Simple Sweetness
by shaydoe
Summary: A journey of finding, losing, and finding again the most important thing of all. Love.-AU
1. The Beginning of the End

Simple Sweetness

**The Beginning of the End **

"BASTARD!" The shrill curse echoed harshly through the early morning light filtering into the empty condo, from the large picture window that over looked a simple cement balcony beyond. The sparce white leather furniture in the living room almost shuddered upon the ferocity in the cry that had been shouted out from down the hall, stretching out beyond the large living room. It wasn't a rich man's apartment, but it had been decorated with care with an eye more towards functionality then sentimentality. There was one leather couch with it's back to the windows and a matching chair flanking it. A rectangular honey colored wooden coffee table stood just in front with several fighting magazines discarded around the surface, along with two can's of coke and a brown bag of m&m's. The furnishings were all facing a large flat screen against the front wall of the apartment. The small archway to the shallow foyer sat at the end of the front wall, the soft shadows within hiding a small entry hutch that had a black ceramic bowl to hold the owner's keys. A small coat closet was tucked just behind the front door. The sliding door to the alcove smashed in the previous night, the wooden panelling and fragile slates still littering the floor inside. All the walls were painted a plain uninspired off white, and a floating shelf of black hung off the side wall near the back hall, holding several text books and light reading materials. Two large prints flanked the solitary bookshelf. On the left was a black half tear drop of the Yin symbol, on the right was the white Yang half of the symbol, the images abstract yet elegant in their contrasts.

A small galley kitchen sat on the other side of the room, the cupboards all in a rich cherry wood, the counters a dark marble. The island that cut the living room off from the kitchen area had three black leather stools just out front. A large archway on the other end of the living room lead to a long hall, reseeding to only two rooms; A bathroom and a large master bedroom at the very end.

At first glance one would see this place as a man's domaine, but small feminine touches had encroached upon his kingdom. A large hot pink leather over the shoulder bag sat on the island. A fuzzy pink pillow adorned the corner of the couch. Little things in every room that spoke of a sweet, loving partner who gave this stoic place life and light.

The voices in the back bedroom rose and fell in a panic filled argument. Then the sharp sound of a hand connecting with flesh accented a second scream of pure fury, followed by the soft thunder of small feet darting down the wooden flooring of the hall.

"Sere...wait!" A man's baritone rumbled in a slurred, groggy half mumble. There was sincerity felt in the plea, it just didn't have much strength.

A slight, quite short young woman with wild and exceptionally long golden blonde hair flying in disarray over her shoulder's and across her gentle face exploded from the hall into the living room in an oversized white dress shirt that was hanging loosely off her slender shoulder's, the bottom hem snapping behind her as she rocketed across the small living room. Her face flushed a deep rose, tears of regret flowing down her round cheeks her sweet blue eyes shimmering with the onslaught of far more tears then she could contain.

She dashed through the soft warm morning light moving behind the couch as she crossed in front of the windows, her vision too blurry to see the flanking white armchair set beside the couch. Stumbling briefly as her hip clipped the chair's plush edge, she kept her footing, spinning herself in a small circle before continuing her mad dash into the small entry way set just in front of the living room.

A young man several years her elder, his features strong with an almost playboy appeal, his thick dark hair an unruly mess upon his head and wearing nothing more than frantic deep blue eyes and a pained expression exploded into the living room behind her. He had a fighter's physique, with large well muscled arms from hours of weight lifting. Large hands that could be as gentle and tender as a feather, to fists as hard and solid as a brick. He had a broad, toned, hairless chest and flat stomach filled out with rugged looking abs, as well as long legs with firm well formed thighs and calves with only a smattering of dark hair that had been toned and sculpted from long jogs and hours of cardio in the gym.

"NO! Sere, please wait, this is not how I wanted this to go!" He shouted, watching in horror as her intense sprint towards the door was suddenly tripped up by the small landing. Naturally clumsy, and in such pain and haste that it was inevitable, she fell with a yelp onto her knees, thrusting her butt unintentionally into her air.

He could see just the hint of the soft flesh of her bare bottom peeking out beneath the shirt tails. He cringed at her alarm and pain, knowing she never handled getting hurt well, be it physical or emotional. Then she was on her feet again, muttering soft curses towards her klutzy nature and poor luck, ripping the front door open in her fury, stopping in time to send him a humiliated and spurned glare of hatred as she held the door with white gripping fingers.

"You are a no good Son of a Bitch! I can't believe I've been giving it up to you all this time, like some horny slut!" She seethed at him, then slammed the door so hard a nearby picture clattered from the wall, shattering the glass upon the wooden flooring. The dark half of yin now lay in tattered ruins upon the floor, the paper inside shredded from the glass.

The dark haired man stood in naked defeat before the front door, his head slowly bowing, hands balling up into fists at his sides. A cold sweat of stress beaded upon his skin as he felt like the lowest equivalent of a human being on the planet.

It had been the happiest, most exhilarating, and the most fucked up twenty-four hours of his life...and that wonderful girl who had just ran out of his life had been at the heart of it all.


	2. The Very Beginning

_Simple Sweetness_

**The Very Beginning**

Six years ago...

Darien let out a slow breath, absently spinning his cup of coffee. It would be his last one for a long time, as he just started at Cross Roads High School, and thanks to a guest speaker he had chosen a path for his future. His whole life from now on would be over hauled, no more junk food or lazy afternoons on the weekend. If he wanted to achieve his dreams he would have to work extremely hard as well as be committed and single minded in his pursuits or he would never make it. He could do it! He had nothing in his life but his goals anyway.

Summer had just ended and the new fall school year had just begun on a very appealing note for him. The sky above the downtown towers was a sparkling clear blue, the sun beating down on the sidewalk, heating the glass and warming the dark cotton fabric of his t-shirt on his shoulders as he lost himself in fantasies of a bright future.

A sharp knocking sounded against the glass beside his booth, drawing him from his thoughts. Darien lightly brushed some stray dark hair off his eyes as he turned to the sound, finding his best friend Andrew grinning like a fool on the other side of the glass. His face was boyish with soft, playful blue eyes and a head of short, dusty blonde hair.

Darien chuckled, pointing to the empty spot across from him in the red leather booth. Andrew nodded and dashed away down the street for the front doors. This was the hottest hang out for all Cross Roads High's students, a large arcade downtown known as Crown.

He watched the double glass doors slid aside with a hiss, ushering in the lanky form of Andrew. The boy was all legs with a long frame and broad shoulders, wearing baggy jeans held up with a wide black leather belt and untucked white t-shirt with a worn out ironed on image of a flaming basketball in oranges and reds. His best friend had been in love with the game since he was a young kid, finally being able to try out and making it onto the School team.

Andrew slipped into the booth, raising his eyebrows in playful inquiry.

"So what happened to you after assembly man? You skipped the whole day?" Andrew beamed, knowing damn well he had taken off with the lead speaker, an old Russian guy who had been a professional cage fighter in his day. He had come promoting wellness and good health to the school, but in reality he was scouting for fresh meat to train to be the next UFC Champion back in Las Vegas.

"He showed me his gym, and I met the other guys he's training. I'm going to do it, Andrew. I am so pumped, man!" Darien spoke with awe and an intense enthusiasm.

"So whats..." Andrew began, then his gaze drew away from his excited friend to some distant point threw the window further down the street. "Oh, man. Here comes Simple Sweetness." He chuckled, his face twisting from cringing to laughing as he watched the dreamy, clumsy disaster that was the girl known as Simple Sweetness, a nickname given by Darien upon their auspicious first meeting a week ago on the first day of school.

The Cross Roads Elementary was built right next door to the high school housing all the lower grades and also the junior high classes as well. They had been hanging out just off school grounds, lounging against the rosy brick privacy fence that framed the front grounds of both schools, chatting about their twisted weekend and all the drama and stupidity at the last summer beach party.

The final bell was just tolling, the crowds of faceless and nameless students of all ages milling past them like a herd of muttering sheep, heading through the gate and onto school grounds, when one young girl literally danced past him, her individuality and positive aura making her stand out from the throng. While the rest of the girls her age seemed to be in tight jeans and even tighter risque looking shirts that attempted to show off what meager cleavage they might have at the tender age of thirteen, this girl was in a flowing navy skirt that reached just below her upper thighs, accented with a pearl white slip with lace trim that extended the hem line to her knees. She was also wearing a frilly little pearl white blouse that had short puffy sleeves and tiny little bows down the front. Her outfit was so feminine and sweet compared to the little whores in training they saw entering the gates everyday.

She had the oddest hairstyle, her golden blonde hair tied up in twin buns and tails that snapped and swayed along with her hips. Large hot pink over the ear headphones covered the sides of her head, her cute little round cheeks flushed as she twirled and danced to the music only she could hear. Long bangs hung over her eyes on either side of her forehead. She had such small demure features, a cute pointed chin and elegant neck. Her blouse was riding up as she flounced past them with her arms over her head, completely lost to the rhythm, showing off her taut, flat stomach, long slender legs nearly prancing over the cement. On those legs she was wearing quarter length white cotton socks and black leather Mary Janes that clicked upon the pavement as she danced and twirled past them onto school grounds.

Just as she passed him, as if fate had struck her, she opened her eyes, flashing him a small smile with full pouting lips, her wide, innocent blue eyes shimmering with promise.

Darien, having just barely turned sixteen, had never had any girl ever turn his head as she had in under two seconds. She was just so different already, like a fresh breath of clean air. He couldn't help but follow after her, watching from the Elementary's brick gate as she continued her little half walk half dance behind the crowds, heading down the cement walk towards the rose colored brick and grey cement structure of the school. She made it only a few more paces before blindly slamming into one of the black metal anchors to the school's giant billboard set up before the front entrance stairs. She hit with a resounding clang, crumpling to her butt, wailing in pain as she clutched her now bruised face the shrill, ear splitting sound breaking the entrancing spell instantly for Darien.

He and Andrew began to laugh loud and long at her, hunching over their knees, completely overcome by the sheer stupidity of the girl's obliviousness of the sign, her caterwauling over a mere bump only making the situation funnier. They sauntered away behind the brick fence line heading towards the high school next door, not noticing the young girls humiliated cries turn to real tears, her lower lip trembling as she turned quiet, sitting upon on the grass in a pathetic lump, staring at her hands in her lap.

Darien took note of her now sitting so still and silent in the billboards shadow as he mounted the cement steps of his school next door. He commented to Andrew about it as they both took a moment to stare at her before retreating through the heavy oak doors.

"Simple Sweetness..." Darien had breathed. Andrew smirked, shaking his head as he proceeded Darien inside. That was what she would be called between them for the next couple of weeks.

Andrew continued his play by play as "Simple Sweetness" navigated through her self inflicted obstacle course down the street, her pink earphones firmly in place, half paying attention to the world around her.

"Oh...and she takes out an old lady and her groceries..." Andrew cringed and ducked his head with a frown, feeling for the old woman now laid out on the cement, her apples bouncing towards traffic, as Sweetness scrambled to fetch them all and apologize at the same time. She was once more dressed in a plush blue knee length skirt and white overly fuzzy light sweater, with tight, slender sleeves that showed off her demure arms.

"Ok, she's up, headphones once again firmly in place. And there goes the little newspaper dispenser..." Andrew roared with laughter as Darien smirked beside him, refusing to glance over his shoulder.

"Ok, this time she is keeping the headphones off. Still not paying attention...watching the sky and oh...baby carriage! She twists, does a turn and avoids the collision. Dirty look from mother...and bus bench nails her in the crotch before she can complete the turn." Andrew bowed his head, tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Darien by this point had given up and was laughing without restraint just as the girl in question stumbled into the Arcade. She took a quick glance around, finding no one she knew, and headed over to the front glass counter to get a cup of tokens for the games arena before the front doors.

"So you going to go ask Sweetness her name, or are you just going to stare at her all afternoon?" Andrew lounged back in the bench, sipping a strawberry shake with one arm draped over the back over the bench as he, too, watched the blonde hunching over a fighting console game just beyond the tables of the dining area of the Arcade. She was totally focused, barely blinking with her little tongue sticking out, her fingers punching the buttons while her other hand yanked on the joystick, golden tails swishing back and forth as she sought to overcome all evil within the game.

"I was opting for staring." Darien passed Andrew a meaningful look. He had never been comfortable around girls, avoiding them on principle now. He had a bigger picture to think about and having some girl distracting him with frivolous matters wasn't in the plan.

"Staring it is then." Andrew shrugged, not really caring too much.

All those glorious thoughts of staying on the straight and narrow, of keeping his head on training, on studying, on his perfect future, went right out the window when two boys approached her, flanking her on either side of the console. Instantly his hackles were up as she began to bow nervously, blushing and stuttering as the boys began to laugh snidely at her. He was on his feet and in motion as tears of humiliation were forming in her wide blue eyes. She sought to escape them, ducking her head, about to dart away, only to slam into his chest.

"Oh... Gomen." She mumbled from the dull yellow linoleum floor, rubbing her forehead ruefully.

"Sorry about that." He cringed in remorse, bending down to gather her up by her hands and help her stand.

The two boys that had bullied her off her game were avidly ignoring them both as Darien shot them heated glares.

She stood nervous and uncertainly before him, her cheeks nearly glowing from her humiliation earlier and now enduring the intensity of his dark blue eyes. She kept her gaze averted to her feet, playing with her fingernails meekly.

"Darien Shields." He offered, hands firm on her small shoulders, ducking his head to the side to meet her clear blue eyes.

"Tsukino, Usa...I mean...Serena Tsukino." She bowed and stumbled out awkwardly, then giggled shyly, placing her hand demurely in front of her mouth.

Darien laughed again at her strange behavior. She was so odd...yet so damn cute.

He guided her over to a booth so they could talk, getting a thumbs up from Andrew. He responded by giving him the middle finger and a scowl. Andrew merely laughed, taking his leave, knowing his best friend planed on ignoring him anyway.

As soon as she had herself settled comfortably on the leather bench, Darien engaged her in conversation.

"So let me guess, you're Canadian right?" He chuckled, giving her a his most charming smile.

"NO!" She cried in alarm, then quickly began to giggle as she realized it was an attempt at a joke to get her relax.

"Japanese..." She pressed her fingertips into her breast to emphasize her words.

Darien cocked one eyebrow up in disbelief. Blonde hair...blue eyes...Japanese...yeah right.

She then rolled her eyes, giving him a reproachful grimace.

"My dad is Japanese. Mom, American." She offered.

"Cool. So new in town. " He stated, with another smile.

They talked for a long time, forming the first foundations of friendship. He helped her with her English when he could, but mostly she was learning through the music she listened to. Within six months she was pretty fluent, yet the English slang confused her easily. He seemed to be her only friend, hanging out at the arcade together as often as they could. They came to know each others personalities very well, but avoided anything too personal. He found out she was shy around others at first because of the language barrier, but once she warmed up to someone she let them in, showing them her true self in all its fun loving, childish glory. She became like a little sister to Andrew, all sweet and cute, while she began to argue with him like a spitfire. She was stubborn, obstinate, and oblivious to the fact that she was driving him crazy! They would be the best of friends one day, then bitter enemies the next. Either he said something to set her off, which resulted in her storming off and giving him the silent treatment for several days, or she managed to annoy him into saying something cruel or thoughtless, which resulted in the silent treatment for several weeks! Either way their friendship had become an on and off relationship.

As her circle of friends expanded to two other girls, he began to pull away, needing to focus on his own dreams.

Without truly realizing it, their friendship had withered away. By years end it was merely a nod and a smile if they ever passed each other on the street


	3. Chapter 1

Six Months later...

The days had drawn cold as the new year began, full of snow, sleet and lots of ice. Growing up in the American Mid West, one gets used to living in the deep freeze for most of the year. You bundle up, lay low and grit your teeth and get through it.

School had ended that day on a sour note, and Darien needed a pick me up. He was throwing his diet to the wind just this once to grab some junk food. He knew he was going to pay for it later when he got to the gym, but he just didn't care right now.

The sky was grey and overcast, the dark clouds of more snow lurking on the horizon. Darien moved briskly down the sidewalk from the High School, wrapped up in his black leather flight jacket. The hood with the faux white fur pulled up tight, shielding most of his face. Head ducked down to his chest to protect himself from the gusts of sleet, all you could see was the tip of his red nose. With his grey back pack flung over a shoulder, a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck, with his bare hands shoved deep into the jacket side pockets. His legs shivering in a pair of jean's, toes frozen in his black nike sneaker's refusing to wear snow boots. He was sixteen, it just wasn't cool. Plus snow boots made him feel like he was being to weak to handle the cold, wearing sneaker's made him feel he was flipping winter the bird. Ah, the angst filled logic of the teenage mind...

He nearly dashed across the parking lot, and under the metal rain canopy, with gas tanks huddled underneath. The old dented, white metal sheeting thundering from the wind as he past underneath. Skipping up onto the slick cement of the small sidewalk before the glass front of the convenience store. He nearly lost his footing, having to grab a hold of the metal door handle to stay upright. It was a quaint little gas station at the end of the block from the High School, known as Hannigan's. Owned by a family from the middle east, so it had an odd spicy aroma floating through it. None of the teen's who passed through the store cared, only on one mission. Sugar! Which was Darien mission as well.

He pulled the door open, the bells on the door jingling his entrance. Intent on moving with a purpose to the back freezer's to grab a bottle of coke. He pasted the tan skinned young man, in his bright orange uniform shirt a curt nod. The young man had shoulder length black hair and soft almond brown eyes, wearing a stern no nonsense expression. He merely pointed at Darien's backpack and then the counter.

Darien sighed, trudging over to the counter and rudely flung his backpack on the glass surface. The bag was so heavy with books, when he dumped it so roughly, a few of the scratch cards hidden under the glass container exploded onto the floor behind the till.

Darien merely grimaced, as the young man gave a resigned sigh ducking behind the counter to clean them up. The store was bright compared to the grey fog of the day outside, the rows of overhead lights humming softly. He made it past two aisles, when something bright and very adorable caught his eye.

With a smirk he stopped to admire his 'Simple Sweetness.' Their relationship had been on shaky ground of late. He hadn't spoken more then a few passing words to her in the last few months, barely got to Crown due to his training. It just seemed like if he wasn't at home sleeping, or school, he was at the gym getting yelled at by his Coach. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with her, she just wasn't much of a priority.

There she stood in all her cute little glory, dressed in an orange and yellow plaid winter coat. That was way to puffy, she even wore a pair of dark brown snow pants with heavy black plastic snow boots poking out of the wide cuffs. A hot pink scarf around her neck, and matching pink wool mitts..not gloves like other girls her age...but mitts! Sticking out of each pocket of the marshmallow soft coat. She had her hood down, that was lined with white fuzz that one might find on a stuffed animal. Her large hot pink ear phones on, golden tails bouncing as she nodded her head with the beat of the tunes now residing happily in her head.

She had an inner fire of confidence most of the time. She wore what she wanted, spoke what was on her mind and didn't seem to give a damn about what people thought of her. He admired her for that, unlike her he was more reserved, somewhat shy even. He worried a-lot about what other's thought about him. He worked hard to keep a good standing with his teachers. While playing up the double life of a rouge, anarchist type image with the school populace. He was a loner by choice with the guys, and an aloof enigma to the girls. He knew they thought he was hot, but unattainable. Since he showed no interest in them. It made him smug, if a bit arrogant around them. But with her he cast his masks aside, and was able to be himself. The only other person that could make him feel so comfortable was Andrew and they had known each other since kindergarten! There had always been something about her, even from their first talk months ago. She was just so genuine, so sweet and caring. She didn't play games or was fake in the least. So he never put on aires around her. Mostly he figured she knew him so well now that even if he tried she would just call him on his shit anyway.

Darien chuckled fondly, as he watched her dance softly in place while scrutinizing two packages of Pez Dispenser's of all things. It didn't surprise him, she was just at that age, or it was her personality. But she liked childish cute things. Always plugged into those earphones, the dark cord to her i-pod trailing down her neck and under the scarf and coat where she had the device tucked securely into an inside pocket.

Darien was far to tempted to scare her, so he circled around the shelf of potato chips coming up behind her. Tip toeing forward, hands poised to strike as he loomed over her. Lightening fast he gripped her shoulder's, he was instantly rewarded with her ear splitting scream. Then rudely punished by her elbow connecting brutally with his groin.

"OH...right in the sack!" He grunted, squinting in agony as he backed away clutching his now bruised manhood.

Serena for her part, ripped her headphones off. Her face twisted in fury as she turned to face her would be attacker. Softening into pity, then remorse as she dashed to his side in a panic.

"Gomen...sorry. Darien...Oh, my..." She stuttered, her small hands moving compassionately from patting his shoulder's to cupping his cheeks. Her clear cerulean blue eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness.

"It's ok..." He grimaced, taking several more soothing breath's. Giving her a weak smile as he rose back up to his full height.

When she was certain no damage was done, she returned to her latest life changing decision. Which candy dispenser should she add to her collection...The cute little Tweety bird or the adorable white rabbit. Which was more an likely some left over trinket from last easter. Promptly ignoring Darien was even around.

"Your still mad at me." He shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets, passing her guilty looks as he stood beside her in the aisle.

"No, I just have nothing to say." She commented.

"You always have something to say, you never shut up!" He smirked, as she cast him a dirty look that his comment was not appreciated in the least.

"So were's your little posse?" He was reaching now for conversation, he really didn't care about her friends.

"They had stuff." She shrugged not remembering what they were doing. Some kind of after school activities.

"You are not making this easy." He sighed, striding away to get his coke his patience thinning all ready.

"Because all you do is tease me!" She ranted back, thrusting both dispensers back onto the basket style shelf, but not letting them go. "The less I say, perhaps you won't find material to torment me about!" She rose up on her tiptoes to yell at him over the shelf, she was near tears already, just by being in his pressence.

Darien cast her a charming smile over his shoulder. "I tease you cause your way to cute when pissed off."  
She ducked her head to the side, hiding behind the shelf with her cheeks flushed. He always had such a strong effect on her when he smiled like that.

"Com'on, at Andrew's last basketball game you jumped up and cried 'GOAL!' at the top of your lungs!" He called back as he headed towards her, taking a long swig off his coke bottle.

"You deserved a little razzing about that." He finished as he swallowed back the acidic liquid.

"I thought that's what it was..." She pouted, staring at her boots.

"And that's why I bug ya." he patted her head, between her buns. Snatching up the bunny Pez from her hand before heading towards the till with it.

Serena smirked, knowing that he was seeking forgiveness by buying her the item. But she wasn't going to let him off easy. She dashed over to the Hostess display, grabbing a bag of chocolate cupcakes as well. Throwing them down beside her plastic bunny Pez on the counter.

"Please, Darien the cak'e too?" She pleaded, accenting the e sound at the end. Giving him her best smile.

"The what?" He chuckled, his eyes shining with humour.

"Cak'e?" She pointed to the little bag, confused.

"No...cake." Darien stated, thinking she was just speaking the sounds incorrectly.

Serena held her tongue, not appreciating the sudden english lesson in front of the till clerk who was hovering beside them wanting to ring them through. She wasn't from the moon, they had cake in Japan and she had clearly asked for it correctly. He was embarrassing her, by being so stubborn about how the word was pronounced.

"Com'on say it right and I'll buy it for you." Darien chuckled, truly not understanding the power play of wills he began. He was just fooling around with her, in his mind this confrontation was just another bout of his teasing.

To Serena he was hurting her pride, and self respect. She had been trying very hard to learn english properly. She hated when she screwed up a word and throwing it in her face, in front of other's infuriated her. She angrily snatched up the cupcakes and stormed off back to it's shelf, replacing it roughly. She cast him a hurt, scornful glare as she quickly left the store.

Darien quickly bought his coke and her bunny toy, a sudden feeling of screwing up falling square upon his head like a led brick.

"Serena! Wait!" he cried, valiantly trying to keep his slippery, sneaker clad feet on the cement outside. While his heavy back pack on his shoulder sought unbalance him. The parking lot of the gas bar was sheer sheet of ice. His legs seeking traction in a drunken sort of way as he tried to catch up to the small blonde nearly jogging away from him.

Finally he caught up to her on the sidewalk.

"I was just joking around?" he stated, his voice tense.

"You made me feel stupid!" She shouted back, holding back her tears, pulling her headphones back on. With a huff she turned on her heel, promptly ignoring him as she strode purposefully away.

Darien rolled his eyes, she could be so sensitive.

"That's never a far stretch..." He muttered to himself, before having to dash away to catch up.

As he fell in stride with her, he past her a playful smirk before grabbing her headphones pulling them away then letting them snap back harshly onto her ears.

She grimaced and whipped them off to hang around her slender neck, glaring daggers up at him.

"Talk to me." He sighed, his deep blue eyes have hidden under his dark bangs, catching her's pleading for her to explain how he messed up this time.

"Learning english is hard enough as it is. I don't need you acting, like a jerk when I get things wrong." She stated, slouching into a bus bench nearby. Sitting glumly, watching her breath puff from her mouth like a gentle fog.

Darien sat beside her, feeling like an idiot. He had only been playing around, but to her speaking correctly was serious stuff.

"Are the kids making fun of you again?" he asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and drawing her in close. She could be so confident and strong about herself in some area's. In other's she was a just a mess of self doubts.

"I always seem to mess things up when I speak. I don't say the sounds right, either no one understands me or what I say sounds so stupid they just laugh." She sighed, sniffing pathetically as she snuggled under his arm happy and content for the moment. Darien, from the first moment they met had been her silent protector, her confidant. Her sole companion and guide to being in America. Being a teen on this side of the ocean was as exhilarating as it was confusing. She had pretty much been thrown into alien water's and commanded to swim. Darien had always been her only life raft when things got rough, but as soon as she made a couple more friends he had began to pull away. She hadn't seen him for more then a few minutes here and there for months. Today was the first time in a very long time he had chosen to spend any real time with her. It had felt like her security had sprung a leak, and she was not a strong enough swimmer yet for it to just disappear. He's absence or avoidance, it hurt. Left her confused, and more then a bit frustrated with him. But for now, she just wanted his comfort.

With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as tightly as her little thirteen year old arms would allow.

Darien smiled fondly, not understanding how much she needed him. How scared and uncertain her world truly was. He merely held her content and happy for that moment.

"Want me to go beat them up for you?" He asked in a serious yet joking tone.

"NO!..." Serena exclaimed pulled back from his chest in alarm, catching his smirk she shook her head and settled herself in his arms once more. She seriously needed to figure out when he was joking, he was just so even toned when he talked. Right now, to her, she couldn't tell in his quiet monotone voice if he was upset or happy most of the time.

"It'll get better, Serena. Just stay positive, your good at that." He offered, pulling out the bunny pez he had bought her from his pocket.

"Oh, he is so cute. Thanks, Darien." Serena's mood perked up at the gift, in no time she had ripped open the package. Loaded and was munching away at the three sticks of candy, while they snuggled, talked and caught up. As she popped the last cherry flavoured treat into her mouth, she turned to him with a bright smile. Her lips stained candy pink, eyes sparkling with hope.

"That was good, I want to get some more." She declared, tucking on her mitts, and jumping to her feet. Darien sighed with a smile and stood up as well. As she sprang forward to dart back towards the Gas station. Darien lunged out and grabbed her hand, detaining her from charging off.

Serena's instantly held her breath, as she felt a sudden tingling coursing through her small frame from his touch. Blushing, she kept pace beside him as they walked back to the store hand in hand.

Darien cleared his throat, knowing damn well he might be blushing as well. Embarrassed that he had become infatuated with a such young girl. Thankful she couldn't feel how sweaty his palm had gotten with her pink mitts on.

"Look, I just don't want you to fall ok, the parking lot's a skating rink." He stated, covering up the true reason he had latched onto her hand. Truthfully he had enjoyed having her in his arms, feeling her warmth. He was just unwilling to let her go just yet.

Serena nodded, accepting his words a face value yet again. Suddenly uncertain he felt anything more for her then friendship. She was a silly girl to think Darien liked her, he was a cool high school guy. While she was just some goofy elementary kid . She mentally chastised herself for wishful thinking the whole way back the store, but held onto his hand tight anyway.

Several weeks later...

"Oh, Man..." Andrew groaned from his position at the front counter, he had gotten a part time job at Crown a couple months back. He was tired of his only transportation being his rusty old bmx. It's cool factor gone down considerably since starting High School. Promising himself and all who would listen to his goal of raising enough money for a car before summer. Andrew cringed at the sight of his friend, as Darien breezed into the Arcade for the first time in months. He had to admit his best friend had been seriously committed to his goal of becoming a professional cage fighter.

Changing his lifestyle and training everyday, putting in long hours at the gym on the weekends. Now his body was receiving the effects of his hard work, his arms had grown strong and well muscled. He noted, as Darien shed his leather coat tossing it over the counter to Andrew. The cords at the base of his neck were more pronounced as his chest became more defined. Andrew admired his physic under the tight layer of the black mock neck shirt. Even his legs were looking more solid in his jeans.

"Looking good man." Andrew commented, as he scrutinized the ugly bruise over his left eye. Puffy and nearly swollen shut.

"Shut up!" Darien growled, as he settled himself on a red stool by the counter. "Sarge, through me in the ring with Kane a couple days back." He started bitterly. Sarge was Darien's nickname for their Russian coach. Because he yelled and screamed at them like they were in the army. It had caught on and now every one at the gym called him Sarge. The old man actually liked it, and it was only making his attitude more cantankerous.

"Kane..." Andrew tapped his chin in mock thought. "He's that crazy red head, nearly seven foot with the fists the size of babies?"

Darien began. " I never kept my defence up and the monster's knee got intimate with my face!" He groaned.

"Looks like you two had a very abusive relationship." Andrew commented dryly.

"Har, Har, Har..." Darien faked laughter snidely.

"Seen, Simple Sweetness today?" he asked a few moments later, feigning non nonchalance. It was her nickname just between them. A name that was used both fondly and in good humour when discussing their little treasure. Who could be so obtuse, yet cute at the same time.

"I see her nearly everyday." Andrew folded his arm over his chest. In the beginning they had both taken little Serena under their wings. Now he felt like he was flying solo, thanks to Darien's obsession with the gym.

"How's she doing? Last time we talked, she was getting teased at school?" Darien asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Better." Andrew nodded towards a booth, at the far end of the dinning area.

Darien turned on his stool, finding Serena kneeling on her bench over the table. Dressed in warm powder blue tights and a nice blue and grey plaid skirt. With a white blouse untucked over the waist and matching neck tie hanging loose down her now just blossoming chest. He took note of his gift, the bunny Pez clutched in her hand. As she laughed and giggled with now three girls. A dark haired beauty, known as Raye. Who was far more aggressive and short tempered then she needed to be. A short dark haired mousy girl who's name escaped him right now. But she was much more hospitable to be around then Raye. And a new comer, a very tall brunette with gentle green eyes.

Darien nodded approvingly. Things were looking up, she was making more friends.

"Her names Lita, just moved here from New York. Tough as nails, with a heart of gold and protects our Simple Sweetness like a guard dog. So she isn't bullied so bad anymore, she tells me." Andrew smiled, then drawing Darien back into their usual conversations. His basketball, Darien's training and which super model they were going lay once they were rich and famous.

Life intervened as it always did, and Darien and Serena went their separate ways once more.


	4. The End of the Very Beginning

Simple Sweetness

**The end of the very beginning...**

**Five months later**

Darien had kept his distance till school ended, far to busy to spend any real time with his 'Simple Sweetness.' She seemed to have found her way now, so he didn't feel so bad about basicly disappearing from her life. But the Summer seemed to have a life and agenda of it's own.

With the heat of july setting in, and the air conditioner in the gym busted. Sarge had kicked him and his four training mates out of the old brick building that housed their gym. Ranting and cursing in german that the place was falling apart and needed to be condemned. That it was rat infested, no good piece of crap that needed to be set on fire! Sarge had a bit of a temper to say the least. The space he rented wasn't much that's for sure, just some old warehouse out by the refinery, deep in the guts of the industrial sector of this city. He had it set up with a training ring, some weights, sand bags and a few bikes and treadmills.

The man wasn't known for having a cool head, barely over five foot with a shiny bald head. What was left of his grey hair was a thin ring around his saucer shaped ears. What was left of his hair he continually pulled on when stressed. He had a worn wrinkled face as he was nearing his sixties, with a rugged square jaw always dusted with stubble. Soft hazel eyes, that were sharp and clear, full of wisdom that he only seemed to share through harsh strings of swears.

He commanded that they keep up their training, to figure it out on their own. He would let then know when the cooling unit was fixed, and they could come back. Due to health and safety requirements they wouldn't be allowed back till he got the place certified once more.

So now they all stood outside the little ramshackle brick and wood building with the peeling paint on the tin roof watching the little old man blow a gasket up and down the dingy block. Getting odd looks from the dock workers, diving up and down the wide cement roads in tiny skiffs, hauling cargo.

The two older men he was training with took Sarge's little tantrum in stride, the tallest was a stern, sculpted man in his mid twenty's. He had long platinum blonde hair he kept tied up in a single pony tail. With cool blue eyes and a fine boned face, he looked more like a model then some cage fighter.

His nick name was Hollywood, Darien had no idea what his real name was and never pressed. The bane of his existence was the next oldest of the group, a nearly seven foot monster. He was powerfully build, like some adonis. Or he had been taking enhancement drugs behind everyones back...either way he lived, breathed and pretty much slept at the gym and it showed. With long thick, wavy red hair that hung around his huge shoulder's. With a strong masculine face and square jaw, and dark green eyes that seemed almost black when he was really pissed off. He went by the name of Kane, and was going to be the next Champion and no one better get in his way!

The last two were pretty much the Tweedledee and Tweedledum of the ring. Twin's only a year older then Darien. They were committed to becoming fighter's but they didn't seem to have a serious bone in their bodies. Always joking around and pulling pranks. Pretty much driving every one nuts, Kane and Sarge being their favourite targets because they were so over the top when freaking out.

The taller of the two was a soft almost elven faced young man, Zachariah. He was more soft spoken then his twin. With shaggy dusty blonde hair that hung around his ears, his bangs used to hang in his eyes, much like Darien's had. But Zac had been sparing with his brother earlier in the year, with the soft helmet on. Plastering his long sweaty fringe over his eyes, he was pretty much blinded. Ending up popping Sarge a good jab in the nose with his boxing glove. With a bruised face and broken nose, Sarge then enforced a rule now that all of them must keep their bangs cut short. No one really knew why Zac was at the gym, he wasn't driven to fight like his more aggressive brother. More interested in the techniques of the various fighting styles Sarge taught them. His dull green eyes usually in a book just before and soon after training. The somber, even tempered straight man of the two.

While is brother, Jedadiah was the devil incarnate. He was the instigator of all the pranks, the master of crude jokes and sharp comments. Dragging his more gentle brother willing or not into his plans of mischief and mayhem. Jed had a short,wild head of honey blonde hair. With bright sea blue eyes, that were always sparkling with some hidden humour. They were a motley group, but their shared interest kept them connected.

Dusk was settling over the park, the last ember's of flame fading into the canopy of lush groves of trees. That flanked the paved bike path, winding through the large central park. The natural landscape took up a large chunk of downtown. Moving from one end of the city to the other, with small play grounds and picnic areas scattered along the path. A central river ran through the area, it was wide and clean enough to swim in. But most people chose to swim at the local pool, or down by the reservoir, where the water was filtered and dosed with cleaning chemicals. One could spend an entire day just exploring the parks varied landmarks.

Darien was off on his second jog of the day, enjoying the cool evening air. Dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A white towel twisted around his neck and tucked into the round collar in front to catch his sweat. Attempting to keep his shirt remotely clean, but his underarms still trickled sweat along the sides of the cotton fabric so his effort was pretty mute.

His feet were beating a good rhythm along the trail, mind lost in his thoughts as he rounded a blind turn into a grove of elm trees. The deepening shadows were growing over the path, the last of the sun glinting through the tree line blinding him somewhat as he focused on his pace. He had no chance to react, as a golden blonde emerged from around the bend. Her headphones securely on her ears, in the strangest dress he had ever seen. It was a silk wrap style dress of many colours of a deep sea blue and crimson in an elegant rose pattern. She had her head down, looking at her i-pod in her hand, not paying attention as usual.

Darien shouted in alarm as she suddenly appeared in his path, but it was useless she wouldn't hear a thing with her music blasting in her head. He skidded but it was to late, she collided with his chest, bouncing off from her slower speed and his greater momentum. Landing brutally down on the path, sprawled out on her back slightly dazed, as the back of her head snapped back onto the pavement.

"Serena!" He shouted in both frustration and worry, scrambling to her side. As she weakly pulled off her headphones. Casting him a bitter look, clutching her now ringing head.

"Jeez, girl you need to watch were your going." He chastised with grim humour.

"Me...what about you!" She wailed back, as he helped her up by her hands.

Her legs were shaking, the world taking a dizzying turn from how hard her head had struck the ground. She instinctively clutched onto his shirt to steady herself. Pressing her forehead against his smooth, now hard stomach. Unconsciously taking in his musky, if a bit sour scent by being so close to his body.

She hummed, approving of the smell even if it was laced with sweat.

"Are you ok?" He questioned softly, his voice filled with concern. As he held her close, a large hand braced at the back of her head.

"Dizzy..." She mumbled.

"Ok, then lets get you sitting. Com'on. " He sighed, ushering her gently over to the grass under the trees nearby.

She merely nodded, leaning against his side as they took the few steps off the path. Once he had her firmly on the ground, keeping a bracing arm over her shoulder, he settled them against a tree trunk. The bark was rough and uncomfortable against his hot and now itchy back, thanks to all the sweat he had created earlier in his run. Serena was nestled comfortably under his arm, her face resting on his chest. Legs curled up to the side, so her body could press against his more firmly. White silk ballet flats adorned her tiny feet, just peeking out beneath the long hem of her strange dress.

"This was all your fault...by the way. " He commented dryly.

"Don't be an Ass." Serena retorted, closing her eyes to make the world stop sliding sideways.

"You were walking on the wrong side of the path." He chuckled, brushing his finger's down the side of her face, attempting to sooth her. While his heart once beating rapidly from his exertion's, now pounding from having her in his arms again.

"It's not a street...there are no traffic rules on park paths." She commented, heat now rising in her tone;

"I'm the girl, plus I'm smaller I get right of way!"

Darien rolled his eyes in frustration, they had been around each other for less then five minutes and already another argument was starting. He was right dammit! Why couldn't she just take responsibility when she made a mistake why was it always a debate!

Not wanting to get into it with her again, he let it go. Holding her tight as she gained her senses. It took her a very long time to settle her head, so Darien got as comfortable as he could on the hard ground. He didn't know if she was just taking her time, wanting to be near him or if he had really knocked her a good one. He was getting quite strong now, so he figured it was latter.

As she finally rose off his chest, night was falling around them. She raised her face up to the clear night sky with a very sad expression. Only the warm glow of a full moon and a few stars were staring back at her, from just above the trees. She released a long sigh, casting her head down bleakly to pull at the grass around her ankles.

"Ok, what's with the weird clothes?" Darien couldn't resist any longer.

"It's called a Kimono, silly. " She answered with a patient smile.

He sat up slowly, reaching for her and fingered the long reseeding collar, just under her chin, that folded over her pert breasts. It was very smooth and soft, made of silk as well.

Serena held her breath, as he fondled her Kimono's neckline, his fingertips were so very close to touching her intimately. She knew her eyes were wide, her cheeks burning, back rigid as her tummy fluttered with strange feelings. Yet the sweet moment was far to brief, when he suddenly pulled his hand away, masking his own feelings of attraction. As he nervously brushed the hand through his thick dark hair, casting his head to the side letting the cool night air calm his burning face.

My, god! She is just a girl...what is wrong with me!

"It's very pretty." He commented, leaning back against the tree once more.

"Thanks, my mother bought it for me last year." She tucked her hem down around her knee's demurely, staring up at the sky in a fog of melancholy.

"Why are you so down?" Darien sat up, bumping his shoulder into her's playfully.

"You just seem to have the bad luck to run into me when I am feeling bad." She huffed, picking at the hem of her kimono.

"Running into you is never bad luck for me." He smirked back, wrapping a hand around the side of her head and pulling her back into his arms for a moment. Enjoying the feel of her soft satin like hair, as one of her tails trailed through his fingers. Giving her a quick reassuring squeeze before releasing her.

She giggled happily, relieved she wasn't a bother to him. "Tonight is the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival. I looked forward to it all year, back home." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "The whole sky would be filled with the most wonderful light show you have ever seen! The pictures they made in the night sky were just amazing!" Her blue eyes were sparkling with beautiful memories. As she envisioned the plain dark sky above him full of fireworks.

Darien was enraptured by her, staring intently as her cute face mirrored with the awe and wonder that could be in the sky. Her imagination so vivid, he could swear he could see those fireworks sparkling in her innocent blue eyes. The purity of what she felt sometimes, amazed him. He rarely allowed his emotions be they positive or negative to run away with him. He was a bit of a control freak, of his environment and himself. While Serena hid nothing, allowed herself to feel emotions to their fullest. He envied her as much as he felt pity for her. She was able to enjoy her happiness in all it's glory, but was a slave to her sorrows, allowing them to drag her down like an anchor slowly suffocating the light he saw inside of her.

"I miss Japan so much..." Her lower lip began to tremble as tears began to fall, she turned her face from the empty sky seeking to hide her tears.

The light he had chosen many months ago to protect, to help it grow if he could. When Serena was happy, her smile could brighten anyones heart. It had warmed his already, he never liked to see her sad.

"Well, how about I show your what kind of fun stuff we American's do?" he offered, leaning forward to give her a wide grin.

She laughed then, nodded. "Deal."

"Ok, then. Well first lets get you home, young girls should not be out after dark alone." He sighed, standing up and hauling her up to her feet.

"I'm not alone...though." She boldly clasped her hand in his, as they walked away down the path. Keeping her eyes forward not wanting to see if he felt holding her hand was unwanted. Darien for his part curled his strong finger's around her hand, silently assuring her, he wanted this as well. They talked and laughed all the way back through the empty park, heading cheerfully into the lights of the city. He had never seen were Serena lived, was alway curious but never had the chance to walk her home till now.

She stopped walking as soon as they reached the brick fence line of the two schools. The two large buildings sat side by side, looming behind in the darkness. Standing under the warm orange glow of the street lamp at the corner of the block, she turned to him.

"Thanks, Darien but I think I can make it the rest of the way home now." She loosened her grip on his hand, but he held tight.

"Sere, I don't want you walking home alone." He stated with concern, holding her hand a bit tighter.

Serena smiled fondly up at him, liking the shortening of her name. It meant they were getting closer.

"I'll be ok. My house is not to far from here." She shook off his hand gently.

Then backed away, waving him goodbye with a warm smile of gratitude for cheering her up.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow morning!" He called hopefully.

"I don't do mornings, how about after lunch!" She shouted back, jogging backward as she responded cheerfully.

"Fine!" He responded, watching her walk away until she faded from view far up the dark street.

As promised she was waiting for him on a bench just inside the parks main entrance down town. It was the central part of the park, with a huge fountain and benches surrounding it. A play park was set up on one end of the green space, with small accenting trees scattered all around.

He was dressed in a pair of jean's refusing to wear shorts on the principle that his pasty white legs did not need to be flashed around in public. With a simple dark blue, short sleeve button up shirt ready to treat his 'Simple Sweetness' to a special day.

Again he found himself just staring at her, unable to approach right away. She was just so unique, perhaps her style was from Japan or perhaps it was just her. But it was one aspect of many he loved about her. She sat kicking her feet, watching the water cascade down the sides of the massive cement fountain. Lost in her own world, completely unnoticed by the crowds milling around the fountain. Dressed gayly, in a cute little sundress. The top bodice in a dark lavender was made of velvet, with thin straps. While the skirt's dainty almost princess like design was tucked just under her breasts. Flowing down just to the middle of her thighs, in a softer powder lilac colour. A long silver necklace hung around her neck, a large crescent moon dangling near her stomach. Her hair as always up in it's twin buns and tails, trailing away down her back as she leaned forward to watch the black dolly shoes on her feet kick.

The outfit had a whimsy to it, that made her look beautiful like a spring flower. With the summer sun shining down upon her back, setting her hair aglow. The breeze moist and cool from the fountain, with just a hint of the water's clean sent. It was one of those moments that was just utter perfection, he didn't want to break the spell. Yet it was inevitable.

"Darien!" She finally raised her head from the ground, finding him standing a few meter's away staring at her. She waved, and with a beaming smile dashed to his side. Wrapping her arms around his bicep in a welcoming squeeze. Her excitement was infectious and soon he was laughing and chasing her around the park for fun. They spent the day together, and many more that summer. As he showed her more of the city. They went to the reservoir but she refused to get in the water, happy to just sun bath in her pink and white polka dot one piece suit. While he swam and fooled around with Andrew and a few of his friends from school in the water. She would cheer him on from the shore, jumping and waving at him. Her beaming smile brighter then the sun itself. He played a game of strength called gladiator, in which one boy would sit on another's shoulder's and grapple with the other boy boosted on his friends shoulder's. Darien was one of the taller boys, so he usually ended up being the one at the bottom. He never minded, with all his weight lifting this year the other boys in school didn't stand a chance against him. If he was the one grappling the game would be ended very quickly.

He never noticed how Serena admired his body from the beach, barely blinking, breath shallow. How the sight of him with out a shirt on, showing off his broad shoulder's and strong arms and chest was making her feel strange inside. All hot, cold, and light headed. Like she was sick but in a way she enjoyed. She had felt the first fluttering of this feeling when they first met, but she could never place it as something familiar. The more time he spent with her, the stronger those feelings for him got.

Her body was just starting to change, her breasts barely having grown in this year. Turning fourteen hadn't matured her body any faster, her hips were still square, she had really no curves to speak of. Feeling awkward and disproportionate, all arms and legs with absolutely no sex appeal at all.

But she was starting to look forward to the days he set aside just for her, making her feel special and cherished to him. This time together was what she had been secretly wishing for all year. The summer past in hot days, hanging out together in the park or playgrounds around the city. Fooling around together when they were alone, in a strange near intimate way. Tickling each other and wrestling upon the grass, teasing each other almost none stop. But Darien would never take it to far, and Serena was to shy to initiate anything more. So they maintained the stale mate of friendly yet not so friendly encounter's, of near kisses and almost caresses.

Arguing and making up as was their way, driving Andrew insane with the sexual tension he could see between them. When they had come to hide in the Arcade to get away from the heat, sharing a milkshake or a plate of fries as if on some odd date.

The new school year was closing in, Sarge had gotten the air conditioner replaced, so the guys were starting to hang out at the gym more. Training had resumed, so to did the daily sparing. Resulting in Darien getting pummelled by Kane yet again. Darien had enjoyed his new routine of jogging through the park in the morning's and evenings so had encouraged the guys to join him.

The five of them had been jogging at a good pace for the last twenty minutes, Kane and Hollywood long since out running the younger three. Jed and Zac were bantering back and forth with Darien a few steps behind. The sun was just starting it's decline into the trees across the river bank beside them, a cool breezing sending shivers down their hot skin. Jed and Zac were both in cotton track shorts, with colored stripes up the leg. Exactly the opposite of each other. While Zacs shorts were a soft blue with a white stripe, Jeds was white with a matching blue stripe. With loose white t-shirts flapping in the breeze as they ran. Darien didn't know if they dressed that way on purpose or if their mother still set out their clothes. Either way they always came off as immature clowns, both in attitude and in their ridiculous dress code.

"Holy, Fuck! Would you look at that!" Jed exclaimed, slowing his jog.

Zac slowed as well, forcing Darien to a near stand still.

He followed their gaze off the path finding his 'Simple Sweetness' at the end. She was hopping and dancing within the clearing just up from the path. Partially hidden within the small grove of trees, but her fluttering golden tails bouncing in and out of sight behind the bushes was unmistakable. Darien groaned in dread, knowing Serena was just being her overly energetic self. But to him it was cute and endearing. Jed and Zac would not think so, they would make snide comments thinking they were being funny, when in fact most of the time they were just plain mean. When those comments were directed towards him or the older guys they all handled them differently. Be it shooting flames back at them or merely punching them out cold. Either way it was solved between them.

He didn't want Serena subjected to their humour, so he sought to have them ignore her.

"Com'on, we are suppose to be training here, guys. Just leave her." he rolled his eyes in distain, as they ignored him. Moving tentatively over the grass, crouching low and peeking over the bushes to observe what she was doing.

"Guys, Seriously...Sarge will be pissed if we don't finish our run in a good time!" he argued, trudging reluctantly over to them. Standing behind the bushes he was instantly humiliated for her. With her headset on, eyes closed and lost to her music.

Dressed in a pair of jean shorts, style overalls, with a tight white halter top shirt that revealed a bit of her skin on the sides. In a pair of black and white tennis shoes and quarter length socks pulled up her shins.

She was attempting to dance he thought. Like those professional bump and grind models on the music video's. Jumping and thrusting out her bum, curling her arms over her head and swaying her hips. Like she was valiantly attempting to impersonate Beyonce or something. Trying somewhat complicated moves with her feet, as she popped and shuffled from side to side. Looking more like she was having some kind of convulsion or mock electrocution. It was jerky and spastic, lacking any graceful or fluid movements. It really didn't help matter's that she had no bust or booty to pull off such mature, and overly sexual dance moves.

"oh, my gaaawd." Jed snickered, his eyes shining near tears of laughter.

"Do you think she's having some kind of attack?" Zac chuckled; "Should we call her an ambulance, she might hurt herself." He ducked his head laughing softly into his hand.

Darien palmed his face, she was clumsy enough, she very well could hurt herself and then she would be wailing like a banshee. Making all their ear's bleed.

"Let just go...ok." Darien offered, turning on his heel prepared to leave.

"Darieeeeeeen!" Serena cried suddenly in a high pitched sing song. Darien slumped his shoulder's in defeat this was just going from bad to worse.

Jed and Zac stood up giving him odd smirking looks, as the short blonde bounded out between a gap in the bushes. Latching herself around his arm, giggling and clinging. So very excited and happy to see him, her pink ear phones now hanging around her neck.

"You know her?" Zac inclined, laughing slightly.

"Can you take me for ice cream later...I have been just dieing to have that carmel fudge sundae we had last week." Serena interjected her voice pleading, so focused on getting her important request out she had ignored the other two boys.

"OHHHHH! I see." Jed stroked his chin thoughtfully, a smug grin spreading on his face.

"She's your girlfriend then." Zac acknowledged, raising an eyebrow.

Serena blushed at the thought, meekly looking down at her feet.

"NO!" Darien shouted out, a bit more forcefully then he wanted. A sudden cold sweat covering over his hot skin. She was way to young...the last thing he wanted was to be linked to some elementary school kid.

"You like'em young...that's not an issue for me." Jed smirked. "Want to break her in before anyone else gets the chance." He cocked a fist in the air, symbolizing Darien taking her innocence. "I can understand that. She is a little cutie." He finished, moving behind her and flipping her tails mockingly.

"Hey!" Serena shouted indignantly, rounding on Jed. Her chest hurting from Darien's refusal, as she finally let go of his arm to confront Jed. Even though it was true they were only friends, but she hoped that he might think of her in a romantic way.

"Hey, we could make her our mascot." Zac intoned, "She's a good hopper and shaker. " He snickered

"Yeah, " Jed faked looking off into the future, moving his hands in a title gesture. "We could call ourselves the 'Brawl'in Bunnies'

"Fuck off!" Darien roared at him, his so called friends were taking jabs at him and Serena.

Yet Serena stood oblivious to their mean comments. Looking from each of them for understanding. They were all speaking to fast for her, her english was good now but not perfect.

"Oh...Darien!" She exclaimed finally noticing his two black eyes and swollen lower lip.

She reached up and cupped his cheeks carefully. "What happened, who did this to you?" She pleaded, her voice full of sympathy.

Jed and Zac began to laugh, roaring and pointing. To his growing humiliation, as Serena continued to coo and coddle his face. Pleading for him to answer who beat him up, as if she was going to chase down who ever it was and seek retribution with her own tiny hands.

Darien was heating up, feeling his anger rising as his friends laughed at him even louder, and Serena just refused to let go of his face and hold her tongue. Now ranting epitaphs on how she was going find the person responsible for hurting her sweet Darien. Her blue eyes shining with just rage and determination.

"Serena, you know that I am training to be an MMA fighter. That I want to be in the UFC one day." He attempted to explain, gripping her hands and pulling her off of him physically.

"oh...I forgot." She stated quietly.

"yeah.." he breathed, calming his now flaming face as he released her hands roughly. Glaring down at her, blame clear on his face towards her.

She stood stiffly, knowing that dark look. Not understanding how her concern would make him angry.

"Oh...Darien. You shouldn't let big bad men beat you up like that." Jed pouted, in a damsel in distress tone.

"Yeah..let your girlfriend take care of it for you. I'm sure she's a much better boxer then you are, anyway." Zoi chuckled.

Darien could feel his anger turning into rage, her stupid girly sympathy had completely destroyed his tough guy rep with the guys and now they were going to harass him over this for months. She made him look like some battered weakling, made him feel doubts about not having any sort of talent for fighting. She had completely de-manned him in front of the guys in less then a minute.

"Leave him alone! You two are nothing but obnoxious loud mouths." Serena shouted tyring to put them in their place. Finally clicking as to the fact they were making fun of her and then Darien. Thanks to her. Needing to defend him as much as herself, fury etched in her stern glare up at them. Fists poised down by her hips, as she craned her head up to confront Jed ready to strike if needs be.

"Save me! Save me!" Jed swooned, jogging away with Zac roaring at his heels.

A long awkward silence followed, the soft chips of the crickets calling from the long grass along the river the only sound.

"Darien..." Serena whispered uncertainly, knowing she had screwed up.

Darien lost his cool, his temper as always getting the better of him. He had argued and said cruel things to her before. But never had he out right yelled at her.

"What the Hell! Serena!" he rounded on her, his face several shades of red.

Serena cringed, balling her hands into fists at her sides once more. But it wasn't in anger it was in shame. She had overstepped she knew it, but she genuinely cared for him...more deeply now then before. It had been pure instinct for her to reach out and show she cared he was hurt, to want to protect and defend him.

"Gomen..." She muttered, meekly casting her gaze to her feet unable to meet the fury in his eyes. Darien had learned several japanese words from being around her all year. He knew that she called him a Baka, when she was very angry or worked up in a argument. Understood Gomen was I'm sorry.

"I can't believe you just did that to me! God, I thought you were paying attention to me when I talked to you. But no, you more and likely had your head in the clouds dreaming about rainbows and unicorns the whole time!" he ranted, pacing away from her. Needing a little distance he was just so furious at her.

"I was listening...I was just startled this is the worst I've seen you beat up all year!" She shouted back, needing to defend herself.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me..." Darien hissed, thrusting an arm back towards the darkening path the two guys had jogged off on.

Serena could no longer speak, her chest was on fire, throat dry and hurting and her forehead felt really, really hot. She had never gotten Darien so angry before, she was nervous, and more then a bit scared.

"It's going to take me all year to get those two off my back! You made me look like some defenceless wuss!" He seethed, growling and staring off at the shadows just past her bowed form.

Serena was staring at her feet now, blinking rapidly trying to keep the tears of how badly he was hurting her and her remorse contained. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him. She was having a hard time finding her breath, her chest was twisting with a crushing guilt. She couldn't find her voice, wanting desperately to make things better yet nothing would come forth to save her.

"You know what, spending all this time with you was a mistake. I sent you the wrong message, I'm sorry for that. I don't want you thinking that there could ever be anything between us. You just a kid! For Christ's sake!" Darien blurted it all out with out thinking it through clearly. Wanting his life uncomplicated and in his control once more. He would realize later how much of mistake pushing her away would be.

"I've got more important things to do then continue to hang out with a little girl. Ok. So just give me my space." he finished, his face cold and expressionless. As he confronted her dissolving into anguish, a painful grin spreading over her rosy face as she held back her sobs.

"I'm sorry, " She cried her vision blurring, a few tears finally falling as she confront him. "For making you hang out with me this summer. I'm sorry if I annoyed you, I won't bother you any longer Darien. " She then briskly turned on her heel and dashed off down the path, her sobs echoing back to him breaking his heart. But he felt it was better this way, he was way to old for her. What kind of concept of a romantic relationship would a fourteen year old have anyway? It would be like trying to date a child! In the end distance would be his best friend, he had no time for her anyway.

The last few weeks of summer past quickly, the new school year began with a mass groan from all the kids in the city. As they were forced once more within the halls of learning, to deal with teacher's, tests and the elusive game of popularity. Darien found himself missing her like crazy, his life was just so dull with out her. He had wanted to simplify his life, to be able to focus on his training. He had realized that she was becoming more of priority then his dreams and he couldn't allow her to distract him. He was also highly embarrassed to be attracted to her since she was so young.

He never realized till it was to late, how much he needed her, until she was gone completely. How much pleasure he took in a simple five minute conversation with her. His whole body was missing the warmth of her tiny frame in his arms. He yearned for her now in any way he could have, a word, a glance...anything. But she was true to her word. He was never bothered by her presence ever again, even when he sought her out at the arcade or around her usual hang outs around town. She was never there, it was like she had merely faded away.

Now he found himself in his red gym shorts and grey school t-shirt. Outside during gym class, on the dirt track and field yard. Hanging out by the chain link fence that separated the two schools. Ignoring what he should be doing, while his class mates ran laps. His finger's griping the links, with white knuckled strain. Watching her on the other side, similarly dressed racing around the dirt with her gym class. The elementary side had a twin track and field yard, to the High school. She was trailing far behind her class, never having been very athletic. She could feel him staring at her, but stubbornly she never looked his way. Keeping her head down as she charged away down the track, kicking up dust his way.

Darien could only watch her run away from him, over and over again regretting every word he had said. And continuing to regret them for the rest of the year, as she remained absent from his life.


	5. The Beginning

Adoore:Thank your for you review, I love getting them. I keeps me motivated.

Gaby:I have an alternate story line with her being from Japan. I am also fascinated with the culture and love to write about it. Thank so much for your review.

Simple Sweetness

**The Beginning...**

Darien's sophomore year of High School past, with out much notice to him. He kept focused on his goals, of becoming stronger, more confident in his fighting techniques. He had yet to beat Kane in the ring, the monster still took him down hard. Pummelling his face and torso, as if creating some vile painting upon him with his bruises. But Darien vowed that before High School was over he would win a match against him, only then would feel he was ready to start competing in real bouts. Kane and Hollywood had already started fighting in professional cage matches, slowly working their way up in the standings to eventually get their chance at the Championship. While Jed, Zac and him were still having to cool their heels in the bleacher's cheering them on.

When the summer heat came in, Darien found himself searching for her more and more. The year with out her had been brutal, he was now far more bitter and jaded about life then before. His tone with Andrew and anyone really was sharp and impatient. The girls fawning and steady praise over how strong and utter perfection his body had become had filled his head with arrogance. He knew he was looking good now, knew he had the choice of any girl he wanted. But he only wanted to find one girl, needed to make amends and get their relationship on the right track again. God he missed her!

But he never did, she was no where to be found. It was like she completely disappeared. The Summer went by in disinterest for him. He maintained his routine of jogging, training and hanging out with Andrew as often as he could. He had interrogated her three girlfriends when he found them, but they had nothing to say to him. He only received glares and snubbing from them, soon giving up on that as an avenue to find her.

By the fall he was desperate, and worried she had moved away. The lonely year and now even more long lonely days of summer only making him depressed and full of discontent. He wished for just one more chance to make things right, because life had no meaning without her, no colour or joy. Just endless tedium and routine. He was sick of it! He wanted some adventure, some pointless fun, all the things she had provided for him. But mostly he just wanted to hear her voice again even if it was just to yell at him he didn't care. He missed everything about her, his life just sucked with her not in it. He didn't know how much he needed her, how much she meant to him until she was no longer around. He wondered if she found the days without him just as sad and pointless. He wondered if the light in her heart had gone out, as it has in his...snuffed out by his stupidity at pushing her away. He would give anything for just one more chance.

Summer was ending with a pathetic whimper for him, he had done nothing interesting but the status quo. He found himself hiding out in a booth at Crown, absently watching the wisps of clouds gliding overhead in the warm blue sky. Thinking about her...wondering and regretting and utterly depressed.

Andrew watched him from just behind the front counter, a grim look plastered on his face. Wearing baggy jeans and an untucked black and white striped ref's jersey. He had been slowly watching his best friend spiral downward all year. In the beginning he had tried to convince Serena to talk to him for at least a minute. But she refused vehemently, stating she made a promise to him and she always kept her promises. That he didn't want her around anymore and she was fine with that, but he could see the tears of regret still moist in her eyes. She hadn't meant a word of it, she was missing him as much as he was missing her. They were both just to stubborn to admit it. At least Darien had seen the error of his sudden temper with her, Andrew knew if he was given that chance it would be different between them...at least he hoped so.

Darien let out a long, lingering sigh focusing his attention a bit to intently on his index finger, drawing circles on the table top. Andrew took his friends silent invite to talk, heading over to the table and sitting down.

"Hey, DumbAss!" Andrew acknowledged him with a wiry grin. He had started this new nickname for Darien upon finding out about his temper tantrum at Serena in the Summer that had resulted in this year of silent trauma for his best friend.

Darien looked up at him, with a tired scowl hating that name but accepting the truth it held.

"You seem a little down?" Andrew admitted the obvious, with a playful snideness.

"Really, Captain Obvious!" Darien inclined an dark eyebrow sarcasticly.

"I have pretty much been depression personified all Summer." He finished bitterly.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Andrew offered, knowing damn well why he was sad to begin with, having been listening the man bemoan himself and his actions for the last year.

"No." Darien admitted, casting his head to the side to continue to stare out the window. Truthfully he just wanted to wallow in his bitterness.

"It's nearly been twelve months!" Darien started, shaking his head. "She would never give me the time of day, hell. She's been avoiding me, that much is certain. But to just disappear without a trace. That just not fair!" He nearly started whining at the end of his little speech.

Andrew was staring just past Darien's shoulder out of the window, at something coming up the street.

A coy smile spread on his face, "Ok, Darien I want you to look out the window for me."

"Why?" Darien answered, his tone cautious.

"Just look out the damn window I want to show you something, alright!" Andrew nearly shouted with exasperation.

"Fine." Darien huffed, turning to focus is full attention to the window beside him. Then waited...

Andrew began to chuckle, staring out the window as well.

Slowly a small group of girls made their way up the street, Lita was walking closest to the curb in a pair of jeans with a series of rips down the thighs and an emerald green, sleeveless halter top that tied up behind her neck. Next to her was Raye, in a pair of booty shorts and a wine red mid drift the showed off her new belly ring. Far behind was Amy, her nose in a book as always. In a pair of white cargo shorts, and a tight blue t-shirt with some words ironed on. A dark blue baseball cap was on her head, shielding her face from the sun. Then the woman in question was walking closest to the buildings right beside Raye. In a tan and rust coloured plaid sleeveless vest, the edges frayed and falling over her shoulder's, a smart folded collar reseeded down into the central buttons of the country style vest. With a pair of jean cut off shorts, that hugged her butt and thighs also frayed. But unlike the rest of the girls in town who went bare legged. Serena always added a bit of flare so to speak to her outfits. She wore a pair of white silk stockings, with dainty lace trim that clung to her upper thighs. Her feet tucked into a pair of worn out white sneakers. As she drew closer, Andrew had to blink a couple times. He hadn't seen her all summer either, and rarely did she come to the Arcade last year. He was amazed at how well she had filled out. Gone was the gawky under developed body, now she had the sweetest curves he had ever seen. With firm full breasts that seemed to pop out of that flimsy vest she was wearing, and a nice round ass that looked oh, so sexy in her small shorts. Her legs were longer and toned like a dancer's. She was looking good! The little girl was gone, replaced by a wonderfully delicious looking young woman. The only thing that remained the same was her cute hairstyle of twin buns and tails, and her large pink headphones nestled around her neck.

Andrew had to clear his throat and shake his head, suddenly feeling very odd about thinking such erotic thoughts about a girl he saw as a sister. Darien cast him a concerned look, just as the group of girls crossed in front of the window. Raye noticed him, and having been nagged all summer about what happened to Serena. She figured now was the time to show Darien she was back, but being Raye she was not subtle about it.

Serena had no time to react, as Raye shoved her into the window right in front of Darien. Darien turned back to the window upon the dull thud of impact, finding a very startled Serena pressed up against the glass. Her naturally wide eyes even larger, filled with alarm as their eyes locked dramaticly with one another. The thing he noticed next was how her face had matured into a gentle elegance in the past year, leaving her childhood behind. Her palms were pressed up against the glass, along with her now filled out breasts. Darien quickly took note, of the lace trim of her bra peeking out of the plaid vests low neck line. How soft and pliable they looked all smashed up against the glass. The fated encounter lasted only a moment.

"Bitch!" She screamed in indignation, rebounding off the glass and charging away down the street after a cackling Raye.

"That was Serena..." Darien breathed in awe. Unable to move right away, his mind picking up speed and forming a plan to talk to her. Before his body could register to get his ass off the bench and chase her down.

"I gotta go...I gotta go..." he muttered suddenly feeling like he needed to be everywhere at once. Darting out of the booth and out the sliding doors in record time.

"Go get her back! Buddy!" Andrew called out to him, laughing cheerfully. The new year at school hadn't started yet but already it was off on better footing then last year.

"Serena!" Darien shouted, his voice high and nervous. Waving a hand over his head, as he charged down the street. The crowds milling out in the heat, glanced his way as he dashed down the sidewalk at top speed.

Serena was at least a block away, ducking her head down picking up speed as well. Darien took note of how she began to walk faster, her girlfriends cast him smirking looks, while Amy sought not to get involved. Merely moving to the side, closer to the buildings so as not to be in his way.

He moved through the three of them briskly, catching up to her a few strides ahead. Lunging with a hand grasping her wrist to stop her from walking away.

Trapped she slowed then stopped all together. Never meeting his eyes, for a moment. Observing how his broad chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. Then reluctantly she raised her face to confront him, darting her eyes to the side to glare death back at Raye. Who was now lounging against the cab of a black pickup truck. Chuckling smugly, while avoiding her heated look by staring innocently down at her freshly painted nails, as if inspecting them for chips.

Darien stared down at her, his dark blue eyes hopeful, almost pleading. His mind speeding away with ideas of how to start this conversation. Needing to seek forgiveness or some kind of beginning to rekindle their friendship.

"Where have you been!" He ended up stating, as if what she had done was inexcusable. As if her leaving hadn't been his fault but some horrible misunderstanding on her part.

Serena took a step back at the ferocity of his statement, raising her eyebrows nervously. Her heart was slamming into her ribs now, her face hot with both longing that he wanted her in his life. And a festering bitterness for how cruel he had been to her. It had slowly twisted itself into what she felt was hatred. Towards all the confusion and hurt he had caused her. His arrogant accusation that she had done something wrong only sprung her metaphorical claws.

"I've been around!" She shouted back her voice full of venom, crossing her arms over her chest and turning from him.

"I...mean...Uhm..." Darien instantly deflated, knowing that was totally out of line. He could hear her little posse starting to whisper between each other rating amongst themselves how badly he was starting off this conversation. It was only making him more nervous, his temper seething once more just under the surface.

"Can we go somewhere and talk." He offered with his best charming smile.

Serena sighed, a year ago that very same smile would have melted her heart and she would have agreed. Now she saw it as nothing, just some annoyingly smug action, as if all he had to do was smile and she would swoon before him, forgive him anything. Just continue their rocky relationship as if nothing had happened.

"No." She stated in a clipped tone, starting to walk away. Literally tossing a golden tail over her shoulder with a snap of her head, in the most angry motion he had ever seen her make.

Darien wasn't deterred, at least she had spoken to him it was a start. But this encounter was not over yet. In his mind the fight to get her back had just started, this was just round one.

Darien kept smiling as her friends walked past him giggling, following her away down the street.

He followed them for a long time to their destination, casting his eyes up to the simple overhead sign. As they mounted up a set of stairs towards the glass and metal door of a cafe. The cafe was called simply, 'Fruits'. It sat on the upper floor of a mini mall at the corner of the block. So this was were she had disappeared too.

He followed them up into the cafe a few minutes later. Standing awkwardly at the entry way for a moment taking in the posh atmosphere of the restaurant. It was definitely a girls hangout, with soft pink walls filled with romantic paintings of flowers and other landscapes. With white leather booths and large picture windows that covered the far wall. With booths set before the windows, that overlooked the side street below. He found her sitting in a large corner booth next to the windows with her friends. A red head, with her hair tied up in a pony tail like Lita's was their server. She was short and wearing a yellow dress uniform with a white apron. Scribbling down the girls order's on her scratch pad. Darien snatched up a pen that was set beside the till at the simple wooden front counter next to the door. Easing himself smoothly across the restaurant to the back, taking the long way around to the empty booth that sat just in front of theirs. Taking advantage of their distraction with their waitress to slide into the booth unnoticed. Quickly plucking a napkin from the holder near the window, that held the salt and pepper and menu's as well.

He thought for a moment, absently listening the the girls gossiping in the booth behind him. Then scribbled down a note, this was a childish tactic he hoped might endear him at least a little bit once more.

He turned around in his seat, kneeling and bending over the back of the bench. To lean in right between Serena and Lita in the seat behind him. He then gave one of Serena's tails a couple tugs, she huffed and turned to regard him with a sour look. He merely smiled and handed her the napkin, she took it reluctantly. But as soon as she had it in her hand, he turned back around and sat out view on his bench. Laughing softly at the fun he was having once more, annoying her.

"I told you I do not want to talk to you." She hissed over his head. Darien looked up in time to have the napkin he gave her, get crumpled up in her hand and bounced off his face.

She then made a growling sound, brush her stray bangs out of her face in irritation. Then retreated back into seclusion in her own booth. Having to endure her own friends laughter and opinions about how she should deal with her new stalker.

Undeterred, Darien grabbed another napkin, repeated his first note and added onto it. Then repeated his previous annoying actions, he pulled on her tail once more, handed her his note with a dead pan expression. Even though the glare she was now giving him could have dented steel. Then retreated back into his own booth to wait for her response...and it wasn't nice.

This time the devil was in her eyes, she had dunked his napkin in her ice water. He looked up from his slouched position in his bench, when her small shadow fell over him. She hammered the now soaked napkin into his face, the soggy sludge smeared over his nose and mouth. Dampening the collar of his t-shirt. She giggled at the disgusting mess upon his once smug face, stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eyelid in a rude gesture she knew back in Japan.

Darien merely grimaced, cleaning the wet paper off his face with a groan. This wasn't going well, but he was not going to give up. He wanted her back in his life so bad, he would do almost anything to get her to just talk to him. This was going to be a challenge, it only made it more worth while for him.

He snatched up another napkin and rewrote his note one more time. But this time he stood up, moving to stand beside her till she turned to regarding him coldly.

"I am not speaking to you, Sere." He knelt before her, passing the napkin to her in a knightly fashion. "I am writing to you...please just read it." He pleaded, bowing his head as she took the napkin.

She sighed, "I'll read it later." She gave in, stuffing the note into a side pocket of her shorts.

Darien nodded, accepting that this was as far as she was willing to go today.

So began his treacherous road to redemption in the eyes of his 'Simple Sweetness'. Now that he knew were to find her, he began to pop into 'Fruits' everyday for the rest of the last week of summer. But he didn't see her the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. Reduced once more to interrogating her friends, who dealt with his little obsession over Serena in their own ways.

Amy sought to avoid him, collecting her things from their booth and dashing away when she saw him entering the cafe. Raye would vaguely answer his questions as to Serena's were abouts, just glaring and folding her arms over her breasts in a very aloof manner. Lita threatened to kick his ass, if he didn't stop harassing her. To leave Serena alone, that she wanted nothing to do with him. That this behaviour was not cute anymore, it was bordering on creepy now.

Darien took their avoidance and criticism in stride, but he was on a mission. He wanted his girl back! He wasn't going to stop until she talked to him, and that was that.

By the end of the week he was more then a little irritated that she just disappeared on him. He was frustrated and irritable, taking out his aggression at the gym on the sand bags and speed bags. Jed and Zac got their share of Darien's angst and fury both verbally and in the ring. He blamed them for how his friendship with her had blown up. They had tried to harass him last year about her, but he laid them both out cold on the cement floor of the gym, the very day after the indecent. Sarge was alarmed at the raw fury he showed when pummelling them both at once. But the passion and intensity to his strikes was amazing to watch, it was at that point Sarge knew the boy had the skill to make him Champion one day. But what he did was cold and could have hurt both boys seriously, fighting them outside the ring like that. The old man had no choice but to ban him from the gym for a whole month, stating he needed to get his head on straight about what those two did to piss him off so bad before returning. That in the gym they fought in the ring only, to train not to carry out vengeance, or pay back for petty quarrels. Darien hadn't protested to much, taking his leave but even to this day he was still pretty heated over how that evening had turned out. Jed and Zac had given him a bit of distance after that, he had beat them both up pretty bad. He liked them wary, it kept their pranks and crude humour away from him. The companionable atmosphere in the gym was never the same after that day though.

The first day of school came and Darien was prepared to talk to Serena once again, at least he thought he was. Dressed in black jeans, a white muscle shirt and a new black leather riding jacket. His midnight black Harley low rider bike was parked in the High School's side parking lot. If his outfit didn't impress her, the bike sure would. Deep down he knew it was a flimsy hope, Serena wasn't vain or shallow like the rest of the female cattle at Cross Roads.

This would be his final year of school. He was eager to have this part of his life over and done with, as soon as he had is diploma in hand. He could start his professional career, start competing in real matches and work his way up the ladder to one day take on the MMA Champion bout.

He was lounging just outside the red brick fence line to the Elementary side of the school, waiting for her. Dressed as dashing as he could, hoping to impress her as much with his now ripped physic as his charm...which hadn't really worked last time. But hell, couldn't hurt to try again right?

He took a deep breath, as he caught sight of her rounding the corner at the end of the block her little group of friends in toe. Amy was in a conservative outfit of a untucked blouse and jeans, a sky blue back pack over her shoulder's smartly. Lita being more feminine was in a tight black t-shirt tucked into a pair of hipster jeans with a wide belt, also with a black back pack hanging off one shoulder. Raye always the more flamboyant yet elegant of the group. Was in a pair of tight form fitted jeans and a deep wine red sleeveless vest with collar. She had only a very large shiny black purse hanging off one shoulder.

He noted that yet again Serena was dressed for sex appeal, the more girlish outfits she used to wear not even in her wardrobe anymore. Yet her dainty, demure taste in clothes was still apparent. In the pearl white silk, baby doll style mid drift that hung just low enough to brush the hem of the tight hip hugging jeans. The top of the shirt was accented with lace with two pleats that ran down from the bottom of her breasts. She had added her own cute accessories of black suspender's, and two thin silver necklaces that drew attention to her firm breasts. Plain white tennis shoes, and a tan over the shoulder satchel that would serve as both a purse and book bag finished the outfit. Her pink headphones as always around her neck, looking a little scratched up from daily use, her twin buns and tails bouncing merrily as she laughed with her friends.

Darien for all his effort could never look as unique and put together as Serena, she had always stood out in a crowd. And yet again, as she did the very first day he had met her. Had blown him away with just how cute and gorgeous she was. Her golden buns and tails swished back and forth as she promptly ignored him, striding past with her friends not even noticing him. He could hear the soft beats of the music echoing from her headset, a welcoming sound he would always associate with her.

Darien jumped into action, strolling ever so casually past her.

Serena rolled her eyes in mock disinterest, as her friend proceeded to giggle at them yet again. Knowing that his little display of coincidentally walking past her was on purpose. She had to give him props he was being persistent, but she was still not ready to forgive him. She was not going to walk blindly into loving him yet again, after last time. She knew deep down she would never be able to compete with his dreams. That he would place them above all else, leaving her hurt and heart broken all over again. Plus he was just to old for her anyway...right?

"I remember you?" He tapped his finger to his chin, making a great show of trying to remember her name.

Serena sighed, giving him a knowing smile as she stopped before him. Her friends quickly kept walking past the elementary gates heading up towards the High School. Leaving them to talk this time.

Then Darien struck out a hand. "Darien Shields, formerly the Dumb Ass, who asked you to leave him alone."

Serena laughed outright at that, but not willing to give him anymore of her time.

"Don't think that this wipes the slate clean between us, Shields." She called, purposefully side stepping him and proceeding up the sidewalk.

"But it's a start...right?" he called, curious as to why she was headed towards the High School.

She turned and gave him a small smile before heading through the gates to the High School. He grinned, that smile of hers nearly screamed.

_Don't give up!_

It was encouraging, he had a real chance now. A thin almost flimsy, almost remote chance now to repair everything. But at least that chance wasn't nonexistent as it was last year. Then he leaped forward to trot after her, only to have Andrew intervene on the other side of the fence, as he charged through the gates.

"Morning, pal. " He muttered, his eyes narrowing as Serena mounted the cement steps to the school, on the other side of the lush font yard. Meeting up with her girlfriends, who were sitting upon the steps waiting for first bell. Andrew was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and a dark blue suit jacket and white dress shirt hanging casually around his hips. Already he caught sight of several Senior guys around campus checking out the girls when they first entered through the gates, but mostly their hungry eyes were lurking upon their 'Simple Sweetness.'

"Whats going on, why is Serena over here. She's only fifteen? The junior high grades are all over in the Elementary building?" Darien hissed in his ear.

"Not anymore. They pushed the grade nines over here now." Andrew harrumphed in distaste as a group of guys began to saunter over the cement veranda before the front doors, towards the girls to drum up conversation. They were member's of the Football team, all muscle and very self assured that any girl would be within their grasp to have...in any way they wanted.

"What!" Darien exclaimed, sending glares of threat towards the guys now flirting casually with Serena and her group of girls around the front steps.

"You know what that means, right?" Andrew stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah...Their fresh meat! " Darien growled, now he would have to be really be on his game this year. The senior's had a competition each year of who could bag the most virgins, which meant the youngest grade which had been the tenth last year was the prime targets for those predators. This year it would be Serena and the girls in her grade nine class.

He and Andrew watched with growing anxiety, as the bell rang. Echoing over the crowds of milling teens out on the grass of the front lawn. The group of boys, quietly laid their hands on the five girls backs. Guiding them into the shadows of the front doors, the first of their lies and seductions already working. As the five girls began to laugh sweetly at the kind words the men were whispering in their ears.

_Fuck! _

Darien and Andrew passed each other alarmed looks, before charging into the school now officially on duty to protect their oblivious and easily gullible girl. Who would be in over her head very soon, she was just so kind and trusting. Those jocks would have her and her friends wound up in a web of beautiful lies, luring them to their beds quickly. They would guard her friends as well if needs be, but Serena was not on the market!


	6. Chapter 2

Simple Sweetness

Darien was diligent in his redemption, for the first few weeks of school. He worked daily on reviving their friendship. Short visits with her at her locker on the main floor hallway, sneaking in with her girlfriends at their lunch table in the cafeteria. Just plain making a charming yet persistent pest of himself. While Serena maintained her distance, not allowing his charm or annoying antic's to warm her up any towards him. She had built a wall up against him, a cold, ice queen persona when forced to be in his company. Her friends on the other hand had succumb to his dashing wit and sweet ways, and were now starting to harass her about not giving him a chance. Which only infuriated her more, they didn't know him as she did. That he could turn that handsome charm on and off like a light switch. That he was more shallow and self involved then the would be models in this school. He cared for no one but himself and his own interests. So she knew he was playing them, hoping that peer pressure might make his job easier.

Well Serena had promised herself last year, she wasn't going to blindly fall for him or any other boy ever again. He had hurt her more deeply, then even he would ever know. This time if or when she decided to rekindle their friendship it would be on her terms and not before.

Serena stood within the bright halogen light of the main hall, in a pair of tight white jeans and a pink halter top, with a light white cotton tunic thrown over top. The tunic had a wide round collar that hung off one slender shoulder, giving the outfit a lovely seductive allure falling over her trim belly and pert breasts like a shroud. She bitterly unslung her headphones off her neck, pulling her i-pod out of her jean's pocket and setting both on the top shelf inside her locker. She got in major trouble last week with all her teacher's for being distracted by the music whispering out of her headphones, usually hanging around her neck. Now the piece of cherished hardware was banned from the class rooms.

Busy rummaging in discontent in her open locker, ignoring the milling crowds behind her. She finished pulling out her electric blue binder and a huge english text from her locker, closing the metal door with a resounding clang. Only to find Darien casually leaning against the locker just behind her.

"Morning. Beautiful." He commented with a smile. Lounging content, in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt that accented every muscle on his now defined chest.

"It's a quarter to nine in the morning and I am at school. There is nothing beautiful about it." Serena cast him a dirty look, responding in a haughty fashion. Tucking her binder under an arm and seeking to leave his pressence.

"Hey, wait up. Can I walk you to class?" He offered, dashing to her side.

She cast him a sideways look.

"I know my way around Darien." She stated, crisply.

"Com'on Serena, give a guy a break!" He ranted, rolling his eyes in frustration.

She immediately stopped, "I am talking to you now, I thought I was giving you a 'break'" finishing with a self satisfied smirk.

Darien rolled his eyes again before casting her a bitter look.

"Hey, Sere!" A tall platinum blonde young man, with an adonis style hair cut. All short and trim, his bangs falling over one side of his forehead. Sauntered up to them with a smug, cock sure attitude. Dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants, and a loose short sleeve jersey with sky blue stripes. He had a sharp kind of handsome to his features. With a thick broad chest and well developed arms and legs, he was the very same guy that had been hitting on Serena on the first day of school.

Immediately, Darien's hackles went up. He narrowed his eyes threateningly at the young man, who seemed the same height and build as him. Quickly sizing him up, for physical weakness's knowing already by his arrogant, assured stance before him they were going to get into more then once this year.

"Hi, Daniel!" Serena called happily, bracing her binder before her demurely. Giggling shyly, as she kept her innocent blue eyes slightly averted as her cheeks flushed.

Daniel Hemlock...Senior. The current quarter back of the Cross Roads Cougar's Football team. His nickname was Busy Hands, not just because of his ritual of clapping his hands on the grass before receiving the football. But for how prevalent he was at non nonchalantly feeling up any and all girls in the school.

Daniel promptly swung an arm around her shoulder as if Darien wasn't even there. "Com'on Sere, I'll walk you to class." He offered, guiding her away. Serena left with him with out issue, leaving Darien glaring and abandoned in the hall.

Darien took note of how low his hand was resting, almost brushing against the side of her breast.

Clenching his jaw, he stormed behind them. He might not be wanted, but he was still going to make sure 'busy hands' Hemlock stayed platonic on the way to class.

Darien was leaving a bit later then usual that afternoon, he had gotten stuck visiting with Andrew up by their locker's on the third floor. Then he couldn't seem to get rid of his fan club of girls he had managed to attracted already this year. He was just passing the gym doors on the far side of campus, when heavy beats caught his attention. He stopped and glanced into the small rectangular glass window set in the double doors. Finding a table set up under the far basketball hoop, with three Senior cheer leader's, each dressed in the red and blue halter and mini skirts of the Football Teams colours. A picture of a cougar's head roaring upon the white breast of the tight mid drift top.

By the stern, dispassionate looks on their faces he figured it was team try out time again. The woman in the middle had long white blonde hair, dyed with lime green tints. It was thick the curly, falling over her shoulder's, with fierce green eyes to match. She was beautiful in a sharp aristocratic sort of way.

The groupies beside her were both honey blondes, their hair tied up in pigtails looking like identical twins. With dull blue eyes, mirroring what ever bitchy emotion the central girl was wearing.

Darien groaned in disgust, ready to head on his way when a certain set of golden blonde streamer's fluttered past the little window.

Now he had his face plaster up against the glass wanting to get a good look.

"Simple Sweetness...my god you are a glutton for punishment...girl." He muttered bitterly.

Watching grimly as she skipped up to the table of senior girls, wearing the schools red cotton track shorts and loose grey t-shirt. Confidently handing them her pink I-pod. She discussed a few direction's on her play list, before the blonde on the right plugged it into the reading cradle hooked up to the gym's speaker's system. The electronic board sat just at the girls elbow on another large folding table.

Serena then darted for the center of the gym, as the dance music began to throb through the air. It sounded like something David Guetta might have put together.

Darien watched in utter amazement as she began to fluidly move through typical cheer moves, as the beats began to pick up so too did her moves. She did quick change ups into a series of Hip Hop, pop and locks with her arms and legs. Transitioning into a variety of kata's, that looked like Kempo moves back into pop and glide movements, mixing the two dance genres. Pulling off sexy bump and grind actions through out the choreography. Able to swing her hips back and forth, and shuffle into even more complicated moves with her hands and feet. Ending her dance with a back flip, and a full splits. As the music faded away leaving her sweating and heaving on the gym floor, her hands poised above her head.

Darien felt his jaw was hanging somewhere near the floor of the outside hall for sure. She was amazing! No hint of uncertain spastic, jerky moves anymore! She had been confident, flawless and professional. Like she could have really competed in some hip hop dance troupe.

"Wow..." Darien breathed, having to hobble like a cowboy for a few paces and shake out his jeans. As he was now so turned on his member was straining to break his zipper. "Ok...she's hot...and I'm in trouble." He muttered as he walked away, brushing a hand through his dark hair with a bitter chuckle.

The week ended quickly, by friday the High School populace was in an eager mood to kick back and have a bit of fun over the weekend. The days were getting colder, the once brilliant light of the summer sun was starting to wain. Heavier grey fall clouds were looming just on the horizon. Every one felt as if summer was dieing once again, and wanted to suck the very last bit of outdoor fun they could before it got to cold. Darien was roaring up the street on his black Harley, with Andrew still carless, sitting bitch behind him. He was hunched over his low handle bars, his heavy black leather jacket snapping around him. In a pair of worn out blue jeans, with the knees blow out, and a pair of black steel toe riding boots.

Poor Andrew behind him was in nothing by a soft yellow t-shirt and white basketball shorts. His shirt nearly tearing off his lanky torso as he clutched Darien tightly around the waist. His eyes squeezed shut, looking utterly miserable, with his face pressed into the leather of his back, blonde hair plastered to his head.

Darien on the other hand was in his glory, listening to the wind roaring in his ears, feeling his hair flying wild as he reveled in the exhilaration of weaving around traffic. Headed up from the High School towards Hannigan's for some reward snacks from enduring another hard week at the gym. Having to put up Sarge's endless tirades, Hollywoods arrogance, Kane's brutal beat downs and of course Tweedledee and Tweedledum's very existence.

Turning into the parking lot, he found it clogged with vehicles. High School kids of all grades were milling around, gossiping and carrying on. Hannigan's convenience being busy on a friday afternoon right after school was normal, the amount of congestion in the lot was not though.

As Darien slowly eased his bike into the wide parking lot, heading for a spot at the fringe near the store's huge glowing gas prices sign set by the street.

"What the hell is going on?" Andrew shouted, his ears ringing from the drive.

"Don't know, Don't care." Darien stated, as he dismounted. Kicking the metal stand out before leaning the bike down. Andrew sauntered beside him as they crossed the cement, casting uncertain glances to the milling groups of teens. While Darien had an air of disinterest, staring straight ahead.

Just as they neared the glass doors to the store, they both noticed a large crowd of kids hanging out. Just before the grass divide that ran the length of the boulevard beside the gas station. They were laughing, elbowing and pointing at something happening just in front of them.

"Alright you Freshman Bitches!" A shrill voice rose out over the din of the crowds, luring both Darien and Andrew with grim interest.

"I tried...I felt I was being a very tolerant leader. But as the Senior head cheerleader, I need you to listen , to do as your told! Since you little cock teases can't follow simple direction's. We are going to have to try to get your attention some other way!" The voice resounded in a malicious queenly sort of way.

Darien pushed into the crowds, moving to the front finding the same Senior girl that had been sitting in the middle of the judging table hovering over four freshman girls, currently laying on their stomachs upon the grass. The young woman had her pale blonde hair pinned up on the top of her head, the lime green tints cascading down and round her shoulder's. Green eyes glaring down at her prey, twinkling with enjoyment. Wearing tight black jean's and a tight black mid drift, with several matching dark plastic chunky bracelets on her left wrist. A long pair of leather boots, with a tall, narrow heel clicking as she paced in front the cowering girls with her hands on her hips.

Her two blonde cronies, had retreated to the open hatch at the front of a cherry red beetle. Each girl wearing blue jean's and tight halter tops that hung just to their hips. They looked like clones of one another it was more then a bit creepy.

They returned a moment later, smugly carrying a plastic bag of groceries each.

Darien had yet to get a good look at either of the four girls currently laying face down on the grass. He moved along the edge of the crowds, his fury rising as he found a familiar hair style standing out on the moist grass. Their was Serena, laying face down forced like the rest of the freshman girls, she was resolutely staring at the grass. While the Head Cheerleader ranted and cursed them out with the most foulest of names. Waiting on her Hench women to return with their implements of humiliation.

"Alright lets try this again!" She screamed.

"Who is that, bitch!" Darien past the woman a heated glared, as he asked Andrew with a hiss.

"Amelia 'Strange love'." Andrew commented.

"Strange love...nice last name." Darien chuckled.

"I don't know if that even is her last name, that what the jocks call her." Andrew retorted...falling quiet as he finally took notice of Serena.

"Is that 'Simple Sweetness'?" He gasped.

"Yeah...looks like she made it on the Cheer squad." Darien growled, this was the yearly ritual to initiate all new sister's to the squad. A gauntlet of humiliation and trail of commitment to the Head Cheerleader.

They found places every year to conduct the hazing, no one knew were is was going to happen till it started. Then the Cross Roads High's car wielding students would flock there like moths to shame induced flame.

"Stand up!" One of the clone screamed, passing Amelia two bottles of hotdog condiments.

The four freshmen girls stood reluctantly, knowing something horrible was about to happen. All the girls were either in jeans or shorts. Some with tight shirts on, another in nice untucked blouses while poor Serena had opted to wear a plaid mini skirt of red, black and grey with a low cut tight thin red shirt, with short sleeves that hugged her arms. And a sweet red lace trim along the neckline, giving the outfit a very delicate appeal. This was one of her favourite outfits, not knowing that this was going to happen today she was regretting wearing it. Any minute now it was going to be utterly ruined...she just kept repeating to herself that it would be worth it, this was what she wanted. She had wanted to be a cheerleader since she watched them practice two summer's ago. Which was why she started to learn to dance, and had been practicing none stop for the last two years.

"Smile...you love us. Smile you little bitch!" Amelia commanded snidely, as she squirted both the ketchup and mustard container's up and down the freshman girl that was first in line. A sweet faced girl with long honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. In dark navy shorts and a tight white t-shirt. Forcing the blonde girl to grin stupidly as she was covered in red and yellow.

Within a moment a few more members of the cheer squad had appeared having raided the bags nearby for food. They hurled all manner of things at the four willing victims. Soon all the girls had suffered a onslaught of ketchup, mustard, oatmeal, flour and various other items.

Amelia circled around behind them, zeroing in on Serena. Then ground a huge hand full of chocolate pudding from a tub held snugly into the crook of her arm, right into her back.

Serena's shoulder's twitched, and she hunched forward cringing at the disturbing feeling of the gooey cold pudding sliding down her bare back. As one clone began to spray whip cream in every one of the four girls faces, soon she began to hose Serena up and down. Laughing snidely at the power she felt in cover her face in cream.

Darien had, had enough. Growling in rising fury he began to stride forward to voice his opinion and come to his Sweetness's aid. He made it two steps, before a dark blue pickup truck charged past on the street with several more Cheer squad member's in the back. They hurled eggs at the unsuspecting freshmen pelting them up their backs and in the back of the head. Soon sticky yolk was added to the flour, ketchup, pudding and other condiments they were wearing.

Serena and the girls cringed and shivered from the mess adding up upon them, as the truck charged away with shrieking laughter, and harsh comments towards them from the occupants.

Darien grimaced, feeling for his girl as he watched yolk oozing down her face from her temple. Her buns and tails now loose and caked with damp flour and strange other gooey substances. She was a complete mess, but her clear blue eyes shone with a determination to see this trial through. He sought again to save her, Andrew now flanking behind him as back up. As several huge guys from the offensive side of the football team moved to block them. Not really intending to hold them up, merely jostling for a better view at the freshmen disaster's now getting heckled by the Seniors nearby.

But they were pretty much a living wall blocking their view of Serena and her fellow freshmen meat.

Amelia smirked as she caught Daniel sliding off the tail gate of his black Dodge truck, parked beside her red beetle. The well muscled young man, was in boot cut jeans and cowboy boots. With a black button up dress shirt untucked over his broad hips. Striding over to her with an arrogant smile, ice blue eyes sparkling with enjoyment at engaging in the hazing. Stopping before her, he cast Serena who was enduring a group of Senior girls commenting rudely about her fashion sense of wearing food. Trapped in a small huddle with the other three new recruits to the Cheer team she just stood somber, hands braced before her silently putting up with the bullying. A brooding frown now gracing her gentle, muck covered face.

Amelia lunged for Serena, already holding a grudge against the little freshmen who seemed to unconsciously out class her in practice for the past week. She just seemed to have a grace and sex appeal in her moves that Amelia just couldn't compete with. She grabbed Serena by the back of the neck, hauling her forward brutally. Serena was a couple heads shorter then the lime tinted blonde, so could only cringe and yelp as she was forced before Daniel.

"Tell him, you will be his slave!" Amelia sneered.

Serena stared up uncertainly at Daniel, who had always seemed nice a bit full himself but not a jerk.

"I am your slave." She stated softly, her words caring very little ambition.

"On your knee's freshman!" Amelia screamed, slapping Serena upside the head.

Serena moaned, giving Amelia a dirty look briefly from her bowed position. Then meekly fell to her knees before Daniel. The jock for his part smirked with mild interest to find this hot little freshman now in position perfectly before his crotch.

"What are ya, going to do for me slave?" He quirked a pale eye brow up in interest.

"Anything you want." Serena could only stare up him, her eyes wide with innocent allure.

"Anything..." He commented, with a knowing smile. "Open your mouth sweetheart."

Serena complied already figuring out what crude joke was coming next, but unable to avoid it.

"Do you spit or swallow?" Daniel roared, thrusting his crotched towards her face.

Serena cast her head to the side to avoid having to watch him hump in front of her.

The row of jocks hovering just behind him started to laugh uproariously, throughly enjoying her submissive humiliation.

By the that point both Darien and Andrew had fought around the crowds, squeezing themselves out near Serena's position.

Serena turned, still kneeling as Darien came up before her. Blue eyes nearly midnight with rage, as Daniel swaggered away quite pleased with himself. His posse of jocks flanking him back towards the store.

Amelia was in full power mood by this point, thrust a finger towards Darien, intending to inflict even more pain upon her little willing freshmen.

"Propose to him!" she commanded.

Serena cringed, Darien was the last person she ever wanted to be forced to act submissive with.

"Now, you worthless freshman whore!" Amelia smacked her upside the head again. Serena's head snapped forward at the power behind the woman's strike, meekly raising her head once more towards Darien. A grim resigned look on her face.

"Will you marry me?" She whispered, her lower lip trembling finally unable to handle all the abuse and humiliation heaped upon her in the last twenty minutes.

Darien stood still, his eyes filled with sympathy for the emotional hurt he could see in her eyes.

All he wanted to do right then was to gather her up in his arms, hold her close and take away all her pain. Andrew was being less then useless, just hovering behind him trying to look tough.

Amelia for her part was cackling like a manic power hungry dictator. Her laughter cut short, while Darien was now debating if he could really punch a girl? When the sounds of sirens echoed over the neighbourhood. Know doubt the clerks back at Hannigan's caught sight of the hazing and alerted the authorities to break it up.

"Fuck!" Amelia raced away, her two clones in tow.

Every one in the parking lot scattered, turning the cement around Darien and Andrew into compete chaos.

Serena and her fellow freshman victims' disappeared into the mayhem before Darien and Andrew knew what was happening.

Twenty minutes later, the cops had stopped several vehicles racing away from the parking lot. Including Amelia in her red Beetle, those who were smart enough to just lay low and walk away from the convenience store were safe. Darien and Andrew were one of the smart ones, merely resuming what they had come for, which was junk food. They did their shopping, chuckling at how well karma works. As they left the store, spotting Amelia having a very intense conversation with the police out on the street, about all the bags of flour and other items found in the back of her car.

Soon they were once more on the busy blvd heading back towards the school and downtown for their other destinations. Darien had drove a few blocks, the evening sun setting behind the mini malls and restaurants ahead glaring in his eyes. When he caught sight of a very tragic looking Serena walking sombrely along the sidewalk towards the High School, that lay at the very end of the long street.

He turned his bike into the first entryway on his side of the boulevard, which was some chinese restaurant with a neon red dragon writhing over top of the glass doors. The sweet smell of rice and plum sauce was thick in the empty parking lot. It wasn't quite supper time yet, so Darien was thankful to get a parking spot quickly.

He watched sadly as Serena moved slowly down the other side of the street, leaving a trail of white flour sneaker prints behind her.

"Get the fuck off my bike!" Darien shouted back at Andrew who wasn't moving. Still having his arms wrapped around his waist, staring at him in confusion.

"But you promised to drive me to work...I'm going to be late!" He whined.

"Don't care, get off!" Darien exclaimed.

Andrew hadn't noticed Serena, and was slowly thinking his best friends was a real ass. He slowly got off the bike, barely gaining his feet before Darien backed up and tore away down the street. Leaving Andrew cursing his name, forced to back track down the side walk to wait for the bus. Thinking he was going to be so late for work now, he should just skip his shift completely.

Serena was so busy watching her feet she never noticed Darien flying up the street past her on his bike. He cast her a wondering frown, before turning his bike around further up the street then driving back down along the bus lane in the wrong direction. His act of recklessness seeming logical, placing her well being above his own. This was the only so he could drive his bike up along side her, so he was willing to take the chance he wasn't going to get creamed by a bus.

"Hey beautiful!" He called to her, slowing his bike to a crawl, just at she moved behind the glass and metal bus shelter. She turned in surprise, raising her eyebrows incredulously as he merely grinned back.

"I am not beautiful...I'm an unbaked cake." She commented bitterly, as cloud of dry flour puffing off the back of her butt as she walked. Fate complementing her jaded comment.

Darien chuckled. "Where are you headed?" He offered.

"The school, I'm going to clean up there. " Serena sighed sadly.

"Sounds good, I'll give you a ride." he nodded, towards his leather seat at the back.

Serena stopped giving him a fond chuckle.

"I would wreck your bike and your coat?" She stated.

"Don't care, now get your narrow little ass on my bike!" he commanded with a warm tone.

"Darieeeen!" She wailed, needing him to see reason. She did not want to stain the seat of his pride and joy. She had listen enough over the last few weeks to his endless bragging about that bike

"Sereeeeena!" He played along. "Just get on." he stopped his bike, bracing it with a boot on the curb. Smirking with pride, as she complied and climbed on behind him. As soon as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, he turned the bike around to charge through traffic, weaving back on the right side of the street to head down to the High School legally.

Within the hour he found himself hanging out on the hall floor just outside of the girls locker rooms, on the second floor on the far side of the school. The hall lights were dim, with only the old custodian, in grey overalls, busy waxing the hall further down. Moving the bulky machine back and forth, as he made slow progress up the hall. The hum of the waxer mixing with the flickering lights over head. He had his leather coat draped over his knees, absently picking flour and egg off the back with his finger nails, waiting patiently for Serena to clean herself up. His white t-shirt riding up along his back, as he shifted to get comfortable. Jerking off the wall as the cold white cement brick the gym section of school was built from. Made sudden contact with his hot skin.

Serena stood basking in the hot stream of water, shuffling her feet upon the wet white tile of the group shower's in the girls locker area. Several other silver shower heads flanked the white wall on either side of her, as she moved her nude body under the water, running her finger's through her long hair working out the food one small piece at a time. Cringing when she pulled on her hair getting out egg shell, or various other clumps of something. Her stomach was roiling with acid, mind reeling over the recent humiliation's and forced supplications she had to do just earn a place on the Cheer Squad.

Groaning, she leaned an arm against the tile wall, pressing her forehead against her arm as she felt the first twinges of a stress headache coming on. She didn't want to face Darien again, hating that he was her knight to pull her off the street before any other senior's found her. Knowing she owed him for saving her from having to put up with more harassment. Groaning she rolled her back against the wall tile, craning her head back to allow the stream to pound against her face. Her body was clean, her hair was shining once more. She had no reason to hang out in the shower, but she just couldn't seem to leave. He made her so nervous, and anxious. His deep blue eyes drawing her in, consuming her with delicious flutters in her belly and and a tingling upon her skin. Those feelings were only growing now that he was being so nice, seeking her out. She just wanted then to stop, to fade away, before she lost her control around him and did something she would regret.

Her skin felt raw and sensitive from the hot pelting rain, yet now she found herself sitting defeatedly on the floor tile. Beneath the steady bombardment of water, enjoying the gentle massage it provided. Her head hanging low, golden hair parted on either side of her shoulder's drooping over her breasts, to curl around the drain. Lost to her brooding, she never heard an now impatient and worried Darien enter the locker room.

"Serena?" he called.

She never heard him till his voice penetrated through the haze of thundering water, calling to her from the archway into the shower's.

"Serena?" He called nervously into the shower's, a hand braced over his eyes as he moved blindly into the white tiled area.

Serena whirled around eyes wide in alarm, leaping to her feet and slamming her hands down in a panic, upon the round faucet killing the water.

"Are you ok?" he asked, blindly shuffling along the slippery floor his sneaker's squeaking as he moved.

Then awkwardly slammed into a back wall. "Oooph!" He exclaimed, as he knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Darien...what the hell are you doing!" Serena wailed in fright, then couldn't help but giggle as he then stumbled away from the wall.

"Stay still Mr. Magoo before you hurt yourself!" She ranted, as he then moved blindly into another wall.

"Who is Mr. Magoo?" He muttered, hand still over his eyes to maintain her modesty.

"I'm Japanese...it's an english cartoon of a blind old man. What's your excuse..." She cried out in astonishment.

"I'm not lame..." He commented, then suddenly lost his footing in a grande slip. Crying out like a girl, as his feet flew up landing harshly on his back on the wet tile.

Serena yelped, expecting him to open his eyes and get an good look at her naked body. But he never did, he allowed himself to fall straight down, his head striking the tile with a sickening crack.

"Darien..." She breathed, now nervously prancing in place trying to decide if she should just check on him or race away to get a towel first. Not seeing any blood pooling under his now soaked hair, she darted away to find her towel.

"Baka...Darien...Baka!" she cursed as she left his side through the archway back to her locker in the main area.

Darien just groaned, the world was spinning and he was thinking this plan was pretty stupid too. But she had been in here for over an hour, he was worried she had fallen and knocked herself out. Now it looked like it was him knocked out cold.

Less then a minute later, he felt her small hands patting his shoulder nervously.

"You dead?" She chuckled, with good humour.

"Yes...can't you tell." He added bitterly, opening his eyes to find her cute yet very worried face hovering just above his. A part of him very much wanted to just lift his head and draw her down upon him into a sweet kiss. Her warm breath was soothing, puffing against his lips gentle as a lover's caress. Her soft scent that reminded him of lilies falling over him like a welcomed comfort. His head ached, his body was humming. With her in nothing but a towel wrapped around her subtle body mere inches away from him. His body hurt and he wanted to bay at the moon.

Her long golden hair falling down her back, glistening with water only added to her sex appeal. What could be seen of her skin pink and glowing, as she demurely held the towel in place with a hand. Her bright blue eyes so clear and gorgeous, full pouting lips that just begged to be crush by his. All he wanted to do was grab her, roll her beneath him and have his way. He understood these were the same feelings of attraction he had, had two years ago. The emotions he was terrorfied to admit to.

He closed his eyes to hide her sexy image from his lewd thoughts now running like grey hounds after a rabbit in his mind! OH...God! She was so hot! Control...must seek my control.

With a groan, he realized his sanctuary of logic had no power, for the growing erection in his pants was becoming painful yet again. He rolled away from her tentative touches, as she was now rubbing her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Coming way to close to his waist band for his liking.

She was barely talking to him right now, grabbing her and ravishing her in the communal shower in the girls locker room was not a good idea.

With that he rose to his feet, picking at his soggy white shirt in distain. Pulling it away from the small of his back as he made his way sluggishly out of the showers and back into the locker area.

"Why did you come in here?" She giggled.

"I thought you were hurt." he admitted, heading near blind from he white glare of the showers, back into the more dimly lit empty locker room. Which was walled with lockers and benches against the sides. Back towards the entry hall that would take him back out of the lockers.

"Please hurry, I've got better things to do tonight than wait for you." He commented bitterly, not liking how his back felt like a wet rag.

"You don't have to wait for me, I'm headed out to the reservoir later anyway." She shrugged, moving to her locker to fuss with her lock and pull out her gym clothes. Casting the full waist basket nearby that now held her ruined skirt and shirt, and underwear...Ugh!

"Ahhhh, already going to Senior parties I see." Darien stated with distain.

"What's wrong with that, I've made lots of friends in the Senior class? I'm a cheerleader now anyway." She called back innocently, knowing he was hanging out by the front door.

"Are any of your 'real' friends going to this party in the bush?" He called back in a snide tone.

"Yes..." She answered cautiously, wondering if she was walking into a nasty comment from him.

"Like?" Darien pushed.

"Like...Lita, like...Raye...Like me!" She shouted back defencelessly.

"Looks like Amy's the only one with brains!" he muttered to himself.

"Alright, so I figure you need a ride home so you can change?" He offered. Thinking the opportunity was knocking again. He was desperately curious where she lived.

"No, my stuffs at Lita's." Serena replied, having had to sneak her more sexy, more risque party outfit out from under her father's nose one piece at a time all week. Their would be no way in hell, he would let her walk out of their home dressed how she wanted to be dressed tonight. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she was out to prove this tonight.

Darien drove her across town in her gym uniform of red shorts and grey t-shirt. Feeling her stiff nipples pressed up intimately against his back the whole way. The sensation of her face snuggled up against his back, and how tightly she was holding onto him as he drove was nearly sending him over the edge. He couldn't wait to get her down town and drop her off at Lita's apartment.

Lita's was a simple white stucco complex, only four stories tall set just off of the down town core. One could see the huge cement fountain, and trees of the central park just and end of the long block of other apartment buildings. Darien rolled up to the curb, finding Lita waving down to Serena from a black metal balcony on the top floor.

"Thanks, Darien." Serena gave him a fond smile, that had a warmth to it he hadn't seen since the summer she was thirteen.

"No problem... So Friends?" He asked, his voice gentle and full of hope.

"Friends." She nodded, then giggled and ran off down the small entry sidewalk of the front lawn. Headed towards the glass foyer inset in the center of the apartment complex.


	7. Chapter 3

Simple Sweetness

"You ready to talk about it yet?" Andrew questioned, having discretely once again manoeuvred over to Darien's immaculate table. Back at Crown to wash it for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. Having completely been ignoring his customer's to continually harass his best friends, precious brooding time. Invading his favourite booth in the back corner, of the Arcades, once bustling dinning area. Still dressed in his yellow t-shirt and white shiny basketball shorts, with a white apron tied around his waist. The strange mix, from the front, made it look like he was wearing a dress. He looked like a total dork, and had already received several delightful comments about his so call sundress. If Darien would not have abandoned him on the street he would have had time to change into some jeans before work. But he wasn't upset over his so called friends Ass like behaviour...honestly he was quiet used to it.

Darien could be the biggest jerk on the planet, but he was loyal and the most honourable person he knew so Andrew forgave a lot of his less admirable qualities.

He moved his rag lazily over the table, raising a questioning blonde eyebrow at Darien. Who had been staring out of the booth's large windows, watching the sunset with such a deep frown he was obnoxiously bringing the respective mood in the establishment down. As if a storm cloud had gathered above his head, raining doom and dispair upon him and anyone within a five mile radius.

That most people after the first few minutes had sought to avoid him by at least several tables. Now he had successfully banished all patrons from the dinning area to the games just to get away from his dark aura. His tragic emotions were almost palatable, by the end of the first hour even laughter had died in the Arcade. Now everyone was just talking in hushed tones, avoiding eye contact with him. Darien had become the dreaded mood killer! A happiness cancer slowly draining all life and light out of everyone around him.

Darien never even raised his focus away from the window, becoming so irritated by his friends incessant demands for answers. He had his chin braced in a hand, staring glum and disinterested out to the dieing light falling behind the plain brick building across the street.

"I'm just asking, cause you seem less like your usual Pompous Ass like self. " Andrew started, more then a hint of anger in his voice. "More, how do I say it. Broody, and down right pathetic looking." He smirked, finally getting a disgruntled look from Darien.

"Look, Man, your dragging everybody down in here. " Andrew waved a hand towards the Arcade side of the building. "People are avoiding this part of the Arcade, cause your in it. It's like your the ebola virus of happiness..."

Darien merely sighed, casting an apathetic glance over to the teens busy avoiding him at the games. Not truly caring his was ruining their good time.

"Sorry I kicked you off my bike." He stated, rapping his knuckles on the table figuring he would take a walk around the central park and work off his anxious feelings.

"I noticed Serena, so no worries. " Andrew gave him a weak smile.

As Darien stood up, giving Andrew a small smile of his own. "It's nothing really." He sighed, stretching his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He released a soft groan of frustration, catching a concerned look from Andrew.

"Yeah, right." Andrew smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's Simple Sweetness...so what happened."

Darien released another deeper lingering sigh of defeat. "What happened to her?"

"Meaning?" Andrew raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Meaning, why did she try out for the Cheer Squad?" Darien flapped his hands on his hips in frustration. "The Serena I knew would not be interested in fitting in! She wouldn't care about being popular...or demeaning herself just to be accepted."

"Meaning?" Andrew continued, smirking as Darien gave him a dirty look.

"Meaning, she is dressing like a slut..." Darien trailed off, she was dressing more provocatively. But she was also fifteen now and had the body to pull it off. And she wasn't exactly just going along with the popular trendy fashion's of her peers like some other Sheeple (sheep people) he knew. Her outfits always had her certain demure flare to them.

"Meaning?" Andrew pushed again.

"Urgh...Now I find out she's been going to Senior parties on the weekends!" Darien glared at Andrew, hissing out his answer. Swearing to god if his friend said 'meaning' again like he was some shrink. He was going to punch him in the nose.

"Not good." Andrew stated, his blue eyes gone serious now. "With Daniel and his wolves sniffing around her and her friends, they would have nothing but opportunities. If he hasn't already had his way with her or one of them already..."

"Understatement of the year!" Darien stated, bitterly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Andrew half smiled.

"Me...why is it me...why isn't it we!" Darien nearly whined.

"Because I have to work, and I am guessing she is headed out to the Reservoir tonight." He crossed his arms over his chest. Regarding the taller, darker young man with a stern look that spoke that he was to take the rutter of this salvage mission. To save their Simple Sweetness from the pitfalls of popularity himself.

Darien rolled his eyes in disgust, again, Serena was taking over his life, his focus away from his goals. Her needs coming first above all else. And yet again he was willing to allow it. He looked down at his shoes as if suddenly intrigued by his boots. Leaving another important observation unsaid.

"You can't be there all the time, Darien." Andrew observed. "If she is one of the Cheerleader's now. Then there's practice after school, away games in which she would be traveling with the Football team."

"Oh...for fuck's sake!" Darien roared, his voice echoing over the beeps and pings of the video games drawing unwanted attention to both of them. Seriously, this girl was like a virus slowly destroying his life's ambitions, and replacing all is drive towards her and his need to always keep her safe and happy.

Andrew ignored the stares, while Darien instantly blushed in humiliation he hated when he lost control of his temper and made a fool of himself in public.

"I guess, someone I know is joining the Football team this year." Andrew smirked knowingly.

"What about my training!" Darien retorted, he couldn't do both! Could he? Man, this girl is driving him nuts!

"You join the Football team...you lazy bastard." He countered to Andrew.

"Look at me man!"Andrew inclined his lanky six foot frame, with gangly arms and chicken legs with distain." I am not football material...and I'm on the basketball team...hello!" Andrew retorted, killing the idea there. A moment later Andrew nearly beamed at his good luck, as he watched Darien concede with a groan.

"Go Cougars!" Andrew thrust a fist in the air, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Fuck my life!" Darien growled, turning on his heel and storming out of the Arcade.

Andrew's laughter was his farewell as he past through the sliding doors and into the dim twilight. He needed to get going, full dark was on it's way and the party was going to start shortly. He had a hunt to start so he could keep silent watch over his girl this evening.

The darkness was thick this far out from the city lights, Darien hunched over the handle bars of his bike as he charged away down the shimmering black tarmac of highway. Heading out deep into the dry prairie landscape, the stars twinkled above him, an endless mirror of starlight that hugged the land. The wind out past the city limit's seemed colder, more wild and unforgiving. Several oil pumper's were scattered about the field's he past, their metal arms moving in a steady see-saw milking the earth. A few miles later the land began to change. Man made hills began to replace the flat expanse. Dusted with a wild grass created from the local fields nearby, the land gouged and reshaped by the heavy equipment used to harvest the coal deep in the earth. The northen mid west lanscape was a strange mixture of miles of flat fields, then miles of looming hills of moved dirt and clay. The huge square monolith of the coal power plant hovered out past the hills, it's stacks pumping smoke into the sky. Accenting the night sky with a low flying black cloud, that blocked out lower lying stars. Staining the beauty of the of sky.

The only protection from the nights cold was his dark leather jacket, riding boots and his baggy worn out jeans. He kept his eyes alert for the head lights glow, reflecting off the bent and battered stop sign. That was the marker to the long winding grit road that led down to the reservoir.

Turning off the highway and onto the lonely dirt road, Darien's cast his face up to the endless starscape spanning the sky above him. Basking in a powerful moment of viewing heaven, before drawing his eyes back to earth and his mission ahead of him. He had never been a popular person at Cross Roads, kinda the brooding loner that anyone with a brain knew not to piss off. He had enjoyed his life of anonymity. Approving of the silent fear he had invoked in his peers, never one to be to social or even want to be around most people. Seeing them as a waste of his time and patience. Now, he was heading down a dangerous road towards a dreaded popularity. By weeks end, he would be on the football team the coach would be overjoyed to find him wanting to join. The eager potbellied, bald man had been trying to recruit him on the team for the last two years. Seeing his well muscled shape, and large body size as material for a good blocker on the team.

Then he would be dragged into the game, both on the field and in the halls of the high school. All this was so far beyond his comfort zone, his blood was running cold. At the very thought of what he was going to be starting tonight. How far he was willing to go just to protect her, even from herself.

He could see the massive orange flame kissing the sky far in the distance. Before the shadowed line of trees of the small camp grounds came into view. That surrounded the man made lake, that cooled the gaint hydrolic's for the coal power station a few miles back.

His bike roared into the crowded dirt parking lot that sat on the edge of the camp grounds. Finding a place at the edge near the dirt road that would lead him back out. He kicked his bike down, shutting off the thrum of the engine and dismounting. Taking a deep breath and running a hand nervously through his thick dark hair, he headed towards the laughter and screams of near drunk teens milling around the beach. His boots crunching upon the loose stones in a steady beat, a grim feeling falling over him, like he was walking that last green mile to his death.

Crossing over the dry scrub of grass that outlined the edge of the parking lot near the sands edge, he caught sight of two sophomores hiding out in a grove of trees on the outskirts of the beach. Passing what could have been a cigarette butt, by the bright red glowing dot in their hands. But Darien was smarter then that, what they were smoking wasn't so pedantic as a cigarette. As his sneaker's sunk into the soft sand he began to over hear their conversation.

"Their's a new freshman at the bonfire tonight..." One stated, taking a puff.

"Yeah I saw her, wow. She has the biggest tit's I've ever seen!" His buddy countered.

"Bullshit!" The third boy retorted, taking the butt from his friend and taking a long drag.

This got Darien's attention, it sounded strangely like they were talking about Lita. Curious he moved towards the shadows of the trees. Viewing for himself who these guys were. He found all three with dark scruffy hair that hung over their eyes and ears. With a dull brown almost cow eyes, chuckling with an absent mental stare at each other. Thinking they were the shit! Wearing jeans and t-shirts with the Cougar's football jacket over top. The team colours of white and dark forest green sleeves, standing out like a beacon in the dark.

Figures...Football player's with their I.Q's in their pants.

Shaking his head he left them, suddenly uncaring as to what kind of brain trust idea's they might be spouting next hopped up on weed.

"Look, I feel bad for what I did. Honestly, but as a Senior and the Head of the Cheerleading team I had a duty to initiate you girls properly." Amelia stood before Serena and the other honey blonde freshman that had been a part of the hazing earlier this afternoon. The Senior was dressed in a black mini skirt with pleated folds, and black fishnet panty hose. A black leather bodice with silk and velvet trim hugged her ample bosom, and pushed her breasts up to nearly defy gravity itself. She had several silver chains around her neck and her matching black plastic bracelets on her left wrist. With dainty black strap sandles that rose up her calves. She looked like some kind of dark bondage queen, one would see in a really low quality sex film. With her long curly green tinted platinum blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulder's. Giving her a deadly kind of sex appeal.

Serena had been in a quiet conversation with her new friend Mina, lounging on the sand before the bonfire. Happily ignoring the taunts and hushed complements the boys were discussing around her. Very proud of her outfit already, that it was getting such attention. Already she was feeling more like an adult. More desirable and sexy and less like some gawky little kid. Wanting to bury those bitter feelings of being unwanted,or to immature. This was the year she was going to leave her childhood behind.

Dressed in a plaid grey, white and black mini skirt, that barely covered her ass. The upper portion of the skirt was a wide white spandex type band that hugged her hips alluringly. With a small grey piece of fabric that looked like a belt, with a tiny stylish bow on the right hip. She had a thing for plaid, always loved the pattern and was drawn to it time and again in her wardrobe. She had a white mid drift on, that hugged her curves coming just above her belly button showing off her flat toned stomach. The shirt hung off the shoulders, accentuating her graceful yet perky breasts. With long sleeves that hugged her arms like a second skin, bunching around her wrists. She was also in a pair of white low ballet flats, her legs bare except for a pair of white cotton knee length socks. Her outfit screaming, sexy school girl. With her golden hair done up in her buns and tails, she looked so sweet and cute she was drawing more attention then she realized. As a few other girls cast her dark glares, having caught their boyfriends blatantly drooling over her.

Mina sitting beside her was in tight jean's and a tight black shirt, and sneaker's. The shirt boasted a new icon of some up and coming punk band. Of an olden style pistol with two criss crossing roses over the slender muzzle. Looking hot with just a hint of makeup, while Serena wore none, not yet bold enough to try yet. When Amelia had come up to them with her two cronies in tow, the twins dressed in jeans and pastel coloured flowing baby doll tank tops that tied behind their necks. Looking like clones of each other, as always.

Amelia waited for a response from Serena or Mina, finding them merely staring up at her all doe eyed and silent she kept on as if she needed to explain herself more.

"Well, anyway when your Senior's you will understand. It will be your duty to do it to your freshman." She shrugged heading off to find more of her Senior friends, who were hanging out by the docks at the edge of the beach.

When Amelia was out of ear shot, Serena turned to Mina. "What a bitch...I will so not be doing that to anyone. That ritual's dies with us?" She stated, her blue eyes on fire with hatred towards their supposed leader and her outdated approach to gain their loyalty.

"You got it Sister." Mina nodded, they giggled and pinky swore.

Darien made it only a few yard down the beach towards the giant inferno of a bonfire, that looked like it must have been built from whole trees! When he caught sight of a head of white blonde hair, off to the right standing near the tall grass and bushes at the edge of the grove he just past. Darien's instantly adjusted his course, finding Daniel chuckling in hushed conversation with two other seniors that were a part of the wolf pack as Darien saw it. They were dressed in the typical jeans and white and green team jackets, yet Daniel was as always in his grey and black cowboy boots. As Darien drew in close, he could hear the soft tinkle of piss coming from Daniel. Who had his hands poised over his crotch, peeing on the grass as he told lewd stories of his conquests to his teammates.

"So last weekend, I had her alone in some back bedroom at O'Donnel's house. I had just been kissing her blind, man. Then I slipped my hand up her shirt, copt a good feel...oh god her tits were heaven. She's a willing little freshman slut, I swear to god! I could have taken her all the way, if it wasn't for stupid Pink! Barging in on my private party, with his own little bitch in heat! I'll have her tonight, no problem!" He gloated, a huge grin plastered on his face as shook off the last of his piss before tucking himself back inside his jeans.

Darien was seeing red instantly, if he found out that Daniel was bad mouthing Serena, that he had touched her like that, treated her so roughly. He would punch his face in...hell. Given a chance tonight he would kick his ass just for the fun of it. Just looking at that guys smug face made him furious. He and his gang was just a bunch of low life user's, they had messed with a lot of girls since joining the football team. Thinking they were god's gift to the female species, as if a girl receiving their cock was some kind of reward.

Darien growled, balling a hand tightly into a rigid fist his whole body shivering with pent up fury. Muscles coiling to strike at the arrogant son of a bitch. But he had to track Serena down, refocusing his drive he sauntered away. Promising that from now on she would be under a closer watch, Daniel wouldn't be getting within two feet of her for the rest of the year. Then the bastard would graduate and he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"No tell me!" Amelia shouted, giggling as she sipped at a wine cooler down by the docks. Hanging out on the weathered wood planks, with a group of three other senior girls. The cool wind blowing off the dark water dancing through her loose hair. Her skin was hot and flushed by the amount of alcohol she had consumed already tonight. She had her blonde clones sitting cross legged beside her, along with a known drama snitch who was always out to start trouble at every party.

A girl had long red hair and fierce brown eyes, wearing tight hip hugging jean's and a pink cardigan that hung off one shoulder. She had sharp features, and a snide countenance that made more people pause before engaging in conversation with her. Never knowing what to expect from the two faced, double dealing girl who would use anything or twist anyones words just to spin her character assignations. She thrived on spreading discontent, eager to ease drop and pick up any new material to add to her ever growing drama's between the females of Cross Roads High.

"Com'on Anne...you can't hold out on me girl. I won't get mad." Amelia plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Promise..." Anne smiled back meaningfully, knowing damn well how volatile Amelia's temper was and when drunk it was paper thin.

"I'll think it's funny...really what did she call me?" Amelia coerced with an innocent grin. The two clones darting their heads back and forth between the two.

"Look you know the civilian's all talk about us, Lia." One of the clones pipped up trying to calm things down.

"They are just jealous." The other clone added.

"Com'on you bitch, you can't just come up here and start some juicy gossip then back out?" Amelia shouted, stumbling up to her feet uncertainly.

Anne bowed her head, giving the ground a vile little smile as she faked being cowed by the All Mighty Amelia 'Strange Love'.

"Seriously I am not going to get mad, I'll find it hilarious that some worthless little freshman whore called me a name." Amelia began to laugh snidely as her compatriots rose to their feet as well, as if backing her up.

"Fine...Fine..." Anne made an action with her hands of finally conceding as if it wasn't her idea, as if washing her hands of all responsibilities of what was to come next. "She called you a slut and a bitch."

"That bitch! I am going to kick her ass..how dare she call me that!" Amelia flew off the handle, her face burning with drunken courage and rage.

"Everyone calls you a slut?" One of the clones intoned, confused as to why her leader was getting so steamed.

"Shit...oh, Hell, no. " Amelia rounded upon her friend getting right in her face. The Clone raised her hands up in defensive never intending to get the woman's fury directed upon her.

Anne then humbly made her escape, having cast the dye she would merely wait until the entertainment began.

Darien finally made it across the beach to the raging fire, finding only another group of teens busy drinking and gossiping. Some had managed to hook up, unashamed to engage in all out foreplay in front of a small group of their peers. With the girls half naked, writhing upon their partner's crotch. While the males were busy fondling their sides and nuzzling their necks, sucking on bare breasts or boldly had a hand down their girls pants. Darien averted his gaze, he wasn't a prude, neither was he inexperienced in such matter's when it came to fooling around or even sex. He had lost his own virginity at a party in a similar drunken fashion when he was sixteen. He was just not into live voyeurism, especially if he might recognize who the porn actor's might be come monday at school. The fire was hot, burning his skin on one side masking how badly his cheeks were flaring with the public sex happening around him.

He thankfully caught sight of Lita standing off from the fire in the cool shadows. Nursing a long neck beer while in conversation with some other dark haired young freshman guy he didn't know. The young man about a head shorted then Lita, but wasn't intimidated at all. She was wearing a very feminine top of emerald green, that draped over her well formed shoulder's in a very erotic neckline that showed off her ample cleavage. And a pair of torn jeans, with several provocative rips in the thighs. The young man beside her had thick ebony hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a pair of boot cut jeans with grey cowboy boots and a plain white long sleeve button up shirt.

"Lita have you seen Serena?" Darien moved up beside her, interrupting their conversation completely uncaring about so called social rules.

Lita turned to him with a smirk, while the young man swallowed nervously, suddenly compelled to melt away into the crowds. His mojo in attempting to draw this gorgeous and voluptuous girl away from the fire for some play time destroyed by the Senior's intrusion.

"Perfect timing, Shields." She commented with relief. Chuckling as the bold young man disappeared into the milling teens by the bonfire once more.

"Serena...how drunk is she?" He cut to the chase, his gut twisting that she might be in a situation she couldn't control and needed him.

"Serena, doesn't drink." Lita chuckled. "Last I saw her was a few minutes ago talking to Mina." Lita glanced over his shoulder seeking the small blonde in the party throng surrounding them.

Darien found that curious, most teen's tended to unwind on the weekends with parties and a few or more drinks. He was also glad she had enough sense not to drink out in the bush, or ever. It gave him hope she wasn't as Simple as she let on.

Then a scream of fury rent the air, shattering the hushed conversations around the fire. All eyes turned to the darkened beach further down near the water's edge. A group of students had formed a circle in which two combatants were screaming and cursing at each other.

"Knowing Serena..." Lita began.

"Trouble magnet..." Daren finished, as they both broke into a run for the fight.

As they drew near, Lita groaned in frustration finding that one of the combatants was Raye. She could spot the wine red mini dress and black jeans anywhere. The dark haired girl had her hands gripped tight in a known Senior's green tinted hair. While the Senior had her own talons deep in the ebony locks upon Raye's head. They were screaming epitaphs and circling each other, while the crowd urged them on. Darien caught sight of Serena in the surrounding circle, her hands clutched to her breast. Wide blue eyes full of tears, at seeing her dear friend caught up in such a brutal fight. She was dancing on her toes anxious to stop the fight before it went any further.

Darien cringed in sympathy as he foresaw the next few seconds before they happened.

Amelia and Raye released each other, each glaring death.

"How dare you call me a Slut! You bitch!" Amelia roared, cocking her fist.

"I call'em as I see'em. Whore!" Raye taunted, smiling cockily up the drunk and enraged senior. Her dark violet eyes flaring with a righteous fury.

"Sto...!" Serena chose at that point to intervene, jumping into the fray with out thought or caution.

Raye ducked Amelia's rocketing fist, as the High School Senior struck with a left hook. Amelia's fist missed Raye, connecting mercilessly with Serena's nose. As the little blonde had chose that instant to move behind Raye and try to stop the fight. Serena had time to squeeze her eyes shut, before the world went blissfully into white dots. Her head snapped back, with a soft grunt as she weakly heard a small crack within her face.

"Sere!" Both Raye and Lita screamed in fright. As the little blonde crumpled to the sand, on her butt. Her legs butterflied on either side of her as she hunched foreward over the sand moaning in pain, as big drops of blood splattered down before her. Staining the sand a bright crimson, as tears soon followed. Flowing silently down her cheeks as she cradled her bloody nose, with a small shaking hand.

"Oh, fuck!" Amelia growled, "Stupid, peace loving freshman!" She cursed down at Serena before striding off, the fight leaving her now that blood had been spilt. The rest of the crowds dispersed quietly, with all the excitement now concluded.

Darien scrambled up to her, in fright. "Pinch your nose!" he commanded as she was bleeding out quite badly.

"Owies...no." She moaned weakly, batting his tending hands away with a free hand, unwilling to give herself more pain then she was already in. Then promptly fainted backwards on the sand, like a deflating balloon. Her arms flopping out on either side of her, legs still in their butterfly position. Looking absolutely ludicrous, with her swollen pink nose, her upper lip, and cheeks smeared with blood.

"Or you could just do that...that works." Darien sighed, crawling around to her head. To gently pressed on the cartilage of her nose and bridge wanting to know if it was broke. He had suffered more then a few sprained and broken noses in his time, he knew what to look for. Thankfully it was neither, just a bloody nose the girl who punched her had very little strength in the strike.

"Oh, Sere sweetie I'm sorry." Raye knelt by her friend, tears threatening. Darien past her a grimace, annoyed at how dramatic women got.

"She's fine. Relax." He stated bluntly, if a bit harshly. Wanting to stop the girl from breaking down, he had just dealt with enough stress the last thing he wanted was to deal with was some bawling girl for another five minutes. Raye merely sniffed and nodded.

"Lets go find something cold for Sere's nose, ok?" Lita offered, keeping a cool head. Leading the distraught Raye away back to the bonfire to track down the cooler and get some ice.

He quickly pulled off his jacket, casting it aside. Then rolled his tight white t-shirt over his head, dashing for the lake to dampen a corner of the fabric. Returning a few moments later to dabb tenderly at the blood caked over his girls upper lip, just under her nose and over her cheeks. Thankfully the blood had stopped while she lay prone on the sand. After he had cleaned her up, he adjusted her legs out straight so she would be more comfortable, then lifted her head and placed it softly in his lap. As he sat cross legged at the very tip of her head, her golden tails now cascading over his bent legs to pool upon the moonlit sand surrounding them. The world just seemed to melt away, the party up the beach falling silent. Becoming only them alone on the beach, the night sky full of stars twinkling above them.

All he could do now was just stare down at her with silent wonder, once again trapped under her sweet spell. Lightly brushing the tips of his fingers, down the side of her face over and over. Unwilling to pull his gaze away from her serene face, as she slept in his lap. Her nose still slightly pink and swollen, a soft nasal sound whistling from her upon every breath.

"You are a silly, silly, silly, girl." He chuckled, falling even more infatuated with her. The affection he had been harbouring for her for years, blossoming even more as he gazed down upon her outwardly fragile form. She was just so small, so demure. Barely over five feet, with slim arms and slender elegant legs. Her face as always holding a cute almost angelic contanence, yet her inner strength that lay hidden within was amazing him. No one in their right mind except for her would ever just jump into the middle of the fight. It was reckless and courageous, and totally her. She was just so kind and sweet in nature, an act of violence was beyond reason to her. Yet she was brave and strong, and loyal to a fault. Unable to just standby and allow one of her friends to suffer, seeking only to save Raye and end things peacefully.

Darien glanced over her lithe, slender form and the cute yet erotic outfit she was wearing. Her skirt unintentionally riding up on one side, hinting at the very corner of her white lace and silk panties. He found himself lingering there, for a few more moments admiring how her hips curved ever so slightly into her soft thighs. Then drew his eyes slowly away up her firm belly, realizing from his vantage point at the top of her head. He could see down between her cleavage on her low, over the shoulder mid drift.

The white lace bra cup's peeking out to him, cradling her perfectly hand sized breasts. Suddenly he was having thoughts of what touching that milky white skin just between her breasts might feel like. Rubbing his thumb over the subtle yeilding crest of her breasts, as he would then draw his face down annointing her with sweet kisses. Kissing her slender neck or even perhaps those delightfully pouting lips that were now slightly parted to help her breath. What his lips might feel like against hers, how she might taste?

With all these delightful visions swimming in his head, his stomach was now fluttering with powerful feelings, his face heating as the images just kept degrading into more and more erotic fantasies with her. With a painful groan he felt his own member begin to swell, forcing him to tear his eyes away from her to calm himself. Focusing upon the silver ripples of the clear water lapping up against the shoreline stretching out beside him a few feet away. He drew his gaze out past the grey fine sand of the shore to the soft moonlight of the waning moon high above, then down to take in the midnight splendor of the lake. Which was reflecting the soft light upon the water, turning it's dark surface into a glowing film of shimmering glass. The lake was strangely mysterious tonight, the groves of trees and rolling hills on the far side seeming to float over the ethereal looking water.

He wasn't ready to deal with the intensity of his attraction to her. He was eighteen now, yet she was only fifteen for goodness sakes. She might have blossomed into a gorgeous young woman in the last year, but their age difference had always been to great. It would still feel like he was robing the cradle, to ever act upon his new more aroused feelings towards her. She was still way to young for such things...maybe?

It was then a soft twittering sound echoed from her skirt. Drawing him out of his tortured thoughts, and back upon the alluring figure of her well toned legs and cute little rear end...now jutting out in a strangely tempting manner.

What the hell!

Darien shook his head vigorously, finding Serena had went from dead faint to fast asleep in his lap. Having merely rolled over onto her side and curled up comfortably with her head his lap, as it was the softest pillow she had ever had. Blissfully content, lost in her own dreams with a small content smile now gracing her lips.

Darien groaned, brushing a hand through his hair and cast a nervous look out towards the fire hoping for salvation from one of her friends. But his bad luck was holding out and their was no sign of them, and now her ass was vibrating!

Should he wake her...or try and answer her phone which must be tucked into a side pocket of her skirt...somewhere.

OH GOD...it would be like feeling her up, while she was unconscious...how skivvy was that!

"hmmnnnn, five more minutes..." she mumbled, her voice weak and heavily nasal still.

With a disgruntled moan, she sluggishly pulled herself off his lap to a kneeling position in front of him. Barely lucid, she gave him a drunken smile unconsciously digging into the pocket of her skirt for the annoying item ringing out to her.

Darien quirked his eyebrows now wondering if she had a concussion?

"Moshi..Moshi..." She brought the small black item to her ear and answered it with gibberish.

Now Darien was certain she was loopy.

In seconds her bleary eyes cleared, staring at him with a clarity and sudden horror.

"No..Shin...Sammy! No, you were supposed to be having a sleep over at Morris's tonight. " She quickly stood up, moving away down the beach, absently venting onto her cell phone leaving him sitting pole axed on the sand.

"No...this is my night off! Dammit! No...don't go home. I'm coming to get you alright." She relented, tapping her screen and killing the call. The screen's faint light died in her hand, as she tucked the phone away in her skirt once more.

Darien had made it to her side in time to hear the end of the call, just finishing zipping up his leather coat. His bare chest just peeking out from the half done up coat, leaving his soaked shirt fogotten on the sand.

"Do you need a ride?" He offered.

"No." She called back over her shoulder. Dashing into the crowds around the bonfire, with Darien at her heels. Becoming more frantic the longer she darted around the crowds, focused on tracking someone down. Darien figured it was her ride out here, more and likely.

"Oh, for goodness sakes...LITA!" She screamed into the night. Waited a moment then screamed her name once again. She was in a state of panic now, and Darien didn't know why.

"Serena please, I can drive you back to town. " He offered again, his voice pleading for her settle down.

"You can't fit me and my little brother on your bike, Darien." She turned to him with irritation, as he now gripped her shoulders urging her to relax. By locking his gaze with her's. Finding her panting in rising fright, her blue eyes clear and moist with unshed tears. She was utterly terrified over something?

"You have a brother?" He stammered, he really didn't know this girl at all. They seemed so close sometimes, he knew her favourite foods, colours, animals but absolutely nothing about her family or her past.

"I can take you?" Daniel had over heard the conversation from nearby, he sauntered up to them with a sincere look plastered across his face. Tossing his half drank beer can to the sand, moving in on Darien's personal space once again.

Darien eyes narrowed, not for a moment did he believe the man was honourable. As he was forced to back away from Serena once again, as Daniel guided her off, ignoring Darien's very existence.

"Yes...that would be great. Thanks. Danny." She answered, darting away for the parking lot. Daniel strode after her, leering at her backside the whole time.

Darien growled low in his throat, dashing after both of them once again intent on following them to make sure Ol' busy hands got Serena back to the city and dropped her off where she requested with out any detours. Didn't mean the sleaze might not try and grope her some on the way back to town, but at least while driving he could go no further and he hoped Serena wouldn't allow him to get to far during the drive.

Darien tailed them on his bike, able to view their two dim silhouettes through the narrow back window of the black pickup trucks cab. Chuckling smugly, as they took to the dirt road out back to the highway. Watching Daniel try and put his arm around her, only to have her slid away out of reach, to the farthest part of the bench near the passenger window. Her face turned to confront Daniel briefly, he had no idea what she was saying but she wasn't as easy as the young man might have been bragging about earlier.

By the time they turned onto the highway to head back towards the city lights, Daniel tried again, Darien saw his shoulder shift as he reached to place his hand upon her lap. Only to have her quickly slap his hand away, and again her cute face was confronting him. Making the young man who was trapped driving nod and refocus himself upon the poorly lit pavement.

Darien had to admit, he was quite pleased with how she was handling herself alone with the douche bag. He was a starting to have a bit more confidence in her abilities to protect herself from unwanted men.

By the time they entered the brilliance of the city streets, Daniel had tried a few more times with no success, at even being able to hold her hand. Finally giving up and was now quite eager to be rid of her. Driving more reckless and faster then he should so he could get back to the party to find a more willing partner for the evening. Darien kept his distance, a few car lengths behind. Hiding just out of view in the moving traffic, as the black pickup truck slowed to a stop at the curb, filled with little black parking meter's just in front of the large park. The Central Parks Fountain sat regally amid the surrounding trees, down a wide cobble stone path. The night wind blowing softly through the branches, the paths looking empty yet comforting under the moon's gaze.

Serena swiftly emerged from the truck, Darien watched from his hidden vantage point behind a white parked van a couple parking meter's away.

"Are you still going to drive my brother and I over to the School?" She inquired, her voice sounding a bit haggard.

"Hell, no. I got better things to do then taxi, your little ass around. Your nothing but a tease Tsukino!" Daniel shot back, his voice laced with disappointment and disgust.

"Fine, you Jerk!" She shouted back, then slammed the door, glaring up at Daniel in both exasperation and irritation. His unwanted advances during the ride, and now his childish anger that she didn't put out for him was absolutely unbelievable. She had been deathly worried over her little brother and all Daniel could do was attempt to feel her up, and try and coax her to come back to the party. As if she didn't have a responsibility to look after her little brother for the rest of the night. Wanting her to figure out someone to pawn poor Sammy off on. She would never treat her little brother so cruelly. What was wrong with this guy!

After his arrogant and demeaning comments to her during her hazing then this, she had very little fondness for him anymore. As soon as she got her door closed he squealed his tires, and tore away sending a cloud of noxious gas into her face.

"Ketsunoana, Baka yarho!" She screamed after him, tears of rage in her eyes now. Then dashed away down a path into the poorly lit park.

Darien's eyes went wide in alarm, knowing she only broke into Japanese when she was really, really pissed off! Which was a feat, she would argue with him almost all the time. But it was a good natured ribbing back and forth between them. He never thought he had ever hurt her feelings or really got her mad...at least not since a couple summer's ago. He watched her sadly as she disappeared into the park, down a well manicured lane and out of sight, heading towards the tall grey structure of the water fountain. Wondering if he should just leave her here, Daniel wasn't coming back she should be able to get her and her brother home. Whom he assumed she was meeting here. But a nagging doubt crept into his thoughts, if something was to happen to her from here to there. That he could have saved her from, if only he followed her home then he would never forgive himself. He was also intensely curious as to where she lived, he had known her for years and never would she allow him to drop her off anywhere but back at the school. It was like her house was some kind of secret she had to keep safe.

So like a stalker, he found himself circling the streets around the park waiting for her to exit. Finally he caught sight of her walking out on the far east end, with a young boy barely over ten year's old. A slight, almost boney kid with a mop of dusty blonde hair on his head. Wearing a pair of jeans, and a plain white t-shirt with a single wide sky blue stripe up the left side. A red baseball cap sat slightly sideways and off center on his head. Old, worn out white sneakers with the laces untied flopped on his large feet. The kid was trying to look cool or tough? As if he was some hip hop type yet he was just to small to make the gangster outfit look anything by goofy. He was hitting the gangly stage of development, that all boys hit when entering the preteens.

Darien felt for the awkward young man, he remembered that set of years bitterly.

Darien's began to worry, as he slowly followed them across this part of town, then further out past the school and into the middle class neighbourhoods. He figured she lived in...

When the modest houses past away, and the very fringe of the city came into view. The larger more industrial sector, filled with vast warehouses and factories begining to surround him. Looming chain link fences lined the lone street she travelled along. The parking lots beyond filled with semi's and trailer's awaiting the dawn to set forth. As she and her brother just kept marching down along the dark shoulder of the highway. Darien glanced over his shoulder finding the lights of the city fading away as if he was traveling down some forgotten road, hidden and lost within the city limits.

"Where the hell are you going...Sweetness." He breathed, staying a good mile or so back and cutting his solitary headlight so she wouldn't notice him. Since he was the only vehicle on the road way out here in the middle of nowhere.

Finally at the end of the long stretch of dirty industrial hell, she turned down a side street that led to a small trailer court. It sat as the very last piece of civilization, the bald praire howling out past the lines of beaten up trailer's and campers. The perimeter was just dirt roads, leading to four lines of old used trailer's, and barren campsites. Darien swore those old tin trailer's might have been from the seventies, if not even before that. The yards were cluttered with old cars, dead grass and half gutted mini vans and the like. A ball of acid was not boiling in his stomach, as he watched her guide her brother silently down a darkened middle avenue.

Heading behind a line of beaten up tailer's, there were no lamps to light the way. As she faded up the dark dirt road into the shadows of the dusty road. The tin of the trailer's flanking the road, were rusting and paint peeling, some were leaning barely staying upright in the faint wind of the night. This place looked nearly abandoned, as if time and the city, had forgotten about it. The air here was stail, a greasy pungent stench wafting about the lonely avenues of squaller. The wind blew cold out here, a low lonely whine beating against the tin, and broken vechiles.

Darien's heart clentched at the sight of the desituted conditions that she lived in. Slowly easing his bike into the court of trailer's following her down the dark dirt street finally stopping to watch her approach a small silver rounded camper trailer, that sill boasted a hitch out front. As if at any time her family could just hook it up and drive away.

That fact down right scared him. He blinked several times to clear his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest at the prospect of her just disappearing from his life again. He took in the barren yard of dry grass, not finding a truck or anything at all. Yet the whole set up seemed temperary? It was parked on a barren lot, sitting amid two flanking house trailer's boasting yards of wooden fences out back. The owners each attempting to make a home from their poor living arrangment.

"Simple Sweetness...you have got to let me into your life more?" He whispered sadly, watching bleakly as she mounted the small metal steps to the camper's front door, she got her brother inside and closed the camper's door.

Darien released a long sigh, finally able to turn around and head back into the lights, and ambiguity of the city.

All the way back to the city, he planned on trading his once precious bike in for a car at the dealership just down from his apartment. He never wanted to be in this sidelined position again, he needed to be ready in what everway she needed.


	8. Chapter 4

Simple Sweetness

Serena closed the flimsy plastic screen door to the camper behind her, as quietly as she could, then slid the main metal door into place. Locking it by clicking the dead bolt, before turning back to scan the cramped, cluttered interior for her father. As Sammy made light steps through the narrow passage to the back of the camper. Their home for the last three months, bitterly known as the 'Tin Can' consisted of only three rooms, with a tiny closet to call a bathroom. The main area one entered from the front door was the living room, and kitchen area all in one. With a small bedroom at the back, concealed only by a rolling pleated plastic curtain of dull yellow. The patterns of the wall paper and fabrics on the solitary couch and benches of the kitchen fold out table was out of the seventies. To say the camper was outdated, was an understatement. But this was were they had been placed, when the international agency keeping them safe had thought their cover got blown.

The counter tops around the sink, that was against the adjacent wall from the table was an ugly search and rescue orange. The sparce set of cabinets, and half size fridge was a dark fake wood. What windows they had were small squares, of stained yellowish plastic. One over the sink, one over the table and one hanging over the solitary bed at the back, and a narrow vent in the bathroom. The were the victims, the innocence in this whole horrid affair. But this place was as much of a cell as anything.

Within the main area, Serena was confronted once again with the utter chaos and complete uncertainty that had become her life for the last two years. Her father was passed out on the reclining couch against the far wall, that could also turn into a bed. Dressed in only a pair of soiled grey sweats that he had been wearing for the last week or so. His once gentle round features now sunken and withdrawn. His dark hair was a wild mess upon the crown of his head, cheeks covered in stubble. Purplish bags hung under his eyes, and the wrinkles by his eyes and upon his brow once created by laughter had deepened into crevasses of endless worry. Two cases of beer sat at his feet, full of empty cans. Serena never even bothered to check anymore. The camper sized t.v. sat on a small shelf just off from the front door, had the twenty four hour new's channel droning away.

Ever since their lives had been flipped upside down, the t.v never left the news. Her father was always nervous about not knowing what was going on in the world, as if the news caster's might one day spout his salvation. She never touched the t.v either, having learned her lesson the hard way years ago. Her father needed to be watching the broadcast as soon as he regained consciousness. His moods over the last two years could be quite volatile. She did not trust her little brother alone with him anymore, never able to gauge when his good humour would sour into abuse, be it physical or verbal. He was a living breathing roller coaster, the she felt she was the only one capable of handling.

All kinds of litter was strewn all over the floor, the kitchen table and what they had for counter space. Was covered with torn up pieces of cardboard from the beer boxes on the floor. The remains of several chips bags, dirty glasses and bowls on the counter and in the sink. A half eaten ready made meal sat on the table, creating a smelly grease fog in the tight cabin.

Serena groaned in distain, she tried hard to keep this little home clean and tidy. Her father was like having another child, when left unattended he just let everything fall apart. With a sigh, she moved about the cabin cleaning what she could, throwing away the garbage under the sink cabinet. Then retreated to the back of the camper for some much needed rest. She had been having a hard time holding in her disappointment towards her little brother. He had caught her glaring at him on several occasions, and had bowed his head several times in shame on the long walk home. She had been looking forward to a night away from this, stressful little piece of hell. As she past the kitchen table, she looked with longing at a small black cell phone nestled on a corner shelf. That hugged the back wall just behind the back bench seat, plugged into an adaptor so it always remained charged. It had been silent for months...ever since they had been sent to live out in this camper just after school ended. Every night before bed, she would give that phone a good long stare hoping...willing it to ring. She didn't want to be trapped here during the long winter, she wanted to go back to their home or even another house in the city. Honestly she wanted to go back her home in Japan, but that would never happen. That life was lost to her forever, taken away the same day her mother was killed.

Now her life was this...and she had to make the best of it or just give up like her father had.

With a tired sigh, she reluctantly tore her gaze away from the tiny piece of silent plastic and finished her trek to the back bedroom.

The bedroom was even more claustrophobic then the main area. The curving walls seemed to bend over them like a metal cave. With just enough room for a single bed, draped in plain beige cotton sheets with a navy comforter and matching pillow case on top. And a little floor space off to the side for a sleeping bag. There was little else in the tiny room beside a small fake wood side table on the other side of the bed from were the sleeping bag lay. A small window hovered just over the back of the the bed. With a knowing smile, she observed her little brother as always, making the final preparations for bed. Hunched over two army green military issue back packs. Double checking all their supplies, making sure that they would be ready to disappear at a moments notice. Those back packs were called bug out bags, and they were for emergency use only.

"Shingo...please? Is this why you wouldn't stay at Morris's tonight?" Serena groused sarcasticly, those bags had been a safety blanket for her brother for the last two years. She had hoped he felt secure enough now to last one night over at a friends.

"No! Baka Usagi!" He retorted, snidely. Securing the top of the last open bag, by pulling the strings tight and made two quick knots. " I found Morris's house kinda freaky is all." He explained softly.

Usagi folded her arms over her chest, not believing his story at all. Then just let it go, turning and pulling the plastic yellow curtain closed to seal them off from having to view the tragic disarray of the main room and their drunken father.

"Alright lets get this over with." She stated, sliding her butt half way onto the bed waiting impatiently for her brother to leave the bags alone and join her.

Shingo sighed, then slid in beside her.

"Alright, winner gets the bed tonight. Best two out of three or sudden death?" He offered with a smug self satisfied grin.

"Sudden death, I am to tired to play this game all night." Usagi released a huge yawn, to accent her words.

"Ok, Three...two...one." Shingo and Usagi tapped their fists in their flat palms three times then chose their attacks. The game of paper, rock, scissors had been their decision maker of choice for the last two years since having to share nearly everything.

Shingo attacked with rock, leaving his hand curled into a fist, while Usagi choose paper, leaving her slender hand flat.

"Kuso!" Shingo swore, throwing his hat against the tiny half wall in front of them.

Usagi giggled, most nights she let her brother win but she would never tell him. But he had been getting pretty arrogant about his prowess in the game as of late and needed a reminder that she was still the queen of paper, rock, scissors. She figured his winning streak was at an end, at least for this week. As soon as his swollen head deflated a bit, she would give him back the bed.

"You can change first." Usagi offered, crawling along the bed. Her movement across the spongy mattress, puffing that same moist almost moldy smell that seemed to inhabit all the fabrics in the camper.

Scrunching up her nose to thwart the smell, she pressed her face into the solitary pillow at the head of the bed.

"Relax, Sis." Shingo sighed, pulling off his t-shirt, and slipping out of his jeans and sneakers. Leaving himself in only his powder blue boxer shorts.

Usagi rolled over, viewing her scrawny little brother, in all his pre-pubescent glory. Knowing he was under her scrutiny, he cast her a smug grin and waggled his eyebrows. Flexing his noodle like arms, in his best manly approximation. Making her fall into a fit of giggles at his expense.

"Get into the sleeping bag before you catch cold." She commanded, pointing to the floor as if he was some kind of dog. To the thick maroon sleeping bag with the plain white cotton pillow tucked inside.

Once he was settled in, she rolled off the side of the bed and viewed the side of the cot, the mattress was nestled in. A dark wooden captain's style box, that held two large drawers. One for Shingo's clothes and one for hers. She quickly undressed, tucking her dirty clothes into a white laundry net hanging off the back wall from a hook. Then swiftly donned a heavy pink cotton pyjama set of pants and a long sleeve button up shirt with a silk lining on the collar and cuffs. Shingo kept his eyes averted, rolling over onto his side to stare at the bare tin of the outer shell of the camper.

Usagi dove under the cover's the cold fall air penetrating the thin tin already seeping into her body. Giving her a weary kind of chill, that made her shiver violently. Needing to warm up, she huddled into a tight cocoon under the dark comforter. Shuffling over to the side of the bed to peer down at her brother who was now laying on his back, his arms tucked under his head staring sadly up at the roof.

"Do you think they will make us live out here much longer..." He moaned.

"I hope not, but until things are safe again. We have to stay in hiding." Usagi sighed, brushing some of Shingo's stray bangs out of his soft blue eyes.

Soon Shingo was snoring quietly from the floor, while Usagi tossed and turned her mind racing with turbulent thoughts. Some times if she wasn't completely exhausted her mind would wander down very negative roads of worry and bad memories. Which was one reason she hated the silence, why she was always plugged into her music. The mood of the music she was listening to, would influence her mood and keep her positive, keep her cheerful and not allow her to wallow in the past.

With a frustrated sigh, she left the bed, sliding out into the main area through the curtain. Finding her father now sprawled out over the narrow couch, snoring loudly. An arm flopped over his eyes, one leg dangling to the floor while the other was braced up on the furtherest armrest. Usagi stood beside him for a moment, taking in how broken her father was now. Both in mind and in spirit, these last few years on the run had pushed him beyond his tolerance to handle. When they had been forced out here into this camper, he had finally had a complete breakdown, crawling into the bottle and had never found his way back out. With a resigned sigh, she retreated to a back compartment set in the short hall that held the bathroom closet and their back bedroom. Rummaging for a moment, before returning to the living area with a grey wool blanket. She tenderly cast the blanket over her father's exhausted form, tucking it in under his chin.

"Someday...Poppa. We will all be alright again. " She whispered her promise with all the sincerity and innocence of a child's prayer, placing a soft kiss upon his temple before leaving his side.

Once more into the solace of her shared room with Shingo, she found her school satchel which was stuffed into a corner. Pulled out her pink headphones and the mp3 player. Stuffing the large earphones over her ears, she hit play on her small electronic screen, lounging on her back under the covers. She found herself staring up through the yellow tinted window just over her head. Finding the night sky, with the serene expanse of twinkling star's cast in a dirty imperfect glow. With a disappointed sigh, she closed her eyes sinking into the embrace of sleep with a beautiful romantic melody serenading her soul.

The weekend past, with more tree's succumbing to their fall coats of red and orange. The colder winds of winter's approach began to blow across the dry fields. Serena trudged down the sidewalk towards the High School, wrapped up in a plain cotton pink hoody. With the hood pulled up, hanging low over her forehead, as she kept her head downcast. Hands stuffed into the main front pocket, moving hunched over, partly to protect herself from the fierce winds, partly because she was dreading the day ahead. Wishing to make herself smaller, less noticeable even. Watching her black and white tennis shoes move softly forward down the cracked and leaf littered sidewalk. The white tails of an untucked white blouse snapped just below the hoody. She much more modestly put together today, aiming to be unnoticed by the masses of the Cross Roads.

The sides of the hood flaring out in round mounds, from were her headphones were pressed up against her ears. The narrow twin cords twisting away down into the side pocket of a pair of old jean's with the knees torn out. The long white frayed material floated and twisted in the winds. The jean's had been slightly altered by their owner, never liking her clothes to just be normal. She had added a bit of her own flare to them. Embroidering them with black thread, that were knotted in curl's of rose vines with tiny thorns and delicate rose buds. Receding down the sides of her slender legs, as if growing out from the jeans heavy hem. With her over the shoulder satchel bouncing against her hip, she moved absently through the milling crowds in the front courtyard. Weaving her way inside, out of the biting cold and into the overly bright warmth of Cross Roads High.

She had tucked her music player and head phones away at the back of the top shelf in her locker. Throwing her hood back, she now found herself scowling at the image, staring back at her from her small locker mirror set in her door. It was her, but this version was slightly sickly looking. She had her slightly bowed wanting to use her loose golden locks to partially hide behind today. Her bangs now hung low over her eyes, with her hair framing her face and showering down her shoulders to the small of her back in pure golden waves. Her slightly swollen nose had gone back to it's normal petite size, yet the punch she had received had left lingering damage around her eyes. Groaning in dismay, her lower lip now jutting out in a forlorn pout. She took in the purplish green busies now painting the underside of both of her wide blue eyes. She looked like a some odd racoon!

"Looking good, beautiful." Darien's gentle laughter floated to her from just off to the side of her locker door. She glanced over to find him, leaning against the narrow sheet of metal with an absolutely charming grin plastered over his face. Wearing a pair of very flattering dark blue jeans, and a deep maroon dress shirt. Untucked around his firm hips, a hand thrust casually in a side pocket as he leaned his shoulder into the side of her locker door. His midnight blue eyes sparkling with a playful mischief she knew very well. Ebony bangs hanging over one eye in a wild unkept manner that made her heart flutter. He could be so dashing, so enrapturing with his intense blue eyed stare.

Pulling her senses back from the brink of unwanted attraction. Wrapping herself once more in the bitterness and wary attitude she used as armour towards him. She was not going to allow her affection towards him, lull her brain again. He was not going to get the chance to hurt her again.

"Baka, Darien." She spat, hiding her head in the shadowed confines of her locker, as if now to focused upon finding some wayward text book or binder to pay any more attention to him.

"Well, that's what you get for jumping into a fight." He commented back with a chuckle.

To which he promptly received a middle finger directed towards him, from one of Serena's dainty hands. She had kept her back towards him the whole time she flipped him off, not wanting to face him and his pompous opinion over what she had done on friday night.

"Look a little make-up and no one will notice..." Darien offer, moved in close behind her, giving her shoulder's a comforting squeeze with his strong hands. Seeking to relax the tension he saw in her neck and shoulders. He felt for her, but still a lesson learned is a lesson learned. No good deed ever goes unpunished in his book.

As soon as she felt his finger's digging into the tight flesh of her shoulders, she immediately began to melt under his hands. With a lazily sigh of relief, her head lolled forward as a blissful smile graced her lips. His touch...oh...his touch felt so amazing...suddenly her mind was bombarded with fond memories of the wonderful summer two years ago. When she had felt so close to him, so loved by him, before he ripped all those blossoming feeling away. Cruelly casting her aside, in a fit of fury and regrets towards spending time with her. As the bitterness she harboured towards him resurfaced, she sluffed away his massaging hands with a moan of emotional angst.

"Get off!" She nearly shouted in a panic, rolling her shoulder's sharply to get his hands off of her. Snatching up a text and binder from the top shelf, not caring if she grabbed the right ones, just needing an excuse to bolt. She slammed her locker closed, then dashed away down the hall. Pulling up her hood as she thundering down a small set of stairs to the lowest section of the High School. Their was a woman's wash room nestled down there just off to the side of the stairs. The class rooms down there were larger then the ones on the main floor, housing the wood shop, machine shop, and mechanic garage, also the home economics courses as well.

Darien watched her disappear down into the area known as the Dungeon, thinning his lips in frustration.

His attempt at affection, rejected and thrust suddenly and almost violently back in his face. With a deep sigh, he wondered what it was going to take to get her to forgive him. He thought they had turned a corner, towards a real friendship on friday?

Serena just rounded the corner in the lower level, proceeding down the dimly lit hallway. When two rough hands grabbed her shoulder's and slammed her up against the white brick wall of the cavern like hall. The attack was so sudden, so unexpected, her heart had leaped into her throat. All kinds of anxieties were coursing through her body now. Like an electric charge she had no idea what to expect, or what was happening. When Daniel's leering face appeared before her hood.

"Oh, My God! Tsukino! I heard Lia decked you. But wow, she did a great job!" Daniel's arrogant face hovered inches away. Attempting to get a good look at her two black eyes.

She blinked like crazy, swallowing her humiliation as her cheeks flared. Daniel was being so rude, and so very loud as if he wanted to draw attention to her. He had her chin firmly in his grasp, fingertips digging into the soft undersides of her jaw, as he practically smiled with approval over the battered condition of her face. She moaned in pain, squeezing her eyes shut not wanting to look at his cold blue eyes. That seemed to full of mirth. Daniel really didn't turn out how she had first thought, she had thought he was a sweet, kind hearted boy. Now the more she saw of him, the more of his true nature he showed her. Those first few weeks, he was just playing her, giving her what she wanted hoping she would provide in kind. Since she hadn't, since she had given him the cold shoulder and began to spurn his further advances he was becoming a truly mean and vengeful person.

He suddenly ripped down her concealing hood, spinning her around to face two other guys on the football team. She yelped in fright and further embarrassment as he held in place with two bracing hands on her small shoulder's. Forcing her bruised face on display before a tall broad young man with spiky rusty red hair, he had snide looking face as if he was constantly enduring a bad smell around himself. The other was heavy set boy with shaggy honey blonde hair, and a dopy looking face the seemed almost dreamy and unfocused. Each was in jean's and the team Jerseys. Both instantly beginning to snicker at her, as if she was some spectacle on display.

"Jeez, your faces is like tragic." The red haired boy chuckled; "Like a piece of beaten meat!"

"Damn, that's gotta suck. " The blonde agreed, nodding an affirmative; "You were so cute before? Now ugh...now your making me physically ill just looking at you. Tsukino!" The blonde known as 'Pink' began to gag and fake vomit at her feet.

Serena felt her resolve breaking at this horrible array of mocking words, her stomach was lurching with anxiety and humiliation. She always had doubts about her looks, wondering if she was pretty or merely an average girl easily forgotten. Wondering if she was worth being treated well, being loved and made to feel special. To be someones, one and only. Someone one could not live without...someone precious like her mother.

"Your supposed to block those, with your arm. Sere, not your face!" Daniel laughed, releasing her shoulder's and moving in front of her. Faking a block by crossing an arm over his head.

They were now trapping her, blocking her from exiting this bombardment of abuse. Circling in front like a wall of looming predator's intent on ripping every ounce of self respect from her.

"Silly, lil freshman. Now you look like a racoon!" The red haired boy, ruffled her hair. Making light of what happened to her. Like she was some little kid, who just got sand kicked in her face in the sand box.

Serena merely cast her head down and to the side, enduring their laughter and continued ridicule till she felt the tears begin to fall. Barely holding it together, as her face heated up even more. Her heart now slamming against her chest and barely able to breath. She had tried to remain strong, to ignore their taunts and foul comments. But it just got to be to much, and she pushed past them, darting for the swinging bathroom door just down the hall. Having to duck around Daniel, then having to resort to a fierce shove with her shoulder as he sought to get in her way. To detain her further so they could continue their harassments. The three boys mean laughter was ringing in the hall as she finally escaped them.

"I'm gonna call your 'Cooner! " Daniel shouted to her as she slammed through the swinging door.

"Perfect, 'Cooner!" His buddies chimed in, laughing even louder.

As soon as she found the peace and solitude within the white confines of the girl's bathroom, the full force of her emotional trauma she just endured burst forth. Slamming through her body in a heat wave of embarrassment and self loathing. As soon as the door swung closed, the first loud sob broke the surface and it was as if a dam had burst. Her vision turned watery, as she swiftly retreated into the first empty stall. In the row of badly scuffed and graffiti destroyed toilets. Praying to the good spirits she was the only one in here, as her sobs were becoming quite loud, accented with broken gasps of air. Closing and locking the door, she slumped onto the toilet seat. Pressing her hands tight to her face, her inner monologue a soul shattering scream towards herself. She was so disappointed in her choices of late. Breaking down into deep, body wracking cries, choking and gasping for breath.

She knew today was going to be hard, facing her peer's with two black eyes. Understood she was going to get some mean remarks perhaps a little laughter, and lots of opinions about what she had done. Had been steeling her nerves all morning for a it, but it hadn't helped her one bit. Even with everything that had happened to her, how abusive her father had gotten of late. She had never been able to build a strong enough wall around her heart to stop getting hurt so easily. They had been so cold, so mean and calculating in their humiliations. Working as a team in a strange way to totally destroy her self confidence and self worth.

Enjoying their cat calling and mean jokes, feeling superior to her. Calling her a horrible name, that was going to haunt her for weeks if not longer, even after all the physical wounds had healed.

Her whole body was now over heated and clammy, she knew she must smell funky as well from all that stress sweat. The home room bell rang, as she huddled in silence on the toilet, tears still trailing down her cheeks as she cried softly. A hot, reddened cheek pressed up against the side of the stall. The smooth cold wall a faint comfort, her long golden hair cascading over her face in a wild dishevelled state. Unwilling to go back out there and face more comments or laughter at her expense. Those loser's would be hunting her for sure today, their new jokes would not be tiring anytime soon.

First period came and went, and still she could not will herself to leave her little hiding place. Her sobs had fell silent, yet a few tears still trailed down her face. She wiped them away fiercely, still feeling utterly humiliated. Negative thoughts of how she was going to survive these next few weeks spinning her mind into knots. Her stomach was twisting, burning with an acid that was now burning the back of her throat. What was she going to do now! She couldn't just stay in here all day. Already she would have to get to the office for a late slip, the trip through the halls would be harrowing. At any time Daniel or any of his buddies could spot her and start the taunting all over again.

With a frustrated groan, she forced herself to stand and leave the stall. Feeling embarrassed for just running off and not telling Daniel off like she should of done. Bashing herself for being intimidated and weak around the bastard. He didn't deserve her just cowering to his arrogant attitude, she should have kicked him in the balls! He was just pissed at her for not getting any play from her during the ride into town. She should have never let him touch her at the last party, now he was angry with her and would be making her life miserable any chance he got.

She would have to stand up to him, put him in his place or she would never be able to walk the halls with out being harassed. But she just felt she didn't have that kind of fury in her, she had never raised a hand or a knee to anyone? At not intentionally? She was kind of nervous about fighting...she didn't like physical violence at all.

As she approached the row of mirror's before the long white counter at the front of the bathroom. She was now confronted with a very soggy looking girl, with splotchy skin and two greenish bruised eyes. She was now a bigger mess then before. With her hair clinging to her face, and in slight static disarray on the side of her head she had pressed up against the wall for the last hour.

"Aren't you a pretty sight...Usa?" She sighed, her blue eyes red rimmed and puffy from to much crying. She stared forlornly at herself for a few more minutes, pulling on her lower eyelids and grimacing. Wallowing for a time just feeling sorry for herself.

Then she stared making funny faces at herself in the mirror, attempting to cheer herself up. To pull herself out of the depressed funk she was in. When she finally got a weak smile from herself, she focused on rebuilding her resolve to leave the bathroom.

"Ok...get it together. " She lightly patted the counter on either side of the sink. Hovering over the porcelain bowl for a moment before turning on the taps. She needed to clean herself up, and resume her day as if nothing had happened. She couldn't let Daniel feel he had gotten any kind of reaction from her. She had to build up a wall around her feelings, like she had with Darien. No, boy was ever going to hurt her again. She had promised herself this! So toughen up!

She was in the middle of washing her face with a paper towel, dabbing it dry as best she could, while hunched over the sink. Her golden hair cascading over either side of her face like concealing curtains. When she heard the hinges of the door squeaking open and two voices she recognized. Welcomed voices thank kami!

"Serena?" A low refined sounding voice questioned lightly. Before a comforting hand gripped her shoulder and turned her away from the sink.

Finding Raye's violet eyes full of concern, the girl's long dark hair done up in a elegant french braid. Dressed in a white blouse with a black velvet vest over top and tight jeans.

"She's been crying?" Raye called over her shoulder, anxiously to her companion. Noticing her bruises with a pained expression that flashed across her face far to quickly.

Lita moved into view beside her, having been heading towards the stalls. The taller girl was in a deep forest green skirt that hugged her hips, and tapering down near the knees with a series of large beige buttons down the folded seam. With a conservative white shirt, with short sleeves that just fell below the skirts waist. The smart looking outfit was finished off by long dark leather boots with a heavy heel, that laced up. She made a quick adjustment in course coming up beside Serena to grasp her chin, and direct her face gently towards hers. Serena cringed remembering how brutal Daniel had handled her chin earlier.

"Yep..." Lita confirmed, noticing the pale skin and moist blue eyes staring sadly up at her. Taking in her battered face with a compassionate grimace.

"Sere, what happened." Raye nudged Lita away, making the gruff girl let go of the shorter blonde to go finish her business in the stalls.

"I'll be hunting Amelia down to exact a little retribution for ya, Sere! " Lita commented fiercely. "But first I got a pee." she added urgently.

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena mumbled, turning away from Raye. To stare bleakly at herself in the mirror once again.

"And Lita you are not beating up, Amelia, either. Just let it go!" She shouted back, receiving a series of hissed curses from one of the back stalls. Lita believed in the eye for an eye philosophy. While Serena was more a live and let live type.

Raye embraced her from behind; "I am so, so, sorry you got hurt." She offered, poking her chin into Serena's shoulder. Giving her a pathetic pout, seeking some kind of forgiveness. Serena noticed the overly dramatic pain on her face in the mirror and began to laugh in spite of herself. Raye countered her laughter with a bright smile.

"I can handle my own battles, Sere. Next time just root for me on the side lines while I kick the crap out of Amelia." Raye leaned her back against the counter, folding her arms over her breasts.

"Why do you hate her anyway?" She countered, resuming her dabbing of the moisture still shinning on her cheeks; "Like she really needed to know what you think of her."

"You hate her too, but you are to much a coward to let her know it!" Raye snapped back, not liking Sereana's righteous tone.

"Anyway, It's not like I went up to her face to told her she was slut! She just found out is all, and I wasn't going to deny it either." She finished bitterly, as Serena cast her a disapproving grimace. Raye's smart mouth and higher then thou attitude got her into more trouble then it was worth. She had no other friends beside her, Amy and Lita. Most people either hated her outright by how snotty she sounded, or tried to avoid her nervous about in advertenly pissing her off, unable to deal with such a fiery personality.

"Hey, Girlies!" Mina's chipper voice echoed out through the small confines of the bathroom. Her further words falling silent at the beaten up sight of Serena. Her fellow freshman cheerleader was dressed in a very sporty white skort and dark orange mid drift that showed off her flat stomach.

"Oh, man..." She muttered, then tossed her huge black leather purse on the white counter. "Lets fix you up." She smiled warmly, digging into the bag for some makeup. Raye moved aside with a small smile, allowing Mina to move in and start applying the cover up with a sponge.

Serena was flooded with hope, and a strengthing fondness for her new friend. She was so lucky to have found such a caring group of girls.

Darien didn't run into her again till lunch time, finding her hiding out in the back corner of the cafeteria. Which was on the second level of the high school, a part of the back wing connected with the gym. A huge multi tiered room. That had a huge stage up front on the lowest level. It was a simple type wooden stage with deep crimson heavy velvet curtains, currently closed. Sealing the clutter of boxes and back stage equipment, hidden behind.

The lowest teir had the largest floor space. The floor above a bit shorter, with the highest tier as vast as the lowest. The massive room was also used for assemblies or drama performances.

All the available floor space right now was filled with tables, set up on all three levels for the students. With a kitchen huddled in the back, with a small glass covered buffet set out front for students. The older then time till sat on a rolling cart, at the end of the long buffet table. Manned by an equally older then time woman all in white, slacks and blouse, with her blue curly hair tied up in a hair net. She looked like some nurse you would find on a psych ward then at a High School.

Darien had just past the till with his tray, filled with the goodness of a large plate of poutine and a greasy cheese burger. Passing the grim old lady a small smile and nod, before heading out towards the tables.

He caught sight of her at a corner table near the cafeteria's back doors, the tables against that side of the massive room backed a set of large windows that overlooked the track and field yard.

As he approached her, he found that she had pulled her hood back up and was slouching in her plastic seat, staring out at the blustery yard. Watching the elm tree's sway, or the dried leaves dart about the dirt track. She was definitely a sad sight to behold.

"Hey, beautiful." He commented, using his tried in true greeting. As he sat himself down in front of her.

She never paid any attention to him, her focus lost on the fall atmosphere beyond the windows.

He licked his lips nervously, adjusting himself in his seat, finally noticing the bulges under her hood. She was plugged into her music again, not having heard him sit down.

Shaking his head ruefully, he leaned over his platter of food, grasped a plastic cap of her head phones and snapped it against her ear to gain her attention.

"Hey!" She snapped, pulling her headset down to glare daggers at her intruder. Releasing a tired sigh when she found it was him.

"Where's your lunch?" He inquired, noticing she had nothing in front of her to eat.

"Already ate." She stated, pulling her head phones down, allowing them to snuggle around her neck.

But Darien caught the longing look she cast his food, before turning to ignore him to stare out at the track beyond. He guessed her day was going pretty shitty, and she had forgotten her lunch as well.

"Sere." He called to her, as she turned back to face him. He thrust a fork full of gravy drowned fries into her mouth.

She responded to the invading food unconsciously opening her mouth to receive it. Her face was much improved with a light dusting of bronze powder and a soft layer of liquid coverup. Her face still remained natural and not overly painted. To which he liked, he enjoyed her sweet features as they were. He never felt she needed much makeup or any to make herself pretty. She was perfect just as she was.

Munching happily, she gave him a bright smile of thanks. Then stole his fork from his hands, digging into his plate.

"You brought this upon yourself, Shield's. You know this is one of my favourites! " She exclaimed with a beaming smile. As he quickly snatched up his burger eating happily, as she polished off his fries in a matter of minutes.

After a the last fry was gone, she giggled with contentment, wiping a few drops of gravy away from the sides of her mouth with her fingertips. Sucking upon them, with loud lingering sounds. Savouring the last of the comforting salty taste. Totally not noticing how her antics, were making Darien eyes widen and swallow nervously. Becoming instantly turned on by her innocent enjoyment of lightly mouthing her sticky fingers. He to cast his eyes aside and clear his throat, adjusting himself in his seat. Banishing a whole new array of erotic thoughts from his mind, concerning his little oblivious temptress before him.

"I see you managed to get some cover up for your weekend. 'Cooner'." He smirked, lounging back against his chair, draping an arm casually over the back. Mirth sparkling in his eyes, as he soured her mood instantly.

"Really...do you always need to be so damn smug?" She complained, gripping her earphones intent on replacing them and ignoring him completely.

He had hit a very painful nerve, suddenly feeling horrible for the comment. He didn't know about the hurt inflicted upon her earlier with that very name.

"Sorry...old habit." Darien lunged across the table, placing a staying hands over hers that were gripping her pink head gear.

"Please don't ignore me." He pleaded. Staring at her with sorry eyes. Catching the tears moisting the sides of her innocent blue eyes.

Damn he felt like the worst person on the planet now.

She caught the sincerity in his look, relenting with a sigh she released her head phones.

"Fine...honestly why are you hanging around me so much lately?" She was so confused, this sudden interest in her was so out of character for him. He had always been so self involved in his training, never having much time for her.

"Like my note said...I missed you. " he shrugged.

She gave him a strange look, her cheeks turning slightly pink, averting her eyes to her hands now folded nervously in her lap.

"I've missed you too." she admitted a few moments later, looking up with a tender smile. Her eyes shining with that beautiful light he so cherished.

"Hey Cooner!" Daniel's voice rebounded over the cafeteria, full of mean humour.

Serena slumped more in her seat, biting her lip to hold back a new bout of sobs. Attempting to almost crawl under the table, as she was now sitting so low in her seat, her hood pulled right back up to hide her face.

Darien suddenly felt really bad about telling her she deserved the bruises for being stupid enough to interfer in a fight, that morning. He also now understood why the name 'cooner.' had sparked such pain in her eyes.

He was about to stand and have a word with Hemlock, pushing his chair aside with a harsh scrapping sound. Staring down the approaching 'Football star' with a cold fury in his midnight blue eyes.

Daniel ignored him as per usual, making a be line for Serena to continue to harass her for the pure enjoyment was watching her squirm like before. He had his two partners in tow, the short spiky red head and dopey looking blonde with long shoulder length hair.

When out of nowhere, Serena's human guard dog as her friends liked to call her. Intercepted him, she had been heading their way as well on the lower tier of the cafeteria. When she heard Daniel shout that nasty name towards her best friend, intending to draw attention to himself and the little blonde now cowering at the far table.

Lita changed her course, tossing her brown lunch bag on a near by empty table. Before mounting a small set of steps to get up to the larger, highest tier in the cafeteria. She thundered up in front of Daniel, her superior height putting her on par with the platinum blonde bully.

Daniel stopped in his tracks, staring in surprised shock that anyone would dare interfere with his verbal hazing. Every body on campus knew not to mess with him, he was the silent king of the School. You do as he willed or suffered his punishments. Especially the girls, if he took an interest then they were to feel honoured. But Serena had led him on, and spurned him. By disappearing and not giving him what he had been looking forward to last weekend. The pleasure of taking her body as his own. So in his mind she deserved every bit of the constant verbal humiliation and embarrassments he had been dishing out today.

Lita stood right in his way, staring eye to eye with him.

"Don't you have something better to do then pick on other people?" She stated, emerald eyes a storm of rage.

Daniel thought about it for a bit, then chuckled. "Not really, this is the most fun I've had in weeks." He shrugged.

"Well, then let me put it to you this way. Then." Lita hissed, in his face. "Leave her alone."

"Or...Com'on finish little lady, finish that threat." Daniel smirked, casting his smug smile to his boys standing behind him.

"Naw, I don't think I am going to waste anymore words on you." Lita smiled evilly, her New York accent now thick in her tone, as it always did when she was really mad or arguing passionately about something.

In less then a second, her boot connected harshly with Daniel's groin. The man grunted in sudden pain, bowing over to clutch his privates. As he bent over, Lita slammed her knee into his nose. Connecting with the man's bridge with a dull crack. Blood spurted all over the white lino of the cafeteria floor.

As Daniel then ran cursing and swearing past Serena's table and out the back doors, his so called friends laughing at him. Making snide comments about getting his ass handed to him by a girl!

There was a connecting hall behind those doors that led to the gym, and to the lockers. The schools were built into a hill side, so the gym and track and field area were on the second level of the school. With the main body of the schools sitting just before the hilltop.

Darien was impressed to say the least, giving Lita a proud approving grin as she retrieved her brown bag and headed to their table. With a satisfied look on her face. Sliding into a chair next to Serena, she gave the girl a comforting pat on the leg. Serena for her part gave her a weak smile, now feeling ashamed yet thankful that Lita had stood up for her, when she lacked the courage to do so herself.

"Forget him, ya know...he's just a mambi-pambi rich boy! He didn't get what he wanted from you and now he's retaliating by treating you like shit!" Lita commented, unfurling her bag and pulling out her sandwich and tupperware bowl of salad.

Serena merely grunted, just needing a break from it all. She pulled her headphones up to listen to some music for a while and get a handle on her emotions. Daniel had been making this day a living hell for her, cat calling her as loud as he could in the halls. Or across the inner central courtyard of the school. The main part of the high school was a large square court with potted trees and few benches on the floor level, with three surrounding balcony's on three different levels. Each with halls leading off to a set of class rooms. A curving skylight hung over the very pinnacle of the courtyard, allowing a lot of natural light to descend over the courtyards inner garden.

She had been caught on her way to class twice that morning, finding him leaning over the white painted cement barrier's of either the second or third floor balcony's screaming his taunt so that everyone through out the school could hear and stare at her. Making her feel like some kind of mutant, or animal trapped in a cage to be gawked at.

Daniel was a real piece of work, some spoiled rich boy now punishing her for not giving in to him. She had been beating herself up all day as well, for getting herself involved with him in the first place. She knew she had to stand up to him, put him in his place but she was scared of what more he could do to her or her family if she did. Debating if it was better just to suffer his wrath until he someone else got on his hit list.

Lita comment got Darien's interest peeked, he raised an eyebrow Lita's way since Serena was now plugged into her music ignoring everyone.

"He made a pass at her?" He inquired sternly.

"And she decided to encourage him, at a house party a few weeks back." Lita sighed, sadly.

Darien's mind was whirling now, those boasts he thought were directed towards's Serena back at the bonfire were true. He had known since the first day of school Daniel had been targeting her. She had given that ass a good feel and now he was pissed she hadn't gone all the way with him yet.

Darien's eyes turned cold, as he glared down at his hands now tapping anxiously on the table. He was very glad now, that he had joined the football team that morning. His 'Simple Sweetness' had gotten herself in a heap of trouble all ready with the popular crowd. She was going to need him more then she knew.

When the last of her girlfriends arrived in a gaggle of annoying giggles and gossiping. He quietly excused himself, he had some major recon to do. Heading off through the back doors, he swiftly made his way towards the guys locker room just down the side hall.

"She is fuck'in dead!" Daniel's voice boomed, in a high pitched wail from the back of the inner locker area.

Darien moved silently into the room, that reeked of a sour sweat smell. Men truly were just filthy creatures, he hated how male bathrooms just couldn't be cleaned enough to get rid of the suble putrid stench. The large area was filled with four rows of beaten in locker, with long worn out wooden benches set in between each row. Past the cluster of shower stalls, towards the very back that held a row of sinks and mirrors. With a line of toilet stalls against the very back wall.

Ducking into a toilet stall unnoticed, as Daniel was hunched over a nearby sink draining the blood from his nose. While his buddies hovered around him still laughing a cracking jokes.

"Which one, your kinda pissed at them both. Man." The blonde called 'Pink' chuckled.

"She really made you her bitch, man." The spiky red head commented.

Darien knew that boy very well, Randy Krimson. He was little rich boy like Daniel, tried out at Sarges gym last year but couldn't tolerate the intense training schedule and commitment. Was all surprised when the old German kicked him out. He had the same immature mentality as Daniel and had retaliated by smashing in the gyms front window with a brick.

Cops had given him a slap on the wrist and sent him on his way, thanks to his parents paying his bail. The cops were known to be a bit crooked, a few in the Hemlock's pockets, and Krimson's family as well as a few others who had more money then god!

"Fuck Off! Randy!" Daniel cursed; "They will both pay, don't you worry. I got plans, man. " He promised with a growl.

Darien was now tapping a foot on the painted grey cement franticly, urging the loser to let him in on his so called revenge plans. As was the way of popularity...and dealing with the 'In crowd' at Cross Roads. It was a game of alliances, of gambits and feints. Making sure you were on top in the power struggle at all times. Had gathered a large group of tempramental supporters to keep your back, cause you never know when that proverbial dagger was going to be stabbed into your back.

Daniel never spoke another word, just left his ominous revenge hanging silent as the boys left the locker room. In a loud parade of kicking the metal doors down a row of locker's and slamming through the front door. Wanting to make enough noise to sound ominous and threatening as if they had anyone around to intimiadate?

He didn't think Serena had it in her to play the popular game. She was just to sweet and kind hearted, so it would be up to him to take her under his protection. He could easily be as cold hearted, and vicious as was needed. He was also sly, and charming enough to out play Daniel with the girls any day. Getting the guys under his command would be a whole nother story. Well, Football practice was in a few hours. Darien surmised. He could out jock, Daniel at practice. Knock him down a few rungs in the respect of his teammates. Then go from there in slowly destorying him.

Darien laughed silently, exiting the stall. A grin of anticipation pulling at the corners of his lips. He was going to enjoy taking over as King of the School. Very well then...let the games begin!


	9. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! It modivates me, really it does! **

**BlueMoon: **My fic's are quite different from most. I got similar comments on the other two fic's. I plan a-lot of drama, love, angst and action of all sorts in this adventure.

**CynDLou:** I love a protective Darien. Yeah, poor Serena will be going through a-lot more. He will also be slowly destroying Daniel one piece at a time.

**adoore:** Thank you for the review, I appreciate you support.

**TwilightPrincess: **Thanks for the review! I love your support, girl!

**GinnyPotter: **Lita is my favourite of the four girls. I will make you love this fic as much as Chaos. =)

**Mzmiami: **Thanks for sticking with me! I will finish Ballad, I promise!

**LoveInTheBattlefield: **Thanks for the support! You steady review keeps me writing. =)

Simple Sweetness

"All right kiddies! We are going to start with the basics!" Amelia's shrill voice exploded over the football field. Which lay across the street from the two Cross Road's schools.

It was your typical mid west athletic field, with worn and weathered wood and steel bleacher's lining the side lines. The home side facing the backing the street, with the visitor's bleacher's on the opposing side of the huge natural grass field. A basic black electric score board hovered over the far end behind a set of white painted goal posts. A tin covered booth set at the very top of the Home side bleacher's held all the electronics for the score board, and the speaker system for the field.

The bleacher's simple wood frames along the sides and backs, were filled with advertisements for local businesses. The paint faded and peeling so away severely, from enduring the weather for years one could barely make out more then colours and shapes. Of what was once proud signs proclaiming fine stores and restaurants in this city.

The lime tinted blonde, stalked back and forth before nine other girls, the murky grey sky above her the perfect backdrop to her foul mood. Her hair pulled up in a tight pony tail, tied with a dark green ribbon. Dressed in the home version of their Cheer uniform, consisting of a deep forest green, long sleeve leotard with turtle neck. With a mainly white, crop top style vest, with green accents and with the letters, CRH emblazoned on the front. A white low riding skirt that matched the vest, with double green stripes on the hem. Below the skirt she wore a pair of forest green kick pants, to hide her underwear when stunting. Her two blonde clones stood at attention on the white chalk side line, dressed the same, hair up in matching pony tails. Glowering at the nine girls, dressed in uniform as well, now listening intently to their Cheer Queen. Every girl with long hair had it pinned up in one or two pony tails, each with matching ribbons. The only diversion from that was Serena, who wore her traditional hair style of twin buns and tails, the buns accented with green streamers that fluttered in the fall wind.

Amelia payed the golden blonde a lingering glare, not liking how she seemed to stand out if unintentionally.

"All right ladies, I want the offensive and defensive cheers one hundred percent perfect today!" She shouted, bending down to pick up her silver pom pom. "The faster you get the dance moves right, the sooner we can start working on our stunting!"

Serena stood excitedly next to Mina, hopping on her toes with a beaming smile so very happy to be on the squad. Mina had applied a fresh layer of cover up to her eyes, so she hoped it would last through practice. The last thing she wanted was to show off Amelia's handy work to the bitch herself. She had already had to endure the woman's fake sympathy over her bruises when practice first started. The rumours of how horrible she looked having spread school wide by now. Amelia tried to seem sullen about it, but deep down Serena picked up out how proud and strong she felt at causing her such damage.

It was mid season, coming onto the end of September. The sky was turning grey and dull, filling with heavy clouds that taunted towards snow. By the afternoons after school, the chill winds that started blowing in the mornings were picking up speed and force. Turning into blustery gusts, that seemed to attack anyone out in the elements.

The Cross Roads High Cheer team had to hold auditions a couple weeks back to replace four old member who had quit, due to personal reasons.

The school populace knew the real reason though, the rumour mill in full force as always. Two girls were out due to pregnancy, one moved away and the last one quit because she could no longer deal with Amelia any more.

So the new four freshman who had joined had to learn the cheers fast! This friday would be their first real game and Amelia did not want them embarrassing her squad or the team. She had been holding practice daily for the last two weeks. Pushing the freshmen to their limits and beyond wanting them ready.

Amelia gave a fake salute to the boy manning the stereo system up in the tin booth. A moment later Dj Alligator's Whistle Song blasted out of the speaker's mounted on wooden poles up and down the field.

Amelia and her two soldier's trotted up in front of the group and began the intro steps to their first cheer. The girls moved in unison steps, swaying and swinging their hips through a set of dance moves, pom pom's thrusting into the air to the beat.

As the football team rushed the field on the far side of the bleachers, dressed in their Home uniforms of mostly white with the dark green accents that matched the Cheerleader's. Helmets braced under their arms, as they jogged in single file. Their number's upon their backs a rich black with their last names emblazoned above the number's.

Serena was moving into a forward thrust with her left pom pom, just finishing a side stride with her group when she caught sight of a particular head of dark hair, and a jersey that read 'Shields'. She yelped in surprise, her heart beating hard against her ribs, stumbling over her feet and landing face first in the damp grass.

"Tsukino! Com'on a three year old can master that move! " Amelia raged, cutting the music with a slashing gesture to her neck before rounding on the startled and suddenly nervous freshman. That was blinking uncertainly, out at the rampaging football player's now taking orders from a fat bald man in a bright orange plastic wind breaker.

What the hell was Darien doing on the team! Her mind was screaming, last year he was more then happy to have her gone. Now he was everywhere in her life...like a bad rash! She had no idea how to deal with him now, he was acting so out of character. She was paying little attention to Amelia's harsh berrating , merely nodding in acknowledgment at her harsh words and the foul names she was calling her. To focused on watching the guys jog across the field, tossing their helmets on the ground as they surrounded their coak for orders.

Serena ignored him valiantly for the rest of her practice, even though he caught her eye from time to time during laps, and waved at her urging her to acknowledge him. She never did...growing ever more pissed at him for invading her life. She had worked so hard last year, seeking to heal her heart and forget him. Now he was actually interested in spending time with her...her long since buried affections for him stirring agian. Leaving her confused, bewildered and very upset with him. He had no right to just cast her aside then barge into her life a year later as if he had done nothing.

Darien figured out quickly that she was ignoring him, so he focused on his next goal humiliating Daniel at practice. He quickly out lapped the arrogant prick during warm ups, leaving the white blonde fuming and out of breath with his two henchmen. Only able to maintain a position at the head of the main team running as one pack at few meters behind Darien. His endurance and stamina so advanced thanks to his years of fight training that running basic laps wasn't even a challenge.

Coach made them do sets of pushups next, while the team did the basic kind. Darien opted for one handed, folding his legs at the ankles and bending an arm over his back to maintain balance. Which quickly got the teams attention, the boys began to crowd around him urging him on. Darien finished twenty reps, ten on each hand before Coach shouted for them to scatter. Glaring at Darien as he approached, he was a heavy man with a plumb belly and a face easily reddened.

Right now his face looked ready to stop traffic.

"Look, Shield's I love that you joined the team. But showing off like that ain't what I signed you on for. I need some speed, and some strength to get these boys to the championships. I want see how well you can work with them, as a team. " He instructed firmly have to crane his neck to look up at him, being slightly shorter then Darien six foot frame.

"Sorry, Coach...sure. What ever you need." Darien smiled encouragingly, the wind dancing through is thick dark hair. Giving the man what he wanted to hear. Truthfully he didn't give a rats ass about getting them to the finals. He was just here to watch over Serena, and make Daniel's life utterly miserable.

Next they practiced various tackles and running strategies. Every chance Darien got, when placed against Daniel during scrimmages, he made sure to signal the boy out. His dark blue eyes glaring like steel towards the boy, from just above his helmets chin guard.

Then slamming him mercilessly to the turf, over and over again. By the end of practice, Daniel knew full well what Darien was up to and he was pissed. There was no way in hell he was going to lose face in front of his teammates to some amateur who just joined the team mid season on some damn whim!

The team once more surrouned the stout old man, hot and sweaty from practice. Daniel had ripped off his helmet and was now glaring with bare restrained fury towards Darien. Who could feel the heat of his gaze upon him, making him chuckle smugly. Resolutely ignoring the young mans silent threats, focusing on the coachs final words.

"All right Ladies, Good practice, I'll see you all after School tomorrow. I want those counter's and tackles flawless before the game on friday!" Coach roared, slapping his wooden note board against his thigh. Before blowing hard on his whistle, sending the team back to the lockers in the School.

The football team just made it into the locker's, before Daniel made his move. Darien had just pulled off his jersey and shoulder pads, leaving his well muscled chest bare when Daniel rounded a row of locker's. Committed on confronting this intruder, both physically and verbally. To reassurt his dominance, show the team he was still their leader.

Face twisted with malicious intent, cold blue ice fierce, stalking down the row of locker's pushing any unwary team mate aside. The platinum blonde was just in his dark green pants as well, having only managed to undress a bit before his rage got the best to him and he needed to unload his angst upon his new nemesis.

Darien was just untieing his cleats, with a foot braced on the long wooden bench as Daniel charged him. Giving him a hard shove, in the shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance. Darien stumbled back, turning to confront the arrogant bastard with a malicious glare of his own.

"What the hell! Shields!" Daniel roared, getting in his face. The two young men were about the same height and build. Yet Darien's physic was sculpted from hours of weight training and running, while Daniels was more soft. His belly smooth and slightly rounded from to many beers.

Darien never said a word, as Daniel fell into a huge unrestrained tirade before him. Standing stoic and unresponsive to the other guys rage. Mocking him silently by his lack of fear.

"This is my domain! Go back to your little dancing club, your not wanted here!" He shouted in Darien's face, drawing the rest of the team to crowd around the locker's curious as to who the winner of this little battle would be.

"Well, " Darien looked around himself, finding at least three boys moving forward to his defence. "It's looks a few of the boys want me around." He finished with a smirk, raising his hands up with sly smile.

Daniel growled, then lunged shoving Darien back, up against a set of locker yet again. Darien slammed into the metal with a resounding clang.

"Com'on you pussy! You think your better then me!" He roared, shoving Darien up against the locker's again, his face turning red with rage.

Darien took his assaults calmly, with a condescending smirk plastered over his face. Now was not the time to give the asshole what he wanted, which was a fight. This was neither the place for it, Daniel wanted him to loss his cool. He needed to show that he was the better man, the more mature and emotionally collected one.

"I don't know what your problem is, Danny-boy. But I think you need to calm down." He commented in a dry tone. Not wanting to let on how condescending he was towards Daniel.

"Com'on Dan, he's right you can't do this here!" Pink intruded, dashing down one side of the bench and then vaulting in front of Daniel. Placing bracing hands against his friends chest, Pink held a wider, heavier body so keeping Daniel at bay wasn't much work. Pink was an offensive tackle on the team so his main job was take out the heavy hitters on the other team.

"I don't know why your here! Shields, but I know what you up to! And it won't work! You were a friendless loner before joining the team, a nobody! I swear to God, I will make sure your forgotten!" Daniel ranted, as Pink guided him away.

Darien wasn't intimidated or scared at all, Daniel's little show did nothing but play into his hands.

"Forget him." A scruffy looking, broad chested team mate came up to him. Clapped him companionably on the shoulder before retreating to his own locker across the way.

"Yeah! Dan's just a full of piss and wind!" He wouldn't try anything." Another teammate passed him, a smaller boy with long white blonde hair tied back in a pony tail that trailed down near his shoulder blades.

"He's nothing to worry about." A third chimed, in a dark brunette boy with short conservatively styled hair, and soft brown eyes. He gave Darien a reassuring smile before opening his locker, that was right beside his. Tossing in his helmet and starting to undress.

Darien opened his own locker, and began to finish undressing himself. He wasn't worried one bit, but greatly satisfied at how deeply he had already gotten under Daniels skin. The King of the School was worried...he should be. By the end of showering, and getting dressed. He had made three new friends, and was working stead fast on the rest of the team milling around the locker's. Chatting each one up a bit, trying to figure were they stood. Soon a divsion was going to start ripping the team apart. If he couldn't make friends out them due to their loyalty to Daniel he wanted to start getting them to admire him at least. If that didn't work he would have them fear him. Either way he was going to make Daniel harmless, in the next few months.

Serena had finished her practice a few minutes earlier then Darien and was seated up on the bleacher's absently talking with Mina, Lita and Amy. She sat slightly huddled over her knees, chilled from the fall air as she was still in her skimpy Cheerleader's uniform. As a burst of wind buffeted her, tossing her tails over her shoulder's, watching the football team exit the field with calculating eyes. Trying to figure Darien out, why was he so interested in her suddenly? In all these things he supposedly didn't care about?

"So I'm suspended for two weeks!" Lita stated in hushed tones towards, Amy. Sitting on the highest bench on the bleacher's, in her green skirt and black pea coat. Dumping her dark green back pack to the floor between her bench and the one before. The short, dark haired girl was seated right next to the taller brunette. Dressed in a pair of white jeans, and a heavier fall jacket, of shiny dark blue plastic with a thin hood. Digging into her blue backpack for a pen and paper while nodding in acknowledgment.

"What..." Serena turned, she had been sitting just ahead of them on a lower bench. Turning towards them with sudden concern in her cerulean eyes. A slow understanding dawning upon her.

"For nothing, Sere, forget it." Lita commented, leaning in close to Amy who was now jotting down Lita's class list on a scrap piece of paper.

"Ok, I will get your notes for you. "Amy cast her a small smile, before Serena butted in.

Slapping her hands upon Lita's knees to gain her attention, as she now knelt before her on the floor between the benches.

Lita quickly adjusted her dark green skirt, grimacing down at the tearful blonde now staring up at her. In a very apologetic and slightly submissive poss that unnerved her.

"You got nailed for fighting Daniel didn't you?" She pleaded, her gut twisting with guilt.

"What ever...Sere." Lita vaguely defended; "It doesn't matter." she sighed, feeling horrible about Serena's sad eyes now penetrating into her own.

"It matters to me?" She relented, sniffing softly as she was near tears now.

""Don't you dare cry about it, you big baby!" Raye's loud righteous voice called out to her, storming up the bleacher stairs. Serena slumped, and slid back onto her bench Raye's infuriated tone forcing her to grasp a hold of her tortured emotions and shove them down deep. The raven haired harpy as good meaning as she was, did not put up with her weakness towards tears or self depreciation. Striving through her mocking and snide comments for Serena to gain a thicker skin. Over the years it only ended up in a blast of intense arguing, leaving Serena in tears and Raye fuming. But things had tempered, Serena had more control of herself and Raye...well Raye was Raye. There was no changing or bettering someone as stubborn and self righteous as her. But she was a very good friend, and Serena loved her.

Mina, also still in uniform, who had been avidly watching Serena and Lita's tense moment from her position beside Amy. Now darted her soft blue eyes forward finding a very pissed looking, Raye. Her dark hair loosened, and wind blown from her braid. Her jeans now caked with mud, the white blouse she wore now torn at the neck. Hanging oddly off one slender shoulder, showing off several angry looking scratch marks along her lower neck. Her black silk bra peeking out from the damaged shirt, that was now ripped slightly open around her breasts. The dark velvet accenting vest was torn open as well, the two sides flapping iweakly n the wind.

"Raye...what the hell!" Serena jumped to her feet, knowing damn well Raye was coming back from a fight.

"Amelia caught me leaving school grounds on her way back from practice. We finished what we started on the weekend." Raye answered, pulling her torn blouse more securely around her neck with a hand.

"This isn't right...did any of the teacher's see!" Serena wailed, her heart was breaking.

Raye laughed long and bitterly as she sat down heavily beside Serena.

"Sure they did, a couple of them were just heading across the street to their cars. Didn't even blink an eye, as Amelia pounded me into the pavement. " Raye answered, with a jaded smile.

Serena was quickly finding that Cross Roads High was nothing like it's elementary version. There had been arguments between peers, a pecking order to some degree. But the teacher's seemed to help...to referee some, so that things didn't get out of hand.

The teacher's in the high school seemed to turn a blind eye, towards some students yet rushed to the defence of others. The peer pressure and aggression level in high school was so intense. She was feeling like she had just entered a war zone...

After only a month, she was starting to feel emotionally strained. School should not be this crazy!

"She should have gotten suspended!" Serena cried, punching a small first into the bench beside her in frustration. The seat vibrated mutely for a moment, accenting her anger.

Lita laughed dryly. "No...Raye was off campus. Not their problem."

"Nani!" Serena was pissed now, spinning swiftly from Raye on her seat to face Lita once more. "Watashi wa kanojo ga kirai! Amelia!" Her usually serene features now twisted into a furious scowl as she shouted out in indignation and fury.

Her friends started to laugh knowingly, at how steamed she was getting. Lita may go all New York accent when she got passionate, but their little Sere flew off into her foreign language that none of them understood. Ending up ranting in Japanese, flapping her arms and shouting like some crazy lunatic.

"I broke his balls on school grounds, Sere. I ran the risk of punishment. But the teacher's can't touch you if you fight off campus..then it's up the police." Lita sighed, turning to Raye her emerald eyes stern.

"Are you going to charge her? Do you need a ride down to the police station?" She offered.

"Don't know if it's worth it..Lita?" Raye commented softly, thinking things over. She had a whole year to deal with Amelia.

"Com'on girl we'll talk about it. If there is anything I know, its the law." Lita stood, giving Serena a warm smile wanting her to just let it go. Getting angry over things she couldn't affect wasn't' worth it. The deed was done, she was suspended. The two weeks would pass, and she would enjoy the mini vacation anyway.

Lita guided Raye away, back down the bleacher's steps. All the while Serena watched them go, her hurt and guilty feelings boiling in her gut.

Serena didn't feel like going back to that horrible little camper, taking her time cleaning up in the hot shower's back at the school. Then dressing once more in her jeans with the rose embroidery, long sleeve white blouse with the cute little ruffle going down the buttons and her pink hoody and dual coloured tennis shoes. Slipping her head phones around her neck, she flipped up her hood and slammed her gym locker closed. Slinging her tan satchel over her shoulder once more. Leaving her hair down, not having any makeup to conceal her black eyes. Mina had offered to stay even leave her some makeup, but Serena refused, her help this time. Feeling if Lita had to be suspended for defending her, then she needed a little punishment too. So the school could make fun of her bruises for the next two weeks, she would not hide them. In a strange way it made her feel less of a coward.

Walking sadly down the sidewalk, head down with her her hood up, immersed in typing a text on her cell phone to her brother. The cold wind sending shivers up her body, as her long hair was still damp, fluttering about on either side of her hood.

' Where R U '

She waited patiently, deciding silently were she was headed herself.

When the tell tale twitter of Shingo's tone rang from her cell.

' At Morris's playing video games '

'K, not go in home, B at Crown, I will pick U up later. ' She responded, her finger's feeling like ice as she typed. She had no tolerance for the colder weather out here on the prairies. Her text wasn't eloquent but it got her point across. She was about to pull up her head phones to enjoy some dance music during her long walk downtown, when a blaring horn shouted out towards her.

Whirling towards the street, at the rude noise, her eyes flying wide in fright. Finding a black, Honda Ridgeline, which was a sports utility style truck pulling up beside her. A gleaming powerful looking machine with an extended crew cab and a short box with smooth lines. A plastic angular piece of trim extended down from the back of the cab and along the box's sides giving the truck less of a square feel. It was a sharp trendy looking vehicle that would fit in well with all the other high end cars and trucks most of their peers drove.

Serena raised her eyebrows in wonder, as the truck rolled to a stop before her. The tinted window of the driver's side slowly slid down, revealing Darien, with a very proud, smirking expression on his face. Dressed once more in his jeans and deep red long sleeve dress shirt.

"Hey, there beautiful, need a ride?" He offered, patting the dark leather seat beside him.

"What is your issue!" Serena exclaimed, her hands on her hips now. So very frustrated with him, invading every part of her life.

"What do you mean?" Darien regarded her innocently.

"I mean...you had no time for me for years! Now...you won't leave me alone?" She stated.

"Will...I mi..." Darien began.

"Missed me, yeah I got that. Doesn't mean you like football? Or hanging out in the Cafeteria with me? Or going out to beach parties!" She ranted, calling him out on things she knew damn well was totally out of character for him.

"Sere..." Darien began again, knowing she was starting to figure things out. She knew him to well, all those things were stuff he loathed. He hated the kids in his high school, had no time for most people quite frankly. Let alone all the superficial things he was doing now.

"People change, Sere...My priorities just have. This is my last year of school, and I find I haven't really done anything or met anyone." He lied through his teeth, grinning like a fool hoping she would buy it.

Serena cocked an uncertain eyebrow.

"Dare!" A guys voice shouted out excitedly.

"Come on man!" Another male voice called out. Followed by a set of stampeding feet.

"Lets go, dude!" A third added to the chorus of calls.

Suddenly she was surrounded by three football player's, as they raced around her scrambling into the back hatch and passenger side seat killing her conversation with Darien. The first boy was as tall as Darien, with a broad frame and barrel chest. A square face with a major amount of stubble along his chin that could easily be on it's way to becoming a full beard. With thick, unruly auburn hair that fell into his soft brown eyes. He wore a tan cowboy hat with a dark leather sash tied around it, heavy dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. With a white long sleeve dress shirt that tapered well to his well muscled frame. The second looked more boyish in features, with tidy soft brown hair and gentle eyes to match. Also in jeans with a soft blue short sleeve button up shirt and a black back pack slung over one shoulder. The last boy was about a head shorter then the rest, with long white blonde hair tired up in a pony tail. Wearing a pair of worn jeans and black turtle neck with a light grey sports jacket over top. He was sweet looking like someone from a boy band, and had the most striking green eyes, that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"What the hell, guys!" Darien kept his cool, smiling happily as his new truck was invaded by a group of new comrades from the team. The first of his soldier's, loyal to him. Chad Armstrong, Greg Rio, and Yaten Krews. By weeks end he hoped to swell his court with a few of the Cheer squad as well.

"Hungry, you got wheels. Lets go." Chad commanded, settling himself into the front passenger side seat. Holding his hat steady, as he it bumped against the roof.

"Burgers!" The two boys in the back hatch shouted, thrusting fists into the air.

"You in?" Darien turned back to Serena with a warm smile, his deep blue eyes hopeful.

Serena thought about it for a second before shaking her head and resolutely taking a step back from the truck's door.

"Naw, I'll pass. I have people expecting me at Crown." She lied, with a small smile. The last thing she wanted was to be sandwiched between two bulky football player's in the back seat. There was just something so lewd about that. The very thought made her skin crawl.

"Ok...I guess, I'll see ya around then." He shrugged looking slightly disappointed, as his new posse started shouting impatiently at him to get going before they turned cannibal on each other.

As Darien drove away, Serena shook her head in confusion. When did he buy a truck? He loved that motorbike of his.

"Hey Sere?" A familiar voice called out to her, stopping her again from pulling up her head phones.

Turning at the soft spoken voice, she found Andrew striding up the sidewalk towards her. Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with a long gold chain hanging from a side pocket that held his wallet no doubt. An old basketball jersey of teal green, white and purple with the Laker's logo on the front. His bare arms were sprinkled with goose flesh, hunched forward with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. His tall, lanky form looking cold but his face bespoke of a stubbornness of not giving up summer just yet.

"Hi, Andrew. " She smiled fondly as he came astride her. They walked side by side for a time, heading in the same direction towards down town.

"Off to Crown?" She asked.

"Yep, got a shift tonight for a few hours." He admitted, passing her a charming grin as a cold wind blew fiercely through his dusty blonde hair making him cower a bit.

Serena laughed at him, she was completely freezing in just a hoody. Contemplating digging out her winter jacket when she got back to the camper. But Andrew was only in a flimsy netted polyester shell jersey, with no sleeves. She figured he must be completely frozen enduring the near constant wind during this long walk. Fighting to stay stoic and unaffected by the cold as they had already walked for blocks directly into the wind. If he moved any more rigidly she felt his might actually snap a bone.

Shaking her head ruefully over how stubborn and illogical these american's were about the cold. Andrew was going to be sick again by November, and have another lingering cold all winter, just like last year because he refused to dress warmly.

"Hey was that Cooner back there?" Yaten asked from the back seat, starting to laugh. In that fake way people tend to. When they didn't find something genuinely funny, but were just trying to fit in and go with the crowd. His buddy then leaned over his lap trying to a get a good look at Serena as Darien pulled away.

Darien glared at the guys in the back seat, his eyes darkening with a cold fury.

"No one calls her Cooner! Got that." He bellowed, barely containing his rage.

"She is one of the only reason's people show up at our games. To watch her dance and shake her fine little ass, along with the rest of the Cheer Squad. Not to watch you loser's fumble the ball, and get your faces rearranged by the opposing team!" He ranted on, "You need to start treating those ladies with some respect. Cause right now, they are the only ones with talent in the sports department at our school." He finished his fierce tone, cast all three with shame, and putting them in their places at the same time. Giving each one of the guys in his truck a stern look. They all nodded, keeping their eyes downcast to their laps. Silently agreeing with him.

"Andrew...do you even own a winter coat?" Serena inquired, swirling her straw in the thick vanilla milkshake she was currently nursing.

"Yes...but it makes me look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow man." He stated bitterly, wiping down her table to look busy while they chatted. The arcade was pretty dead being that it was only Monday, so he had been putting in time visiting with his favourite adopted sister.

"Who is this Stay Puff...fellow?" Serena mumbled confused, before taking a long satisfied suck on her straw. Humming in delight as the sweet creaming goodness flowed down her throat. Ice cream was most definatly one of her favourites.

Andrew stopped wiping to stare dumb founded at her.

"You have never watched Ghost Busters!" He exclaimed completely astonished for a moment, thinking everyone had seen such an American classic. Then he chuckled, remembering she wasn't American.

"Well, keep your Halloween open, Sere. Cause I am having a party, and my dear you are going to watch that movie!" He stated with such a huge smile, Serena was beginning to feel sorta excited and nervous at the same time. They didn't have halloween back in Japan, she found the holiday fun. Kinda exiciting to dress up and pretend to be someone or something else. Also kinda scary..not really liking the more goulish costumes her peers tended to wear. But a party at Andrews...that was something to look forward too.

After a few minutes of silence, Serena released a long heavy sigh. Bracing her chin in a raised palm looking oddly up at Andrew, who was now filling a tray of salt and pepper shaker's at her table.

"What happened to Darien?" She inquired innocently.

"What do you mean?" Andrew answered confused.

"Seriously..." She commented, figuring of all people Darien's supposed 'wing man' would know why he was acting so strange.

Andrew merely shrugged, playing obtuse. Knowing he might be thrust into this dreaded conversation with her. He wasn't going to tell her though, that both him and Darien were guarding her from the Senior out to bag her. She would not be pleased, that they thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"He's been real lonely this past year." He added, it was true but only to the extent with concerns to her.

Serena hummed again accepting that, she had similar feelings of loneliness as well. Darien had left a hole in her soul, she had never been able to fill with anyone else. It had both depressed and aggravated her at the same time. She hated how weak he made her feel, how fragile her heart was with concerns to him. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he was wanting to spend time with her, but her heart was cautious this time, she still didn't trust him. He could revert back to form any time, and leave her completely broken once again.

Reluctantly she let it go, Andrew had nothing more to add on the subject anyway. If she wanted the complete answer she would have to ask the source. The source how ever wasn't being overly truthful either. So she enjoyed her milkshake and then an hour of gaming distraction before bidding Andrew farewell. It was long past dark and she needed to pickup her brother and head home.

Serena pulled on the fabric of her hood, seeking to protect her face somewhat. From the freezing wind roaring over the dark silent streets, as she made her way out of downtown back towards the Schools. Morris lived nearby their old house in the residential area just behind. Which was why Shingo had become such good friends with him.

The soft glow of street lamps illuminated her small form from time to time as she trudged along. Hands tucked in her front pockets, hunched over for warmth.A half moon glowed softly over the tree lines streets, the stars shimmering high above in a blanket of darkness. It would have been a nice night if it wasn't for the howling lonely wind.

With her earphones on tight, lost to a set of Trance music on her I-pod. The steady beat giving her a rhythm to pace her feet ever onward against the bitter wind. She kept her head down, glancing up for brief moments just to gauge were she was. Jogging across barren intersection's trying to cut her time, making sort cuts were she could through parking lots.

Skipping up onto a sidewalk rimming a line of warm windows of a small mini mall, Serena glanced up from her feet curious as to what lay within. Debating if any of the stores she was walking past might be open and she could warm up for a bit. Finding sadly as she checked a few doors, all were locked, the attendants inside merely shaking there heads that they were closed.

Serena paid them an understanding smile, ducking her head back down to continue on. Making it to the edge of the mall, before a gruff hand lunged out and grabbed a chunk of fabric at her elbow. Spinning her with a frantic scream into the shadows of the alley that was bordering the mall with the grungy One hour oil change garage built next door. With her heart in her throat, chest heaving with sudden fright, her body charged with adrenaline creating a dull roar in her ears. She nervously felt the rough bricks of the alley against her back, as she was once more greeted with Daniel's leering face in her hood.

"Let go of me!" She shouted indignantly, yanking her arm out of his grasp. Glaring up at him with such venom, he backed off a step chuckling. The bane of her day, clothed once more in his white and green team jersey, bootcut jeans and his grey cowboy boots. Looking as ever, the arrogant, self absorbed prince he saw himself as.

Her rage was the only thing keeping her courage up, he was also a tad less threatening when he didn't have two other guys looming in wait over his shoulder's.

"You are so much fun to scare!" He stated, then sighed. "Look, I just parking a few stalls away, when I saw you coming, so I hid in the alley to frighten you again. Truthfully, I just wanted to talk." Daniel shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Looking slightly pathetic and mildly remorseful.

Serena folded her arms over her chest, pulling down her headset to listen seeing his mouth moving but unable to understand with her music echoing in her ears.

"I have no idea what you just said." She sighed, snapping the head gear against the base of her neck.

"I just wanted to apologize for teasing you today." He admitted, looking sad, as he meekly kept his head downcast kicking stones with the toe of a cowboy boot. Trying to look harmless before her, failing in her eyes completely, she now new a viper lay beneath that fake kindness.

"ok..." She answered softly, uncertain as to why he was doing this.

"I admit I was pretty pissed at you for leaving, I was looking forward to playing around with you on friday." He gave her a lopsided grin, turning to thump his back against the brick wall beside her.

'You have one hot little body...and I think we had fun last time?" He smiled hopefully at her, catching the blush spreading over her cheeks as she remembered their erotic encounter a few weeks back. He had lured her into a back bedroom during a house party. After hours of seducing her with charming complements over her looks and the sexy outfit she had chosen. It had been her first foray into that more adult world of kissing and fondling. Truth be told, he had been her first kiss. In the beginning he had been gentle and patient with her. Laughing with her and encouraging her as she got used to kissing and exploring his mouth as he was with hers. She had been so very nervous, and clumsy at first. Accidentally bumping her forehead against his a few times, till she understood how to tilt her head just right. But as soon as he got a proper kiss from her, he went straight to fondling her like a man possessed. Instantly she turned cold, and began to shy away from him. Seeking to pull her shirt back down and find an avenue of escape, he was moving way to fast and she was scared. So very thankful when they got interrupted. At that point she bolted out of that room like a rabbit running for her life.

"I like you Sere...a lot!" He admitted, his hand nervously grasping hers. They stood side by side leaning against the alley wall for only a moment. Before Serena shook his hand off, rounding on him.

"Your an Ass!" She shouted. "Don't be playing the, my disappointment made me treat you like crap act!"

Daniel stared at her wide eyed, never had a girl not fallen for his well practiced apologizes before.

"Today was horrible thanks to you!" She kept on, pacing in front of him now just to make herself less of an easy target for him to grab again. "Your a pussy! Daniel. Running to the office to get Lita suspended cause she had the nerve to stand up for me!" She balled her hands into fists against her hips, glaring in unbridled fury at him.

"I never ratted her out to the principal!" Daniel shouted back furious at the thought; "It was embarrassing enough getting a bloody nose from a girl. Some one else must have seen the fight and told the office." he finished with a huff.

"You acted like some spoiled brat who was all bitter and angry cause he didn't get the birthday present he most wanted. You were mean, and hurtful to me all day long. Whatever you thought we were, consider it null and void." She waved him off, turning on her heel to leave. Finally feeling like she had reclaimed some of her personal power, he had taken away today.

"Wait!" He lunged again, snatching her by the wrist and swinging her back into the seclusion of the alley. She screamed out again, as a new wave of terror shot through her. In seconds he was pinning her against the wall, with both hands braced on either side of her head.

She had not choice but to cower just a bit, under his dominating form. Staring up at him with fear, as he took one heaving breath after another. His cold blue eyes shining with a hunger and rage she had never seen before.

"You have got to give me another chance...I will never treat you bad again. I promise." He squeezed his eyes shut, as if it took all his will power to control his voice enough to sound pleading.

"I felt like shit all day because of the way I acted...I'm really sorry." He kept on, moving his face in close to her neck. Placing a tender kiss to the yielding flesh of her neck, just below her ear. His breath hot and rapid, instantly warming her cold skin. Sending nervous shivers down her back. She quickly brought up her hands, pressing her palms against his chest seeking to push him off.

What he was doing wasn't right...she didn't want him to ever touch her again. He wasn't forgiven...

"Get off me, Daniel!" She groaned, pushing against his chest with all her strength. He pushed his chest back against her hands, pinning her arms back against her own chest. As he then covered her lips with his own, sealing her further pleading into pitiful moans of discontent. Mouthing her with quick soft caresses of his lips. Forcing an intimacy upon her she did not want!

"Please..." He mumbled against her lips, which she had pressed tight unwilling to reciprocate.

Serena's heart was thumping so hard, she felt it was going to burst. Her breath had turned shallow in her frightened state. He as too strong, he could easily over power her, force more unwanted touches upon her. The thought of how weak and powerless she was was making her legs quake and her blood run cold. Silent tears trailed out of the corners of her eyes, as she squeezed them shut with a plaintive moan for him to stop kissing her.  
"Let me go..." she finally croaked out, as he returned to licking and nipping at her neck seeking his forgiveness with gentle seductions.

Her tears and whiny tone only made him frustrated. He grabbed her shoulder's in his powerful hands, and thumped her against the brick wall. Her head snapped back, cracking against the hard surface smartly. She bleated out a cry of pain as the back of her head connected with the wall.

"You are nothing but a tease!" He ranted, "I don't want you anymore...your not worth it." He was disgusted with her, infuriated that she wouldn't forgive him and just give him what he wanted.

"I have no idea what I ever saw in such a simple minded child! " he spat. Storming away, only to spin around and shout back at her one last time. "If you are not willing to act and behave like a woman...then stop dressing like one! You led me on Serena! Your a cruel heartless slut, you know that."

Blaming her for his sexual frustrations now throbbing through his mind and body concerning her.

Serena kept her face frozen, her body stiff until he disappeared around the corner. As soon as he was gone, she crumpled to the floor of the alley sobbing brokenly yet again. Curling up against the bricks, tucking her knees up tight as she pressed her face against them. Her shoulder's shuddering and quaking from her strangled cries. Her whole body was aching with anxieties, this was only the start of her torture she knew it. Daniel hated her now! Cross Roads was going to be a living hell for her from now on!

What am I going to do! What am I going...to do! She wailed in her mind, so over come with stress.

"Sere...?" A calm, tender voice reached out to her. Pulling her back from the depths of the despair she was currently drowning in. Gentle finger's brushed down her hot cheek, drawing her face from her knees.

Through her watery vision she could just make out Darien's worried face inches away from her's.

"Are you stalking me?" She whispered in a cracking voice. Long golden strands of hair falling wildly across her face, accenting to him what an emotional mess she truly was right now.

"No...I was dropping off Yaten back at the Pizza place on the corner of the Mini Mall. I guess he delver's pizza." Darien shrugged. "Then I heard you crying when I started walking back to my truck."

She released a shaky sigh, pulling her wet face up from her knees, closing her eyes and thumping her head bitterly against the brick wall. Concluding her sobs must have been pretty loud for him to hear her on the far side of the mall. Cursing herself for being so emotionally out of control. She was naturally overly emotional, and tried to control them over the years. But today was just so nerve wracking and horrid, there was no way she could keep the extent of her misery inside for long.

"I remember making you cry like this..." He whispered sadly, cupping her cheek with a warm hand. Then wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her off the wall and drawing her against his chest. Holding her close as she broke down into even more anguish. His tenderness and compassion pulling the despair from her very soul and slowly cleansing it as she cried uncontrollably into the warmth of his chest. Her small hands clenching tight it the deep red fabric of his shirt as she soaked it with her scared tears.

"This is what I should have done that summer..." He soothed, petting a hand down the back of her head.

Serena started to laugh bitterly, if he would have ran after her that night and held her. Told he was sorry that he didn't mean all those hurtful things, didn't want her to leave him alone. Then perhaps by now they could have been so much more. Yet he did mean all the things he said...believed she was just a child as he still did now.

"I'm fine now...Thanks." She bucked and twisted herself out of his embrace. Angrily brushing away the last of her tears. As she quickly stood and proceeded to walk away from him. Leaving him crouching in confusion in the shadows of the alley, as once again his affection was rebuffed.

"Serena..wait up!" he called, darting after her.

Serena slumped her shoulder's not wanting to drag out this embarrassing encounter any further.

"Look...I appreciate the comfort. Really I do...you seem to be always near by when I'm in a bad way." She commented over her shoulder, keeping her eyes downcast to the dark cement.

"It's kinda your super power?" she finished with a bitter sweet laugh. "But I would rather you just leave me alone." She finished sadly, then pulled her chin up to stare straight ahead and strode off down the parking lot. Faking an inner strength and stoic resolve she didn't feel.

Darien watched her go, his heart aching. He had really messed up, she didn't trust him anymore.

That was why she was keeping him at arms length, she was guarding herself from him. Before she would have no problems crying on his shoulder, allowing him to hold her, comfort her in all the ways she needed. He had a-lot more repair work to gain her trust that he wasn't going to hurt her again. That this time she meant more to him then anything else.

Darien rushed back to his truck, screaming out of the parking lot and onto the long stretch of boulevard to catch up.

"Sere...let me give you a ride. It's cold and you are freezing, I see you shivering from here." He rolled up beside her, leaning over the passenger side seat to shout out the open window.

"I would really just like to be alone. Thank you." She called back politely, reaching for her ear phones to ignore him.

"Don't you dare plug yourself into those things, or I swear to God I will smash them to hell!" He bellowed, his voice desperate now. He was not going to lose her, not going to let her just walk away in pain again.

Serena stopped dead, dropping her pink ear phones, completely shocked by his harsh promise.

"You wouldn't dare!" She rounded on him, her blue eyes cold.

"Don't test me!" He shouted back, getting infuriated with her yet again; " Just get you ass into my truck. Serena." He commanded, his tone close to pleading, his voice cracking from the strain of keeping his frustrated emotions in check.

Serena sighed, then relented again. Gripping the handle of the door and hauling herself up into the cab. As soon as she was settled in the warmth and shelter of his truck, she couldn't help but release a small comforted sigh. Buckling herself up, trying not to look at him even though she could feel his compassionate eyes boring into her.

As soon as she was buckled in Darien kept his eyes focused on the road, pulling out into the traffic. His jaw clenching and unclenching as he sorted out his words, he needed to say something, anything. But remain gentle about it, keep control and not explode at her and scare her any further.

She seemed nervous and jumpy in his pressence, wanting to bolt away but fighting it.

"What happened?" He finally managed, his voice modulated and calm.

"I don't want to talk about it." She cut him off, refusing to open up to him as she too avoided his gaze. Turning to stare forlorn out her window, as the lights from passing neon signs flashed over her tear stained face. Now pale and splotchy once more, her green tinted bruises beneath her eyes making her look utterly drained. Darien didn't think any of that was much of a stretch, she had endured one hell of a day.

"So do you have to pickup your brother?" He offered.

"Yes." She answered crisply.

"So are you going to tell me were to drop you off, of do I get to guess?" He smirked.

"Cro..." She started.

"Cross Roads School...yeah figured that." He commented dryly.

She passed him a glare, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping back in her seat bitterly.

"I want the truth..." She blurted out, giving him a hard stare. Not wanting to hear anymore excuses or blatant lies. Her scared emotions from Daniel calming now, replaced by her fustrations over Darien.

"About..." He nervously answered, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Knowing they needed to have a talk, had needed it for over a year. His neck was suddenly sore though, with all the feelings he was holding back. He could't tell her the truth...but he couldn't just make shit up either. She was to smart for that, and knew him to closely.

"Don't play stupid!" She started, her words losing strength with a frustrated sigh.

"You have pretty much been ignoring me for over two years. " She started again, closing her eyes to keep her emotions in check.

"I was busy, Sere. Training for competing in Mixed Martial Arts is a real commitment." He responded, feeling he had to defend his passion.

"Yeah, but it' s not a twenty-four, seven days a week kinda commitment, Darien. " She countered. "If you truly had wanted me in your life back then you would have made a little time." She growled, turning back to glare out the window. She was finally bearing a bit of the burden weighing down her heart for the last few years. "You have never needed me, or even wanted me around..."

"Yes I do, and I have always wanted you around. " He answered, casting her a hurt look. "I just got mad, said some things I didn't really mean."

Serena turned to give him an odd look that bordered on confusion mixed with pain.

"You are such a Drama Queen!" He rolled his eyes, unable to handle that pained expression, as if their falling out was all his fault. His anger flaring once more. "You spouted all that garbage about how you were annoying me, and that you wouldn't burden me any further with your pressence? Then poof, you disappeared for a whole year!" He ranted. "You were the one that cut off ties, I wanted to talk to you. To apologize but you wouldn't even look at me!"

"How could I...you always played the hot or cold game with me! I never knew how you feel, felt...Urgh!" She was pulling at the sides of her bangs in frustration. This conversation was not going well. She really didn't need this stressful heart to heart after such a crappy day!

"We were close for about a month...then you just disappeared on me! I needed you! You were my first friend...I trusted you...was counting on you to help me adjust here." She wailed at him, watching with pride as his face fell into shock. "I was mad and hurt...so I started arguing with you, started fights to get back at you...it was immature I know but I didn't know how to deal with you." She admitted, then rolled her eyes in annoyance at her childish antics.

"Those arguments were frustrating, but I have to admit. I had fun fighting with you, getting you so mad. Your so cute and completely hilarious when your go off in Japanese!" He patted her on the head in a very condescending way, smirking down at her. Not wanting her to feel bad about their verbal scuffles over the years.

"Mottaibutta Jaku." She smirked back at him, with a sly look. Her enjoyment at his confusion, was almost impish. He smiled back, knowing she had cursed him in Japanese. But their light hearted moment was short lived.

"What did you just call me?" He asked cautiously knowing it wasn't good.

"I called you a Pompous Ass!" She stated firmly.

Darien couldn't deny it, Andrew called him one all the time, among other things. So he nodded in acceptance.

"Then you would just breeze in and out of my life, as if checking in to see if I was still alive or something, still around waiting for when you had time for me? I hated that!" She groaned, "But I found other friends to count on, Darien. I don't need you anymore." She stated, with a sniff turning back to the window.

"That summer?" He breathed, blinking back tears of remorse. He had been treating her poorly for years, never truly understanding how much she had needed him. How cruel he had been, making her wait as if she was a dog. For any scraps of attention she might recieve from him.

"Was the best two months of my life..." She whispered, "I finally had you all to myself...and you seemed to want me around for once...really wanted me." Her voice was shallow and husky, barely in control.

"Then I flipped out on you..." He sighed.

"I embarrassed you..." she breathed, focused on her finger's figeting in her lap.

"I embarrassed myself! I should have told those guys to fuck off, and gone and had that ice cream with you." He commented ruefully, he had done a lot of maturing in the last year. Had a-lot of time to think about that encounter and how wrong he had acted, how wrong it had gone.

Serena was quiet for a long time, before turning back to him. Her eyes which had been growing more moist as this converstation had gone on, were now on the verge of tears. The clear gorgeous ceruelan blue was shimmering, with tears beading in the corners of her sweet eyes. Her long dark eyelashes already damp from the unshed pain she held within herself.

"You broke my heart. I thought...maybe we could have been more then friends. But we really can't even be that." She admitted, casting him a bitter smile her eyes shining even more, as more unshed pain built up within them. " It hurts having you around now, Darien."

"Sere...I" Darien pulled the truck into the parking lot of the High school, finding a spot in the empty expanse of cement so they could finish this long awaited talk.

"Don't." She leaned over and pressed a finger up against his lips to hush his apology. "I came to understand that you don't feel that way towards me. I'm just a kid to you...you will never see me as anything more. I have moved on..." She finished, lying in the end. A lie she had been forcing herself to believe for the last two years.

It was then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her finger away from his mouth, her face now only inches away. Staring in sudden shock, captivated by the depths of emotion mirrored in his eyes. Gasping as he captured her lips with his, his kiss was sweet and tender. Filled with an urgency to right his wrongs, to heal her pain, desprate to resurrect their once strong connection to each other.

Darien couldn't believe what he was doing! But her lips felt so right against his, amazing, and utterly perfect. Her pouting full lips were so wonderful in their sublte caress. He felt the passion he kept hidden, surging through him at their touch.

But kissing her had been a sudden act of desperation he had felt she was pulling away again, and that this time if he didn't say something, do something she would slip away forever. So his mind was screamed at him trying to gain control over his bodies hunger to feel her...all of her against him.

Serena instantly melted against him, the finger's of her hand he had clasped around her wrist curled downward to hold what she could of his hand. While her other delicate hand slipped to his neck, resting securely at the base near his shoulder's. Her slender finger's weaving into the thick dark hair at the back of his neck, sending delightful shiver's down his spine. He was marvelling over how perfect she felt pressed up against him, how delicious he found her lips. How her smallest of carresses were sending the most wonderful tingles over his body. His heart was now beating far to fast, his thoughts were dizzy yet he could not pull away from her. His hands felt sweaty and clammy, never had he been this nervous kissing a girl before...but Serena wasn't some ordinary girl!

And for a few moments more she was encouraging more from him, all her dreams coming true in that sensual moment of connection with him. She pressed her lips against his more forcefully, as he responded back in kind. The kiss growing more passionate and heated.

Then with a shaky hand, he gripped her waist holding her tight as he deepened the kiss even more. Delving his tongue between her inviting lips. As she parted them willingly, pushing up further against him, as she danced her own tongue within the warmth of his mouth. Arching her back, pressing her breasts intamately against his firm chest, releasing an eager moan for more. Allowing him to dip his hand under the back of her hoody to carress the small of her back with short gentle strokes.

Then as quickly as the heat of thier passion began, her heart froze as she turned fearful and then angry.

"No!" She cried out, jerking back from him and cracking her hand across his cheek full force.

Darien's head snapped to the side by the ferocity of her strike.

"Don't kiss me, cause your scared! I have had such a shitty day...I don't need this..." She wailed, scrambling for the door. She half slipped out of the door, before turning back to him her face and emotions calm. "I want you to kiss me because you truly feel something for me." Then she slid out of the truck, closing the door lightly before dashing away into the darkness of the parking lot.

"Dumb Ass, Dumb Ass, Dumb Ass!" Darien proceeded to thump his forehead against his steering wheel. He should have never kissed her, now she as even more confused and so was he.


	10. Chapter 6

**CynDLou12: **LOL, My fic's can be a bit of an emotional journey so to speak...She doesn't need to tell him about that. He knows Daniel is hunting her. He will get his come upance later in this story. Lets just say...Karma's a bitch! Well Serena's had a pretty messed up last few years, that will come to light little by little. She been holding a lot of stress and emotional insecurity in check, trying to hold it together for her little brother. She's had a lot to deal with, besides the bullshit of High School. Her friends play a major role in keeping her sane and some what grounded in this city. Lots more to come!

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Darien needed to blow off some steam. He was so wound up with conflicting feelings, he felt ready to scream. His whole body was burning with a noxious energy he needed to be released. Storming into the gym, after normal training hours was bad enough. Having not been around for the last few weeks was even worse, considering Sarge had such high hopes for him as a contender.

Pushing through the beaten in metal front door, the gym was oddly bright. Blinding him for a moment, as he squinted to clear his vision under the florescent lighting. Flickering high above from long lamp posts from the curved metal ceiling above. Sarges office sat on the opposite side from the long windows and exercise equipment. A tiny closet like space, the old man pretty much lived in, during the evenings. Trying in vain to finish up his paper work for the day to day running of the gym. The business end of it wasn't his passion, but it was a necessity.

Beside his office was the archway to the group washroom, and lockers. The whole place after years of use, now smelled like sweat and old socks. Darien loved that smell!

The open main area of the warehouses was set up logically for only training purposes, there was nothing fun or frivolous inside. Several bright red sand bags hung from the rafter's just off from the dented metal front door. With several more speed bags hanging nearby. A few yards away was a huge area of mats, for grappling and cardio, such as pushup, and curl ups. Weight benches and various other styles of weight lifting machines stood against one wall. Several long windows hovered over the equipment,that allowed for a little light. Which didn't do much to brighten the dingy interior during the day. At the far back of the warehouse was a caged boxing type ring, built in an octagonal shape. Fondly called the 'Thunder dome" by his gym mates. That was were all the sparing took place, and getting his ass handed to him by Kane pretty much daily. The monster just loved to punish him, using him as some kind of strange crash test dummy for his new fighting moves. That mat had seen more of his blood and sweat then any or them.

Sarge was grumbling over a stack of bills, upon the clutter of his desk. His old black metal goose neck desk lamp adjusted to focus upon the papers. The rest of his little office remained in bitter shadow. Vague outlines of a massive cork board was mounted on one wall. Plastered with posters, schedules and old photo's. An old dull grey couch, that looked like something garage sale worthy. Sat in a sad sagging state under the board. Sharp light filtered in through the open front door to his office, creating a pillar of light to brighten only a short column of the darkness within the room. The faint light, shimmering upon the glass of a trophy case pushed up against the opposing wall. Filled with a life time of mementos of a proud fighting career.

Sarge leaned back in his wooden wide back chair, with a grunt. That responded to the man's muscle bound weight with a plaintive squeak. Sarge was a short man compared to his six foot and over students. With a wild ring of grey hair, the was always a fly away mess over his large ears. The very top of his head always shiny. As the man seemed to constantly gather a sheen of sweat there, doing just about anything. A boxer in his day, he still possessed the strong body of an athlete. His hands overly large, with many enlarged veins from his years of using them as weapons.

The heavy sound of a sandbag being pummelled, drew his attention from his paper work. Rising with a moan, his old bones and muscles sore from sitting to long. Pushing his chair aside, he stood with a resigned sigh. He was wearing the white flowing pants and shirt of a Martial Arts Master, with an old tattered black belt tied around his thick waist. Sarge had made fighting his life, learning and mastering many different disciplines in his life time. The disciplines he was now teaching his students, in the hopes of cultivating the next Cage Champion.

The old man moved stiffly out of his office and into the bright atmosphere of the main gym. Finding Darien dressed in his training clothes. Of a pair of grey sweats and black nike sneakers, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his powerful arms. A white towel was twisted and tucked around his neck and into his shirt collar to catch his sweat. He had his hands wrapped up securely in white tape, protecting his bones as best he could. The boy was going hard at the heavy bag, punching it in a flurry of intense strikes. Fuelled by raw emotions, wanting to exhaust his inner screams and his body. Attempting to find his calm, by working the bag over thoroughly. Sarge crossed his arms and leaned back against the dusty brick wall by his office, taking in his star students furious state. Wondering were he had been and why suddenly he was here at such a strange hour taking out his aggressions.

The boy was going through some difficulties for sure. He recognized that fierce gaze, Darien carried in his dark blue eyes. As he punched and gave the bag various high kicks, bombarding the poor thing relentlessly and without mercy. Sending the red leather bag careening plaintively back and forth on it's heavy iron chain link cable.

Sarge left him be for a few more minutes letting him work out his frustrations and rage. He had been there himself many times over as a young man. The gauntlet of becoming a man was filled with all sorts of trails. This poor boy had been left alone to deal with becoming an adult all on his own, with very little guidance.

"Darien..." He approached cautiously, knowing that the boy had one hell of a temper. That he needed a bit of alone time to blow his steam before he allowed anyone in to soothe his rage.

Darien was soaked with sweat, hopping on his toes away from the bag. His whole body charged with energy from his rapid attacks. With a grunt of acknowledgement, he quickly pulled out the end of his towel to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead, tossing his head to the side swiftly. Flipping his long dark fringe, that always seemed to hang over his right eye, away to fall over his temple instead.

"Haven't seen you around much..missed a-lot of training. Your behind your gym mates now on some techniques." He commented dryly, positioning himself behind the bag. Giving Darien a nod to continue his efforts upon the bag. Sarge was going to give it a bit more stability, so Darien's strikes could connect more securely and not run the risk of broken bones or sprained wrists. The boy was going way to hard core on the bag,with his frenzied punches.

"I have other obligations right now, I'll catch up after October." Darien commented bitterly, thundering his fists into the bag in a series of snap punches.

Sarge grunted, as he felt the power behind those strikes connecting with his gut as he held the bag steady.

"Last year of school..." Sarge vaguely began his subtle digging. Giving Darien a small smile.

"Yeah..." Darien breathed, not biting. As then struck the bag with a side kick, knocking it free from Sarges grasp.

Sarge moved away wringing his arms, and scowling disapprovingly back at Darien.

"Sorry...Sarge...I just need a few minutes to work out some stuff. I know I shouldn't be here so late. " Darien apologized lamely, moving away from the bag himself. To brace his hands on his hips, craning his head back and closing his eyes willing his mind to calm down.

"I am guessing that it isn't your school work." the old man chuckled, slapping Darien on the back.

"This amount of fury can only come about from a woman." He finished with a wiry grin, ushering Darien over to the weight bench.

"Did she break up with you?" Sarge questioned, spotting him as Darien began to lift the metal bar over his head. Several large weights applied on each end, making the muscles on his arms and chest flex and ripple under the strain.

"I am not even dating her yet...but that's not going to happen either." Darien stated, groaning from the strain of the weights as much as his heart. At hearing such bitter words coming out of his mouth.

"Why? Is she ugly?" Sarge smirked down at him, catching the protective fire in Darien's eyes.

"No! She beautiful...really beautiful actually." Darien responded with a tone of awe. He could admire, Serena for hours. Having memorized already so much of her. Her soft golden hair, that shimmering in the sun light. Her wide, innocent blue eyes that were so full of life and love. How her face curved so gently around her cheeks, giving her an absolutely adorable charm. How those cute little cheeks would warm when ever he smiled at her. How sweet she had tasted, how soft and pliable her full pouting lips had been crushed against his. The elegant curve of her neck, slender shoulder's, and lithe frame that molded so perfectly against his, as he held her. The soft approving sounds she had made, when he deepened their kiss, haunting him. Filling him with such conflicting emotions of need, guilt, desire...and disappointment in himself for forcing himself on her. When she had been a mess of emotions to begin with, he had now made things far worse.

"Horrible personality then...a real ball busting bitch?" Sarge smirked down at him, finding the boy day dreaming about this mystery girl.

"Never! She is the sweetest person, I have ever met." Darien roared back him, furious that he would call her such an uncouth name. "Fun, kind to a fault...a bit clueless but in a cute way. She frustrates the shit out of me...but I wouldn't have it any other way." He finished, his voice trailing away as he fell into more troubled thoughts concerning Serena.

"So why not? Does she like someone else?" Sarge kept digging wanting his student to work out his issues concerning this girl.

"No, I don't know..." Darien growled, replacing the weights after finished three sets of ten.

"She is way to young for me. Anyway." He shrugged, slowly sitting up on the black leather bench.

Sarge snorted in response. "Age is never a factor in these things my boy. My Angelica was six years my junior, and we loved each more in one life time then most do in ten." He sniffed, rubbing a tired hand down his face. He missed her so very much.

Darien paid him an odd look, mulling over his words. When Serena had been thirteen and he was sixteen it seemed like such an difference in age. Now that she was few years older, more mature in both body and attitude, that divide had seemed to grow smaller. Yet he worried how his peers would react if he ever did start dating her. She was only in grade nine, while he was graduating, for Christs sake! Would they harass him about it like Jed had in the past, make things more difficult for her?

It seemed that guys his age didn't take girls her age seriously, saw them as marks to be had and not as girlfriend material. Which was one reason he was in this mess to begin with. Among many other reason's that only made him more infuriated.

Sarge watched his inner battle for a moment, then merely nodded, taking him over the cage for a little sparing. The best place to keep the conversation going, and work out the restlessness in the boy's mind.

"So what happened to get you so rilled?" Sarge inquired, circling Darien inside the octagonal ring. The black mesh of the cage surrounding them, like an iron cocoon.

"She slapped me." Darien sighed, he could still feel a slight stinging on his cheek were her slender hand had connected.

"Did you do something...unforgivable?" Sarge was serious now, all humour gone from his face. His soft brown eyes gone cold.

"I just kissed her!" Darien defended with a shout. Sending a left hook toward's the old man's jaw.

Sarge dodged it easily, swinging his body low then nailed Darien in the gut with sharp jab.

Darien took the strike without flinching, his stomach muscles quite strong and defined now they could take a hit.

"And she didn't want to be kissed?" Sarge continued.

"Well, she was damn encouraging at first." Darien growled again, cursing himself for his impetuousness. He never wanted to give her the impression again that he wanted to date her, as he did a year ago. But a strange part of his mind was pleading with him...why the hell not!

"Then she changed her mind." Sarge nodded with a chuckle.

Darien stood back, glowering down at his Sensei. Then stalked over the edge of the cage, shaking it with his frustrations. It rattled threateningly back at him, as he pushed himself off with a roar. His mind would not calm down.

He knew he wanted her, after tasting her lips. He knew he was hooked, it scared him as much as it excited him. But she was three years younger then him...it wasn't right for him to be lusting after such a young girl. But it wasn't just lust...he felt so very strongly for her on so many other levels. She had silently found her way into his heart long ago, with out even trying.

"Everything is just a mess now." He sighed, thumping his forehead against the cage in defeat.

"Son...?" Sarge moved to him, "Sit." He commanded, pointing to the mat.

Darien reluctantly did as he was told, his body was still too charged to just sit calmly. As he sank to the mat, to sit on his butt. His knees drawn up slightly, arms draped over his knees as he leaned forward hanging his head between his raised legs. A leg kept jumping while he growled and muttered curses, staring forlorn down at the scuffed mat between his arms.

Sarge settled himself down next to him, chuckling knowingly at how worked up his student was over a girl. It could only amount to one thing, the boy was falling in love with this girl. Or had been fighting that love for the last few years, letting those feelings fester and intensify by keeping them bottled up.

"This girl...I am guessing she was the reason you beat poor Jed and Zac into a fine pulp a year ago?" He turned to regard him seriously.

"Yeah..." Darien answered brushing a hand through his wet hair, feeling quite shamed about how he acted then.

"So you seem to have pretty intense feelings for her." Sarge commented, not wanting to use the word love just yet, knowing how nervous Darien was about that word. Love was not a word used lightly around such a serious young man.

Darien thumped his head back against the cage, groaning in distain at himself.

"I've made a real mess of things again. " he admitted.

"The unwanted kiss?" Sarge nodded.

Darien dropped his head back down. "A year ago I lost my temper with her, told her leave me alone. And she did...for a whole year. Last year...with out her. Sucked beyond the telling of it! I never realized how much she meant to me, how even spending a short time with her made my life so much better. So I tried to repair things..wanted to be friends. But she doesn't want that, I hurt her to deeply. Wants nothing to do with me. Then I got scared I was going to lose her, and I didn't know what to do. To make things right between us so I just kissed her... But I don't think I can handle her disappearing again." He raised his head up, a clarity of truth dawning upon him.

"It sounds like she has made the decision for you, and you need to respect it." Sarge grumped, rising to his feet and helping Darien up.

The light that had been growing in Darien's eyes dimmed.

"It sounds like you have been forcing yourself on her, and she isn't ready to accept you yet. " Sarge pushed the iron linked hatch open, climbing out with a soft grunt.

Darien's mind was spinning morbidly again, as he followed his Sensei out of the cage.

"It's a very over used saying, but I think it works for this situation. My boy. If you love something let it go, if it comes back then it was meant to be." He stated with a sigh. Finding Darien now standing stiffly just outside the cage, contemplating his feet sadly. Looking like a guilty man about to walk to the gallows.

Sarge felt for him, truly did. First love was always the hardest to claim, and more difficult to let go of.

* * *

The camper was strangely dark, when Serena and Sammy arrived back at the trailer court. A suspicious unmarked, white van was parked out front. It had no back windows, just solid metal panels. Serena stopped instantly, bracing a hand on Sammy's chest to halt his forward progress. He cast her a curious look, then noticed the van himself his face paling. The young boy was dressed in baggy jeans, worn out white high tops and a sky blue plaid hoody. His dusty blonde hair flying in the wind, and soft blue eyes turning cold as he noticed the van.

A gust of wind blew around the trailer court, howling around the rotting remains of forgotten vehicles scattered about the oil stained dry grass. The broken down trailer's and campers of the near destitute, moaning against the night as well. The burst of wind, casting stray golden strands across Serena's face. She brushed then back, tucking them with an irritated movement behind her ears. The dull sounds of her dance music, coming from her earphones hanging around her neck, whispering in the quiet of the night.

"Stay here..." She breathed, herding her little brother back behind a navy blue broken down Ford Arostar parked on the edge of the dirt road. Sitting like a rusty hulk a few sites away from their camper. Sammy hunched down low, grasping the rusted out bumper, ducking his head out nervously. As Serena casually made her way up to their temporary home. He admired his older sister, she was the bravest, strongest person he knew. Nothing shook her up for long, always there to comfort him, she always found a reason to smile. Taking on what ever crisis sprang up before them, guiding and protecting him always.

As she disappeared behind the van, Sammy's heart shot into his throat like a bullet. Lodging itself there, and throbbing fiercely till his throat turned dry and sore. He was so scared and so nervous his fight or flight instincts were kicking in. His head hurt with a stressful ache, while his body was now trembling as he was forcing himself to remain in hiding.

Serena was struggling to breath normally, as she neared the van. Her knees were trembling with fear, blinking back tears trying to remain in control of her emotions. When deep down she just wanted to run away and break down and cry. They had been on the run for over two years now, she dreaded any sort of change to their everyday. This van was an omen that their lives were in flux yet again.

While Shingo had become nervous and scared of his own shadow during the uncertain life they lead. Usagi was forced to find the inner strength to deal with what came, to hold Shingo together any way she could. To endure it all in silence, so she could be the rock her little brother could draw strength from. It was her responsibility to reclaim their state of normalcy after every change. To smile and comfort him, and make everything alright.

The passenger side door to the van opened with a quite squeal, as she noticed her cautious image reflecting in the round side mirror. Her scared wide blue eyes staring back at her. Her pink hoody hanging oddly off her frame, her embroidered jeans now marred with dried mud around her thighs. Her loose golden hair dancing in the wind, wild and untamed.

A very tall man, dressed in a tan suit emerged to greet her. He had a strong , yet kind face, and gentle blue eyes. With dark brown hair, cropped smartly around his ears.

Giving her a fond smile, he thrust a hand out as he introduced himself.

"Emmett Simms. I'm from the Agency." He offered, his voice a soft baritone that spoke with a certain amount of authority; "Tsukino, Usagi...I presume?"

Usagi stood rigid, staring uncertainly at his offered hand. Swallowing her trepidation, as she slowly moved her own hand forward to grasp his. Silently introducing herself, acknowledging he assumed correctly. Her mind spinning, the last time an agent from 'The agency" as they called it. Had shown up on their doorstep, they had been relocated to another country.

For the last two years, the agency had only communicated once over that special cell phone. Telling them to move out to this trailer court. Now an agent was here...which meant their cover was indeed blown and her life here was over.

"I'm not leaving!" She suddenly pulled her hand back, glaring fiercely up at Agent Simms. Fearing that her life here was at a end, and she would be leaving everyone she had come to care about behind and confused as to where she had gone. It had been bad enough when she and her brother were forced to live within the confines of that hell hole of a camper for two months. Their father enforcing their incarceration out of fear that someone had been sent to kill them. Unable to leave and enjoy a single summer day, the camper had become it's own cell. An unjust punishment because her father had pissed off some really powerful men back in Japan. She had ended up telling the girls some story about spending the summer at her grandmother's back in Japan. She had promised herself never to allow anyone to cage her ever again. Those two months had been unbearable, feeling like a captive nearly snapping her mind and body.

"Yes...you are." He stated blandly. "Go pack your things. Ms Tsukino. "

"You can't do this to me!" She wailed, stamping her foot like a child about to tantrum.

Emmett remained stoic and unfeeling towards her explosive tirade. Glancing mildly around the dark and dilapidated trailer court.

"Call your brother." he commanded, paying his partner sitting in the driver's seat of the van a small nod.

Usagi growled, storming into the camper refusing to listen to him. Slamming the front screen door open with her rage, a few seconds later, she found the inside of the camper had been ransacked and her father gone. Her heart already beating quickly was now slamming against her ribs in rising terror. The glass of the t.v screen was smashed, dishes and food was thrown all over the interior. The cushions of the couch and kitchen benches were slashed, stuffing laying everywhere. Their back bedroom had been destroyed. Their survival items and clothes from their army bags strewn everywhere. The two wooden drawers ripped out and their clothes dumped on the bed.

"Were's Poppa!" She shouted in a panic towards the Agent. Popping her head back out of the open doorway. Her eyes wide and full of frightened tears.

"We don't know...that's why my partner and I were sent in." Emmett commented mildly, crossing his arms over his chest.. "Your 'Poppa' has gone missing. "

Usagi swallowed hard, barely holding back her fear. Tears ebbing at the corners of her eyes, as Emmett then stalked over to the front door.

"Get your things!" He shouted in her face, losing patience.

Usagi was forced to squeeze her eyes shut, not liking his angry face so close. Cringing away slightly, as a small moan of fright escaped her tightly pressed lips. Submissively ducking back into the camper, having no real choice. She returned several minutes later with two army bags, and two black garbage bags full of their belongings. She had been so frantic about gathering things up quickly, Emmett having really scared her by shouting in her face. She failed to notice the message log on the phone. Now blinking as a tiny red light on the top of their special cell phone, now laying discarded under the kitchen table. Still connected to its little black charging cradle. That was a direct link to 'The Agency' protecting them. She had no time to wonder what had happened to her father, as Emmett tossed her bags into the back of the van then motioned impatiently for her to get inside.

She was reluctant, standing frozen before the back doors. Staring in stunned confusion at all the surveillance equipment set up in the back. When Emmett rudely picked her up, by gripping her around the waist with his two large hands. Picking her up bodily with a yelp and setting her down harshly inside the van. As she turned around to confront him on his man handling and lack of patience, she found her brother now crawling in to the hatch behind her. His blue eyes wide in fear, but having made his choice not to leave her side.

"Shingo..." She breathed, as her brother meekly walked to her side in the shadows of the van. They settled themselves down on the grey polyester bench mounted against one side of the van. She glanced around the van curiously, the opposing side of the back hatch was filled with monitor's and a long electronics board. With a single metal stool bolted into the barren iron floor. There was no barrier wall between the van's main hatch and the forward bench. She took one shallow breath after another willing her heart to calm down, as Emmett slid onto the front bench closing the passenger door with a slam. His partner was a woman, dressed in a smart navy pants suit. With long strawberry blonde hair that curled in waves down her back. She turned to regard their passengers, her face was elegant, with wide soft brown eyes.

"Isabella Patternson." She introduced herself, giving them a warm smile, showing with that smile she meant them no harm.

Usagi hoped so, they had no choice but to go with these two for now.

As Shingo drew in close on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist for security. She was forced to shelve her concerns about blindly leaving with two adults they didn't know. Sighing with understanding for his fear, holding him close as the van backed up and drove out of the trailer court headed who knows were.

After several minutes of continual mental stress, Usagi's body was trembling out of her control, her teeth chattering by the intense fear she was keeping contained. Shingo was just as frightened, and his sister slowly losing her cool wasn't helping any. He just held her more tightly,his eyes darting about the shadows of the van nervously.

"Were's dad?" He whispered, as Usagi had his head cradled to her chest. Petting a hand down the back of his head, attempting to soothe him and herself with the repetitive motion. The van rocking back and forth as it traveled into the city, constantly having to shift her butt on the seat. To maintain her balance, since she or her brother were not wearing any seat belts.

"I don't know...the agent said he's missing..." She blurted out, before really thinking things through. She shouldn't have told her brother that. Now he would be even more terrorfied. She instantly groaned at her stupidity.

Shingo remained silent, his mind churning a mile a minute with that horrible information. They knew very little about what had happened back in Japan. Just that bad men had killed their mother, when she was walking home from the store. They had just made it home from school that day, when their father and two american agents had greeted them at the front door. They were told to pack enough clothes, and essential for a week. Usagi had dutifully packed up the Army bag she had been given, packing up the last item her mother ever bought her. The blue silk kimono that she had been begging for. To wear at the summer festivals and the special trip to the fireworks they had planned that year. Then she had said goodbye to her room, and the only true home she would ever know. Since then they had been on the run, trying to stay hidden. Their father Kenji never spoke about what happened, but Usagi had pieced together a bit of it over the last few years. Her father was a reporter, had been a very prominent one in Tokyo. He had been investigating the Yakuza, over some illegal gambling circles in Ginza. The money trail had ended up with ties to the Diet. The Yakuza thought to silence him, by killing his wife as a show of their power. It had only back fired on them, exploding a fire storm of conspiracy against them and the Senator in question back in the Diet.

Kenji fearing that his children were next, managed to find aid in the American government. They were shipped overseas and into hiding, while a major trail was now taking place back in Japan.

She had no idea why America was helping some reporter and his family, why they got involved in the first place. She didn't know the name of the Senator on trail or the Yakuza that murdered her mother. These last few years she had just been waiting, chewing her nails with worry wishing it was over with. So she wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

The van slowed to a stop, and Emmett slid out.

"Are we there?" She called weakly to the woman driving the van

"No, sweetie we got a bit of a drive yet. Emmett's just relocating to our touring car." She offered, barely glancing over her shoulder. Before pulling out back onto the road again, with out further words.

Usagi was left again with an acid burning in her stomach, wondering if her brother and her were going someplace safe or to their deaths? It was over an hour later, driving through the dark of night, sitting in ever rising panic. Feeling cut off and secluded in the windowless cage like interior of the back hatch before her question was answered.

* * *

Darien had barely slept last night, still to worked up over what he was going to to about Serena. Coming to the conclusion he would focus on increasing his reputation and protect her from the sidelines. He would leave her be, not push a friendship or much else upon her.

Now sucking happily on a brown to-go mug from a local coffee shop, as he parked his truck on school grounds. Taking a moment to savour the bitter sweet liquid, mildly paying a few peers striding past his driver's side window a curt nod.

The morning light was constantly slipping behind the slowly gathering clouds, the once clear blue sky dimming into a dull weaker version of itself. The leaves on the trees that lines the parking lot were beginning to dry out and wither upon the branches. Fall was creeping into the landscape more every day, by October the harshness of winter would be teasing the air.

He slipped out of his black truck, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white dress shirt with a navy sweater thrown over top, as an after thought for warmth.

As he retrieved his black back pack from the crew cab, he found Andrew was sitting on the cement steps just outside the school. Those well worn steps led up to a modest side door of the High School. It would take them from the parking lot and into the main hall of the Dungeon. His best friend was dressed in a pair of dark blue plastic track pants, and a long sleeve yellow shirt with a navy t-shirt layered over top. Boasting the huge green face of Kermit the Frog. Andrew was a goof...always and forever the jester in his overly stoic life.

He closed his truck doors and with a resigned sigh, promised himself not to stray from his plans again. If Serena needed space he would give it to her. He just wanted her happy, even if that meant he wasn't a part of that happiness.

"Morning..." Darien muttered, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Not a good sign man." Andrew commented, with a smirk. Standing to his feet as Darien mounted the stairs. "You haven't touched the stuff in nearly two years?"

"She's changing my life, man." Darien commented back playing the straight man.

"For the good or the bad?" Andrew responded with a smile.

"That's still up for debate." He slurped loudly from his cup, hiding his bitter smile.

Serena glowered at her face once more in her locker mirror, the bruises healing slowly. A sick green tinge still lay beneath her now dull blue eyes. She was uncertain if it was lack of sleep from last night from being in a new house, or the stress of the trip out to that unassuming small town. That had her tossing and turning all night. Or worries about her father...her future...or the twisted relationship she was flourishing with Darien now. Either way she was an exhausted mess this morning, barely able to drag herself out of bed. But Emmett wouldn't let her lay in bed all day, forcing her like a drill sergeant to get ready, promptly driving her to school without breakfast. Stating if she had moved faster then she would have been able to eat. Her brother was scared stiff of the man already, jumpy and eager to please him.

Emmett had been commanding then about since last night with a military like zeal. Serena was going along with his demands for now, feeling him and Isabella out. Giving them the benefit of the doubt that they were legit, that she could trust her life and her brother's to them.

She was dressed nicely, needing to find some silver lining to her life. She had dug out her favourite summer mini dress. A cute pink and white plaid number with a low heart shaped neckline that showed off the upper swells of her breasts, and had a very short skirt that twirled nicely when she swayed her hips. She accented the dress with her black kick pants for Cheerleading. Which hugged her finely shaped upper legs, stopping mid thigh. The rest of her slender pearl white legs lay bare, with a dainty pair of brown cross strap dress shoes. That weaved up over her ankles, looking like something an apostle might wear. The shoes had an open toe, revealing very shiny toe nails. She had plenty of time last night with her self inflicted insomnia, to paint her toe nails pink to match her planned outfit for today. Doing up her hair in her traditional style of twin buns and tails, her outer self at least looked well put together even though her inner self was currently unravelling.

The musky smell of coffee drew her attention from the mirror, her mind was crashing already and it wasn't even home room yet. Desperate and not truly thinking things out again, she noticed Darien sauntering down the crowded hall with Andrew beside him. A brown foam coffee cup clutched in a hand, he had it poised before his lips just as he passed her locker.

Intent on ignoring her as was her wish, yet Serena had other plans. She stared hungrily at the coffee, snatching it out of his hand as he passed in front of her.

Darien spun in alarm, finding his "Simple Sweetness" dressed in the most adorable outfit to date. Mildly taking her first sip of coffee. He stood smirking at her, as she tipped the cup to her lips, her innocent blue eyes focused downward upon the dark plastic safety lid. Looking so demure and sexy in her cute little dress, her beautiful blue eyes hooded alluringly by her long dark eyelashes.

When the hot bitter flavour touched her tongue, she groaned in disgust, scrunching her face up in pain and distaste.

"ohhhh, this is the nastiest stuff..." She complained, but instantly her head began to clear from it's exhausted fog. So she tipped the drink again to her lips, taking another painful gulp. Swallowing and complaining at the same time, yet not relinquishing the coffee.

"Sere..." Darien questioned, with a fond smile. She was casting her spell upon him again, with every sweet tone of her voice, every cute grimace of mild disgust over his morning beverage.

She merely hummed back, her face hidden behind the brown cup as she took another lingering sip.

Andrew was laughing softly beside him, taking in Serena's antics just as fondly.

"It's kinda hard to leave you alone when you steal my coffee." He remarked dryly.

"Easily solved." She responded in a clipped tone, turning her back on him to focus on the inside of her locker once more. Grabbed her binder and text and tucking them under an arm, slammed her locker closed. Before merely striding away down the clogged hallway, his coffee still held hostage in her dainty little hand. Disappearing into the crowds as smooth as silk.

Andrew burst into roaring laughter, as Darien stood dumbly in the hall, his hand reaching pleadingly for her to return his precious coffee.

"What the hell did you do now...to piss her off." Andrew questioned, after he got his laughter under control.

"I kissed her." Darien responded with a dead pan expression, then left Andrew stunned speechless in the hall.

Through out the morning between classes, Serena caught Darien flirting charmingly with most of her Cheer mates in the halls. Finding they were giggling and eagerly engaging with him, matching his complements with ones of their own. Meekly brushing their hips and breasts into his near caresses, with anticipation shining in the their eyes. Of receiving more attentions from him later. At first she was annoyed at his playful behaviour, rolling her eyes and ignoring him. Which soon grew into anger as he resolutely ignored her as well. Soon devolving into a sick twisting feeling in her gut. Of all her unwanted feelings of jealousy and regret. The worst was catching him with Amelia down in the dim obscurity of the Dungeon. He had her pinned up against a set of lockers, down near the Home Economic's class. Which had been her destination for third period.

Seeing him acting so familiar with her silent nemesis, made the bile rise in the back of her throat and her skin crawl with vile goose flesh. The horrid woman was dressed alluringly in a black sweater, that fell over one shoulder and super tight jeans that covered her well muscled legs like a second skin. Serena stopped in her tracks at the base of the small set of stairs, that lead down from the main hall to the basement classrooms. Staring frozen in confusion at first, as she watched in a numbed disbelief. As he dominated the lime tinted blonde against the metal doors, with his taller body. Devouring her mouth eagerly with his own in the very same manner he had with her last night. Yet he was even more bold with the older woman, brushing a thumb over her breasts teasingly. While his other hand gripped her slender neck holding her still so he could linger his tongue within her mouth. His hands moving eroticly over the woman's more curvy body, and more ample breasts, in an endless exploration of her flesh beneath her clothes.

Making the kiss he shared with her seem caste and childish in comparison. He hadn't tried to touch anything intimate with her? Because he didn't want to...because he was not attracted to her as a woman?

It was like watching her worst nightmare come to life...she had been worried about that kiss not mattering. Knew that slapping him was rash, more likely an over reaction. To her defence she had been an emotional wreck and the last thing she needed was Darien's misplaced affections. But even those affections were now even more uncertain then they felt like last night.

Her heart clenched inside her chest, as she realized that the door to his heart was now sealed to her. That he had taken her words at face value and moved on. The understanding that they never really had a chance together was slowly crushing her as it did a year ago. Suddenly she started to gasp and struggle for breath. Clutching a hand to her breast, all blood draining from her face she dropped her books with a loud smack to the beige lino, racing off to her lemon scented sanctuary. Desperately keeping her sobs at bay until she was safely tucked away behind it's pathetic plastic walls.

Dashing into the girls washroom, her vison once more a blurry mess. She darted into a open stall, slamming and locking the door. Before breaking down upon the toilet yet again, choking and gasping in her anguish unable to catch her breath.

This is not happening...This is not happening...stupid, stupid, stupid Usagi!

She cursed herself, her inner voice raging upon her, drowning her in a tide of self loathing and brutal mental reprimands. Hating that here she sat, yet again, bawling in the toilets over a boy!

Darien bolted off Amelia at the sharp sound, his vison clearing in time to see two golden tails fluttering out of view down the side hall. Then the dull thunder of the bathroom door swinging savagely, and striking the wall, as it was pulled open in a panic.

"Fuck..." Darien ducked his head, spitting the swear out under his raised arms, which were still braced on either side of his pointless rendezvous's head.

"Darien..." Amelia, brushed her finger down his cheek seeking to draw him back to her waiting lips.

"I gotta go..." He stated, pulling away from her; "late for class..." He called absently, with curt wave of his hand over his shoulder. Before walking briskly down the side hall. His need to punish himself with regards to Serena pushing him onward down the hall to endure listening to her crying horribly for a few minutes. It didn't take long before he couldn't stand listening to her heartache any longer, but unwilling to comfort her this time. Since she seemed never to want him around for that anymore. He slumped his shoulders in resignation, hating himself for hurting her yet again. Moving away from the bathroom, to disappear down the faintly lit back hall of the dungeon to get to his class in the machine shop.

But ally's had to be made in whatever manner was needed, Daniel was powerful at Cross Roads and Darien had a war to win. He just hoped while he was protecting Serena. He could find a way to get her to forgive him for his past and now present transgressions.

"I'm sorry...Sere..." He muttered, his voice filled with disappointment at what she saw. She had bared her heart to him last night and today he had inadvertently ripped it out yet again.

Amelia stood blinking in confusion, her cheeks flaring. More then a bit shamed to be just abandoned in the hall. Like some second rate freshman tease. Word had gotten around how Darien Shields had out preformed Daniel out of the field yesterday. That he would become Quarter back by Homecoming, taking over the team from Daniel. When he became King, she wanted to make sure she was his Queen. Homecoming would be their crowning...

So Amelia had caught up to him down in the dungeon, having been subtly following him all morning. Wanting to get him alone and stake her claim to the most prominent fellow Senior in the School. She started a simple conversation first, then pulled him into the locker's for a much awaited kiss. She had wanted to take him for a test drive so to speak, find out if was a decent make out artist as well as a rising football star. Darien had resisted at first, prudish or shy she didn't care he warmed up to her wiles quickly enough. Her plan had started out fine, her seduction hadn't been flawless. Since now she was standing alone and sexually frustrated in the empty hall of the basement classrooms. But it was a start...she wasn't going to give up.

Darien found her again at lunch time, listening to her music. Her pink head phones glued to her ears, sitting alone at the back corner table yet again. Her focus dominated by the large window beside her, watching the leaves dart across the dirt track.

He wanted to talk to her, make things right..but she had told him to leave her alone. Yet this morning she had been playful, in that frienemy sort of way. When she felt angry and confused about him. Never able to truly hate him, thank god.

Standing in the cafeteria buffet, he kept glancing up from his tray to her. Fighting with himself as how to deal with her, if there was even a way to make things right between them right now? Seeing how lost and sad she looked was slowly killing him inside. He wanted to run over there, apologize for kissing that slut. For kissing her last night, for not telling her how he felt. For letting her go, believing he didn't have feelings for her. To pull her up into his arms and hold tight. He wanted her to want him in her life...

"Dammit!" He roared, slamming his empty tray down on the iron bars of the front counter. Passing the middle aged cafeteria lady, dressed in her white dress and hair net a dark look. She merely stood behind the glass, ladle poised before the soup tureen, with a strange look on her aged face.

Darien stomped away after his little blow up, heading out past the line. Leaving the cafeteria through the open double doors, heading down the short hall towards the second story balcony. Raye was in line a few yards away, blending in with the throng of students. In a pair of jean overalls and dark halter top underneath, watching him leave with a calculating eye. Then ducked out of line herself, intent on calling that bastard on his shit. He was not going to play his games with Serena's heart any more!

Darien made it to the outer balcony, raising his face up with a sad, sober expression. Slowly closing his eyes to bask in the peaceful silence the empty court provided. The faint sun penetrating through the large glass skylight, that hovered over the center of the courtyards roof. Warmed his face for a moment, before he groaned unable to appreciate the solace this moment was trying to provide. The din from the crowds in the cafeteria at lunch time frayed his nerves, out here their faceless voices were just a dull whisper. He crossed his arms over the cement barrier, glowering darkly down at the scattered students milling below in the inner garden. How was he going to stop hurting Serena? Fate just seemed to throw them together at the worst of times.

"You are the biggest Ass on the planet!" A soft, snide voice spoke at his elbow.

Darien turned to glare mutely at Raye. The dark haired girl, stood her ground beside him. Dressed in a pair of jean overalls and black halter top underneath. Her face and neck was plastered with cover up concealing scratches and bruises. Her violet eyes holding as much strength and fury as his own. Lita may protect his 'Simple Sweetness' physically.

But Raye was the protector of her heart, and right now Darien was a breath away from a real verbal ass kicking.

"I know.." he agreed with a growl, returning his furious glare back upon the silent garden below.

"I can't believe you kissed that cow!" She shouted, leaning against the barrier, next to him.

"I can't believe I kissed that cow either!" He admitted, with a smirk towards Raye attempting to lighten his coming assault.

He realized it was a useless effort, as she narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"You know she kicked the shit out me yesterday afternoon." Raye admitted, her jaw clenching in rage at the memory of the fight.

"Why?" Darien inquired lightly, fights were common place at Cross Roads High. It was just how the pecking order was maintained.

"I called her a slut and a bitch on the first day of school." Raye shrugged.

"Nothing new there." Darien stated, confused as to why Amelia got so rilled over a few words that almost everyone in school called her.

Raye merely shrugged, not knowing truly herself. Figuring she was just the chosen victim for the horrible girl. To use as symbol of her superiority and power over all the other girls in school. So she could maintain her fear quotient, and her Queen like status in the school. She had gotten into a minor confrontation with Amelia at the end of their welcome back assembly. It was just a brief stand off, bumping into each other when exiting the congested cafeteria. But Amelia had thrown an insult in a loud piercing voice, over the crowds heads towards Raye. Just after the long ebony haired girl had managed to extract herself, from the vile woman's threatening pressence. Raye had been seeking to just fade into the crowds unnoticed, instead receiving several odd looks and snickers over Amelia's over loud taunting. Raye had just insulted the girl back under her breath as she milled away with the crowds, but someone had over heard and reported her comments back to the Bitch in question.

"Look, Raye I was just having a bit of fun. Thats all, Serena gets way to emotional about stuff." He commented lightly.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Raye shouted in his face, making him back up a step. "Then she catches you kissed someone else...someone she hates!" She kept on getting right in his face. "You don't do that...you insensitive jerk!" She growled in frustration, poking him fiercely in the chest.

"Oww..." He moaned in mock hurt rubbing his injured chest. Then sought to defend his actions in the tried and true male way of acting uncaring.

"So..." He started indignantly, receiving a back hand upside the head. "She slapped me, and told me to leave her alone." He amended, rubbing his head ruefully.

"Do you have any idea, how long that girl has been pinning for you to kiss her!" Raye continued, casting a sympathetic look back at the pathetic blonde now slumped in her plastic chair. Her gaze moving sadly from her hands in her lap, to the window. Looking lost and alone at the far end of the busy cafeteria.

Darien could only stare blankly as Raye closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to find her calm center, before she lost it and tossed the clueless bastard over the balcony.

"That summer...you were all she talked about. It drove me crazy! But it was the happiest I have ever seen her. Now she just seems broken..." She waved a hand frustratingly towards the blonde.

"Talk to her, fix things, don't just take the easy road and start avoiding her again. You either have feelings for her or you don't but please let her know were you stand. I can't stand to see her this way." Raye pleaded, before crossing her arms over her chest nodding her head demandingly towards Serena. Silently commanding him to go to the table and face another awkward conversation of feelings with the one woman he could never be truthful with...at least now right now.

"Hi..." Darien sat down just opposite of the down caste blonde. She paid no attention to his existence for a long time, until his penetrating stare got to be to much. Then she pulled down her head phones to acknowledge him, with a distasteful frown as if he smelled bad or something.

"Hi..." She returned, picking at the table with a fingernail.

"Look I know you caught me kissing Amelia...it wasn't really as it seemed?" he started nervously, knowing damn well the Senior Cheerleader had been an amazing kisser and on some primal level he had strangely enjoyed it. But she was also a person Serena despised...and seeing them together like that must have been brutal for her. Yet Amelia was a very useful pawn to use against Daniel, since she was one of his many ex-girlfriends. Which was why he allowed himself to give into her, casting the proverbial carrot before her to use for his benefit. He already knew she was using him for something, and he was planning on using her to help protect Serena from Daniel. He wasn't going to give up that advantage just yet.

Serena raised an eyebrow in disbelief that he would just deny what she had seen as some kind of fantasy.

"All right, fine. It was exactly what it seemed." Darien raised his hands in defeat. "But to my defence you told me to leave you alone, you slapped me after I kissed you and told me I was scared and I had no feelings for you." He rambled on, as she remained silent. Her gorgeous blue eyes accusing him of cheating even though they had never been dating.

"And it had been less then twenty-four hours since you had any female contact of any kind! So naturally you jumped at the chance to lip wrestle with the next available female!" Serena growled, her voice rising with hurt.

"No!..." Darien growled back, leaning over the table to confront her.

"Was our kiss so meaningless...just some ordinary encounter, easily forgotten?" She questioned, her voice wavering.

"You stopped the kiss, not me." Darien proclaimed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair with satisfaction as her accusing manner deflated into a defensive posture.

"Last night was not the time to start proclaiming your feelings for me!" She relented.

"Who said anything about feelings?" Darien shot back, giving her an arrogant smirk. Escalating this argument with his pompous attitude.

"I..." Serena tried to keep arguing but his denial yet again, chilled her heart as it did that summer.

"Perhaps if you stuck around, and actually reciprocated any loving feelings back maybe I might have told you how I felt for you." He continued, biting hard on his resolve to finish this. To push her away, to keep her heart safe from further pain. He had to keep her at arms length for now. If they were meant to be, things would work out for the good. If not he had to find the strength to let her go. When the time was right, when he had conquered the school, then he could make her his with out worry. Until then the many unseemly tasks he had to accomplish during his conquest. Would only continue to cause such a sweet and compassionate girl like her further confusion and anguish.

She jumped up from her seat, hot tears welling in her eyes. Her chair scraping along the floor in her haste to stand, to tower her small frame over his arrogant one in defiance.

"You are such an Anata!" She voice rising, nearly shouting in her rage. "How could you just turn that kiss around on me...you bastard. " She hissed, her voice low and dangerous. Barely able to form words she was so livid. Then stormed over to the other side of the table, hands balled up into fists at her hips, face red with fury, while her eyes were shimmering with regret.

"I don't want you to have feelings for me...I don't want you at all!" She screamed in his face, tears now rolling unhindered down her face.

"You called me scared..." Darien stated, his hot breath mixing with her's. Making her heart quicken, and her own breath to become shallow. "I think you were the one who got scared." His fathomless blue eyes pierced her with such certainty in the statement she gasped in fright, slowly backing away. Then turned and ran from him, her mind now whirling with strange thoughts that maybe he was right. With all that had been going on in her life, perhaps she was the one scared of her feelings. Perhaps she wasn't ready for love, she might never be ready to handle such an intense feeling with him.

Darien took one breath after another, trying to settle his heart. Standing now unmoving beside his chair. Watching her leave in such a tragic state, a silent torture upon his spirit.

It was better this way...he hoped. If she hated him, there was less chance for her be hurt by him in the future. The logic wasn't perfect, but it was all he had right now. He wanted his girl out of harms way.

But some of what he said was the truth as he saw it, she was scared of him. For many more reason's then just his love that he kept safely hidden.

Raye caught her as she dashed out of the cafeteria, sending him a look of disgust and utter disbelief that he would be so cruel to her yet again. With a protective arm draped over Serena's shoulder's, allowing the smaller girl to hide her face against her overalls bib. She softly guided the blonde away down the short hall and out towards the second stories inner balcony.

Cheer practice had just ended and Serena was headed up the bleacher's narrow stairs, to visit with Amy and Raye. Who were huddled up once more on the top row, both in their fall jackets and jeans. Raye was a deep red, with a thin hood covered in white faux goose down. Amy was hiding from the cold fall wind in her heavy brown leather mid length jacket. With a folded collar, she now had flipped up to protect her neck. The thick jacket bunching up around her waist, a belt accented the short bottom hem. Making the usually mousey girl look, sexy and dangerous.

Mina had become part of the group, fitting in with her old friends easily. The honey blonde followed sombrely after her. Having heard from Serena how she caught Darien sucking face with Amelia in the hall. The fellow freshman, passed their so called, Cheer Queen a cold look as she started to leave the field with the rest of squad. Moving purposefully into the exiting football player's path, seeking out one in particular.

Serena made it up several rows, watching sadly as she spotted Darien dressed in his white and forest green football jersey and pads. Leaving the field, with his arm wrapped possessively around Amelia's shoulders. His face hot from running, ebony hair damp hanging over his eyes. In that charming, rouge like way she found so appealing. A fond smile spreading over his lips, as he gazed down at the girl in his arms. The girl that wasn't her...

Serena's gut hurt with crushed hopes, a dull burning ache that had only grown worse as the day continued. She couldn't watch as he left with another woman, especially one so mean and vile as Amelia. So she cast her eyes down, watching her white tennis shoes plod up the stairs. Her chest tight and aching as her heart fluttered painfully.

Regretting her words, and her actions, her whole being was shivering with the cold...hugging herself tightly she firmly avoided looking at him any longer. The flimsy cheer uniform, with her forest green body suit, sleeveless vest and mini skirt did nothing to block the wind. But her chill was more then the fall air, she had felt something dieing between her and Darien today.

She had told him she had moved on, to leave her alone. He was now doing just as she asked...and it was killing her. After a few moments she felt he had left her line of sight, and it was safe. So she raised her eyes from the bleacher's finding bitterly a beige Ford Taraus Sedan parked across the street.

With the tall, broad chested agent, with the short cropped dark brown hair. Who was now her Guardian, leaned casually against the driver side door. In his plain unassuming beige suit with a black turtle neck tucked underneath his suit jacket. His steel blue eyes focused intently on her, a stern no nonsense air about his stiff frame. Commanding her with a look to move quickly to the car.

"I gotta go." she stated quickly to Raye and Amy. Turning on her heel with out further explanations, and jogged back down the stairs.

Raye, Amy and Mina watched in confusion as Serena grabbed her tan over the shoulder satchel. That had been tossed to the grass near the sidelines and darted off the field.

Raye and Ami stood up to watch her cross the street, and duck into the open back door of a Sedan. A man they didn't recognize closed the door behind her then slid into the driver's seat. The car roared away from the school moments later.

Darien had left Amelia at the front gates, finding an avenue of escape by veering from her to strike up a conversation with Chad and Greg. A couple of his new friends on the football team, who were leaning against the red brick of the privacy fence. Still in their uniforms not yet making it on school grounds yet.

Darien had been discussing with fake excitement,the party happening out at the 'Rocks' after the friday game. An ancient labyrinth of rock formations situated in a nearby valley. Full of sand stone caves, and hollowed out arches hidden within the brush lands just a bit further north from the city. Many archeological digs had occurred out there. Unearthing everything from dinosaur bones to arrow heads.

He was in the middle of taunting Greg about getting himself laid in one of those caves, when a set of golden tails caught his eye. He raised his head from Greg in time to watch curiously. As Serena darted swiftly across the street, as if something horrible was chasing her. Her fear clear in her frantic pace, she ducked quickly into the back seat of a beige car just down the street. A dark brown haired man with an air of authority, slammed her door shut and just as swiftly slid into the driver's seat. Squealing out of his parking spot, with all the skill of a race car driver. Roaring away down the busy avenue that the Schools were built on.

"What the hell..." Darien remarked, his hackles rising at the very sight of that man. Something serious had happened to his 'Simple Sweetness' in the last twenty-four hours?


	11. Chapter 7

**Guest:**I am sorry to hear that you don't like my version's of Darien. I would love to know why? Always trying to improve my writing and character portrayals. I try to create character's with flaws that need to be overcome, or accepted and loved anyway. In this story, I am trying to depict him as a typical high school guy. With all the same misguided, pompous macho attitude the more aggressive boys seemed to have back then. He is also a very driven person, who is conflicted with placing Serena over his own dreams. So those resentments come out in strange ways.

**Adoore:**Thank you for the great review! I will keep updating as often as I can!

**CynDLou12: **I am glad you are enjoying the fic! Lot's more to come. I am trying to give my character's a more three dimensional personality and backgrounds to defend their actions, feelings and thoughts. I hope I am doing a decent job.

**Mojacko1984: **LOL! I know he is loathe worthy right now. But I hope to redeem him, and explain his personality a bit more as the chapter's progress. Hopefully I will convey in all the ways that Serena is going to save him, as he also saves her.

**Smfan123: **So glad you like the story so far!

**Warnings:**This is an M rated fic, so it does contain some graphic scenes from time to time. There is one in this chapter, in concerns to Lita.

Simple Sweetness

The rest of the week past in a sudden heat wave, the false summer much appreciated. The citizen's of the city were able to relax and revel in the warmth. Enjoying themselves and forgetting for a time the bitter months of cold that lurked just weeks away. As the last week of september fell to a close,, spectator's and families alike came out in mass to the Cross Roads football field to watch friday's game. Usually the High School team rarely got more then just their families showing up to brave the chill fall winds. The heat allowed the crowds to gather in droves upon the bleachers. The dull roar sending a current of excitement through the team and cheer squad alike.

Amelia led her girls onto the field first, happily dressed in their more revealing and far more sexy style of their uniforms. Wearing only their sleevless halter top shells. That showed off the girls creamy skin, and toned flat stomachs. With matching mini skirts and forest green kick pants. Their silver pom, poms shimmering under the flood lights as evening descended upon the field. Dark clouds were gathering upon the dusk horizon, smothering the last of the sun's rays and threatening rain. But the warnings of the coming storm was promptly ignored, everyone on the field to wrapped up in the rising excitement of the game.

The Cheerleader's jogged onto the sidelines in front of the Home bleacher's packed with fans. Lining up as Amelia had taught them, preparing to start the pre game cheers and get the fans pumped for the game ahead. Serena stood beside Mina, her palms sweaty and cheeks already flushed with a mixture of anxiety and exhilaration. Her heart was thundering in her ears, as she nervously ducked her head out of line waiting impatiently for Amelia to move ahead of them and begin to lead the cheers. Mina had a huge grin plastered on her face, feeling just as nervous and full of energy as Serena. She had found her own unique cheer hairstyle. Leaving her long hair down with a simple forest green bow accenting the top of her head. While Serena had her sparkling green streamer's wrapped around her twin buns, her two golden blonde tails glowing under the sharp lights of the field.

"Ok, ladies lets get on with the show!" Amelia skipped to the front, giving her squad her back to confront the massive crowd upon the bleachers. With a huge beaming smile, the feel good energy she was casting from her demeanour and attitude a palatable thing.

"Cougar fans in the stands, let me hear you clap your hands!" She thrust a pom pom in the air, the other braced upon her hip as she called to the bleachers. Her squad behind mimicking her moves in perfect sync.

The mass of people in the stands began to clap a steady rhythm.

"Now that you've got the beat, let me hear you stomp your feet!" She called to the crowd, performing a little hop as she changed stance. Alternating her pom pom into the air, and placing the other on her hip.

The crowds mirrored the beat of their clapping with their stomping feet. The excitement growing in strength along with the volume.

Now that you've got the groove, let me see your body move!" She screamed, then moved into a side step turning on her heel to lead her squad into a series of sexy dance moves. The group of eleven girls, swayed their hips and thrust their butts in an erotic circle. Moving into a series of lock and pops with their arms and legs, that transformed into several chair stunts. In which one smaller cheerleader would leap into the arms of two other's, who in turn would hold her up high while she struck a pose. Serena being one of the smaller girls on the squad, was one of the lucky girls thrust into the air in a liberty pose. With one pom pom in the air and other down near her thighs. The clones broke from formation, after the stunts. To perform back flips, then the splits on either side of the squads lineup.

Serena admired the twins abilities to preform such elaborate stunts. She hoped to learn those moves this year, under their guidance. The two girls were actually quite nice, and fun to be around. When Amelia wasn't around. Pressuring them to act 'cool', to fit in, by being her chosen hench women.

"When I say go, you say fight!" Amelia commanded the crowds.

"Go!" She screamed with a huge smile.

"Fight!" The crowds responded with enthusiasm.

She repeated the cheer, urging the crowds to new heights.

"When I say win, you say tonight!" Amelia exclaimed, thrusting both pom pom's into the air.

"Win!" She screamed, alternating her silver streamer's into the air.

"Tonight!" The crowd called back.  
"Win!" The squad called out with her, mimicking her movements

"Tonight!" The crowd screamed.

"Boogy, down. Boogy, down!" The squad exclaimed, twisting themselves down to a crouch then back up. Swaying their hips back and forth, and shaking their pom, poms.

"Go, fight, win tonight, boogy, down, alright, alright!" The cheerleader's called, jumping and hoping into the air excitedly. Repeating the last cheer enthusiasticly.

As a power ballad exploded over the loud speaker's, the football team charged the field to meet the opposing team with an arrogant triumphant air. Wearing their home uniforms of mainly white with forest green pants and accents on their shirts,and dark green helmets.

The opposing team was from a neighbouring city, dressed in their visitor's colours of mainly black with neon yellow accents. They went by the name "The Steeler's ", and they were classed near the top of the high school league. Blessed with several heavy duty player's they had an offensive game strategy. That put the opposing team on the defensive quickly. Which is exactly what happened to the poor Cougar's in the first half.

By half time they were quite behind in points, and the crowds excitement had cooled. Used to the Cross Roads team getting ground into the dirt. They hadn't had a successful season in over five years, so expectations were low that they would win this one.

The Cheerleader's and School band put on a great half time show, while the team re-grouped on the bench. The team was huddled around Coach, who was hunched in the middle with his clip board on his knees. Flipping threw plays trying to find a tactic that would save them.

"Look...the running game is not working. Their line backer's are like tanks with legs!" Randy groused, being a wide receiver he had been carrying the game poorly upon his back. Arching his spine to twist out some sore muscles, illustrating how beat up he felt. Daniel had been refusing to pass the ball to Darien, a fellow receiver on the team, throwing to Randy instead. Making the poor man a constant target for pain.

"The only 'tank' we really have is 'Pink'!" Chad offered, he was a linebacker as well, but he didn't have the raw bulk Pink had. Pink merely grunted like an animal, nudging the toe of his cleat into the grass.

"I'm tired of eating dirt..." Randy eyeballed Daniel meaningfully.

As Quarter back the platinum blonde had been passing the ball to Randy quite frequently. Daniel wasn't fast enough to get past the defender's so had been offering Randy up as a lamb to the slaughter the whole game.

"Look, we need to make a major comeback here...so what's the plan coach?" Greg inquired, taking a long swig from his sports bottle.

"Darien's the fastest runner on the team, why haven't you been throwing him the ball?" Another player called out from the huddle.

"The defence have been blitzing my ass, and twinkle toes over there is never open! What do you want from me!" Daniel screeched back.

Randy couldn't help but laugh, at Daniels words. Catching a sly approving smile from the blonde, as he stared down at the clipboard.

Their coach was rubbing his hands in frustration down his bald head his team was just blaming and cat calling each other like a bunch of bitchy girls.

"Ok, Ladies..get together!" He growled, slamming the board on the ground, his plays now organized for Daniel to learn and instruct the team.

"I've seen how well Darien's been covered and it's pathetic! You boys can do better. I want that boy open more often. And Daniel throw him the God DAMN Ball!" He shouted, pushing out of the huddle.

Finding Darien lurking around the team's cooler, a towel draped over his shoulder's, swigging back on a gatorade like a life line.

"My boy...you got a lot of work to get those guys to trust that you can actually score some points." He commented.

"If Daniel's doesn't pass me the ball, how can I prove myself." He commented back, his eyes focused on one special girl dancing and chair stunting with the Cheer Team. Leaping into the air, to be caught by two other cheerleader's in various poses. She held the crowds approval, more then the rest of the squad. Her sweet countenance glowing in the flood lights, keeping the crowds attention like a beacon.

"She's amazing, ain't she." Coach stated mildly, catching on to which girl Darien was focused on.

"Yeah..." Darien breathed. "She has a lot of talent. More then I ever thought she'd have." He finished with a chuckle, remembering what a klutz she used to be.

"Well catch your wind my boy, I expect you are going to be quite popular on the field during the second half. " Coach smirked, watching as the team kept glancing over their shoulder's towards Darien. As they learned their plays, each one centered around the young man. Who was as strong a linebacker and as fast as the wind.

Darien merely nodded, jogging up to the huddle to learn what was expected of him.

Daniel caught the snap, scanning the field as his defender's rushed the opposing team. Both Randy and Darien had rushed through The Steeler's defensive line. Hooking right and left down the field, Pink held the line while Chad guarded Randy and Greg guarded Darien. The play was going perfectly, Darien's superior speed taking him into the open.

Daniel gritted his teeth, fighting an inner battle with his personal pride, versus the greater good of the team. Then with a roar of defeat he tossed the ball towards Darien, just before a huge Steeler broke from Pink, tackling him brutally to the dirt. Darien darted for the ball, watching it spin over the clear night sky towards him. He leaped snatching it from the air, landing smoothly on his feet. Finding his traction easily before pushing his legs for greater speed. He had two tackles flanking him, thier eyes glaring from beneath their metal chin guards. Intent of smashing him to the dirt if they ever caught up. Darien focused on the snow white goal posts just ahead, ignoring the snarls coming from the two living missiles now heading for him.

Dashing over the goal line in moments, to the roar of the crowds. Soon enveloped by Greg who had been at his back protecting him. Darien could not have been happier if he tried, being his first touch down, his first real win at anything. His pride and exhilaration was swelling within his chest. Yet he kept his stoic resolve holding back the shout of victory he wished to vocalize. Unable to control his feelings completely, his face was quickly turning red beneath his helmet.

Noticing his 'Simple Sweetness' jumping in the air, her tails fluttering up and down like streamers. Her pom pom's shimmering at her breast. She might have just been cheering the team to victory. But as their eyes met, for the breifest of moments. Darien felt she was cheering him solely, and it lifted his spirit as nothing before. Thier silent communion broken, as the cheer leader's began a vivacious series of movements to celebrate his score. This was one of the sweetest moments of his life.

The Cougar's come back was swift and unrelenting, as soon as the team started covering Darien more and Daniel was actually forced to pass him the ball. The crowds began to explode as the touch down's mounted, ending the game with victory by a field goal by Yaten, their kicker. Their victory was only by a few points, but enough to have the crowds jump to their feet roaring in celebration. The cheerleaders went into an incredable celebratory victory cheer, as the band played the football team off the field.

The excitement and joy in the air was amazing. Serena couldn't help but forget all her worries basking in the positive emotions falling over and around her like the waves in the ocean. The girls were all in the best of moods, fooling around and complimenting each other as they showered and changed. Listening with giggles as they over heard the booming voices of the football team congradulating each other in the locker room next door.

The team and Cheerleader's quickly cleaned up and met back at Fruits. The little cafe, having turned into the newest hot spot in the last six months.

Darien was crowded by a plethora of new fan's, all vying for just a little attention from the handsome ebony young man. Sitting almost regaling surrounded by his buddies from the team, at a huge corner booth near the windows. He never thought he would enjoy getting so much attention from his peers, but he was loving it. The postive energy they were sending his way, full of admiration and awe blew him away. All understanding that this sudden fame was fleeting and fake never crossed his mind. He was revelling in it, his life seeming so perfect.

The team had stopped for a bite to eat, before heading out to the Rocks to party till dawn! Darien was dressed smartly in a pair of jeans that hung nicely from his hips, a black short sleeve button up shirt with two thin silver chains around his strong neck. His truck was packed with his sleeping bag and backpack of provisions. Intending to drink and enjoy himself tonight, and camp out in a cave. The evening was warm, the storm clouds still hovering on the edge of the horizon. He figured that rain storm would by pass this part of the country so he wasn't to concerned about being out in the elements tonight.

"Honey Bear!" A high pitched, voice echoed out over the din of the restaurant.

Darien cringed at the shrill voice, groaning in dread. As Amelia skipped down the aisle of tables towards him, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt that had criss crossing straps covering the swells of her breasts. It was the sluttish shirt he had ever seen, looking like something some porn star would flaunt before the pizza man before he had his way with her.

"Lea...Hi." Darien answered with a weak smile. He hadn't fooled around with her since the hall, but had been leading her on almost daily with steady flirting. Slowly milking information about Daniel's activities as of late. What his family and friends had been up to, any gossip to be had. Trying to dig up any kind of dirt he could use against him, or what his plan of revenge might be against Lita and Serena.

Chad and Greg snickered knowingly from their positions beside him, as Amelia rudely shoved his admirer's away. Pushing her way into a spot at the edge of the booth.

The crowds around the team's booth scattered upon her entrance, unwilling to spend to much time with the Harpy Queen of Cross Roads. A new nickname she had been recently given, by some unknown benefactor. Darien had been placing bets it was Rei's little brain child, since he always caught her smirking with satisfaction every time the vile girl got called that name by one of her peer group. Mean girls just like her, on the same power level of popularity. The untouchables, that Amelia could not put down without ruining her own rep. Mostly the girlfriends of fellow Football players, who had added to the taunt. Calling the name out in a shrill high pitched droning cry, then making clawing motions with one hand. It was halarious, and Darien had to admit to laughing softly at her expense a few times this week.

Amelia on the other hand was losing her cool over the name, spouting threats and revenge on anyone who contiued to taunt her.

As the crowds parted he was greeted by an angelic vision that took his breath away. Serena had just slipped into the restaurant through the front door, after her close friends. Wearing a gorgeous white mini sundress, a thin strap hooked around her slender neck. The bust portion an elegantly folding criss cross of fabric, over each small well formed breast, creating a princess bodice. The flowing skirt was high in the front barely covering her hips, revealing her black spandex kick pants she wore underneath. Extending lower over her butt in a lazy cape like hem. She wore the same brown strap dress shoes, the outfit giving a fairy like appeal to her tiny, lithe body. She looked elegant beyond her years, her golden hair hanging loose down her back and over her bare shoulder's. Shimmering enchantingly in the twilight flooding through the windows. Still slightly damp from the locker room showers, the very tips of her locks curling into lazy spirals. A dainty little white purse hung off her slender shoulder, finishing the very demure outfit.

The sweet vision soon evaporated, with his heart sinking to his shoes. As a young man with long black hair tied back in a pony tail. Wearing baggy jeans and a soft yellow retro jersey shirt, that looked like something out of a bowling alley or fifties movie. Strode in just after her, placing a possessive hand upon the naked flesh of her bare back. She tossed her head back at the slight touch, giggling happily as he lean down to whisper in her ear. Ushering her over to an open booth at the front of the restaurant. Her friends slid in around them, eagerly sharing stories of the winning game and her and Mina's performances.

"Who is that..." Darien whispered dangerously, his blue eyes darkening with inner turmoil. Narrowing as he took the young man's measure. Knowing by his lanky frame, he wasn't as powerful as he was.

"That would be..." Andrew appeared at his elbow, crouching down at the head of the table. The booth was packed with Darien's new click. So his best friend was reduced to clutching onto the tables edge, in a pair of long shimmering sky blue basketball shorts and plain white t-shirt. The dusty blonde contemplated the boy for an exaggerated amount of time, driving Darien up the wall. He was about to lunge out and grab the smart ass by the collar. When Andrew cast him a smirk, "Simon Krews. Yaten's cousin."

"Who's my cousin?" Yaten replied, lifting his head up from his milkshake. Glancing around eagerly trying to pin point his family member.

"Over by Sere, putting the moves on her big time." Andrew rocked back on his heels to get a better look. Ascertaining for himself how honourable this new man's attentions were and if he would have to intervene. Finding happily that Serena had a good handle on his flirting, acknowledging his floating arm hovering over the back of the seat. Making sure to keep herself leaning forward, engaging with the girls in heavy gossip.

From talking to her recently about the whole Daniel mess, he knew she was planning on keeping things cool if another suitor came her way. She wasn't going to throw herself at the next casanova who paid her a few complements. She had learned her lesson on that one.

Darien on the other hand, was now a ball of nerves. His eyes burning with dark fire into the back of this Simon's head.

"He's a guitar player in a band?" Andrew commented towards Yaten conspiritorially.

"Yeah, on his way to becoming the next heart throb on the radio." Yaten answered. "Just got signed on to Universal Records for a couple songs. Bastards going to have more pussy then he knows what to do with in the next few months. " The silver haired blonde muttered bitterly.

To which Darien promptly spit his choclate milkshake all over the table, his mind now reeling at how quickly he could be losing his girl to another man.

Andrew chuckled..."How old's the guy?"

"My cousin graduated last year why?" Yaten was confused.

"No reason." Andrew responded, giving Darien a hard look. His silence screaming a single word towards his best friend. (DUMB ASS!)

The ebony man had been brooding non stop all week over the new drama between him and Serena. Complaining and practically whining to Andrew about his problems and how to solve them. Andrew had kept his real thoughts to himself, feeling his best friend was over thinking things. Worrying over silly shit, seeking any kind of stalling measure or excuse not to give into his feelings for her. Now it looked like it might be to late.

Darien growled, fate always liked to kick him in the ass. Good intentions never go unpunished, that's for damn sure. Letting her go just got a whole lot harder.

Amelia caught the longing and regret in his eyes, casting her own gaze curiously over the back of the booth. Finding it directed at the unsuspecting Serena, who was engaged quite innocently with her friends and a very handsome young man she didn't recognize. Her jealousy over the perfect little blonde, who seemed to be some bubbly ditz that everyone seemed to love. A sweet wisp of a girl, who people flocked to, like some wonderful angel come to earth. Amelia's hatred of the girl was now rising to new levels, Darien was hers. It would be a cold day in hell, before she would stand by and let that little slut take him away. She was tired of slowly being cast in the girls never ending shadow, on the football field and now by the man she wanted for herself.

She attempted to gain Darien's attentions for a few more minutes, finding it was useless. Like a moth to a flame, he just kept glancing over to the little blonde. Keeping track of every movement she or her new male 'friend' made. Absently engaged with his friends, and pretty much ignoring her. With a frustrated snarl, Amelia left the table. Stalking past Serena's table, casting the oblivious girl a dangerous glare before storming out of 'Fruits'.

Raye had noticed Darien's intent stare towards them, having the perfect vantage point to observe his pained expression of loss. As she sat on the very edge of the booth across from Serena and her new man of interest. Smiling approvingly at him, as he valiantly tried to keep his tortured emotions hidden. By faking interest in his friends, or attempting to look away only to be drawn back to observing Serena happily engaging with another man.

Raye ducked her head down, as Amelia sauntered by not wanting a scene. The woman looked down right scary, her emerald eyes looking so cold as she passed their table a fierce glare.

"You going to the party?" Raye commented, having chosen a pair of tight hip huggers, and a white long sleeve blouse that tapered to her hips. Making a very alluring hour glass shape of her figure.

"I doubt I'll even get out of the house." Serena replied bitterly, glancing out the window past Lita's shoulder. Noticing a tan Ford Taraus now parking across the avenue. She had snuck off after practice, unwilling to kill her social time on a friday night. Let Emmett hunt her down! She refused to let him lock her up all weekend. She trusted Isabella with her brother, the woman was kind and very chatty. Serena felt she knew her as well as her own friends and it hadn't been a week yet in their custody.

Shingo was currently hanging out at home, watching movies with the woman. The two had conspired to have a movie marathon tonight, with or without the workaholic Emmett Simms.

But Emmett wanted to keep both of them close, not explaining why. He just commanded that she wasn't going out with her friends anymore. Serena snickered to herself...good luck with that.

Glancing meekly over to Simon, who had just snuck his hand over her leg. Sneaking his hand into hers under the table, and entwining his finger's gently. His feelings towards her had been obvious from the start.

The young man had come to watch his cousin play, not being from the city. His family only visiting for the weekend. Ending up watching her instead, falling more and more infatuated with her.

Promising himself he was going to find out who she was, and if she was available. Catching up to her before the Cheerleader's could exit the field, drumming up an innocent conversation. His strong hands always inches away from touching her shoulder's or her hands, his deep blue eyes so much like Darien's she was immediately entranced.

Finding quickly Simon was a funny, charming guy who genuinely wanted to get to know her. Meeting someone so upfront about his feelings, was wonderful after dealing with Daniel's seductions and Darien's denials.

Noticing Emmett parked across the street from the football field, she had instructed Simon were 'Fruits' was and that she would meet him there later. Simon agreed eagerly, with a glowing smile, giving her bare arms a quick rub. Leaving a layer of goose flesh, her body fuelled with sexual excitement in the wake of his touch.

Giggling with anticipation, she had darted across the street. Explaining to Emmett she would be right back after she changed. Sneaking out the side door by the parking lot, and ducking into a fellow Cheerleader's car. Her ride, she had set up back in the locker's to get her to 'Fruits' quickly and unnoticed.

Now Emmet had tracked her down and there would be hell to pay. Knowing she wasn't going to get away again anytime soon. She gave Simon's hand a squeeze of reassurance that she was interested in him. Before rising off her seat, keeping a close eye through the window, on the agent now moving briskly across the street. She needed to make an hasty exit before Emmett made a scene, she was going to get an ear full for taking off.

"I'll meet you guy at the 'Rocks' tonight, if I can." She stated, sliding past Simon. Who couldn't help but grasp her hips, to help her maintain her balance. Blushing bright red as he watched her cute little bum sway past his face in her thin, flowing skirt.

The girls once again were at a loss, as Serena made a swift exit. Dashing away out the front door, catching Emmett just as he reached the foot of the outside stairs that led up to the cafe. He gave her the sternest look she had ever seen, his blue eyes gone cold with fury.

"What do you think your doing...young lady?" he snarled, as she meekly breezed past him. Refusing to look at him, keeping her courage up by staring at her feet. Swallowing hard, as she endured his furious stare. Her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if the man was going to punish her or if he even could since he wasn't her father?

Darien noticed out the window beside him, Serena once again being herded away by the same stern man. He poked Andrew hard in the ribs with his elbow, pointing out the window curiously.

"Oww, " Andrew complained, leaning forward over the table to follow Darien's pointing finger.

"Who's that?" He inquired, his voice sharp and full of worry.

"No idea..." Andrew breathed, casting Darien a worried look.

The two boys were on their feet and out the door in seconds.

"You are a stupid, little girl and your going to get yourself killed." Emmett shouted back at her, his angry face reflecting off the rear view mirror. While Usagi merely hunched down bitterly in the back seat, head downcast as she fought back her tears. Looking as if she was a pouting child, getting heck for misbehaviour.

"I am supposed to protect you." Emmett responded in a more levelled voice, noticing the silent tear trailing down her pink cheek.

"I know..." She responded back in a quite hush.

"I know..." Emmett mocked, noticing a black truck tailing them through traffic. He licked his lips anxiously, casting a glance out his side mirror to change lanes. Watching with certainty, as the truck also changed lanes a few moments later. Who ever was following them was an amateur so he wasn't concerned anymore.

"Looks like you got some admirer's Tsukino." He commented, with a smirk through the rear view mirror.

Usagi turned in her seat, her white dress shifting in a cascade of flowing fabric as she knelt in the back seat. Scanning the moving traffic behind, finding with a curious frown. Darien's black Ridgeline, a few cars away.

"It's Darien, I doubt he's following us. Probably headed in the same direction thats all." She answered, slumping back down in her seat with a huff. Darien didn't give a damn about her, or her feelings. He was an Ass, and she was happy to be rid of him. Those angry thoughts, were followed by a pathetic sniff as she fought back more tears.

Refocusing her mind on happier thoughts concerning her rendezvous with Simon at the 'Rocks' later that night. They had barely had a chance to talk, and she was eager to spend more time with him. He seemed like a decent guy and she wanted to get to know him better.

She was so done with Darien...

"DAMMIT!" Darien roared, slapping the top of his steering wheel. As the beige sedan pickup speed, changing lanes. He had attempted to follow, but having a bigger vehicle the car quickly managed to pull away through smaller spaces in the congested traffic heading up to the freeway. Leaving him wedged between a semi and a minivan in the other lane with no were to go. Darien watched in frustration as the sedan took off west bound down the expressway. It could head out of the city in that direction or take another exit further on to circle around through the city. Either way, the car was gone and he had no way to follow it.

"You need to work on your tailing skill...don't think you were subtle enough. " Andrew commented with a sour grin, watching the car pull away through traffic as well.

Darien merely flipped him off so very furious at the whole universe right then.

"I know were he might be headed." Darien stated in a growl, swinging back around to the school off a nearby exit. Heading back to the run down trailer court past the industrial area of the city.

Finding the camper abandoned and looking destroyed in on the inside. Andrew had followed him into the old steel blimp on wheels. Casting the mess inside a worried look, that Darien carried as well.

"What are you hiding 'Simple Sweetness?' He whispered under his breath.

"Well, " Andrew began as they eventually made it onto the freeway an hour later. "Headed out to the 'Rocks' then." he offered, casting a worried look at the wall of dark clouds now marring the rolling hillside past the city limits. The day was dieing a quiet death, the last of the sun's rays smothered by those dark clouds

"Might as well, we can help gather wood for the bonfire." Darien shrugged. His mind spinning with worry over Serena.

All the way out to Crescent Valley, where the rock formation lay. Darien couldn't help but have his gaze drawn back to that foreboding cloud mass hovering on the horizon. They seemed to be moving quite quickly, flattening out on top. It was a strange almost violent thunderstorm, something he had never seen before. He was worried now that it was headed for the 'Rocks'. By the fierce look of them it could just be an intense rain storm or maybe hail. Either way their planned festivities could be ruined tonight.

"I don't like those clouds." Andrew stated obviously.

"Me neither." Darien responded, reminding himself to set up camp in a nearby cave to the bonfire so he could find shelter if needs be.

"So why did you decide to have her hate you?" Andrew tapped a finger nervously on the arm rest on the door.

"Well, It wasn't my first choice." Darien grumped. "I wanted to be friends, but she didn't. She admitted to having feelings for me that night." He sighed sadly, wondering if he was doing the right thing now. He couldn't stand seeing her with another guy. His mind tormenting him with images of her kissing, perhaps even one day making love to that Simon guy! The acid in his stomach was boiling over it.

"Ok, so the logic here is since you don't like, like her. She doesn't want you around reminding her of what she can't have?" Andrew nodded. Knowing damn well his best friend did like, like her he was just to scared or stubborn to take the next step. With everything he had seen between them over the years. They both liked each other a lot. If he was deaf, blind and dumb it would have still been obvious!

"Yes." Darien nodded.

"So as a response to her wanting you to leave her alone. You kissed her?" Andrew inquired with a confused expression, trying to work out the emotional knots between his two friends. Which made no sense if Darien didn't like her. It was just his confusing, socially retarded way of dealing with intense feelings

"Yes." Darien nodded.

"Then she slaps you, yells at you not to kiss her unless you mean it?" He offered, raising two hands in balance then lifting one to correspond to his comment.

"Yes." Darien sighed.

"So the next day instead of ignoring her like you planned, allow her time to think and maybe come back to you to talk it out. You decided to suck face with Amelia, then verbally destroy Serena over said kiss so that she utterly despises you." Andrew then tips his hands in the other direction, his face even more twisted in confusion.

"Why?" Darien turned, raising his eyebrows in reaction to Andrew's stern look.

"Because, Daniel is planning some major revenge against her, and her friend Lita. I'm trying to take his power away one alliance at a time. Amelia knows him best, knows how his thinks since she pretty much is the female version of the bastard." Darien began; " Pink and Randy are in on it too, they are preparing something for tonight. According to my intel from other player's on the team and a few of the Senior Cheerleader's"

"Ok...so stay alert." Andrew folded his arms, nodding.

"I've been flirting with the slut trying to gain information about Daniel and his little posse. Turns out, Pinks under probation right now for dealing drugs this past summer. Randy doesn't even like Daniel, but his family and the bastard are tight. So he doesn't have a choice right now but be the man's best friend. To much money is tied up in joint ventures between the two families to handle a feud. " Darien continued. "I want her to hate me, cause it's easier for her to ignore me that way. Because I might have to do many horrible things in the next few weeks to take Daniel down. I want her to be on the sidelines, not involved in the feud I'm going to be creating. She already hates Daniel, so if she hates me too she won't get involved. If I have take Daniel down the hard way, if he doesn't disappear willingly. I don't want her hurt in anyway."

"The hard way?" Andrew raised an eyebrow nervously.

Darien cracked his knuckles, giving Andrew a cold look.

"oh..." Andrew breathed and swallowed nervously. Realizing that his friend would do everything, and anything to keep their 'Simple Sweetness' out of harms way. They both grew up in this city, and understood the kind of power the Hemlock family wielded in the community. Darien wasn't going to be messing around in the sandbox with this guy. If Daniel was going to fight, Darien was going to destroy him completely.

Serena had snuck out of the house just after Emmett had fallen asleep in his easy chair in the living room. The over zealous guard that he was he always slept in the living room near the front door. Which gave Serena a perfect avenue to slip out of the patio door at the back of the little one story bungelo they now lived in. Shingo had gone to bed, and Isabella long since retreated to her own room. So slipping away had been easy.

Crescent Valley was only a couple miles away on foot from the village she had been transported too. A small quaint community of only four streets, the middle being what they felt was Main street. With an old poorly maintained church, and community center of red brick. At the edge near the highway was a family owned gas station and convenience store with a restaurant attached at the side. The only other landmark was the abandoned ruin of an ancient wooden grain terminal at the back of the village near the train tracks. It loomed like a monolith of a forgotten era, when the world was much slower, and far more simple.

Feeling lucky, and very exhilarated at her escape. She walked briskly down the poorly lit main dirt road out of town, the lamp posts few and far between. The strange variety of homes flanking her on either side, ranging from small run down shacks, to grande yards fenced in brick with rich homes set safely behind. To the unassuming middle class houses with attached garages, all sharing the same street. The vast differences in wealth in one small community showed how imbalanced the economics were in this country.

Her white fairy style mini dress glowing in the moonlight. Her hair now done up in her buns and tails, headphones firmly on her ears, feeling rebellious. The artist Pink was blasting in her ears as she moved with a skip in her step. Proud of herself at getting away unscathed yet again. Emmett had never punished her or locked her in her room. Just giving her few reprimands and stern words of caution.

She pulled out her phone, texting Lita she was in route and needed a pickup on the main highway just past the village.

(Free... on Hwy 11 outside of Rose Town.)She finished her typing, admiring the clear starlit sky above her. The sharp yellow lights of the passing vehicles on the highway ahead of her, rushing past. Her face cast a glow briefly as she moved off the dirt road to walk along the highways dusty shoulder, her small body concealed in the shadows of the dry wheat along the ditch. The stalks cutting into her bare legs from time to time as she moved tentatively down the busy road. The roars of cars, trucks and Semi's flying past her as she navigated onward towards Crescent Valley.

(At the Rocks, OMW) Lita responded back, Serena smiled eagerly, tucking her phone into the pocket of her daisy duke jean shorts, her black kick pants still on underneath. Lengthening the leg to a more modest look. Needing to change into something with a pocket to hold her phone and i-pod she had opted for this combo.

"Have you seen Simon?" Serena asked, nearly hopping in her seat with her excitement. As Lita pulled her deep green Dodge Charger into the home made parking lot. The High School kids had created on the flat piece of pasture land at the bottom of the valley. The grass scratched at the paint as the car bounced to a stop.

"Maybe?" Lita turned with a sly smile, leaving the car. The brunette was dressed in tight black and white striped sleeveless shirt, and black mini skirt, with black suspender's hanging off her hips.

When Serena left the confines of the car, her breath caught in her throat. The air was warm, almost muggy as a dampness settled in over the valley. It took her a moment to acclimate to the variance of weather conditions between out near the highway to down in the low lands of Crescent Valley.

"Raye's been keeping him busy, while he waited for you." Lita called back, as she headed over the uneven grassland, lit faintly by the Moonlight.

"What you mean keeping him busy!" Serena yelled in fright, dashing off after her taller friend who seemed to stride easily over the clumps of grass and stones. Laughing merrily at her anxiety, as her taunting words tormented the shy, nervous little blonde. Who didn't seem to have much confidence in her abilities to attract a guy, when it was obvious to all her girlfriends. That boys seemed to fall for her with out much effort on her part.

"Oh, you know the usual. Showing him around the party...the trees, the caves...actually they were gone for quite a while during that tour?" Lita continued, tossing her instigating comments with a laugh.

"She did not!" Serena cried out shrilling, getting infuriated with Raye moving in on her territory.

"Of course she didn't...hell. Sere, she found some guy on the Football team tonight. Names Chad." Lita, wrapped an arm around the now upset girl as she drew along side her.

Serena gave her an irritated look. "Stop bugging me! You know how insecure I am about guys." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

"You shouldn't be. " Lita rolled her eyes, as they crested a small rise coming upon the valley with the vast sand stone formation stretching out amid groves of trees.

The soft light of the full moon was casting the valley in a silver sheen, the clear sky above sparkling with millions of tiny stars. The groves of trees hidden within the maze of sand stone pillars, arches and caves sat nearly frozen in the still of night. A giant fire was nestled amid the rock formation, the screams and booming sounds of music breaking the quiet of the darkness.

Serena giggled with anticipation, looking forward to the wild abandon of partying out in the bush. She was really feeling like a High School girl now and not a child. She had some ups and downs so far in the night life of being a teenager, but she felt she was more cautious now, more educated so to speak. About what kind of wolves lurked in the shadows at parties.

She raced Lita down the rolling hillside towards the roaring inferno of the bonfire and her milling classmates.

She quickly tracked down the line of cooler's set in the bush on far side of the fire, that held all the drinks. Wanting something in her hands to keep her attention beside her i-pod, while she moved around the crowds searching for Simon. She dug out a pepsi bottle, and twisting the cap took a long sip to wet her mouth and ease the dryness from her nerves. Lita grabbed a plastic cup, from a bag near the large plastic cooler. Handing one to Serena while she poured a wild berry 'Sour Puss" wine cooler into her own cup.  
"Aren't you driving?" Serena commented nervously.

"At dawn!" Lita groused, shaking her head at her overly cautious friend before striding away towards the fire. Serena moved swiftly at her heel, an eager smile on her face.

Moving around to the other side of the raging inferno, Serena caught sight of Raye sitting on a young man's lap upon a huge petrified log. She was now dressed in a black mini skirt with a wine red button up vest. The boy was well muscled with broad shoulder's and a barrel chest. Long brunette hair that fell over his soft brown eyes and around his shoulder's in a wild mess. Dressed in boot cut jeans, tan cowboy boots and a plaid blue and grey short sleeve button up shirt. With a tan wide rim cowboy hat with a dark leather band.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist, while she happily had her own arms draped around his neck laughing and nuzzling his neck affectionately. The jaded, fiery tempered girl seemed down right giddy! Serena couldn't help but laugh at the impossible sight, that it was. This young man seemed to have started to tame her, like the wild fire she once was now calming to a queit warmth.

"Hey beautiful." A deep voice drawled against her ear, as an arm was draped over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Serena shouted in fury, spinning around to gasp in shock to find Simon standing with a startled expression on his face. She yelp with mortification, her hand fluttering to her mouth as her cheeks began to burn.

"Sorry..." He muttered, suddenly feeling odd about his complement. As an awkward silence fell between them. He was still dressed in his yellow jersey and baggy jean's, nudging a toe into the dry underbrush. As he contemplated his feet wondering what he did wrong.

"Oh, sorry." Serena began, feeling horrible.  
"A real jerk has been calling her that as of late, it's a touchy subject." Mina interjected, moving up beside Simon. Dressed in a pair of white short shorts, and a orange tube top. A silver haired blonde young man from the team, holding her hand and looking very fondly at her. He was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans, and navy t-shirt with a grey suit jacket over top. Coming off looking like a gentile, worldly sort of guy, that could show her friend a good time on the streets of any city.

"Serena, this is Simon's cousin. Yaten. " Mina inclined the young man beside her with a wide smile.

"Hi. " Serena waved meekly, rolling her eyes at her embarrassing outburst having yet to recover from it.

Darien had been hovering nearby, keeping a watchful eye on Serena. With Andrew at his elbow, eyes peeled for Daniel. They were officially on guard duty for Serena and her friends. With Mina and Raye paired off with soldier's he could trust. Darien left Andrew in charge of watching the love lorn Lita, who was sadly drinking her cooler at the end of the log. Casting her friends bleak looks, as they laughed and mingled with their boys. He moved around the perimeter of the fire yet again looking for Daniel and his boys.

"Hey..." Lita turned at the soft voice, finding Greg deflating onto the log next to her.

"Greg isn't it?" Lita smiled, having met the boy before in Amy's company in the computer lab a few weeks ago.

Andrew nodded happily from his vantage point at the fringe of the trees behind the log, Greg was one of Darien's men. So he made a quick dash into the bushes to relieve himself. He had been holding his piss in check for the last hour and felt ready to burst.

Lita set her cup down against the side of the log, tired of holding the flimsy plastic container. That had now formed a wet, slippery condensation on the outside, making it very clumsy to grip.

"You come to these things often?" Lita inquired curious yet in a friendly manner. Greg was off limits for flirting, she had gotten a vibe from Amy that the book worm was interested in the boy.

"No, not really. But Chad dragged me out tonight. Says I have to celebrate." Greg answered with a weak smile, feeling nervous and on edge with the loud music blasting all around. Going to parties was not his thing, he liked quiet evenings with a good book or stimulating converstations. He wasn't one for loud noise and wild behavior. The only reason he was on the team in the first place was to appease his father, who had been varsity in his day.

Lita merely nodded towards him, as 'Pink' and Randy strolled into their midst. The red head was dressed in jeans, brown hiking boots and a navy and white jersey basketball shell. Pink in a Cougar's sports shirt of white with forest green sleeves and jeans and sneakers. The huge blonde was a hulk next to the more wiry Randy Krimson.

Darien made it around the fire in time to find Pink stumble and fall at Lita's feet before the log. So drunk he couldn't keep his feet. Randy was in just as sad a state, stumbling into Serena bodily. The little blonde cried out as he collided with her, her drink splashing against her wrists. She had her cup held out of sight behind her back, she hd been to engaged in flirting with Simon. Acting all coy and cute, swaying her hips, giggling and laughing at his every word.

Darien was disgusted by the sight, and alarmed once again by her obtuse nature at having her drink out of view. He charged for her, glaring dangerously at Randy who merely apologized in a slurred mumble before stumbling away. The girl was just to trusting and clueless about how truly evil people could be.

Serena spun in alarm as she heard footsteps thundering towards her. Gasping in both shock and sudden fear as Darien rudely slapped her drink to the ground, from her flimsy grip behind her back.

"Pay attention to your drink!" His hissed, passing Simon a cold look of distain. That made the young man back up a step.

Serena swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing by his close pressence as much as her own rising fury.

"What the hell, Shields!" She got right up in his face, wringing her hands which were now damp and sticky from her spilled pop.

"Randy could have tampered with it." He amended, realizing he was coming on to strong again. He just got so full of rage when he though of anyone hurting her, or forcing her to do anything she didn't want to.

"He's drunk...I doubt he could spell his name right now." Serena wailed, back.

Darien glanced back to the log to find Pink, Lita and Greg had all left. A faint signal of warning passed over his mind, but he ignored it. As Simon wrapped a protective arm around Serena guiding her away from him.

"Was that the jerk?" He inquired a bit louder then normal, casting Darien a wary look.

"Yes!" Serena answered her voice strained.

Darien groaned, raising his head to the sky to find that it was now void of all stars, even the moon was hidden under heavy cloud.

Andrew strode out of the bush a few minutes later, finding that everyone was now gone. A stiff cold wind had picked up, cooling the muggy heat. The bonfire was now flickering and sputtering attempting to stay lit. He quickly scanned the crowds, tracking Raye and Chad headed over to the cooler for refreshments. Mina and Yaten were slow dancing near the open tail gate of a bulky white Dodge truck, that had speaker's built into the box. He couldn't find Serena but that was Darien department,and where the hell was Lita and Greg!

Lita wandered aimlessly around the fire, nursing her drink taking one slow sip at a time. Feeling lost and kinda lonely now that all her friends had hooked up. Wishing she was more feminine like Mina, or elegant in looks like Raye, she would even take short and cute like Serena. Anything...that wasn't being her. To tall, to strong, the only thing she had going for her was a huge chest. And that was as far as most men got. They were never interested in getting to know her, just wanting to make a quick shag of her and move on. Her constant lack of love life was so depressing.

Greg had even left her, not liking the change in weather he had headed up out of the valley. To get a better look from the top of the pasture land that surrounded the Stone work of arches and caves they were in.

"Hi...Lita. Is it?" The same short dark haired boy smugly strolled up to her. Dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt and black cowboy boots. His dark blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Sebastian Hemlock...I know." Lita rolled her eyes, she had not been interested in the little creeper at the last party and she wasn't interested now.

"Wow...that makes a man feel wanted." Sebastian groused, giving Lita a hurt puppy dog look. The boy was in her grade at Cross Roads, his older brother Daniel was a Senior.

"I was hopping to show you around the stone formation?" He offered, "Talk, maybe?"

"No, you wanted to grope me." Lita smirked, having been on the receiving end of his busy hands back on the beach.

Sebastian gave her his most innocent look. "That hurts, you make me sound like some kind of user."

She raised her eyebrows, acknowledging silently that was exactly what she thought of him.

"Alright...I was pretty grab happy last time." He grinned as impishly as he could, trying to warm her up and put her off guard. "But I really just want to get to know you. I think I might like you Lita." He continued.

Lita took another long sip from her cup, debating , she really did not want to cultivate a relationship with him. He wasn't that interesting, they didn't have much in common and he was way to short for her. She had imagined her first boyfriend would at least be the same height as her. Though her head was starting to feel a little funny, she was getting oddly tired and quite dizzy. Stumbling forward, Sebastian was suddenly worried as he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. Guiding her away to find someplace to sit.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, moving her slowly away from the fire and into the shadows of the trees. As Lita leaned against him, her head lolling forward taking one shaky step at a time, moving blindly off with Sebastian into the grove of trees beyond the party.

Darien kept his distance watching Serena engaging with Simon eagerly near the cooler's. Joking and lightly touching his back as he dug into the plastic tub for another pepsi. Her innocent flirting with the boy was killing him. Could he really just stand back and allow some other guy to waltz in and take her away. Brushing a hand through his hair in frustration, trying to work things out. Could he keep her safe, keep her from being even more of a target. If he told her how he felt, if he tried to have a relationship with her? Hell, could he even get her to forgive him? He had really hurt her again with his cruel, arrogant words. He had thought her hating him would be for the best, would make avoiding each other easier but it was actually made things worse! He was just close enough now, hiding out just behind a tree near the cooler. Just able to hear pieces of their conversation and it was like a knife being twisted in his gut. She was explaining to Simon how much of a jerk he was, how he treated her horribly for years and finally she had gotten enough courage to tell him off. Simon stated he was proud of her, and that standing up for yourself was important, to never let anyone walk all over you or treat you poorly. How she was a sweet, adorable girl who deserved a man who would treat her right...like him.

He could hear her giggling playfully now, so he ducked his head around the tree. Finding Simon had drew her bodily to him by the belt loops on her frayed shorts. She nuzzled up against his chest, as he bent down and whispered sweet words in her ear making her laugh even harder. The wind was picking up and snapping her golden tails as she wrapped her arms around the tall, wiry young man waist. Sheilding herself in the warmth of his chest.

"Darien!" Greg shouted, scrambling down the hillside his phone screen glowing in his hands. Scrambling into the blustering fire light, trying to maintain his momentum and footing over the uneven terrain. Darien snapped his head away from glaring at the new happy couple to focus on Greg's panic.

"What?" He moved swiftly to the boys side, as Greg thrust his phone into his face.

Darien took the phone and read the weather report, his fear racing along with his heart. To accent his rising fear the sky lit up in a dramatic sheet lightening display, followed by a massive boom of thunder. The very ground shuddering under it's power.

"We gotta get out of here!" He tossed the phone back to Greg, darting into the crowds pulling aside as many guys as he found from their girls. Explaining the seriousness of the what was headed their way and to move quickly. Greg was doing the same, and soon the kids were dashing away up to the pasture land. The guys holding tight their girlfriends hands, dragging them at a faster pace up the hillside.

Darien caught Chad, Raye and Greg heading up the hillside nodding approvingly.

"Have you seen Lita!" Andrew darted up to Darien, catching the dark haired man near the large log on the other side of the now sputtering fire. The winds were howling down upon them, an ice forming in the air and pelting their skin.

"NO! You were supposed to be watching her tonight. Fuck, Andrew!" Darien shouted back at him. Furious at his friends lax sense of responsiblity. The weather mirrored his rage with another light show and resounding thunder.

"There's a flashlight back at the truck, get it check the trees!" He pushed Andrew forward, his fear reaching new levels. Andrew rushed away, knowing from the shouts and panic he had over heard during the evacuation, that two tornado's had been spotted between Rose town and Cambridge. Their direction and speed was unknown, but Crescent Valley lay between the two towns.

"Fuck!" Andrew screamed, his heart hammering in his chest as he mounted the hillside to get back to Darien's truck above. The sky lighiting up once more and exploding with an ear spliting boom.

Darien raced around the nearly abandoned fire side, searching madly for Serena and that idiot she was with. Finding Yaten helping a hobbling Mina near the coolers.

"She tripped in the bush, twisting her ankle I think." Yaten commented, at Darien curious look.

"Have you seen my cousin?" He shouted over the wind, crouching low so Mina could mount his back. The blonde yelped in fright, as he rose up, wrapping her arms around the stout yet strong young man's neck.

"NO! But Serena was with him!" He shouted back unable to keep his panic hidden. Mina cast him a concerned look, her soft blue eyes misting over.

"I gotta get outta here man!" Yaten screamed, darting his scared green eyes toward the dark forest behind them.

"He must have taken her in there." Darien growled, knowing damn well the high school kids took perspective girls into the caves and tree's to make out or have sex.

"If I see him, I will send him your way." Darien offered, not making any promises. Serena was his priority and no one else.

Andrew crashed through the underbrush, waving the long dark metal flashlight into the thick darkness.

"Lita!" he screamed, again and again. The sky above a constant light show, strobbing above the dark canopy of trees. The bright pillar of light from the flash light, piercing the black forest surrounding him. Waving the light around, as he ran and spun in circles, his mind reeling in panic.

When a soft moan caught his attention, stopping his thundering feet. He listened anxiously, zeroing in on the pathetic sound coming just a bit further ahead. With a gasp of relief he raced ahead further into the trees, his light illuminating the dry shrubs and loose sticks on the ground. Bouncing about at a manic pace as he ran full speed deeper into the forest. His light suddenly revealing her black ballet shoes first, then just bare leg. Andrews heart fell into his feet, as his light kept moving upward slowly. Swallowing his revulsion and rage as he took in her tragic state.

It took only a moment to drag the light over poor Lita who was slumped naked and unconscious against a tree. Her brunette hair cascading over her shoulder's and down her back, pulled free as she struggled with her attackers. Her clothes having been removed and no doubt tossed into hiding within the trees. Her legs butterflied, with a gaudy black strap on dildo attached to her crotch. Her ample breasts and most of her body was badly scratched and bruised by rough finger's from her struggle. He didn't know if she had been assaulted sexually, or merely posed this way...either way it had Daniel written all over it.

"Fuck...me." Andrew cursed his uselessness. He hand't been there to protect her, this was all his fault.

He quickly pulled off his t-shirt and shiny sky blue basketball shorts. Tending to Lita with light hands, removing the horrible thing now adorning her privates and tossing it away. Slipping his t-shirt over her bare chest, before pulling his shorst up over her nude waist.

He wasn't as strong as many of his friends, being more taunt and wiry in build. But he found his power that night, dressed in nothing but his white boxer shorts. Lifting the tall girl into his arms, she hung limply as he carried her out of the trees and up to Darien's truck. As if she weighed nothing, her head lolling from side to side, alon his bracing arm. Finding his way when the lightening sent the world into a fake midday. His heart bleeding for what she had gone through, and cursing his stupidity at leaving her. She was a strong willed yet gentle hearted girl, who deserved to be loved and protected. He promised himself, as marble sized hail began to pelt the ground around him, the wind roaring in his ears that he would be there for her now.

Andrew was just belting her into the passenger side of the black Ridge line when Darien rushed back to the truck.

"Were's my flashlight!" He shouted, his voice high and full of panic. The hail now increased in size, along with a torrent of rain comming down. Dumping freezing ice and cold water upon the valley in a blinding ferocity. The grasslands glowing briefly from time to time, as the rumble of thunder rocked the ground.

"I left it in the trees." Andrew growled back so very pissed at what happened to Lita. His naked body now chilled to bone, full of goose bumps and starting to ache. Blonde hair plastered to his head, blue eyes on fire with anger.

"What the hell happened!" Darien raged, finding Andrew in nothing by his boxers and Lita slumped in the truck dressed in his clothes. Darien's own clothes were clinging to him, dark hair laying flat and dripping into his midnight blue eyes.

"Some major shit, just happened to her." Andrew whirled around, his face red with rage. "And it's all my god damn fault!"

"Shit, Andrew..." Darien brushed a hand through his hair, adrenaline was shooting through his body now. His muscles clenching and coiling, the need to find Serena screaming in his mind.

"Get out of here." He stated, turning Andrew around and pushing towards the truck. Watching over the man's shoulder as Yaten peeled away with Mina in his little red soft top convertible, the back seat still looked empty but he couldn't be sure. He figured the young man hadn't found Simon, so Serena was still down in the Rocks somewhere as well. The pasture land was nearly abandoned now. He could see the dust clouds kicking up down the Grit road that swung around the valley, taking the vehicles back to Highway 11.

He gave Andrew a grim look as the dusty blonde climbed into the driver's seat of the truck.

"I'm not leaving with out her. When I find her, we'll find shelter in the caves. Come back and find us at dawn." He commanded, before racing back over the grassland and down the hill towards the maze of trees and natural sand stone structures. The sky pulsing and raging above him, a natural battlefield bathing the valley.

Andrew silenlty bid his best friend goodbye and good luck, before he spun the truck around, flying over the pasture land. Casting Lita's green Charger a sad look as he past it. The last remaining car sitting in the pasture...

"SERENA!" Darien screamed into the night, running blind through the trees. Hoping the higher power that guided this world would seek pity on him. Increase his luck to find her in time, this storm must be terrorfying for her. The rain and hail was now rocketing into the ground around him, bouncing and crashing through the branches. His skin was tingling and tight from the cold. His ears pulsing and roaring with anxiety, red and nearly frozen.

"SERENA! Please girl, shout, scream, wail...something. PLEASE!" Darien shouted into the storm, his voice hight pitched in panic. Heart racing at an intense tempo, as he was greeted with only lonely trees, darkness and the odd stand stone outcropping. He ran onward, the trees thining as the barren sand stone began to encrouch upon the grass. Willing himself not to give up, she was around here somewhere, he just needed to go deeper into the stones. He couldn't imagine a future with out her in it, he could't lose her tonight. Sending silent prayer's to the heavens to guide him to her. That he got it...nothing was more important in his life then her. If he found her, he was going to hold on tight and never let go again! Moving out of the last of the fringe of trees, he was soon surround by the smooth rock labyrinth. Archways hovered over his head, sheer cliffs rising out of view into the darkness above.

"SERENA!" He bellowed, his wet sneaker's slipping on the smooth as glass ground beneath his feet.

"Darien..." A weak scared voice called out. As the wind suddenly died, replaced by a low whistling.

"Sere! Were are you!" He called, hope finally exploding in his chest. The tightness of stress and fear lifting just enough to hear the coming Tornado's closing in upon the valley. His heart then hiccuped and began slamming against his ribs. Panting and struggling for breath as the air seemed to be sucked away around him. The sky lit up as thunder came crashing down around them. Echoing off the stone canyon surrounding them. Making the startling boom linger in all it's ear spliting glory.

"Up here!" She screamed.

"Up Were...I need more information then that!" He ranted into the darkness, a strange green tint now accenting the void above.

"Look up Baka!" She screamed back, as a clatter of stones rained down upon his head. Her voice strained, panting heavily as if she was nearing a panic attack.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" He bellowed in frustration, as another flash of lightening illuminated the sand stone wall around him. Finding his 'Simple Sweetness' bracing her stomach flat against the stone on a narrow ledge, clutching to the sheer stone wall several feet above him. Intent no doubt on the cave that lurked further above. He could barely make her out, as the light faded again. If it wasn't for her loose white mini dress he would have never spotted her so high up on the rocks. As it was, her dress was now soaked and plastered to her curves, her long golden tails shimmering with a wet sheen.

"Have you seen Simon?" Serena called down, adjusting her grip. Her voice worried and nervous. Death was knocking on their door, and the willowy blonde still thought of other's first.

His admiration of her pure nature was quickly pushed aside by the eerie whistle of warning, growing louder by the second.

"No," Darien shouted back, irritated that she stupidly climbed a rock in the dark. Growling a few choice comments about the young man who had no doubt convinced her to do it, under his breath. Then abandoned her once the storm hit, if he wasn't dead by the end of this night. Darien swore to God he would wish he was, after he got through with him.

Dishonourable, Selfish, Coward!

"Jump..." He called back, opening his arms to catch her.

He was greeted by silence, his nerves fraying away into nothing.

As the sky once more flashed, then the boom of thunder, followed by her frantic screams. Her intense fear was penitrating his heart like nothing had before. Debating climbing up there to get her...but they just didn't have the time. He could feel the tornado's closing in like two predator's hovering on the perifery of his vision.

"We don't have time for this! Get your Ass off the wall, lets go! Com'on!" He bellowed sharply up at her.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm scared you jerk!" She shouted back over her shoulder, swallowing painfully as she hung nervously from her narrow ledge upon the wall of stone. His stomach pressed up tight to the smooth dusty stone, finger gripping thin cracks to hold herself steady.

"Well, If you don't get down here you are going to be dead!" He shouted out, losing his patience.

She fell quiet for a moment then let out a strangled scream, releasing her grip upon the wall as she made her decision.

Darien felt her petite body slam onto his outstretched arms in the dark, crashing him to his knees. The impact of the stone ground beneath him, vibrating through the bones of his legs. He gritted his teeth not wanting to cry out and alert her, that he as in pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, as once more the world was cast in ghostly light, finding her huddled, shivering in his arms. Face glowing from the cold or having him holding her so tightly he couldn't tell. He figured it was a bit of both. Her soft blue eyes were wide and wet with fear. Staring up at him with worry that he was hurt now. Pleading for him to protect her, seeking her salvation once more within his eyes.

"I'm fine..." He hissed, rising to his feet and helped her onto her own trembling legs. Her whole body was now vibrating with the effort of holding back her terror.

As the whistling grew ever louder, Darien was in motion dragging a terrified Serena behind him.

"We need to find Simon!" She screamed out to him desperately.

"We don't have time...he's on his own!" Darien called back.

Receiving a wail of sorrow from his frightened girl.

Darting through the narrow stone alleyways, heading for his campsite in a ground cave on the fringe of the maze of tunnels. The rain and hail pelted them like thousands of frozen bullets, as he shouted encouragements back at her. Hearing her sobbing and yelping in pain, holding tightly to her hand seeking to comfort her as best he could. They were running out of time, the tornado's would be upon them in minutes if not seconds...

The dull whistle their fateful dirge of coming death.


	12. Chapter 8

**CynDLou: **Your review isn't posting because you are not logged into the site. I posted a warning on the previous chapter. I had intentions of writing a warning in the last chapter but forgot about it. Well Daniel is a rich boy, who has been untouchable his whole life. He feels he can do as he pleases, act how he pleases and take what he pleases. He was raised as a Prince, and now feels he is King. His creepy, psycho obsessive personality will be surfacing soon. LOL. I love writing Diamond. Kenji isn't a major part of the story, but he is a catalyst for Serena later on. Not much will be mentioned of him for a few chapters.

As I say, Daniel will get his. Karma has a way of exacting penance.

**Smfan4ever72: **Yes, Simon is Seiya. Daniel/Diamond. Sebastian/Sapphire. Amelia/Emerald. Chad/Yuichiro. Greg/Ryo More to be introduced. Simon isn't done messing with their relationship. But it does take a turn for the better in this chapter.

A big thank you to all who reviewed. LoveInTheBattlefield, Mzmiami, GinnyPotter0183:I can't kill Simon! LOL. SerenityMoonGodess, regine.c. :I lots of time to type right now. It won't last forever so I am enjoying it.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

He had spent many weekends out here in the rocks over the years, this was his favourite place to escape to. His place to find solace and think when his life got to crazy. Over time he had mapped the maze of caves, gulleys and twisting open tunnels, of over head archways in his mind. The rock formation was an amazing natural phenomenon of weathered stone. Resembling that of the grand canyon and a huge piece of petrified swiss cheese all mixed into one.

Racing through the darkness, listening with pity to Serena's terrorfied sounds as the storm raged over head. The freezing rain pelting them, soaking them to the bone, as the intense wind popped their red frozen ears. Twisting and turning through the labyrinth, Darien's guts were twisting with anxiety. Wondering if the Tornado's were going to strike the ground nearby or keep hovering threateningly over top the canyon. They were chaotic creations of wind and heat, unpredictable and deadly. With the whistling of their approach echoing around them. He turned down a narrow corridor of stone coming up to the mouth of a small cave. He quickly ducked inside, pulling a now deathly quiet Serena along with him.

It was a deep elongated hole, that descended into a shallow bowl like room further in. Darting further into the welcomed alcove of stone, they both released held breaths. Darien guided his scared, trembling girl over to the back corner, before tracking down his battery powered camping lamp. Setting it down before her at the very back of the cave. In moments the small area was glowing in a soft yellow light. Sadly, he took in her huddled, soaked form leaning against the back wall of the cave. Holding herself tight, as she muttered softly to herself. Her golden buns long since pulled loose by the rain and winds. Laying in a wild tangle about her head, stray strands of wet hair falling in limp swirls around her head and over her face. She was utterly water logged and the most emotionally fragile he had ever seen her.

"When the rain hit, he jumped or fell off the wall. I don't know if he just left me or..." She whispered to herself, starting to rock back and forth as the fear began to overwhelm her.

Darien was in action, swallowing his rage concerning Simon. Needing to take care his most precious person, darting for his back pack ignoring his own chill. Pulling out his spare white t-shirt and a pair of dusty blue boxers.

"Here, Sere. Get out of those wet clothes." He knelt in front of her, offering her his clothes with a warm smile.

She blinked in confusion for a moment, as the whistling outside died. Now replaced by an intense roar of wind, as if a jet engine was hovering outside. The fierce wind was now sucking the air out of the cave. As the inside began to heat up, a stale smell wafting from the walls. As a fine dust began to churn and billow in from the mouth of the cave. A monster of dirt, stones and fine debris began to attack them.

"Darien!" She screamed in complete mind numbing terror, falling onto her stomach and wrapping her arms over her head. Screaming in panic, as the roaring dust cloud overtook them.

Darien stuffed his clothes back into his pack, before snatching up his sleeping bag from beside it. Unzipping it so it made a huge heavy blanket, scrambling to her side and laying himself partially over top of her small, lithe body. Using the sleeping bag as a shield over them both, against the debris cloud now filtering in from the attacking winds over the valley outside.

He wedged her tight against the back corner of the cave, bracing himself in the small space with his powerful legs and arms. Holding her tight against him with one strong arm, while keeping the heavy sleeping bag over top of them both with his other arm. Creating a comforting cocoon of his own body to shield her from the tornados now driving mercilessly through the canyon. His ears were popping painfully from the sudden change in air pressure. He knew she wasn't fairing any better, her muffled sounds of pain reaching his ears.

She whimpered softly, pressing her face against his damp chest, her delicate finger's twisting into his shirt tight. He could feel her shallow, hot breath puffing against his shirt, warming him. As he ducked his own face against the crown of her head, his own breath warming the space beneath the blanket.

"It's going to be ok, Sere." he soothed, giving her a comforting squeeze. Inadvertently making her squeak, as he crushed her against himself to fiercely. So very thankful to have her in his arms, he had never been so scared about loosing her as he had been in that storm.

He kissed the top of her head, repeating his words.

"I've got you...your safe. It's going to be ok..." Cradling the back of her head against his chest, seeking to calm her trembling and make everything alright again.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut, clutching to him with all her might. He was always there when she needed him most. Now he had put his own life on the line to protect hers, to keep her safe. He could be such an amazing guy. So brave and cool minded under pressure, or he could be the biggest pretentious jerk on the planet. He was an enigma to her, but she loved him regardless. Would always love him, no matter if he never felt the same way about her.

The tremendous winds died down in a matter of a few minutes, the ear shattering roar fading away into the distance. Yet Darien did not let go of her and she lay content in his arms. Allowing him to hold her, to warm her and sooth all her fears. Basking in the man's strength, and the feelings of security his pressence provided her. Missing this deep connection they used to have so much, she never wanted it to end. They held each other for close to an hour, until the heat and clamminess under the sleeping bag got to uncomfortable to bear.

Darien pulled the heavy blanket down gasping for clean, cool air. Serena was giggling now her emotions eased along with the storm. Which had thankfully past leaving the world calm once more.

Darien smirked, brushing his fingers down her cheek as he sat on his hip before her. With one arm braced on the ground, she was sitting in the same half lounging position.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you tonight." He breathed, as she unconsciously moved her face demurely into his caress. Closing her eyes trying to settle her heart as it fluttered once more for him.

"My Mamoru..." she breathed.

"What kind of horrible swear in Japanese did you just call me this time?" Darien commented dryly.

"I didn't..." She assured him, her wide blue eyes flying open to stare up at him with such tenderness and gratitude he held his breath.

Darien blinked then smiled lovingly down at her. So very thankful she with him, safe and secure at his side.

"It means...He who protects." Her slight smile holding with out words, how much his actions of heroism meant to her.

"Oh...I like that name then. " He nodded approvingly, as she cast her face shyly to the side. Her grin increasing to such a brilliance that it could have lit up the dark cave they were hiding in.

Clearing his throat before the moment turned awkward, he reluctantly moved away from her. Digging out his clothes once more and offering them to her.

She took them with a small thank you, casting him uncertain glances over her shoulder, as she stood up and moved into the far corner of the cave.

"I won't look, Sere." He chuckled, turning his back on her, respectfully allowing her some privacy. Keeping himself content with rechecking his supplies in his back pack.

"Ok...good." she muttered, feeling a tad disappointed that he didn't want to admire her naked body. But understanding bitterly that he just wasn't attracted to her like that.

She bitterly tossed her soaked and nearly destroyed clothes in a pile in the back corner they had huddled against minutes before. The camping lamp sitting at her feet, casting her in a soft light. As she then set her bra and underwear nearby to dry. Her headphones were even more battered then before, thankfully her ipod and cell had remained dry in her shorts pocket. She set them down in a safe place near her ruined clothes, upon a small flat rock.

Once dressed in his boxer's and white t-shirt she found her way back to his side. Setting the camping lamp she had used for light at the back of the cave in front of the back pack.

Before retreating back to his side find a spot close to him near the lamp, yet still a discrete distance away. Sitting so near him, wearing no undergarments was making her a bit nervous. She felt kinda naked and unprotected in the loose clothes. He may not be attracted to her, but she still was to him. So this near feeling of nudity was raising a blush upon her cheeks and most of her petite body as well.

His selfless act of braving that horrible storm just to keep her safe, had cleared the slate once more between them. He could be a cold, heartless prick, but when things got bad. He was loyal and courageous when it came to the people he cared about. He may not love her, but he did care enough about her to take on two tornado's and save her life.

They sat silently for a while not knowing were to go from here. Darien picked at the collar of his damp black dress shirt, avoiding her for the moment. Needing to gather himself, finding she was so cute and alluring in his clothes, he couldn't help but become aroused and nervous. He wanted nothing more then to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless, to tell her how much he needed her, how scared he had been when he couldn't find her in that storm. But now that the crisis was over he was crawling back under his stoic resolve, trying to find the clarity of reason that kept him firmly planted in only a tentative friendship with her.

"Should we head back?" Serena offered quietly.

"No, Andrew's coming back for us in the morning." He stated, casting her a mischievous smile. Teasing her with his charm. Trying to relax his pounding heart, and racing mind. He wanted her...god. He wanted her...the fight not to give in was starting to fade as he was drawn to her perfect beauty Looking so sweet and demure, as she drew circles meekly in the dust near her ankles. He just wanted things to go back to normal between them.

"Hentai...wanting enough time to take advantage of an innocent, cute school girl are we?" She taunted her raising her face as she broke out in a dazzling smile. They were back to bantering back and forth, which warmed her heart. She hated being so mad at him.

"No..." Darien muttered nervously, his erotic thoughts only punctuated by her comment. "I mean...oh god...I would never do that to you Sere." He stumbled out, the very thought of ravishing her here in this cave tonight arousing him like never before. His eyes unconsciously roving over her body. Dressed in his over sized shirt, the collar falling over one slender pearl white shoulder. Her skin so soft nearly glowing in the faint light, so taunt and healthy. Her small body, almost petite, long and willowy. Her subtle curves hidden beneath the flowing shirt, yet her long slender legs extending away from her, as she held one leg slightly bent. Making her look taller then she naturally was. Her beautiful neck now bowing forward, as her elegant finger's pulled out the sad remains of her hair style. Casting the golden curtains of hair over her hunched shoulder's, that seemed to shiver ever so slightly as she turned away from him. He had been so distracted by the allure of her sexy little body that lay beneath his clothes, he never noticed her smile falter as she turned away.

Serena couldn't bear it, again he puts her down. Denying her feeling of attraction once again, her words had been in jest but perhaps they still held a faint hope as well. His ignorance was appalling. He knew she liked him God Dammit! Why did he have to hurt her over it. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, as she confronted the fact that Darien did not want her yet again. He had looked so shocked at the very thought of making love to her.

Then the anger took hold in her once again, the acid in her stomach heating to a boil as she spun around to confront him.

"I am not a kid!" she ragged, her hair now falling in wet tendrils around her shoulders as she knelt in front of him.

"I know that?" He was confused now, feeling horrible about her new wave of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why don't you like me?" She whined. "Why don't you want me!" She pleaded, her voice weak and slightly pathetic in its wavering tone.

"I do like you! Christ, Sere I just ran through a natural disaster to save your silly, naive little ass!" he responded; his frustrations with her rising "That should pretty much prove how much you mean to me!" He grabbed her by the shoulder's giving her a slight shake.

Serena growled, batting his hands off.

"I am not some silly, naive little girl!" She shouted back.

"Yes, you are! Running off into the dark with some boy you barely know! I thought you learned something when Daniel took advantage of you..." He commented bitterly. "Guess not." He finished in a huff.

"Simon wasn't like Daniel...he was genuine and nice and he liked me more then just my body." She defended.

"No, you fell for his good guy act like every other gullible, stupid little girl. He's lured away before. He's a player, just like Daniel just dressed up in a nicer package." He glared down at her, spouting his version of truth with venom in his tone. Placing doubts and bitterness in her mind.

Serena blinked franticly, trying to hold back her hurt at his cold words, that might hold some truth since Simon had abandoned her on the first sign of trouble, not caring enough about her to try and save her from the storm.

"I hate you, Mamoru..." she growled, using his endearment as a curse to hurt him. As deeply as his words had just hurt her.

Darien sucked in a breath, blinking away the sudden searing pain he felt in his chest. Her fierce declaration of hate burning his very soul. Those three words were the worst thing she had ever said to him. And they had gotten into a few quite memorable fights over the years, those brutal words had never left her lips before.

"Seriously, do you not have some kind of sensor between your brain and your mouth that might tell you not to say things so blunt and cruelly ?"

Darien winced, " Sere...I" He started, gathering his emotions and tucking them away.

"You think I'm some dumb, love sick fool..." She pouted. "Some easy mark for any guy to take advantage of."

"Yes..." He chuckled, her rage turning cute as her face began to glow a sweet pink. Petting his hand down the back of her head. "That's why I'm your Mamoru." He responded tenderly, wanting her to understand.

She huffed, tucking her knees up under she chin. Folding her slender arms over her legs, bracing her chin bitterly on her knees. Brooding over his words.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I have ever met." Darien started, brushing a thumb over the edge of her eye. Swiping a tear away before it could fall.

"Which also makes you the most easy to fool, because you can't seem to see anything bad in people like I do." He added, guiding her face with his hands to look up at him.

"You are all the good, honest and pure things I can never be, that's why I have to protect you." He explained, his finger's griping her chin wanting her to see the sincerity in his eyes. He couldn't stand her being hurt by other's yet he seemed to always hurt her the most. He desperately wanted to stop hurting her, to show her only the strong feelings he felt for her.

"I can't lose you, Serena." He breathed, keeping his fathomless blue eyes locked with her pure ones.

"I'm sorry, for lieing to you, for making you feel ashamed about our first kiss." He gave her a lopsided smile of regret. "I.. was... scared..I can't live without you again." He finished, cupping her face with one hand while slowly releasing her chin. Making his decision as he confronted her sweet, beautiful face, staring so adoringly up at him.

He moved in close drawing her to the floor of the cave with the close proximity of his body alone. Serena caught her breath, as she fell backward under his silent power. His deep blue eyes holding her's with such tenderness she could do nothing but give in.

The moment was as if a dream had taken hold upon her, his handsome face hovering just above hers. Drawing ever closer to her lips, his breath hot shallow against her own.

"Let this be our first kiss...and know that I mean it. " He whispered, before claiming her lips with his own. His kisses were soft at first, drawing a moan of longing from her. As she entwined her arms around his neck. Her fingers weaving into the thick dark hair, as his passion for her built. Their kiss turning from sweet to hungry. She parted her lips, inviting him inside to claim her tongue with his.

This was bliss, this was what she had been craving from him since those summer day's so long ago.

His kisses were so wonderful, and filled with such passion. As he began to mouth her tenderly, suckling upon her lower lip. Before diving back into her mouth with his tongue.

"You are so beautiful...Sere. May I touch you?" He asked huskily, drawing away from ravishing her mouth.

"What.." She smiled dreamily, never expecting Darien to be such a gentlemen. Was that why he never touched her intimately before?

"I respect you to much to just start fondling you with out permission." He responded, his cheeks flaring. Looking so much like the shy, nervous boy he was on the inside when it came to her.

"Yes...please...touch me." Serena offered, arching her back so he could slip a hand under his shirt. She was so very happy, that he wanted to touch her. Wanting to explore her body as she did his.

Darien shared her smile, his breath coming in excited bursts as his trembling hand moved beneath them hem of the white shirt. His fingertips barely touching the flat of her stomach, the tease of his caress sending charges through her small body. As he slowly, tentatively crept his hand up her ribs, to under swell of on breast. His now midnight blue eyes locked with hers, wanting to know if his touch pleased her as he gently cup one of her breasts. Her breath hitched upon his hands contact with her hot skin, her body jolting with excitement and arousal as his thumb brush across a nipple, instantly enticing it to harden.

"Oh...god. You have no idea how many fantasies I've had about this..." He commented his eyes intensely focused on his finger's dancing beneath the cotton shroud, reluctantly drawing his face upward with a goofy looking smile of pleasure.

Before his lips were back upon hers, silencing anything smart or sarcastic to his confession of attraction from her.

Serena truly had nothing but relief and joy and more then a bit of pride to be in his more erotic thoughts. As their kisses became hotter and more passionate, he began to mouth the softness on the underside of her chin. Moving with agonizing slowness up her neck, to hum against the back of her ear. Sending shivers up and down her body, as she gripped his shoulders to hold back a cry of bliss. All the while he tenderly massaged one breasts then the other. Bracing himself over top of her with one arm, a leg pressed up between her legs as lay only half his weight upon her smaller body.

Revelling in the silky perfection that they were, his thumb brushing seductively over her nipples, again and again. Drawing out the most wonderful sounds from her. As her small hands crept boldly to the button's of his damp shirt, pulling the shirt hungrily down over his shoulders.

"Wait..." He clutched her finger's in alarm, pulling them off his shoulders and rising himself off of her.

"Your shirts damp, you are going to catch a chill. And your making me wet." She advised, even though she had a wicked looking smile on her face.

"Really..." He raised an eye brow playfully.

She smacked his bare shoulder with a giggle, catching onto the double meaning in his coy smile.

"Hentai!" She cried in amusement.

"Ok..." he relented pulling the garment over his head and casting it aside.

Serena looked approvingly at his rock hard chest and defined abs, her own finger's now exploring the hills and valleys of him. Rubbing his shoulder blades as he hovered himself over her once more, becoming involved into another long awaited kiss. His crotch unknowingly rubbing up and down her womanhood, taking her love for him further then ever before.

When suddenly her slender hand smacked his ass, sharply.

Surprised again he rose off her with a curious air.

"Pants too..." She panted, her eyes sparkling.

"Uhm...I don't know about that one?" He chuckled, he was in the middle of a raging hard on and he so did not want her to feel all of it. It might be to much for her innocent sensibilities to handle. Or to much for him to contain. The thought of the swollen, throbbing staff just popping out before her eyes would mortify him. He really didn't want to take their first loving encounter to far, he want to take thing slow. He wasn't ready to be with her in that way, and he knew damn well she wasn't ready for that either.

"Their wet too." she inclined bitterly, pulling at her now damp shirt. As the stained fabric settled back upon her breasts, her tiny berry like nipples poking out even firmer from the cold. Her wet boxers hiding underneath, that now had a dark stain of water over her crotch from his pants.

"Fine...but you got me real excited, just so you know." He growled, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off to join his shirt. Revealing his more then apparent tenting now occurring within his black boxers.

Serena grinned and blushed even brighter, seeing his arousal. A wave of pride washing over her, that kissing her, and exploring her body had created such an intense arousal for him. It was the best complement she could receive from him. Which had been few and far between over the years. The man was just to stoic, serious and reserved you literally had to pull kind or complementing words out of him.

Darien chuckled nervously, leaning over her once more. His powerful arms flanking her head as he admired the gorgeous pink glow now anointing her cheeks.

"Now you understand what you have been doing to me over this past few years, Tsukino." He commented with a smirk.

"Yeah..." She breathed out seductively, sliding her hands up his bare chest to rest against his neck. Her slender arms hanging lazily, as he bent down once more. Drawing her into the most breath taking kiss to date, leaning only half of his body over top hers. His free hand eagerly resuming the massage of her breasts under the oversized shirt, as the thick hardness in pants was pressed on purpose against the outer side of her thigh and no were else.

He never took it any further then deep kisses and heavy petting. Working out all the fear of nearly losing her, as he kissed her nearly every where and over and over again. Holding her close as she moaned in bliss under his touch. His sounds of pleasure accenting her's as the night moved into early morning.

They retreated together into the sleeping bag, Serena was no longer nervous of her body around him. She no longer felt unloved or unattractive to him. He had proven to her over and over that night how much he cared for her, how much he needed her and how much he craved her body and soul. Content and very happy, she settled into the sleeping bag in his arms.

Curling herself against him, her head resting peacefully against his shoulder. Marvelling at how the thin layers of sand stone weaved over their heads. Like flowing water long since petrified, with small cracks and wider crevasses carved into the smooth roof. The faint pre-dawn filtering through in thin wisps of violet light, sprinkling the floor of the cave in thousands of small fairy lights.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered, her slender hand finding it's way to rest flat against his bare chest.

"It is...I find these caves, Peaceful. Serene even, the best place to just relax and contemplate things. This place always held such a spiritual connection to me. It felt almost ...eternal." He breathed chuckling at his philosophic thoughts.

Serena sighed, she wished she had a special retreat like Darien. With her eyes feeling heavy and the steady beat of his heart slowly lulled her away into a deep sleep.

Falling into the most peaceful dreams she had had in years. All her hopes and wishes for his love, finally a reality.

The bright morning light filtered in through the mouth of the cave, bright and clear. Slowly warming them to such an uncomfortable level, that it roused them from sleep. Now feeling overly hot and sticky, she practically had to peel herself away from his bare chest. Darien had held her close against him the whole time they slept together. Each sleeping on their sides, to fit into the plastic and down filled sack. Her cheek pressed up tight against firm pectorals, his nipple only inches away from her full pouting lips. Feeling confident and playful, she lightly darted out her tongue and licked his nipple. Enjoying the sweet salty taste of his skin. Humming with approval, she then softly mouthed the firming nub.

"Oh...god!" Darien exclaimed, her erotic touch against his sensitive chest rousing him awake both in mind and in his now eager lower region below.

"Don't do that..." he breathed huskily.

"Do what...? She answered innocently, as he inclined his head to stare down into her wide blue eyes. Shining clear and with a just hint of mischief.

"Do this..." she then pressed her lips upon his nipple tight, suckling upon him hard.

"Yes...that!" He whined, hands now pressed against her ears, strong finger's weaving into her long golden locks at the side of her head. Clenching as a wave of pleasure washed through his body.

Serena began to laugh merrily at her teasing, feeling his hard manhood once again against her inner thigh. Doing things to turn him on, might be one of her favourite games now.

"Don't start something I know damn well, you are not ready to finish." He huffed, feeling quite sexually pent up at the moment. He quickly extracted himself from the sleeping bag, needing to find his clothes and some modesty. All this fooling around and near intercourse with her since he was half naked and always brushing up against her, was getting to be to much to handle.

Serena swallowed suddenly feeling as if she might have gone to far. Her cheerful mood fading into nervous worry.

"Dammit, Baka...I was just fooling around." She immediately got angry, storming out of the bag herself and into the shadows of the cave to change into her clothes once more.

"How can you go from decent, loving guy to complete Ass! In one point two seconds!" She growled in frustration as she dressed.

Darien paid her a pained expression, knowing he had over reacted and made her feel shamed again.

Scrubbing his face in frustration, he finished pulling on his jeans and buttoning his black shirt. Before retreating to the mouth of the cave to survey the damage the tornado's had made of Crescent Valley.

The stone walls just outside were scrubbed down another layer, looking even more polished and smooth. A fine layer of dust, like chalk covered the whole surface of the stone corridor stretching away from his cave. Darien brushed his hands on his pants, removing the dust, as Serena emerged from the cave. Her white mini dress was now grey, wrinkled and clinging awkwardly to her slender frame. Her long golden hair flying free down her back, looking tangled and slightly bedridden and oh so sexy.

"I will go pack up." he offered a blush glowing on his cheeks once more as he dashed into the shadows. Finding his backpack, packed in a very space conserving way. Serena had repacked his things, more efficiently than he had. Even rolled up his sleeping bag and tied it up with proper double slip knots to secure it to the top of his camping pack.

Darien was pleasantly surprised she knew such things. Slipping the pack on his back he reappeared a minute later, giving her a surprised yet approving look. Taking her hand in his, before leading her away into the stone labyrinth.

"You amaze me." He cast her a warm smile. "Sorry for this mornings...Ass attack. You just caught me off guard. Your a fast learner, for someone who hasn't had much experiences in 'fooling around'." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Forgiven." Serena rolled her eyes, she understood him more then he realized. When he got nervous or scared, or surprised even. The pompous jerk always reared it's head. A demented sort of protection mechanism for his pride...or his heart.

The morning sun was glinting off the archways and peeks of the stone walls, casting the new couple in a gentle light. The sky was oddly clear and such a brilliant blue hue, it seemed almost refreshed from the previous storm.

"I want to take things slow between us." Darien began, easing his rapid pace as he felt her stumble over loose stones behind him. "Keep our relationship a secret."

"What...why?" She cried out, her gut twisting with worry again. Wondering if he was embarrassed of her?

"I've heard some really nasty things about you in the locker room. Daniel is really pissed that you didn't go all the way with him. " He cast a glance over his shoulder, finding her near tears again.

"I've been defending you, stomping out his rumours before they get very far." He smiled encouragingly at her. "But he hates me, I've been making his life hell! I don't want to give him or anyone else any more ammo."

"Because I'm a freshman and your a Senior?" She added weakly, starting to understand his misgivings of them going public. She was a bit of a coward and truly didn't want to be harassed anymore then previously by Daniel and his posse.

"It's not forever...just for now." He answered, hearing the disappointment in her voice, even if her words were understanding.

"You know it could be fun...Sere?" He spun her around with a startled cry. Pressing her up against a nearby tree. Seductively dominating her smaller body with his own, as he guided her chin upwards to claim her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. She couldn't help but melt against him, as he pressed her up against the rough bark of the tree. His hands were suddenly caressing her everywhere at once it seemed. Griping the soft arch of her hips, the swells of her breasts, her shoulders, thighs and the small of her back. Sending her body into overdrive with small explosions of longing. His caresses both tender and fierce, alluring and erotic, seducing her further after every touch. His large hands entwining into her long hair and holding tight. Finally tweaking a nipple playfully, as he deepened his final kiss of seduction. Devouring her in a forceful, yet passionate tangle of tongues that left her gasping for air.

"A secret romance..." He breathed against her neck, mouthing her softly for a moment. "Stolen kisses..." He suckled her gently, making her moan in longing. "Hidden caresses" he brushed his finger's up and down her flank, pulling up one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist. Grinding himself against her core for emphasis about how exciting and erotic it could be. Sending tingles of sexual energy over her body, making her gasp and rock her hips against him.

Convincing her with one final seductive kiss against the shell of her ear, his hot breath whispering upon her neck. Making her whole body quiver with building feelings of arousal.

"So...lets just sneak around for a bit. Pretend you still hate me." he offered, with a chuckle.

"I can't...I'm no good at lying." She moaned, her finger's curling in his hair as he licked her in the soft part of her neck behind her ear.

He rose from her neck to stare at her seriously. "We need to fight around the other's, that would be enough to convince them we aren't really good friends."

She frowned up at him, she really didn't want to argue with him anymore. That usually ended up with hurt feelings for both of them.

"Try...to go along with it. I'm trying to protect you." He kissed her lips briefly, then nuzzled her neck. Brushing a thumb against a yielding nipple.

"Oh...ok...Mamo-chan..." She moaned, receiving a happy puff of breath against the underside of her chin before he began to mouth and nip her there.

"Good...girl." Darien smiled against her smooth flesh, before pulling away satisfied she would go along with his new plan. He couldn't deny his feeling for her anymore, but he still wanted her out of harms reach, until it was safe for them to go public. Grasping her hand he pulled her along behind him into the mess of broken trees, and scattered branches of what remained of the grove. That once stood as a living curtain wall around the sand stone formation.

Andrew drove slowly down the devastated dirt road, the fall sun heating the passenger side window making the interior of the truck a bit suffocating.

"Can I open my window for a bit of fresh air?" He turned from the wheel, inquiring if the dusty air that would no doubt be blowing into the cab. When he opened his window, would disturb the pensive woman beside him. Lita was now dressed in a pair of navy sweats and a tight black t-shirt with a gold embossed rose overplayed on the front.

It had been a long night and an even longer morning for the both of them. Andrew had driven through hell last night, fighting the howling winds that sought to push him off the dirt roads. Getting a rock smashed into the front glass, now the windshield had a hair line crack from one end to the other. The body of the Ridgeline was banged and dented from the hail. Once he hit the highway the rain only got worse, hiding all other vehicles on Highway Eleven, in a constant wash of raging water. He had thought he was actually driving under water for a time, the tires hydroplaning more then gripping the pavement. His heart was slamming in his chest the whole trip, panting and nearly hyper ventilating he was so stressed.

Once he go the city, he parked at the high school. Being the nearest place to seek safety for the night. He had settled her down in the back seat to sleep comfortably. While he dozed in the driver's seat, absently listening to the radio and hourly weather reports. Waiting the the storm of the century to pass. Just before dawn she had woken up, groggy and disorientated. He had guided her back into the passenger seat and once she had her wits back, suffering only from the feelings of a massive hang over. He told her the whole sordid story about how he found her and what he guessed had happened to her.

She had broken down then, sobbing and cursing. Refusing to allow him to touch her or comfort her in any way. He just sat as a silent support, until she worked out all her feelings of humiliation, hurt and bitterness. Then asked to be taken to the hospital to file a report and have a rape kit done. He had merely nodded, waiting for her in the packed emergency room on an uncomfortable yellow plastic chair. In nothing but his boxer's ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the other suffering occupants.

When she had returned over an hour later she asked to be taken home.

He obliged with out a word, when they parked in front of her apartment complex down town. She told him to stay, that she wanted a ride back out there to get her car and look for her clothes. Hoping to find her keys, and any clues as who had done that to her. She wouldn't put it past Daniel, but is was his little brother she remembered being with last.

He again nodded and waited, a few minutes later she returned now dressed as she was. Tossing him his clothes back, he had quickly donned his garments and headed out of the city. It was closing in on mid morning now, as they bounced down the narrow goat trail into the pasture land. She hadn't said barely two words since waking, dealing with her pain silently. The land spread out before them was messed up beyond belief, the dry grass flattened. With deep gouges where the tornado's had touched down, ripping the land apart down to the bare soil. The field looked wounded, as if it had been attacked in the same brutal manner as Lita had been.

As they closed in on the valley, Lita released a mournful groan thumping her head defeatedly against the passenger side window.

"What?" Andrew questioned, he had an arm out his open window. The cold fall wind tousling his hair, as he turned to stare questionably out her window. Finding her poor Dodge Charger flipped onto it's hood, the cab flattened to the ground.

"Oh, man...I'm sorry Lita." He stated, rubbing her back. Only to get her rude gesture of her middle finger and her sluffing his comforting hand off roughly with her shoulder's.

"Sorry..." he muttered, it seemed like that was all he had been saying all morning. Sorry...for everything.

He slowed the truck to a stop, as he noticed Darien and Serena clearing the hill top. Both were wearing huge almost triumphant grins, acting quite familiar and playful with each other. For just surviving the worst storm to hit this part of the country in decades, he had figured if he found them alive they would be more...somber. But they did look dirty and a bit scratched up but whole and healthy. Andrew dashed out of the truck, exclaiming his relief as he dashed across the field, hugging them both enthusiasticly. Darien patted his back awkwardly, happy to see he was alright but feeling nervous about his best friends intense affection. While Serena eagerly embraced him, retelling him about their harrowing run through the rocks and how brave and heroic Darien had been. Coming to her rescue and protecting her through out the night. Practically gushing and hanging all over him. The new romance glow still staining her cheeks.

Darien blushed a bright red, chuckling and trying to remain stoic while Andrew paid him a knowing look and smirk. His two closest friends had made up and things were looking up. As Andrew turned to walk back to the truck, Darien grasped Serena's elbow holding her back.

"I thought we agreed to still act angry at one another?" he hissed.

"Oooops." Serena shrugged, giving him a goofy if shamed smile.

Darien rolled his eyes, this rouse was not starting off well.

Climbing into the back seat, Serena embraced a very quiet, reflective Lita. Wrapping her arms around the taller girls shoulder's from behind the seat. Exclaiming how happy she was that Lita was alright.

Lita acknowledge the girls exuberance with a grim smile and short absent one handed hug. Never even turning around to look at the petite blonde. Serena slumped into the back seat, casting Lita a concerned look. Something wasn't right with her dear friend?

The ride back to the highway was silent, as Andrew turned the radio on to the local news channel. They listened mournfully to the casualty reports coming in from all over the area.

As they hit the Highway, Darien glanced over to find his girl near tears. The news of death and destruction between Rose Town and Cambridge was breaking her heart. The two towns hadn't been hit, but the outlying farms and acreages were in ruins. Many deaths taking place on this very same stretch of highway last night. Darien felt for her, she had a heart to large for her small body to contain sometimes. She was soon voicing plans of visiting the survivor's at the hospital with care packages, and starting up fundraiser's through the High School to help out the families in need.

Darien released a breath, feeling so very lucky to have such a beautiful, caring person in his life. He wished he could be as loving and giving as she was. His life had not gone so picture perfect, and in turn he had become rather selfish, bitter and jaded about life. He promised to help her, and spread the word of her fundraiser to the gym maybe Sarge and the guys could help out? She gave him a special smile, that spoke of how wonderful she thought he was. As he reached over and held her hand tenderly. His thumb rubbing the top of her finger's caressing her knuckles fondly.

As they closed in on Rose Town, she darted her gaze out the window. Finding thankfully the small town was untouched by the destruction, that lay just outside it border's. But now worried about her own fate, Emmett was going to lock her up for sure now.

"So were are we dropping you off, Sere?" Andrew subtle dig, wondering if she would finally let slip as to where she lived.

"Cross Roads is fine." She answered, receiving a disgruntled groan from both Andrew and Darien.

"I am so tired of dropping you off at the School." Andrew complained.

"Who was that man, picking you up yesterday?" Darien blurted out.

Serena was now feeling a bit attacked by the two men.

"Uhm..no one. Really." She stumbled out, casting each boy frustrated looks.

"Well then, I don't think I'll be dropping you off, so 'no one' can pick you up?" Andrew intoned with a smirk.

"Andrew, stop babying me!" She wailed, "Just, drop me off!"

"Sere, that's not safe. Just tell us were you live." Darien offered softly, desperately wanting to know. Her home and her past had always remained a mystery to her friends over the years.

"NO!" She roared, not wanting to argue but also wanting them to respect her decision. "I live nearby, that's all you need to know. And "no one...is my uncle." She scrambled for a reasonable title for Emmett.

"She lives out in that old abandoned tailer court, past the industrial area." Darien sighed, brushing a hand through his hair nervously.

"You have been following me?" Serena spun on him, her words coming out in a hiss.

"Yes..." Darien answered in a guilty tone, while Andrew gave him a shocked look through the rear view mirror. Telling the love of your life you were stalking her, wasn't a smart move.

"I worry...especially when your walking around the city after dark." He sought to explain, trying to sooth the hurt look of betrayal he was currently receiving from her.

"I'm a big girl! I can walk myself home, and it's the middle of the day!" she shouted, stubbornly twisting her hand out of his grip in anger.

"Just drop her off!" Lita shouted in irritation, her voice booming in the small cabin with the power of thunder. All this coddling and worry was aggravating her to now end, Serena had managed to take care of herself over the years. These two should give her some credit and stop acting like two over protective fathers.

"Fine..." Andrew groused, he was so very tired of this round about conversation.

"No, way!" Darien retaliated. Turning to Serena in confusion. "I went back there, the camper you lived in is empty." He stated softly, grasping her hand again.

"It looks like someone was looking for something...it's totally trashed!" He continued more softly, "There is no way your still living there."

Serena glared darkly up at him, his was digging into her life with out permission. Darien's assessment striking a nervous cord within her...looking for something? She had thought that her poppa had just left in a hurry? Did her father's enemies finally catch up to him? Had he been kidnapped? Now her gut was writhing with new anxieties.

"Why can't I know were you live, or anything more about you?" He frowned, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Because you can't...not right now. " She answered, "I'm sorry... " She stated softly under her breath, her mind reeling. She just wanted to live a normal life...with out all these worries and dangers waiting around every corner she took. Wondering if she should head back to the camper and try to find out what really happened to her father...or just let it go. According to Emmett both her and Shingo were being threatened as well. Would digging into her father's past make her more of target or even speed up her fate? Or should she just try and live her life her way, and try to forget her father and her years in Japan?

As Andrew slowed the truck along side the outside of the school gates. She wriggled her hand free of his and swiftly exited the truck, refusing to look at his hurt and defeated stare. Darting away down the sidewalk and out of view around the end of the block. Moving swiftly across the street into the cluster of houses and into a nearby alley, circling around the small middle class neighbourhood. Taking a long, winding route back to the school in case Andrew decided to follow her. Glancing nervously over her shoulder, as she ducked behind a rusted out garbage bin. Settling her heart for a moment, she hated confrontations. Especially ones with her friends, after a few minutes she peeked around the dumpster finding the alley empty. Taking one last long breath, she moved out of cover and walked briskly back Cross Roads.

With a tired sigh she slid down the red brick fence that bordered the school. Shielding her eyes with a hand as she took in the brilliant sun glowing overhead in the clear blue sky. The day was warming once again, not as strongly as the past week but still above normal temperatures. Her hair was glowing in the sunshine, a soft honey gold framing her face and falling over her shoulders. As she slumped forward, bowing her head. Her mind so full of questions and moral confusions she just didn't know were to go from here. She was alone now, the only person Shingo could count on. She had to make sure her course for the future would be the safe one.

"Oh, Momma. I''m not ready to be an adult." She groaned, needing to think a lot more about everything. With a resigned sigh and pulled out her cell phone from a side pocket in her shorts. Quickly dialling the number for the small house she was living in, back in Rose Town.

Listening to the dull dial tone, with the somber grace of a criminal on death row. Swallowing her nerves as the call was answered by a low baritone voice.

"Hi..." she responded weakly. "Can you come pick me up at the High School?" She asked innocently.

"Where the hell have you been!" Emmett bellowed over the phone.

Serena bolted her little phone away from her ear, grinding a finger into the crevice of her ear to stop her hearing from ringing.

"Out..." she answered weakly, if a bit lamely. She had not excuse for what she did, so why put in the effort. To come up with a hair brained story he wouldn't believe anyway. Her plans of sneaking back to the house later that night, pretty much got blown away by the wind last night.

"I am on my way, young lady. You are in a so much trouble right now...enjoy these last few moments of freedom cause when I get there! You will never see the light of day again!" He growled, before slamming the call dead.

Serena groaned in dread, thumping her head against the bricks.

Before glancing around making sure Darien's truck wasn't lurking somewhere nearby ready to follow her once Emmett showed up. Wondering if the other day, he was attempting to follow the car. Trying to figure out where she lived again? He seemed very interested in finding that out now. She would have to kill those thoughts, he just couldn't know that much about her. At least perhaps not yet...until things back in Japan were settled. She kept an eye out for the back crew cab, as she pulled up her head phones cueing up some somber acoustic music to soothe her nerves. Choosing something new age yet also mystical in the form of a little known artist known as 'Enigma'.

It was just after lunch, by the time Emmett showed up. Pulling off her headphones, she glanced mildly at the man's furious expression behind the wheel. Before she silently eased herself into the back seat, promptly pulling up her headphones as he remained silent, merely glaring at her through the rear view mirror. He never said a word to her all the way back out to Rose town. By the time she crossed the short walk towards the weather worn painted front door. Her stomach was in tight knots of anxiety, and a fierce headache was raging behind her eyes.

The yard was poorly kept with long over grown grass and weeds, with one lone elm tree at the edge between this bungalow and the home exactly the same next door. But its siding was in a different colour. The whole street looked like some kind of planned suburb, with only two variants of homes. The kind she lived in, or a two story version.

Their bungalow was a simple home, with a large picture window on one end that was the living room. The bedrooms lay along the other side, two smaller windows illustrating were they were. Dressed in off yellow siding and dark brown trim and eaves. The house had a small kitchen at the back, behind the living room, separated by a half wall. With an adjoining dinning room big enough for a small table, a double glass patio door sat at the back. Leading to a small cement patio, which had been her method of escape last night. The large backyard was over grown and poorly kept, not having renter's in years. It had a big run down shed, that might have been a garage at one time. This place must have been a beautiful family home at one point, but now it was just a shelter. A place to lay your head at the end of the day.

She sighed deeply, setting her shoulder's and courage, Emmett silence during the ride out had put her one edge. As he was now following her up to the front door like a foreboding shadow, her fight or flight emotions were now rampaging within her. Her body was shivering with pent up nerves, feeling him hovering at her back like a stern wall blocking her much wished for escape.

He wasn't dressed in a his typical suit today. Having thrown on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. He looked tired, stressed and more then a bit dishevelled. With his uncombed brown hair, that was oddly tousled on one side. She figured he was holding all his thunder till she got inside the house. Setting her lips in a determined line, she then opened the front door ready to face her fate. As she took her first steps through the front door directly into the moderately decorated living room. That had one beige plush fabric couch, a matching recliner with long wooden coffee table in front. A few landscapes adorned the dull panelled walls, and a mid sized flat screen hung on the front wall beside the front door. Just behind the couch was a half wall in which one could see the simple classic dark cupboards of the kitchen. Just past the couch was the archway into the small dinning room set to the side of the kitchen.

It was all so fake and homey looking it almost sickened her.

She stood frozen, her hand still gripping the knob as she was now faced with Isabella's furious countenance on the edge of the black plastic mat. Dressed in her sky blue cotton bath robe, her long curly strawberry blonde hair fanned over her back in an unkept frenzied mess. The normally, easy going, fun loving agent was now a ball of frayed nerves.

"Damn you!" She shouted inches away, her spit spraying all over Serena's face. "After all the warnings, Emmett explained to you, to just take off like that!"

Serena squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing nervously. Understanding that this had been the outcome since her adventures last night. That she had left the house knowing what kind of fury would await her when she got home...and it was all worth it. Darien cared for her...really, really, cared for her. She had spent a wonderful, passion filled night in his arms. It was all worth it! Serena couldn't help but smile slightly, as Emmett then pushed past her, to continue his own tyraid in the living room. Pacing and screaming at her till Isabella was able to gain his attention and calm him down. Sending Serena to her room, and Emmett out for groceries to cool his head. It had been a very stressful night for both adults, with the storm coming in with out warning and Serena missing.

Serena found a moment of solace in her little room at the very end of the house. Just big enough for a single bed against the back wall, with a bookcase head board in white. Her bedding a very girly pink, with a blue bunny comforter. A single tan fake wood dresser pushed up under her small rectangular window, currently shaded by a white cotton curtain. The walls painted a dull emotionless white, with a long mirror mounted behind the door. A tiny closet sat on other side of the door, with a pink velvet curtain pulled closed to seal the alcove off from the rest of the room. The place was sparce and lacking in any personal items. Serena had very few of those, feeling like a vagabond for the last two years she didn't bother keeping much. Her head phones, had been with her since moving here two years ago, so they had the most sentimental value.

Wanting to escape the stress surrounding her, she was about to pull them off her neck and back on her ears. When Shingo slipped into her room, his expression was grim. Dressed in a pair of light blue plaid sleep pants and a white t-shirt. His face looked tired and worn. Usagi's heart was heavy with regret at seeing him look so worried and stressed out. He must have been up all night slowly losing his mind over her.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Usagi." he muttered, then dashed into her arms holding her tight.

Usagi didn't care to much about stressing out the agents, but her little brother? He didn't deserve that. After all the crap he had to endure in the last few years, he didn't need to deal with almost losing her too.

"Gomen na sai, Shingo. Daijobudesu." She held him close, petting his wild unkept dusty blonde hair. Feeling absolutely horrible for what she put him through.

She was hold up in her room for the rest of the weekend, sneaking out for food after everyone had fallen asleep. Not wanting to deal with the agents frustrated glares, and pouting some what as well. Since they had grounded her for two weeks. But a compromise had been made. After the two weeks, if she kept her word and came straight home after cheer practice. They would let her have her social life. But she had to wear a bug, placed in a set of hair clips, which she had to admit were gorgeous. Two barrettes of four little white darts, that looked really elegant in her hair. She agreed with a genuine smile, and the new rules were put in place.

Monday came cold and crisp, everyone having to bundle up once again in warmer clothes.

Serena strolled happily down the main hall were her locker was, those very same white barrettes placed discreetly in her hair. Just above her long bangs, on either side of her buns, her tails swaying lazily as she walked. Dressed in her black bomber style jacket. With the heavy hood, rimmed on the inside and along the edge in white sheep's wool. A pair of tight dark blue jeans hugging her slender well formed legs. Going through her morning ritual's at her locker, hanging up her jacket , showing a very alluring long sleeve black shirt. With a low rounded neck line that revealed just a hint of the upper swells of her breasts. She had on a pair of plain black sneaker's, yet the laces were a bright neon pink.

"Morning beautiful." Darien's voice was like silk behind her. Dressed in jeans and a navy turtle neck, that showed off every rippling muscle and rock hard ab he possessed.

Serena spun around, with a huge grin. Only to have him rudely shove her into her locker. She had enough time to raise her hands in defence, before tumbling backwards into the shadows with a startled yelp. Her back colliding against the thin metal deep inside with a clang.

With a soft grunt, she slowly opened her eyes finding he had followed her inside the little secret shelter.

With a mischievous grin, he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Serena responded in kind, her finger's grasping tight to the thin fabric of his navy shirt.

"See you at lunch?" He asked against her tingling lips, leaving her excited and wanting more affection from him.

"Yes...Mamo-chan." She breathed, grinning from ear to ear as he placed one final tender peck upon the tip of her nose before departing. Leaving her panting in exhilaration with the secret romantic rendezvous they just shared.

Darien was on a mission this morning. Andrew had filled him in yesterday on what really happened to Lita. The poor girl had one week left of her suspension, and he needed to figure out what Daniel's plans were. So he could counter them and make sure the school wasn't going to be living hell for the brunette to return to. He spent the morning eaves dropping on conversations around the halls, ascertaining how bad the rumour's were spreading, or if anything about the cruel event had been leaked to the school populace. While hunting down Daniel, ending up cornering 'Pink' in the garage.

Finding the bulky young man with his head in the motor of a old fifties Ford pickup truck. The older classic vehicles were built with heavy metal. The hoods a huge curving piece of thick steel, the heavy motors inside a large cavity that could swallow a person.

Darien glanced around the busy machine shop, finding only a couple classmates had made it early. He had ten minutes till the teacher showed up to start class. Ten minutes to interrogate Pink and get some answers.

Their project was fixing up this truck for the grad raffle. It was rusted out, beaten in hulk dragged off some farm nearby. The class had just gotten started on resurrecting the motor, so it still looked like something from a landfill.

The dark haired young man made a bee line for the truck, calculating his moves and his words so this encounter would move swiftly and smoothly. He didn't want to get caught assaulting the boy by their teacher or class mates. Sauntering up to the hood, he glanced in briefly. Find the scruffy looking blonde leaning deep into the hood, trying to work on the manifold with a heavy wrench. Most of his torso was under the heavy curving piece of metal, dressed in their grey grease stained overalls. His legs dangling to the cracked cement of the floor, trying to maintain his balance on his worn out sneaker clad toes.

Darien silently, unhooked the hood's brace easing it down on top of the boy's back. As the sharp protrusion of the hoods latch, which was mounted on the underside of the hoods lip. Began to dig into Pink's lower spine.

Darien allowed his pressence to be known then, as the boy cried out in pain.

"Ooops, I guess the brace slipped." He shrugged, folding an arm over the thick hood, applying a bit of pressure to dig that latch into the heavy set guys back. Darien kept a watchful eye about not wanting to be seen torturing a fellow classmate.

"Fuck! Shields what are you doing?" Pink howled from under the hood, his voice muffled in a dull echo.

"Oh, just wanting a few answers?" He responded, pushing the hood down again for emphasis.

"What?" Pink wailed.

"Well, found out that one of Serena's friends was attacked on the weekend. Wondering if you knew anything about it?" He asked cooly.  
"no..." Pink echoed back softly, not sounding at all innocent or convincing.

Darien then ground that lock right into his back with out mercy. Smiling with satisfaction as the boy howled in pain.

"Try again." He smirked. Pink was soft, weak in mind and in will. He did not like pain of any sort, a hedonist through and through. He was also unbalanced and trapped at Darien's mercy which was not forthcoming.

"Alright, I guess you figured it was Daniel's idea..." He groaned. " He wants to black mail her to back off. Took some pictures of her...that's it!" he wailed, as Darien pushed down on the hood again.

"Were are those pictures?" He asked, calmly.

"On his fucking phone!" Pink cried out, he could feel blood now seeping from the gash in his lower back.

"Good, thanks for the info." Darien pounded on the hood, before taking his leave. Pink wailed in pain as the lock stabbed him one last brutal time.

Skipping class to hunt down the leader of this vile conspiracy. He knew damn well why Daniel was blackmailing Lita, he was making sure Serena's protector's wouldn't guard her anymore. Leaving her alone, so he could prey upon her ay his convince.

He had made out of the Dungeon and up a short flight of steps, into the massive foyer of the School.

The one side was all glass, rising up all the way to the two story roof. The fall sunlight filtering in over the dull grey flooring warming his face. Several large glass trophy cases were on display against various walls. A plain second story cement balcony hung just to the left of the heavy oak double doors that lead out to the front yard. The balcony itself was a connection of this lower part of the school to the addition, that held the huge cafeteria and halls towards the gym.

Darien glanced up feeling eyes upon him. Finding Amy leaning over the upper railing of the balcony, a grim worried expression on her gentle face.

"You know?" He called up.

"I know." She growled, pulling out her phone and jogging out of view and down a flight of steps down to the foyer to meet him in the sunlight before the wall of windows. Wearing a pair of navy pleated slacks and a white blouse hanging loose, with a matching vest.

She looked conservative and all business this morning.

Handing her phone up for Darien to take a good long look at what was on the screen.

He was greeted by that horrible posed photo of Lita, but this time it also had a caption in bold red letters on top.

**Beware the She-male of Cross Roads High**

Darien's face instantly went red in both shame at what he saw and fury at what Daniel had done to Lita.

Finding the brutally lewd image of the brunette, battered and slumped against a tree. Her eyes glazed and unseeing, looking mentally detached from what had happened to her.

"That's disgusting." Darien snarled.

"And posted up on the School's online bulletin board!" Amy hissed in panic.

"What...no? Pink told me, Daniel was using this as black mail material to get Lita to obey him?" Darien was confused, this was horrible. How was Lita going to ever show her face at school again?

"Well, looks like she decided to disobey!" Amy stalked away across the grand foyer, heading for the main hallway and the principal's office. Darien felt somewhat helpless now, following behind the determinedly moving girl.

As they closed in on the office, Amy turned to him her soft blue eyes turned fierce and cold.

"I need you to distract the office staff, so I can get into the server room." She stated. "You need to make the distraction last a while too." She smiled knowingly.

"Oh...ok. " Darien scanned the populace in the halls, seeking an easy victim or ally to create enough of a scuffle to draw the secretaries, teacher's and the principal out of the cluster of offices.

He had to admit, this strong minded take charge attitude Amy was sporting was admirable and a little unnerving, making him follow her lead without comment.

As Amy slipped into the office doorway, Darien rolled his eyes bitterly. "No pressure though..." He muttered.

Amy moved into the busy office to wait for her chance to get into the back room that held the Schools main hard drive and server's. She sat herself down quietly on a plastic chair, lined up with a set of others, against the back wall of the main office. Glancing around as several middle aged secretaries behind the L shaped counter, milled about gossiping and drinking their morning coffee. Behind the counter lay a hall of several offices, one was the principals the other's belonging to other administrator's with one devoted to the computer server for the digital records, the school's website and bulletin board.

Darien trolled the main hallway like a predator, his mind spinning with idea's to create mischief. His ticket to absolute chaos, came parading up the congested hall in the form of a well known attention whore. A jack of all trades who excelled in the creation of all out mayhem at Cross Roads.

Melvin Geraro, head of the drama club, local computer expert, band geek, chairman of the year book committee and treasurer of the S.R.C. He had his hand in almost every social pot in this school, and he loved being the center of attention.

The man moved with a jovial swagger, dressed in baggy jeans with the cuffs rolled up smartly, thick rainbow suspender's hanging loose over his hips. A simple white t-shirt tucked into his jeans, and a dark red velvet fedora sitting smugly upon his head of soft brown hair. He looked both preppy and artsy at the same time. The young man wore a pair of solid black ray band glasses with square lenses, that made him look like a young Woody Allen. He was cocky, fun loving and always eager to cause a little trouble just for kicks. His charm and hours of volunteer work for the teaching staff usually got him a free pass when he caused a bit of havoc in the halls or at assemblies.

"Mel!" Darien flagged him down, dashing for the young man.

Melvin stopped in the hall, casting him a inquiring look. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking innocent and unassuming.

"What's up Dar?" He inclined his head. Melvin had a photographic memory, knowing the name of every student in the school even if he had only met them once or twice.

"I need your help...it's for the greater good. Man." Darien began, receiving a uninterested sigh from the young man.

"How about a hundred bucks?" Darien offered then, with the same result in Melvin's lack of enthusiasm.

"What do you want?" Darien groaned, wondering what was going to catch his interest.

"Are you still friends with Miss Tsukino?" Melvin hinted, with an excited smile.

"Yeah...sorta...why?" Darien was cautious now.

"Well...I sorta like her. " Melvin began chuckling nervously. "But she won't give me the time of day."

Darien raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Melvin was a sophomore. He still had one more year to go, before his High School sentence was finished.

"Mel...that means she's not interested." Darien sighed.

"Can you put in a good word for me, maybe if she see's that someone as cool as you. The new football hero likes me then maybe she will give me a shot? " Mel smiled hopefully at him.

"Sure...what ever." Darien agreed, feeling bad for the guy. Serena was his now, heart and soul. This poor guy hadn't a chance now or before it seemed. But he would lie through his teeth right now to guarantee Mel's help.

"What do you need." Melvin asked absently while nodding with a smile acknowledging a few friends as they walked past staring at their phone screens.

Darien groaned, that horrible picture of Lita was spreading he needed to move quickly.

"I need the teacher's in the office distracted for a good ten minutes of so. Can you handle that?" He stated seriously.

"Not a problem, wait five minutes and I'll have that office cleared for ya!" Melvin stated, dashing away down a side hall into the main area of the inner courtyard.

Darien waited, practically chewing his nails with impatience.

Then out of no where he heard several loud crashes coming from the courtyard, like the shattering of glass? Then a massive green cloud billowed down the side hall that led to the courtyard followed by hundreds of screams echoing from the courtyard next. Then the halls were thrown into utter and complete chaos as students began a sudden and immediate evacuation of the school. The rotten egg smell was soon over powering, as the green cloud over took Darien in the Main Hall. He dashed down towards the office amid the clogging hall of frantic bodies. All the teacher's, secretaries and the their over weight, grey haired principal came charging out of the office. Shouting and fuming at the massive prank that had just occurred out in the courtyard. The whole school was now filling with putrid gas, the hall congested with blinding green fog.

Darien tried to laugh, but he choked on the stench when he opened his mouth. His eyes starting to tear up and burn before ducking into the main office. Slamming the front door closed and locking it. Wanting to keep out the industrial sized stink bomb and any staff member's that might be headed back. Before darting past the large counter to the offices behind.

Finding Amy hard at work in the dark office down the hall, sitting rigid on a plush leather stool at a solitary metal desk. Scrutinizing the information scrolling down the glowing screen on the server computer. Her hands sheathed in a pair of rubber gloves, freshly swiped from the biology lab, no doubt. Finger's flying over the key board faster then he could track.

"What are you going to do?" Darien asked, as she ignored him. Plugging a gig stick into it's terminal on the side of the black plastic tower set beside the monitor.

He understood only a little of what she was doing, downloading all the ip addresses that had logged onto the School's web page. Then sending a program back over the tracked e-mail accounts, that she had on her gig-stick.

Darien tried again to get her attention, by clearing his throat. Which was a fail as well she was intensely focused on her task. And was not going to be distracted to explain her plan. So he stood silently against the doorframe watching her hack into the school's computer. Several minutes later, she unplugged her gig stick, slipping it back into her navy pants pocket. Before standing up with a smug, satisfied smile on her gentle face. Pulling out her cell phone from her other pocket. Grimacing approvingly at her phone, as the screen rebooted and then promptly locked at the icon screen.

"I can explain now." She offered as they walked lazily out of the office and into the chaos of the halls, evacuating along with the last of the students.

"I can guess." Darien smirked, draping a companionable arm around the small mousy girl. Who he found out today was more dangerous, and had the balls to inflict a great deal of vengeance when her friends were threatened.

He chuckled to himself...it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

Amy merely laughed shyly from under his arm as they walked in happy companionship into the foyer and out the front doors. Each to find friends to hang with while the school was aired out.

As they milled around the front yard, searching for friends. They could hear their fellow students, suddenly crying out in alarm. As those who had downloaded that picture of Lita from the School's website onto their phones. Had now suddenly become very expensive paper weights. Amy's virus had spread incredibly fast, and efficiently. Killing the school's hard drive and most of the phones in Cross Roads in less then five minutes.

"That only leaves the original copy." Amy cast him a dark look, her jaw clenching in rage.

"Daniel." Darien stated obviously.

"Who ever meets up with him first, gets they joy of destroying his phone." She stated, a fire in her soft blue eyes that gave him pause. The girl was more merciless when enraged then even him.

He merely nodded, before catching Andrew's eye. The tall blonde was near an elm tree at the very edge of the yard by the red brick privacy fence. Dressed far less whimsical then ever before, in dark jeans and black t-shirt with Darth Vader's mask a shadow on the front. Darien bid Amy farewell and jogged off to report on what they had just done to protect Lita's honour. To enlist Andrew in the plan of hunting down Daniel and murdering his phone.


	13. Chapter 9

Thank you all for reviewing yet again!

Mzmaimi,Sailor Rallison,LoveInTheBattlefield,GinnyPotter0183,smfan4ever72,Polevault Princess.

CynDLou12:I wanted you readers to really hate Daniel, to absolutely loath and dispise him. More evil Daniel to come though. I hope by the end if this part you guys are wanting to reach into the story and seek vengance yourself. LOL

Thanks also to smfan123, regine c. For reviewing!

* * *

Simple Sweetness

"Hey." Darien nodded, moving to lean his more muscular frame, lazily against the trunk folding his arms over his broad chest. As a stiff cold wind gusted through yard, tossing his dark hair over his temple.

"Hey." Andrew acknowledged curtly, scanning the roving crowds with a calculated eye.

"Daniel?" He intoned obviously.

"Yep." Andrew responded.

"Seen the picture?" Darien sighed.

"Nope, got to experence the live action performance, don't need to see it." he commented darkly, his blue eyes filled with cold fury.

"We need his phone destroyed." Darien instructed.

"If I catch up to him first. Consider it done." Andrew growled.

It was the quiet sniffling that drew his attention away from the brooding Andrew. Ducking around the elm tree, he found his girl hiding in the shade of a fellow fall shrouded tree a few feet away. He gave Andrew a brief encouraging smack on the shoulder before excusing himself.

Moving slowly across the open yard towards the neighbouring elm a few meter's away. Watching curiously as she picked at the dry grass around her with a lost reflective air. The morning sunlight warming the golden tint of her hair, yet that was the only fragment of light to be seen. With her head downcast, and lithe body bowed in sorrow. She looked utterly defeated, hiding miserably in the shade of the tree absently destroying the lawn.

"Hey, beautiful?" He asked softly, sitting himself down beside her.

"Hey, Mamo-chan." She responded mildly with her own endearment for him.

"Your crying?" He asked, bleakly wondering if she had seen Lita's picture and was upset by it.

"Yeah...Simon did abandon me. Loser freaked out, when the storm hit. He got a ride into the city with Randy of all people." She shivered, her heart betrayed once again.

"I figured as much." Darien slid over, closing the gap between them, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Even worse is Amelia's in the hospital, and the Twins are dead." She blurted out, twisting into him and finally succumbing to her tears.

"Oh..." Was all he could say, holding her close and quietly comforting her. All lot of people had died in that storm. He never truly expected it to hit so close them. A few minutes later she calmed herself, and she reluctantly drew away from him. Wiping the rest of the moisture away from her cheeks with her finger's.

"They were trying to get away from the 'Rocks' that night, like everybody else. But they just weren't as lucky. They say Amelia made a wrong turn on the grit roads leading back to the Highway and drove right into one of the Tornado's. " She struggled to finish her story as a new wave of sorrow washed over her.

"Come, here. Sweetness." He called lovingly, cradling her head tight to his chest. It was the first time he had used his personal endearment for her. But it suited her in that moment then ever before. Crying over the tragedy that had befallen her worst enemy, and two girl she barely knew. She truly was the sweetest creature he had ever known.

Amy had found Raye and Mina visiting near the High Schools large black metal and glass billboard. The raven haired girl had her hair up in a french braid, once more feeling a bit depressed over the outcome of the storm. Wearing a pair of black corded over alls and wine red long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves. A dark grey hoody was tied around her waist with black sneaker on her feet. Leaning casually against the side of one of the billboards wide metal legs. Casting a disinterested air about the crowds surrounding her. She was resembling a living storm cloud both in colour and attitude as she acknowledged Amy's approach with a slight nod. Mina as well wasn't in the most cheerful of moods, in jeans and a elegant navy wrap style shirt with long white flowing sleeves. She stood in somber silence, nudging a dirt clod with the toe of her white sneaker lost in bitter thoughts. Amy quickly drew them aside explaining heatedly what had happened to Lita and the plan of attack against Daniel. Raye and Mina were soon on the prowl for Daniel, wandering through the crowded front yard when they found Darien holding Serena instead. Raye took a moment to absorb the tender sight of the two frenemies so close. It looked like they had made up, they seemed back to how they were. A tentative truce, in which both tenderness or temper's could erupt at any moment. Mina was happy about the outcome of them making up, while Raye was cautious she honestly was quite tired of their on and off again relationship and was now feeling it was quite unhealthy.

Raye and Mina had their little thankful moment hugging Serena earlier that morning. When they ran into her in the hall before the Stink bomb incident. Relieved the little blonde had made it out of the Rocks alive, not all of their class mates had been so lucky. They merely acknowledged the comforting moment between the two and continued their quest.

Darien had happily spent the first two hours of the morning holding his girl close. Hidden in the shade behind the large elm tree, their moment of affections going mostly unnoticed. Among the milling drone of hundreds of kids busy visiting and gossiping around them. It took two whole periods to air out the school, and get it back to rights. Reluctantly they went their seprate ways, heading in different directions to different classes.

It was lunch when Darien managed to run into her again. Finding her listening to her music at the far table, staring out the windows at the grey overcast sky. He slipped into a seat in front of her, finding she had nothing to eat once again.

He quickly leaned over the table, snatching up a fry from his plate and popping it into her mouth in satisfaction.

She turned with an approving smile, pulling off her head phones as she happily consumed the morsel of fried food.

"What? You don't eat lunch anymore?" He joked.

"I haven't in over a year." She responded honestly.

Darien's jaw dropped that was so not healthy for someone who was in athletics.

"Why." He breathed appalled by the news.

She merely shrugged. "I grab a snack after school usually." She offered, trying to appease his shocked expression. In truth, food had gotten scarce around the camper by the end of that summer. Her Poppa just wasn't trying anymore, had quit his job in June, and with no money coming in. It was whatever they got for welfare or the pittance the Agency sent them. What food she could buy went to Shingo, as she learned to survive on very little. Her appetite was still vivacious, but she had learned to temper it.

"You need to eat." Darien complained, shaking his head bitterly. He retreated back to the buffet before she could say anything. Returning several minutes later with a large chef salad and a multi grain buttered roll.

"Eat." He commanded, before digging into his double cheeseburger.

She giggled, accepting the offering. Even though she would have rather had his burger and fries.

"Hey, sis." Shingo's small voice floated out to her, as he wandered into the cafeteria through the back doors. Wearing a pair of baggy jeans, his worn out white high tops, and a black retro t-shirt with a gold auto bot symbol on the front. Slumping down in a chair next to his startled sister, with a very wrinkled brown lunch bag. Ignoring her confused and anxious glare, meekly brushing some of his long dusty blonde hair out of his soft blue eyes.

"Sammy! What are you doing here. If your teacher's find out you left the Elementary." She started in on him. Receiving a disgruntled sound from the ten year old, as he ignored her motherly nattering. Unfurling his lunch bag and pulling out a sandwich, totally uncaring at how flustered he had just made her.

Her brother hadn't let her out of his sight all weekend, her little disappearing act had really rattled him. What ever independence and security he had been feeling was null and void again. He had reverted back to the nervous, highly stressed little boy he had been two years ago. At that time he nearly hung off her, becoming her own personal living shadow. A meek, needy little duckling that seemed to follow her around. Even clutching to the hem of her shirts for comfort and reassurances. He wasn't as bad as last time, because he was older and acting so very scared and clingy would social suicide. But behind closed doors at home, he was never more then a couple feet away from her. Even lurking outside the bathroom anxiously waiting for to finish her business and return to his side.

His current state of anxiety was all her fault, she had to work hard for the next year rebuilding his confidence that she wasn't going to leave him. That it was safe for him to have a life away from her. Even though she knew that the threat of some unseen bogeyman was still quite possible in their lives, he couldn't and shouldn't live in constant fear. She had to repair the damage she had done, and set things to rights inside her brother's fragile mind.

So with a tired sigh, she introduced Sammy to Darien.

"Mr. Jerk-face?" Sammy acknowledged with an impish smile.

"Sammy!" Serena spun on him, her face burning so very humiliated at her brother calling Darien such a mean name. That she had been pretty much calling him on a daily basis for the lasty two years.

"Among many other less kind names, she has called me over the years." He smirked, "Shall I enlighten him with the extent of his older sister vocabulary?" He teased, making her go even more red.

"Preferably not, Shields." She stuck her tongue out at him impishly. Before forking a big chunk of green ruffage, pushing it forcefully into her mouth. Chewing it somewhat bitterly, as he dug into his juicy, oily heaven in a bun. Then promptly snatched the burger out of his hands, thrusting her salad towards him with a sly smile.

"Brat!" He commented, watching her with a cheerful air as she smugly ate his burger. Then somewhat disgruntled, started to pick at the salad before himself.

"You got me a salad!" She spat sloppily as she took another huge bite. "When have you ever seen me eat lettuce?" She finished around a mouth full.

"It's rabbit food..." He smiled teasingly. "Your a rabbit." He leaned over and flapped her tails in good humour.

She merely scoffed at him in irritation, casting her now chuckling brother a dirty look.

"Just don't choke." He commented, watching in utter disbelief as the tiny girl devoured the burger in a matter of moments. Once more sucking the remains off her finger tips with a pleased smile. Before lunging across the table and claiming his plate of fries eagerly.

Darien shook his head in amuzement, she enjoyed junk food way to much. Doesn't eat lunch...my ass! Darien thought happily. She was as hungry as a bear! He would have to keep tabs on her at lunch from now on. Make sure she was eating, it was irresponsible for her to starve herself. He wondered what the true reason was behind it?

They bantered back and forth for a bit, until the girls arrived. Serena instantly jumped up, having finished her fries knowing the game plan was to make sure their friends thought they were still fighting.

"Loser!" She shouted at him with a miscivous smile, grabbing her empty paper plate and storming away to throw it out.

Sammy sat blinking in confusion, while Darien laughed catching sight of Raye, Mina, and Amy strolling away from the buffet line.

"You get back to the Elementary side before the teacher's figure out your missing!" Serena chastized, as she walked backwards, commanding her little brother sternly while pointing to the back door.

"What just happened?" Sammy asked softly, so very confused. They had been having such a fun time, before her girlfriends showed up.

"All part of the courting rituals, my boy." Darien leaned back in his chair highly satisfied with his life right now. Acting like a smug all knowing master of love, crossing his arms behind his head with a huge smile on his face.

"Man...I must be courting half the Elementary. Cause most of the girls call me horrible names, and usually kick me in the balls." He grumped, not really wanting to be attracting girls. He still wasn't sure if he liked them like that.

"I thought by the time I got to be your age, it would be all romance and kissing and stuff?" He turned with confusion to Darien.

"Nope, the true way to a girls heart is through frustration and torment. Pulling her cute golden tails helps a-lot to." He responded his eyes sparkling with mischief, standing up and heading over to Serena who was standing a few tables away talking to the girls. He sauntered past her, giving a tail a good yank accidentally pulling the bun free.

"Baka, Darien!" She cursed him, as one side of her head was now curtained by her absurdly long hair.

Darien merely turned to walk backwards for a bit, giving Sammy a cocky wink before disappearing into the crowds and down the side hall towards the inner courtyard. He had Daniel hunting to attend too.

Reaching the end of the short shadowed hall set between the Cafeteria and the inner courtyard. Darien was greeted by the brutal shouts and swears of two guys arguing and fighting above him. Dashing to the edge of the cement balcony, he looked up to the third floor. Finding Andrew currently having his upper torso forced over the cement edge of the balcony above. By a very furious and down right manic looking Daniel. Andrew's face was beet red and covered in a fine film of sweat. Clutching at the stronger boys, gripping hands that were knotted into the collar of his black t-shirt.

"Andrew!" Darien roared in fright, dashing to the winding stairwell at the end of the open corridor that surrounded the courtyard. Mounting the steps two or three at a time in his effort to reach Andrew before that crazy Hemlock dumped him over the railing. Swinging around the upper landing on the top floor of the school, he charged down the corridor towards the ever intensifying fight. Daniel had Andrew at an disadvantage, bent backward over the railing. The wiry young man, reduced to squirming under his grip,his legs twiching and jerking trying to find some purchase to rise up from his submissive position. Daniel held him down now with one hand, his other reaching high over Andrew's face. Taunting him with his phone.

"You want this...Furrata?" he joked, ice blue eyes dancing with enjoyment at Andrew's furious glare.

"Stop!" Darien shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. The upper most story of the school was vacant, the sun glinting from the huge skylight above. Down upon the open balcony corridors of closed classrooms bathing it all in dull white light. His voice was so loud it distracted Daniel enough to give Andrew the upper hand.

The platinum blonde turned at the sound of Darien's frantic bellow, receiving a right cross to the chin from Andrew in the process.

Daniel went down on one knee, blood dripping onto his boot cut jeans. As Andrew had nailed him in the nose yet again. Andrew loomed over the now cowed football player, ripping his phone out of his grasp. Rocketing it down to the bottom of the courtyard. It smashed, with a sharp ringing of plastic and glass.

"That was a five hundred dollar touch phone!" Daniel screamed, picking himself up off the floor. Adjusting his dusty green dress shirt, that had been pulled up on the side. His face red with fury, slowly moving to the balcony's edge to mourn his trashed phone now littering the bottom lino of the main floor corridor.

"Now, it's garbage. Just like it's owner!" Andrew snarled, turning on his heel and striding away. A smug satisfaction in his step and in his smile. Adjusting his own dark baggy jeans, reseting them comfortably on his square hips again.

Darien laughed, and nodded proudly at his friend claiming victory over the bastard. Then silently made his retreat unnoticed back down the steps.

Anne had been hovering in the shade of some potted trees in the main garden far below. The lush indoor paradise that took up the center of the main level of the inner courtyard. Dressed in a jean skirt and plush pink blouse with a folded down collar. She cast her deep brown eyes up with a calculating glare to Daniel and Andrew as they moved away in separate directions on the third floor balcony. Before darting out of hiding to sift through the shattered remains, tracking down the tiny memory card from Daniel's phone.

Her own phone was toast thanks to the virus that was attached to that naked picture of Lita. She had been lurking around that party at the rocks. Noticing that Andrew was becoming a lot more chumy with Serena and her girlfriends. She knew that Daniel had it out for Lita since she decked him in the cafeteria. Her reporter instincts told her the reason for that scuffle was linked to that nasty picture. The master copy of that image was most definately on Daniel's phone. She could have a lot of fun with that picture...She chuckled merrily at her luck. Pocketing the card in her jean skirt before making her own escape away from the crime scene. Cooking up new schemes for discord within the halls of Cross Roads.

Cheer practice had been canceled, due to Amelia's condition and the tragic loss of two of their own. The Cheer squad spent their time, visiting softly on the bleachers in their Vistor's coloured unfiorms. A darker forest green with white accents and stripes. With a white turtle neck body suit underneath the halter shell and mini pleated skirt. They got in uniform for the football practice as a show of support for their team and their absent leader.

Sammy had wandered over after school and was now hanging out near the top benches with Amy and Raye. Huddled in his old jean jacket, between the two girls looking very smug and cozy. As Amy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm up and down. Seeking to aid his warmth with some friction. Sammy had a major crush on Amy, that was only growing every time she showed his a little affection. If pressed he would deny it, refusing to accept that she was his first foray into love. As much as his growing feelings confused him, he enjoyed them as well. Amy was oblivious to his sweet innocent advances, when he actually managed the courage to flirt. His attempts coming off as slightly annoying antics, or rude comments towards her friends. The rest of the girls unable to see that Sammy was maturing before their eyes. Seeing him only as some bratty little brother they had to endure for Serena's sake. Amy was the only one to show Sammy any kindness or respect, and he guessed that was what drew him to her.

Amy was dressed in her pleated navy dress pants and shiny dark blue winter coat. While Raye was in her black cords and fluffy wine red coat with the fuzzy white trimmed hood. Avidly ignoring the annoying boy, as she watched her man on the field with a moon eyed adoring expression on her face.

Serena and Mina spent time with the squad at the bottom of the bleachers. Serena was eagerly druming up some volunteer's to help her with the fundraiser's, also brain storming some ideas as to how to raise money. Amelia's poor state in the hospital and talk of the twins funeral that weekend was also discussed. The conversation came to a close around the end of practice, with a new obsticale raised. They had to find at least two more member's to fill out the team, and a new Cheer Queen had to be chosen.

Serena mildly watched the Football team finish practice, her mood darkening. As she caught sight of Daniel racing across the field after the ball. She had found out what had happened to Lita just after lunch, over hearing a lot of nasty things in the halls since then. She had kept up her cheerful, oblivious mask but deep inside something not so sweet was beginning to stir within her. Her clear blue eyes diming with the first hints of true hate, as she stared at the pompous self serving young man. He cared for no one but himself, interested in only fulfilling his own wants and needs. He was a cruel, selfish creature of privledge. The concept that such a vile person could even exsist had been incomprehensible to her. Yet here she was confronted by a truly evil person to her understanding and it shook her to the core. The people who had taken her mother away that had destroyed her life back in Japan, must have been woven from the same material as Daniel. She had been to young, to idealistic to understand that such dark souls exsisted. Now she wasn't so innocent about the evils of the world. They could lurk anywhere, hiding in the shadows of everyday life, waiting to prey upon the weak and unwary.

With a distasteful grunt, Serena rose up off the bleacher bench to heading after her teammates who were now leaving the field. The Football player's were filing off as well. Darien caught up to her, as she was headed behind the bleacher's.

"Hey, Sweetness. The guys are heading over to Fruits after we change, want to come?" He offered, coming along side her as she rounded the bleachers.

Serena could smell his sharp sour sweat before she even turned to greet him.

Giggling as she found her love striding beside her, his dark hair hanging over his dark blue eyes. Face still glowing and covered with a wet sheen. His dark green uniform with the white accents, damp with sweat. Huge stains underneath his arm pits and around his collar. Still panting from the exhertion and valiantly attempting to catch his breath.

"I can't..." She giggled, demurely placing a hand over her nose to block out his foul stench. "Got grounded for two weeks." She finished, nodding bitterly towards the beige sedan now parked out front of the school. "My carriage awaits." She intoned sarcasticly.

Darien turned at her foward nod, eyes scrutinizing the tall man lounging against the hood in a grey suit. Sammy was just sliping into the back seat, tossing his worn out army green backpack in ahead of himself.

"I hope one day, you will share your past with me." Darien sighed, giving her a understanding smile, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "But I will respect it for right now. That you want to keep you secrets. Serena."

"Well, It's not like you have been oh, so forthright with your past either. Shields." She commented lightly, casting him a cute little grin. Before darting across the street, wondering if he was being genuine or trying to guilt her into opening up before she was ready.

"It's Mamo-chan!" He shouted back with a laugh, wanting to promote to her that he would always protect her.

Serena laughed and nodded, her heart once darkened by thoughts of Daniel now brightened by her Mamoru...

The next day came and left, filled with harsh rumor's of Lita's scandalous picture and it's greater impact upon Cross Roads. Amy's way of wiping the image off the internet though good intentioned, had an opposite effect. Instead of allowing it to fade into obscutity among the populace of the High School. Her virus and the thousands upon thousands of dollars of damage had led to that horrible image evolving into infamy at Cross Roads High. The girls, Darien and his friends were in clean up and discredit mode. Spreading their own versions of that image. By the end of the day the rumor's had successfully took a turn away from the fact that it was an image of Lita. To the fact that is wasn't her, just her face photo shoped on some porn model's body. As a means for the criminal to lure the kids of the school to down load the image and have their phones and the School's server destroyed by the virus. It was a start, yet Lita's name was now linked to the virus and it's mass destruction.

Now it was late afternoon, the sun had been playing hide and seek all day with the slowly accumulating clouds. It was now peeking out once more through the cloud mass, casting a grand rose brick tower in a soft glow. The central hospital of the city, rose over the quaint neighbourhoods surrounding it. A vast park, filled with various types of trees, with a huge colorful wheel chair adapted play structure stretched around the tower. The trees now bathed in gold and rust red leaves, the winding trails dusted with the fall litter. A beige sedan slowly made it's way into the parking lot out front of the tower. Rolling up the semi circle drive to the long tree lined sidewalk that led up to the glass and metal front doors to the towers large foyer.

Serena walked slowly down the brightly lit main corridor of the Hospital's main floor. The nurses and orderlies milling around her as she moved some what aimlessly trying to find her way. Dressed as nicely as she could manage wanting to show Amelia a little respect. With a proper looking appearance, so she had opted for a lavender and grey plaid kilt with a pink sash wrapped around her hips. A matching jean jacket, with a white long sleeve light sweater underneath. That had a rounded collar with a tiny plush blue bow right in the middle of the trim. With matching pink leg warmers, her feet tucked warmly in a pair of ankle length, worn black leather boots with a chunky heel. She had also placed two cute pink bows in her buns, her barretts placed perfectly just above her golden fringe. Her twin tails, trailing down her arching back as she clutched a small bouquet of spring flowers to ther breast. Feeling confused and more then a bit over whelmed by the vague directions the reception desk had provided.

The hospital was a modern designed tower of steel and glass. The wards wrapped around in never ending circles towards the sky. Filling the medical needs of this city and several smaller neighbouring ones as well. Due to government cut backs, and the recession not as many hospitals and medical clinics could keep thier doors open. So this hospital and many others were now filled to capacity with patients, some waiting in the halls down in the Emerency ward for a bed to open up. Feeling less like human beings, who need care and compassion. More like numbers on a ever revolving assemble line, the doctors and nurses dealing with the over whelming masses in a buisness like manner. Of get them in, get then treated and get them gone. So that another patient could be procressed. Thanks to that change in demenour the whole building seemed to have an anxious feeling that wafting through the white washed walls like a foul odur.

Everything always in a state of flux as staff rushed around and patients milled in the halls, looking just as lost as she was. She finally found a set of elevator's in a large alcove just off from the Emergency area. Nearly racing into the peaceful solace of the small moving room. She took a slow steadying breath as the shiny metal doors hissed closed. Serena had never liked hospital's to much, they made her nervous and set her mind down morbid avenues. Taking a moment to settle herself she pushed the button for the recovery ward on the sixth floor.

Swallowing nervously, clutching her small bouquet of flowers with sweaty palms. She glanced around the barren corridor, having just past the nurses station a few meters behind. Getting Amelia's room number and vague directions once again. From a very tired and over worked middle aged nurse who seemed far to busy to deal with mundaine questions from some random teenager. So now she was wandering once more. Trying to figure out how the number's of the recovery ward were set up as she circled around the outer corridor. Glancing curiously down the various inner halls that branched away. After a few more minutes of aimless wandering, she finally found the right door.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she knew Amelia didn't really like her. The Senior was always glaring threateningly at her when she thought the little blonde wouldn't notice, always had a sharp tongue when speaking to her. Serena didn't like her much either, but she just couldn't be mean and uncaring to anyone. But her sense of morals, and genuinely kind personality meant she would find the courage to at least visit once. To show her that she wasn't alone in this, that if she needed a friend she was right there. Grasping the iron handle she pulled it softly, pushing the door inward. Taking one step into the dimly lit room. Instantly freezing in place, as she found Darien sitting beside the girls bed, holding her hand and talking intimately. His thumb caressing the top of her hand in small comforting circles, in subtle ways that he used to soothe her. He was dressed in jeans and a white short sleeve button up shirt, with a navy long sleeve shirt underneath. His face a mirror of compassion and understanding as he gazed fondly down at Amelia. Suddenly she felt like an unwanted voyeur to a very touching moment between the two.

"Darien..." She breathed, face paling in sudden horror. Her finger's gripping the stems harder becoming more slick with nervous sweat. As her heart skipped a beat and her breath shuttered awkwardly in her chest. She never thought Darien would visit, from what he had told her recently when they got on the topic of his kiss with the Cheer Queen. It had meant nothing, just a whim he had been exploring. Yet the silly feelings of betrayal and jealousy were rearing themselves within her like a cancer slowly destroying the trust he had just recently regained. At the sight of him being so familar with her. She felt so guilty for having these feelings the girl was in the hospital, she had lost the use of her legs...she needed compassion and support. Not stupid pettiness, over the past.

"Serena!" He jumped to his feet, releasing Amelia's hand as if it was on fire.

Amelia lay bed ridden, under her white linen blankets. Looking tired and withdrawn, with several bruises marring her face. Her eyes were dull, skin looking sickly grey with her light green tinted blonde hair fanning over her pillow. She was scowling towards Serena unimpressed by her unwelcome intrusion.

"Hello..." She rolled her eyes in irritation at being interupted by her silent nemisis.

"I...brought these for you..." Serena stumbled, finally noticing the whole room. There was a single window against one wall, with the shade drawn. The afternoon light barely filtering through the plastic slates. The bed was in the middle inclined upward so Amelia could visit. Her side table and dresser were already filled with an assortment of flowers, cards and helium balloons. There really wasn't any space for her gift.

"Great...just what I needed more flower's." Amelia groused. "I already feel like I'm in a frickin mortuary!"

"Ah..." Serena giggled nervously, drawing the flower's behind her back.

"Lea." Darien chasized, passing the paralized girl a disapproving look over his shoulder.

Amelia ignored him, focusing her cold emerald eyes upon Serena.

"Look...Tsukino. I appreciate that you came to visit. But I'm kinda busy with my boyfriend here. So if you wouldn't mind coming back another day...or never, that would be great." She gave her a mocking smile, reaching over and clasping Darien's hand possessively.

Serena's blank expression fell into confusion and pain, wondering what the hell was going on. She had thought Darien was dating her? Secretly but still were they not a couple? What was he telling Amelia?

With a shaky nod, she promptly turned on her heel and left. Darien quickly shook off Amelia's hand, knowing by the hurt look on his girls face he had some serious explaining to do.

"Darien!" Amelia shouted, feeling shunned once more in Tsukino's pathetic damn pressence.

"I'll be right back!" He responded in a rush, exploding through the door and into the corridor. Finding Serena storming away, disappearing around a corner. He dashed down the corridor uncaring about the dark looks he was receiving from the orderlys tending to carts in the hall. Rounding the corner finding her still far ahead near the large circular desk that was the nurses station. Slamming her flowers into the waist basket set on the side of the beige fake wood desk in her anger.

"Crap..." He hissed, dashing for her. "Sere, wait up!" he shouted in desperation. Putting on more speed, as she stubbornly ignored him moving past the desk, out of view. Breezing through the open double doors and out of the ward.

He shot out of the ward moments after her, clasping her hand, just as she aimed to turn down a side corridor. To try a place more distance away from him, she was so full of confusion and anger she really did not want to confront him right now.

A set of huge windows occupied a whole wall on the small waiting area before the ward. Reflecting the warmth of the afternoon sun upon them. Darien held his breath as he took in her somber continence in the dieing sun. Which was casting a soft evening glow over her flushed round cheeks, sad cereaulean eyes now down cast towards the floor. Behind her stood the twin elevators, a couple old orange leather benches against the side walls with a few potted plants, to add some color to the otherwise sterile environment.

"What is going on?" She breathed, not turning to face him. Her face slowly bowing in defeat, staring down at the prestine white lino.

"I had started something with her just before everything happened. I just didn't have the heart to cast her feelings aside after everything she has gone through." Darien twisted her around to face him, pulling her close. "I'm a coward..." He breathed into her hair, Serena remained ridgid and stoic in his arms as he embraced her. Fighting with her own feelings of claim to Darien's heart, yet her compassion once again shrouded her in understanding.

"No, your a nice guy. " Serena thumped her forehead against his chest.

Darien chuckled bitterly, he knew he was anything but that.

"She needs me, Sere." He sighed resigned to acting like Amelia's boyfriend for the time being.

"I know..." She breathed, clutching her small hands into the dark fabric of his white shirt.

"But I have ground rules...because you are mine. I'm not sharing all of you." She stated with a jaded smirk against his chest, consealing her more bitter feelings about how complicated her first romance was turning out.

"Anything?" Darien sighed, giving her another squeeze finally recieving a weak hug in return. Groaning silently, loathing what he was doing to her. Understanding he was still using Amelia, even in her tragic condition he couldn't see her anything more then a pawn to be used to protect the woman who truly mattered to him. Amelia was a valuable fountain of knowledge that was currently giving him an edge over Daniel. He had to keep the act of liking the girl going until she was of no further use to him.

Thankful he was able to smooth over this awkward situation, with the girl that truly held his heart. But he knew he would have to juggle Serena's heart, and Amelia's needs, as he continued his infiltration of Daniel's court. It was the one reason he had wanted Serena to hate him in the beginning, but he just couldn't live that way. But he also did not want to hurt her anymore either...

"One, no kisses on the lips." Serena pulled away, touching a delicate finger upon his lips. "They belong to me." Her shimmering ceruealan eyes penitrating him with a feirce possesion.

He merely nodded acknowledging her rules.

"Which means, no fondling her either." She stated, shivering at the thought of him touching another woman so intimately again.

He nodded, agreeing with a knowing smile.

"When you feel she is strong enough to handle it, I want you let her down easy. Our relationship doesn't really exists so faking a relationship with someone else to make her happy, would be ok for a while." She sighed, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

He drew down to her perfectly parting lips now enviting him to kiss her. Pressing his lips sweetly against hers, holding her tightly against him. Enjoying the kiss and feel of her supple body against his. Before he sadly started draw away she whispered one last thing against his lips.

"You belong to me...now. I have waited to long, to feel love from you. I will not give you up now." She smiled painfully against his lips. Her mind still reeling with doubts about the strength of his feelings towards her, to many boys had already betrayed her. She needed be resilient, to rely on her hopes that his feelings were true.

Darien's body shivered at the mention of love, her voice so tender yet strong when she said that fateful word. Then reluctantly he left her infront of the glowing windows, bathed sombrely in the evening sun. Refusing to look back and have his resolve crumble by the disappointment upon her face. Heading back into the shadows to console a very physically, and emotionally broken girl, who seemed to really need him right now.

Serena kept her head down, plagued by morbid thoughts, gripping the wooden railing that rimmed the corridors of the wards. Taking a short walk around the outer ring of the wards needing to think and calm down. Could she trust that Darien wouldn't fall for Amelia in such a broken state? He was a sweet compasionate man, who had a soft spot for damsels in distress. But thankfully, she had been his only damsel... now things have changed. But he had professed that he cared for only her? But so had two other boys, who in the end had abandoned her in their own way. Would he stay loyal while giving Amelia the support she needed, or give in to her and go further then he should? Maybe she should have told him no, to man up and tell Amelia he couldn't be there for her in that way? But Amelia needed someone...how calous and cruel of her to think that.

Growling in frustration, she found herself once again staring out at the park beyond the windows. Turning angrily from the view nearly stomping towards the elevators. She practicly punched the down arrow for the elevator. Lost in her thoughts, her senses dulled by the acidic bleach scent of the sparkling clean halls. She entered the elevator in a gloomy haze as soon as the doors hissed aside.

"Well, Well. Well." The silky smooth voice, dripped with satisfaction. Startling her as soon as she entered the small compartment.

Yelping and jumping, Serena slammed her back against the far corner of the elevator. Swallowing hard as Daniel, had been hidden against the side wall. Having been hovering by the panel of floor buttons, until she entered this moving cage. Dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, and dark cowboy boots. An untucked black mock neck covering his broad chest, with the teams dark green and white football jersey over top.

"I was on my way to pay my respects to poor Amelia..but what a nice oppratunity to set thing straight between us. " He smiled thinly, darting his eyes to the closing doors waiting the second for them to seal before swiftly taping the red stop button on the panel. Then stalked towards her like a wolf cornering a small defenceless bunny.

"D...Dan, Daniel." Serena stuttered, clasping her hands to her breast as her body was now overcome by a trembling unease.

The taller's boy was quick to dominate her small form again, invading her space without permission. His swagger and smug expression showing her fully how he saw himself as some Lord and Prince. Bracing an arm along side her face, he hovered inches away from her.

"I am not going to give up. I will have you." He stated, his ice blue eyes boring into her fiercely.

Serena could only whimper as she cowered against the wall, desperately trying gathered herself from the sudden assault of his aggressive intimidations.

"In your dreams..." She whispered, her hatred rising up to protect her and give her strength.

Daniel merely chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair arrogantly.

"I have many dreams of you, dear Serena." He answered with a husky sigh, pulling away feeling the encounter had run it's course. Wishing for more time to play with her, but engaging with Tsukino wasn't part of his plans here at the hospital. Amelia was getting a bit to cozy with Shields, and she needed a wake up call so to speak as to whom she belonged to.

"Why did you it?" She questioned as he gave her his back.

"Do what?" He inquired innocently.

Serena was confused, how did he not know about Lita's attack, her humilation?

"Lita, you bastard!" She shouted, losing her cool.

"Oh...that. I had nothing to do with that." Daniel turned to confront her, his eyes cold. "You see I lost my phone that weekend, the one your friend smashed was my younger brothers. I have no idea who would ever want see that cow, naked. But I wasn't the one to take that picture. I wasn't even out there that night." He commented with a shrug. He had smoothly covered his tracks to the crime and had an alibi in place to protect himself as well.

Serena was seething, his cruel words only building the fire of hate within her. Ignoring his cofession of innocence. With a firey glare, she suddenly lashed out striking for his cheek with her hand.

Daniel was quicker though, he saw her attack coming and defended. His hand lunging up for her striking hand. Catching her wrist in a strangling grip, he slammed her hand back, over her head against the wall of the elevator. His eyes were cold, searching her startled face now grimacing slowly into pain.

"Don't you dare say such cruel things about her!" She hissed defiantly, trying to reclaim some of her flagging inner power that Daniel had once again taken away. By defeating her attempt to strike him, sending shivers of fright through her body as he dominated her once more. Her trapped hand now stinging from the impact with the wall. Her nerve faltering as he continued to restrain her hand painfully. Her heart was slamming against her chest, her breath shallow and tight. She could feel her face blazing with humilation and rage.

Daniel merely narrowed his eyes, realizing that this once scared little rabbit seemed to have a bit of bite as well. Which would make the hunt even more interesting. The glare she cast upon him, was pure with rage it both stunned and exhilarated him. Her beautiful eyes held such wrath, such loathing as if he was the lowest creature she had ever known. As if he wasn't even human...

That look fueled his obsession for her even more, he wanted to possess her, break her...make her his in every way. He felt so turned one by her hatred his whole body was humming, ready to explode at any moment. It was a battle to relinquish his control, to release her hands and back his dominace away from her exquisitely trembling body. He lazily he turned his back on her, adjusting his jeans slightly as his swollen crotch was now uncomfortable.

With out a word he tapped the stop button allowing the elevator to open once more. This little converstation wasn't meant to last so long, soon maintance would be wondering what had caused the elevator to lock. Before the doors had fully opened, he spun upon her one more time, unable to fully disengage from the confrontation without asserting his power once more. She screamed in fright as he gripped her once assaulting hand by the wrist again. Slamming her up against the side of the elevator, pressing his body tigt against her small form. His other powerful hand holding the wrist of her other hand pinning them both to her side. As he got right in her face once more.

"I do as I please! Know your limits, little freshman slut!" He snarled in her face, his fury at her continued imputence against him rising up. As she whimpered in fear, her blue eyes wide and moistening with tears. Feeling her finger's beginning to tingle from the pressure of his grip, cutting off the blood flow. He slammed her hand above her head one last time for emphasis, before breezing out of the compartment. Leaving Serena shaken and trembling with both terror and rage within the elevator car. Rubbing her sore wrists, feeling pathetic and powerless once again.

She had barely gotten her emotions under control before ducking into the back of the sedan.

"That was quick?" Emmett commented, casting her a concerned look through the rear view mirror.

"She was sleeping..." Serena answered curtly, folding her arms over her chest and slumping in the seat for a moment. Before pulling her ear phones up to ignore the world once more. Listening to some calming jazz from her I-pod as she stared absently out the window trying to make sense of the chaos around her.

Andrew had been trying to get a hold of Lita all weekend, now it was tuesday evening and none of her friends had been able to talk to her either. Warning bells were now chimming in his head, Lita was pulling away. Seeking to hide away and ignore all the people who truly cared about her. She had demons to fight and she wanted to do it alone. But Andrew knew that fighting those kind of inner monster's wasn't something one could do alone without some kind of support system. So now he was on a new mission, to pull her back into her life. To show her the good things that still surrounded her, to help her find a reason to leave her hidding place and resume her life. She needed to show those bastards that they couldn't bow her, that she wouldn't give into fears they created within her. That she would never be a victim. That she was stronger and more courageous then they gave her credit for. Andrew was determined to be there for her in all the ways she needed. And right now she needed an intervention, some one to force her out of wallowing over what happened.

His bird like legs pumped up and down upon the petal's of his beaten up old flame red bike as he mounted a large hill. His face set with determination, as he soared down the other side. The parked cars a blurr beside him, his overly baggy pants hanging off his hips nearly falling off. As he stood upon the petals, urging more speed from his only meathod of tranportation. The yellow waist band of his tweety bird boxer's glowing in the sharp flare of light from the setting sun. His white and light purple Laker's vest snapping in the wind as he rounded the corner, charging down the street into the apartment blocks downtown. He had his black plaid backpack crammed with two subs, movies, cds, comics, absolutely anything he could think off to cheer her up and entertain them for the night. He was not going to give up on her, he knew he had a battle ahead of him. She was hold up in her apartment, wouldn't answer her phone or her buzzer, he had tried that already. Now it was crunch time, it was the bottom of the ninth and he needed a home run plan to win her over.

"Never give up...Never say die...I shall prevail!" He exclaimed to himself like a mantra to give him the strength to overcome the trial ahead.

Now standing outside the white stucco complex, staring mournfully up at the black metal balcony's having no idea which one was her's. He knew what floor she was on, the top floor...thanks to the buzzer box. But besdies that no idea...

With a tired moan he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket dialling her number. Not surprised to find it ringing forever. It had been three days, her girlfriends were going nuts! But they had no idea how to reach her. But Andrew did, he had the moxy or the stupidity to do the impossible.

"Fine...I am done being polite!" he growled up at the balcony's, dashing accross the front lawn he leaped for the second floor balcony. Raising his long arms over his head he narrowly made purchase, grasping two slender rungs of the railing. Then hung stubbornly and uselessly from the balcony, unsure as to how he was going to haul himself up. Dangling like a confused monkey, his arms starting to grow numb.

"Crap...well this wasn't thought out so well." he grumbled, then by will power alone the lanky young man began to reach and grasp the narrow bars, higher and higher. One had after another, slowly raising himself up high enough to swing his sneaker clad feet against the bottom of the balcony. Then with a mighty grunt he swung a leg over the top of the railing, hauling the rest of his heaving body over the top to lay on his side out of breath and exhilarated on the balcony's floor.

"One down...three more to go." he huffed, rolling his head upward to look bitterly up at the dark balcony. Then rolled his head back to look through the patio glass, catching sight of a fat old man on a beat up couch in his living room. Dressed in sleep pants and a worn out white beater, absently drinking a beer and watching a game show. Completely oblivious to the young man laying on the floor of his balcony, staring at him with mild disgust through the patio doors.

With a groan Andrew reclaimed his feet, climbing up to stand on the railing. Turning like a tight rope walker to face the inside of the balcony, before giving a little leap with his arms extended for the next dark over hang. Finding purchase above, hauling his dangling leg out of view to the balcony above. He repeated his preformance twice more, rolling onto the third floor balcony. Taking a short break, wringing out the pain in his arms hissing and grimacing as he worked out the kinks.

"Ok, one more to go. " He commented rolling his neck from side to side, as if the manly act would keep his endurance up.

"Basketball player's weren't meant to do this many chin up!" He hissed, as he climbed up the last balcony hand by hand. With a cry of pain and fortification he rolled himself up over the last railing, falling to his knees. Heaving for breath and sweating like he just finished a professional game. As he slowly raised his head, brushing wet dusty blonde locks out his tired blue eyes. He found a dark haired toddler dressed in nothing by a diaper and a white t-shirt with a yellow duck on it. Standing on the other side of the patio's glass, staring with amusement at him. He was an adorable little boy with a bowl cut, that hung low over his ears. Huge innocent chocolate brown eyes that held a sweet wonder in them. With pudgy legs and arms, all pink and dimpled as babys tend to have. His cheeks were red and splotchy, drool moist around his lips from teething. Andrew took note of the boys mother just past the living room, puttering in the galley style kitchen just beyond.

Andrew chuckled and gave the little child a dull wave. He needed to get moving before she noticed him and called the cops. Nothing like a prowler report going in at the precinct, to ruin his prospects of a basketball scholarship at the end of the year.

Soon, Andrew was leaping across one balcony to the next, like some clumpsy gymnast. His landings unrefinded and stumbling. Triping over patio furinature, hiding just below the adjoining railings. His feet slipping through the fabric weave of lawnchairs he unfortunately managed to land on, or just tumbling onto his face due to a poor landing. At each balcony's patio window he would peep into briefly hopeing to catch sight of Lita. So far he hadn't had much luck and now he was moving around the building. Having to slide himself around the corner on a narrow cement ledge, that was only attached to the building as arcitecture. So he wasn't feeling confedent at all that it could or would hold his weight. With his heart slamming in his chest, he quickly darted to the other side of the ledge and made a frantic leap onto the next balcony with a loud clang.

"And he nails it!" Andrew stood up from his crouch, with a grin of pride. "And the crowds go wild!" he exclaimed then braced his hands on either side of his mouth releasing air to make pretend sounds of a roaring crowd. Coming down from his danger high, he glanced over the edge of the balcony. His face paling in fear as he finally descided to acknowledge he was four stories up. That death was now staring up at him at this height.

"I don't want to do this anymore...where the hell are you Lita." he whimpered, turning from the railing to the patio windows, finding to his great relief the brunette he was looking for. Her full wavy brown hair hanging loose down her back. Dressed in a pair of forest green cotton gym shorts and a grey tank top. Her ample breasts nearly popping out of the flimsy tight shirt. Wandering absently from her living room , disappearing down a side hall hidden just behind the living room's front wall, that also held her flat screen t.v.

"Bonus round..." He breathed, moving to the patio door, jiggling the handle finding that his luck was holding out and it was open. Silently he slipped into the apartment to confront the hiding girl. Crossing through the living room, taking in the mess of clutter and trash strewn all over the floor. Clothes drapped over the black leather couch against the back wall, the low coffe table cluttered with coke can's and chip bags even a half eaten tub of choclate icecream lay melting in the corner.

All these culinary signs, and lack of hygen pointed to a very depressed and self loathing girl.

"Damn..." He commented bitterly, as he crossed the living room turning unthinkingly down the front hall. Glancing through the half wall that showed a cluttered, messed up kichen and a lone kitchen table sitting in a small alcove barren and untouched. Like she never used her own dining table to eat. Where was her family? This whole set up was strange? As he moved down the hall he noticed it only had two doors, this apartment was a one bedroom. Lita was only fifteen right? A little young to be living on your own?

Lost in his thoughts he barely heeding the sound of the toilet flushing as he absently walked down the hall like he owned the place. With a dull squeek he turned in surprise towards the bathroom door opening beside him, greeting a now alarmed and slightly frazzled Lita.

"What the hell!" She screamed, lunging for his arm and kicking out his knees all at the same time.

"Girls a ninja!" he squeeked, as the world went upside down as Lita tossed him over her shoulder. The wind knocked out of him as he landed brutally on his back on the bathroom lino. Staring dumb struck up at the white stucco ceiling, his chest on fire.

"I think you killed supper..." He whimpered, clutching his chest trying to force air into his lungs before he blacked out.

"Oh, god...Andrew!" Lita exclaimed, scrambling to his side seeking forgivness. Fluttering her hands uncertainly over his chest as he grimaced up at her with amusement.

In time she led him back into the living room, tossing a few items of clothes and a couple bras off the couch to make room for him. He slumped heavily onto the plush, extra soft cushion of the couch. Digging into his backpack to check on the now flatened subs, groaning in dismay as he pulled forth two mangled sandwiches wrapped in soggy paper.

"How did you get in here!" She cried, flopping down beside him.

"I climbed up the balconies." he shrugged, as if what he had done was as simple as walking down the street.

Lita merely blinked at him, completely alarmed and slightly amazed by his ambition to find her.

"Wow..." she breathed, rubbing the back of her neck in humilation.

"You haven't talked to anyone in days. I was worried, your girlfriends are having kitten's. " He commented. As she giggled at the goofy statement.

"No, really...I didn't think it was possible. Tell you the truth I never even understood the statement till now." Andrew kept on, as Lita began to smile. "I mean it! Real kittens, Serena had a whole litter yesterday named them and everthing" He continued rambling, encouraging the reserved smile to grow into something joyful and sincere.

"Hah!" He cried, handing her a flattened, soggy sub. She took it with a nervous laugh, tenatively setting it on the table.

They ate in companionable silence, chatting about completely pointless things. Connecting for the first time as true friends. Andrew spent most of the evening hanging out with her, watching movies and just being a support. Lita's spirits seeemd lifted by the end of the night, when it was time to bid him goodnight. She showed him to the front door that sat on the other side of the kitchen.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow night, to hang out. I will text you too, supper's on me again so think about what you want to eat." he stated as he marched through the door to the dimmly lit hall.

"You don't have too." She sighed, her raging emotions and troubled thoughts finally feeling soothed by his caring pressence. Genuinely releived that he had come to save her from herself, like a knight resucing some kind of locked up princess in a tower.

"I'm coming over tomorrow." Andrew commanded with a grin, grasping her hands in his and giving her a encouraging squeeze.

"If you refuse to let me in, I will just climb up here again!" he stated stubbornly, wringing his stiff wrists with a playful frown.

Lita merely smiled and nodded, watching him walk down the hall and push through he side door to the stairwell.

She was still very nervous about going to school, wondering if she could handle the amount of ridicule that would be thrust upon her when she got back. Being ignored she could handle, being taunted not so much. That's what got her banished out in the middle of the north west to begin with. Her grandfather refused to let her come home till she had cooled her head. She came from a very respectable high ranking family back in New York, that had a lot or prestege and pull in the local government. She had humilated her entire family again and again, by her rough shod attitude and constant fights at her private school. Honestly she didn't want to go back even if they asked her, she had finally found happiness in her close friendships out here. So maybe it was worth fighting for, she was going to try very hard to keep her temper when she got back and not let the humilation get to her. With all her friends backing her, supporting her she might be able to over come what had happened and become a stronger person for it.

The next day Serena found Darien, Andrew and his three new friends from the team hunched over a central table. On the middle teir of the Cafeteria, they were deep in a hushed conversation over a piece of paper, discusing and slightly arguing over it. Her dark haired protector was dressed in dark jeans with a black t-shirt. With a dark green dress shirt, untucked and hanging loose over top his broad well muscled chest. Andrew was in his typical blue jeans and graphic t-shirt. This time it was a bright yellow with a huge picture of the pink fluffy muppet 'Animal' dancing on the front. Which meant he was finally in a better more whimsical mood. Chad was in his white cowboy style button up shirt of dusty blue, jeans and boots. Greg was far more conservative in jeans, a white dress shirt with a navy sweater vest over top. They were a motley group of extremely different personalities, yet they seemed to mesh well together. Just like her and her girlfriends. It was odd yet heart warming to know that such different people could get along and find a common ground to flourish as friends.

Darien had failed to greet her that morning, and she had been looking forward to their forbidden kisses inside her locker, that they had enjoyed the first couple days this week. Now he was totally absorbed in something on the table and didn't even noticed her enter the large crowded room. She had dressed in her new outfit that she had found at her favorite thrift store yesterday. Finding another plaid skirt, in black and greys, slightly frayed on the edges. Designed with a double layer of overlaping skirts, the waist smooth and hanging low over her hips. She had accented the low rised waist with plain white untucked blouse. The folding collar popped up casually, and the sleeves pulled up over her elbows. Adding another layer with a black hoody tied up around her waist, incase she got cold. Finding a new treasure of hot pink and black striped wrist warmers that bunched on the other side of her elbows. With matching long socks that hugged her lower legs, her feet tucked comfortablely into her ankle length black leather boots. She felt she looked cute yet some what artsy, perhaps alternative in this outfit. Either way she liked it! She had never been teased or laughed at by how uniquely she dressed. She had even started a couple fashion trends over the years. The girls seemed to enjoy what new combinations she came up with, even the Cheer squad was intrigued by her perticular kind of fashion sense. So she honestly was becoming a bit more fearless with her clothes over the years.

Emmett had seen how down cast she looked and figured she needed a bit of a pick me up. He had studied her profile before taking on her assignment, driving down town to the local flee market with out request. The stores lay in a beaten up husk of a forgotten unassuming mall, at the very fringe of the down town markets. All in business due to donations and garage sale items, everything inside was used and very cheap. A set of stores with apartments setup above for the owner's. Serena's depressed mood, brightened instantly as she saw the old mall of wood and brick come into view. A simple lineup of locally ownered stores, set up in an old mini mall hidden away just past the looming downtown streets filled with giant box stores. She quickly exited the car, giving him a huge hug before dashing away across the broken pavement of the worn out parking lot. Darting into a simple store, that held a sewing shop above. The sign above the glass doors had a simple white plaque, with the words Osa & Osabu's painted in black. With a black kanji symbols painted just below the English letters. The owner's were from japan, a young couple seeking a new life here in the States. Serena had found the store years ago, becoming close friends with the couple. Always eager to share news with her about what was happening back on the island. Their clothes reflecting the fashions now seen on the streets of Tokyo. If the young girl needed any alterations to the clothes she bought, they would let her use the sewing machines upstairs to be as creative as she pleased. In the end Serena figured this place was her little piece of heaven, where she found happiness and peace when the world became to hard to handle.

Emmett had been so startled by her affection he had stood like a robot as she hugged him. Now he chuckled nervously, sliding back into the car to wait for her to return. She reminded him very much of his own kid sister back home in California, thinking now he was going to call her while he waited. They hadn't talked in months and would be good to hear her voice and touch base again.

Serena figured if he was too busy for her today, well then she was most definately was to busy for him too. Feeling frustrated and more then a bit irritated by him, she moved quietly towards a back table near the windows were she liked to hang out and wait for the girls. Biding her time listening to music, joting down ideas for her fundraiser's in a note book. While paying him short meaningful glances, wishing he would feel her eyes upon him and look back at her.

She was really getting tired of all these uncertain feelings, hating how jittery she was. Like a junkie going through withdrawal, missing his affections like a drug. Needing him to remind her in some small way that he still cared for her, and resenting him for not sensing her needs and leave his friends.

Her silent glare towards Darien was suddenly interupted by a red velvet fedora flipping into her line of sight. Sucking in a breath she turned to greet the warm smile of Melvin. The boy had a sense of style all his own, just like she did.

"Howdy." He moved to a vacant seat on the other side of her. His chest dressed in casual layers, of a white t-shirt with a simple red plaid dress shirt, untucked. Then a baggy jean vest over top of it all, the collar popped up to give him a cool aloof air. Baggy cargo jeans nearly falling off his hips, with the knees worn out. His knobby knee peeking out through the frayed remains of the material. Today he had his dull brown hair styled, his bangs normally shading his eyes now pulled up in a dishevelled peek. His soft brown eyes sparkling behind his bold framed black glasses.

"Hi." She intoned lamely, glumly bracing her cheek in a plam while doodling absently in her book.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.

"No." She sighed, now working on a rearing unicorn at the bottom of her page.

Melvin was starting to feel a little unwanted, and a bit confused. He had hoped by the next time he had managed to find the courage to talk to her again. She would be a little more interested, a little less cold towards him. He never took his seat, replacing his hat upon the back of his head instead. Casting a frustrated glare over his shoulder towards Darien and his boys on the lower level of tables. The man had not kept his side of the bargin. Serena was supposed to love him by now! With a frustrated growl, Melvin sauntered over to Darien's table. Leaving Serena staring after him in confusion.

"Shields!" Melvin butted into their conversation his face twisted in anger.

Darien groaned, his promise to the young man rising up in his mind like an unpaid bill. He had forgotten to talk to Serena, to put in a good word for him about what he had done to help Lita.

"Oh...Sorry Melvin. " Darien glanced over his shoulder, finding Serena watching their confrontation with worried eyes.

Melvin groaned then slumped into a vacant seat beside Andrew at the head of the long table. Thumping his forehead on the table in melodramic defeat. "She is just so not interested in me." He mumbled patheticly.

Andrew tried not to laugh at the boys overly dramatic display, merely smirking and patting him compassionately on the back.

Darien sighed in regret, then slid out of his chair heading over to Serena. Noticing how her bleak attitude began to brighten into happiness as he approached. Her soft blue eyes warming as he sat down infront of her. She meekly ducked her hands under the table, as he followed suit. He easily pulled her hands into his. Entwining their fingers together in a mutual display of deep feelings for each other.

"How are you doing today?" He asked with a chuckle and a lopsided smile.

"Great, now that your here." She giggled, she wasn't going to tell him about her little run in with Daniel, at least not yet. Darien was already out to kill the guy, he didn't need any more fuel to the fire. She also doubted they had a pleasent visit when Daniel had intruded upon him and Amelia next at the hospital. He might make a rash decision that could get him into big trouble at school. She had plans of talking to Amy first, anyway. If Daniel hadn't been at the 'Rocks' that night and had lost his phone then who took that picture? That horrible picture might still be floating around someone else's phone? All those questions were agitating her and she needed a logical mind to help sort out what to do next to find the true culprit.

When she and the girls had a plan in place then she would let Darien in on it. Right now she felt like he was a loaded weapon, she shouldn't just shoot off with out a target in mind.

"Are you going to eat or do I have to treat you again?" He inclined an dark eyebrow, noticing the lack of a lunch bag yet again.

"Sammy's got my lunch. I forgot to pack it in my bag this morning." She gave him a guilty look, she was not a morning person and was usually rushed and disorganized.

"Good, cause my cash flow is a little low after my visit with Amelia." He groaned, the girl had guilted him into buying her a huge over priced over stuffed bear from the hospital's gift shop the other day. He hated pushy, bossy girls they aggravated him to no end. But he kept his cool, knowing it was a tactic of her's to solidify that they were a couple. A physical reminder that he was hers, he still needed her and had gotten approval somewhat from Serena so only felt slightly like a cheating bastard. Having to remind himself again and again he was doing this to protect the woman he truly cared for. Not really caring to much how all this lying might hurt Amelia in the end. Not thinking far enough ahead to realize yet that these hidden agenda's would some how hurt Serena as well.

"Look, my real reason for coming over was to talk to you about Melvin." Darien jumped right in, tact was never a strong suit in his personality.

"What about him?" Serena commented, obviously oblivious to the boy blatant romantic feelings towards her.

Darien could only laugh bitterly, his Simple Sweetness could be so blind some times. So cute and obtuse to the world and the people around her. Always seeming to float in a dream world of her own creation. What he didn't understand, was the fact she wasn't a day dreamer at all. She just had way to many worries on her mind, that drew her away into deep thought more then most.

"He likes you...I think a-lot!" He chuckled.

"oh..." She breathed, glancing over his shoulder to find Melvin slumping in his chair at the table of guys. Arms folded over his chest as he stared bitterly at the remains of the other guys lunch scattered over the table top.

"Well, I'm kinda taken..." She answered with a hopeful, yet wistful smile towards him.

"Yes, you are!" He squeezed her hands, reassuring her that he would always be hers.

"But he was a lot of help to us. He was the one to evacuate the school, so Amy could wipe Lita's picture off the School's website. " He offered. "A little acknowledgement of his good deed from you would go a long way." He finished with a smirk.

Serena smiled with a renewed affection towards the odd yet charming young man.

"Alright, Mamo-chan." She sighed, letting go of his hands reluctantly and rising up from her chair.

Darien followed her down the short set of stairs to the middle level, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Watching some what jealously as she leaned over Melvin's shoulder, whispering a few words of thanks in his ear before giving him a tender yet chaste kiss upon his cheek.

Melvin instantly blushed his face flaring a brillant pink at her affection, his gentle soft brown eyes now looking star stuck, as he began rubbing his cheek proudly.

When Serena rose up from leaning over Melvin, she caught sight of Sammy shuffling into a chair at their usual table at the back windows. The boy looked more then a bit haggard today, wearing an old white t-shirt with blue stripes, that bore a few food stains on the rounded collar. Wearing the same baggy jeans he had been amost living in all week. With one knee frayed to shreds and his old blue ball cap perched sideways on his matt of dusty blonde hair. She bid the guys a quick farewell, brushing past Darien intentionally gliding her fingers over his jeans pocket where his hand was hidden. Giving him a meaningful look, that she had only feelings for him. When his eyes locked with hers for only a moment. The fondness within the depths of those baby blues soothed his heart. He had a new understanding now what his girl must have felt like, seeing him being so affectionate to Amelia at the hospital. Watching her give another man even the barest form of affection had been brutal to endure. Serena caught the understanding in his gaze, giving him a slight smile before retreating back to her table to join her brother for lunch. She had her own family issues to deal with now, Sammy wasn't dealing well with their father disappearance. She had made a decision in the last couple days, as soon as her grounding was done she would start her own investigation into her father's disappearance, and try to find the truth as to what truly happened back in Japan. Sammy needed closure, and she needed some peace of mind.

Darien watched her go, longing hidden deep in his eyes. He really wanted to have some alone time with her again, he was missing her like crazy. With a resigned sigh he reclaimed his seat and began the discussions over Hell week next week. The guys had plans to make next week so chaotic and memorable that the whole issue with Lita would be forgotten for good. Melvin was soon onboard as well, eager to start the pranks and stunts already planned. Adding a few new and far more elabrate ideas to their plans, it was going to be one Hell of a Week!

The rest of the week past, leaving friday nights football game cold and blustery. The poor temerature didn't stop the crowds from showing though. The Cheer Squad had been having meetings after school all week discussing as a group who would be taking over as leader. In the end it had turned into a stale mate. The two remaining Senior's lacked both ambition or pressence to command them. So they stuck to the basic cheers, with out any stunting for the game. Deciding to have a vote next week among the whole cheer team to nominate their new leader. Regionals were coming up fast and they needed a polished and dynamic routine in place before the competition.

The cheer team was dressed in their home colours as was the football team. In mostly white with forest green accents upon the vest and mini skirt. With a dark green body suit with mock neck under their revealing uniforms. The Courgar's made short work of the opposing team, claiming an outstanding victory. It was strange Daniel and Darien were sworn enemies. But on the field they complemented each other to such a great degree they became an unstoppable duo. But as soon as the game was finished the divide in the teams loyality was obvious. As Daniel lead his group of player's out first, with Darien and his group of loyal teammates following behind. The stout, portly coach trailed behind, in his orange plasic wind breaker, uncaring about the personal issues his team may have with one another as long as they kept winnning.

Serena took her time heading off the field, her mind wandering back to her worry over Lita. She had been trying to get a hold of the girl all week on the phone. But the brunette had been ignoring her, and everyone it seemed. Tucking her silver pom pom's into the squads equipment bag at the side of the bleachers. The crowds milling off the stands around her, headed to their cars parked along the street.

"Have any of you heard from Lita?" Raye asked morbidly, leaning against the peeling paint of the large wooden billboard nailed to the side of the bleacher's. Dressed casually in a pair of jean and black t-shirt with a dark red and black striped hoody zipped up to her neck. The wind gusting around them, tossing her black maine about her shoulder's as she scowled down at Serena.

"Nope." Serena sighed, pulling the strings, sealing the long cotton bag on the ground.

"Not a word." Amy groaned, coming up behind Serena. Dressed in black cordory pants and her blue winter jacket, absently pulling out her new touch phone from her pocket to check her lack of messages.

Lita was ignoring them all, it was both frustrating and worrisome.

"Well, I'd want to be left alone too. If I had pictures floating around school that made me look like a porn star!" Mina practicly shouted in frustration, as she stood on the lowest bench as if it was a soap box to spout her opinions from.

No one noticed Sammy standing in their midst, slightly concealed behind Amy untill the little boy spoke up. Moving shyly in front of his sister, his hands thrust into the pockets of his jean overalls, a white and black striped t-shirt tucked under the bib and his favorite dusty blue ball cap turned backwards.

"What's a porn star?" He asked innocently.

The girls gaped in fright, while Mina merely shrugged jumping eagerly into a explanation to the little kid.

"Well, A porn star is a woman who has really graphic Se..." She began happily.

As Serena slammed her palms onto Sammy's ears, casting her obtuse friend a horrified yet shocked look. Sammy's hat went ascue on his head, as he glared upward disgruntled by his older sister's censorship.

"Mina!" Raye screamed, storming back up the steps to stand beside the blonde and cuff her upside the head a good one. "He's a little kid!"

"He's in grade five?" She responed in a pout, rubbing the back of her head.

"Exactly!" Amy stated in exasperation.

"Jeez, I knew all about that stuff at his age. Damn, I was already masturbating by that time. " She babbled out nervously, never thinking she was out of line.

"To much information..." Raye responded in a disgusted sing song, as Serena quickly guided Sammy away handing him off to Emmett across the street.

"You know if you curl you finger's just right when your down there, you can give yourself the hugest orgasm." Mina giggled her eyes sparkling with mischief, as Ami blanched beside her and Raye blushed profusely as they crossed the street.

"What kind of delinquent are you?" Raye hissed in her ear.

"The kinky kind." Mina responded playfully, pinching Raye meaningfully on the butt.

The dark haired girl squeeked and jumped, rubbing her sore bum and giving Mina a shocked yet nervous look.

Mina then leaned in whispering slyly in Raye ear, making the usually sarcasticly jaded girl glow a bright red. Leaving her stuttering and embarrassed at the School gates with a completely shocked Amy. While Mina dashed up the sidewalk after Serena towards the school, laughing uproarishly. At Raye's staggered state of mind.

"Do I dare ask what she told you?" Amy gave her a sidways look, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I would have to wash my mouth if I repeated what she said to me..." Raye breathed, still blinking completely pole axed yet oddly feeling turned on by the blondes sexy talk. " As it is I think I have to wash my mind now too." She whispered breathlessly to herself, shaking her head trying to free herself of the strange erotic images Mina had placed in there.


	14. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.

Mzmiami and Sailor Rallison: I love Mina she is fun character to write!

LoveInTheBattlefield and GinnyPotter0183: Thanks for sticking with me!

trish1753:Confused? about your review for this chapter here...

adoore:One day early!

KellayeRouge: Thank you so much for your kind review. I am glad that I can write a story that is somewhat complex, entertaining and able to describe the scenes well enough that it's doesn't drag the story. I am always striving to create multi dimensional character's yet still have them maintain their archetype personalities from the manga, anime. I love Mamo/Usa relationship and her relationships with her best girlfriends. I will have the outers in the story but not until later.

Well I appreciate all of you who review, and all who are taking the time to read this tangent.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

The twins funeral had been held quietly at one of the local Church's, another grand rosy brick chapel deep in the city's down town core. An elaborate building of rising steeples with a majestic main rotunda in the center of vast cathedral like roof. With elaborate stained glass windows along it's long outer walls, that both beckoned in welcome to those who sought spiritual sanctuary. Or loomed accusingly, to all those who were deemed to be living in sin in some way.

The twins came from a humble back ground, with a very large family that lived mostly within the city and surrounding villages. Only family and a few close friends were allowed to attend the service. While the major bulk of the high school populace turned out with out invitation, amassing on the sidewalk just outside the glass doors to the front foyer. Some seen as friends, some as just acquaintances. The majority merely drawn to be a part of such morbid and highly emotional gatherings. Just to say that they were there,so come monday morning they had something to gossip about in the halls. The horde of high school students, waited out in the cold fall winds. Out on the side walk just before the large glass and wooden double doors that would led into the grand foyer of red carpeted stairs. Which vaulted upward towards the great chapel, set above in this majestic cathedral.

Darien had been able to attend the funeral itself, on request of Amelia who had been the twin's closest friend for many years. He stood stoic and guarded at the very end of a long wooden pew, in one of the center sections of the packed church. Dressed in his best black suit, white shirt and an awkwardly knotted grey tie. With a silent and brooding Amelia sitting in a simple black leather wheel chair beside him in the aisle. The girl was dressed in a simple black dress, with a rounded collar and long tight sleeves that hugged her arms. It was the most conservative article of clothing Darien thought he had ever seen her in. She had even draped a dark navy wool shawl over her shoulder's to keep the chill off her skin. Her hair was loose, spiralling over her shoulder's in thick soft green curls. Her emerald green eyes were dull and vacant, as she absently listened to the priest drone on and on. About the glory of the afterlife that awaited the unfortunate twin girls. Darien could hear their mother wailing in the front of the church. Along with several male members of their family discretely clearing the bleak emotions from their souls, as they repeatedly cleared their throats.

The air in the church was hot and stuffy, the sunlight filtering in through the flanking stain glass windows casting the mourners in a surreal unearthly glow. The grand dome of glass glowing above the parishioners, casting everyone in a sharp hazy light that made one feel sluggish and dozy.

Darien hadn't set foot in a church, since his parents funeral's ten years ago. Truthfully he had been kinda an ass to Amelia, vehemently refusing to come to this wretched service. When Amelia had first proposed the idea of him escorting her to the church. His temper and callous attitude had always been his way to protect himself from unwanted situations and feelings.

He had promised himself back when he was a kid that he was never going to be trapped in a church full of fake mourner's yet again. He had found the whole event, pompous and conceited. Hating how powerless he had felt, trapped amongst a flock of strange adults he barely knew. Who were constantly reminding him of his loss with their tears and condolences. Knowing damn well all the attention and sympathy was a fleeting emotion. As soon as his parents were in the ground, all those acquaintances and family friends faded away none wanting to be shackled with a kid. Leaving him bouncing from foster home to home till he turned sixteen and was able to claim adult status and get out on his own.

He had fought and stubbornly refused to come to this thing, wanting to stay as far away from mourning crowds as he could. It was Amelia's true unrestrained tears of loss that had ultimately changed his mind and his heart. He was regretting how cruel and jaded his thoughts of her had been. Yes, she wasn't a very nice person, selfish, arrogant and a every bit a mean spirited loudmouth. But she was still a person, who had feelings and a history that perhaps molded the vicious woman she had become. After many long hours talking to her in the hospital. He was now beginning to peel back all those many layer's of who Amelia really was. Seeing the girl in a new light, his hatred turning to pity and perhaps an understanding.

He was uncomfortable and itchy in his heavy cotton suit, nervously pulling at his collar trying to release some of the heat building against his skin. He casually cast his gaze away from his fidgeting hands upon the rim of the blonde wooden pew, ahead of him to view the dark cotton suit a stranger's back. Then to the deathly silent Amelia beside him. The strong willed girl was staring straight ahead at the ivory white caskets surrounded by a homemade garden of flowers. The priest's wide red velvet dais sat just behind the wreaths of lilly's and roses. While the portly priest himself paced back and forth in his white robes behind a large ceremonial mahogany counter. A white silk runner cascading over the edges, scattered with the various religious items he may need to carry out an honourable funeral service.

Amelia looked so still and stiff in her wheel chair, barely breathing even. That she seemed to resemble a doll more then a living thing. He reached out to her then, clasping one of her hands that was braced white knuckled in her lap with one of his. The warmth of hand seeking to comfort the hurting girl.

"Don't" She hissed back with mild threat, never taking her eyes off the caskets.

Darien released her hand in understanding, catching sight of the tears beading in the corner of her emerald eyes.

He had been the very same at his parents funeral, wearing the same mask of emotional strength. As if crying, or mourning their loss among the strangers in the church would be a show of weakness. He had kept his tears firmly contained. Until he was alone in his sparce white washed room back the Family Shelter they had placed him a few days prior. There he had cried himself hoarse, upon his simple iron cot, all alone and sealed up tight behind his locked bedroom door. It took him three days to emerge, finally forced from hiding by his hunger and the frightened Social Worker threatening to break down the door if he didn't come out. He understood Amelia on so many more levels now, a common ground that had released her from her pawn status. She hated Daniel as much as he did, had gone through as much hardship in her own ways as he had. He was no longer going to use her, he would find his blackmail material else ware. She was now free of his loathing, had become a person in his eyes. He would treat her now with respect and true kindness. A level of friendship only a few could lay claim to in his jaded heart. He would be by her side until she was strong enough to stand on her own again, both in body and spirit. All the while he would never betray Serena, he would keep his promises. Amelia would soon come to understand that they would and could only be close friends and nothing more, his heart belonged to another.

The service ended in a slow meandering stampede of all the mourner's making their ways down the aisles towards the back of the church. Amelia refused to move out of their way, sitting as still as stone, staring unblinking towards the twin caskets at the front before the velvet dais.

"I want to pay my final respects." She whispered, as soon as the crowds thinned, pushing her wheels. Urging her chair forward, with Darien trailing respectfully behind her. She wished no help from him or anyone in concerns to her locomotion. She was a fighter, would always stare the disaster's in her life in the eye. Meet them on her own terms and prevail, as she had through out her life.

Amelia slowly made her way towards the open caskets, finding bitterly they sat to high for her look inside while seated. With a frustrated curse she cast Darien a pleading look. He rushed to her side, helping to ease her broken body out of the chair. Leaning herself against his body, her arms wrapped around his strong neck. As he easily held her slender body up right, with strong bracing arms around her hour glass waist.

As she stared down at the two identical blondes, laying so serene and peaceful in their white silk resting places. Silent tears finally began to trail down her elegant cheeks. They looked as if asleep, dressed in matching simple white gowns. Each holding one lone white lily in their clasped hands, upon their stomachs. Their long honey blonde hair draped over the white silk pillow beneath their heads, looking like immortal angels.

"Hi..." She breathed nervously, giving the mute corpses a painful smile.

"I am so sorry...you guys." She faltered into sobs, her face crumpling away into unrestrained pain.

"Forgive me...please." She pleaded brokenly to her forever silent friends, curling her face into Darien's shoulder as she wept bitterly. She blamed herself for dragging the twins out to the rocks that night, she was the one driving...always the one that needed to be in charge. She never ever felt secure allowing others to lead her. Now her rash choices, her failures as a leader had resulted in their deaths. She could barely live with herself now. Daniel had warned her about the storm with a text before she had headed out that night. Had come to the hospital after just to rub it in... The Bastard!

Daniel was another who needed constant control, and since she hadn't obeyed him that night he felt he had to reclaim his control. Which was the reason for his little visit. When Darien had returned after giving in to her demands to let her have some alone time with Daniel. He had found her in quiet tears, refusing to even look at him as she brooded over Daniel's cruel words. Knowing it had been something Daniel had said, it only fuelled his hatred of the guy. But she never shared what happened when he asked, and he didn't press she was in enough emotional pain.

She hadn't listened to Daniel that night, she felt to threatened by Serena and needed to be out there to make sure nothing happened between her Darien. She had a fierce competitive streak, and need to always be at the top. She didn't want Serena messing up her plans, by further attracting her man away from her. Refusing to allow the little clueless freshmen any kind of break to take Darien out from under her. He was her ticket for seeking more power over the cattle at Cross Roads, by being Darien's eyes candy. Yet she had never even found him in the crowds of the party that night, before the mad scramble of evacuation from the valley. It had been a total waste of time anyway. She regretted her actions, allowing her jealousy to rule her resulting in her closest friends getting killed. She barely remembered what happened one minute she was screaming at her terrorfied friends wailing in the car. Needing to focus on her driving while their sobs and screams were distracting her. Making it more difficult to navigate through the storm. She could not see through the rain, couldn't hear the roaring of the wind before it was to late. Then they were air borne in seconds, her little car cast miles into a field like a forgotten toy. The last thing she could recall was looking at her two friends silent terror. One twin sat beside her gripping the dash, her blue eyes wild. Her sister had cowered down in the back seat, mewling like an infant. Then darkness claimed them all and she was the only one to reclaim the light once more. Suffering a compressed spinal cord some dislocated disks, a punctured lung and various broken ribs. Having had to be pulled from the cars crumpled and twisted hulk with the jaws of life. She had been given a second chance at life. She might walk again if she fought hard enough. She just wondered if she wanted to keep fighting?

The universe was trying to tell her something, but she was just to angry to listen to it just now.

"Lets go!" She cried out in fury, writhing in his grasp to get back into her chair. To escape the turmoil writhing in her gut by confronting her dead friends.

Darien walked sombrely behind Amelia's chair, as she slammed her palm against the large silver button for the automatic door at the front of the church. Angrily rolling out of the church into the cold wind outside, rudely pushing her chair through the milling crowds out front as if it was a weapon. The people swiftly moved aside to allow her to pass. Darien glanced nervously around the crowds, his gut was on fire to many intense emotions surrounding him and filling him at the same time. It was getting rather suffocating now, he was wishing to be anywhere but here dealing with it all. A mental wish of finding solace out in the rocks, soon shrouding his thoughts. As soon as this was all over, he was going to pack up and disappear for a few days out there. Then he caught sight of her...her golden blonde tails fluttering out from behind the back of some stranger in a grey suit. Blinking he swallowed hard, as her sweet little face peered around the man's elbow to stare mournfully up to him. Her clear blue eyes full of compassion and sympathy for what he was going through. Her eyes falling timidly towards Amelia, taking in all the pain she was feeling right now. Understanding it all...

As he passed by into the fringe of the crowd, he silently bid her a small nod of thanks that she would show and give Amelia her support. Serena gave him a small smile and nod as well, her sweet face hidden just behind a semi-opaque dark mourner's veil. Meekly clasping her hands before her, dressed in a simple black sun dress with a conservative victorian collar. A very old style oval ivory brooch pinned to the rounded trim that hugged her neck. A black velvet vest was buttoned over the dresses light material. Long flowing skirts that trailed down to her ankles, twisting around her slender legs in the wind. Long flowing translucent black sleeves trailed down her arms, ending in very wide black cuffs.

She had adorned her head with a small black translucent veil of Tulle, falling discretely over her saddened features. Attached to a tiny rounded hat pinned just before one of her buns, her white darted barrette sat just above her golden fringe. She looked strangely gothic, yet elegant at the same time. She was amazingly beautiful even in mourning. Standing alone in the middle of the mob of humbled adults, not truly able to blend into them. As she quietly watched him leave sadly down the street with Amelia.

The sky was slowly filling with heavy grey clouds, out on the out skirts of the city. The winds of coming winter howling around Serena, as she walked a lonely path through the sprawling graveyard. Her long dark skirts fluttering and twisting in the wind, her long golden tails snapping behind her like bright ribbons through the encompassing gloom. Her dark leather boots crunching softly over the clumps of dry grass and loose stones. The chill wind assaulting the trees that curtained around and within the solemn graveyard. A scattering of small groves of fall coloured trees, the wind whispering through the branches almost ominously. While silent stone guardian angels stood sombrely, scattered among the rows of old grave stones, and more modern plaques. Far off in the distance of the fall shrouded sacred ground stood several small mausoleums. Faint ghosts on the horizon of a time long ago, when the bodies of a families dead were laid to rest within stone walls. Allowed to have eternity laying safely and with respect. Awaiting the ones they loved in life, to join them there in death. Instead of being crowded together within the earth, in urns or caskets to rot away in time.

The brief final memorial service was optional to all who had known the twins. A good number of high school peers had already arrived and were clustered around the opened sacred ground far ahead.

As Serena moved softly yet steadily up the corridor of grave stones towards the mass of friends and family standing around two fresh graves. Heads bowed listening to the priest in now all black robes putting the two girls to their final rest. She quietly took her place near the back of the mourner's, her stomach filled with an uneasy burning. The dull baritone of the priests words echoing around her, within her very soul. Filling her inner self with anguished thoughts of her own lost mother. She had never been given the chance to attend her mother's funeral service, if she even had one. She had never been able to say goodbye...

"God our Father, Your power brings us to birth, Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command we return to dust." His deep voice rumbled out over the bowed heads.

Serena sniffed, holding onto her sad cries valiantly, closing her eyes as she bowed her head. As memories of her mother flooded her thoughts. Her gentle smile, her voice to which she barely remembered now. Was a sad whisper in her mind's eyes. That thought frightened her like nothing before. Swallowing the growing lump of grief in her throat she sought to delve harder into those bitter sweet memories wanting to resurrect anything and everything she might recall of her mother. Terrorfied now that she was dieing all over again by her faded remembrance of her.

"Lord, those who die still live in Your presence, their lives change but do not end. I pray in hope for their family, relatives and friends, and for all the dead known to You alone." His voice rang like a reaper scythe. Finalizing the loss of the twins and all who had passed before.

Serena jammed a knuckle into her mouth, biting down hard to hold her powerful sob back. She couldn't remember anymore what her mother's voice truly sounded like...she could see her speaking in her minds eye but there was no decipherable sound to accompany the memory. Just an image of her, burned long ago into her heart. She had been in their small vegetable garden out back, of their middle class home back in Minato ward. The sun was glowing behind her, casting a halo around her dark curly hair. Dressed modestly in pleated grey skirts and pearl white blouse, a frilly off-white apron tied up around her waist. As she tended to the plants, a content almost peaceful aura surrounding her. She was smiling in that patient, motherly way down towards her daughter. Speaking softly but Serena had not memory of what she was saying. It was slowly killing her now that her mother had begun fading from her memories.

She truly didn't think of her much over the years, her own issues with life taking up most of her thoughts. Her mothers memory was now like a moth eaten photo. Full of holes and faded colours, of a time in her life that was slowly dissolving away into nothing. The terror that gripped her was an all consuming an suffocation of tortured emotions. That held her heart in a vice like grip, her chest constricting with the pain of raw unrestrained grief.

"In company with the Lord, May they rejoice in Your kingdom, where all our tears are wiped away. Unite us together again in one family, to sing Your praise forever and ever. Amen." The priest finished in clipped tones, as the people echoed back.

"Amen." A sea of hushed voices repeated.

Serena was having a hard time containing her sobs now. Her self loathing at forgetting her mother eating away at what remained of her tentative resolve. A sharp cry escaped her, even as she bit down hard on her knuckle drawing blood. She was breaking down now as more powerful sobs shuttered through her. Tear flowing down her cheeks unchecked, as her shoulder's trembled under the weight of her long contained sadness. Now a broken dam, releasing all her pent up agony in a personal rain of tears. That dripped off her bowed chin upon the dry grass at her feet.

Why couldn't she remember her mother's voice, squeezing her eyes shut she forced all her will upon that one memory trying to hear just one word. But only silence remained, echoing louder then thunder in her soul. She had forgotten a piece of her mother, it was gone forever.

Amelia heard Serena's broken cry echo over the whispered voices, it irritated her to no end. How dare she cry...her rage building within her. She didn't know the twins, had barely spoken more then a dozen words to them. Yet here she was making a spectacle of herself, drawing attention away from the dead girls coffins now lowering into the ground. The crowd of people now glancing around trying to pin point the sudden loud sobs emitting from the back. Even the twins mother who was sobbing quietly now, at the front was distracted by the raw pain echoing from the back of the crowds. She had been leaning into her husband for support but her own cries couldn't compete with the broken yet restrained sobs echoing from the fringe of the mourners.

Amelia was seething now, her hatred for Serena reaching new heights. The twin's funeral had not brought her any closer to peace only sinking further into a consuming anger and unjust bitterness that they had died. Leaving her all alone to mourn them, all alone and friendless. Left to be surrounded by the fake and shallow cattle of Cross Roads. Her inner fury was now redirected away from herself towards the one she could easily blame for everything. If it hadn't been for her, then she would have listened to Daniel and not gone out there. All of this was the stupid freshman's fault!

Darien had been standing at the front with Amelia, watching the coffin's lowering into the ground. His own emotions frayed from the constant bombardment of sorrow around him all day. When his 'Simple Sweetness' had choked out a bitter sob, just loud enough to drown out the hushed mourners briefly. He was quickly scanning the crowds behind him, searching for her.

Raye, Mina and Amy were in attendance as well. Standing far off from the main crowds, out near the edge on the other side of the mourners. Each dressed in their own dark outfits. Amy in dark dress pants and a simple grey blouse, with a black vest over top. Raye more refined in a velvet black dress, that had a long heavy skirt with black floral embroidery within the pleats. Mina was more casual in black jeans and a tight black shirt with long sleeves. When they too heard Serena's short burst of sorrow. Now they were in motion, wading through the crowds to seek her out. They had told her to stay away from the funeral, knowing it would affect their overly compassionate friend. But she could be stubborn, her sense of morals preventing her from callously disregarding the ceremony or Amelia. She had known the twins, even briefly she felt she needed to pay her respects and support Amelia who was no doubt suffering. That was just Serena, always putting other's first. Yet now she was the one suffering the greatest, her unresolved past eating her up inside once more.

Raye paid Amy a knowing look, having heard that kind of bitter heart broken sobs before. The dark short haired girl grimaced, her lips forming a thin line. It had been years since they heard such soul shattering anguish from their usually bubbly friend. The were the only people beside Lita who knew Serena's past and her great and deadly secret. It had been by accident one summer night years ago after experimenting with alcohol for the first time. They were all hanging out in Lita's apartment playing drinking games and just joking around as best friends tend to. When a very drunk Serena had done a one eighty from blissful inebriation to near suicidal grief. Divulging her past in one fluid emotional tirade, throwing pillows and anything else she could get her hands on. As she sobbed and raged for close to an hour, leaving her friends stunned by her tragic past. Then swiftly finished her brutal assault of Lita's living room by dashing away to the bathroom to throw up, never to touch alcohol again. They had comforted her, bandaged her psychological wounds as best they could, and never spoke of it again. She had sworn them to secrecy, stating that their own lives were now at risk because of her stupidity that night. But that secret and that night had bonded them more strongly then steel. For she wasn't the only one to confess her true self that night, every one of them took a turn purging themselves upon the others. They were a sisterhood now and forever...

Raye and Amy moved with purpose now, pushing as politely as they could to reach her side. Knowing she was unraveling into her crushing grief again.

Amelia couldn't stand it any longer, that damn girl was once again drawing unwanted attention. With a furious snarl, she spun her chair upon the grass and pushed rudely back through the crowds. Her eyes flaring with an oncoming wrath, as she scanned the confused mourner's for that obvious hairstyle of golden tails. Catching sight of the frail young woman as she rolled out into the open behind the muttering crowd. Serena was standing on shaking legs, the palm of her hand pressed tight against her mouth as tears flooded down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes wide, franticly searching beyond the crowds and grave stones surrounding her. Looking for an discrete avenue for an escape, her sobs becoming uncontrollable. Serena wasn't a gentle crier, when consumed by her emotions . She was embarrassingly loud, her small voice amplified by shuttering wails and body wrenching sobs. Sounding more like a wounded animal then a person.

"Shut the hell up!" The lime tinted woman exploded up at the very nervous and hurting freshman.

Serena spun back, she had just started taking her leave towards the line of grave stones behind the crowds when Amelia cursed out at her.

"I'm sorry..." She stuttered timidly, knowing her overly loud sobs had rudely disturbed the service.

"What right do you have to cry!" She screamed up at her, spit flying from her fury.

Serena never answered, merely stood frozen in front of her, hands clasped meekly in front of her.

"You are ruining this whole funeral with your annoying wails! You stupid, ugly, attention seeking whore!" She growled, as Serena stood before her taking the girls continuing abuse silently. Understanding she was merely venting, needing to find a target to cleanse her heart's pain. If this was how she was needed then Serena could endure Amelia's rage.

She had suffered in silence much of her own father's grief and rage over the years. She had managed a thicker skin to absorb such brutal verbal assaults.

Amelia then pinched her hard in arm, glaring furiously. Her weak submissive pose only fuelling her irrational anger.

"This is all your fault! It's your fault their dead, your fault. " The severe accusation ripped forth from her lips, as if torn from her very soul. "I blame you for everything! I hate you, I Hate YOU, with every fibre of my being Serena. " She growled, watching smugly as more tears slid down the silent blonde's cheeks.

"You are nothing...nothing. " She whispered, about to keep up her verbal attack, her own tears streaming again. "If it wasn't for you. Darien would want me. I wouldn't have gone out there. You don't even try...he looks at you with such longing...and you don't even try..." She breathed, her voice croaking on her jealous tears. Loathing herself, a despising Serena and the whole world all at once. She felt like she wanted to explode, needing to scream and attack, and roar at how unjust fate was.

Serena was only beginning to understand what had happened that fateful night, and how completely Amelia truly hated her.

"They were good girls, they didn't deserve to were to young...to beautiful...it's not fair!"Amelia sobbed, hanging her head in shame. Her tears bathing the knees of her black dress, as she sat with a completely shattered spirit in her wheel chair.

Darien pushed himself franticly through the crowds after Amelia, knowing the girls rage was directed towards a totally unaware and emotionally fragile Serena. Who didn't deserve the girls wrath in any way. Darien burst through the mourner's in time to see Amelia screaming and charging for Serena in her wheel chair. Intent on taking a swing for the short girls bowed face with an open hand.

As he burst down the grass aiming to break up the coming violence. Serena's friends were just converging upon both girls in mid confrontation.

He watched in morbid fascination as Serena took the slap with out comment, her head snapping to the side with out emotion. Slowly bringing her sad blue eyes back upon the broken girl before her, her sweet face tear stained. Then tentatively began reaching for Amelia seeking to comfort her. As her delicate hand clasped the seating woman's trembling shoulder, Amelia sucked in a cold breath before irrupting upon her yet again.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed, batting her hand off viciously.

"You stupid, slu..." She never got a chance to finish, before Raye's hand swung out and clocked her across the cheek. Amelia's head snapped to the side, her curse silenced by Raye's sudden violence. The dark haired girl moved in front of Serena, glaring dangerously down at Amelia. A human shield to ward off the girls wrath. While Amy interceded, guiding the now tragically sobbing Serena off into the graveyard. While Mina stood completely stunned just behind Raye.

Darien finally made it to the two girls now engaged in a glaring death match. Grasping the dark leather handles of Amelia's wheel chair, he sought to soothe the situation.

"Amelia, lets get you home. " He offered compassionately, all the while staring mournfully towards Serena. Who was now sobbing uncontrollably in Amy's tender embrace a few rows of grave stones away.

He so wanted to go to her, to help comfort and soothe her pain. Even though he had no understanding as to why she was so upset. Just knowing she was hurting was enough for him, his heart straining with conflict. Amelia had no one to lean on right now, Serena at least had her girlfriends.

"Take her away, Shields. Before I lose my temper for real." Raye growled.

"Try it bitch!" Amelia snarled back, even though she was in a broken body. Her fierce sense of self never faltered. She may not be able to defend herself physically very well anymore, but her venomous tongue still worked just fine.

"You are nothing but a shrill, cold hearted Harpy!" Raye snarled back, "Your not worth beating down." She scoffed, turning her back on Amelia just to spite her rage.

"Ok...play nice ladies. This is a funeral now." Darien chidded both of them, quickly pushing Amelia away. Glancing over his shoulder repeatedly, keeping a close eye on Serena wishing he could be at her side. Acknowledging that her friends were now surrounding her comforting in their own ways.

"I can't believe you just decked a cripple." Mina commented, laughing dryly, as they moved swiftly towards Amy and Serena.

Raye smirked with satisfaction at her briefly, before directing all her intentions on task. Pulling Serena from Amy's arms and embracing her tightly. Petting the back of her head tenderly, whispering comfort in her ear seeking to soothe her heart breaking sobs.

Mina stood somewhat uselessly nearby not knowing why Serena was so upset, Amy caught on to Mina's unease. Casting Raye a knowing look.

"We'll see you at Fruits in a little while?" The short haired girl offered, heading towards the floundering Mina. Who was standing unsure and fretting nearby, wanting to comfort Serena but feeling she would be intruding if she approached. She was the newest member of this group and still some what of an outsider.

Raye merely nodded, cradling Serena's head tight to her breast, as the two other girls wandered away. It wasn't their place to inform Mina about Serena's past. They would not over step the trust the little blonde had given them.

Raye silently allowed Usagi to draw away meekly. As she lightly sought out the blondes hand with her own, clasping it tight just like when they were in elementary. She gave the soggy girl a warm smile guiding her away from the mourners. Moving deeper into the avenues of trees and grave stones.

"It's going to be ok. Usagi." She sighed, her dark hair fluttering in the wind as she shepherded her ever deeper into the cemetery. As her dearest friend merely sniffed loudly, rubbing a finger under her dripping nose, never lifting her head from watching her feet shuffled before her.

"Just breathe..." Raye took a deep breath then released it in a drawn out somewhat exaggerated way.

Usagi reluctantly began to take deep breaths, mimicking her closest friend.

"I am such an idiot..." Usagi finally spoke, her voice a faint croak.

"No, you are not." Raye stated grumpily.

"Breaking down like that was so selfish, I ruined that service with my blubbering." She growled, casting a sad look over her shoulder at the dull shadows of the funeral far in the distance.

"Never feel ashamed of your feelings!" Raye turned, griping both hands. Her dark soulful brown eyes boring into Usagi's with a fierceness. "You are allowed to feel sad, to feel mad, to want things...you are allowed to tell people how you feel, what you want, what you need to be happy. You have that right, ya know!" She stated vehemently. Needing her soft spoken, kind hearted friend to stop her self loathing. Raye some times felt Usagi had no spine at all, and that if she could she would give her some of her own. In the end all she could do was protect and defend the sweet girl from the cruelty of the world. Lita as well had taken on that role, knowing right away she could never be as pure and kind in spirit as Usagi. So she wished to protect and defend the innocent little blonde as well. Never wanting the real world to tarnish her kind heart. Amy was more timid then even Usagi so she had always taken on a more back up role in taking care of their sweet little bunny. She looked out for Usagi as well but in more subtle ways, as in playing diversion by taking Mina away so Raye could speak frankly with Usagi. To comfort and care for her in all the ways she needed, and allow her secret to remain hidden.

"I've forgotten my mother..." Usagi whispered brokenly, smiling weakly and swallowing the lump in her throat from crying. Needing to bear her heart and change the tense subject at the same time. Raye lightly brushed some of the golden fringe out of her gorgeous shimmering baby blue eyes. Giving her a rueful look.

"You sure are a pain in the ass some times, Tsukino." She commented knowing damn well her words barely sunk in past her hair line. The girl was just not that bold, at least not with people she barely knew. Easily cowed, and easily scared Usagi usually ended up in tears more then fist fights.

"I want to show you something." Raye held her hand tight, leading her off under a canopy of bronze leaved trees. Heading to the far side of the grave yard, taking to a narrow foot trail that wound lazily between much older grave markers. Raye searched the rows they past, as Usagi glanced up at the great stone angel now crossing their path. She was serene and some what sad, in flowing stone robes. Her long hair dancing between her two outstretched dove wings, as she bowed in respect to the dead. Her slender hands clasped in prayer upon her breast, almond shaped eyes staring unseen towards the graves that surrounded her. Her pure countenance slightly marred by mud, dirt and moss.

Usagi gasped, startled as she felt Raye's hand yank her down to her knees. She fell to the ground with out resistance, finding her ebony haired best friend upon her knees beside her. Rapping her knuckled upon a simple metal engraved rectangular grave marker.

"Hi, Mom." Raye stated cheerfully.

Usagi just looked at her with doubtful eyes, not able to understand how Raye could be so happy when visiting her mother's grave. If it was her mother she would be in tears...the very thought of her lost mother had dragged her down rather deep into a pit of anguish.

"I want you to meet a good friend of mine, her name is Usagi Tsukino." Raye began passing Usagi a bright smile, though she had tears in her eyes now. "She lost her mother a few years back, and she misses her very much. If you ever run into her..." Raye stopped, looking at her quizzically. "What's your mother 's name?" She questioned.

Usagi looked at her askin, as if the girl had sudden grown two heads.

"Well if mom's spirit runs into her spirit, up there in heaven or where ever our souls go when they pass on. She will need to know what she looks like and what her name is to pass on my message. " Raye finished with a encouraging smile, wanting Usagi to just go with it. This was a very private almost sacred practice she was letting her dear friend participate in. Raye always talked to her mother's grave as if she was not really gone, but just resting. Able to listen to all her daughter's secrets, hopes, wishes and dreams that she would share only with her grave.

Usagi sighed, giving Raye a rueful grin, shaking her head and feeling foolish.

"Well, she is short like me. With long wavy dark black hair and the most beautiful soft blue eyes. She likes to wear very feminine dresses, with lace or cute frills or...her favourite kimono. It was the most beautiful lavender silk, with pink cherry blossoms all over it. Yeah...she would most probably wear that. Her name was..." Usagi rambled on, her mind scrolling with all the wonderful things she remembered about her mother.

"Is." Raye instructed, her brown eyes shining with compassionate warmth.

Usagi giggled, "Yes...Is. Her name is Ikuko Tsukino..and she would be very shy when you first meet her. But she is really friendly and kind once you get to know her though. She loves flowers, and can cook the most delicious cakes you have ever tasted." Usagi kept on, grinning happily as she continued to boast about how amazing her mother was. Going on and on about her most favourite things, what she disliked, and what she most loved about knowing her mother.

While Raye got comfortable listening to every loving word her friend spoke. Revelling in the fond memories now flowing like soothing water from once sorrow filled Usagi. After a bit Usagi grew quiet once more, staring at her with such grateful fondness it was bringing tears to Raye's eyes.

"I love you, Raye." She whispered, falling into the dark haired girls embrace once more. Holding tight, with no more tears, her heart lifted along with her spirit by the sly wisdom bestowed upon her by her dear friend.

"Just because she can't be with you, it doesn't mean she's gone. She lives in you, in how you carry yourself as a demure, quietly strong woman. She taught you so much with out even trying. In all the ways you show love and kindness. We all know that she raised you with that same love and kindness. In the ways you laugh and smile, we know she taught you to see the goodness all around you. In the quiet moments, when we find you lost in thought. We know you are thinking about her, loving her, remembering her and cherishing all that she was as a mother. Even if her memory becomes less vivid over the years, you honour her every day by living. By trying to find happiness. " Raye finished, staring sternly into her eyes needing her to understand.

"How did you get to be so wise?" Usagi sighed, pulling away from her and sitting primely on her butt with her hands in her lap.

"I lost my mom to cancer when I was quite young." Raye began, divulging to her the full story of her past for the first time. Usagi had gotten bit and pieces over the years. A brutally truthful version of how upset and enraged she was about her father absence that fateful night of drunken sharing. But Raye guarded her past as fiercely as her true thoughts and feelings. Usagi listened with wonder and awe at how truly strong her friend was. She had cared for her mother, as she slowly succumbed to the terminal disease. Learning all she could about running the house as her body slowly began to fail. After she lost her mother in the early years of elementary, she was left to care for her father and grandfather. Her father worked and traveled all over the country, being in state politics. Leaving her ailing grandfather in her care for weeks on end. She became the woman of the household, taking care of the cleaning, cooking and shopping. She was eager and proud to take on her mothers role as caregiver and manager of their house.

"Grandfather will be passing soon, and then I will pretty much be on my own." Raye sighed at the end of her tale. "But I think I'm ready." she finished with a bitter grin.

"Oh, Raye...your amazing." Usagi breathed, cupping her cheeks with her hands. Holding the girls watery gaze with a tender strength.

"Thanks, Usagi." She commented, lightly patting her cupping hands before rising up to her feet.

"Shall we get to 'Fruits?' " She asked, offering her a hand up.

"Yeah. " Usagi sighed, rising up to her own feet and taking Raye's hand. The walked out of the graveyard hand in hand offering comfort and strength to one another.

The evening sun was a burning ember upon the tree framed horizon. The underside of the low lying clouds that converged upon the horizons edge, just past the football field glowed in a painter's light. As Darien packed and ready to head out to Crescent Valley in his truck. Eager to hide for the remainder of the weekend. He had his window down and an arm resting upon the doorframe, dressed in a pair of jeans his heavy tan steel toe hiking boots. A black turtle neck with a navy and black Hurley plaid hoody over top. He was slowly driving past the school's, when he heard the dull beats of dance music echoing through his open window. Casting his head to the side mildly taking in the beat up bleachers, and the old field with the blinding sun sinking just behind the line of tree beyond. Catching sight of a slight figure moving in the faint dusk light, dressed in a pair of tight black spandex kick pants and matching body suit with a pink hoody tied around her waist. Her golden tails whipping around as she moved fluidly from one dance move to another. Transitioning almost eroticly from lock and popping with her arms, to swinging her hips down into a series of floor work. Of revolving her body around one bracing arm, into a series of break dancing moves. Darien was quickly enraptured with her talent once again, turning his black ridge line into the High Schools parking lot. Minutes later, he moved briskly along the side of the bleacher's, the light beats of dance music echoing around him.

(Body rock...theres no fate.. fly with me.. on the wave of the future...)

A trance techno remix that enthralled the listener with a low thrumming beat and rhythmic chanting. A song easily found in almost any dance club in the city.

Serena moved in a flurry of full body movements, leaping and spinning upon the turf. Her face red, flushed with sweat as if she had been at it for a long time. Pushing her body and mind well beyond it's normal endurance. He leaned against the bleacher's amazed by how ungodly beautiful she was when dancing. He could see those white darts in her hair glowing in the half light, as if they had some inner power charging them.

The dance music transitioned into another song and she continued to move fluidly through another series of routines. Completely enthralled by her music and her body's twisting and arching to the beats. The passion she displayed was intoxicating, her focus so intense it reminded him of how he was when sparing in the cage.

God she was amazing...

The music suddenly died breaking the spell. Serena stopped in mid lung, planting her sneaker clad foot firmly upon the grass, gliding her other leg down slowly. Her gentle blue eyes growing wide in surprise as she found Darien leaning casually against the bleacher's. His arms crossed over his hoody covered chest, grinning with pride, his soulful blue eyes filled with a silent wonder towards her.

"Darien!" She exclaimed, then darted her eyes up to the electronic's box. Finding a glowering Isabella holding her i-pod firmly hostage in one hand. The agent was dressed in jeans and a tight pink t-shirt, her strawberry blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail.

Serena had skipped her promised meeting with the agent over two hours ago, needing some time alone to think and not wanting to feel trapped in the house. Now she was in trouble again, for not keeping her promises. Her grounding would be extended for sure.

She released a tired sigh, as Bella mounted the steel ladder from the over hanging box above the bleachers.

"That was awesome!" Darien commented enthusiasticly, coming up to her and eagerly taking her hands with his.

"I am so sorry about just abandoning you back at the graveyard...I didn't want too. Truly." He instantly apologized. Catching the hurt crossing her features once more, think it had to do with him and not the agent now storming up behind them.

"It's ok, Darien. I'm just kinda emotional. You know that." She amended, shaking her hands free from his grasp as Bella moved in beside them.

"Time to go Sere." she stated rudely, not even acknowledging Darien.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday then." Serena gave him a weak smile.

"Wait!...are you her aunt then?" Darien darted in front of the retreating woman intent on holding them up.

"I...yes. I am." Bella stuttered, casting Serena a confused glance. Truthfully, both her and Emmett were supposed to be in the shadow's. But Serena kept forcing their hands by running away and lying. So now they needed a cover story just to stay close to the unruly teen, who just refused to do as she was told.

"Aunt Bella...this is Darien Shields." Serena introduced him politely, with a sweet smile.

Darien took in the older woman, amazed by how similar she was in height and build to Serena.

She possessed the same short stature and petite size in body shape. She could have been her twin if not for being several years older, and with a more elfin, material features to her face.

"Pleased to meet you." Darien chucked a thumb over his shoulder. "I would love to take you two out for supper. There's a delicious Chinese food restaurant not far from here." he offered hopefully.

"I don't like chinese." Bella stated with a dead pan expression that left Darien cold.

Serena groaned and ducked her head in defeat, understanding that it would be asking to much at this point to have a nice supper with Darien.

"Look, Darien I am sure your a great guy and all, but Serena did not keep her promise today. " Bella informed him sternly, casting Serena a disgruntled look. Serena merely nodded resigned to further punishments, but she had needed some space after Fruits. She'd gotten into with the girls over Daniel's supposed alibi, the conversation became tense and heated in no time. Leaving everyone with anxious uncertain feelings about Lita's first day of school on monday. They made plans to be the first people she saw when entering onto campus. So with a plan in place, and investigation underway with Amy's guidance they would get to the bottom of who drugged and assaulted one of their own. So again she felt disobeying the agents had been worth it, she had needed to clear her head after that intense conversation.

Darien sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck unwilling to just give up. He missed her to much, this day had sucked beyond measure and he needed a little dose of his Simple Sweetness to improve his outlook upon the grim realities of the world.

"I understand..but that funeral was brutal."He began, raising a hand to shush Bella when she opened her mouth to interrupted him.

"I just want one hour maybe two to spend with her...Please. She means a- lot to me, I just want to make sure she's ok." He continued, pleading with her good heart to give him some time.

Bella frowned, staring at Serena then Darien making the love connections pretty quickly. With a frustrated sigh she finally nodded.

"One hour...that's it and she better be in front of Cross Roads by then!" She stated.

"Oh...Arigatio...Bella..." Serena bounced on her toes excitedly. "Aie..ya. I mean Oba-san..." She bowed and grinned ear to ear. So happy and flustered she didn't know which language to speak in. Darien laughed happily then eagerly grabbed her hand and rushed her across the street to his truck before her supposed guardian changed her mind.

"I need to freshen up, first." Serena stated, blushing. It was strange but this was feeling kinda like their first date. She did not want to be seen with Darien in spandex and a hoody, smelling like a gym.

"Ok, sure." Darien grinned, inclineing the schools side door. "You got keys?"

"No, After the stink bomb incident the custodial staff took all our spare keys. We can't practice on the weekends anymore. I have other clothes though. Could you take me to the Interstate Bus Station?" She offered a bit nervously. Knowing full well she was coming off quite strange.

"Uh...sure. I guess." Darien stuttered, casting her a strange look.

Serena merely giggled again, avoiding his amused gaze by ducking into his truck. Darien soon followed, driving out of the parking lot a few minutes later.

Bella sat before the wheel of their white electronic's van, kicking the vehicle in gear and following Darien at a discrete distance. Glancing over to her tablet, propped up against the black leather side console at her elbow. Acknowledging proudly Serena's tracer blinking upon a map of the city, moving smoothly along one avenue then another headed down town.

The ride was quiet and slightly awkward, Serena knew at some point Darien was going to just stop trusting her blindly. She would need to let him in even just a little bit, to stop a rift from forming.

"Lets play a game." She stated with a small smile.

"What kind of game?" Darien intone suspiciously.

"Truth or dare." She admitted with a nod. "That way I can answer any of your questions that I want to, or avoid them but you would still gain something in return."

"ok..then, deal." Darien chuckled a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes, that was now making her extremely nervous. Now she wondered what she had gotten herself into, how far would he take the dare side of this game?

"You were a mess today at the graveyard." He stated, giving her a wondering look as they slowed to a stop light.

"Yeah..." She admitted, turning to stare forlorn out her side window still feeling ashamed of her loss of control. She really made a spectacle of herself and Amelia really didn't help much either with her little explosion towards her.

"So, Truth or Dare. You barely knew those girls, so why were you so upset?" He added, accelerating out of the light.

"Truth..." Serena took a deep breath. "I lost my mother a couple months before I came to the states. The funeral just brought on a-lot of buried grief."

Darien nodded understand her tragic emotions today he had been feeling the same, He avoided these kinds of morbid functions for that very same reason. That he seemed to have to relive all the memories and dark emotions of his parents funeral so long ago. With a sympathetic smile he then placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her in close for a hug.

"I lost my parents too, a long time ago. So I completely understand what your going through today." He disclosed a bit of his own grief, feeling now was a good time to start opening up to her more.

"I am so sorry...Mamo-chan!" She responded, her sweet face filled with great sadness towards him.

"It happened a long time ago, I've made peace with it." He finished with a grim smile, wanting her to let it go.

Serena sighed, curling into his chest, understanding that he was all alone had been for a very long time. She felt horrible for him, unsure if she would have the strength to carry on with out any family. All she had left was Shingo now...having him die or leave her wasn't something she wanted to dwell upon.

"I'm sorry I just left you there. " He started, petting her head soothingly. "I wanted to be there for you, but Amelia...she was raging and I felt I had to get her out of there." he admitted.

"It's ok. " She answered in quiet understanding.

"No, It's not ok. Sere, I chose Amelia over you today. That's killing me, she must have said some really hurtful things to you that you didn't deserve. She was just hurting and it's just her way. " He kept on, bearing his torn heart for her to heal with her sweet forgiveness.

"Yeah, she said some pretty nasty stuff. But she was venting and I don't mind, if that's what she needs to feel better. I want to help her, and I had Raye today so I wasn't left all alone." She regarded him with a knowing smile. Understanding how hard it must of been to watch her in such emotional turmoil and just walk away. Then ducked back into his chest, enjoying his warmth for a few moments before pulling away, having questions of her own.

"Alright my turn. Why did you join the Football team?" She asked, casting him a sideways look of confusion.

"Truth, Because I wanted to keep an eye on you. I was really worried about you going to Senior parties and being alone with that loser...Daniel." He answered, giving her shoulder a squeeze and pulling her back into his chest to avoid her dirty look.

"You really have no faith in me, do you?" She stated, her disgruntled voice slightly muffled by the soft cotton of his hoody. As he had her head pressed quite tightly against him.

"Sorry...but no. You can be a bit of a trusting fool." he started, grimacing as he felt her squirm out of his grasp.

"Fool?" she quipped incredulously. Her eyes shimmering with hurt.

"But I've realized that when it comes to Daniel you've figured him out and are not going to let him take advantage of you. You took pretty good care of yourself, when he drove you back into town from the Dam that night." he quickly attempted to recover his hurtful comment.

"You really are stalking me now aren't you?" She folded her arms over her chest, sliding away from him to the far side of her chair. Giving him a playful frown and slight pout at his protective yet slightly out of line behaviour.

Darien faked being hurt by her avoidance of his affections, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I worry..." He admitted, then turned into the semi circle drive before a huge cube shaped building, with an arching roof of glass that spanned the whole building. The Main Bus Station for city transit and Inter- State transport, was a modern marvel of architecture. Built in a modern style of glass and girders. Looking more like some abstract version of steel and glass sculpture then a building. With four stories of square glass windows, making it look like a Rubik's cube, with a dome on top as if it was a living snow globe. A huge arching awning spanned over the circular driveway and down the entrance walkway, attaching a story up from the main doors. With a wide sidewalk stretching to the four set of double doors to the vast main foyer. All the bus terminals sat at the back of the massive building,the busses jutting out in their own respective junctions, like missiles ready to launch.

A single wide lane turning away from the back of the building towards the busy traffic congested avenue, was the buses main exit.

The sun had set, leaving the streets in heavy shadow with only the lamps to cast a faint glow upon the sidewalks. The city took on a whole new, more exciting demeanour as night settled in. The signs of all the bars and restaurants coming to life along the street beside the Bus Station, inviting the night prowlers to come and enjoy their evening.

"I'll be back real quick." Serena stated, slipping out of the truck and dashing down the covered walkway and into the Terminal.

Darien moved the truck away to a parking meter a few spaces beyond the awning. The long series of windows of the ground level glowing with inner warmth through the passenger side window. He scrutinized those windows seeking to see inside the building, finding they had a privacy coating to mirror the world back at him. He then spent his time listening to Linkin Park on his phone, which he had in it's black plastic cradle set on stereo's main display in the middle of is central dash. Plugged into the speaker's through an adaptor cord installed into his glove box. He had adapted the truck's stereo to play Mp3's, the original stereo not equipped beyond cd's since it was a used vehicle several years old. He blasted the angst filled music, wallowing in his tumultuous emotions. Cleansing himself of some of his guilt and painful memories this day had burdened him with once again. As promised Serena returned, having used the Bus station's showers to clean up and dress in fresh clothes. She had an alternate bug out bag stashed in a locker at the station. Just incase she didn't get a chance to head home when the things got bad again. That anxiety of being hunted had always hung over her head since leaving Japan, like some kind of invisible clock ticking away. That supposed clock had already chimed for her father, now he was either dead or on the run.

With a frustrated sigh she settled her worried feelings, plastering a happy smile on her face before pulling the door open. Revealing herself to Darien in a pair of tight jeans and a form fitting pink t-shirt with a v-neck collar. A wide set of black suspender's clipped to the waist of her jeans, along with her black bomber jacket draped over her arm. A pink back pack was slung over the other shoulder, containing all her sweaty clothes. She tossed the bag onto the back seat, before climbing back into the truck. Reminding herself to wash those clothes and get the back pack re-packed and tucked away in her rented locker at the Station as soon as possible.

Darien held her hand tight as they crossed the parking lot towards the bold glowing red dragon, writhing over a set of double doors. The sign below stating it was called the "Lucky Dragon." Serena giggled at the gaudy sign, it was just so huge and in your face she couldn't help but laugh. The giant serpent was enough for advertising the little restaurant, since one could spot it all the way down the boulevard.

"Come here often?" She commented jokingly.

"Nope, never been here." He smiled over his shoulder, skipping up onto the sidewalk out front, hauling her up briskly and through the glass entry doors laughing cheerfully.

Serena laughed happily along with him, his good cheer infectious.

Passing through the doors they were soon over come by the bright atmosphere inside the small restaurant. A simple glass counter sat just before the doors, with an old till and bookshelves set just behind. Filled with accent pieces of small statues of dragons and buddha's along with miniature potted trees, paper fans and scrolls. A wooden accent bench sat along a half wall just opposite of the counter for patrons to wait on if the tables were filled.

They barely got in the door before a tiny chinese woman, dressed in a traditional red silk gown with a wide beige sash tied around her waist came to greet them. Her black hair twisted up in a central bun with to chop sticks sticking out. She was about middle age, with a kind round face and deep brown eyes. Her skin wrinkled and worn from age and laughter. She quietly ushered them through a narrow archway into the main part of the restaurant.

Serena gazed around in awe, finding the walls decorated as robustly as the small alcove beside the till. With large ink paintings, depicting traditional landscapes hanging over red leather booths on the back wall. More booths sat before a series of wide windows, with various square tables setup in the middle of the open room. Instead of over head lights, they had quaint paper lamps flickering with a low light over the booths. It was a peaceful atmosphere, with several booths and tables filled with patrons in hushed conversations. The low sounds of a traditional chinese lute could be heard floating through the room only adding to the oriental ambiance.

The waitress settled them into a back corner booth by the front windows. Darien gave her a brief nod of thanks, before snatching up the two simple plastic sealed menu's from the condiment dispenser set under the window sill. Passing one to Serena with a fond smile.

Serena released an excited breath as her finger's brushed his hand upon receiving the menu. Her heart was beating a crescendo in her chest, it was so surreal sitting here with him in such a date like atmosphere. She was suddenly very nervous in his pressence, ducking her head down to hide behind the menu. She sought desperately to get her flaring blush under control. She had dreamed about her first date with Darien for years...had fantasized and built up the excitement about going on said date with him over and over in her mind.

"Sere...?" He questioned with a chuckle, finding her absolutely adorable with her rosy flushed cheeks. Meekly hiding behind her menu, now propped up in front of her face.

"Yes!" She chirped, her voice several octaves higher then it should be. Darting her cerulean eye's in alarm up from her menu to just barely peek at him. The menu looking like some kind of absurd shield to protect her face from his scrutiny.

"Ok...this is getting weird now." Darien leaned back in his bench, his own heart racing, feeling the date like atmosphere as well. It was a crushing weight filled with unseen expectations, and anxieties of failure hidden just beneath the surface.

"Is this a date..." She replied nervously, suddenly feeling very underdressed in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Well...maybe...I guess..." Darien stumbled out, nervously raking his hand through his hair. His own face beginning to blush, this supper had been a spur of moment affair. He really didn't know what to call it, he just wanted to spend some time alone with her.

"I love how uncertain you are about things, when it pertains to me." She intoned bitterly, her frustration with him replacing her fraying nerves.

"Well, it's just supper...really." Darien shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile. "If it was a date, date, I think I would have planned a much better night then just supper."

"Ok, fine. " She responded softly, lightly placing the menu down and propping her chin in a palm. Avoiding his eyes, seeking to hide her disappointment by pretending to read.

"Serena...we can't just go on a date. Not right now." Darien sighed, because technically he was dating Amelia right now.

"I get it, lets just eat." She responded harshly, now tapping a finger against the table feeling like a fool to even think he would take her on a date. Their relationship was a secret, her love life was just a knotted tangle of mixed messages and feelings.

"Serena, I do want to take you on a date." Darien offered, snaking his hand across the table to grasp hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Truth or Dare, time!" She confronted him, her eyes flashing in frustration.

"Ok..." Darien breathed, suddenly off balance by the fierceness in her stare.

"Would you have gone after me that night at the rocks, if it wasn't for the Tornado's?" She asked, wanting to know if he would have fought for her that night. If he might have had plans to chase Simon away and proclaim his feelings, or if that storm had finally forced his hand.

"Dare." Darien growled, feeling so set up right now.

Serena sniffed, understanding by his avoidance that her jaded thoughts on the matter were true. She turned to the condiment rack scanning the array of odds and ends, finding a bottle of 'Franks Red Hot' Sauce.

With a grunt of approval she quickly left the table, Darien watched as she disappeared into the lounge area of the Restaurant set in the shadows at the back. Reappearing several minutes later with a devil's grin upon her face, sliding back into the booth with a shot glass. She silently set to work on his punishment for avoiding the truth. Pouring a full eight ounce shot full of hot sauce.

"Here ya, go." She sneered, "Bottom's up!"

Darien groaned in dread, already feeling the pain of swiging down all that cayenne pepper.

Then swiftly upended the tiny glass into his mouth. Serena watched his face turn several shades of red, and beads of sweat form on his forehead as he valiantly swallowed fire.

"Your turn..." he rasped out, clinking the shot glass back down on the table stubbornly. His deep blue eyes watery with held in pain.

Serena braced herself.

"Were's you father." He asked sternly, his eyes intently focused on the now stoic blonde.

"Out of country for work." She lied smoothly, unwilling to give him any details. Instantly regretting her weak story. She wasn't good at lieing, and he saw right through her little charade. For one he might be out of country but not for work, they were to poor for him to have that kind of job. Two: he had seen her camper in all it's ransacked glory so he knew something seedy was going on in her life.

"Bull shit!" he cursed vehemently.

Serena moaned in dread, casting her head down.

"I can't tell you...cause I don't know." She responded, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling as she was on the verge of tears again.

"Well, then it's dare time!" He proclaimed, this little game had become a bit of a competition now. He wasn't going to be outdone, his personal pride would not allow it.

He sat back smugly, taking in her worried features, his ire deflating away into nothing. He couldn't punish her, not even a little bit.

"Serena, I care about you. Is that not enough for you to trust me." He pleaded.

"It's not that, Mamoru." she huffed, scrubbing down her face with her hands.

"My life is complicated and it's better we just keep things simple, take it slow, enjoy what we have." she responded, reaching for his hands and seeking for him to let it go. She was now letting go of all her expectations of him. Her truth question had been unfair. In the end he had come after her, showed her how much she meant to him. She needed to just let it go.

"I would have gone after you." he admitted. " You hated me anyway, ruining your little romantic interlude wouldn't have deterred me. I probably wouldn't have told you how I felt though, but I don't regret telling you how much you mean to me!" He admitted, then back tracked. "I can't live with out you in my life, at this point I would have taken what ever I could get. Even your hatred, at least I would be able to see you everyday. At least I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Serena was having trouble breathing now, her eyes finally seeing the truth that Darien kept hidden all these years. Darien was loner, he didn't like people. Was slow to make friends, and really never felt many people were worth the effort. Except for Andrew and herself. He had no family to speak of, he was all alone in the world. When she had left last year, he had felt abandoned, forgotten and ultimately alone. Her disappearing for a whole year, with out letting him make amends for his harsh words, was in the end more cruel then that hurtful encounter with Amelia in the graveyard. The fact that he would accept her hating him, if she only stayed in his life just a little bit was painful to hear.

"I'm sorry...Mamo-chan." She sniffed, racing around the booth in a desperate sprint. He was suddenly alarmed to find his arms full of his now sobbing girl, clutching and pleading for forgiveness. He cradled her, chuckling nervously as her wailing was make quite a spectacle of them both.

"Uhm...it's ok. " He peeled her off of him with a patient smile. "But your right lets just take our relationship as it is, one day at a time and enjoy what we have and not over think things to death anymore...ok." Offering encouragingly, as he took in her wet face once more. It was just to sweet how easily she was reduced to tears...embarrassing but cute.

"Ok." She hiccuped, pulling away feeling some what ashamed of her sudden display. She seriously needed to gain some control...she was a mess right now.

Blushing a cute rose, she quickly scampered back to her side of the booth.

"Alright, then all settled. " He asked, a playful smile spreading over his lips.

"Yes." She admitted.

"There is still a matter of your Dare..." He commented smartly, clearing his throat and glancing over his menu absently.

Serena groaned in renewed dread.

"I will need some time to ponder your punishment for lying to me." He stated in a mockingly threatening manner.

"Darien..." she whimpered, not liking the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Darien merely smiled charmingly up at her. Giving her a total poker face, revealing nothing as to what he was truly thinking for the moment.

Serena rolled her eyes with a huff, a flutter of misgivings forming uncomfortably in her stomach. She was in for it for sure, she knew that fake innocent look. He was going to make her do something horrible, eat something disgusting...or even maybe something kinky now that they were fooling around? Her eyes flew wide in curious alarm, as she took in his shallow breathing and soft hesitant chuckling. As he was attempting to act deep in thought over his menu. Reviewing all his various options to punish her for trying to be sneaky and lie her way out of truth question. Though for now he thought would just hold the very notion of an unknown punishment. Like an invisible carrot in front of her nose and enjoy watching her squirm. She was just so adorable when she was flustered. And oh so easy to get riled up when she knew he had an advantage over her. He was going to revel in tormenting her for a little while...oh the possibilities were endless.

The hour closed in as supper came to a quiet end, Darien drove slowly back up to the school. Casting his now thoughtful girl small sympathic glances, as she staring mourfully out her window. Absently watching the traffic pass by, deep in her worries once more.

Parking along side the avenue, noticing curiously a white van with no back windows already parked near the front gates. It unnerved him somewhat, reminding him of kidnapper's choice of transportation.

Night had set in with a blanket of stars sparkling above, with a faint crescent moon hovering above the trees on the other side of the street. Before Serena could climb out of his truck he had darted out and round the front end. Catching a hold of the worn leather sleeve of her bomber jacket by the elbow, stopping her from just leaving with out so much as a goodbye. She turned with a knowing smirk, as he guided her up against the passenger side door of the back cab. By blocking her smaller form with his broader more powerful body. Subtly shuffling forward until she had her back pressed up against the cool metal. The act was as aggressive and dominate, as it was alluring. It showed her silently how much he wanted her, how much he didn't want her to leave his side just yet.

Serena instantly blushed, casting a nervous look back down the street to the white van waiting for her. She couldn't see Bella inside, but the van's head lights were glaring down towards them. Casting the back end of Darien's truck in a sharp blinding light. Creating an impatience in the air, by those bold yellow lights and the low rumble of the van's engine thrumming nearby.

Darien was reluctant to let her go, not wanting to be alone tonight just yet. He moved in close, his hot breath puffing against the cold skin of her neck. Listening with satisfaction as her own breath hitched in response. Her hand now curled into the fabric of his hoody upon his chest, her own breath heating his neck as he bent over her.

"I miss you..." He admitted. This day had put a lot of things into perspective for him. His need to never let go of her one of them.

"I might be grounded longer..." she admitted sadly, pressing her forehead into the base of his shoulder. As he slid a hand on top of hers, which was now pressed lazily against his abdomen. Entwining his finger's with her's and pulling the delicate hand away to her side.

"Will you tell me were you live...I could come visit, we could hang out at your place?" He offered hopefully, warming her shoulder with his nuzzling. Giving her clasped hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"No." She croaked back, holding her pain in check. As she listened to his huff of disappointment, against the window glass. With her eyes closed, face pressed into his hoody. She felt his body stiffen, could almost see the frustration in his face and hurt in his eyes. As he had pulled his face up from her neck upon her answer, fogging up the back passenger side window.

"Fine, but this isn't over Sere." He growled.

"I know, that's the reason you will never know." Her words carrying much more meaning then face value.

"I will protect you...what ever is going on. You can trust in me. " He then gripped her chin with his finger's guiding her face up from his chest to have her stare searchingly up at him. His dark blue eyes boring into hers, showing her how determined he was to prove himself.

She saw in his eyes a fierce love for her and it warmed her heart like nothing else could. She was instantly near tears again, over whelmed by his intense feelings towards her.

"I know...and I will always protect you too. " she breathed, barely able to finish her statement before he claimed her lips with his own.

She moaned with longing as the passion within the kiss consumed her. Her cheeks burning, as waves of pleasure moved through her small frame. He intwined his fingers with her other hand, holding her arms at her sides as he deepened the kiss. Holding her willingly in place against the truck. As he began thrusting and twisting his tongue inside the wet warmth of her mouth. She sought to reciprocate his passion with her own, weaving her tongue with his attempting to match his sensual movements. Having to brace herself against the door, while on her tip toes. Her legs soon trembling as she valiantly sought to maintain her intimate contact with him. Craving him, seeking to touch every inch of his mouth and savouring the taste.

To Darien the kiss was an act of desperation, a need to find his solace in a brief moment of unrestrained pleasure. A lonely bitter soul seeking the light of another to banish the darkness seeded long ago. And like a starving man his life was saved in the form of a lingering kiss. To be forever locked against her warm always welcoming body, that to him was the keys to heaven.

She sought to twist her hands free, wanting to caress him, hold him. But he held tight, keeping her pressed tightly against him as he savored her lower lip briefly with his tongue. Darting his tongue out and along the contour of her swollen lips, tasting the sweet candy flavour of her lip gloss. Drawing shallow pants of rising need from her. With her hands trapped, and oddly at his pleasuring mercy her whole body was vibrating with excitement. Only able to arch her back and crane her neck as he nuzzled tenderly into the soft yielding flesh at the base of her neck. Mouthing her lovingly, enjoying her soft sounds of bliss as he left a trail and sweet kisses up and down the slender column of her neck. Finding a sweet spot just under her chin, that made her cry out as he mouthed her softly. Suckling upon the salty flesh playfully, elliciting even more powerful cries from her. Before capturing her mouth with his for one final heated kiss. Pressing himself up against her, pinning her just a bit longer against the door. Wanting to feel all of her delicate body against his. Their hands clasped so tightly together, their finger's had grown white and began to tingle. When he drew away her whole body was humming with delight, a small fire burning in her belly leaving her craving more of him.

Then Bella honked her horn, killing the sensual moment instantly.

"Sorry..." Serena blurted out in alarm, as she stumbled nervously away from him. Her heart leaping into her throat at Bella's rudeness. Making out in front of her wasn't exactly proper either though. So she did feel a good dose of shame about giving into her desires in public.

Darien held onto her hand, refusing to let her go. As she sought to dart away in a panic for the van only to have her small body sling shot back into his chest.

"Oooph..." All her air was crushed from her breast as she collided against him. Her left hand still locked with his, with her other hand pressed flat against his cotton hoody.

"Meet me at the boy's locker room monday morning...just before home room." he instructed cryptically.

"What...why...?" She began, staring questionably up at him. Only to find an amused almost nervous smile play across his lips.

"It's Hell Week, and the guys and I have big plans! By the end of next week, after we're done with everything. No one is going to know who Lita even is." He offered slyly.

She giggled curiously, a wondrous grin pulling on her lips. What kind of crazy things did he have planned? Now she would be spending her time thinking excitedly about next week. This once bleak day had ended on a much nicer note.

"Thank you Mamo-chan..." She leaned up on the tip toes, pressing a grateful kiss upon his waiting lips. Pulling away to linger her loving gaze up at him before finally he released her hand. She jogged away down the sidewalk for half a block then slipped out of sight through the open passenger door and into the van.

Darien watched her go, her light glowing once more within his heart. He no longer felt like he needed time out at the rocks to clear his head. Spending just a little time with her was enough to calm the raging emotions this once tense day had brought on. Leaving him in a much more sweeter mood. That's what she was...A Simple Sweetness to call his own.


	15. Chapter 11

÷HUGS) To all you reviewer's out there, and all those reading. I love to write, and am so happy to entertain you guys with my silly little stories. So here's the weekly shout out to all those who left their thoughts behind.

LoveInTheBattleField:You know I will always keep it coming. My muse never seems to end.

SailorRallison:I hope you get a few laughs out this chapter.

Mzmiami: This chapter should be more fun, and less sad.

Adoore:I tried to get it up earlier...but life got in the way. (Shakes her fist angrily at life)

GinnyPotter0183,Tabbykatroses:love goes a long way. (LOL)

regine.c: Many more moments to come, I enjoy writing them very much. I should give drabbles a try...

but knowing me. My concept of a drabble would still be several pages long? LOL

Me Moon8:Thanks for the PM. I will keep trying to write quality material for you to enjoy

Mika,Usagi: I am so glad you are enjoying it enough to review, that means a lot to me.

And to all of you out there who favorited and followed this crazy tangent. Thanks!

Alrighty then on with the story...

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Monday 8:50 am

"Just put it on Chad!" Darien shouted near the end of his patience, the man had been whining about the colour he got stuck with for the last twenty minutes and it was almost show time. Leaning out of the back cab of his truck, having tossed his hoody inside. Leaving him in only a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a black button up short sleeve shirt. The chill October wind howling around the parking lot, springing goose flesh over his bare arms.

"But...pink...why do I get the pink one?" Chad continued leaning defeatedly over the box of Darien's truck fingering his new skimpy garment with distain. The broad well muscled young man, threw his cowboy hat into the box with disgust. The cold wind whipping through the back of his loose white button up shirt, he ignored the cold tingling against his skin. Rolling up his sleeves till they reached his elbows, then pulling the loose shirt back down over the waist of his jeans in irritation. Before resuming his brooding positon against the truck. He was a ranch hand, a real cowboy. Had spent his whole life helping his father and grandfather work the land and raise cattle. Carried himself as a strong man, he had ethics and pride all beat into him by his father and grandfather about what made a man, a man! He could ride a horse to hell and back, could work rope like a pro, could take down a rampaging steer with his bare hands! He wasn't a poser like these city kids...like Daniel. He was a mans, man for Christs sakes! And now he had to wear pink! How was he ever going to live this day down. Grinding the toe of his dark brown cowboy boot, he had braced on the trucks tire. He cursed, then ducked his head spiting on the pavement in frustration. As he nervously swiped a hand through his unruly thick bangs, that always seemed to fall over his eyes, his long hair a wild mane over his shoulders.

"We all drew straws with the colours on it and that was the one you chose, so man up about it!" Andrew groused, crouching in the box and digging into the black felt grocery bag that held their outfits. Ever the jester he was in pair of shiny silver track pants and a yellow happy face t-shirt that spotted a bloody bullet hole in it's head. He thought this shirt was fitting to today's affair.

"It's not pink man...it's salmon." Melvin explained, tossing his fedora into the open cab of Darien's truck. He had been welcomed into the fold last week, now he was preparing for the first prank of hell week with the rest of Darien's soldiers. The parking lot had been cleared since home room bell was bout to toll in less then a minute. Mel quickly pulling down his grey and black checker board dress pants, as Andrew tossed him his bright green thong. His white t-shirt soon followed, leaving the pasty looking young man standing in nothing but his tighty whiteys. Resembling a skinny almost boney physic compared to the sturdy, well muscled football player's surrounding him. The largest muscle Melvin owned was his brain and he was proud of that.

"Alright guys make sure to stay in contact with one another when you enter the halls. "Greg's voice called out to them, as he crossed the parking lot with Yaten. Both boys had opted for loose clothing easy to shed and pull back on quickly. Greg in black sweats and a white t-shirt and Yaten in red track pants and t-shirt with a matching red hoody. His long silvery blonde pony tail now twisted on top of his head in a large emasculating bun.

Greg tossed each man a tiny walkie talkie strung on a thin black rope. "Alright Melvin's friend who does the school announcements in the morning got the song. He is going to play it right in the middle of his report today. So we got..." Greg glanced at his wrist watch, his eyes flying wide in alarm. "Less then three minutes to change...holy shit!" He dashed across the last of the distance pulling his shirt over his head. Yaten was already hoping out of his pants, as Andrew dug and tossed the small group their outfits franticly.

Serena and Raye were positioned at the front doors of the High School, waiting for Lita to appear. The small alcove of doors was empty with the faint morning light glowing just beyond the square windows. The huge foyer behind was echoing with voices of the student body lost in the main hall, and lower halls of the dungeon below.

The little blonde was pacing with pent up nerves before the doors, wearing a pair of her own version of black jean overalls. She had adapted the outfit with large silver heart shaped buckles for a bit of flare on the shoulder straps. Wearing a near skin tight flannel long sleeve white shirt that had a tiny pink rose buds pattern. Tying two matching pink ribbons into her buns, that dangled low within the strands of her golden tails.

She was worried about the day ahead for Lita, she wouldn't be at her side every moment, and it was those moments she wondered if she would be teased?

"Seriously, stop..." Raye grabbed her firmly by the shoulder's stoping her forward momentum. The long ebony haired girl had opted for a simple outfit, not the whimsical type like Serena. She was just in a pair of tight jeans with a deep red thin sweater that just reached her hips.

Just as Serena glanced up to met Raye's worried eyes the home room bell tolled, as the dull voice of the boy who did morning announcement began to invade the school.

"Well, I guess she 's not showing today." Raye shrugged, disappointed. She had really wanted to see Lita again. Draping an arm over an equally disappointed Serena, they began to wander into the vast foyer. Making it only half way across the large open area, headed towards the main hall to get their books. When the announcements cut out and the newest song by LMFAO started to resonate harshly through the worn out hallway speakers. Everyone stopped in their tracks, curious as to what was happening. Knowing it was Hell week, they expected a few pranks here and there. They didn't expect what came charging out of the Dungeon and down the halls of the High school.

Amy and Mina had been staking out the side door by the parking lot, wanting to catch Lita as she entered the school. Amy stood stoically, watching the doors from the line of lockers just beyond the small alcove. Looking quite well put together for a monday morning, in a grey and navy pin stripe skirt and cream colour blouse. Her thin dark blue rimmed glassed firmly on her mousey round face, binder and texts gripped snuggly at her hip. Giving herself a silent pep talk to be assertive, practicing her back talk and nasty names she had spent most of the weekend memorizing. Resolved to be strong and not shy if she was needed to defend Lita at all today against their peers. Who would seek any advantage to pull themselves up by dragging someone else down.

Mina lounged against the lockers just behind her, the valley girl incarnate with her tight hipster jean's and extra tight red Coke cola shirt. The fabric firmly stressing at the seams around her ample breasts now crammed into a push up bra, that made them defy gratify.

Amy was really starting to think Mina was a bit of a show off when it came to her sexy bombshell type body. She had a more in your face personality that was sorta unnerving. And a bit hard to handle for the tragically shy and reserved Amy. Amy was also harbouring many theories now about her sexual oreanation or lack there of. The girl seemed to flirt with anyone, boy, girl...didn't matter. She didn't know if it was because the honey blonde was an attention seeker or just enjoyed the game. Either way Mina now made her nervous and not in the good way.

It was then the speaker system through out the school began to play very loud dance music she swore she heard on the radio many times over in the last month or so.

(I'm Sexy and I know it!)

Amy glanced around as the heavy beats exploded around her, drowning out the dull creaking of the side door opening.

"Holy...crap..." Mina breathed, slowly pulling herself off the locker's.

Amy turned back to the old wooden double doors, as six nearly naked young men wearing coloured edible thongs and large, round matching coloured happy face masked charged for her.

Amy screamed in horror, her face a flaming beacon that could light up the darkest of night. As the prudish, overly sensible young woman was suddenly surrounded by nearly naked men.

Mina on the other hand was enjoying every minute of the show, giggling with delight as she watched them stampede away down the hall and out of sight into the school

Leaving a stunned and emotionally scarred Amy blubbering on the floor of the hallway, unable to form coherent sentences.

"What did I miss?" Lita asked, moving through the side door at exactly nine am the time that Andrew insisted she enter the School. The brunette was dressed in muted colours of jeans and a flowing grey tunic overtop a black long sleeve shirt that hung around her curvy hips. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself today, just wanting to fade into the crowds and be left alone.

Finding Amy nearly comatose in the middle of the hall was a bit unexpected, LMFAO screaming though the school was disconcerting, Mina rolling on the floor laughing her ass off...well that just brought the brightest smile to Lita's face.

The six young men exploded out of the dungeon from the short set of stair's up to the main hall. Serena had just opened her locker to gather her books, uncertain as to what was going on not realizing that this stunt was the beginning of many more to come. She heard the thunder of many bare feet, before she pulled her head out of the locker in time to gap in utter disbelief. As six young men of various builds rocketed down the hall towards her and the milling crowds around the lockers. Wearing nothing by shiny bold coloured thongs, little black walkie talkie's bouncing on their chests and absurdly large round happy face masks to conceal their indentities. Two young men broke off at the top of the dungeon stairs, shooting up another flight up to the second story above, dashing off towards the Library. Further down the hall two more darted into the shadowed side hall heading for the inner courtyard. Leaving just two to bolt towards her.

She stood stunned her eyes wide, unsure if she wanted to scream or breakout in uncontrolled laughter at the ludicrously naked running happy faces headed her way. The one wearing the dark red thong ran right past her, the crowds of girls whistling and swooning at his wiry yet highly toned body.

"Morning Beautiful!" The man in the dark blue thong stopped right in front of her for a moment.

Serena gapped in surprise recognizing that deep smoky voice. Her eyes moving hungrily over his well muscled flesh, falling boldly upon the very large package barely contained in the shiny fabric between his legs.

She barely had time to admire him before he rudely shoved her into her locker, pushing her back roughly by a hand to her breasts. She pinned wheeled backwards screeching.

"Baka...Dari..." He slammed her locker door closed on her, needing to muffle out her cursing his name.

Then dashed away laughing, while she meekly pushed the door open slightly, peeking out. Her cheeks burning as she devoured the sight of his naked nicely shaped ass charging down the hall.

"Oh...my..." She breathed, her libido hitting whole new levels, along with her dirty imagination concerning the two of them.

The halls were insane with laughter, screams and shouts of rage from students and teacher's alike. But over all the first stunt went of flawlessly. The boys raced through their area's of the school, creating mayhem in their wake. Keeping in contact through the walkie talkies so they wouldn't get caught by the principal or custodial staff currently hunting them down.

Serena gathered her books and retreated up to the boys locker's like Darien had asked.

Waiting nervously outside in the white painted hall, biting her lip and unable to wash her mind of the sexy image he had made running down the hall. A moment later the door creaked open, she turned expectantly finding Yaten, Greg and Chad emerge. They each gave her a curt nod, their cheeks flushed by exhilaration and embarrassment at what they had just done. Dressed in a new set of clothes they had hidden in their locker's, ready to resume the day like nothing had happened. No one in the school could point finger's that it was them there was no evidence, but the populace could speculate as much as they liked. Which was exactly what Darien had planned, the school masses now had a much more vivacious and bold scandal to talk about then Lita. With their outfits now tossed away down the garbage shoot, their was nothing left but to go to class and act like they had seen those crazy guys too.

Serena was just so proud, and simply amazed by him lately. He never seemed to care about others, but came to Lita's defence in such selfless way. it was just so unlike him. He was becoming less of a brooding, bitter grump that he had been for the last few years. Becoming more out going, more light hearted and fun loving. At least to her he was changing, she didn't know if it would be a lasting change but she would love him no matter what. Even if he reverted back to the silent, loner full of jaded feelings and bitter comments. She knew in the end she would love him no matter what.

"Sere? Ah...Uhm...what are you doing here?" Melvin stuttered out nervously, drawing her eyes from her white sneaker's full of marker doodles up towards his questioning face.

The young man was still sweating from his run down the halls, his boyish face flushed with fading excitement. Dressed in a pair of grey dress pants and a white t-shirt tucked in smartly. His customary fedora sitting at the back of his head.

"Uhm...well just waiting for some friends." She responded shyly, casting her eyes to the side unable to hold his gaze. Realizing she might have seen him in all his glory earlier and feeling extremely nervous in his pressence.

"You?"She questioned turning the awkwardness upon him, casting him a small weak smile.

"Ah..." Now Melvin was chuckling nervously trying to come up with an alibi. "Well, I was just...ah..." He was really struggling now, his blush increasing in strength making Serena giggle.

"I gotta gotta..." he stuttered dashing off. He naturally found it hard to talk to his crush, after his bit of exhibitionism it was nearly an impossible task. So he quickly excused himself and ran away. Leaving Serena alone in the hall once more, laughing softly at his haste retreat from her pressence.

"Hey, Sere. Fancy meeting you here." Andrew sauntered up beside her, with a knowing look. Dressed in a pair of baggy cargo jeans and lime green t-shirt the sported some blue unreadable graffiti. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He was Darien's best friend and nothing got past him for long. He had caught on to their secret romance back when he picked them up at the rocks. He never brought up the fact that he knew damn well what was going on between them now. It was a long time coming and he wasn't going to butt in and jinx it.

Serena merely blushed, linking her arms behind her back by grasping one of her wrists, and leaning bashfully against the wall. As Andrew bid her farewell as he had class to get too.

A minute later Darien emerged with a huge grin of pride plastered on his face. An arrogant self satisfied swagger to his walk he approached her. Serena smirked at the sight he made in his jeans and black button up shirt, with a white mock neck underneath.

"Hey there. Did you like what you saw?" He questioned slyly, having set up this meeting to torment her and enjoy her beautiful face turning all kinds of bright colours.

Serena merely giggled and shook her head. "Didn't get much of a chance to look, since someone pushed me into my locker and slammed the door closed on me. " She pouted, rubbing her nose for emphasis, illustrating playfully that he had hurt her.

"oh...poor baby gotta boo, boo." He cooed mockingly, grasping her hips and backing her up against the wall.

Serena could only giggle even more, heart already a flutter, her whole body responding to his touch. As she slowly begun raising her head up to eagerly greet his kiss. Darien bent forward, turning his head just enough to avoid bumping noses. As he lips descended upon hers, she felt the heat of his breath the barest tingle of his lips upon her's. It was excruciating waiting that second for him apply pressure upon her's. But just as she felt him begin...

"SHEIDS, OFFICE...NOW!" The coach bellowed from the back of the hall. His voice to full of rage and fury. It thundered like a vengeful god down the empty corridor. Standing just outside the doorway to his office, in a pair of beige dress pants and a white dress shirt tucked in and over flowing over his belt. His rounded face red and sweaty, bald head shining under the florecent lights. His eyes burning holes into Darien's back, with a tell tale vein that only showed up throbbing on these special occasions when his life went to shit!

Serena cringed in fear, the man's booming voice hurting her ears. The sweet forbidden moment shattered like fine crystal. With a sad moan she thumped her forehead in disappointment against his chest, as he rose back up to acknowledge the furious voice.

Darien merely rolled his eyes, used to such fury and pomp thanks to years training with Sarge. Who's bark was much worse then his bite...mostly.  
"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked a bit disappointed not haveing more time to enjoy his planned rendezvous with his sweetness.

"You bet...good luck!" Serena squeezed his hand briefly before rushing away to her first class.

Darien followed the profusely sweaty middle age man into his cluttered, dusty office. Taking a quick scan around the clerical disaster that it was, he noticed many newspaper clippings, and diploma's on the walls. But no awards adorned the barren shelves, just more texts. Speaking of a man who had great dreams back in his youth but ended up with a mediocre life instead. He could feel the disappointment and bitterness of a failed career in this room. It stank like sweat and alcohol, mixed with a heavy layer of dust. Already finding Daniel behind the desk leaning against the back wall, with his arms folded glaring at him with an air of disgruntled authority. Dressed as usual in bootcut jeans and but with a black shirt and grey suit jacket over top

Randy sat on of the old rusty orange plastic bucket chair before the desk. Disinterested in the whole thing. In black jeans and a wine red collared polo shirt, looking like he wanted to go golfing more then attend school. Finally as he entered the small hoarder's paradise, coach called an office he noticed the looming bulk of Pink against the side wall. His tank like body dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black track pants. His dirty blond hair hanging around his borish face, like a mop of untamed straw Holding a squirming, snorting piglet in his arms.

Darien had to do a double take at that sight, passing Pink a strange look. .

"We have traditions, Shields. " Daniel pipped up, all high and mighty. Sounding like some irritated feudal lord. Tiredly having to explain how the kingdom is run to some errant vassal. As Coach deflated into his wide wooden swivel chair behind the desk. Brushing frustrated hands down his shiny near hairless head, as he cast Darien a dark look.

Darien took it in stride, raising an eyebrow while gritting his teeth.

"Look, your little stunt got way out of hand, My boy. One of your men, shocked poor old Mrs. Parks into cardiac arrest. We had to call in an ambulance." Coach groaned, thumping his head over the back of his chair.

"Shook his package right at her when the old bird was leaving her class room, she screamed and dropped right in the hall on the second floor. " Randy smirked, draping an arm over the rounded back of the ugly plastic chair.

"Today was when the we release the baby pigs in the hall. " Pink offered, cuddling the piglet like it was a stuffed animal. The pig snorted and huffed completely content in the mans gentle embrace.

"Well no ones stopping you." Darien shrugged, casting each boy a confrontational look.

"We pull the same pranks every year, just enough for a little fun in the halls. We don't cause the kind of mayhem you unleashed this morning. If I was of the mind I'd drag you and your friends into the office for a good suspension." Coach growled.

While Daniel nodded and folded him arms looking disapprovingly down upon him. Which was raising the hackles on the back of Darien's neck.

"You can't prove it was me or the identities of any of them. " Darien commented, staring the coach down with a hard look.

"Your right I can't, but I wouldn't anyway. The Team needs you and those delinquents under your command. If we are to win the championship in two weeks." Coach nodded, "So I will compromise, you will work with Daniel. Brain storm idea's that you can both accomplish. So that he can temper your crazy pranks to something manageable for the faculty to handle."

"What!" Daniel screamed, he had been hoping Coach would ban that loser from participating in Hell Week.

"I would rather be expelled!" Darien growled, folding his arms over his chest. The thought of working with Daniel churning a burning acid in his stomach.

"This is not up for debate!" Coach stood up, pointing out of his office. "Do the pig prank tomorrow, but for the rest of the week I expect to be pleasantly surprised by your antics!"

The four boys left the room grumbling and fuming.

All the fun of hell week had now been completely destroyed for Darien. The two nemesis's could only glare threateningly at each other as they stormed away down the hall.

"We got no choice...so meet me in the cafeteria at lunch so we can figure this shit out." Darien commanded.

"No, you meet with us in the library after school!" Daniel ordered, ignoring Darien's threatening posture. As the dark haired, slightly taller man began to encroach upon the platinum blondes personal space, his hands flexing, arms coiling preparing to cock a fist and start a fight.

Daniel stood his ground arrogantly, inclining his chin upward as if to say take your best shot.

Randy and Pink had been trailing behind the two silently watching them degrade into a shouting match of threats and nasty name calling. Puffing and peacocking like to alpha males ready to rip each other's throats out...which Randy figured was only a few minutes away now.

"Alright, ladies. Calm down now. Lets solve this like gentlemen, shall we." Randy pushed in between them, bracing a hand on either combatants chests and quickly separating them.

"Pink, flip a coin." Randy called over his shoulder, to busy subtley restraining the two to do it himself.

"I got a pig?" Pink responded bluntly.

"Let the pig go!, we can catch it later." Randy hissed over his shoulder.

Pink shrugged, crouched down and released the pig. Which went squealing away down the hall and out of sight into the open cafeteria doors smelling food.

"Call it!" Randy shouted.

"Heads." Daniel responded if a bit to excitedly.

"Tails." Darien sighed, so not interested.

Pink flipped the coin and caught it.

"Tails..." He answered reluctantly.

Daniel bellowed in frustration, while Darien smiled smugly. It was a small win, but any win to piss of Hemlock was good times.

"Good see you loser's in the cafeteria at lunch." He strode away, waving over his shoulder aimlessly.

While Daniel fumed furiously at his back.

It didn't take long for Lita to hunt down her quarry. She had been trailing him all morning between classes, now as second period came to a close and the lunch hour was beginning. She darted down a set of stairs from the second story balcony of the inner courtyard and into the outer wing of the school that held the large library. She found Sebastian merging threw the glass doors and into the shadowed interior of the School Library. The short, stocky built young man was sporting a pair of baggy tan cargo pants rolled up several times at the cuffs and a short sleeve button up shirt in soft blue. With a black sweater tied up around his waist. Looking smart and preppy at the same time.

With a grunt of approval she headed after him with a determined stride. Moving swiftly through the iron gate, passing the ancient librarian behind the admission desk a curt nod. Glancing around the cavernous area filled with rows upon rows of books, searching for that head of dark hair. The sun filtered down through narrow windows set high on the outer wall. Casting the quiet halls of knowledge, and round tables in a lazily half light. It had the highest ceiling in the school, with iron girder's holding up the arching roof. With dozen's of long banner's hanging down for decoration, advertising the student bodies athletics and clubs. Several students found sanctuary here, those not truly comfortable with the more shallow or boisterous populace of Cross Roads. This was the haven for the nerds, the shy and the loner's. Darien's old stomping grounds, and Amy's favourite escape. The social eccentric's sat around in small groups, or all alone. Finishing homework, reading or just speaking softly about movies, video games or what ever they were currently obsessed with.

Lita was suddenly feeling anxious that she had lost him When she found him at the far side of the library heading through a narrow doorway to another set of stairs that led up the second story that held private study rooms.

"Perfect..." Lita growled, storming off after him.

Taking to the stairs two at a time just to catch up, she exploded up onto the second story hallway. Glancing over to the wall of windows that overlooked the outer hall beyond the library below. The set of classrooms were tiny little cubby holes just above the entrance to the huge library. Just big enough to hold a study session, a club meeting or view an educational dvd found below. Lita caught sight of the young man once more, progressing gingerly down the narrow hall towards an open doorway at the end.

"Sebastian!" She called, "I am done chasing after you!" She called him out. Stopping him in his tracks.

The young man stopped, suddenly looking like a trapped animal. He humbly shoved his hands deep into the side pockets of his tan cargo pants. Keeping his head downcast in shame, he awaited her approach.

"Why?" She choked out, irritated with herself at loosing control of her voice. She had been practicing the confrontation all last week in her mind. Telling herself she would not break down like a weak victim in front of him. She was going to be the aggressor for fucks sakes!

She became an accusing shadow before the shorter boy, tears of deep hurt and betrayal threatening to fall from her deep green eyes.

"I had no choice...Lita. " Sebastian stated softly, refusing to look at her. "You shouldn't have gotten in my brother's way. This is your fault not mine."

"What the hell!" She shouted completely appalled he would place the blame on her. About ready to clock him one, when she heard a dull scraping of chair legs echoing from inside the study room.

Knowing her outburst just disturbed whom ever was in the room right beside them, she control her next few words more carefully.

"Your brother was harassing one of my good friends, as a decent human being and a friend. I wasn't going to just let him continue unpunished." She hissed, directing her comments of human decency right at him.

"My brother's a bastard, if I could I'd fight against him to." Sebastian started, casting a nervous look behind him. "I wish you luck on that." He finished wanting to disengage from this encounter like a coward.

Just as he started to shift away from the wall, Lita lunged out and grappled him by his shirt collar hauling him up the wall in her fury.

"What the hell did you do with that picture of me...and who else was involved!" She spat in his face, about ready to pound him right then and there.

"I deleted it, and no one else was involved just me." Sebastian defended, his mouth clicking closed refusing to give up any other names. Lita had been thinking a lot about that night, picking it apart over and over again.

"It was Pink." She muttered, Sebastian's silence was confirmation enough that it had been the burly jock who slipped the roofie's into her drink.

"Sebastian..." A quiet voice meekly called out from the room, nervously.

Lita released Sebastian, as a gentle looking girl of maybe fourteen ducked her head out of the doorway.

Taking in the violent confrontation with wide searching soft green eyes. She had long wavy white blonde hair tinted with the same green as Amelia's. Wearing a pair of jean overalls and a long sleeve white shirt with a rounded collar. The first thing Lita noticed besides her sweet innocence, was the huge diamond ring she sported on her ring finger. Then she noticed the small firm round bump her belly made.

"Penelope, go back into the room. I will be there in a moment." Sebastian ordered, the young teen looked scared but she obeyed. Ducking back into the room with out a word.

"Fuck Sebastian!" She pushed the young man harshly back against the wall, putting two and two together.

"Daniel was going to tell father about us, about the baby. He would have been so disappointed with me, kicked me out of the house, out of the family. I couldn't lose my trust fund or my stock in my father's oil company. I need those to support my coming family. I'm sorry for what I did, truly I am. " He answered, his face flushed with embarrassment and stress at a total stranger finding out his horrible secret.

"How old is she, who is she..." Lita stumbled out completely stunned, then clammed up. "Not my business..." she breathed, casting her head to the side suddenly feeling ashamed of her nosey nature.

"She's fifteen barely...in eighth grade. Amelia's little sister...We've known each other since we were kids, she's my best friend.

"She still a kid..." Lita hissed under her breath.

"It was only at the end of last year we kinda had a whirl wind romance. " he smiled regretfully. "One night we just kinda made love...and that was enough." He admitted, "I love her...I love her more then anything." He finished with conviction in his voice.

"Then why in the hell were you trying hook up with me!" Lita growled.

"I was drunk...she had just told me about the pregnancy that weekend and I was trying to forget. To run away from my commitments." He answered with an embarrassed sigh.

"You are as much of an asshole as you brother." She finished, striding off completely appalled by his lack fore thought and self restraint. But finding admiration for him that he was sticking by the young girl, she didn't have an easy road ahead of her. Becoming a mother so young, but hopefully she would be able to count on Sebastian. Lita would leave him be, he had enough stress in his life. Next on the list was Pink. That dull witted hench man of Daniels had some pay back coming.

The angst, frustration and pure rage that was now wafting off Darien like a foul stench. Kept Serena's feet firmly planted a few tables away. Gripping the fold of her paper bag lunch firmly, with nervous hands. The dry paper crinkling as she surveyed her man. Slumped at a table on the middle tier, arms folded over his stomach glowering at the table as if trying to dent it with his eyes.

He looked pissed...more angry then she had ever seen him. Things must not have gone very well this morning.

She was kinda scared to approach him, swallowing and casting her gaze around the crowds wondering if she should just seek escape for now. Darien when upset was a frightening thing to witness much less be a target of. Which she had been just a year ago...

"Stop hovering..." Darien growled, inclineing his head in her direction but not looking at her.

Serena swiftly darted down a set of steps and found a seat opposite to him, tucking her lunch aside suddenly not very hungry. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was trapped beating an irratic nervous rythmn.

"I guess the coach really yelled at you...huh?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah...you could say that. "He stated bitterly, opening his mouth again to reveal the story of what happened. When he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, sis." Sammy sauntered over and took a seat, completely oblivious to Darien's foul mood and almost confession.

"Don't you have any friends over on the elementary side kid?" Darien spat at him, the young boy's intrusion suddenly becoming the target of his ire.

"I, uh...yeah. But I like spending my lunch with my Oneesan right now. " He spat back, casting Serena a confused look before pulling out his sandwich.

"You know you coming over here isn't allowed, right. At some point you will get caught and face a reprimand." Darien huffed, tapping an annoyed finger on the table. He knew he was venting, taking out his frustration on the little kid. It was a weakness of character he understood about himself, he could be an asshole as readily as he could become chivalrous.

"Darien, what does it matter?" Serena jumped in, coming to her nervous brother's aid.

"What are they gonna do...spank me." Sammy laughed, trying to lighten the tension.

"Uh...no. How about freaking out and calling the police, thinking your absence is a kidnapping! Calling up your Aunt and Uncle and sending an Amber alert out on the radio. Some major shit will hit the fan, kid. Those teacher's over there have a sworn duty to keep track of and protect you kids." Darien kept on, knowing exactly what was going to happen since it happened to him. He had attempted to skip school back in grade three just after his parents death. That was the start of his downward spiral away from other people. But his little escape didn't go as planned in less then an hour the whole world was hunting him down. He had created such a fuss at school and through out the city, for that pointless day off, it took a year to live it down. Everyone had been so upset with him, so disappointed in his behaviour. His teacher's, his social worker, even his foster parents at the time.

He had never been more humiliated in all his life.

Sammy on the other hand had more pressing concerns then getting dirty looks from this teacher's and the agents looking after him. They had been told upon escaping Japan to lay low, not draw attention to yourselves. If they did the men hunting for them would find them faster.

"Fuck YOU Shields!" Sammy shouted, tears threatening to fall. His stomach was roiling with acid now, suddenly so very scared of his world crashing down around his shoulders. He snatched up the remainder of his lunch bag and darted out of the cafeteria.

"Sammy!" Serena yelled, twirling around in her chair to come face to face with Daniel sitting smugly behind her. His chair spun backwards, so he could straddle it and fold his arms over the backrest.

"Well isn't this quiant, meeting you here at Darien's table." Daniel intoned silkily, his mind alert to the fact that his conquest was fraternizing with the enemy.

"I was just leaving!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "You know what Darien, frightening little kids...thats beneath you. Don't you think." She commented icily before tearing away after her brother to console his now even more frayed nerves. Darien didn't understand what had happened to them in the past, but still that was kinda an asshole thing to do.

Darien watched her go cringing in regret, she was mad at him again and he deserved it. At some point he would learn to just stay silent when he was angry. Instead of lashing out at other's who were dumb enough to approach him. He just didn't deal with thing well sometimes.

"Com'on guys..." Serena relented, following after Lita and Raye as they made their way out of the school.

"No..." Raye tossed her hair over her shoulder, becoming irritated at the blondes harassment.

"I just got a free pass from public ridicule, Sere. Thanks to those mysterious guys streaking escapade, this morning. I am not looking for another avenue to be on display. "Lita pushed through the front doors, the afternoon sun falling upon her sly smile. She knew damn well who those mysterious thong wearing guys were and she owed them a huge thanks. Not a word was spoken to her about that awful photo. All the gossip in the halls was about who those guys might have been, and how hot and sexy they were.

"Please!" Serena darted outside and jogged in front of her girlfriends, clad in her white and green cheer uniform. The wind playing with her skirt, tossing it around her hips as she danced down the stairs and in front of them intending to block their retreat.

"We need two more girls, or we don't have enough to compete in regionals." She pouted, giving them the puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip.

"Yeah...guys!" Mina had been waiting for Serena and the girls. Leaning against the metal billboard on the front lawn. The two blondes had planned this peer pressure trap just a few minutes ago when they were changing into their uniforms.

Now it was a double pronged attack, Mina darted in front of the two reluctant girls. Giving the puppy dog pout look before Raye.

Making the dark haired girl roll her eyes in frustration.

"It's just for a few months, guys then you can quit." Serena pleaded.

Mina darted her soft blue eyes to the side slyly, finding a elm tree a few paces off the entrance walk. With a mischievous giggle, she lunged for Raye gripping her by the belt loops of her jeans. The dark haired girl yelping in surprise, as the honey blonde then swung her deftly behind the tree trunk in a matter of seconds. Leaving a backwards prancing Serena blinking in confusion for a moment, while Lita shook her head with a dry chuckle.

"What's going on?" Serena asked softly completely clueless.

"I little personal persuasion, little rabbit." Lita smirked, draping an arm over her shoulder's and guiding her gently away and across the street to the football field. Casting the now seducing Mina, bracing Raye up against the tree a knowing look.

"Will you join..." Serena inquired, casting her cuteness up towards Lita hope shining in her wide innocent blue eyes.

"No..." Lita stated, killing further debate and chuckling again as her little blonde bun head's eager face deflated in defeat. With a heavy sigh Serena let it go, happily surprised to find Raye joining their cheer ranks twenty minutes later. With an avid blush upon her cheeks, and a very satisfied Mina flouncing onto the field a few minutes behind.

Tuesday 10:30 am

Serena had fumed and fretted over Darien all night, having promised herself she wasn't going to alienate him every time he acted like a jerk. She needed to find some understanding, some patience instead of lashing him right back. So she told herself she needed to find a common ground someway to still stay on speaking terms, long enough to work through this new kink. Yet get the space she needed to cool off. Before she retaliated at him and regretted it.

She had avoided him for the rest of the day yesterday and had qickly left her locker that morning, scrambling away with her books before he got there. Not yet ready to deal with him. Sammy had been a mess to fix yesterday, thinking he was bringing down the wrath of god or something upon them. Because now Darien had verbalized inadvertinly how needy and clingy he had become. Making him feel even more childish for being so scared. He stated he was going to man up and stop being such a baby. She was thankful in some respects Darien's blunt warnings had forced him to try again to find his own way. But he wasn't ready...she knew that. He had been sleeping in her bed for the last week, unable to settle in his own room. To plagued by his nightmares and to many bad thoughts that just kept him awake.

Her plan this afternoon. She would head over to the Elementary side this time. To spend lunch with him. She had been quite selfish making him always come over to the Cafeteria. But hind sight was always twenty-twenty so she tried hard not to beat herself up to much about it. She could easily fall into self recriminations and loathing over all the mistakes she had made in her life. Dwelling on the past was no way to live ones life.

So now she sat at her desk in her English class, tapping her pencil anxiously upon the text of her copy of To kill a Mockingbird. Absently watching the flimsy thin clouds float threw the wooden slated windows beside her. The sky a smokey blue barely having any colour at all, mirroring her dull, lifeless emotions perfectly. To glum to care to much about her outfit today, she was in a simple pair or faded jeans that had a slender inseam that hugged close to her shapely legs. Her over the shoulder fuzzy pink sweater, with a white pale white slip underneath that tied around her neck. It was a simple yet allurng look, showing off her slender shoulder's and shapely body. Glancing vaguely at the front of the class she surveied their teacher for a moment, not interested in the lesson at all.

The teacher was an old man far past his prime, with a ample belly that rolled over the belt of this grey dress pants. An overly serious man who wore a suit and tie everyday to school, while most of the younger teacher's showed up in jeans and collared golf shirts. With a wild mass of grey hair that hung unkept around his almost severe, scholarly features. He could have been a shoe in for the reincarnation of Shakespear, complete with his same eccentric style beard. He even that the british accent to boot.

Droning away at the front of the class, as his black marker squeaked away on the white board. The class more interest in anything else but him. Having gone over this material for years on end, he had lost his passion for it and it was just reciting his lectures like a robot. Pushing the information onto his students with out really caring if they paid attention or not. Just putting in time till he retired in a few years.

A faint vibration emitted from her side pocket, she quickly glanced around to see if anyone or the teacher had noticed the sound. Finding that everyone was ignoring her and the high king of boredom was to busy explaining the social inequalities, and moral compass of Scout, within the story to notice.

Serena slowly eased her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping the top up she took note of the new text icon flashing on the black and green screen. Her cell wasn't high tech or fancy and probably older then time. But it got the job done and that was what mattered.

-Sorry-

She smiled and shook her head, knowing this apology was coming.

-I'm not the one you need to apologize too-

She responded, typing as quickly in her lap as she could.

-I know-

Serena had to pretend to pay a little attention to class, so tucked the phone between her legs. Jotting down a few notes in her binder. Letting the text sit for a few minutes before responding, when she glanced back down to the phone she found another text.

-Thanks for giving me your cell, found your note in my locker this morning-

-No prob, I figure this way we can still talk to one another when we can't be with each other. It's kinda like hanging out...right-

She smiled weakly hoping he would accept this as a compromise since she couldn't bring him home.

-yeah, this is cool, I just hope you don't get finger cramps because I intend to text you lots-

She could almost see his smile on the other end, could in vision him hiding at the back of his own class. His cell in his lap typing to her.

-What happened yesterday-

-Coach made me and boys work with Daniel and his guys for the rest of the weeks pranks-

-Ouch- she smiled ruefully, she would be on the war path too having to endure that arrogant prick for a whole week against her will.

-You grounded for another week, will your Aunt let you come on the away game this friday?-

-Yeah, I'm super excited, Charter Bus, Hotel for a night, finally some time on my own!- She typed back her stomach flipping with excitement at just thinking about the field trip to the largest city in the State.

She didn't confess to him that Bella would be following them up to the city, and tracking her from the white equipment van the whole time. So really being on her own was kinda false. But Bella promised not to interfere unless she had gun to her head. So to speak.

-Sit with me?-

Serena giggled it sounded so meek and mild compared to how Darien usually responded.

-Of course!- She answered, hoping he was smiling as brightly with anticipation as she was.

They texted back and forth all the way through second period until the lunch bell rang.

-I am buying you lunch, meet me at the Cafeteria- Was Darien's last text, as she was filing out of her class amid the herd.

Serena laughed knowingly, he was trying to make things right between them again.

-sure, but your buying lunch for Sammy too. Cause I'm headed over to the Elementary side for lunch. Come join us.- She typed franticly on her phone, her binder and text clutched precariously tucked into her armpit. Narrowly bumping into several students moving down the second floor court balcony, around her. Serena was making a drunken, weaving trail through the throng with her head down attempting to multi-task her way back to her locker. Which really wasn't her forte...

"Pigs!" A student screamed, just as she reached the staircase down to the library wing. Whirling around to find the source of the shout behind her. She was then rudely shoved aside, by a surging mass of students lunging up the stairs to get to the balcony. With a yelp she tried to reclaim her footing only to drop her phone to the lino. Towatch mournfully as it was then kicked by some stray feet back down the balcony corridor. Leaving her hunched over scrambling threw the crowds, trying in vain to keep an eye on the spinning piece of plastic. Cursing under her breath, ignoring the increasing crowds jumping and hollering around the balcony's edge.

Serena could hear the snort and scared little squeals of the baby pigs trapped below in the inner courtyards central garden and open surrounding corridor's. Racing around the milling crowds of students, and threw the central garden trying to evade the teachers and custodial staff seeking to catch them.

While she was dashing after her own little piggy...her cell phone now getting kicked back in the opposite direction. Like a goalie, she fell to the corridor's floor, stretching out one leg to block it from being swallowed up in the crowds behind her. She wasn't quite fast enough and the speeding flash of metal and plastic shot through her butterflied legs.

Quickly scrambling back to her feet, she turned just in time to avoid bumping into a thick well muscled chest. Dressed in a black silk button up shirt with just a hint of grey stripes. A familar scent of musky cologne asaulted her nose, making her whole body shutter in sudden fear.

Slowly backing up a step, her heart hammering in anxiousness from her mad dash around the corridor. Now sank into her feet in despair, as a cold sweat was beading upon her flushed face as she was greeted by a smug, grinning Daniel. The young man stood in a dark button up shirt with short sleeves, showing off his well muscled arms and dark levis' boot cut jeans.

"Well, isn't this my good luck. " He commented bending down smoothly and retrieving her phone from between his dark cowboy boots.

"I wouldn't really say that..." Serena huffed, blowing cold air through her golden fringe needing to cool off.

"Well, well, isn't this yours." He offered with a charming smile, offering her the phone.

As she moved to take it, he swiped it back towards his chest with a pained look upon his face.

"You have been avoiding me lately, that hurts my feelings." He commented a fake hurt thick in his tone.

"You have feelings..." Serena blurted out, her eyes on fire with distaste.

"Cold...Tsukino...cold." Daniel answered, flipping open her phone scanning her texts to Darien.

"Give it back...that's not your business!" Serena lunged at him as he thrust the phone over his head and out of her reach. Making the short girl, leap and flail for her phone her face growing red with frustration at the injustice.

"I thought something was up, finding you sitting together, all cozy with that loser time and time again over the last few weeks." Daniel stated his voice cold.

"We're just friends! " She shouted, with a last ditch effort she jumped high for her phone. Daniel thwarted her attempt by placing a hand on her head pushing her back down to her feet. Keeping pressure on the crown of her head, as she growled in irritation. His hand bending her twin darted barrettes into her scalp smartly.

"Give me a kiss, that would earn back your phone." Daniel offered silkily.

"I would rather kiss a pig." She hissed back, tears of frustration ebbing in the corner of her eyes. She hated feeling helpless and weak. Daniel just kept taking her personal power away, he snatched it so effortlessly it was uncanny. His sneaky bullying going unnoticed yet again by the truly uncaring masses, he had this game of dominance down to an art form. Only attacking when he knew he wouldn't get caught.

"That could be arranged!" Daniel spat angrily, as her phone was suddenly ripped out of his grasp.

"Stop picking on her Daniel." Chad drawled, having come upon them amid the crowds of students on the balcony. He had quickly come to her rescue, not knowing her well. But knowing she was friends with Darien was enough for him to intercede upon Daniel's tormenting.

Serena cast him a delighted smile of thanks, Chad truly was a tall drink of cool water. With ruggid good looks and long dark brunette hair that hung wild and unruly around his broad shoulder's. He stood tall and proud between her and Daniel, the immortal cowboy in black boot cut jeans, a blue plaid flannel shirt and his dark brown boots. Her phone now safe in his hands as he stared Daniel down.

The arrogant young man merely scoffed and took his leave.

"Thank you." Serena offered, as Chad turned and silently handed her back her phone. He made quite the heroic figure, she understood now how easily it was for Raye to fall for him.

"Not a problem, I had to endure that pompous poser yesterday over lunch. The man turned my stomach, honestly he could ruin anyones day." Chad commented briefly before taking his leave with a toss of his hand. Serena admired him briefly as he strode away with the crowds, he sure was easy on the eyes. She giggled, but their was only one man for her. He might be a real jerk sometimes, and kinda hard to get along with when he was in one of his moods. But he was her's now, and she couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend. The sounds of the piglets had drifted away from the courtyard, so the show was over and all the students were now focused on resuming their trek off to class, the cafeteria or where ever.

Serena swiftly tucked her phone securely into her jean's pocket before dashing away to meet Darien and Sammy for lunch. Turning her sour mood happy again, by anticipating what tasty food Darien would surprise her with.

"He eats like you...and it's kinda scary." Darien stated, staring wide eyed in stunned disbelief at Sammy as he consumed his burger and fries in record time. Wearing only a black t-shirt and jean's refusing to give into the cold weather outside, ignoring the goose bumps along his bare arms stubbornly.

Serena cast the carnivore incarnate an odd look, finding the boy grinning with satisfaction. Ketchup and oil dripping off his chin. Dressed casually in his jean overalls with his striped white and sky blue long sleeve shirt. His army green hoody tied around his waist in case he got cold. His other ratty ball cap of red, with some sports teams symbol she didn't know emblazoned on the front. Cocked sideways on his head, sitting happily on the grass on the front lawn of the Elementary side. Patting his now very full tummy contentedly.

By the time she had grabbed her leather bomber jacket and headphones. Managing to get over to the Elementary's front yard, Darien and Sammy had run into each other and had a good long talk. Darien had appoligized to the kid, opening up a little about his mistake of taking off from school grounds and all the trouble he caused. They had come to a understanding and Sammy held no grudge, he actually was starting to admire Darien.

Serena couldn't see the resemblence in eating habits, Sammy was a monster when enjoying food. She couldn't possiblely be that bad! Then gave Darien a grumpy huff, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation that he would suggest she ate so uncouth and unladylike like. Like some rabid animal on a fresh kill...

"That was good...I could handle that everyday." Sammy gave Darien a hopeful look.

"Sorry kid, I'm not that rich." Darien admitted with an apologetic half smile.

The two had hit it off easily enough. Shingo understood in the end the man was letting him know he was acting irresponsible. He understood, and with his sister taking off with the team at the end of the week he needed to prove to himself that he could last with out her. Had to find the strength and courage to let her go with out making a big deal about it. She didn't need a guilt trip, to ruin something she was looking forward to. He knew he had to only ask and she would stay, always putting his needs first above her own dreams. It was about time he started manning up! With Poppa gone he needed to start looking out for his sister, like she had for him for years on end. Today was the start of a new, stronger more confident Shingo. He wanted to be someone she could count on for once.

"Well, I got stuff." Shingo rose to his feet, he wasn't blind to the goo, goo eyes. They had been casting one another over the last few lunch hours he had spent in their company.

"Sammy?" Serena rose with him, wondering why he was taking off in such a hurry.

"I'll see you after school, sis. I want to go play with my friends. Okay." Sammy smiled and laughed, dashing away around the side of the red brick building to the playground around the back.

Serena merely nodded, her stomach flipping and heart fluttering lightly at finally getting a chance to be alone with Darien again. Wild fantasies of him drawing her down to the grass and ravaging her like he had back in the cave. Full of such passion and reckless need to love her, was spreading a huge blush across her face. Her eyes were shimmering with anticipation and hope when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

With a growl she lunged her hand into her jeans and pulled out her phone. A rush of irritation now darkening her thoughts.

-You just going to stand there casting a shadow, or are you going to sit back down?-

She smirked and ducked her head down, finding Darien sitting primely on the grass in his jean's and black nike t-shirt with the little white swoosh over his heart. Giving her the most charming smile ever, holding his phone lightly in a hand.

She responded to his sarcasm accordingly.

"Smart Ass!" She cried, tucking her phone back into her jeans before leaping on him and giggling like a hyena. The discarded remains of the Styrofoam container's that had held their lunch went flying. As she tackled him down on the grass and straddled his waist tickling him under his arms. Watching with smug approval as he roared with laughter, writhing and seeking to gain some purchase on her attacking hands.

"I give...I give...stop grinding those talons into my flesh!" he screamed, tears rolling out of the corner's of his dark blue eyes as he gasped finally reclaiming some breath. Panting and heaving, he grasped her wrists to keep her at bay as he lay beneath her. A willing victim to her tickle attacks, as he had been that summer so long ago.

Then he turned the tables on her, gripping the tender curve of her waist he attacked her pressure points their. Grinding his finger's into her, and twisting her onto the ground beneath his now straddling legs. As she writhed and squealed with delight, her eyes dancing with mirth as he tickled her ferociously for a few minutes.

"Stop...your gonna make me pee!" She exclaimed, as he wasn't letting up on her bodies weakness.

Darien merely laughed, pulling off of her to sit smugly on the grass feeling the balance had been met.

While she gathered her breath, heaving and getting her giggles under control. Before wrapping her arms around his strong bicep. Sighing in quiet contentment as she snuggled into his arm. Darien gave her a happy and content grin himself. Brushing a hand slowly down the side of her face, then running his finger's through a long golden tail, admiring how it glowed in the afternoon sun. How soft it felt passing through his fingers. How cute she was snuggling against his arm as if it was the softest teddy bear she had ever held. How she cheeks glowed a faint rose, hinting to her utter joy at spending this quite moment with him. She truly was a gorgeous creature, and he truly didn't deserve her sometimes.

"Do you think you could stay after school today and tomorrow..., maybe after Cheer practice. I kinda need your help for Friday's prank." Darien sighed, not wanting to interrupt her as she held his arm making soft humming sounds. Enjoying the sound of her contentment immensely.

"Well I would have to ask Bella and Emmett. But I could text you later with their answer." Serena pulled away giving him a warm smile. As he rose to his feet, helping her up as well. They held hands, slowly leaving the Elementary side and took their time wandering down the sidewalk to the High School.

-Bella says it's ok cause it's for school-

Darien grinned brilliantly, having snuck away to respond to her text in the corner of the Chemistry lab. Standing at the back of the room, leaning discretely over the long equipment shelf typing up his reply. As the late afternoon sun shone in blinding rays thought the large windows, of the third floor class room. The bright sunlight muting all the colours in the room, giving a lazy almost sleepy haze through out the class room. The rest of the Senior students were sitting in small groups at long tables, their thin metal stools scraping on the lino as they moved around their experiments. Busy adding chemicals, jotting down notes, measuring other powder's to add to the Bunsen burner set between the groups of two.

The teacher was a young man that had done his residency last year at their school, getting hired to replace the older teacher who retired. He was fresh out his degree, full of new techniques and eagerness to express his love of the material to the class. He was also a more relaxed and understanding, still remembering himself what it was like being an awkward teenager. Just learning the how to be a responsible adult, yet not quite being fully on your own. Treading those pirana filled water's of relationships, friends and trying to figure out who you are and were you going in life all at once.

The young adult lounged at the front of the room, with his dress shoes up on his desk. Absently flipping through a magazine, dressed in jeans and a bright blue collared shirt with his trusty white lab coat draped like a cape over his shoulders. He had a jovial round face with grey blue eyes that sparkled with a passion for his job, and the craziest thick curly red hair that crowned his head like a beacon.

"Mr. Shield's if you done setting up your hot date for friday, Ms. Patterson could really use her lab partner right now. Since she has no doubt added potassium to her boiling water, instead of the sulphur compound that was needed. And it is now becoming a rather unstable explosion." The teacher calmly explained, swiftly putting his magazine down. Paying the nervous young girl at the front table a meaningfully stern look, as he stood up and moved away from his desk to deal with the upcoming chemical mishap.

She meekly ducked her head, twiddling her finger's nervously as a gas began to form inside her beaker. She was a sweet young thing with long dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail for class. Dressed in jean's and a whimsical white sweater with a huge blue eyed kittens face on it.

"Turn off your Bunsen burner..Ms. Patterson." He added, raising his hands up trying to convey to the now hysterical young girl that she needed to calm down.

-bye!- Darien finished, pocketing his phone in a hurry. As the students began to back up nervously from the now clearly flustered and upset brunette at the front lab table.

"Wrong way Ms. Patterson!" The teacher shouted, as the flustered young girl cranked the gas to full, with trembling hands upon the igniter's tiny knob. Angry flames soon engulfed the measuring beaker, she yelped and ducked under the table.

Darien rushed forward as she disappeared under the table, his class all flattened themselves onto the floor around him. He was in action, grabbing a set of thongs from the side counter, jogging swiftly up to the now whistling beaker. Snatching it up with the tongs and quickly discarding the cracking container into the sink set in the side counter. Slamming the sink's heavy metal cover over top as the echoing bang of shattering glass bombarded the lid with a rending clang.

"Good thinking Shields, your a fast one aren't ya!" The Teacher commented with grin of approval, he had barely cleared his desk. By the time Darien had swooped in and resuced the young Ms. Patterson from her own near tragic mistake.

Darien released a heavy sigh, turning to crouch down at the head of the long table.

"Are you alright, Tia?" He questioned the shaken girl, cowering beneath.

"Yeah...oh, man. I hate this class..." She shuddered, her voice trembling. She was no chemist, a band geek by trade. She felt more comfortable with her Saxaphone in her hand then a vial of unknown chemicals.

"Well no harm done?" he offered, with a charming smile. His thick dark hair falling alluringly over his deep blue eyes as he sought to calm her down.

She chuckled ruefully shaking her head, quickly swooning under his charm. Darien chuckled, this had been all his fault. He should have never left her to finish the experiment by herself. But he managed to evade her being mad at him, and his teacher's ire by being the hero. His classmates were soon gathering around him patting him on the back and offering words of admiration.

Coming to the rescue of other's came naturally to him, always had. He had the strength and speed to interceede when needed, the ability to keep a calm head when in a crisis. It also helped he had had lot of practice over the years. Saving a young blonde girl who always managed to get into more trouble then she was worth.

After she had cleaned up after cheer practice, Serena made her way over to the heavy double doors to the gym just down the hall from the locker rooms. Her hair hanging loose down her back, still slightly damp from the shower. Dressed back in her jeans and pink over the shoulder sweater, a cool shiver rippling threw her body caused by her damp hair and cool air of the empty hall. Or perhaps a bit of nerves at being alone again with the man of her dreams. Pushing through the doors, she found the gym empty her sneaker's echoing over the cavernous room. The bright over head lights reflecting off the shiny overly waxed gym floor. Tucking a stray blonde strand of hair over her ear, she found him back in his jeans and black t-shirt, hunched over his phone on the lowest bench of the hard plastic bleachers. His expression focused yet sad.

Moving silently to his side she sat down and slid in next to him, inclining her gaze down to the screen of his phone curiously.

"What's up!" She blurted out cheerfully, startling him.

He jerked up, his body going rigid.

"Gomen..." She giggled, hiding her smile with a demure hand over her mouth.

He heaved a sigh, passing her the phone. "Can you teach to do this...?" He asked plaintively.

Curious she took the phone and replayed the video on the screen. Her questioning smile widening into a huge smug grin. The ever perfect Darien Shields, who succeeded at just about everything. Finally needed her help to teach him how to dance.

"You can't dance?" She passed his phone back with an incredulous look.

"I can dance just fine, I can't do that!" He pointed in frustration at the phone.

"But I thought Serge..." She started.

"Sarge." He corrected, quirking an eyebrow up in irritation.

"Ok, fine. Your Senshi had taught you how to dance around your opponents." She attempted to explain.

"He teaches how to evade and position ourselves in the ring..." Darien growled. "He does not teach us how to dance!" He finished appalled that she would relate his fighting technique to a dance class.

"Sorry...Yeah, no problem. I could teach you easy. " She jumped up to her feet.

"Can you teach my by friday?" He pressured with a hopeful smile.

"Ah...maybe..." She breathed, "Lets give it a go and see how many of the moves you know. Why do you need to know this by friday?" She inquired.

"Melvin's idea!" Darien groaned. "It's going to be a flash mob during second period before the football team heads off on the bus."

"ohhhhh." Serena clutched her hands to her breasts, jumping up a few times excitedly.

"Only you would find the idea of dancing in public fun." Darien commented bitterly.

"No, worries Darien. I will work with you and we will get this dance mastered in no time." She smiled, reaching for his phone to study the moves.

"Not here." He stated, tucking his phone away in his back pocket.

Serena gave him a curious look, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the gym.  
"You can teach me back at my place. I'm not going to make a fool of myself in public." He stated sternly.

Suddenly Serena had a whole flock of butterflies beating manically in her tummy, swallowing her rising nerves she suddenly resembled a deer in headlights.

Darien's place...alone...at Darien's place...alone...

The words repeated in her mind like a nervous mantra, as she suddenly found herself flushed and sweating under his arm. He was taking her back to his place...

Back at her locker, she couldn't seem to get her heart under control. It was slamming against her rib cage, as she attempted to suck in one cold breath after another. Her head swimming with trepidations about going back to his place. Fooling around in a cave after a near death experience had been mysterious, romantic and wild. Going back to his place seemed more serious, anything could happen there...his bed would only be a room away. Was she ready if things got out of control...but he needed to learn this dance? He wouldn't be interested in taking her to bed...he would be to focused on task. Darien did not like looking stupid. She need not worry about him...but he still hadn't given her her dare yet.

OH Kami, maybe he wanted her to do the dare back at his place! Suddenly she was light headed, clutching the locker door for support. Her mind now drowning in lewd thoughts that were both exciting and scary at the same time.

She quickly gathered her dark leather bomber jacket, tucking her pink headphones around her neck and flipping up the white fuzzy hood needing to hide her hot face from Darien. Slinging her tan satchel full of homework over her shoulder, before scampering off to met up with him. At the Senior's locker alcove just past the inner courtyard.

The ride to his apartment was quiet, and somewhat awkward to say the least. Darien was clueless as to why she was acting so strange. Casting her odd looks from time to time, as she avoided his gaze. Keeping her eyes locked upon her window, as if the traffic passing by was immensely entertaining. Hiding inside her hood almost curling up in the seat, seeking to make herself smaller.

He had never in all their relationship, be it friendship or romantic ever seen her act so nervous.

"Ok...What's going on?" He chuckled.

"What are you going to make me do?" Her voice wavering, having been worrying her lip the whole drive. Her mind racing over that stupid dare he had yet to inflict upon her.

"What are you talking about!" he laughed louder, she sounded so scared and now he was nervous.

"My dare Darien...I bet you got something planned back at your place. " She turned to him then the pure pools of her cerulean eyes filled with scared little tears.

"Sere...you have been working yourself up over that crazy dare I owe you?" He really started laughing then, as she smiled weakly suddenly feeling rather foolish.

"I have plans for that... don't you worry. But now is not the time or the place for my very well thought out dare for you...my dear." He added with sly smile finishing with a low evil sounding laugh.

That was not making Serena feel any more relaxed. She ended up whimpering and furrowing her brow in further worry.

"Your mean..." she pouted.

He merely laughed at her, rolling his eyes at how worked up she was. Enjoying harassing her a bit about the dare. Truly he had absolutely nothing planned for her, doubted if he would even make her do anything. It was just way to much fun watching her squirm.

"Yeah...well I thought maybe you would make me do something..." She trailed off her less then honourable idea's going silent, when she caught the hurt look on his face.

"I am not that kind of guy, Sere. I would never force a woman..."He started..."and quite frankly, I figure I'm way to handsome, charming and pretty much such a magnificent kind of guy. I wouldn't need to." He scoffed with mock arrogance. Wanting her to loosen up. Which worked she started to laugh shattering the tension.

"Kinda full our ourselves aren't we." She commented.

"Who wouldn't want to ride this pony." He grinned, inclining himself smugly.

"I...uh...I...Darien...baka!" She stumbled out, blushing profusely not knowing how to respond to such a self promotion.

They shared more laughter for a few more minutes, as he drove them deeper into the west side of the city. That was the older area, full of heritage buildings from the early twenty's. The subburban neighbourhood consisting of small homes all of the same size and shape. Square, compact bungalow's that had once been used as barracks for the army stationed here during the war. Now converted into family homes with wooden back fences surrounding moderate sized back yards and cute little landscaped fronts. Standing one after another the only difference in appearance being their colour of siding. A small village frozen in time, with straight streets one after another. Lined with small businesses from a local grocery store to various kinds of clothing stores, even art galleries to books, and bistro's. All sharing the same quaint streets within this modern city, of steel and glass. A secret area set apart.

Serena had been staring in awe out her window, her eyes feasting upon the various architectures on each store and resturant. The vast murals painted in bold colours along back alley's, and the sides of buildings. This area seemed to stand out like the hub of art and culture and it was amazing to her.

Darien smiled knowingly at her, "It's called Elysian village."

"That's greek for Heaven...right?" She answered, as a huge gothic cathedral of white marble and towering steeples passed her side of the street. Causing her to gape out her window, craning her head back trying to find the silver peeks of the grand towers. Only finding the sun glinting down between them, blinding her for an instant. Making her eyes moisten under the strain, having to squint then squeeze her eyes shut and give up in pain. The church was just to huge to take in through a window.

He turned his truck down a heavily tree lines street, the shadows flickering over the cab as a line up of matching vintage brick apartments surrounded them. Made of beige bricks, and grey cement moldings, with simple grey parchments on the roof. Accompanied by several brooding gargoyles at the corners, mounted on elaborate buttresses. The windows were arched on top with square wooden segments in the glass. Looking so much like a building one might see down an older street in London.

"You live here..." She gasped in wonder, as he took them down a dirt side alley between apartments to the back parking lot.

"Yeah, it's call Rose Estates...cheapest rent in town." He smirked, pulling into his stall and turning off the truck.

He climbed out of the truck, standing for a moment finding his girl hadn't moved. Shaking his head he moved around to her side, and gently pulled her out of the truck.

"Honestly...your a nut!" He started, holding her hand and feeling her tremble under his touch.

"Have you been reading those the smut novel's again?" He inquired, as they ascended the cement staircase to the heavy wooden door to the foyer.

"No!...maybe." She admitted with a sigh.

"So your pretty little head is full of silly idea's about me seducing you back in my lair." He smiled crookedly over his shoulder at her.

She merely nodded meekly, her heart leaping, a part of her now more excited by the prospect then just fearful. Wondering what it would feel like making love to him? How it might happen...from just kissing and touching to full on engaging in that final act of love.

Now she was giggling profusely and ducking her head down, as he led her up another set of stairs just past the narrow retro fitted heritage style foyer. With the more modern speaker box, and name panels. The other wall holding the tiny metal mail boxes for the tenants. Marring the once elegant alcove of hard wood flooring, stained glass accent windows by the front door and old well varnished trim.

Dragging her after him up another set of worn wood stairs, then another, then another. By the time they had reached the top floor landing she was to tired to dwell on erotic fantasies. Her legs hurt, and she was sweating ...now feeling uncomfortable and sour under her sweater and heavy coat.

"You had to live on the top floor...didn't you..." She complained between pants, shuffling her feet and bowing over in pretend fatigue. Acting as if she was going to collapse at any moment.

"It was the only unit available a couple years back." He shrugged, pushing threw a final wooden oak door to the top hall. "Really, Sere...are you really going to die, climbing up four flights of stairs." He added in an exasperated tone.

"Yes..." She whined, feeling winded and clammy.

Darien ignored her little dramatics, shaking his head.

The hall ahead of them was wider then most for an apartment complex. With old hard wood flooring and a deep wine purple runner covering the center. The walls holding old style iron lamps for light fixtures, jutting out of the plain beige painted walls. Casting the hall in a faint golden glow. Each door they came across was entractly carved with six segments, giving the hall and old world sort of feel. And once again Serena was left speechless by the grandeur of this place.

Crossing down the hall to the other side, he quickly unlocked his door striding inside only to find her standing stiffly outside.

Darien face palmed, "Seriously...Sere why are you so freaked out!"

"I'm not..." She swallowed, wondering if he did try something while she was here. If she would have the courage to follow through with her hearts desire. Or make a fool of herself if she tried to do anything more then kissing.

Urgh...her brain was mush with all those worries running like rampant rabbits in her mind.

"Sere, I just want to practice in the privacy of my own home...I get tired of being at School..." He started leaving her in the doorway. Moving through the small foyer, slipping off his sneaker's as he proceeded away into the apartment.

"I'll get us some drinks okay?" He offered finding her still standing awkwardly out in the hall.

He moved down the hard wood floored hall that stretched further away from the simple foyer. Ducking into a doorway deeper into the apartment, reappearing a few minutes later with two cans of coke. Finding her still standing in the hall staring fearfully at him and his home as if it was the belly of the beast.

Darien shook his head trying to rein in his laughter, she was acting like a nervous twit. He moved back down the hall towards her, cutting to the left through a large rounded archway that led into his moderate sized living room.

Then popped his head back out into the apartments main hall with a moan of frustration.

"Sere, com'on. You look silly just standing there. Get in here!" He called with exasperation clear in his voice.

Serena made a strange peeping sound as she stiffly entered his apartment. Her arms and legs swinging like a wind up robot of some sort.

"Will you relax...I have never seen you this nervous before..." Darien eased up beside her, leaning against the wall as she was busy fumbling with the act of pulling off her sneakers. Her face pale and hands trembling uncontrollably.

"This is a big deal, Darien. This is your home, and I'm your girlfriend, and it's an honour, "She stoped gave him a curt bow "...and well this is all just so over whelming..." She groaned, falling to her knees.

"It's just my place...no big deal?" Darien was completely dumb founded by her reaction about coming here. Crouching low and clasping her hands, drawing her backup to her feet. He guided her gently into his living room and deposited her on his black leather couch.

"Well, this is something only perspective lover's would do." She confessed as he sat down beside her, then meeped and clasped her mouth with both hands. So very amazed by her boldness at just blurting that out.

"Holy culture shock..." Darien began to laugh softly. Lounging back into the cushions to let it all sink in. He had just inadvertently gave Serena the impression he wanted to have sex with her. Well he did...just not right now...

She giggled at her foolishness, slowly unzippering her jacket while admiring his place. It was as elegant and refined as the rest of the building. With a small black coffee table sitting just before the overly stuffed leather couch and one flanking black arm chair that matched. A medium sized flat screen was hung on the opposing wall from the furnature. The walls all painted an unassuming beige with wood trim. Nothing else adorned any of the other walls, they lay barren and unfinished like a blank slate. On the far side of the moderate sized room was a huge bay window that over looked the street below. The bench inset into the window was covered in mismatched cushions and pillows, with a warm fuzzy blue blanket tossed into a corner. A smaller archway similar to the one that led to the side hall, sat just beside the half wall the T.V was on. She could just make out the corner of cherry wood computer desk, the alcove might have been used for a kitchen table but Darien had none. The kitchen itself was set just behind the living room. She wondered where the bedroom was? Perhaps further down that side hall.

Casting him small smiles from time to time, as she took in the apartment. As he admired her flush in all it's rosy allure. Her eyes shimmering in that sweet way of hers that always drew him in. Sparking that flame of desire and need.

Just as she turned back from folding her coat over the arm, he clasped her chin with his strong finger's. She gasped, suddenly startled by the fierceness in his gaze as he moved in close pressing his lips to her's in a longing kiss. Being alone in another of his own private sanctuary's he was more bold once more. Serena hummed against his demanding lips, weaving her hands into his shirt to keep him close.

Perhaps with the proper motivation she could become more courageous...perhaps making love to Darien wouldn't be as scary as she first thought.


	16. Chapter 12

Hi, all you reader's out there! Welcome back for another instalment of this crazy tale of two would be lover's. Just a little shout out to all of you tuning in. Thanks for all the support I really appreciate all of you. So here we go.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you

SailorRallison:I am glad I made you laugh, I hope not to loudly since you were at the optometrist.

Tabbykatroses:Sorry for the cliffhanger the chapter was just running long and I had to chop it. But this is the other half of that chapter so to speak. The Raye/Mina thing will get even more complicated.

Adoore:More couple moments yet to come, some good, some bad, some steamy...sigh...steamy...

Neela-chan:I hope to keep you laughing, crying and raging at the story that's what makes them fun to write and read. You keep writing too, I can't wait for your next instalment.

GinnyPotter0183:More alone time yet to come.

Sailormama:What a great review, thank you for the complements. I try very hard to write good material to post. It's is really great to know my details are not boring to read but just a right mix of description and dialogue to keep the story moving smoothly.

Mzmiami: Here's the next instalment.

This is the last half of that chapter, All right everyone...here we go...

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Before she knew it, things had gotten hot and heavy between them yet again. Their passion for one another driving them beyond reason. Her sweater had been discarding leaving her only in her flimsy white slip. Darien had gently inclined her backwards against the arm of the couch, devouring her hungrily, As he snuck a hand under her loose silk fabric of her shirt enticing her onward. By playing softly with one of her breasts, making her moan against his lips as his thumb rubbed back and forth upon her now alert and very sensitive flesh.

She had moved her arms to drape around his neck, her finger's playing delicately with the short soft hair there. Making him shiver against her as he thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth, coaxing even more sounds of pleasure as she engaged more intensely with him. Soon she was arching her back to give him access to the bindings of her bra, wanting him to release her now tender and aching breasts. The friction he had caused by rubbing the lace material over and over again arousing them to a painful level.

He was soon fumbling with the clasp, smiling sheepishly down at her. He wasn't coming off as any kind of professional seducer by any means. While she merely smiled coyly up at him, her cheeks a flame with pent up arousal and nervous feelings.

Then his phone rang, killing the moment with it's sharp tonal alarm. Both of them turned at the interruption, with Darien's finger's still poised over the clasp at her back. And Serena still bracing herself off the cushions by her elbows. As the machine kicked in.

(This is Darien's you know what to do.)

"Darien...Hi...Uhm...I hate these things." Amelia's voice began to echo from the kitchen. Casting the last of their passionate ember's into sputtering sparks.

"Well, I'm due out of the hospital for good tomorrow, Sweetie..." She paused awkwardly, before starting up again. "I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done so far...Uhm. I was hoping you could give me a ride home maybe...after school tomorrow..." She kept babbling on, sounding sad and nervous.

Darien scrambled off of the couch, bolting for the kitchen. Leaving Serena floundering on the couch, feeling so ashamed as if she was the other woman in this sordid triangle.

"Hey, there Beautiful." Darien called, once concealed behind the half wall.

Serena's eyes flew wide, the sudden shock of hearing him call Amelia the same endearment. Was a rush of freezing water upon her heart, leaving her body trembling and lost. Darien was just pretending to be Amelia's boyfriend. He was sorta cheating on Amelia with her, she had always known that. She was the real girlfriend..right. Amelia was just a pity relationship...but that really didn't make her feel any better either. But the whole other relationship Darien was having had been easily ignored because Amelia wasn't around. She felt ashamed, guilting and just horrible. As that betrayal of love was forced into the open before her. It hurt like an open wound now covered by salt. Stinging and festering through out her body, killing the euphoria like a slowly spreading disease. She felt absolutely terrible about the eventual heartache Amelia would be facing. All the cruel words the girl had called her came rushing back...She was a slut, she was stealing Darien away from her. The woman was paralysed, had been living in the hospital while she enjoyed her life and Darien...What kind of person was she...to do this to her. To fool around with him behind her back.

She slowly rose off the couch, clasping her hands and pressing them between her knees. Suddenly feeling very light headed and dizzy.

"Alright, So I will see you tomorrow. Yes, I can take you to your rehap appointments. No problem. " Darien answered curtly.

Serena sat feeling foolish and humiliated upon the couch, listening to his private conversation with his real girlfriend. The one everyone knew about, suddenly wondering if it was more then just protecting her from Daniel. That perhaps he was ashamed to have people see them as a couple, because of the greater age difference. The High school populace did have some kind of prejudiced about Senior's dating Freshmen, that the girls in her grade were only good for one thing. A quick romp in the sack, to be used and disregarded like garbage. Maybe Darien was of the same mind?

Serena quickly shook her head of such fowl thoughts, Darien was not like that. She had known him for years. He was a loyal and honourable man, he would not toy with her feelings like the other two men she met did. Things were just complicated right now...she just didn't think she could keep fooling around with him. The consequences of being his dirty little secret was kinda toxic on her self esteem.

"Alright see you then, I will bring your favourite treat tomorrow. So hang in there one more night. Now you have one more thing to look forward too." he offered with a laugh, a soft click announcing he had ended the call.

A few moments later he reemerged from the small archway the held his computer desk and sat glumly beside her.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, brushing a hand through his hair nervously.

"No problem. Well shall we get started then?" Serena jumped up, moving away from him and into the open area before the T.V. She couldn't handle being that close to him right now.

Her fake cheer didn't go unnoticed by Darien. He slowly stood up, moving tentatively towards her as if scared she was going to shatter like crystal. She stood before him, biting her lower lip fighting valiantly with her tears.

He gently clasped both of her hands, standing before her. Looking down at her fragile state of barely hanging onto her hurt feelings.

"I am such a coward...you don't deserve this...neither does she. " He started. "Amelia's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I will tell her then, that we can just be friends. I am going to end it." He reached for her chin, pulling her face up to meet the resolve in his eyes. "You mean everything to me. And I keep hurting you."

Serena cleared her throat, smiling weakly up at him. It would be for the best, Amelia needed to know that Darien just wasn't interested in her that way. She couldn't really handle being the other woman either, she just felt dirty and ashamed of what they were doing behind poor girls back. Hurting poor Amelia who didn't need further heartache in her life. It just wasn't fair to her heart...or Amelia's.

With the Senior returning to school things would have to be set right.

Darien never kissed her, seeing the uncertainty in her gaze. Merely drew her in for a comforting embrace.  
"I'm sorry...Sere..." He breathed into the top of her head, warming her body and soul. Serena held on tight until she felt strong enough to break the connection and get them back on track with the real reason they were here.

"It's ok, Darien. Lets just get started then. " She sighed, moving away from him to search for his stereo.

He stood perplexed in the living room as she moved about, glancing around in search of something. Returning to his side a few moments later.

"Were is your stereo?" She asked.

"Oh..." He responded sheepishly, dashing away out of the living room and down the hall. Returning with an old black plastic portable stereo, clutched in his hand. He set the antique thing once known as a Boom Box on his coffee table.

"I am guessing you have the C.D for that song?" She smirked, admiring the beat up stereo plastered with kiddie sticker's of Pokemon and various other cartoons she didn't recognize.

"Yeah..." Darien blushed, dashing off again for his bedroom like a skiddish young man.

Serena had to admit his sheepishness and blushing face was quite endearing. He could be as cute as a little boy, and as handsome and strong as a man. He was a contradiction so many times over, as if there were two parts of his personality vying for dominance. The cold, aloof persona he showed the world and the sweet, somewhat awkward self he was around her. Both were a part of him, but the more insecure and honest part of his personality, the fragile boy who just wanted to be loved and show love in return. Was his secret self he would only show her.

"That is old..." She chuckled, as he flipped open the top and inserted the disc.

"It's was my dad's." Darien commented, which was enough said. This heirloom was a cherished object of his fathers. He used it as much as he could, to feel that his father was still alive in his life.

"I understand." Serena nodded, and she did. She had her own ways of resurrecting her mother. Wearing that blue silk kimono being one of them. It was now faded, and worn and way to small but Serena still put it on from time to time just wanting to feel close her mother in some faint way.

As 'I cry ' by Florida began to beat from the moderate round speaker's set on the sides of the portable stereo. Darien darted to her side, giving her an encouraging smile. Serena nodded and began to move her feet to the beat. Darien attempted to follow, but his movements were out of sync, choppy, lurching and just plain out of control.

In a matter of moments he had stomped on her toes, making her yelp and hop away sideways. Trying to laugh it off but her tender stocking feet were now throbbing.

"Sorry...sorry...are you alright?" Darien rushed after her, finding her leaning against the far wall out in the hall. Taking deep breaths to calm the pain, rubbing her toes through her white socks.

"I never thought you would be so uncoordinated." She laughed breathlessly, leaning her forehead against a bracing arm on the wall. She rolled her head sideways giving him a laughing grin, her blue eyes shimmering in both mirth and pain.

Darien furrowed his brow, feeling like such an awkward klutz.

They practiced for several hours, until the afternoon sun began to sink into the apartments across the street. She had managed to teach him at least the first few steps and hand movements, with out to much more bodily harm. But still incurring an elbow to the nose and several more bruised toes, before admitting defeat. Flopping exhausted and sweaty on his couch, hanging her legs over an arm panting for breath.

"Thanks' for your help, Sere...but I'm hopeless!" He cried, stomping away through the kitchen to retrieve them both towels.

"No, your not!" She shouted back. "And it's not like you to just give up after a few hours of practice."

"I am going to put you in the hospital before I master this dance." He complained, striding back into the living room with out his shirt on and a white towel wrapped around his strong neck.

Serena could only gape for a moment, feasting upon his well muscled chest and defined abs. Darien had come along way in his training over the last couple years. He looked more like a body builder then a teenage guy.

Darien smiled approvingly, catching her admiring look. Then tossed her a white towel, killing the moment.

Serena blushed and quickly hid her face in the towel. Pressing it up to her face to mop up the sweat and her mortification at being caught staring to blatantly at his body.

"Shall I order us some supper then?" He offered retreating back into the kitchen to find the phone book.

Serena stood from the couch, thinking it over. She would love to stay longer but the sun was setting and the agents would be wondering were she was. Shuffling over to the large bay window she cast a brief look out to the darkening street. Finding the white van parked about a block down, Bella had followed them from the school hours ago. Seeing the van brought her back down to reality, the last of the dream like atmosphere of being in Darien's home fading away.

"No, thats ok, Darien. I should be going anyway. " She chucked a thumb towards his front door, as he poked his head around the dinning room's archway. Looking slightly disappointed but understanding.

"Ok, well I'll just grab a fresh shirt and my keys and we head back to Cross Roads." He offered.

"If you don't mind, can I tell Bella were you live and she can pick me up here?" She asked with a hopeful air.

"Sure..." Darien answered absently from the back bedroom, now question why it was so hard for Serena to call that woman by her title. He was starting to doubt that woman was really her aunt, Serena's unconscious refusal to say aunt speaking volumes to him.

Serena nodded, moving towards the couch and pulling her pink sweater back on.

Darien returned a couple minutes later, sitting beside her. They attempted a conversation several times, finally just falling silent. Their was an elephant in the room now, thanks to Amelia's intrusion.

Darien was at a loss, and Serena was just feeling awkward and uncertain. After several painful minutes she pretended that she got a text message from Bella and made a hasty retreat stating she would see him at school tomorrow. Grabbing her jacket off the couch, giving him a fake happy smile as she headed swiftly for the door.

Darien had scrambled after her to bid her farewell at the front door, but she had already dashed out , and was half way down the hall at a jog by the time he ducked out of the door. With a groan and a frustrated huff, he closed the door and thumped his head against the wall of the shadowed foyer.

"This sucks..." He breathed, feeling absolutely like the worst person in the world. He needed to fix things and quickly. He had only been looking out for her, wanting to protect her but in the end he had hurt her. Come tomorrow he will have hurt Amelia as well, yet that girl wouldn't be as gentle or forgiving with him. He was in deep shit...of his own making. This was only one of many reason's he avoided having many people in his life. At this point he couldn't wait for football season to be over, so he could quit the team and go back to how he liked to live his life.

Simple and quiet...with very little connections to others and all this stupid drama.

Wednesday 8:45am

"Morning Beautiful." Darien's voice called from just behind her. The days had turned bitterly cold, so he had to finally succumb to warmer clothing again. Wearing jeans and dark navy v-neck wool weave sweater. Not yet ready to start wearing his winter jacket, swearing he wasn't going to touch the wretched thing till November.

Serena turned to greet him with a weak smile. "Don't call me that anymore..Okay." She quickly returned to rummaging through her locker. Not wanting to see the confusion on his face. She was also dressed more warmly, in a brown velvet mini dress, with orange and yellow accent patches on the flowing skirt. A low bodice that hugged her breasts with wide straps, that criss crossed on her back. It oddly looked like a more cute version of rag dolls dress, but much more mature in appeal. She wore a long sleeve white shirt underneath, with rust orange stockings and dolly shoes. Of course she always had a style all her own, making her stand out above her peers in her own special ways. She was looking absolutely adorable in this outfit.

"What did I do now." He sighed, sounding tired.

"You called Amelia, Beautiful...The word has no meaning anymore. It's now a generic name, you probably call every girl you meet. Also it makes me feel insignificant now. Like I am just a part of your fan club. " She grabbed her books and text, having thought a lot about the bitter feelings she had been left with last night. Needing to get those ugly thoughts out of her mind, she opted just to be honest with him.

Darien chuckled, realizing for himself how over used that term had become with him. He did use it as an ice breaker when first engaging with a woman he thought was pretty. Or when confronting a woman he felt awkward or nervous around, which had been Serena for the first month or so of school. In the end it had become a generic endearment for her and Amelia. It wasn't special in anyway.

"Alright..." He sighed, as she turned. With out thought he cupped her cheek tenderly, she instantly rubbed up against his palm her smile growing.

"How about I call you Sweetness." He stated, placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Yeah...I like that. Mamo-chan." She giggled, now feeling special again. He had called her that before, when she had broken down in his arms after the Twin's death. That endearment held promise...

He left her then, heading off to class. Thinking she hadn't called him his own endearment in a while either. Things had been kinda strained between them ever since Amelia and the hospital. Well today he was going put things right.

Home room went normal with out a hint towards any new bouts of mayhem from Darien's or Daniel's crews. The teacher's and students went about their morning endeavours oblivious to the prank yet to come, since only a select few were chosen to participate.

Serena sat near the back of her math class once more, with old Mrs. Parks busy organizing her papers at her front desk. Flattening and shuffling notes waiting for her class to settle. She was an ancient, matronly teacher. Dressed in a conservatively constrictive dark blue straight cut skirt that trailed down to her knees. A plain white blouse tucked into the skirt just under her drooping breasts, her body successfully cut in half at her stomach by the two garments. Her blue white hair was tied up in a huge bun at the very top of her head, with wisps of long hair flying in disarray around her ears. Her milky blue eyes stared dull and uninterested behind a set of narrow spectacles.

The period bell tolled as the last of the class settled in. Serena found Mina taking her seat in the desk across the aisle from her. Dressed as always in a pair of tight jeans and a tight low cut shirt sporting the British flag this time.

"Morning, my little bunny rabbit." she grinned brightly, opening her binder and clicking her pen.

"Morning, Mina." Serena sighed, bracing a hand in a palm she hated math if was her worst subject since grade five. That was the year the number's just stopped making sense.

Old Mrs Parks, slowly rose from her chair. Making all kinds of moaning sounds, as her arthritis was kicking in thanks to the cold weather. Taking a few stiff steps towards her white board she greeted the class with a no nonsense tone.

"Good Morning class. Alright last time we were learning how to interpret bar graphs, line graphs and histograms." She started moving towards her pull screen set in the center of the white board.

"Today I have taped up a large chart illustrating the types of graphs we will be going over for the next couple weeks. " She finished, her trembling boney finger's reaching upwards awkwardly for the silver ring for the screen. With a cry of pain, the old woman pulled down the screen.

Revealing a huge poster, of a very busty, very erotic, very naked woman, with long brunette hair flowing over her arching back. Thrusting her well formed ass in the air, her slender finger's pulling her butt cheeks apart. While her head was tucked under her arm giving all who were looking upon her a come hither sort of seductive look. The image was so bold and in your face the whole class was shocked speechless for a moment, as several sets of emotions fluttered over the teens faces.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Mrs. Parks screamed like the hounds of hell had been unleashed upon her. Then promptly what mild blood flow she had coming to the brain quickly ceased, she went paper white then blue then promptly fainted to the floor at the head of the class. Crumpling in a dead faint so overwhelmed by what she had seen.

The boys were whooping and hollering, some glued to their seats experiencing one hell of a hard on. The most of the girls sat in stunned silence, or giggled nervously. While Mina was right in there with the exuberant boys, pumping her fist in the air and whistling and howling at the huge porn poster now adorning their front pull down screen.

Serena sat completely pole axed, blinking and swallowing uncertainly. Unable to tear her wide blue eyes away from the panoramic smut before her. Then slowly cocked her head to the side, tying to understand the relevance of the woman's position. Was a man going to penetrate her from behind...or was her butt in the air like that because she wanted it in her other...Suddenly she was giggling nervously and her face was a brilliant red. Her mind now racing with lewd ideas's as the outcome of that picture.

Then several more screams and and few bellows of alarm echoed through out the school as the other classes got their morning surprises.

"Would Mr. Darien, Shields and Mr. Daniel, Hemlock please report to the principal's office." Came the unnervingly calm voice of the office secretary over the speaker system.

Serena groaned and bowed her head in grim understanding. Feeling for her guy now walking the metaphorical green mile towards the office.

Lunch came and went with no sign of Darien. Serena hung out with her girlfriends at a table in the Cafeteria, gossiping and discussing what or who planned the last prank. All the other conversations whispering around them were similar in nature. Mina finally spilled the bean's knowing it was Yaten's brain child. That both Darien and Daniel had vetoed the idea, stating it was to risky. But the wild young man didn't care he had his heart set on the prank and did it anyway. Serena was more then a little peeved because it was Darien who took the heat for him. If she ran into the football player before the end of school she would be giving him a piece of her mind. Otherwise he would feel her wrath some practice after school.

-Bad news, Sweetness.- Darien's text came in as Serena was making her way down to her locker after lunch.

-What happened, Mamo-chan?-She responded, trotting down a set of stairs heading down to the main level and into the faint grey light of the inner courtyard.

-Hell weeks been cancelled, so no flash mob come friday-Was the response.

All Serena could do, to type was a sad face, for truly she was heart broken she had really wanted to participate in that.

-awww- She ended her text, heading into the shadows of the short hall the connected the central courtyard to the main hall.

As she wandered out of the shadows, she found him sitting on the floor, leaning against her locker. Head bowed low, his chin nearly brushing his navy sweater. Thick dark hair hanging over his dreamy blue eyes and slightly over his ears. With his knees up, phone in hand, arms braced on his raised legs. Looking gloomy and tired. She sighed as she approached, slumping to the floor next to him.

-I was really looking forward to seeing you after school today.-he typed.

Serena glanced at her phone as a text buzzed, reading with a growing smile. Then leaned her head against his arm. Typing up her response.

-I was too- she finished, as he ducked his head down to gaze at her. They shared a slightly disappointed smile.

-Yaten is a dead man, Did you know Mrs. Parks took early retirement today? - Darien texted angrily, he was enjoying talking like this. The silence at lunch time, this far away from the crowds was soothing, almost cathartic.

-Mina told us, poor old woman, yeah I was in her class this morning she nearly died.- She texted back, still leaning the slight weight of her head up against his shoulder.

-I have to skip practice tonight to get Amelia out of the hospital and settled at home.- He responded after enjoying a few minutes of solitude with his girl.

-I'll beat him up for ya.- Serena offered, flexing her muscles all manly like.

Which brought the most gleeful smile to Darien's face, he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Your a nut!" he exclaimed, pocketing his phone and standing up. He really did appreciate her, she always seemed to brighten his days.

She giggled and rose up after him, she had pockets in this dress so had been caring her little pink bunny shaped pencil case with her. She quickly unzipped the side of it's cute face and slipped her phone inside. Closing it as she stood up. As soon as she got to her feet, he clasped one her hands lovingly, staring down into her eyes searching for his strength. Needing to find that iron will to tell Amelia were they stood, but breaking that girls heart was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. He was blessed with the ability to turn off his emotions, concerning people he disliked even hated. He could easily manipulate and hurt them with out a care. But he actually had grown to like Amelia, she wasn't as vicious or heartless as most people thought. She was just a confident, hard skinned woman who wasn't shy about speaking her mind and going after what she wanted as aggressively as most men.

He quickly found his resolve in her beautiful blue eyes, basking in the tenderness he found there. Then the bell rang and they had to depart from one another. They would most likely not get any real time together till friday. Before dashing off to his own locker, he quickly gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Serena rubbed her cheek with a small giggle of joy, watching him disappear through the small hallway that led into the courtyard. Just as she finally turned to confront her locker and retrieve her books for her afternoon classes her phone buzzed.

She quickly retrieved her device already knowing who was texting her.

-I miss you already- was the response.

Serene laughed, smiling with delight, clutching the phone to her breast. Having Darien in her life this way, so full of affection and need for her. It was like a dream...she never wanted to wake up from.

After school Serena had quickly retreated up to the Girls Locker's near the gym to change into her uniform. It had become routine since they practiced almost every day next to the football team.

As she pushed through the hinged doors, she was greeted by a small cacophony of excited voices.

"What's up girls?" She questioned innocently upon entering the bright atmosphere of the locker area.

Finding her cheer mates in various states of undress, adjusting bras, or skirts, bracing feet upon the long benches set in front of the locker's. Tying up their white sneakers, or delving into the locker's for makeup or other items. With their lockers' open the little decorations on the insides revealing a bit of their individuality. Some bore poster's of boy bands, while other's held images of musicals or photo's of family and friends.

"The votes are all in now, Sere." A dark haired senior approached her, as she began unlatching her lock upon her locker. She was an exotic looking girl with long luxurious black hair and a tanned complexion and dark almond shaped eyes that spoke of an Island heritage.

Serena opened the thin metal door, turning to look curiously at the girl. She was going to inquire why she was being approached personally, while she noticed Mina a few locker's away already dressed in their darker away colours giggling knowingly. Bottling up her excitement as best she could, yet her light blue eyes were dancing with happiness.

Serena cast her a faint smile of worry, turning back to acknowledge the Senior standing before her.

The older student had a smug smile on her face and couldn't help but break down into laughter at Serena's clueless look.

"Your our new Cheer Queen, girl." She announced with excitement, as Mina squealed and leaped for Serena. Wrapping her arms around the little blondes neck, hopping up and down in joy for her.

The little blonde stood completely shocked, as the team congratulated her. Mina was giggling and hopping behind her now so very pumped by the idea.

Raye entered the locker's in the middle of the celebration, with Lita in tow. Finding Serena sitting stunned on a bench, blinking and looking more frightened then they had ever seen.

"But I can't be your leader! " She blurted out at the top of her lungs to get everyones attention.

"What do you mean, Bunny Rabbit?" The dark haired girl questioned, using her nick name the team had given her in the last few weeks. Her favourite animal was the bunny, her hair style was so much like that animals. Even how she acted and carried herself on and off the field. She was full of energy, always hoping and jumping around. Cute and adorable in both looks and personality, she just screamed Bunny Rabbit. So that was what they called her.

"I'm not strong enough, or forceful enough to lead you guys..." Her lower lip started to tremble, tears ebbing at the corner of her eyes.

"So..." Another the Senior pipped up. A brunette girl, short and lithe like Serena with a thick curl in her pony tail.

"We are not looking for another Harpy Queen, girl." A Sophomore sighed from just behind her locker.

"Look, in the last two weeks we have been lost with out Amelia. But you kinda rose up and took the reins in a sweet, warm hearted way. You helped us figure out new routines and stunts we can manage with the loss of three girls. Because of you we are not going to look like fools on friday at the Away Game. You led us with out bossing us around, you've inspired us to be more creative and more daring with our routines. We feel more like a team now, and less like some group of minions doing Amelia's bidding." The dark haired girl crouched down before her, gripping her shoulders reassuringly.

"Just keep doing what your doing...thats what we want." Mina smiled down at her, as Serena turned up to absorb the strength in the honey blondes eyes.

With a sigh and nod, she finally accepted her knew title and responsibilities.

Raye and Lita moved to her side congratulating her as well.

"Are you joining now?" Serena asked hope clear in her sweet blue eyes, as she stared up at Lita.

Lita merely nodded, Raye had given her a long talking too. Serena needed her friends right now, this cheering thing meant a lot to her. So Lita swallowed her nerves and followed Raye to the lockers. She had a hidden agenda as well. Daniel and his minions needed to learn a lesson about power, if he wanted to play games. Then Lita was more then happy to oblige she had been raised in the ways of wealth and power. Daniel had just made a very costly mistake with his arrogance, thinking he could control her. It was time he learned his place.

The middle class neighbourhood moved past the black Ridge line's windows in a dull hazy blur. Darien had been trying several times to bring the conversation around to their barely there relationship. Yet Amelia, as if sensing the inevitable break up kept interceding with mundane matters. Keeping Darien busy helping her pack her room, whilst listening to her natter and complain about the hospital staff. Then changing the subject during the ride home, not wanting to discuss it. Stating they were taking things slow and she liked it that way. She had way to much on her plate right now anyway, that it was just nice to have a man in her corner for once. Someone who would take care of her, and give her a shoulder when she needed it. Thanking him for being there for her during the funeral and comforting her after the graveyard incident. She had kept her bitter words over Serena to herself, knowing it would only make her look bad in Darien's eyes. She wanted to remain looking like a sweet, misguided girl who just needed a hero to come save her from herself. In reality she just didn't want to lose Darien to the likes of that snivelling, simpering, frightened little push over. Darien needed a real woman not some little girl trying to play grown up!

She kept complementing him for being such a great guy. Coming by the hospital and visiting her, making her feel less lonely and cared for. Laying it all so thick, by the time he pulled up to her house the subject had died a quiet death. Honestly her heart had changed somewhat, she was actually starting to like him as a person. They were very much alike in many ways, saw the world and the people with the same tainted lens of jaded mistrust. He had started dating her out of pity she knew asking him out at the hospital after the accident was the lowest she had ever sank. She just didn't want to be alone, and he was the first to arrive at her side. The fact that he had gotten their first must have meant something?

Amelia's home was in a new development near the west side of the city, with upper scale houses that made the area look like the perfect Suburban sub division. With perfect looking homes build of pale brick or white siding. All in that chunky nineties style with the huge garage up front and the home attached to the side. With a narrow little front door set to the side of a huge bay window for the moderate sized living room. A two story match box home of many medium to small sized rooms, honeycombed just behind the monster of a garage.

Darien pulled up into the long driveway, parking in front of the dark brown brick garage. Quickly exiting the vehicle and proceeding around the hood to help Amelia out of her door. The hospital staff had not wanted to release her, she wasn't ready to be on her own just yet with out aid. But the young woman couldn't stand being at the hospital any longer. Darien opened the back cab, pulling out Amelia's dark metal walker. Then the passenger side door, offering the green tinted light blonde girl his hands. Amelia was dressed in loose clothing of a pair of white sweats and a simple dark green long sleeve shirt, with a low neckline that showed the upper swells of her ample breasts. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulder's in thick curls. He guided her down and helped her position herself behind the walker. She paid him a curt smile and nod, proceeding painfully slowly away up the drive. Leaving him to dig out her large green duffle from the back of the cab.

Amelia had forced her doctor's hands, worried sick about her sister's back home. She had never left them for longer then a night. She had taken over years ago as their main care giver, their closest version of a mother. Their real mother was a complete mess, hooked on pain killer's and trapped in a debilitating depression. She rarely ever left her room, but if she decided to, she was tyrannical dictator taking out all her petty rage and dissatisfaction in her life out on her two eldest daughter's. Amelia usually took the brunt of the abuse, but with her away she knew poor Penelope was at that old bitches mercy. She needed to get home, crippled or not she needed to be home to protect them.

Darien trailed behind her as she made her way up the cement walk beside the garage headed for the stairs now set up with a narrow ramp along the side up to the front door.

The front door sat on top of the small outer cement foyer, with flanking pillars on either side. An arched overhang perched on top of the columns attached to the second story parchment that stretched over top of the garage. The door hiding within warm shadows of the overhang had an ornate sun burst window, with white panels embedded into the heavy plastic. A curving silver handle finished the high class look.

Darien understood the dark secrets this perfect looking family home held within. Amelia had broken down only once over her struggles back home. He hadn't heard another word about it, as if she felt she had giving him some kind of ammo to use against her. She really didn't trust anyone, or had much faith in the goodness of others. She appreciated him, enjoyed his company, was starting to feel connected to him on more then just a shallow attraction. Mostly because of how they had bonded over the last couple weeks. Which was making this so much harder for him.

The front door opened softly, the quiet of the fall afternoon suddenly broken by the thunder of several small feet.

"Lia!" Shouted a little girl with long silver white hair, tied back in a single braid down her back. Dressed in a pale blue sun dress full of white frills around the hem and puffy sleeves. She looked about five year's old, with cute pink round cheeks and soft blue eyes.

"Sis!" Another slightly older girl burst out of the front, with long reddish brunette hair pulled up into a top knot. The thick curls falling over her small shoulder's, dressed in jeans and an orange and white striped long sleeve shirt. She was a few years older, perhaps in grade three or so. With dark soulful brown eyes that held a dreamy quality that made her look somewhat older.

"Finally!" The voice was curt and slightly catty, announcing the more brash and somewhat rude eldest sister of the younger group. A tall ebony black haired girl, with very thick curls hanging down around her shoulder's. With a sassy looking face and dark brown almost black eyes, and the most sour look ever plastered over her face. Wearing a sweet plush pink mini skirt and black stockings, with a tight black shirt with sweetheart collar, accented with a little black bow tucked in tight to the skirt.

Last out the door was the gentlest of the four younger sister's, a carbon copy of Amelia in softer features. Her lime green tinted hair was pulled up in a bun, with stray strands falling around her face. Her softer green eyes filled with relief as she took in her sister's racing towards the always strong, almost fierce countenance of Amelia.

Darien had never met Amelia's sister's, knew very little about their personal backgrounds. But from his view point, none of the younger girls looked anything like Amelia or the girl in the doorway. As if each one of those girls had a separate father? Yet Amelia and the young woman still hovering in the doorway looked like true sisters. Yet the girl in the door also looked heavy for her age, her cheeks a little more rounded, more flushed then normal. Kinda frumpy in her green striped sleep pants and white hoody with the cute monster face on the front.

"Hey, girls how've you been?" Amelia pushed the walker aside, falling to her knees on the grass to give her sister's a group hug.

The little girls crowded around her, the youngest climbing into her lap while the older ones flanked around her. Bombarding her with news about friends, school and their favourite things. Amelia was grinning delightedly, "These little monsters are my youngest sister's. " Amelia introduced them one by one to Darien.

Ruffling the platinum blonde in her lap, "Bethany. Cutest girl on the planet and she knows it!" Amelia teased. Then inclined the brunette standing beside her. "Casey, she makes all the boys cry. " Amelia started.

"Because she's a bully and punches them in the face." Beth added, getting a swat from the tom girl upside the head.

"oww.." Beth pouted, rubbing her head Amelia gave the grade schooler a stern look that made the brunette cast her head down in shame for hitting her younger sister.

"Last but not least, Katie. She makes the boys cry for other reasons" Amelia sighed, inclining the dark haired girl who looked to be on the cusp of becoming a teenager. Who already had amassed a few admirer's she had turned down lately. Having none of the poise or manners to deal politely with the boys advances she had merely called them nasty names and told them to get lost. Ending up making a big mess of things and creating several enemies that were currently making her school life hell. Amelia was as proud of her for dealing with them, as she was ashamed of how mean she had been. Her own personal issues now coming to light to her. Over what kind bitter mean spirited mentor she had been to her sister's over the years.

"But I call her Prissy Kitty, fluffy pants." Bethany offered, smirking playfully up at the now glowering pre-teen.

Amelia then shooed her little sister's back towards the house, as the oldest of the four trotted down the stairs, approaching with a grim look on her face.

"How have you all been, Penny? Truthfully. " Amelia asked, sounding tired before Penelope even opened her mouth. Darien kept his peace as the teen helped her older sister up, and positioned her before her walker.

"As good as we can be, Sis. Your accident put mom in a comatose state, so I haven't had to deal with her much. But I am sure glad your home, you must really have blown those doctor's away at how quickly your healing up?" She asked, keeping pace with her hobbling sister up the ramp.

Amelia kept her silent, giving her sister an weak encouraging smile. She had lied to her stating it was the doctor's idea to let her go because of how well she was healing. She didn't know how she was going to cope at home with her sister's but she would grit her teeth and fight the pain. Try act and move as normal as she could, she would be moving slower but she would never give in to being a cripple. Hopefully she would be able to fake it long enough to be reclaim her mobility in a few months.

"Darien can you drive Penny and me to school on Monday?" Amelia asked sweetly from the front door. Calling out to him, as he had stood frozen on the lawn. Uncertain if he should come into the house or not. He had spent a little time on the stoop of the house after the funeral comforting Amelia, holding her hand and watching her sisters snoop on them through the sheer white drapes hanging in the bay window. She had a quick visit with Penelope for a few minutes just getting an update on what was going on, then he had taken her back to the hospital since she just had a day pass and evening was setting in.

"Sure, I'll see you monday morning then." He called back, feeling oddly free once the two girls entered the house and closed the door. Her family was not inviting or warm in the least. Coming off as self absorbed and guarded, as if he was encroaching upon their secret world. He guessed it was because of their sick mother they kept hidden, each daughter feeling both ashamed of their little secret. And guilty, thinking somehow it was something they had done to make her be sad all the time.

Darien sighed heavily all things he had wanted to say had remained unsaid. He hadn't gotten the courage to tell her they could only be friends and now he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her face to face till Monday.

Pulling away from the drive, Darien cursed himself for a coward, feeling like the lowest living thing leading Amelia on like he did. Growling he pulled the truck over to the side of the divisions entrance street, staring at his phone sitting on his side console as if it was a loaded gun. He needed to put things to right, he had done nothing with Amelia yet. Hadn't even kissed her on the cheek, just been a companion...a friend. He had been her boyfriend in title only. He needed to tell Amelia that friends was all they could be. He couldn't continue to hurt Serena and make her feel guilty whenever they kissed.

He quickly began to text Amelia's cell phone before he lost his courage. It was much easier to confess how he felt this way when he wasn't confronted by her twisted family situation or her broken body.

-Lia...Look, I'm sorry. But we.. I can't be your boyfriend. Really, I tried but I just don't have those kind of feelings for you.- He took a deep breath his heart racing with anxiety then pressed send.

Waiting for a response, he glanced around the neighbourhood. He had traveled away from the cluster of houses, out before a byway of streets that travelled away into other connecting suburbs. From his vantage point he could see the white stone walls that surround Amelia subdivision, just through his back window. With the elegant gold lettering bolted on the edge of the stone fence, West Hills. The wide double entrance streets he was currently parked along broke the fence line. It started up again the far side of the in coming and out going streets, stretching out to embrace the other side of the cluster of modern homes. Watching the grey light of the day fade on the horizon in the bare prairie scattered amid the break between subdivisions.

-Oh...We have barely been dating a week? Why did you even say yes, when I asked you out?- she responded.

Darien groaned, here comes the pity trip.

-I felt sorry for you after the accident, guilty for making out with you in the hall. I wanted to at least try and find romantic feelings. But truthfully I was really just fooling around I never had any intentions of dating you before the accident- He responded, knowing he sounded like a real ass, but that was his honest feelings on the subject. Somewhat anyway, he could and would never admit he was using her to get to Daniel. That truth was just to brutal to take.

-Ok...well thanks for everything-She texted back, with a sense of finality in the words.

Darien grimaced, she sounded so defeated.

-I could still pick you and your sister up on Monday? I do want to be friends.-he offered.

-No, leave me alone.- Was her reply.

-I'm sorry for leading you on, your a great girl and I know you will find your prince charming-He texted back, having heard many of her fantasies about her true love back at the hospital. She was alluding many times that she thought it was him, but he never took the bait.

She never responded, he waited for ten minutes feeling horrible.

"I really hate myself...right now." He muttered, driving off towards Crown needing a little perspective from his best friend.

As he entered through the automatic doors, his jaw dropped to his feet in utter disbelief. Andrew was leaning over the glass counter of the near empty Arcade, in his typical jeans and flashy red t-shirt combo, completely lost in a passionate kiss with Lita!Who was dressed in a sexy little forest green hour glass shirt with a very low neck line and a sweet black pleated skirt. The amazonian persona totally replaced with a deliciously sexy woman. Who knew how to dress to show off all her feminine wiles, yet not come off like a slut.

Darien was amazed by the sight, just standing there like a goof, collecting flies in his gaping maw.

"Take a picture bro, it'll last longer." Andrew commented with a gleeful grin. Leaning smugly against the counter, now confronting the shocked man standing in the doorway.

While Lita merely cleared her throat, blushing slightly and absently brushing stray stranding of hair out of her face.

"Sorry..." Darien finally breathed, approaching the counter with a embarrassed smile.

"Well, I guess making out at the front counter isn't exactly the best place. " Andrew shrugged, clasping Lita's hand affectionately.

"Next time we can hide out in the back office..." he waggled his blonde eyebrows, making Lita blush even more so.

Darien rolled his eyes wondering if he could make a haste retreat. He was suddenly feeling like an unwanted third wheel.

"What's up. I usually don't get the pleasure of your company here at work. Unless the endless shit in your life has hit the fan yet again?" Andrew ushered Darien away towards the red leather booths on the far side of the room. The faint dinging and annoying theme songs of the video games fading away as they migrated into a far corner booth.

Lita followed behind not approaching until Darien nodded her way, inviting her join their personal conversation. Lita gave him an award winning smile sliding in next to her new boyfriend.

"Andrew knows about what I'm doing, so I guess you do too." Darien began, confronting Lita wanting to know how much she knew.

"Sere got herself into some trouble with Daniel at the beginning of the year, and you joined the football team to keep an eye on her." Lita nodded.

"Yeah, but knowing Daniel since she never gave him what he wanted he isn't going to just fade away. He's pissed at losing a conquest and he isn't going to give up till he has conquered her in every way." Darien hissed, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser and starting to rip it apart needing to vent some of his aggression on something.

"Yeah, I know. He wanted me out of the way. That's why my photo was taken and posted. He wanted revenge for me kicking his ass, and also wanted me under his thumb so to speak. I told him to shove his black mail up his ass." Lita scowled.

Darien nodded. "He's ruined many other girls over the years to sate his carnal needs. The vile things he's done to them, to their families at being denied. Unfortunately have never been proven...he's a sly one,but the atrocities are well known among the high school populace. His family is wealthy they have a lot of pull in this city." Darien warned. " So it is safer to stay out of his way, but I will never let him have Serena!" He growled, his eyes flaring with fury at the very thought of her being forced to give him her innocence.

Andrew merely nodded, lounging back against the window an arm draped over the back of the booth's bench.

Lita wasn't impressed, she merely raised her brows wanting more information. When both boys weren't forthcoming she provided some of her own.

"His family own's Dark Moon Oil." She stated. "Big time money locally, not so much yet on a global scale. Their stock is rather low on the market right now. Due for a hostile take over I figure." She smirked knowingly.

Darien and Andrew paid each other a strange look.

"Lita comes from big money back in the Rotten Apple!" Andrew commented with a chuckle, getting a swat to the stomach for his foul comment over her very loved home city.

"Ouch..." He rubbed his sore belly.

"Well I was hunting for some black mail material to use against him, to get him to forget Serena. So I started fooling around with Amelia." Darien started.

"Which was stupid, because you are already fooling around with Serena!" Andrew threw the gauntlet of truth on the table with a knowing look towards his best friend.

Darien remained silent, gapping at Andrew in astonishment.

"I am not!" He shouted out when he finally found his voice.

"Anyway..." Andrew rolled his eyes in irritation. While Lita was now chuckling, having heard all his conspiracy theories over the Darien/Serena secret romance.

"Well I started dating Amelia to get some information from her about Daniel. But we kinda became friends instead." He started to confess his guilty soul.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" Lita commented acidly.

"No...she really isn't as bad as she comes off. It's all a front. The girl really is just piss and wind. She has a hard time trusting people so she would rather just be superior to them all. Her bitchiness is just a front for a very insecure and scared person." Darien brushed his hands through his hair in frustration.

Lita huffed crossing her arms over her chest. The girl acted like a bitch and treated other's horribly act or not she had hurt other girls. Especially her Serena, she really didn't understand how Darien could defend her.

"Well I broke up with her today..." Darien started. "In a text." He blurted out reluctantly.

Both Andrew and Lita began to laugh long and loud at that. Making him feel even more ashamed of how cowardly he had acted.

"I really hurt her and I feel really bad about it." He whined.

"Don't" Lita stated, wiping away tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to go get you a large double chocolate shake, buddy. You look like you need it." Andrew offered, shuffling out of the booth and heading away to prepare it. Leaving Darien in the capable moral hands of Lita.

"That's cold, Lita." Darien huffed, raising eyebrows in disdain at how callous she was acting. It was hypocritical of him he knew it. Less then a week ago before getting to know Amelia he felt the very same way.

She looked at him with a mixture of concern and annoyance, her face settling into a stern frown.

"Look, as I see it she had it coming. " She started.

Darien raised an inquiring brow.

"Raye explained something about the universe to me years ago, when I was banished out here.I had laid down a path of Karma that led me here. To meet her and Amy and especially our Serena. It is my choice to face my karma and learn from it so I can change my destiny. " Lita began a maturity in her tone." Karma...you are her karma. Because of her actions in the past, this was the outcome of her future. Cause and effect...She has a chance to learn from this or continue along her path of self destruction." Lita finished, with weak smile.

"That's deep, Master Yoda." Darien commented snidely, yet he had heard her and was currently working it all out in his mind. It didn't soothe his raging mind any, now he was wondering about his own Karmic path and what kind of future he was creating for himself.

Andrew returned with his shake, in a large foam travel cup. Darien stood and took an approving suck from the large blue straw.

"Thanks Andy...Lita." he gave them each a nod having a-lot to think about before Monday.


	17. Chapter 13

That was a super long chapter I had to slash it into two part so double post! Lucky little reader's. Lets see were this one wanders off too, shall we.

Tryntee13:Sorry for putting you on pins and needles so to speak. But the journey is as important as the destination. Right. You have been reading my stuff for a while and you know I take my sweet time with character development and plot points. I want you to hate or to love, or simply have a chance to change your mind about my character's. As I run them through another emotional gauntlet.

Adoore:I meant to do the love scene frustratingly short. I wanted the reader to feel just as frustrated and unsatisfied as the character's themselves were in that situation. Much more falling in love to come.

LoveInTheBattleField: Welcome aboard for another fic, I hope you are enjoying the ride.

Tabbykatroses:Cold...that's just cold...poor Amelia. She just wants to find love and happiness and you want her to die in a ditch? I laughed so hard at your review!

Mzmiami: Here we go again my dear...another chappy.

regine.c: You know me, I am long winded with my stories. LoL. I just like to write the little moments that turn into bigger moments that develop into a plot that evolves into a story.

GinnyPotter0183:He will be focusing on his Sweetness from now on.

Smfan:Lots of Sere/Dar moments in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Serena awoke to the dull grey light of morning, falling sombrely upon her face. Through the small unassuming window that overlooked her bed. She looked sluggishly at the cracked white wall adjacent to her bed, from her curled position beneath her fluffy blue bunny comforter. The day had yet to register upon her slowly waking mind, the sunlight had been slowly fading as the second week of october had taken hold. It was getting harder and harder to drag herself out of the comforting warmth other soft bed. The weather taunting silently that winter was only mere weeks away, she hated the cold, dreaded the coming snow. It was the worst thing about being stuck in America, the months upon months of sunless, frigid weather that tried to suck the very life from you.

Then her blurry vision fell upon her bulging pink checker board backpack leaning up against her old wooden dresser, set beside her simple wooden cot. With a cry of glee she cast her blanket aside, scrambling out of the warmth and into the chilled room. Dancing and hopping around as her warm feet found the cold surface of the hard wood. In less then five minutes she was rushing out her room, dressed in her grey and black plaid layered skirt. With a white blouse untucked around her waist, that had a low revealing collar. The modest swells of the breasts, peeking out between the slightly open gap. A pair of sharp white thigh high stocking hugged her legs. Her long golden main fluttering behind her as she bolted into the bathroom.

Emmett heard the thundering of her footsteps, ducking his sleepy, barely alert face into the hall from the kitchen. His dull brown hair tousled up from sleeping in the living room lounge chair. A piece of toast hanging from his lips, dressed in nothing but a pair of dull army green sleep pants. His large barrel chest on display for all to see.

"She is always just a human cyclone in the mornings...seriously." He muttered around his toast, retreating back to the dinning room. That was set on the back end of the Bungalow wanting to be safe and stay out of hurricane Serena's way.

When she returned to her room several minutes later, her hair was now in its proper hair style of buns and tails. Looking like the poster child for innocent adorable school girl, which was the appeal she was wanting for today.

She found Bella sitting calmly upon her rumpled bed, waiting for her. The strawberry blonde had the hair hanging low over her shoulder's. Already dressed in a black pants suit with a soft pink silk shirt beneath.

"Yes?" Serena inquired, moving franticly about her room making sure she didn't forget anything. Finding her barrettes on top of her dresser she quickly jabbed them into her hair. She would always keep her promise to the agents, at least to some extent. She had plans when the bus got back tomorrow, she was going to make a detour back to their camper for her own investigation. When she was done she would head back to Cross Roads and call the agents to pick her up. Which meant losing one of her barrettes on this trip, so they couldn't track her back to the camper. Hopefully she would be able to convince them that losing the hair piece was an accident. She already had a cover story made up for Bella, that she been rushed out of the hotel and that it must have fallen out of her bag. That she had taken off with friends when they got back. Delaying Bella who would be following the bus, and wondering why her charge wasn't at the school when she arrived. But all that was for saturday, she would worry about that then. Right now she was going to enjoy Friday for what it was.

"Well, I thought perhaps we need to have a little chat before you head off on the bus. " Bella started, brushing some of her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. The twenty something agent sat with her legs crossed, looking far to old and serious for her own taste. She sat stiffly, waiting patiently for Serena to sit down beside her on the bed.

Serena took the bait with a resigned sigh moving to the bed and sitting down primely prepared to listen.

"Well I figure, your mom didn't get the chance to have this sorta womanly talk with you." Bella cleared her throat, digging into a pocket of her dark pants and pulling out a small square wrapped in black plastic.

Serena's face fell into a confused frown at the lewd object in a near stranger's hands.

"Uhm...well no...but Bella I don't think..." Serena began, suddenly feeling a cold nervous sweat beading upon her face.

"Look...I know..I'd rather not be talking about this too. But after your kissing escapade against that boy's truck and then I have to follow you back to his apartment a couple days later..." She interrupted, her brown eyes concerned yet serious.

"Well, nothing happened." Serena whined back, trying to defend her less then perfect decisions of late.

"I don't care..." Bella raised a hand to stop her further protests. Truly not wanting to hear about her young charges sex life.

"As I see it, you are free to explore that side of your sexuality as you please but you need to be safe." She started. "You are a hormone driven fifteen years old, and he's a testosterone crazed guy it's only natural...so here. If things ever get that far, you will be prepared." She thrust the little condom at Serena, her gentle face flushed crimson by this clumsy attempt at a sex talk. Serena took the tiny package awkwardly, smiling weakly at Bella. As the woman made a quick retreat out of her room.

Never wanting to have to have this sorta talk with anyone, let alone some random adult she barely knew. Unbelievably thankful it was over, stashing it in the small front pocket of her backpack...you never know.

When third period came to a close, Serena bolted out of her english class. Leaving Old Shakespeare standing dumb founded at the front of the class, marker poised to keep writing. Her class had no idea that the blur of blonde and rushing wind was Serena dashing away at near light speed.

She had her backpack and headphones around her neck, her dark leather bomber zipped up and was out the front doors in record time. Her stomach was aching with the pent up excitement over her first trip on her own. Her body was charged with barely contained energy, her skin shivering, as she was ready to squeal triumphantly. She was going to be on her own for twenty-four hours...no responsibilities besides herself! The unknown adventure of a strange city lay before her, she was going to be having endless amounts of fun with her friends it was going be great!

As she left the gates, a gust of cold wind buffeted her as she stood before a huge shiny midnight blue charter bus. With a huge silver and yellow swoosh accent along the side, the cargo hatches open awaiting the duffles and backpacks of the Football team and Cheer squad. An older man near his forties was busy shuffling the bags already stuffed inside. Wearing the grey uniform of the charter company, along with his little grey driver's hat. He was a kind looking man with watery brown eyes, and stocky build.

As she cast her eyes up to the shadow tinted windows, she could see the moving silhouettes of her peers already boarded. Just as the man emerged from the hatch with a polite smile, she skipped up to him, tossing him her backpack. He couldn't help but be drawn into her cheerful spirit his smile widening, as he watched her dart into the bus.

Serena mounted the steps, her stomach now doing back flips she was so excited. The interior of the bus was cast in a warm shade from the tinted windows. The seat's large and plush with navy blue polyester upholstery. The aisle was much wider then a regular school bus, and it had a nice lavender scent not musty or stale as most buses were. This was traveling in style! She skipped down the aisle, catching sight of Mina in her frayed bootie shorts, with orange tights underneath. A white blouse untucked, hanging loose around her hips. The honey blonde was busy kneeling on the bench, having an avid conversation with Yaten sitting just behind. Raye sat quietly beside her, in her dark jean overalls and black and white striped long sleeve shirt. Lita was lounging just behind Yaten, in a pair of jeans, her hands tucked into the main pocket of her forest green hoody. A pair of oversized sunglasses over her eyes faking that she was napping. She caught sight a few more of the Cheer team milling about the bus, along with some of the Football guys. The best sight of all was finding Darien seated near the back of the bus, slumped down in the seat staring absently out the window. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck, with a silver chain dangling around his neck.

She hummed happily, moving briskly down the aisle and into the bench next to him. Nearly jumping in beside him so full of good cheer. Darien cast her a small smile, acknowledging he was happy to see her but offering little else. Her cheer instantly sprung a leak, his dower mood deflating her in the seat instantly.

Serena sat confused for a moment then remembered that yesterday had been a terribly stressful day for him. She hadn't even received a text from him since school yesterday, so his afternoon with Amelia was probably even worse. The breakup had not gone well, she felt for the girl as well. But until she saw her again she could not work on making things right between them. Amelia may hate her with a vengeance, and Serena wasn't to fond of her either. She did feel sorry for her and would try and make her life easier at school. Or stay out of her way which ever Amelia choose.

"Sorry..." She commented softy, wanting to reach over and hold his hand to offer support. But he had leaned away, his shoulder resting against the window. His hands tucked out of reach under his navy sweater folded in his lap. He was in full on brooding mode, nothing could shake him of this kind of funk. Nothing except his little Simple Sweetness...and she had plans to find his always elusive smile.

She quickly pulled up her pink earphones, if he wished privacy with his thoughts she would oblige him. At least until they were out on the highway, then he would be at her mercy. With no where to hide, he would have no choice but to engage with her on her own terms.

As the bus pulled away from the School, heading out down the busy streets towards the freeway. Serena was hard at work reshuffling her i-pod's music files into a personal playlist just for her Mamoru.

Then ducked away to the cramped bathroom for twenty minutes, leaving Darien behind completely uncaring that she had left. Lost in his thoughts, looking completely depressed.

After using her voice memo's feature and a few tweaks to her playlist she was ready. With a satisfied smile she bounced back into her seat next to Darien. As Yaten threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her, it rebounded off her face in a very sarcastic manner. With a disdainful glare she acknowledged Yaten with the universal I will be watching you gesture with her two finger's. Yaten chuckled, she had tried to give him hell yesterday after practice. But she just couldn't be assertive enough to look threatening. The boy just ended up making her laugh and killing her attempt at bitchiness quick enough. In the end though she had gotten through him in her own sweet ways. He promised to make it up to Darien and apologize for his stupidity. That prank was way overboard, and very crude, shaming and offending many of the Cross Roads population not just the teachers.

She unfurled the paper reading the wobbly scrawl with a smirk.

-What's up with Darien?, I'm not that much of a fuck-up am I, what kind of trouble did I get him into yesterday!-

She offered Yaten a shrug not knowing herself yet...at least not the details.

He huffed and turned back to talk with Greg who was in the seat next to him, attempting to ignore the annoying silver blonde and play on his tablet.

Serena turned to confront her guy with a determined thin smile, she plugged in her headphones to her I-pod then pulled them off. Lightly placing them over his ears, as he attempted to pull them off and ask her what was going on. She merely pressed play on her little device.

Suddenly her soft, endearing voice echoed out of the earphones. Darien stopped in mid motion towards the plastic cups covering his ears, merely staring at her with mild humour.

-ok, mister grumpy pants, I know the last couple days kinda sucked for you so this playlist is just for you. Sit back relax, and let your Sweetness improve your mood-

The songs began softly at first, with gentle acoustics, slowly evolving into Jazz. With little tid bits of her own voice spliced between the songs, giving him words of encouragement or just bearing her feelings about how much he meant to her. The beats and rhythms becoming more upbeat and faster paced. Being replaced with more modern songs that carried meaning towards, love, happiness and good times. At this point her little vocal's were memories of all the fun times she had with him, or Andrew or even the girls in the last two years. Refocusing him upon the future and what it could be. Darien's mood couldn't help but brighten as he listened. No longer watching the prairie speed past out the window but his girl, the songs encompassing him as he watched her hopping and shouting silently beside him. Smiling in that special way that was so full of innocent delight, so bright and cheerful it warmed the area around her like a gentle light. God she was the most magnificent person he had ever met. He was sorry for what he did to Amelia, but her future was her own. She needed to make it either a joyful one or a bitter one. It was her choice, as it was his. He was going to make his future a happy one, with the only person he could see a future with...his sweet girl.

The big city was soon surrounding them, with massive sky scrapper's thrusting into the late afternoon sky. The mighty metropolitan sprawl of endless suburban neighbourhoods, sprinkled with the commercial sectors on their fringe. The bus sped along the much more congested, intense and much larger freeway. Merging with the business traffic headed into the down town core, rushing under overpasses, charging deeper into the city's guts. Soon devoured by the traffic as the bus exited onto a wide main street filled with huge luxury hotels, fancy restaurants and trendy mini malls.

The bus cruised up the street, changing lanes, heading towards a tall white hotel tower at the corner of the block. The high schoolers were now hoping and whooping with pent up excitement and energy, having been cooped up for over two hours in their seats. Most were stiff and slightly irritable, but the more up beat and cheerful of them including Serena, were eager to gaze at the amazing city sights flying by out the windows. Darien was just pausing his music, when Serena unthinking, too absorbing in shouting and pointing at what she saw to her friends. Practically laid herself over his lap, pressing her face up against his window trying to get a better look at something speeding past.

Darien pressed his head back into the plush bench, as her pert breasts were now bobbing just in front of his nose. Her loose white blouse barely containing them, he could just see the pink lace bra peeking out alluringly.

"Oh...boobs..." He breathed lamely, her soft lilac scent accosting his nose making him light headed. Mentally smacking himself for how eloquent that had sounded.

Suddenly she caught on how she had inadvertently gave him a peep show, blushing a gentle rose she reclaimed her calm and sat down humbly beside him.

Darien was chuckling nervously, his pants suddenly feeling a bit tight. He handed her back her i-pod and head phones. Feeling quite embarrassed she busied herself with putting her bomber jacket back on and tucking the device away in a pocket, wrapping her headphones around her neck. Taking all the time she needed to get her now warm cheeks back under control. Darien watched her the whole time, admiring her sweet beauty, her demure attitude that only enhanced her natural charm.

As the bus turned off the thorough fare, Serena jumped back up as did many other students. Attempting to get a good look at the hotel they were staying at.

Marvelling at the high rise accommodations, of steel and glass. Rising out of view over the bus, with elaborate stone balconies and huge windows. Cool shade over took the bus as it parked under a grand awning, braced on two large cement pillar's inlaid with natural stonework.

Coach stood up from the front of the bus, sweating and red in the face. The air conditioned bus doing little to comfort him or calm down his raging blood pressure. Dressed in pair of baggy jeans and his orange wind breaker. Along with a female teacher acting as a chaperone for the cheerleader's. She was much younger with short cropped dusty blonde hair and soft green eyes, currently acting as an aid to the Drama teacher. Finishing up her last year of arts education at the University in the city they were visiting.

"Ok, I want your crap in your rooms and you lot in uniform in twenty minutes. Then back on the bus, we are off to the game!" Coach shouted over the excitement inside the compartment. Turning on his heel and exiting the bus, with the young teacher scrambling after him. The students began to file out, Serena stood up again but Darien caught her hand. She stopped in mid stride, turning back to him with a questioning look. Then slowly sat back down in the bench with a small smile. Daniel had caught the silent exchange as he past by their seat, narrowing his cold blue eyes in a calculated way. Some thing was up between those two and it wasn't just friendship. She was his and he did not like that his rival seemed to be slowly honing in on his property.

"Thanks, Sere." Darien held her hand, giving it a warm squeeze. Smiling gratefully at her, as he brushed his fingertips down her cheek in that same loving manner she cherished.

She sighed, "No problem, Mamo-chan, it's what's girlfriends do."

"Yeah..." He drew in warming her lips with his husky breath.

Serena's own breath hitched in anticipation as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Then drew away, his eyes full of yearning. "What would I do with out you?" He asked.

She smirked, and giggled. Cupping his face for a moment before rising up, knowing they couldn't hide in the bus for very long before being missed.

He followed her down the aisle holding her hand tight, only releasing it when they had left the bus. They chatted amiably as they walked away towards the large glass sliding doors to the front entrance.

Randy had been commanded to hide out behind the bus, he peeked out from the back head lights. Noticing with a grimace that they had been holding hands, only letting go once outside in the shade of the awning. Daniel's theories were on the mark, Serena was dating Darien. He was not going to be pleased about this. Daniel had plans for Serena on this over night trip, and Darien would only get further in his way. Randy was really tired of his forced friendship with Daniel, he was an obsessive tyrant. His conquest of Serena was only getting more serious, the more she refused him. Now with Darien laying claim to her, Daniel's was only going to get more brutal with his methods to bed her.

There fun yearly competition of bagging freshman had been nullified by Daniel. He was highly competitive and didn't want to be outdone, while he focused on only one girl. So now they were enlisted to help him in his endeavours instead. Neither of them had much choice, Pink was in debt with his drug dealer and Daniel had promised to pay if he helped get Serena to sleep with him. Randy's family was all ready sleeping with Daniel's family so to speak on a very intimate financial level. If Daniel pulled the plug on their friendship and took his father's money with him, Randy's family would be bankrupt in a matter of months. It was a disgusting symbiosis, Randy couldn't wait till grad. Then he would be off to Brown University and never have to deal with the Hemlock's ever again. Until then though, he had to play nice and be Prince Daniel's loyal minion.

Serena spun in a circle once inside the vast foyer of the hotel, instantly overwhelmed by the sheer opulence of the place. Fully carpeted in deep purple, with crimson runner's leading towards a grande mahogany desk with four tuxedo dressed clerks behind. A giant fountain sat in the center, the water whispering through the entrance way. Cascading down from three circular reservoirs, carved with Elizabethan designs of flower's. With a glass sunlight set just above to filter in natural light upon the water. Further on upon the arching roof were elaborate crystal chandeliers sparkling all over.

"Oh...my...goodness..." She swooned, her eyes feasting from one rich decoration to the next. Fine paintings in gold frames adorned the white washed walls. The crown moldings were of the most luxurious woods, the place was just so high class it was making Serena slightly nervous.

How in the world did the athletics budget afforded this place?

Darien was already at the main counter registering into his room and getting his keys, when he called out to her. Drawing her away from sight seeing around the foyer and back to reality. With a giggle she darted for him, getting her room number from the clerk and then chasing after him yet again as he wasn't really waiting for her.

"Darrrrieeeen!" She wailed, racing off with only her room number since Mina her roommate already headed up with the keys. The bellboy would be dropping off her backpack in a couple minutes when the bus was finished being unloaded.

"Come on, slow poke!" Darien joked, moving down a side hall filled with silver elevators. Just as she rounded out of the main entrance and down the small hall, she saw him enter an open elevator. Leaning against the back mirrored wall smirking playfully at her.

"Dammit!" She cursed putting one more speed, as she watched him lean forward to push the door button.

Then just as the doors began to close she burst through, puffing and pink in the face. Giving Darien her most threatening glare as she hunched over her knees trying to reclaim her breath.

She punched him hard in the arm when she had recovered.

"Baka." She spat at him, lounging against one wall while he leaned against the other. The elevator walls were covered in mirrors, the control panel a shiny silver with black buttons.

"This place sure is wonderful, I wonder were they get the money to cover this?" She inquired.

"Well, I doubt the School Board funds this trip. An outside patron more in likely." Darien huffed, pressing the button for his level, then gave her an inquiring look.

"I'm on floor four." She smiled.

"Six." Darien returned.

They rode in comfortable silence.

Just as the elevator lights above the door closed in on level four, Serena suddenly felt bold. She darted for him, slamming him up against the mirror for but a moment. Cupping his face with both delicate hands, and pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss that stole his breath. Then blushing and giggling she raced out of the elevator before he could counter her seduction.

"See you at the game, Mamo-chan!" She called.

Darien laughed softly, she kept his guessing, he could never tell what she was going to do some times.

The room was as beautiful and elegant as the front foyer. Mina opened the heavy oak door at her knock. Revealing a large room with two double beds, dressed in rich white Egyptian cotton sheets and a fluffy gold and crimson striped comforter. A short end table was set between with a crystal lamp, they had a large cheery wood desk with a large mirror against one wall. With a large matching entertainment centre right next to it. The far wall held a small round table and two plush chairs, with a massive glass balcony window. Serena entered the room her face falling into wonder and fascination, ducking her head into the large bathroom was off to the right just as you entered. Finding a massive jetted jacuzzi tube and shower. Porcelain double sinks and a simple toilet.

"This place is just amazing." She breathed, absently seeing that their dark green uniforms were already set out on the beds. Racing over to the patio door and sliding it aside, retreating onto the empty stone balcony accompanied by Mina's joyful giggles.

"I know right!" She called, joining her momentarily on the balcony.

The two blondes stood in awe upon the balcony, hands braced on the upper rail taking in the big city landscape across the street. The sun was dipping into the shimmering towers hiding behind the row of restaurants and mini malls just across the street. It was like looking at a surreal metal and glass mountain range of peeks and valleys.

"Daniel's father's great. I guess he has been paying for this away trip for the last three years." Mina commented, brushing her stray hair over her ears as she watched the traffic roaring below.

Serena's joy plummeted at that realization. This trip was gift...from Daniel? It chilled her to feel that she owed that despicable human being anything.

"I guess he's not all bad..." Mina commented, ducking back into the room to get dressed.

Her comment spreading doubt about her feelings of warning concerning that pompous blonde.

He hadn't take that picture of Lita, even Lita herself admitted it wasn't him directly. Serena groaned in frustration, she would never have warm fuzzy feelings for that man anymore. He was just to sly and just plain mean.

Though she couldn't pin that nasty photo on him she didn't trust him at all.

In less then twenty minutes, the students were back on board the bus all in full away uniform. Serena was the now the head of the Cheer team and so it fell on her shoulder's to get the team rilled up and ready to play. So as the bus began to pull down the grit road behind a large athletic park, headed towards the field. She left her seat with Lita, bracing herself half way in the aisle. Leaning a corner of her hip into the edge of the bench to maintain some steady footing. And started clapping her hands, ushering her girls into order to start a cheer to get the boy's fired up. She and the girls were all dressed in their dark away colours. With a black mock neck body suit underneath their halter shell, black kick pants beneath their mini skirt. With her little add on to the uniform being black leg warmers, the girls hair done up with green and silver streamer's similar to her's, now adorning her buns.

The boys low rumble of soft conversation fell silent as she began to clap, all attention was on her and her whole body was beginning to warm with a faint blush.

"Cheer for the Cougars!" She began, her sweet voice raised triumphantly as was her fist towards the roof.

"We are the best, a better team you will never find." She smile brightly.

"Put us to the test!" Mina jumped up beside her, kneeling high on the bench next the window, across the aisle. Her blue eyes blazing with confidence. Taking on the cheer just as they had practiced, wanting to get the boy's confidence and fight spirit up before they hit the field.

"We've got it all together, We're fighting for a win, C R H C, Green and White, On top a-gain!" Mina cried. Tossing the next verse towards Raye, who stood up beside Mina, then nervously into the aisle next to Serena.

"We've got the might, we're ready to fight! W-I-N" She finished with as much enthusiasm as she could being put on the spot like she was.

" We're always ready, We're always steady, Cougar's say it again!" Lita shouted, not bothering to stand, now lounging in the bench Serena vacated. Merely raising her hands up in the air, with a huge grin starting to get into the spirit of being a cheerleader. But not quite the full on spastic,high energy type like the ones who were really into it. Like Mina or Serena, who cheered like five thousand watt bulbs compared to her one hundred watt effort.

"Cougars!, Cougars!" The boys shouted stomping their feet, the coach bellowed along with them.

"Hey, lets win!" The tan skinned, long dark haired Senior exclaimed from the back of the Bus. Having to brace herself with her hands on the back of the bench. As the bus lurched and rocked over the uneven ground. Daniel, Randy and Pink were all in the back with her. As well as the other two blonde Senior cheerleader's. All claiming the last three seats for themselves. Randy had positioned himself just behind the tanned skied girl, standing behind her in his dark green uniform holding her steady by gripping her hips firmly in his hands. Daniel was holding a blonde cheerleader with short cropped hair steady, still sitting in the bench as she stood in the aisle.

"Take'em, Take'em down, Sack that Quarter back!" Serena shouted, sending Chad who was now holding Raye steady, since she had lurched backwards a couple seats into his arms when the bus went around a bend. She was now in his seat, while he was sitting behind her while she knelt on the edge of the bench. Shaking her silver pom' pom's over her head totally getting into the cheer. Casting her jaded persona aside and allowing herself to just enjoy being part of the boisterous atmosphere.

"Cougar's that's right, get on up and fight!" Lita jumped to her feet, bracing herself against the window as the bus rumbled into the vast crowded parking lot. The huge football field sprawling out behind her, with massive metal and plastic bleacher's. Professional flood lights and a glowing billboard with commercial's strobbing on the far end of the manicured lawn.

"Wrestle, Wrestle, twist'em like a pretzel!" Mina exclaimed.

"Go, Darien, Go, Daniel, Take us to the Championships!" Serena finished, passing her beaming smile to Daniel briefly but locking it firmly on Darien's now burning face. Seating just a few seats away from her, trying to look humble but failing, he was smug and confident about the game ahead. He knew he could out pace and out tackle most high school kids. This big city team was no exception.

As the Cheer leader's left the large Charter bus, they exited with a bang. Bringing all eyes around from the milling people in the parking lot, to the hordes of spectator's around bleacher's. To stop and take note of the opposing teams arrival. Which was what Serena had planned, she wanted the team they were facing to hear whispers about how bold and powerful the Cougar's looked when they entered the field.

The coach and their female chaperone was first off the bus. They stood beside the sliding doors, as Serena leaped out pom' pom's shimmering in the sharp lights from the parking lots over head lamps.

"Yo Cheerleaders!" She called jogging away from the bus.

"SAY WHAT!" Her girls called back, bursting out of the doors one after another. Dashing into a pyramid formation behind Serena.

"Yo Cheerleaders!" She called back over her shoulder.

"SAY WHAT!" They called to her, placing their pom pom's on their waists and cocking their hips.

As the football team made their lumbering way out of the bus, forming their lineups of Offensive and Defensive players. Preparing to the rush the field and get organized for the first quarter of play.

"Yo Cheerleader!" Serena exclaimed with a cocky smile now pulling on her lips.

"Shaky your bootay!" She commanded, jogging forward to give them room.

"NO WAY!" They shouted back playfully, breaking into side steps to fan out a bit in order to preform a small choreographed routine.

"Shake your bootay!" Serena shouted more forcefully, then bent forward thrusting her butt out and swinging her tails from side to side.

"OK!" The girl exclaimed mimicking her saucy moves, then adding onto the them as they all moved as one. Into a sexy routine of modern shuffling and pop and jerk movements of their arms and torso's.

"JUMP, JUMP, SHAKE YOUR BOOTAY! JUMP, JUMP, SHAKE YOUR BOOTAY!" They all shouted, moving towards the chain link fence line before the field preforming along the way looking like a professional dance troupe.

The coach stood chuckling, as the crowds around the bleacher's began to shout and clap already drawn into the Cougar's spell. Serena had won over the opposing team's fan's in less then five minutes. With her sweet, sassy routine and her innocent charming personality that had a way of always drawing the eye. Her girls moved flawlessly behind her as they danced onto the field.

"She is quite a girl..." He muttered, finding Darien staring in wonder at her quickly jogging form entering the bright lights of the field. Hopping and spinning and raising the crowds to new heights of excitement.

"Yeah...she sure is. " He breathed with small smile, he was very proud of his Simple Sweetness. You just couldn't help but be entranced by her. She had the sweetest light in her, she was nearly glowing tonight. Becoming a positive energy incarnate, all rolled up into the most gorgeous woman he had even seen.

With Daniel and Darien leading the charge the game was quickly won. Serena's debut as their Cougar's new Cheer Queen went extremely well. With all the added dance moves she had worked into their cheers. They were able to get by with less physically demanding chair stunts and body pyramids, yet still being very entertaining to the thousands of fans in the stands. With more practice they would have the stunts mastered and their new routine in place for regionals in less then a months time. But for now with the two new member's they just were not prepared yet for more elaborate manoeuvre's.

The bus was utter chaos on the ride back to the hotel, the cramped quarter's smelling muggy and stale like old gym socks. From all the sweaty over heated teens crammed into the seats. No one cared they were all so very pumped about the win. Now they had a place in the tournament next weekend! Which meant another bus trip back up to the city!

"Go Cougars!" Mina shouted for the thousandths time. Disrupting all the diner's surrounding their group of tables in the trendy restaurant the Coach had treated them to. A warm, some what rustic establishment with polished wooden booths and a central iron fireplace set in the middle of the surrounding tables. The walls were filled with cowboy tackle, even a huge moose head was mounted just above the front oak doors of the main entrance.

Serena had spent the first twenty minutes just gawking at all the strange paraphernalia anointing the walls. Finding an old red ford truck with a time worn wooden box, bolted up near the roof in the back lounge. The place was comfortable yet not pretentious with it's theme. She sat happily with her gang, wearing a pair of tight, narrow leg jean's and her over the shoulder fuzzy pink sweater. Beside her was Lita also in jeans and loose green tunic with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath. Just across from her was her one and only, Darien. Somewhat back in what he was wearing on the trip up, except of a pair of loose baggy jeans, his shirts were the same. A black turtle neck and navy weave sweater over top. Just beside him was Greg in a white t-shirt and beige dress pants. Just on the other side of the aisle at a neighbouring table was Raye, Mina, Chad and Yaten. Who had been kinda ignoring her and their group, caught up in a very intimate conversation of sorts. Which was basicly Yaten and Mina being their overly boisterous selves, making both Chad and Raye start to feel a bit over whelmed by their over the top personalities.

Most of the football team and the remainder of the Cheerleaders were seating at a much longer table in the middle of the room. Chatting in small cluster's, Daniel and his loyal players were crowded near the end of the table speaking in hushed conspiratorial tones. Busy cooking up some mischief for later tonight.

Lita's phone buzzed for the twentieth time since they had entered the restaurant. Serena cast her an odd look as once again she ignored her friends to focus on a round of intense texts.

"Andrew I am guessing." Darien smirked, bracing his chin in a palm with a cutesy expression now gracing his face. "Is your smoochy pooh, missing you." He crooned.

Lita flashed him her middle finger, before returning to her texting.

"No, smart ass. It's just business. That week I was absent from school, I finally took up my grandfather's torch. I am officially learning how to run his multi billion dollar company. Right now I am checking the stock market... " Lita mumbled, she had never felt ready to take on so much power and responsibility. What happened with Sebastian put many things in perspective for her. All those petty fights, all those arguments and overly aggressive behaviours back home. She had been trying to run away from her future because she was scared of it. It had taken many years of deep thought over the real fears of life and death that Serena lived with everyday. Rayes many long talks about spirituality, destiny and fate. Finally got her to realize that she could not run and hide from her obligations just because she was scared of them. She had to embrace her future and her grandfather, whom she did not get along with very well. It was time to grow up, claim her families legacy as her grandfather had always wanted. And never be scared or anyones victim ever again. She was now officially at the rutter of her own life, in control of her own destiny.

Both Darien and Serena raised their eyebrows in surprise, Greg merely smiled he and Amy had been helping Lita all this week. Greg had always wanted to learn how to play the stock market, he just had no real reason to learn or the money to play with. So the three of them began to learn the shrewd and high stakes world of manipulating the markets. Lita grandfather was testing her business sense and had given her one hundred thousand dollars to grow or squander. Between the three of them they each picked a company to bet on. Amy's stock was in a slow climb, Greg's had doubled and Lita would not say a word about what she did with her cash. But her phone was going off every hour or so with updates. It was annoying but every time to buzzed a thrill of excitement went through Greg. He figured this was his true calling, he wanted to be a stock trader. The thrill of chasing the money, out bidding the other guy and knowing when to cash in. He could see himself doing that for the next ten years or so, until he was ready to settle down. Live a respectable life, find a woman to love and build a family.

"I saw a movie theatre just up the block from the hotel, after supper do you want to go watch something?"Greg offered, as their food arrived.

Darien shrugged, non committal. Lita smiled and nodded before digging into her platter of nacho's.

Serena looked hopeful towards Darien, he chuckled catching on that she wanted to go but not with out him.

"Sure lets go check it out after supper." He responded, catching sight of how his girl seemed to bounce happily on her side of the bench at the prospect.

They ate quickly seeing that night had fallen waiting for their meals, then made a quick exit letting the young teacher who was sitting with the Coach near the front doors know were they were headed and when they would be back. She agreed and they were off on the faintly lit street, with Lita and Greg chatting lightly and Serena and Darien chasing each other around them. Goofing around and just plain tormenting each other. Their flirting antics was making Lita laugh and the more stoic Greg stare at them strangely.

"Not dating?" He whispered to Lita out of the corner of his mouth, zipping up his heavy blue jacket tighter to this throat. As he watched Darien pin Serena into a lamp post a few metres ahead and tickle her to tears. As the traffic roared past them, the glow of the headlights illuminating the couple briefly as she writhed under Darien's fingertips. He was completely dominating her small form, his hot breath puffing against her cheeks or her neck from exertion. As she pleaded with him to let her go, his hands finding their way under her bomber jacket to attack her tender sides mercilessly.

"Just friends." Lita nodded with a smirk, shoving her hands deeper into the front pockets of her dark wool pea coat.

The elaborate rainbow glow of the theatre's front marquee out shone the rest of the more subdued signs along the street. Welcoming it's patron's with an exciting display of flash bulbs along it's front awning. A line up of exciting poster's greeted them along the side of the brick building as they closed in.

"Well what do we got?" Darien commented glancing at the advertisements as he ambled down the sidewalk. Serena remained at his elbow scrutinizing them as well.

"It's a discount theatre." Greg chuckled noticing that all the movies showing were a couple years old if not older.

"Really?" Lita asked, then began nodding in understanding.

"There all horror's..." Serena noticed nervously. Finding titles like Paranormal Activity, or Final Destination. The titles only getting older the further down the block they went. She saw a scary clown, a guy in a hockey mask or a plain black poster with red bloody letter's the title merely 'Night of the Living Dead.'

Her whole body was shivering now, she hated scary movies all her happy feelings towards this activity were now frozen in heavy disappointment.

"Well I liked Paranormal Activity?" Greg pipped up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"How about a slash and gore show?" Lita pointed to a poster of the terrifying clown known in the movie 'It'.

Serena shuddered that idea. "How about we just go back to the hotel." She spoke quietly, refusing to look at the nasty poster's any longer.

"It figures...it is October." Darien commented, noticing her unease and putting an arm around her shoulder's drawing her to him.

Serena moaned, leaning into him enjoying his warmth and the soft feel of his navy cotton sweater. Feeling like a pathetic baby for acting so scared over stupid scary pictures. She was not going to ruin everyones fun by acting like such a coward.

"Well, do we still want to go?" Greg asked, not sounding to heart broken just bored.

"Yes, let do this!" Serena pipped up, needing to prove something to herself. She needed to conquer her fear of scary movies. She was an adult now she needed to do this, it wasn't real just pretend anyway.

Lita was shocked she knew Serena didn't really like horror movies, she was more of a comedic romance type person. The closest she would come to watching these gore fests were to watch the spoof movies that came afterwards. At least she could crack jokes about the scary images and tense situations that the stupid character's got themselves into.

"Sere...you don't have to?" Darien charged after her, as she moved determinedly through the glass doors.

"I am not a baby, Darien I can handle a horror movie." She stated, even though her eyes were tearing up.

"Ok..." Darien agreed, taking a step away from her side once inside the old style foyer. Watching curiously as she moved towards the wooden ticket booth sitting in the center of the large main room. He quickly took in the forties decor and thick crimson runner's leading towards the ticket booth and beyond towards the more modern back concession's counter.

"She is serious this time." Lita crossed her arms, as she came to stand beside Darien.

"Well lets pick something low key then, we don't need to scar her for life." Darien whispered back.

"Their all pretty intense." Lita responded. "I have no idea what she is trying to prove. She hates these movies."

Serena returned a few moments later with four tickets in her hand and a nervous smile on her face.

"Ok, I figure you guys have all seen these movies. I don't like a-lot of gore so the guy in the booth told me this one is more of a thriller." She passed the tickets out. Both Lita and Darien's eyes flew wide in alarm. 'Paranormal Activity'

"Are you sure, Sere?" Darien pocketed his ticket in his jean's giving her arms a comforting rub up and down her arms. Searching her eyes, wanting her to back out, knowing this movie was the worst of the bunch and that stupid ticket taker had just sentenced her to two hours of utter fear and probably a few sleepless nights as well.

"I'll be fine, it's just a stupid scary movie. " She scoffed, dragging him away by his hand across the large foyer towards the food counter. "As long as I can distract myself with a tub of popcorn that is." She added with a giggle. Darien merely shook his head.

"So...not dating?" Greg commented, watching them wander off hand in hand.

"Nope...just friends." Lita giggled, those two were giving themselves away with out even trying.

The movie progressed as most ghost stories go for the first half hour or so. Serena's belly was soon full of popcorn and festering acid. Sitting so scared and stiff in her seat, popcorn now forgotten in Darien's lap. His hand gripped tightly in hers on the armrest between them. Darien was becoming more and more concerned for her. Finding her stricken and unblinking about a quarter way through. The creaking house and idea's of demon's haunting the living really getting to her.

"Breath..." Darien leaned over, puffing into her ear. She jolted and shivered at his sudden intrusion upon her senses. Darting her terror filled eyes towards him briefly, sucking in deep breaths.

"Sere, lets go take a break..." He glanced behind the darkened seats, finding the theatre wasn't to packed. They be disturbing anyone if they stood up and left.

"No..." She hissed vehemently, for her own pride she was going to seat through at least one horror movie with out freaking out. Or having to leave early cause she was a wimp who couldn't handle being scared.

Fifteen minutes later after several close calls with the now very pissed entity and the main female character now losing her mind. He found her unblinking yet again, eyes full of tears and her who body was shaking.

"Ok...Blink." He muttered, twisting his now tingling hand free of hers, since she had had it in a death grip for close to an hour. Sliding his arm around her shoulder's and clasping his sweaty hand over her eyes to give her a brief respite from the terror on screen.

She moaned softly at his distraction, yet did nothing to remove his hand. The warmth of his touch over her eyes comforting her like nothing else could. This had been a terrible idea...she was so scared right now. She wasn't going to sleep for a week if not ever again.

She left his hand there over her eyes, yet the screams and horrible sounds from the movie couldn't be filtered out. The sounds themselves were so unsettling they were enough to fray the last of her nerves and soon she could feel the hot wet tears rolling down her face.

Darien thinned his lips in anger, feeling the moist trails of her tears passing down his palm. He was going to beat that ticket taker into the ground. Convincing Serena, who couldn't take halloween with out getting scared to some degree, to come see this psychological thriller.

Finally he lost his cool, grabbing up both her hands and hauling her reluctantly down the aisle and out of the theatre. She was bawling silently by the time they reached the faint light of the outer hall. Twisting her hand out of his grip in irritation. Slumping against the wall, casting her head down in shame as the tears continued to fall.

"Sere...I am so sorry, I should have never let you go into that movie. I knew better..." He crouched down before her, holding her trembling shoulders in his hands searching for forgiveness in her watery eyes.

"It's not your fault I'm a pathetic wuss when it comes to those movies." She whispered, barely able to control wavering in her voice.

"Com'on, lets go back to the hotel try and get our minds off that terrible story." he added, wrapping her up tight with one arm and guiding her away. He quickly sent Lita a text on his phone when they hit the lamp lit sidewalk outside. Stating they were headed back early and meet up at the pool for a swim, that Serena was a mess right now.

Lita responded back that they were one their way back too. She was pretty upset that she never fought Serena harder over not going. Darien left her frustrated texts unanswered, he felt the same and they could talk later. He needed to focus on cheering up his Simple Sweetness, who was holding herself tight nearby, with her head down cast feeling like a fool for torturing herself with that movie. It had scared the crap out of her, she didn't feel she had made herself stronger in anyway. What she had done was just taken a mental knife to her psyche and gave it a good deep slice, leaving her traumatized and bleeding inside.

Darien wrapped his arm around her again, rolling her into him as they continued slowly down the street. Serena clutched unto his sweater, snuggling into his side enjoying the security and warmth he offered. They took their time walking back, he held her close whispering words of comfort the whole way back. Slowly her trembling stopped and in time her smile returned the fear in her eyes replaced with her inner light once more.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the pool in five minutes." She giggled, leaping out of the elevator when they reached her floor.

Darien merely smiled and nodded, thankful to have the bubbly blonde put back to rights. He proceeded up to his own room that he was currently sharing with Chad. He wanted to beat Serena back down to the pool area. He was quite excited to see her in a swimsuit, the last time he had gone swimming with her. She was still at that awkward gawky stage, with no curves or breasts to speak off. Now she possessed a very womanly figure. From what he had felt of her breasts so far, they were a very nice shape and size. Her butt was so cute in her cheerleader's skirt, and her hour glass curves were now killer. His fantasies of her of late had taken a much more erotic turn since starting to fool around. He was practically drooling, with his inner visions of her scantily clad running rampant in his minds eye. When he got back down stairs in now clad in a white t-shirt and his simple black trunks a tropical fish breach towel slung over his neck. He quickly followed the signs down a side hall from the elevator's towards a wall of glass that held the swimming pool.

The pool area was bright and overly loud, closing in on the last two hours of pool time for the evening. Most of the other patrons had left, leaving only a handful of the football team and cheerleader's frolicking in the large peanut shaped pool. Built in a large glass arboretum, reflecting the silent night sky and sombre parking lot beyond. A bright yellow open water slide curved and twisted up one wall ending at the far end of the pool. A small sauna was tucked against another wall, by a mid sized circular hot tub. The floor was a rich white tile that was rather slippery from the water games of splashing and grappling happening around the pools edges.

Darien caught sight of Lita and Greg already lounging in the hot tub. He paid them a small nod, discarding his towel on a white plastic lounge chair near the slide. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he quickly texted Serena wondering what the hold up was.

Serena for her part had soon been swallowed by the massive party that was in full swing on her floor of the hotel. Merry making and drinking was very apparent in the tipsy crowds moving from room to room, laughing and stumbling over each other. She was casting the kids smirking looks, some she recognized some were locals from the football game. That had figured out were the Cougar's were staying and wanted to be at the celebration tonight. Serena made it only a few strides, before a set of arms lunged out from a open room. Latching onto her shoulders and pulling into the room with a startled yelp. She had no time to react as she now found herself pinned against the closed door. Coming face to face with a very stricken, very drunk Yaten. He was dressed in his sky blue trunks, still dripping wet from the pool and nothing else. His silver blonde hair tied back in a long damp pony tail.

"I am so sorry for getting Darien in trouble...You tell him that ok." He slurred, his blue eyes glazed looking about ready to break down and cry.

"I...will...don't worry." She answered, trying not laugh at his silly inebriated state.

"Your...really pretty..." He breathed on her, blinking rapidly trying to clear his head.

"Uhm..." Serena began, darting her gaze about for escape as this once funny encounter was turning awkward. Her nose crinkling at the boys sour breath.

Yaten had his hands braced on either side of her head so she had no where to go. Swallowing she needed to grab the reigns of this situation, having dealt with a drunken father for the last two years she was an old hand at it.

"That's nice, Yaten. " She patted his cheek softly, making him close his eyes and chuckle at her polite attempt to get him to back off. "Go sit down Yaten, and we can talk...ok."

"Mina's bored with me..." He pouted. Turning away from her, his head hanging sadly. He wandered into the dimly lit room slumping down on the first double bed. Leaning over his knees, as his head swam. He had drank to much to fast and was paying dearly for it right now. The only source of light coming from the lamp on the stand between the the room in a morbid half light, as if picking up on the drunken teen's dower mood.

"I didn't even know you were dating?" Serena offered, moving to the desk set against the front wall. Spinning the wooden chair out and sitting down, feeling he needed someone to talk too. She didn't mind being his shoulder to cry on, so to speak. He was her friend...not a close friend mind but still a decent guy.

"We weren't, just fooling around I guess." He flopped down on his back in defeat. The mattress creaked under his weight. "I wanted more...but I guess she just wasn't the interested in me." He sighed heavily.

"Who's room is this?" She asked, glancing around seeing that this room was exactly like her own.

"No idea, the door was unlocked." Yaten offered, shrugging.

"I gave her all I had, but I don't think I lived up to my bragging." He chuckled, "She is wild cat in bed you know. Man, I just couldn't keep up, she made me her bitch... " He cringed at the memory of the sexual calisthenics that woman had put him through over the last few weeks.

Serena swallowed, her mouth suddenly gone dry with awkward feelings.

"She knows more positions then the Karma Sutra for fucks sake" He finished loudly, a frustrated exasperation in his sharp tone.

Serena face flared this conversation was going south and fast.

"Ok...well. More information then I needed." She muttered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I really tried...but I think I'm just more traditional about that sort of thing, yeah know?" He sat back up wanting her to understand, to agree with him.

"She has this old wooden travel trunk in her room..." He began in a low husky voice. "With all kinds of crazy things in it."

"Oh...kami..." Serena stood up knowing where this was going and so not wanting to go there.

Yaten jumped up, suddenly worried she was going to leave.

"Don't leave me...please." He pleaded, she sat back down groaning. She was just to nice, she couldn't leave him when he was in such a patheticly needy state.

"Am I not manly?" He commented. "I mean I'm no Pop star like Simon...but I'm at least cute right?"

"Simon's a self centered ass." Serena crossed her arms over her chest in growing rage.

"What?" Yaten was confused.

"He just left me lost in the rocks the night of that storm. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Darien." She stated sternly.

"Oh...I didn't know. " Yaten brushed his hands through his hair.

"Part of me wants to prove to her that I'm still worthwhile, even though I'm no stallion in bed. " He moaned, changing the subject back to him. As he flopped back down on the bed in defeat. "But a larger part of me wants to say Fuck It! She's not worth it. Find a girl more my speed...so to speak."

"Yaten?" Serena called to him, he was a mess. Mina had really taken his self esteem and put it through the ringer.

Then her phone buzzed, drawing her away from staring with concern at drunken disaster that was Yaten Krews.

-were are you?-

Serena sighed, casting the now silent Yaten sad looks while texting back.

-Got caught up in a little personal drama, be down soon- she sent back.

"Yaten?" she questioned softly, rising back to her feet.

She moved tentatively around the bed, noticing that his chest was rising and falling gently. Finding him fast asleep, drool already collecting on the comforter beneath his open lips.

"yeah...you sleep it off, hopefully you won't remember bearing your soul to me in the morning. I kinda want to forget this conversation too. " She shook her head ruefully, trying to cleanse the naked images of Yaten and Mina doing the nasty currently invading her mind.

"Finally!" Darien jumped up from the hot tub, catching sight of Serena meekly entering the pool area through the glass doors. To which he quickly slammed himself back down into the water when he was suddenly very aroused by the sexy vision she made in her gold bikini. It wasn't an overly erotic two piece, very similar to what almost every high school girl wore around their home town. But her fine curves, slender toned legs, modest swells of her breasts and cute butt was giving her a sex appeal far beyond her age.

"Wow..." Greg breathed in awe.

Lita chuckled, Serena was wearing the same old bikini she had last summer. She had just filled out a bit more over the last few months, finally coming into her full womanhood.

A simple halter style top, that just covered her well formed breasts. With slender straps that tied behind her neck. Her bottoms were a low rise style, hugging her curving hips and cupping her womanhood like a second skin. With her long golden hair now tied up in a long pony tail, trailing down her slender back from the top of her head. That little innocent girl he had once known was now replaced by this hot, sexy woman with the body of a goddess.

Darien wasn't the only guy to notice how good Serena looked in a bikini. Daniel had been fooling around with the same short blonde cheerleader in the pool. He instantly ignored the girl, who was left perplexed wading in the cold water beside him. As he stared transfixed on her Cheer Queen now slipping into the hot tub next to Darien.

Randy was sitting on the edge of the pool nearby, in his fire red trunks, his legs dangling into the water. Grimacing when catching Daniels fierce possessive look toward Serena. His malicious glare towards the back of Darien's head.

Pink lounged in the water just beside Randy, the tan skinned Senior with the dark hair now swimming away from him. Calling to her friend to catch up, that they would go visit in the hot tub for a while. That Daniel and his boys had gotten boring. The blonde giggled and swam after her friend leaving Daniel still avidly ignoring them both.

"I want her bottoms as a trophy, tonight." He commanded huskily, lust heavy in his gaze as an ambitious smile crept upon his face.

Randy rolled his eyes, while Pink blanched neither wanted to be a part of ripping her underwear right off her body. A panty raid later was fine, that was what was planned this was totally different. This was near rape...

"Seriously...Dan?" Randy whined.

"Pink, I've sent in a down payment on your debts. If you want more payments made this month, you will get me those bottoms." Daniel growled towards his large friend. "I will be in my room." he finished abruptly, broaching no argument. Swimming away to gather his towel from a table near the door and silently slipping away back to his room.

Pink groaned, hating his life right now.

Randy chuckled. "Good luck man, even if you manage to get those off of her. Darien's gonna put you in the hospital for taking them before you make it out of this room. " The red haired boy pulled his legs out of the water and took his leave wanting to be no where near this crime.

Pink sat morbidly on a chair, watching Serena swim in the pool for a while with Lita. His legs tapping nervously in his loud coloured tropical coloured trunks, as he devised a plan to get away with this with out suspicion. Nothing was coming to mind, he wasn't sneaky not in thought and not in action. He was a bull in a china shop sorta guy, the goon, Daniel's enforcer. This situation totally sucked, he was not coming out this with out bodily harm. He just had to get out of the room, so he had to be fast. As soon as Serena would start screaming he would have make a run for it before Darien caught up to him. Even he got trapped in a confrontation he would have tuck his chin so the man couldn't knock him cold with an upper cut. Or crush his face with one of his jump kicks...Everyone knew Shields had been training to be a cage fighter. He could take a big lumbering brute like Pink to his knees easy.

Pink groaned and palmed his sweaty face, he didn't want to do this...he liked Serena. She was a nice girl, she didn't deserve this kind of brutal humiliation.

God he hated himself right now, he growled with self loathing as he watched her mount the steps for the slide. This was his opportunity, like man to the gallows he stood and followed her up the cement staircase.

Serena had never gone down a waterside before, she kinda excited and a bit nervous too.

"Darien..." She called with a smile, leaning over the staircase making sure her guy was in position in the pool to catch her.

"I got you, now hurry down." He grinned, wobbling on unsteady legs as it rose up on his tip toes to shout up at her. The water lapping against his hips from his abrupt movements.

Pink had stopped around the lower bend in the spiralling staircase, staying out of view. Wiping some stray blonde hair now matted against his brow to the side with irritated strokes of his hand. His Hawaiian trunks of lime green and yellow dripping upon the cement in a steady drip.

Serena grinned with delight darting up the last few steps up to the landing. Pink bowed his head, now crawling the last of the way on all fours needing to stay out of view with Darien watching. The dark haired man would have one hell of surprise when he came rocketing off the slide instead of the little blonde.

Serena stood in the shallow pool at the head of the spiral slide, watching the jet's pump a rapid river of cold water down the plastic water ride.

"Ok..." She nodded, sitting herself down her heart beating fast in excitement with a touch of worry.

Then with a cry of courage she pushed herself down the slide, to scared to lay down she braced her hands against the side. The friction of the slide sending tingles down her fingertips, as the shadows of the slides pillars strobed past the sides. Her excitement and enjoyment of the ride was building as she spun around and around. The wind chilling her skin raising goose flesh, but it was exhilarating in an innocent fair ride sort of way. The momentum and force upon the turns flipping her stomach, making butterflies that filled her with delight.

Then she heard a loud crash from above her announcing a new occupant to the slide. She cast a glance behind her worriedly, as the thundering of a large body continued to descend down the tube towards her.

Now she was scared that who ever had taken to the slide would run into her. The coming collision was going to hurt and she would not be the winner. Forced to lay down for speed, she moaned in dread crossing her arms over her chest and hoped she could outrun who ever it was.

The water on her bare shoulder's and back was freezing, her teeth now chattering from both fear and the dip in temperature. Craning her head back she found a pair of huge paddle like feet rounding the bend above her. Squeezing her eyes shut tight resigned to the inevitable crash, a moment later she suddenly felt hot large hands gripping the sides of the bottoms.

Her eyes flew open in alarm, lifting her head off the rushing water to find Pink riding the water below her feet. Having rolled onto his stomach, his momentum pulling her bottoms off one inch at a time.

"Let go!" she squealed, her smaller hands scrambling for purchase against his gripping ones against her hips.

"I'm sorry, Sere...please don't scream." he pleaded, his dull blue eyes full of remorse. "I'm real sorry."

Serena was near tears, her finger nails now digging into the tops of his hands like a wild cat. Yet the dire fear she saw in his eyes held her heart. What would ever force someone to do something they found so vile? Who or what had made Pink so desperate...so very scared.

He yanked with all his might, she bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. As her bottoms were pulled free down her legs, she rolled onto her stomach so Pink wouldn't get a good look at her privates. Her face heating with humiliation as she now felt the cold breeze against her bare ass.

Pink shot away on his back, her golden bikini bottoms gripped tight in a fist over his head. His mind a blur of mixed feelings, a sense of satisfaction at his success and a cold pit of utter revulsion at himself freezing in his gut. He was not a good person...his hedonism leading him down the slow path towards inhuman acts. He was Daniel's bitch! Ever since his freshman year when he had first made friends with the rich bastard. He had been led like a lamb to the moral slaughter, as Daniel introduced him to the joys of women, to drugs and alcohol. He had gone willingly, enjoying every moment of his high school until his mentor...his best friend began to show his true face. His obsession to dominate the innocence of this sweet girl who refused him. The only girl to date to ever deny him his desires. Twisting his aggressive competitive nature into something truly detestable.

Darien heard the thunder, his face shocked as he ducked under the water to avoid a huge man shooting over his head at tremendous speed. As he came sputtering to the surface, Pink was swimming for the edge with everything he had. Scrambling out of the pool and rocketing out of the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"Serena!" Darien emerged, wiping water out of his eyes then shouted to the silent water slide.

"Serena!" he called out again, a cold fear gripping his heart. Did Pink, that great fool that he was run her down and now she was hurt...or unconscious somewhere on the slide?

"Close your eyes..." She called back in a pathetic whimper.

"What?" He wadded towards the mouth of the slide to hear her better.

"Please, Gomen na sai, close your eyes." She wailed out, slowly creeping along the slide in a seated position. Her arms trembling at the effort against the walls to hold the water back and slow her progress to a crawl.

"I don't understa..." Darien started, as his blue eyes shot wide suddenly seeing her round the bent. Sitting up her arms braced against the slide. Legs firmly pressed together, the blonde tuft of her privates clear to his eyes.

"Darien!" She screamed, noticing he was staring in astonishment at her womanhood. She released the wall clutching her hands to her mound trying to conceal it. With out her arms resistance the buildup of water slammed into her back, rocketing her out of the slide like a cork from a wine bottle. She screamed in both embarrassment and fright as she flew out and off end of the slide.

Arms and legs flailing in the air, her whole body going pink in humiliation as Darien deftly caught her, dunking her down swiftly back into the cold water.

She had no choice, she could not touch bottom so she clutched onto his shoulder's utterly humiliated. She wanted to crawl into a hole and just die right then and there. Darien glanced franticly around the pool area in alarm, thankfully no one was looking and there wasn't many of thier peers left. No one was in the main pool right then, all basking in the heat of the hot tub. Lita and Greg had taken off for their rooms, while Serena had climbed the stairs for her fateful ride. It had taken her most of the night just to get the courage to try the slide and now this cruel prank was played upon her. He was going to kill Pink as soon as he got Serena settled back in her room.

She was so worked up she was quaking in his arms. He kept his hands firmly planted on her waist moving briskly to the shadowed corner of the pool just behind the exit to the slide.

"Stay here, I am going to go get you something to cover yourself. " he stated, she nodded, turning away from him to face the pools edge. Pressing herself tight up to the tile and rough cement side, concealing herself from him and anyone else in the pool as well as she could. Darien hopped out, dripping a trail of water as he darted for his white shirt laying discarded by his towel on the plastic lounge chair near the hot tub. He snatched up his tropical fish towel as well, before rushing back to his hiding girls side.  
He found her huddled into the edge of the pool, arms crossed on the tile rim forehead resting upon them. What he could see of her face was bright red, her ears and the side of her neck mostly.

"Put this on." he whispered softly, crouched before her.

She raised her head up at his sudden intrusion, she had been deep in self recriminating thoughts of how she should have fought back harder against Pink. Darien smiled encouragingly down at her, sympathy clear in his eyes, for the great sorrow filling her face.

"It's gonna be ok, no one saw you. Hurry put on my shirt." He offered again.

She nodded, taking the shirt and slipping it over her head uncaring that it was getting soaked from the pool water surrounding her. Once covered up, she hopped out of the pool. Darien swiftly wrapped his towel around her waist. Since the hem of the shirt was now soaked and see through.

Now feeling properly concealed and warmed by his strong pressence, she took a shaky breath. As he guided her silently out of the pool.

They rode the elevator in silence, Serena just couldn't meet his eyes. He had seen her in such an unflattering way. Had seen her womanhood in such a bold encounter, flying towards his face. How could she ever face him again in any respectable way.

Darien was feeling awkward and uncertain. It had been a strange, surreal experience having a half naked Serena colliding with him. He just didn't know what to say now that the crisis was over, he didn't have the words to comfort her this time. So he leaned against one mirror staring at his bare feet, and the water dripping onto the crimson carpet from his trunks.

While she leaned bashfully against the mirror on the other side, her whole body still flushed, feeling clammy and uncomfortable in her own skin.

The elevator door hissed aside a moment later and she finally found her words.

"Arigato...Mamoru. Ashiterou." She blinked away her tears, dashing away just wanting to hide and have a good hard cry. How would they ever go back to how things were after this, could they... was this it. Was this the end...she just couldn't face him with honour any longer. She had been so terribly disrespected in front of him, Darien must think so poorly of her. She would forever be a tainted woman to him. Seen as impure and dirty in his eyes. She had been turned into a lewd girl...she could never face him again.

The hall was complete chaos, with football players running drunk and rampant. Howling in triumph waving panties of all shapes and sizes of their heads. Serena had to press herself up against the wall or get run over by the stampede of testosterone fuelled young men. She never even bothered to watch them retreat, finding her girls screeching out of their rooms in hot pursuit. Shouting epitaphs of fury and vengeance, with Lita leading the charge in her green and white sleep pants and black tank top. A warrior queen leading her army into battle.

She slid out of view into a small alcove that held the ice and snacks machine not wanting to get caught up in that mayhem. When the second charge had faded away down the hall she reemerged taking the last few steps towards the welcomed security of her room. Thinking she would bawl on Mina's shoulder, seek the blondes condolences. Her love life was over...her spirit felt dead, her heart aching as if it had been pierced. In a moment she had navigated her fingers under Darien's over sized damp white t-shirt, and pulled her swipe card from where she had tucked it in the bottom band of the gold halter top. The door clicked and she silently shuffled into the faint light within.

Greeted by a set of delighted giggles coming from underneath the comforter of the first bed in the room. Serena stood uncertainly, casting the writhing sheets odd looks not knowing truly what to do or how to approach the situation. Mina was under there with another girl, she knew for certain by the two soft voices. Then Mina thrust her head out gasping for air, her face red hot and hair a fly away mess. Giggling at the other girl still fighting with the blankets on the other side of the bed.

"Oh...hi Sere!" Mina nearly shouted, the other moving lump went suddenly still.

Serena cast Mina an uncertain frown, scrutinizing the bed once more. Seeing Mina and her concealed form, another slight form hidden on the other side and a much larger one sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

"Come say hi, Raye." Mina hissed, the little blonde elephant in the room could only stand poleaxed as Raye wiped the blanket down revealing her own blushing face and static crazy hair.

"Hi, Sere." She waved weakly.

Then there was a low frustrated rumble coming from between them. Serena swallowed she noticed that both girl's shoulder's were bare, which meant the rest of them was probably nude as well. They had been fooling around with each other under the covers and their was one other person involved in this little adventure?

"Uhm...maybe I should go..." Serena chucked a thumb nervously at the door.

"That might be prudent..." Raye smiled politely, her deep brown eyes looking desperate for her to clue in faster and just leave.

"She could always join us, always room for one more!" Mina offered jovially, giving the now retreating girl a beaming smile.

"Oh...god..." A deep rumble echoed from beneath the blankets.

"Chad!" Serena wailed, then clamped her hands over her mouth in mortification. Turning on her heel and rushing back out of the door. She didn't even hear the door click and lock behind her as she dashed wildly down the hall. The bright topical fish towel fluttering behind her like the pleats of a long gown, as she charged into the elevator. Not knowing where to go she fell back on her only security...she rushed down the empty sixth floor. All the guys were busy fending off the girls down on her floor so this one was thankfully vacant. Running madly toward's Darien's room, tears now streaming down her face.

She just wanted to feel safe, to feel loved and locked up tight in his arms. Pushing aside her worry that he might reject her, that the deathly awkward feeling they had shared earlier would only be magnified by her sudden appearance at his door.

Pounding on the door desperately, she hopped on her toes ignoring her feelings that this wasn't the right thing to do. That she was putting him on the spot to accept her to early, that this rash behaviour might only harm their now fragile relationship more.

"Dar..." she started to call out, as the door was thrown open. Darien stood still in his black trunks, his sculpted torso still bare. His eyes filled with fear and moist with unshed tears. It had barely been five minutes since she left his side. But to him, it felt like years. The morbid worry that had griped his heart, that she would be to embarrassed to be with him. That their relationship had come to this tragic end. Had left him unable to breath, or move past the front door. His mind trapped in a tortured round of how cruel fate could be. How he had failed to protect her...as he had Lita.

Darien lunged for her and hauled into his room in one swift movement. As if sensing what she needed most, he completely enveloped her in his arms and held on tight.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She mumbled into his chest, her face pressed against his upper stomach. Slender arms holding tight to his strong back.

"Yes...oh, god Sere. I thought I lost you tonight..." He muttered into her hair, squeezing her tighter.

Serena couldn't hold back any longer, she burst into hot tears clutching onto him with all that she had.

So very thankful that he still wanted her.


	18. Chapter 14

Hello happy reader's. I am going to be trying valiantly in the next month to start cranking out these chapter's more quickly. Since I am now worried I will not meet my dead line for posting the last arc of Moonlight Rhapsody come June...

SerentiyMoonGoodess: I think you will like this chapter even more.

GinnyPotter0183:Darien will be putting real fear into Daniel really soon.

LoveInTheBattleField:Here's the next instalment.

Adoore:Sorry but I had to. I wrote as many pages as I am willing to per chapter. But this one should not disappoint.

Smfan4ever72:Wow, I love long reviews. I am so glad that this story feels so real, as if the character's and the atmosphere are more then two dimensional. Shay, does a little dance of glee. Well, Daniel isn't a nice guy he was born into privilege by parents of questionable morals. So his view of the world is very ascue. His friends though. Randy's family is rich due Daniel's father's financial aid. But his parents morals were twisted due to sudden wealth. But he was raised with a proper understanding of right and wrong. Pink, well he comes from a poor background and was seduced by Daniel into the rich lifestyle of want, take, have. But I will get into all that in time.

Tabbykatroses:Man! I am sorry...but I'm killing you in a good way right? Mina has her own issues and a back story to explain the way she is. Which will begin to be explained this chapter. But your bang on to her character so far. She is looking for love but has twisted ideas about what it is or how to get it.

Mzmiami:I am glad your bouncing, I hope to have you fanning yourself in this chapter.

regine c.:I am glad I am writing a decent Diamond character. Darien will do his best to cheer her up. Yeah, I liked that scene with Raye/Mina and Chad myself. LOL

Heres the next chapter, folks.

Author's note:This chapter contains Lemony fresh scent.

Simple Sweetness

Darien's room which was identical her own in so many ways, was cast in a faint somber light from the single desk lamp. Set on the middle side table between the two double beds. Casting a peaceful spell upon the room that calmed her sobbing and steadied the painful beat of her troubled heart. As she was soothingly being held in his strong arms, she found her solace there.

They remained in each other's embrace for a long time, neither willing to release their hold upon the other. It was her gentle shaking of being chilled that finally drew Darien back from the rapture of having her in his arms. With a warm smile he guided her onto the spare bed near the window.

"I'll get you some dry clothes." He stated, giving her a nervous hand gesture to just sit still.

Serena giggled. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, Mamo-chan."

"Good, very good." He called happily from the small hall before the main beds. She could hear the dull sound of a zipper being pulled then him rummaging through a duffle bag. The room was quiet, cast in deep shadows as the only light was coming from a weak iron and glass desk lamp. That was set on the central side table. She cast her gaze absently around the elegance of his room, with the rich wood trim and dark crimson walls. The cheery wood desk and entertainment stand. The fluffy comforter of gold and dark red stripes that dressed the bed beneath her. Her eyes falling upon the large open window, the long white cotton drapes pulled aside. Watching the strobbing lights of passing cars cruising down the street just outside. The dull roar of their engines accenting the night. Sending their lights to travel across the walls as ghostly stranger's briefly invading their room.

Serena couldn't stand the clammy shirt any longer and pulled it over her head and cast it to the floor in disgust. Leaving herself in only her gold halter top and Darien's damp tropical fish towel. What a crazy night! She finally felt relaxed and safe here with Darien. Basking in the soothing surroundings and calm atmosphere.

"I wonder when Chad's coming back?" Darien cast the front door a curious look, as he walked back towards the bed with a pale blue button up long sleeve shirt. It had been reserved for tomorrow, since he only packed enough clothes for two days. But it would work as a night gown for his Sweetness.

"He's not." She smirked knowingly at him, giggling at the now confused expression he had. As he passed her the shirt.

"Chad is currently having fun in my room with Mina...and Raye." She finished raising her eyebrows up and down for emphasis. "I doubt he's coming back here tonight."

"Wow..." Was all Darien could muster, sitting heavily down beside her on the bed. His mind spinning with erotic thoughts of the really good time Chad was currently engaging in.

Serena caught his far off look, and scowled. Smacking him hard on the shoulder. "Stop trying to picture it!" she ranted with irritation. Quickly standing up and storming away to the bathroom to get changed. Appalled by his obvious male chauvinism.

"Com'on Sere. A threesome thats every man's dream!" He defended, listening to her now very upset banging in the bathroom. As she accidentally knocked over a couple bottles into the tub as she navigated around the close quarter's in there.

"Nani!" She shouted back. "You couldn't handle it, Shields!" She returned with anger, her feelings now irrationally hurt by this conversation. How could he fantasize about her friends with her right there. Wasn't she sexy enough to capture his full attention?

"How would you know, Tsukino!" He called back bitterly, now hovering before the bathroom door. The strange pendulum of their opposing personalities now swinging from comfort to confrontation.

"Because..." She flew out the bathroom door, in his over sized shirt. The collar drooping off one slender shoulder, the hem hanging low around her knees like a night gown. She had released her golden hair and it now draped down her back like silken golden cape.

"I should be the only one who rides that pony!" She commanded, her eyes fierce, as her tiny hand reached out and with out thinking, grabbed his crotch for a moment.

Darien's eyes flew wide and his member instantly hardened under the slight grasp.

Serena swallowed hard, unbelieving she had just done that...but in the heat of the argument she hadn't thought things through.

Instantly she let go of the now quite large bulge in his trunks, her face turning bright red flustered and uncertain she just walked away. Darien watched her move swiftly to the balcony window, seeking to conceal her blush by pretending to be intrigued by the late night view outside. Holding herself loosely she remained facing the window, even when he came up quite apologetic behind her. She refused to turn, illustrating to him how hurt and upset he had made her by lusting after her friends. Feeling he was silently comparing her next the graceful mature elegance of Raye, or the wild bombshell personality that was Mina. Next to them she felt she looked and acted like just an average, mild mannered girl. All innocent beauty and nothing else to offer that might been seen as erotic. She was tired of always doubting how beautiful she was, if he was as attracted to her as she was to him. Just once she wanted him to make her feel like his one and only. Like the only woman he had on his mind.

Placing his hands soothingly upon her shoulder's, he leaned down to speak softly in her ear.

"You are the only woman for me, now and forever. " His hot breath warmed her neck, his words spoken as if he had been reading her mind. Her eyes flew wide in surprise, while he hands began to slowly squeeze and release her tight muscles.

Serena smiled weakly, reaching up and grasping one of his hands in hers, leaning her small frame up against his in relief. It was a start...

When the heat on her face had subsided, and she felt strong enough to face him she turned in his embrace. Resting her palms against the now hot skin of his chest, craning her head up to search his eyes with her own.

"Ashiteru, Mamo-chan. " She whispered with a bitter sweet smile. She hoped that one day he would feel strongly enough about her to say the same. Until then, she would remain stead fast and patient. Darien was not the type to rush his feelings, or to categorize them. He thought out every little thing to an almost neurotic degree. He was slow to show true affections, to allow such strong emotions to enter his heart. Falling back upon his less then appealing traits of arrogance or bitterness as a way to avoid those weakening feelings. Seeking to hide behind a callous persona so he wouldn't have to feel anything real again. After his parents had died he closed himself off to other's, refused to allow anyone past his walls. She understood this and accepted it.

In time she wished to hear those same fate full words from him. In time...perhaps.

For now he merely smiled, his gaze clouded with confusion at the japanese. She had said that very same word before, when she ran from him earlier.

"What does it mean?" He asked, brushing his fingertips up and down her cheek tenderly. Searching her eyes for clarity, enjoying the warmth of her small body pressed against his before the window. Viewing their very loving mirrored image upon the glass with affection for a moment before claiming her avid stare with his own. Adjusting his hands from her shoulders to envelope her waist in a tender embrace.

"It's doesn't matter right now..." She leaned more heavily into him, raising herself up on her tiptoes. Feeling more bold then ever before. She cupped the sides of his face as she drew her lips upon his, drawing him into a passionate kiss that stole his breath and quieted his mind.

Soon he had tightened his arms around the small of her back, pulling off her feet slightly as he deepened the kiss into something far more heated. Darting his tongue into the moist center of her mouth, coaxing a moan of longing from her as she engaged with him eagerly. Draping her arms over his neck for support as he swung her around to the nearest bed. Falling upon the mattress as if the tangle of their two bodies had become one. She lay slightly beneath him, as he moved to mouth her neck. His tongue drawing small circles upon the satin flesh, accenting his more seductive intentions with short bouts of suckling and nipping. The simple kiss once more becoming a heated passion soon stoked to a raging inferno of lust and need.

Serena's whole body began to respond to his slow seductions, her skin was tingling while her tummy began to burn with rising desire. She could feel the most pleasurable sensations now coursing deep within her, fogging her mind and bringing forth an intense yearning for more from him. Her hands moved with out conscious thought, caressing down the rippling muscles of his back, as his slight weight was pressing against her. The simple pressure of a man on top of her was an amazing sensual sensation unto its self. Leaving her body tingling and short of breath with arousal.

He paid no heed to her roveing hands as he was kissing her senseless. Her hands moving slowly downward towards the waist band of his trunks. Her fingers slipping just beneath tentatively tracing the contours of his powerful hips.

Darien held his breath as he felt her exploring lower upon his body, pulling away from devouring her mouth to ascertain that this was truly what she wanted.

"Your always get me so wet..."She commented with a sly smile.

"Easily solved..." He whispered huskily, his fingers deftly taking to the buttons of her shirt.

Serena felt her heart rate quicken and breath become more shallow as he drew the the cotton fabric off her shoulders. Placing soft sensual kisses along her collar bone, tracing the slender line of one of her shoulders with the light caress of his lips. As he pulled the shirt down her arms just slightly, sending charges of excitement and anticipation through out her warming body. Making her moan demandingly for more.

As he then focused almost single mindedly upon the buttons. Pulling one free after another, his own face flushing with excitement. His light finger's movements upon the fabric tickled her sensitive flesh beneath, receded one inch at a time slowly towards her most private place. His touch fluttering through the cotton like the wings of a butterfly, softly touching the crease between her breasts, then just beneath her swells, then onward to her belly. Making her whole body shiver at every darting caress, as she lay complacently beneath him. Watching him with wonder as he slowly began to undress her.

He was hovering over her, as he set to work to free her body from the confines of the shirt. His own breath coming out in short bursts, his heart thundering in his chest with pent up sexual need. The hint of her bare flesh that lay hiding just beneath the flimsy layer of cotton turning him on to a painful degree. By the time he made it to the last button near the bottom shirt tales. His fingers were trembling so hard he was now fumbling aggravatingly with the last irritatingly small plastic button. As it pulled free through the hole, he glanced up nervously wanting approval to continue.

Finding Serena looking upon him her eyes glazed with desire, soon filling with both trepidation and a determination to continue on this course. She knew were this might lead, and was now contemplating if she was truly ready to take their love play to the next level of intimacy.

He swallowed waiting with his heart in his throat for any sign that it would be ok to pull the shirt away, that she wanted to show him her body in all it's purity. His face was heating up as he waited the mere moments it took for her to give him the slightest of nods.

Darien released the long low breath filled with desire, pulling the fabric away slowly as if unwrapping a present. To which he viewed her naked body, as the sweetest gift she would ever offer him.

Darien held his breath, as his dark lust filled blue eyes roved over her naked flesh hungrily. She was stunning, surpassing that of any mere woman. To his eyes she glowed like a goddess, pure and innocent. Taking in every curve, the flawless pink of her blushing skin. How the perfect swells of her breasts were heaving nervously before him, her pink nipples dainty and sublime just the rest of her. Slowly releasing a held breath as he stared with wonder down her gloriously naked form. She truly was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Slowly he drew his gaze downward, his eyes a penetrating caress in and of itself, as he admired her womanhood. Not getting a real good look at it when came flying into his arms earlier tonight. Now he was suddenly very aroused at how cute it was, little blonde peach between her legs.

Serena's head was buzzing, as she lay submissively under his scrutinizing eyes. So filled with lust and need she could barely breath. She suddenly felt like a lamb stunned and unmoving before the ravenous eyes of a hungry wolf. It was strangely erotic and somewhat unnerving to feel so vulnerable and so excited at the same time.

"Your beautiful...Sere." He whispered in awe, tracing his eyes back up to stare lovingly at her.

Serena gave him a grateful smile that he approved of her body, her hands had flopped down near her ears. With his shirt pulled away, and hanging low down her arms showing him her blushing naked body. Serena had felt so vulnerable before him, that small voice of doubt inside her head that once nagged at her. Stating that she was neither sexy or beautiful to anyone now thankfully silenced the awe and unrestrained desire in his eyes. That burned upon her body as he looked upon her naked flesh.

Revealing herself in such an innocent and sweet pose, his member was now straining painfully in his trunks. He wanted her...like never before.

"Darien..." She breathed in a hushed, breathless way. Worried about what his plans were now that she had shown him all of herself.

He had drawn his eyes once more away from her face and was focused once again upon her gorgeous breasts, seeking the courage take his lips where only his fingers had travelled before.

"I wish to taste you...all of you." He asked, blinking nervously at the awkward way he had asked that. Wanting it to come of sexy and suave but sounding more desperate and pleading in his own mind.

His throat went dry then tightened, as she remained silent for a moment looking startled yet amazed at the same time. A strange mixture of want and worry creasing her features by his bold statement.

Finally a sly smile spread over her face, her cerulean blue eyes dancing under his gaze. " Yes, " she stated simply, as a fit of giggles took over.

Relief washed over him at her acceptance, and with a growl he pressed his lips upon a breast, leaving a wet trail towards a nipple. She sucked in a cold breath, as his lips latched firmly around a hardened nub. Braced on one elbow beside her on the comforter, Darien surrounded her other naked breast with the warmth of his free hand. Massaging softly as he suckled eagerly upon her other breast. A cry of pleasure tore from her throat as she arched under him. Her whole body becoming unglued by the sudden very intimate caress of his tongue against the now aching nipple.

Her innocent body having never experienced such intense arousal before was now vibrating uncontrollably under the hot caress of his mouth, the movements of his fingertips digging into the mailable flesh of her other breast. It was slowly becoming more then she could handle, being this way with him had only been a dream...now it was a reality she never wanted to leave.

Her finger's flew into his luxuriously soft hair gripping and releasing his thick dark locks in a effort to maintain some kind of control of herself.

"Oh...Kami..." She cried out, as he switched breasts, his lips now contacting with her other nipple. As he rose to hover over her, thrusting his knee between her legs parting them just enough to rub against her core softly. He hovered above her trembling body, suckling her deeply as his other hand wound its way into her free flowing hair. Seeking to hold her now writhing body more steady as he sought to tease her other breast with his tongue.

He moaned with rising desire against her nipple, his tongue darting and dancing around it in an endless round. Taking her further into the half lucid state of sexual pleasures.

Reluctantly he released her breast, her finger's caressed free of his hair as he lifted himself off of her. Her hands flopping back down upon the mattress languidly. "God you taste wonderful..." he breathed, finding her eyes had closed basking in the erotic sensations coursing through out her body.

When he stopped all she could do was groan plaintively for him to continue, rubbing herself up against his bare knee to keep the friction he had started there going. Feeling a dull pulse building within her folds at every pass of her womanhood against the hardness of his knee.

"Please..." she pleaded, needing to find some release her whole body was now going crazy.

Darien obliged rubbing his knee up and down over the bundle of nerves nestled at the crest of her folds.

"Oh...!" she exclaimed, her fingers curling into fists near her ears as another charge exploded within her.

Then she wailed out in surprise and pleasure as she felt his hot breath against her core. Her eyes flying wide, lifting her head off the bed to find his head nestled between her legs. With his lips just brushing near her womanhood, eyes closed basking in every subtle nuance of her sex. Humming with longing, his lips vibrating against that over sensitive bundle she had hidden down there.

With a cry of longing she arched her back and craned her neck back, as she felt the wet warmth of his tongue caress her down there for the first time.

"Uhn...uh...Dar..."She tried to verbalize the increasing pleasure he was giving her. As he lapped at her folds, his hands bracing against her inner thighs holding her legs apart as he devoured her womanhood. Revelling in every cry, every moan and pant she emitted as he pleasured her. His tongue began to dart in and out of her, making her cry out at every penetration. Then he would lap at her briefly before thrusting back inside. The change in sensations sending her over the edge, before she knew what was happening her whole body was exploding with even most intense feelings she had ever experienced.

Her insides clenching tight as he hummed his lips one last time upon that bundle of nerves. Making her wail out as she climaxed hard and long for the very first time.

He rose over her once more, leaving her panting and out of breath. Enjoying the rapture's glow upon her face, as she slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. A blissful smile pulling on her full aroused lips, still slightly engorged from his previous hungry kisses.

"What...what did you just do to me?" She panted out innocently, knowing damn well what he had done but just needing to verbalize her astonishment.

"Really, Sweetness?" He asked with a playful laugh. "I made you come." He answered with a loving sigh, laying beside her now. Lightly playing with her hair, drawing the long strands slowly threw his finger's as he appreciated it's silky texture.

"That was amazing..." she breathed, "Your amazing..." She added, turning her head to stare avidly at him. He smiled gratefully, liking the honest praise she gave him. It pleased him greatly to know that he had succeeded at giving her such bliss.

She rolled onto her side, the loose shirt now draping over her nude body concealing her breasts and womanhood demurely. She bent an arm under the side of her head, resting her cheek upon her elbow. Darien lay on his side facing her, as she lightly traced the strong features of his cheek and chin with her finger's. Staring at him with such serious loving eyes, it took his breath again. Most times she had such a care free, bright attitude about her. Yet at times when they were alone, the light she shone to the world would narrow into a single focus. Falling upon him through her eyes in such an intense yet astonishing way. She held so much love and devotion towards him it was both alarming and awe inspiring. He could still not grasp how one human being could hold so much power over another. Yet he did...to her.

He knew he liked her a-lot, that she held his heart and his soul like no other had before. Wondered if he could ever love her as intensely as she did him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." he stated sadly, bracing the side of his face against a raised elbow now digging into the mattress as he regarded her directly.

She raised a finger and pressed it firmly against his lips. "Shhhh," She hushed, with a small bitter sweet smile. "It's in the past and I refuse to dwell upon the past."

Darien felt that statement was a bit laid back considering what had happened. But she was naturally a pretty easy going person so he accepted it with a nod.

"We only have one game left...will you be returning to your fighting after?" She inquired with concern. She never could get used to the fact that he liked to get beat up, and to beat up others. All in the name of competition. As if the brutal act of hurting another person was nothing but a sport. Truthfully it was, but to her it wasn't. It was harsh and primal and scary, like watching a death match in which only one fighter would come out alive.

Serena instantly shivered just thinking about him fighting again. Willingly enduring that abuse to his body.

"Yeah, I will have a lot of training to catch up on." He stated, rubbing his hand up and down her arm,sheathed in the shirts long sleeves yet again. Warming her cold shivering skin with his light caress.

"Was it worth it?" She asked, softly.

Darien caught the sadness in her tone, blinking uncertainly that she would even ask such a question.

"Of course!" he nearly shouted. " Sere you mean everything to me. I couldn't just sit back and allow Daniel to be anywhere near you. Since I'm here he has kept his distance to some degree. But now he his sending his henchmen to do his dirty work tormenting you." he growled, so very angry with himself.

Serena groaned rolling away onto her back to glare bitterly up at the stucco ceiling.

"I am so much trouble." she commented.

"Yep, " Darien agreed, turning onto his back as well. Casting her an amused smile for a moment.

"More trouble then your worth." He added, when she narrowed her eyes threateningly at his pompous comments. He was supposed to lie and make her feel better about getting involved with such an ass like Daniel not agree with her.

"I don't know I think I'm worth quite a bit." She commented, giving him a smug look as she rolled into him. Draping a bare leg over his crotch teasing his firming shaft with her thigh, as she drew small circles with her finger over his bare chest. Resting her head sweetly against his shoulder, her breath warming him and sending arousing shivers through his once cooled body.

She giggled knowingly as his arm wrapped around her, brushing up and down her flank in a coaxing manner.

"Ready for more?" He asked playfully.

"Not...yet." She sighed lazily, "I just want to lay with you for a bit more..." She breathed.

Darien nodded, and soon they were talking in hushed tones. Speaking and sharing as easily as breathing the same air. Their connection far surpassing that of just the physical towards the spiritual and beyond.

In time Darien had left her side, knowing she enjoyed listening to music. That it soothed and relaxed her in many more subtle ways. All he could find was an old black plastic digital alarm clock hidden in one of the drawer's of the front dest. He quickly plugged it in on the night stand and tuned it the local hits station, so late in the night it was playing the latest dance music only. It sat upon nightstand with the red blinking twelve o'clock acting as a strobbing nightlight as Darien turned off the side lamp between the beds. Casting the room in warm darkness with only the light from the moon throwing it's subtle glow into the room through the open window. Leaving the radio at a low volume the modern melodies and love songs were merely a whisper through out the darkened room.

Then he returned to her side, his trunks now thankfully dry but his crotch was now feeling raw and chafe from the rough netting inside. She had never bothered re buttoning up the shirt, perfectly comfortable lounging on the bed half nude with him puttering about the room. Laying on her back, head resting upon the pillows still covered up by the comforter. Staring absently out the window watching the cars drive past.

"Mamo-chan...what's wrong." She questioned, turning from the window to find him pulling at the crease of his trunks uncomfortably as he neared the bed.

"I think I just rubbed myself wrong. I need to get out these swim trunks." He answered, giving her a weak smile. Finding his little angel laying on her stomach, kicking her feet behind her. His shirt cascading over her back like a waterfall of light blue. She had her cheeks braced in a cute manner in both palms, regarding him amusingly as she half listened to the radio.

"That's easily solved." she giggled, finding her courage with a coy smile.

"Wha..." Darien breathed in sudden alarm, as his angel suddenly transformed into a little seductress. Rolling off the bed and sauntering sexily towards him, determination glinting in her innocent blue eyes and an intent clear in her sexy smile. Falling to her knees before him, she pulled his trunks down in one swift movement. Releasing his now erect shaft in front of her face.

"Sere...No...I" He started to protest, but she swallowed her doubts and her nervous butterflies at being so bold. Allowing her movements to be focused only upon showing him how much she loved him, that she wished only to pleasure him as he had pleasured her. Selfless and bold, thats what he had been. Now she would show him that she could do just the same.

Her dainty hand gripped his stiff shaft, rubbing up and down gently. Blinking uncertainly, at the now moist head. She set her resolve, worried she might not do this right. Having no experience with it, not wanting to disappoint him with her performance. But needing to try, hoping she might be a natural at it, if that was even possible. She cast him a bright smile, finding him staring down at her completely shocked. She gave the tip a small lick, darting her tongue out savouring the salty taste of him.

"Sere...You don't ha..." He started to protest, his words turning into a lustful groan as she surrounded him with her lips. Taking him deep into her mouth to quell his further protests. She paid no heed to how his eyes rolled back in bliss at feeling her sweet mouth around him in such an erotic way. How his body began to shiver at every small nuance of her slight touches.

She had no idea what she was doing, or how to please a man in this way. Moving purely on instinct and the moans of approval her lover offered her. Pressing her lips firmly to the smooth flesh, she pumped briskly with her hand moving her mouth up and down the shaft. Keeping a steady rhythm to the soft dance music playing in the background. Her felt her first attempt was some what inadequate, lacking in any kind of eloquence. She never sought to explore him at first, merely began to pump him with her hand, sucking up and down his shaft as if it was a lollypop. She had nothing to gauge herself besides what she knew, and she could keep a steady pace with music. So she went with it, bobbing her head and caressing him firmly.

"Oh...god...slow down...Sere..." Darien pleaded, her instant suction upon his member and steady beat up and down the shaft with her hand was drawing him very close to climax.

She obeyed, drawing her mouth off of him with a questioning, almost frightened look as if she had done something wrong.

"Oh...goodness girl I almost came in your mouth..." Darien sucked one cold breath after another.

"That's fine..." She replied meekly..."I don't mind...if it's yours." She swallowed nervously, gripping him again with her hand. Preparing herself to take him into her mouth once more, realizing he was just warning her not wanting to startle her about the outcome of what she was doing.

Darien smiled with amazement down at his girl, as she drew him inside her mouth once more. Moving upon his length with an eagerness, borne of her true feelings to please him. The erotic vision she made bobbing down upon him, her eyes closed focused on the soft beats thrumming through the near darkness surrounding them. She began to become more adventurous slowing her pace, toying with him licking the tip. Or mouthing up and down the length drawing out long breaths and deep lusty moans from him. As she began to explore giving oral in her own innocent way. In time her teasing was buckling him to his knees, his whole body was losing control. He was so near to climax yet she would just not let him go over. Once more taking him deep into her throat, this time cupping his tightened scrotum rubbing a thumb over them tenderly.

"Sere..." He hissed, unable to hold himself back any longer. He gripped her on either side of her head, curling his fingers into her loose hair, receiving a startled moan from her. That vibrated down his shaft and destroyed the last of his restraint. He began to pump himself into the heat of her mouth, taking her control of the seduction away. Serena knelt rigidly, gripping his outer thighs never dreaming of this intense outcome. She held firm taking him in, accepting all of him down her throat, as he continued his intense pace. Quickly stealing her breath, but she held back her cries accepting and trusting him. He was an aggressive personality, so taking control like this was natural and somewhat expected. While she was more submissive and gentle in nature, so she began receiving his thrusts with a determination to please him.

Her scalp was starting to sting, as his finger's griped tighter into her hair forcing her upon him swiftly and steadily. His moans escalating to a cry of release, as she then felt a hot liquid impacting at the back of her mouth. He arched into her, sinking her lips down to the very hilt of his shaft. She moaned plaintively back as she accepted all of him, seeking to swallow around his length. He instantly released her hair, realizing with mordification he lost control and forced himself upon her.

"Oh...jeez...I'm sorry. Sere..." He pulled himself out, pleading for her to forgive him.

Serena gasped one lungful of air after another. Seeking to calm the raging beat of her heart, those last few moments had been pretty intense. He knelt before her, clasping her face with shaking hands. Worried he had crossed the line, or even hurt her. He felt like a bastard treating her so poorly...like some stupid doll to complete his desires.

"It's fine...Mamo-chan...just fine." She grinned, wiping away the moisture from around her mouth with her fingers. Wanting him to relax and not over think what he had done. Sometimes one just got caught up in the moments. It hadn't been that bad, it kinda turned her on be taken to forcefully.

"Ok...I'll just go grab some underwear and meet you in bed." He offered rising up once more, his body was still on fire. He need a break to clear his head and calm down.

She followed him up onto her own feet, clasping his hand and leading him towards the bed near the balcony windows. The one they had sort of laid claim to earlier, when he had pleasured her.

"Sere..." He questioned, nervously. He didn't feel like he could sleep naked beside her with out taking her. Yet the small smile gracing her lips as she sat upon the bed spoke that she had no intention of falling asleep with him just yet.

"Love me...my Mamoru. I am ready...I want this to happen." She pleaded, as he stood stunned before her. Her eyes were wide and hopeful that he wouldn't refuse her request. Having finally found the courage to speak her mind, and tell him exactly what she wanted. Being forceful did not come naturally to her. Having confidence when doing something new, like making love. Took an extreme effort for her.

Darien swallowed, as if in a trance he stepped out of his trunks that had pooled around his ankles. Drawing his shirt off of her willing body and casting it aside. Pushing her down upon the mattress by the hovering pressence of his body alone, just as he had done back in the cave when he had seduced her for the first time.

As she lay back in the moonlight before the large open window to the balcony, the silvery light cascaded over her goddess like body. Her golden hair fanning out over the mattress as she raised her arms, beckoning him silently upon her. He took a moment to appreciate the true unbelievable creature she was, bathed in the soft gentle light. The whispering of the music in the air, accenting this pure moment between them. He was going to make love to her for the first time. There was no turning back from this, his heart was hers, she knew it. As he knew he held her heart as well.

With a lump forming in this throat, he drew himself over top of her. Coming tentatively into her embrace. Bracing one hand along side her head, his other hand running down over her hair, repeating the action. Relishing the feel of it, so smooth like silk. Staring into her eyes finding the love there and sinking deeper into it. Her hands slipped up his chest to drape themselves from his neck, he watched with fascination as she nibbled lightly on her lower lip. Working through her own courage to do more then just lay beneath him.

"Darien...?" Her warm blue eyes were glistening in the moonlight, begging him to initiate the love making. He was so entranced by how innocent and sweet she looked, then bent low and claimed her lips once more. She moaned in longing against him, as he lips soft caress became more hungry. Soon they were tangling with each other. Their tongues vying for dominance, the embrace turning into a small grappling. As Serena finally found her bravery, clutching onto his powerful shoulders she ripped her mouth away from his. Then with a sly look she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck, mouthing him playfully. He moaned as felt her lips upon the yielding flesh behind his ear.

"Good, god your a fast learner..." He groaned, receiving triumphant laughter from her in return. As she pulled away her eyes filled with need.

He was more then willing to oblige, kissing a trail down from her chin, her neck going ever downwards to her breasts. She released a shuddering breath, as he took up a nipple into his mouth once again. Then mouthed the other, only to return his attentions to the first breast.

He rose up off her modest swells upon hearing her call his name into the night for the first time. There was a magic in the air. Something powerful and intangible that they would never place. But it pulled them together this night for a reason. A wonder filled him as he gazed upon her once again in the moonlight. Her face illuminated by that oddly romantic warm soft light, the solitary guard of lover's hovering just outside their window. Floating in the black velvet sky in its full glory. He could see her eyes nearly shimmering in that light, matching the tears he felt in his own eyes. The certainty he found there, assuaged his nervous feelings. He would not scoff at the magic they were creating this night, this was happening for a reason and he wasn't going to question it.

"You are not going to hurt me.." she assured him, her voice soft as if assuring herself as well. Yet she had never being more certain of anything more in her life. He was big, she knew, he could be powerful with his thrusts. But she knew she would stretch to accommodate him easily, that he would take it slow this time for fear of harming her. She trusted him fully, with her heart, her soul and her body. He kissed her then, a powerful, heated caress of his lips that spoke of a future, of promise and his unending love for only her.

Then with a moan he returned to the breasts he had laid bare hours before. Mouthing and suckling upon them with a tempered lust. Refusing to lose control and take her savagely, even though his whole body was now exploding with a need to be inside of her. His caresses remained tender, thumbing her nipples. Massaging the whole of the swells in slow languid movements, coaxing her arousal slowly and steadily towards the final act of coupling.

Soon his hand crept down her side, making her shiver beneath him. Her body was quivering on the inside with anticipation that he was going to touch her intimately again. In a moments time she felt one of his finger's probing her core gently, wanting to prepare her there before taking her. Slowly yet urgently he began to pump inside of her, she had never felt so good as she did right then. At every moment of pressure from his finger invading her, sent an electric shuddering through out her body. She began to rock herself unconsciously upon his hand, as he suckled upon a breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

"Oh..."she cried out upon every thrust, feeling herself become unbelievably damp between her legs as he aroused her like never before. Soon her body was shivering under the slightest touch of his lips, as he returned to mouth her neck. Losing a bit of his control he sucked deeply upon her neck a bit to sharply, making her cry out in pain as he left a dark red splotch behind. Lost to the lust for her he paid it no mind, as she sought shelter against his neck kissing and nuzzling him, suckling upon his earlobe passionately. Making him cry out to her, his fingers becoming more persistent upon her core taking her over the edge and into the blissful oblivion of another climax.

She screamed arching her back and pressing her lithe body up against his. He thought he was going to lose the tentative control he had over his own body, watching her release so passionately in the moonlight.

Darien shivered violently, as he couldn't wait any longer positioning himself above her. Guiding her legs apart with tender hands to accept him. She made an exquisite sight beneath him, her face glowing from her euphoria. Eyes shining with love, her pouting lips parting just enough to coax a small moan of longing for him to enter her. She didn't want to wait anymore either.

"Ashiteru...Darien." she whispered, "I've been wishing to be with you in this way for so long. This is all like a dream. I wish this night would never end." She finished, as a couple silent tears rolled away out of the corners of her eyes.

He basked in her perfect beauty for but a moment, feeling he had found someone irreplaceable. Then slowly he slipped himself inside of her. Her body went stiff the moment he invaded her, she felt him fill her completely. Straining her inner muscles to stretch and caress him eagerly. Darien gasped as he felt her surround him, sending shocks of pleasure through out his body. She was tight and so soft, it was the most exhilarating feeling being with in her.

As she began to tremble beneath him, her arms once again hanging around his neck. Eyes once squeezed shut in worry, were now relaxing as waves of pleasure began to ripple through her from her inner core. She slid her hand down to the small of his back, gently pulling him closer, drawing him in deeper within her. He listened as her heavy breaths of trepidation grew more shallow, one of her legs wrapped around his thigh holding him steady. She slowly craned her neck back to release a nervous breath.

He leaned down then and kissed her tenderly upon her slender neck. So grateful to have her in his life. "Your amazing..." he breathed in her ear.

She placed a hand gently against his cheek imparting wordlessly that she wanted him to start moving again. The pressure inside was getting to much for her to handle, he needed to sate some of the intense feelings growing within her.

Slowly, gently he began to move himself inside of her, as she rocked against him encouraging him to move faster. In time his strokes became longer, faster and more powerful. She held onto his shoulders, as he took her. A steady burn of sated pleasure began in his gut, growing into an inferno that was slowly consuming his whole body. His mind went numb within the waves of ecstasy that making love to her created.

He concentrated on the steady rhythm of the music floating around them, keeping his pace in tune with that beat that so mimicked the intense pounding of his own heart.

He could hear the delicate moans and soft sounds of rising bliss coming from her. She cried out his true name, his endearment and that new word that sounded so beautiful to his ears. He did not know what it meant, but it filled him with feelings of utter completion to his soul. Her sounds thrilled him, excited him and drove his lust to new levels.

His name was a loving aubade that she repeated over and over to the moon. As he lifted her butt off the mattress, bending her small body forward. As he braced himself on the creaking awkward surface of the bed, burying himself hard and fast inside of her. She clutched at the comforter, twisting her hands into the cotton fabric seeking to steady herself. As he became a force upon her for a few moments, then as quickly as he had lost his control he regained it. Falling to his knees upon the soft warmth of the bed, he hauled her up with his powerful arms crossed behind her shoulder blades. Impaling her once more upon his shaft now in a kneeling position.

"You ready to ride this pony now?" He added playfully, as he greeted her startled expression. Her hands gripping his shoulders seeking to anchor herself in this precarious position. As he then moved himself into her at a steady pace for a long time. She crossed her legs behind him, riding the waves of pleasures building within her. His rock hard member pounding forcefully against her, burying within her over and over again. Slowly sending her over the edge, until suddenly she was crying out to the heaven's as the power of his thrusts overwhelmed her over sensitive core.

Time slowed then seemed to stop completely, as he watched her writhe in his lap completely lost to the waves of bliss now overtaking her small frame. As her insides clenched upon him, pulling the last of his restraint away. He cried out with her, his body shuddering with release. As the rolling thunder that had been building between them crested violently inside of her. As he climaxed, sending forth all that he had to her deepest recesses.

He had no idea how long he had been making love to her, how many positions he had taken her, or how rough he had been. It had all blurred into a euphoria of pleasure, of give and take between them both. Of exploration and discovery of how to pleasure one another. As they mounted and stated each other's desires through out the night. But upon his ultimate release came a wave of cold clarity. She melted against him her whole body exhausted beyond belief, her head crashed down upon his shoulder as sleep suddenly began to wash over her.

"Oh my god...Serena...did I hurt you?" he cried out in alarm, as she slowly raised her head from his neck. He cupped her face in his palms, staring plaintively up into her blissful face.

She merely shook her head, completely relaxed in every way. A dream had been claimed for her this night, she wished only to make it last all the longer.

With a thankful sigh, they crashed together onto their sides upon the mattress. Their legs still tangled with each other. She curled up against his chest for warmth, as he cradled her body lovingly. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into the crown of her head. Inhaling her sweet floral scent of lilac's as sleep claimed him. His heart swelled as he held her, with an intense love he had never experience before. This insurmountable feeling began to expand from his soul soon out growing his bodies ability to contain it. He had felt whispers of this soul shattering love since he had fist laid eyes on her that fateful day before the schools, so very long ago. That love had been lingering in her eyes, when fate had caused her to acknowledge him. Forgetting the music playing in her pink earphones and made her look back, to lock her sweet blue eyes with his for but a moment. That was when it happened, that was when the red thread of fate had intertwined them for all time.

Upon waking hours later he was certain of that love.

Slowly opening his eyes, greeting the blinding flare of the sun now penetrating mercilessly through the glass and upon their naked bodies still intertwined together. The heat from the sun baking their naked bodies in a comforting warmth. He found her still curled up against his chest, her warm breath puffing against his muscles in soft gentle bursts that comforted him like nothing else before. He lightly kissed the top of her head, petting his hands down her hair tenderly. Smiling as the realization took hold, she was his soulmate. Their could be no other woman to lay claim to his heart. She was all that he wanted, all that he had dreamed of. He knew this as certainly as he knew the sun would rise and set every day. Falling in love with her had been so easy, as natural as breathing.

He cupped her cheek with a palm placing another kiss upon the top of her forehead. Her bangs tickling his nose briefly. He realized with utter bliss he was now looking at his future wife...the one woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered softly in her ear, as she moaned absently towards his voice. Slowly coming alive in his arms, as she reached for consciousness.

He tried to keep his voice steady as he bore his heart to her. "I love you, my Simple Sweetness. I love you so much, it hurts to be away from you. I know this...I've always known this. I was just to stubborn to admit I needed anyone...but I need you Serena Tsukino. I can't live without you..." He pulled her into his chest, his words barely registering upon her sleepy mind. As she was then fiercely compressed up against his chest in a powerful embrace. She could only giggle against him enjoying the yearning for her she now felt from him.

The quiet moment was quickly shattered, as a tonal sing song echoed from his cell phone across the room. Muffled somewhat from being tucked into his duffle bag, it still drew the lover's reluctantly apart.

"Hold on a minute..." Darien smirked, rolling away from her embrace and out of bed.

Serena sighed, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with a palm upon a bracing arm, watching his sexy ass jog away and relishing the the sweet moment of being able to just admire how perfect her boyfriend's body was.

Darien rummaged through his black duffles side pocket, retrieving his black touch phone and then scrambling into the privacy of the bathroom when he noticed Amy's number flashing on the call screen.

He quickly swiped the screen activating the call, and pressed the small device to his ear.

"Hey."He greeted her briskly. Now pacing in the white washed bathroom, glancing nervously around the pristine tile and overly shiny silver faucets.

"Well, I hacked into my mother account at the hospital last night. Got those birth records you wanted. You were right. But it looks like Daniel's father's little escapades around town go a lot further then just

Amelia's mother. I got records listed from a local gyno about her younger sister, it gets way worse. " Amy's voice responded back filled with disgust.

Darien listened to her incriminating evidence as it only mounted, a triumphant smile finally pulling upon his lips. He had the Hemlock's dirty little secrets now, Daniel would have no choice but to fade away. If not then Darien would ruin his family for good.

A few minutes later Darien emerged from the bathroom in an almost giddy mood.

"Morning, Sweetness." he bounded across the room, leaping upon the bed and tackling his naked squealing girl back onto the mattress. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he grinned joyfully down at her. As he lay partially on top of her. She was giggling, her eyes dancing with glee at his exuberant behaviour.

"Man, I should have sex with you more often...It really improves your mood." She laughed, as he silenced her further sarcastic remarks with a long lingering kiss.

"Breakfast, then we should probably get back on the bus." He sighed, moving off of her to gather his things and find some clothes.

"I guess..." She flopped her arms over her head, her whole body still so loose and relaxed from last night activities she really did not want to move quickly.

Darien cast her lazy attitude a incredulous look. Before retrieving his phone from the bathroom counter taking a look at the time.

"Sere its a quarter past eight, if you want food...which I know you do. You better start moving that cute little ass of yours. Or you will have no time for breakfast before we have to get on the bus." he stated, pulling out his black jeans from yesterday, some dark underwear and his black turtle neck. Casting them all on the untouched bed near the front door. Casting his girl a knowing look, as she was still not moving. Lost in thought, debating if breakfast would be worth moving for or perhaps skipping it altogether to spend more time fooling around with her Mamoru.

"I know that look..." Darien approached her with a huge grin, catching that calculating stare of her's directed his way.

He sat beside her, brushing his finger's down her cheek. "I would love to take you again...oh god. Would I. But I know you, if you don't get anything to eat. You tummy will be aching before we get home and your mood will be soured. I like you happy and content, so get up!" He commanded, as she groaned the rolled over onto her stomach behind him. He stood up and slapped her ass to get her moving faster.

"Ouch!" She shouted, her hands cupping her now reddened butt cheeks, protecting herself from further assault. As Darien raised his hand to strike her again, she swiftly scooted off the bed on the other side near the window tracking down his button up shirt. Darien nodded in approval, returning a moment later with his last clean pair of grey boxers.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes." He stated once they were outside of his room.

Leaning her up against the wall beside the door, he stared lovingly down at her for a moment. As she locked her sweet gaze up towards him with a small smile of anticipation. With a chuckle, he leaned down and claimed her lips for a quick kiss. As he pulled back, giving her just enough room to slide sideways past him and dart down the hall towards the elevator. Needing to get down to her room unnoticed. Darien sighed, watching her race away her fly away golden maine fluttering saucily behind her. Then with a satisfied smile, he bent down and grabbed the wide strap of this black duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Serena rounded the bent in the hall on Darien's floor finding the elevator was stopped between floors. She waited impatiently for a minute, but feeling she didn't have a-lot of time and eager to get back to Darien's side. She sprinted for the end of the hall and took to the stairs, dashing down several flights onto her own floor. Her heart light and spirit soaring, she just had the most wonderful night of her life! Her future with him looked so bright and full of promise she couldn't help the beaming smile that spread over her face.

In a moment once confronted by her plain wooden room door, her grin faltered. Taking a deep breath she pulled the lever, finding the door wasn't closed fully. Slipping silently inside, she tried to settle her nerves she so did not want to walk into something even more explicit then she had last night.

Serena took a couple awkward steps into her room, swallowing the nervous lump forming at the back of her throat. Standing in behind the door in Darien's huge button up shirt and baggy boxer shorts. Looking like some guilty little kid unsure if she wanted to continue walking into the lion's den.

"Uhm...good morning?" She called into the silent room, filled with bright morning light.

She took two more steps, casting her now surprised gaze around the empty room. Since no one was around she merely shrugged, starting to gather her things together and repacking her pink checkered back pack upon one of the rumpled beds. It looked like her friends fun had migrated all over the room, she cast an amazed smirk about the tossed sheets on both beds. The up ended round table in the corner, the desk scattered with empty beer cans and the remain's of a clear vodka bottle. They had had one hell of a party in here last night, no doubt they were paying for it today.

After she had finished packing her bag, she took out one of her darted barrettes from the front pocket she had left them in last night before going swimming. And then tossed it across the room with a bitter grimace. Then moved into the bathroom with a satisfied smile, taking her little makeup bag to brush her teeth and do up her hair.

As the bathroom door clicked shut, a stiff wind gusted into the room from the slightly open balcony door. Serena hadn't even noticed that the glass door was open, billowing the white drapes briefly before dieing down. Showing a very humbled blonde out on the balcony, once concealed behind the heavy drapes.

Mina sat huddled against the glass wall outside, out of view in the corner of the balcony. In nothing but a plain white t-shirt and bright orange bikini panties. Hugging her knees tight, with her chin braced upon them. Silent tears of remorse rolled down her cheeks, as the wind danced through her long honey blonde hair. Last night had been her worst mistake in judgement to date. Now she had ruined two relationships, with her wild antics. When would she ever learn...she hated herself even more now. The sun could not warm her, the ice she fought to melt around her heart began to reform once more thicker then ever.

Serena emerged from her room several minutes later, the drapes had once more settled upon the window keeping Mina's tragic state hidden from her. Not knowing what the outcome of the night had been for the three friends, she merely left the room unconcerned. Dressed in her tapered legged jeans and pink over the shoulder sweater. Old pink headphones slung around her neck, ipod securely in a tight jean's pocket, with the cord falling between her breasts in an unconsciously alluring way. Her backpack slung over she shoulder, with her dark bomber jacket stuffed inside making the bag so full it was nearly bursting. Her hair once more styled in it's buns and tails, swaying happily as she walked with a skip in her step down the hall.

"Morning, Sere." Lita emerged from her own room, she had been sharing with Raye. Dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a tight black tank top. Her green duffle bag over a shoulder, her wool pea coat draped over the bag. Yawning and stretching the brunette fell into step next to the bouncy blonde.

"Seen Raye lately she never came back last night?" Lita inquired innocently.

Serena cast her a small smile then shrugged. "Nope, I haven't seen her since supper last night." She answered. She wasn't about to spread dirty gossip, if Raye wanted to tell Lita about her sexcapades last night she would. Until then she would play stupid.

The girls found with disappointment that the elevator was still out of commission, so took to the stairs once more. Rounding the landings were long narrow windows that overlooked the front parking lot. The sunlight streaming onto the metal stairs, making the small winding stairwell hot and muggy. Serena noticed the bus rolling up and into the shade of the front awning, as she stopped on the last landing above the main foyer. The sun was glinting off the dark blue roof, as it moved beneath the narrow window blinding her for a moment. She squinted then sighed, it looked like she had run out of time for breakfast anyway.

"Sere, you coming girl!" Lita called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." She sighed disappointed she missed breakfast, she was just never fast enough in the morning.

Passing through the sliding doors from the foyer, Serena and Lita stopped in their tracks. Their light conversation falling dead, as they heard shouts of rage followed by the sharp impacts of fists upon flesh. Exploding like gun shots from the other side of the bus, a brawl between two guys was happening out of view. To the hotel staff inside and also the coach who was still at the front desk dealing the the student's bills. Then a resounding clang of a body impacting with the bus echoed out next.

"Your give Daniel a message for me, Pink. He's next!" Darien's deep voice bellowed. Spurning Serena into action, she darted across the cool shade under the awning to the other side of the bus.

Standing in stunned silence for a moment, as she found her Darien the powerful fighting her was. Having lifted a now badly beaten Pink off his feet, both of his hands gripping tightly around the heavy set boys throat. The blondes hair was slightly greasy, laying flat upon his brow his face covered in stress sweat. Watery blue eyes bulging from fear and lack of oxygen. Wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a stained white t-shirt now untucked and splattered with his blood. Darien was untouched, the brute just to slow to even pull of a punch before he was incapacitated. Pink hadn't faired so well against the semi-professional cage fighter. Both of his eyes were now swollen shut, with a deep gash down one temple.

Darien's strikes had been precise and effective. Blinding the taller, heavier boy first. Then boxing his ears next, sending his head ringing. He wasn't going to harm the guys arms and legs just yet, they still needed him whole enough to play one more game. This black eyes would heal enough for saturday's last game. But he needed to be taught a lesson, that going after his girl meant severe punishments at his hands.

Pink had known this last night, had not slept at all. Merely waiting all night in his bed for the inevitable beating he was to receive upon sunrise. Daniel his roommate was pleased with his new treasure, Sniff her bottoms with a sickening smile,enjoying the girls scent for most of the night. Even sleeping with the swim bottoms next to his face that night. Her was sure the man was having wet dreams about the little blonde that night as well. Humming and moaning in his sleep, pressing his face up against the swim wear upon his pillow. Pink found his obsession disconcerting to say the least, the man was acting like the girl was some kind of drug he couldn't live with out.

When Darien had cornered him behind the bus. Shouting his promise of pain at him. Pink confronted him like a man, took his punishment like a man. Not even really attempting to fight back just wanting the pain, both mental and physical to be over with. Randy had stood nearby, watching the beating with mild interest. Glad it wasn't him, leaning against the stone covered pillar in his black dress pants and untucked white dress shirt.

Darien had only used his fists to pound on Pink, feeling using his feet a little over board just yet. Pink had sought to guard his face at first, raising his meaty hands up. Only to have the more experienced fighter slam him hard in the gut with several jabs. Nearly making him lose his breakfast, the power behind Darien's fists making the larger boy sudden go pale and feel sick. Then he got nailed in both eyes and upside either side of his head. Darien's fists were so fast he didn't stand a chance, his knees going weak he fell before the dark haired man's vengeance.

Darien still did not feel enough justice had been done, so picked the boy up by his throat spinning him up against the side of the bus and lifting him off his feet.

"Darien! Stop...your going to kill him!" Serena screamed so very terrified of the fury Darien was displaying before her eyes.

"No one touches my girl!" He growled up into Pink's clammy, sallow face.

Pink merely nodded mutely, just wanting to crawl away and hide. Darien had beaten him down like a weak ass bitch. He was completely humiliated and utterly humbled by the man fierce some strength. The man truly was worthy of being feared.

Serena gasped, as much by the brutal sight of Pink's beaten face as much as Darien just admitting publicly that she was his.

He then released the brute, allowing him just enough room to slink away to Randy's side.

Then with heaving steading breaths he turned to regard Serena with a guilty smile. Brushing a hand through his damp hair, he was some what sweaty himself. With his rage exploding towards Pink, heating his body as his fought. He felt better now, cleansed of some the poisonous emotions that had been festering since Lita's attack. Lita as well felt avenged in some small way at how badly busted up Pink's face was thanks to Darien. She stood, arms crossed staring at both Randy and a sulking Pink with a proud smirk.

The boys remained silent then took their leave, going for a short walk around the parking lot to avoid the students now leaving the hotel. They would sneak aboard during the rush, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. The issues were dealt with for now, based upon the unspoken male code. They would not bring Coach or any other authority into this private war.

Serena knew she should feel pride that Darien had defended her honour. That normally Pink would have it coming to him if stealing her bikini bottoms had been his idea. But it wasn't, he was just a pawn being used by a shrewd malicious man. Serena gave Darien a weak smile, she couldn't help but feel bad for Pink. She carried no hatred or bitterness for what he did, only pity. It was the wealthy, selfish, immoral man who commanded him that she truly hated...Daniel. Darien huffed, harbouring no guilt beyond the fact that his sweet girl had caught him beating another kid down. Serena quickly pulled out her jacket from inside her backpack, before tossing it into the open lower hatch of the bus. Mounting the steps now lost in morbid contemplations. The joy the day had started with was now fading into the somber reality that her past now awaited her once she got home.

Lita gave him a companionable slap on the back before tossing her duffle inside beside Serena's back pack. Then left his side to enter the bus. Darien followed into the air conditioned shade of the bus, sitting humbly beside his girl a few seats away from the front door.

She had already put her headphones on, a sign she needed some time with her thoughts. Darien slipped his hand into her's. She gave him a grateful smile, before turning back to the window. Appreciating his comfort and understanding.

Serena was so lost in her inner world she wasn't paying attention to the students filing into the bus a few minutes later. Chad moved up the front steps, looking haggard and hung over. Wearing an old worn out pair of bootcut jeans and a plaid blue work shirt, his tan cowboy hat sitting low on his head. Holding Rayes hand tight, hauling her into the bus after him. She was dressed in pair of jean overalls with a tight white long sleeve shirt underneath. A red hoody tied around her waist. Looking just as worn and withdrawn as Chad. They found a seat far from Lita and Darien wanting to be alone. Some of the cheer squad and other football players entered the bus next, shouting and joking boisterously finding seats fast enough. Then Randy and Pink moved down the aisle, Darien paid neither of them a glance their business with each other concluded for now. Then Daniel sauntered up the steps, in a silver polo shirt, a slight bulge in the side pocket of his jeans. His hands also thrust deep into his side pockets, fingering his prize possessively as he passed Darien and Serena giving them a calculating look. Seeing that it was indeed true, Serena was dating Darien. The fact that they were holding hands was evidence enough.

Soon thoughts of teaching her a good lesson about betraying him with another man was building in his mind. Then he caught Darien's confronting glare, he would not stand for Daniel getting any where near Serena again. Daniel gave him a mocking nod, moving past them to sit with Randy at the back of the bus. Casting the swollen faced Pink questioning looks, as the larger boy was now slumped in the seat opposite, pouting and bitter over everything. Then the blonde started laughing mirthlessly when Randy explained how easily Darien had handed the great brute his ass.

"Made you his bitch, didn't he. But you should be happy, your pride and your face just earned you another payment against you debt." Daniel advised smoothly, leaning back in his seat behind Randy. Finger Serena's swim bottoms lovingly in his pocket, a sexual thrill now coursing through him.

Pink groaned suddenly thinking he had just sold his soul to the devil himself.

Coach and the young teacher's assistant were the next to last to board, sitting at the front two seats. Coach did a head count finding they were missing one passenger. They waited a extra ten minutes, and Coach was close to leaving the bus to hunt down the last student when Mina burst up the stairs.

She stood uncertainly at the front for a minute, dressed in tight white yoga pants and a long orange tunic with a white tank top beneath. Casting her dull, tired blue eyes about the bus. Finding Raye and Chad sitting together near the back refusing to acknowledge her.

She merely nodded, accepting for herself that they were ashamed of what happened last night. Raye had made her decsion anyway. Mina had to learn to live with it and move on. Swallowing the lump of utter rejection and humiliation she scrambling near tears into the same bench as Lita.

The brunette was utterly confused as to what was going on. She had caught the pleading look Mina had cast Raye. Now she was looking to Raye who was avidly staring at the floor of the aisle. Sending the long ebony haired girl questioning looks. Then she focused on poor Mina who seemed completely heart broken. Wrapping an arm around the shorter blondes shoulder and drawing her into a warm embrace. Mina melted into Lita so very thankful to have finally found a truly caring friendship. She cried silently against the woman's chest the whole way back home. Her heart had been carved from her chest this morning, and what hurt worse was that she had been the one to wield the knife.

Serena was one of the first students to leave the bus, she didn't have much time before Bella tracked her down. Leaping onto the pavement through the buses doorway, zipping up her bomber jacket as she landed, flipping up her sheep wool rimmed hood. Grabbing her backpack from the hatch, she slung it on her back securely. Quickly starting some electronica trance style dance music to pump herself up. She tucked her i-pod into her pocket then dashed off down the block at top speed. Darien had barely left the bus before he caught her racing off, away from the school, her old doodled on white sneakers churning up a cloud of dirt in her wake.

Knowing exactly were she was headed based on her direction, he grabbed his duffle and head off to his truck. He would met up with her back at that old camper, in the nearly abandoned camp ground she had called home last summer. He would corner her their, confront her and hopefully she would finally open up to him about her past. She had some very terrible secret hidden their, if he wanted to truly protect her he needed the full story. He felt that perhaps after their intimacy last night she would finally feel confident enough in his love that she could trust him with all her secrets.

The camper stood before her like metal mausoleum of the all the horrible things that had happened to her before coming to America. A tomb that could hold the truth to her father disappearance, to the mysterious figure that had commanded her mother's death. The hunter's who had threatened her and her brother forcing them into hiding for the last two years. A cold wind howled around her, a siren of warning that she was not going to like what she found inside. Her tails fluttered in the gusts of bitter wind, as she huddled a little deeper into her bomber jacket. She swallowed several times, her throat gone dry with dread. Squaring her shoulder's, she forced her courage up and gripped the handle of the camper's door. She needed to confront this place, needed to find the answers to her father's supposed crime, so she could move forward into her future more prepared. She would be in control of her own life from now on, no more hiding, no more fleeing or acting like their was nothing truly wrong in her life.

Flinging the door aside she strode up the flimsy half steps and into the shadows inside. The door slammed back, as she was confronted by the stale smell of rot. Grimacing she pressed a hand to her nose to shield the full power of the rancid smell. No one had set foot in this place for nearly a month, the left over food and garbage had been left to ferment in this small space since then.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dull light inside, now able to slowly take in the tossed and ransacked remains of the main living area. The couch cushions had been slashed, yellow foam littering the floor. The t.v screen smashed, several cupboard doors ripped off their hinges and tossed aside. Dirty dishes rotting in the sink, trash strewn over the floor and down the small hall.

Serena groaned in dismay at what she say, Darien had been right someone had been here looking for something. The camper had been trashed when she had gotten home that night, no doubt by the person they had been warned about last summer. That same threatening figure that had sent her father over the deep end of despair. Had visited their home the very same day he had gone missing.

"Oh...Poppa..." She choked, falling to her knees in rising agony. Tears of deep seeded pain falling from her eyes as she bowed her head in defeat. She wasn't strong enough to deal with all this on her own. How would she protect Shingo from this mysterious person hunting them...

As she slowly raised her head from her lap, she noticed the emergency cell phone still in it's cradle hidden under the kitchen table. The dull red light of a message blinking out at her from the black recesses between the shredded benches.

She moved swiftly under the table to retrieve the phone, pressed the play button and held it to her ear with a trembling hand. A deep modulated voice echoed out to her from the device, he held a human's emotional tone and nothing else. The true voice hiding behind a computer's scrambling algorithm.

'Kenji...this is an emergency message from The Agency. I am sorry, but it was a total clown ops here in japan. Your cover has been blown, Black Widow knows were you are. We will send a Brick Agent to watch over your kids, but you need to evac, hopefully the assassin sent to kill you and your family will follow your trail. You have two choices right now. You can spend the rest of your life running, or get your ass back to japan and testify. I can not guarantee yours or your children's survival though, but if you make back alive and get on the stand before the end of the trail. We might be able to put those Yakuza bastards behind bars for your wife's murder, Senator Takahashi is untouchable I am afraid. ' The man's stoic voice fell silent, only then did Usagi pull the phone away from her ear. Her whole body was shaking with the build up of stress. A clammy sweat bathing her small body. So there really was someone out there sent to kill them, she always knew they were hiding from bad men. Having the truth of it verbalized to her, made it all the more horribly real.

She sudden crushing feelings of being very overwhelmed by fear slammed into her...she didn't want to die! How could she protect Shingo from someone trained to kill? She was just a fifteen year old girl!

She burst into anguish, wailing at how hard and terrifying the truth was. Shaking and sobbing for herself and her brother who's future was now a ticking clock counting down to their deaths.

"What am I going to do..." She hiccuped, sobbing anew, as she bowed her head in defeat. Clutching the phone tightly in her hands between her legs as she broke down. Falling deep into a hopeless despair she never allowed herself to wallow in before. Unable to take the news that her father had abandoned them, that he might have cast them like lambs to the slaughter. Just to testify in Japan and put some petty criminals away. True they were the ones who killed her mother, but she was dead and gone. His children were still alive and they needed him. He had left them at the mercy of total strangers who might have their own agendas. She felt so unloved, so betrayed. Her father's need for vengeance had superseded his commitment to his kids. He should be here to protect them.

"Coward!" She screamed at him. "I hate you!" She roared, all the rage and anger she had held for him all these year exploded from her. In a fury she jumped to her feet wiping the phone against a wall shattering it.

"Was this worth it...Poppa!" She screamed..."Your career...your fame...was it worth losing your family for!" she raged at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking in utter hopelessness. Then with tears blinding her, she attacked the remains of the objects in the camper. Shattering glasses and plates against the walls, dumping what remained in the cupboards to the floor in a thundering noise. Grabbing what was left of the cushions on the couch and tearing the fabric even more with her bare hands.

"It's your fault!" She hissed, the polyester tearing away in her hands accenting her out of control rage.

"Give it back!"She shouted to the universe, balling her tiny hands into fists at her sides as she ranted and raved about the camper releasing all her pent up feelings of hurt, betrayal and injustice in a single brutal fury upon the camper.

Darien heard her furious screams and the sharp sounds of destruction happening within, the tin walls of the bubble shaped camper, shuddering on the outside. The whole camper now creaking and rocking upon it's axles, at her vengeful assaults within.

Tentatively he reached for the door handle pulling the flimsy plastic door open slowly, finding his girl in a state pure unrestrained rage that truly frightened him. Her face was red, with tears streaming down her cheeks throwing anything and everything she could find at the walls, the time faded window beside the kitchen table. The objects clattering to the floor or shattering upon impact.

Her voice cracking as she screamed again and again, cursing in Japanese when she ran out of things to destroy.

"Sere..." He walked into the camper, just as she began to calm. Standing rigid and heaving for breath glaring at the chaos surrounding her.

She spun at the sound of his gentle intrusion into her pain. Directing the coldest, most furious glare he had ever seen his way. The light of love that once lived inside those eyes had been replaced by a burning fury that chilled him to the core.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing towards the door. Illustrating to him that he had over stepped. That she was not ready to share this pain with him, that he wasn't wanted here. Appalled that yet again he had been stalking her, completely disregarding her wishes.

Darien was so shocked at the amount of rage directed his way, he fumbled for the door handle and ducked meekly back outside. She was really scaring him right now. The blind fury and raw rage that was consuming her was so unlike her. It was unnerving, rocking his sweet concept of her. She had held so much of herself back from him, he had never seen this side of her and it had truly scared him.

He remained outside as the afternoon faded away into evening. Leaning against his truck, merely glaring at the front door of the camper unwilling to leave her. He would give her the space she needed, but would be waiting for her when she decided to leave.

It took her all afternoon, but Serena tacked down her father's files. Which contained all the information he had gathered for his last investigative report. He had taped the file folder to the underside of the sewer hatch in the bathroom. This was what the person who ransacked the camper had wanted to find. The evidence they wanted buried lay in this old faded beige file folder. She tucked it into her backpack, slumped against a kitchen cabinet, then slung it over her shoulder and quietly left the camper.

Finding Darien leaning casually against his truck's passenger side door. He regarded her with stern deep blue eyes, a dire question hanging between them. Over her out of control tirade in there.

"We need to go get my brother, then I will tell you everything. If anyone is strong enough to protect us it would be you Mamoru. I trust you...and only you." She took one shuddering breath after another, waiting for him to move aside so she could climb into his truck.

Darien nodded, accepting her deal.

"So were are we headed?" He asked, turning the engine on and waiting patiently for her to finish buckling up. When she felt secure and her emotions back under some control she raised her eyes from her lap to acknowledge the hurt in his eyes.

"To a small town outside of the city...Rose town." She stated, once again lost in an ocean of awkwardness and tension in his pressence.

"That's a start." He replied curtly, searching her stricken face for clues as what had happened inside the camper to bring out such a horrible rage in her.

The trip out to the little village was silent, the cab filled with anxiousness and hurt feelings. It was like a fog billowing around them. Dampening their once burning feelings of true love into an obscure almost murky sense of emotional mistrust and irritation with one another.

He had gone back on his promise and followed her once again. While she hadn't been honest with him since the get go. She remained avoiding his gaze, watching the evenings glow upon the dry prairie landscape rolling past. While he focused on his driving, burying his need to lash out and defend his actions of following her yet again. Allowing her to feel angry at him with out further comments upon the matter.

"I would have talked to you about everything soon. " She stated softly, breaking the deafening silence between them. Drawing invisible pictures upon the glass of her window. As the last of the burning embers of the sun sank behind the ragged hills of grain stubble. The last of it light fading away and taking the meager warmth of the day with it.

Darien turned with a nod still not able to give voice to the hurt he felt at her mistrust.

"Once you know my past, your life will be in jeopardy as well." She returned just as softly, taking a long shaky breath.

"My life?" Darien was intrigued and some what worried now. What kind of trouble was she in that it place his life at risk to know it. She had never mistrusted him, she had been trying to protect him. Not wanting him involved in such a dire situation. Suddenly he felt like a total cretin feeling the way he did towards her.

"That was the only reason I never opened up to you, not because I didn't want to. I wished for you know all of me. But I never wanted you to be in danger. I couldn't bear it if you died because of me." She bowed her head, playing with the cuticles of her finger's.

"But I wanted to know, it was my choice. No one should shoulder this much burden all alone."he stated, reaching over and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before clasping one of her hands in his.

"Well, you have your wish now. Because at this point, you are the only one I trust with my life." She gave him a strong smile her eyes glistening with unshed tears of true fear.

"I will protect you." he stated, his eyes darkening with a determined resolve that filled her with confidence.

"I knew you would, My Mamoru." She sighed, "You have always been there when I need someone most. You have never failed...I know I will be safe." She gave him an encouraging smile before slumping her head back against the seat feeling so emotionally spent. She also hadn't eaten all day and was somewhat light headed and weak.

She guided him down the small streets near the back of the village just before the old grain elevator. The strange assortment of wealthy and poor yards surrounded them as the drove down the dirt roads. Turning down the street of small miss matching bungalows as the looming shadows of near dark were now stretching over the poorly lit roads. He pulled up to the house with off yellow siding and peeling brown trim. Darien glanced at the run down home with trepidation. It looked like some kind of crack house, barely standing on it's four walls.

"This is were you have been living?" He questioned, it was as poor and decrypted as the camper.

"Yes..." she breathed, "Stay here, I want you involved as little as possible right now. I will go get my brother and gather my things." She reached for the handle of the door.

"Your coming home with me then." He practically commanded, not wanting any arguments from her. He didn't know what her plan was or if she even had one.

She turned with a thankful smile. Truly she hadn't much of a plan as to were she was going to take Shingo once she got him out of the house. She was even more grateful of the great man she had in her life. He always came to her rescue in all the small and large ways a person can save another.

She nodded.

"Text me if you run into trouble." He added, as she slipped out of the truck. Jogging up the front lawn and into the house.

Darien waited out in the truck, glaring at the front door a nervous acid eating away at his stomach.

"Shingo, get your Bug Out Bag!" Usagi called into the house, ignoring Emmett who had been watching T.V., lounging on the worn beige couch when she burst through the front door.

She stormed past him, her heart beating in her ears as she forced this confrontation with two very threatening agents she no longer trusted.

"What the Hell!" Emmett jumped to his feet, charging after her as she dashed down the hall to her room to gather her own things.

"Were's Bella!" he shouted, hunting Usagi down in her room. His face flaming with built up anger. He had know idea what was happening, why his charge was suddenly abandoning him.

"I have no idea..." Usagi responded just as vehemently, digging her large army green bag out of her closest. Everything she needed was it there, whatever else was lying around her room or hanging in her closet she had chosen to leave behind. She was trembling with nerves, as Emmett's powerful form began to hover behind her ominously.

Just like their first meeting, when he felt threatened or stressed he exuded a commanding fear that was slowly consuming the meeker teenage girl.

"Shingo!" She screamed with a shaking voice, seeking only to leave her room with her large bag. As Emmett grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her golden tails twirled around her shoulder's as she was forced to face him. With a startled yelp she felt the unforgiving wall slam into her back.

"I said, what the hell is going on!" he growled down at her, looming over her small body. Forcing her to cower before him.

"She's leaving..." Bella finished for him, standing aggressively in the archway from the hall to the living room. Gripping Shingo's arm tightly, the young boy was trembling in fear. He had been in the kitchen gathering a snack when his sister had called to him. Prepared for bed he was dressed in an old white t-shirt and sky blue sleep pants. Bella had burst through the back patio doors in a state of panic, when she too had heard Usagi call to her brother. She had been hunting for the girl all day, her tracker left in the hotel room. Discarded, misplaced or forgotten she didn't know but it was clear this girl had not respect for her or Emmett. Bella had been slowly growing into a blinding rage at the irresponsible girl. She was going to get herself killed at this rate.

Shingo stared in growing fear at the rage in Bella's face and growing fury in Emmett, as the intimidating man now had Usagi braced against a wall in the hall. Refusing to let her go with out an proper explanation.

Usagi for her part, fell back on her own anger, that inner core of pure rage she found earlier today to stand up to Emmett.

"Let go of me!" She screamed in his face, writhing out of his grasp to stand firm between him and Bella.

"Release my brother." She growled back at Bella, her blue eyes filled with a cold fury.

Bella sighed with resignation and let Shingo go. The boy scrambled up to his sister, only to have her rudely shove him into his room. The archway set just beside her position in the hall.

Shingo yelped, obeying his sister with out any smart ass comments having never seen this strong commanding pressence from her before.

"Yes, I am leaving. It's isn't right...something here isn't right." she commented with a curious air, darting her gaze back and forth between the two agents.

"You are total stranger's to me...this pretend family is wrong!" She retaliated, shouting at both of them.

"We can't just let you leave, how will we protect you?" Emmett responded wanting her to see reason.

"I don't trust you..." she cast her eyes to the floor, not wanting to face him. He had been nice to her, Bella too. But her gut was twisting with warning feelings, it always had, it was now that she finally decided to trust in herself.

"I was sent to protect you..." Emmett groaned rolling his eyes wishing he had more to show her for proof then a badge.

"I was sent to keep tabs your sorry ungrateful ass..." Bella growled, so very tired of the girls hide and seek games of late.

"Then do your job." Usagi retorted, crossing her arms over the leather jacket, adjusting her large bag more comfortably over her shoulder. As Shingo emerged from his room with his own army backpack, giving her strange worried looks. She guided him towards Bella, with hands gripping his small boney shoulder's. Glaring the female agent down until she gave in and moved aside. She then turned Shingo towards the door.

"It's safer to stay with us." Emmett pleaded, knowing he had no grounds to force her to stay.

"I am safer with my family...you are not my family." Usagi called back over her shoulder, as she determinedly opened the front door. Pushing Shingo out into the cold night air ahead of her. When the boy caught sight of Darien climbing out the Black ridge line, he darted for the man with a thankful smile.

"You have no family!" Bella shouted out in frustration.

"That man standing in front of the truck...that's my family." She directed Bella with a cold direct stare. "Bella knows were he lives, you can protect us from a safe distance." She called back to Emmett, who was leaning defeatedly in the archway. What Usagi didn't say, was that this safe distance was from them. Until she could figure who this Black Widow was, if whom ever he or she was. Either in the city hunting her and her brother or off trying to kill her father. She needed to be with someone she trusted fully, and that was her true love.

Her Mamoru.


	19. The end of the Beginning

Welcome back folks, I shall be trying very hard to update at least every few days. Or at least until my head explodes...I got dead lines! Dead lines, Deadlines. Cause my other story in vying for space in my head too. It wants out too! Damit. LOL

Anyway here's my responses to my latest reviewers.

LoveInTheBattleField: Hope you enjoy the next instalment.

Tabbykatroses:As always, your reviews make me smile. Daniel is only going to get worse. LOL

CynDLou12:No worries I don't expect people to review ever single chapter. Just review when the feeling possesses you. I enjoy writing, it's great to get feedback lets me know how I'm doing. Sere is on the road now to becoming stronger, Darien to becoming softer. Each character has a road to travel in this story. Well Mina has reason's for the way she is, which will come to light in this chapter. The Raye/Chad triangle is not over. More to come to light about that crazy night soon. Many more twists and turns to take, hang in there. And no, the first chapter takes place six years in the future. When Sere is nineteen and Darien twenty-two.

Mzmiami:If I don't finish Simple Sweetness by June, your not going to lynch me right? Enjoy this chapter girl, lots of confessions coming up.

Polevault Princess:Thanks, I hope not to disappoint with this chapter.

Regine.c:LOL! Honestly though, I always felt that since they had such a tumultuous romance their first time had to be filled with risky passion.

GinnyPotter0183:She will be telling everything, at least as much as she knows now.

SailorMama:Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. More hot stuff to come.

Authors note: Chasing the Dragon is street slang for inhaling the vapour's of cocaine and heroin from tin foil. Dusty Roads, is cocaine and PCP mixture for smoking. Also rampant swearing...but with a purpose of course...

* * *

Simple Sweetness

**The End of the Beginning**

Usagi dashed across the over grown front lawn, the last hint of daylight fading from the sky. Swallowing the yard in long shadows, as she tossed her bag into the back box. Then rushing into Darien's truck, her heart beating anxiously, face flushed from the stress of the confrontation. Those last few minutes trapped in the house with the furious agents had been really intense. For a girl who had trouble with aggression and being assertive, that whole situation was so far beyond her comfort range, it was like living within a nightmare. She quickly found her safety once more in the passenger seat, slamming the door closed, she directed a very serious look towards Darien now positioned behind the wheel.

"Lets get the hell out of here." She stated, her words hanging heavily in the dark cab. Startling him with the powerful determination in the tone, the fierceness in her once gentle blue eyes. Shingo sat in the back bench, leaning forward between the front seats, eager to be gone from this place. He had never gotten real close the agents, even though the adults seemed to have tried to form some kind of relationship with him and his sister. Perhaps is was because they were the personification of the horrors that surrounded their past, or just the fact they were a couple strangers forced upon them due to circumstance. Either way, neither Usagi nor Shingo were saddened by this separation. Though Shingo was very scared right now, with the looming uncertainy as to what his sister had planned hanging over him. Now that she had severed the only security they had. It felt like an unyielding weight that made his head hurt and mood sour. He hated being in limbo, even though it had been the place he lived in most the time. Never knowing what the next day would bring, his life being in a constant state of flux for the last two years. With no stability in sight any time soon. Some times it was just to hard to handle and he ended up lashing out.

Darien turned the engine and roared away from the yard, leaving a cloud of dust to billow over the lawn and against house. The two agents stood in the open doorway watching them leave. Each glowering after the red glow of the trucks break lights. They would not just disappear, even though they both felt that was what Usagi truly wanted. They each had a job to do.

Usagi was soon over come by the endless trauma of the day. As her body relaxed from the adrenaline high, her mind began to drown in a exhausted fog. Needing a rest from to many tortured thoughts. She body slowly began to slump sideways against the passenger window, her eyes feeling so very heavy as utter mental exhaustion claimed her. The world faded blissfully into the comfort of darkness, as she fell fast asleep in mere seconds. Rest proving to be her only defence against a very long and gruelling day.

Darien cast her an odd smile as he turned to speak with her, only to find her asleep against the window. Her cheek pressed up against the cold glass with a bit of drool forming in the crease between her lips. Her arms draped at her sides, lax and lifeless, her petite body curled towards the door. Chin now huddled into the partly open zipper of her bomber jacket, as it billowed around her keeping her warm.

"Typical..." Shingo muttered, giving his older sister a bitter look. "Things go crazy, she falls asleep with out a care in the frick'en world. Yep, I feel so safe right now." He finished snidely shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sit back and get your belt on!" Darien shouted back at the smart ass with irritation.

Shingo flung himself back against the seat in frustration, buckling himself up quickly. Obeying Darien wordlessly. Having no idea what his sister was thinking or what they were going to do next.

"I'm just saying...she's always like this." Shingo tried to defend his harsh words, fliping an angry hand towards the dozing blonde. "One minute you think she's being this dependable adult, then blam her true lazy, ditzy self rears up and bites you in the ass again."

Darien passed him a stern look out of the corner of his eye. As they pulled out of the small town and onto the inky ribbon of the highway. Heading back towards the city, turning on his lights as the full dark curtain of night fell around the rolling hills. The bright glow illuminating the cement ahead of the vehicle, unable to penetrate much more then a few feet. Leaving the night surrounding their silent travel a mystery. The head lights of on coming semi's or other vehicles flashed over Darien's serious yet thoughtful stare towards the tarmac. The trip into the city remained silent and awkward, with their little princess breathing softly against the passenger door.

Shingo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The last few years he had been feeling so insecure, like a plastic bag unable to escape the wind. Trapped to float about were ever that force decided to drag him, be it tumbling about down a empty street or slamming against a brick wall. He had no power to navigate his own course. It was a frustrating state to be in, and sometimes his sister would become the target of his inner rage. She never deserved the cruel words he sometimes inflicted upon her. But she would just endure him with out complain, absorbing his hurt and his frustration, reflecting back only understanding and compassion back towards him. Soothing him, as if she was a healing tonic for his soul. This time Shingo held back his scathing remarks at how irresponsible he felt this decision to leave the agents was. He didn't trust them, but he had felt safe with them. Now they were on their own...with some hidden monster lurking about wanting to kill them. Falling asleep when ever things got intense did not inspire much confidence.

Darien ignored the boy muttering and hissing in the back seat, not feeling that he needed any kind of explanation. The truth was Serena had had a very tough day, but she had also got very little sleep the night before thanks to him. She also hadn't eaten all day as well, so being so drained right now was totally expected.

As they moved into the bright lights of the freeway, entering the city limits. Darien came to realize he had nothing to spare in the way of linen or food to support two more in his apartment.

"We gotta do a bit of shopping, Sammy." He called to the back seat.

"I'm in my p.j's man!" Sammy growled, suddenly feeling quite naked in the backseat.

"We'll stop at Wall-Mart, Buddy. People shop in their fucking bathrobes in that store. You'll blend right in." Darien commented with a chuckle.

Minutes later, Sammy was watching bitterly as they pulled up into the vast parking lot of the huge super center. The sky was dark and lifeless, heavy clouds staining the horizon. Hiding the faint light of the stars, even the Moon had decided not to show. The huge sign out front of the collection of sliding glass doors was glowing welcomingly. The lot still full of all kinds of vehicles, announcing to the now very nervous boy that the store was quite congested with people.

"Great..." Shingo growled in disgust, slumping even lower into the back seat.

"You are going to be just fine, no one is going to notice. " Darien rolled his eyes, pulling the truck into an empty stall near the front doors.

Shingo cast his sister one last lingering look before following Darien out into the blustery wind. It was howling through the parking lot, chilled with ice, lightly scraping his bare skin. His smaller feet sheathed in only a pair of thin white slipper's he used around the house. A habit he kept from Japan, the pathetic fabric barely shielding his skin from the frozen ground. Making dull echoing slapping sounds, as he wrapped his shivering bare arms around his scrawny frame valiantly trying to keep up to the older mans longer stride. Darien pointed his electronic key at the truck just as he bounded up onto the sidewalk. Locking his sleeping beauty safely behind the doors, before tucking the keys back into his jeans. Then adjusting his navy weave sweater and black turtle neck beneath, back around his hips. Finding Sammy dancing on the cement behind him his feet freezing.

They strode purposefully into the bright atmosphere of the huge store, Darien gave the elderly greeter in his bright blue vest, a curt nod as he pushed their cart past the forward displays. Debating if they should get the groceries first or pick up the other items he would need to care for Serena and her brother. The full magnatude of his instant family not yet taking hold upon him, but it would very quickly in the next few weeks. Right now he was just living in the moments, he needed things for them to be comfortable in his home. To feel like his place was now theirs, that was what he truly cared about right now.

"So what now..." Sammy licked his bottom lip nervously. His words caring more meaning then just were the dark haired man wanted to shop. In less then an hour what security he had found in his life had been sent up in flames.

"Your both coming home with me." Darien stated, reading into the statement accuately. Before deciding to head down the store to the linen and pharmacy first. Not daring to look back at the young man, who now had grateful tears in his soft blue eyes.

"I doubt your parents would approve of us." Sammy then chuckled bitterly, believing Darien was just playing a cruel joke on him. Living with the Sempai he had come to idolize would be to good to be true. Casting his light blue eyes about nervously, finding thankfully the people currently skulking around the store. Were not paying any notice to the little boy walking around in his sleep pants and slippers.

"I live on my own, kid. You guys will be staying at my apartment for as long as you want too." He flashed the boy an encouraging smile, wanting the nervous wreck to relax.

"Really..." Sammy breathed, his eyes widening in awe.

"How did you manage to convince them to let you live on your own?" He chuckled with enthusiasm.

"I didn't, they died when I was a kid like you. They left me a fair amount of money in a trust fund and I was able to cash in their life insurance. So I am well enough off to support myself till I'm out of school." Darien sighed, avoiding looking back at Sammy. Knowing the kid probably felt like his just swallowed his foot. Keeping busy scanning the pillows in the iron bucket shelves above him.

"Oh...Sorry man. Yeah, I lost my mom a couple years back too. My Dad just a month or so ago. " He answered his voice even and honest, lacking in any real emotion. "My life's pretty twisted you know." Sammy shrugged, fingering the corner of a plastic pillow covering.

"What kind of pillows do you and Serena sleep with?" Darien was feeling a bit overwhelmed now. Wanting to change the subject, not wanting to get into any sticky emotional trauma out in public.

"Oh..right. ok." Sammy scanned the shelves quickly plucking two different types of pillows and tossing them into the cart. Understanding Darien's avoidance of the subject, and thankful for it. He tried hard not to get overwhelmed by all the shit that had happened in his life. Kept his true feeling bottled up tight, until he exploded into an utter mess usually only with his sister. Though Darien seemed to understand his pain and his anger, also his struggle to control both. It was clear in his eyes, and how they had flickered with a shared sense of abandonment. He could easily open up to him in the future.

They went down a couple more aisle with Sammy taking the lead. Tossing in some cheap cotton bedding set for himself that was in this sickening light blue, one might see at a hospital. Darien tossed it back out in seconds, pointing the kid back to the shelves sternly. Making him go back, stating with irritation for him to pick out something he actually liked. And to stop looking at the damn prices. Sammy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck blushing. Never in the last two years had anyone beside Serena made him feel special and worth while as a person. A few minutes later, he had a nice blue fleece set and an Angry Birds comforter. Offering Darien a super soft pink fleece blanket for his sister, stating she got cold real easy in the winter and liked to curl up under blankets. She would be thrilled to have such a soft blanket to cuddle in. He even rubbed a corner of the girly sheet along Darien's cheek to sell the purchase better.

"oooooh, so soft and fluffy..." Sammy crooned with a grin.

Darien growled and snatched the blanket away from him tossing it into the cart with a humiliated shake of his head.

"Go to the shoes and get yourself a real pair of sneaker's. " He commanded, pointing away down a wide hall filled with throw pillows and various other assorted house wears.

"Sure...Nii-san." Sammy nodded, his whole being warm and relaxed around Darien. They had been joking around with each other for a while now. He now felt confident using the endearment with him.

Darien looked confused at him, then smiled mildly. "You know if you two are going to keep calling me Japanese names, you need to start teaching me how to speak the language. Otherwise I am going to keep thinking your swearing at me."

"It means, big brother. " Sammy responded softly, then darted away before either of them felt awkward.

"Cool...I like that one...much better then Baka." Darien agreed absently, his mind already churning over other worries. Taking his few minutes away from the kid to pick up some very important items from the pharmacy. Last night with Serena was amazing but he hadn't been prepared for things to have gone so far. He had a dull worry in his gut that he may have gotten her pregnant. It was a very plausible outcome to having unprotected sex. If it came to that, he wasn't too concerned. He was planning on marrying her anyway, having a child early wouldn't be easy but it was still something he wanted. If nothing came of it, then great, they would have both avoided some hard times. Teen pregnancy well common, was still seen as a stigma. Either way, he planned on facing their romantic future together much more responsible.

Then he was greeted by the daunting task of choosing his protection. Standing with the cart full of linen and pillows, staring uncertainly at the rows upon rows of condom boxes. Feeling like a total dumb ass, trying to figure out what to get. Glancing nervously over his shoulder's not wanting to get caught in this aisle by any one he might know. Or worse by some adult he might know!

The various shiny and rainbow coloured boxes blurring into an incomprehensible line up. With a groan he rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

Fingering one little box after another nervously. He could feel a clammy sweat forming on his face, as he contemplated this now very annoying delima to his libido.

"ok...flavoured maybe" Blushing as he remembered his girl eagerly taking him into her mouth. "..really fruity colours though." he muttered pushing the box back. "Dotted...uhm shaped...glow in the dark...what the fuck!" His voice rose an octave or two feeling so uncomfortable looking at these things.

"Darien, what the hell are you doing?" A bright voice called to him from the front of the aisle.

Darien jumped back as if the box he was looking at was burning his finger's.

"Nothing!" He shouted in a panic, not even looking as to who it was. Feeling their eyes on his back as he quickly charged away down the aisle to aimlessly look at aspirin bottles.

Mina snickered at how completely unnerved Darien was acting. She had sworn off sex that morning, needing to work out some serious issues with herself first. Before she tried another attempt at finding love. But it didn't mean she couldn't help out a friend who was no doubt quite nervous over the whole issue.

The long honey blonde, stood at the mouth of the aisle giggling silently. Still dressed in her white yoga pants, now with a heavier fluffy white winter jacket shielding her torso. The hem of her orange tunic hanging out just below the jackets lower waistline that rested high on her hips. Getting herself under control she deftly moved down the condom racks, picking out the kind she had first experience herself. Then silently flipped the black box in the small bucket at the front of Darien's cart.

"Whom ever she is, this kind is the best to start with. Doesn't even feel like your wearing a glove." Mina took her leave then with a curt wave, not wanting to over stay her welcome.

Darien watched her leave with a curious frown. Her head was down cast and hands stuffed into the side pockets of her coat. She looked sad, a mere shadow of her former sassy persona.

He wondered what had happened to the normally quite boisterous girl. She had always seemed so indomitable.

He silently thanked her, tucking the box under one of the new pillows before heading away to find Sammy.

Over an hour later the two guys were leaving the store with a cart full to near overflowing with stuff. Including a fair sized stuffed white rabbit with blue glass eyes and a huge pink satin bow. Darien didn't know why he had bought that stupid thing, it was a whim purchase it just called to him. Now Sammy was stuck hauling the fuzzy bunny under one arm feeling like a total loser. Trying to swagger in a tough manner with the stuffed animal, in his new dark blue high tops with the laces tucked inside and not tied. Aiming for an aloof cool, coming off as a dopey kid. In serious need to tie his laces before he stumbled on his absurdly loose sneakers and fell flat on his face.

But Darien had wanted to give Serena something to cheer her up, so the bunny ended up in the cart. It was totally superficial, so he also bought a bouquet of lollypops to commemorate her oral adventure last night. Knowing she might vaguely get the joke and it would either make her laugh or piss her off. Either way it would lighten this stressful day a bit for both of them.

After he and Sammy had packed the trucks box with their purchases, and Darien had rolled down the black plastic cover into place to keep everything secure. They entered back into the warmth of the cab, finding Serena still snoring away with out a care in the world.

Darien smiled affectionately at his sleeping beauty, while Sammy leaned over the front seat, aiming to pop the spit bubble now expanding out of her exhausted mouth.

Darien quickly cuffed him upside the head before his fingertip reached his sister's face.

"Sit, you little snot rag. Don't bug her." he shook his head vemenately.

Sammy laughed, they had started playing the name game while in the incredibly long line up before the till. In a matter of minutes the silly and crude names they had come up for each other had them both laughing near tears.

"Fine, what ever you want. Captain butt smear." he called, throwing himself back onto the bench and buckling up.

They shot names at each other all the way back to Elysian village.

"Diaper baby!" Darien called back with short laugh, pulling down the dirt alley with his heritage brick and cement apartment rising along side of the truck.

"Fart breath." Sammy lounged in the back seat with his arms crossed behind his head, releasing a long lingering yawn. It was getting late and he stayed up super late last night playing video games on Emmett's old classic nintendo. The graphics had sucked beyond belief but the ancient video games were addicting and he had nothing better to do.

"She is going be hungry when she wakes up." Darien observed, casting the snoozing girl one last lingering glance as he was parking in his private stall.

"Well, I suggest we get all that crap up into you place first. Wake my sister after...she is going to have such a kink in her neck." Sammy groaned in sympathy as he stared at Serena, with her head bent back strangely against the window. Her full body weight slumped awkwardly against the door.

"Good idea, Admiral Underpants." Darien mockingly gave the dusty blonde boy a salute. Before leaving the truck. Sammy slid out of the crew cab with a disinterest look.

"Ok, it's getting old man." he commented, as he approached the opened tail gate.

"Yeah, the PG version of the game gets annoying." Darien handed the boy several bulging plastic bags. Loading down both of Sammy's arms. " Maybe when your older we can try it again with 'Grown up words." Darien crooned in a condescending voice, patting Sammy's cheek in a mockingly arrogant manner.

"Ass wipe!" Sammy shouted at him.

Darien grabbed a few bags himself, then hopped out of the truck laughing.

"Cock licker!" The dark haired elder boy called back, heading over the parking lot to the elaborate back doors. Coaxing Sammy into the more mature, less intelligent version of the name game. The version he manage to get involved in with Andrew on a weekly basis at best.

"Uhm...uh...Bitch Whore, Fuck Tard!" Sammy ranted back uncertainly but full of vigour. Laughing boisterously with Darien as he fell in step beside the older boy. This game was vulgar and so very lewd, but it made him feel more adult, he kinda liked cursing and swearing at Darien. Oddly it calmed his nerves about this new change in his young life.

"Smooth, Sam, my man...very smooth." Darien commented dryly, with a cocky grin. Making the boy blush and stumble under the weight of this packages.

They continued to unload the truck, dumping the packages into the living room haphazardly. As Sammy hauled up the last of the grocery bags, Darien had ordered two large pizza's. Sammy settled in on the dark leather couch, rummaging through the bags as if it was christmas. As Darien headed back downstairs to retrieve his Sweetness. The adorable stuffed rabbit in one hand and his bouquet of lollypops in the other.

The night was turning cold, Darien shivered a little as he made his way across the dark parking lot to his truck. Hunching his shoulder's, and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets to stay warm. As he moved swiftly over the cold cement, winter was creeping in every day. It would be Halloween in about two weeks time, he had to start thinking about his costume. For Andrew's yearly Boo Bash out at his ranch. He lived out on a acreage only a couple miles out of the City limits on the south side. Every year he would hold a huge party in the huge wooden red barn on his parents property. It had slowly become an event over the years and nearly three quarter's of Cross Roads High attended his costume party. Andrew usually had all kinds of fun activities planned, Darien was never a fan of parties or any get togethers larger then four people. But he had attended every year to support his best friend. This year he would be attending with his Simple Sweetness, he figured most of her friends would be invited as well. Thankfully the party wasn't a free for all, it was by invitation only. So he had no worries that Daniel and his crew would be attending. That rich bastard usually put on his own party that night anyway, and only the High School elite would be attending.

He hoped she would be able to have some fun and not get to scared out there, Andrew never really went overboard on the horror factor. But it was still very Halloween themed.

The crispness to the air and the barren trees always reminded him of the spooky time of year...

He ducked into the truck, turning the key in the ignition just enough to start the battery. Wanting to wake her gently he kicked up the heat to keep her warm, as he slowly pressed the tiny button on his door to pull down her window. Watching with mild humour as her drooling, completely unconscious face slowly slipped down with the glass to rest her slightly pink cheek against the rubber frame. Shaking his head in astonishment, the girl slept like the dead. Then he made his way around the back of the truck with his token's of love. Crouching before the open window he lightly brushed the paw of the stuffed rabbit against her nose.

She moaned, wrinkling her nose as the fuzzy paw tickled her once again.

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled drunkenly.

He swiped the paw again over her nose, pestering even more by also poking her nose lightly with it as well.

She moaned louder, bowing her head away from the accosting teddy making disgruntled sounds.

Darien was chuckling in disbelief at how hard it was to wake her. When he noticed the pizza guy striding up to the back door. The young man was turning and gawking at the old apartment in awe, dressed in black dress pants and a flame red jacket and cap. His red foil heated bag lifted flat in one palm.

Darien rushed across the parking lot towards him, having tossed the rabbit and lollypops onto the plastic cover of his truck box. Now digging out his wallet from his back pocket to pay the man.

Several minutes later, Darien held a large meat lover's pizza just under Serena's nose. Having opened the cardboard cover he brushed the greasy, steamy goodness just below the open window.

She twitched her cute little nose just like a bunny rabbit, coming awake and alert instantly.

"Food!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes gleaming in both joy and yearning. With a look of such grateful affection for the layers of meat and cheese, Darien was suddenly feeling kinda jealous of the stupid pizza.

"Seriously, Sere..." he commented incredulously. As she was now gripping the doorframe, staring like a hungry dog after a treat. The fact that she could get that excited, to the same euphoric degree over junk food. As she did having sex with him last night, was a bit disconcerting to say the least. Had she just seen him as some tasty treat too. Then he started laughing as a deeper understanding came to light. As to how his Simple Sweetness's little mind was. She was a lover of life, be it food, or music or even him. She was able to enjoy it all to it's fullest, without her purity of those feelings getting tainted by anything else.

"Alright lets get you home first then you can eat to your hearts content." He sighed, closing the flap and standing up. As she quickly slipped out of the truck. As soon as he got the pizza box stacked with it's twin on the box cover, he tossed her the rabbit. She caught it with surprise, then giggled with pleasure hugging it tight. It was the second gift he had ever gotten her, and she would cherish it. She still had that white rabbit pez dispenser tucked away safely in her bug out bag.

"These are for you too...a little remembrance of last night." He joked with a sneaky smile, handing her the small bouquet of large round lollipops.

Serena took the candy, arching an eyebrow questionably as he merely turned back to retrieve the pizza.

Then she caught on, stuffing the rabbit under her arm and pulled a candy free and unwrap it swiftly. Popping it happily into her mouth, when he turned back pizza in hand he found her rolling her tongue lovingly around the sweet orb making lurid moaning sounds.

"Your evil..." he groaned longingly, never imaging she would turn his smart ass gift around on him like that.

"Oh...Mamo-chan you are so sweet...and tasty..." She moaned sexily behind him, as they crossed the parking lot towards the back doors.

All Darien could do was give his pants a mild shake, and try and find a comfortable angle for his now very painfully straining member. So he could walk as normally as he could with Serena giggling triumphantly behind him. Still sucking loudly on her lollipop driving him absolutely nuts.

They spent the rest of the evening getting settled into Darien's apartment, enjoying the pizza and just talking. Serena kept her secrets veiled behind friendly banter, until Sammy had fallen asleep on the couch. His bedding lay in a pile against the forward bay window. Serena deftly unfolded his warm fleece Angry Bird throw. Spreading it over the young boy's sprawled form upon the couch cushions with a motherly affection. Darien had watched her from the archway that lead from the living room to the dining area, sipping on a cup of tea.

Once she was satisfied her little brother would be comfortable for the night, she kissed the tips of her finger's and pressed them upon his brow. Turning to face Darien with a grim smile. As she passed by him in the wide archway he handed her a mug of tea. That had been sitting on the counter behind him. She followed him blindly through the small kitchen alcove that held a plain white fridge and stove, and beige cupboards. Set up in a galley style with only two counter's of a blue speckled masonite, one tucked behind the half wall and a smaller one set between the appliances.

Darien led her to the side hall and down around a corner. There she found a open doorway leading into a fair sized bathroom. With a simple white porcelian tub, dressed with a silver curved shower railing and navy curtain. A small circular window broke the black tile that surrounded the tub. A matching sink with beige wood cupboards beneath and a quaint wood framed vanity hanging above. The toilet sat between the sink and tub, nestled just below a medicine cabinet. It had a very masculine feel, spartan with out any extra personal touches. The only splash of real color being the two new tooth brushes now laying upon the corner's of the sink. One pink and other red, Darien's was still tucked away somewhere unseen. After taking stock of the small room she proceeded down the adjoining hall. To the final door that sat at the end of the hall which was no doubt, Darien's bedroom.

Her face instantly heated up with a nervous blush, she was going into his bedroom for the first time. They were lover's now...

She quickly hid her rosy face by tipping the cup of scalding hot tea to her lips as she followed through the simple wood trim doorway. Squeezing her eyes shut in pain as the liquid burnt her lips and all the way down her throat. When she was finally able to suck in a couple welcomed cold breaths to ease the discomfort. What greeted her on the other side was a bit of a shock, yet not totally unexpected concidering the rest of the apartment. She had seen how barren the walls in the living room were, how the place seemed to have no personal items or any personal touches added to it of any kind. His bedroom looked like a jail cell...

The walls were beige like the rest of the house, completely empty a not single poster, or picture of anything. There was a small antique style oak desk against the back wall. It looked like something a teacher might have owned. With texts and school work strewn over it. A plain iron bed sat beneath a large window that overlooked the front street in the same direction as the living room's bay. A small orphan's bed she thought, a single mattress neatly made with one pillow and black sheets and a navy comforter. She also took note of the pink cotton pillow resting on a folded pink fleece throw now tucked at that back of the bed. The one small touch in the room that offered it colour and light. A grain of hope that the person to whom those items belonged had entered this humble place to make it better and less grey.

Beside the bed was a night stand in plain white with a single reading lamp on top. The room looked bleak and lonely to her. Swallowing her questions as to why he lived this way, she ducked her head to calm herself taking another sip of her hot tea. Allowing the liquid to scald her throat the burning pain a reminder that tonight was her confession not his.

Darien moved to the bed and sat down heavily the bed creaked under his weight. Cradling the mug of tea with both hands, he leaned over his knees to wait for this no doubt uncomfortable, highly emotional, yet long awaited admittance of truth to start. Serena set her cup on the desk, after neatly stacking several pages of a report aside. Not wanting to ruin it if she splattered her tea in anyway, setting the cup down.

Turning to lean against the corner of the desk, finding herself facing a small closet. The slated doors ajar revealing dark and light t-shirts, turtle necks which were all black, sweater's and hoody's all hanging up neatly. A set of open cubbies stacked all the way up to the roof of the closet, sat along either side of the alcove. Holding Darien's jeans, pants and extra shirts. All in muted colors she realised.

Then she took note that there wasn't a dresser in his room. Taking a long shaky breath she past him a weak smile. She could waste all night fretting, she just needed to start. Heading over to the front wall near the doorway, were her large army green bag was cast along with her pink backpack.

She pulled the old worn file folder out of her pack moving silently to his side on the bed and handed it resolutely to him.

She didn't really know how to start this conversation, shifting herself on the mattress to face him. Watching silently as Darien flipped open the folder and started studying the newspaper clippings and various loose paper's all full of Kanji. He could read non of it, but the images of politician's and men in suits were clear enough.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi." She began, holding out her hand in greeting.

Darien slowly raised his head up from the foreign material, his face twisted in worry and confusion.

"Serena was never you real name." He began his eyes narrowing in disbelief, refusing to take her offered hand.

She merely shook her head with a sigh. "I was born in Tokyo, Japan. Raised for the first tweleve years of my life in a small middle class ward known as Minato-ku. I was just starting my first year of middle school at Juuban Junior High when everything happened." Usagi turned away from him,unable to bear looking at him. She had been lying to him, keeping him at arms length for over two years. It was breaking her heart to see such hurt and betrayal of trust in his eyes.

Darien stared at her questioningly all that he knew of her might have been a lie. He had always thought he knew her well. But now he understood, she had only let him know a part of her. Their still may be many more layer's to this girl he had yet to discover. She was the first person, he had ever really wanted to know so this was a step in the right direction.

Usagi let out a tired breath, this conversation was only going to get worse. So she stuffed her hands between her legs. Staring forlornly down upon her white socks, watching her toes curl and stretch as a pause of awkward silence hung between them.

The rustling of newspaper clippings drew her attention back to Darien. He had slipped down to the floor, now kneeling before the bed. Setting out all the information contained in the folder, photo's of strange men conversing on the mysterious streets of a foreign city. Newspaper articles in kanji, a shredded sheet of number's taped back together. All pieces of a mystery that had caused her family nothing but sorrow.

Usagi cast her head back viewing the articles mildly for a moment, she had flipped through her fathers research material several times over the years. In secret of course, because if he ever caught her trying to find answers to what he had done. He would have lost his mind and probably beaten her half to death. He was just so terrified of what he had uncovered. So full of guilt over the life sentence of fear he had unwilling forced upon his children. He would never have been able to bear them knowing the full weight of his crimes.

"My father was Tsukino, Kenji. A investigative journalist for the Tokyo Times. He had been looking into a gambling ring in Ginza. But ened up stumbling upon something far worse. He found out something that linked a Yakuza clan to a prominent Senator in the Diet. The Japanese Government, a man named Ido Takahasi. Whatever it was, it got my mother murdered by Yakuza thugs and a death note signed for my whole family. " Usagi slipped to the floor herself now, kneeling beside Darien with her chin resting sombrely on her crossed arms.

Darien just stared at her, completely overwhelmed by the trouble she was in.

She pointed at an old japanese gentleman with long white hair, his face was quite aristocratic and heavily wrinkled. Dressed in a fine tuxedo, leaning on a cane with a silver viper's head for a handle. Conversing with several other younger japanese men in black suits, just outside a large, iron gate. That led into a circular drive to a wealthy estate. A part of a very ivy grown mansion could be seen through the open gates. The image was all very white collar and unassuming, lacking in any real allusions towards dark intentions. It was just a plain photo of the every day.

"This was taken outside the french embassy, that man is Ido Takahashi. I don't know who those men are he is talking too." Usagi sighed, rolling her cheek onto her arms to regard Darien's severe expression.

Finding a grim curiosity falling over him, as he began fingering that photo. "This is the man who killed your mother?" He asked his voice sad, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Noticing her trembling with intense emotions again. Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder, welcoming his comfort.

"No, the Wakagashira in Ginza wanted to prove a point to my father. Wanted him to back off and teach him a lesson. " Usagi began sniffing a little with tragic thoughts of her mother. What had it been like for her, in her last moments of life? Did she feel any pain? Or even understand what was happening to her when that bullet at pierced her chest? "As far as I know the Senator wasn't involved in my mother's murder. The local police could find no evidence to trace back to Ido." She finished with a reisigned air, her small hand clutching into his sweater seeking more comfort.

"What is a Waka...ga...shis whatever." Darien inquired, stumbling patheticly over the word.

"Ah...The local mob boss I guess." Usagi answering him as closely as she could in english.

Darien fingered a few more photo's of other well dressed japanese men. Some in front of flashy casino's, other's surrounded by the greenery of local parks. It all looked so mundane and innocent, even though he could only guess what dirty deals and other crimes were being discussed amongst them during those fateful conversations.

"Do you know any of these men?" he passed her an image of two young men barely in their twenties. One with short cropped hair and an almost baby round face. The taller one was rail thin with long black hair that hung like a girls, with a fine boned face and dark, almost black eyes. Both were in jeans, white t-shirts and long black trench coats.

"No, I was just a kid and Poppa never brought his work home...so to speak. " She replied, unwilling to let go just yet. His held her tight with one arm, offering as much warmth and comfort as he could.

"He was a first rate reporter in Tokyo. Had many high profile investigations over the years, his work hit the front page a-lot. This last one I figure was to be his crowning achievement, he used to call that investigation his Everest. I remember him talking to Momma many times about how if he could prove his theories. Trace the paperwork back to Senator Takahashi then his career would be set. He would become the most famous reporter in all of Japan." She turned from his grasp, leaning against the bed frame and holding her knees to her chest. Her whole body was aching with yucky feelings from looking at those photo's again.

Darien fingered through some newspaper clippings, having no idea what they said. The elegant scrawling symbols pretty to the eye but nothing made sense.

"I came home from school with Shingo..." Usagi stopped, when Darien repeated the name quietly.

"Sammy's real name is Shingo." He finally nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he to turned around to sit beside her on the wooden floor.

"Yeah..." Usagi gave him a small smile. "Some agents were waiting for us. Stated they were from a place called 'The Agency' and we were going into hiding. They gave us new names told us not to let anyone know who we really were. Gave us passports and sent us on a plane and into hidding. I didn't know what happened to my mother till we were on the plane over the atlantic. Poppa took us aside and explained she had been killed by bad men and that they were after us now too. That we had to trust this agency with our lives. The only contact we had with this mystery organization was a cell phone. I never saw another agent till Emmett and Isabella showed up at the camper the night of the Bon Fire." She remained aloof from him, staring blindly towards the open doorway. The soft light from the hall falling just before her toes, as if she had intended to hide herself in the realitve darkness of Darien's bedroom. "The agency left a message for my Poppa that he needed to leave, that the assassin sent to kill us had found our hiding place. That he could either run for the rest of his life or try and get back to japan and testify, so my mother's murderers could be sent to prison at least. But it was a gamble, the hired killer would either follow him or stay in this city to kill us. " Usagi shrugged, silent tears falling down her face. Verbalizing their dire situation was as terrifying as living it for the last two years.

"The assassin is called 'Black Widow'. That's all I know..." She breathed, her voice finally losing strength.

"I will protect you." Darien moved around to kneel in front of her. Gripping the sides of her face and holding her still, confronting her pain with determined confident dark blue eyes. This was all so surreal, his Simple Sweetness who always seemed so happy and care free. Had this deep dark past, filled with ominous character's who wanted her dead. Just because she was a Tsukino...

He had to suck in one cleansing breath after another, not wanting to frighten her. But it was a-lot to take in. He had realized something sinister was up with her, when he trespassed in the camper. He never thought it was some international crime sindicate seeking venagence against her family.

"Can you truly protect me from a bullet?" She smirked bitterly, breaking his dark thoughts.

Darien was silent for a moment then smiled almost arrogantly.

"Yes, I can actually. Sarge was in the military for a long time, he taught us how to disarm someone. From a blunt object like a bat, to breaking the grip of a person holding a gun. I could even wrestle that gun away from him and redirect it if needs be." Darien proclaimed with a huge grin.

Usagi's eyes drew wide, she always knew Darien had been training to be a fighter. She never realized how extensive his combat training was. He truly had become powerful, perhaps he really could protect her. Her thoughts on the matter becoming more confident in a realistic way then just romantic now.

"If this killer was to aim a gun at you or your brother I'd have him on the ground in seconds wishing he was never born!" Darien responded in a strong confident voice, that was quickly soothing her worries.

She laughed lightly and stood up. Quickly tucking all her father's old research back up in it's folder, tossing it with disgust on Darien's desk.  
"I know my name...Mamoru. Means Protector. But what does your name mean...Usagi?" He flopped to the bed on his back, stretching out lazily.

"Rabbit." Usagi sighed, knowing his reaction instantly.

Darien burst out into a fit of loud out of control laughter for a long time, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes when he had regained some composure.

"That's just perfect! Totally explains your hairstyle!" He roared happily.

"My mother always styled my hair this way, and yes it was on purpose. " Usagi sighed, "It is a traditional hairstyle back in Japan...in China too." She defended, becoming irritated at his unending laughter at her expense.

Darien released a long sigh claiming the last of his calm before facing her again.

"So what does Shingo mean?" He asked with a smirk expecting the boys name to be something ludaris as well.

"Well it means my humility." She shrugged.

Darien was just getting to know the boy, but so far the name suited him perfectly as well. Shingo was honest to an almost cruel degree. He spoke his mind wether it was wanted or not. Had humbled him on more then a few occasions, their little heart to heart last week coming to mind. He had pulled no punches in telling him exactly what he thought of him, how nasty he had acted in the cafeteria. That he wasn't going to just grin and pretend it was alright like what his sister did. If he wanted him or his sister in his life then he needed to start fixing these selfish issues. That the way he treated people in such a flippant regard would not be tolerated. That the boy saw him as rude, cruel and kinda an arrogant prick. But he had potential to be a really great guy if he tried.

Darien had already come those same conclusions and was working hard now to become a nicer, more caring person towards other's even people he barely knew. To stop pigeon holing everyone he met and rating them as worth while or not in a matter of moments. But giving every one at least one chance. Those he hated would still be treated like the complete crap they were. He couldn't change how intensely he felt things like hate...or love. It was hard to find a happy medium of grey with his feelings, but he was trying. When before he hadn't cared. He didn't need people and people didn't need him. Now things were far different, and far better.

As soon as Usagi crawled onto the bed next to him, he had her in his arms. Holding her close, and slowly pulling out her two buns. Wanting to feel her long hair caressing the back of his arm as he embraced her. She sighed and curled up next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. While rubbing his soft sweater with a dainty hand. Trailing her finger's over the weave pattern up and down his stomach in long tender strokes.

"We need to start being more careful." He commented out of the blue.

"About what?" She asked innocently not catching on.

Darien began to laugh lightly again at her completely clueless and purely idealistic nature.

"We I was so not prepared to make love to you last night and well I didn't use any protection. " Darien began, as she craned her neck to look up at him blankly.

"It was a night of passion..." she breathed in awe, her eyes misting with a fond smile spreading over her face.

"I might have gotten you pregnant." He reluctantly confessed, shattering her romantic view with cold reality.

Usagi began to laugh softly, her mind now filled with very sweet fantasies of having his child.

"That would be wonderful..." She breathed whimsically, her eyes shimmering with hope. Thus the cute, sparkling rainbow dream unicorn that was her world view, reared it's magical head once more. Donkey kicking his cold reality before it could even set foot in her thoughts.

"Yeah...in like maybe six years from now?" Darien added with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. Not at all surprised his girl would find the idea a good thing.

"Being a teen parent...or being pregnant at your age is not a good thing...Usagi." He pulled away from her, sitting up. Leaving her lying prone on the bed. He lightly rubbed her belly in small circles, the friction of the soft fuzzy pink material of her sweater warming her skin beneath.

"I mean you wouldn't be able to finish school right away, the kids might shun you or even tease you." He kept explaining, killing her happy thoughts at the idea.

"I wouldn't like that..." she moaned.

"You would have to stop cheering, and start changing diaper's, and you got Shingo to get through school now..how are you going to handle two kids?" He thrust another spear of doubt into her heart.

"Then there's the whole someones out to kill you situation. " Darien pulled his hand back, rubbing a hand stressfully down his face. "Bringing a baby into this would be absolutely terrible." He finished turning back to find her face crumpling into a very loud, very broken state of anguish.

"Oh...bad...bad...bad...me." he groaned, grabbing his girl and compressing her sobbing form against his chest. His stumbling nervous tirade of truth, a success at slaughtering that sparkling dream. Leaving the owner now a wet tragic mess of worry, doubt and regret over their once magical night.

"Sorry, oh...sweetness I am so sorry. Whatever happens, I'm here...in anyway you need. I will always be there for you. Forever and ever, and ever. " He consoled, petting his hand down her hair as she cried her eyes out. Gripping his sweater and soaking the wool with her flood of tears. Wailing like a wounded animal against his chest, her whole sweet inner world shattering upon his blunt truths.

Yep, its official. Darien thought bitterly. I win the 'Biggest Bastard of the year award.'

Usagi couldn't sleep, laying in bed next to her love. Staring up at the darkened ceiling her mind spinning in an endless round of dread. She couldn't be pregnant, wouldn't be pregnant, please kami I just can't be pregnant right now! They had started out cuddling but after a while he had rolled away and was now press up firmly against the wall. Giving her his back and serenading her with his loud, shuddering snores.

After her huge breakdown Darien had thought nothing about showing her the box of condoms he had bought just incase. While she dug out a pair of plush pink pyjama bottoms and her tight white Hello Kitty top. Those condoms were only a painful douse of salt upon the wound of her stupidity. At being swept away by their seductions of each other last night, and encouraging him to go all the way with her. When she had had protection back in her own room, if only she would have gained some clairity earlier. Perhaps she could have gone back to her room and got the little packet of protection and saved herself this mental torture of what if's. She had never went into his room with the mind set of having sex with him. It sorta just happened...they had both been lost to the moments.

Now she was feeling bitter and frustrated over the whole thing. Why couldn't they just enjoy last night for what it was, with out having it tainted by consequences. Her whole first experience with making love was now a big ball of boiling regret in her gut. Just like the night she had gotten drunk and selfishly vomited all her problems upon her girlfriends. Putting them all in the same danger as her by knowing her secrets. That very same regret made her never touch alcohol again. The very same danger she just had enlisted Darien willingly into tonight. But she needed Darien and he wanted to protect her, so she took the risk. But how was she to have a family, or even a future with always having the worry that one day her past would catch up to her...and she would wind up dead?

With a frustrated growl she rolled out of bed and left Darien's side. She needed some fresh air to clear her head otherwise she would never sleep. Padding softly down the hall she took her dark bomber jacket off the hook rack mounted on the wall in the small foyer before the front door. Slipping through the door and closing it softly behind her.

She had no idea were she was going, casting her gaze uncertainly around the murky predawn streets. Taking to one after another randomly, appreciating the glowing colours of vast graffiti murals, that sprawled like a magical landscapes across the back alleys. She kept to the dimly lit streets themselves, not trusting the shadows within those alleys. Remaining poised for a few minutes just before the mouths of the dirt passageways to admire the street art. Then she would shove her hands deeper into the side pockets of her coat, losing herself to her raging thoughts once more. The traffic was light, almost non existent this time of the early morning. The faint thrum of passing vehicles never phased her, she didn't even lift her head from the ground to acknowledge the flash of headlights passing by.

The faint pink glow of dawn began to crest over the patch of sky that hovered over the old buildings. A breeze began to pick up, making Usagi zip up her coat all the way to her chin and pull up her hood. What remained of her loose golden hair, danced about from the fringe of wool that lined the hood.

The wind held a dusting of ice crystals, that showered across her face burning her skin and damping her clothes. Making her flimsy pink sleep pants cling around her legs, as she now huddled inside her coat. Moving more briskly to find some shelter, hunching over even more to protect herself from the fierce stinging wind. It was the wide pitted cement stairs that drew her eyes from the pavement before her. Ascending her gaze upwards towards a elegant carved staircase, the lead as if to heaven itself. Towards the shimmering white walls of a graceful Cathedral and the ancient heavy oak doors at the top.

Usagi took a moment to settle her resolve, watching the sunlight warm the silver steeples high above. Wandering her eyes downward to the stone buttresses of angels that hovered at the very peeks of the twin towers that flanked the front stairs. The elegant medieval facades that were carved into the outer walls. Her eyes falling towards the elongated stain glass windows along the towers, that were now reflecting the light of the coming sun. To the large circular window that hung high above the doors, the facets spun into a delicate rose pattern. The various colours glinting like jewels embedded into the carved window casings.

Her own deities had remained silent to her wishes and prayers over the years. This church looked so inviting, so peaceful and wise. Perhaps it was time to call upon a different god perhaps he wouldn't be as quiet with his wisdom as her Kami had been. Usagi mounted the steps with a determined pace, pulling the thick door open with grunt and slid inside.

Moving into the stale yet warm shadows of the small naive, she was once again stalled to stare in awe at the architecture inside. The main chapel that stretched out beyond the front alcove seemed so open and vast. With huge arching ceilings, held up by stone ribs and grande thick pillars that thrust down the stone walls. The stain glass windows hung along the side walls, were casting the crimson runners along the main aisle and the bulky wooden benches in a heavenly aura.

The large dais at the front of the chapel lay as a set of barren stone slabs, except for the large simple wooden alter rising from the middle. With it's rich white linen draped over top of the holy table. Humbling in it simple lines, and soft textures. It was the apex of all prayer in the chapel, yet it didn't stand out in any sort of pompous way. Another large circular stain glass window over looked that alter in the back wall of the church. It's portrait of roses and angels glowing as if alive with some powerful spirit.

Several elderly parishioners were already kneeling in prayer through out the chapel, moving through their pray beads with trembling finger's. A whispering hush vibrating through the humble atmosphere. Usagi swallowed her gut twisting oddly, feeling like she was trespassing like some unwanted child within this strange lords house. She had never prayed to him, or even understood much of this faith. She was a foreigner upon this holy ground, drawn here by her lost soul to seek this power's council. She moved with nervous steps down the wide aisle, keeping a meek profile with her head down and hands braced before her.

Finding a pew near the front she quickly took a seat, her strange feelings of coming rejection a heavy weight upon her heart. This was not her god...what gave her the right to ask him for anything. Her parents had not raised her in these traditions? Why did she come here, what did she hope to accomplish here. She had no idea what she was doing, so she was just peeking around the solace around her. Watching what the other believer's were doing, finding them all with heads bowed whispering softly.

"Hi, Uhm...I don't know what to call you. Gomen...I'm sorry. Uhm..." She cleared her throat uncertainly, her cheeks flushing. But she really needed to get a few things off her chest, so she found the courage to continue her nervous admission. "My name is Usagi...but everyone around here knows me as Serena." She sighed, " I think that what happened to my mom was really unfair. She loved life to much to have it just taken from her like that. She lived and loved so hard, you know. She deserved to see her kids grow up and to grow old with her love."

Usagi raised her head up to greet the now blinding glow of the large round accent window set in the back wall behind the alter. " I know it's not your fault, free will and all that. Those men made bad choices, their actions were evil...in my eyes. I hope that they get punished for it...I'm sorry that's not very nice. But that's how I feel. " She sighed, clasping her hands now on the back of the pew before her. Having moved to kneel on the soft leather pad, set on the floor between the long benches. "So perhaps my anger towards my poppa over all this, isn't unfair. But I hate those feelings, I love him very much too. It's like I'm being pulled apart inside, and the cracks that form start to fill in with this darkness. I want to be whole again. No more hurting, no more fear, or doubt and anger. I made a bad decision on friday, but I also still feel that is was the best night of my life. I'm scared now, Really, really scared. I am not ready to be a mother, yet. I have so much to deal with right now. Please, I need someone to talk too. Someone who can help me stop being so scared. " Usagi finished bowing her head once more.

"Thank you sister for your time." A familiar voice echoed to her from the series of booths set on the far side of the chapel.

Usagi turned her head in time to find Mina, still dressed in her white yoga pants and now a pale heavy winter jacket. Moving away from a short, plump elderly nun, who stood respectfully before the line of confessionals. The older woman in the dark robes and habit was watching the honey blonde with sad glassy blue eyes. A fondness akin to a grandmother clear in her affections towards the retreating girl. Who, dressed as she was, in all white, looked more like a fading spirit then a living thing, heading through the shadows of the vast chapel towards the back doors.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, dashing down the main aisle after her friend who she felt had been the answers to her prayer. Mina had just pulled at the heavy front door, when a familiar voice called her name.

"Mina!..." Usagi called out, "Please wait!"

Mina turned in mild confusion mixed with a bit of amusement to find Serena jogging up behind her.

"Something happened to me on our trip and I really, really need to talk to you." She pleaded, as she came up beside her. Mina nodded suddenly curious, as they walked out of the church together.

Settling themselves in the relative shelter upon the top of the stairs, against the stairwells far side. Using the wide solid stone banister as a shield against the brutally cold wind. Serena huddled right next to the descending wall with Mina sitting beside her. The smaller blonde's golden hair was tossed in a frigid gust of wind, before she pulled her hood up once more. The dawn light was just warming the undersides of the clouds on the suburban landscape out beyond the other side of the street.

"So, what's up girl?" Mina inquired with her quirky grin, that always made Serena smile.

"I need your advise..." She stated seriously, her eyes holding Mina's in an intense stare.

"Ok..." Mina answered, her brow furrowing having never seen her usually care free friend so serious.

"Well, I kinda had...sex." She burst out, her whole face flaring bright red.

"Way to go!" Mina exclaimed, smacking her on the back roughly.

"Oph..." Serena arched forward getting the wind knocked out of her. Then regarded her over exuberant friend with a dry look.

"Sorry, Sere. Got carried away there." She admitted, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth with shame for a bit. Serena looked at her closest thing to a sex guru, with concern. Seeing a shine to her soft blue eyes that was not mirth or curiosity for details, which would have been a normal thing from her. But a vacancy of disinterest towards learning any of the more lewd aspects of the act.

"But that's great...I'm happy for you. I hope it was with some one you loved. That's always important for the first time. " Mina nodded.

"First time?" Serena cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, this guy may have been your first, but I hope he isn't your last. I mean I doubt he will be." She started, recieving a very cold stare from Serena.

Mina cleared her throat nervously, Serena looked ready to punch her for even thinking that her current relationship with her true love wasn't to last.

Mina dropped the subject turning to raise her face up to the sun and closing her eyes. Releasing a long sad sigh, that spoke more to Serena then anything else.

"Mina...are you ok?" She asked,letting her hurt feelings go. "Did everything...turn out well for you on Friday night..." Her pure blue eyes searching her friends face for more clues.

"Don't worry about that, " Mina laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "It was just a bit of fun, no feelings involved. " She shrugged, casting her a bitter sweet smile.

Serena knew from that detached smile and wet eyed stare that she was lying. But she wasn't going to push it.

"It was with some one I love, and it was beautiful..." Serena began, her lips trembling. "But it wasn't planned, and neither of us were prepared. But we both really wanted it to happen, so did it, with out protection...and now I am freaking out!" She nearly shouted, tears now flowing down her cheeks again.

Her gut had been a ball of acid all night, upon the morning it felt like an unholy fire starting to consume her.

"Ok...well then we need to figure out when it happened first." Mina wiped away her tears with her thumbs. Reassuring her with a strong smile.

"It was long after midnight, friday night close to morning I think?" Serena tried to remember what the sky looked like. It had been warming up to a soft grey when they had fallen asleep together.

"Ok, and now it's barely sunday morning and you did the deed Saturday morning not friday night." Mina corrected, pulling her up from the stairs. "I am going to take you to a local clinic and they are going to give you a pill..ok." She explained, holding her hand tight as Serena paled.

"What kind of pill?" Her voice cracked, suddenly very unsure if she wanted to take any kind of drugs.

"When was your last period." Mina asked, dragging a reluctant Serena behind her down the block.

"Well, I guess about a week or so ago..." She offered faintly.

"Well, then it's unlikely your pregnant then." Mina nodded, "A woman ovulates about fourteen days after her period. So the best times to go skin to skin would be just after or just before your period. So you should be safe." She cast Serena a look of certainty that gave her worries less strength.

"Thanks, Mina." She stated, very grateful for the girls information. It was really settling her mind.

"But..." Mina began.

"I hate buts." Serena whined back, skipping and stumbling as Mina hauled her away into the commercial street of the heritage village.

"You still need the pill, and then you need to get on birth control. " She added, giving her a no nonsense stare.

Serena sighed and gave in, trusting Mina.

Serena's ill feelings returned with renewed force, when Mina dragged her into the clinic. It had been set up in an old store front on the corner of a nearby street. A large busy street ran parallel to the block the clinic was one. It was perfectly situated along the cities bus route, so anyone could come. Down the block was a homeless shelter and a soup kitchen. Set up in an old brick office building, the windows stained with age. The whole neighbourhood had transformed in matter of blocks, from the eccentric mixture of well cared for heritage buildings and small time novelty stores. To run down homes, with broken down vehicles on the front lawns. With barking dogs constantly startling her along the way, yet Mina remained calm and unconcerned around the seedy area she as taking her in. The sign above the glass door had a couple doctor's names, painted on a slab of peeling plywood. Which had Serena now questioning the authentic nature of these doctor's education.

Once through the slightly rusted door, that squeaked when pulled open. Those ill feelings compounded and twisted into a sense of pity and shame. The soft sounds of sniffling drew her eyes to the corner of the waiting room. Were two scantily clad young women, barely older then she was. Were sitting near the door on cheap plastic chairs. Wearing tight tops that pushed their breasts up and tight leather jeans that were looking nearly sprayed on. Their faces dirty and smeared black from crying with heavy makeup on. Their shoulder length hair was a tangled mess, frayed and staticy. They sat whispering in low tones, with their heads close together. The lighter brunette was trying in vain to calm the darker haired girl. The sniffling girl's face was badly swollen around her eyes, with dark bruises forming around the left eye. Dried blood was smeared around her mouth, she had been attacked that was no doubt.

Serena ducked her head feeling like a spectator to a train wreck. Walking briskly further into the waiting area, taking a seat on another plastic chair set along the front windows. Mina had sent a serious look back to the two women as they had entered the clinic. The lighter haired girl had acknowledged her with a brief nod, before returning to tend to her friend.

Mina unzipped her white coat, tossing it onto the chair beside Serena before leaving her side to head over to the large wooden nurses counter.

Serena couldn't help but keep glancing over to the two women, they were dressed so provocatively she wondered if they actually were prostitutes? A few other patiences sat around the small waiting area, all looking haggard and worn out. With dead dull eyes, greasy hair and clothes looking in poor repair. Hanging dirty and ripped over their huddled bodies. One or two were young like her, sprawled out on a couple chairs having made a make shift bed out of them. Suddenly realizing she was being surrounded by what looked like the homeless, or perhaps runaways that had found shelter in here. She could smell the heavy scent of alcohol and smoke from a nearby man, cowering in a dust covered, long leather trench coat. His long dull straw colour hair an unwashed and matted upon his head, his face looked drawn and older then it should. He was staring at the floor, with a vacant expression waiting...just waiting.

The admissions area was just a front foyer of an old store, so it wasn't a huge area. With cracked and scuffed white walls, an old metal magazine rack in the corner with old reading materials. The back of the store had been retro fitted with unfinished sheets of drywall, into small examination rooms. So the people sitting around her were in close quarter's, giving her a real close look at what the bottom rung of society was like. She had seen the struggling of the very poor before when she lived out in the camper. But was able to keep her head down and avoid them to some degree, unwilling to be confronted by how cruel their lives truly were. She had felt poor for the last couple years, but always had enough money to get by. She could always buy food, or clothes that she wanted. She always had a roof over her head, and the necessities to live.

Seeing these people in such dire hardship was breaking her heart.

"Ok, I got you on the list to see the doc. " Mina's voice broke her unblinking scrutiny of the waiting room. With a nod, she forced herself to focus on her hands laying upon her lap instead of staring around herself.

"So you live around here?" Serena asked softly.

"Yeah, I grew up in a Hen House a few blocks away from here." Mina responded, her stare focused sombrely upon the two women yet again.

"Hen House?" Serena was unclear about the slang.

"Low income housing for single mother's on welfare." Mina explained, " It's like an inner city commune for the bitter loveless women who have been carelessly tossed aside. Or ones escaping a very toxic relationship with their spouses."

Serena looked up in shock to Mina, her eyes unconsciously holding sympathy for her friend.

"It's like being sentences into a small prison, right? " Mina kept on with her explanation. "Small apartments, crammed one next to another with paper thin walls. So you can hear everything going on at your neighbours, wether you want to or not." Mina shuddered, her words falling like jaded dagger upon the ground. Starling in the venom clear in her voice.

Mina sighed crossing her arms over the back of her head. "Look, my mom's no junkie or street whore if that's what you think. She raised me as well as she could, concidering where I had to grow up. But welfare doesn't provide everything so she had to work, which meant I had to stay inside the apartment. But I wouldn't, I would play out on the street with the other kids. Make the busted out cars and over turned trash cans our own private playground. Got into a lot of trouble!" She looked whistful for a moment. Reviewing her fond memories of childhood on the streets. "We didn't have much, but we made the most of what we did have. But a place like that, constantly surrounded by all kinds of bad situations. Unfortunately you get a see al -lot of crazy stuff, some you wish you never knew about...ya, know?" She added her smile faultering, closing her eyes sadly.

Serena was just so easy to open up to, a mild observer to her confession. She just absorbed Mina's past, with out comment. Sitting with a patient, understanding air that seemed to relax Mina in so many ways. The weight she carried lifting as she retold her troubled past. Full of disappointments and misused potental. But this time Mina was determined to get her head on straight, and pull herself out of this smothering pit of her own creation once and for all.

"You grow up fast, and you grow up tough, otherwise the poison that surrounds you will swallow you whole and their is no coming back." Mina added, her words cryptic now, not wanting to get into any details to the trauma she suffered growing up.

Serena merely nodded, trying to understand. Her childhood for the most part had been pretty white collar. She had a nice big home, with a yard to play in. Could want for nothing back then, her mother was able to take her to the parks, to the movies. She had so many fond memories of being a happy go lucky kid, who felt safe and secure.

"My dad's a long haul trucker, he shows up about once a month just to make sure mom and me are still alive." Mina kept on, purging herself unconsciously upon her friend. Serena just sat silent, listening attentively. Her quiet, sweet pressence enough to pull a long and much needed confession from Mina.

"I always wanted to go with him, hauling cargo across the state always sounded like quite an adventure. But he would never let me go. A couple summer's ago, I got an idea to sneak into the box trailer he was hauling. I was going to jump out when he stopped at the gas bar outside of the city, then he would be forced to take me along. We were finally going to have some real time together. He would see what a fun and exciting person I turned out to be and want me in his life. " Mina let out a long breath, having pulled her coat over her lap and started picking at the lose strings along the zipper. Her long honey blonde hair now falling over her bent shoulder's as she continued to bare her soul.

"Things didn't work out so well. When he finally stopped and unlatched the back door, to check on his cargo. I heard a woman's voice calling to him, and then he shouted back and left the back door open. I snuck out then, finding him parked in front of this really nice house. It had everything I ever dreamed of as a kid. With a white picket fence, a huge oak tree with a swing. It looked like one of those houses you'd see in the movies about the perfect families..." She groaned, " Then I saw him at the front door kissing some woman I've never met. Dressed all Martha Stewart and shit. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She could have been my mother, if she had been able to live the good life. But she wasn't..." Mina cleared her throat, clearing away the lump forming there.

"I realized then that my parents were never married like I thought, that it wasn't just his job that kept him away from us. Then just to plunge that dagger of crushed dreams even deeper I see two kids running around the side of the house from the back yard, yelling 'Daddy, Daddy!' " She thumped her head against the window, as tears began to bead in the corner of her eyes. "It was then that I realized he never loved my mom, or me. He had gone off and started a family with some one else, leaving us behind. Like pieces of forgotten garbage. The only reason he showed up was because he felt obligated to us...to make sure we were still doing ok. It all made sense then, the way he smiled so brightly at those kids. He never smiled like that for me. Hell, he rarely smiled at all around me and mom. His visits had been short, and almost business like?" Mina growled, "ah, hell...why am I blathering on. Haven't gotten enough sleep is all." She finished, as Serena slipped her hand in to hers and held tight. A small gesture of support and comfort. Mina gave her a grateful smile, wiping away a few stray tears.

A few minutes later a matriarchal looking nurse in white smocks walked out from the narrow hall before the desk. She called out a strange name. "Angel, the doctor with see you now."

The dark haired woman who looked beaten up, took her leave from her friend and followed the nurse down the hall.

As she left the lighter brunette woman approached Mina with a grim stare.

"She's with Diesel again, Venus." The woman, slumped into a chair on the other side of the small room.

Mina nodded, acknowledging the name. While Serena began to glance back and forth between them trying to keep track of the morbid conversation. Wondering why the poorly dressed woman was calling her Venus. But that was a question for another time she realized.

"I figured that, when I saw that her face looked like a piece of beaten meat." Mina grumped.

"He is going to kill her, but she won't leave him." The woman was near tears again, scrubbing her face with her hands seeking to reclaim some calm.

"Well, that's her call." Mina raised her brows, wanting the woman to listen. "Look, Angel's always loved him. I know he loves her too. He's just really screwed up right now. "

"Yeah, He's been treating his body like a sewer for the last five years. God only knows what he has forced into his system now. He has been into the heavy stuff for a long time now. Chasing the Dragon, and going down the Dusty roads, you know. It's like he is trying to kill himself, and Angel thinks she can save him. " The woman ranted.

"Or, she wishes to follow him. She's not strong, Cara. We both know that." Mina began, the insight to the desperation of human nature. That she was now drawing upon was both amazing yet sad. That she had done and seen so much already that she had enough experiences to peer into that darkness with such clairity.

"What!" The woman stood up abruptly not wanting Mina to continue along this suicidal train of thought.

"She doesn't want to live without him, she is to much of a coward to take her own life. So she wants him to take it first. Knowing he will follow her soon after." Mina crossed her arms over her chest, staring directly at Cara.

"Bull shit!" She screamed at Mina, getting a dirty look from the old nurse behind the desk.

Mina just flexed her jaw, then began to nibble on her lower lip. This kind of tragic talk made her heart ache and her eyes water.

"Serena, Tsukino..." The old nurse moved out from behind the desk, waiting patently with a folder in her hands.

Serena jumped to her feet, her belly now burning with ill feelings. This whole night had been a slow torture upon her soul, now she just wanted to be done with it. With a nod she followed the nurse, grumbling to herself about forgetting her headset, and i-pod back at Darien's when she had left. She could really use her music right now to calm herself.

After the appointment, Mina lead her back into Elysian Village dropping her off at the Cathederal. They parted ways with a long embrace both imparting as much encouragment and comfort as they could give. Then planning on meeting up at the side door of the High School on monday. Usagi tossed her a bright smile of thanks, her spirit lighter. Heading off for her new home once more content with her life.

Usagi barely got into the apartment later that morning, when Darien rounded on her.

"Were have you been, Ser...Usa...Urgh! I don't even know what to call you now!" He shouted, thundering down the hall in only his black sleep pants. His well muscled torso coiling as he moved, Usagi couldn't help but give him a brief appreciative glance. He was very handsome with his thick dark hair, and soulful blue eyes. Owning an Adonis like body she could watch for hours.

He had just woken up about twenty minutes ago to find her gone. Had been scrambling for clothes in his bedroom, when he heard the front door click open. Frustrated by her disappearance, had having been worried sick. When he found her cell phone still charging in it' s plug on his desk in the bedroom. With no way to contact her all he could do was slowly spin out of control with anxiety. Unable to stand waiting and knowing wandering around the village wasn't much of a better plan. It was still action, and that was enough for him.

"Just out for a walk..." She answered softly,grimacing with understanding at how mixed up he must feel after their talk. Avoiding his cold stare by hanging up her coat. Then bent down to retrieve her humble offerings. A large cup of steaming coffee from a local shop down the block and a brown bag.

"Here, Mamo-chan." She raised the cup to him as she stood back up with a brown bag clutched in her other hand.

Darien huffed, pulling her cell out of his sleep pants baggy side pocket. "Never leave the house with out your phone, you silly rabbit!" he drawled, forcing his anger away. Replacing it with sarcasm in a way to lighten his approach towards her. He was going to try harder from now on not to blow up at her. Or say the all to cruel things he sometimes thought towards her. Her easy going, naturally absent minded nature driving him up the wall. Then he lightly thrust her phone before her lips, she opened her mouth complacently. Then he placed her phone between her teeth with a laughing smile, she really could be so cute!

Then took the coffee with a grateful nod, ripping the plastic cap to let it cool. While she shoved her phone into the pocket of her coat.

"Your in trouble with me too, Sis." Shingo started in, now leaning against the curving archway to the living room. Giving her a dirty look. She gave him an appolgetic grin, offering him the bag of donuts. She hadn't even thought of her phone when she left, but was thankful she had decided to bring back treats for her guys. Even if now the had become peace offerings.

"Ohhhh, " Shingo unfurled the bag finding two honey glazed donuts inside. "Sweet buns...my preeccccious...My preeeccccious..." he hissed like Golum, cradling the bag to his breast and scuttling away. In an exagerated and over dramatic sort of way.

Making both Usagi and Darien laugh brightly at his antics. While Shingo had retreated to the bay window to enjoy his breakfast, crouching on the cushions, nibbling away like a little beast. Keeping up the act, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he listened to the happiness in his sister and new brother's laughter.

Usagi sighed after a bit catching her breath, then dug out two foil packs from her jacket pocket. Passing Darien a delighted smile as she moved past him down the hall. Darien followed watching her ass sway alluringly, she was moving differently now that she had had sex. As if the act itself had matured her sexually to her full womanhood. She seemed to carry herself in a more adult manner, full of confidence and poise that she hadn't possessed a couple days ago.

As soon as she crossed the thresh hold to their bedroom, he set his coffee on the white night stand. Then swung her into a wall by her hips, kicking the door closed with a resounding bang. She yelped in sudden alarm, her tight sounding voice mixed with delight as well. Her breath hitching with anticipation as he pinned her bodily to the wall, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. That was soon evolving to his hands, roving hungrily for a moment up and down her sides.

It was Usagi who tore herself away first, pressing her hands up against his chest and pushing him forcefully yet gently off of her.

"I just want you to know that, no matter what happens. I will never leave you. You mean everything to me. Usagi." he breathed against her lips. Needing her to understand his full comittment to her. He had scared her last night with his blunt words and he felt horrible for it. He blamed himself for her taking off last night, he had really made a mess of things.

"I know...and that really makes me feel better." She responded back, brushing her lips against his in a ghosting kiss, before twirling away out of his grasp.

"But this make me feel even better." She shook her birth control packets at him, with a beaming smile.

"I'm not pregnant, Mamoru. I went out to a clinic and got tested, I also got a perscription for birth control." She finished, giggling and backing up a few more paces as Darien began to stalk after her. He was so relieved, and she was looking quite tempting in her cute overly tight Hello Kitty pyjama top. Her nipples poking out like little candies, that needed to be devoured. He was eager to engage with her again. Knowing they had an all clear to continue safely with the more carnal side of their relationship. He craved her now, she was just so enviting with her glowing smile and pink flushed cheeks.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, moving in to claim her.

"Nope, no funny business. I am off limits for at least three weeks." She dodged his grappling arms with a giggle. "Then I will feel safe enough to have that kind of fun with you." she shook her finger at him, giving him a mild chastizing.

Darien mockingly pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes and thrusting out his lower lip patheticly. Making her laugh brightly all a new.

"Oh...poor baby." she pouted back, tossing her pills on the desk in the corner. Turning back to console him, only to have him grab her about the waist and haul her off her feet.

She squealed in fright, laughing even louder.

"I might not be able to make love to you, but it' doesn't stop me from doing this." he stated, tossing her on the rumpled unmade bed. She bounced lightly for a moment before his pounced on top of her. Straddling her waist as she lay submissive below him. Her whole face flushing brightly knowing were this headed. In one swift motion he had pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Leaving her panting anxiously in just her pink sleep pants. Her breasts bare once more before his hungry gaze. Before she could utter any kind of retort, he fell upon a breast eagerly. Suckling the nipple fiercely, while massaging the other breast with his free hand.

"Oh...god..." she breathed huskily, as her whole body began to respond to him. His thumb rubbed lightly upon her aching nipple sending the most delightful shivers through out her body.

She weaved her finger's into his hair, as he moved to devour in suplication upon next breast. His other hand resuming a sensual massage upon the now moistened nipple he just left. Then his mouth was at her slender neck, his tongue darting and caressing the yeilding skin. Making her moan low and plaintively, as her fingers began to grip and release in his hair. Struggling to maintain some kind of composure, while her body began to tremble with growing arousal.

His finger's were ingenious, sly and very subtle in their seductions. They began stroking her hips, one hand at a time. Until her legs had loosened, falling apart lazily under his gentle caress. Before she knew it, her head was lost in a fog of desire and she was trembling beneath him. His had shifted off to the side of her, and his hand had found its way beneath the waist band of her light cotton pants, the warmth of his palm cupping her most private area soothingly.

Then a finger darted lightly around her now tingling bundle of nerves. Stimulating it, sending her body into a frenzy of arousal. Darien knew what he was doing to her, leaning on an elbow watching with smug fascination as her lust glazed eyes once more closed to bask in the ecstasy he was creating for her.

His thumb swirled over her most sensitive spot, while a finger nimbly began to prob into the curtains of flesh that protected her inner core.

Usagi felt a heat building once again from inside of her. Rushing like the currents of the ocean down deep within her, onward to the very center of herself. Sending vibrations towards her secret place where he was caressing.

The waves of desire, of need and bliss began to throb as his finger became more persistent. Stoking the building excitement of her flesh. Rushing in and out of her in long thrusts, all the while his thumb was pushing and rolling upon that very nerve driving her body crazy. Darien remained watching her, enjoying the sights of her demure body trembling and quaking. Her voice long since lost to the pleasures he was giving her, gasping and panting, what words she created were short burst of soft sounds.

She was soon begging, pleaded for him to sate the desire that needed to be met by his probing finger.

"Darien..." His name caught sharply in her throat. "Mamoru...please." She breathed out struggling to open her eyes. Her voice was shallow and weak, completely overcome by the sensations coursing through her.

"Please what...Sweetness?" He asked, sorta feeling like the tormenting he was doing to her body was a fitting punishment for taking off last night. If she was truly being hunted by some killer, then she needed to start being a hell of lot more careful. She needed to take the proper precautions, to learn to protect herself. To be able to ascertain her surrounding at all times, to know were and when an attack might happen, to not get into situations that could cause her harm. These were all things he was going to teach her.

"Please...love me." She called out and there was a desperation in her voice. As she finally found the strength to open her gorgeous blue eyes. They shone with that deep, encompassing love that always took his breath away. She was nervous about having sex again, but his seductions had forcefully changed her mind. Leaving her pleading and trembling on the bed, for him to quell the madness he had created deep within her.

"I am loving you...and I always will." He responded seriously, leaning over her and quieting her further words with a heated kiss. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, listening to her moan and hum in pleasurable agony. As he pushed another finger deep inside, probing and curling them up. He pulsed his fingers in and out at a very forceful pace. Her core moistening around them, her insides beginning to tremor as the pressure built. He pulled his lips away from hers, kissing her tenderly downward towards her craning neck.

"Oh...my...kami..." She released a little cry, then began to pant out of breath. As her whole body was becoming unhinged. Her lithe form shaking in such a profound way, as wave after wave of bliss flowed over her. Her arms flailing upwards, slender hands clutching his shoulders for support.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the alluringly sweet way her face scrunched up, as her climax surged through her. Her face a mirror to all the indescribable feelings he had created within her. Showing in all its purity, as her beauty was transforming before his eyes into something breathtaking.

Lost to this wonderful moment with him, and to his love. Her whole being filled with the joy of knowing, that he would always stand by her. No matter what. That all he wanted was to please her, love her. Protect her heart and her soul forever. What ever impure feelings she had been experiencing earlier that night was washed away. Cleansed by this very moment of esctasy, and she finally lost her fear of the future. As long as he was by her side anything was possible...even happiness.

As she crashed down upon the mattress, Darien placed a tender kiss upon her temple. Slowly pulling his fingers out from her over stimulated center. Basking in awe at the amazing creature who inspired him every day to be a better person.

He remained very still, just observing her as she struggled to stay conscious slurring out a few incoherent words. Then her exhaustion from two days of horrible sleep took their toll and she sank into a deep peaceful slumber. When her chest began rising and falling heavily he left her side, draping her pink fuzzy blanket over her slender body now curled up like a contented cat.

He quickly withdrew from the room, retrieving his coffee that he left upon the night stand. Casting her one final satisfied smile before closing their bedroom door.


	20. The Middle

Howdy folks, alright here's the next one.

LoveInTheBattlefield: Here's another chapter, enjoy.

Polevault Princess:Halfway done, it's just going to get more intense from here.

Adoore:Oh, the problems will mount trust me!

GinnyPotter0183: They are happy for now. Mwahahahahah.

Tabbykatroses:As always...LOL. Mina is further explained this chapter, and Darien closed his door. Serena wasn't that loud! LOL

Mzmiami:I will keep doing what I'm doing.

Guest: More cuteness, more drama and more action coming up!

KellayeRouge:I love keeping you guys on your toes. I got into the Raye/Mina pinch more in this chapter. LOL, I love that my chapter's make you exicited to read them. But I totally understand about life getting in the way. Nursing is quite a challenge, I commend you.

Regine.c: I will be going more in depth with Raye and Mina this chapter. House for them is cute now, but reality will rear it's ugly head soon. She is waiting cause she is scared. She doesn't want to chance it, also she never had a pregnancy test. She believes Mina, who told her she is more and liking not pregnant. We will see how the next few weeks pan out though shall we.

Sailormama:Well we will see what kind of fooling around they get into in the next few weeks. LOL. I wanted to girls and supporting cast to seem like real people. I think I have done a decent job of that. That's always how I saw their character's Darien was a jerk at the beginning who became a decent guy. While Serena was over sensitive and turned into a strong compassionate leader. Darien turned 18 just before grade 12. Serena turned 15 at the end of grade eight. Both are Summer babies. Lots of bad coming up, but there is always hope for a happy future. That's the Sailor Moon way.

Alright off we go then...

* * *

Simple Sweetness

**The Middle**

The living room was enshrouded in warm morning light, cascading in from the large bay window. Warming the somber form of a dark haired young man, currently enjoying the less then peaceful morning.

Darien let out a slow breath, sitting in the living room absently cradling his coffee cup. As he sat in the white leather arm chair, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white polo top with rounded collar, with a black hoody zipped up half way. Listening with a patient humour, as his true love stampeded up and down the back hall. She was the last one awake and was now urgently needing the bathroom, unfortunately Shingo was currently having a nice long soothing shower and could not hear his sister's whining plea's for him to hurry up.

Monday morning had arrived in the flurry of sound and activity as his two new house mates went about getting ready. It was a bit disconcerting, a tad inconvenient at times, but ultimately comforting to have company constantly milling about his small apartment. But he was starting to feel like a blind man suddenly given sight. The steady noise, having to navigate around other's to get one end of the place to the other. To have to engage in simple conversations, when he had spent years in the silent peace of loneliness was becoming quite a welcomed shock to his system.

"Shingo...com'on!" Usagi screamed at the bathroom door, now dancing and clutching herself in dismay. Her long golden locks fluttering about, tussled and full of static. Still wearing her pink sleep pants and now a huge white t-shirt of Darien's that hung off one slender shoulder like a shroud.

Her brother instantly pulled the door open a crack and shot his head out in alarm. "What the hell, Usagi?" he breathed, eyes wide that she would just shout out his true name like that with Darien a room away.

She regarded him soberly, as the steam from inside the small room curled out to dampen her face.

"He knows everything..." She stated. "We need to learn to trust, little brother. We have to take care of ourselves now. The Agency can't be trusted. " She kept on seeing his nervous look.

He nodded, trusting in his sister. He would interrogate her later about how she came to that conclusion, seemly out of the blue. But that explained why she yanked them away from the agents on the weekend. Then silently left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Padding away leaving small puddles upon the hard wood in his wake back towards the living room where his bag lay.

"See you, at the gates after school. Onee-san... Nii-san!" Shingo called and waved as he dashed out of the truck and through the elementary school gates.

Usagi gave him a smile and wave as he dashed through the gates.

Darien had been oddly quiet all morning, he paid the young boy a small nod and smile. Waiting just long enough to watch him cross the threshold onto school grounds before driving off down the street and pulling into the parking lot.

Usagi had being paying him strange looks the whole way to school, contemplating his nervous mood. She had chosen a more subdued outfit herself today. In her tight dark blue jeans with the black rose embroidery. With a nice pearl off white blouse, with long sleeves and wide cuffs. That had a frilly low style Elizabethan like collar. Accented with tiny buttons with pleats along its central line. The sides form fitting to show an hour glass shape down her slender body. She left the blouse untucked to hang just below her waist with her heavy dark bomber jacket over top.

Once they parked, Darien slumped back into his chair closing his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry Usagi...It's going to be a whole new ball game in there today." Darien commented bitterly.

Usagi gave him a strange confused look, then smiled softly. "You can't call me Usagi in public. Mamo-chan. You have to remember to refer to me as Serena."

"Yeah, No problem." Darien chuckled, he was getting used to calling her by her real name now. But she still had a cover to maintain.

He left the truck and waited out in the cool fall morning air for her to emerge. Once she gathered her backpack from the passenger cab and closed the door. He locked the truck with his keys, before stuffing them into his own black backpack. As she moved in beside him, the wind tossing her twin tails about, he took her hand in his. They were in the open now. They would face the school now as a couple.

Usagi was thrilled to finally be known at his girlfriend. A shiver of excitement ran through her, as he opened the side door and ushered her in ahead of him.

"Morning, love...birds?" Mina stood just beyond the door, in pair of black leather pants and a long sleeve white form fitting blouse tucking in tight. With a thin black rope style tie hanging from her folded collar. She looked smart, and very well dressed for just school. Her soft blue eyes flying wide in shock, not expecting her friends lover to be Darien Shields. She truly didn't know who it might have been, but this was unexpected yet fitting. She had known they were friends for years, a rocky sort of friendship but still friends.

Serena grinned brightly at Mina, wondering vaguely why she was so dressed up?

Mina paid her an approving nod, Darien was handsome, well built and very popular right now. A fine man to lay claim to. Darien paid her a small smile and nod, gripping Serena's hand tighter for a moment feeling nervous. This was his first public relationship, he hoped he would be able to keep his cool. He was feeling very nervous and up tight right now. He knew that when Amelia found out he had dumped her and started dating Serena in the matter of a weekend. That all kinds of hell was going to break out against them.

He hoped to handle her anger with honour and respect, and not end up losing his cool and lashing back at the mean tempered girl. Not to mention all the attention he and Serena were going to garner just walking down the halls hands in hand. The Cougar's Super Star Receiver that had been winning them every game for the last half of the season, now dating the Head Cheerleader. How was that not going to be the biggest news to hit the halls since the rampant streaking prank last week.

The lower halls were decked out with more flyer's then normal, when the three of them mounted the short set of steps up to the main hall. Mina bid them farewell, rounding around the stairs and heading up to the library wing. Stating she had somewhere else to be this morning. Serena guessed by the smirk she was casting them as she left. She just wanted to give them some extra private time before classes began.

A huge banner was strung over the lockers on the main hall, from the half balcony that hung above them. The half story of classrooms that wound around into the Library wing was used mostly for the computer science classes, accounting and the couple College accelerated courses Cross Roads was offering.

The banner read,'Home Coming Dance, Friday!' In boldly scrawling lettering of black on white parchment. Not doubt just a bunch of letters printed off on sheets of computer paper tapped up on the balcony to spell the announcement.

But it had Serena's attention fast enough. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Her first high school dance was coming up and she even had a boyfriend to attend it with. She turned giddy with excitement, to find Darien staring up the sheets of paper in dread. Her face fell instantly, Darien didn't like crowds. The only reason he had joined the Football team was to keep a closer eye on her. Could she really expect him to go so far out of his comfort zone for her and take her to the dance. She quickly pulled open her locker and hid the disappointment on her face inside it's shadowed enclosure.

Gathering her emotions behind a stoic wall she reemerged with her binder and texts for the first two periods. Having taken off her jacket and tucked her headphones and i-pod safely away inside. She closed her locker and clicked the lock in place, giving Darien a warm smile as he clutched her hand again. Proceeding away down the small hall ahead that led to the central courtyard and the Senior's locker alcove.

Serena leaned casually against the locker's beside Darien. Waiting demurely, as he ransacked his cluttered disaster of a locker for his own binder and texts. Serena ducked her head around his open metal door, looking at the chaos within in disbelief. His apartment was immaculate, yet his locker looked like a bomb had gone off in there. They were so many torn and wrinkled sheets of paper littering the bottom and also the upper shelf. They looked like fallen leave litter, ready for the garbage. She noticed that he had just tossed his back pack and hoody on the floor of the locker, on top of the paper clutter and other garbage. She could even smell an odd sour smell emanating from the enclosure. He had forgotten some scrap of food somewhere in there and it was slowly liquifying.

"I am speechless..." She breathed.

"What?" Darien shot her a alarmed look. Wondering what the big deal was.

"You place is immaculate, you locker looks like the pit that time forgot." She stated with a disdainful smirk, shaking her head.

Darien shrugged, the state of his locker really didn't matter to him.

"Who would have thought you were even capable of being so Slovenly." Serena commented dryly, as he slammed his door closed giving her a dirty look. Now embarrassed wanting the hide his lazy shame, that was his disgusting locker.

"How can you even find your things in there?" She finished with a giggle.

"I know were everything is in there." he commented back with a certainty in his voice. Brushing some of his dark bangs out of his eyes and flashing her a charming smile. Hiding his embarrassment behind arrogance, he just never really cared about his locker till now.

"Really...then do you know were that sandwich you left in there is, cause it's rotting so bad, the molds starting to gain sentients." She paid him a playful smile, cocking her head back at his locker. Her own locker was clean and tidy, she put her things away in the proper spot every day. She had know idea how he could live that way.

"Really...there's food somewhere in there." Darien swallowed, now feeling like a total slob. His humiliation now compounding.

"Yes...Mamo-chan can you not smell it?" She added with a giggle, waving a hand over her nose to emphasis that his locker stank.

"oooook, then. Looks like I know what I'm doing at lunch." He growled, blushing with embarrassment.

Serena followed him a few steps behind, laughing uproariously at him.

Amelia had been hiding out of view at the end of the locker's. She had been having a slow time preparing for classes today, navigating around the school on a cane proved to be quite complicated. The school had only on real elevator set in the large front foyer. It took one up the different levels of the school, but the halls were long and expansive. So it took time to hobble from one place to another. She had already garnered much pity and sympathy from her little known peers. She would pay them a nod and a smile, then flip them the bird upon their backs. When they passed by her with little more effort then to offer her fake support and understanding. The so called school elite had so far given her a wide berth, not knowing how to deal with her. To caught up in their own lives to really care about her. She was alone in every sense of the word.

Struggling to get her books out from the top shelf, she had heard her nemesis giggle happily. It had drawn her over to the line of locker's. Now she leaned around the edge of the metal storage unit, tears in her eyes. As they slowly narrowed into loathing towards the golden blonde who had taken her Darien away. She would pay...she would pay for all her pain and suffering. That wretched, backstabbing, man stealing Whore! As the happy couple wandered into the warm sunlight filtering down from the sky light. Leaving the shadows of the short hall for the inner courtyard, Amelia limped out of her hiding place.

Dressed in a long flowing black skirt that trailed down to her ankles, with a deep maroon sweater with long v -neck that hung low between her breasts. She wore a plain white slip beneath to conceal her breasts. No longer feeling she possessed a provocative body, now that it was bent and broken. She was dressed more conservatively, wanting to stand out less in the halls.

"Sickening isn't it." Daniel observed with cold eyes, as he moved up next to her. Casting her a casual look. He was dressed nicely in a pair of grey cargo pants and a white button up short sleeve shirt.

"Very..." Amelia commented back, limping away back to her locker.

She noticed an odd bulge in the side pocket of his pants. But she wasn't curious enough about it to ask.

Daniel stood nearby, watching mildly as she stretched awkwardly for her upper shelf, while still trying to maintain her balance with her simple black cane with one hand.

"Tragic...how far the Queen had fallen." He smirked. There really was no love lost between the two an it showed in their cold disinterest.

Amelia sneered up at him as well as she could from her cowed position.

"Don't you have better things to do?" She sighed in defeat, as Daniel shoved himself between her and the locker and swiftly pulled down her black binder and heavy text books.

"No, not really. But truthfully I wanted to check in on you. See how your doing with your new disability and all that." He handed her, her books tentatively.

Glaring up at him, knowing Daniel did nothing with out ulterior motives.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks." She regarded him cautiously.

"I could carry these for you?" He offered with a fake smile.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks. " She took her books and attempted to limp away. Not wanting to feel in debt to him anymore then she already was.

"Cold, Amelia...you are so cold." Daniel laughed softly as she stumbled away. Smiling in that condescending way he had, that drove Amelia to want to punch him right in the face. She forced her gaze away from him, her stomach boiling with fury. She wanted more then anything to be free of him. But her family survived based on his good will, she couldn't afford to mess that up based solely on her pride. She was half the woman she used to be, but her mind was still as keen and strong as ever. One day Daniel would get his...one day pay back would come.

Darien dropped her off at home room, which for grade nines was down in the Dungeon. There were enough in the grade this year to fill three rooms. Taking up the first three rooms in the short hall just up from the side doors. She was in the middle room, class room B. Mina was in her home room already having found a seat near the back. She paid him a wave when he ducked his head into the doorway wondering if the teacher had arrived yet. Finding only a few young men and a couple of girls hovering around the teacher's desk. Discussing something, and gawking at some oddity someone had brought in. A few more kids were sleeping at their desks, with their heads slumped over the fake wood. Then there was the overly energetic Mina, waving her hand over her head for all that she was worth with the hugest grin on her face. It seemed almost plastic.

Darien paid her a nod, happy to have a couple extra minutes with his girl. Ducking back out into the hall, he grasped her by the hips and side stepped her out of view against the locker's next to the class room.

"I'll see you at lunch?" She asked, hopeful.

"Not today, Sweetness. I got a major mid term coming up. I'll be in the library locked up in a study room. Sorry, But I'll make it up to you. OK." He quickly gave her a peck on the lips, needing her to understand. She responded weakly to his kiss, nodding as he pulled away, accepting his story. Then slipped into her class home room, hiding her further disappointment that she wasn't going to see him at all today. Darien rushed off as soon as she was inside, having to finish with one set of business before he started his new mission.

Darien rushed up to the library, he would be skipping home room today for this special meeting. Dashing up into the narrow hall for the small study rooms, he moved briskly towards the room he had set up with Amy on the weekend. Finding the short dark haired girl, lounging in a plastic chair at the back of the tiny room. A soft cover trade paper back clutching loosely in a hand, dressed nicely in a pair of navy pleated pants and a white blouse with navy sweater vest. Her large round glasses perched upon her petite nose, totally engrossed in the story. Her navy back pack sitting upon the small round table set before her. The room was barren except for the table and two chairs, with another small table that held a computer on the side wall. The walls were white not even some annoying poster took up any space in this cubbie hole.

Darien stood for a moment admiring the steady intelligent aura the girl possessed. If anyone could give him a run for his money in the intellect department it would be her. Darien didn't even try in school, classes were just to easy. Needing to study was just a cover for his girl, so she wouldn't suspect what he may be up to now. Not approving of what he was about to start digging into at lunch...her past.

"Amy..." He called softly into the room, striding in and closing the door.

Amy turned up mildly from her book, then set it down on the table. Twisting in her seat to unzip a small pocket along the side of her pack. Pulling out a tiny blue gig stick and offering it to him as he approached the table.

"Here it is, the full medical records for Penelope LoveGood, and her little sister Bethany." Amy stated with out emotion. Sounding to calm and clinical then she needed to be.

"So her last name isn't 'StrangeLove...thats good." Darien chuckled taking the computer drive.

Amy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"The guys all call her 'StrangeLove.' Some nick name I guess she garnered in the last few years." He sighed, fisting the stick before turning on his heel to retreat to the single computer in the room. Set up at a quaint little desk along the side wall.

"That doesn't sound flattering." Amy commented lightly, folding her arms as she followed Darien over to the computer for a moment to make sure he could understand the medical records he would be looking at.

"I'll be fine with these, Amy. You don't need to get any further involved." Darien glanced at her from the corner of his eye, as he plugged the stick into the computer.

Amy merely nodded, turning around and grabbing up her backpack and heading out. With out another word or a backwards glance.

Darien quickly read over the two charts..."Twisted..." he hissed. Amelia's family was one screwed up little nest of chicks.

He quickly printed out the charts, snatching the flimsy spreadsheet like paper off the retro printer. Then rolled them up and stuffed them in a side pocket of his jeans. Slinging his back pack over a shoulder he headed out to track down Daniel for their final confrontation.

Finding the blonde leaving the auto body shop in the dungeon. Darien never even called out to him, charging down the hall like a bull. Daniel heard the thunder of heavy footsteps, turning around in a defensive posture. In time to raise his fist up as Darien grabbed him by a shoulder and slammed him resoundingly into the lockers.

"That stunt...back the hotel! I know it was you who put Pink up to it. It ends now! You will not look, think or breath the same air as her!" He snarled in his face, his whole arm now bracing the alarmed man against the locker's. Darien pressed his full weight into his bent arm that against the shorter man's chest, feeling Daniel's ribs begin to bend.

The man for his part could only take one shallow breath after another. Hissing and sputtering for words, as Darien's face was mere inches away from his. Which was growing redder by the second with rage.

Darien pulled out his rolled up blackmail and shook them in Daniel's face.

"I know your family's dirtiest little secrets!" He professed with a very confident grin.

Then pulled off of him, giving the shorter man room to snatch the papers away furiously.

"If you want your secrets to stay that way, I suggest you leave Serena alone. If I catch you or any of your men near her. That goes public, and you can kiss your fortune and the families good name goodbye." Darien stated, sauntering away triumphantly. Listening the Daniel's heavy breaths of righteous fury, as he read over the medical charts. One was a birth certificate, the other a rape kit taken at least five months ago. Pinning his own father as the progenitor of both Bethany and Penelope's growing child. His red face paling to stark white as he was confronted by the true evil his father had done. His father always had a soft spot for the female form, like a treasure hunter, he would seek out more and more beautiful women. They always made him weak. He lusted, craved and obsessed until he had claimed that flesh for himself. Then he would move on to conquer even more women. He had known about Bethy, she was a crime of passion with Amelia's mother a few years back. His father slept around with several women in the city, paid them off with hush money. But pretty much treated them like whores on his payroll. His father had been cheating regularly on his own mother, with Amelia's mother for years. She was his favourite whore, but she was getting older and had been slowly losing her beauty to age. Bethany had been an accident...but Penelope! That was just disgusting! Penelope was the spitting image of her mother as a much younger woman. He could understand how his father might have blurred the lines between them a bit. But still she was a child! And his little brother's property for goodness sakes! Was nothing sacred to that man.

"Why, Father..." Daniel hissed, crumpling the papers in his hand. Appalled to find out how low his father's sex addiction had gone. Now he was raping little girls, just to appease his libido or perhaps his ego? This was going to crush Sebastian. His little brother thought he had fathered the baby, to find out his girl had slept with their father the whole time...it would crush him.

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes. Darien had him...Check and Mate! Snarling, the kicked the locker's nearby. His rage getting the better of him, he continued to beat his fists upon the metal as well. Leaving a dented and twisted mess of locker's in his wake. As he worked out his frustrations, and loss at never getting the chance to claim Serena for himself. Now he had to choose...his pride, his ego, his own treasure that he needed to claim, verses his families secrets.

"FUCK YOU SHIELDS!" He howled down the shadowed hall. His rage filled tirade had garnered a bit of a crowd that was milling down the hall between classes. His strangled screams drew even more from the class rooms.

"Fuck you..." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears of grief mixed with intense frustrations. Along with many other intense emotions, all crossing his face in a matter of moments. Then like ice his face calmed and became still. Keeping his head down he stormed out of the dungeon, up the small set of stairs to the large front foyer and out the main doors. Daniel Hemlock felt something snap deep within himself. He couldn't place were all his pain went, years of being under his father scrutiny. Struggling to be the perfect son. The perfect heir to the family fortune. Emulating his father in looks, acts, and thought. Seeking to become a shrewd, calculating man. Who could handle and wield power. To control the futures of so many beneath him. He had become that man himself...to have his idol fall so far from grace, so quickly. He crushed him heart and soul.

His father was not powerful, he was a weak, cowardly bastard who could not even control his carnal desires. He had selfishly placed his entire family at risk, for one night of passion with a child! As quickly as that taunt rope of sanity stretched then frayed, it finally gave. Taking with it all caution and hopes for his own future. He was the beast born of a beast, raised in a den of wolves. His father was a failure and unworthy to lead this family into the future. It was time for the first born to take his crown and lead his family towards a more promising future. Time to bury the past for good!

Daniel roared off the High School grounds in his black BMW convertible, heading on a his own personal mission to purge the Hemlock line of all impurities.

Amy wasn't one for the noise and distractions of the Cafeteria. Usually she would spend about twenty minutes or so in there hanging out with the girls and eating her lunch. Then retreat back to the library to gather herself, and have a bit of down time hiding out in one of the study rooms with a good book. But lunch today had been strange. Raye had refused to eat with them at their customary table, hiding out with Chad, Greg and Yaten at a table on the far side of the three tiered room. Usagi was subdued, nibbling on her sandwich and watching the track and field yard out the window by their table. Trying to be unnoticed in the corner of the table. Amy soon realized with the hushed whispers floating around the tables around them. Serena and Darien's new relationship was quite the hot topic among their peers. The little blonde must have gotten hounded all morning for details. Everyone vying for her attention to try and find an in, or just more gossip. To be her new best friend,or just to get closer to the brass ring of popularity. That both Serena and Darien could lay claim to right now. They were the hottest thing to hit the halls in years.

Lita was always on the phone, texting. Yet she did at least talk to her about their business venture in the stock market for a bit. While Mina was the oddest of all. Acting way to happy, and excited over everything and anything. Laughing to loudly, nearly vibrating in her seat and attracting all kinds of attention their way. Her behaviour was unsettling normally to Amy. Yet today it was so out there it had the quiet girl on edge. Even Lita was unnerved by her, casting her calculating looks trying to figure out what was going on with her.

Now that she was safely tucked away in the solace of the library, she was able to reflect upon Mina in a more logical light. Her hypothesis though unproven was quite accurate she thought. The blonde was hopped up on some kind of drugs today...a version of Methamphetamine she would wager. She really didn't like that girl, she was bad news. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold her tongue. At some point she would have to voice her bad opinion about the new member to their little group. Before all their friendships unraveled due to her toxic influences.

She was heading down the upper hall once more to find a open study room, when she glanced into the same one she had met Darien in that morning. Catching sight to of him hunched intently over the same old computer, a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. His deep blue eyes blazing with frustration, as he glanced over to an open folder filled with an assortment of paper's then back at the mutely glowing screen.

Amy moved quietly into the room, her inane curiosity getting the better of her once again. Darien was so caught up in his research he never heard her soft footfalls ending behind him.

The scholar surveyed the screen, with the online newspaper clipping of an Old man in a suit and tie.

"Ido Takahashi..." she commented in a cool tone.

Darien jumped nearly to the roof, she had startled him so bad.

"Amy...what the hell!" He cursed, scrambling to gather up the folder of information and block the screen. But it was to little to late.

"Have you been up here all day?" Amy raised her finely arching brows in question.

Darien merely confronted her with a blank stare.

"How do you know about this guy." he stated directly, keeping his eyes locked with her's in a hard stare.

Amy sighed and adjusted the straps of her navy backpack nervously.

"Usagi, told us about her past by accident several years back." She sighed, resigned to the fact that now Darien had been allowed into the little blondes circle of secrets.

"By accident?" He folded his arms over his chest, giving her a concerned look.

"We were thirteen or so, couple summer's back. Just after your falling out. Raye, Serena, and I had a sleep over at Lita's to try and console her a bit. She was having a real tough time of it after you told her to leave you alone. You broke her heart...you know." Amy confessed, her eyes turning cold. She had found out in the halls that he was dating her now. She like Darien, he had proven to be an honourable, well meaning guy. So she would allow the relationship to prosper, but if he hurt Serena again there would be hell to pay.

"I never asked her to leave me alone that was her idea." Darien began, then shook his head he didn't want to get into it. It was in the past and his relationship with Serena was finally on the right track.

The stern look he was receiving from Amy, shut his defending words as well.

"Anyway, Lita managed to get us some alcohol, she got really drunk and confessed everything to us." Amy sighed, pulling up a little plastic chair from the nearby table. Letting the man's less then mature response towards their previous break up slide.

"I've been investigating Ido and the Yakuza syndicate in Ginza for years trying to figure out what her father had uncovered to warrant their death sentence." She sat down heavily, turning to thumb through the paper's in the folder as if that information belonged to her.

Darien smirked, the girl could be so forth right when it came to protecting her friends. Usually so polite, and meek. She never even asked if she could look at the folder, diving right into the paper's and beginning to read the Kanji.

Darien sat dumb founded as he found she could read Japanese.

"You know how to read this stuff?" He asked.

"I learned, I can also write in Kanji as well." Amy responded absently, totally absorbed in the material.

"Wow..." Darien sat back and let the girl do her thing. Finding it somewhat comforting have a co-conspirator in this research.

"Did you tell Usagi what you were doing?" He asked, turning back to the computer to key in another search.

"No, she doesn't want involved at all. She is already worried just knowing what happened to her might get us killed." Amy shrugged. "I figure, I already know to much. So I might was well know it all." She smirked, setting down the newspaper clipping she was reading the picking up the strange taped up sheet of numbers.

"Curious..." She muttered, her eyes darting over the number's as her mind began to file them away for review. What could these number's mean? Where the addresses? Passwords? Code? Equations? What?

"Well, what do you know of this Senator guy?" Darien addressed her seriously.

"He has been in the Kokkai for a number of years, always managing to get reelected when his terms were up. His bills in the past have been very controversial. Though he has lasted through one six year term, and has now finished another term. He was just elected from the lower house of Councillor's to the upper House of Representatives. So he has even more power over the country then ever. Having stuffed the lower house with loyal official's who will vote for his proposals to become law." Amy swallowed, now leafing through the photo's.

"What kind of bills?" Darien asked, now quite intrigued.

"Mostly concerning population growth and genetic research." Amy offered, her eyes narrowing upon the photo of the young men in trench coats at the park.

"He is the great grandson of Kendo Tenoe. Which is I believe is why he's remained so predominate in the Diet. He comes from great family wealth, and a long line of senator's. He has used that connection many times to turn the votes in Parliament to his favour." Amy slapped the photo, her eyes flaring with hatred.

"These men...Hiro Sasaki and Rein Masamuto are the ones on trail for Usagi's mother's murder." She passed the photo back to Darien.

He stared down at the young men who had caught his attention saturday night. The shorter, stouter man with the round face..."Hiro." He pointed, as Amy nodded.

Then the taller, rail thin man with long dark hair. "Rein." He asked, Amy responded with a weaker nod.

"They were gurentai, street thugs. Wanting to make it into the Kobun ranks, to become full Shatei in the Ginza clan. So they were ordered to kill Ikuko, Tsukino to earn the privilege to take the initiation rite. They failed miserably. " Amy finished. "They have been held in prison for the last two years, while the Japanese Government and Local police investigated the murder. Claims were placed against Ido that he had ties to that Yakuza branch and had ordered the hit himself, but they couldn't find any evidence. So those two are now taking the brunt of the murder charge. " Amy explained.

"Ok, I understood like half of that." Darien growled, hating all those foreign words.

"I am going to need a Japanese to English Dictionary...I swear." he groused.

Amy laughed mildly, then dug into her backpack producing the little paper back dictionary.

Then handed it to him with out comment.

Darien took the book giving her a look of mild shock.

"You have got to be kidding me?" He stated, flipping through the book realizing it was a japanese to English Dictionary.

"I will teach you at lunch to read Kanji from now on, I can't speak Japanese though only read it." She shrugged.

"Perhaps together we can find the truth." She finished, glancing at her wrist watch and standing up.

Lunch was almost over and she had class.

Darien spent the rest of the afternoon, learning as many japanese words as he could he even looked up the titles she had spoken.

Kobun(little brother)

Shatei(gangsters)

Realizing that translating all the information from Japanese to English was going to take some long hours. He was now very thankful to have Amy on board with this mission. The fact that she had already been doing her own investigation into Usagi's past for the last few years lifted some of the weight off. She already had a head start, hopefully they would get to the bottom of what was going on quickly.

Cheer practice that afternoon was an effort in futility. Dressed in their home colours of most white, with deep forest green leotard with the mock turtle neck and kick pants. They took to the field full of spirit and eager to practice. Which lasted for about twenty minutes before her squad began to get lazy. Serena attempted to keep order, trying to be friendly yet demanding as she moved them through their new more complicated routine for regionals. Which were fast approaching in a months time. But the girls were not focused, always becoming distracted by the football player's who seemed more interested in driving their coach nuts then working at their plays. Everyone just seemed to want to relax on their laurels, from the all the successful games so far. Mina was an absolute disaster. Unable to follow directions, so full of energy she would start improvising in the middle of a stunt routine ruining the rest of the cheer squads rhythm. Raye had been avoiding Mina like the plague all day, she even skipped practice today. So she was one girl short, she couldn't work on all the stunts she wanted to.

Serena was now left pacing in the front of her milling girls now gossiping in small groups. Head bowed in defeat, her cheeks flushed with frustrations. Mind now filling with doubts about her abilities to lead them. No one was listening to her, disregarding her orders for the change ups. The girls were stumbling and out of sync now that her routine was more complex. They barely tried today too, she just couldn't seem to focus them or inspire them to work harder. She had no idea what to do, if the rest of their practices turned out as lax and unmotivated as this one they would just embarrass themselves at the competition. She was so fed up and irritated with them all and to make matter's worse. Amelia had been sitting on the bleacher's with a knowing smile on her face. Basking in her failure as a leader to the girls. Laughing softly and just unnerving her the whole time.

Swallowing her growing anger she raised her head up and clapped her hands for attention once more.

"Alright, girls. Com'on lets get it together, Ok!" She shouted. As the group of girls hushed and nodded slowly forming up once more. But it wasn't hurried or coordinated in the least when lining up. They moved sluggishly and with out interest. With Mina hopping and whooping at the end of the line up, shaking her pom poms.

Serena rolled her eyes in distain, Mina had been annoying all day. She was acting like a barbie on speed, all huge smiles and no brains. Lita stood beside her sending her acidic glare out of the corner of her eyes.

She had been on three receiving end of the short blonde spaz all practice, getting her feet stomped on and an elbow to the nose already.

"I will move through the first steps more slowly ok. Then I want to try out those stunts, splits on the ends and a liberty in the center. " She raised her pom pom's then began to side step into a series of hips swivels and booty shakes. Calling out the beat in number sets as she moved into the more complex dance moves.

The girls followed for a bit then slowly lost the rhythm.

"Is it to hard for you all!" She cried in exasperation. They had learned the last routine easily, now it was like it would take an act of god to pull anything substantial out of these girls today.

"No, we're just not interested in practicing, Bunny Rabbit." The tan skinned Senior with the long ebony hair responded.

"Homecoming is on friday and I have got the most delicious dress!" The short blonde haired senior responded, dashing to their back pack stashed by the bleacher's and grabbed up her phone. Four other girls broke line to go look at the girls dress. Completely disregarding Serena's role as leader.

"I want to practice!" Mina exclaimed leaping into the air and thrusting her pom pom's out in a T position. Nailing Lita who was standing beside her in the nose once more.

"I am go'in to kill you!" Lita snapped as blood began to drip from her nose, losing her patience with the flailing ditz. Mina squealed and peeled away down the side lines with a furious brunette on her heels.

Serena watched them take off, with concern in her eyes. Something major was up with Mina, she wasn't acting like herself at all.

Soft triumphant laughter drew her gaze back to the bleacher's finding Amelia bent over, her shoulder's shaking with glee. Serena's whole face flared in humiliation, she had absolutely no control over the cheer team.

She was pathetic...uninspiring and totally lame as a leader. Amelia was sitting with a smug smile of ultimate satisfaction at seeing her fail.

Serena did not want to break down in front of her, so she rushed off the field instead. Feeling the tears beading in the corner's of her eyes, she sought to hide herself in the shadows beneath the band stands.

Taking one long breath after another, seeking to calm herself as a few tears escaped anyway to trail down her face. As she shielded her self away, by bracing an arm up on a metal pillar and bowing her forehead into the security of that arm. Her mind once more raging with doubts and recriminations that she had known better, that she should have never agreed with their praise. She was no leader, she had no power or respect with any of them. They knew they were lost after Amelia was hurt, they just wanted an escape goat to blame when they failed at regionals. What better goat then some gullible freshman who was easy to convince of anything with a little ego stroking.

The Senior's had set her up again! She hated them..all of the them!

"It sure is nice to see your not perfect." A snide bitter voice echoed from beyond her hiding place.

Serena reluctantly turned to face her worst enemy. Amelia limped slowly into the shadows below the bleacher's. A proud smile still gracing her lips, as she moved in close.

Bent over her cane, she was now at eye level with Serena when before she had easily looked down upon her.

"I never claimed to be perfect." She sniffed, brushing away the moisture wanting to reclaim a bit of poise next to the nasty girl. The last time they had confronted each other, Amelia had been an hysterical mess, and she was lost to her grief. Allowing the older girl to slap her and vent upon her with out rebuttal. She understood Amelia needed a target that day, she was strong enough to endure her verbal and physical attacks. This time they would be on equal footing.

"Did you claim to be pathetic then...cause that's what it looked like out there. Little Miss Cheer Queen. " She commented with a happy gleam in her dark green eyes.

Serena cast her head to the side, she could not deny how horrible her leadership had been.

"Those girls deserve better." Amelia stated bluntly.

"But they don't deserve you!" Serena snarled back her tone full of venom.

"I may have been a bitch! But got those girls to the championship two years in a row!" Amelia defended, tapping her cane angrily against the compact dirt.

"I refuse to scream at them, and call them names or belittle them to get them obey me." Serena leaned tiredly against the pillar.

"You need to suck every ounce of energy out them for every practice from now till regionals if you want a routine dynamic enough to place you guys at Championships." Amelia growled back, stomping up right next to her. Imposing her bent frame inches away from Serena. She was a sorry excuse for a bully now, but one couldn't change over night. Amelia glared eye to eye with Serena, the meeker girl cringed just slightly under her fierce some gaze.

"You can't approach a group of girl like a mouse and expect them to listen to you. You have to enter into their midst like a lioness. Full of power and strength that they have not choice but to bow to your command. You may have earned their respect, but you need to show them an over powering confidence to keep it." Amelia advised, with a small creeping smile of mild of pride. Before turning on her heel and hobbling away.

"I will be here tomorrow, Your majesty. To laugh at you some more." She called back, leaving the shadows of the bleacher's behind.

Serena cowered under the bleacher's for some time just thinking, mulling her words over. How was she going to lead these girls with out coming off as a tyrant?

Mina was rounding the sidelines of the far side of the field having left Lita far behind. She had given up on the chase at about the twenty yard line and was now walking back to Cheer practice. But Mina didn't want to stop running. The blast of cold wind against her face, the rush of her heart pumping was driving her to push herself faster. As if she could out run the pain in her heart, leave it behind and claim freedom at the end of the field.

As she closed in on the end of the other set of bleachers on the far side of the field an hand lunged out and grabbed her arm. Swinging her out of view along the side of the peeling billboards at the end of the make shift bandstands.

"What the hell!" Mina cried in alarm as she was jerked out of view.

"Definitely...What the hell is wrong with you Mina!" Raye shoved her up against the harsh surface of the weathered wood. Her face twisted with the same hatred it had been that fateful morning. She was ashamed at what happened, what lewd acts she had forced upon Chad that night. She blamed Mina for all of it.

Mina stood stiff inches away from the raging ebony haired girl. Who was pacing in front of her in a pair of tight black leather jeans and a wine red long sleeve shirt with a low rounded collar. Tucked in tight with a black studded belt. She had a short black leather coat over her shoulder's, that hung just above her hips showing off her curves. She looked gorgeous and dangerous, pacing like a panther ready to strike. Her soulful brown eyes boring into her tearful blues with silent accusations.

"Nothing..." She cast her face down, shielding her eyes from further hurt from Raye's cold stare.

"Look...I'm sorry about how it ended. But you should have known it was futile to try and steal me away from Chad." Raye's flexed her jaw so very upset with herself for falling for Mina's seduction's over the weeks. She had been appalled to realize she was fiercely attracted to another girl! But Mina had been slow and persistent showing her in all the small ways of how beautiful their love could be. That had led her to believe she could have both of her loves in her life. She had been completely shocked to find out she was attracted to a girl of all people. It was risky and dangerous fooling around with Mina behind Chad's back. But Mina was exciting, she fuelled the goofy more fun loving side of her personality. She made her body hum, with only a look. Knew how to make it tingle with only a faint touch. She was the forbidden fruit that Raye could never have. It wasn't right to love a girl...she had to love a man. Growing up under her father's rule, she learned quite quickly what was correct behaviour and what was considered deviant. Her father put on a good front of equality for all, giving the voters what they wanted. Showing them the face of a modern politician, who embraced the values of the future and sought the best for his state. In reality, he was an old school, traditional man. He would never approve of his daughter being in love with another woman. It would ruin him, the rich families in the community that funded his campaign were old men all with similar values. This fierce attraction to Mina was wrong, so she had began to fight back against it. Pushing her aside and becoming cruel towards her hoping to kill the feelings between them.

While Chad was far to serious, but sweet and loyal and stead fast with his affections. He would always put her first. Would do just about anything to please her, had proven that to her at the hotel. He would make a good husband on day. She almost destroyed her future with him by fooling around with Mina and getting him involved in this twisted version of love. They had had a long conversation in the elevator at the hotel. Having pressed the stop button mid floor so they could work it all out with out being interrupted. She had made her decision she was moving forth into the future with him.

"Mina, I'm sorry." Raye had yet to apologize for how nasty she had been that morning. When they woke up together all tangled up naked in the same bed.

Mina had acted like nothing had happened. That it had been an fun night, as if all they did was watch movies? Chad was ashamed of himself, and furious with both of them. He was angry with himself for getting into that situation in the first place. What had started out just a party in the halls, had devolved into an affair he regretted. He had shouted at both of them that they had taken advantage of him when he was drunk. He never said it, but the shame and hurt in his eyes when he confronted them that morning spoke quite clearly he felt that they had raped him.

Mina had acted aloof and cool about the whole thing, stating he wasn't as drunk coming into the hotel room with them. He made a conscious choice to join them that night, he didn't have to. She had been cold and uncaring to the pain in his eyes. While Raye's heart was breaking, she had wanted to be able to have a relationship with both of them. This plan of Mina's to have sex together to form a relationship between the three of them had been a horrible mistake.

Chad wasn't that kind of guy, he had traditional values like her father. Maybe that was why she had been drawn to him in the first place? Now he was ashamed of himself, and furious with both of them.

Chad had thundered out of the room and Raye had made her decsion in that moment. Chasing after him to the elevators. Leaving Mina heart broken and alone in the hotel room.

"Don't...I'll get over it." Mina responded bitterly, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, your doing a poor job of it!" Raye crossed her arms over her chest.

Mina shot her a furious glare then, her hurt now smothering the fake euphoria she had been feeling all day.

"You have know idea how I feel...you heartless slut." She snarled.

"Of course I don't, when your hopped up on drugs all day!" Raye countered. "And I truly don't want to know anyway. I'll stay out of your way, you'll stay out of mine. "

"How can you just throw me aside so easily..." Mina whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. This feeling of being unworthy and unwanted wasn't new. But she had fallen in love with Raye, from the first moment she saw her stepping up the bleacher's to talk to Serena. All beaten up, furious and absolutely glorious. She felt he heart skip a beat and knew that all she wanted was to love and protect her. This strong fiery creature of passion and beauty.

Mina had known from a young age she wasn't like other girls, more aggressive, more assertive and direct with her wants and striving for her heart desires. She acted more masculine, had first started being attracted to girls at a young age. She had denied it herself for years, her school peers found her strange and unruly. She was near friendless by grade six. Until a local gang embraced her for who she was, teaching her the ropes of how to survive in a world who hated and feared those who didn't fit in. She had gained her street cred by become a drug mule or boosting cars for them. Because of her long honey blonde hair and aggressive libido she had been given the name Venus. For a few years it had been fun, but it quickly turned into a road with out a future. As her friends reckless lifestyle began to have serious consequences. Pregnancy, jail, and death.

The drama and dangerous situations began to compound around her. Her mother was scared for her, and so was she. She had just wanted to feel loved, to be a part of something worth while. Joining the gang had been a wrong choice. So her mother started working longer hours, ate less and funnelled that money into a savings account. She stated if Mina could graduate then she would send her to the College of her choice anywhere in the country. She just had to get her life straightened out.

It was the first time she had felt she had a future. So she changed schools, wanting a fresh start far away from the inner city crime and gang life. Joined the Cheer team and met Raye...now her life felt as fucked up as it always was.

"I couldn't face you...I needed some courage." Mina explained.

"What you were feeling today wasn't courage." Raye sighed, slumping against the wood next to her.

"I was desperate..." Mina sniffed, "I just wanted to feel good today."

"You looked and acted like a total freak today."Raye answered with her blunt honesty.

Mina chuckled, casting her a bitter smirk. That was something she really liked about the girl, she never put on fronts or lied. She told you exactly what she thought, or how she felt with out fail.

"Courage is facing the pain, confronting it, accepted it and slowly working to move past it. " Raye gave her an encouraging smile.

"You will find the love of your life, Mina. I believe this...it's just not me." Raye clasped her hands, moving in front of her. She spoke her farewell with such calm eloquence, a certainty in her tone that filled Mina with hope.

Then she departed, head held high the wind fluttering her long dark hair. Her business with Mina over with, she had chosen her future and she would see it though. Heading over to the other side of the field to cheer her guy on, and talk to Serena about having to leave the Cheer Squad. She couldn't bear to be around Mina knowing how much she hurt her. How much her own heart ached when she was around. It was just to hard.

Mina watched her go, "I thought you were my true love." She whispered brokenly.

The cheer squad had just wandered away thinking practice had ended because their leader had mysteriously just disappeared. Serena had watched bleakly as the girls sneaker's move past the outside of the bandstands. Feeling like a coward at not going back and facing her team and at least trying to rally then one last time. She just didn't have the strength or conviction to go back out there and face them. Raye found her closest friend hiding out under the bleacher's, huddled over her knees drawing in the dirt with a finger. So lost in her troubled thoughts she never noticed her new companion approaching. Raye took one look at her dear friends depressed state, rolling her eyes in disgust. Wondering what had set her off now.

She settled herself down in the dirt next to her, "What happened now?" She inquired haughtily.

"I suck..." Was Serena's answer.

"I understand that...but why do you suck?" Raye chuckled, wrapping an arm around her small shoulder's and giving her an encouraging shake.

"I'm a pathetic leader." She muttered.

"I could a told you that." Raye bumped her shoulder. Receiving a bitter look from the wallowing blonde.

"Look, Sere. We are all lacking in some ways. Doesn't meant we just crawl into a hole and die..." Raye started, then glance around herself in mock approval. "Nice hole, by the way."

"Don't start Raye." Serena groaned, not wanting to listen to what ever sage wisdom Raye wished to impart.

She was really getting sick of reality, biting her in the ass lately.

"My question is why are you a bad leader...You know your limitations. I know your limitations." Raye began again, "Shall I start pointing them out or can you?" She added with an arched brow. She had always taken on the role of confidant, and advisor to the little blonde. Never allowing her wallow in self loathing or delude herself about her faults.

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am not loud, or forceful." She began as Raye nodded.

"I give in way to easy, I'm not aggressive...I would rather negotiate then confront." she continued.

"Good, all the qualities of a very good friend...but not a leader." Raye leaned forward, griping her chin and pulling her face around to stare sternly at her.

"Or a very good sidekick..." She added with a smirk.

"Your really mean." Serena pouted.

That comment made Raye release her chin and glower at her shoes. She was sick of feeling like some mean unfeeling bitch. She wasn't like that...was she?

"Sere, What I'm trying to say is that you can become more then what you are if you just stop being lazy. " Raye started again.

"I haven't been lazy in years!" Serena raged back at her.

"Well, maybe not in the physical sense. But you have always been lazy about improving yourself." Raye sighed.

"I wouldn't talk about improving, girlfriend. You got more faults then the San Andreas." " Serena grumped.

Receiving a chuckle from Raye. "To right, I do. But we are not talking about me."

"I would need some kind of brain transplant to start bossing those girls around like I need to." Serena commented.

"No, they already told you they don't want another bitch queen in charge. Acting like that would only piss them off and they would probably mutiny. " Raye advised.

"So what do I do. They completely ignored me today. " Serena went back to doodling patheticly in the dirt. "I gave Amelia a good laugh too..." She pouted.

"Then get their attention next time and keep it." Raye shrugged. "Fix what went wrong today, and slap Amelia." She finished with a hiss.

"I can do that...but I don't think I can hurt Amelia. No matter how horrible she is." Serena smiled. She had avoided violence her whole life and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Just don't give up on yourself...ok." Raye sighed, giving her shoulder's a brief shake.

"Your not coming back to the Cheer Team...are you?" Serena asked softly, knowing already the real reason Raye had sought her out after practice.

"No, I am honestly not as strong as you. Sere, I can't just set aside my feelings and smile like you can. If I stay around Mina, I think I would do something I would regret." Raye stood up with a sigh, giving her a small nod of goodbye. She retreated from the cool shadows as well.

Serena was starting to put the pieces together, when she left the security of the bleacher's she found Ray e leaving the field with Chad. Football practice had just ended and the two were walking across the street hand and hand. Whatever happened that night, Mina was now the outcast. Her heart was bleeding for her friend. To have to suffer the wounds of unrequited love. Be it from Raye or Chad, it must be killing her inside. Her happy act today had been just a mask, a way of coping. Serena would have to pay a-lot more attention to her in the future. She could really use a friend right now. Glancing around the now abandoned field of dead grass, she found no sign of the blonde.

"Oh...Mina." She breathed in despair, then dashed away needing to change and find Darien.

Both Daniel and Darien had skipped practice today and Coach was on the War Path because of it. She meekly avoided the man when she found him prowling the hall outside of the locker's. Cursing and mumbling threats as to what happened to his star players. She ducked into the girls lockers, finding it oddly empty as well. She quickly showered and changed back into her jeans, and white shirt. Slipping on her bomber jacket and backpack before slamming her locket closed and jogging out of the empty locker room. The quiet and loneliness in there had been eerie and she had felt like she was being watched from some strange reason.

Darien found her as she was entering the dungeon skipping down the short flight of steps. He had been on the stairs just above the main hall, that led up to the library wing. She hadn't noticed him at all, plugged into her music once more. He rushed after her down the stairs, darting into the forward hall below, finding her dancing in small circles as she listened to the headphones. She had needed a bit of a distraction, today had been trying to say the least and had ended on a rather sour note.

Chuckling with mischief he adjusted both straps of his pack on tight as he hit the empty lower hall, so it wouldn't burden his movements any. Dashing after her as she turned down the side hall that would lead to the doors to the parking lot. Just as she past through the doorways into the alcove before the back doors, he lunged for her. Grabbing her around the waist as she screamed in fright, wriggling and flailing under his firm grasp. His laughter cut short as he attempted to lift her off the ground and got an elbow in the nose hard!

With a grunt he dropped her, all the fun going out of the spontaneous attack.

Serena whirled around, eyes wide in terror to find Darien hunched over groaning and pinching his nose. Which was now gushing with blood.

"Oh...gomen. Baka, Mamo-chan. Baka!" She cursed, now floundering to pull off her head phones and dig out Kleenex from the front pocket of her back pack.

"I should have remembered, last time I tried to scare you I got an elbow in the nuts..." He whined in a very nasal voice.

Serena giggled, "Serves you right both times. I am not sorry for you." She replied in a haughty tone. Shoving a wade of Kleenex against his nose, as he sat himself on the rubber floor of the small foyer. Leaning bitterly against the back doors, casting her a mild look of distain.

"I get no sympathy at all?" He commented, gathering the Kleenex tighter to his nose as she withdrew her hand.

"Maybe a little." She smiled, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Which made him moan softly, absorbing her comfort.

Several minutes later and they were pulling up in Darien's truck to the main gates of the Elementary side. Sammy was to be waiting for them out front, Serena had just sent him a text about ten minutes ago.

"Were is he?" She breathed, her heart now beating in the throat. Giving Darien worried looks, as she scanned the empty sidewalk. The truck had barely slowed to a stop before she darted out of her door and rushed through the front gates.

Darien was at her heels, yelling for her to slow down. She charged across the front lawn now heavy with the looming evening shadow of the school. Rounding along the side now in a cold sweat of anxious worry. Her whole face was flushed with fear, as she closed in on the playground.

"Sammy!" She screamed, when at first she didn't' see him. The rainbow coloured swings were moving in the wind, groaning and creaking out their lonely song. The dome style monkey bars were abandoned as well. Then high up on the play structure that sat dead centre on a sand dais on the far side of the playground, she could just make out a blue cap just behind a plastic puzzle wall. It was a huge structure with three different red plastic slides, climbing apparatus on the sides, a swaying bridge in the middle several puzzle walls near the slides and along the bottoms edges of the structure.

"Sammy!" She shouted again, her voice strangled with sudden relief.

"Sere, I'll be right down." Sammy called, wanting to calm his sister. Stepping up on his tip toes to wave to her and alleviate her worry. Giving her a huge bright smile, before ducking back down into concealment behind the plastic wall. He cast his head to the side, to confront Bella. The woman was sitting on the floor of the metal structure. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail, face grim. Dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white blouse and matching suit jacket. She looked more like she was ready for a corporate meeting then being a field agent.

"So Dad's done testifying and the bad men are all gone to prison now? " He asked wanting to confirm her information.

"Yes, it came over the wire last night, Emmett's gone to help you father prepare and file our paperwork for this assignment. It's all over with, all done. He is looking for a house now in Tokyo. When that's all handled he's going to get in touch with us again to gather you and your sister up and take you home." She gave him the warmest, most comforting smile.

"I can't wait to tell, Usagi!" Sammy nearly jumped for joy.

"No...don't. Let her enjoy the last few weeks...or days...what ever she has left here. If you tell her, she would just get sad that she has to leave everyone she loves behind. I'll tell her when everything back home is in place." Bella offered, with a serious look.

Shingo nodded and smiled it was going to be hard to keep this secret, but he understood. He didn't want to upset his sister. It was going to be hard for her to leave her friends, especially Darien. He darted for the slide, as he noticed Usagi and Darien closing in on the structure. Slipping down and leaping to his feet, dashing up to them and ushering them away with a jovial attitude and happy antics.

"For Kami's sake, Shingo do not ever do that again. I was so scared!" Usagi wailed, cuffing his hat off his head as he drew near.

"You don't go dashing off with out me...it could have been a trap!" Darien chastised her as he fell in step with the siblings.

"Sorry..." She ducked her head, nodding briefly. Her behaviour had been dangerous and quite rash. If Darien wasn't so close by it might have ended differently.

Sammy couldn't help the huge happy grin on his face, finally the nightmare was over!

Bella's dark brown eyes peeked through the crack between the plastic wall and the iron post it was connected to. Slowly narrowing as she looked closely at Usagi's retreating back.


	21. Chapter 15

Hello, once again. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. It's going to start getting more intense.

SailorMama: Bella as with all my character's is a shade of grey. You will find out more this chapter about her, and will have to decide is she is the assassin Black Widow or just a victim of powerful men herself. The Daniel situation is not over it is just reaching it's crescendo. Amelia holds a grudge, she is just a misguided and very bitter girl. Thank you for the kind words. Another Bombshell coming right up!

LoveInTheBattlefield: Enjoy this chapter my avid reader! I appreciate you are always on board with every one of my silly stories.

Tabbykatroses:LOL, The story only gets more twisted. Mina and Raye will find their way to happiness do not worry. Way more drama on the way.

GinnyPotter0183: Nor should you believe her, she has her own agenda as does many other character's in this little play.

Polevault Princess:The intrigue just gets deeper and darker as we go.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Usagi was sitting on the floor wedged between the leather couch and Darien's wooden coffee table. Dressed in a long white nighty with lace trim along the round collar and puffy short sleeves. The nighty had a cute frilly style, yet hung off her curvy frame in a very alluring manner. Not wanting to be totally bare in only her underwear out in the apartment with the boys. She had on a pair of hot pink spandex short underneath. Settled in for the night and relaxing. She had her hair down and falling down her shoulder's to pool upon the hard wood. Her history text and binder on display before her. As she watched the stars twinkling in the darkening sky just outside the large bay window. The days were beginning to shorten, less light, which meant less warmth. It all dragged upon her mood in the evening hours.

The apartment was peaceful, with the only noise coming from the kitchen just beyond her homework refuge. Sharp clinking of pots and boiling water whispering through the small archway that linked the dining room area to the living room.

"I can help?" She called in the relative direction of the kitchen.

"That's ok, Sweetness." Darien called back. Standing before the stove in his dark sleep pants and white t-shirt, stirring a pot of boiling water. With Shingo chuckling beside him at the dark blue half counter between the fridge and stove. Dressed in his white and blue striped sleep pants and a white t-shirt with a huge sponge bob face on it. Unwrapping hotdogs, and tossing them into Darien's pot.

"Yeah, let the men handle supper tonight. You can feed us your burnt offering tomorrow..Yeeech." Shingo added with a distasteful sound.

"SHUT IT!" She hollered back, knowing her brother was bad mouthing her cooking even more to Darien behind her back.

She was greeted only with restrained laughter from the kitchen. With a groan, she braced her chin in a palm suddenly feeling very inadequate in the homemaking department. Most things came harder to her, she had to work really hard to improve at anything. Dancing had been a struggle too. But she had been able to excel at it in time. She had let many other things slide in the effort department over the years. Her homemaking skills being one of them.

"I can learn to cook, Shingo-Chan..." She called back in a sing-song. Using the female-child honorific to get his ire up. "You'll always be an annoying little brat!" She finished.

"And you'll always be a Baka! Who can't do anything right, a worthless elder born who is a shameful failure to her parents!" He roared, the devil now burning his eyes.

"Miserable, ungrateful, uncouth bastard!" She screamed back. "I demand you close your dirty little mouth."

"Who is to lazy to learn to cook, or do anything else for that matter! " Shingo called back, his voice strained with anger. He had been trying very hard lately to be more grown up and start leaving his childhood issues behind.

Usagi was blinking back tears now, that last few remarks had really stung. She was debating getting up from the coffee table and forcing him to seal his lips. But this whole fight was making her look like a child, she needed to just ignore him. Be the adult and let him cool down.

"All to happy to stuff her face with candy all day, and never try to do better for yourself." he taunted onward his words becoming more cruel as his anger rose.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, the kid gloves were off now! Knowing he wasn't calming down and were this tirade of his was going. When Shingo felt threatened, or verbally humiliated all bets were off. He would win at all costs, it didn't matter how dirty or vicious his counter barbs were.

"Hold your tongue...Shingo!" She roared, moving towards the kitchen before he started really tossing all her most humiliating faults to the wind before Darien.

"A weak little crybaby who's only goal in life is to become somebodies perfect wife. So all she has to do is sit around like a lazy bump and get fat, while her man does all the real work!" Shingo started in on her, backing up slowly from a now shocked Darien.

He had never had a sibling, but this fight was getting very hurtful and cruel. He didn't know if he should intervene...

"Why you, little loud mouth saitei!" She screeched, tearing around the corner and through the kitchen. Her blue eyes burning with fury. Arms raised to snag the now laughing little boy around the throat.

"That's what you told me!" He bellowed back in mock fear, his slippered feet slapping the floor as he tore off down the hall towards the front door.

"I was tweleve!" She shouted back, cornering him at the door. "I have dreams now! Ambitions!"

"Yeah, and you haven't even managed to complete your first dream yet? Huh, haven't got good at the housewife stuff, yet anyway? Your just a flighty ditz moving from one dream to the next and accomplishing nothing!" he taunted, pulling down on of his lower eye lid. As she closed in, her eyes burning with wrath. Heaving for breath she was so enraged.

"You don't even have any ambitions yet! Want to be a rough, tough, Gangster boy...ends up sleeping with his crybaby sister cause he's scared of his own shadow." She hissed.

"You still can't cook, or clean, Hell, your not even worthy eye candy yet!" Shingo began to laugh, nervously. "Flat chested, no personality, and as ugly and fat as a pig!"

"Darien likes me just as I am..." She commented, lowering her arms as she found her brother now cowering in the corner of the front door. Her rage putting real fear into him, his wide eyed nervous stare enough to cool her anger.

"Thats all that I need to know, that I am a worth while person." She turned away from him and headed back to her books. Looking miserable and utterly defeated. Shingo had aired every failure, every doubt about her worthiness as a daughter and a woman. There was nothing left to say or do, but quietly retreat.

"I may not know what I want to do with my life right now, but I intend to enjoy it. Not be afraid of it!" She countered, sitting back at the coffee table seeking to ignore her now humbled brother peeking in from the foyer.

"Gomen na sai..." He whispered in shame. Ducking his head around the archway from the foyer to the living room. Taking in his sister's defeated pose, leaning heavily over her books avidly ignoring him.

"Fuzakeru na." Usagi responded coldly.

While Darien was now avidly flipping through his new handy dandy dictionary trying to figure out what they were saying. Now living with the two he knew they fluidly moved from english to japanese with out thought or notice when they spoke to one another.

"ok..gomen I know...Saitei...well that's a nasty word. Ok...Fuza..ok that means stop being stupid. Got it." He shoved the little slightly mangled aid to understanding his new family, back into the linen drawer beside the stove. Thinking that it might be prudent to go buy a few more dictionaries till he was more fluent with the language. And scatter them about the apartment in little secure places to reference when needed.

Shingo meandered back into the kitchen receiving a disapproving look from Darien. As they could now hear Usagi sniffing softly in the living room.

"What did that accomplish...really." The dark haired man stated, brushing a hand through his fringe.

"She started it..." Shingo countered.

"No, you started it with your burnt offerings remark." Darien explained, making the boy bow his head. Wondering why he had to be so mean to her sometimes? He had been so happy after school, now his mood was just souring. Even Shingo was confused by his sudden shift in emotions. Brushing a hand nervously through is dusty blonde hair he resumed helping Darien make supper.

Twenty minutes later the two boys emerged from the kitchen bearing bowls of cheese noodles and cut up hot dogs, with a good dollop of ketchup on top.

As they settled down at the coffee table, Usagi gathered up her books and stacked them under the table. Passing Darien a look of disbelief mixed with amusement, as he set a bowl of noodles down before her.

"I honestly thought you guys were preparing some three course meal in there..." She shook her head. Then glanced inquiringly to both.."Forks...perhaps." She grinned, Shingo jumped to his feet and dashed back into the kitchen.

Usagi giggled. "Do I dare ask how many times a week you eat this."

"More times than I care to count, but it never gets old..." Darien responded, taking an offered fork from Shingo. "And ketchup makes anything taste like fine cuisine." He added with a smirk before digging in. Both Usagi and Shingo laughed at that.

"Tomorrow, I'll make my specialty. Curry Chicken and rice." Usagi stated proudly.

"It's the only thing you can cook. " Shingo commented with a smirk.

Catching Usagi's threatening look as he bowed his head and chuckled softly.

"It's also very tasty...but it looks like shit." He finished around a mouthful of noodles.

"Shingo!" She ranted, her cheeks flushing with humiliation. He could not let her have even a small moment of praise.

"Well, I am looking forward to it." Darien stated, giving Usagi a meaningful look.

"He is right though...it looks awful...but I'll try harder for you Mamo-chan." Usagi gave him a warm smile, as he nodded and chuckled. Finding supper time so much more enjoyable, eating with the two of them. They fought as siblings should, sometimes more harshly it seemed. But in the end they still loved and forgave each other silently. He could see that in the softness of their eyes towards one another during the meal, and more light hearted jabs they sent back and forth.

Supper was just ending when Darien's phone buzzed, alerting him to a new text. He quickly excused himself, snatching up his phone from the coffee table and heading to answer it in the privacy of his bedroom. Leaving the squabbling siblings to handle the dishes.

-Red Alert-

-Meet me at Fruits in twenty minutes-

Darien read the text from Amy, his heart exploding into his throat in sudden fear. Knowing it was something to do with either their blackmail of Daniel or their research over Usagi's past. Either way something major had just hit the fan.

-On my way- He responded, pulling off his sleep pants and grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. Then dashing out of his room and down the hall.

"Going out, be back late don't wait up!" He shouted, grabbing his black hoody off the wall hooks in the foyer and rushing out the door before anyone would respond.

Usagi ducked her head curiously into the hall from the kitchen, staring after him with sudden concern. Wondering what was up?

Darien breezed into the upper story cafe, his eyes searching the red leather booths for the dark haired girl. Scanning through out the nearly empty trendy restaurant, the lightening now dimmed for the a more somber evening type atmosphere. Finding Amy hovering over her laptop at a small back booth set before the massive front windows. The sharp light from the street lamps just out on the sideway outside. Was falling upon the intensely focused girl, illuminating faintly only one side of her face. As she stared almost unblinkingly at the computer screen. Dressed in the same outfit she wore to school. and black long sleeve shirt with a v-neck collar, and vest, her sleeves bunched up over her elbows. Her hand hovering over the key board having just finished another search.

Darien approached quietly and slid into the booth before her, yet she never even lifted her gaze from the screen.

"I thought we could move forward with this together, that I had the time to teach you all that I know. "

She started, her words slow and precise. "I want you to tell me how you got that folder, and why Usagi let you in on her secrets?"

"What's going on, Amy." Darien's heart had sped up again, the stress in her tone and fear in her eyes creating a panic within him.

"I don't have time for this, Shield's!" She slammed her palms on the table, the vibration echoing through the near empty cafe. Calling attention to them from several patron's enjoying a final coffee at the end of their meals.

"Amy..." Darien breathed never having seen the calm and collected scholar so upset.

"I want that folder tomorrow!" She blurted out, "Everything I need to figure this all out is in there I can just feel it." She hissed to herself.

"Fine...I'll bring it but what is going on?" Darien relented easily, needing her help and her sudden fear jump starting his own.

"Just answer my questions, then I shall answer yours...ok." She realized a tired breath, closing her eyes and seeking some calm.

"Well, I found out she had been living in a camper in some run down trailer court on the out skirts of town." He began. "Some assassin is after her, goes by the name Black Widow. Her father has taken off hoping to lure the killer away." He kept on bluntly.

Amy, nodded. "I've been trying to figure out where she moved to since the beginning of the summer."

"It figures, her family would go into deeper hiding if their cover got blown. She never told us much beyond being hunted by the Yakuza." She offered, stroking her chin. "With a name I can now search more in depth."

Darien just sat quietly letting her process all the information.

"Has she been on her own the whole time after her father left?" she rushed forward into another question.

"No, a couple agents from 'The Agency' she tells me have been looking after her and Shingo." He responded, as Amy's eyes grew cold.

"Names." She stated bluntly.

"Uhm, the girl is Bella." Darien shrugged, Usagi hadn't gone into detail that night about them much. All he had was a name made up or not, from when he met the female agent at the football field. All he had was a good look at the guy. He would have to ask her for more details, she wasn't very forthright, to used to keeping secrets. The easiest way to keep a secret is to not talk about it. It was a habit she would have to start breaking.

"That's useless..." Amy groused, her once poised finger's on her keyboard falling in disappointment to her lap. "Do you know what they look like then." She breathed, seeking to find some calm. Her whole body was vibrating with pent up emotions of dread.

"Yes." Darien nodded.

"I'll want you go through a series of security shots then, tomorrow morning." Her jaw was clenching and releasing, as if she was chewing on her tongue to hold back some nasty remarks.

"Fine." Darien agreed, the prospect of mug shots sending a sharp spear of anxiety through his brain.

Where these agents not legit at all? Was this agency a cover up for something far more sinister?

"Now tell me what's going on." He tried, but Amy cut him off.

"Where is she now?" She stared at him sternly, wanting the answer fast.

"With me, she has been since saturday. They're safe." Darien answered.

"Good, this information goes no further then us. For now. " She added, nodding approvingly that Usagi and Shingo were away from those agents.

She made a few key strokes on her computer then swivelled it around so Darien could look on the screen.

He was greeted with what looked like an online world news page. A broadcast was loading on a small window in the center of the page. When the window stopped clocking, he was greeted with an image of a modern courtroom. With a large light wood dais, with a gigantic raised desk with three old japanese men sitting behind. Each wearing dark robes, and a stern expression. He figured that must be the judicial bench, a panel of three judges to adjudicate over the courtroom. Just before the grande bench was wooden stand, gated with graceful spindles. An exhausted middle aged man stood within, gripping the railings that surrounded the witness stand. His dark hair was combed with only water, it shined in the sharp light of the courtroom. Wearing a wrinkled and worn black suite and tie. His large rounded glasses perching a bit ascue on his face. His eyes were rimmed by dark circles, face drawn and wrinkled beyond his age. He looked agitated and very nervous, his feet tapping on the wood making a steady beat in the hallowed courtroom.

Just in front of him was two more large desks, for the council. One holding a young blonde man, in a grey suite and tie who was an attorney. He sat rigidly at his desk leaving through paper's in the brief case. A long dark haired woman sat to the left at another adjudication desk, dressed in a black pants suit. Tapping a pencil upon the desk, her legs crossed staring intently at the witness standing ahead of them. Darien then noticed the matching polished wood jury box along the side of the gallery was vacant. But a small desk was set up on the side of the jury which held the court clerk and several reporter's. Who were already busy typing away on laptops.

"Amy?" He questioned with alarm, raising his eyes off of the screen as the faint sound kicked in.

Amy moved in beside him, pointing to the screen.

"That is Kenji Tsukino, in the witness stand." She brushed her finger over the half dead looking man now addressing the court in japanese. "This is being held in one of Japan's High Courts. The accused will be escorted into the room shortly. That's when the new's feed gets interesting. " Amy commented, sending him a serious look.

Kenji finished his long and drawn out story, throwing out Ido's name out a-lot but he kept repeating Jeneshisupurojekuto. So full of panic and fear, as if proclaiming the end of the world was coming.

The attorney's kept trying to rally his testimony on track, shaking their heads no, and calling the clerk to delete any mention of Ido.

"What is he repeating?" Darien asked with concern.

"Genesis Project, he has just told the court about human trafficking happening in Ginza for this government project that does not exist." Amy sighed, "They found no evidence to support the story Kenji keeps stating. Just an illegal gambling ring below one of the casino's. For horse races, and other sports around Tokyo."

Then several police officer's in navy uniforms, their full utility belts very apparent. With a stun guns and real pistols at their hips. Escorting the two young men in orange jumpsuits ahead of themselves into the courtroom, through the back double doors.

"Hiro and Rien." Darien nodded, as Kenji sought to leave the witness stand. His whole body now shaking with fatigue and nerves, as he closed the gate behind him. Moving away to stand between the witness stand and attorney desks. The bailiff who had been standing out of view beside the Judges panel moved forward to guide Kenji away. Dressed in a black uniform with a baton on his belt.

As the two young men were led forth. The police had just escorted them up to the wooded gate that would lead them into the gallery. When the double doors slammed open, with such force it sounded like a gun shot.

(Shin'nyu-sha! Shin'nyu-sha!) The central judge on the bench jumped up his seat and pointed to the front doors.

Both young men in shackles turned in terror to greet whom ever it was that entered the courtroom.

(Itei, Watashi wa nani mo shiranai!) The shorter rounder faced young man screamed.

Darien looked to Amy knowing she had already looked up everything the news feed had said.

"Intruder, Intruder. Pain...I know nothing." She stated, staring at the screen, beginning to translate.

(Jihi, o motte ite kudasai!) The leaner partner shouted back, raising his hands in surrender. As he shorter counterpart began to cringe and cower.

"Amy?" Darien inquired, needing a play by play.

"Please, Have mercy." Amy answered calmly.

(Anata wa koko de kyoka sa rete imasen!) One of the guards bellowed reaching for his gun.

"You are not allowed in here." Amy answered before Darien could ask.

(Kuruto watashi no handan!) A high pitched shout of fury responded out of view, that had sounded almost childlike.

"My judgement will come." Amy translated.

(Shikashi, anata wa ima de.) The little girls voice rang out.

"But your's is now." Amy sighed with remorse, knowing what was coming next.

Then a screaming whine echoed over the courtroom, everyone clutched at their ears and began to crumble to the floor. Kenji stood frozen in fear, staring wide eyed towards the camera. Clutching his ears as the Bailiff fell unconscious beside him.

Just as the young men began to bow under the sonic pressure now popping their ear drums, two precise shots of dark energy exploded off screen and sliced through their chests. Blood and bone spurted out of the backs of their orange jumpsuits, as they both collapsed dead to the floor before the gallery.

Then Darien sat in shock and alarm, as a small frail, wraith of a girl darted onto camera. Dressed in a maroon school uniform with a plaid green skirt and black socks and mary janes. With short cropped black hair and the strangest deep lavender eyes. She looked to be a couple years older then Shingo, but her face was twisted with such hatred and vengeance she looked older then she should.

(Itei!...Watashi wa mujitsudesu.) Kenji fell to his knees before the young girl, who looked like the angel of death before him.

"Pain...I am innocent." Amy responded, as Darien could barely blink as he watch the final moments of the news feed.

(Oya, Japan mujitsudesu) The girl responded, regarding Kenji with a disdainful air.

"No parent in japan is innocent." Amy bowed her head no longer wanting to look at the screen.

Darien watched in horror as the girl aimed her index finger point blank at Kenji's head. Pointing right between his stricken, remorse filled eyes. A thin shot of dark energy exploded like a bullet from the tip of her finger, slamming with extreme force into Kenji's forehead right between his eyes. His head snapped back with a sickening crack. His glasses went flying away into the air. As the back of his skull exploded by the concussive force her strike. Blood, bone and brain splattered the floor behind him, as his body spun towards the floor. He lay in a twisted heap upon his own gore, his eyes staring blindly up at the murderous girl. The judges had hid behind their bench, while the lawyer's were now cowering under their respective tables. The reporter's and clerks had dashed out of the courtroom, when the fearsome girls attention had been on Kenji.

Then the girl turned to face the camera at the back of the courtroom, her expression was blank, her eyes now red rimed, with tears of blood now dripping from the corner's of her eyes. Beads of sweat shimmering on her face now flushed from great exertion. The deep lavender had begun to glow, when she released her powers, as if an energy source was alive within her tiny body.

(Ido...Watashi no chichi o kaesu.) The little girl began to confront the camera, the glow fading from her eyes. (To satsugai ga teishi shimasu!)

"Ido, return my father, and the killing will stop." Amy let out a long sad sigh, cancelling the feed. Before turning to confront Darien's wide eyed stare of fear.

"This news feed was only aired once in tokyo before being banned. I managed to find this on a little known world conspiracy site. " Amy closed her laptop.

"That girls powers...I have never seen...she isn't human?" Darien breathed, brushing his hair back feeling quite overwhelmed. What had Usagi's father gotten his family into? Oh, god how was he supposed to protect her from someone like that?

"Her name is Hotaru Tomoe, her father was a leading geneticist in Japan. He went missing several years ago." Amy tapped her finger in contemplation upon the plastic surface of her laptop.

"I have a lot to to do now, and I feel I have very little time to figure it all out. I will give you status reports when I can. Your job is to keep Usagi and Shingo close, protect them as best you can. Lita and Raye will be on board to help." Amy gathered her computer and left the bench.

"How do I protect her from someone like that!" Darien shouted at her retreating back, his voice tight.

"You don't, you run, and make sure she's running ahead of you."Amy stated with a stern resolve in her voice.

Darien understood. The girl would protect her friend with her very life, and she expected the same from him and everyone else.

Usagi helped her little brother finish his homework, then stared back into her own at the coffee table. Absently working on a carmel lollipop. Sucking and rolling it about her mouth, using it to keep herself focused. Sitting between the couch and coffee table, she was completely absorbed in her math equations. As Shingo fell asleep on the couch listening to her i-pod, sprawled out on his stomach. Face pressed into the leather, drooling as he snored softly. Usagi paid him a small smile, turning on her knees to reclaim her headphones and I-pod. Before rising up and picking up his fuzzy blanket that was folded on the floor beside the couch. Once he was nicely tucked in she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to his forehead as was her ritual. Then settled back down upon her books, the apartment was still and quiet. The overhead light from the dinning room casting just enough light upon the coffee table to work. The comforting silence was soon replaced by that same eerie feeling of being watched that she had felt back in the locker rooms that afternoon.

Usagi the carmel flavoured lollipop she had been working on, was now reduced to only the white straw, hanging limply from her full lower lip. She raised her head curiously from her homework as a nervous shiver went through her body.

She really did not like this feeling that overcame her, when she sensed those invisible eyes upon her.

"Hell...oooo?" She called meekly into the empty dining room, feeling the eyes were lurking in there somewhere. She was starting to have strange thoughts that perhaps a spirit or demon entity like in that horrible movie was now stalking her. She shook her head, quickly disregarding the notion as absurd. Ignoring the acid now roiling in her gut. But she couldn't stay out in the living room either. So she gathered up her books and retreated to the security of Darien's bedroom.

Setting herself up once more at his old teacher's desk in the corner, popping in a fresh grape flavoured lollipop from her candy stash. Moaning in delight as she tasted the sugary goodness, she could easily become addicted to these things.

Tucking a stray strand of long golden blonde hair behind an ear she set back to work on her math. Soon making disgruntled noises around her large candy tucked into a cheek, as the math soon became a confusing assortment of numbers.

The strange feeling of those eyes faded as soon as she entered his bedroom, so she worked in peace for as long she could. Exhaustion soon overtaking her in an hour or so, her head slumping forward as she valiantly tried to stay awake. Trying to finish her math and wait up for Darien, who seemed to have forsaken her lately. She was already missing him again, and it was worse because she now lived with him. And yet he still managed to avoid her and was starting to spend a limited amount of time around her. She knew he was just busy but it still hurt to feel cast aside again. She quickly scattered those thoughts, as she fell asleep upon the desk. She was not going to become all needy and clingy as she had before. Darien was allowed to have a life beyond her, and so would she...have life beyond him. This time she wanted a mature, healthy relationship. Her face pressed down upon her notes, as her lollipop slipped sticky and wet from her parting lips. Rolling away to stain her math sheet, as she began to breath deeply falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

That was how Darien found her, close to midnight. He had left Fruits needing once again to find some solace, and clarity at the gym. Sarge had other places to be that night, so had left him the keys to lock up after he worked everything out. They had spoke briefly over his new relationship with the mystery girl who drove him nuts. The girl he could not longer live without. Sarge merely smiled knowingly, and gave him a pat on the back. Approving that he had gone out and fixed things with her and that he had found some happiness with her. Stating he wanted to meet this amazing girl, who could so easily unhinge the normally stoic and focused Shields. Darien had laughed and promised to bring her by after Football season was over. Planning on spending a-lot of time at the gym catching up on his training, which would mean bringing Usagi and Shingo with him. He was going to keep closer tabs on both of them from now on. He could train them both to defend themselves here as well.

He chuckled as he found her face down at his desk, a puddle of purple coloured drool pooling around her lips. Her sucker laying a few inches away, having stained her math homework and ruining it. He glanced over the wrinkled paper, then the open text laying open just in front of her. Finding sadly only half of her equations were done, and done poorly. Math was most definitely not her best subject. She was going to need some help to keep her grades up.

"Usagi...Sweetness?" He nudged her with a small kiss to her temple, hovering over her with a small smile. His breath warming her ear.

She groaned then slowly roused from the desk, her math homework now adhered to her cute little face.

"Urgh..." she groaned in disgust, pulling the sticky paper off her face. Long strings of saliva trailing away along with it. As she groggily confronted a smirking Darien, who was having a hard time not laughing at her little messy predicament.

"You, my sweetness are definitely something special." He commented dryly, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You might want to wash you face a bit before bed." He commented, as he helped her up with a hand. She slammed the disgustingly soaked piece of paper on the desk, then mutely nodded. Moving out of the room and to the bathroom to confront the purple smear now anointing her left cheek.

Looking bitterly at herself in the mirror set before the sink, looking like some dirty little kid who had smeared candy over her face. Her face crumpled in humiliation, as tears threatened. She wanted Darien to keep seeing her as a woman...not this way. It was stupid of her to fall asleep with candy in her mouth...what was she thinking?

Now she looked like a child and her homework was ruined...what an irresponsible disaster she was.

With a sad sniff, she found a wash cloth in the lower cabinet in the sink, and began to wash her face. Cleansing herself of her recent embarrassment, settling her emotions before returning to Darien's room.

He was at this desk, looking over her stained and sticky math sheet. She observed him for a moment from the doorway, as his face grew somber then smiled and shook his head in disbelief at her clumsy answers.

"Math is not my best subject." she sighed.

"No, it is not." he agreed, glancing at his wrist watch the time was well past midnight. "Well, we can wake up early tomorrow and get this done." he discarded the paper on the desk, quickly unzipping his black hoody. Tossing it to the floor, then pulling off his white t-shirt. Before moving onto his jeans, lazily pulling down the zipper and wiggling out of them. The whole while, Usagi leaned against the doorway staring in wonder at his beautiful well muscled chest once more. Admiring his strong thighs, and toned legs. Their relationship had moved forward so quickly in the last week. Going from a secret romance to lovers. It was a bit over whelming at times and she was having a hard time understanding some of the more intense lust she now felt for him.

Oh...Kami he was good looking. Just staring at him disrobing in front of her, sent the most delightful tingles through out her body. When he rose up from pulling down his dark jeans, leaving himself in only his soft blue boxers. To find her admiring him with that hungry glint in her eyes.

"Like what you see, then?" He commented smugly. Receiving a raging flush upon her cheeks, as she cast her head down and giggled.

"Yes...I've always loved your body." She answered softly. Remembering all the times at the beach, she would just watch him play with other guys in the water. Completely absorbed in admiring every inch of him.

Darien swaggered over in front of her, clasping her hips with his strong hands. Enjoying the soft white cotton of her frilly nighty against his rough palms. Ducking his head to meet her lowered gaze. "And I have always loved your body..." He smiled charmingly guiding her eyes back up with his own. Until she was craning her head upward to look at him, her hands pressed against his chest.

"Liar!" She laughed, smacking his chest with her palms.

He gave her a playful look of hurt at her comment.

"I am not." he responded, turning her into his room and closing the door with his free hand.

"I was nothing special to look at back when I was thirteen...and I know it." She stated, as he moved them backwards toward the bed. The bed knocking in the soft underside of his knees, making him suddenly sit down upon the mattress.

"I have always admired you, from the first moment I met you outside the school gates." he pressed on, staring up at her lovingly. Making her giggle softly, as she knelt one knee on the mattress between his spread legs.

"Your cute, sweet face..." He cupped a cheek, with an admiring smile.

"That is full of sticky candy?" She commented ruefully, with a grimace.

"That's always full of candy and junk food." He kept one with a laughing smile, getting a smack in the shoulder from his now disgruntled girlfriend.

"It only makes you all the more sweeter." He amended.

But her smile had returned. "Sere...Usagi...I'm in love with all of you. Your beautiful golden hair, that shines in the moonlight. " He ran his fingers through her hair before rubbing her arms up and down soothingly.

"Your dreamy little head, so full of sweet thoughts their's no room for mean ones." He kissed her forehead, as he pulled her down by cupping her cheeks.

"Your gorgeous crystal blue eyes, that shine with such love for me, for life and every other wonderful thing you enjoy." He kissed both of her eye lids, making her moan languidly.

He pulled off her shirt then, she raised her arms to allow the cotton shift to be pulling away cleanly. Casting it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Her modest swells bounced before him invitingly, her dainty pink nipples already aroused by his eyes alone. Usagi swallowed, her breath catching as his seductions began to become more apparent.

"Your huge heart that holds so much compassion for other's. It amazes me how you can contain it." He pressed a soft kiss upon her chest where her heart lay. Turning his head just so, listening to her heart beating a fast rhythm as he excited her.

"I love every little bit about you, Usagi Tsukino. From the moment we met till now. I was a fool not to tell you from the start. To push you away, I waisted far to much time I will waist no more of it. You are everything I need, everything I want, and everything I love in a woman." He finished, blinking away a few tears. He was so scared over what he saw tonight. He could lose her in a breath, and their would be nothing he could do about it. He just wanted her to be safe, to hold her in his arms forever. But the powers seeking to kill her were so far beyond what he could handle.

She cupped his cheeks, tears of gratitude flowing down her cheeks. Just when she had begun to belittle herself again over her many faults, Darien was once more their to raise her spirits and fortify her self worth. She cherished him so much...she was so lucky to have found him.

"Ashiteru, My Mamoru...Ashiteru." She breathed, claiming his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close deepening the kiss with his tongue.

Tangling and darting within the wet warmth of her mouth, as he fell backward against the mattress taking her down on top of him. With a soft grunt, he guided a large hand up her back to her shoulder blades pressing her down tight against him. Before rolling her beneath him, kissing down from her mouth to her chin,

"I love your lips, always so full and tasting so sugary sweet." He breathed, then began to kiss lower down under her chin leaving a wet trail down to her blushing breasts.

"I love your breasts...the most perfect breasts I have ever seen. " He started.

"How many breasts have you seen?" She bent her head off the bed giving him an agitated look. A strange sense of being judged, welling up within her. Wondering how many other breasts he might have seen. Those jealous feelings now festering in her mind.

He smirked and merely pressed a finger to her lips hushing her.

Her breath hitched as he claimed a nipple once more in his mouth, her mind going numb as she closed her eyes basking in the pleasures he was sending through her. He suckled upon it briefly before playing his tongue around it. Making her pant and moan softly at his attentions, as he thumbed her other nipple arousing it more. Leaving it aching and throbbing before claiming it with his lips. He felt her body tremble upon his light caress down her side, gliding her fingers downward with a purpose in mind.

"I love how you shiver every time I stroke your sides." He breathed.

Hooking a thumb into her tight pink spandex shorts, he pulled the waist band aside just enough to slip his hand beneath the stretchy fabric.

"Ohhhh..." she breathed, once more feeling his fingers creep downward to her privates.

"And I love every inch of you..." He slowly probed against her core, as it began to moisten and allow him entry. Then he was thrusting his fingers deep inside of her once more, his thumb rubbing and rolling her bundle of nerves. Making her shudder and buck against him. He was hovering over her body, so every time she arched herself into his hand she could also feel the stiffness in his boxer's against her fluttering belly.

He would never force his own needs upon her, but wait for an invitation from her. He loved and respected her to much. He just wanted to be as intimate with her as he could. She was still nervous of having sex again, after her big scare. He accepted it, enjoying just watching her body and expressions moving through the pleasures he was creating within her. This was enough for now, he was content.

Usagi suddenly clutched his wrist with both of her small hands, stopping his movements instantly.

"No...more..." She huffed, tears rolling from her closed eyes. "I am not coming without you this time." She opened her eyes, so clear and shimmering with tears.

"But...Usagi?" Darien was confused she had been so close to climax, he had felt her inner walls starting to tremble upon the cusp of release. He stared down upon her, as she looked up at him, golden strands of hair now fallen over her face. Her lower lip trembling, and a very determined expression on her face.

With a certainty in her movements she pulled at his boxer's, lowering them down his thighs. He sprang forth into her waiting hand. Slowly and steadily she began to stroke him, nibbling on her lower lip wondering if she doing it right. Darien groaned in blissful agony, arching himself unconsciously further into her light grasp. She continued to pull upon him, focused on bringing him as much pleasure has he had her. Then he began to pump his finger inside of her again, matching her hands movements with his own.

Usagi moaned plaintively, closing her eyes as he did the same. It was almost like they were making love, pleasuring each other in this small way. It was enough...

"Oh...Usagi..." He moaned, as she soon cried out in completion. Arching into him, as her hand clasped his member tighter. Her climax rolling through her in waves of euphoria, making her light headed.

He grunted in pain for a moment, but his needs were not yet met. Rolling onto his back, beside her. As she slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to meet his pleading gaze briefly.

Without a word spoken, she hovered over him. Nuzzling his neck, anointing the salty flesh with her lips. Nipping and mouthing him, as her breasts swayed against his chest. Her nipples tickling his own in a subtle dance. Making him shudder beneath her, his arms now gripping the sheets trying not be to loud. As she enticed more need from him, clasping his manhood once more with her now quite deftly moving hand. Capturing his lips with her own in a deep and passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth, her bold seductions of him sending his mind spinning in a dizzy haze of unquenched lust.

"Please...Usagi...Usa...I need more..." He gasped as she released his lips, smiling smugly that she could do this to him. Completely unravel that stoic resolve and arrogance, that he had such trust in her. That he would allow her to dominate him so fully. Leaving him pleading with want beneath her, needing her so intensely. For the first time she felt powerful, a confidence surging within her that she was no longer meek. With Darien, here in this most intimate way she was finding her inner power of self, and a new found confidence as a woman.

She obliged his request, sliding her tongue down around one nipple then the next. Wanting to taste every part of him. Gliding her now darting tongue down his firm abs, slowly towards his straining member.

"Oh...God..." he groaned, as she began to lap at his engorged tip. Before taking him into her mouth eagerly. She pumped herself up and down his length, drawing even more plaintive sounds from him.

She couldn't help but smile, her eyes filling with joy at pleasuring him so well. This time she didn't tease him, she listened to his small loving sounds. Giving him all that he desired from her, taking him deep and long. Using her hand to stroke up and down his length as she applied just enough suction to drive his body crazy.

As his body began to tremble beneath her, reaching that plateau of euphoria needing just a little more to push him over the edge. She increased her speed upon him, her hand grasping just a bit more tightly to the shaft. He began to quake and buck beneath her, twisting his hands into the sheets seeking not to shout out his pleasure. As it mounted within him, like the rolling thunder it released from his body no longer able to contain it.

She welcomed him as she had before, swallowing him with out complaint. As his moan of release turned into a lust filled growl.

"You are the most wonderful creature...God...I can not live with out you anymore." He heaved, grabbing her upper arms and swinging her beneath him once more. She yelped then began to giggle, as he nuzzled her neck just below her ear. Humming against her yielding skin, tickling her in the most intimate way with his voice. She could feel her very inside shivering at the rumble of his satisfied voice.

Then he pulled away with the hugest grin she had ever seen on his usually somber face. Then he gathered up his underwear from where they had rested near his ankles. As she scuttled to the headboard, pulling her knees up to her bare chest. He quickly hoped out of bed on slightly uncertain feet. His awkward stumble towards the light switch set beside the doorframe had her giggling triumphantly. He threw her a lopsided smile before turning off the light. Casting the room in gentle shadow. Before returning to the bed and pulling down the sheets and comforter. Then moved in beside the wall, as she snuggled in beside him. He wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tight. Resting his head against the side of hers. Taking in one satisfied breath after another. Revelling in the feel of her, the warmth of her and ultimately soft sweet scent of her.

She settled into the comfort of his arms, slowly closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her. Nothing pleased her more then to be resting in his arms, she never wanted this feeling complete security to end.

Darien held her tight as she fell asleep in his arms. The horror's of what he witnessed tonight replaying once more in his mind as the euphoria faded. He began kissing her temple repeatedly, tenderly whispering how sorry he was as tears of remorse and deep understanding shimmered in his eyes. She was alone now, an orphan just like him. She would have to go into the future alone, as he had with out the guidance of a parent. But he would be there for her in any way she needed. Her years would not be filled with loneliness and uncertainty as his had been. He was her family now and forever.

In far corner of the bedroom, near the closet a tall, slender mist shifted. The near transparent nude form of a woman slowly shimmered into view. With long dark hair, tinted a dark emerald and deep fathomless purple eyes glowing with an inner power. She had a long hour glass shape with well sized breasts and long toned legs. An elegance to her features that gave her a timeless quality of both strength and gentleness. She watched the lover's settle into sleep, giving the golden blonde girl an approving nod, a faint smile before fading away.

Out on the street just down the block from the Rose Apartments, a simple white van sat silently. Huddled in obscurity with the rest of the vehicles sitting on the street. The headlights glowing softly in the dark of night. The street lamps casting an orange glow over the flimsy layer of frost now dusting the sidewalk. The wind whispered faintly through the barren trees, as a naked spirit with long dark green hair strode down the middle of the street. Heading with a purpose in her stride towards the unassuming van. Her senses keen to her surroundings, focusing upon the twisted misguided soul hiding within the van. Her purpose here was only to observe and relay a message of warning from her master.

Bella had been hunched over the monitor's checking on the bugs she had planted through out the apartment. They were only vocal receiver's so she never got a clear picture as to what was going on inside, besides knowing her would be wards coming and goings. When she began to listen in on Usagi's lovemaking, she quickly killed the feed not wanting to hear that at all. The sounds of two teens in heated pleasure turning her stomach. Now she lounged back on her metal stool, her head set cast aside on the metal table bolting into the inside of the van. Her monitor's alive with various new feeds, the central larger monitor flickering on a little known conspiracy site. In which the video of Kenji's death was just finishing up for second time that night.

"I can't believe she finally did it." Bella stated, flipping her long strawberry blonde tail over her shoulder. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail, now dressed in jeans and a simple tight black t-shirt.

Casting a mocking smirk off to the side of the monitor station. To the limp corpse of Emmett, curled up at the back doors of the van. His dark brown hair dull and limp upon his forehead. His face frozen in terror, skin taunt and wrinkled as if every once of living energy had been sucked from him. Leaving a dried up husk behind. His once bold blue eyes now dull and grey from riga mortise.

"So this is what happened to you?" A deep husky voice echoed within the van."You snuck away under the guise of a tech agent, working for 'The Agency', clever."

Bella turned to confront the misty ghost like form of the woman now easing into the shadowed confines of the van, with a knowing smirk of pride.

"I can't believe you would arrogantly disobeyed Ido. By running away to find her, after all the effort 'The Agency' had put into hiding her from us." The dark haired spirit finished sliding through the outer wall of the van by the couch. To stand directly behind Bella, arms crossed and scowling disdainfully down at her.

"Ido's a fool!" Bella spat.

"Ido, didn't even know she existed until two years ago." The spirit informed her. "I would have never been able to find her. Being so far away from the island, my powers are quite limited. But thanks to you tracking her down against Ido's orders. I can give our master some good news." She smiled weakly, the lack of trust between them very apparent.

"I couldn't just stand by and do as Ido's pleases. He is moving to slowly, to cautiously. He hasn't even tried to find them since the incident. I don't know why. But I had to find her, I had to see her for myself." Bella answered, her eyes falling distant reviewing the difficult past with startlingly clarity as always. Her perfect memory has always been a bane to her as it was a gift.

"It is not your place to question him. He is your master as much as he is mine. He will never reveal his true intentions to us. Our powers are a gift given to us, to serve the greater good. We are his weapons to wield or sheath. And for now you my dear have been sheathed. " She glowered down at her.

"She can't be allowed to just waltz around with normal human's, she' dangerous!" Bella responded, not turning to face the vengeful spirit.

"She was perfectly fine growing up around them." The ghost woman responded, sounding a bit bored by the conversation.

"What if she manifests...Setsuna?" Bella clenched her jaw.

"I will be watching her from now on. If she ever does, I shall make myself known and take her to Ido. But she is still human...she could spend her whole life with out ascending into her Genesis state." The ghost responded with a certainty in her tone.

"She scares me..." Bella remarked, casting her gaze to the apartment.

"She should, if she manifests fully she could destroy us all." Setsuna agreed.

A heavy silence hung between them.

"If you don't return to Ido, I shall have to send Haruka and Michiru to retrieve you." She added with a serious no nonsense air.

Bella shivered at the thought of how those two would punish her for running away from the project.

"I don't want that..." She breathed.

"Clean up your toys, as well. You will have to be held accountable for killing that agent." Setsuna sighed.

"He found out about me, I couldn't let him live to reveal our secrets." Bella confessed.

"That's fine...keeping ourself secret is the most important thing. But you should have been more careful. Ido will still want a full report, so be prepared." She began to fade, her voice a whisper within the confines of the van.

"Nice disguise, Beryl. But next time you need to mask your energies as well. I might not have ever found you other wise." Setsuna remarked smugly.

When the ghost had faded fully, Bella's body began to shift and reform as if made of clay. Slowly morphing into a slender brunette with long wavy hair, several feet taller then her old body. Her jeans rose up to just above her ankles and her tight shirt became a mid drift do to her larger proportions. Her once small breasts increasing in size to be quite full. Her soft brown eyes reforming into the japanese tilt. With a sharp green iris that looked almost cat like. She cast the apartment one last worried look, before moving into the driver's seat and pulling away down the block. She had no choice, the project had tracked her down, her cover was blown with 'The Agency'. Her days of freedom were over once more, but her mission remained it would just be post pone for now. She had no choice, it was either return or face death. Beryl was not that courageous or stupid, she would return willingly. She had just wanted to see the vessel of Sanctity for herself. She was not impressed in the least, if anything she more fearful now then before. The girl was weak in mind and body, she would not be able to control the powers hidden deep within her. If they ever manifested they would run rampant and unchecked over the planet. If it was up to her, she would have killed her back in japan. Ido was playing a dangerous game...

Usagi slowly came awake to the warmth of the faint sunlight streaming in through the large window that over looked the bed. The chill of the wall against her back bringing her alert in seconds. With a groan she flopped onto her stomach, blinking her eyes to try and focus them.

"Mamo-chan..." She called lamely, patting the mattress in vane, finding the bed empty.

"Over here, Sweetness. " he called from the desk, sitting in just his boxers in the large wooden desk chair. Jotting down notes in a flurry of pencil strokes.

"What are you doing?" She inquired with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. Moving across the morning lit room bare chested, in only her pink spandex shorts. Her breasts swaying slightly as she padded over behind him. Gripping his bare shoulder's with her dainty hands, glancing down at what he was working on. Finding to her amazement that he was completing her math homework.

"Oh, Thank you Darien!" She squealed, kissing his temple with glee.

"Your not getting off that easy, Usagi. You need to rewrite this page, in your own handwriting. Before I give you breakfast." He ordered with a smirk, passing her the pencil over his shoulder since he was done.

She nodded and gave him a mock salute. Taking a seat at the wooden swivel chair, as he vacated it.

"Then tonight, after your done all your other homework. We will go over those equations and make sure you understand them." he advised, as he tracked down his dark blue sleep pants from yesterday.

Usagi's happiness faded instantly, as she slumped in the chair giving him a pout.

"Dariiiiiieeen. That is going to take forever..." She moaned, tossing the pencil like a spoiled child onto the desk. She hated math with a passion, by the time her homework was done it would be late. This accursed math would nearly kill her tonight. Her brain already hurt just thinking of the long hours of studying ahead. Swivelling her chair to face the desk starting to sulk patheticly. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be a lazy girl. " He chastised. "Nothing worth doing is easy." He sighed, gripping her knees and turning her to face him. Confronting her sour glare with a knowing smile.

"I hate math...I don't get it." she confessed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can make you understand it." He looked up her with a warm smile and hope in his eyes.

"It's boring, confusing and frustrating." She whined on, desperately wanting him to give her an easy way out of the extra work.

"I can make it fun...whatever it takes." He offered, giving her knees a shake trying to sound enthusiastic.

"It would be an effort in futility. I am just to stupid to learn it. " She grumped down at him, still holding herself and slumping sadly in the chair.

"You are not stupid!" Darien was appalled she would call herself that. Standing up and shaking his head.

"I'll show you my report card...next week. " She chuckled bitterly. "Shingo calls be baka on good authority."

Darien was way to upset with her right now to stay in her presence. He stormed out of the bedroom, shaking his head. Leaving the door slightly open, giving her privacy to finish her homework. How could she put herself down so easily, he couldn't understand it. He realized his own faults but he tried to fix them. She just seemed to shrug them off as unfixable. As if she was damaged goods not worth putting effort into.

Usagi watched him leave in a bad mood, then turned back to re-write all his work. Becoming more irritated with him and herself. How could school be so easy for him, yet so very hard for her. When she first came to America it had been near impossible thanks to the language barrier. Her grades were near failing, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to pull them up. She had always been an average student in Japan, here she was barely that. She had given up on school about a year ago, only doing the bare minimum to get by. Accepting that she would never be considered intelligent. But taking pride in other things she did well like dancing.

Darien was mad at her thinking she gave up on herself. But it was just an aspect of herself she had given up on. Perhaps she could make him understand over breakfast, she didn't like how distraught he looked when she admitted how useless it would be to tutor her.

She quickly set to work copying down his answers, taking no pride in having to hand in his work as her own. She would know doubt get a good mark, but it wouldn't be through her own effort and it got her thinking.

Casting meaningful looks at the slightly ajar bedroom door, listening to Darien putter in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Perhaps it might be time to try again and maybe with his help she wouldn't feel like such a failure when it came to school. He had already gave her confidence in her beauty and was encouraging her to be more forthright. Perhaps he could change her outlook about school too.

She quickly found her long frilly white night shirt, with the puffy sleeves and dashed out of the bedroom. Finding him stirring a pot of oatmeal on the stove, the dull sounds of the t.v blaring in the living room followed by Shingo's laughter echoing throughout the apartments main area. She padded remorsefully up behind him, snaking her arms under his and pressing herself into his bare back.

"I will try for you Mamo-chan." She whispered into his strong back.

"That's all I want..." He responded softly, letting go the wooden spoon and entwining his finger's with hers upon his chest.

Darien was just dropping her off at her locker, when his phone buzzed yet again. She was dressed in her black jean overalls with the silver heart shaped buckles and a white halter top style shirt. That hung off her shoulder, and hugged her body just to her navel. With long sleeves she bunched up on her elbows. He gave her an apologetic look, as she thinned her lips and ducked her head into her locker to retrieve her books. Giving him his privacy to answer the text, bitter feelings of placing second once more in his passions beginning to strengthen within her heart. Darien was dressed in jeans and a tight black turtle neck that showed off the contours of his physic. He had to admit she looked cute and sassy in her outfit, but he was damn sexy in this shirt.

-Study Rm 4-He read, then with a nod he texted back.

-OMW- pocketing his phone into his side pocket of his jeans.

"I've got to go again, Sweetness. But I will meet you at lunch today. Ok." He gave her quick peck on the tip of her nose as she emerged from her locker then dashed away down the main hall.

She watched with a sigh, as he mounted the steps up to the Library wing two at a time, in such a hurry to get were he was going.

She let it slide again, she had her own things to attend to this morning anyway. But he was up to something, she would have to get to the bottom of it soon. She closed her locker and locked it heading in the opposite direction toward the large front foyer and up the stairs to the upper balcony heading down the hall at the end towards the wing of the school that held the gym.

Darien once again found Amy sitting at the small table in their meeting room, leafing through several print outs.

"Have a seat." She offered the chair on the other side of the table,her tone all business. Dressed in a pair of jeans and untucked plain white blouse. Her glasses once more perched on her small nose.

Darien knew this was serious business, they were protecting their most treasured person. So he sat humbly and with out any smart ass comments. She handed him several paper's full of small photos' of various adults.

"These are the current american agents working for the CIA, affiliated with Japan right now." She drummed her fingernails on the table. Creating an irritating and rushed atmosphere as he scanned the photo's. Several minutes later he spoke up sadly.

"Neither one of them are in here. They don't work for the CIA or the FBI or the Military. They are from some affiliate department called 'The Agency'. I don't know if they're working for Japan or The United States." Darien growled, not seeing either adult in the line up Amy offered him. Slamming the paper's down in frustration.

"Do you know how many government server's I had to hack into last night!" She shouted. "You could have told me that last night and saved me a lot of waisted hours!" She slammed her palms against the table. Making Darien push his chair away in fear she might strike him. Her face was red and her eyes were blazing. As quickly as the rage filled the mild mannered girl it merely eased away as fluidly as it came on.

"I'm sorry...I'm just really stressed out right now. That broadcast has me really work up." She sighed, sitting back down.

"If you can remember anymore useful information at all please tell me." She spoke softly, as Darien merely nodded pulling out Usagi's father's investigation folder and handing it to her. Amy nodded happily to receive the puzzles that had started this whole mess.

"Are you going to class today?" Darien asked.

"No..I've got to much to do." She responded, diving into the material in the folder once more completely disregarding he was even there.

Darien placed a comforting hand on the tense girls shoulder. "Usagi has a very good friend in you."

Amy sniffed..."If it wasn't for Usagi, I'd have no friends at all."

Darien understood the abandoned loneliness hidden in her voice. If it wasn't for Usagi he would still be in that bitter cycle of loneliness himself. He merely nodded, slinging his dark backpack over his shoulder and leaving her to her frantic research.

The gym was bright that morning, the florescence flickering and humming overhead. Empty except for a young blonde girl with buns and tails excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet in the dead centre of the shiny overly polished gym floor. With a little AV cart sitting before her, and a very diligent young man fussing away behind the cart. Setting up a small transceiver and hard drive and hooking them all up to a tiny loading dock for digital devices. He was dressed in overly baggy cargo jeans, with zippers and chains adorning the various pockets. With a white t-shirt untucked, and a frayed red plaid vest and his typical red fedora sitting at the back of his head. His soft brown hair gelled perfectly with his smart looking peek in his bangs. Heavy black rimmed glassed falling down the bridge of nose, always needing to push them back up as he focused.

"Thanks Mel!" Serena exclaimed, her voice echoing in the empty gym. Scanning over her new little mobile system for plugging her i-pod into the gym's speakers. Mel was crouch down behind a black metal rolling dolly, that held a small digital transceiver and mp-3 player loading dock.

"No problems, Sere." He muttered plugging in the last of the cords, so she could use her own I-pod with the gyms speaker system. It was the same set up as he had done weeks ago for Amelia for tryouts. But this time Serena had requested it to able to move about.

With small grunt his popped up from behind the dolly. "Good to go." he stated with a proud smile.

"Great!" She added, leaning over the cart and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek for thanks. He blushed instantly, as did she wondering if that was crossing the line since she was taken right now? Then nervously thrusted her hands into the side pockets of her overall's staring at her marker and pen doodled white sneaker's. Trying to build up some courage to go talk to Coach down the hall. She needed to borrow a few things from equipment storage as well for her cheer practice tonight. He was a gruff man, she found kinda off putting to deal with. All ways seeming to speak to loudly, always sounding pissed off. She could feel the nervous tears forming in her eye just thinking about him.

She slowly headed across the floor, her sneaker's slapping smartly on the hard surface. Mel quickly scampered after her falling into step with her at the central red line on the Basketball court.

"Sere?" He began uncertainly.

"hmmm." She responded, only half paying attention to him.

"I want you to be honest with me." He kept on, staring seriously at her.

That statement drew her full attention, she turned to stare at him fully.

"I know your dating Darien now...but if I would have gotten the balls to ask you out before...would you have said yes?" He asked, his soft brown eyes pleading for answer's he didn't know if his heart could take.

"Mel..." She moaned not wanting to break his heart. Her own sweet blue eyes starting to fill with remorse. He was a great guy, she just never had any feelings for him.

"Maybe I don't want you to answer that question then..." He mumbled sadly, seeing the rejection and lack of affection in her eyes. Noticing only the sad remorse and pity that was staring back at him. He had put her on the spot and that wasn't fair.

"See ya around Tsukino!" He called, his voice tight as he attempting to hold his hurt in check. Quickly darting away and through the double doors. He knew she had never meant to rip out his heart, but she did anyway. His whole body ached with crushed dreams, all he wanted to do now was leave her side with as much dignity as he could.

Serena watched him dash away, her heart aching for him as well. She felt horrible for what she had done, even unintentional. Wondering if they could be friends? Or if he would try to avoid her from now on, unable to get the past the fact she had chosen another. It that was case, she would miss him but she wouldn't force him to be her friend. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pushed through the double doors as well, needing to go speak with the coach before the home room bell tolled.

The school day passed sluggishly, it was the second week of October so the windows offered a very morbid view. Serena couldn't help but be drawn to the grey sky beyond the windows of her class room. Viewing the naked tree's in the front lawn swaying in the chill wind, their barren branches scratching at the sky. Dreading the coming cold, and shivering in her desk at the very thought of snow. As the final bell tolled, Serena swiftly made her way to the girls locker to prepare for practice. Today she was more prepared, she would take nothing for granted again. She understood that she needed to put in a bit more effort with the girls on her team. She was the leader and was her job to keep them motivated and excited about what they were doing.

The cheer squad was pleasantly curious to find a note taped to the door to the locker rooms. It stated in fine graceful pen print that they were to change into their home uniforms, minus the green leotard and come to the gym. They quickly dressed and headed down the hall to the gym. Emerging through the double doors and into the sharp illumination inside, to find their Head Cheer leader standing primely dead centre in her mostly white uniform and no leotard, showing off her flat stomach. The green fringe of her kick pants showing just below the short hem of her pleated skirt. Her silver pom' poms braced on her hips and a huge beaming smile on her face. With a gleaming silver whistle now adorning her breast.

"OK, Ladies!" She shouted, "Its a whole new game plan now!"

The group of girls giggled in confusion as they jogged up to her. Finding different coloured ex's marking the floor in duck tape. They were all perfectly marked in a staggered pattern, back and forth.

"All right everyone pick a spot, and that will be you position from now on for this routine." She pointed to the marks with her a pom pom.

Serena darted over to the AV cart nearby and pressed play on her i-pod. The various songs she chose for their regional routine began to thrum through the speakers hanging high over the gym's metal rafters. She had spent a great deal of time last week splicing various dance beats from little known artists, and local D.J's. To create something totally new and upbeat for their routine. It had a techno trance style full of long series of rhythm's with very little vocals.

She ran them through the dance portions of the routine, her movements fluid and slightly erotic as she swayed her hips into a street style shuffle. Moving into several lock and pop movements with her pom poms. Finishing the small portion of the routine with simple breakdancing floor work of an arm privet, swinging her legs around one bracing arm.

Her girls soon began to mimic her dance, giggling and laughing and generally enjoying working and spending time with each other. As they began taunting and joking with each other as they perfected the series of movements until they were in sync. When they got distracted or out of hand, since her own voice was to soft to catch their attention. She would blow on her whistle, the shrill scream breaking their distractions. Then she would rally them back into their starting positions and get them working through the steps again. By the end of practice she was pleasantly surprised at how wonderful it had worked out. They had even starting working on the stunting portion of the routine.

She had found her own style of leadership and it wasn't mean or bitchy. The girls responded to her as eagerly as before. Wanting to work for her, to do things right and enjoying the creative dance movements mixed with cheer stands,poses and pyramid stunts. By the end of hour, the gym was musky with sweat, as the exhausted girls exited the vast room. Feeling invigorated and proud of what they accomplished today.

"See ya tomorrow. Bunny Rabbit!" The tanned skinned Senior with the long black hair called, as they left the gym with her fellow cheer mates.

"Arigato guys!" she called back, waving to them briefly before retreating to the black cart and retrieve ing her I-pod. Tucking it into the waist line of her skirt, before pushing the cart to the sidelines of the court. Their was a basketball game tonight she had to make sure her equipment was out of the way.

Amelia had waited at the football field for sometime, finding the squad a no show. Wondering if Tsukino had called it quits after the last less then stellar performance. Curious to know if the Cheer team had been disbanded. It would have given her some pride to find out that the Cheerleader's could not go on with out her. Yet, reality was never that fair to her. She had wandered back into the school's front doors, hearing the blaring dance music as soon as she was in the grande foyer.

With a bitter smile she had hobbled to the elevator in the court yard and went up the second floor. By the time she had slowly crossed through the open second floor courtyard balcony of class rooms and through the Cafeteria, then down the back hall towards the Gym. Practice was just ending, the girls paying her small nods as they left. Leaving her slack jawed and in shock at how sweaty and jovial they were. They had never been that happy to get that worked over on practicing a routine with her.

They had given Tsukino a hundred and ten percent today. Without a single whine or argument about doing it. They had been eager to practice...excited by their routine...in little less then a day that girl had turned it all around. The girl she thought had finally failed at something had managed to find a way to surpass her yet again.

"Damn you..." She hissed under her breath, as she limped towards the flushed and sweaty blonde in the center of the gym.

Serena heard her staggered footfalls and turned just in time to receive a crude poke in the belly from her cane.

"Why..." She choked. "Why must you take everything from me? You stupid, freshman slut!"

Serena never spoke a word, merely frowned at her in confusion.

"Amelia..." Finally she spoke, but quickly shut her mouth as the older girl screamed in her face. Making her cringe and pull away. The broken girl was just a coiling ball of fury and pain. She just wanted to hurt and rave, feeling no remorse or sympathy for anyone else.

Serena took it in stride, Amelia had been through a lot and she needed some understanding. She had seen how everyone now shunned her. Like she was some kind of plague walking the halls. She did not help matters much either, she was just nasty to any who gained the courage to speak to her. Calling them cruel names, and glaring and scowling at them till they bowed their heads and moved on.

"No good, conniving piece of trash. I can't understand how such a plain, innocent little thing that has absolutely no sex appeal could steal him away from me. " She snarled, shaking her head.

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. Those words might have hurt a few weeks ago, before Darien had shown her how beautiful he found her. How he loved every little part of who she was.

"He'll get tired of you soon, they all do. He'll want to find something different to try. Men are not loyal creatures, they are conquer's always looking for new territory. Their nothing but dogs always on the hunt. You'll see, someone will catch his eyes and then he will be gone." She tossed the barbs with a cold fury in her eyes.

"So will all those girls. Your so annoyingly sugary sweet. How can anyone stand you!" She taunted, her voice full of venom.

And still Serena did not say a word, Amelia wasn't worth getting into a verbal sparing match with. It would aggravate things and fuel the hatred that spurned her to constantly try and cause her pain.

"I have nothing now thanks to you." She breathed, "No, friends, No boyfriend, and no status. I hope your happy. You've killed every part of me that mattered. " She stumbled away a bowed woman, valiantly trying to hold back her tears.

Serena knew her words were meant to hurt, to make her feel shame towards herself. To think that perhaps all her pain was her fault. But she knew better and would not allow those thoughts the light of day.

"I didn't take anything from you. Whatever you feel is gone from your life, you have only yourself to blame. " Serena called back, no longer would she be cowed before her.

"Your friends were a horrible accident, Darien was never yours to have, and you destroyed your so called status all on your own. With the way you treat people and how horrible you act now." She finished, striding past her down the gym floor. Unconsciously taunting her with how painless and fluidly she moved, with her back held straight and a confidence in her stride.

"I'm done being your verbal punching bag." Serena stated, "I want to be your friend Amelia. A real honest to god friend, not something fake, not someone that you use, who is only a status symbol. But I refuse to be your victim any longer." She pushed through the doors. "When your ready to start over, come find me and we can talk." Her sweet voice floated out to the bitter, jaded girl as a torch she could either claim towards a new life or ignore. Amelia stood their contemplating her words and her proposal with genuine interest. She was very lonely, had been for years. All she had wanted was to hurt this girl, make her feel as lonely and abandoned as she felt. So very jealous of all she had in life and how brightly she glowed. Pulling her down to the depths of despair that she resided in was an impossible feat, for she was just to loved by all.


	22. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating in a while. Spring has sprung and I needed to resurrect my yard. I haven't had a-lot of time to write. Updates will be slow until all my work is done. Then I can laze around and write again. LOL

LoveInTheBattleField: Here's another chapter, happy reading.

Tabbykatroses:LOL! Calm down now...Yeah, well it's Sailor Moon so I had to incorporate powers. This time I wanted them to be more realistic, based upon scientific theories and spiritual concepts of our modern day world. No Silver Millennium I am afraid.

GinnyPotter0183: Amelia will get there, she will find her own happiness in her own ways.

CynDLou12:Sorry for the late update! I am so thrilled you are enjoying this story so much. I will try to update at least once a week while I am cleaning. Lots more to find out about the Genesis Project...

SailorRallison:Sorry for not warning you..I forgot. I will be better at posting warnings on my chapter's from now on. I can't believe you are reading my stuff at work! What a compliment!

Smfan4ever72:LOL, you were so happy about how quickly I've been updating then PoW! No new chapter in over a week...(bowing head in shame) Things are going to heat up in every way in the next few chapter's. Lots more to uncover about her power, and how she and the other girls got them.

REDWOLF47:Wow, Thanks for the praise. I haven't heard from you since Ballad...

Author's note: If you haven't noticed...I change Usagi to Serena when ever a character that does not know who she really is appears. Ie: Mina or Melvin..so far. No ones gotten confused by this so great!

Just thought I should note it.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Snow was falling lightly as Darien parked the truck in the near empty parking lot before the small grocery store. Blanketing the ground and melting instantly into a chilly slush. Dropping the temperature several degree's and making the air frigid and damp. An older designed building with a round arching awning over the double sets of front glass doors, sat dead centre in the large parking lot. Looking like something built perhaps in the nineteen fifties. The building was blockish and made of molded concrete, all squat and lacking in character. With glowing red letter's in a elegant scrawl sitting just below the awning. Giving the overly cold style of the building a soft appeal. The lettering formed the name 'Lucky' with smaller black letter the didn't light up spelling Supermarket just underneath.

Usagi clasped the neck of her bomber jacket tightly against her neck, as she flipped her hood up. Mentally preparing herself for the cold stormy weather outside. Wanting to shield herself and retain some heat from the blowing sleet outside. Setting her shoulders firm, she then dashed out of the truck. Tearing for all that she was worth across the cement towards the warm and inviting sliding doors of the supermarket.

Darien had yet to dress warmly and refused to till at least the middle of november. Flipping the cotton hood of his dark hoody up over his head he followed after his swiftly departing girlfriend. While Shingo took up the rear, in his fluffy sky blue winter jacket. That Darien had dug out for him that morning from his old clothes. He hadn't fit into it since he was about thirteen. But had strangely hung onto it and had it stashed in a box. With a few other boxes of memento's in the Apartments shared cellar.

The two boys found Usagi inside the front doors, hopping on the balls of her feet, hands stuffed into her jacket pockets, hood still up. As she stood under the heat of the overhead fans in the front alcove before the main store. Basking in the warm wind rushing in a tornado down upon her. Attempting to ward of the shiver's now coursing through her slender body.

"I hate this kind of weather, all I want to do is curl up under and blanket and hibernate till spring." She commented with a shudder.

Darien rubbed her shoulder's aiding lovingly towards warming the cold body. "We'll be home soon then I'll snuggle you under the blankets on the couch till your nice and toasty." he offered with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, Mamo-chan." She sighed, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew into the store threw the automatic doors. She leaned her head into his shoulder enjoying his warmth.

"Of course we will be doing our math homework as well." He finished with a laugh, as she groaned.

Shingo took up the rear, poking his finger in his opened mouth making gagging sounds at their lovey moment.

"Sammy, that is a cart not a skate board!" Usagi shouted for the hundredth time. As her brother braced one foot on the bottom trolley, pushing with his other dark blue high top sneaker like it was a scooter. Then when he had picked up enough speed, he lifted his other foot up and hung over the handles, gripping the carts red plastic trim. Careening down the wide front aisle at top speed, in the wrong direction.

Usagi shook her head then departed off through the bright store towards the fresh fruits and vegetable department.

"I just need to get a few things, then I'll be ready to cook. " She exclaimed, entwining her fingers then cracking them ahead of herself, in a smug industrious way. With an eager yet proud grin spreading across her face.

The store was a consumer's paradise, with colourful displays at the end of every aisle. Poster's of value deals hanging from the rafter's every few feet. With bins upon bins of all manner of food stuff on sale were ever you looked. The aisle stuffed to the roof on countless shelves. While a local radio station was playing today's greatest hits softly over the speakers. As they made their way into the open displays of fruits and vegetables.

She had gathered up some onions placing them in a bag, handing them absently to Darien, before heading off to grab a bag of carrots across the aisle. Darien's arms were already full, with a five pound bag of potato's, a couple yams and now a bag of onions. Shingo was busy goofing off around the banana display further up in the fruit area. Spinning and speeding his cart about in a reckless manner.

"Sis...Watch out!" He screamed, as the cart came barrelling down the back aisle of produce.

Usagi had just turned from the bins of onions to cross the aisle to fetch a bag of carrots. When Shingo ran his cart right into her side, viciously.

She yelped in pain, stumbling away clutching the heel of her left foot. Gripping the long row of produce to steady herself, as she squeezed her eyes shut painfully. The heel of her foot was on fire where the metal wheels had struck her.

"Itei...Itei..." she moaned, hopping away and glaring vengeance back at a now very sorry looking Shingo.

Darien dumped his arm load into the cart and dashed to her side.  
"Are you ok?" He asked with concern, his eyes worried.

"Fine..." She ground out through clenched teeth, pivoting on her right foot, pulling her white sock down over her sneaker. As she released a hiss of pain, to show him the shredded skin on the heel of her foot. It was just starting to begin beading with blood, looking angry and slightly swollen.

"Ohh...You did a right good job here, Shi...Sammy." Darien commented with a thin grimace towards the boy. Who was hovering over his sister's foot in remorse.

"Can you walk?" Darien asked, offering her a shoulder to steady herself.

"Yeah, but it won't be pretty for a while." She sighed, leaning against him and hobbling forward to grab the bag of carrots and toss them unceremoniously into the cart.

"Naw...I'll just carry you Piggy Back." Darien moved in front and crouched down.

"Darien...no...how embarrassing...I'm fine." She soothed with a giggle, she wasn't that frail.

"Com'on...my girl hop on your pony?" Darien threw over his shoulder with a coy lopsided grin.

Usagi instantly went bright red and climbed onto his back. Obeying in the hopes of shutting him up to curb further embarrassing comments.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shingo exclaimed in utter disbelief. As Darien proceeded to cross his arms under Usagi bum and stand up. She yelped in fright and wrapped her arms around his neck for security.

"Go on and finish up the list. I'm going to take the hop along here to the truck to rest." He stated as he came to stand beside the cart. Usagi fished the paper grocery list out of her dark jean pocket and handed it down to him.

He took the crumpled up paper begrudgingly. Watching in amazement as Darien then made a whinny sound and cantered away down the aisle. With a gleefully laughing Usagi hanging on for dear life. He disappeared through the sliding glass doors and back into the grey evening beyond.

Shingo grimaced, he felt really bad for his sister. She really liked this guy, and no doubt he really liked her too. But soon Bella would be getting in touch with them and they would have to leave. His heart was aching, a part of him really wanted to go home to Japan and resume his old life. But another part of him really wanted to stay here with Darien. He was an awesome guy and the closest he would ever have to really having an older brother. If they left he would never see him again and neither would his sister. That would break her heart. With his mind burdened with both guilt and regret he pushed the cart away to finish the shopping.

Usagi shielded her face from the snow and wind, pulling up her hood and pressing her face down into the crook of his neck. Her heart skipping a beat as his hot skin brushed against her lips, and his beautiful scent washed over her. He dashed across the slushy cement, through the murky half light towards the dark Ridge Line. Enjoying the feel of her well tone bottom against his palms, giving her a bum a meaningful squeeze with both hands. Chuckling smugly as she squeaked in his ear.

Then pulled out his keys, unlocking the doors and quickly pulling the passenger side open. Then spun around so he could slide her lovingly assaulted butt into the seat. Once she was settled he closed the door behind her and raced around the front and inside the driver's side. Shivering slightly from the cold damp outside he quickly plugged in his keys to the ignition and cranked the heat.

"Ok, all good." he asked, giving her a small nod.

"Yeah...all good." She breathed into her frozen hands.

"I'll be back in a bit, lock the doors." He leaned over to her, just as she turned to greet his kiss they ended up bumping foreheads instead.

"Owwww." She moaned, giggling and rubbing her head ruefully.

"Ohhh, man...Epic fail on that kiss." He shook his head, ducking out of the truck to hide his embarrassed face. He felt like such a goof, at some point he was going to come off as the suave lover he wanted to be.

Usagi sat watching him dash away into the growing snow storm, a fond smile playing over her lips. She just kept falling more madly in love with him. Her heart was swelling with such intense feelings she felt like crying with joy. Her life in this moment living with him was just perfect, she could not ask for nothing more.

Usagi carried her bags of groceries into the kitchen while Darien disappeared into the bedroom to get into a pair of navy comfy pants and a white t-shirt. Liking to be comfortable in the evenings. Shingo lounged on the couch, snatching up the remote and turning on the cartoon station to zone out while waiting for supper. While Usagi put away the milk and set her plastic bags of produce on the back counter. Tying up a pink frilly apron they had bought her at the store, around her waist to protect her dark overall jeans and white halter top.

Moments later Darien slipped back into the kitchen on a personal mission of his own, concerning the his little blonde homemaker, now busy at the small counter with her vegetables.

Darien was making up for his kissing mishap while she valiantly tried to prepare supper. Busy chopping up carrots to pan fry, at the small dark blue counter between the fridge and stove. With her now affection obsessed boyfriend claiming to be helping her. Only busy distracting her by giving her ninja kisses. She had just tossed her carrot chunks into the oil of the heated pan, when she felt the pressure of his lips once more on her cheek. She turned to try and kiss him back as he chuckled, drawing away to navigate behind her and put the milk jug back in the fridge. With a sigh and a bitter smile she resumed her chopping to only feel his lips once more brush her temple, as he moved in route to the other end of the kitchen. To claim a tall glass cup of milk for Shingo, set on the back counter.

"Seriously...Mamo-chan if you don't stop kissing me. You really will end up with burnt offerings for supper!" She called in frustration to his laughing departure of the kitchen. A few minutes later, she felt the tell tale tickling sensation of one of her tails being pulled aside. To offer the back of her neck for him to nuzzle and kiss lovingly. She struggled to maintain her composure, failing as he continued to mouth the back of her neck so seductively. Slowly closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure at the feel of his lips on her tender flesh. As his kisses began to send shivers of longing through out her body.

"Oh...Kami...Your incorrigible." She breathed, dropping her knife to the cutting board so not to cut her herself in her now distracted state. As then she felt his hands massaging her hips, pulling her up against him. So she could feel his very aroused nature against her bum.

"You just look so sexy cooking in here...with you little pink frilly apron tied around your waist." He breathed against her ear. "I just can't help myself."

She craned her head back, letting it fall against his shoulder to stare up at him adoringly.

Darien held his breath, her gorgeous crystal blue eyes catching him so solidly. In that same striking manner she had years ago upon their first meeting.

"Go away...You are going to ruin my supper." She stated in a stern tone with a smirk, killing the moment and his arousal.

Darien heaved a great sigh, then retreated out of the kitchen to watch T.V with Shingo.

An hour later the apartment now stank with a sharp, pungent order from the curry. A slight haze of yellow wafting in the air. Darien knew it would take at least a week to air out. Darien's stomach was already turning just from the smell alone. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the strange curry spice she used. He really did not want to hurt her feelings, but he was feeling a bit nauseous just from the pungent smell.

He plastered an eager smile on his face as she emerged triumphantly with two plates of steamy supper. Offering her concoction proudly to her two guys now seated at the coffee table. Darien stared down at his plate a little nervously, but giving her a happy smile of thanks. Finding true to Shingo's word it looked absolutely horrible. A brownish yellow sludge with chunks of vegetables mixed in, all glopped on top of white rice. Shingo dived right in, polishing back several huge mouthfuls in seconds. A pleased look on his face. When Usagi had retreated to gather her own plate, Darien leaned over the coffee table. "Shingo..." He hissed.

Shingo hummed and lifted his face from his place inquiringly.

"Is this safe?" Darien whispered, his tone very uncertain. Sounding strained and fearful in his own ears.

"Just taste it you wuss!" Shingo mumbled around his new mouthful.

Darien sighed, and scooped up a small taste with his fork. Squeezing his eyes shut, as if he was worried he was eating poison. Then gave a few tentative chews, just as Usagi emerged from the kitchen with her own plate.

"How is it?" She looked concerned, having seen his worried expression upon his first bite.

He savoured the spicy yet sweet taste for a moment, realizing quickly that it was quite good. Looked like shit, tasted like heaven.

"Hmnnn...It's really good!" He praised her loudly, digging into his plate with gusto. Rarely had he ever enjoyed cooking that wasn't his own. He was no chef either, but this he could eat everyday!

Usagi laughed with relief and settled in beside him at the coffee table. She had been fretting that he wasn't going to like it. The slow burn in her tummy now fading as she listened happily to his sounds of enjoyment.

She was even more pleased when he jumped up and jogged into the kitchen to claim any left over's before Shingo could. He dashed through the dinning room, while her little brother bolted for the archway into the back hall. She couldn't help but beam with joy, as she listened to the boy's now sword playing with their forks. Fighting over the last of the chicken stew in the frying pan. Verbally sparing back and forth, with the ring of steel tines echoing through the apartment. If this was pure happiness then she was there.

"We got this for the cook a thank you for a wonderful meal." Darien emerged with Shingo several minutes later. Bearing a strawberry shortcake from the bakery. He set the cake in front of her. While Shingo knelt beside him with plates and more forks.

"It's also an I'm sorry gift from me...with Nii-san's money...for mangling your foot." Shingo thrust his lower lip out looking cute.

"Shingo says you really like this cake, it's your favourite kind." Darien stated carefully lifting off the plastic lid.

"Ohhh, yeah." Usagi licked her lips, pushing her half empty dinner plate aside. Staring at the plump red berries and whip cream slathering the angel food with an hungry eagerness. "I could very easily love that cake more then you Mamo-chan." She commented with a playful laugh.

Darien gave her a mock hurt look, before cutting her off a huge slice. Usagi giggled at his attempt at hurt feelings, before ignoring them both to devour her cake in record speed. Claiming the last of the dessert. By pulling the tray in front of herself and sinking her fork in before either of them could protest.

Shingo shook his head knowingly, finishing off his little piece contentedly. He wasn't one for sweets, his weakness was the salty things.

"You didn't have a very big piece and it looks like you may not get another one." Darien observed with a wiry smile.

"Naw, I really like stuff like popcorn and chips. I could eat my body weight in that stuff." Shingo shrugged.

Darien merely nodded, avidly watching his sweetness now licking the cream from around her pouting lips, then proceeding to lick the remainder on the tray clean. Darien could only raise his eyes brows in disbelief at the enthusiasm her bore to polish off every fragment of whip cream.

"All that salt is going to kill me young, but I don't care!" Shingo stated loudly, thinking his comment was funny.

"Don't you dare say that!" Usagi slammed the black plastic tray back down on the table giving him a dirty look, her blue eyes filling with scared tears.

Shingo grimaced realizing his mistake, and lifted his hands up in a soothing manner.

"Gomen...Onii-chan. I didn't mean it." he was looking very stricken.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing she was over reacting. But the thoughts of a hired assasin always lurking out there to kill them, was always on her mind. It tapped at her psyche like a slow torture. She wanted all of this worry and uncertainty to be over. She just wanted a normal life...

After supper, while Darien and Shingo tended to the dishes. Usagi retrieved her current novel for English class. Snuggling in under her fluffy pink blanket on the assortment of pillows on the bench for the bay window. The wrinkled and worn soft cover book open in her fingertips, finishing the last few chapter's in "To Kill a Mockingbird". She was really starting to relate to this Scout girl, at the beginning of the story she had been so innocent, pure and very impressionable. As she had matured through the trails of growing up, she became a very strong and morally conscience woman. Usagi had been growing out of her own candid childlike, almost idealistic view of the world. Towards a more realistic understanding of all the varying degrees of good and evil. Being able to see from other people perspectives, making her own decisions as to what was truly right or wrong at least as she felt it in her own heart. She didn't know if she was a morally just person yet. But she was trying to live her life with honour and respect for others. If she could manage never to let other people drag her down the wrong path. She could live her life with out regrets. But she had to admit that sometimes right and wrong was muttled very much in the slew of emotions that accompanied ambiguous situations. In the end she was faced with confusion, and sometimes not knowing which was the right course to take. Then she was grateful to have such good friends and her Mamoru to help her along. To guide her with their actions or advice when she felt lost.

This books portrayal of real life could be pretty black and white. What she understood most was the symbolism of the Mockingbird. That is signified purity and kindheartedness, and that to kill one was the most evil act. To destroy a free spirit and pure joy that it was, was the greatest sin.

Usagi sighed and closed the book having finished the last page. She arched her back and stretched her arms over her head with a groan. Finding Shingo working hard on his own homework, in a his spare sleep pants of navy blue and the same white t-shirt he had been wearing to bed for the last few days. They didn't have a-lot of clothes, just what was packed in their army bags. She would need to do laundry soon. He was grumbling over his books on the coffee table, faintly illuminated by the dim lighting. Coming once again from the simple overhead light in the dining area that held only Darien's computer and desk.

Were she found her man, hunched over the screen avidly researching something. Having had a shower while she was busy reading, now dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and nothing else. His torso still slightly damp with water, looking slick in the somber light. He seemed to love parading around their home bare chested. She did not mind one bit.

Deciding it was time for her to get ready for bed, thinking Darien had forgotten her math homework. She cast her blanket aside and padded back into their bedroom. Reemerging with her spare nighty, a white cotton shift that would trail down near her knees. With no sleeves and a simple princess waist that would hug her just under her breasts. She wandered into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath.

A half hour later she reemerged, relaxed and sleepy. Dressed in her night gown, she sliped contentedly down the hall wanting to end the night snuggled soft and warm in Darien's bed. Finding to her dismay that he was waiting for her at his desk in his bedroom. Her math text opened and sheets of paper set out to review her equations.

"Good...ready?" He asked, leaning an arm over the back of his wooden desk chair. Offering her the spare black wire mesh chair from the computer he had sitting free beside him.

Usagi slumped her shoulder's and nodded, silently seating herself beside him. Picking up a pencil she noticed the bowl of M&M's he had brought.

"Yum...what are those for?" She asked innocently, her mouth watering already.

"I reward for every question you answer correctly." He stated with an encouraging smile.

"What am I dog...are you training me to like math?" She cast him a unimpressed look, folding her arms over her nightgowns bodice.

"Uh...no...I just thought it would make doing the work my enjoyable?" Darien suddenly felt his idea wasn't so hot. He never wanted to hurt her feelings, or insinuate she was a dog.

"Well, I don't like that idea. How about you just teach me, and I can just munch on them as we go." She offered, swallowing her resentments. Trying to stay possitive even though she was exausted and fighting with numbers was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Fine..." Darien conceded, feeling foolish. Passing her the bowl, she smiled warmly but the thought of them as training treats kinda turned her stomach. She set them aside, to focus on her tutor's instructions.

An hour past quietly, as she listened and worked diligently with out a single complaint. He was patient and never condescending. Repeating the algebra over and over to her in the hope she would eventually understand. While she just began feeling more and more stupid and agitated as the concepts were just not sinking in. Working through the equations was slow and torturous for her. While Darien tried to stay up beat and encouraging she was becoming irritable and whiny.

"My brain hurts..." She moaned thumping her forehead against the desk.

"One more..." Darien coaxed, glancing at the math sheet noticing sadly they hadn't even worked through half.

"If my brain explodes, It's on your conscience." She moaned, slowly raising her head with a defeated expression.

"You are being so melodramatic." He sighed, having put up with her whining tone for the last half hour as she struggled through the equations.

"Well, your being a cruel task master!" She stated, tossing the pencil on the desk in disgust.

"I am not...your being lazy." Darien growled, finally losing his calm. "You could get this, if you tried, but all you've done tonight is whine and complain."

"I told you teaching me math would be useless..." She pouted, standing up so very frustrated she just wanted to quit. So sick of looking at his disappointed expression as she was slowly giving up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Darien noticed she was leaving and was quickly moving to stop her.

"I need a break..."she huffed, storming out of the room to find something in the kitchen to calm herself down. She felt ready to cry, she was so fed up with herself and stupid uncomprehending brain.

Darien remained sitting, brushing his hands through his hair seeking some calm himself. He hated fighting with her, his words hadn't been overly cruel but he never wanted to talk down to her like that anymore.

He let her have a few minutes to gather herself before humbly leaving the bedroom. He found her snuggled in her pink fleece blanket, curled up agaisnt the glass of the bay window. The blanket draped over her head, looking like a fluffy human cocoon. A hand peeking out from the folds, tracing the snow falling against the window pane. With her knees tucked up against her chest, she looked so lost and forlorn it was breaking his heart.

"Thank you for tucking Shingo in." She stated softly as he sat on the pillows in front of her.

"No problem, I've never tucked anyone in before...it was rather nice." Darien smiled warmly at her, glancing over to the resting boy under his fluzzy blue cartoon throw.

As she continued to avoid his concerned gaze. Maintaining her vigil upon the heavily falling snow outside. Scanning the dark street below, not finding the white van Bella drove. Wondering if the agents had left...but that would be against their order's? She figured they were just putting in more effort to remain hidden since she didn't want them around.

"I didn't mean to make you feel stupid." He lightly touched her bare foot, that was wasn't quite tucked under the hem of the blanket. She sighed, rolling her face away from the window. Resting her chin on her pulled up knees, to stare at him with a mournful expression.

"You didn't, I did. You were nothing but patient and supportive." She gave him a thin smile. "I just give up way to easy with schoolwork. When things get frustrating I just shut down. I'm not good at handling hardships, I would rather stuff my face with junk food until I'm too full and sleepy to care. "

"But you handled much bigger stuff over the years then not understanding algebra?" Darien commented with a confused look.

"I wasn't given a choice. I had to be strong and keep it together for Shingo." She sighed. "I don't have to learn math. So I gave up on it, years ago...along with many other things." She returned to staring out the window.

"Things come much easier to you...you don't have to try so hard." She kept on, then changed the course of the conversation. "Honestly I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am."

"I think you are your own worst critic!" He lifted a bent a leg onto the bench, tucking it under his other one dangling to the floor.

"Aren't we all, though." She leaned back against the window behind her.

"Somethings are hard for me." He defended.

"Like...what Mr. Perfect." She grumped.

"Like being around lots of people... I hate it. " He admitted.

She shut her mouth, knowing that really was hard for him.

"It makes me nervous and anxious, and I swear I used to break out in hives!" He smirked.

She laughed lightly.  
"But I never let that stop me...I still force myself to be around large groups." He sighed, brushing a hand threw his hair. Moving that long annoying fringe of hair off to the side of his face and away from his eyes.

Usagi narrowed her own eyes, knowing he was sugar coating it. He avoided large groups as often as he could. He was being a hypocrite. But she wasn't going to call him on it.

"I guess...I've just never given up on myself." He shrugged. "I don't think you should either."

"I haven't given up on myself, just parts of myself I find to hard to fix." She thumped her head against the glass.

"That's still giving up in my opinion." He stated, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You promised that you would try for me." He added.

"I did try!" She threw back with a frustrated glare.

"For an hour...that's pathetic. " He threw back just as stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes, and clutched her blanket wrapping to around her head a bit tighter.

"I will never let you give up on yourself, not even on parts of you." He slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes up from staring at the pillows to meet his serious stare.

Then unceremoniously, grabbed her on either side of her waist and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack. She couldn't help but laugh and smile as he carried her, blanket and all back towards the bedroom to finish her math homework.

"You suck, Sheild's..." She grumped with a giggle.

"No, Tsukino...you do and that is something you are really good at!" He stated with a coy bluntness. Her eyes instantly widened, as a deep blush crimsoned her face. Now hanging near his butt, as she was draped over his shoulder. Her whole body tingling at his innuendo.

He dumped her back in the computer chair then sat down in the other chair beside her.

"Three more questions." He commanded. "Then bed."

"One more." She haggled.

"Two more." He tapped his pencil against the tip of her nose, stating it wasn't up for debate.

"Fine." she huffed, then turned to her work once more.

Darien gave her a understanding smile, then nudged her shoulder with his own. She passed him a pleasant smile and began to work on another problem. Popping a few M&M's in her mouth, stating all was forgiven in her own silent way.

The next morning came and went, passing into a modest lunch hour with no break from the tedium of high school life.

We're going dress shopping after school for friday's dance, want to come?" Mina asked, they usually never had cheer practice on Wednesday's. So that left a few hours to catch up on other important things. The honey blonde was back to her normal self. In tight jean's and an equally tight black t-shirt with a cows skull ironed on the front. The girl truly had a casual street style to her fashion sense. Serena sighed, crouched before her open locker, digging into her pink back pack for her lunch. She was dressed in her cute grey and black plaid skirt, with the double layer of frayed hems. With a white long sleeve shirt that had a rounded collar, and a nice grey vest overtop. With heavy white tights and her graffiti filled white sneaker's.

"I don't know, I really don't think I'm going to Homecoming." She stated, disappointment clear in her soft tone.

"What!" Mina exclaimed, shocked that Serena would skip one of the things she was looking forward to about High School.

"Well, Darien hasn't said anything about it. I don't really want to go alone." She lightly closed the door, as she emerged triumphantly with her wrinkled brown bag.

"I don't think you have a choice, as Head Cheerleader you have to go." Mina advised, having bought a pop from the front foyer vending machines. She cracked the top and took a sip.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Well, I figure certain high ranking people in the school are required to go to all school events. The president of the S.R.C, Head Cheerleader, Quarter Back, and the Captain's of the sports teams. All have to attend school events so show support and hall that bull shit." Mina nodded, as she swallowed back the acidic liquid with a painful cringe. As it burned the back of her throat, feeling like ice down down and singing her nose.

"Oh..." Serena smiled gently, a part of her excited that she would be missed if she didn't show. But a larger part still disappointed that Darien wouldn't be there with her. Who would she dance with...or sneak a kiss out on the courtyard balconies? With all the high school romance movies she had seen over the years. She had big expectations for her first dance and it wasn't going to turn out the way she had dreamed. She really just didn't want to go without him.

Darien wandered into the Cafeteria through the small hall near the courtyard. With his own bag lunch, packed by his Sweetness the night before. They were trying to save a bit of money by skipping his daily hot lunch. The grocery's had increased since he was buying for two more now. The bank only gave him a monthly allowance from his parents savings, so he had to stretch what he got as far as it would go. His trust didn't go into effect until he turned twenty-one so the bulk of his small futune was still out of reach.

Dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a black mock neck with a dark maroon sweater over top. Looking sharp and handsome, lightly fluffing his hair with his hand unconscioiusly. A few girls in the banquet line turned and gossiped as he past. He and Serena had become small time celebrities in the halls, the Head Cheerleader and Football star was the romance fantasy of many a girl.

He found his girl already happily digging into her sandwich at a back table near the windows. With Lita and Mina. The brunette was dressed rather nicely today in a long black skirt and white blouse that was only buttoned up part ways. Revealing a forest green slip underneath, she was looking rather sexy for school. As he crossed the top most tier to eat lunch with her, he noticed his own friends down on the second level at a large table. Chad and Raye were huddled in close together whispering softly. The cowboy as always, was in boot cut jeans and a simple blue plaid work shirt. With his cowboy hat perched low on his head. Raye was in a nice wine coloured skirt and black over the shoulder sweater. Yaten and Greg sat with their heads together, looking at a tablet. Both in jeans and t-shirts, looking a bit wrinkled and worn as if they had both slept in them. Which was odd, Darien was not wondering what had kept them both up last night.

"Hey there buddy!" Andrew's upbeat voice called to him, drawing his attention.

Darien turned only to greet a cuff upside the head. "What was that for?" He growled.

Andrew stood beside him, dressed in baggy jeans and a flame read t-shirt with Pac Man ironed on the front and a tweety yellow long sleeve shirt layered underneath.

"That's for being the dumb ass you always are." He noted, sauntering over to Serena's table and sitting down.

Darien followed, muttering bitter remarks about now undeserving his fowl treatment was this time. Finding a seat across from his girl. Who paid him a brief warm smile before continuing to suck on the tiny straw of her juice box.

"So going shopping this afternoon?" Andrew paid Lita an inquisitive, if meaningful look.

"Yep, gotta look good for my first dance with my guy!" She remarked, catching Darien's now stricken face in her periphery with a chuckle.

"Dance?" Darien cast her and Serena confused looks, really having no idea a dance was coming up at all.

Lita and Mina began to laugh loudly at his cluelessness, while Andrew merely shook his head. Serena giggled, averting her eyes to the windows with her juice box. And people bugged her about being obtuse!

"Haven't noticed the leaflets in class, poster's in the halls, and giant banner hanging from the second story balcony out in the courtyard?" Andrew intoned with humour.

Now Darien looked down right shamed, he hadn't seen any of that. Granted he had been pretty busy with Amy this week. But that was no excuse.

"Are you going?" he asked Serena in a panic.

"I kinda have too." She shrugged, "I am heading out with Mina and Lita after school today. So I'll have them drop me off later for our study date." She covered, not wanting her friends to know she was living with him. At her age it would seen as unseemly, not to mention ill legal! Since he was only eighteen and she was considered a minor. The cover story had just rolled off her tongue so easy, she was shocked at first that she had lied so naturally. It was skill she had never been good at, but it seemed now she had been lieing for so long it had finally became second nature. She didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

Darien smirked and raised his eyebrows, catching her alarmed look. He chuckled and reached over the table to take her hands up in his.

"Your going to hell now Tsukino." He stated with a smile. As her shocked expression twisted into fear.

Then degraded into irritation as she realized his was only teasing her.

"Baka, Darien!" She ranted, twisting her hands free of his and crossing them over her chest in irritation.

"Well, I could go with you. I have nothing fancy to wear, beside my funeral suit." He sighed. "Do you girls need a ride?"

"Yes!" Mina cried a huge grin now plastered on her face.

Serena's eyes widened with hope as her smile grew. "Really? Your going to go?"

"Well, I can't have my girl going all by herself. Now can I?" He grinned, even though his insides were now roiling with anxiety at having to spend his whole friday night, trapped in this room with half the school. Waiting for his ears to start to bleed from the overly loud music, packed in like sardines in the dark smokey spot lights. Forced to act fake and happy for two hours, mingling with peers he mostly hated or who annoyed the hell out of him. It was going to be a struggle to keep his mood positive from now on.

Serena saw the strain in his smile, and sighed. He really didn't want to go, he just felt obligated because she was going. Darien was Darien in the end. No matter how much he seemed to have changed over the last few months. He still hated crowds, and school functions with a passion.

The school day ended with out much to note, Sammy headed off with Morris to hang out at his place, while they went shopping.

For the first hour, Darien escorted the three girls to every big box store in the city. Both Lita and Mina had found something nice within the first hour or so. He had managed to find a black pair of pants and white dress shirt with a rounded collar, in less then five minutes in the first store. With a very nice satin vest overtop. He wasn't wearing a tie, even though the girls kept offering him everyone one they could find. Their simple black picks quickly turning into a circus of loud color. As they paraded royal purple, with bright yellow stripes or even a red, orange and green Hawaiian neck tie in front of him. Some of the ties they showed him were so loud they made his stomach hurt, and squint his eyes lest he go blind. He realized quickly they were just having fun now so went with it. But they were waisting time and Serena had yet to find a dress, merely glancing at what was on the racks and hanger's with little interest or outright distain. Not satisfied with what she saw, always grimacing or twisting her face up in distaste at the dresses Mina and Lita were offering her. It never failed, she seemed to find something wrong with every dress she found. Her lack of contentment with what the large box stores had to offer was quickly tiring him out. He wanted to be done with just hanging out under the buzzing lights and endless crowds he had to constantly navigate his six foot frame through. His feet were sore and his nerves fried. So he quickly refocused them out of the women's area of their latest stop and out of the store.

"Were are we going to find you a dress?" Mina moaned from the back seat.

"Well, we could go to those little shops downtown. " Lita offered.

The thought of more stores was a fate worse then death for Darien, he could feel his eyes start to water at the prospect of following the girls mindlessly around another store.

Serena was glum and more then a bit frustrated. She was always very picky about her clothes, never one to just wear something right off the rack. For one she was way to small for most American sizes, so she would end up altering them anyway. The second more obvious reason was she just didn't like American fashion that much. She found their fashion lines to bold, to loud, or just so skimpy.

"I have a store I love to go too. I am sure I could find something there." Serena offered, giving Darien a hopeful smile .

"Fine, just tell me were it is. I am shopped out!" He rolled his eyes, as the girls laughed. Serena just frowned knowing his patience was near gone.

"Wow, your a wuss. Shields. You should see us on a weekend this was nothing." Lita commented.

"That just scares me..." He stated back dryly. Those girls could spend an hour just looking in one department. Slowly moving through the hanger's as if their choice was life or death. It had been driving him nuts, he thought they were doing it on purpose to bug him. He realized soon that is just how women shop.

Darien drove past downtown to the cluster of foreign stores and mini malls. It was the hub of chinese and Japaneses grocery stores, restaurants and old mini malls full of family owned stores.

With all the signs now sporting Chinese or Kanji symbols out front, he felt like he had driven into a foreign country. Serena was right at home here, with bright smile and searching gaze out her window. She led him down the narrow quaint streets until they came to a small clothing store, nestled in a run down mini mall.

(Osa & Osabu's) It read in english lettering on a painted piece of plywood over the single glass door. The display window show three manniquins dressed in mini skirts of various patterns and cute white blouses with matching ascots. He parked the truck just out front, of the large window. Admiring the display window with faceless white mannequins, sporting long black hair and cute school girl outfits.

He realized right away most of Usagi's outfits came from that store.

With a chuckle he turned to her. "Why didn't we just come here two hours ago?" he complained.

She merely shrugged, then darted out of the truck and into the store with out a word. Mina and Lita giggled and followed after her. Leaving Darien happily alone in his truck, listening to the radio. Destressing and lounging back in his now reclined diver's seat.

He hung out for another good hour, before the three girls emerged and still Serena bore no packages.

"Oh, com'on!" He wailed in frustration, as she slid into the truck. "You didn't find anything again?"

Lita gave him a stern look, while Mina just looked confused. He had been in a good mood this whole time, fooling around with them and even encouraging their shopping. This sudden one eighty in attitude had her off guard.

Serena sighed, and gave him a small understanding smile.

"Yes, I did but I have to come back tomorrow after it's been altered a bit. " She stated with a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh...good." Darien suddenly felt foolish for his whining and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Spending two or more hours shopping with the girls had tired him out both physically and mentally. He really needed some down time at home to fix his souring mood.

He barely got in the door back at their apartment when is phone buzzed in his back pocket.

"Arrgghh!" Darien growled, pulling the phone out and acknowledging it was Amy with a report. He turned on his heel, ignoring Usagi worried looks. Merely storming out of the apartment,

"Lock up! I'll be back as soon as I can!" he shouted from down the hall.

Usagi meekly closed the door, clicking the dead bolt into place with a sad sigh. Darien was in a foul mood and it was all her fault.

Shingo toed off his blue high tops uncaring about the new drama in his sister's life. Darting for the kitchen for food, he was ravenous and unwilling to wait of supper. Usagi sniffed, refusing to cry about how volatile Darien seemed. Retreating to their bedroom to start on her homework. Soon her feelings of sadness at annoying him, turned to irritation with him. As the night drew on towards bedtime and he still hadn't come home. Someone was texting him, calling him away over and over again. Something was up and it wasn't just his studies.

She finished up her homework, tucked in her brother and dressed for bed in one of his white t-shirts. She had run out of bed clothes and refused to re wear either of the two p.j's she had. Darien's clothes were comforting, as they carried his scent. It was almost like sleeping next to him, being surrounded by him and his musky scent. She settled into the bed, leaving the hall light on for him. Snuggling in tight under the heavy navy blanket, tucking her pink flannel pillow under her head. With a tired, sad sigh she closed her eyes to attempt to sleep. It took only the few minutes of her body to start relaxing into unconsciousness to suddenly feel those illusive eyes upon her once more. This strange entity that only she seemed to sense, was staring at her. The subtle pressure of it's scrutiny enough to disturb her relaxed state. Snapping her cerulean eyes open in fear she was greeted only with the darkness of Darien's room. Who or what was watching her? It was unsettling to the extremes to be haunted like this. Every time she felt this spirit's pressence all the those nasty images of that movie would run rampant through out her mind. Making her sweat nervously and her heart palpitate sharply. Then the soft click of the front door echoed from down the hall. In an instant she was on her feet and bolting into the light of the hall. The huge shirt fluttered behind her along with her golden maine as she dashed for her security.

Darien had barely closed the front door and locked it, when he felt a small body slam into him from behind and two slender arms embracing him tight.

"I missed you..." Usagi muttered breathlessly into his back.

Darien chuckled. "I missed you too, Sweetness." Then turned in her embrace to hug her back just as fiercely.

Wonder why she seemed so scared? Her body was tight, breathing sharp and shallow as if she had just had the fright of her life. He caressed her hair and held on till he felt her body relax.

"Are you alright?" He asked lamely.

"I am now..." She responded, pulling him by the hands down the hall to their bedroom.

She sat on their bed while he undressed down to his grey boxers.

"You look good in my shirts." He commented with a grin, as he crawled in behind her to settle against the wall.

She blushed and giggled at his complement, pulling up the blankets and snuggling her back against his firm stomach. Sighing with contentment as his draped a strong arm over her flank, holding her to him as they both sought sleep.

She couldn't stay mad at him, not when she trusted him so fully. She would allow those kind of doubts any life. He cared for her, had proven it he wasn't cheating...just busy with something.

"Who's texting you all the time?" She commented softly.

"My partner for my biology project. I am supposed to be helping him. I forgot to meet up with him at the library tongiht." Dairen lied smoothly adding a tired sigh at the end to sound more believable.

"Your class project and tests sure are taking up your time?" Usagi fished somewhat patheticly.

"Yeah...I really want to ace these tests so I can start submitting my grades to Universities." Darien added to his lies. He couldn't tell her he had spent the evening at Fruits, huddled over mug shots from every government dept and agency in Japan. They had tracked down Emmett Simms, as an ex-military advisor for the CIA. Before he no doubt got recruited into this "Agency". There was no sign of Bella, it was as if they didn't exist? Usagi had told him her full name was Isabella Patterson but thats all she knew. It wasn't much for Amy to go on. But the girl was determined, before long Darien knew he would spending another enjoyable evening looking at thousands upon thousands of more thumbnails on her computer screen. The very thought of it was already giving him a massive headache.

Usagi eyes widened, she hadn't thought about Darien going away for school after the summer? She would be on her own here in the city pretty quickly. Now thoughts of how she was going to support Shingo, and take care of the real life expenses was now worrying her. She could get a job when she turned sixteen but it would only be a couple months before Darien might move away? Then a stray thought that she would move with him, and take Shingo...there would be no way Darien would just leave her behind. When he had promised to protect her and her brother. That settled her sudden dread for now. But she had to talk to him about his plans for the future and soon.

It took only a few minutes, as Darien's quite snores began to whisper in the darkness. She could feel those very same eyes upon her, studying her...evaluating her through and through. Making her feel like a specimen under a microscope.

She just couldn't handle those eyes upon her, her whole body was beginning to shiver in fear. With a whimper she rolled to face Darien's bare chest. Pressing herself up tight against his warmth needing to find some comfort and concealment from that disturbing stare. Darien wrapped his arms around her more securely in his sleep. She soon released a long slow breath, his arms providing all the security she would ever need.

The smokey green haze in the corner shifted, the translucent nude woman from before shimmering more into view. She arched an eyebrow inquisitively, realizing now that Usagi could not see her, but could feel her aura quite clearly.

Crossing her well toned arms over her ample bare chest, "Curious..." She murmured, before merely fading away. Usagi's dormant abilities were not so dormant anymore. Ido must be made aware the Genesis of Sanctity was starting to manifest once more. Preparations or counter measures must be made for when her powers began to break free of their mental restraints. Ido's well laid plans for the future might be derailed by this power. If it was not bound and harnessed under his command.

The next morning was a mad house in Darien's apartment. Usagi had slept in, having had a very restless sleep filled with odd images. Upon waking the only residual effects of her dreams was an ill feeling deep down in her soul. She couldn't remember the disturbing visions she had only felt nervous and ill at ease upon waking. Thus she started the day on a bad note, scrambling around to get ready. Irritable and frantic, she tore from the bathroom to their bedroom in a frenzy. With her hair half done, wearing her thin jeans with the rose embroidery down the legs, and her boyfriends huge white shirt. Darien and Shingo stayed out of her way, nibbling on toast in the living room. Shingo already got physically tossed out of the bathroom. Now tending to his pride, by casting the side hall dirty looks. Calming his ire by promising that when he was finally bigger then his sister he would toss her about. Now Shingo merely shook his head and grimaced as she screamed and tore around in a panic. While Darien was deeply concerned, he would not be able to handle cyclone Serena every morning.

"Is she like this every morning?" He asked Shingo, his face a mirror of how scared he was at the prospect of this every morning.

Shingo chuckled, wanting to spread a bit more fear but quickly snuffed out that idea. He didn't need to scare the guy off. He liked him, it would be better to ease him into his sister's disorganized chaotic lifestyle slowly. "Naw...she sleeps in once in a while. Doesn't handle being rushed well. Is all." He shrugged.

Darien nodded, promising himself that tonight he would set his alarm so his sweetness would have enough time to have a leisurely morning. She jogged into the living room looking sweet and well put together. In her dark blue jeans with the embroidery down the legs, a collared blouse that was untucked and fuzzy white sweater vest that hugged her her hair up in it's cute style of buns and tails. Her cheeks pink from darting around and slightly out of breath. With her beige satchel slung over a shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked innocently. As if her crazy behaviour for the last half an hour had been completely normal.

Shingo gave her a huff of disbelief, moving past her in the archway to retrieve his sky blue coat.

Darien chuckled, she was a complete nut...

Grabbing a slice of butter toast, he met her at the foyer as she slipping into her bomber jacket.

"Eat, you crazy rabbit!" He shoved the toast into her mouth softly. She smiled brightly around the crumbling crust. Munching happily as they left the apartment. Darien once again only wearing jeans and his black hoody.

"Darien..." Usagi asked meekly from inside her locker. After their shopping marathon yesterday she was wondering if he would be up to helping her more for the dance.

Darien hummed back in response, he was dressed in pair of dark blue jeans and black button up shirt that he left untucked. The sleeves rolled up to near his elbows and navy cotton long sleeve top underneath.

"Would you have time to drop me off at Osa's after school, I have a little work to do on my dress." She took a deep breath and just blurted it all out.

Darien sighed while running a hand through his thick dark hair. So much fuss over a dance...He didn't understand it. All this work for one night of superficial socializing and ear splitting music. To him it would a night of slow torture. But it was important to her so he kept his peace and buried his bitter resentments at having to go. When she ducked back out of her locker with her books, he had a happy smile on his face.

"No problem, me and Sammy will go hang out a Crown while you finish up." He responded.

She nodded, accepting his fake cheer with a small smile. Unconsciously starting to feel guilty about him coming. He was doing this all for her, because he cared about her happiness. But the prospect of the evening was straining him. She wished he could just relax and enjoy himself instead of stressing over it all.

Darien had just took her hand in his and was heading down the main hall. When Sebastian Hemlock exploded from the open double doors at the front of the hall from the large front foyer. He was not looking well, dripping with sweat his dark hair plastered to his forehead. Dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt untucked and stained with sweat. His face was pale, and dark blue eyes wild with fear. As he charged down the hall at break neck speeds, his sneakers slapping against the lino smartly. The crowds in the hall pressed up against the walls to stay out of his way. Those who didn't move fast enough got line backed aside by his shoulder.

Darien slammed Usagi back against he lockers with a protecting arm, as Sebastian rushed by. She watched him with panic filled eyes, wondering what was going on. Then several police officer's came rushing down the hall, billy clubs in hand. Shouting orders to each other to try and trap the fleeing youth.

"Sebastian...Just surrender! This is not how we wanted to take you into custody. You are embarrassing your family...now." The head officer shouted, an older man with thinning grey hair and a severe face.

Usagi cast Darien a very worried look, her finger's now digging into his bicep as she stared with fierce trepidation at the group of police officer's stampeding down the side hall towards the courtyard in pursuit.

Sebastian exploded into the inner courtyard, bouncing on his toes for a moment as his eyes darted about for a way of escape. Students were now milling around the edge of the three balconies, whispering and wondering what the commotion was.

Sebastian heard the old police officer's booming voice echoing from the shadows of the side hall behind him. Pleading for him to give up, to end this embarrassing chase. He whimpered then ran again, dashing across the lush inner courtyard. Leaping over a wooden box of sod and bushes that lined the outer edge, taking to the short stone path that crossed the middle of the tiny yard. The grey light of the day flickering down from the sky light high above. The faint light dancing through the branches of young elm saplings that flanked the winding path, having to preform a sideways leap over the solitary wooden bench as he reached the dead center of the tiny garden.

His breath was shallow and hoarse from the long, panic filled race to evade the police. Who had caught him entering the school minutes before. His eyes stung from the sweat dripping off his bangs and long eyelashes. His chest was tight and aching from stress and exertion. As he made it across the other side of the yard. Spinning around the small corner to the foot of the stairs on the far side of the courtyard, that would led up upward towards the second floor balconies.

Just as he cleared the greenery, his heart leaped then sank into his shoes. As he was greeted by the stern, disapproving visage of his older brother. Daniel stood blocking the stairwell. Dressed in a very clean cut grey suit and tie. His platinum blonde hair firmly in place with much gel, into a very conservative and business like style. His light blue eyes cold, lacking any sort of emotion at all.

"Brother...let me go...please...I can't go to jail!" Sebastian pleaded, heaving for breath.

Daniel remained stoic and silent, crossing his arms over his chest glaring his brother down.

"You won't go to jail...dear brother. You are to young...at most a couple years in Juvy first." Daniel then smiled knowingly, his voice slick and smooth.

Sebastian cast a nervous glance over his shoulder as the police surrounded him from behind.

Sebastian's heart sank, his brother had sold him out. What had he told the police? It had been an accident right?

"Sebastian, Hemlock. You need to come in for questioning for the death of Lionel Hemlock." The older police officer stated, unlatching his metal cuffs from his belt and approaching the boy cautiously. As if any sudden moves would make the dark haired boy bolt.

"Tell them I didn't do it!" Sebastian shouted at Daniel, desperate for his older brother to defend him to save him.

"I told them all that I know." Daniel merely shrugged innocently, truly uncaring about the drama now happening before him.

"PLEASE! Brother, I can't go away...she needs me!" Sebastian was fighting like a wild thing in the old man's cuffs. Needing two other policemen to restrain the struggling youth.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" He screamed and railed against the policemen as the dragged him away through the courtyard and back through the small hall.

Darien and Usagi had been standing at her locker, as the police escorted a terrorfied Sebastian away. He was quiet now with silent tears streaming down his bowed face.

"What happened..." Usagi breathed, darting her gaze from the defeated Sebastian to Darien.

"I don't know..." Darien intoned, his brow wrinkling in dread.

"He killed his father." Mel strode up to them, hands shoved deep in the side pockets of his tan cargo jeans. His red fedora perched off to the side, wearing a rust colored striped dress shirt, untucked and sightly undone down his chest. Showing of the round collar of a white t-shirt beneath.

"What?" Darien turned to confront the short brown haired boy.

Mel merely stared after Sebastian his soft brown eyes full of sympathy.

"A hunting accident they say...Daniel, him and their father had gone into the bush by the reservoir after a deer. His gun supposedly misfired and hit his father who was walking ahead on the trail in the back of the head. Daniel called 911, but by the time paramedics arrived he had gone into cardiac arrest due to blood loss. He was cold long before help arrived." Mel grimaced.

"How do you know all that?" Serena inquired, shaking her head in disbelief. She barely knew Sebastian, but what she did know of him was that he wasn't a killer. Of animals or people...a sweet kind of guy. Who was kinda shy and quiet, kept to himself somewhat. He had come to a few parties, due to his brother's prodding that he get a social life. Serena had only one conversation with him, at her first high school party. Before Daniel had dragged her way to make out in that back bedroom.

"I over heard my dad talking last night..." Mel started, "He's on the police force."

"Wow..." Serena breathed, blinking back tears. She felt really bad for Sebastian...if that really was what happened he must feel horrible for accidentally killing his father and now he was in an even scarier place with the police...soon to be facing charges and maybe jail.

Darien narrowed his eyes, his mind turning over Mel's story wondering if it was true or just another plot instigated by Daniel. If it was, then he had misjudged the boys true threat. He might be more deadly and devious then he had first thought. His job protecting Usagi just got a hell of a lot harder.

Instinctively he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. Mel sighed sadly and took his leave. Not looking back, as the two lovers embraced one another in the hall. Usagi curled up warm and secure in his arms, clutching his dress shirt for support. While Darien braced his chin in the crown of her golden hair staring worriedly off after the last remaining police officer's moving out of view through the double doors into the large font foyer.

Darien's fan club had been waining since joining the football team. Over time it became non-existent. He hadn't noticed the lack of fawning girls after him in the halls. He didn't miss it either, it made navigating around the school unnoticed a-lot easier. At the beginning after he had quit the gym a few had managed enough courage to ask why. He had answered swiftly that he just wasn't interested in fighting anymore. That had sealed his lack of popularity with that group of girls. They felt betrayed even spurned that their so called fighting champion, that they liked to gawk at and cheer for had just cast his passion aside like it meant nothing. Pretty well killing what ever romantic dreams they once had for him. Darien did not mourn their lack of pressence in his life. He found them all quite pathetic that they couldn't develop their own passion for something, but instead had latched onto him as a vehicle for their need to obsess. He wondering now as he walked the halls now a popular football player if they would return to flock and plague him once he quit the team and resumed his dream?

Darien had been adjusting his binder and texts at his hip when he turned the corner from the short stairs, up to the second floor classroom balcony. Lost in his thoughts, he almost bumped into someone much shorter then himself. Noticing the comfortable dark sneaker's and cane, just in time to side step out of the way. Glancing upward with mild interest to find it was Amelia, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a frumpy dark crimson sweater with a heavy cowl wrapped around her slender neck. Her lime green tints having faded a bit, leaving her light blonde hair a sickly color that hung around her shoulder's. She put in no effort anymore in how she dressed or how she looked, just going through the motions. Trying to get through the days one at a time, she focused now on her grades having nothing else to find confidence in. She had several sister's to support now...the money train they had been living off of had dried up now that Lionel was dead. Her mother was more of a basket case then ever. It seemed like their casual sex over the years had meant something to her. She had actually fallen in love with that arrogant egomaniac, womanizing loser.

She had very few options being so crippled, but the jobs she would apply for would consider her more readily then others. She was very upset and stressed today, she should have never came to school. But she would get no rest at home either, with her mother sulking about. Acting like a some restless spirit unable to find peace, moving like a phantom from room to room. Moaning and muttering, crying softly as if seeking some kind of sympathy from her daughters. None offered any, the younger ones to uncertain to approach her lest they get yelled at. The two older daughters having lost all respect for her, being more annoyed then understanding.

Amelia wished she would just lock herself up in her room, as she was freaking everyone out. Little Bethany had slept with her last night, she was so upset at having to endure her mother that way around the house. Casey had taken off to stay with a friend for the rest of the week. Katie was a mess of inner rage, unable to vent she just locked herself away in her own room. If one walked by the door you would only hear the angst filled music and her snarls and pacing behind. Penny had kept herself busy, cleaning the house and re-doing all the laundry. Not wanting to think about what was happening. They didn't know how Lionel died...just that he was gone. Several hours later, Amelia had caught a small smile of satisfaction cross Penelope's lips from time to time. It was strange to find her sister somewhat happy the man was dead? Her boyfriend would be a mess, he just lost his father?

"Oh...sorry. " Darien muttered as he got out of her way.

"Save it!" She snarled back.

"Look...Amelia. I am sorry for how things went. I should have never said yes when I had no feelings for you. " Darien attempted to explain.

"I do not want hear any more of your excuses...Shields! You think I'm naive...stupid!" She hissed in his face. The raw fury in her eyes as she hobbled into his personal space making him back up into the cement wall of the balcony.

Darien held his jaw tight, knowing she was right. He owed her more respect then lieing.

"Your right..." He stated,brushing a hand through his fringe, casting the stray locks over his temple.

"Look I just want to know...were you fooling around with Serena the whole week you were supposedly dating me?" Amelia asked, tears in her eyes.

Darien was quiet for a bit..."I was already dating her before I started dating you." He shrugged, being completely honest.

Her hand snapped across his cheek at full force. Cracking his head to the side by the strength in her swing. His cheek was now red and tingling.

"Cheating Bastard!" She shouted up at him. Her ire more for Serena then herself. The poor girl was sweet and kind, and had forgiven this low life for what he had done. She had very little respect for men and Darien had just proved possitive once again her low opinion of the male species.

"She gave me permission to date you...she was worried, and wanted you to feel supported. She knew that you needed someone. That you had no one to lean on, still don't..." Darien began rubbing his cheek, bitterly. "She cares about you, even though you treat her like shit. She still wanted you to have everything you needed to get better. " Darien sighed, as Amelia's anger melted into remorse and guilt. How could anyone even think of sharing their love with someone else?

"But I knew it was killing her to have me acting so sweet towards you. So I chose to hurt you, to cast you aside...in a very pathetic and dishonourable way. " Darien sighed. "You didn't deserved how I treated you, I am sorry for that." He finished, searching her dark green eyes with his own. Hopeful to find any sort of forgiveness or even some understanding.

"I was using you anyway." Amelia scoffed, "I was hoping to gain more power and popularity by dating the star of the Football team."

Darien stared at her completely poleaxed, while she started to laugh bitterly.

"Those plans are pretty mute now." She sighed, bowing her head and subtly brushing away a few tears with the tips of her fingertips.

Darien chuckled, if they were being truly honest with one another then so would he.

"I was just using you too...to get to Daniel. He's a twisted bastard, I needed dirt to get him to back off of Serena."

Amelia raised her face up, her face inscrutable. Then nodded in understanding.

"A warning, then. Daniel is an ambitious man. Proud and stubborn. So watch your back if your messing with him. " She stated, then hobbled away on her cane. Her normally dark mood now falling into con templation. She didn't know if she should appreciate Serena for sharing Darien when she needed someone most. Or be disgusted with her even more for being a spineless wimp and allowing him to cheat on her like that for a week. She was a strange girl that she just couldn't pigeon hole as weak or strong. She seemed like both...and it confused her.

She made it only a few steps when her cell phone rang, grumbling she moved out of traffic. Having to lean against the white brick wall, to dig it out of her jean's pocket. She quickly tapped the screen activating the text.

-Sebastian is in custody at the police station...they are charging him with murder!- Her sister Penny had typed.

-What the Hell!- Amelia texted back franticly, her eyes now scanning the moving crowds on the open second floor balcony for Darien's head of dark hair. Her mind reeling, she needed to get to Penny and Sebastian's side quickly. This whole mess smelled of a coverup...Daniel had been acting weird all week. Ranting about his father and her mother on several occasions. She now wondered if it was something Darien had done to him?

Finding the young man just rounding the other side of the giant square open corridor that rimmed the courtyard below.

"Shields!" She bellowed over the crowds,stumbling back towards the balconies edge to catch his eye.

Waving her cane over her head like a weapon.

"SHEILDS!" She screamed, her voice cracking by the intensity of her shout.

Darien finally noticed her attempting to gain his attention, quickly back tracked to her side.

Finding her typing on her phone in a flurry of dancing fingertips.

-Leave, will meet you at the gates.-She typed to the sister.

Then raised her head up to confront Darien with narrowed accusing eyes.

"This is your fault..." She hissed. She didn't know how, but he had been trying to dig up dirt on Daniel and something had set him off big time this week.

"What?" Darien was completely confused.

"Your driving me and my sister down to the police station." She grabbed his hand, refusing to allow him to back out.

Darien sighed and nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He didn't know how Sebastian was connected to them, beside just being a family friend. But something serious had happened and she needed help. He was more then happy to do as she asked.

Chad was running late this morning, having to tend to a sick cow in the barn that had a lame leg due to a gofer hole. Having thrown on a pair of jeans and beige button up shirt he wasn't looking very well put together, having no time to brush his wild hair. It had put him off schedule for picking up Raye, who was in a foul mood this morning anyway. Being late to pick her up and forcing her to stand in the blustery wind, messing up her long hair for an extra half hour did not improve her bitter mood any. She was even less pleased to be in the cold wind, have chosen a black mini skirt and plum coloured light sweater that barely hugged her waist. Her legs covered in black ribbed tights and dainty dress shoes with silver buckles. She had looked really good and well put together when she left the house, all of that was not ruined thanks to Chad. He was just pulling his white dodge crew cab into the parking lot. As Darien was leaving in his Black Honda Ridge line. Raye was tending to her frizzy, fly away mess of hair. When she caught sight of Darien pulling past them with Amelia in the passenger side seat.

"That cheating Bastard!" she exclaimed. Usagi had been complaining at lunch that he had been avoiding her lately. Taking off at night and sometimes earlier when they got to school. Raye had never trusted him, had warned her earlier this week to be careful. That their relationship in the past had never been stellar. This just proved her theory that he wasn't to be trusted!

"Raye?" Chad hadn't noticed Darien drive by, giving her a wondering look.

She just glared back at him, having been giving him the silent treatment the whole ride. Upset he couldn't find the time to call her this morning and warn her he would be late. She had felt so foolish standing out on the sidewalk for him for so long.

"Men...Your all dogs!" She shouted in anger, storming out of the truck as soon as he parked.

"I'm not!" Chad defended, moving swiftly out of the driver's seat to catch up to his furious girlfriend.

"NO!" She exclaimed with dark laughter, pulling her black leather back pack out of the back seat of the truck.

"Raye..." Chad pulled open the other door, staring at her with concern. She was always kinda volitle, but her frustrations with him had been growing more pronounced after their little experiment with Mina.

"You were eager enough to have sex with both of us last weekend!" She slammed her door closed. Her emotions running out of her control now. Like a flood gate had been opened and she couldn't stem the intensity of the flow.

"I was drunk!" Chad reiterated, closing his own door more softly.

"You were not that drunk!" She shot back..."You were pretty excited by the idea and more then eager to engage with her and me!" She strode away from him.

"No...way that was all you girls idea...you convinced me to have sex with both of you." He refused to place any blame on himself. So ashamed of what he had done. He was a gentlemen not some sex crazed defiant.

"We did not!" Raye stopped and turned to him, her face red with growing rage. She had never defending Mina, never stood up for herself against his accusations of abuse by them. He had made her feel ashamed of what they did, even though she found the who experience of making love to Mina a beautiful thing. He had tainted that night for her. Because he couldn't handle the fact that he had fun...that he enjoyed himself in a wild, unrestrained way. That did not conform to the conservative ideas this father and grandfather had forced him to believe in. A real man was true to only one woman...he did not cheat, or even lust after another. He was always in control of himself and his surroundings. Ideal's that were not attainable by anyone, unless ones life was a sterile series of planned events. Life was filled with the unexpected, and the allure of many beautiful moments. One had to learn to flow with life, to appreciate what it gave and what it took away. To enjoy the beautiful moments and not get caught up in the dogma...Mina had taught her that.

"That was the most disgusting night of my life..." Chad hissed in shame, refusing to look at her.

Raye could barely breath, those were the most hurtful words he had ever said to her. His cruelty finally providing her with the clarity she so craved. She had been angry and resentful of him ever since that night.

"Your prudish, sexually constipated idea of love destroyed one of the most wonderful nights of my life!If I could go back, I'd have kicked you out of that room so I could enjoy my night with the woman I love!" She snarled back, slapping him across the face with all her strength.

"I can't believe I allowed you to make feel so guilty about that night...To treat her so cruelly!" she huffed, storming away from him across the parking lot. Leaving him standing holding his cheek, in complete shock.

She was on a mission now, she needed to find Mina and make things right...then Usagi had to know the truth. It would hurt but it was for the best, Darien had never treated her right. She needed to find a love who would cherish her and never stray.


	23. Chapter 17

Hi all! Thanks for waiting for the next update! I want to give a big thank you to all of you who favourites and follows this wonderful tangent of mine. LOL. I appreciate you all!

To my reviewer's you are my compass that I travel by. With out you I would not know were or how to improve my skills as a writer. So thank you for your opinions, advice and support.

I now have a beta/editor. Her name is Aznominal! And she is the best!

Yeah! Doing dance of joy complete with fist pumps and twirls. I have grammar and spelling issues...I admit it. I really appreciate her help in taking the time to proof my chapters and make them easier to read. She will be working from the first chapter up and I shall be updating the chapter's as she finishes. So far she has improved the prologue and the first chapter. She is working deligently, so everyone give her some love, you will see a big difference in how smoothly my chapter's will read from now on.

GinnyPotter0183:This chapter will be leading up to a turning point in their relationship.

LoveInTheBattlefield:My chapter's are not as frequent lately, but I am trying to post as quickly as I can.

Tabbykatroses: Your a nut! I love your reviews. LOL

Serena:I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Selena: I am trying to update as quickly as I can. I am drowning in a hoarder's heaven in my cellar right now.I should be updating more frequently after I have finished my cleaning/purge of my stuff. It's crazy the stuff you hang onto thinking you'll use it again...I feel like TombRaider down there.

Aznominal:Thank you so very, very, very much for all the work you are putting in to help me with my chapters. I appreciate you!

All right, now lets get on with the next instalment shall we.

Author's note:Raye's tantrum based off of Chevy Chases Christmas Rant. Also small Lemon is hidden within this chapter.

Simple Sweetness

Raye barely waited for the heavy door to close before bolting down the faintly lit back hall. Her shoes echoing in the lonely emptiness. Making it to Mina and Usagi's home room in a matter of seconds, just as the bell tolled for first period. She was about to burst into the class room, when the students began to vacate to the hall to head to class. Forcing her to wait with her heart in her throat, she couldn't believe she just exploded like that to Chad.

She just tossed a bright normal future to the wind...Her heart was racing and her mouth was dry...her palms felt sweaty and she was the most nervous she had ever felt in all her life. Her mind reeling at a cross roads she had just entered in her young life. Dancing anxiously just outside the door, wanting to find refuge out of sight. Knowing that the man in question would be coming through the side door any second now and not wanting to engage with him again.

Usagi brought up the rear of the exiting students, talking absently with Mina. The blondes were as always polar opposites when it came to fashion. The golden blonde was in her tight dark blue jeans with the rose embroidery an untucked cream blouse with a white sweater vest over top. Looking smart and cute at the same time, with her long twin tails and buns. While the honey blonde was in a pair of jean dungaree's with a tight white halter top. With black suspender's holding up the baggy style pants, and an orange Hurely hoody half zipped hanging loosely off her shoulder's.

Raye cast Usagi a meaningful look as she passed, "We are gonna talk later." she commanded, before grabbing a startled Mina by the shoulder's and twirling her back into the privacy of the empty class room.

Usagi gave her a confused look but nodded and headed on her way.

"What the..." Mina blurted out as Raye pinned her against the white washed wall just inside the doorway.

"I'm sorry..." The raven haired girl breathed, her dark eyes searching the blondes sweet baby blues for any kind of forgiveness.

Mina merely laughed at how stricken she looked, confronting the girls fear and remorse with an understanding sigh of relief. She had truly thought she had lost her, her heart was soaring now to have her back. Confessing her guilt about how she had treated her earlier. But she had had a moment of clarity in the last few days herself.

"It's alright...I pushed you to fast. Your reaction was completely understandable." She smirked, cupping her scared girls cheek, comforting her silently with her eyes alone.

"I was such a bitch..." Raye groaned, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of her touch.

"You were confused and it was totally my fault." Mina sighed. As Raye slowly opened her eyes to find the blonde near tears. Struggling with feelings that she could not understand, looking broken and fragile like the slightest touch might shatter her into a million pieces.

"No..." she began to defend, but Mina silenced her with a warm smile. Gathering her courage and the strength to her voice.

"You were the first girl I ever really had intense feelings for." Mina confessed. "I guess I was a bit over zealous about having you like me back."

"You made me cheat on Chad..." Raye smirked. "I loved every minute of it."

Mina laughed joyfully, though deep down she still felt guilty about what she had done. Raye could have been happy with Chad if she hadn't interfered.

"Well, this time I am not going to push you." She thumped her head back against the wall, struggling to maintain her composure. With Raye beautiful face mere inches away from her's all she wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

"You don't have to. I want to be with you?" Raye was really nervous now, Mina did not sound as excited by the prospect of them dating as she did.

"I want to be with you too, but now is not the time." Mina clasped her hand tightly, searching her now misty eyes for understanding. The blondes thumb rubbed Rayes knuckles softly, trying to sooth her in ways her words could not.

"You need time to think...really think if this is what you want. If you can give up a traditional future. That you could still have with a man, just to be with me." She continued on, struggling to remain strong as she was now facing Raye confused and hurt expression.

"What..." The dark haired girl cried, twisting her hand free. Her heart sinking and temper rising once more at Mina's fateful words. She had finally gotten the courage to be truthful of how she truly felt. She had been trying to confess how much she meant to her. Now she was rejecting her after everything they had put each other through in the last few days. Now out of the blue she wasn't wanting a relationship, but time...

"No...this isn't fair!" Raye whined, her hopes were crushed. She couldn't breath right anymore, her body was shuddering with held back emotions of deep hurt and intense rage.

"What I did wasn't fair!" Mina stated, grasping her by the shoulder's. "Look, I realized that now is not the time for us. But my feelings for you will never change, but I need to figure out who I truly am. So do you! If in a few years after you had a chance to explore more relationships. As I have...and if you still hold me in your heart. Then I think it will be the right time for us. But not now, not while we are in High School. We are both just to young to understand what we truly want for the future." Mina sighed, brushing her fingers along the line of her beloved's jaw lovingly.

"For now I want to just be friends...ok." Mina gave her a bitter sweet smile, then retreated from the room with out further words. Holding back her own tears, she quickly dashed away down the hall, needing to find a place to gather herself. Her whole body was now aching, her heart was bleeding painfully inside at what she had just done. She had never delayed her desires before, she didn't know if she was being more mature or just plain stupid. She wanted Raye...in every way a person could want another. But deep down she knew that things would not work out between them right now. Raye needed to grow, to experience and experiment a little with love before they tried again. Then their love would be on even footing and they go into the future together as equals. Right now she loathed how she had preyed upon Raye's innocence. Pushing her to far to fast into a lifestyle she wasn't prepared to handle just yet. What she had done was inexusable to her. She needed time to forgive herself as much as she needed Raye to mature a little in matters of love.

Raye stood shocked and completely broken, holding back her tears of regret and remorse in the empty class room. This was not how she had imagined this conversation to go, when she told Chad off minutes before. She had just bore her heart to Mina and had it compassionately trod upon. She didn't know how to take it all in. She was just over whelmed right now. So she was left taking one long weak breath after another staring blindly at the open door to the hall. Wishing that she had done things differently in the past. Had found her courage sooner to profess her love for that amazing girl who had just walked out of her life.

Darien wasn't paying any attention as to where he was going, just barreling down the back hall of the dungeon. Now late for first period thanks to Amelia. The women was so infuriating! She hadn't thanked him just dismissed him after he dropped her off at the Precinct. Like he was some kind of servant who's sole purpose was to drive her and her sister about. When suddenly Raye was in front of him, having left the empty home room just as lost in her thoughts. If either of them had been interested in anything other then their own problems they might have avoided the collision, but they didn't. So Raye ended up rebounding off his chest and onto her butt on the lino in front of him.

"Oh...sorry Raye." Darien stated remorsefully, offering her a hand up.

Raye batted it away angrily. Her temper at him and love in general now finding a suitable target.

"Don't give me that, bull shit!" She snarled, climbing to her feet. "Your not sorry for anything!"

Darien was taken aback by the venom in her voice and the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry..." He responded in a confused breath.

"All you do is play with girls hearts then rip them out!" She gathered herself back to her feet. Confronting him with fire and brimstone in her eyes, her hands now balled into fists against her hips. Completely uncaring that the back of her dark mini skirt had ridden up, showing a bit of her black tights over her bum. She was looking flustered and more then a bit disheveled. Darien didn't really know how to react so he just stood there like an idiot as she began to ball him out. Her blind rage ripping up one side of him and down the other.

"Nothing but an arrogant playboy! You lead them on with your charms, your weak promises and sweet words. Make them think your time together means something, then when their guards down you make'm think they love you!" She ranted, Darien merely blinked uncertainly. Wondering if he should duck and run, she looked ready to attack. Her face was getting redder and she was right in his face now, poking him hard in the chest. "Then I see you riding off with that no good, man stealing whore...Amelia 'Strangelove'!"

"Uhm...Raye it's not what you think?" Darien began.

Raye rose up on her tippy toes to glare him right in the eye. "Your nothing but a cheap, no good, lying, rotten, low life who doesn't deserve such a sweet trusting girl like Usagi!"

"NO, Raye please...calm down." Darien grabbed her by the shoulder's pulling her away from his personal space. His heart was now slamming against his ribs by the threat in her confrontation with him.

"I will not calm down!" She shouted slamming her arms in a circle to break his grip on her shoulder's.

"I will not let you hurt her again!" She roared, then before he could react her foot connected with his crotch mercilessly. She felt like a volcano exploding, all her years of resentments and disappointment with love all draining out of her. From her mother's untimely death, to her absent father and now her ruined relationship with Chad and spurned love from Mina. She couldn't contain the raw crushing pain now surging forth from her soul.

All Darien could do was whimper in pain, as he neither regions began to throb as if on fire. His vision blurred as he went down clutching his groin. His inner thoughts commented bitterly how much he was really starting to hate melodramatic women right now. So far this morning he had been slapped in the face and now he may never have any children...

Lying on the lino he could only watch miserably as Raye stormed away, snarling more nasty names his way as she disappeared down the hall.

"Snake-sucking, cock-licking, inbred, arrogant, two faced, thoughtless, hopeless, dickless, heartless, dumb-ass, cow-eyed, low life worm sack of shit!...Oh my god...were's the tylenol." She finally breathed, having released all her rage and tension in one long tantrum. Turning the corner at the end of the hall she disappeared for the nurses office down the main hall just above.

"That one has some major anger issues..." Darien groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in agony as he continued to hold his bruised groin painfully.

He avoided lunch hour in the cafeteria, knowing damn well Usagi was going to get the full, biased story from Raye. He wasn't going to get into an argument with the raven haired angel of vengeance again. He would bide his time, talk to Usagi later and explain what really happened. After she finished with her irrational cry and bash fest of him with her girlfriends, no doubt. Then he would speak to her after school when hopefully she would be more rational.

What he hadn't anticipated was that Usagi was already irritated with him. For taking off on her with out explanation several times over in the last week and his pathetic attempts to act happy about going to the dance with her. She was fed up and now on the rampage, Raye's insinuations of him cheating only exasperating her thin patience with him. She was not going to wait around for him, so now she was on the hunt. Having already checked his most used haunts. Of the study rooms up stairs in the library. Only finding Amy hovering over a computer, acting strange and nervous. When she had entered the room to interrogate her over seeing Darien. The short haired brunette was dressed in a very casual way, that was not normal for the well put together scholar. In a pair of navy sweats and wrinkled long sleeve shirt. Her short hair was mussed as if she had merely combed it with her finger's this morning, with deep discoloured bags under her tired eyes. Usagi paid little attention to the fact that the screen she hid behind her held kanji symbols. Dashing away back out of the small room in seconds needing to get to the bottom of what was going on with her boyfriend.

She checked the football field, the track and field out back of the gym growing more and more desperate as the lunch hour dragged on with no sign of him. Finally she decided to check his truck out in the parking lot, striding down the short flight of cement stairs outside the door. Fighting the cold wind once more as she crossed the parking lot. It tossed her hair about, bringing a pungent scent to sting her nose from the students lazing about the parked cars having a smoke. She stormed up to the driver's side of the truck barely holding back her tears of betrayal. Finding him lounging in his leather seat, in the warmth of the cab listening to music. She rapped on the glass, glaring daggers up at him.

Darien cracked open one bleary dark blue eye, finding her standing outside. He released a long lingering breath accepting the inevitable. He unlocked his doors and sat up waiting for this hurtful confrontation to begin. His little blonde dashed around the front of the truck and into the passenger side swiftly.

"I can't believe you..." She shuddered, so filled with disappointment and irritation she could barely speak. Tending to smoothing down her fly away tails with her hands not yet confronting his intent gaze.

"It's not what you think..." Darien began exasperated, suddenly worried that she might hit him too. She looked ready to explode, and his track record with the opposite sex today was quite violent.

"Then what should I think!" She cried out her voice tight and strained. Arms flapping at her sides, not knowing what to do with them. Her emotions were racing off in many directions to count. Part of her wanted to scream at him, another part wanted to break down and just cry, while another just wanted to run and avoid this whole situation. Leaving her bursting at the seems with conflicting feelings that were tearing her apart.

"You are known to lie...Darien!" She finished with a sniff, wondering if she would have to tag off with her finger's all the times he had mislead her in past.

"I know..." Darien rubbed the bridge of his nose, really not wanting to have this conversation.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on the tip of her tongue to keep herself in check from breaking down in front of him.

"This morning...Amelia just needed a ride to the police station. I guess Sebastian is dating her little sister Penny. " He sighed, hoping she would understand. Finding sadly that she was just sitting there mulling over his words.

"Were have you been going...who have you been with. What is so important that you drop everything to dash away again and again this week." She arched an eye brow accusingly, wanting the truth.

Darien groaned he didn't want to tell her what he was up to. But she looked so hurt, so frightened that he was mistreating her again. He just didn't have the heart to lie to her anymore. It was bruising his heart and his soul to continue to have her in the dark. He needed to protect more then just her body, he was responsible for protecting her heart as well.

"I've been with Amy." He stated reluctantly.

"Your cheating on me with Amy!" She ranted in disbelief, as his eyes flew wide in sudden dread. Hands now poised before her breast, finger's clenching and retracting anxiously.

"NO!" He shouted, raising his hands up to defend himself thinking she was going to slap him. With how stiff and coiled she looked over in the passenger side seat, glaring angrily up at him. A cold fury clear in her wide blue eyes.

"We've been trying to figure out what happened in your past, what your father had found out to get you guys in this mess. Who those agents were and who this Assassin 'Black Widow' is. " He admitted, holding back what happened to her father he didn't feel prepared to give her that kind of tragic information just yet. She was dealing with enough right now.

Usagi sat their beside him, swallowing slowly and blinking rapidly trying to take it all in.

"Then you haven't been avoiding me." She mulled..."Just trying to get yourself killed." She thumped her head against the seats head rest tiredly.

"I need to know what happened, who's involved, to protect you." Darien lightly brushed a hand up her arm, seeking her understanding.

"How long has Amy been investigating my past?" She asked, turning to him with worried eyes.

"Since you revealed your past to her a couple years ago." He admitted.

"Your all going to get yourselves killed too." She moaned, closing her eyes and feeling horrible for getting her friends envolved. She felt like such a coward to depend on them so much.

"Well, It's our choice to get more involved. We would all die for you." He squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't want that!" She shouted, throwing his comforting hand off her shoulder. The intense fear reflecting back at him, clenched his heart.

"I should have never said anything...I should have just disappeared after my father left." She growled, loathing herself.

"No...staying and asking for help was the right course of action. Usagi I can protect you, you just need to believe in me. I have a plan to teach you how to protect yourselves. After all this football stuff, I am going to take you and Shingo to the gym and teach you how to fight." He stated, a confidence in his voice.

"I don't like to fight..." She whined, the very thought of punching or kicking another person twisting her stomach into knots.

Darien swallowed he had never taken into account that she was such a pacifist. But she needed to understand that one had to protect themselves. That their was a difference to violence, be it attacking or defending.

"Usagi..." He sighed, trying to keep his temper as he watched her cry silently over the mere thought of violence. This was a hurdle for another time. She was a sensitive, sweet soul it would take time for her to harden a bit, to understand that she needed to fight sometimes.

"I'm fine..." she sighed, wiping away the tears and bowing her head in shame. She was weak, she knew it. It seemed she only found her inner fight when pushed into a corner, forced to react to unjust situations like her confrontation with the agents. She wondered now if she would find the courage and power to protect Shingo and herself when Black Widow showed up to finish them. She figured the killer had followed her father and had yet to return to complete the job. She wondered if her father was still alive?

Darien sat silently scrutinizing her as she calmed herself down. Tucking all her hurt and worry down deep once more. Then with a small thankful smile she raised her face to greet his worried look.

"I'm sorry for thinking so badly of you." She admitted, giggling in shame.

"Did you really think I would cheat on you?" He asked sadly.

"No...I, well, yes...I mean. " She sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration at herself. Raye had been so insistent and confident with what she saw and what she thought was going on with Darien and Amelia. Convincing her of the worst very quickly. They had been dating before...with her ignorant approval of course. And then there was that kiss...all and all it was easy enough to convince her that her boyfriend was once again being unfaithful.

"Darien your hot, and you know it. " she admitted, grimacing at his arrogant smirk. She would now have to deal with his ego again.

"Your charming and could have any woman you ever wanted, sometimes I just don't understand why you chose me." She giggled at her stupidity. She met his incredulous stare with a mild grin. She knew damn well how he loved her, and why he chose her as his girlfriend. She just had a hard time believing all the good things he thought about her. She was finding her confidence in herself slowly, but it was still a fragile thing.

"Your a nut, sweetness. One day you will trust in my feelings for just don't seem to know how beautiful you truly are. " He leaned into her with a meaningful smile, pressing a heart felt kiss upon her lips. "Until then I will work hard to prove how much I care for you." He finished, as she sighed blissfully against his lips.

"Arigato...Mamo-chan." She smiled, blinking away a few stray tears so very thankful for him in her life.

The day passed with no more assaults and Darien was thankful. He was forced to go to Football practice, Yaten refused to let him skip any more practices with the championship coming up on Saturday. Chad was not into it at all, getting benched early on by Coach for being a space case and not paying attention to what was going on during their skirmishes. He was taking his breakup with Raye really hard. Yaten had been rubbing it in playfully all day that he had been such a bad boyfriend he had turned poor Raye gay. He shut up about it. As soon as Chad pointed out the fact that Mina was also gay. That he was such a poor lay he had turned her into a lesbian. Darien had missed that conversation at lunch, thank god. Now he was attempting to just ignore both of them as they were at each other's throats verbally all through practice.

Serena worked her girls tirelessly through the last half of the routine back in the bright lights of the gym. They were dressed in the their dark green away uniforms, they would be wearing at the final game on saturday. Showing a lot more skin then normal since they didn't have to wear their dark leotard as they were indoors. As always Amelia was lurking on the bandstands just watching. A silent ghost once more to their cheer practice. Serena acknowledged her briefly just before practice started, with a slight nod then ignored her fully until the end. Cleaning up her cart she over heard the two senior's speaking a bit to loudly nearby.

"It' so pathetic...does she not have anything better to do but lurk around?" The tan skinned, dark haired girl inquired with a sneer.

"I know...it's so sad. But I hate having to look at her. It just makes me feel bad for her you know. " The short haired blonde responded.

Amelia was sitting on the lowest bleacher bench casting both of them dirty looks. Taking in their bitter, selfish remarks with quiet distain.

"She needs to get a life...really!" The long raven haired girl nearly shouted, catching Amelia's nasty look and wanting to inadvertently confront her about it.

Her friend began to laugh loudly, as they headed past the AV cart and Serena's disapproving scowl. Following the rest of the cheer team down the gym towards the back doors to the women's lockers.

"Eve...Shana." Serena called towards the two seniors, refusing to just allow them to be so blatantly mean to someone, even Amelia.

The two girls slowed to allow Serena to catch up.

"I thought we were done with the cruel bitchy attitudes that Amelia tried to promote?" She asked, hands braced on her hips as she regarded the taller girls.

"What are you talking about? Bunny Rabbit" The dark haired girl looked confused, Serena found her obliviousness sad. Serena sighed long and loud, needing to figure out how to make them understand. Eve and Shana were so used to being mean and spiteful they never even knew when they were acting that way. Over time it had become a normal state of being...which was scary.

"I over heard your cruel words towards Amelia...hell, everyone on the squad could hear you two verbally bashing her." Serena thinned her lips in a no nonsense way. Cutting to the hard facts, not sugar coating how vindictive they were being.

"So?" Shana replied, shrugging dismissively. Giving her shoulder cropped hair a irritated flip.

"Can either of you put yourselves in her position...can you not even try to find some compassion for her. She has lost her two closest friends, the ability to preform her true passion, and most of her so called friends are avoiding her. Because she makes them feel awkward or sad when she is around." She watched with pride as the two girls began to looked shamed as to how they acted.

"Do you want us to apologize?" Eve asked softly, brushing some of her stray strands of dark hair out of her face. While Shana, the short shoulder length blonde grimaced and stared bitterly at her sneakers.

"No, just try and treat people better. Ok." Serena smiled encouragingly up at her.

"Your both very nice, caring girls. You just need to put the past in it's place and stop seeking to punish her for how she treated you earlier." Serena's wide blue eyes were so filled with understanding and compassion the two girls couldn't help but agree. Moving off quietly thinking over her words, their little rabbit was mostly a care free soul. Who provided a warm and bright hearted environment to their cheer team now. But at times, she held such inner strength and wisdom that was far beyond her years that they were left amazed by her. Both Eve and Shana were now humbled by her, left wondering if they could change their ways. In an unconscious way the little golden blonde's sweet personality inspired her girls to become better people.

Amelia was grinding her teeth when Serena returned to finish tucking away the cart to the side lines.

"You will always be the goodie, goodie, sweet as sugar little prat won't you?" She spat, rising to her feet with a moan of discomfort.

Serena ignored her, wiping her hands down her bare legs as they felt slightly sweaty in her looming, spiteful presence.  
"I heard you had my boyfriend drive you down to the police station this morning." She stated pointedly, offering the mean spirited girl her back as she headed for the back doors of the gym.

Amelia merely grunted, struggling to keep pace with her.

"Is Sebastian ok?" Serena thumped her back against the swivelling door, facing Amelia's sour face.

"No...He's up on murder charges and my sister is having his stupid kid!" Amelia snarled.

"oh..." Was all Serena could say completely taken off guard by her honest comments.

"Look I just came by to make sure your handling everything alright. I don't want you screwing up the girls regionals. So it looks like your routine meets all the judges criteria, but I hope you got permission to use all those dance songs?" She smirked, raising her eye brows in question.

Finding Serena's face begin to pale, she hadn't thought about needing permission to use the songs.

Amelia laughed knowing she had finally found a chink in the girls perfect performance. Refusing to belittle or bash her stupidity. Understanding it as a rookie mistake, which was why she was here. The cheer team meant everything to her. If all she could do now was watch over them from the side lines so be it. She still wanted them to succeed.

"Alright girl, com'on back to the bleacher's." Amelia patted her on the shoulder, ushering her away from the doors. " I want you to down load your song compilation onto my i-phone. I'll get you those signatures, for permission."

"Thank you..." Serena breathed uncertainly, not knowing why Amelia was suddenly being so nice.

Serena sat with her for a long time on the plastic bench, going over each song and the names of the local artists who had produced the sounds. Amelia was patient as she jotted down the names in her binder, braced in her lap. Serena was starting to have strange feelings of connection with Amelia, the girl was acting so much like a big sister. A stern, some what grumpy older sister but she was generally looking out the Cheer team. Their was no love lost between them though, that offer of friendship had yet to be taken seriously. Right now the woman were merely tolerating each other, working towards a common goal.

Time got away from her and soon she was dashing away to change and meet Darien in the parking lot.

By the time she got out to the truck both boys had been waiting for some time, she got an earful from Shingo about punctuality. While Darien merely chuckled taking her lateness in stride, he really had no reason to be mad. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be anyway. After dropping she off at Osa & Osabu's they headed back over to Crown. Hanging out with Andrew and playing video games for nearly two hours, before she sent him a text to pick her up.

They found her sitting on the curb out front, her dress in a long plastic cover draped over her knees. With a small leather case in her lap. Staring at it with worried uncertain eyes.

"What's up?" Darien inquired as she slid into the cab, and buckled up.

"Nothing, a gift from Osa. " She commented, setting the mysterious brown leather case on the floor between her feet.

Darien wasn't going to push it right then, he merely nodded and drove them home. Tomorrow would be the dance and one hell of a long day.

Darien barely saw his girl all evening, as she was busy going up and down from the laundry room in the basement. He got out of his school clothes and into a pair of blue and white plaid comfy pants preparing to settle in with a book on his bed.

"We could head out to your old place on Sunday and pick up your guys extra clothes?" He offered, lounging on the bed reading a soft cover book. As she hauled in a white plastic netted hamper full of clothes into their bedroom.

"Naw, thats ok. I'd rather have less clothes to deal with anyway." She shrugged, settling down on the floor to start folding everything up.

"But you only have enough clothes for a few days? " He stated, not understanding the logic.

"I have all the things I cherish with me. I don't require more." She answered. "I've left behind a lot of things over the years as we moved around. I try to keep my life as simple as possible now."

Darien sighed, suddenly wondering if she could ever truly settle in comfortably with him. She had yet to unpack, always putting her clothes back into the army bag as if she wanted to stay prepared to evac at a moments notice.

A few minutes past in comfortable silence, before Usagi confronted him with a serious look.

"I wish we could help Sebastian...what a horrible situation to be in."

"I doubt he did it anyway, the guy's way to soft to handle a gun let alone shoot his father in the back." Darien confessed, unable to focus on his book now, he tossed it with disinterest to the covers.

"Do you think Daniel?" Usagi started unable to voice the brutal thoughts she was having concerning the cruel young man.

"I am certain of it. He set it all up so his brother could take the rap." Darien nodded, Amelia's words irritating his psyche. How was Lionel's death his fault? Yes he dug up some serious dirt on Daniel to get him to back off, but killing his father? That was solely on the Daniel's shoulder's not his.

"Did you know Amelia's sister is pregnant with Sebastian's kid?" She commented absently, folding up a pair of Shingo's jeans.

"Uh...yeah...kinda." Darien stumbled out. Unwilling to all out lie, but she didn't need to know the dirty details of what happened to that poor young girl.

"Darien?" Usagi warned knowing by his evasive tone he was holding something back. She would not stand for anymore lieing or holding back of information between them.

Darien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Amy and I kinda found some major dirt on Daniel's family. I used it to get Daniel to back off." He admitted still evading the details.

"Explains why I haven't seen or heard from him this week. Usually he would run into me almost everyday." Usagi admitted, finding Darien staring in alarm towards her.

"You and Amy make quite the little investigative team. Don't ya?" She commented with a weak smile, pushing the converstaion forward. Not wanting to get into details as to how abusive Daniel had been to wards her. Finishing up her two piles of clothes with a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. " Darien admitted, letting the conversation die there. Usagi wasn't the type to want to hear the dirty details about others anyway...thank god. She was evadeing as well, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes in scrutiny. When her back was turned, preparing to leave the room. His mind filling in the unsaid details of the phsycial and mental trauma that bastard had already inflicted upon her.

"What was the leather case about?" He asked mildly as she rose to her feet to take Shingo his stack of clothes. Moving on to lighter conversation not wanting her to leave thinking on the cruelity done to her.

"Some make-up from Osa...I don't know if I'll use it...Momma never really had a chance to teach me." She shrugged regret clear in her soft tone. Before leaving him with his thoughts, proceeding away to give Shingo his clothes.

Darien left his room a moment later. Heading over to his computer in the dimly lit dinning area, quickly pulling up a web site that might help her. Before heading off to find his girl back in their bedroom, struggling with her homework at his desk. Hunched over her binder with her forehead cradled in a hand, her fingers woven into the golden strands of her bangs. Looking confused and stressed.

"Come with me." He moved up behind her, leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

Usagi hummed in interest, as she swivelled the large wooden chair away from the desk. He gathered her hand in his and led her away.

Sitting her at the computer with an eager smile.

"My parents hadn't had time to teach me much about anything really. So when I have questions this site usually has pretty handy video's to help me." he sated confidently, hovering over her as she stared at the tabs along the far side of the screen.

Then started to giggle and shake her head.

"How to put on makeup?" She stated in disbelief.

"Yeah." He answered proudly, clicking on a tab revealing a young girl about her age standing before a mirror with her make up arrayed around her on a bathroom counter.

Darien retreated and brought his desk chair in beside her to watch her click on several more video tutorials.

They both began cringing at the goth styles and laughing nervously at the glam dolls with their heavy theatre style makeup. Usagi was having a good time exploring the world of make up and all the various types and styles. Even Shingo was lured in by their laughter and smart comments. To watch a few strange video's. It didn't take the web site long to derail off of makeup to crazy things like psycho kittens which had them all laughing in tears, to the down right bizarre, to just plain scary.

Shingo had accidentally clicked on a video of an elevator ghost. They were all lulled by the boring view of the empty elevator compartment for several minutes, when suddenly a gastly apparition popped up screaming in terror. Sending poor Usagi jumped out of her chair, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her whole body now coursing with adrenaline, as she raced in terror to the opposite side of the living room. Clutching at her chest as her heart was now beating so hard, wishing to escape her breast for more secure surroundings. Darien rushed to her side, folding her comfortingly into his arms. Sympathizing with her fear, he had been quite scared as well but was able to control himself better. For a girl with an adversion of anything scary the fact she hadn't fainted was testiment enough she was getting stronger about such things.

Several minutes later she was cursing out her brother and trembling in Darien's arms. Having a real hard time calming down, with tears still streaming down her face. Shingo had been scared too but wouldn't admit it, cursing his weak minded, easily scared sister for frightening him with her shrieking and bolting away from the had caused him to scream like a girl and cower away in the corner of the dining area. Shamed and embarrassed he was once again throwing cruel barbs back at his sister in retaliation. Darien had quickly seized control of this fight before Shingo grew to spiteful. Drawing the lad away to calm down and providing the boy with a few words of wisdom to gain better control of his temper. Then retreated back to the computer to get the search back on track for looking up makeup.

By the end of the night, Usagi couldn't help but smile with confidence. She now had some background as to how to apply the different types of makeup and even a style that she liked to try.

Mamo-chan to the rescue, again.

It was in the darkness of their room several hours later, once settled comfortably into bed wrapped up in his arms that she asked the question that had been plaguing her all evening.

"So what kind of questions did you ask that web site?" She asked softly.

"Well, lots over the years. " He answered evading the true nature of his questions.

"Mamoru?" She giggled, loosing her courage fast.

"Usagi...lets just say I was a little unprepared for my adolescence. Ok." Darien admitted, his whole face flaring. As he snuggled against her back, leaning his cheek against her ear. Trying to get comfortable and fall asleep.

"Such as..." Her little voice pipped up a few minutes later. Unable to let it go, her curiosity eating away at her contentment.

Darien groaned really not wanting to discuss his awkward phase when puberty began to course through his scrawny body. Bringing about very intense feelings of desire he couldn't understand and strange hair in very embarrassing places.

"Let it go, Sweetness. Let it go." He kissed her cheek, silencing her curiosity.

Usagi gave a resigned sigh, curling an arm under her pillow. Relaxing every muscle as she leaned against his chest. Slowly his breath near her ear became long and low lulling her even further towards sleep. Thankfully that night they both fell into a fitful rest, with out any super natural voyeurs.

When his alarm beeped sharply the next morning, echoing far from the bed near the desk. Usagi gave a disgruntled sound, pulling the comforter over her head to shield her eyes from the grey dawn. Darien chuckled, placing a tender kiss to her forehead before exiting the bed to turn off the loud irritating sound.

"Wakey, Wakey..." He crooned, giving her shoulder a shake before leaving the room to have a shower. Yawning and stretching his strong arms over his head as he padded down the hall. Usagi peeked out from the covers just enough to admire his toned back leaving the room.

With a groan she heard the shower start whispering from down the hall. Mornings were always somewhat of a struggle for her. Her mind always feeling heavy and sluggish, while her body just seemed to refuse to leave the warm soft comfort of her bed.

Several minutes later, Darien emerged offering the bathroom to a hopping and urgent looking Shingo. Drying his head with a towel as he entered the room, his waist also wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. He found with a grimace as very sheepish Usagi still cowering under the blankets. Peeking her sweet blue eyes out of her cocoon impishly.

"Usagi..." He gave her a no nonsense look, tossing the towel from his head to the floor. Leaving his dark midnight black hair in a sexy damp mess upon his head.

"The whole purpose of setting my alarm last night was to get your lazy bones out of bed, early enough to get ready with out a rush. " He moved to the bed grabbing the blankets, intending on rudely pulling them back and hauling her physically out.

Just as his hands gripped the comforter to draw it away, he suddenly felt her slender finger's curling around the wrapped towel at his waist.

Darien stopped dead, staring in shock down at a very smug looking Usagi. They looked to be in the middle of a Mexican stand off. Then with a playful giggle she ripped the towel away, tossing it aside.

Darien grinned like a fool, pulling the blankets aside and sneaking underneath as quickly as possible. As the cold air in the apartment began to send shivers over his wet skin.

"You little brat...You'll pay for that." He threatened, finding to his surprise she was now naked under the covers. Somehow when he had left for his shower, she had pulled off his t-shirt, that she was now using as pj's and had discarded the garment unnoticed to the floor.

He was shocked at first at how bold she was being, then quickly just rolled with it. Capturing her mouth with his before she could protest about morning breath. He didn't care, neither should she. Moaning in pleasure as his tongue invaded her mouth, she weaved her hands into his wet hair as the kiss became far more heated. She had been thinking about a-lot of things lately, the most apparent was the fact that her life was not safe. She wasn't going to waste anytime she might have with him. She wanted to enjoy every moment to the fullest. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring but she wanted no regrets clouding her mind when the inevitable came.

"Usagi..." Darien breathed, his mind now in a loving haze.

"I want this...I want to be with you...Mamo-chan...right now. Just like this...forever." She answered, knowing she was backing out her cautionary plan. To wait for her birth control to be in her system fully before making love again. It had only been a week and that was safe enough for her now. This morning just felt right to her so she followed once more were her heart guided her.

Darien merely nodded, as she began to caress his face with trembling finger's. He saw the certainty in her eyes, the flame of lust and love that was only for him. That gave him the courage to continue, ducking his head to the tender flesh of her neck. He began to fondle her salty skin with his tongue, encouraging her arousal. Her fingers began to trace the muscles along his shoulder blades, as he suckled upon her neck. Sending sharp bolts of pleasure through her body, as his muscles rippled under her fingertips. As he adjusted himself to hover over her, pulling the blanket securely around them both.

The door was still slightly ajar and he didn't want to scar poor Shingo for life if he even noticed what they were doing in here. The boy was pretty mission driven in the mornings, pee, brush teeth...scrounge for breakfast, dress...then whine that his sister was taking to long to get ready. Rinse and Repeat!

Usagi laughed as she watched him pull the covers up over his head, cocooning them both in the stuffy darkness.

Then he had her whole body trembling beneath him, as his hand crept slowly downward towards her womanhood. Probing her softly, preparing her tenderly for him to enter her. He contented himself upon a breast, drawing the firm tight nipple into his mouth. Savouring the satin feel of it against his tongue as he toyed with it. Listening with smug satisfaction at her soft moans and near silent plea's as he drew her ever upward towards release. His fingers became more insistent upon her, as he nipped and suckled one breast after another. Enjoying her taste, her bodies passionate reactions to him. Like a slow releasing drug he was soon overwhelmed by making love to her again.

As he felt her climax around his finger's, her core becoming moist and welcoming. He waited, enjoying the play of pleasurable emotions crossing her face. Before bracing both hands on either side of her head, suspending his yearning body over hers.

Slowly leaning downward to kiss her gently. She returned his kiss, eagerly. Running her hands up his arms, reassuring him she was ready to take him inside. Then her tongue flicked into his mouth, tangling in seductive battle with his. Her arms wrapped around his back, drawing him nearer. Forcing his weight upon her impatiently aching body. Needing to feel him within her to sate the throbbing that was becoming quite pronounced inside. Creating a pleasurable ache of longing to be joined with him once more. There was something special about today, more then just the dance...she felt that something important was going to happen. Making her excited yet scared at the same time. There seemed to be a current of energy in the air that she couldn't quite understand yet could still feel very strongly. It was emboldening her, energizing her mind and body like never before.

With her eyes sparkling with mischief, she held off on her desires. As she slipped herself downward and away from his flanking hands. Trailing her hands down his chest as she slid soflty under him.

"Whoa..." Darien exclaimed, popping his head out from under the blankets as she wrapped her lips around his stiffness. Moving upon him with a purpose, while gripping his waist to keep him positioned above her as she took him deep into her mouth.

Listening smugly as he began to shiver, his breath becoming shallow and quick as she took him towards his own completion. His arousal was coming much sooner then he wanted, her sweet seductions intoxicating him. Struggling to contain his rising lust, he pulled out of her mouth rolling away onto his back.

Chuckling at her soft sounds of discontent, as she was forced to crawl up his chest to resume her play.

"Mamo-chan..." she complained with a playful grin, nuzzling into his neck, placing passionate kisses upon him there. He growled with need, as she straddled his waist keeping herself away from his now straining member. As she contented herself with suckling his neck, mouthing his earlobe meaningfully for some time. Her hot breath tickling his sensitive flesh in short bursts, driving him crazy.

"Your driving me nuts!" Darien panted in pent up sexual frustration. Grasping her upon the hips with strong hands. Intent on ramming her down upon his hardness. She laughed quietly, mischief shining in her eyes struggling to rise her groin away from him. Her hair now a static fly away mess upon her head, as the blankets pooled down around her shoulders. He laughed lovingly up at her, adjusting the blankets more securely around them once more. Gaining a little control of himself as they could both hear Shingo humming in the bathroom as he prepared himself for school. It was a gentle white noise of family life that seemed to just float around the apartment. Darien thought better of the open door to his bedroom at Shingo's unintentional invasion to his sweet moments with his sister. Absently patting the floor near the bed for a projectile, finding a stray shoe. He chucked it with pin point accuracy at the door. With a dull thunk the sneaker hit, shutting the light wooden door closed with a soft click. Now he could focus more intently upon the matters at hand. Usagi laughed her voice soft and sweet, wiggling herself against his stomach enticing him. Darien couldn't help it and slapped her ass playfully, needing her to settle down a bit. Every movement she made was straining his restraint, all he wanted to do now was grab her willing body and ram into her until he was stated. Every part of his body felt as if it was one fire, her slightest touch burning him to the soul.

She pouted at his restraining hands, thrusting her lower lip out, her cuteness now off the scale. His heart was soaring at having her in his life, having her love, her devotion. He couldn't ask for a more perfect moment in his life.

Darien traced his eyes down from her blushing face, to admire her delicious breasts. Her skin growing rosier as he stared so intently upon her. With her hands braced upon his shoulder's, delicate finger's curling nervously.

"You are just so gorgeous naked..." He admitted with a broad smile, as she giggled approvingly.

He leaned up into her, brushing his lips against the base of her neck, making her moan with anticipation.

She started to shiver under his caress, as his fingers began to draw circles upon the arch of her back. Lulling her mind and soul as he gently pulled her down upon him. Sinking himself within her with a satisfied sound. He held her in a strong embrace with both arms wrapped around her back. As she crushed her lips against his, her whole body beginning to tremor with rising bliss. They moved together wordlessly, rocking their hips in a timeless rhythm. The friction they created surging into the sensitive areas between her thighs. Making her gasp as she pulled away from their heated kiss, her body on fire with desire and need. He was pumping so deep and insistently inside of her, she couldn't catch her breath. Her insides were grasping him so tightly, his movements exciting her to unfathomable heights.

He echoed her sounds of rapture, with broken breaths. As she held onto his shoulder's, seeking to steady herself as he took her with fast powerful strokes. Wanting to blend his feelings of insurmountable pleasure with hers. Lost once more to those cherished moments of making love to her. With the most profound feelings of pure connection slowly consuming him. This ultimate happiness he was discovering with her, melting and layering within his soul. Overwhelming him as it had before, with the intensity of his desire for her. His need to have her close, to hold on to this most wonderful creature of purity and never let her go again.

"Mamo-chan..." She moaned, curling up upon his chest as ecstasy claimed her young body once more. Trembling and quaking against him, as her insides throbbed with intense pleasure around him. He had long since lost control to the passionate rocking of their joined bodies and released himself once more within her with a low cry of sated bliss.

"My sweet, sweet, girl...you will always be everything I need to be happy." He whispered against her ear. Brushing her wild hair away from her cheek oh so tenderly, as he slowly came down from his climax.

Usagi sighed and smiled softly, as he held her tight to his chest. Completely content to stay in his arms forever. Her whole body now feeling warm and lazy, her mind at peace.

Beryl was perched on the cement parchment on the roof of the apartment. Her flowing reddish brunette hair fluttering in the cold wind, dressed in a tight black leather body suit. Her upswept emerald green eyes sparkling with grim desires as she watched her target, the young boy and her would be protector. Dashing across the back parking lot towards his black truck. She never expected to be back here so quickly. But with Hotaru on a killing spree back home, becoming a wild uncontrollable entity in her own right. Running poor Haruka and Michiru ragged trying to cover up her continuing murder's, of all involved in the Project.

Ido's little secret empire was beginning to unravel around his ears, the last thing he needed was another wild Genesis. So her master had been spurned into action upon Setsuna's last report. Feeling the best soldier to test how awake the powers of Sanctity truly were, within this fragile girl. Would be her, the Genesis of Discord. So she was once more on mission, with her own hidden agenda. She would test the poor girl as she was ordered, but she promised herself she would not live to manifest again. She had the murder worked out fully in her mind. Ido would know no different, her death would just be a freak accident.

With the girls threat nullified, the opposing side of this silent war would gain the upper hand. Allowing her to reveal her true loyalties and hopefully succeed in killing Ido as well in the coming months.

This she had dreamed about for untold years, to finally find her justice with the destruction of the two forces that had ruined her life.

Beryl spent her time for the rest of the day, waiting patiently for her prey to return. Keeping track of the neighbours and other people coming and going from the apartment. Needing to find her opening to seed herself once more in Usagi's life. This time she would need a more unassuming role to play. A disguise that would allow her to get close enough to push the girls limits and see how active her powers were becoming. To find what the catalyst had been to start her awakening once more. Then set in motion her plan to kill her.

Finally she watched Usagi, Shingo and the dark haired man return home after school. Usagi was giddy, her voice overly loud and excited. As they moved inside through the back door, her voice grating against Beryl's ears. The woman cringed, grinding a finger into her ear to clean out the girls shrill voice. She wasn't looking forward to having to play the part of the girl's friend and confidant again. Being Bella had been a mentally straining experience. The bubbly girls happy go lucky personality had been hard enough to endure the first time. She was just so innocent and clueless about the real world it aggravated her to no end. She could not understand how someone who had gone through so much hardship could still be so sweet and warm hearted about the world. Everything about the Tsukino girl grated like jagged glass against her psyche.

Usagi slipped off her sneaker's in the front alcove, hanging up her bomber jacket on the hook. Revealing herself dressed in her grey and black plaid layered skirt and low v- neck white long sleeve shirt. With white tights keeping her legs warm in the fall air. Casting Darien an eager smile before darting off to the bathroom. She wanted this night to be perfect, as perfect as the morning had been.

"Sis...aren't you going to have some supper first?" Shingo called, as she disappeared around the back hall. Hanging up his own blue jacket on one of the hooks, showing himself dressed in his jean overalls and white t-shirt.

"No...to excited to eat!" She called back.

Darien huffed, his gut had been a ball of anxiety ever since school started. Having put up with all the flurry and bluster of the student body preparing for Home Coming around him. Listen with growing trepidation to the girls gossiping over their dresses, and the boys bragging about how hot their dates were going to be. How this night would be one to remember! It had all grated upon his nerves, till he felt his barriers to contain his discontent have become frayed and weak.

Darien rolled his eyes in annoyance at the memories, hanging his dark hoody up on it's hanger in the foyer before gruffly retreating to the kitchen for a snack. Dressed in a pair of jean's and a plum v-neck sweater, he began to open a close cupboards doors quite loudly. Searching in vain for something to eat to ease the acid burning in his stomach.

"So who's babysitting me tonight?" Shingo called out again, settling himself on the couch and grabbing the remote from the coffee table. Comfortably dressed in his light jean overalls and a white t-shirt he looked more the innocent boy then the young man he was becoming.

"Amy!" Usagi shouted back, her tiny bare feet slapping the wood flooring briefly before the bathroom door was closed with a smart click of the lock. Announcing that she would be fussing in there for some time.

Darien groaned again, emerging through the dinning room archway with a bag of chips and two cans of coke. He tossed one can to Shingo, who caught it effortlessly. The boy was now grinning ear to ear, catching Darien's inquiring humour.

Blushing and ducking his head down to avoid his Nii-sans questions as to why he was so excited to spend the evening with the book worm.

After he ate three quarter's of the bag of chips watching cartoons with Shingo, Darien reluctantly got up and headed to his room to get dressed. Resigned to start getting ready for the dance, his mind wallowing in his bitter trapped feelings.

A dull grey evening sky was filtering through the bay window in the living room, the sun long since falling into hiding behind the horizon. Leaving the clear sky to dim and darken upon the rising moon.

When Shingo began to dig into his army pack beside the couch to find something cool and mature to wear for Amy. He wanted to impress the older girl, to prove to her he wasn't some childish kid anymore but a man now. He wanted his romantic attentions to be taken seriously and not misinterpreted as being a sweet, cute affectionate kid like all the times before.

Darien reemerged looking very well put together in his black dress pants, white rounded collared dress shirt and dark satin vest. His hair was still tousled from the wind and his finger's continued nervous brushing through it.

Usagi had just finished a luxurious lavender scented bath, having given her extremely long hair a thorough washing. With a lazy sigh she finally opened the bathroom door, with only a fluffy white towel wrapped around her slender figure. Barely crossing the threshold as Darien crossed in front of the door. She was about to bump into him, when he noticed her. Turning suddenly, grabbing her shoulder's to stop her forward movement.

"Whoa there Usa..." He breathed, taking in her beautiful soft scent with a small sniff. As he leaned in close unable to help himself, she looked so radiant with her skin still glistening from the water.

Usagi couldn't help but blush again, at his approval. Thankfully the steam and heat from the bathroom behind her hid her hot face somewhat.

"Your cleaning up rather well yourself. " She patted his cheek with an admiring smile.

Thus it was his turn to blush and rub the back of his neck at a loss for words. She had become so confident in her affections with him. No longer shy or demure, when she wanted to kiss him she did, when she wanted to make love she would now initiate. She had truly become a confident woman in the last few weeks.

Darien eyed her approvingly as she left his side. Sauntering away to their bedroom with a slight, alluring sway to her hips. Chuckling to himself as he entered the bathroom, she was quite the little subtle seductress now. He wanted to follow her back into the their bedroom and take her again, but they hadn't the time for that. With a sigh he proposed to start a little play time when they got back from the dance, it could be romantic with them all dressed up. Those thoughts brought up even more guilty ideas. Smacking his head, he finally thought he should have gotten her flowers for tonight. That would have been a very sweet and romantic thing to do for her first dance.

"Dumb ass..." He growled at himself, so caught up in his bitterness about having to go. He hadn't been paying any attention as to making this day special for her. Suddenly debating if he had time to run out and get them. Remembering Amy was on her way over, he quickly fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. Dashing into the living room to fetch his phone from the coffee table. Stumbling in his tracks, to find Shingo dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt tucked in nicely. Lighting some long wick candles on the coffee table.

Darien approached the would be Casanova with caution, giving him a weird look as he recovered his phone. The boy was humming to himself, lost in his own grandiose thoughts about how great tonight was going be. Not noticing Darien's odd stare and quick retreat from the room.

"Nii-san...can you order a pizza?" He called as Darien began to type a text for Amy. Leaning casually against the back kitchen counter.

"Sure no problem, Romeo." He called back with a rueful shake of his head. Poor Shingo was just setting himself up for major disappointment tonight. He didn't really know how to deal with this situation, so after he called for pizza. He headed back to his bedroom to talk to Usagi. Finding the door locked as he jiggled the knob.

"I'll be right out, Impatient Mamo-chan." She laughed from the other side of the door.

"Usagi...your brother is kinda cooking up some romance tonight for Amy..." Darien rubbed the back of his head nervously. Ruining his well combed hair with his finger's again.

"Oh...boy..." She moaned on the other side. "Ok, I'll...I'll talk to him as soon as I am done getting changed ok." She finished.

He could hear the rustling of her dress as she slipped into it. This garment had been a hush, hush affair since last evening. She had hung the dark plastic bag in his closet, with a proud smile. Then had rushed off happily to do the laundry last night. Leaving him sitting on the bed wondering mildly what lay within the garment bag.

Darien nodded and left the closed door to spend a very awkward half hour in the would be Hugh Hefner's pressence. Sitting nervously in the candle light in his arm chair, giving Shingo weak smiles. While the boy busied himself with fluffing every pillow in the bay window and tiding up the place.

When the door bell rang, Darien jumped up needing a break, watching Shingo putter about all happy and wistful was breaking his heart. His would be excuse to take a breath being the pizza man, was all too brief. He had just paid for the pie when he caught sight of Amy pushing through the door at the end of the long hall. Dressed in jeans, with her mid length black leather jacket unzipped, showing a plain white form fitting white shirt. With a modest round collar, looking the ever casual babysitter. Carrying his bouquet of long stem red roses for Usagi. She tossed him an approving grin. Taking a slight sniff of the dark blooms nestled in the green plastic, arrayed with babies breath and elegant dark green leaves.

"Mamo-chan?" A soft sweet voice called to him, drawing him away from the open front door and behind. Turning he caught his breath, his eyes flying wide in astonishment. Usagi stood demurely behind him, silhouetted sweetly by the soft hall light. She had piled her golden hair up high upon her head, having curled it into long flowing ringlets. That cascaded down around her face and shoulder's. Her sweet features were lightly dusted with a bronze tint, having applied a natural toned makeup. Darkening her eyelids with a soft grey, while outlining her eyes underneath and just above her lashes with a black liner. Brushing her long lashes out with a matching dark tone. Enhancing the bright cerulean blue of her beautiful eyes, making them shine like a moonlight sea. Her innocent blue eyes now held a power over him. Draw him in deeply and hold his gaze entranced. Barely able to breath, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her most alluring feature. To her cheeks which were just slightly dusted with pink, her natural blush at his intense stare providing far more color to her face. Her full pouting lips shimmering with a pink lip gloss that was just begging him to kiss her. His eyes continued their appraisal down from her face to her gorgeous dress, now enshrouding her petite hourglass frame. An elegant, thin strapped, white ball gown of silk and sateen.

It had such an innocent, princess like quality with the trim curving lines. Drawing his eyes downward admiring the simple bodice, with the sweat heart neckline. Accenting her slender shoulder's, and leaving most of her upper breasts bare. The upper swells of her breasts were pushed up in the trim corsette that lay hidden beneath the white silk. Just beneath her breasts he could see a silver jewelled accent of crescent moons, it suited her perfectly. The corsette slimed into a fanned skirting at her hips. The waist line was a layered hem of tiered skirts. That were shorter around her front, like a mini dress. Tapering away into over skirts that fanned low over her bum, to a tailing near the back of her knees. Showing a lot of her toned, well shaped legs in the front. Her sweet, yet sexy look was completed by a pair of white slipper dress shoes. Not feeling comfortable in high heels, she had opted for a more girly style of shoe.

Amy had managed to enter the apartment by that point, finding Darien standing like a stiff statue in the entry way. Completely enthralled by Usagi, who was a vision of elegance and pure beauty tonight. He was suddenly feeling kinda underdressed by her. The gown could very well double as a wedding dress, and she had made it herself. He was amazed once again by another hidden talent of hers.

"Wow..." Was all he could utter, mentally smacking himself for his lack of eloquence. As his girl stood giggling nervously before him. Taking his mute state to say anything meaningful, as a compliment in itself.

"You look breathtaking, Usagi." Amy stated with a fond smile, slapping Darien in the arm to wake him up. Before offering him the roses.

"Uh...yeah." He turned, taking the roses from her with a sheepish smile. Then clasped Usagi's hand in his, pulling her close.

"You look so beautiful...sweetness." He passed her the roses with a broad grin, draping an arm around her tiny waist. His own pride swelling within him. She was going to blow away all those other girls tonight. He was going to show up at the dance with most desirable woman in all of Cross Roads High. She took a long sniff of the sweet scent, nearly burying her face in the blooms. Sighing and giving him a beaming smile of delight.

"They are wonderful...Mamoru." She commented, holding them close to her breast. Cherishing them as his third gift to her. Another token of his true feelings for her, that spoke wordlessly of how much she meant to him. They were perfect...everything in her life just too perfect right now. She dashed away to put them in a vase in the kitchen, returning a few minutes later eager to get going. Her growing excitement about the dance, vibrating within her drowning out all other thoughts. She was forgetting something? An odd feeling was nagging at her as she walked back to the foyer.

"Shall we go?" Darien pulled open the door, believing her delay in the kitchen was her much needed talk with her brother. She nodded and donned her bomber jacket quickly. The effect of leather and silk skirts only increasing her allure for him.

She nodded, zippering up the jacket before regarding Amy with a stern look.

"We need to talk." She stated, Amy gave her a confused look before catching sight of Darien's guilty expression. She put it together, merely nodding knowing their little secret was out. That Usagi was pissed that they were digging, but had accepted it. She would require to know the truth, in all its harshness when they talked next. Amy would prepare for that brutal encounter, it was going to be a very hard conversation on the both of them.

Closing the door softly, Amy pulled off her sneakers, as she absently heard the toilet flush and the water running in the back recessed of the apartment. Taking her time hanging up her jacket before proceeding into the apartment. Her eyes widening in both horror and sudden nervousness. As she was greeted by candlelight and a box of pizza on the coffee table. A very well dressed Shingo was leaning non-nonchalantly into the archway to the dining room. His dusty blonde hair now greased back, attempting to look far older then he was.

"Evening beautiful." He smiled charmingly and nodded towards the coffee table. "Shall we dine?" He offered.

Amy swallowed hard, a sudden lump of dread forming in her throat. She could almost feel the hives of anxiety spreading over her body. She barely had the courage to talk to Greg...now she had to deal with Shingo's advances...she was suddenly feeling a very bad headache coming on.

Beryl watched them from the roof top, as they crossed the parking lot once more. Her brooding dark eyes narrowing, "Now don't we look the well dressed couple. Off on a hot date are we?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, calculating the last hour or so. She had seen that dark haired girl before, watching Usagi on the football field. Unknown to the little blonde, she had been using that surveillance van to stalk the young girl keeping track of her coming's and goings, her friends and her haunts.

"Perhaps that mousy girl is my way into her life?" Beryl mused, staying out of sight as the black truck pulled out of its stall and proceeded out of the lot and down the side alley.

After Usagi hung her jacket up in her locker, Darien guided her down the bright main hall. Threw the cavernous unlit empty front foyer. Towards the wall of windows that overlooked the grim dead landscape of the high schools front yard. The sky was now a dark velvet, clear with a scattering of twinkling star light. The moon hung heavy over the trees, casting it' s gentle silver light down upon the grass. Making the freshly cut lawn look as if it was shimmering with a layer of frost.

Usagi stood silently before the windows, her hands clasped before her. Basking in the romantic atmosphere surrounding her. The quiet solace of the empty foyer, the clear evening beyond the glass. Enjoying the quiet moment for what it was, just being near him was enough. Her eagerness to get to the dance tempered by the beauty of the night sky and sounds of his quiet breaths as he stood thoughtfully beside her. He hadn't spoken a word the whole drive here, she could sense his increased unease about the dance. His anxiety was nearly palatable, as his free leg kept hopped under the wheel as they drove. He had taken his time getting back to the High School as well. Obeying all the speed laws on the residential streets and main avenues. Taking a longer more meandering route through the city.

She felt for him, he was doing this all for her. She loved him for it! But she would never force him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. So she waited in the shadowed foyer before the windows. Patiently waiting for him to raise his courage and resolve.

"Usagi..." He stalled, pushing his back against the windows and slipping down to the floor. Taking a long breath, his whole body was aching with nerves. He hated crowds...hated, hated hated...crowds in the darkness...this dance was like walking into the maw of hell for him.

"It's ok, Mamoru...Want to go grab supper first?" She knelt before him, adjusting her skirts. Giving him the out, to keep stalling the evening, that he so desperately wanted. Finally understanding his feelings and swallowing her disappointment. Sympathizing, her kind heart able to put her own wishes aside. The dance could wait, as long as she got at least one dance with him she could be happy. That was all she needed from tonight...a chance to dress up really nice, his breathless approval of how beautiful she looked...her roses and just one dance with him. That was all she needed.

Darien slumped forward over his raised knees, draping his arms over his legs ashamed of his cowardice. He was dragging his feet, stalling and trying to avoid the dance. The positive emotions he had felt over how awesome his date looked hadn't lasted to long. Once again he was wallowing in his frustrations.

"Usagi...I'm sorry." He apologized, thumping his head against the glass with a dull clunk.

"For what?" She settled more comfortably beside him. Leaning a shoulder into the cool glass, giving him a fond look.

"I've been ruining this dance for you." He admitted.

"We haven't even gotten there yet?" She laughed.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, casting her a bitter glance.

"Darien, I understand that you would rather do anything else then come to this dance with me." She patted his knee, unable to mask the sorrow in her eyes.

"Sweetness..." He cupped her cheek wanting to heal the hurt he had caused her. He never wanted to see pain cross her face again.

"Your poor attitude when we were shopping for dresses was annoying, the fact that you had a snide comment all week when ever I happily brought up the dance was irritating. The fact that you could physically and mentally ignore all the huge signs for Homecoming. Kinda gave me a clue as to how much torture coming here would be." She stated bluntly, making him cringe at how horrible he had been acting.

"I can be kinda an ass..." He admitted, his selfishness was a part of him. He had been on his own for to long, she was his first experience in caring for someone else. But her needs above his own was not second nature...not yet.

She merely nodded, accepting his assessment.

"But I was selfish too. I got angry with how bitter and jaded you were. I never let it show, but I was resenting how you were tainting this night for me. Ruining my excitement and anticipation..." she watched as he cringed and ducked his head in further shame.

"I never tried to understand why you felt that way, I was to caught up in how slighted I felt." She sighed. "So I'm sorry too."

"You never have to be sorry. " He grabbed her hands in his, reassuring her that he understood now how nasty he had been to her. Raising one hand to caress her face tenderly, seeking to heal his poor attitude with her lately. Promising silently that tonight he was going to make it up to her.

"I know you better then anyone else, now." She grimaced against his hand, as he drew it away. "More then just your issues, or your fears, or even your dislikes. I know your heart, I've felt your soul and enjoyed you body." She smiled sweetly.

Darien chuckled wondering were this wandering slighty embarassing confession was going.

"What I'm getting at, is that you mean more to me then some stupid high school dance!" She punched him in the arm, noticing his amusement with her flowery way of bearing her feelings.

Darien gave her the most charming smile, so thankful to have her in his life. Then raised an arm inviting her to snuggle in against him. She obeyed with delight, moving into him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you mean more to me then my stupid irational fear of crowds!" he stated, squeezing her tight with one arm. "I just need a moment or two to get my courage up, then we'll go have a great time. I promise not to be Mr. Grumpy pants anymore." He promised, enjoying her soft laughter.

They cuddled happily together in the warm shadows of the foyer, leaning against the windows. Until

Mel stampeded down the upper balcony that hovered over the front of the vast room. The loud frantic steps woke both of them from their contentment. Following the young man with their eyes, taking in his pin stripe tuxedo with a black velvet fedora on his head. Looking like some punk version of a penguin, crossed with a twenties gangster. He truly did have his own flare for fashion. Mel took care of himself as neuroticly as any girl. Darien knew what the boy lacked in manly characteristic's he made up for with original personality. Mel came charging down the open balcony and down the flight of steps, set to the side of the lounging couple. He exploded from the stairs as if shot from a cannon. Panting out of breath and in a state of total panic. He skidded to a stop in front of them. His fear finally replaced with hope as he dashed in front of Serena.

"Mel..." She quickly gathered herself from Darien's arms. Confronting the out of breath young man with deep concern.

"The band we hired for tonight got stranded over an hour away. Their bus broke down...I need your help!" He grabbed her hands, prepared to drag her away. So desperate to save the evening he had ignored Darien completely.

Darien took it in stride, rising to his feet to follow after them. As Melvin led her away back up the steps and down the hall balcony towards the cafeteria, now decked out for the dance. She kept casting Darien apologetic looks over her shoulder as she was rudely dragged away from him.

Darien merely sent her encouraging smiles, laughing softly at how flustered and damned insistent Melvin was being. He usual nervous unease around her forgotten, now that she off the market so to speak. It was as if he felt she was his saviour, and perhaps she was.

"Do you still have your I-pod? " He raced ahead, hanging onto her hand tight.

"Yes...In my gym locker." Serena answered tentatively.

"Good, go get it and meet me on the front stage in the cafeteria." He commanded, dashing off for the gym.

She watched him race away, finally allowed to slow her run back to a quick walk. Darien was soon at her side once again, striding beside her down the side hall past the thundering hush of the crowds within the cafeteria. That lay just off an ajacent hall nearby, proceeding onward towards the locker rooms on the far end. Darien shuddered at the thought of having to enter that throng soon. Until he had too, he would just hang out in the hall waiting for his girl to return from the locker rooms.

His reprieve didn't last long, as she flounced past him in her gown her pink earphones circling her slender throat and her little device gripped tight in a small hand.

"So now were are you off too?" He had been sitting on the lino waiting for her, now he was scrambling to catch up.

"Mel wants me to meet him on stage." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh..." Darien stuttered, being one stage having a bunch of people staring up at him was even worse then been trapped in the dark with the claustrophic crowds.

Usagi laughed catching his unease in his weak tone.

"Darien why don't you just hang out behind the curtain, while I figure out what he wants?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me." He grinned finally comfortable at the prospect.

Serena was amazed when she walked through the front side doors by the stage, that dominated the large lowest tier in the cafeteria. Greeted by total darkness inside, as she moved slowly onto the dance floor out front of the stage. The roof was glowing with neon painted orbs that mimicked the stars, planets and Moon. It looked like a mystic star scape, hovering over her head. The stage front spot lights were focused upon the modest dance floor of the largest bottom tier of the massive room. Illuminating the rusty red lino as if it was on fire. While several tables were set up on the smaller three tiers above, with the silhouettes of her peers milling the talking. Creating a maddening din of conversation that thrummed through the dark room.

She quickly darted for the stairs at the side of the stage, a thrill of excitement now coursing through her. The dance looked so magical as if she had just stepped into some trendy club back in Tokyo. Dashing behind the red velvet curtains, her white floating skirts nearly glowing in the half light. Finding Melvin busy rewiring the audio mixing system set up on a large wooden booth. That the theatre used for performances, it could be rolled out of sight or right now set up right in the middle of the stage.

"Great, Sere. Bring me your I-pod. You got more music on that thing then most radio stations!" Mel complemented her with a wiry grin.

"What are you planning, Mel?" She inquired, giving Darien who was standing behind a set of heavy curtains a worried, yet nervous smile.

"Your gonna DJ tonight!" Mel stated, with an eager gleam in his brown eyes. Pushing his thick black glasses back up his nose.

"Uh...Mel...I...No...I...Mel I can't." Serena dashed for the boy, her whole body now charged with anxiety. "I've never done anything like this before, I don't even know how to use this equipment!" She wailed, as Mel merely smiled confidently. Guiding her behind the booth to show her the electronic deck.

"This is the mixer..." he began pointing to a set of dials and tempo switches. "Volume, synthesizers..."

She stood stuck and overwhelmed beside him as he taught her how to use the equipment. Plugging in her headphones and her I-pod. Giving her shoulder's a confident squeeze before backing off.

"I'll give you a half hour to plan your set and que up your songs." He smiled eagerly. "I know you can do this. Music is second nature to you, Sere. You will do just fine. " He jogged away leaving her now near tears. Slumping on a metal stool before the all encompassing board of flashing dials, and blinking lights.

"Oh...Kami help me." She moaned.

Darien approached her from behind, beginning to massage her tight shoulder's.

"You can do this Usa." he whispered in her ear. "You have done this before."

"When..." She whined back.

"On the bus...for me. You were my own personal DJ, and you made me happy again." He kissed her cheek giving her further encouragement.

With a nod she reached for her I-pod and began to scroll through her songs. Setting right to work to come up with a compilation that would take up two hours or more to complete. Her mind whirling with random idea's needing to compile a list that could be flexible based upon the crowds temperament. How quickly or slowly she wanted to draw up the vibe. Dividing her playlist not by artist but my moods. Some songs were aggressive, upbeat or melancholy even soulful. Pulling up her headphones and experimenting with the levels she began to mix her songs in set of threes, that meshed well together. The whole time Darien was at her side, a stalwart pressence that provided her with strength and confidence.

When the curtain's pulled aside and she was greeted by the mass of her peers all staring perplexed up at her. Their faces obscured by shadow, as the sharp spot lights only penetrated so far out on the dance floor. She swallowed hard, knowing that this was her show, her performance. Her heart was beating hard inside her chest, a burning sensation growing in her belly as she confronted the confused school populace. Slowly she pulled up her worn, dented pink headphones up over her ears. Adjusting the mic that sat on the top edge of the booth with a rough crackling sound.

"Hi..." She waved weakly,

"Bunny Rabbit!" Eve shouted out from the concealing shadows.

"Serena..." Lita called out uncertainly.

"Were's the band!" Some faceless stranger called out angrily. Followed by more disgruntled comments from various other students.

"Looks like I'm your guide to the stars tonight. So lets get this party started shall we!" Serena grinned, quelling her fears by just plunging into her set. Queueing up her first triad of songs and just rolling with it. Not wanting to debate with the crowd but divert them with the music. To soothe and lull their worries about the sudden turn to their very anticipated evening. She just wanted everyone to enjoy themselves, with that thought in her heart her courage was sealed.

At first everyone was unsure as to what was going on. Then slowly they began to filter down onto the dance floor. The music she was playing so up beat and infectious with it's strong rhythms that it pulled the crowds down laughing to groove to the music.

Serena began to loosen up as the crowds down before her grew, jumping and grinding to her music in a sea of formal wear. Screaming and laughing as she began to weave more trance and heavy dance music into the mix. Pushing their excitement upward towards a crescendo, the lights flashing and strobbing over the dancing horde. That seemed to be moving now as a living ocean of euphoric humanity.

She felt like a goddess in control of them all, building them up to an mind blowing moment of pure sound. Then pulling them down with deeper soul searching music, that toned down the dance floor for a while. Giving the couples time to embrace and dance close. Before rebuilding the frenzy once more. It was exhilarating more so then her cheerleading. She was instantly in love with it! She felt so alive, shouting to the crowds and encouraging them, inspiring them with her words and her music mixes.

Darien was in awe of her once again, standing off to the side of the stage. Absorbing the thrum of her passion upon the mixer. She was amazing, dancing just slightly behind the booth. Swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. Twirling and clapping her hands over her head. One hand now gripping her head set, pressing the ear piece firmly to the side of her head. While her other hand glided like a skilled artist over the electronic board. Pushing some ques up while other came down, swiping dials as she wove a tapestry of instrumental emotion out on the dance floor. She was glowing not just from the lights illuminating her, but from her soul as well. She had found her true passion tonight, he could relate to the euphoria she was experiencing. He had felt much the same way when he started fighting in the cage. This was her calling, her true purpose in life. To bring happiness and joy to others in this way.

As her first set closed with a series of slow dances, he retreated from the stage to get her a drink of punch from the back table. She looked spent and flushed, needing to rest her voice and cool down.

The curtain slowly pulled closed with the crowds howling and screaming approval towards her.

Serena was beaming with joy, as her peers euphoric faces were sealed away behind the velvet barrier.

Releasing a long sigh she finally sat back down on her stool, pulling off her head gear and tossing them on the mixing board. Rolling her head back and forth, closing her eyes and attempting to work the kink out of her neck with her fingertips. She felt oddly sweaty and hot, for just standing for an hour. Slightly lightheaded and dizzy from growing mental fatigue. She never would have thought how exhausting working a crowd might be.

A silent smile of self satisfaction spread over her as she sluggishly bowed her head. Concealed in remote privacy behind the curtain she took a deep breath relaxing for a moment. Listening to the low voices of the students milling just beyond the curtain, a sense of peace settling over her mind and body. As a soft kiss was suddenly pressed to the back of her neck, invading her peace and sending butterflies to flutter in her belly. At first she thought it was Darien congratulating her sweetly, a soft smile starting to spread upon her bowed face. As the lips began to mouth the side of her neck from behind more persistently. She suddenly went stiff, realizing by the texture and rough pressure, that they were not her Mamoru's. Her heart froze, all color drained from her face her peace now replaced with cold fear.

Her heart leapt in fright, head bolting up she was about to scream out when a rough hand clasped over her mouth. Gripping so tight her cheeks were burning, as she paled even more in terror. Her misty blue eyes darting about for salvation, wondering were Darien had gone. Then her mind reeled, spinning away with irrational thoughts that it was the Assassin and this might be her final breath.

"Shhhh, princess. I just want a little alone time with you is all." Daniel's voice was cool and calculating. His lips returning to anoint her neck with deep, possessive kisses. Leaving a sick wet feeling upon her skin, that was turning her stomach.

"I am very upset with you, avoiding me...cheating on me with that pompous loser Shields." He sighed against her ear, sending vile shivers down her spine.

She was in as much terror knowing it was him as when she had first thought it was her killer. He was just as dangerous and far more cruel and merciless. And as before, Daniel had taken away her control. She couldn't move or even cry out for help. She was trapped and at his mercy...Damn!

"You are mine, might I remind you. I claimed you first and I do not like it when my women defy me." He growled, accenting his displeasure with her by biting her neck hard almost drawing blood.

She yelped in pain, twitching slightly by the assault as shivers shuddered through her body.

"God you smell incredible..." He answered himself with a thick heady voice. His breath like a hot iron upon the crook of her neck.

Serena could only whimper against his restraining hand, that was sealing her mouth shut.

"I've been watching you all night...in this sexy little gown. " He mouthed her neck once more, humming against her tight skin as one of his hands began to caress her bare thigh just below her front skirts. His finger's luridly creeping over the top of her trembling leg toward her privates.

"mnnnnnoooo" she moaned and thrashed against him, preventing him from more then brushing the upper shell of her core.

"So frustrating...that you always fight me." He sighed, pulling his hand away with disgust, to curl his fingers it into the cascade of her blonde hair around her shoulder's. He petted her hair fondly for a bit, making her feel like some treasured pet.

"Let me tell you a little secret, baby doll. Your boyfriend thought he could get me to back off. It only pissed me off more!" His rough hand snaked its way around her neck, gripping in a strangling hold. Making her croak and gurgle as even more fear coursed unchecked through her.

"So I had to protect myself, my family name and my interests...you see. Baby doll, you are my primary interest. I will have you..." He release her mouth and swung the stool around so she was forced to face him.

Taking in one shuddering breath after another. She confronted the sick and twisted rage of Daniel's face. Mere inches away from hers, his ice blue eyes so focused it was like looking into the eyes of a predator. He was going to eat her alive and she knew it.

"You make one sound...I will kill him, your friends, your little brother just like I killed my own father. No one can touch me! I will have you willingly or not. " He snarled, grabbing a chunk of her hair at the top of her casscade. Making her cry out in pain, cringing and trying to shy away, forcing his grip to increase. He held her still by the hair, as his other hand began to fondle a breast lewdly through her dresses bodice. Rolling an unwilling nipple between his fingertips through the thin silk material.  
"I promise you this...I will take you one piece at a time. No one denies me!" He claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, full of lust and possession. She moaned in disgust, writhing in his grasp as his tongue raped her mouth. With a sound of discontent that she wasn't reciprocating the kiss, he released her mouth and ripped out a chunk of her hair. She had made the encounter so wretched, with her stiff body and limp lips. Making him feel like he was making out with a lifeless doll other than a living breathing, creature of true beauty that she was.

Serena squealed clutching onto the top of her head, tears beading in the corner of her eyes. As she watched him sniff and brush a good sized lock of her hair over his lips. Admiring the texture, the smell, even going as far a suckling upon the end of the strands. Making the most disgusting sounds, as if he was enjoying a delicacy.

Daniel then strode off, through the shadow's of the backstage towards the side stairs. She took note he was wearing a business suit of all black, with a silk black dress shirt. It suited him just perfectly, for the villain he was. She then noticed both Randy and Pink guarding the stairs, each dressed in black pants and white dress shirts. Looking shamed and guilty for their part in her newest assault by Daniel.

Serena refused to break down, biting her lower lip and struggling to keep her sobs contained. He would never take every sense of power away from her not this time. She at least could control her emotions, he would not have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.


	24. Chapter 18

Howdy all! Are you all biting your nails? LOL. Things are about to start changing drasticly so hang on, I shall update as quickly as I can so I don't leave you all in plot limbo.

Guest:Oh, mystery reader who was not logged in. =) Thank you so much for your review I am glad you are enjoying the fic. I must admit I am enjoying this one very much as well.

LoveInTheBattlefield:Here's your next chapter.

Lyss010387:I gotta say your review had me grinning for days! Thank you. I hope the wait wasn't to painful.

CynDLou26:Working hard on keeping those updates coming. I shall endeavour to get through these next few chapter's as quickly as I can, cause they are intense.

Guest:Ah...another mystery reader. Eager for more...MWahhahahah.

REDWOLF47:I love getting reviews from you! Daniel only gets worse I am afraid...

Tabbykatroses:ROTFLMAO! You leave the greatest reviews! Please don't die! LOL. But Daniel is going to get far worse before that plot line dies...so to speak.

GinnyPotter0183:Darien finds out, she doesn't need to tell him. He knows very quickly what happened.

Polevault Princess: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Well off to the chapter shall we?

Author's note:This chapter will start to get quite visceral, both graphically and emotionally.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Serena sat slumped on her stool, feeling so very used and just plain dirty. Her skin was still crawling with the residual creepy feelings of his unwanted hands upon her. Forcing his kisses upon her unwilling skin and touching her in the most embarrassing of places. Staring focused on her fingers, picking nervously at the hem of her front skirts. As if attempting to hide herself with the flimsy material, she had once been so proud of. Now feeling barely dressed, a slight shiver went up her back as her whole body began feeling cold as ice. Taking one long breath after another, willing herself to stay calm as she listened anxiously. To his dress shoes clipped beats fading away upon the stages wooden floor.

High above the stage, hiding deep within the dusty shadows of the rafters. Four sets of eyes surveyed the assault with mild interest.

"So that little wisp of a coward is the Sanctity Genesis?" A husky girls voice harrumphed, dark green eyes slowly narrowing. Crouching in the darkness on a metal beam, only a few features of the mysterious voyeur could be seen. Heavy brown leather boots, with long deep green leather pants. A black halter top that covered just blossoming breasts and long dark green hair braided into small whip like strands, twisted around the top of her head and up into a long top knot. The braids curved upward, defying gravity. With two long braids hanging low to frame her tough looking pre teen face. She braced her arms over her raised knees, glaring unimpressed at Usagi's pathetic wallowing on the stool below.

"Jun..." A soft sweet voice called to her from nearby. "I agree with you, she is kinda weak looking?"

Jun turned up from staring downward to regard her companion and sister. An elegant young girl of the same age, sitting further down the metal beam. White ballet flats adorning her petite feet, with pink leather pants that were stitched up the sides. With a black matching halter top as her sister's, her strawberry pink hair was twisted up in the same whip like braids, forming two hoops on either side of her pretty face. With two long braids descending down on either side at the back of her head, adorned by two large frilly pink bows. Giving her a sweet gentle appeal, hiding the truly dangerous quality to her personality. She had a fake sunny disposition usually, but tonight she was all business. Sitting primely with her back straight and legs crossed glaring down at Usagi.

"Cere's is right...I think?" A sugary sweet high pitched voice whispered from just above them. They looked up to the very peek of the theatre, past the hovering sand bags and other murky rafter's lurking in the shadows. To find a pair of plush blue mary janes and white cotton socks, kicking childlike high above them on another beam. A sweet round faced pre teen sat high above them, dressed in light blue leather pants and the same matching black halter top. Her light blue hair twisted in the same whip like braids, hanging to her shoulder's in several individual strands with a top knot on top of her head. Her soft blue eyes were cold as she watched Usagi.

"Thats dangerous for you Palla." A strong voice laughed softly.

"Hey!" Palla responded indignantly. Turning to her side, to find the last sister standing on the beam beside her. In heavy black combat boots and tan leather pants, with the same black halter top as all her sister's. Her face neither gentle or cute or strong but sharp with high cheekbones and fierce brown eyes.

Her long reddish brunette hair was weaved into one thick, long braid coming out of the top of her head. The braid narrowed into a whip like end, with a white fabric strip wrapped several times around, pulled tight and knotted into the very tip of her hair.

"Your mean Ves." Palla pouted, thrusting her lower lip out.

"Tomoe wants her on our side...I really don't know why?" Ves sighed, tapping her boot in annoyance.

"I know it's silly...she's supposed to be this Ultimate Genesis...All I see is a snivelling, pathetic little girl." Cere's shook her head.

"She just let that loser fondle her with out any kind of fight at all?" Jun growled in disgust.

"Ohhhh, things are going to get good now." Palla exclaimed excitedly pointing off to the edge of the stage.

Her sister's all turned in unison, small smiles of pleasure stretching upon their faces.

"Move!" Darien shouted, his voice vibrating with fury.

Pink and Randy stood firm upon the stairs, swallowing nervously. Knowing they had to hold their ground till Daniel returned from his 'conversation' with Serena.

Darien seethed, seeing white when they refused to submit. He knew Daniel had tried something...realizing to late. The bastard had been laying in wait until he had left his post to harass his girl again.

The main lights in the cafeteria had come on when the dance moved into a small interlude between sets. Making visibility much better, as Darien had caught sight of Pink and Randy wading through the crowds near the stage. Just as he made it to the top tier were the punch table had been set up. The murmurs of the milling students falling silent as he focused on the two thugs. He might not have been able to see over so many heads if he had been down on the dance floor, or if the lights had remained off. Watching Daniel's well dressed henchmen moving with purpose through the crowds had him fighting the crowds on his way back down to the stage. Ignoring Andrew, dressed in his flame red suit, who had been in route to talk to him. Rudely shoulder's past him, while Lita caught on instantly to his rush. The brunette wore a strapless forest green gown, showing off her strong shoulders. With a tapered bust and pleated skirt, that had a long slit up one side showing off a lot of shapely leg. She had her hair down in ringlets around her shoulder's, looking elegant and very matured for her age. Her dark green eyes were soon scanning the crowds near the stage not seeing anything but trusting that Darien had. She moved swiftly after him, leaving Andrew staring in confusion as he was rudely abandoned. Watching as his girl and best friend headed quickly towards the other side of the stage. It took him only a couple more seconds before he was following after them. Knowing that something was up with Serena. Frustratingly only making it a few steps before Yaten dragged him away, the young man had been trying to build the courage up to talk to Mina all night. Dressed in a white suit, with a navy dress shirt. His long silver hair tied back in a pony tail with black silk thread. He had some kind of hair brained scheme about DE-lezbianizing Mina. That he wanted pass by the dusty blonde, in the hopes that Andrew could back him up. Andrew relented, knowing Serena would be in good hands for a few minutes with Darien and Lita.

Lita caught Raye's eye as she passed through the crowds. The raven haired girl had been leaning against the wall of windows that over looked the track field. Dressed in a long crimson gown with slender straps, one tight to her shoulder's with another hanging alluringly over her curving shoulder's. The neckline was low showing off the tops of her pale like porcelain breasts. The bodice was shapely and studded with sequences that shimmered under the spot lights, while the skirts were layered and bell shaped. Tapering down to her ankles, making her lower body resemble the bud of a unbosoming rose. She moved a tad awkwardly after Lita, cursing the mobility of her gown. Chad had picked this wretched outfit for her and it was only making her more furious with the young man. Who had thankfully been avoiding her all evening, Mina though had attempted to speak with her. The honey blonde had pretty much wrapped her voluptuous body into a tiny black dress. Accented with a dainty silver necklaces and matching hoops in her ears. It was a very simple and low key outfit, but it fit her like a glove and she looked damn sexy. With her long straight soft blonde hair hanging down her back and around her shoulders.

But Raye wasn't ready to try friendship with her so had remained tight lipped and gave her the cold shoulder. Mina had then left her alone too, accepting the Raye wasn't ready. Though her heart was aching at being treated so coldly. Having to steel her resolve all over again, that she was doing the right thing. Raye just wanted to brood and question why she came to this stupid dance anyway. She had just had a feeling she needed to be here tonight, being very spiritual, she always trusted in her inner voice, so she came.

Mina had been getting a plastic cup of punch, from a line up of served drinks from the buffet table. When she caught sight of both Lita and Raye headed for the stage in an agitated state. She had planned on dropping in on Serena, to congratulated her. She had put on an amazing show so far, the whole student body had been in awe by her talent. She had been dancing non-stop for the last hour and was parched. Needing to put it off as she had needed a drink first so had headed to the back of the dance, but a strange feeling was now nagging at her. She set her cup back down and jogged after her friends, heading through the crowds towards the stage.

"Fuck this!" Darien snarled, coiling his fist with lightening speed. Randy may have been standing a couple steps above him but he still stood no chance against a seasoned fighter like Darien.

He moved so quickly the red head had no chance to react, his fist connected brutally with the base of his chin in a powerful uppercut. Randy went flying backwards with a grunt, landing beside Daniel like broken doll. Instantly falling unconscious as he hit the stage. Daniel stopped with a snarl, as Pink was sent skyward next by a round house kick to the chest. Leaving Darien now standing at the top of the stair's having finished his leap kick to stand arrogantly in his way.

"You were warned, Hemlock!" He pointed threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare! The final game is tomorrow Shield's. You beat me up then I won't be able to play and we will lose. The whole school will hate you." Daniel sneered, knowing he had Darien in an uncompromising position.

"Like I care." Darien rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I only joined to keep an eye on her" Pointing curtly at Serena, who sat silently weeping behind Daniel. Casting fearful, stricken looks at both Randy and Pink laid out on the stage. Once again Darien's rage had shaken the passive, compassionate girl to the core. He had once again frightened her with the ferocity of his violence. Darien couldn't help but clench his jaw for a second, hating how scared she looked. But it couldn't be helped, this fight needed to happen. Daniel had to learn to stay away from her, if that meant giving him a permanent reminder like shattered limbs...then so be it.

"And get you to back off!" He finished with a shout, charging from in the next second. Fantasies of pummelling the sneer of his face spurning him forward.

Daniel swallowed hard realizing that he wasn't dealing with a man that could be blackmailed. Darien had nothing to lose but his girl...

Daniel wanted to hurt him, destroy him for all the frustration and trouble he had caused.

Usagi sat stunned on the stool, watching the stand off slowly escalate. A part of her wanted Darien to beat that monster to a bloody pulp...but she just couldn't bear to see it. She wanted to stop this fight from occurring, finding violence so appalling and just to frightening to witness. Also she wasn't worth it, Darien becoming a target for hate from the school populace. He could even get expelled, since their were a few teacher's chaperoning the dance. All this stress was creating an odd tingling deep down inside of her. Like the carbonated bubbles in a soda, pushing continuously at the seal upon the cap.

Darien was trembling with rage, his fists balled at his sides. Body coiling to spring upon Daniel with the intent to kill. Catching sight of the silent tears cascading down his sweetness's face enough to invoke the bloodlust within him.

Pink was moaning in agony on the stage, curled up tight in fetal ball.

"Dan...he broke my ribs man...lets just go ok..." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Randy was groaning and slowly rising to his feet, blood oozing over his lower lip. As his chin was now bruised dark red and swelling. He had nearly bit his tongue in half when he had been sent flying. His jaw was broken and he could barely see through the pain.

The girls soft footfalls echoed from the other side of the stage, alerting Usagi who turned in fright to greet them. Daniel and Darien were inches away from each other glaring death. The platinum blonde was not willing to retreat and Darien was not going to allow it anyway.

Daniel chuckled bitterly, accepting the beating that was going to come. He had miscalculated his time with his prey, this was the punishment for his mistake. Next time he wouldn't fool around, next time he would claim what was his.

"Darien...please...nothing happened. We just talked." In the end the fear won out, as Serena slowly stood. Her lie making her sick inside, while her head was becoming light and dizzy. She just couldn't bear Darien ruining his reputation for her, or even his future. This was her way to protect him, even though he was trying so hard to protect and defend her honour.

Daniel sent her a stunned look before chuckled darkly, and shaking his head. She truly was a little idealistic fool. Did she truly think by saving him, that she would endear his mercy?

Darien cast her a searching look, finding her meeting his eyes with tearful sincerity. Understanding without words, how strongly she did not wish for him to beat Daniel down in front of her.

"Fine..." He growled, moving to the side to allow Daniel to pass. The young man strode away with an arrogant dignity his two buddies scrambling after him.

"Well that was lame." Ves complained, she had been hoping for a fight.

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Cere's giggled, as a glowing black ball began to hover in her raised palm.

"Oh...little Lemures." Palla cooed, watching her sister below now spinning several small spirit balls with her finger tips.

"As soon as the curtain opens and the lights go out again, my little friends will feed upon the sanity of those pathetic humans. Chaos will reign in a matter of moments, then we can take Serenity for Master Tomoe. While she's distracted by the ruckus." Cere's stated smugly.

Darien moved swiftly to her, grasping her by the upper arms and drawing her into his chest. Sensing how shaken she was and in need of his comfort. Usagi sniffed softly, holding him tight by wrapping her arms around his waist. He brushed his hands through her hair, his fingertips coming clear of her golden locks with tiny smears of her blood. He stared at his finger's with rising fury, this proved more then just talking had happened between them.

Darien took one long calming breath, she had lied to him. She held back what Daniel had truly done to her. The horrible man's manipulation's were still swaying her. He did not approve...did she not understand that she meant more to him then anything else! Why would she protect that disgusting bastard from him!

"Usagi...what the hell!" He thrust her away from his comfort. His nerves frayed away to nothing.

Usagi stood rigid in his strangling grip upon her arms. Absorbing his fury in mute shame.

His bellow of frustration had Raye in motion to protect her. Lita brought up the rear, leaving Mina standing behind the velvet drapes once more feeling like an outsider. She felt like they should not interfere but allow the two lover's a few moments to work things out.

"I..." Usagi stuttered, glancing guiltily at the blood on his fingertips. As he thrust his finger's up into her face. He was pissed! All rational understanding now buried deep under the layer's of his blind rage.

"He hurt you! Why did you lie?" Darien was near tears with overwhelming frustration with himself, with her, with the whole wretched situation they were in. A burning rage for vengeance swelling in his heart, Daniel would pay for all the trauma and pain he had been causing his girl. Before the end of the night he promised himself that boy would regret ever laying a finger on her.

"Because I'm fine...he didn't hurt me...much." her voice was strained and shaky. Her whole body ached from the stress of dealing with Daniel and now Darien's barely controlled rage. The slow bubbling of energy intensifying, a pressure now constricting her chest. Making it hard to breath, her whole body trembling violently.

"I cause you enough trouble..." she smiled sadly, taking a calming breath. Clamping down on those powerful feelings of anguish, refusing to allow them release.

"Leave her alone Shields." Raye roared, coming up beside them and staring him down. Her interruption killing the would be conversation between the two.

"You know damn well she hates fighting. She only lied to avoid having to watch you pummel Daniel to a bloody pulp right in front of her." Lita crossed her arms over her chest, irritated at the man's lack of tact. Coming up on the other side of Usagi, the two of them acting like two flanking guardians.

"Fine I'm going to go cool down." He stated, catching sight of Lita's slight nod. That they were going to go finish things with Daniel in more subtle ways. Usagi may have a maiden's sensibilities, but she most certainly did not.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I just...this isn't your fault. It mine." He kissed her forehead lovingly, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be back after I cool off a bit, bring you some juice...ok." He finished, soothing her enough to bring a smile back to her face. Yet her eyes remained pensive, still worrying about everything.

Darien and Lita took their leave, as Usagi's shoulder's began to slump bowing her head in sorrow. The pressure pounding in her head, creating a dull ache behind her eyes.

"Guard her!" Lita called back to Raye before she descended the stairs after a storming Darien.

Raye paid her a nod before moving to embrace a still very shaken Usagi. Usagi melted into her arms, needing Raye's comfort. Finding it bitterly funny how such a wonderful night had been totally destroyed by only a few horrible moments.

"oh...how sweet." Palla mewled, clasping her hands to her breast mocking the two embracing friends. While her sister's laughed softly around her.

Lita and Darien split up on either side of the dance floor. Hunting up the crowds for Daniel and his men. They made it up to the highest tier when the lights began to dim once more, as the club like atmosphere began to glow from the ceiling decorations and stage lights. The crowds of teenagers rose to their feet in excitement. Screaming and calling towards the stage for the party to begin again. The din of voices so intense it had his ears ringing painfully. Darien stopped at the back doors intending to start searching the school, when the curtains pulled aside.

Releasing a held breath, he found his girl once more sitting calmly at the mixing table her headphones in place. Giving the crowds a fake happy smile, preparing to cue up her last music set.

Darien's jaw clenched as he watched her begin to perform, when he knew, all she wanted to do right now was find some solace. She was strong and very resilient when she had to be, she held his heart so tight in that moment. She had been through so much in her young life, yet she never let it pull her down. She always found a reason to smile.

Resolved she was going to be ok for a bit, he pushed through the doors. He needed to make sure tonight Daniel's reign of terror over her ended...perminately.

The night had started out rather uncomfortable, with Amy floundering with how to handle a very romance driven Shingo. Nervously glancing around at the dancing shadows flickering about the living room, cast by the two solitary candles lit on the coffee table. As she soon resolved to at least have the meal with him, in the hopes of gaining enough courage to speak frankly. About how ludicrous his intentions towards her truly were. To try and let him down easy with encouraging words they just would not work as a couple.

He had been very proud of his romantic supper, flashing her confident smiles that he truly did not feel. While he sat on the other side of the coffee table, pouring her a glass of coke from a can. She would acknowledge those smiles with nervous ones of her own.

She attempted to have a nice dinner with him, to engage in small talk, grasping at anything to distract him from his less then subtle intentions. She just didn't know how to deal with him, he was trying all the corniest pick up lines on her. Trying to hold her hand or brush her cheek with his finger's. She had politely accepted his intentions at first, then quickly coming up with reasons to extract her hand from his or shy away from his obvious touches. By the end of the meal the atmosphere had turn down right awkward. With Shingo a blushing sweaty mess. pacing the living room feeling like a failure. As she had made a quick departure after his candlelit supper.

While she was now holed up in the bathroom, hyperventilating and feeling ready to throw up. Her heart was heavy with guilt, cursing yet her usually quick mind. That was sluggishly attempting to formulate a way to let him down easy. She really did not want to hurt him, she needed to do this right. If she broke his heart to badly, he might never recover. He was just a kid and this could make him nervous around girls in the future. Amy groaned and palmed her face, wallowing in the hard choices before her. They were such a miss match!

At what point did her innocent friendship with Usagi's little brother end up with him having romantic feelings for her. This whole situation was nuts! She was over five years his senior!

"God help me..." She groaned, leaning over her knees as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Scrubbing her hands up and down her face. As the brightness in the small bathroom was starting to hurt her eyes.

A curt rapping upon the front door, forced her from hiding. Peeking her head out of the bathroom door. She could just barely see a well dressed Shingo moving from the living room into the front alcove to answer it. Swallowing her nerves she dashed down the hall shouting.

"Stop!"

Shingo turned in alarm with his hand wrapped around the knob.

"You don't just open the front door with out checking who it is first!" She chastised, striding the last few steps with authority. Her discomfort forgotten, as she moved smoothly into her more natural adult role, as his protector. The young boy meekly backed away allowing her to peek through the peep hole. The sight that greeted her froze her heart, and took her breath.

That male agent who had been with Usagi and Shingo earlier now stood glowering at his dress shoes out in the hall. Brushing a hand through his dark brown hair, and adjusting his tan suit jacket nervously.

"Emmett..." Amy finally breathed...what had happened? Was he finally getting back to them about Kenji's murder? It had been covered up in Japan but that doesn't mean secret agencies didn't have the same investigative channels she might have. They should have even better access to secret material.

With a growl sounding sigh she decided to open the door and act like she knew nothing. To politely get rid of him, promising that she was going to have that talk with Usagi tonight. When she got home, it looks like proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

"Hello." Emmett nodded coldly, his light blue eyes unreadable.

"Emmett?" Shingo moved to Amy's elbow. His face full of anxiety, yet his eyes held a spark of hope. As if he was expecting good news from the agent.

Amy cast him a curious look, blocking the doorway with her body not allowing the antsy looking agent anyway to enter the apartment.

"I am sorry, but I don't know who are. I am the babysitter tonight and it would not be appropriate for you to come inside. I hope you understand." She smiled politely.

"It doesn't matter." Emmett stated gruffly. " Sammy, go grab your bag it's time to go."

Shingo nodded then reluctantly headed off to gather his things.

"I'm sorry but I can't just hand him over to some stranger. I have been charged with watching him. So you will have to come back when Serena is home." Amy smiled politely, playing the obtuse game about their true identities. Attempting to close the door in his face.

Emmett smiled mildly then cleared his throat. "I don't think you understand my dear, but things have changed. I have no time to play games with you tonight. " He cast his eyes off to the side as if acknowledging an invisible companion. As his toe crept into the doorframe preventing her from closing the door completely.

"We'll I don't plan on playing anyway." Amy sighed, pushing her slight weight against the door and stomping on his toes with her white cotton sock clad foot.

With strength far beyond human, Emmett pushed back against the door. It snapped against Amy's weight, cracking her in the head fiercely. She cried out at the sudden assault stumbling backward, as a large hand shot out and grasped her by the throat keeping her upright. Her world was spinning away in a sea of white lights. The vision of Emmett a blurry mess, her sight slowly tunnelling into darkness.

"Hmnn, I think I shall sample just a little genetic material..my dear. One never knows when you might be useful." A sweet as silk female voice echoed to her from the coming darkness.

Shingo slung his army pack over his shoulder, casting one last look around the place he had felt the most home in. Sniffing he wiped a finger under his nose, clearing the tears from his eyes. His attempt to woe Amy had been a bust but Japan awaited him. A new start back in his true home with his dad, he had wistful hopes that this time they would all be happy.

With a resigned sigh he walked out of the living room, stoping dead to find Bella hovering over an unconscious Amy laying on the floor in the hall. The agent was dressed in her dark pants suit and white silk top, looking all business. Bella was glowering in confusion down at the mousey girl. She had wanted to take a bit of her genetic material so she could transform into the nerd if the need arouse. But something inside the girl had blocked her powers, and pushed her out with a jolt. The charge had jarred her concentration, Emmett's form had fallen away leaving her as she truly was. With Shingo's quick approach from the living room she had no choice but to hide in the guise of Bella.

"What happened?, were's Emmett" He crouched over Amy in shock, glancing over Bella's shoulder.

"He's left to gather Usagi. " She shrugged, her mind racing for cover ups. Now staring down at Amy with a calculating eye. "She said she wasn't feeling well. Then just collapsed...a shame." Bella looked confused and slightly shaken. Wringing her left wrist as if in dire pain, when she had sought to absorb this girls genes she was blasted back by a familiar force. But there was no way this American could possess the Powers of Genesis?

"Should we call a doctor?" Shingo offered.

"No, lets just place her on the couch and write her note as to were we are going. That should be fine." She quickly picked Amy up in her arms and carried her into the living room, depositing her on the couch less then kindly. Merely allowing her to drop like a sack of garbage from her arms. Before retreating to the kitchen to pretend to write that note. Returning a minute later, once Shingo had his high tops and sky blue winter jacket on. Ushering him out the door, with out locking up.

"Usagi's at the high school tonight, are we going to go get her?" Shingo asked innocently.

Bella merely nodded, guiding him down the hall.

Setsuna watched them go, a wavering spirit now moving between the fabric of time space. To watch over the coming cataclysm about to strike Cross Roads High. Beryl was now in a fight against time, to save this city from Serenity. Tomoe's quartet of doom had forced Ido's hand, he needed the Genesis of Sanctity contained before she manifested.

Usagi just plugged in the first set of tracks, a low slow romantic melody that would quickly ascend into a mystical tonal dance beat.

(Come one make me feel alive.)The music was thankfully calming that pressure building inside of her, like a flowing current now settling deep within.

When that same exhilarating energy she had felt that morning began to wash over her. As if a layer of static was hovering over her head, she looked up scanning the dark rafters for the source.

The quartet quickly pulled their legs up and crouched out of view behind massive metal support beams.

"What the hell...she's active!" Jun growled, bracing herself behind a metal column. Casting her sister's cowering on the lower beams worried looks.

"That's not good..." Palla whined, laying flat on her girder biting her lower lip nervously.

"Doesn't change anything. Tomoe wants her on our side, so we take her." Ves commanded, even though her voice was not very confident. Hiding behind some old wooden stage sets of landscapes, hanging in darkness of the rafter's.

Cere's merely glared down at the blonde, who was searching the darkness above with wide confused blue eyes.

She lay prone on her girder like Palla, taking one breath after another wondering if taking on this powerful Genesis was such a hot idea. Thinking that maybe Tomoe had sent them on a suicide mission. He never seemed to like them much anyway?

Cringing with fear but understanding if they returned empty handed, he would kill them anyway. She released her little soul eater's from her finger tips. This was it...all was going to change in the next few minutes. It was do or die time!

The tiny glowing balls floated unnoticed from the peek of the stage, hovering over the crowds. Hiding in the glowing neon orbs that had been hung from the ceiling. Pretending to be stars they concealed themselves amid the decorations waiting for their mistress to command them to attack.

The trance beats began to ascend in volume and intensity as Usagi allowed one song to end and another to flow over the final beats, flawlessly pulling the dancing masses into another romantic dance mix. Her heart was racing from the rhythms, mind highly alert as a soft buzzing of adrenaline began to tingle threw out her body. She snatched up her i-pod and began to revise her set on the fly no longer wanting much slow music, replacing those songs with pulse pounding tempo's that would take this crowd to new heights.

She now wanted to drown in these beats, to lose herself into the raging tides of dance music and never surface again. She could barely live with herself, Darien was pissed and no doubt prowling out in the darkness trying to calm down. She was nothing but a worthless coward, why didn't she fight back, say something...anything to get the horrible young man to stop. Because his words had terrorfied her..the thought of Darien or any of her friends dieing because of her. That was truly her worst fear, she would do anything, sacrifice everything to keep them alive.

But she had lied to Darien, that had been her chance to come clean. Yet she hid, protected her attacker for what...Why did violence scare so badly? Even overhearing arguments nearly made her cry? She truly was nothing but a weak defenceless rabbit...

The words echoing from the speaker's were quite poignant, as the love lorn dance music began to throb over the dance floor.

(Tonight I am going to throw the past away...)

The glowing balls of insanity descended into the crowds, choosing their victims at random. Pressing like hot iron's into their backs or burrowing into their stomachs. The teens they chose cried out as if suddenly bitten, as the orbs sank through their gowns and suits. Sinking into their flesh, burning them selves deep into their fragile psyche's. Their eyes flared as the power invaded their thoughts, with slow manic smiles spreading over their faces.

(Gotta leave this town...escape.) The passionate voice of the newest dance song echoed over the darkness, as hell began to invade the dance floor. Those affected began to scream, a shattering painful cry of the possessed. Lunging for anyone nearby in a mindless frenzy of true madness. Fists connected with flesh, sending friends or anyone nearby to the floor in confusion. As tables were overturned, weapon's of murder created from whatever lay nearby. Broken chair legs...knives stolen from the back kitchen. Anything that could bludgeon, bash or slice was claimed in a matter of minutes.

The slaughter was swift, as the number's of the insane multiplied out in the darkness. The mind numbing music muffled the cries of the fallen and the roaring screams of the twisted souls, now bent on killing everyone in the cafeteria.

The heavy beats continued to vibrate through the room, as the terrorfied horde of wounded students now surged down upon the dance floor. Seeking the light strobing there to save them from their blood lust fuelled friends.

(Pull my heart from my chest...tear me apart and watch me burn...) The words echoed over the din, as the bloody, near dead students once trapped in the upper tiers, exploded like a retreating army into the light of the dance floor.

Usagi sat in pure horror, as the inhuman slaughter now began before the stage. Students with gaping wounds, and blood covered faces began falling, or stumbling into the midst of the euphoric dancer's. Holding onto their chest and belly's, faces pale and eyes full of fear. Collapsing to the lino in pools of flowing blood. The dancer's stopped, stunned for only a second before they too started screaming in terror. As the blood covered visage of the insane, surged down upon them. Teachers attempted to control the out of control situation, only to get slashed and gutted like the students they were trying to protect.

It was like watching a slasher movie play out before her eyes. The dancer's screamed, as friends and acquaintances fell upon them, make shift weapon's glinting in the sharp lights. Dripping with the blood of the fallen, as they laughed manically attacking with out conscience. Their victims clutching at them or each other, wailing pleas to help them from the demons. More attacker's lunged off the metal railings to the upper tier, make shift weapons and large knives already dripping with their previous victims blood.

Usagi's could not make a sound, the horror over whelming her. Her mouth opened and closed unable to from words, as tears began to bead at the edge of her eyes. The strange energy that once calmed began to churn within her once more.

Raye dashed out of hiding, her dark eyes widening in alarm. Standing before Usagi's DJ booth unable to formulate true thoughts just yet. To overwhelmed by the raw carnage happening down below. The students fast enough to run, began to surge upon the stage. Scrambling for safety away from the drowning bloodbath amid the cafeteria's main floors.

The dance music played on, a steady soulful beat to the chaos now surrounding them. Mina burst from her side of the curtains, her senses a bit more rational. She had already experienced this kind of brutal terror and blood shed before. But on a much smaller scale, during her time on the streets as part of a local gang. She had participated and broken up endless amounts of knife fights, had to dive for cover when the bullets of drive by's had rained down upon her, and her gang member's. The honey blonde quickly pushed through the scaling survivors mounting the stage to Raye's side.

(Run were lights won't chase us...hide were love can't save us...) The music was boomed as the dead piled up around the dance floor. Serena jumped to her feet, her stool scraping backwards and toppling over. That pressure of inner power slamming like a mallet behind her eyes once more, her fight or flight senses now screaming at her.

"We got to get out of here!" Mina screamed into Raye's ear to be heard over the thunder of dance rhythms.

"Usagi!" Raye spun, ripping her skirt up to her thighs in one swift movement. Her inner most self coming to battle, as if she was born to fight and defend.

As four young girls barely entering their teens landed behind the stunned golden blonde. Mina turned with Raye her soft blue eyes flying wide again with nervous uncertainty. The four girls sneered at them, dressed similar as if they were Quadruplets. Their hands glowing with various's energies surrounding Usagi in a semi-circle.

"You will come with us Serenity." The reddish brunette girl announced, her long thick braid snapping behind her back threateningly, as she charge her powers to strike.

"Ok...very confused now." Mina muttered, giving Raye a frustrated look.

"No time to explain...just protect Serena." Raye darted behind the booth creating a human shield of herself.

"Raye!" Serena screamed in anguish. As the girl with pink strawberry colored hair struck Raye in the gut with a glowing ball of energy. The raven haired girl screamed in intense pain as she was rocketed into the rafter's high above.

"NO!" Mina wailed, her heart pounding, as her love was sent into the air. She moved with a speed and fighting prowess long since mastered on the streets. Lunging for the girl in two reaching strides, then crouching low into a sweeping kick as the girl turned to confront her threat. Mina took out her feet in a second only to get another power blast into her side, from the girls sister with pale blue hair. Sending the courageous blonde screaming in rage, off the stage and into the pit of slaughter below.

Raye hung over a metal beam, fighting to remain conscious. If she allowed the darkness to claim her she might fall to her death. Her sight was blurry and swaying slightly as she viewed Usagi now standing firm before the four inhuman girls.

"Who are you..." Usagi raised her tiny fists in defence, blinking away tears of intense fear. Her mind spinning with worries over her two dear friends now in life or death situations. Wondering what these kids intentions towards her truly were.

"Your friends." The reddish brunette smiled as warmly as she could, trying to calm Usagi down. Noticing how the blondes eyes were swirling with glowing silver power.

Usagi could feel that strange energy that had been enshrouding her all day, coming off these girls.

"Comrades if you will. " The green haired girl slowly approached her, offering her a hand to take.

Usagi's eyes darted about trying to find an avenue of escape. The young girls had her surrounded in the front, and the dance floor behind was a bloodbath. Filled with the screams of the insane and the whimpers of their helpless victims. A dull burning had begun deep inside, as if the power of a new born star was slowly coming to life inside her soul.

"Come with us..." The light blue haired girl grinned happily, attempting to disarm Usagi with her sweet unassuming persona.

"Stop this! All of it!" A sharp, shrill voice vibrated over the music before a loud crash echoed behind, the music screeching away into static. Usagi spun in further terror, her whole body now charging with adrenaline. A current of power that had remained an easily dismissed trickle, began to gain strength from her duress.

Finding another reddish brunette woman several years older then her. Dressed in a black leather body suit, with emerald toned upturned eyes, speaking of a japanese heritage, glowing with an inner power. She had landed on top of the mixer board, killing the music and smashing her i-pod to jagged fragments. The electronic board was left sparking and smoking under her heavy boots. The wire that connected her headphones, currently wrapped around her slender neck, had detached from the board. Dangling uselessly down the front of her white dress.

The woman stared down at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. Soon turning fearful at finding the young woman's clear blue eyes had turned silver with the rising build up of Genesis Energy. Beryl swallowed hard this wasn't good..if Usagi lost control. It would be 'The incident' all over again.

"Have you little idiot's ever heard of a Wild Genesis!" She screamed in fury at the impertinent girls.

"Uh...no." Palla shrugged.

"Stay out of our way Beryl-san. We're on order's here." Ves groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation at the woman intrusion.

"I don't care about your frick'in order's brat!" Beryl exclaimed, leaping over Usagi in a forward flip.

"If you don't back off, and let Serenity calm down she is going to manifest out of control and level this whole town!"

Usagi was starting to realize that this Serenity person was her. Some how these strange other worldly people knew her as this person and they were very scared of her. That odd burning sensation deep down within herself was heating up. It now pulsed along with her heart beat, loud and out of control.

"I have no idea whats going on...but I am not going with any of you." Usagi stated, moving to the side of the group, taking one slow backwards step after another. Heading steadily for the side stairs, she needed to get away. She could now feel a steady pulse incredible power, matching the frantic beat of her heart. It was now pounding against her will seeking to over come her. The pain in her head intensified as she held in check, feeling as if she was holding back the rising tides of the ocean itself.

Raye stumbled out of the shadows near the back curtains, having managed to regain her senses. And back tracked along the girder's to the stage hands catwalk, finding her way back down to the main stage.

Beryl calculated the need to allow Usagi to retreat for now, her eyes were starting to smoke with that same silver light as before. She was a time bomb now just needing the right trigger to go off, the girl needed to settle down. So Beryl would distract these annoying brats long enough to let the little blonde get away to safety. She could track her down anytime. She had an irresistible carrot to use at the time of her choosing to lure this rabbit out of hiding. Currently tied up and gaged in the back of her equipment van, just waiting to be used.

She would have her revenge, she just needed to be patient.

Usagi caught Raye as the delirious girl stumbling into her arms, as their bodies connected. A spark of silver light engulfed them. Raye's dark eyes flared a bright crimson for just a second then faded back to normal. Neither noticed the Genesis now alive within the Raven haired girl, as Usagi guiding her away off the stage. Beryl engaged the four girls in combat, holding them back by slinging balls of black fire. They countered with balls of energy of their own, ducking and dodging the woman's more accurate strikes.

"Mina..." Raye mumbled weakly as they reached the floor. Usagi nodded guiding Raye around the stage to the now empty dance floor. The mass of insanity that had survived, having ran out of victims to kill had moved off to find new prey in the halls of the high school. Leaving behind the floors littered with gore, the remains of students piled and scattered like broken dolls through out the tiers. Their still bodies illuminated in an eerie green light from the glowing orbs decorating the roof. What had once been a magical sight had now been twisted into a surreal crypt of death. Thanks to the spot lights having been snuffed out by Beryl's destruction of the electronic board. Had now cast the huge room in a suffocating darkness. That wrapped round the far edges, hiding even more dead from view. Usagi took one shaky, terrified breath after another, trying to hold it all together. Even though she felt like she was now trapped in a living nightmare. The maniacs had disappeared but the sick feelings they behind, compounded inside of her twisting her gut and making breathing normally difficult.

Raye was barely holding it together as well. Her mind screaming in a pessimistic mantra that Mina was dead. That everything she had needed to say to her would forever be left unsaid. The thick iron smell of blood was suffocating her, making her clear her throat continuously. Her concussion worsening, by the nauseous feelings overwhelming her. The darkness swam before her, a dizzy, blurry mess. While her stomach wished to vacate it's contents all over the floor.

As the endless sights of the gruesome gutted remains of fellow students surrounded them. Usagi felt like she was walking through a slasher movie, her white slipper like shoes now soaked with crimson ickor. Making her feet stick to the the lino, the odd resistance making her cringe at every step. The sour stench of death thick around her. Making her choke and press a finger under her nose to quell the foul smell. Her other arm busy bracing Rayes, shocked and trembling body as they made slow progress across the dance floor.

She was thankful somewhat to the consuming darkness the blocked out a great deal of the mounting bodies. Leaving only a few in the faint light before them, their torn and discarded corpses burning into her sight. Leaving her mind reeling at the horror, her small frame trembling under the strain to hold Raye up and it all together. She would never forget this horrible sight...it would haunt her forever.

But she needed to be Rayes support now, as the usually much stronger girl was now crying softly on her shoulder. Not having as much practice with steeling her emotions a Usagi had. Unable to contain all her fear and anguish as she believed her lover was now somewhere amid the dead.

They moved cautiously through the corpses, scanning the gore covered floor through heavy tears. Hoping to find the honey blonde's body. Needing closure if she was dead, or relief if she might actually be still alive. She had been thrown into the murderous crowds as the killing spree had climaxed, so their hopes were slim. A faint moan of pain echoed out to them, focusing them away from the shouts and screams of battle up on the stage.

"Mina..." Usagi called weakly.

"Alive..." Mina groaned, pushing a bloody dead body of a well dressed boy off of her. Several other bodies were strewn beneath or around her. Arms or legs draped over her as she was forced to wiggle and squirm free. She had landed brutally on the floor, feeling like a fly hitting a windshield. Knocked out cold, as her head snapped back into the rock hard lino. Dead bodies had piled up on top of her shielding her warm body from the possessed students slaughtering everyone they could see.

"Thank god..." Raye breathed, as Mina moved dizzily to her feet. Her little black dress was now soaked red with blood, clinging in sticky bunches of material around her hips.

"I feel like I just had a blood bath..." She moaned, picking disgustingly at her wet crimson splattered hair.

Raye have her a grim smile, at the poor joke. Now was not the time or place for such levity.

Mina took one step towards them then yelped in pain clutching her side, and clenching her teeth in agony.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed as the blonde collapsed to a knee. Drawing her hand away in disgust, it was covered with cold coagulated blood of the fallen and now wet and warm from her own.

"I think I got stabbed..." She hissed, rising back up on shaky legs.

"Girls locker room...there's a first aid kit there." Serena nodded, taking control of the situation and commanding her girls to follow her out of the cafeteria.

Mina limped over to them, leaning into Serena other side and draping an arm over her shoulder, on top of Rayes already draped arm. As soon as she touched Serena a flash of silver light shot through her body. Sending a painful charge through her inner most being. Her eyes flared a bright yellow, then faded almost instantly. She yelped and pulled her arms back, rubbing it ruefully and giving the little blonde a weird look.

"The same thing happened to me." Raye intoned, leaning out past Serena's torso to give Mina a concerned glance.

"I think that DJ booth gave you a charge. Worst static zap ever!" Mina whined, refusing to hold onto her again. Serena gave each a confused look, shelving her concerns about how strange she had been feeling tonight. Wonder if they were being affected by everything in a similar way?

Mina moved beside them, only grasping Serena's free arm for support when she needed to steady herself.

Soon they were moving together, each girl leaning into Serena for support. Making steady progress across the ruined dance floor then up along the side stairs. Stumbling uncertainly up the tiers towards the back doors. Serena glanced out of the huge windows, blinking away more tears at the quiet evening out on the track and field yard. The stars were twinkling like ice in the dark sky, the soft glow of the Moon was just peeking through some stray clouds. It was peaceful and calm outside...taunting her. As if heaven and salvation lay just out of her reach. So close she could touch it, yet so very far away. The serene image beyond the glass was cracking her resolve, she could feel the warm sensation of moisture flowing down her face. Her raging emotions breaking her barrier's, so overwhelmed she could no longer contain them.

Shaking her head bitterly, she needed to reclaim her control. Breaking down into a useless puddle of tears here would be certain death. Her head felt like it was going to explode, the titanic pressure building inside was close to breaking free. She didn't understand what the strange energy was increasing inside of her. But it scared her as much as the carnage that surrounded her. She needed to keep control of herself and that growing power.

So she focused on the beating of her heart and the quick ragged breaths from her lungs, needing to distract herself from the sightless corpses at her feet. The swelling heat she felt rising in her chest finally began to fade, yet the headache remained, as she guided them away from the battle. Like the pull of the moon upon an ocean, the heat once churning like a rough sea in her breast. Began to calm and settle deep down within herself once more. The ache behind her eyes receded to a dull pain, thrumming in containment once more.

She needed to keep a cool head, so she tucked her emotions away and steeled herself as best she could. People she knew...people she cared about were now scattered dead all around her. The realization of it pulling on her heart. Quickly pushed away to the back of her mind to deal with later. She needed to keep her mind calm lest her resolve break, she couldn't afford to give into the terror and pain that wanted to consume her. She could deal with it all later when her girls were safe. The school was now filled with mad men and women hunting for more blood to spill, more lives to take.

She forced her gaze to only trail a few feet from her toes, refusing to look up till she had pushed through the back doors and into the long hall that led to the gym. Having to now squint to adjust her eyes to the abrupt change in light levels. From the very dim to now the very bright...it was disorientating to say the least.

"All right, you annoying little punks. Play times over!" Beryl shouted, standing tall in the center of the stage. She had been keeping the four distracted with unfocused attacks. Casting dark energy beams from her palms, wanting to make sure Usagi and her friends got clear before she turned this battle serious. She was not planing on dancing with these four all night. Her hands were smoking, balled into fists at her sides as she kept a wary eye upon her sneaky, little opponents.

"Play times just begun!" Ves taunted, pulling her lower eye lid down. She had a bloody nose and several bruises on her lower ribcage. The acrobat had back flipped up into the rafter's when Beryl had started her assault. Not wanting to engage with her any longer after getting a boot in the nose and two sand bags in the stomach.

Cere's was swinging lazily from a sand bag high above, the plywood cut out of a castle now demolished in the back shadows of the stage. She looked a little better off, with only a few scratches down her arms. The knees of her pants now torn out, her skin beneath bloodied badly. She closed her eyes, raising a hand off the rope securing the bag to the roof, calling back some of her maniac's to aid them.

"Look...I don't want to fight you. I think Tomoe's a mad man sending a bunch of little kids to kidnap the most powerful Genesis ever created. Just bow out, go home. I'll capture her and smuggle her to him in a couple months, ok." Beryl attempted to negotiate with them. She had no loyalty to Ido, and even less to Tomoe. But she had been playing both sides for far to long to stop, lieing had come as easy as breathing.

"She strong...but she's not invincible." Jun glowered, hands braced impertinently on her hips. Hanging out near the back wall hidden in the dark shadows. Sniffing stubbornly, as she gripped her forearm, grimacing slightly. It had gotten singed by one of Beryl's earlier attacks and it was stinging horribly.

"She can kill with a single thought!" Beryl raged, her tragic childhood flashing before her minds eye.

"Flatten an entire city, like an atomic bomb." She finished, watching with satisfaction as the girls eyes widened in surprise.

"Hasn't Tomoe been teaching you anything about the Projects Past?" She groaned, as the four shook their heads in unison, looking utterly clueless.

"Maybe...but I doubt think we were paying attention that day." Cere's shrugged, now swinging on the sand back and forth like she was on a playground. Her minions were sure taking their sweet time getting back here. They would have to be punished for being so slow, she mussed darkly.

Beryl grimaced, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, let me enlighten you!" She shouted in an authoritative voice towards the four delinquents.

"Over twenty years ago, Professor Soichi Tomoe, with the financial aid of Senator Ido Takahashi resurrected some old research. That had laid buried since beginning of the last century, controversial research to manipulate the hidden potentials within the human genome. They were all theories back then, concepts of how energy and genetic's could be linked. Of people who possessed something the dubbed 'Transcendent Genetics'. " Beryl began her lecture, ignoring Ves's long exaggerated yawn. Palla settled down cross legged on the stage to listen, the girl's face was smudged with scratches and dust. With a good sized bruise forming under one eye, her bare arms were just as dirty and smeared with her blood. While Cere's continued to swing on her sand bag, and Jun began to pick her fingernails. Beryl continued even though the girls looked less then enthused about listening.

" The Japanese government had banned the research from happening in country, ten years prior. Feeling the gruelling and painful testing on the nation's children as barbaric and inhuman. So they had moved the whole operation to France, to a small port city known as Caen. There Tomoe was free to continue his research, ethical or not. With out the japanese government getting in the way. They smuggled...or kidnapped the most promising test subjects from Japan. Sadly most died in the early months, except for one." She cast her eyes down bitterly for a moment, taking a deep breath before making sure the girls hadn't moved. " But Tomoe never gave up, he continued testing on the local populace as well..." Beryl growled in fury.

"Boring..." Palla whined, rising to her feet sluggishly and stretching her arms over her head. Looking wistfully about for something better to do.

"Pay attention!" Beryl cast a ball of dark fire at her butt. The light blue haired girl yelped as her ass caught fire. Jumping in sudden pain and giving Beryl a pout over her shoulder.

"Meanie...Beryl-senpai." She whined, rubbing her now burnt blue pants ruefully. Now she wouldn't be able to sit for week.

"Can you speed this history lesson up a bit..." Cere called down, releasing her hold on the rope and doing a back flip to the stage floor. She could feel her twisted souls returning, closing in down the outer hall.

"Fifteen year's ago Tomoe was able to activate the Genesis for the first time. Creating the Sanctity Soldier. Her manifestation went wild, wiping that city off the map. Only one test subject survived the blast...me." Beryl growled, holding back that another life survived as well. That of an infant girl, that Beryl herself had carried out of the chard devastation herself at the tender age of seven.

"Wow...she's that powerful?" Ves commented all blood draining from her face, her stubborn arrogance tempered by how dangerous Tsukino, Usagi truly was.

"No wonder Tomoe wants her so badly..." Jun tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Love to play more with you, Beryl-san but our friends have finally arrived." Cere's smiled smugly, pointing over Beryl's shoulder.

Her sister's began to laugh happily, as a horde of insane teens mounted the stage. Their eyes were vacant of any rational though. Gowns and suits, now ripped and torn into tattered ruins. Covered in the blood and gore of all the people they had killed. Clutching bloody knives and broken chunks of wood, moving in a lurching manner. Features sallow and sickly, wheezing from strained vocal cords, resembling zombies on a killing high.

"Crap..." Beryl muttered, raising her fists and preparing to defend herself. Realizing to late the little brats were just stalling for time until their brain drained calvary arrived.

"Perhaps I can make this even more interesting..." Palla offered, spinning several more Lemures orbs in her hand. Casting them at the surrounding army of drooling maniacs. The little girl clapped her hands and jumped on the balls of her feet, thinking this a great game.

Beryl's eyes widened in horror, as the girls loyal minions began to writhe and scream in unholy pain. The orbs sinking deep into their bodies, mutating them at a genetic level. Twisting their bodies and minds even more. Their skin darkened and began to bubble and expand as if they were suddenly made of clay. With a sickening crunching and popping sound their body structure realigned. Beryl cringed at the brutal sounds of their bodies mutating. As bones broke and lengthened, muscles grew larger and expanded. Spines and armoured plates protruded from their backs, as their once human eyes turned a beastial yellow with slitted pupils.

Beryl was soon fighting for her life, as the beasts attacked as one. Roaring in blood lust as they charged her, intent on ripping her limb from limb.

Lita had yet to say a word to Darien, since leaving Andrew's side back at the dance several minutes previous. Having given him a curt excuse about helping Darien with props for the stage back in his truck. It was flimsy and very ill conceived, but Andrew accepted it. His eyes carrying an understanding towards her lie that she herself did not notice.

The lie now giving her lots of time now to prowl the halls with her seething dark haired companion. They headed first down into the dungeon, as their was a short set of stairs just adjacent to the grande main foyer. Lita remained to check all the empty classrooms while Darien charged off towards the side parking lot.

He found himself once more out in the poorly lit back cement area. Scanning the vehicles out in the chill night for Daniel's black BMW convertible. Figuring by now the coward would make a hasty retreat, he was almost certain he would find him here. But after a few minutes of fruitless searching, pacing through the aisle of vehicles, he found neither the car nor the bastard he was searching for. His heart sank with dread. With a frustrated growl he turned on his heel and stormed back into the school, figuring he would comb through it hall by hall. He just couldn't have gotten away, those losers were gloating some where he just knew it.

Daniel leaned casually against the rough stones of the front entrance gate. Admiring his new prize with twisted satisfaction. Brushing the golden lock of hair up and down his cheek, ignoring the pain filled moans coming from his useless friends.

"I think he broke my ribs..." Pink whined, rubbing the side of his chest miserably.

While Randy merely glared sourly up at him, the lower half of his face now swollen to twice it's normal size. He needed to get the hospital, yet here he was standing like an ignoramus waiting for Daniel to meet with someone important. He had pretty well commanded them both stand guard again. Incase Darien decided to show up for some pay back. Randy was completely disgusted with Daniel, what was he trying to prove. Did he honestly think Pink and him could fend Darien off, if the gladiator wanted to go at him? They were utterly pathetic the last time, if Darien showed up Randy promised himself he was going to duck and run. Fuck Daniel and his selfish schemes. He was done...

Daniel was not going to dirty his hands fighting that low bred, worthless loser. Who's fool hardy dream of becoming a world renowned fighter was just laughable. Daniel saw that idiot flipping burger's after high school and amounting to nothing more. He would make of sure it! Darien Shields had no future in this town.

"Daniel?" A cool monotone voice called from the open iron gates just behind them.

Daniel leaned forward off the wall, flashing a very pleasant smile towards their new guest.

Pink moved to the curb while Randy backed up against the stone wall, allowing a plain faced, red haired young woman pass. Her hair hung just past her shoulder's, bouncing lightly as she walked. Dressed in a formal rust red mini dress, with long black stockings and quarter inch leather pumps. She looked all sex and business.

"Ah...Anne. How are your this evening. My dear." Daniel offered silky. He had already tapped that ass several times already this year. It was like having sex with a dead fish, but a man has needs. He approached her with a proposition weeks ago, after his girl had refused his advances for the first time.

"I'm not here for small talk, Hemlock. Our arrangement was purely mutual. Their is no friendship here." She pulled a small yellow sealed photo envelope out from behind her back. Handing it to him with an arched brow.

"Yes," Daniel pulled a folded up beige envelop of his own from his dress pants back pocket.

They exchanged together, with Daniel's modest smile widening towards manic glee.

Anne unfolded the package and pulled out a thin piece of paper scanning the letter approvingly. Then merely nodded Daniel's way.

"A signed letter of recognition and commendation from my father. That should get you into any university of your choosing. He was quite liked in the local political circles so any committee in the mid west should know of him." Daniel's voice was still laced with pride for his father, at least in that aspect of his character. He had been a shrewd business man, never having all his eggs in one basket so to speak. He had been developing a power base nation wide, now that foundation would be Daniel's to expand after graduation. With his brother discredited and soon to be imprisoned he would have no competition in running the company. Everything was falling into place...only one last conquest remained. He instinctively sniffed Serena's hair as his thoughts fell obsessively towards her. Making Anne purse her lips and take her leave, the man was creeping her out.

With a heady sigh of longing, he tucked the lock securely back into his side pocket with the bunched up fabric of her bathing suit bottoms. Unable to part with any of his treasures for any length of time, needing to always have her close. She centred him,calming his mind as he touched parts of her. focusing his thoughts upon one goal, the struggle to dominate and possess her. Allowing him give up his weak humanity, to become the all consuming god that he now was. With out morals or conscience to get in the way. He could fully live his father's greatest dream, to conquer all who stood in his way. To become the most powerful man in this state. His proving ground lay before him...in the body of a petite blonde. If could out wit that useless brute Shields and finally control his girl one every level. Both physically and mentally, then he knew he was ready to take on his father mantel.

He sighed long a luxuriously, beginning to leaf through his most treasured object to date. Taking long pauses between photo's to savour the images held within. Making low throaty sounds of lusty approval, his hand unconsciously slipping into his pocket of treasures to stroke himself lightly.

A dozen photo's of Serena where now gripped tightly in his hands. The innocent girl was naked, her focus busy upon the act of showering. Lost to the hot water, beating against her skin in the girls shared stall in the girls locker room. Completely oblivious that the eyes she had felt upon her that fateful day had been Anne, hiding in a near by toilet stall. Taking speed photo's of her from on top of the plastic beige wall.

His whole body was humming with lewd unquenched desires, as he stared practically unblinking at the wet, sexy images of his obsession. She stood under the rain of hot water, sweet face inclined in bliss towards the over hanging faucet. Long golden hair pooling down her back, like shimmering satin. Eyes closed, her delicate hands rubbing down her tight shoulder's as she relaxed. She was so perfect, with such flawless creamy skin. All wet and glistening from the hot water, only a faint cloud of steam obscuring her provocative image.

He moaned in longing, her supple body a feast for his eyes. He swept over one delicate aspect after another burning every inch of her naked form into his mind. Her skin rosy with youth and health, tight, toned muscles covering every part of her. From her long dancer's legs, to her well formed arms and flat stomach. Her sides sleek, slowly curving into hourglass hips. The swells of her breasts were pert and as cute and charming as the rest of her. With small dainty rose bud nipples he could spend hours playing with. To that faint thatch of hair between her legs, as golden and beautiful as her hair. Everything about her was lithe and perfectly proportioned. She was just so small and sweet, her beauty exquisite like a precious jewel. Her voyeuristic image was exciting him on so many levels.

He found himself staring at the indentation at the hollow of her slender neck. He had been so near that very same spot minutes before. Could remember vividly her soft floral scent, the softness of her skin and how delicious she tasted against his lips. He imaged he could spend hours just lavishing that one spot with passionate kisses. He felt himself stiffen painfully, as he flipped to another image to memorize the back half of her sexy little body. She was now standing under the shower's cascade, her arms braced against the white tile, allowing the water to pelt her tender back and roll softly down the gentle incline of the bum. He could see himself easily taking advantage of that innocent situation. Coming up behind her, and trapping her up against wall with his body. Thrusting himself deep inside of her from behind, taking her hard and fast. Stealing her breath as he pounded himself in long sating strokes. She would writhe and try to scream, but he would be thrusting into her so hard with his shaft. She would only manage to cry out in pleasure and pain, unable to fight against him. She would sub comb to his sexual prowess, snaking an arm behind his neck to steady herself. As he grinded her into the wall tile, pressing her flat under his power. She would be his willing victim...he little play thing to complete every obsessive desire he had.

"I want her..." Daniel breathed luridly, taking one shuddering breath after another. With great difficulty the tucked the photo's away into his back pocket for safe keeping. Before confronting his two minions, with a new plan. He was not going home tonight with out claiming her, after those amazing images he just couldn't wait any longer.

Randy took one look at Daniel's fierce gaze and thrust a surrendering hand into the air.

Unable and unwilling to say a word he merely turned on his heel and walked away down the street, not getting further involved. Leaving Pink at Daniel's mercy, the slow thinking, heavy set man had no chance now to back out. He moaned with finality hanging his head, and following sadly after Daniel back onto the school grounds.

"He's dead...fucking dead!" Darien roared, as they rounded into the main courtyard from the small corridor that attached it to the main hall.

His voice boomed like thunder over the vacant lush garden that sat solemnly between three sets of enclosing class room balconies.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have texted one of us to watch her while you took off." Lita commented accusingly, scanning the balconies for any sign of the vile man or his cronies.

Darien's jaw dropped how could she blame him? He was utterly shocked and appalled, then shamed as Lita remained silent, ignoring him. Allowing him to review his poor choices.

"We are her guards, Darien. I thought Amy explained that to you." She crossed her arms over her gown's simple dark green bodice. Her bare shoulder's rippling with a strength that surprised him.

"With that Assassin after her, she always needs someone beside her." She sighed. Still bitter about how Usagi had vanished last summer with out a trace. It would always bother her how the little, bubble headed blonde managed to sneak away for two months and still be in the city. Lita had looked everywhere that summer, but that girl was a master in going to ground. Last summer proved it! If Usagi wanted to disappear she knew how to do it.

"Wishful thinking if you ask me." Darien sighed back.

Lita chuckled at that, nodding her head bitterly.

"If that 'Black Widow' is anything like that crazy girl on the video...we're pretty much meat shields and nothing more." He stated with a grim resignation to his voice. Scratching the back of his neck, suddenly feeling less angry and more fatalistic. Amy had shown both Lita and Raye that video, sharing all she knew with the two girls. Hoping to keep all Usagi's guardian's well informed so they could protect her.

"I thought we were done with that Daniel loser." Lita growled, her anger rising back.

"So did I, but a good beat down would really improve my mood so lets keep searching. That disgusting

snake couldn't have gone far. " Darien strode away with Lita at his heels, heading off down another side hall at the end of the court yard were the Senior's locker alcove was.

They had just entered the hall when inhuman roars from the dance on the second floor, filtered down to them.

"What the hell!" Lita shouted darting back down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the second floor balcony. Darien was at her back, his heart now beating painfully in his chest. Adrenaline was surging through his system, all his senses becoming alert for danger, muscles coiling for a fight.

As they hit the top of the stairs, a low animal snarl drew them down the open hall of the balcony.

Standing frozen just before the mouth of the small hall that would lead back into the cafeteria. They were confronted by a nightmare given flesh. A creature with tight black skin, and thick corded muscles. With a death mask of protruding bones it called a face. It's eyes yellowed with cat like pupils, wearing only a pair of black dress pants and torn remains of a dark blue dress shirt. With a bent back full of sharp long bones, that protruded along it's spine. It's hands and feet reduced to long griping claws. His bare arms were elongated like an apes, crouching just slightly on his hind legs as if preparing to lunge. A second eye lid much like a snakes flicked across the mutated boy's eyes. As he stood perplexed in the shadows of the short hall. Stunned to find two human's now standing in her way, sizing them up for weakness.

The girls were soon losing ground against Beryl, as most of the monster's who had returned, were slaughtered in a matter of minutes. The woman was seasoned soldier, a master of combat against multiple opponents. She waisted little energy, her movement's fluid as she dodged and attacked. A graceful fighter dealing death upon the unwary. Like a fatal dancer, her kicks, sweeps and blocks taking down those who got to close. While making precise shots with her energy blasts, slicing threw the ranks of monster's with ease.

The rest had enough sense left in them to retreat. Darting off towards any and all exits, leaving their mistress screaming threats of death in her frustration. Palla was wailing in the corner, beaten bloody and unable to fight any longer. Jun and Ves collapsed the stage on top of Beryl, blasting the support beams. The girls began disappearing in flashes of light, as Beryl was forced to evade the falling debris. Leaving Beryl seething in the rubble of the stage, casting Setsuna's hovering spirit hopeless glances. Serenity had escaped and was now in hiding or had already left the school. Either way they were running out of time, she was manifesting. The air was heavy with her rising powers, an electric hum that made the very air snap and crackle. These stupid little girls had awakened the Genesis of Sanctity, now they were in a fight against time.

"Ido wants her." Setsuna demanded, as Beryl hoped off the destroyed stage back onto the dance floor littered with broken bodies.

"I may not have many choices, but I will try to bring her back alive." Beryl shot back in frustration.

Setsuna merely thinned her lips as she shimmered away.

"Darien..." Lita backed up a step, her voice trembling. Her mind screaming in terror at what might have happened to Andrew...or Usagi and the girls.

"Get behind me!" Darien shouted, receiving a dirty look from Lita.

Darien rolled his eyes, in the moment he only thought to protect her. Being she was a girl and all. Completely forgetting she was a strong and capable fighter in her own right.

She adjusted her stance and raised her fists, while Darien did the same.

The creature still did not move, it's boney chest heaving for breath. It was then Lita noticed the black blood caking it's lower torso, the bruises and deep cuts upon it's gruesome face.

"It's hurt..." Lita cautioned.

Then with a pathetic grunt, more dark blood oozed from it's beastial eyes. With a low whimper it collapsed to the floor, lifeless and still.

"And now it's dead." Darien intoned, leaping over the mutated corpse and dashing away into the destruction beyond the open double doors at the end.

Lita tossed her heels off her feet, they would only slow her down. Then with her bare feet slapping the hard lino she raced after Darien.

She slammed into Darien's back, since the taller broader man have become a living wall in the entry way. The dance was still cast in suffocating darkness, a bit more all consuming now that the only light was coming from the neon glow of the decoration's hovering over their heads. The large room was trashed, with tables, chairs and banner's now torn and lying in ruin upon the floor. Many desiccated bodies lay hidden, with only a hint from the weak light to their fatal wounds. In what the faint glow offered for light they could see an arm here or a bloody leg. Some lifeless staring eyes, peeking from beneath the remains of broken tables. At the very edge of their vision they could make out the rubble that was once the stage. The heavy crimson velvet curtain shredded and cast over the wooden framework and floor boards like a shroud. The metal beams hanging low from the roof, swinging and groaning as they too were about to give way from their bolts.

"Usagi!" He bellowed, his whole face drained of blood. As a cold sweat beaded upon his skin, he dashed franticly down the tiers. His eyes filled with fright at the carnage before him, the countless dead scattered around, twisting his gut sickly. His only thoughts right now were of Usagi and how he needed to find her, protect her...save her. He couldn't fail anymore, this whole situation was far worse then Daniel's annoying obsessions. He just prayed that she wasn't dead under the broken stage, his heart turning to ice at the thought of her leaving his life for good.

He began to toss chunks of wood and beams aside, digging through the debris in a panic.

"Usagi!" He screamed over and over again, desperate to find her.

Lita was frozen, unable to move or to think...she was just numb. The horrible sight of mass murder washing over her in waves of nausea.

"Andrew..." She whispered, clutching her hands to her breast as she struggled to breath. Believing her first love...her first boyfriend was now among the dead here on the dance floor.

"Set her down here." Serena instructed, helping Raye guide Mina down to the white lino of the group shower stall in the girls locker rooms.

Raye was barely holding it together. Sniffing and choking back her tears, that were threatening to blind her at any moment. Mina was so pale and clammy, shivering on the floor as she suffered from massive blood loss.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Raye hissed, brushing her trembling fingertips up and down her cheek.

Mina moaned and turned her face towards her soft touch. Raye gathered her limp hand in her own, squeezing it firmly. Attempting to give her some of her own strength.

"Ok...I got it." Serena scrambled onto her knees on the other side of Mina with a small red plastic case. Raye sniffed, taking account of how her little blonde friend seemed able to hold it together. While she was now unraveling...the tables sure had turned. She was usually the one comforting the sobbing rabbit, now Usagi had become her rock to draw strength from.

Usagi took one even breath after another as she cracked the case and quickly surveyed what she had to work with.

"This is pathetic." She growled, setting the case down on the tile in disgust. Pinching the bridge of her nose, her head was throbbing. Raye glanced into it meager contents, moaning in sorrow at what she saw.

All it had was some bandaids, a bottle antiseptic solution, a couple small compress pads. Nothing really useful to treat a large gapping wound. That Mina now had in her side, the whole side of her black dress drenched with her blood. Raye was desperate, she grabbed the pads and pressed them into the seeping wound trying to staunch the blood.

"I got to call an ambulance." Usagi gathered herself up onto her feet. Her voice calm and determined.

"Do you have your cell phone. " Raye offered, gathering her wits once more. Discarding the soaked bandages in disgust to the far corner of the tile. Then tearing the lower hem off her dress. The fabric tore easily under her fierce panic fuelled grip.

"No, left it at home." Usagi stated, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Mines in my clutch back in the dance, so that's a bust too." Raye answered with a frustrated self loathing in her tone. Pressing her wade of dark red fabric to Mina's side, cringing as the blonde cried out in agony.

"I'll go down to the pay phone in the front foyer then. " Usagi chucked a thumb at the archway that led back into the locker area.

"NO!" Raye screamed at her. "There are manic's out there killing people!" She stuttered, tears again falling down her cheeks. Her fear and sorrow finally breaking her final barrier's.

Usagi hung her head in mid retreat. "What do you propose then..." She inquired darkly.

"Those crazy girls are after you, and that woman in black she may be the Assassin. " Raye spouted the obvious, in a very exasperated and pedantic manner.

"I have no choice..." She whispered back, dashing away with Raye screaming at her. Her words carrying a double meaning. Unwilling to debate it, this was her responsibility. If Mina died it would be all her fault, she had fix this...all of it. She brought this hell down upon them by her selfish cowardice. She should have just left and taken all this trouble with her.

Her head was buzzing as she ducked back into the long hall. Knowing she had to move cautiously, she stopped just before entering the hall to check for anyone. Finding the hall stretching empty towards the front balcony that over looked the main foyer. She made a dash for it, her slippered blood covered feet sticking to the lino at every frantic step. Eyes widening in fright, as she found the once clean white washed lino and walls, now stained with blood splatter's. Meaning that the slaughter must now spread through out this part of the school. With her heart pounding in her ears, as she cleared the open double doors from the hall. Every sense alert and tuned for danger, the insane students could be lurking anywhere. She might only have a short distance to travel but it would take time to cover at a slow cautious pace. Entering the wide open balcony, knowing her upper body was in sight of anyone down below. She moved swiftly into a crouch, hiding behind the cement barrier, as she neared the stairs.

Swallowing hard, her throat went dry from the continuing stress. Stinging and growing sore from the lack of moisture. Catching sight of several dead bodies smearing the far end of the balcony, she began crawling on all fours. Turning towards the stairs, avoiding looking directly at the poor massacred students still in formal wear. By the way their bodies had fallen one over the other, it seemed they had been running to get away then they were mercilessly cut down. The wounds were not a mere bludgeoning but more brutal and wild, like they were ripped apart by an animal?

As she turned to go down the stairs to the first landing. Her breath caught in the throat, as she came face to face with Andrew's corpse. The young man lay sprawled against the landing just below. Long claw like wounds shredding his face and torso, raking down deep to the bone. His crimson suit jacket and pants darkened with his blood, the white dress shirt torn wide at the belly. Which was spilling out in insides, to pool around him in a fountain to deep dark ichor and gore. His head hung limp against his shoulder, smeared with blood. Lips hanging loose and silent. His once alive and joking blue eyes now dull, staring in horror downwards. Towards the flight of stairs that led to the foyer below.

"Oh..." Serena hiccuped, crawling down the stairs backwards. Not trusting her footing right now, since her whole body was now quaking with grief. Andrew was her first dear friend...an Onii-san she loved and cherished. Hundreds of sweet memories flooded her mind, as she attempted to breath. Joking and laughing together at the arcade. How he would give her advice and strawberry milkshakes when she was feeling down. He had been one of her closest friends, a person she cherished very much.

The air she could force out escaping her dry lips in only a faint squeak. Unable and unwilling to close her eyes, allowing the carnage of his broken body to burn it's image forever in her memory.

"Gomen...Gomen na sai!" She wailed in anguish, unable to find the courage to touch his mangled body.

Finding with pride the body of a young woman just behind him, with shoulder length reddish hair fanned out upon the lino. Curled up facing the corner of the landing, her crimson mini dress damp with blood. The dark tights she wore torn and shredded. Serena could just make out that she had her throat ripped out, bathing the front of her with deep dark blood.

"An honourable prince until the end..." She whispered brokenly, her body shaking as if griped by a freezing wind. Andrew had died trying to protect a classmate, she wasn't surprised in the least how he had faced death.

Serena crouched low before him, bawling loudly as she could not contain her grief. Her loss of control sealed her fate...

His mind had long since left him, all higher thoughts forgotten . Only the primal self remained, driven only by instincts. His fives senses his only guide to the crazy, dizzying haze that was the world around him. He had just left his kills behind him, had been in route through the foyer. He smelled her first, the sweet heady scent of sweat and fear. Then his keen hearing found her sobs, echoing through the vast room he prowled through.

His desires kicked in at that point, to vanquish the cruel sounds that hurt his ears. To kill the being who tainted the air with it's scent.

Usagi's vision was so blurry from tears, her body quaking and shuddering from her breaking sobs she barely registered the dark shape now ascending the staircase. Slinking low and tentatively as if expecting attack at any moment and wanting to be alert for it. Turning her head up from her hands, she gasped in terror. Her blood running cold with the monster now confronting her on the other side of the landing. A soulless beast crouching low on the grey spotted lino. It's face an inky leathery mask, pulled taunt over it's angled cheekbones and blunt chin. Sharp yellow eyes, with silted pupils lay partially hidden under a hooded brow.

He snarled low in its throat, pulling back thin lips to show pointed blood stained teeth. The only link to his humanity lay in the shredded black cotton cloth adorning his groin. Usagi swallowed her cries, falling back on her butt. Her blood was pounding and her mind was now lost in a numbing fear. Cursing her weakness once more for breaking down into her typical overly loud crying. She had managed to keep it together through the cafeteria, only because she could not recognize the twisted remains that had lay at her feet. Once she saw poor Andrew, the dear memories of her friend over the last two years had broken her heart. It had just been to much to bear...The beast lunged..

Usagi screamed in terror, wrapping her arms over her face in a pathetic attempt to protect herself. Her sharp cry echoed through out the school, vibrating the very fabric of reality itself.

Beryl was seething, she had finally trapped the four nuisances up on the flat gym roof. With the waining moon hanging overhead and a dusting of stars, twinkling coldly from the heavens. She bore down upon the four cowering girls. Who were now pressed up against a tin equipment shed, the dull echo of the thin metal straining in the wind, a lonely sound in the still night. The four looked quite humbled now and very scared. Their hair was pulled out and floating wild around their heads, faces smeared with dirt, grease and bruises. Dried blood caked around their cheeks from bloody noses, while their bare arms were all scraped from combat.

"Fucking Sister's of the Apocalypse! I swear to Kami, I am going to kill you!" Beryl had been calling upon all her powers just to keep them contained. Everyone that had come to the school this night were dead, or mutated into demonic beasts. Their minds twisted and torn, becoming very untrustworthy as minions. Palla had soon realized, when they had turned on her earlier during their escape. Just after demolishing the stage, they had no target. So they began to gut each other and attempt to kill their own mistress when she flashed into the hallway. Reducing to running for her life along with her sister's towards the gym, when her demon's sought to peruse them. A dangerous gleam in their hungry eyes, eager to run them down and gut them as they had everyone else in the school.

The sister's were left to argue and try to defend themselves out in the back hall from two sets of forces now. As Beryl blasted her way into the side hall just ahead, glaring vengeance down upon them. Their cohesion as a team faltering greatly at that point.

Which was Beryl's advantage, she had then retreating soon afterwards. Following them up to the roof of the schools huge gym as they sought to escape the hell they created this night.

(Beryl...remember your pact.) Setsuna shimmered into view at the back corner of the cement roof. Her nude ghost like apparition standing humbly, with her hands braced in front of her groin. Long dark green hair snapping in the timeless winds her soul was currently traveling in. She took in the grim scene, while giving Beryl subtle looks of distrust.

The Genesis of Discord, looked haggard and spent. With her leather body suit ripped and torn, angry red slashes marring her arms, legs and belly. She had suffered way to many near fatal wounds by Palla's mutants.

Her patience was at the breaking point, these little nuisances had totally destroyed her chance to quietly take Usagi away and end her life. This was a huge cluster fuck situation and she was furious.

Setsuna could see the blinding rage filling Beryl's eyes, she had been on many missions with the volatile soldier before. Endured her losing her temper and her rational mind many times, she knew that cool, calculating look the brunette was giving the kids.

"Screw the pact! These four just forced a wild Genesis!" Beryl shouted over she shoulder to the irritatingly calm Genesis of Time. She was an ocean away, she had no reason to panic. While Beryl was now standing on a bomb. She could feel the waves of manifestation beginning to grow within the Tsukino girl. As a child of the Genesis Project she could sense all other soldiers. Usagi was losing her humanity as she spoke.

Setsuna closed her eyes, "All soldier's made a promise that we would not kill any within the age of innocence. I trust you to keep your honour, Beryl. You can take out your vendetta on them, when they have grown up." She commanded the woman to calm down.

Beryl balled her hands into fists, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. With Setsuna babysitting her she wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

"I shall go to her. This transition will not be easy for her." Setsuna called before shimmering away.

"Beryl-senpai..." Jun swallowed, cowering at the woman's feet.

"Go!" Beryl snarled, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes anyway. The punishment you are going to receive from Tomoe for failure with satisfy my anger. " She cast her head away refusing to look at the pathetic and fearful girls. As they nodded, each blinking away in a flash of light.

They may be fighting on separate sides of this secret war, but they were still created from the same mold. They were all sister's on a certain level, they may have to follow the order's from two misguided zealots. But on the battlefield, they played by their own rules.

Those girls would remain off the kill list until they turned eighteen, then all bets would be off.

Beryl had more urgent matters to attend to. She charged away to the edge of the gym's roof and leaped off, landing on the balls of her feet on the dirt running track. Taking only a moment to absorb the impact of her fall, before lunging ahead. Churning up the frozen dirt as she sped away for a set of locked double doors that would lead her back into the school.


	25. Chapter 19

Hey, guys thanks for hanging in there. I realize the last chapter was pretty intense, this one will be too. Just bare with me, I do not believe in unhappy endings. Just emotional roller coasters. Mwhahaahah.

LoveInTheBattlefield:He you go early post! Kinda...

Polevault Princess:Don't be to angry, this chapter clears it all up.

SailorRallison:I am sorry I gave you a bad pictures...but this chapter is brutal to. But it needs to happen so the last half of my fic has more depth.

Tabbykatroses:Sorry but this is not the climax but only a plateau. Much more intensity to come.

Smfan4ever: I am glad you are enjoying this fic! Yeah, I like coming up with my own take on the world and character's. I hope to clear up all your questions as the fic goes on.

Regine.c: My fic's tend to spin off from the normal flow. I think's that why people enjoy them so much.

All right thanks all for reviewing, I love getting comments. I hope all you guy's in fic land keep sending me your thoughts it helps me become a better author. I appreciate you all. So lets head off to the latest chapter shall we...

Author's note:This chapter is quite graphic both physically and sexually.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

The sharp lighting in the overly white tiled room was hurting her eyes. Raye winced slightly, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind an ear. Clearing her throat to steady her voice. It had taken several gruelling minutes to summon the last of her calm, to bear her soul and speak from her heart.

"I know that you want us to wait..." She took a shuddering breath, trying to still the quaking in her voice. Watching morbidly as the life continued to drain away from the only woman she would ever love. She looked so pale now, as the blood kept pooling beneath the soak remains of her black dress. The wound she suffered was fatal, Raye had acknowledged that minutes ago and gave up on compressing. Now she wished to only spend her last few minutes making sure Mina knew how much she was loved, before death claimed her.

"That you feel you have wronged me in some way." She began again, her voice more steady.

"But your being so unfair to yourself...you saved me. You showed me in only a few weeks what love really was. I will never forget you..." She leaned over the frail woman who had been so full of life only minutes before. Hating herself for waisting her last night with her. Mina had tried to spend time with her but she was too bitter and stubborn. Regretting how she had cast her away during the dance, how she had chosen to wallow in bad thoughts concerning the blonde. Instead of being content with the friendship Mina had been attempting to create.

Pressing a final sweet kiss to her pale, dry lips. Mina moaned in response, unable to find the energy to kiss her back. Even though that was the most important thought now floating in her struggling mind. The world had long since turned dark and the only reality she had left was Rayes beautiful voice. She could no longer feel her own body, so weak now from blood loss even the beat of her heart seemed a distant memory.

Raye choked, ducking her head away to hold back her sobs. Gripping Mina's hand as if the warmth and beat of her own heart would be enough to tether her love to the realm of the living. It was a futile, idealistic effort she knew but she couldn't stop hoping.

Mina's skin was taking on a dull grey pallor, as if the light inside of her was dieing as well. Her flesh was growing cold, a sick clamminess of sweat forming as she went into anemic shock. Her blood pressure dropping to nothing as her body began shivering violently. Her breathing became rapid and shallow, her chest shuddering at every weak attempt towards life.

"If you have no one waiting for you in heaven, my moms there. She'll look after you till I arrive, just don't' drive her nuts till I get there. You can be quite a loud and abrasive handful, and she's kinda low key." She kept on, trying to give Mina one last smile. Her voice losing strength as Mina's final moments drew near.

She was fading away and their was nothing Raye could do, but tell her how much she meant to her. How she would miss her smile, her laughter and most of all her silly jokes that always brightened her day. She had no clear way to describe the horrible loneliness now cutting through her. Like a piece of her own soul was dieing right along with her.

"I love you, Mina Anderson...my life will be so empty with out you." She finally broke down in heart wrenching sobs, as Minas faintly moving chest rattled once more then was forever still.

Usagi's terrorfied screams shattered her crushing grief instantly. Raye dropped Mina's cold hand to the tile floor, racing away out of the shower's in a dead run.

Darien was in a state of raw irrational panic, as he uselessly kept digging through the debris pile screaming her name over and over again. His heart was pounding in his throat, a hot anxiety sweat covering his body. The heavy cotton of his white dress shirt and black pants making his skin steam. He had discarded his vest long ago, tossing it aside in disgust. Lita had been slowly approaching him, unsure as to what to do with herself. She was feeling so unfocused, so numb. Her strapless forest green dress was hanging awkwardly down her upper arms now. Needing her to adjust the drooping neckline lest one of her ample breasts was to pop out. Not that she would truly care about flashing Darien at this point. Her mind now trapped in a cold uncaring state.

Usagi's intense scream's broke both their morbid thoughts, snapping them both awake and in motion. Charging past the rubble and out the side doors of the cafeteria. Barreling down the hall, meeting Raye already in route down the side hall towards the front balcony. The hem of her deep red dress now soaked from the wet lino in the bathroom. Torn up to her thigh on one side, the edges frayed and jagged from her vandalism of the fabric to aid in her mobility, and again to act as staunch to save Mina. Once an elegant pristine looking garment, now resembled a tattered rag around her waist. Her hands were slick with Mina's blood, unable and unwilling to wash them clean. They were all looking haggard to some extent from the long hard night. Their eyes filled with panic as they raced towards the screams.

Usagi's had no time to react as the demonic beast lunged at her. Mouth agape, pointed teeth glistening with saliva and old blood. Eager to tear out her throat as he had his previous victims. She raised her arms valiantly in front of her face, an ear splitting scream escaping her dry and strained throat. The sound amplified as her eyes flashed a pure silver, the energy trapped deep within her flaring to life. Like a sparking wire not yet plugged properly into its socket. Her powers exploded outward towards her attacker, her primal need to defend herself awakening the power within. The sonic waves slammed into him, like a physical blow. Sending him backward against the white brick wall of the landing with a sickening crack, as her head struck the hard.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, the blinding headache now exploding inside her head, to overwhelming levels.

Expecting her death to be painful but swift, she was suddenly shocked alert by the deafening

boom of a gun shot. Her eyes flew wide, mouth opening and closing in stunned silence. To find Amy standing on the last stair before the landing. Dressed in her tapered jeans and white hourglass, long sleeve shirt, levelling a black metal hand gun at the demonic creature. The tendrils of smoke twisting up from the gun's stubby mussel, as she stood glowering down at the gruesome monster.

As soon as the mild mannered girl awoke back on Darien couch, she knew that the assassin had taken Shingo and was now hunting her friend. Burying all her fears, she focused only on what needed to be done. Racing home in her little blue smart car, it wasn't her choice of vehicle. But her father's, who was a sensible, money conscious man. Who felt his daughter just needed a set of wheels and not some status symbol. She lived in the more rich, trendy part of town. Her mother was a doctor, and her father owned many restaurants in the city so they were quite well off. Her home was the very image of high class wealth. Built like an old english style manor home, of two stories filled with quaint windows with black wooden shutters. A short driveway sat before a double detached garage, that matched the house in color scheme and architecture.

With an immaculately landscaped yard and central stone path leading up to a bright red door. A couple elm trees sat at the edge of the property now barren and sleeping in the late fall. She dashed across the darkened yard focused on her mission, both her parents were working late so she had no worries about being caught. Quickly charging upstairs she snuck into her parents master bedroom. Reappearing back in the upper hall with her father's handgun. Making sure it was fully loaded, jogging back downstairs. Flicking the safety off as she left the house, closing and locking the front door out of habit.

Amy's anger faded into stone, her face becoming completely unreadable, as she slowly lowered her gun. Ascertaining her friends state in a quick glance, finding Usagi shaken, her once gorgeous white satin dress now splattered with blood. The layered hem's stained from dirt and dried blood, her slippers no longer pure white but a muddy rust color. Able to focus completely on Usagi and ignore the murdered corpses of fellow classmates nearby.

Usagi drawn by morbid curiosity, turned to find the grey skinned monster slumped against the back corner of the landing. With a good sized hole now adorning his forehead, dead centre between the lifeless staring golden eyes.

"Lets go Usagi!" Amy lowered her gun, offering her shocked friend a hand up. Usagi took it, her mind had thankfully gone blank by this point and she was moving on auto pilot. A surge of energy ignited within Amy as soon as they touched. Her eyes flashed a bright ocean blue, as she cringed slightly from the sharp pain. Usagi never caught the flare in her eyes, only the pain that crossed her face. She was looking at her with concern, wondering what had happened. But Amy ignored it, hauling her down the stairs at breakneck speed.

"Were's Shingo!" She cried, wondering what had happened, why Amy was suddenly at the school.

"The agents showed up, took him away. I don't know." Amy responded, her voice tight with hidden rage.

Usagi moaned in dread, knowing her little brother must be terrorfied. As terrorfied as she was right now. As they began dashing across the foyer, several more voices called down to them.

"Usagi!" Raye screamed in relief, Usagi turned finding the dark haired girl clutching the cement railing her face pale and eyes hollow with both fear and grief.

While Darien spent no time with words, mounting the railing and leaping to the lino below. His landing was not graceful, as he stumbled forwards a few paces. Nearly linebacking both stunned girls below to the floor.

Usagi had opened her arms to embrace him as he nearly ran into her. Wrapping her up tight in his arms, so very thankful she was alive and unharmed.

"Oh...god I thought I lost you." He choked, his large hands weaving into the loose golden hair at the back of her head, his tightly gripping hands unconsciously pulling more hair free. As he pressed her face more firmly into his chest, his whole body now shaking from pent up stress and now releasing with great relief. As their bodies touched, a charge left her body like a spark of electric fire. Darien's body stiffened slightly, as that energy invaded his body. His eyes flashed a deep dark crimson, as he felt a sharp pain course through him. Ignoring the pain, he held her tight refusing to let go. Usagi mistook it as just more static electricity passing from her, imaging that her hair must by a frizzy mess from that mixing board.

"Andrew..." Lita's voice was weak as she and Raye rounded the stairs to find the young man's mauled body.

The brunette quickly lost it, releasing a soul shattering scream. As she fell to her knees in breaking sobs before her boyfriends' remains. Feeling like her whole world was now crumbling at her feet. Slowly becoming out of control with rage and unfocused by grief. Lita could only sob softly into her hands, willing reality to melt away just for a little while this was all becoming to much to bare. Raye stood frozen behind her, placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder, but unable to provide anything more. Staring unblinkingly at the mangled blonde man, facing her own grief at loosing Mina all over again.

"What the hell is going on!" Darien clasped Usagi's hand, intending on dragging her back to the stairs to check on Lita. Never wanting his girl out of his sight or reach ever again.

"I can't face that again...I am so sorry. Darien." She whimpered, valiantly wringing her hand free of his.

Darien paid her a confused look before racing off up the stairs, his dark curiosity getting the better of him. Only to return several minutes later, ushering two very upset looking girls ahead of him. His face impassive, yet his eyes looked tormented and full of unshed tears. Usagi's heart was breaking into countless pieces at the mental torture she saw in their faces, especially Darien's. At all the pain, death and horror she was inadvertently causing by staying in their lives. She realized that Mina was gone now too, wanting to hold Raye close and comfort her. To console Lita who looked so pale and confused. To offer her dear Mamoru words of understanding and love at the loss of his best friend. Unable to do more then pay them sympathetic glances, feeling so ashamed of the hell she had brought down upon them all.

"We need to get out of here." Amy intoned, grabbing her grief stricken comrades with the commanding tone in her voice.

Darien merely nodded, heading back to envelope a tear stained Usagi in his arms. She was unable to cope with it all at the moment. Her whole body was aching, her mind humming as if a live wire had come loose and was now dancing about her psyche, sparking and shocking her repeatedly. She could feel the warm wet tears of regret and remorse falling down her face, as Darien wrapped an arm around her small shoulder's. Sadly finding his comfort was all to brief.

"That is easily solved, my friends."A snide voice called, echoing powerfully in the foyer. They turned in unison, as the black leather clad woman strode arrogantly into their midst. Moving out of the shadows of a side hall at the end of the foyer, in which the pay phones and vending machines sat.

That little alcove had been Usagi destination before everything had happened.

Amy turned and raised her gun with trembling hands.

"Where's Shingo!" She shouted, her face twisted in fury.

"Safe, for now. " Beryl shrugged, curious as to how the girl knew it was her who had taken him. She didn't remember ever showing her, her true face?

Not realizing that Amy had seen her transform from Emmett to Bella, her true face coming into view between guises. The short mild mannered girl had a photographic memory and had to only see something for a second to remember it.

Usagi's heart stopped beating for only a moment, as a cold sweat of intense fear bathed her whole body. Pulling out of Darien's arms she sought to move and face the woman. Resolved despite her terror to save her friends. She was her target, if she gave herself up then perhaps her friends would be allowed to leave unharmed. She made it only half a step before her shoulder's were restrained and her unwilling body was pulled back into the obscurity of the group by Darien.

"Be still..." He hissed into her ear, moving to block Beryl's view of her by moving to stand in front. It was a pathetic manoeuvre since the woman already knew Usagi was with them. He was just not thinking to straight right now. Wanting only to protect her, to shield her from danger anyway he could.

Daniel and Pink cowered behind the heavy metal and plastic bulk of a brightly coloured vending machine, in the small alcove just behind the enraged Beryl. Pink was insanely nervous constantly adjusting the collar of his white dress shirt now damp with stress sweat, his pits soaked and starting a smell rank. Daniel narrowed his eyes, feeling this whole situation was the greatest opportunity of his life. The knees of his black dress pants covered in grey soot from the dirty floor. His black dress shirt now unbuttoned slightly to air out his hot skin. Uncaring about the fact that demonic monster's were prowling about, that a great deal of the high school population lay scattered as corpses. He wasn't truly in his right mind any more either. His rational mind had snapped long ago, now he was only driven by his desires. His need to conquer and control everything that he wanted. Plans forming in his mind that this mass murder would be his cover. He could take that wretched cock tease at his pleasure, have his way with her then kill her with out any worries of her death reaching back to haunt him. He could go on with his life, finally content with his glorious future.

"Look...the front doors are right there. You may all go. But the Tsukino girl stay's. We have business to attend to." Beryl threw an arm towards the set of double oak doors, offering escape to the them. Then cast her eyes about searching for Setsuna. Finding the spirit hovering high above, near the peek of the wall of windows. Arms crossed, surveying her aggressive approach with concern.

"Never!" Lita gripped Usagi's shoulder, as she stood defiantly behind her. Glaring at the woman, all her rage and pain now finding a suitable target. Once again a charge of energy shot into another of her dear friends, Lita's eyes flashed a bright green as her inner power's were awakened. Lita grit her teeth not wishing to cry out and alarm Usagi how her touch had hurt her. Lita merely grunted and pulled her stinging hands away.

Usagi never noticed to focused on the woman that was hunting her. Swallowing her fear, the thoughts of keeping the friends safe from further harm steeling her courage. She suddenly side stepped Darien and pushed forward ahead them all.

"Fine...you can have me. Just stop hurting my friends." She was thankful her voice hadn't betrayed her fear. Sounding even and strong in her ears.

"NO!" Both Darien and Amy bellowed in unison.

"She is 'Black Widow!" Amy cried, pointing an accusing finger at Beryl. Who for her part looked slightly amused.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but no I am not." The leather clad woman admitted with a shrug. "I have no idea who the agency thought was hired to kill the Tsukino's. But I don't work for the Yakuza. More in likely that assassin got caught up in our war and was killed years ago. Or it was just a ploy to keep Kenji under their thumb."

"What?" Amy blurted out all her hours of research into the crime rings of the Yakuza world wide now up in smoke.

"Who do you work for then?" She pressed. "Are you connected to the Genesis Project? To Ido Takahashi or Soichi Tomoe, or perhaps the Tenoh clan?"

Beryl pursed her lips, not liking how nosey this weak human vermin was.

"This Agency, tell me is it Japanese or American? I've only found links to the CIA, and our military. But not all of the reports mesh with our governments out of country sanctions? It's as if this agency is a subdivision of several other countries operatives. " Amy just kept going, as if the woman was under interrogation. Her thirst for the truth, out weighing her caution. Her gun which she had aimed now lowering instinctively as she contemplated her information.

Beryl chuckled bitterly, this little mouse was really putting her nose were it wasn't welcome.

"My dear...you don't need to know any of that. Honestly, digging into our affairs is a hazard to your health. " Beryl smirked, catching Setsuna knowing eye, as she floated high over head. The elegant dark green haired woman was busy shaking her head at her, wanting her keep her mouth shut.

Beryl's assessment in itself spoke volumes to Amy, she now new where to go on her research. Beryl had pretty much admitted that the agency worked outside of the United Nation's framework. That it was a conglomerate of several secret government agencies world wide. That she herself worked for either Ido or Soichi and was connected to the Genesis Project some how.

"Lets go, Serenity." Beryl growled offering Usagi a hand.

Usagi stood in shock as Amy merely raised her gun, firing off the last five rounds towards the woman's chest. Beryl cast an energy shield from her palms, her hands flying at a blinding pace deflecting the bullets harmlessly. The projectiles whizzed and squealed around the room, Darien lunged for Usagi cursing under his breath, covering her with his body as she screamed. Bending her forward, low to the floor as he held her tight. Raye and Lita cried out in terror, wrapping their arms around their heads and crouching low.

The bullets swiftly imbedded themselves in the cement walls and the balcony's over hang. As puffs of cement dusted the air over head, announcing their final resting places.

Darien then grabbed Usagi's hand, dashing away towards the stairs that would lead down into the dungeon. Usagi wailed at her forced abduction, trying to dig her flimsy slippered heels into the floor.

"No! Let me go..." She cried, twisting her arm in his tightening grasp. All logical thought of her own safety pushed aside.

"I will never let you die!" Darien growled back, his voice clearing her mind of self sacrifice briefly. She had a brother to protect, she had to get out of this. Nodding she stopped fighting, allowing Darien to take her away. Praying that Lita, Amy and Raye managed to escape as well. She just couldn't handle anymore death.

Raye charged just behind them, casting sad resigned looks over her shoulder. As Lita engaged with the woman in hand to hand combat. The brunette accepting her fate, yet eager for violence. Needing some release from the stabbing pain of loss inside. Needing to delay the woman so her sweet little Usagi could get away.

"Damn you! " Lita roared, her rage over Andrew's death spurning her forward like a living weapon.  
"I will never let you take her away!"

Beryl growled in irritation as her prey disappeared into the shadowed lower corridor of the school. Blasting Amy with a dark energy charge in the next instant. The once gentle short haired girl had no time to run after Raye. As she screamed in terror as the blast hit her in the chest, sending her skyward towards the wall of windows. She struck with a ear splitting cracking sound, her spine shattering upon impact. The glass cracked and spidered outward from were her body had struck. Amy slid down the three story windows as a lifeless, broken body. Leaving a blood smear down the glass as she crumpled to the floor.

Beryl was evading Lita's attacks as if they were child's play. A mere human had no chance against a Genesis Soldier. As the young girl swung wide at her head, Beryl twisted and ducked under the strike. Thrusting her palms against her opponents belly. Charging her hands she released her power at point blank range, Lita could only grunt as the power ripped through her abdomen. Discharging out her back in an explosion of gore.

Her death wasn't a shock to her, she greeted it proudly as she fell at Beryls feet unmoving. The vengeful woman merely stepped over her body, glaring in frustration at the abandoned staircase. Listening with irritation as the racing footsteps faded away into the lower class rooms.

"Her power levels are increasing..." Setsuna warned, as Beryl stormed down into the dungeon.

"I know this...stop stating the obvious. " She snarled, jogging away down the lower hall. Debating if she could use this her advantage, with Setsuna baby sitting it wasn't like she could out and out kill her.

Darien refused to look back hearing Lita's screams of rage suddenly die out. He needed to get Usagi to safety that was all that mattered. All her friends knew what fate may lie ahead for them, and accepted it willingly, even him. She was all that mattered...

Raye had been the last one down the stairs, she had been watching over her shoulder as Amy and Lita were cut down mercilessly. Biting her cheek to stop herself from crying out, her mind so overwhelmed by the slaughter. She had to find her reserves of courage and resolve to see things through to the end...whatever that may be for her.

The three girls had made a pact years ago that they would protect Usagi with their lives. She was the most precious person to them. They could all feel it as soon as they became friends. She had saved each of them in her own sweet way, gave them purpose and a reason to enjoy life. They had all been lost in their privates worlds of loneliness, bitterness and angst until she came and showed them a better way to live. The warm caring aura she gave off by being in her pressence was enough to brighten their days.

Usagi had seen Amy get plastered against the windows, the image shaking her to the core. Biting her lower lip till it bled, she had to focus on her stumbling feet. As Darien pulled her along at an intense pace. Her soul was screaming at the loss of another dear friend...this was hell...she was in hell...

"We'll get out at the side parking lot." Darien called over his shoulder as they neared the end of the hall. The lower corridor was barely lit, only a few of the over head halogen lights were buzzing as they ran. An eerie journey with a life or death tension heavy in the air. The class rooms flanking them dark and foreboding hiding monsters that only their worst fantasies could create.

It was the low rumble that drew their attention first. Darien and Usagi just cleared the large open doorway to the Machine Shop. He pulled on her arm forcing her move faster, he recognized that foul sound. Raye was several paces behind them so was not given the cue to run faster. Her lower hem was now torn up to her thighs, their flight through the poorly lit corridor tearing it even higher. Revealing far more leg then she would have liked. But it provided her with even better mobility, her long legs reaching forward in a near sprint in her red heels. As the low tonal sound issued from the darkness within the cavernous room beside her. She broke into a full sprint before the door, her mind suddenly filled with morbid thoughts that perhaps this was her end. A larger part, then she would admit was ready, her heart felt heavy and tired. The thoughts of going into the future without her was rather bleak.

"Go!" She stopped in her tracks, the fighter in her soul taking over her control. She would never be able to out run the monster lying in wait in that room. But she could hold it off so that Darien and Usagi could get away. She would go down proud, knowing her death would be honourable.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Darien shouted back, pushing a trembling Usagi behind him. Noting the black leather dressed woman was now striding quickly down the corridor after them. She was like the fucking terminator!

"Dammit! Raye we have no time for you to play sacrifice!" He roared, pointing down the hall.

Raye glanced away from the darkness of the open door, grinding her teeth as she too noticed Beryl.

"Oh, Hell!" She snarled, bolting towards them again.

But her attention was quickly seized once more, as a giant monster lumbered out of the machine shop. A ghastly brute of pulsing veins, and a huge bulbous chest. Nearly seven foot tall, it's skin nearly translucent barely holding back the massive muscles hidden beneath. With a tiny deformed head, hidden within the mounds of putrid flesh upon its neck and giant shoulder's. With four long arms the size of a buildings support beams, with crone like claws stretching from it's boney hands. It's thick trunk like legs shuddering at ever step barely able to give the great bulk motion. The monster moved in a hunched, painful gait out of the darkness. As it descended upon a now hapless Raye, frozen under it's glowing cat like eyes. It's deathly stare freezing her in place.

Beryl cursed under her breath, picking up her speed into an all out run. Palla's mutants were evolving again. This one looked like two bodies had merged to create this new more deadly monstrosity.

Darien sought to back up, to nudge Usagi into motion. But the blonde refused to move, standing firm behind him in the entry way to the small hall that held the girl's washrooms.

Darien had no choice...He dashed for Raye. Grappling the young woman around the waist as he dove for the floor. She yelped in fright, his tackle finally jarring her out of her trance.

"Snap out of it, and get her out of here!" Darien declared, jumping back to his feet and into a defensive crouch.

Raye nodded, dashing for Usagi. As Darien moved to engage the gruesome behemoth in hand to claw combat.

"No...I am not leaving you!" Usagi raged in a panic, as Raye grabbed her hand. Hauling her off once more against her will. She screamed and cried, twisting and resiting her ever tightening grip. The energy building within her was pounding against her mind as she was forced to leave him behind.

"Let me go! Let me goooo! Please Raye I can't leave him!" She pleaded in a tear filled rant, as the raven haired girl was dragging down the adjacent hall.

"Trust that he will survive...believe in him!" She shouted back over her shoulder. Needing to pick up the pace, Usagi's fighting to free herself slowing them down.

"He will meet us in the parking lot, now com'on!" She yanked on her arm nearly pulling it from it's socket as Usagi had her heels dug heavily into the lino.

Usagi yelped and lurched forwards at Rayes urgency. Her heart breaking sobs echoing down the empty halls, as Raye forced her onwards. Her mind was reeling...everyone they left behind died!

Beryl cast a ball of dark energy towards the monster. It struck the beast in the side of the head, singeing the fragile skin. It howled, as its tiny ear embedded in folds of muscle and fat was burnt clean off. Leaving the side of his face raw and angry looking, blood trickling down the thin crevasses towards his broad shoulder.

Darien took the opening and leaped into the air to give the beast a front kick to the face. What it could lay claim to as a head, snapped back. As it howled in pain once more, its beady yellow eyes squeezed shut in fierce pain. Its pushed in nose now a fountain for more blood, bathing its thin lips and chin folds. Darien had hoped to disorientate it so he too could get away. Knowing damn well he wasn't strong enough to beat either this monster or that insanely powerful woman.

The attack only managed to enrage the monster more. It roared towards the roof, making the lights shudder the plastic casings crack. What pathetic light the hall had, now flickering near death.

"Not...good." Darien commented bitterly, as Beryl cast another more powerful charge at the beast's ample gut.

It grunted and bent over, receiving a haymaker from Darien's rock hard fists. It's back snapped back up, stumbling backward finally looking a bit confused.

Darien's mind was laughing bitterly, thanks to this beast he was now fighting along side an enemy. The concept left a bitter taste in his mouth. Knowing that as soon as this blob of flesh and bone was defeated. Then he would have to face off against her. Which wasn't inspiring.

His eyes were darting about searching for an avenue of escape, or something to use as a distraction.

All he had was the dark class room laying behind the stumbling giant. It was better then nothing hopefully he could hide from her long enough to sneak back out and get away.

The hideous mutant regained it's feet, slashing with two sets of claws seeking to tear Darien's head from his shoulder's. Darien ducked low, sweeping low with both legs in a scissor hold. He twisted his weight upon the floor, bending the brute by the knee's. With a howl of fright the breast came crashing down to the ground. It's upper half rending the metal doors to the machine shop as it landed. The doors bent further inward, along with a good chunk of plaster and mortar from the walls.

Beryl was closing in then, so Darien leaped back up to his feet in a fighter's display. Jumping over the monster's prone form and disappearing into the darkness. Leaving Beryl to finish off the beast, which was now rising sluggishly back up to it's feet. Greatly pissed off and out to kill, it's roar vibrating through the hall full of rage.

"I have no time for this." Beryl cringed, holding her head in pain. The storm of building power within Usagi near blinding now. As the monster struggled to regain it's feet, Beryl charged her palms her fury increasing her power ten fold. Aiming for a pin point attack. Thrusting her arms out and blasting a massive force towards the brutes tiny head. The charge exploded the beasts skull, splattering it's contents into the darkness of the room beyond.

Beryl stood heaving for a bit, trying to regain her composer and a bit of her energy. This whole night had been one big drain upon her reserves. Soon she would have to feed on some living thing to replenish her powers.

Ignoring the young man's retreat she returned to her tailing of Usagi and Raye further down the hall. Her movements awkward as she was struggling near exhaustion. Her jog looking more like a drunken canter, rebounding her shoulder's off the walls. Her vision blurred and doubled, as she was near ready to collapse.

Darien moved on memory alone through the black as pitch Machine shop. He knew this huge tool cluttered room off by heart. Having spent countless hours in this class repairing that old truck. Gloating at not hurting himself long enough to run into a rolling tool cart. Cursing in sudden pain as he clumsily toppled the metal cart in question to the cement floor. Stubbing his toe and cutting up his elbow on the cart's sharp edges.

"True to form..." He grumbled, rising back to his feet. Casting worried looks around the smothering darkness wondering were that woman was going to attack from. She must have heard that catastrophe, it was then he realized she didn't care about finishing him off. She would only attack if someone was in the way between her and Usagi. Which meant Raye!

"Fuck I am an arrogant baka!" He shouted, bolting out of the class room. His heart beating painfully in his throat as he raced around the corner into the side hall, then around another bend. If he was to late he would never forgive himself. The thought of losing Usagi once more tearing him apart inside.

"Nooooooo!" Usagi's anguished wail echoed out down the back corridor before the doors. Darien picked up speed, his whole body on fire with an icy burn of anxiety. Never moving faster in all his life, he rounded the last bend.

Finding Usagi picking herself up off the floor just in front of the back doors. Her nose was bleeding, dripping onto the lino floor. Raye had shoved her aside as Beryl lunged for them. Sacrificing herself, unknowing that she was the true target this time anyway.

Darien watched in horror as the woman in leather was gripping Raye around the throat. Lifting her off her feet, the dark haired girl was scratching valiantly at the woman's wrists, attempting to breath. The brunette watching Raye writhe and wail in her grasp with a vile smile on her face.

Darien was now shooting down the hall at top speed, his eyes going wide in terror. As Raye's body started to glow under the woman's powers. Her skin began to shrivel and contract against her bones, as if her very essence was being sucked out of her. Her soulful brown eyes now wide in alarm as every fragment of her energy and soul was consumed by this horrible woman.

"NO!" Usagi quickly gathered herself, her eyes glowing a bright almost blinding silver. Sinking deep into her rage, the dark feelings she always kept contained. She couldn't lose another friend...she couldn't bare any more of this killing. It had to end, and she would end it..now!

The images of the slaughter in the dance, the blood stains splattering the walls. All the images of her friends gruesomely mangled bodies flashed before her eyes. She no longer tried to stop them, her mother's murder her father's abandonment. It all overwhelmed her rational mind, she hungered for the anguish, it was fuel. She washed herself in every memory, every tiny detail of her pain and struggles for the last two and half years. She tormented herself with them, until every once of pain flared up from the pit she had contained them in. In a fraction of an instant she whole being was consumed by silver light. Pulses of pure light expanding from her small body, like the ripples in a pond. Her powers began to magnify and become more intense.

"Let her go!" She screamed unconsciously summoning that unbelievable power from within. She could feel the currents flowing from her soul, outward down her arms towards her palms. Like a baseball pitcher, she swung her arms in a underhanded throws. Casting balls of silver fire towards Beryl.

(How is this helping...) Setsuna intoned, palming her face and shaking her head. As Beryl dropped Raye's shrivelled, dead body to the floor. Her drained body struck, cracking like dried twigs underfoot. Slowly curling into a regamortis pose.

Beryl was glowing with energy once more, her eyes now burning a deep lavender.

"Oh...her energy was perfect...like a sweet delicacy. " Beryl taunted, leaping backwards to avoid the wild blasts of energy Usagi was hurling her way. The balls of light exploded into the locker's, the metal screaming and combusting. Sending razor sharp shards down the hall, while other ill planned shots hit the roof. Knocking out the lights and casting the hall into total darkness, chunks of plaster and foam raining down upon Darien's head.

"Oh...crap!" He bellowed, falling backwards onto his butt. Watching in horror as Usagi transformed into one of those ungodly powerful women. Before being cast in darkness, only seeing the flares of silver light at the end of the hall. The energy balls screaming down the corridor, matching his loves own pain filled cries as she attacked over and over again.

Darien's heart that once beat in fear over Beryl, was now thundering in his ears in disbelief. His girl was one of them, some inhuman being capable of unspeakable destruction. With her careless shots exploding all around him, he scrambled to his feet attempting to get away to safety. The whole corridor was starting to wail as she took out the support beams. Her rage was the most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed. He never looked back as he ran, his heart breaking, as sobs of grief rocked his body. The upper story began to crumbling down upon his head as he sought to escape this portion of the school. It was caving in faster then he could out run. His final thoughts were of her, how he had been so happy to have loved her. To feel her love in return, even if that love was destined for tragedy. As the walls fell upon him, crushing him instantly under tons of cement, metal and plaster.

Beryl was laughing manically as she dodged both Usagi's energy balls, and the crumbling roof. The whole school on this wing was starting to collapse.

(Beryl! What are you doing!) Setsuna screamed, her ghost floating beside the mad woman.

"Ido wants to control...this!" She panted out of breath, glaring at Setsuna, as she leaped away from a huge metal girder now crashing down from the upper story. She was proving a point...all this killing was just to egg Serenity on. To take her over the edge to full manifestation, Beryl feared her more then anything. But this was to prove to herself if nothing else that she was stronger then her childhood fears, that she out grown them. The Sanctity Soldier was her own private boogeyman and now she was facing her wrath head on.

"She was to far gone...so what the hell right!" Beryl screamed a manic joy in her voice. As she grinned at Setsuna. The energy she had syphoned from Raye. Recharging her to such an extreme degree her whole body was fired up, humming like an inferno. She was moving faster then ever, her mind alert to everything all at once. She could sense were Serenity was in the darkness, track her soul it seemed.

Usagi's screams of anguish and rage echoed through the darkness, she was lost to the emotions now. While some part of her, deep in the recesses of her mind was warning her to regain control. But she ignored them, she wanted Beryl dead, she would not stop attacking till one of her energy balls hit. Their was nothing else but the need to kill, to avenge her friends and family. All rational thinking was gone, the heat of her anger reigned supreme. Heaving with the burning grief, brutal thoughts she never allowed herself to have became her only desire. Caution was thrown away, as she hurled more balls of silver fire towards her target. All understanding of consequences towards her ultimate destruction or of this portion of the school was disregarded. Their was only her thirst for vengeance, in the thorough's of her despair she wished only to kill...for the first time. She wished only to take the life of another, a monster in her eyes that had taken all that she held dear.

Setsuna was getting no where with Beryl, she needed to contain this situation. This whole part of the school was now falling down around their ears. Serenity was going to kill herself along with everyone else still alive inside the building. This was exactly how the incident fifteen years ago had played out.

The soldier of Sanctity had lost control of her immense powers and in a fit of passion levelled an entire city. Taking her current self and all the thousands of souls within the city's limits with her to the afterlife.

Setsuna braced herself before plunging her spirit deep inside the glowing silver powerhouse that Usagi had become. What she was attempting was far beyond her normal power range, she had never tried this before but desperate times call for such self sacrifice.

Usagi's soul was ripped out of her uncontrollable rage, by a woman's deep purple tranquil gaze.

"Wha...what's going on." She responded her inner voice sounding groggy and slightly drunk.

"You need to regain your composure, Serenity." Setsuna's ghost like body began to shimmer into a more solid state. As she gripped Usagi hands in hers, forcing the girl to find some clarity.

There was no reality surrounding her, just the woman's eyes penetrating deep into her soul.

"Who are you..." She whispered.

"A friend...I am called Meoh, Setsuna, sweetie." Setsuna responded. "You need to control your emotions, they are the fuel your power feeds upon. "

"What are you talking about...Why are you calling me that?" Usagi responded, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Her mind was becoming numb, sluggish and hazy.

"Never mind that. Focus on your rage, calm it...control it." Setsuna gripped her shoulder's, keeping her eye contact.

Usagi nodded, not understanding but naturally trusting this mysterious woman now guiding her.

She focused on the white hot burning fury that had consumed her, caressing it...soothing it back into a simmer. In that instant the world came suddenly back, Beryl's satisfied face mere inches away from hers.

As they floated several miles over the rubble of the Cross Roads, High School. Most of the north side of the school lay in ruins, flattened to the ground by her loss of control.

Usagi's whole body was glowing in a silver cocoon, majestic angel wings of pure light protruding from her back. Her tattered white satin dress, fluttered in the winds of her power. She had become an avenging angel in every aspect. Her golden hair dancing in the howling winds as she glared with disgust at Beryl, now gripped by the throat in her strangling hand.

Quickly taking in the fact that she in the few minutes she was submerged in her fury, had managed to grasp the vile woman around the neck and rocket themselves into the night sky. The moon hung low on the horizon with the dull shine of stars starting to wink out. The edges of the sky was warming into the grey pre-dawn. She snapped her eyes back to the woman who she blamed for all this.

Staring down at her, livid at the woman's in deference to what she had invoked.

(Serenity?) A weak voice called to her. Setsuna had used every scrap of life energy she possessed to communicate with Usagi's tormented soul. The Soldier of Time was nearing the end of her living tether.

Soon the afterlife would be calling her.

Usagi's was breathing long and low, her fingernails embedded so deeply in Beryls' neck. The woman's blood was trickling between her griping fingers. She remembered none of this destruction, only trying stubbornly to hit this woman with her power blasts.

Swallowing hard, she began to descend towards the lawn. As some of her old passive self began to dominate her mind. She had reclaimed her calm, her reasoning, last came her guilt for what she had done. As her body began to uncoil, her muscles relaxing into a state of lethargy. Her slippered feet claimed purchase on the ground, then she released the woman. Who crumpled at her feet, gasping for air, her throat raw and voice hoarse.

"You've surprised me, I never expected you to find mercy." She choked, rubbing her throat bitterly.

Usagi was ignoring her now, walking blindly towards the landslide of cement and metal debris. All three stories of the school had caved in on this side. It was a mountain of rubble that overwhelmed the parking lot and most of the avenue beyond.

"I did this..." She whispered in anguish, staring at her own hands understanding what a terrible weapon they were. A moment of painful remembrance surging in her mind, she had heard him call out her name just before she had lost her mind.

"Who am I..." She moaned, realizing that he been trying to reach her. That she had just killed him, her true and only love. Crushed him and Raye...under all that cement. It was all her fault...her loss of control had destroyed his life. All color was draining from the world, her body ached, weary down deep to the bone.

Wailing in complete soul shattering despair she collapsed to the dry grass. Crying the tears of the lost, her heart now forever broken under her anguish. Confused wails of a woman who had just destroyed all that she loved. The endless pain echoing over the dawn of a new day. She wanted to die...to join her love in the place beyond. To be with her friends and her mother. How could she go on with out them...without him...

"This isn't happening...this isn't happening..." She moaned, pleading to the great powers to change this horrible fate.

Beryl, scrubbed her hands through her hair. She had needed to kill her friends, to protect their secrets. Humans must never know that they exist. She had pushed her to manifest, the girl's power build up was to far gone to stop anyway. She would either vaporize herself as she once did or gain control.

Beryl was uncertain if it was worth telling the girl the truth, she should be taking advantage of her weakened state. End her suffering eternally.

Sitting heavily on the chunk of cement she regarded, the faint outline of Setsuna hovering near the emotionally destroyed young blonde. The Genesis of Time, studied the girl with sympathetic eyes. Both woman allowed her to grieve in peace for a long time. As the sun began to warm the tree line past the brick gates in the football field beyond. When Usagi finally began to quiet down, her exhaustion the only power strong enough to force her to find a temporary solace.

(You are the Genesis of Sanctity.) Setsuna began, her voice as soft as the wind.

(The embodiment of all Purity. Long ago you took your own life in a fit of self destructive passion.)

Usagi slowly raised her head, tears streaming down her red flushed face. Her hair was now pulled free, laying in incredibly long ringlets around her shoulder's.

"Your true self is Serenity Durant, you lived once before. " Beryl began, paying her a small thin smile.

As Usagi raised herself up with a deeply confused expression.

(Fifteen year's ago in the early years of the Genesis Project. Soichi Tomoe had the most promising test subject. A young girl of sixteen...you.) Setsuna moaned, her heart was faltering back home. She had just felt her physical body collapse to the floor.

Usagi darted her eyes between the two, uncertain if this could be true.

"I was a child back then, so I don't have any details. But you were the eldest of us, the test subjects. You watched out for us, took care of us like a true Onee-san. We were trapped in a compound in the french city of Caen, enduring days of mental and physical torture. At the hands of Soichi and his team of scientists. All in the name of arms progress, to protect our home country from the Gaijin and their corrupt ways. Tomoe's brutal testing tried to push our genetics to evolve, to manifest into our Genesis State. It was a harsh time, I wish never to live through again." Beryl shuddered. "Many of us died in that camp..." Beryl took a deep breath settling her tormented heart. Thinking back to that time always resurrected such intense rage within her.

(I was just a toddler back then, but Beryl she was in the camp with you.) Setsuna began to flicker.

Beryl caught the subtle fade, giving the ghost a strange look.

"Setsuna..." She acted concerned, though her true self was gloating that the self righteous woman who had held her collar for so long was finally dieing.

(I can't last much longer...bring her to Ido, Beryl. The future depends on you.) Setsuna faded away then, her heart beating it's last. Her final breath fading from her lips back in Japan.

Usagi moaned in dread wondering what happened to the ghost woman. Before turning back to Beryl, who was laughing quite happily.

"Well, isn't that just perfect." She grinned at Usagi. Slapping her hands on her knees in delight, as she rose to her feet.

"Don't come near me..." Usagi warned, scrambling to her own feet. She might not want to live any longer, but she wasn't going to give that woman the satisfaction of taking her life.

Beryl raised her hands in defence. "Wouldn't dream of it Serenity."

"Stop calling me that!" She railed, hating that they never called her by her real name.

"What should I call you then...your nickname...Usagi...or perhaps your fake name...Serena. Which I find rather funny, that the agency was so un imaginative to give you an english version of your true name." Beryl began to laugh far more boisterously. Her voice sounding harsh against Usagi's ears, the young girl couldn't help but cringe at the foul sound.

"Usagi's my nick name?" She blinked, her English friends called her bunny rabbit so it wasn't a stretch.

"Your adoptive mother called you Usagi." Beryl shrugged, having read it all in the girls file back at the agency when she had infiltrated it a year ago.

"Ikuko wasn't my mother...Kenji wasn't my father...Shingo isn't my true brother?" She whispered, giving voice to the truth. Needing to solidify it's existence in her still disbelieving mind. Her whole past was a lie. Casting her very memories of her past in doubt.

Usagi glanced at her hands, finding Beryl's blood still marring her fingers. She wiped them off on the layered hems of her skirt in disgust.

"What happened to me?" She asked softly, staring at Beryl assessing the woman's merit as an honest person. Wondering if she herself was strong enough to with stand any more truth. Of if it would forever cripple her.

"As Setsuna stated, you killed yourself. Took the whole city with you, when you vaporized yourself. You were Tomoe's first true Genesis, but he could not control you. It irks him to this day, really." Beryl crossed her arms behind her head stretching out the kinks in her back. It had a been a long hard battle, to finally tame the Soldier of Sanctity. Her Genesis was complete, and she had managed to control its immense powers. Beryl was impressed by the indomitable will in this young woman, who had first seemed so fragile and simple minded.

"I survived by manifesting myself, feeding off the dieing bodies of your victims before they faded away. Keeping enough energy inside of my small body to keep rejuvenating my flesh during the blast. When the white light faded, the city was gone only black earth remained. I followed the mewling wails of an infant to the very core of the blast. Where I found you. Like a Phoenix, Serenity had reincarnated herself. I carried you out of the blast zone, and handed you off to the first adult I found. I was free for a few years. Till Ido tracked me down and pulled me back into his war. By that time he had found and created many other soldiers to aid in his ambitions. Tomoe too, he has his own army of Genesis soldier's as well. But none of us are as powerful as you. To control you would be to control reality itself. " Beryl rose off the cement block, locking her still dark lavender eyes with hers. The aspect she had received from consuming Raye.

Usagi could only blink, unable to absorb all the information she had received. It was just too much to take in after such a horrific night. She merely stood and walked away, staring blindly at her feet. Wandering out over the schools front lawn, out of the gates and across the street. Her whole body shaking violently, holding herself as tightly as she could. She felt chilled to the bone, as if a layer of thick ice was now enshrouding her small body. She once again collapsed to the grass in the middle of the field. She had no idea who she was right now. Her whole life so far had been a big fabrication. In the period of one night she had lost everything that gave her life meaning.

"Kami, help me..." She moaned, curling up in a ball upon the cold frost covered grass. As the dawning sky provided a faint warmth to her chilled body. Crying softly this time, she sought refuge inside herself. The weight of what she was, what she had done crushing her so completely, she felt she may never recover.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry everyone...Oh...Mamo-chan...I am so sorry..." She pleaded, repeating her mantra of pain over and over again. Sinking deeper inside herself, till nothing remained of her reality. She held her knees to her breast, staring blindly across the forest of grass that filled her eye sight. In the relative direction of the wreckage...the tomb she had created for her only love.

Beryl had followed her across the street, leaning against the weathered wooden billboards along the side of the bleacher's. She took in her completely shattered visage, contemplating if killing her now would be worth it.

Would she truly feel justified, would her past feel avenged with murdering her in such a weak state of mind and body. Coming to the conclusion that she wished to fight her honourably, she tossed a disdainful hand towards the quietly sobbing girl.

"If you want to see your so called brother again. I suggest you come back to Tokyo!" She shouted at her, then left. Jogging back to her van and slipping inside without remorse. Ultimately she had been sent to bring Serenity into Ido's hands. Glancing through the rear view mirror as she drove away, she took note of Shingo wriggling in his binding ropes. The boy was wriggling futilely on the dirty metal floor of the van against the back doors. His gag soaked with his spit from fighting against it all night. His blue eyes wide in terror as he felt the van take off again. His body vibrating along with the thin metal of the floor, his heart a thundering crescendo in his ears.

Usagi barely registered the woman's verbal ransom, she wished to only be numb. Hide away deep within herself and just stop living. Pulling up her headphones that still lay around her slender neck, pressing them tight against her ears. She closed her eyes, with out the aid of real music to soothe her. She fell deep into the music she held in her soul, the beating of her heart a drum rhythm to submerge herself in. She was near a fuge state, unaware of her surroundings. Trapped in the white haze of grief, when she faintly felt her hands being slowly drawn away from her headphones.

Then the cold air tickling her bare flesh between the legs, as her underwear was drawn away. It was enough to jolt her back to reality, craning her head upwards. She found Pink kneeling near her head, holding her limp hands in his lap. A pained, regretful expression on his face. He had silent tears beading in the corner's of his dull blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...Sere..." He whimpered.

Suddenly her tired body was charged with fright, snapping her head back down she found Daniel forcing her bare legs open.

"I will have you...finally you will be my whore and mine alone..." He ground out between clenched teeth, finding her restraining legs more difficult to spread then he first figured. She was such a tiny thing, she should not have this much strength. He quickly shrugged it off, finding some rational logic to grasp. She was a dancer so some strength in her legs was natural. The muscles flexing along her thighs was only exciting him. Just watching her struggle was enough to rise his un quenched lust, and thirst for dominance.

What the hell was going on...her mind screamed. This was all just a bad dream, none of this continued horror was truly happening. She would wake up soon and be comfortable and warm in Darien's arms. Squeezing her eyes shut not wanting to watch, as Daniel positioned himself to enter her. The young man was all ready panting out of breath, not only from exertion but also from the fulfillment of his long held desires. She wouldn't fight him off now, he had harassed and mentally crushed her long before now. With this threats and abuse. Her friends were gone...there was no one to protect her. He would have his way and she would allow it. She had no choice...no way to fight back. She was all his...finally!

How could he do this...what kind of horrible monster was he?

Her head was swimming, so very tired from expending far to much of her power's. She was growing weaker by the second, feeling like a defenceless kitten being mauled in the mouth a vicious dog. Attempting to twist her hands free, to lock her legs which were now spread far apart. Daniel's gripping hand bruising the tender flesh near her calves to keep her restrained. Her wide blue eyes blinking at the surrealness of what was happening. Now finding her voice hard to claim, her throat had gone far to dry. Stinging like acid, as she wished only to escape this. Now bucking her hips to evade his approaching hand.

"She's so sweet...just like you." Daniel admired her womanhood with an eager smile, lightly brushing his fingers down the contour of her mound.

A disgusted shiver once more crawled up her back at his lewd touch. So distraught by what was happening, she found herself heaving and choking. Overcome by all the trauma she had endured so far.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted back at him, attempting to close her legs. He growled at her refusal, cocking his hand back and slapping her hard across the face. Before quickly unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. Staring with smug satisfaction at his hard member and her waiting entrance. So tiny and pink like a budding rose. He could barely contain his excitement, his whole body was now hunger to feel every inch of her.

She felt blood trickle down her cheek and into her mouth from his strike. The bitter iron taste burning her throat. Then she felt the head of his shaft pressing against her folds, eager to penetrate her and claim her once and for all.

"Release me...please." she shot her head up to Pink in panic, her clear blue eyes pleading for him to let go. She was feeling so light headed, as if she was drunk. Intoxicated by grief and exhaustion, her body was trembling as if bathed in ice. The world was swaying out of focus as his full length finally thrusted inside. A satisfied moan escaping his lips as he sank himself deeply into her.

All she could do was grunt in discomfort as her body was rocked forward. So disturbed by what was happening to her, her insides were now twisted into painful knots. Wanting to push him out, to scream and slash at him with her nails. So many violent thoughts coming to mind of how she would make him pay for taking advantage of her weakened body.

"Oh...god, Sere...your so tight...I love how you make me feel." Daniel moaned in pleasure, savouring how her insides caressed him. This experience of taking her was far superior to any mere wet fantasy. He may have delighted in over the weeks she had denied him.

"Elliot...please don't let him do this to me." She sobbed, her eyes closed tightly. Willing herself not to feel him pumping inside. He was rutting upon her like an animal, holding her leg up over his shoulder.

"I'll make you forget all about him... " Daniel whispered in a hiss, revelling in his revenge fantasies.

While Pink held onto her wrists, keeping her arms pinned over her head. She finally started to twist and squirm in his grip. She was being raped...after everything that had happened to her last night. This as the final piece of torture to happen to her, was almost laughable.

"I'm sorry...I'm not strong...I...I don't want to die!" Pink sobbed, Usagi opened her eyes, turned her head upward to regard the boy's complete breakdown. His shoulder's were shaking, his head bowed and turned away from her. Tear's now flowing unchecked down his cheeks.

"Shut your blubbering you pathetic baby. You are ruining this for me!" Daniel shouted, thrusting himself violently into her. Knocking the top of her head into Pink's knee's, waking the boy up from his unrestrained crying. Pink sniffled loudly and adjusted his grip.

Daniel had led Pink out the front doors when the crazy woman had begun her assault upon Serena's friends. They had hung out around the track yard on the hill behind the school. Watching in stunned silence as the north half of the school rumbled like the clashing of rolling thunder, then collapsed in a deafening cloud of dust to the ground. Alarmed and slightly fearful of the glowing silver light that had carried the leather dressed woman into the sky. They quickly took the long way around the back of the elementary school. By the time they had made back up the empty block, Serena was walking silently across the street to the football field. The massive ruins of the school stretched out behind her. The debris field had taken out a part of the brick privacy wall and sprawled across the street. Looking like a landslide of cement boulder's and structural remains. Daniel barely glanced at the ruins, to engrossed in the mournful face of his obsession.

She looked completely defeated, her face smeared with dirt and blood. Her once beautiful gown laying in rags about her lithe frame. A mere spectre of her once brilliant and jubilant self.

It was then Daniel decided to strike, when she was at her most vulnerable. Lying prone and unresponsive in the grass. Her eyes glazed over, completely overwhelmed by everything. If she decided to ever report this assault to the police, he could twist the story as her having a mental break down and just imagining it. Pink would vouch for his alibi, that they had left hours ago.

Usagi grunted, her breath coming as shallow pants, as Daniel continued to have his way with her. Becoming more bold, as his hand crept up to fondle one of her breasts. Causing unwelcomed friction from the smooth fabric against her nipple. Her body was beginning to betray her, her nipples arising to his caress while her inside began to throb from his forced penetration. It was the final break upon her soul. Her mind and body began to feel like she was bathed in cold fire. She refused to allow this to happen to her, he would not get away with this. Her body was her own! Not some plaything for a despicable, manipulating bastard. She had yet to understand if evil was merely born or if it was created from the twisting of an innocent child's mind. What she understood then was that Daniel had chosen that cruel, unforgivable path to prey upon the weakness of others, for his own selfish gain. That was enough for her to dig deep down within herself, to push past the physical pain of utter exhaustion and insurmountable despair. To fall upon her anger, wallow in it's white hot caress as she summoned her inner reserves to fight. Growling low in her throat, she urged the powers from within to come alive again.

"DANIEL!" Pink screamed, his voice wavering in terror. As his arms were bathed in liquid silver flame.

Serena's eyes began to glow with a similar silver light of her rising energy levels.

"I will never allow you. To continue to have your way with me..." She growled, twisting wildly in Pink's loosening grasp. Her rage tempered this time by a righteousness. She would never go back to the dark place of utter fury as she had been before.

"What the hell..." Daniel shuddered in fear. Beginning to pull himself out of her.

Pink's scream increased in volume, becoming more full of panic. As the fire crept up his arms quickly consuming him in a flare of light. His voice was instantly cut off, as if he had never been. His final thoughts being, he deserved this, Serena had every right to avenge herself. He finally felt proud and strong again as he faced his death.

Serena had her arms free and as swift as lightening she lunged for Daniel. Who was still hovering over her, unable to move away fast enough. As she griped his cheeks with glowing hands, holding him still as she regarded him cooly, with a glowing justice in eyes.

"You are a wretched, selfish, heartless man." She spoke low and deadly, her voice echoing with power. Daniel's ice blue eyes bulged in her grip as she pressed her energy into his body.

"You create and propagate evil, based solely on your thirsts for power. I shall not allow you live any longer. Your so called reign ends here." She finished, smiling with satisfaction as his dry lips could only mouth silent pleas for mercy. She figured he was quite surprise to find out she held such vast power within her tiny frame. Her mercy was not forthcoming. With a flash of silver light, her holy fire consumed his body. As he disintegrated into a fine cloud of dust, she gathered herself to her feet, brushing his ashes off her white dress absently. Quickly tracking down her underwear, she slipped them back up her legs. Feeling her virtue was safe and secure once more.

Walking slowly through the grass in the rising dawn, listening to the soft crunching of the frost against her slippers. She surveyed the endless rubble of over half the high school, the bodies of all her classmates and friends littered the surviving halls, or lay crushed beneath the mountain of debris.

Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she felt so empty and dead inside now. As if a void had formed inside of her body. Her thoughts falling on her precious Darien, memories of his warm arms enfolding her. His kind, tender smile that he only gave her in private. Pressing her fingers to her lips as the remembrance of sweet kisses flooded through her. Their long talks over the years about anything or nothing, breaking her heart into a thousand pieces. All of these things she would never experience again, all she had left of him was what lay in her mind, and within her now broken heart.

"I will never forget any of you." She whispered, feeling that this chapter in her life was over. She had nothing here. Nothing to keep her in this city but grief. With a mourning heart she willed her wings of light upon her back. They flared out from her shoulder blades in a blinding angelic grace, hundreds of gleaming feather's exploded behind her. Scattering across the sidewalk for only a second before winking out of existence. She was quietly accepting her new life as a soldier, as she ascended into the warming sky, like a shooting star. Memories of Darien's kindness, his love and laughter echoing within her. Her beautiful friendship with her four wonderful girlfriends, and a thousand fragmented moments of joy, laughter and tenderness with Andrew. All of it flooded through her as she soared over the towers of this city towards the modest heritage buildings of the village of Elysian. She wished that none of this had ever happened. That no one had to endure such painful ends last night. To wished just to disappear, to gather her things and move beyond this bitter torment. Silent tears flooded down her face, as the fierce winds of her flight was drying them as soon as they dropped upon her cheeks. Her powerful wish, expanded from her soul as she flew. Bathing the high school in silver light, as she left her past behind. It was a hidden power she did not realize she possessed, the purity of her wish so strong the universe had to grant it. So absorbed in her grief she never felt that aspect of truly goddess like power leave her body.

Landing lightly in the back parking lot of Darien's apartment, she felt utterly and completely drained. Each step was a struggle to remain conscious. She wanted just to lay down and sleep, but she couldn't give in just yet. She swiftly entered the building and mounted the stairs, her body aching with sorrow. Finding the front door open, she barely registered how odd it was. Figuring soon enough that Beryl had kidnapped her brother and left the door unlocked.

Steeling her emotions lest they bring her back down to her knees, she crossed the shadowed threshold. The sudden assault of dear memories of this cherished place soon shattering her calm. Now bawling loudly and unrestrained. She shouldered her large army pack, glancing with blurry vision around his bedroom. So many wonderful moments lived in this small spartan room. Her watery gaze was pulled to their bed, still unmade from the love they shared yesterday morning. It was all breaking her spirit into a million pieces, she felt she would never be able to put back into place again. How was she going to live without him?  
"Oh...god..." She bit down hard on a knuckle racing away from the room, that seemed more like a mausoleum to their love now. Taking off down the hall at a sprint, stopping abruptly as her eyes fell upon the simple glass vase full of red roses on the kitchen counter. With out conscious thought she snatched one long stem rose, and tucked it into her pack along with the rest of her treasured gifts. Then darted out of the apartment leaving the door wide open in her wake.

Never to return...her future lay back in Tokyo. Her brother, her mysterious past and all the answers to her questions resided in the clutches of a man named Ido Takahashi.

**Four and a half years later...**

She filled his dreams, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. An aura of purity surrounding her like warm silver light. Her very being was like an angel given human form, full of innocence and sweetness. Dressed all in white, a simple silk shift hanging off her petite, curving frame. The thin white straps falling alluring over her arms. The skirts twirling in the breeze as she turned in small childish circles before him. Her golden hair glowing in the soft light, fluttering in the warm breeze that surrounded them. Her long bangs draping over the tops of her luminescent blue eyes, falling on either side of her head in twin cascades. Giving the middle of her forehead a cute heart shape, the flawless skin peeking out begging to be kissed. Her long full eyelashes fluttered softly like the kisses of a butterfly. Her elegant blue eyes always shimmering with hidden joys and mischief. Those playful eyes held him with wonder, catching his breath. As they warmed into her intense adorning gaze, the love they held was so sincere. A slow delighted smile spread over her full pouting lips, that glistened in the morning light still wet from the kisses they shared previously.

She was everything to him, a perfect companion he yearned for. She was the other piece of his soul, everything he needed to be truly happy. Coming to him almost every night. He looked forward to the times in which she visited his dreams, sometimes she would linger. Allowing him time to talk to her, to hold her hand and perhaps sneak a kiss to her cheek or lips. Other times she merely snuck into other dreams, appearing for only moments before fading away. As if checking in on him, making sure all was alright in his inner world. Those dreams broke his heart and made his waking hours feel unsatisfying and anxious. Wanting only to return to his dreams in the hopes that she would be there.

This time she stood bathed in the morning light, standing with her little feet half buried in the beach was heavy with the scent of roses and fresh water. Giggling as her toes dug into the moist dirt, her cheeks rosy from exhilaration. The cold water of a lake was creeping up the coastline behind her, soon splashing against the back of her heels. The line of thick pines and elm trees obscured the full light of the sun, filtering it into sweeping fairy lights, that danced upon her body and the surrounding sand. She was speaking but her voice was obscured in the haze of fantasy. He felt it more then heard it, giving him a sense of immense comfort. Only her bright, joyous smile was clear. As she walked towards him, arms outstretched, the wind playing with her long golden hair. Tossing it about her slender shoulder's, her toned well defined legs brushing the white silk of her long skirt aside as she moved. A gracefulness to her stride, as her curving hips swayed in a subtle sexy manner.

Somehow everything seem right when she was with him, a calming balm for his soul. All the inner turmoil he felt in his everyday life just melted away. All there was her...her perfect sweet face, those wide cerulean eyes so full of innocent joy and love. He could get lost in those eyes forever and never feel lonely again. Her slightest touch excited him, made his skin tingle with a remembrance he couldn't quite place. Her smile was all he wished for every night, to experience that euphoric state of bliss she gave him. When her lips pulled aside, in such a glorious smile of delight it took his breath. No woman could ever come close to the one he cherished in his dreams. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed.

A shrill beeping invaded his dream, droning into the quiet world he shared with her. Pulling him away from her arms and back towards the harsh light of reality. Always when he was forced awake from dreams of her, it left his heart aching. The emptiness of his life becoming more in focus, always leaving him with a grieving feeling deep in his gut. As if she died every morning, upon his waking. Making him far more volatile and irritable for the rest of the day.

"OH...Fuck my life." He groaned, thrusting his hand out of the bunched up layer's of navy sheets. Slamming his palm down on the long snooze button on his black plastic alarm clock. Set on a simple blonde wood side table before his double bed. With a frustrated growl he popped his head out from the dark sanctuary of his blankets. Having been asleep on his stomach for hours, his spine was now tight and sore. His thick dark hair was a crazy mess on his head, his strong chin and aristocratic features now dusted with a layer of dark stubble. Squinting and blinking away tears of both loss and dry eyed wakefulness. His midnight blue eyes having a hard time adjusting, as he ground a fist into his eyes working out the dust.

The gentle morning light was spreading over his sheets, from his large picture window that loomed beside his bed. He had forgotten to close his shades last night, so was rudely greeted by the rising sun. With a depressed sigh he raised himself up off the mattress in a full on push up. His large well muscled arms rippling at the movement, as he swung his toned, well formed legs out of bed. Sluggishly sitting up, he cast his blankets aside. Finding himself oddly naked beneath the layers of comfortable cotton. His rock hard fighter's physic on display before him. There was nothing soft or boyish about him anymore. His abs well defined on his stomach, corded muscles now adorned his lower neck to broad shoulder's. Powerful arms and legs extended from a defined chest, now dusted with a fine coating of hair.

Glancing over his shoulder. He found a small platinum blonde curled up under the cover's, her long hair fanned out over her pillow. Sweet girlish features relaxed in the state of a deep drunken sleep, her eyes slanted downward, speaking of a japanese heritage. The realization that she was japanese only killing the idea she was a natural blonde. Her small delicate hand was flopped over a corner of the navy cotton pillow cover. He trailed his eyes up and down her petite frame, with overly large breasts. That barely remained covered by the blankets, slowly rising and falling with her breath. He mutely lifted the blankets needing to assess how bad this looked. Not surprised to find she was completely naked underneath.

He raked his hand in irritation through his hair, dropping the blankets. Feelings of guilt about his newest one night stand, torturing him. He had no clue where he found her, or what her name was. Hell he had been so drunk last night, he couldn't even remember what happened. With a tired groan he rose from the bed, tapped his alarm button off, and padded out of the master bedroom. That sat at the end of a long narrow hall, his feet slapping lightly on the wood tambata flooring. As he made his way down the corridor to his bathroom to freshen up. Several minutes later he was once more forced from hiding, returning to his bedroom to gather clothes.

As he dug into this netted cloth hamper in the corner of his room, casting his bed set along the far wall odd looks. Wondering where the hell he had found Tokyo Barbie!

His bedroom was spartan, with not a single picture or poster adorning the uninspired beige walls. It had a bed, rumpled with navy cotton sheets and a plain heavy blanket. A small female lump still unresponsive amid the layer's of cotton heaven.

A plain wooden night stand, with two drawers stood beside the simple bed. The mattress sitting on a black iron frame with a twisting elegant rose patterned head board. It wasn't the most manly looking head board, but he had an affinity towards roses and had been drawn to it. A large window took up one side of the far wall just before the bed. With a huge glass patio door that led out to a cement balcony that wound around from the bedroom down the side of the building to the living room. A walk in closet took up half of another wall, with slated doors that pulled aside.

He had moved to Tokyo about six months ago, along with four of his gym mates. Each having their own reasons for striking out on their own. Mostly, needing a change of scenery after Sarges death. Their old coach had died of a massive heart attack, ring side at the last Mixed Martial Arts bout in Las Vegas. It had been his championship match, after years of fighting in the lower classes. He had finally made it. The fight had been bitter sweet, he had won. After a long brutal back and forth with the current champion. He came out out of the fight with a massive concussion, while Sarge's heart couldn't take the stress and he had collapsed.

So now with out his contacts and guidance he and the boys were on their own. The road to the UFC hadn't been a pleasant one, Kane had been disqualified for illegal moves. Hollywood was still a contender but he seemed to be lacking any passion for the sport anymore. The man was in a funk so was more then eager to come along to this new country. Jed and Zach had given up on competing and had become their would be manager's having found them a place competing in the World Competitions of Mixed Martial Arts.

Darien had his own demons to deal with, Sarge had been the closest person he had to a father. After his death, he had felt lost and unfocused. His championship tainted by his death, feeling it was his fault that the old man had a suffered from heart failure.

Jed and Zach had been signing him, Kane and Hollywood up for the underground bouts in the city for the last six months. Making big money off their wins, providing each of them with a very well off lifestyle and quiet fame among the fans of cage fighters.

Rising back up from the hamper he had thankfully found a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. Darien yawned and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. Absently scratching the back of his neck as he pulled aside one of his closet doors and disappeared inside. Even if the girl was asleep, he was to modest to just strip in front of her. He was also feeling rather shamed for using her, he never thought of himself as a user. But time and again over the years, he would wake up next to some random blonde. As if trying to find some solace in a pathetic copy of his dream girl.

Reappearing several minutes later fully dressed and ready to head out on his morning jog. Glancing at the digital display on his clock, finding he was behind schedule to meet up with the boys since it was nearly five thirty in the morning.

Grumbling at the alcohol fog still shrouding his mind, this run was going to be gruelling. He proceeded through his living room. Glancing mutely at his white leather couch and flanking chair. Littered with the woman's powder blue spandex tube style skirt and form fitting white tank top. Her pink underwear was stuffed between the cushions of the the chair, her bra no where to be seen. He was totally disgusted with himself again. In his drunken stupor he had taken advantage of that poor girl, and not in kind of romantic or tender way either. It looked like had practically ripped her clothes off!

Feeling like a despicable dog, he trudged into the dark recesses of his small entryway.

Grabbing his plain black hoody, with silver zippered side pockets from the hooks. Hidden in the side coat closet behind the front door, leaving the slated door ajar. He slipped on his old white sneaker's and zipped up. Tucking his apartment keys, and cell phone into a side pocket, zippering it up securely.

The japanese had an odd almost surreal sense of fashion, he thought this hoody was quite gay looking with all its zippers. There was even two extra sets on his upper chest for no reason at all? But when in Rome he figured, at least he blended in with the rest of the joggers on the path.

"Morning cupcake!" Kane bellowed, as his hand cuffed Darien upside the head. Darien glared over his shoulder at the living mountain of muscle that was Kane O'Hara. A burley rust red haired man in his late twenties. With a full head of thick curly hair, hanging around a very square looking face and intense green eyes. Darien's forever nemesis was dressed in a pair of pewter grey track pants and matching wind breaker, with a black tank top underneath.

"Fuck you, Kane!" He shot back, he was nearly twenty three years old and the arrogant loser was still treating like some punk ass kid.

"Had a visit from your lovely dream girl again, huh?" Kane mussed, throwing him a knowing smirk.

Darien grunted a positive, brushing down the back of his hair. Attempting to reclaim his dignity by the pointless display of vanity.

"Yeah, your always a little bitch after those dreams. Remind me to avoid today, Shields." Kane shrugged before taking a few quick strides ahead. Leading the way from the sidewalk, framed by a grey stone fence line towards the black iron gates into the park.

They crossed under the red tori and then over a wooden bridge that spanned a huge koi pond. Moving with purpose under the swaying shadows of the over hanging canopy of trees. The wind was warm and thick with the scent of flower's.

Entering the Juuban gates to Shiba park. A huge green space on the fringe of Azabu, near the skyscraper district near Ropongii. The metal skyline of tower's easy to spot over the tree tops, gleaming in the warm sun as the morning took hold.

"Konichiwa." Jed waved, rising from a wooden bench he had been lounging on, just off to the side of the path. Brushing his short cropped sunny blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes, with a charming smile. A smattering of facial hair adorning his unkept chin and cheeks, matching Darien's own, only far more lightly. Dressed in a pair of flashy yellow and red sports shorts and a white t-shirt.

Darien rolled his eyes in contempt. "Stop...Your not even Japanese. It's annoying to listening you butcher the language in some vain attempt to fit in here."

"Yeah, the locals don't even like hearing you speak their language." Zac groused. Slumping down beside his twin brother. He unfortunately still laid claim to his boyish looks, with out a hint of hair on his face. His dusty blonde hair slightly curled and hanging low around his shoulder's, giving him a very feminine appearance. Dressed in a pair of matching shorts to his brother and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"I swear to god, your mother still dresses you idiots." Hollywood appeared behind them, his voice low and refined. Striding powerfully on long well toned legs. His long silver blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail that snapped at his back. Dressed in black shorts that showed off his pale white skin, and a black sport's shirt with the little white nike swoosh over the heart. His piercing blue eyes bored into all of them, silencing any further banter. He was the eldest and had become their would be coach in Sarges absence.

Soon the group was racing at full strength down the winding natural paths, Jed and Zac as always were egging each other on. Hurling crude names and nasty comments trying to out manoeuvre each other on the path, generally making a immature hazard of themselves. Receive numerous unheeded glares from passing joggers sharing the path. They were the same age as Darien, but one would think they were far younger by their antics. The competition between the two was always quite heated, always fighting to dominate and out do each other in almost anything. Jed was older by a few minutes, always needing to prove it. By beating his young brother in everything. Zac was always striving to best him, to knock him down a few pegs.

Over an hour later they had finished their route, circling around the lake to Zojoji Temple. The heritage Buddhist landmark in Shiba park. It was still a stout grey shadow on the horizon, atop a huge hill when they began to slow their final sprint. While to the right of the path, one could see the red iconic metal spire of Tokyo Tower just off to the edge of the park's tree line. They slowed to a cool down walk, as the simple wood beam and post building rose into better view around the next bend. The pagoda tile roof soon looming over them as the finish the hills incline. Crossing beneath the cool shadows of the roof skirts, as they left the park and jogged down the set of stairs. Heading back down to the busy street below.

"Rest up, Bro. We're going to Osaka tonight." Jed clapped Darien on the shoulder. The Dorrii was packed with morning commuter's, honking and shouting at one another. As the traffic and busses crawled by the group of men standing against a metal corrugated guard rail.

"I'd rather just stay in tonight, Jed." He heaved, still needing to calm his heart from the intense run. His dark hair now plastered to his head, sweat covering his face. Making him feel cool and clammy in the hot wind.

"Look your com'in. If I got ta go, you damn well have to too!" Kane roared, snapping his sweat soaked bangs at him in contempt.

Darien blocked the disgusting attack with a raised arm, glowering at the taller man.

Kane couldn't stand being left alone with Jed and Zac. They drove him insane when bar hoping or clubbing. Always trying to pick up woman, usually failing miserably. Ending up pouting at the table, bemoaning to him why the ladies didn't like them. Hollywood was just plain boring, never leaving the table and usually to absorbed in playing apps on his phone, and nursing his one solitary drink to care about his surroundings. Leaving Kane to brood and wallow in boredom for hours on end. Darien was the only one he could carry a half decent conversation with. He was a damn good wing man too, Kane always seemed to have good luck with the ladies when the young man was around.

"I would really rather stay home, I got one hell of a headache...and." Darien tried to get out of it, giving Jed and Zac apologetic half smile.

"I planned this for a months!" Zac relented, his voice close to a whine. As he pleaded with Darien to change his mind.

"You are such a woman!" Jed rolled his eyes, "Look, Shield's your coming willingly or not. We are not partying with out you. Perhaps it will take you mind off you latest Dream Girl issues." Jed shrugged, having over heard Kane speaking to Hollywood during the run about Darien's latest dream funk. They had been enduring the man's obsession with this dream girl for years. Ever since he woke up in the lower hall of the High School, after Homecoming. He had been plagued by dreams of this mysterious girl. Her image always haunted him, as if he should know her but just couldn't remember.

She was an enigma not only to him but to four other girls he had befriended in High School soon after. They had formed their own little click, with his best friend Andrew. A deep friendship based on the foundation that they all seemed to be haunted by her face as well.

That time had been filled with confusing circumstances. For the whole school populace who had attended that fateful dance. The students remembered waking up scattered all over the school, or on the cafeteria floors. The dance had long since ended and morning had arrived. They all shared the same strange feelings of waking up from some kind of spell.

Almost everyone was accounted for, even Pink was found sprawled out on the football field. The only student missing from that night was Daniel, everyone figured he had cut and run. As his brother's charges of murder were soon discredited as insubstantial to convict. The investigation was now centered on Daniel himself. Since he was the only other witness to the murder.

Darien gave Jed a unimpressed look.

"Your not backing out." Kane crossed his arms over his barrel chest, glaring dangerously down at him.

"It's going to be EPIC!" Zac exclaimed, attempting the sell the night with one very loud very over used exclamation.

"It's this club called "The Silver Millennium" his eyes were sparkling with anticipation and pent up excitement.

"It's supposed to be the best dance club in all of Japan. Tonight's show has been sold out for months. It's hard to get tickets when Serenity Moon preforms." Jed shrugged.

"I had to sell my ass to the scalper to get those tickets!" Zac cried, curling his fingers into a painful pose before his stricken face, to illustrate how much trouble it had been for him.

Darien, and the guys raised their eyebrows with worry. Wondering if the guy really would actually take it up the ass. For the chance to party in the hottest club in the nation.

"So stop being a little prissy bitch and get your party pants on!" Jed crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Darien in irritation, as his little brother now looked near tears of disappointment.

"Alright, fine." Darien conceded. Waving his badgering friends off, as he walked away. He had six blocks to walk to get back into Azabu. Then ten more to get to his condo complex.

By the time he got home, the sun was already beating against the huge living room windows. A blinding glare that penetrated every inch of his open living room. The mid summer in Japan was a humid nightmare, of long days of sweltering heat. That baked the city as if it was in an oven. He tossed his keys into the small dark ceramic bowl he had set on a wood hutch in his small entry way. Tossing his hoody into the small closet before kicking off his sneaker's and stepping up from the foyer and into his living room area.

Proceeding over to the panoramic windows that filled the back wall. Slowly unfurling the paper blinds to shield his living space from the bright sun. Casting his now uncluttered white leather couch and arm chair an approving glance, as it was cast in cool shade once more. His guest had thankfully removed her clothing, now he wondered mildly if she was dressed in the bedroom. He wasn't looking forward to this mornings confession. His lack of interest in pursuing a relationship after having drunken intercourse with a woman. Usually ended up with him getting a slap, and enduring her wailing away in shame and disgust.

Ah...good times...good times... He thought in bitter disgust.

Moving to the light wood coffee table set before the massive flat screen t.v along the front wall. Snatching up his remote and turning on the flat screen. Tossing the black plastic wand to the couch cushions. As the t.v came alive with the local Japanese news station. Now whispering softly through the shadowed condo.

As he absently proceeded toward his galley kitchen at the far end of the main living space. Rapping a knuckle on the black marble counter top of his island that separated his living room from his tiny kitchen. Wondering what he was going to find in his fridge for breakfast this morning. Chickening out of going to find his guest, wanting to delay the inevitable drama. He puttered in the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs and toast for a few minutes.

Casting curious glances down his narrow hall, wondering if his mysterious house guest was going to emerge. He kinda wanted to get this hurtful conversation over and done with. Once he plated his food and poured himself a large glass of orange juice. He set them on the island and proceeded to check his bedroom. Slumping his shoulder's in resignation, releasing a tired drawn out sigh.

Opening his bedroom door softly, finding the room thankfully empty. The strange woman had gotten the hint, when she woke up that morning and he had just taken off not caring to leave a note. Understanding by his lack of proper manner's, that she was just a one night stand and meant nothing to him. He nodded happy not to have to deal with the woman's spurned emotions.

He didn't even know her name, for gods sake. Shaking his head at his drunken stupidity last night. He wandered back to his breakfast, picking it up from the island and planting himself comfortably on the couch. Setting his glass on the coffee table as he ate and immersed himself in the japanese language filtering out of his t.v. He had been struggling valiantly to learn the local language, even if the local's barely spoke to him with it. Wanting to speak english and not have to endure his clumsy attempts.

Yet, he wanted to know what they were saying to each other, when they thought he couldn't understand. He had a bitter and jaded view of human nature, and wanted to know what nasty things these japanese might be saying about him and his ignorant Gaijin, friends. Already he had picked up on the us v.s them mentality they carried when it came to any one not from their country. They were polite to an almost annoying extent, speaking in a very round about way and never truly just stating what they wanted point blank. To nervous about offending anyone, or stepping on each other toes. A by product of living in such close quarter's with the rest of the islands population. The Japanese were also very ingrained with having proper conduct and emotional discipline. He admired that. But as with any culture, there was good and bad points to it.

He had found a wrinkled, beat up english to japanese dictionary in his old apartment years ago. Not knowing why he had it or when he had picked it up, he just chucked it out. Now if regretted that, it would have been very helpful now that he was living in Tokyo.

Finishing his eggs off with one last bite of toast, he set the empty plate down on the low table. Drained his glass of juice, while his left hand summoned a blooming dark red rose. Spinning the flower in his finger's as he set the empty glass down on the coffee table. Starting to repeat what the graceful dark haired news caster was saying. Trying to formulate the sounds of this foreign language in a pleasant way. Life had never been the same after that dance, not for him or for the girls.


	26. Chapter 20

I thank you all for struggling through those very dark and intense chapter's. I apologize to anyone who felt they were to graphic and brutal at points. I am working on improving my descriptions trying to make every scene very realistic. The struggles I put the character's though always have a reason, be it for plot or for personal growth. Again, I thank all you who are sticking with the fic. The story will be taking a positive turn again so I hope to replace all the negative feeling I have invoked with some laughter and love.

Lunar Cadet:I am glad I shocked you. I enjoy a story with many ups and downs, twists and turns. If the reader is left questioning and eager for more. I think I am doing a decent job as a story teller.

Ashley10155:Thank you very much for your kind words. I work hard on my prose, even though it's not very grammatically sound. I am trying to create a realistic feel. Yet overly dramatic, and exciting story line.

LoveInTheBattlefield:I will keep it coming

Polevault Princess:I am glad you find this story an interesting read. Always stay positive, not matter how hard life gets for the character's. Goodness always prevails.

CynDLou12:Sorry you found the scene with Pinky...LOL. Pink, Daniel and Serena so rough to read. I felt that with the build up, Dan would take advantage of her like that. I struggled with that scene for many days. Wondering if I should include it or not. I decided to keep it, because Serena does reclaim her personal power from Daniel in the end. I am trying to peel back the layer's of what makes a person good or evil. How that evil nature is created and nourished in our modern day. Their are levels of negativity in my character's. Randy is just selfish and indifferent, does that make him evil? Simon was a middle class boy, thrust into the world of fame and fortune. His good character is slowly being corrupted by a lifestyle and personal expectations he can't handle? Does his shallow self serving nature make him Evil? As with all the other character's with less then honourable natures, you have to question like Serena has to. What makes a person evil, and deserving of justice? Thanks for the extra reviews, you were my 200th a first for my fic's.

Guest:I am sorry to have invoke such cruel memories for you. I did debate this scene very much, in the end I felt that I needed it. Serena learns from this and every other encounter she has, developing a code of honour and sense of good and evil that she will need now that she is a Genesis Soldier. I felt I needed it for the greater plot, and character development. I do understand what you went through, and I am sorry that it happened.

Guest:Breath! LOL. I love you are enjoying the story so much. I worked hard on getting this chapter out quickly, gotta repair all those terrible feelings I put you reader's through.

Tabbykatroses:LOL. Yep, the creeper is dead. Now on to much bigger and badder supernatural evils. Mwahahaha.

Sailor Rallison: I think you reviewed like that before? LOL. On my last fic I think. Me thinks, I blow your mind sometimes. Hence me calling them tangents...

GinnyPotter0183: Our lovers will be back together very soon. The drama will continue along with more crazy adventures.

smfan4ever:The lead up and the scene with Daniel was disturbing I admit, it went pretty dark. Pink is very weak will charactered, at the end before she kills him. He finally hits bottom, wishing death for himself instead of living with what a horrible person he had become. The re-start her powers created was her pure wish for everyone at Cross Roads. So everyone had subtle effects, while her true friends were awakened. I do not know if Pink or the rest will reappear or just be mentioned.

Author's note: As with all my fic's I do a little research for my scenes in Japan. So the area's they visit are based on real places you can look up to get a better picture.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

It took half a day by train to get to Osaka from Tokyo. Jumping on the Silver Bullet along the J.R line they were pulling into Osaka station by twilight. Each of the guys were prepared for an all nighter of clubbing and bar hoping. Dressed to impress, being single, young and very much out to score. All except for Darien. Who never really put much effort into attracting women, not that he needed it. The female masses seemed to flock his way anyway.

Kane strode out of the sliding metal doors of the train, in a pair of tight worn out jeans with the knees ripped out. A tight black muscle shirt that showed off his well defined chest and abs, with a leather vest over top for flare. His rust red curly shoulder length hair flying wild and loose in the hot summer breeze. Hollywood was the next to leave the obscurity of the train. In white dress pants and black belt. A silver silk button up shirt tucked in smartly with a white stylish scarf tossed smugly around his neck. His silver blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail, with a thin piece of black leather wrapped tight around the very end. Then Jed made his appearance on the long cement dock, in a pair of jean board shorts that hung low over his knees. A bright yellow belt wrapped around his hips, with a dusty blue button up short sleeve shirt tucked in. The collar open as well, showing a red and white t-shirt underneath. The last piece of flare was a flame red ascot tucked into the collar of the dress shirt. He had very pleased look on his now clean shaven face, as he nodded in approval at the brightly lit train station before him. Brushing a hand through his light blonde hair, giving off a 'I am way to cool for this place' aura.

His brother Zac followed him out. Also in board shorts of a plain white, with a pink belt and black and white tank top. Hanging some what slob like around his waist. His average muscled arms exposed to the breeze. A jean vest was haphazardly draped over his shoulder's providing not protection in the least. He had his own dusty blonde hair tied back in a smaller pony tail with an elastic band.

Last was Darien, who trudged out of the train. A sour, not impressed scowl on his unshaven face. Wearing all black as if he was in mourning. In a pair of trim black jeans that hugged his toned legs, with a black t-shirt layered beneath a pewter grey button up dress shirt. The dress shirt was open, the sides flapping in the breeze as he moved down the cement pad behind his friends. His t-shirt was just tight enough to flaunt his well muscled chest and stomach. The short sleeves showing off his strong arms, with a couple silver chains hanging around his neck. He looked handsome but low key, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Like Jed and Zac who were so brightly dressed they could have powered a city block. Hollywood was the perfect gentleman, and Kane was the bad boy out to party hard.

After leaving the train station, the guys caught a cab for Nanba city. A large inner ward in Osaka that held a great deal of the night life, and commercial district. Heading down the glowing blvd, full of flashing kanji billboards. Cluttered with vendor carts, with hawker's shouting to them. Trying sell all kinds of food and swag. Restaurants and pubs littered the narrow streets near the main river that flowed through the city. They departed the cab and weaved into the sidewalk traffic, heading into a side market. As well dressed young folk were flocking and departing in droves from the stores and restaurants around them. It was an eclectic barrage of lights and moving crowds, that quickly put Darien on edge. Always there was some stranger hovering at his periphery, or brushing against his shoulder's. A constant irritation that was souring his mood even more. Shoving his hands deep into his front pockets of his jeans, he flanked his friends. Eager to get out of the cluttered street and into their first destination. A sports bar called Balabushka that had pool tables and darts to help pass the time since the club didn't open till midnight.

A couple hours later, Darien was happily holed up at the bar in the smokey lighting of a Izakaya. Admiring the huge red lantern that hung just outside the main glass window. Black kanji painted over the paper promoting this establishment. They of course had gotten lost and ended up here at this afterwork bar. The small cafe style restaurant was already stuffed with locals, enjoying their leisure. Eating, drinking and visiting in japanese. Sitting in all manner of work attire from the well dressed business man to the overalls of the tradesman.

He took turns ease dropping on their conversations to watching Jed strike out with a hot little Japanese high school girl near the back hall. She was a cute little thing in a grey uniform jacket and black skirt of a private school. The only color to her uniform was a bright red ascot tied up front.

Jed had been fumbling with japanese for a good ten minutes, the girl had been intrigued at first soon becoming irritated then plain frustrated. As he kept screwing up his sentences, finally shaming and humiliating her by accusing her of sleeping with goats. Darien had much better comprehension of japanese, chuckling under his breath as the last nasty comment left Jed's lips in the most complementary tone.

Bowing his head and laughing softly as the resounding smack of hand to flesh resounded through the restaurant.

"Strike one..." Hollywood stated, putting down his phone that he had been playing with to watch the show.

Then Jed tried to repair his damage. Followed by another fierce slapping connecting with his other cheek.

"Strike two..." Darien snickered, watching Jed's further degradation with growing amusement.

The man was stood shocked, holding both of his red cheeks clear confusion on his face. He attempted one last complement. Receiving a knee to the groin for his trouble. With a pathetic whimper he crumpled to the floor near the back hall. As the clearing furious and humiliated young lady stormed out of the restaurant. Her group of fellow schoolmates who had been hovering near by, once thinking it was so cool their friend was getting hit on by a Gaijin, now chasing after her sending Jed the nastiest looks.

"Strike three..." Kane mumbled, sitting on the other side of Darien on a worn out stool. Jotting down his first course with a pencil on a small photocopied menu.

"He's outta there..." Zac laughed, leaning against the bar casually at Kane's elbow. Enjoying his arrogant brother's brutal rejection.

Within the first hour Jed and Zac had found new entertainment. Betting with a couple young local men at a near by table over a game of dice. While Hollywood sat mutely on his stool, busy playing on his phone. Kane was just polishing off a platter of edamane, grumbling about how slow the service was and that a chicken could eat more then what they put on a plate. How he missed real food, like ribs and baked potato's.

Darien smirked at the bitterness in his voice as the dissatisfied man tossed a handful of soy beans into his mouth. As he turned back, Hollywood spun a small white ceramic bowl his way. Offering him a shot of hot Saki from his Tokkuri. A large beige ceramic flask, decorated with painted kanji symbols.

Darien declined, spinning the bowl back to the older man.

"I am staying sober tonight. I don't plan on waking up again with some strange girl in my bed for a while." He commented, receiving a surprised look from Hollywood.

"So you did take the little kawaii home." He chuckled, shaking his head in astonishment.

"I was so drunk last night I could have taken anything home and had sex with it." Darien growled back, thankful he knew what Kawaii meant. Thinking back the girl did kinda resemble one of those cute little cartoon character's on t.v. Shuddering at the thought of how out of control he had been, honestly a hole in the wall would have appealing to him at that point.

Hollywood raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, then merely nodded pouring himself his first drink of the night.

"Motherfucker!" Jed cursed at the top of his lungs. The harsh sound of chair legs scrapping along the wood floor.

Darien spun in his stool, his heart now in the throat. Body coiling for a fight, if Jed needed back up then he was there. With Kane and Hollywood following a few seconds later, all prepared for battle if needs be. Confronting a tense scene, they held back waiting to see what the outcome might be.

Jed and Zac were looming over two smug young men, easily spotted as local gang member's. Dressed in white overalls, with their thin under adolescent chests laid bare, as the overalls were open in the front. Black bands hanging off their upper arms, with rolled up red bandana's wrapped around their heads. Their greasy black hair hung low over their ears, with young faces that look barely out of high school.

"Ochitsuku, Gaijin." One raised his hands in a calming gesture, never losing his cool. While his companion merely smiled knowingly, flipping their ill gotten yen in Zac's face before standing up and pocketing it.

"You think you can cheat us!" Jed shouted, balling his hands up into fists.

"Watashi-tachi wa subete no junbi ga shita." One of the boys taunted, as they both scrambled to their feet and dashed out of the restaurant.

Jed made to race after them, intent of beating them bloody. When Zac grabbed his shoulder and forced to stay still. Jed was fuming when he stormed back to the bar and slammed himself down on a stool.

Darien had been getting rather fluent in the language made out the gist of what the boy had said.

(We already did.) Shaking his head with a chuckle he regarded the pissed off Jed a few stools away.

"It was just a bit of fun, bro." Zac soothed.

"Really how much did you blow?" Darien leaned into the counter.

"About ten thousand yen." Jed sighed, brushing a hand down the side of his head, racking his fingers though his hair.

Darien started laughing more loudly, while Hollywood grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

"Your bitching over five hundred bucks?" Kane stated gruffly, tossing a edamane peeling at Jed.

It bounced off the side of his head.

Jed snarled, and flipped him the middle finger. He just hated losing, the money didn't matter. He felt foolish for even getting involved in that scam. He had better sense, truly he did.

They hung around the all you can eat restaurant, watching Kane eat them into bankruptcy for a good three hours. Then wandered around the markets, inside the Shinsabashi. Amusing themselves at the various stores in this outdoor mall. Darien admired the giant sky light that ran the length of the stores, the starlight sparkling just behind the thousands of panes of square glass. He had to admit he really enjoyed Japanese artistic architecture, it was so elegant yet modern. Blending seamlessly into the metal and glass world as if it was grown instead of constructed.

Jed and Zac were busy cracking jokes and commenting on all the very in your face advertising out front of some of the stores. Such as a crazy chef face, roaring at customers or a huge hand hovering over the crowds holding a sushi roll. For such a seemingly reserved people their consumer culture was extremely loud and abrasive. They were able to kill the rest of the night, just window shopping and people watching. As midnight neared they headed back to the main street.

Not wanting to get lost again, they took a cab directly to the club. Moving away from the malls and markets, deeper into the great towers. That were alive with giant electronic billboards, flashing their icon's and advertisements. As the passed through traffic, Darien was pleased to have claimed the front seat. Casting his uncomfortably squished friends, crammed in the back seat a laughing smile. He craned his head out of his open window awe struck by the majestic tower's alight with living colours.

The cab started to slow near the end of a set of twin tower's, an expansive green space was tucked in between. With huge blue pines, elms and cherry blossom trees framing the outskirts, obscuring the park like atmosphere within.

"This is it?" Zac stated proudly.

"What is it...it's a park..." Darien commented lamely. Tossing the cab driver a wad of yen bills, before exiting the shiny banana yellow economy car.

"No, its the front gates." Zac tossed back, waving an hand over his shoulder. Before moving off through the lush trees, disappearing down a narrow stone path. Lined with round lawn lights that cast the path in a gentle light that mimicked that of a full moon. They moved down the winding path flanked by all manner of trees. Feeling as if they were being drawn into another world, full of magic and wonder. Even the sharp sounds of the city was fading away the deeper they traveled into the makeshift forest.

"Where's the white rabbit?" Kane commented with a low chuckle.

"I bet we'll find him when we find the tea party?" Darien bantered back over his shoulder.

"Yeah...or the Queen of Heart?" Jed stated. "Off with their heads!" He cried out in a shrill womanly voice.

"Shut it, you losers." Zac growled back.

"Don't ruin the atmosphere children." Hollywood chastised, patting a pouting Zac on the shoulder.

All three just started laughing harder, not taking either of them seriously at all.

The path ended abruptly before a huge lake, the water shimmering under the true moonlight. They could barely make out a long structure in the distance, dead center in the water.

"Now what?" Darien yawned, starting to really feel tired. It was way past his bedtime and he really wasn't into having an adventure in the middle of the night.

"Oh, grandpa's getting tired. " Jed cooed, poking Darien in the shoulder with a smirk. Receiving a back hand to the back of the head from Darien.

"No, Grandpa is damn bored!" He complained, not caring that Zac looked hurt. He never wanted to come in the first place. None them ever asked if he wanted to participate in their little night time field trips. They just dragged him along like some beloved pet! He would much rather be at home curled up with a good book, drinking some soothing tea and relaxing. Instead of trudging through some obscure forest to the middle of nowhere.

"Passports." A deep monotone voice echoed to them from the shoreline.

Zac's pout perked right up, with a broad grin plastered over his face once more. He darted down the grassing decline towards the rocky shoreline.

The three followed mutely, finding the annoyingly excited dusty blonde handing their tickets to what looked like the boat man to Hades? A large solid white gondola was moored upon the shore, with a very tall man enshrouded in a white robe. With a long pointed cowl pulled up over his forehead, obscuring his features in shadow. He was leaning against a very long steering pole with a huge paddle on one end. He now had braced on the shore line. The pole rose high over his head, gleaming in the soft light of the full moon now hovering over the lake. A warm breeze heavy with the scent of roses wafter around them, the whole surreal, dream like scene casting a spell of awe over them all.

"Wow..." Darien breathed the image was impressive. With the mysterious boat man standing in the moonlight, it was all very immersive. He was really starting to feel like he had left earth far behind.

They all climbed into the elegant boat, sitting stiffly on the benches near the stern. As their robed guide climbed up to straddle the stern's sweeping nose. Pushing off with his pole, till they were rocking deep in the water. With out a single word he paddled the boat into the lake, meeting up with a fleet of similar gondola's all packed with awe struck passengers. All dressed in their best clubbing outfits, all ready to party the night away.

The dark shape in the distance slowly began to show itself as a great palace, with grande rotundas and vast archways and battlements. Built from solid white stone that glowed under the moon, sitting upon the highest crest of a man made island. Majestic columns rose out of the water as they drew near, in long corridors that provided a means for the gondolas to separate and dock at the new shore.

"Wow..." Darien breathed again, craning his neck to attempt to see the top of the corinthian style pillars, that were spouting water in gentle waterfalls back into the lake.

Not paying any attention to the amazed looks of his friends, to immersed in the majestic scenery himself. When the boat was secured the boat man waved a heavy sleeve forward. Pointing silently for his passengers to continue on their journey.

A thick grove of trees lay ahead, with the white stone walls of the palace rising far behind, the giant central rotunda ascending towards the floating moon. As if the palace and the celestial body were eternal companions.

Darien passed Zac an approving grin as they walked down another cobble stone path into a smaller garden of cherry blossom trees. Rose bushes and lilacs were scattered amid the trees, giving the feel of a much larger landscape beyond. The path wound slowly through the garden, stopping before a curving staircase of carved white stone, with metal guard rails of an iron rose pattern. Ascending upward to a massive stone patio. They could see the strobbing of blue lights high above announcing that the club lay just above them.

"Wow..." Darien breathed again, the first to take to the stairs. Leaving Zac laughing happily behind him.

He mounted the last step his mouth falling in wonder, a huge hallowed version of a grande palace stretched out on either side of the vast stone patio. Like the set on a movie stage, it was just stone walls the only real building was the central ballroom with the rotunda ceiling. He moved across the patio and under a looming archway into the outer courtyard area. Silver tables with floral patterned central columns were bolted to the stones. With matching chairs surrounding each table. Tuxedo dressed waiter and waitresses in ballroom attire milled around the tables taking orders. Glancing up he could see the vastness of a star scape, it was surreal to see so many stars in the middle of a huge city.

He moved past the tables through another smaller archway, into an inner courtyard that held only a massive bar. Set up in a giant circle of white granite, with white leather stools. Several bar tender's stood preparing drinks, also in full tuxedo's. A glowing blue neon tube light was mounted just below the counter, giving the bar a futuristic appeal.

"Wow..." Darien stated to himself only, since he had left his companions far behind now.

Moving past the bar area, his sneaker's squeaking embarrassingly upon the polished stone floor. Practically stumbling into the main club through another massive archway. The glass doors to the main building moved aside as he entered. To engrossed in admiring the white sand stone architecture that covered the inside walls, of the main foyer. He barely noticed the entourage of black suited handlers, ushering a small silver blonde away down a side hall. The protected girl was completely shielded by her guards, only a the very top of her head could be seen. Which was done up in a very unique hair style. Of two small odango's and long flowing tails, with most of her hair still free to cascade around her shoulder's and down her back.

Darien gave the retreating group a disinterested look before returning to his investigation of this very unique club design. The front foyer looked similar to any other club he had been to, with high ceilings lit by hanging crystal chandelier's and long couches set up on the periphery walls. On the other end of the large room was a series of archways similar to what lay outside. Drawn forward yet again, he ambled through the threshold and into the main dance floor.

He was quickly over come as it took in the pure magic of the room. Gawking at the crystal like walls that made up the central rotunda. Their was no windows only clear glass facets ascending far above in a giant circle. Along the north wall was a set of stairs the led up to a second floor balcony. He quickly jogged up the marble stairway to check out the view from up there. Finding to his further delight that there were several archways leading back outside to a massive patio. Heading outside and over to the stone railing, to scan the lush garden's below. The outer balcony wrapped around the main club, stretching back towards a descending staircase to the front courtyards.

He remained out in the fresh air for several minutes, admiring the white cushioned couches set up on the balcony. Listening to the mutes voices of the crowds now gathering into the main club.

With a resigned sigh he strode out of the solitude through the main archway. Back to the inner balcony astonished by rotunda above. He could make out the vast frame work of spot lights, spidering all over the dome.

"Wow..." He repeated yet again, finding his sneaker's were now slapping against white marble of the balcony., as he moved in small circles gawking at the roof.

This was the 'Silver Millennium'. The most popular night club in all of japan...

On the far side of the massive room was a grande white stage, flanked by pillars of pure white. The DJ booth was white marble, with the phases of the moon etched upon the stonework. The booth was tall and all enclosed in a semi circle. Set on a large dais above the main stage.

Well dressed crowds began to converge before the stage, a murmur of excitement was humming in the air. He could see men in black suits patrolling the dance floor before the stage, keeping the crowds from getting to close.

Pretty soon the main floor was packed shoulder to shoulder with eagerly waiting clubbers. Darien was pressed up tight against the balcony railings as the crowds started converging upstairs hoping to get a birds eye view of this popular idol level, DJ.

Slowly the light dimmed away to darkness, the crowds below went wild. Screaming and jumping in a sea of insanely excited humanity. Darien cringed as the cries hit painful decibels, gripping the cool stone railing of the balcony.

Then slowly the dance floor was bathed in soft silver light from the overhead lights. Giant wall screens pulled down behind the DJ booth, set between the pillars in a semi circle. An animation of clear water rippling from some unseen disturbance beneath, flashed to life upon the massive screens

Then the slow beats of trance rhythms echoed out from the hidden speaker's around the cavernous room. It was just loud enough to gain the crowds attention but not over whelm them. The crowds fell to a hush, while the people on the balcony now pressed in all around him, seeking to get a good look at this 'Serenity Moon'.

Darien had the wind knocked out of him instantly, gripping the railing tight as his claustrophobia over crowds started a stress sweat over his face and body. A massive headache began exploding behind his eyes. Violent thoughts of pushing the crushing crowds back with strikes from his elbows started teasing his thoughts.

"Welcome, one and all to the celestial court of the Silver Millennium." A baritone voice called out from the back of the dance floor. High up upon a small balcony stood a very regal middle aged man. Everyone turned to find a man dressed in a twilight suit, embedded with small diamonds sparkling like starlight. A long white cape was draped over his shoulder's, the lavender silk beneath glowing like the dawn. He repeated his phrase once more but this time in Japanese. Spinning a long white sceptre over his head. With a royal bulb at the end, the crest twisting in sharp angles with a golden crystal at the very top. He had thick dark hair, dusted with grey and dark brown eyes hidden behind a white Harlequin mask. As his staff came down, an elegant woman in an elaborate white silk gown moved forward from the shadows at the back of their private balcony. She had extremely long white hair, knotted up in twin odango's and tails. With cool soft blue eyes angled downward, a gentle yet regal countenance to her face. With a majestic silver crown, dusted with diamonds perched above her long bangs. That brushed just above her eyes in a curtain, giving her blue eyes a mysterious quality.

"May all our honoured guests find the magic within tonight, to make all their dreams come true." The Queen raised her own sceptre above her head, a more feminine version of the kings with a twisting bulb of royalty on top. The very tip embedded with a silver crystal. She repeated in japanese, then both would be royalty moved out of view in their balcony.

"Hail, Hail, Hail!" The crowd began to call to the king and queen. "Long live the Silver Millennium!"

The music changed to a magical tonal beat, as the screen's faded then exploded into a image of falling feather's made of pure light. The crowds lost their minds at that point, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"All, Hail!" They roared. "Princess Serenity Moon!" They surged the stage lost in the madness of their excitement. Repeating her name in a chorus of mass hysteria.

"Serenity!"

"Serenity!"

"Serenity!"

The guards held their ground against the surge of fans, pushing them back as best they could.

The whirl of a motor thundered out over the crowds, as a mini circular platform spun slowly up from the stage floor. A young woman stood upon the platform, dressed in a simple, yet elegant white gown. With long flowing skirts that hung low near her ankles, fluttering in the wind as the nightclubs electronic fans kicked in on the sides of the stage. Small floral sleeves hung low on her upper arms, leaving her shoulder's and crests of her modest breasts bare. Her dress was sweet and sexy, covering her lithe form in an alluring yet dignified way. The bodice hugged her bosom, in a wrap style with the long skirt tucked under her breasts in a princess hem. The dress could have easily been a regal style night gown, so simple yet elegant.

She had her head raised up to the glowing silver lights now falling down upon her. Her incredibly long silver hair hanging free, dusting the turning platform. With small odango's and tails, like the queens on either side of her head. Her hair glowed under the black lights, as if made of starlight. The platform stopped high above the stage, then began to descend slowly back towards the mixing booth.

Darien squinted in the darkness, trying to make out any detail to her features. But the stage was just to far away, she was short though...barely five foot. Her proportions all tiny and dainty, a cute little slip of a girl.

When the moving platform locked back into place, the screens flashed to a close up of Serenity's face. The woman had a gentle, sweet face with slightly rounded cheeks, glowing pink with exhilaration. From being on display before such massive crowd of adoring fans. A silver headset covered her ears, with a tiny mic attached to her headgear. Angled over her full shimmering pink lips

Darien held his breath, his eyes widening in complete shock. His heart was now hammering in his chest as he was greeted by his one and only dream girl. Her sweet face shone in the spot lights, innocent cerulean blue eyes gleaming with joy as she beamed out at the roaring crowds. The inner light she shone far brighter then the meager spot light cast upon her, could compete with.

"Welcome to my Kingdom!" She exclaimed then bent over her mixing board, bathing the club in her heavenly music.

(Anything could happen...) the fast beats grabbed the crowds instantly, pulling them under her musical trance, as she then changed songs. Increasing the rhythm and volume, making the crowds start to jump and surge against the stage. Each and every one instantly losing their minds to the excitement of the building crescendo.

Darien couldn't breathe, frozen in place just staring at her face upon the screen. All the years he wondered if she was real, or just a figment of his lonely mind. Washing away, leaving a euphoria that she was a real, living person. That somehow the universe had sent them those dreams, to keep his hope alive that one day he would find her. That she would cleanse the darkness his harboured in his soul and complete his flagging heart and make him strong once more.

As she worked the dance floor, her magic casting a spell over him as well. Lost in a trance of blissful dreams as he watched her for a very long time. The lights strobbing to the beats as a smoke cloud was then cast over the dance floor to add depth and even more excitement. In time he was able to reclaim some sense, pulling his eyes away from her face on the screen, to her dancing angelic form behind the booth. As she twirled and swayed to her own music, lost to a world of her own creation.

"Your real..." He whispered, then slapped his hands upon the railing. In motion to devise a plan to meet this mysterious girl, who meant everything to him. He dashed away down the stairs, weaving into the dance floor.

She mixed in some japanese dance rhythms, and traditional drums drawing not only the Gaijin crowds but also her countrymen as well. She was amassing, both in looks and in ability. The most original DJ he had witness to date. Calling to the crowds in both english and Japanese as well, totally fluent in both. Her voice sweet and soft as a summer breeze,her movements graceful yet full of a childish exuberance that mystified.

Every part of his mind and body was humming just being around her. His life finally falling into focus once more. He needed her...needed to speak with her...to touch her.

(Bring me to life...in your arms...in your eyes I am alive.) After a long time, Serenity pulled the crowds intensity back down. Spinning slow dance style love songs, the low mystical tones settling the crowds screams to silence. As the mob mentality changed to couples grinding against one another. Fawning and hanging off one another as if having sex upon the dance floor.

Darien ignored the mass clothed orgy, moving along the outskirts towards the stage. The crystal glass wall were refracting the lights, twinkling down upon the dancers like fragments of a thousand shimmering lights.

Serenity was just starting to bring the crowds back up with louder, faster beats as Darien finally neared the stage. Confronted by the living wall of black suited guards, standing shoulder to shoulder now. Glowering threateningly at the ebbing and surging crowds.

(This night is crazy, tonight feels like we can do anything we like.) The tonal vibe was growing more frantic.

He moved with the jumping crowds, using his fighter's agility to side steps and twist around the surging mass around the main stage. Blending into the dancing euphoria, as he slowly made his way to the fringe. She would have to leave the stage somewhere? He needed to get back stage before the performance was over.

(Everyone has to live for something...allow your light to shine and make yourself stronger.) The songs became more filled with hope and destiny. Inspiring the spectator's with intense beats and rhythms.

As Darien was faced with the back wall on the side of the stage. Their was a simple metal door with a glowing exit sign above in kanji.

(I am going to party for the rest of my life...stuck in this moment and out of my mind, I have found my inner peace.) Spinning through several dance songs, beats and rhythms, weaving and mixing them into her own personal tonal flow. Control the crowds emotional states building them ever upward to a total climax of pure sound.

Darien nodded, resolved that he would do absolutely anything no matter what it took to meet her. He charged the door, paying no heed to fact he looked like a crazed fan. As soon as he opened the door, he was greet by a living mountain dressed in a black suit and tie.

"You think we're stupid...kid?" A rumbling voice responded from the darkness beyond the door. Then a fist the size of small child gripped him around the shirt collar and lifted him up as easily as a child. Grunting in surprise and off his feet, Darien glower up at his assailant with impetuousness. Without further delay the guard tossed him right back out the door, back into the chaos of the dance floor.

As Darien picked himself up off the floor, he was greeted by the largest ape he had ever seen. An absolutely impossible over proportion man, that could have passed as a sumo wrestler or human tower. He was at least seven feet tall, and close to four hundred pounds of fat and muscle. With a round almost neanderthal face, his black hair hung thin and plastered with sweat around his thick neck. Being cooped up behind a stage door all night was not for the faint hearted. At least if one was the shear size of an african elephant.

"Consider this your warning, Gaijin. Stay out here and enjoy the show, if I catch you trying to get back stage again. I shall personally escort your stalker ass carcass to the boats." He grumbled in heavily accented English, before turning an lumbering back through the back stage door. His broad back barely making it through the narrow doorway, having to turn is body slightly to squeeze through. Closing the door softly behind him.

Darien stood glowering at the door,

"ok, that was pretty dumb...like they wouldn't have a bouncer hiding back there."

Turning his head up to admire her exquisite beauty upon the wall screens. Her clear blue eyes shone with such passion for her music. As she nodded her head subtly to the rhythmic melody. Watching her filled him with courage to continue this no doubt impossible task.

(So close I am scared we might explode if we unit...) Her next mix was slowing down again, filled with a yearning he felt deep down inside.

"I will not give up...I will meet you." He balled a hand into a fist and shock it near his chest, promising to himself that he would do what ever he needed to. He had to get back stage before her set ended tonight. Having her so close, yet just out of his grasp was killing him inside. After all those years he thought he just made her up to soothe his days of loneliness. The girls seemed to be the only ones on his side that believed she actually existed. At that thought he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and directed it towards the screens, taking a quick glance around for anymore guards hiding in wait. Taking a picture of the star performer would most definitely get him kicked out. Finding only the swaying masses around him, all dancing in complete oblivion to the world around them. He snapped a quick picture, turning the phone screen back to view his work. Finding bitterly that being this low and this close to the stage the massive screen was a blurry mess of lights.

"Well crap..." He dashed away, fighting the crowds back up the stairs to the side balcony.

"Dar!" An unwelcomed voice shouted in his ear as he waded through the blocking bodies near the staircase. Ignoring whom ever was now flagging him down near the glowing crystalline side wall, pushing up the staircase like a bull. Nothing mattered right now but getting an image of her... he needed to prove she was real. If nothing else happened tonight he would always have an image of her on his phone. The thought of only that as a prize tonight was kinda depressing. After several frustrated minutes he had pushed enough people aside to reach the white marble railing of the upper balcony. Positioning himself, leaning over the edge, he braced himself with one hand on the railing. Raising his phone to take a quick flash picture, as a hand tapped him on the shoulder lightly killing the act instantly.

"Fuck..." he growled, tucking the phone away in his jeans pocket. His heart sinking, thinking the bouncer's had caught him. Whirling around to face to find Jed's shit eating grin, and drunken bleary blue eyes.

"Dar...where have you been?" He asked, as Darien's frustration level soared, balling a hand into a fist he cocked it to punch his annoying friend in the face. Jed back stepped his eyes widening in fear and shock.

Darien took a deep breath, quelling his rage at his dumb ass friend unconsciously scaring the shit out of him. He had thought his one chance to meet her was up in smoke, that he was about to be escorted away to the boats. When Jed had tapped him like an idiot on the shoulder.

(You have brought me to my knees and now I am falling to pieces) A lovely upbeat dance mix flooded the club.

As he raised a finger asking him to wait, before turning back to the railing. Leaning out as far as his body could stretch. Jed waited in confusion, glancing to the screens in understanding as Darien raised his phone and took the most important picture of his life.

With a glowing smile of pride, he turned the phone back to his eagerly awaiting eyes. Finding a perfect snap shot of her gorgeous face. All glittering blue eyes and beaming smile of pure delight, her hair a silver cascade glowing around her perfect face.  
"Yes..." he hissed, quickly tapping through his phones menu.

Sending the image to his four girlfriends back in America with the caption.

-I've found her-

With out even acknowledging Jed, he turned on his heel he waded into the crowds and back down the stairs. Devising a new plan, the straight on approach wasn't going to work. He needed something more sneaky...more stealthy...

(They said this day would come...Hypnotized by drums, we are chasing ...) Serenity was sending the crowds into an trance rhythm, as he left the club for the inner courtyard. He needed a way into the inner rooms behind the stage.

"Dar, what the hell!" Jed stormed up beside him. As he planted himself at the circular bar, needing to think things through.

"Sorry Jed, Its way to crazy in their to talk anyway." he commented, as the bar tender turned to ask what his drink may be. He politely declined, while Jed ordered a beer.

"So what do you think?" the blonde asked, a huge grin on his face.

"She's pretty amazing, this place is just...wow." He admitted, now nursing an ice water.

"The women are pretty hot to, what kinda picture did you need to get. That was so god damn important you had to make a brother wait?" Jed took a long swig from his long neck beer. Passing Darien a meaningful look.

Darien chuckled pulling out his phone and passing it over to him. Jed wasn't surprised just amused.

"She's..."

"The one I've been dreaming about for the last four years." Darien nodded, taking a long sip. Enjoying the cold burn of the ice doing down his throat. His whole body felt over heated, all the excitement and exhilaration at finally finding her was somewhat overwhelming. His mind was still buzzing, as he felt his whole body now trembling from the pent up emotions.

One could still hear the music blasting out of the large ballroom behind them, the multi coloured lights flashing upon the stones out on the courtyard.

"I need to see her...tonight." He regarded Jed his face serious, eyes determined like never before.

"Good luck on that one." Jed laughed, taking another drink then quieting down when Darien remained staring at him.

"Right...I'll go round up the boys. Then." Jed nodded, understanding that this girl meant more to his buddy then any girl before. Not that there were any really, truthfully his lack of interest in woman had them all wondering if he was gay a few years back. The fact that only woman he loved was a figment of his imagination made him look a little crazy.

Finding out that these obsessive dreams his buddy kept having about some mystery girl, were actually based on a real person. That was just blowing his mind right now.

That she was a living breathing woman an ocean away...well that was just twilight zone city. But Jed went with it, love was love right. He had no experience with it. But from the intense and passionate descriptions he got from Darien about this girl over the years. The man was head over heels for this girl. Like any good friend, he and the boys would help him anyway they could.

In less then a half hour they were all huddled around the bar, speaking softly as the planned their assault on the back stage of this club.

"I can't believe it...Serenity Moon is the girl you dream about." Kane chuckled, as Zac began to hum the Twilight theme. The red head sent the dusty blonde a glare, before sliding the phone back down the bar to Darien.

"Pretty intense..." Hollywood agreed, keeping a watchful eye on the bar tender's and waiter's wandering around the outer courtyards.

"Well lets track down our clones, gentlemen we will need tuxedo's that fit right. If we plan on sneaking back stage." He sighed and nodded, heading off to scout the attending men. Zac and Jed wandered away after them, none of them had ever attempted to do anything like this. It was as exciting as it was nerve wracking.

"You guys don't have to do this." Darien stood, stuffing the phone away and paying Kane a bitter smile.

"We know." Kane, downed his beer in one gulp.

"We could all end up in jail tonight." Darien advised.

"We know." Kane agreed, slapping him on the back before heading off to find his own body double.

Darien grinned, in the end they were a great bunch of guys.

One by one the guys lured their respective waiter's away from the courtyard. With a few quick punches to the head, they were knocked out cold. Piled up in their underwear behind a grove of rose bushes just off from the outer most stone patio. As the four, now far more dapper your men, strode out of the tree line. Flipping their long suit tails, and adjusting their high collars.

Zac had to kill the moment by suddenly waddling behind him with his arms stiffly braced at his sides, penguin style.

Jed palmed his face in humiliation, while Hollywood and Kane avidly ignored him. Darien gave him an incredulous look.

They then retrieved their clothes, stuffing them in plastic bags they swiped from the bar. Heading now incognito back into the clubs main foyer, they tucked them under the toilets in the men's bathroom. Awaiting their escape whenever that was warranted. Then proceeded with the first phase of the plan, one by one they grabbed silver round tray's then ordered a set of fake drinks. Having an excuse to prowl the tables and keep a close watch on the guards positioned around the outside of the club.

"We got 45 till the princess leaves the stage." Zac muttered a while later, as he passed Darien before the lower staircase to the upper patio style balcony.

Zac moved off, as a table of hot girl flagged him down to order drinks.

"Hollywoods checking out the back quarter of the club, he should be back soon." Jed stated, as he passed Darien heading off to the other side of the open courtyard. Intending to circle absently for their missing in action buddy.

Darien had just dropped off his empty tray at the bar when Kane appeared at his elbow with a freshly picked bouquet of roses.

"You just vandalized one of the bushes for these, didn't you?" Darien commented, noticing his usually quite gruff friends. Fingertips were painted red with his blood.

"Yep, you need an excuse to get back there when Hollywood returns." he thrust the roses at him.

Darien took them with a grateful nod, setting the thorny stems on his tray. Watching them fan out upon the metal plate. One of the bartender's gave him an odd look. When Zac appeared having pulled out his elastic from his hair and was tying the stems together with out comment.

"Hollywood is officially MIA, so go around back and see if you can find a way in. Then we'll figure out how to get you inside from then." He stated a worried strain to his voice, as he cast concerned looks over his shoulder. As if hoping the silver haired man would just appear, since he was being talked about.

"Probably fucking some waitress against a tree out back...stop worrying." Jed exclaimed, giving his younger brother a disgruntled look. "You are such a woman."

"Fuck off, Jed." Zac retorted.

"Thought that up all on your own?" Jed smirked. Receiving a more threatening glare from Zac

Darien nodded ignoring the bickering brothers. He grabbed his roses as a second thought before heading off past the tables and back into the garden landscape that surrounded the club. Circling around back, following the outer white washed stone walls of the rotunda shaped building. The hallowed walls that framed the rest of the palace, fading at his back. The glass three story walls that resembled crystal rose up then slowly gave way to plain white stone again.

The moon was setting towards the trees, the stars sparkling in the thousands upon the dark sky. Darien paid no heed to the universe spanning over his head.

His heart was a painful ache in his chest, doubt and worry now replacing his eagerness to meet her. Would he be able to handle rejection from her? No woman had ever rejected him to date? It was an arrogant thought, but there was always a chance when confronting a beautiful woman. That fact that she meant everything to him...if she rejected him would he be able to survive it?

His thoughts were stilled for the moment when he smugly found the back of the building was totally normal. Pushing through some thinning bushes, he stumbled out onto a semi circle drive way. That held a huge cement fountain in a central garden. The building now resembled an modern complex. With three stories of plain square windows and a large front foyer. With double oak doors and side viewing windows.

Darien started laughing at the surrealness of it all. Only the japanese would think to build a magical night club on the back end of a normal looking building. This whole island must be private property, for some ungodly rich business man or maybe old money?

"Well, I'll be damned." He wiped away some tears of mirth before striding for the front doors.

All this hassle thinking that there would only be a small cramped back stage and instead its a huge building.

He made it a few steps around the fountain, when a parked patrol car froze him in place.

Hollywood was already packed nicely into the back seat, sitting stoic and unresponsive to the cop currently hovering over his side, shackling him in cuffs.

"Oh...shit." Darien cursed, catching the stoic man's eye. Who was now darting his cold blue eyes towards the bushed wanting him to retreat.

Darien dropped his roses and dove behind the fountain instead, as if avoiding a barrage of bullets in some action movie. Not thinking to straight, hiding behind the ground reservoir of the fountain was pretty lame cover.

Hollywood thumped his forehead against the window glass, muttering

"Dumb Ass..."

Darien crouched low behind the cement bowl, watching as the police officer slowly left the back seat. Returning to his partner's side at the front doors to help finish the statement currently being made by a really ancient looking gentlemen in a custodian's grey overalls.

It was then that both Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum came parading out from the side of the building.

Arguing loudly and making a very big deal of their appearance.

Both cops stopped and turned in unison to confront two very surprised and very unnerved young men.

"Well, aw fuck..." Jed commented darting back around the building.

"Wait up!" Zac shouted, backing up then turning around to break into a all our sprint back towards the night club. Not really remembering they were dressed as waiter's and if they were smart they might be able to talk themselves out this pinch. Hadn't worked for Hollywood though, but he had been playing cat and mouse with the janitor inside the building, sneaking through the back halls hoping to find a way into the club. Finally managing to slip out an open office window, only to get caught by a patrol of soldier's put on alert by the janitor minutes before.

The cops were now in hot pursuit, shouting in japanese and pulling their tasers pistols off their belts.

"Well that ain't going to be to good in a few minutes. " Darien muttered, then bowed his head and cringed in recognition as this buddies twin voice began to scream in pain. Their cries accented by the crackle of electricity.

"Ouch..." He sighed, moving around the fountain as the old man shut the front door.

Once the janitor was out of view, he crouched low and moved in a mad dash for the cop car.

Hollywood had an alarmed look crossing his face, as Darien glanced up at the back window giving the man a double thumbs up and a huge confident grin. Before staying in his crouch and ducking around the other side of the mansion.

Hollywood continued to thump his forehead against the window...it was soothing in an odd way.

Darien was about to get caught by the patrolling guards the same way he had over an hour ago.

"I am surrounded by idiots." he muttered to himself.

Darien pressed himself against the rough stones against the outer wall, ducking just under a window sill.

"I need to get inside?" He mused, his deep azure blue eyes scanning the shadows around this side of the mansion. Finding several elm trees growing nearby. Their branches just brushing the second story windows.

"That could work?" He then pulled away from the wall, surveying the windows above hoping to see at least one open. The soft rustling of footsteps alerted him to coming guards,

"Fuck..." He blurted out angrily, leaping for the nearest branch. Pulling himself up deftly into the canopy as two guard's dressed in all black kevlar suits walked by underneath. With full black helmets and night vision goggles.

"Shui wa chekku OK." A guard spoke gruffly into his mic, affixed inside his helmet.

As the guards headed off, Darien scowled at their back. Still crouched on his tree branch high above,

"Well, they're a little over dressed for guarding a simple club...what the hell is going on here?" He questioned. As they wandered into the front of the mansion, he leaped back down to the ground and darted off down the tree line.

Glancing over his shoulder to make double sure he wasn't be tailed by any of those intimidating looking guards. He had noticed heavy assault rifles on their belts, he doubted he would survive being mowed down by one of those. Those guys were just over kill city...

Things were getting serious now, this wasn't just some simple exclusive club something much more was going on here.

Circling around back through the garden's, an inner charge now vibrating through his soul. His body was becoming more alert, more aware of his surroundings. His sight became more clear, as if suddenly enhanced until he could peer through the darkness with a clarity similar to daylight. His hearing became magnified, as he rounded back along the crystal walls of the club. He could hear the dance music slamming pure and unmuffled. A undefined heat was building inside his muscles as his speed hit new levels. An anxiety was increasing in his mind concerning Serenity. He needed to get back to her side, something real bad was about to happen.

A unearthly roar howled out over the garden as Darien leaped over the last rose bush before a large archway that would lead back into the inner courtyard. Craning his head up to the bell shaped rotunda, he could just barely make out three shadow's dancing upon the roof.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered, barreling down the open patio. Feeling hot and stuffy in his cotton tuxedo. Kane caught sight of him as he raced past the bar, his long coat tails flapping madly, as he charged for the club. The red head was soon giving chase as he barely cleared the sliding glass doors behind Darien. As the dark haired man barrelled back into the strobbing lights and billowing smoke on the vast dance floor as Serenity began her finale.

"I have to get her side...NOW!" He shouted, sensing Kane before the man fully reached his side.

"So sneaking in wasn't an option, how quickly we talking about getting to her side?" Kane inquired in a shout to be heard over the music.

Darien was to busy scanning the rafter's of lighting and catwalks, sensing a sinister force prowling high above the dance floor.

(Were did we go wrong...can we work this out...) Her final intense dance mix was taking the crowds to new heights of excitement. Surging and slamming against one another, the fringe bumping against him. Knocking him back a couple steps. Violent thoughts of casting his roses as dagger's into the brainless masses. To enthralled by the music to pay attention of their surroundings flashing in his mind.

"Kane you need to get me up there." Darien pointed up to the balcony above in which the king and queen were sitting priming only white thrones, enjoying the end of the show.

"There's a locked door in the foyer that might lead up there?" Kane offered.

"No time!" Darien shouted, as a shadow caught his eyes far above in the rafter's. Spot lights began to sway, showing that someone or something was leaping from one to another.

"How!" Kane ranted, as Darien merely leaped upon his shoulder's with out any warning.

"Oh, fuck me..." Kane growled holding his position and snapping his legs rigid to hold Darien's hundred plus weight.

"Never let go of your dreams!" Serenity called to the crowds. "With a strong heart and courageous spirit you will always persevere! Always believe in yourselves. "

The lights flashed a silver announcing her set had come to an end. The screens shifted back to the rippling water. As her platform began to spin her back into the air.

The crowds roared in a crescendo of ultimate euphoria. As she raised her arms over her head, angelic wings of pure light exploding from her back. It was the most astonishing finale any of them had ever seen, the wings of light was a mind blowing effect to watch. They stood in hushed awe, all sound falling dead as the wings evaporated as quickly as they appeared. Serenity bowed her head down, regarding her humbled fans with a huge grin of sheer delight.

"I love you all!" She shouted through her mic. Then her eyes flew wide in alarm catching sight of the hulking shadow in the rafter's.

Darien was now standing firmly on the Royal viewing balcony, casting a determined eye above to a set of cat walks that hung high over head.

"Hey!" The king jumped for him, his sparkling twilight suit shimmering in the silver lights. Darien regarded him briefly before using his superior strength to leap up into the very rafter's themselves.

The king and queen could only watch in muted shock, mouths agape. As a strange man dressed in the black and white tuxedo uniform of a waiter. Began to dart and leap from one set of lighting cages to another across the vast dance floor.

Darien was half way across the club, as Serenity's platform started descending slowly. The princess now standing in a defensive pose with a determined glare in her eyes. As she regarded something high above her.

The crowds stood spell bound, wondering if there was going to be anymore the finale. Waiting with held breath as the sudden heavy silence deafened the club. Then the thunder of booted feet, echoed from behind the clubs main area. The large back archway that led from the dance floor to the front foyer was filled with soldier's all dressed in black kevlar and tinted helmets.

"Alright folks, shows over now if you please leave the club in an orderly fashion. Your boats await you. " One of the men moved forward, the squad leader no doubt.

Kane paid the swaying lights a concerned look before obeying the guards and leaving the club along with the now confused, yet satisfied clubbers.

"We have unfinished business. Moon!" A beastial voice growled out over the near empty club. A few of the straggler's stopped to stare over their shoulder's trying to place the strange guttural sounding voice.

"Hey, no loitering now. Time to leave." A guard called out commandingly, as several other black suited men then ushered the last of the crowds out of the building.

Darien was nearly there, he could just make out a great naked broad back and a long wild golden main of hair. The intruder's hips clothed in black leather pants with bare feet, gripping the dusty wood. The man was standing on a cross beam set between a cluster of spot lights, clutching a wide electrical cord. That was providing a series of lights with power. With a low growl he ripped the cord out, killing a cluster of lights. Then leaped away to another beam close by, dashing with unnatural agility tearing more cords out as he went. The dance floor began to wink out into darkness, one cluster at a time.

"Shit..." Darien cursed, his blood running cold. As the great deal of the dance floor was now sent into darkness.

The platform then stopped descending. Leaving a very concerned Serenity half way down from the roof. Her eyes darting over the shadowed roof in a calm, calculating way. Keeping track of her soldier hunting her. Years of training kicking,her muscles primed to defend herself.

"I thought we worked this all out...Tiger's eye?" Serenity called into the darkness, her slightly frightened eyes moving about the beams and light cages. Searching for the disturbed and highly agitated Soldier that was out to kill her.

"Hardly..." He growled out, the lights suddenly winking out behind the stage. Serenity spun around, feeling she had no choice. Began to call forth her own Transcendent Genetics, the burning white hot fire that filled her inner most being flooded her body. Surging from the mental cage she kept it sealed in. Her eyes began to glow silver, as her flowing long hair began to flutter in her rising power wave.

"I don't want to fight!" She shouted to the ever darkening roof.

"We'll I do!" Tiger's eye screamed, as a long electrical cord snapped out of the dark oblivion above her head.

Serenity screamed in surprise, wrapping her arms over her head to protect herself. Unable to grasp her transformation completely her power sank back down to a low simmer beneath her skin.

Darien cleared the last few meter's leaping like a graceful gymnast from beam to spot light, landing with a forward flip before her on the platform. He wrapped protective arms around her, bending over her now trembling body. Taking the thick cord to the back, it tore through his black suit jacket and white shirt. Slashing deep into the tough skin on his back drawing one long bloody wound.

He gritted his teeth unwilling to cry out, even though his back felt like it was one fire.

His calm face was now mere inches away from Serenity's. Her own face was pale and full of both shock and deep emotional pain.

"Hi..." He breathed, his lips brushing against hers. His heart was thundering in his ears, his whole body feel incredibly charged from his quick save and finally having his dream in his arms.

"Hi..." she whispered back, her soft elegantly round face burnished pink with emotion. As a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Who the hell are you!" The attacker roared, shaking the rafter's in his fury.

Darien shot his face back around to glare death up at the mysterious voice out of view high above.

"Her Mamoru!" He declared with out thinking, the name just felt right.

Turning back to her, he found her staring wide eyed up at him in disbelief, her chest heaving with great pent up sobs. He never recognized it for what it was, understanding it only as fear. Quickly he gathered her up in his arms, and leaped off the pillar towards the side balcony. In mere moments thanks to his greater agility and strength he carried her off from the club. Dashing like some well dress crusader into the night.

Leaving her attacker roaring in disappointment and frustration, as his prey was rescued and then escaped into the vast wilderness of the island.

Tiger's eye attempt to make chase, jumping from the rafter's. Landing with a cats grace upon the marble railing of the inner balcony. Then leaping out of the open archway to the outer patio beyond.

The soft light of the descending moon, now sinking into the tree's. Cast the man-beast known as Tiger's Eye in a cold light. He had the body of a man, with broad shoulder's, a heavily muscled torso and thick arms of a body builder. Yet his skin was covered in a thick layer of golden blonde fur, with dark stripes a subtle dusting here and there. His face was not that of man's, but of a wild cat. With almond shaped yellow-green eyes, that mirrored the dark. A short mussel with a pink nose twitched as he took in the various scents of the human's still lingering in the air. A long maine similar to a lion's hung around his face and down his powerful back. With two rounded cat ears pointed out through his hair, swivelling to catch any small sounds. His thin lipless mouth pulled back in a sneer of disgust, growling low in his throat as his sharp animal like teeth were displayed.

He stood scowling out over the garden in the relative direction. That the puffed up, over dressed, pompous piece of man flesh disappeared in with his prey.

"Go home, Tiger's eye." A cold, smug voice alerted him. He growl as he sensed the pressence of one of the soldier's who had delayed his arrival to challenge Moon.

"No...I want a rematch!" he snarled, his guttural voice sounding almost like a disgruntled child.

"She'll beat your ass down, like she has over and over again for the last year. " The woman responded, Tiger's eye turned to confront the taunting Soldier.

A tall slender woman in an all white pants suit with a navy tube top underneath. That showed off her flat, very toned stomach and ample breasts. Black dress shoes on her feet, that tapped upon the stones not hiding her annoyance. Her dusty blonde hair cropped short in a masculine way around her ears. Her face was androgynous, looking strong like a mans yet possessing soft lines around the chin and cheek bones. To give her an elegance of a very gorgeous woman.

"Go home, Tigers-eye." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her companion moved from behind her, a deadly cold look in her soft green eyes. A beautiful, graceful woman with long aqua green tinted blonde hair. With a very regal looking face and full lips. Wearing a very simple yet sophisticated white ball gown. With a low rounded collar the showed up the upper portion of her full breasts. A long layered flowing skirt the hung near her knees, and long white leather strap boots with a chunky heel.

"I will avenge my honour, Haruka!" Tiger's eyes retorted, clawed hands balling into frustrated fists.

"And I will avenge my boot up your ass, if you don't back off!" Haruka shouted, losing her temper.

"What are you thinking, you nearly showed half the young people in the country our secret?"

"I was...impatient." Tiger glanced away ashamed.

"We have a truce, right now. Does Tomoe know your out here starting fights again?" She stated, as her companion clutched at her arm. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by all the rage in the air.

Haruka paid her a knowing look, pressing her hand soothingly over hers. As she held onto her upper arms tightly, her eyes gone wide as a flood of more emotions began to invade her mind.

"No..." Tiger's eyes muttered. Finally he felt defeated, his ambitions to have it out again. To prove he was the stronger soldier, dashed again.

"I'll be back...though!" he growled, before lunging away on all fours. The claws on his hands and bare feet digging into the earth as he charged away at full speed.

"Michi?" Haruka's attention was then fully on her true love.

Michiru was finally able to collapse to the stones, her chest struggling for breath as Moon's tortured emotions washed over her. Tears began to flow, as the woman clutched onto Haruka's lapels for support.

"Who was that man?" Haruka demanded, suddenly very frightened. Moon could handle herself on most occasions. Usually the trouble she got into, she had created for herself anyway.

Michiru cleared her tear stained face, then pressed her finger tips against Haruka's heart. The blonde grimaced, she missed Michi's voice so much. The girl had been traumatized so badly when she manifested her Genesis Powers for the first time. She lost her voice and has never spoken since.

They had learned over the years how to communicate, in this silent way. Michi now knew sign language, but when alone they had their own language all their own.

"That was her Mamo-chan?" Haruka breathed, casting another worried look over her shoulder.

As Michiru nodded sadly.

They had endured many nights in the early years, comforting the lost and heart broken girl. In time she found her way back to a sense of happiness. It wasn't as pure as it once was, tempered by bitter memories, and far to many regrets. She was forced to enlist in Ido's war, as they all were. She had stubbornly refused to fight at first. But the old man could be quite convincing, in his own ways. Leaving her old names and life behind her, she had decided to start a new life with a clean slate. Calling herself Serenity Moon. She became a very resourceful and powerful soldier. Slowly making a dual life for herself. Finding new goals to focus on, living for the little joys she found in life back in Japan. A year ago she caught Haruka watching the latest pay per view UFC fight in Las Vegas. In the main living room back at Ido's mansion. A huge estate the old man had purchased just for his army to call home. It was a european manor, three stories of white washed stone resembling a dukes estate. Built in a open concept of many large rooms, with tower's and balconies that made it look like a castle. Huge expansive windows took up most of the lower level. That gave lots of natural light during the days and beautiful views of the moon and stars at night. The main living room was filled with large plush arms chairs. With large bookshelves flanking the giant segmented windows on either end of the high ceiling room. A large stair case curled down along the far wall, with deep wood railings and soft white carpeted steps. The overly large flat screen was bolted into the side of that staircase, with a single long soft grey L-shaped corner couch sitting before it.

Haruka was lounging in a pair of black spandex shorts and a white t-shirt tied in a knot at her side. Sipping on a flavoured water, as she waited for the fight to begin. Watching American cage fights had been a guilty pleasure of her's for many years. Only willing to purchase the entertainment when the big names were in combat.

Serenity had been in route back to her room, dressed for bed. In a tiny plush pink shift that barely covered her hips, with a pair of matching pink silk boy shorts underneath the skimpy night shirt. Carrying a huge bowl of popcorn from the kitchen, when she caught Haruka screaming and cursing at the screen. Curious she had sat down beside her, munching her popcorn happily. Slowly recognizing the dark haired gladiator fighting in the cage. His muscles glistening with sweat, coiling and rippling as he fought. Moving with that same ferocity and determination that had scared her so long ago. It was then she realized that her true love had survived somehow. Had finally accomplished his dreams.

Haruka sat spell bound soon more focused on Serenity then the fight. As the young woman now just graduating high school, sat in a stunned sorrow. Her popcorn bowl forgotten on the low wooden coffee table before the couch. Sitting on her hands, was silent tears rolled down her face. She never moved, never spoke watching the brutal fight from start to finish. Her watching a fight was totally out of character, she never tortured herself that way.

Serenity was not a violent soul, or aggressive in any way. She appalled fighting of any sort, yet accepted that as Soldier she had no choice but to engage in combat. But it tore at her heart and soul every time she had to fight another Genesis Soldier like herself.

Haruka had found her overly passive and quiet personality kinda strange. The fact that she would only call forth her powers in defence, attacking only if one of her comrades was in dire trouble. She would defend herself but reluctantly, preferring to dodge and counter till her aggressor gave up and retreated.

She never went for the kill, not ever!

Haruka never knew the original Serenity, she had just been a baby back then. But she had heard stories about what a fierce and passionate person she had been. With a bold, over the top personality that everyone fell in love with instantly. While that Serenity seemed to be a raging river, this new version of herself was barely a gentle stream to what she once was.

Ido professed her more gentle personality was due to how violent her birth had been. That this new Serenity was no less of a courageous and strong soldier as her previous self had been. When it counted most they could depend on her. Haruka had accepted it, and began to trust her more in battle.

Ido had an uncanny wisdom that had proven true many times in the past.

After the fight, she caught the young woman re-watching that fight up in her private rooms. Many a time in the evenings. Finding her sitting curled in her black leather executive chair, deep in her study. Watching the fight on her computer screen. Hugging her fuzzy hot pink pillow and crying softly. That pillow Haruka fondly knew as her comfort friend. Serenity snuggled with it a-lot when dealing with hard stuff.

Each Soldier currently in residence at Ido's compound, had a set of room all to themselves. A bedroom, a study, a private bathroom and a living room. They were expected to eat their meal's as a family in a large dinning room though. That was were Ido discussed their current mission's and future plan, as if he was their god given father. It was a strange relationship, built as much on respect as it was fear.

Serenity's rooms were decorated in whites and pinks. With white floral wallpaper with pink stripes. Accented with the typical english warm wood panelling segments, and large sitting windows over looking the mansion's half acre of lawn and trees.

Her study was warm and inviting with a simple wooden computer desk in the corner, a tall bookcase filled with manga and novels. A large sitting bay window took up one wall with a large white lounge pillow draped over the bench. Two european sitting chairs flanking the bookcase and her large white drawing desk pushed up against the joined wall between her study and living room. All her materials and tools sorted and stored in a large muti drawer Tupperware compartment set beside it.

Haruka had come to check on her that night, Serenity was acting oddly aloof and quiet for the last week.

As the years had passed they had cultivated a relationship based on friendship and comfort. She could sense her little Serenity was out of sorts, dealing with inner demon's that were not leaving her conscience alone.

"Do you want to see him?" She spoke softly, leaning against the door frame casually.

"Yes...more then anything. If only to say how sorry I am." Serenity responded meekly, unashamed of her tears. Merely brushing them away with her fingertips. Leaving much more unsaid.

"Then it's settled, first chance we get. We escape to America, so you can make amends." Haruka stated, with a determined voice. She had formed a very close friendship with the warm hearted, overly idealistic young blonde. Who could always make her smile, with some corny joke or cute little antic. Never allowing her brood for to long. She had come to love this silly girl, as much as she loved her precious Michiru.

Serenity turned in her chair to regard Haruka with a cautious look. Her smile of gratitude spreading over her face as saw the sincerity in her older friend's face.

Weeks past and Tomoe's assaults against them were not ebbing. They had been in the middle of some heavy skirmishes at the time and an opportunity to run off didn't come about.

The nightly talks, and excited planning of taking off to America and hunting this Darien Shields down soon fell silent. As they were to caught up in the intensity of the war, to just disappear with out a trace. Unwilling to leave their comrades. Soon the weeks passed into months, the current truce was contracted and life returned to normal.

It had given Serenity lots of time to think, concluding it was better just to leave him alone. She never wanted to get him involved in her battles ever again. Now he had managed to find her...

Haruka stared off at the moonlight garden, gripping the stone railing at the edge of the patio. Her face lost in grim contemplations. This was her sweet girls most secret dream come true, to have him back in her life. No matter how hard she had tried to move on, Haruka knew the young woman would alway love him. He was the only one to hold her heart, as Michiru held hers.

He seemed more then human now, she could sense the energy of Genesis within his body. Perhaps this time their love could flourish.

Serenity couldn't form coherent thoughts, her mind was swimming with both joy and fear. Melting into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her face deep into the cotton of his dress shirt, taking in his heady scent. Her most cherished fantasy's suddenly coming true. He was back...

She was in his arms again, his comfort and strength once more coursing through her trembling body.

The grey world she had been attempting to live in since his death was now back in vivid color. She felt alive again!

Basking in his heart beat, she cuddled into his arms. As he carried her off through the trees, the soft moonlight caressing the woodland surrounding them. She was having a hard time grasping the fact that he was finally here. Worried that this would turn out to be a cruel dream, that she would wake up back in her bed. Having to face life without him again, the burning ice like pain she lived with returning to replace the loving warmth she felt now.

"Mamo-chan..." She nuzzled into his neck, as he slowed his frantic pace. Sounding so grateful and loving his heart was now slamming against his ribs. Grinning with pride that he managed to save her, coming off like some romantic hero. Instead of insanely nervous as he truly felt inside. So far this first meeting was going great!

Then he stumbled onto that cursed grassy decline before the rocky shoreline.

She screamed in fright, as he fell forward into a ungraceful belly flop. Still holding her, yet now over his head, as they slid down the slick grass down to the tiny stone beach below.

"Ouchies..." She moaned, gathering her feet and looking disgustedly at the huge green grass stain now adorning her butt.

Darien chuckled, slowly rising off the beach his face hot with humiliation. His whole white shirt front was a ghastly green stain.

"Gomen..." He muttered, knowing a bit of Japanese.

"It's alright." She sighed, planting herself on the gritty stones. Folding her legs demurely and brushing down her skirts, as she stared at him with awe. Her own heart was out of control, unsure how to talk to him. She remained silent, picking at the stones fighting desperately with herself to come up with something...anything.

She hadn't seen him in years, so much has happened to her in the mean time. She needed to repair the damage she had done to him, had so many questions as to how he survived.

Yet here she was a damn mute, only able to stare at him like some awe struck groupie.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, returning to confront her now that his face was under control.

"Yeah, I think so." She giggled, resisting the urge to leap atop him. She just wanted to be in his arms again. Feel his hot breath upon her lips, his body pressed up tight against her's. Oh, god she missed him.

"Oh, good." He responded, mentally smacking himself. He needed to say something more substantial, more suave...instead he felt like a goofy school boy with his crush. Not knowing what to say or what to do with his hands.

"Your amazing..." He breathed, the pathetic complement grating against his ears.

"Thanks..." She sighed, casting her gaze off to the side. Unable to within stand his passionate gaze, with out breaking out in a huge blush.

A heavy silence hung between them again, as they each weighed their next few words to each other.

"Why was that guy after you?" Darien jumped in, lightly reaching for her hand. Wanting to offer comfort if she needed it. It had been pretty scary back there, most girls would be in hysterics right now. But she seemed calm and cool about nearly being attacked by some maniac.

She merely shrugged, "Some fan's have issues, thats why security is so tight." She lied with a soft smile.

Darien merely nodded accepting it.

"You sure have gotten strong." She grinned, her other hand moving to massage his bicep. As her forehead wrinkled in contemplation. Sensing more to him then just a human man.

"Yeah...I'm a cage fighter so I work out a-lot." he lied, not knowing if she would be ready to accept a guy with weird powers. Yet this time his heightened abilities had reached a whole new level. The fact that he was capable of moving that quickly, of seeing and hearing so acutely amazed him. He wondered if even more secret powers still lay deep within him.

"I know..." She stated, pulling back to kneel before him. Giving him an odd look.

"You've watched my fights!" he was excited, to hear she might be a fan. If that was true, breaking the ice would be a lot easier.

"Just the one." She admitted, her trembling hand slowly crept up to caress his cheek. Needing to touch him, swallowing hard as she felt the heat of his skin.

He smiled, closing his eyes and basking in her touch.

"I dream of you..." he admitted in a breathless tone. Unable to hold back his true feelings.

"I've missed you..." She blurted out in a whisper, holding back tears.

Darien's eyes flew wide in confusion. "Missed...me?"

Serenity tearful expression twisted into confusion as well. As she saw absolutely no recollection of her in his eyes.

"Have we met before?" Darien frowned, as she suddenly drew her hand away. Wondering if she was at the one fight, she claimed she saw. But he figured he would remember her, if they had met. She wasn't someone easily forgotten to him. Perhaps he had been really drunk at the time...oh fuck if I ruined things then with her by being an intoxicated ass!

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry." He jumped to his knees in a panic. Grabbing her hands and pleading for her to forgive whatever nasty indiscretion he had caused a year ago. If she was going to reject him, cast him aside he didn't know if he could survive it. She meant everything to him, he wanted only her. His life would have no meaning again if she wasn't with him.

She was startled, as he started to apologize his eyes filled with panic.

Falling back onto the beach, accidentally pulling him down on top of her.

"I'm sorry...please forgive me..Mamo-chan." She hiccuped falling into heart wrenching tears. His astonished face was inches away from hers, his breath mixing with her pants for air. He didn't know were this conversation was going, it was making no sense now.

Not knowing what to say, he followed his desires instead. Quieting her sobs with a passionate kiss, holding her face in his hands. Has he deepened the kiss with his tongue, his whole body on fire as she responded to him. Moaning in need for more, her small hands clutching the sides of his dress shirt desperate to keep him against her.

In time he pulled away from her, sucking in cold air to calm himself. She was pushing him over the edge of reason with only her kisses. She tasted sweet like candy, her body so tender and willing against his but they had just met. He refused to give into his lust in only a few minutes.

"Did we meet at the UFC? " He stated, rising fully off her body and sitting himself back down on the shore.

Serenity blinked in astonishment, wondering what the hell was going on. Focusing on the lapping sounds of the lake, she swallowed her disappointment and confusion. Slowly gathering herself, feeling sorta foolish for nearly throwing herself at him.

"No..." She admitted, picking at her dresses hemline. Then raised her eyes to meet his, while her's was full of memory. His remained blank and uncertain as he regarded her.

"I have a very bad memory you see. I don't remember anything past some homecoming dance in High School. Anytime before that is a total blank, and sometimes I have black outs and find myself in all sorts of strange situations." He chuckled, wanting to be truthful even though it made him come off as a nutcase. He really wanted a relationship with her, a true one. He wanted it so badly, he would say anything, do anything to make sure it would happen.

"So if we have met before I might have forgotten you...but I don't think I ever could." He admitted.

Serenity's mouth dropped in shock, finally understanding that he was suffering from some kind of amnesia. Probably from having a building land on his head...Cringing and ducking her head down in shame. She nodded resolved that him not remembering her might be good. Things might be better this way.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He suddenly blurted out, attempting to reach for her hand again.

Serenity shot her gaze up to his once more.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"So maybe you can understand something. I dream of you almost every night. We love a lifetimes worth in those few hours. Then you are torn away from me every morning." He stated softly, his eyes searching hers for clarity.

She remained silent, stunned by his sudden admission of love. Some how he still had a deep connection to her, she wasn't totally forgotten.

"I need you to give me a chance..." He grabbed her shoulder's suddenly, his eyes penetrating deep into her own. So fierce and pleading it was taking her breath.

"A chance?" She whispered uncertainly. Her heart soaring to new heights, he still wanted her. But could she be in his life again, with out causing him more trauma?

Darien felt like ripping is hair out, he was so frustrated with himself. He couldn't formulate exactly what he wanted to say. His mind and body felt like it was about to explode all over the place.

"A chance to show you how I feel, to love you, cherish you, spend time with you like I do in my dreams. I'm giving you my heart here..." He stuttered out, staring at the sand of stones uncertain if he should continue. Having bared his soul to her after only a few minutes in her company. His body chilled by his sudden dread that he was coming off way to strong, that he was scaring her.

Pulling his eyes up from the ground, finding her staring utterly shell shocked barely breathing with more tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

"Even if you don't want my heart...I think I gave it to you years ago..." he chocked out. "I know this...my dreams tell me this." he stopped unable to finish.

The pain in his face was killing her, she wanted to say something. To tell him yes...you have my heart too. But that would be selfish, she had agreed to allow him to live his life safely away from her war.

She could not drag him back into her troubles again. That had been the biggest mistake of her life. She needed to push him away, to keep at a distance, to keep him safe.

She ripped her eyes away from his, afraid that she would start weeping again. For a moment they stayed like that, with Darien holding her by the shoulder's and her avoiding his gaze. Staring to the ground off to the side. Looking shamed and uncertain.

"I would be grateful for anytime spent with you...no matter how brief." he was sounding desperate now. It grated against his strong persona but she wasn't speaking, and he was grasping.

"Serenity!" A strong, rash voice called down to them.

Pulling them both from their intense emotional confrontation. Darien was furious at this interruption, glaring over his shoulder and up the grassy hill towards the intruder. A dusty blonde woman in a white suit. Stood staring stone eyed down at them.

"We got trouble..." She stated, ignoring Darien completely.

Then his gaze snapped back to Serenity, as she quickly gathered herself up from the ground. Politely pulling his hands off her bare shoulder's. She gave him a small regretful smile, her eyes misting with unshed tears.

"Please don't go..." He slowly rose to his feet, not meeting her eyes. Feeling so very humiliated, as she quietly took her leave of his pathetic pressence. Pushing his love away with out a single word, showing him quietly she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I have to...I am sorry. But I think it's better this way." She gave him a bitter sweet smile, rising up on her tip toes. She pressed a final sweet kiss to his lips. Thumping her forehead against his chest soon after, his lips were still tingling as she spoke again.

"You are the piece of me, I can never let go of. A piece I need to learn to live without..." She sobbed. "This love...it's a tragedy." Then she dashed off up the hill leaving him completely stunned. Watching her disappear into the trees with her mysterious companion.

He stood there feeling colder and more lonely then ever before. Swallowing his own tears of utter despair, he had found his love and lost her in the matter of a single night. He didn't know were to go from here, part of him just wanted to fall to the ground and never move again.

Then his phone buzzed, calling him back from his morbid thoughts.

With a growl he pulled his phone out angrily from his pocket. Confronting her blissful countenance upon the screen. That picture was the only thing he had left of her. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he swiped a finger across the screen wiping out her image as he answered the call.

"Dar...if your not dead. Please come down to the Nanba station and bail us out!" Jed roared on the other end.

"I'm coming, keep your panty's on!" He snarled, hanging up the phone and storming up the hill. He was now in the most bitter, nastiest mood ever. The dawning light was just warming the sky, as he entered the last gondola towards the mainland. He was resolved with he hit the stone path on the other side of the lake. He wasn't one to just give up and disappear. If he had a goal and wanted something bad enough, he would work hard and diligently to succeed.

This was only strike one...


	27. Chapter 21

Hi, all! This is your humble author here. Sorry for not updating more frequently this week what a crazy week. If you don't hear from me I will update on Sunday's for sure! Not sunday for all of you to some I believe it's monday already. But know I am trying! If not you are more then in your power to beat me to death with fish. =) I prefer I nice trout or salmon for my beatings, perhaps in a nice wine sauce with spices...yum...I going off on a tangent now aren't I. HA!

Ok, heres the shout out to all my wonderful reviewer's I love ya!

GinnyPotter0183:Sorry about that, but it can't be easy. I love making things dramatic, bear with me the happiness with come.

Polevault Princess:Thanks, I am trying to incorporate as much of the original ideas but with my own swing to them.

Smfan4ever72: I love it when my descriptions pull the reader in. I try really hard to get all five senses involved in my scenes. She will come to realize her misguided idea's in time, he is her partner much like Haruka and Michiru...wink, wink.

LoveInTheBattlefield:Here ya go!

CynDLou12: Thanks for support! I've read so much of Darien's quick saves. I wanted her to save herself this time. I also wanted to delve into her healing process after the fact.

Lyss010387:Sorry it took so long to update. I had a very busy week, I worked on this every spare minute I got. I hope to have another update next week, but I have to focus my commitments. To another very important author on the site for next week. So be patient with me. K. I love how wrapped up you are in this story! I know I am doing a good job when it burrows into your mind like a little mental virus...Bwhahahah.

Tabbykatroses:OMGS! LOL. I was laughing so hard. I look forward to your reviews. **I will hold you**Till the sad parts end.

Revy679: You are just awesome! I love how you cruise through my fic's. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Well off with the show then...

* * *

Simple Sweetness

Serenity had a sad, distant look as she took in the small pile of shrivelled up corpses hidden in the trees behind the club. Five young men dressed only in their underwear, lay sprawled around an elm tree. Their eyes staring unseeing up towards the warming sky. It was a cold grim sight, the filled her with ice chills.

"Beryls, back..." Haruka growled. "This is her typical call sign."

"Dammit!" Serenity cursed, brushing her longer silver hair back on either side of her face. The anxiety of having that sadistic bitch back to torment her falling heavy upon her soul. As the cold wash of stress, etched itself upon her brow in thin wrinkles of pent up emotion. Then she willed it all back, pushing it all down deep to deal with later. Along with all the sadness and mind numbing regret that was once more fresh upon her due to Darien's appearance.

Serenity nodded, as she slowly brushed her hands over each man's eyes closing them forever. She had will herself to keep going forward. To find the strength to overcome yet another hurdle in her young life. This was going to destroy her club, that was Beryl's intent no doubt. She enjoyed slowly stripping her of all she loved.

"Now I know why Darien was in a waiter's uniform. " Serenity stated, rising up to her feet. This was her club, so now this was her mess to clean up.

"I am assuming those five were working this evening." She walked away through the garden's. "She must of struck when the guards were busy evacuating the club."

Haruka was on her heels, tossing Michiru deeply worried looks. Serenity's silver hair was tossing about in the wind now rising around them, thanks to Wind Soldier's anxious mood.

"Look I'll handle things, go back and sort things out with him. Princess" The dusty blonde chucked thumb towards the forest.

Finding her little princess stubbornly shaking her head. "It's done." Unconsciously increasing her speed, needing some privacy as she dealt with her freshly wounded heart.

Haruka watched sadly as she disappeared through the thick shrubs and manicured trees towards the clubs main offices.

Michiru appeared at her elbow, casting Serenity a grim look before taking Haruka's hand and guiding her silently away.

"I won't let her do it...Michi." Haruka stated, brushing a frustrated hand through her hair. "I won't let her consciously go back to just living. I've watched her just going through the motions of the everyday, for years. Her light is dieing...I can see it. What makes her the Sanctity Soldier, that amazing power is fading away." Haruka thought a bit more before finishing her statement.

"She has the chance to be truly be happy again and by the Kami! I will not let her stubbornness push him away again. "

Michi merely nodded, the waves of regret and sorrow flowing from the quickly retreating young woman washing over her like a cold blanket.

Darien had bailed out his friends, finding that Kane had managed to get himself locked up as well. Having gotten into a drunken bar fight after their club adventures. It was a bitter and silent journey back to Tokyo. As Darien slumped in his seat on the silver Shinkansen, brooding over every little detail about his first failed meeting with his true love. He jumped on the first bus outside of Tokyo station, heading back into Azabu-Juuban. Leaving his four friends standing at the terminal, looking uncertain as to what they could do to help. He just seemed to broken...

He had failed so miserably, had come off so pathetic and needy to the woman. He was now feeling utterly lost. Where did he go from here, what did he need to do to repair his first failure? He had never wanted anything more in his life. After so many years of wondering, finding out she was real! It was the greatest high he had ever felt. He wouldn't give up...at least not yet. He just needed some time to think, to plan and to wallow in his self loathing.

**One week later...**

A soft clicking announced the entrance of several visitor's, to Darien's disaster of a condo. He had wrapped himself up in his bed a week ago. Unwilling to leaving the warmth and security of his private refuge unless he had to use the bathroom, or was desperate for food. When the front door opened he barely acknowledge the intruder's. As several familiar female voices began to ring through the once tomb like quiet of his private hell. He grunted from his less then stellar nap, pulling the covers' down just enough to pop his face out. Weakly forced to acknowledge the intrusion, so deeply ingrained into he self inflected depression he barely cared.

"Ok...what is that funky smell..." Mina commented, as she was the first to move into the small entryway. Having to pinch her nose to purify the rancid, sour air of rotting food that greeted her. The honey blonde had grown into a her busty figure quite well. Now several inches taller, she had long shapely legs that never seemed to end. Dressed for travel in a pair of ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a retro metal band symbol of skulls and pistols on her front. Her hair flowing freely down her back.

"That is the smell of sadness..." Lita expressed softly, as she moved through the door after Mina. Dressed in a navy business suit, with her cell phone pressed firmly to her ear. Her full curly brunette hair pulled back into a cascade down her back with a black grip clip. She understood what Darien was going through, having lived through this kind of debilitating depression, lost love can cause. Her and Andrew had broke up over a year ago. Their careers and dreams finally pulling them apart. She was in New York taking over her families financial empire, while he had tried college for couple years in the Big Apple. He got a better offer from California to finish his degree and get first round draft pick for the Los Angeles Laker's. He couldn't pass it up and a long distance relationship they tried soon fizzled into nothing. They were both way to busy with their own lives, it wasn't going to work out. So they had parted ways.

She didn't even know if Darien kept in contact with him since moving to Tokyo. But that's the way life is somethings. Friends and love can break down, Lita had moved on in the ways she needed to. Focusing on her work and her friendships maybe one day love would come into her life again. But she wasn't avidly searching for it.

"Urgh...Ok..I seriously need to open some windows." Raye groaned, entering the condo next. Dressed for travel as well. In a pair of black jean overalls and a white halter top, half hidden under the cute bib and her flame red hoody.

Amy was last, taking slow meaningful steps into the disgusting clutter. Toeing several discarded burger wrapper's casually tossed into the entryway. Casting her azure eyes about with deep concern, as she took in the trash apocalypse littering the living room and galley kitchen. The place looked trashed, with garbage and take out boxes strew about. Half eaten fragments of food still left inside. The black marble island was a disaster of coffee mugs and glasses, dirty bowls. The surface stained with coffee or mysterious sticky substances.

"oh...Darien..." She moaned, beginning to tidy. Starting in the kitchen, gathering up the discarded dishes strewn about and setting them in the sink.

Darien huddled under his blankets in his room, listening to his four girlfriends cleaning and speaking softly about how bad his condo looked. They were his closest friends and knew him best, about three years younger or so. But it had never mattered to him, they got to be really close during his last year of high school. A bond that just kept deepening over the years, as they all seemed to share an unspoken mystery. Each one dreamed of this same girl and each had developed strange powers. From that they had formed their own private coping group and an unbreakable connection to each other. He knew as soon as he sent that picture they would be on the next plane over to Japan. They all wanted to meet her, it was as if she held all the answers they needed. As to how the elemental powers they now possessed and the blanks in their memories the covered at least two years sometimes more.

Hours later after the girls ran out of things to clean, Mina who was easily bored and the most laid back of the four. Sought out Darien and some answer's she was also the least patient.

"Mina don't..." Raye complained. As Mina poised herself before the prone lump hiding under the blankets, poking him tentatively with her broom handle as if he was road kill.

It was hours later and Darien had fallen back to sleep. Trapped in a fuge state of uncaring he was merely existing right now. He was just starting to submerge back into groggy consciousness, when he felt a sharp jab in the butt. He had been curled up tight in his bed, with the ass jutting out towards the bedroom door.

"Mina stop poking him, he is not dead." Lita ranted, storming into the room just in time to watch the blonde take her broom handle and jab it a couple more times into the unconscious lump beneath the navy blankets. Twisting the handle in a probing meaningful way between Darien's now clenching butt cheeks.

"He's not dead...com'on stop." Raye growled, finally snatching the broom away from her annoying girlfriend. They had fallen deeply in love just after Homecoming, keeping their love a secret for three years. Coming out at prom when they went as each other's dates. They had moved together to attend college in New York and keep Lita company as she took over the financial world.

Darien groaned and rolled over, finally forced to acknowledge his guests.

"Leave me alone..." He pouted.

Lita cooed, thrusting her bottom lip out in sympathy. Her heart going out to the broken sounding man.

"I am never leaving my bed again, " He moaned, wrapping his blankets round his head more securely. Looking like a beaten puppy with a very scruffy face.

Raye sighed heavily, trying to find sympathy for the pathetic heart broken mass that Darien had become. Finding his bemoaning kinda annoying instead. She wasn't one for such self wallowing, she had two emotions when dealing with bad stuff. Rage or irritation, which kinda made her a very volatile person. It was so not like him to just give up after only one setback, she wanted him to be a man. Suck it up and find a way to fix things.

"I have no reason to live...she doesn't want anything to do with me. So just leave me to die." He huffed, pulling the blanket over his head and rolling away to burrow even deeper into his self inflected cotton cocoon.

Mina rolled her eyes having quite enough of his pity parade. She was the same mind as her lover, he needed to get up and get moving. To shake this set back off and try again.

"Enough, Darien. Get up!" She shouted, pulling lightly on the blanket to force him from cover.

Darien pulled them back into place with little effort, yanking the unassuming blonde off her feet.

Mina yelp as she was lifted off her feet in a sudden hoping stumble. That soon turned into a tug of war between the two.

"Screw off Mina!" He growled, his anger finally over riding his depression.

"Mina...just let go." Raye tried to intervene, knowing this kind of stubbornness wasn't going to help anything. Darien was a body builder if he got pissed off enough he could toss poor Mina into a wall with out meaning to. So she grasped Mina's shoulders from behind, seeking to plead with the quite rash girl. Only to get Mina's elbow smashing smartly into her nose, as she lost her grip upon the blankets.

"Oh...my gosh..." Mina gasped in horror as Raye fled to the bathroom holding her bloody gushing nose. With Mina chasing after her feeling horrible, enduring Rayes tirade over her stupidity.

Lita had been pressed up against the doorframe needing to stay out of the way as the two girls fled.

"Can I get you anything?" She offered, softly.

"No..." Darien responded quietly, now contentedly back under his cover's. His weak voice was heavily muffled.

Lita merely nodded, understanding how crushed he was feeling right now.

"We'll just be in the next room if you need us...ok." She offered, closing his door behind her.

Darien didn't even acknowledge, seeking the oblivion of his dreams. Hoping to find a fake comfort in the arms of his fantasy girl. It was only in his deepest dreams that she truly loved him.

"Serenity?" A young girl at the cusp of adolescence. Stood nervously outside of the white wood panelled door that led into the golden blondes private rooms. Standing in a long honey wood panelled hall, with wood flooring accented with plush white carpet runners. The girl waited impatiently for a response from the silent door.

She was a slight little thing, in a simple school uniform. Of a long knee length blue skirt and white dress shirt she left untucked. A matching blue ascot was tied around her neck under the folding collar. The cuffs of the shirt hanging low over her wrists as if the shirt was slightly to big for the girls dainty elfin frame. Long strawberry blonde hair was tied up in odango and tails, just like Serenity hair style once was. She had not worn her hair that way since the end of her first year living with the other Soldier's, in Ido's estate outside of Tokyo. The girl had a sweet round face, but her warm brown eyes held a mischievous nature.

"Leave her alone, Rini." A calm, cool voice called from down the hall.

The young girl spun around, confronting the always composed Soldier of Time. Setsuna stood humbly at the cusp of the stairs, dressed for work in her long white lab coat. Buttoned up severely to her neck, the collar properly folded down. Long black pleated pants flowing below the coat's bottom hem. Her hands tucked firmly into the coats deep pockets. Her long dark green tinted hair tucked back with a maroon hair band. Her long bangs hanging low over her strange dark lavender eyes. A constant reminder of the vast power her transcendent genetics held access to. She had almost died four years ago, but Haruka had found her in time. Having rushed her from her study to the hospital in her yellow convertible setting a new land speed record for sure. Setsuna's eyes once a dark milky brown when not drawing on her powers. Had remained their mysterious color ever since using her power near death.

"I miss her, Suna-senpai..." Rini pouted, hanging her head and trudging towards the sympathetic adult. Now offering her a hand, cradling the youngster to her side as she led her back downstairs.

Rini had come into their little family a couple years back. Her powers had manifested suddenly as they usually do. During a failed kidnapping attempt of another kid on her commuter train. It had been a typical gangster attack. The kid belonged to a well to do family and the hoodlums were hoping to make some easy money on an exchange. The young boy had fought back, and the ensuing violence and emotional tension had set the usually easy going, gentle hearted Rini off.

She had gone to the younger boy's aid, using her pink energy blasts to rocket the two goons off the train through the windows, right into the middle of rush hour traffic. Their bodies had fallen from the trains over pass down into traffic below, creating a great deal of mayhem. The vehicles attempting to avoid the now bouncing bodies creating catastrophic wreckage for miles down the freeway.

Her sudden assault had to be hushed up, Michiru was called in to wipe the minds of all the commuter's on the train. While a body double of Rini was placed in the train. Ido had her transported away to his estate to undergo 'training'. His concept of assimilating a new soldier into his ranks. Rini's old life was taken away from her, and replaced with a new one. It was just the way it was done.

The intense trauma had wiped the young girls mind, she had know idea who she was. A perfect blank slate for Ido to mold. She had befriended Serenity first, the golden blonde being the closest in age. Also the most caring and loving person in the mansion. The young girl then sought to dress, act and mimic every nuance of the golden blonde. So she had become Rini, a shorter more feisty version of Serenity.

Rini had to endure long days of 'training' in the Room of Transcendence. A special pod Ido had created to solidify the genetic bond to the human host. A way to regulate the power so the weak human body could endure it for a longer period of time. The 'training' was gruelling and very painful to the new soldier. Serenity had under gone the same 'training' a year earlier, so the two bonded instantly. Rini treated her as a Onii-san and her world just wasn't secure if Serenity wasn't around.

Having her role model, her only sense of comfort holed up in her rooms for days. Refusing any company was demoralizing the young girl. Her whole world had been spun out of control now. Left in the company of much older Soldier's who just didn't seem to understand her.

"I can't take much more of this." Haruka stated gruffly, slumping in a wooden dinning room chair after supper that night. Dressed in grey overalls, stained with oil. She liked to work on her bikes when stressed. And this whole mess with Serenity was driving her to new levels of frustration.

"Ido is getting very irritated by her seclusion." Setsuna responded from the other side of the long wooden banquet style table. The dinning room was a serious affair, with dark panelling and scone like lamps along the long hall like room. It resembled a medieval throne room more then a modern dinning area.

Michiru sat somber at the end of the table, jotting down notes in a music note book. Working out a tune, for her violin.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, Ido, her uncle, had no heart sometimes. The man had raised her since childhood after her parents were suddenly killed while on a business trip to Singapore.

"What is he planning if she doesn't start attending supper?" She asked coldly.

"More 'training'." Setsuna responded, an anxious shiver creeping over her.

"He's such a heartless dictator!" Haruka growled, tapping her finger on the table with anger.

When ever Ido felt his soldier's were acting out, or feeling they were losing focus or control of themselves by what he called petty matters. They were then forced back into more 'training'. A gruelling few weeks of such mental and physical duress in the transcendence pod, they would soon sub comb to his wishes just to be free of the torture.

Michiru's alarmed face shot up from her papers, then she quickly averted her eyes back to her work. Avoiding Haruka's concerned look. Michiru had her share of 'training' over the years. When she sought at first to refuse Ido's order's to erase or twist the memories of others. That he wished altered for the greater good. Many times taking on the minds of others got to be to much for her. She would have nervous breakdowns, or violent episodes that land her back into 'training'.

Michiru was cursed with a the Genesis Power of the Mind. Having to have an iron clad focus to keep other peoples thoughts and emotions out of her own mind. A fierce need to always be in control so that she could maintain her own individuality. Making her somewhat reserved when it came to sharing her own feelings. She had been monitoring Serenity all week, her emotional state was lost in a sea of drowning sorrow. Her mind bleak, trapped in a darkness of her own creation. She falling back into that dark place she had been in when she first came to Ido. That had been a horrible time for the young woman. Michiru and Haruka had pulled her back out of the pit of sadness and bitterness.

Michiru promised herself to allow her to wallow their for a few days but not to let it last much more then that. If Ido was already getting suspicious and irritated by her continued avoidance then it was time for an intervention.

She quietly gathered up her instrument and papers, giving Haruka and Setsuna now in the middle of a heated argument a curt nod. She was dressed in a flowing pair of silk sleep pants and a frilly aqua t-shirt that hugged her curves. Her aqua tinted hair a flowing waterfall around her shoulder's.

Finding Rini and Helio's, a young man a few years older then the newest member of the family. Bouncing and screaming on the long grey plush couch in the large living room just beyond the dining area. Busy with chunky x-box remotes, heavily submerged in a game of Halo on the living room's huge t.v. set. That hung along the side of a winding staircase. She paid the fickle young thing a thin smile. She had just been moaning about how Serenity hated her, how the elder girl was going to stay locked up in her rooms and die. How they as the older more adult people in the house needed to do something, needed to save her.

Now here she was very much happy and distracted by her current crush. The young man had been in and out of 'training' for the last year. He had this odd behaviour of just disappearing, which was driving Ido crazy that he couldn't control the boy. Helio's by nature was soft spoken and gentle as a summer breeze. But when pushed into a corner, the boy became stubborn and fierce like a wild horse. He had just gotten released again from the training pod.

Rini was now dressed in a pair of white and pink bunny sleep pants and sporting a pink t-shirt with a piece of sushi with a eclectic face ironed on, some kanji was written along the side of the chest portion. It was childish and tacky, Rini's tastes to a tee. While Helio's was still dressed in his white dress pants and suite jacket of his private school, having just gotten home a few minutes prior.

When ever Serenity wasn't available, Rini usually choose Helios as her playmate. If he was even around, if he was, she was floating on a cloud of girlish giggles and blushing continuously. Helio's was ignorant of it all, but she had a huge crush on him. The rest of the soldier's were either all grown or in high school or University. So it wasn't like she had many choices for playmates. Rini and Helio's were the closed to children currently enlisted in Ido's war.

Michiru paid the pair one last glance before she mounted the stairs. Helio's was now loosening his white tie and unbuttoning his black dress shirt to air himself out. The competition was getting intense and he was starting to sweat. A calm, sweet faced young man, with wild pale blond hair and soft blue eyes. His skin like porcelain. Thin and frail looking, with very little color to his complexion if it wasn't for his blue eyes he could have been an albino.

Michiru gave the door knob a light turn, finding it completely stiff. Serenity had locked herself up tight. She had been hold up in her rooms since returning from Osaka a week ago. Her club was now under investigation for those strange deaths, Ido was furious with her. He hated any kind of strange publicity. Their was no way to trace what happened in Osaka to him, but it still made him nervous. He had relented a few years back and allowing her to open her own club, since he would never allow her to DJ in clubs around Tokyo. For fear that if anything odd should happen that it could be traced back to him. He had reputation to protect to the public and to the government.

Serenity always needed a new outlet, a new goal to focus on. She was never content, always restless and needing to be busy at something...always.

She worked hard at making the club a success, her passion alone driving it's great heights of popularity. She could now lose her business license over this, her own reputation was marred. She may never get the club back on it's feet again.

Michiru knew she didn't care about that, she would be more worked up about the five innocent men who had been murdered. She seemed to enjoy things while they last. If this was the end of her club and her DJ career, so be it. She would find a new outlet to drown herself in as she had before.

Michiru was about to knock when she heard Ido's gruff, low toned voice echoing angrily from behind. He was currently having it out with Serenity over her failure at protecting the lives of her employee's, and the unwanted reports of strange deaths at her club. How her little venture could have been far worse, that she was lucky he was able to hush most of what happened last friday. How irresponsible she was being by hiding up in her rooms, when she should be planning with the rest of the family how to deal with Beryl and Tiger's eye. He was tired of cleaning up her messes and she needed to just give up this idea that she could have a normal life.

Michiru stood outside in the hall and just listened. Never once hearing Serenity speak.

Bowing her head respectfully a moment later, as the old man made his way back out through the now open door. Leaning heavily upon his viper headed cane. His shoulder length grey hair laying wisp thin around his ears. His crystal blue eyes nearly blind with age, now dropped from to much regret and poor choices made in his youth. His face drawn, wrinkled and leathery, with deep shadows under his eyes. His once handsome features deteriorated into a crone like mask of old age. Ido moved with a trembling gate, suffering from many ailments including a mangled leg. A gift bestowed upon him by the first Genesis, as he sought to escape her catastrophic manifestation in Caen. Dressed in his dark suit and tie from another day fighting in the Senate.

He never even noticed the silent form of Michiru, standing just behind Serenity's door. Ambling off down the hall muttering to himself, leaving her door wide open as a symbol that her self imprisonment was over.

Michiru ducked inside, finding the main living room dark. It was a quaint decent sized room with shimmering white wall paper and panelling. With a large picture window against the far wall. Dreamy watercolour paintings by Waterhouse hung on the walls. Beautifully framed in gold relief.

Serenity liked the whimsical, so had wicker furniture with white cushions. A couch in the middle of room with a wicker coffee table in front. A modest flat screen tucked beside the front door on the wall. With a large wall sized bookshelf on the half wall near the back window. It was filled with all manner of books and manga, along with small treasures. Ranging from jewel incrusted music boxes to statues of unicorns and Pegasus's.

A wicker chair hung from the ceiling beside the bookshelf. The egg shaped, hard shelled hammock was stuffed with pillows and blankets. Perfect for curling up in and reading. The room spoke eloquently about the owner, how she enjoyed imagination and sweet fantasies over the harsh reality she lived in.

Wanting to surround herself in the gentle innocence of very girly things.

The living room was flanked in all four corners with simple silver floor lamps with floral lily shaped glass lanterns that bowed over the room. Only one luminance was alive in the beautifully decorated room, creating a depressed feel that lay heavy in the air. The occupant was very sad, tragically so. It hung in the very soul of the room.

Michiru moved slowly within the barely lit room. Crossing behind the couch, her bare feet making quiet footfalls upon the wood tambata flooring. Walking with a determined stride towards the open bedroom door that sat between the half wall of books. Brushing her hand carefully along the smooth wood of the inner door frame. Serenity's emotional intensity as always was a constant battering against her mental barrier's. The girl kept a lot locked up behind those expressive blue eyes. She never wished to burden her friends with her issues. It was only Haruka and herself that had gotten close enough to her over the years. That she allowed herself to open up, to seek their comfort or advise when her life as a Soldier or as a woman got to complicated to handle alone.

Michiru scanned the darkened bedroom, setting her violin and music sheet upon the fluffy white comforter of Serenity's mahogany four poster bed. She found her wood vanity, that sat against the wall behind the door. Far more tidy then normal, most of the odds and ends she kept scattered there were either packed away or thrown out. Catching sight of herself in the rounded mirror that attached to the counter, she found her image strange in the dim light. She was looking tired and worn from worry, her skin somewhat splotchy and pale. With a dissatisfied sigh she averted her eyes away, noticing the end table set beside the four poster bed had been cleared as well. Usually the little blonde had a book set there, or her digital drawing tablet. Then she realized things were missing all over the room, the bed held no pillow. The walk in closet across the room was open and some dresses and skirts were missing. The young woman's dresser, which was a white antique Elizabethan style armoire piece had it's drawer slightly ajar.

Then a warm breeze blew through the room, tossing her long aqua hair over her shoulder. Michiru turned finding Serenity sitting upon her bedrooms grande window sill. Her large glass windows were pushed aside, as she dangled her feet over the edge. Dressed in tight jeans and an hourglass fitted white blouse, that was only buttoned up part way. Falling off one shoulder, revealing a pink spaghetti strap tank top underneath. Her hair was now washed free of the silver tint she used when preforming, now back to it original golden hue. She had it woven into a long french braid, that trailed like a golden ribbon down her back. She was preoccupied at staring up at the full glory of the moon, hanging just outside her window. It hovered large and bloated above the tree line, along with thousands of stars. The country side could be so pure and breath taking sometimes. The moon was sending a warm glow upon her angelic face, as she silently basked in its soft light. Inclining her face towards the night sky, her eyes closed breathing in the moonlight deeply.

Her army duffle sat against the wall just below the sill, packed to bursting with her things. Awaiting for its owner to claim it, to complete the act of running away.

Michiru waited beside the window, knowing Serenity could sense her. In time the young blonde would end her dreaming and awake to acknowledge her.

"I'm leaving." She turned slowly from the moonlight, her wide cerulean eyes misting with tears.

Michiru nodded, then quickly began to sign with hands her question.

(Ido is a cantankerous old man. Do not take his cruelty to heart.)

Serenity began to laugh bitterly. She had received far worse from her drunken father years ago. Verbal assaults from authority figures she could handle, it was when loved ones became cruel that she crumbled into a weeping mess. Ido had told her when she first arrived that her adopted father had been killed by a rouge soldier. She had mourned him then, now she only missed him as she did her adoptive mother. She still felt no need to search out her birth mother back in France, if she was even still alive. That would just be a complicated reunion she didn't need and truly she had no memories of her first life anyway.

"He wants me gone for a while anyway, Michi." She responded, shouldering her pack. Watching the older woman intently incase she had more to say.

"He doesn't want to be associated with me till the heat at the club is over. " She finished, when Michiru remained unmoving.

(Where are you going?) She finally signed.

"To Haruka's new safe house in Azabu." Serenity sighed, dropping the bag lightly out of the window, watching it fall to the grass with a dull thump. Then turned back again to finish the conversation.

(Setsuna tells me, Rini is missing you.) Michiru moved to sit beside her on the wide sill.

Serenity moaned, pinching her nose in both sympathy and shame, with perhaps a touch of irritation.

Rini was like a little sister and mirror image of herself at that age all rolled up into one person. She loved her as much as she drove her nuts.

"I know, she had been plaguing my door for days. But I just need to be alone. Away from this life, this house...this everything." She spoke in a hushed whisper of built up pain.

Michiru rubbed her arm lovingly, understanding the young woman far more then she knew. Serenity was very empathic, she felt thing far more intensely then most. Like Michiru herself felt thing far more then she should.

Serenity always tried to live as normal of a life as she could. But having a dual identity came with a price, every once in a while the two lives she led would overlap. Complicating the other beyond measure. Right now her human persona, her current career as a DJ was going up in flames. Her true love had found her, and her worse enemy was once more out to kill her. It was all to much to handle. She didn't want to continue with this secret war, yet being human wasn't a option either.

"Tell her..." Serenity started, her gaze falling inward as she contemplated her options. "Tell her to meet me at Hobson's in Azabu. Our favourite ice cream parlour tomorrow after school." Then with out another word she leaned out and fell gracefully onto the lawn below.

Michiru bowed her head to watch her shoulder her huge pack and jog off across the acre of shadowed lawn towards the estates multi car garage. In a few minutes time, a silver Shelby Cobra with a white racing stripe down the center of the hood, cab and trunk. Raced down the grit lane, it's powerful engine roaring into the night. The muscle cars twin head lights piercing the darkness as it disappeared into the tree line.

Michiru sighed, slowly closing the window and locking it. Then left Serenity's rooms locking her front door behind her. There was nothing more to be done, Serenity had left, she knew the consequences of running away. At some point Ido would have had enough of her absence and send other's to hunt her down and drag her back into the fold. More and likely his favourite blood hounds, Setsuna and Haruka.

Then she would face more 'training' to curb her need for freedom and reaffirm her loyalty to Ido and his ideals for the future.

Lita, Raye and Mina left the condo in the late afternoon, heading back to the hotel having decided to brain storm in more hospitable surroundings. Amy had chosen to spend the night at Darien's she was used to the quiet. Having spent most of her life alone since her parents were far to busy with their careers to spend much time with her. She wanted to be around incase the man decided to emerge from his room. She made herself comfortable in the now sparkling clean home. Changing into a pair of soft blue cotton yoga pants and a white tank top in the bathroom. From her plastic dark blue tote style luggage she had stowed in the corner of the living room. Being far more logical then the rest of the girls, her approach to getting Darien to come out and talk was much more scientific...at least in her own mind.

Having known the man for years and being one of his last remaining best friends. She had her own ways of getting to him. She wasn't much of a cook, but she had mastered a couple recipes over the years. Darien had always been a sucker for home cooking, having had to little of it in his life. She left the apartment after ascertaining the man had little to nothing in his cupboards or fridge. She was now wondering if he was living off of take out and beer. It honestly wouldn't have shocked her in the least.

Over two hours later after getting herself lost in his sprawling neighbourhoods over and over again. A very hot and tried Amy returned carrying two large cloth bags of groceries.

With a languid sigh she dumped her bags on the dark marble island, wiping sweat from her forehead along her bare arm. Her whole body felt flushed and over heated. It was nice to be back in the cool air of Darien's place. But she couldn't stand her dark hair hanging around her face, returning to her navy plastic tote that she used as luggage. She rummaged within various netting inside digging out a white cloth band.

With a triumphant cry she nearly skipped back to the bathroom down the hall to tie her shoulder length hair back. A few minutes later she returned with her hair pulled back securely. Casting his partially opened bedroom door at the end of the hall a grim look. Then squared her shoulder's, deciding to take the bull by the horns in her own soft spoken way.

"Dar...I'm going to fix you up some of my special spaghetti and meatballs..." She ducked inside the room, now cast in somber shade from the pulled blinds on his large window. He still remained as a unseen lump beneath the navy blankets. With a sigh she sat herself at the foot of the bed, understanding that he was dealing with heartbreak of the worst kind. She meekly patted the largest part of the lump, what she hoped was his hip.

"Look...I don't know what your going though. Since I never had the guts to even talk to the man I had a crush on in high school. I have yet to allow myself to fall into those kinds of feelings again." She turned her head towards the cascading light of the setting sun, penetrating through his patio door in the far corner of the room. Her eyes dimming with regret.

"I am so pathetic..." Darien responded weakly.

"What..." Amy inquired, turning back to regard him seriously. As the man finally pulled the covers down revealing his tragic state. His usually well keep hair was a tossed and wild mess upon his head. Sticking up with static and hardened sweat. With heavy grey bags under his soulful blue eyes, his cheeks and square jaw now a scruffy mass of half grown facial hair. He looked like some bum off the street, unkept and dishevelling. Life had kicked him hard and he was not dealing well at all.

"Check that!" He growled. "I was the shit, Pathetic things scrap off their shoes!" He roared.

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. As his half tirade, half confession continued.

Tossing the sheet aside, he nearly jumped out of bed. Showing himself in only a pair of black boxers. Now prowling back and forth in front of the modest, prude in all his muscle bound glory.

Amy quickly avoided looking at him, seeking her salvation by staring at her white cotton ankle socks.

Swallowing nervously, this the most naked she had seen any man. They were close friends...practically best friends. They knew everything about each other...yet half naked ranting had never happened yet for poor innocent Amy.

She was suddenly feeling quite revealing in her white tank top, nervously adjusting the neckline higher on her chest. Barely hearing Darien's heart ache, as he spewed out all his anger, frustration and disappointments in one long sordid speech.

"I didn't know what I was doing...it was like my voice and my right mind had become enemies. I just kept talking...spouting how much I loved her, dreamed about her..." He growled. "I sounded so desperate...like some crazy nut job with a creepy shrine in his closet. And she just sat there, petrified as I bared my soul to her!" He cried. "What was I thinking!"

He turned then punched a hole in his bedroom wall. "I scared the shit out of her!"

Amy jumped at the sudden crashing sound, as Darien slowly pulled his hand out of the drywall. His rage still simmering, he gritted his teeth shaking his fist. That was not satisfying at all, and now he had to repair a hole in his wall.

"What's worse is that I never even told her my name. What I do know of her could just be a stage name. I have nothing...I couldn't repair things if I wanted too." He finished his voice falling slowly silent in defeat."I've lost her...lost her." He was nearly in tears again.

He scrubbed his face and pulled his hair back with his hands as he sat down beside her. Forcing his tears back down, dwelling on the burning acid at the back of his dry throat.

Amy who had just been feeling far hotter in this awkward half clothed encounter. Now felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been dumped on her head. One of her closest friends as hurting like never before and she was concerned by such petty things as modesty? What the hell was wrong with her.

With a calming breath she placed a hand comfortingly upon his broad shoulder.

"Her name is Serenity Moon?" She inquired softly.

He merely nodded, before ducking his head between his legs. He had been having such a hard time breathing since she had rejected him.

"That's all I need." She smirked. "After I make supper, one of your favourites" She waggled her eyebrows. "I will set to work on this mystery. I'll have some way for you to track her down by dawn. I promise." She stated with confidence. Rising up from the bed. Diligence and hard work were close friends of Amy's. She trusted the hard facts and truths they uncovered then the silly romantic notions of gut feelings or intuitions. She absolutely relished a challenge, now confronted by one she was eager to conquer.

Darien showered, shaved and changed while Amy cooked. He smelled sour and musty, laying unwashed for days. Once dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt he joined her at the island bar in the kitchen. They ate quietly, catching up on their lives of the last six months. The conversation was sedate, lacking in real interest by either party. Darien was still wallowing in his failure, while Amy was lost in her contemplations as to where to search on the internet to uncover Serenity Moon's true identity.

The evening past into night in quiet companionship. Darien was enjoying her mild company, Amy had such a soft spoken personality. She wasn't loud or pushy like Mina, or full of brash opinions like Raye. Or smothering with motherly like affections like Lita. She was relaxing and calm like a slowly flowing river. Busy doing her own thing, lost on the internet, curled up in one of his white leather arm chair's with her silver apple laptop in her lap.

While Darien lost himself in a very thick book, lounging on the couch. Needing to distract himself from self loathing. The pain and heart break was getting unbearable and a tad obsessive. Amy would come to the rescue as she always did, then he would get the chance to repair things. This time he promised himself he would come off as a man and not some love sick fool.

The sky was slowly building up with clouds, rolling in from the countryside. Absorbing the stars one by one before beginning to obscure the soft silver light of the moon. Darien glanced out his wall sized window curiously.

"Looks like rain." He commented lamely, before resuming his reading.

Amy merely grunted, scratching an itch under her white cloth band on her head dully.

It started like a slight tingle, like an itch in the back of his mind. It irritated and drove him to distraction, until he had no course but to set his book down on the coffee table. Finding Amy squirming in her seat, looking just as uncomfortable. Unconsciously clearing her throat trying to maintain her focus. With a huff he sat up, scratching the back of his head. But the feelings just kept increasing in intensity soon turning into that same anxious feelings as before. He found himself pacing just behind the couch, trying to focus upon those mixtures of emotions. They were a slow torture, driving him nuts. As they continued to grow in intensity like some universal warning system embedded in his brain. He had felt all of this before...back at the club.

"Serenity..." He breathed, finally coming to a startling conclusion.

Shooting his gaze up from the floor, he found Amy kneeling in her arm chair. Her laptop discarded to the coffee table too.

"I feel...strange." She commented, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt a terrible headache coming on as she fought the odd feelings that she needed to get out of this condo. Somewhere out there in the night she was needed.

"This happened to me before..." Darien breathed, dashing for the patio door and slamming it open. Amy followed him slowly onto the balcony.

He rushed to the cement railing, gripping it tight as he scanned the city landscape surrounding him. Across the street was a series of condo tower's just like his, the blinking peek of Tokyo tower could be seen just over the rooftops rising before him. The tingle was becoming a very uncomfortable itch to get moving, to race blindly over those rooftops into the night.

"She needs me..." He grit his teeth, the statement coming out like a hiss of pain.

"Darien..." Amy was cautious.

Darien turned, his eyes flew wide as he found her eyes now glowing a fierce blue.

Amy was just a surprised to find his eyes were turning a darker shade of blue, a subtle deep crimson glow illuminating them from within. Turning his eyes a strange midnight lavender color.

"What is happening to us..this is far more powerful then just out little parlour tricks?" Amy intoned.

"I don't know...but I just need to go!" He climbed up onto the railing, every muscle in his body was suddenly charged as if on fire. With a strength beyond his normal capabilities he leaped from his balcony. Landing gracefully with his bare feet upon the hanging street lamp several stories below his condo. The lamp groaned and swayed under his weight, as he balanced himself. Ignorant now of the fact that he was in a pair of grey sweats and white t-shirt and no shoes!

He leaped from street lamp to street lamp like a powerful acrobat, sending the sharp orange light to dance upon the sidewalk and shimmering black top of the avenue. Picking up speed and confidence, as he neared the end of the street. Leaping straight up to the roof of a squat two story apartment complex. He raced off into the night, jumping from roof top to roof top following the turmoil and tension he felt deep inside. A homing beacon that would lead him to her, he knew with out understanding that his soul was now guiding him and he trusted it completely.

"Dammit, Tiger's Eye!" Serenity shouted, as she dashed away down a side alley. Leaving behind her bags of groceries. She had just finished her shopping and was about to head to her new home, when the beast had confronted her. The idiot had shown up in a grey trench coat and fedora looking like some twenties villain in some private eye movie.

Now she was attempting to lead the inevitable battle away from innocent people. The dark, garbage strewn corridor soon ended at a brick wall.

"Crap." She muttered in frustration, casting a quick glance over her shoulder finding the Cat man thundering after her. The belt on his trench coat now loose, the long rain coat open and flapping behind him like a cape, his hat long since tossed from his head. His furry chest heaving as he charged, with his maine of golden hair a wild mess around his beast like face. Which was twisted into a fury of unrequited revenge.

"Stop running away. You coward!" He snarled, his sharp canines gleaming in the faint moonlight.

"I'm not running...just finding us a better place to fight it out!" She answered, before leaping straight up. Landing upon the flat roof of the restaurant that backed this alley. Standing for but a moment on the outer cement casement, staring down at a very frustrated beast.

"Catch me if you can!" She taunted, giving him a curt flippant salute before dashing away out of sight.

Tiger's eyes roared into the night, before leaping up himself and giving chase once again.

Following the sight of her white blouse across the inner ward of Azabu, as it seemed to glow against the slowly fading moonlight. If he ever lost sight of her, he could always track her by her scent. Finding her again several roof tops away, always she kept herself as worthy prey. Being wily and inventive, using the various types of roofs to make the chase interesting. By evading him along the iron ribs of huge skylights, playing a more dangerous version of hop scotch. As he attempted to gut her with his claws, by lunging and leaping after her. Or hiding among the metal sheeting of air circulation vents, then showing herself just in time to dart away off the roof top to another one. Always she seemed to have a playful smile upon her lips, as if she knew some secret joke he did not. Leading him onward towards a safe battle ground deep within Shiba park.

Leaping off a coffee shop roof, the flashing sign hanging along side the building, illuminated her lithe body briefly. In a bright sickly green glow, as she landed gracefully on the sidewalk far below. Tiger's eye was fuming unable to catch up to her. She seemed to allow him to catch up just enough to infuriate him. As she would quickly dodge out of his grasp and dart away. And yet again she had flipped out of his grasp just when he thought he had her trapped against a billboard several blocks back. Now he was chasing her down yet again across the street. Watching her golden braid bounce up the wide steps towards a pagoda temple high above. He was reduced to bounding on all fours up the steps after her, reaching the top. Out of breath and puffing from the endless chase, he took a second to gather himself then rushed around the side of the temple. Just in time to watch her leap up, her small hand grasping the top of the locked iron gates set on the side of the building. And then flip herself sideways over the gates rounded peek. Falling behind as silent as a shadow then rushing down the heavily shadowed hill behind, disappearing into the now murky darkness of the park. The moon was lost to the rolling cloud bank, it subtle light finally snuffed out. Leaving the heavily forested pathways of the park in a void like darkness.

Tiger's eyes was finally at some kind of advantage. His eyes glowing a mirrored green as his night vision kicked in. Prowling down the cobble stones on light feet, sniffing the air for her sweet scent.

She was hiding out somewhere in the underbrush, cowering frightened and defenceless amid the trees.

Tiger's eyes was smug now, feeling superior to her. There was no where she could hide here, now way to avoid his killing strikes in the darkness.

Beryl crouched low at the apex of the pagoda roof of the ancient temple that served as the gates to Shiba park. The front gate in the fringe of Azabu-juuban. Dressed in her typical black leather pants and matching leather halter top. Long black leather boots adorned her legs, with thin pointed six inch heels. She looked both mysterious and deadly, with her reddish auburn hair fluttering in the hot summer wind. Her angled green eyes glowing with malice towards the dark grassland beyond.

Tiger's eye was proving to be a very gullible and stupid pion. Tomoe never trained his soldier's very well, always opting for greater powers then mental prowess. His knew line of beast men were proving a failure over and over again.

When a soldier had no back up, she made her surroundings her partner. Luring her attacker away from innocence. To a place of their advantage, in which they could use their full powers with out worry.

"Tiger-eye...you are a baka." She growled, wondering if she should engage with Moon as well? Then quickly killed that thought. The only point of this little skirmish was to test how much more powerful she had gotten in the last year. Beryl's last defeat by her had been quick and humiliating. She had barely escaped with her life. She knew she had pushed the girl to far over the years, with their private war. Resulting in getting herself on Serenity's kill list. Serenity was slow to kill, needing a-lot of incentive to drive her to the point of wanting to commit the brutal act. But she had done it at least once, Beryl could see the guilt of the deed still hidden deep inside those sweet, innocence soft blue eyes.

Then the night lit up as if a flash bomb had just gone off in a large grove deep inside the park. Beryl grinned. Rising up just enough on her heels to catch more of Serenity's light show, bracing her arms over her knees as she ascertained the young woman's threat.

"So it begins..." She muttered, then yelped in fright as a white blur bounded off the pagoda roof inches away from her. Narrowly missing her, as it then dashed down the hillside and into the trees faster then she could track.

Who ever it was could easily put Haruka to shame in the land speed department.

"Who the hell was that?" she breathed, placing a hand over her heart. That was slamming hard against her ribs now in sudden fright.

As soon as she got herself under emotional control she leapt from the roof, rushing into the park to find out who was coming to Serenity's aid. If their was a new player in this war, she needed to know who and how powerful they were. If they proved any kind of threat to her plans, they would have to be dealt with along with Moon.

Darien was lost to the waves of power washing over his mind and body once more. Every nerve was humming as if alive with unbelievable energy. Every detail of the world was sharp and so defined in his enhanced sight. He was moving faster then ever before, the wind a howling roar in his ears. Yet he could hear her very breath upon the wind. He could sense her veiled emotions of fear and apprehension, as she confronted her attacker from before. Her very rapid heartbeat sounded within his mind and echoed his own as he charged with everything he had to her side.

Darien was absolutely exhilarated by this sudden charge of power coursing through him. He felt so alive, so aware as if the world itself could bend to his will alone. It was the greatest rush of his life. Knowing he held this great power to protect the woman he loved. He didn't know were it came from, nor did he care. He just felt needed, pulled by an invisible force greater then himself her side.

The trees rushed past as a undecipherable blur as he ran, bounding over boulder's that blocked his path. Charging through fields of grass as he covered miles of parkland in moments.

"Tiger...I really don't want to kill you!" Serenity called pleadingly from her corner of the glade. The grass was slightly singed from her previous blast. The bark along the surrounding birch trees blackened along the north side. She was standing firm amid the tall grass, her white blouse now shredded and hanging limply from her bare shoulder's. She quickly shrugged the tattered rag to the ground. Leaving her in her pink spaghetti strap tank top. The only item of clothing protecting her modesty. She now had one arm raised above her head with a glowing disc of silver energy, while another hand was poised near her hip with another energy charge. This was her dual attack, able to cast energy disc's with great speed and accuracy.

The beast panted further on in the grass, his trench coat long discarded as a nuisance. His furry well defined chest heaving for breath. Deep cuts were gouged into his shoulder's and sides, seeping thick dark blood. Coating his fur, matting it flat to his muscles.

Tiger pulled back his lipless feline mouth, snarling at her. As he curled his talons into fists, coiling his legs to break into a sprint for her.

"I need to know!" He screamed. "Tomoe made me a beast...but I am man!"

Serenity whimpered, Tiger had been fighting with losing his humanity since his manifestation over a year ago. His two companion's Hawks-eye and Fish-eye had already given up allowing their animal instincts to devour the last of their humanity. Now they were merely powerful animals under Tomoe's control. Tiger did not want to go out that way.

Somehow during the skirmish's last year, he had started a competition with her. His animal instincts telling him her passive fighting was the makings of a perfect prey. Yet she kept kicking his ass! He couldn't wrap his cat like mind around it. He should have been able to rip out her throat long ago.

"Stop dodging and fight me proper!" He roared, breaking into a dead run for her.

Serenity cast her two discs of light, spinning them from her palms like twin frisbee's. Then leaping straight up into the air. Pulling her tight jean covered legs into her stomach into a forward flip.

Tiger saw the disc's coming, he growled low in his throat falling onto all fours. To gain more speed, darting to the left as the first disc screamed past setting the grass on white fire.

Serenity landed a few paced behind him, seeing her first strike had smoldered into the grass. Her spun a hand in an arc over her head, recalling her second disc from the sky.

Tiger was ready for this and hunched low into the tall grass concealing himself from sight. The pitch black night helped him hide.

Serenity stood scanning the blustering grass as the wind grew cold, announcing the rain storm to come. Her heart was hammering in her chest from anxiety over the storm. She never dealt well with thunder and lightening anymore, ever since the trauma of that night in the rocks during the tornado's. She now had an overwhelming fear of storms.

The golden strands loosened from her braid were tossing in the rising wind as Tiger still did not show himself. She held her glowing silver disc over her head, her wide fearful blue eyes now darting around the glade. Desperately wanting to get this fight over with so she could escape and find shelter.

"Tiger...please. Go home." She called in a near whine. She so did not want to be here any longer.

A low rumble was all that greeted her, as Tiger had used the roaring wind and darkness as a cover to stalk silently towards her.

Serenity screamed in terror as she caught sight of his glowing green eyes just before he lunged, jaw wide and sharp teeth glistening with eager saliva. He was so proud in that moment, envisioning what her neck would taste like when he sunk his teeth into her. Fantasying of ripping out her throat in one satisfying bite.

Serenity back pedalled in fright, sending her disc skyward as she tripped over her own feet.

Then a grey and white blur exploded from out of no where, colliding with the beast in a linebacker's tackle.

From her position on the ground, sprawled out on her ass. Serenity stared in disbelief as Darien took Tiger to the ground with out mercy. A cloud of dirt was all that spoke of their landing, besides the sounds of uncertain growls and frustrated grunts.

Darien straddled the beasts torso, a steel tipped rose now pressed firmly against the underside of it's furry jaw as if the flower had become a dagger. Darien's whole world was spinning out of control, as he confronted the beast man. His glowing mirrored green eyes glaring up at him with distain.

"Finish it human..." Tiger snarled, spittle landing upon Darien's cheek.

"What are you..." He breathed in completely shock. He was just grasping the oddity of having inhuman powers. Now looking down at a man who also resembled a mixture of several giant cats was blowing his mind.

Tiger was flabbergasted, he didn't know what to do. He gave the clueless man a confused look for a moment then began to laugh boisterously.

"Darien...let him go!" Serenity scrambled her feet rushing to his side. She had been confronted by his genesis powers a week ago. Finding him once again rushing to her side like some heat seeking missile was just uncanny.

Darien shot her a double take, he had never told her his name. How did she know him? Their last confusing conversation was only growing in mystery. Her diversion was enough for Tiger to buck Darien right off of him. The man shouted as he was tossed aside, quickly rushing back to his feet cocking his hand, ready to throw his rose after the retreating cat-man. Intent on spearing him in the back as a reminder not to mess with Serenity.

When the little golden blonde grasped his wrist in a staying motion.

"Don't." She stated sadly. The bitterness in her tone recalling his gaze to her pensive face.

"He was dealt some really harsh cards in this life." She kept on. "Soon he will become an unthinking animal, let him have his dignity for as long as he can."

Darien understood none of it, so merely nodded lowering his rose and casting it back into oblivion. It puffed away in a wisp of smoke in his fingers.

Then the first clash of thunder rumbled over the sky, a fork of lightening flashing across the glade soon after. Serenity screamed instinctively, crouching into the grass with her arms wrapped over her head. Losing all calm in a instant of body numbing terror.

Darien stood completely poleaxed, staring down at the now cowering, shivering girl. Who moments before had once been fighting a beast one on one. Standing tall and confident in her own unnatural powers. Brought low to a trembling heep by the simple sound of thunder.

As the rain began to pour down in blinding torrents, Darien crouched before the terrified woman. Grasping her shoulders and giving them a short shake.

"Serenity, we need to get out this storm." he called to her.

She never responded, her body frozen by true fear.

"Serenity...Moon?" He tried again.

She never moved, a pathetic whimper issuing from her firmly pressed lips.

"Sere..." he finally called, shortening her name in the hopes of getting her attention. They were both completely soaked now, the sky was lighting up every second and the thunder was now deafening. The full power of the storm was upon them and they needed to get someplace dry else they would get sick.

The sound of her old nickname brought her out of her terror, she turned up to him her face full of memory he could not share.

"Mamo-chan...please." She whispered.

Darien grabbed her hand and lead her away into the trees. His heart slamming with excitement at holding just a part of her. As they jogged through the rain down the dark trails back to the temple.

It was to late to fake human for either of them. So they leaped over the high iron gates beside the Buddhist temple as one. Landing firmly on the wet cement behind then dashing under the pagoda roof, then down the stairs. Rushing through the faint orange lights of street lamps back into Azabu, towards the closest coffee shop that was a block away.

Beryl watched them go, standing stubbornly back upon the roof of the temple. Arms crossed tightly over her chest, glowering down at them.

"So Lover boy lives..." She smirked in a deadly way.

Soaked to the bone they entered through a modest black steel and glass door of a mid sized Starbucks. The warm atmosphere of the American franchise cafe was broken by their sudden water logged appearance. The patrons in the near empty coffee shop stopped what they were doing to pay them a curious look. Quickly accepting that is was just a young couple that got caught out in the sudden down pour. Darien quickly ushered her to a round table set near the front window. She sat for but a second in the accompanied wooden chair, before excusing herself and making a dash for the bathroom. Leaving him standing uncertain and quite nervous before his own wooden chair. Wondering oddly if she was going to make an escape out the bathroom window...soon discarding it as the storm was still raging outside. Figuring hanging out with him for a while was the lesser of two evils. So he made his way to the coffee bar, glancing at the pasties in the glass case as he then surveyed the menu against the back wall. Greeting the young native japanese girl, dressed in her white blouse and slacks with green apron and little hat a warm smile. Before ordering a tall dark roast form himself and some tea called a chai vanilla latte for her.

Serenity was pacing inside the overly clean, off white confines of the bathroom. Pulling at her damp pink tank top nervously. Taking a few moment to release her hair from its braid and comb through it with her finger's in a vain attempt to make it presentable. In the end she managed to just look like a soggy blonde mess, with very wet clothes.

"Urgh..." She looked at herself in disgust, picking at her tank top again. So dissatisfied with how she looked. The resemblance of a near drowning, or at least a badly over done wet t-shirt contestant was very apparent. With her large blue eyes that looked tired with worn bags underneath. Her face splotching and pale for lack of proper sleep and to much crying over the last week. How could she face him looking this unkept, she was so nervous. She felt like she was hyper ventilating, fighting with herself be strong not to give into her desires. How many times had she fantasized about having him back in her life, all those year she believed he was dead...

Now again she was forced with pushing him away again...it was killing her. But she really couldn't face him losing his life again because of her. Squaring her shoulders and taking one long deep breath she left her refuge her mind set. She lived with out him for four years, she could do it for the rest of her life...

Her whole body was aching painfully at the very thought.

It would be better if he just left the country before Ido found out another Genesis Soldier was active in Tokyo. Before he was forced into 'training' and into that mad man's war.

She hovered near the end of the hall, just watching him for the longest time. Sitting patiently, sipping from his styrofoam cup. Running his hands through his wet hair, staring out the window in deep contemplation. He looked so sexy, and sweet waiting for her. She was certain he would sit there forever if he thought she would be coming back. God she loved him!

"Oh...kami...I can't do this...not again..." Her lower lip trembled, as silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, to feel his kisses upon her skin and bask in his every essence. She remained there in the mouth of the bathroom hall memorizing him, as she had done a year ago when she found his UFC fight.

Then his eyes finally found her cowering in the hall, he stared at her in confusion. Then silently pointed to the vacant chair in front of him with the unclaimed white styrofoam cup. It sat as a smug taunt that this could easily be a date. That she was now officially out for coffee with her one true love, it was the Chinese restaurant all over again.

She gave him a fake smile and while his gaze was averted to the window again to the steady beating rain. She thumped her forehead against the wall a couple times trying to knock some sense into herself. Before forcing herself to walk stiffly across the well lit cafe and sat down.

Her whole body was unsteady as she, nervously turned her drink container in steady circles. Focusing intently on the shiny overly waxed surface of the table.

Darien swallowed hard before initiating the conversation.

"I'm not a nut case." he state bluntly.

Serenity giggled. "I never thought you were."

"I just feel very strongly for you, is all." He sighed. "But I want us to start out on the right foot."

Serenity sighed, "There will never be an us...again." She couldn't face him so turned to staring out at the rain beading against the cafe window.

Darien's face twisted into confusion again, she was using a strange context again. "I'd take a friendship, anything. I just want to spend a little time with you. We are the same, right...kinda freaks in our own right." He laughed, trying to lighten the tension.

"Darien, I want you to return to the States." She confronted him, not wanting to have small talk.

"What...how do you..." Darien was completely shocked. How did she know he was American.

"I know your name and where you are from because I watched your UFC fight." She nodded his way, needing him to believe her half truth.

"Oh...well. Yeah, that makes sense then." He accepted it, taking a long sip of his coffee. "But it's not happening, Beautiful." He stated arrogantly.

She smirked, that was the old Darien.

"From the looks of things around here. I'd say you need a bit of help and my powers seem to activate when your in trouble. So nope, I'll be sticking around." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Meeting her glower with a charming smile.

"I can take care of myself." She commented stubbornly.

"And you are doing a fine job of it so far." he retorted back with a wide grin. Infuriating her more, her cheeks flared bright pink as she glared up at him. Griping her styrofoam cup tighter, making a dull crunching sound.

Darien began to laugh as she cracked her cup, hot frothy tea now leaking out of the sides and all over the table.

"Dammit!" She growled, dashing out of her seat to snatch up a bunch of napkin's from a vacant used table nearby.

She quickly set to mopping up her mess, then discarded her tea in the closest black plastic garage bin. Returning with her temper and her cheeks calmed down. Sitting with a huff in her chair she regarded him again.

"Look, I appreciate your latest rescue. But I've been fighting these guys for years. I can handle it. You would only get in the way." She stated smugly, folding her arms over her wet chest. Strangely disgruntled he had been to much of a gentleman to at least gawk at her wet breasts at least once. Darien sure had matured over the last few years. She guessed she had too. They weren't stupid, impetuous teenager's anymore. Driven only by their passions with out any clear thoughts in their heads.

"Yeah, thats the weird part." Darien started. "I mean before I met you. All I could do was these weak tricks, conjuring roses and shooting stones across a room. Now it's like when your in danger something snaps inside of me. My body goes into this hyper drive, like a shot of adrenaline plus one thousand is coursing through my veins. It doesn't ebb till your safe, and if I was to fight against going to your side. It might just kill me." He admitted his tone and face serious.

Serenity swallowed, that was intense.

"What happened to you?" She breathed needing to know what she had missed.

"Well I woke up in the lower hall of my high school in my Senior year, just after our Homecoming dance. " he started.

Serenity's eyes flew wide, how was the school restored? She had demolished at least half of it in her fury.

"Well, everyone that had gone to the dance woke up in strange places all over the school. No one knows how or why? We think someone spiked the punch, though." He laughed, noticing how stricken she looked.

"Anyway. No one could remember anything before waking up at the school. It was like our lives were a complete blank for at least two years until that time. What ever drugs those idiots roofied the punch bowl with really fucked us up." He sighed, brushing a nervous hand through his hair.

"As time went on. I found out I had these odd powers, and so did four other girls a couple grades below me." he continued.

Serenity yelped and pressed her finger's against her mouth to contain her sobs of joy. As intense emotions started to well inside of her needing to be released. Darien's eyebrows raised in concern, as she quickly contained herself and waved for him to continue. Her girlfriends were alive too! New life and new light was blossoming deep in her soul once again. She understood that somehow everyone had been resurrected upon her departure. Suddenly her feelings of euphoria was tempered with an icy chill...maybe Daniel had been given new life too? The thought of him alive again tormenting women and brutalizing all who came into contact with him sent a chill to her very core.

"We all dreamed of you..." he bowed his head uncertain if this was scaring her again.

"They all had dreams of your friendship...while mine were very romantic. You see, you mean a great deal to all of us. We just don't know why." He finished nervously.

Their was a long heavy silence for a long time. While she stared at him in complete awe, wanting to leap into his arms and never let go. But her tempered emotions and more mature mind set kept her seated. She wasn't going to leap blindly back into a tragic romance. They could both be dead in the near future and love would only complicate matters.

"Well...say something? Anything." He chuckled finishing off his coffee in several big gulps, enjoying the burning sensation down his throat. Anything was better then awkwardly staring at her waiting.

"That's quite a crazy story. " She smiled weakly.

"Yeah...you think I'm a nut case. " He huffed, scrubbing his hands down his hair again. Pressing it flat.

"No, I can totally believe it. Hell, why not!" She laughed. "We both have strange powers, dreams of some strange girl an ocean away is plausible. "

"Yeah, I am meant to be here. " His smile widened. "You think?"

"Nope. I think you need to go back to America. " She stood. "I want no Gaijin involved in my fights. I will not come to depend on some foreigner."

With that snide slightly racist statement said and the rain letting up she swiftly left the cafe.

Darien's jaw was low her cruelty had come out of no where, but he wasn't going to let her rude behaviour stand. He was never going to let her go again! He scrambled to his feet and darted out the door after her. Glancing up and down the empty sidewalk, just catching sight of her turning the corner at a swift pace.

He darted for her, his bare feet slapping against the wet cement in a steady crescendo. She turned in alarm to find him barrelling through the darkness and mist behind her. Before she could react he had grabbed her by the shoulder's and spun her into a nearby alley. Slamming her forcefully up against the wet brick, bracing his arms on either side of her head trapping her easily.

Serenity was heaving for breath more from having him so close then any kind of fear. His aggression towards her was always very sexy. She had pissed him off with her last comment, this confrontation was so similar to ones they had as kids. The sexual tension was thick between them, as their faces were mere inches away. He was breathing just as heavily as she was, swallowing his rising temper not wanting to hurt her verbally or physically ever!

"You are not Japanese either." He stated in a low monotone, his voice barely regulated from his sudden sprint after her.

"Who are you to talk to me like that." he finished, his hot breath mixing with hers.

"I saved your narrow little ass twice now. I deserve some respect, or at least a thank you." He kept on, she had really pushed his buttons back there.

She was pinned against the wall by his looming pressence alone. Her arms trapped at her sides, she could do nothing. She couldn't resist the pull any longer, she needed to feel him more then breath. Craning her face upward, she leaned forward claiming the last remaining few inches. Pressing her lips tenderly against his, testing if this was ok. If he could forgive her harsh words and love her back. The sudden affection alarmed Darien for all of a moment before his hands were grasping her cheeks, holding her steady as he devoured her lips with his own. A hunger for her rising to the surface, as his body pressed firmly against her hers. Their cold damp clothes warming from the heat they were creating.

Her tongue dove and danced with his, drowning in his love. She whimpered and moaned with yearnings for more.

"Go out with me..." He pulled away breathless minutes later. Her affections giving him courage.

It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head. What the hell was she doing! Weak...she was always so weak when it came to her passions for him.

"Go out with you?" She laughed bitterly.

"Yes...I want you...you clearly want me." He reasoned, suddenly feeling quite hurt she would laugh at his proposal.

"I can't...I can't do this..." She pushed at him, her palms resting against his wet shirt seeking for him give her a way out of his entrapping arms.

"Then why did you just kiss me?" His voice was so frustrated and confused, it sounded near a whine.

"Because...your right I do have feelings for you too. I've dreamed of you more times then I can count. But in my dreams...You die!" She screamed, thrusting him away harshly, using her Soldier's strength to force him away.

"At least tell me your name!" He screamed as she fled down the dimly lit street again.

She slowed, he wasn't going to go anywhere. Darien was far to stubborn and bull headed to just give up on something he wanted. She didn't know what to do, or where to go from here. With a long, drawn out sigh she turned back to him.

"Serenity Durant." She shouted back, then swiftly turned on her heel and walked away through the misting rain. Her painful tears hidden by the lazy raindrops falling down upon her.

Darien watched her leave, the half light of the street lamps illuminating her defeated looking form as she disappeared into the night.

He felt that now he might have a batter on first plate...it wasn't a home run but neither was it strike out. Just some small improvement towards gaining a point towards a proper relationship with her. Perhaps his batter had merely been beaned by a stray ball and out of pity for his injury, was sent to the first plate. That's what this small victory felt like.

Serenity slowly made her way back to the small grocery store, collected her now wet grocery bags. That had been set under the striped awning of the store by some very kind pedestrian. Then drove her Shelby deeper into Azabu towards the condo Haruka had purchased. She moved silently and with little interest through the poorly lit underground parking garage. Carrying her groceries to the elevator, tapping the floor button with a toe of her white sneaker. Trekking down the brightly lit corridor high above, setting her groceries down and unlocking the door with her keys. Moving on auto pilot only, she moved into the condo. Barely acknowledging the set up or furnishings. Finding life a grey palate once again. Having him in her life again was torture. It was like having the most delicious ice cream sundae sitting before you. Unable to touch it, or taste it or appreciate it in the ways it should be appreciated. Left only to stare at it with longing. She put away her food in the galley kitchen set beside the large open living room. Ignoring the panoramic window against the far wall that held a magnificent view of the Tokyo skyline. An identical condo complex sat just on the other side of the street, a short dark haired young woman was pacing back and forth along her own balcony.

Serenity moved through the living room and down the hall to the back master bedroom. Undressing out of her wet clothes she crawled under the sky blue blankets in the simple double bed completely naked.

Sleep was hard to come by but by dawn she was sure she finally got at least some. Her mind was just to full of regrets to rest peacefully.

The sharp morning light blinded her, as she had forgotten to pull the blinds to the large window beside the bed. With a tired groan she rolled out of bed, digging out some white yoga pants and a navy t-shirt from her army bag in the corner. To bleary eyed to focus upon the contents of the bedroom in the daylight she trudged back down the hall. Her hair was now a static fly away mess around her head, she looked like she had just finished a major bender the night before. Moving sluggishly through the living room, once again ignoring the matching cement balcony across the street. That now held a very disheveled ebony haired man, leaning tiredly against the railing sipping at a black coffee mug.

Several minutes later she had steamy cup of instant chocolate flavoured coffee, the closest she would ever touch of the ghastly sludge most people drank when exhausted in the mornings.

With a sad sigh she pulled her patio glass door aside and strode out into the warm morning light. Leaning against the cement railing, listening to the sounds of traffic, birds and various sounds of urban life. Taking a long sip of her brew, trying not to focus on the emotional knot she had created last night. As the rim of her cup fell away from her eyes, her sights focused on a familiar dark haired man across the street. He was standing completely flabbergasted, with a smug, yet very glad smirk on his face as their eyes met.

He gave her a curt wave and a chuckle. Unbelieving his luck that she lived just across the street.

Serenity gave a short meep, twisting around and slumping down her balcony railing and out of sight.

"Fuck my life..." She moaned, sitting on the floor of her cement balcony. Holding her hot mug tight as she began to thump the back of her head repeatedly against the hard surface of her lower balcony's restraining wall. The constant beating of the back of her head was strangely comforting...


	28. Chapter 22

Hello, all. Welcome back to another instalment. As promised I got this out by Sunday! So with out further ado. I shall go through my shout outs to all those who have fav'd or who are following. I am so thrilled your hooked on this little o' fic of mine. Now on to all those who have reviewed.

Guest:I have't forgotten about poor Shingo. I am attempting to write this fic in a somewhat non-linear way. Had you waiting nervously about him for a few chapter's. LOL. Shingo is all cleared up in this chapter as per the fic notes I follow...my stories are all written up point form on sticky notes...It is like yellow leaves plastered to my wall. LOL

Sailor Rallison: I hope you like this chapter too, it has a bit of everything in it.

GinnyPotter0183:They get closer every chapter.

Revy179:Wow, that was a great review! I love that you are enjoying it so much. It is great to know it's in your head. My fic's tend to be rather long so bear with me the finale is still a ways off. I will be having a-lot of fun with them living across the street from each other. Rini is a character this time not some time traveller. Mina will always be me shit disturber, I love that about her personality. Darien and Serena's bond was always be my favourite aspect of the storyline to explore.

LoveInTheBattlefield:Here's your next chapter.

Alrighty folks with that out of the way. On with the latest instalment. Happy ready all!

* * *

Simple Sweetness

As soon as she got her heart under control, Serenity crawled back into her apartment through the patio door. Turned meekly towards the twin cords for the blinds dangling before the door frame and pulled. A set of long bamboo slatted blinds flipped and fell downward to cover the huge window. It was then and only then that she rose back up to her feet, now secure in obscurity again.

"I don't believe this..." She muttered, wandering back to the galley kitchen set on the far size of the large open living room. It was a simple setup with an island bar dividing the kitchen from the living room. The cupboards were a rich oak with white marble countertops, with ribbons of grey and black mixed in.

She had a glass flat top stove set in the back counter with a stainless steel double door fridge with bottom freezer tucked away on the far end. The whole apartment still held the shiny brand new look and smell, but she barely noticed. Lost to her worries once more, she fell into her internal debate over this new complication to her other wise overly complicated life.

Finally able to enjoy her coffee, she leaned against the bar sipping absently as she surveyed her main living space. Smirking meaningfully how Haruka's charm seemed to surround the place. The walls had been painted a sky blue her favourite colour. With framed poster's of legendary stock car racers from the old black and whites of the twenty's to the vivid colours of their modern day speed stars. Mixed in with the fan fare towards speed was a few of Michiru's oil paintings. Mostly peaceful landscapes of the forest around the estate. The mixture was jarring but strangely complementary just like the two of them.

A modest sized flat screen was mounted on the front wall with two flanking grey leather, pillow top style arm chairs and a matching love seat. With rustic looking wooden side tables tucked between the chairs at either side of the tiny couch. A rounded coffee table in all black with a glass center dominated the room before the furniture.

Set in the corner near the grande windows, was a well worn easel with a blank canvas, sitting primely awaiting it's creator to bring it to life with paint and brush. The sight pulled Serenity out of her funk and with a nod she figured she needed to purge herself of some burdening emotions. Swallowing the last of her sweet brew she retreated down the hall to retrieve her digital drawing tablet from her bag. She had gotten into graphic art in High School, joining the manga club as a first year student. In the years ahead she had started developing her own online comic, as a hobbie and way to heal herself from all the current trails and festering pain of her previous life.

Curling up in one of the arm chairs she was quickly sketching with the graphic pen, losing herself to her drawing.

Nearly an hour later, she was finishing the last of the shading. Sighing heavily as she found herself staring at a perfect image of Darien's handsome face. His dark hair was tossed over his left eye, looking slightly tousled as he never seemed able to keep his fingers from combing through it. His penetrating yet soulful gaze was staring up at her from screen, with that charming lopsided smile that made him look so childlike. His face long memorized, had haunted her sketch books for years. Brought to life over and over again with pencil or pen.

"You have never left my mind..." She sighed, unable to resist his pull even when it was just an image. She brought the tablet up to her lips, applying a tender kiss to his lips. She missed him so much, yet she was just to scared to start their romance all over again.

With a groan of longing and frustration she gave the tablet a small hug, then set it down on the love seat. She needed more of a distraction or she was going to start crying all over again. Several minutes later she emerged from the back bedroom again. Dressed in a pair of pink cotton shorts that just hugged her butt and a white sports halter top. Her long golden hair now tied up in one extremely long pony tail at the back of her head. Her I-pod was strapped onto a black belt, with her beat up hot pink headphones that used to adorn her neck so long ago. Now firmly on her ears, she tapped through her music finding an intense set of heavy dance sets. She was going to purge the angst, the sadness and bitterness out herself yet. She would never allow that darkness to take root in her soul again. In moments she was twirling behind the furniture, in the open space near the patio windows. Rocking her hips in fluid alluring motions. Moving her feet in complicated dance conversions through various dance styles. As her arms cocked and popped to the music, she would dance herself to exhaustion then maybe have a nap. At least that was the plan...

She was turning just before the small entryway, in a shuffle and grind as the front door opened unexpectedly. Serenity screamed in fright and out of instinct tossed a ball of silver light towards the sudden intruder. Watching in startled shame as the intruder turned out to be Haruka. The woman was dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black tank top with a white jean jacket over top. Her smile faltering as her eyes widened in shock, as the ball collided with her belly sending her howling into the hall.

"Gomen!" Serenity whiped the earphones off her ears, killing the mind blasting music to a soft whisper around her neck. As she scrambled out the front door, finding Haruka slumped against the back wall in the wide white carpeted hall.

"Honestly..." She growled, gathering herself off the floor bitterly. She managed to erect a wind shield to absorb most of Serenity's attack so her body had taken no damage. But her gut was sore from the concussive force behind the projectile. Rubbing her tummy ruefully she cast Serenity a disgruntled look.

"I came to see how you were settling in. Never expected such an exciting hello." She grimaced with a wiry smile. Finding her little Koneko, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet. Looking nervous and shameful. Her wide blue eyes filled with sorry tears.

She felt she needed to play it up some more, enjoying the little blondes fawning and coddling. She limped into the condo, leaning against Serenity's smaller supple frame. Her hand dangerously close to brushing up against the smaller woman's breast. It was a subtle flirt that wasn't lost on Serenity.

"Your really milking this...aren't you?" Serenity gave her a humorous sideways look, before dumping her unceremoniously onto the love seat.

Haruka laughed. "Maybe a bit." She stated, stretching out lazily. Folding her arms behind her back.

Michiru had grown so cold over the years, sealing herself off from other's due to her powers. Haruka was now starving for affection. Serenity was the closest person in her life right now, so they unconsciously began giving and receiving happily the affections they both needed. Over the years their friendship was boarding on intimacy, but neither took it to the next level. Content with the flirting and small touches, Haruka was the only person she would allow to hold her. To comfort her in the ways of a would be lover. She handled most things on her own, as well as she could. But no one was an island...she understood that.

Haruka had unconsciously took on the role of her most trusted confidant, her rock during the hard times. Always able to sense when she was needed most and just appear like a miracle to pull the blonde from the brink of despair and back to life once more.

"I didn't hit you that hard?" Serenity grumped, heading into the kitchen to prepare a coffee for her guest.

"It wasn't the power, but the nasty thoughts behind it." She pouted, rubbing her belly with a painful look towards the now irritated blonde.

"I could feel such anger...Koneko?" She stated.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ruka-chan. You are big baby."

"Am not!" Haruka shot back, flipping her long bangs with a charming smile.

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest with a stern glare towards her.

"I need love...princess. It is the only thing to heal the wounds you have inflicted." She sat up, spreading her arms wide wanting a hug.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh, her mood brightening with the banter. Then she quickly gathered her self and continued to scowl at her.

"No, way! No love for you, liar!" She accused, watching in confusion as Haruka looked honestly hurt.

"Nani?" The dusty blonde breathed, feeling the girls honest anger directed towards her now.

"Across the street!" Serenity stormed from behind the island, thrusting an arm towards the closed blinds.

"You set this all up!" She raged on, even though the older woman looked absolutely clueless.

"Darien!...across the street...his condo!" She blurted out in a rage filled stutter.

"Honestly, Serenity. I never planned this." Haruka chuckled, finding the whole thing very funny. The universe truly works pretty blatantly sometimes. She rose from the couch and slowly moved to the window. Pulling on the side cord to lifted the blinds up enough to look out.

"NO...don't!" Serenity darted for her.

Haruka started laughing harder, as she pulled the blinds all the way up. Serenity was beside her now, her naturally large blue eyes now even wider. As she stared in complete disbelief at the massive open window of Darien's condo. That now held four women she once knew, all kneeling in a pathetic attempt at hiding on his white leather couch. Heads just peeking above the couches back. Mina had a pair of binocular's plastered to her eyes. Getting a real good look at Serenity and Haruka and the inside of her condo.

"Oh...she's so cute." Mina cooed. "Her friends a nice slice of sexy too." She finished with breathless lust, finishing her statement with a kitten growl.

Receiving a cuff upside the head from Raye. Who now felt foolish with Serenity blatantly staring right back at them. She stood up preparing to leave and find something better to do, they had been peeping into every window within view of Darien's apartment. Attempting to find which one was her's, since the man had refused to tell them. He stated they had to wait till after his jog, a punishment for storming his condo so early in the morning.

"Oww, what was that for?" Mina pulled her binocular's away, giving the glowering Raye who was looming behind her a sad pout. The honey blonde had dressed in a pair of frayed booty shorts and a tight white t-shirt with a black exploding rose across the front. While the raven haired beauty was now dressed in pair of tight jeans and a red button up shirt tied in a knot under her well formed breasts. Showing off her tanned skin and toned belly.

"I was informing your brain to tell your eyeballs to stop cheating on me!" She commented in a hauty fashion, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder before taking her leave.

"Baby...I was just admiring." Mina commented, racing after the now fuming raven haired goddess. Who was storming away down the hall, wanting nothing to do with her.

"It's ok to look...just not to touch right?" Mina attempted to smooth things over, her voice sounding sorta panicky.

Amy groaned, turned and slumped against the couch cushions. Still dressed in her P.J's, a lacy affair of soft blue. Of a sleeveless shirt with a rounded neckline and long flowing pants. To tired from worrying most of the night for Darien to come home. She opted for a lazy day, unwilling to get dressed. Mina drove her nuts, they had never really gotten along well. Ogling other women with your lover right beside you was the most uncouth thing to do. She was completely on board with Raye giving her the silent treatment for a good week. Honestly that girl acted more like a horny dog then a caring love most of the time.

Lita was about to pickup the discarded binocular's when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. The brunette was finally dressed in something bordering on casual...or queen of all things leather. Which ever you choose. She had on tight black leather pants that hugged her in all the right places, with a sexy white blouse she kept open, except for one button done up on her navel. Showing a black satin tank top with an extremely low collar. She looked ready to go clubbing, or join a strip club. Her long thick curls were cascading around her shoulder's in a saucy manner.

Ever since she had broken up with Andrew, she had been dressing more and more risque. Wanting to draw any kind of attention to herself. As if she was proving something, perhaps that she was still desirable. But once that lewd attention was obtained the brunette usually found something wrong with her suitor and cast him aside like some sort of pervert. There were even times over the last year she had literally gotten into a physical scuffle with men. Who were not getting the hint she wanted them to get lost.

Amy had theories that this acting out had something to do with what happened in high school. That Andrew's love was the only thing keeping the girl from unraveling again. She was reclaiming her confidence and power one discarded male at a time.

"Alright, I guess thats a bit much." Haruka flipped the blinds back down.

Serenity raised her eyebrows incredulously. She could't believe how non-nonchalant Haruka was being.

Her old friends had looked like a crazy gaggle of peeping toms.

Her mind was spinning, the girls were at Darien's...they were here too. The past that had been a source of pain and regret for her was now in living colour just across the street. Albeit currently hiding behind a couch, but there none the less.

"How..." She breathed, beginning to pace. Darien had stated that the school hadn't been destroyed that every one wasn't dead but had just woken up from an unusual sleep.

Haruka merely shrugged, pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

"I'll get Setsuna over here. She knows the most about our power's she could give you some kind of answers, I'm sure."

Serenity merely nodded, a large part of her just wanted to run across the street and hug each and every one of her girls with all her strength. But none of them remembered her, she was just some odd imagining from their dreams. They must be just as freaked out to find out she was a living person.

Minutes later, Haruka had her calmed enough to sit in one of the armchairs, now mildly sipping at a hot cocoa. While she worked at a coffee, lounging back on the sofa with an arm draped behind.

"You know, you got to talk to Po again." She commented out of no where.

"Excuse me..." Serenity pulled the cup down from her mouth showing a nice chocolate moustache across her upper lip.

Haruka smirked, now desperately wanting to kiss that smear away. The girl was so unconsciously cute sometimes it was hard to resist. Instead she cleared her throat, refusing to give into her feelings for the little blonde. She knew they were misplaced, she was just a starving woman in need of some affection. But she would wait until Michiru was ready, she would never cheat. Her will power was much stronger then her libido.

"You have something...right." Haruka tapped her upper lip, with a smirk. As Serenity's whole face flushed bright crimson in humiliation. Dashing to the kitchen to get a napkin to wipe the hot chocolate away. Feeling like a little kid in front of the always eloquent and charming Haruka.

"Po's sleeping downstairs in the lobby. I think he's tailing you again." Haruka sighed.

"I thought I got through to him..." Serenity groaned from the kitchen.

"Well, he was on staff at the club last friday. Did you know?" Haruka called.

"No, I have an assistant who hires all my staff." She sighed, "I guess, I really have been getting lazy around there."

"He's pretty harmless though." Haruka shrugged, finishing off her coffee in one gulp.

"Yeah, he's like a big guard dog. The condo security should have kicked him out by now." Serenity strode back into the living room her face clean.

A curt knock cut their light conversation short. The blonde moved to the door, ushering in a very rattled Setsuna. The dark green haired woman darted into the condo, closing and locking the door swiftly. Dressed in black pleated pants and a white untucked blouse that hugged her curves, the folded collar popped up against her slender neck. She was looking quite casual and elegant. Her more frumpy clothes she dressed in for work set aside now that it was the weekend.

"Po..." She gasped for breath. Her dark lavender eyes looking stricken and panicky.

Both Serenity and Haruka began to laugh, having forgotten the man's infatuation with Setsuna.

"Gomen...I'll go talk to him." Serenity waved her off to the living room before excusing herself from the apartment to deal with the uncomfortable situation.

When she got downstairs all hell had broken loose. Greeted by the infuriated voices of several guards and the booming base of Po's baritone attempting to explain himself.

"I was just visiting fella's, com'on. I'll go as soon as I find my mistress." He wailed, growling as the guards attempted to physically extradite him from the lobby.

Serenity left the elevator and dashed down the short hall back into the grand lobby of the condo complex. It was a richly decorated, spacious looking entrance. With crystal chandelier's hanging from a high white ceiling along with soft glowing over head orbs of light. The cathedral like ceiling was elaborately decorated with moldings of swirling vines. Couches and potted plants flanked the walls with a huge central desk in the middle of the room. A pillar of glass surrounding it,that rose up to the elaborate ceiling above. A single set of glass doors took up the front of the building with a smaller entry way beyond.

At least four guards dressed in light blue security uniforms and caps, were attempting to usher. An extremely tall, very rotund gentlemen out of the lobby. He was dressed in a pair of jean board shorts that hung low to his pink flabby knees, with a very loud white Hawaiian shirt with a pineapple pattern. He had long black hair that hung limply around his very round, beet red face. Small gentle brown eyes were pleading with the men to leave him be.

"I don't want to fight you, guys. But I need to see her!" He ranted, his restrained temper finally rising to the surface.

"PO!" Serenity squared her shoulder's and strode out of the hallway. Confronting the huge man with an irritated scowl. Her tiny hands balled into fists at her hips,as she took in the mild confrontation.

The four security men backed off instantly at her appearance.

"Mistress..." He fell to one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"Get up, Po." She giggled, his honourable code of etiquette was so embarrassing.

"Right..." He breathed in humiliation, rising back up slowly. His thick legs trembling with the immense weight he carried in his belly.

"We need to talk." She sighed, waving for him to follow her back outside.

Po ducked his head realizing he had embarrassed her. Following the tiny woman through the front door's like a chastised puppy.

"I am sorry to have shamed you." He commented, as they emerged into the blinding sunlight. Moving down the sidewalk a short ways.

"Po, I thought we had come to some kind of understanding last time." Serenity turned to confront him, having to crane her neck up to look him in the eye.

The huge man stood humbly, twiddling his fat finger's before him.

"I tried, Mistress...But my Bushido code of loyalty would not allow me to remain behind. I need to protect you as you have protected me and my family in the past. Until I feel that debt has been repaid, it is impossible for me to stay away." he stated softly.

"Po, you have left your son unprotected back in China. I am not more important then him." She chastised.

"He is currently in training at the Shaolin monastery in Xi'an. He will be safe until I return." he stated with out a beat. "I followed the trail of the demon woman back to Japan. She is here to kill you." his face was cold, stern and determined.

"I know..." Serenity pinched the bridge of her nose, having Po here and Beryl lurking in the shadows only brought more stress to her already overly complicated life. She had hoped Beryl had been killed back in the Chinese outback, where their last epic battle had taken place nearly a year earlier. Po's temple had been pulled into that battle since it occured on sacred ground. A mission that had gone awry fast, Xi'an had many ancient artifacts that lay buried all around it's forests and low lying valley's. Beryl was searching for something and Ido had sent her, Haruka and Michiru to investigate and thwart Tomoe's plans. Ido had no idea that the Shaolin monks had been involved, his soldiers kept many secrets from him. Some human's could be trusted, could be worthy comrades in this war. They had decided to allow the monks to keep thier memories.

A hard thump announced a body being thrown up against the brick wall of the building. Serenity's eyes flew up and wide. To find Po pressing Darien high up against the wall. A meaty fist bracing him around the neck, holding the stunned man up over his large head.

Darien was struggling in his grasp, his face turning all manner of red. Dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a navy square style, sleeveless tank top. His powerful hands now grasping the giant around his thick wrist attempting to loosen his fingers, his muscles straining to pull himself free. Twisting his head to the side attempting to find air.

"Po! Put him down!" Serenity wailed in fright. Pulling on the huge man's arm. What may have looked like rolls of fat hid incredible amounts of tight muscle.

"He tried to sneak back stage to get to you on friday..." Po growled, squeezing Darien's neck a little tighter to make sure his threat got across. "I never forget a face." He finished vehemently.

"He's my boyfriend...please." She pleaded, as Darien's face was going white. Po was choking him unconscious before her eyes.

"Really..." Po spat in alarm. "Gomen na sai. Mistress." He mumbled, dropping Darien to the cement like a sack.

"Boy...friend?" Darien struggled out, rubbing his throat and sucking in air to cool his flaming windpipes.

Serenity cringed, helping him up to his feet. Darien was grinning like a fool, his eyes bright with glee.

"So that was why he was trying to get back stage?" Po chuckled, slapping Darien on the back. Sending the smaller man stumbling onto the street. Several car's honked and swerved out the way. Serenity yelp in fear, as Darien jumped backward out of traffic. Giving the huge man a dark look.

"Easy there big guy...your gonna kill me." He stated without humour.

"Gomen." Po blushed in embarrassment, scratching his head.

"Po, were are you staying?" Serenity was avidly ignoring him now. Not wanting to deal with the overly smug happiness in his smile.

"Nowhere mistress." Po admitted.

"Mistress..." Darien raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. His mind conjuring visions of the tiny blonde in full leather bondage queen regalia, with whip in hand.

"Shut it!" She pointed a finger at him, commanding silence. Figuring out what lewd thoughts were racing through his male mind. She knew Darien very well, he had a dirty little thought pattern hidden behind his innocent expressions.

Darien merely chuckled, his eyes now roving approvingly over her booty shorts and form fitting halter top. She looked down right sexy in that sporty outfit.

"It would be unseemly for a young woman as myself to offer you a place to stay, Po. I have only a single bedroom anyway. I will get you a room at hostel near by. " She offered.

"No, Mistress I shall find my own accommodations. But I will never be out of your shadow till that Demon is dead." He stated, paying her a curt nod then Darien before taking his leave.

She watched him disappear down the street, knowing damn well he would be camped out near the condo's by night fall. As a monk and trained samurai he was quite used to a vagabond lifestyle. He could find shelter anywhere, or create a campsite from nothing. As promised by nightfall he would become her living shadow once more.

"So we're dating?" Darien waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"No, I just needed to give Po a reasonable excuse not to kill you." She responded curtly, suddenly very tired, a dull headache was now pulsing behind her eyes.

"ok, then so how about I take you out for breakfast..." Darien looked around at the mid morning sun now glaring down upon them. "or perhaps lunch?" He offered.

She made a show of studying her fingernails, calming her nerves.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

"In the neighbourhood." He grinned, paying homage to the fact that they lived across the street from one another. When she offered nothing, not even a small smile. He continued unperturbed.

"I jog in the mornings, just got back from Shiba park and noticed the Great Ape Man hovering over you. I thought he was tormenting you. Came to intervene, but ended up against the wall." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck bitterly. He hated being man handled, it was a very infuriated feeling suddenly finding himself so helpless. He was a UFC champion now, not even Kane could not get the better of him anymore. But that giant threw him around like a frick'en doll.

"Who is he..he was a bouncer at the club?" he finished scrutinizing the huge heavy set man's back as he strode away down the block.

"Yes, he's just a friend. Who was worried about me. He heard about the attack at the club and was checking up on me. He wants to protect me." She sighed, watching the huge man leave as well.

"Well, that seems natural. You do seem to bring that out in people." He smiled playfully, brushing a hand through his hair. Trying to come off as casual and charming. But he was still looking pale from his strangling. His body still quite moist with both endurance and stress sweat. Giving off a sour stench between them. So the non-nonchalant act wasn't having the desired effect.

"A trait I truly hate." she snarled, refusing to look at him.

As he swallowed unsure if that statement was directed at herself for unconsciously provoking such chivalry in other's. Or the chivalry itself in seeking to keep her safe?

"Gomen, Mr. Shields." She bowed slightly, wondering how bruised his body or perhaps just his ego truly was. Wanting to play it cool this time, she had been a complete mess at the end of their last conversation. Having him not remember her at all was just plain weird. She needed to get back up to her condo and have a really good talk with Setsuna.

"Call me, Darien." He replied, somewhat hurt.

"For the moment. I prefer Mr. Shields. We are not that familiar." She responded with a smirk.

"For the moment..." He mulled the statement over, as if it was tasty morsel of food. "Do you foresee us speaking again soon, perhaps taking me up on my offer to spend time together? Perhaps we could swap address's" He stated hopeful.

"I'd like to address you, and sent you back to the States with the rest of the international mail!" She shut him down scathingly. Suddenly very alarmed by the amount of anger she had directed towards him.

He just didn't understand how he was annoying her, he looked even more uncertain and crushed by her refusal. Quickly pushing those troubled emotions aside, hiding behind an aloof mask. Giving her a small smile of acceptance.

"My first impression wasn't very good, I came off way to desperate. Finding out you were real, it really spun my mind around a bit. But don't wait to long, this pony is a prized stallion. I have many women more then willing, and highly capable to fill the role as my girlfriend." He professed with self satisfied confidence. Casting her a curt wave before leaving her side and crossing the street.

Strike two...but he could play hard ball too.

Leaving her stunned as a icy ball of hurt and anxiety formed in her gut. Would he seriously move on from her? She was torn now that it seemed a possibility. She didn't want him to get hurt, to die again. But she yearned for him, having him so close yet out of reach was slowly killing her. Yet she needed him safe...steeling her emotions and burying them deep once more. She focused on the fact that she needed to stay strong, to let him go. That was for the best. With her mind once more set, she was able to refocus herself back on task. Yet only when he moved out of sight, did she feel her legs again. As he passed into the glass doors of the condo units across the street did she move from her spot on the pavement.

She moved with a subdued gait back into the condo, her mind had slowly gone numb. Flopping into the last remaining chair in the living room like a deflating ballon.

"Our wandering Koneko returns, how did things go." Haruka asked jovially.

Serenity merely grunted.

"Did our beloved Sumo Samurai leave?" She continued.

Serenity nodded, bracing her chin contemplatively in a palm upon the fluffy pillow top arm of the chair.

"Good..." Setsuna breathed, leaning with relief over her knees in the opposite arm chair.

While Haruka began to laugh enjoying the always ice cold, calm and collected Soldier of Time being so overly rattled.

"So...you have questions?" Setsuna cut to the chase not letting the heavy silence reign for very long.

"Something very strange has happened. Darien and all my friends from the States are alive again. The school was never destroyed and I never seemed to exist to them. They all seem to have Genesis Power as well." She moaned, voicing the twilight zone like phenomenon was giving her a queasy feeling in her gut. She absently rubbed her tummy, as Setsuna sat expressionless mulling it all over.

"What kind of powers?" She looked stern, almost fearful.

"Well Darien can conjure roses that he uses like weapons and can move really fast when I seem to be in danger." She stated some what reluctantly, a blush forming over her cheeks.

Haruka gave her a knowing smile, having seen the man in action on friday night.

"He says the rest of the girls have powers too, but wouldn't tell me what kind or how strong they were." She shrugged, wanting to move on and redirect Haruka's thoughtful gaze elsewhere.

Setsuna let that part go, not having enough information to really assess anything.

"It is strange with out a catalyst, their Transcendent genetics should not activate." She mused, casting Serenity curious looks. "Not everyone has the capabilities to become a Genesis Soldier. That is highly unusual that you managed to befriend five such individuals." She sighed utterly perplexed. "I shall have them under surveillance to deem their threat."

Serenity nodded, knowing that was going to happen.

Setsuna was quiet for a moment before switching gears.

"You do have the power of resurrection?" She stated after a while, her eyes still lost in thought.

"But the whole school? The building itself that seems a little out of my power league." She sighed, her whole body and mind felt wiped.

"As I have said you power is based on your emotions and how strong they are. " Setsuna shrugged. "You were able to wipe an entire city off the map based solely on your fury of the moment. Why not resurrect all the people you lost that day." She scratched her cheek. "What were your final thoughts at that time?"  
Serenity contemplated it, a clarity slowly falling into place. She had been so over come with grief, she had wished everyone was still alive and that they never had to go through such a horrible demise. She wanted them to be happy, figuring if she had never burdened them with herself then their lives might have been happier.

A bitter sweet laugher issued from her throat, as tears began to ebb from her eyes. Both older women sat up straighter, staring nervously at her. Unsure what to do, never having seen her look so mixed up emotionally. She was laughing in near hysteria, while mournful sobs then accompanied the final notes of her jaded glee.  
"I did this to myself..." She admitted, shaking her head ruefully. Slowly standing with a resigned sigh and heading behind the couch.

"Princess?" Haruka leaned an arm over the back, casting her a curious look. As she proceeded past the blind covered window, onwards towards the hall.

"I really need some sleep now..." She moaned, rubbing her forehead as the headache intensified. Leaving her friends staring perplexed after her, as she slowly entered the back bedroom and closed the door behind herself softly.

Right now she just need the soothing touch of oblivion, that only sleep could provide.

Several hours later she forced herself out of bed, her hair had pulled free from it's pony tail somewhat and now several strands were a fly away mess of static around her head. She found Haruka watching a motocross race on the T.V., still lounging on the small couch with out a care in the world.

"Ruka...don't you have better things to do then hang around here all day." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Heading behind the couch towards the small kitchen to find a snack. She had no idea what time of day it was, since the blinds in the main area remained pulled. Casting the open room in a soft soothing shade.

"Not, really. Michi's holed up with Hortau today. Trying to reach the poor thing and bring her back to us. " She stated sadly.

Serenity had gathered several item's from the fridge, all ingredients to build a sandwich. She sent Haruka a sympathetic look. Finding the woman avidly ignoring her, knowing how tragic that scenario was and not wanting to deal with Serenity's sad eyes.

Hortau had been in Ido's care since she was a young child, having manifested at a very early age. The old man had rescued her from her tyrannical father by age five. Soichi Tomoe was a scientist first, a father second so the little girl's early days were very lonely after her mother's death. After the incident in France, he had no test subjects but his own daughter. Whom he tortured and tested his theories upon for years. Ido had managed to gather four Genesis Soldier's at that time. Sending Haruka, Michiru ,Setsuna and Beryl. Onto Tomoe's estate in Shanghai to rescue poor little Hotaru. Ido then attempted to save the child who was starting to manifest out of control, so over come by the trauma her father had inflicted upon her.

In time her mind twisted believing Ido had taken her father away and began to kill off everyone involved in the Genesis Project. It was a murderous rebellion on her part, to force Ido to finally end her suffering. Upon her full manifestation, which had been unchecked and uncontrolled she had lost her mind, becoming a killer without mercy or conscience. By the time Serenity had made it back to Japan to rescue her brother from Beryl. Hotaru had finally been subdued. Now she remained in containment within a training pod deep in a lower room of Ido's mansion. Michiru had taken the young teen on as a project of her own. Using her mental powers to try and find the girl some peace and mental sanity once more.

Serenity never blamed Hortaru for killing her father, understanding how brutal a wild manifestation was, having experienced that temporary insanity herself. Now she merely felt pity towards the young girl, who was trapped inside her own mind. Unable to live, or experience the simple joys of life.

She pushed thoughts of Hotaru out of her mind, it was all just so sad.

"Want a sandwich?" She inquired, as she finished stacking her own.

"Honestly, princess. You can be so stubborn. Why are you hiding in here?" Haruka sighed, bracing her hands on her knees and standing up stiffly.

"Nani?" Serenity was confused, plating her meal.

"Look, I never bought this condo because he lived over there." Haruka pointed vaguely towards the window. "I bought this place months ago for Michi and I to get away for a while. Try and fix our flagging relationship." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The fact that he does live mere meter's away is the universes way of waking you up." She finished.

"Ruka, I don't want to talk about it. It's done. I have made my decsion. I do not want Ido finding out about him or the girls. I don't want them involved in this war!" She nearly shouted, suddenly not so hungry she shoved her plate aside.

"Your a baka. Seriously. " The dusty blonde growled, moving to the side of the window and thumbing the blinds on the side up a bit. To peek over at the condo across the street, mildly viewing the dark haired man pacing behind his couch. While the four girls were attempting to calm him, or perhaps persuade him towards more rational thinking. Either way things over there looked a bit tense right now.

Haruka shook her head, understanding the man's frustration. The love of his life was within reach, but she being so frustrating. He couldn't seem to get her to give him the smallest of chances.

"Their memories of me are not totally gone." Serenity sighed, walking tiredly over to the couch and leaning against the back.

"Why didn't you tell Suna-san that?" Haruka inquired.

"It's bad enough I sicked her on them, she is probably ghosting them right now. " Serenity responded, Setsuna's special powers to move outside of time enabled her to be unseen but not unfelt by other's with Genesis powers. If she wanted she could show herself to fellow soldier's while she remained as a ghost amid her targets. The perfect spy...the perfect assassin...

"I did not want Michiru messing around inside their brains, trying to figure out why I still remained a part of their subconscious. " Serenity scrubbed her hands down her face, trying to relieve the tension there.

"Well, that doesn't take Michi's talents to figure out. They all loved you to much to forget." Haruka shrugged. Ignoring the tears forming in her little blonde friend's eyes as she continued on.

"Which is why I think you are being a stubborn fool, by casting them aside. The universe is giving you a second chance here. To be with your true love and your best friends. I personally wouldn't waist it." She shrugged.

"I don't want them to die again..." She responded weakly, her voice barely above a broken whisper.

"You can't protect them by sending them away, or ignoring that they are Soldier's now. It's better they are pulled under Ido's protection. Trained and given purpose, else Tomoe will be hunting them down for extermination. Isn't it better to have the time even if it is to be brief. To love him, to show him how much you missed him, need him in every way. To spend your remaining time laughing and loving each other as best friends and lovers?" Haruka moved to grip her shoulder's finding her shuddering in pain trying to will her tears away.

"You are being a fool by this forced seclusion. Michi is my partner in every way, be it as soldier's or as lover's. My life has meaning? Your's does not." Haruka bent down forcing her to stare into her sincere sky blue eyes. "You have been living for one passion or another for four years. Trying give yourself purpose to live. When your true purpose is now right before you. Don't let them...don't' let him fade away again." Haruka pulled her in and hugged her close knowing she was ripping at a long, deep scar upon the little blondes heart. Serenity suddenly broke down in her arms, holding tight.

"I am so scared...Ruka-chan...So very scared." She choked out. She knew to allow them all back into her life she would have to finally face that horrible day. She had been pushing the trauma of it away for years, burying it so deep into her psyche it was just a dark blemish easily ignored. A void of forgotten memory she never wanted to visit again.

"Nothing worthwhile is painless, princess." Haruka responded softly, petting her hand soothingly down the back of her head.

"You are stronger and more courageous then you think." Haruka spoke softly into her ear, giving her words of confidence.

Haruka stayed for most of the day, leaving when she had dozed off in an arm chair. Brushing her long golden fringe out of her peacefully closed eyes. The dusty blonde looked down upon her with sympathetic eyes, a tinge of disappointment in her frown. She had hoped her words would have spurned her into action towards reclaiming her friends and lover. But she had merely burdened her little friend with more questions.

"You are a stubborn little mess." She commented softly, kissing her lightly upon the forehead. "Go to him soon."

She stood up then her final words spoken, leaving the apartment quietly. Locking the front door behind herself.

The sharp ringing of the phone jarred her out of her second nap. Serenity bolted out of the chair, her whole body aching from the strange position she had been in for the last hour. Blearily she scrambled around the now dark living room for her cell phone. Finding the little device on the white marble island in the kitchen.

"Moshi, moshi." She responded groggily, scrubbing a fist into the corner of an eye cleaning out some gunk that had collected there from her crying.

"Serenity-sama.." An awkward cracking voice echoed out to her. The familiar male voice was just modulating to it's adult tone.

"Shingo-kun?" She was awake in seconds.

"Yeah...hey there. I know your just my sponsor and all that. But I need your help." He jumped right to the point. Never being one to placate or give shallow small talk to others.

Serenity stood dumbstruck unspeaking, for a few minutes. She hadn't talked to her lost brother in years.

When she had finally made it to Ido's estate, it was several months later. She was only fifteen at the time, left to fend for herself with limited means. Right after the incident at Cross Roads she had been so mentally and physically exhausted all she could do was move on auto pilot. Walking across town to the bus depot. Retrieving her spare backpack, she quickly changed into her traveling clothes. A pair of baggy faded jean overalls and a pink t-shirt with blue and pink plaid hoody. Digging out her life savings, from the backpacks side pocket. Which was anything she had managed to squirrel away from the allowance the agency had been giving them. Then she hopped on the first bus out of there, heading west.

When her ticket ran out several states later, she began hitching and taking on odd jobs along the road. Heading towards Los Angeles as quickly as she could. She had many small adventures along the way. Learning about her powers and helping anyone in need she found. Becoming a very skilled run away, knowing the ways to survive on the road or the streets of large cities. Her brother never far from her worries, she moved as quickly as she could saving what ever money she earned or was given by grateful people she had helped. Needing to save up enough to purchase a ticket home.

She had a wild adventure in Los Angeles aiding a rich boy who was having some super natural troubles. He felt he was being haunted by a demon. Serenity had long since realized she now had some uncanny ability to stumble upon people in need. Usually with strange problems that only someone with her particular gifts could help. She had come to understand that thousands of people were blessed or cursed with various degree's of active transcendent genetics. The average human was becoming less average every generation. She kept this all to herself once she met Ido.

It had taken months to figure out the young mans mystery. She had lived in his pool house, pretending to be on staff as a maid in his father's mansion. They had developed a strong bond of friendship in that time. Unknown to her, he had fallen in love but never spoke his feelings aloud. In time she tracked down his haunting spirit as that of his twin brother. Who lived on the opposite side of the great city of angels. Uncovering the family secret, when his parents were young their marriage had failed. His mother gave birth to identical twins. The mother kept one while the father kept the other. Raising them separately, but their souls refused to stay unconnected. Upon adolescence their spirits sought to re-bond with one another. While his brother was haunting him, his own spirit was haunting his brother.

She reconnected them, it was a happy ending and in return he had bought her a ticket home.

When she got off the plane, Setsuna was waiting for her. She guided her out of the Narita international airport and into a black limo. She explained that Shingo had been in their custody several months prior, but he wasn't the same boy she knew. Beryl had taken out her rage and frustration upon him. He had endured very brutal hardships during the trip back to Japan, arriving at the estate curled up in a dog carrier completely comatose. Beryl had stood smug and with out remorse at Ido's doorstep, calling him out to face her.

Ido had sought to punish Beryl, sending his soldier's to confront her in battle. Both Haruka and Michiru had taken her on upon the front lawn. In a flurry of incredible energy attacks, while Haruka was the master of the wind. Sending Beryl around the yard like a rag doll, Michiru backed her up with an assault against her mind. Conjuring dreadful images to confuse and traumatize Beryl. The vile woman was soon beaten and outnumbered, as several more new recruits had entered the fray. Forcing the now furious demon to retreat away to lick her wounds. She defected to Tomoe's side spouting vengeance upon Ido and Serenity alike.

Shingo was a broken spirit and Ido could not abide by that. He had Michiru wipe his mind, and replace his memories with new happier ones. Sending him off to live in anonymity with a childless family out of Osaka. They were modest contributor's to his political campaigns so the old man could keep tabs on them all. Ido did not like people being out his control.

Serenity had mourned the loss of her brother, promised vengeance upon Beryl. But rejoiced that he had the loving family he had always wanted. He had suffered because of who she had been in another life. She had no family now, which was what Ido liked. Her fellow soldier's became her impromptu family. A year later she could not stand not knowing what truly happened to him, so she snuck away from a mission in Osaka and tracked him down.

Content to find him living in a boys dorm at a very prestigious academy. He seemed happy, nearly tweleve years old he had grown taller and broader. His dusty brown hair had darkened now closely resembling his birth father...Kenji. She had spent several hours trailing him around the lush school grounds, memorizing him and fighting back tears. It had been a bitter sweet time.

Then her comrades pulled her back into the mission. Several months later she refused not to have contact with him and filled out the paperwork to become his sponsor. Giving him a weekly allowance and helping his parents afford his very expensive schooling. She had formed a friendship over the phone and through email over the last couple years. But he had never met her, so his next request had her sputtering and sweating.

"I got kicked out of the dorm, I need a place to stay for the rest of summer vacation. Then I can move in with a friends family come next term. I'm to embarrassed to tell the folks what happened, so your my only hope?" He asked, his tone strong and unpleading. He expecting nothing, but was unafraid to ask for everything he wanted. Still the same unashamed, bold behaving Shingo he had always been.

Serenity thought it over, her stomach churning with more anxiety. Now was the absolute worst time to be entertaining family. Beryl was after her, Tiger's eye was making a nuisance of himself. Darien and the gang now occupied the condo across the street. It seemed her past was now converging upon her all at once.

But she really missed him..and she could keep him safe... right? Tiger's eye was a harmless kitten, if Beryl showed her face she would end her quickly. She had enough of that nasty woman and she nearly killed her last time. She wasn't all that scared of her. The universe seemed to want to prove some kind of point to her with all this. So sure what the hell...the more the merrier!

Serenity laughed softly, nodding.

"Sure, Shingo. But you got to get yourself to Tokyo. I can't do everything for you." she joked.

"Thanks, but you haven't done anything for me yet?" He stated honestly, shaming her instantly.

Same old Shingo..always would he be her humility. Throwing money at someone was truly the laziest way to show that one cared.

"I'll see you in a few days, can you send me your address?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll send you an e-mail right now. See you soon." She responded hanging up the phone with a swipe of her finger, suddenly very nervous about what she just nominated herself for. She would be spending weeks now in the company of a fourteen year old young man who would see her as just a helpful stranger. Where should she go from here...this was going to be an awkward arrangement to say the least.

Serenity remained holed up her new place for the rest of the weekend, feeling both excitement and dread for Shingo's inevitable phone call. She cleaned the immaculate condo, reorganized and cleaned some more. Unable to calm her nerves with either her music or her drawing. Finding herself spiralling into a panic every time she had free time. In little over forty-eight hours she had washed every wall, all the floors, all pantries and cupboards...inside and out. The place literally gleamed! It was actually painful to look at, it shined so much.

On the day of his arrival. She dressed in her nicest more modest sun dress. A simple princess cut, with a long flowing skirt of pearl that fell down over her knees and a thin strapped top. With a cute under bodice of pale blue checkerboard print that peeked out beneath the dress, across her breasts. The upper portion hugged her breasts and curves, with a square neckline and tiny white buttons that ran the length of the vest like corsette. She had threw a light blue cotton shawl over her bare shoulder's since the dress had only the slimiest of straps. She had spun two slender tails as a crown around the sides of her head, they turned into a long ponytail that flowed into the cascade of golden hair. That fell down her back to near her bum. She looked very sweet and innocent, giving off a very maternal air. She wanted to look unassuming and very approachable. She desperately wanted Shingo to feel comfortable around her.

Reduced to pacing like a caged animal around the living room or up and down the hall. She hadn't seen him in four years! The worry that he wouldn't like her, or that he would feel completely at odds around her was a suffocating burden.

"Stay, calm...be yourself. Yeah...everything will be fine. He is just a kid, how hard is it going to be to re bond with him? Seriously, I am driving myself nuts over this." She growled, as her cell phone buzzed making her jump and yelp in fright. Pulling the phone out of a large pocket in the pleats of her skirt.

Staring down at her screen facing his text that he was at Tokyo station. Filling her with a joyful anticipation that continued to fray her nerves.

She nearly ran out of the condo, snatching her large hot pink shoulder bag from the marble island on her way.

As she rolled up along the sidewalk in her pearl and white Shelby Cobra, searching the crowded sidewalk for a tall young man who was now the same height as she was. Finding him just beyond the grand parking lot of Tokyo Station. A tall young man who was waiting patiently, leaning against the side of a glass bus shelter. A huge army green pack just like her's, hung off a shoulder. Dressed in worn jeans with several rips torn in the upper thighs, with a white t-shirt rolled up on the sleeves to show off his now muscular arms. A black leather vest thrown on as an after thought to look more properly dressed. His dark brown hair was now long and shaggy hanging near his shoulder's. With the same soft blue eyes that held a stern honesty to them. His face more matured now, with a more square jaw line and stronger looking features.

The red brick heritage building that was the inter continental train station sat as an unassuming backdrop behind him. The late afternoon sun beating down upon his back, making the outline of his body glow.

She powered down the passenger window, as she stopped.

"Serenity Durant?" He questioned, leaning down to peer into the shadowed confines of the car with interest.

"Shingo Yamada?" She smiled sweetly.

"That's me..wow nice ride." He breathed in awe. Pulling the passenger door open and pushing the bucket seat forward to toss his bag in the narrow back seat.

"Thanks, it took me years to resurrect her. I rebuilt her from the chassis up with a friend. She's my pride and joy." She thumped the black leather dash lovingly.

As he climbed in and buckled up.

"I could have taken the bus over. You know." He commented with a shrug, hiding the full extent of his admiration for her. By acting defensive of her kind actions. As if she was treating him like a child.

"Well, then I wouldn't get the chance to show off my ride." She shrugged back, giving him a bright smile before gunning the car into traffic.

He shouted out in surprise, as he was pressed into the seat by its raw power. Grinning with admiration towards her, truly impressed already. She was already making big marks towards being cool to hang with. At first he had been worried she'd turn out to be some old, prune eating old lady. He never expected such a fine looking young woman with great taste in cars, and a fun bubbly personality to boot. He was finally looking forward to his summer break.

"So were to first?" he asked as they took to a on ramp up to the main freeway through the city.

"I figure we'll grab some lunch, get to know one another better. And you can tell me what you did to get yourself kicked out of the dorm. I am quite concerned now, that maybe I might be waisting my money on some delinquent who doesn't take school seriously." She commented bluntly. She knew Shingo didn't like games, knew he figured he was going to have to explain himself to her eventually. She wanted it all out of the way, so they could focus on bonding.

"Well, jeez. Not like trapping a guy before the laying in with the inquisition." He moaned, thumping his head against his head rest.

Serenity merely chuckled lightly, complaining about having to face consequences was totally Shingo.

Well, he hadn't changed as much as she had worried about. Re-connecting with him wouldn't be so hard. She was finally looking forward to spending time with him.

"Telling the truth is like ripping off a bandaid, just get it over with." She commented dryly, sending him a stern look out of the corner of her eyes. She needed to focus on the speeding traffic now and not his emotional state.

Shingo began to laugh, liking the analogy. It seemed very fitting to the sordid story he was about to tell.

"First off, it wasn't my fault. Second, I was a victim of circumstance and third the dorm mother hates me!" He started loudly his voice breaking in tone as he tried to defend himself.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. As he rolled his eyes in disgust, not liking that she was enjoying the injustice done to him.

"Well, I guess manner's is not your strong suit." he commented bluntly, crossing his arms in stubborn refusal to divulge any information.

"I'm sorry...truly. It was how to you said it that was funny not what happened to you. That must have been horrible. You were wronged with out proper trail to prove your innocence. " She nodded with a serious expression. Her eyes still dancing with mirth though.

"No, I was given a trail by my peers in the dorm and I was still proven guilty. " He confessed with an embarrassed grimace, rubbing the back of his head.

Serenity rolled her eyes...what a drama queen!

They were already bantering back and forth like they truly were siblings, as if no time or trauma had come between them. Her heart was bursting with joy, things could not have been better between them.

Shingo kept her one pins and needles for the rest of the afternoon, refusing to tell her what happened. They had a delightful time learning all about one another at a small sushi bar just outside of the commercial ward of Shibuya. Then headed back through Minato towards Azabu.

Serenity unconsciously slowed as they began to drive down the shadowed lanes of their old neighbourhood. Shingo eyes held no recollection of the small green spaces or playgrounds of their childhood. While she found herself tearing up, as memories of their loving mother began to flood through her. Walking down those very same sidewalks towards the parks, or down to the small commercial Dorrii that held the local grocer. The landscapes of familiar trees and average homes with their brightly painted roofs that were cast in late afternoon light. Giving the suburban sprawl of Minato a watercolour tint of gentle beauty as if it had become a living memory.

She couldn't help but sigh with longing to be back here, but this time she wanted to have her own family. It was a long held fantasy of her's she kept tucked away, realizing that it might just be that a romance towards a life she may never claim. She was not normal and should not believe that an average life like that. Of being a simple house wife was in her future.

She quickly sped up as a familiar street rose up beside them, she refused to even glance down that hallowed lane. Knowing their old childhood home lay in that direction.

Serenity was worn out by the time they made it back to the condo. Shrugging off her white ballet flats in the entry way. She waved vaguely towards the living room for Shingo to settle in. They had bonded easily over the course of the afternoon and were very comfortable with each other. She was amazed at how charming and easy going Shingo could be. Their was never an awkwardness between them.

"Holy Kami's!" Shingo shouted, tossing his bag in the far corner of the living room. Taking in the luxurious life style she enjoyed.

"You are loaded...huh!" he gaped as he spun in a circle behind the grey leather love seat.

"Well, I fair pretty well." She began defensively.

"An heiress..right? Old money is paying for all this..." He nodded acting as if he knew it all.

"No...I am a nation wide phenomenon right now." She shrugged, keeping her temper. It wasn't a far stretch to think that way. Haruka belonged to old money, so did many young adults in Tokyo. They lived their days with out worry, enjoying one whim after another not having to work for anything.

He stopped and gave her a incredulous look.

She bowed with a flourish. "Serenity Moon, at your service." She had worked her finger's to bone over everything she had obtained in her young life so far. She had an unshakable personal pride and a strong independence to prevail no matter the odds. Thanks to the hard life she had led and the many wonderful influences of her Mamoru, and dear friends from the states. Their words of wisdom and belief in her was what she carried away from that terrible day. She had spent the last four years attempting to live up them. To become the strong woman who could overcome anything, to never give up on herself, and above all to always strive towards the light. Because it was that insatiable love inside of her that had drawn those wonderful friends and her Mamoru to her in the first place.

"Holy Shit! My sponsor is Serenity frick'in Moon! I went to your Summer Sensations rave last year!" He screamed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head he was so impressed.

"That party was dooope!" He growled all gangster like, with complementary arm movements and everything.

Serenity blushed and giggled. She was truly enjoying having her one time little brother being proud of her. When they were kids she never thought this day would ever come.

"Arigato." She bowed, heading past him towards the hall.

Then a thought struck her, that party was for eighteen and up how the hell did a thirteen year old get in!

"Uhm, Shingo-kun? How..." She started, finding him grinning smugly.

"Fake id, never leave home with out it. Being tall has it advantages." He commented with a bit of arrogance and self satisfaction.

She merely nodded, that was common place now. She was going to have a meeting with her bouncers about carding if or when all this bad publicity cleared up at the club. She had so much to deal with right now. She would have travel back to Osaka soon and give the families of the deceased proper condolences. Right now she was handling her business via the computer with her assistant.

"I got some coke in the fridge, junk food stashed in the upper cupboard above. I need to relax a bit before bed. I'm going in the tub first ok?" She practically commanded as she walked away.

Shingo merely shrugged and headed over to the couch to find the remote.

"Don't think your getting off easy, when I'm done I want a full story as to why I am now hosting a delinquent!" She called back her little dig with a smug smile. Enjoying Shingo's groan of dread that followed her down the hall.

She entered the master bedroom finally taking some time to really appreciate it. The walls were painted a soft aqua green as if the ocean had claimed space in the room. A huge wall sized painting of the shore line of Kamakura hung above the bed. A serene shore line of white sand with cresting waves in the distance and a pure crystal sky above. The bed frame was a blocky style, black leather with matching headboard. Dressed in silver silk sheets and blush pink heavy overlaying blankets. She giggled at that, Haruka had bought her, her own bedding set for her time here. Each side of the bed held a black end table with simple silver desk lamps. One might see in any fancy hotel in the city. A matching black dresser sat against the front wall by the door. With a large walk in closet set beside it, with beige wood slatted doors. A large scenic window took up the far wall overlooking the bed, thick sky blue curtain were drawn on either side. The faint light of the evening sky was falling like a shroud over the Tokyo skyline beyond the window. While a little further on was a glass patio door that led to the circling cement balcony that wound around the outside of the condo.

It was peaceful, almost tranquil in here. Michiru's calm comforting persona was apparent in everything in here. She released a thankful sigh, taking her time undressing and tracking down her white cotton robe.

Shingo was deeply emmersed into a crazy game show centered around an obstacle course. Laughing up hoarsely, while munching happily on a bag of Doritos. Glancing in on him from the mouth of her hallway, admiring how perfectly at home he was in her Condo. It warmed her body and soul in everyday. This place had seemed to lonely to her for the last few days, to silent, to still. Now it had life and warmth. Smiling fondly at him she turned and headed into the bathroom.

It was a western style setup with a large jacuzzi tub setup at the end of the large room, the outer shell built in with black tile. A shower area with faucet and wooden stool sat before the tub. With a long vanity taking up most of the rest of the semi circle framed room. The walls all in black tile with black and white checker board tile on the floor. The vanity held a white porcelain sink with overly bright orb style lights set in a line above the large mirror. The wrap around counter had a very burlesque feel. With a set of stacked black storage compartments along the edge of the counter near the door. Holding rolled up beige towels and hand cloths. A small room was set off the side that held the western style sitting toilet. It was a refined atmosphere that made Serenity feel slightly overwhelmed. She had used the bathroom countless times before in the last few days, but those hours had been a stressful blur. Intending to enjoy her time cleaning and soaking in the extra deep, extra large, jet powered hot tub tonight. She got down to business, striping off her robe and hanging it up on the hooks behind the door. Before adjusting the shower faucet and soaping up with her gel. Soon she was humming contentedly, hunched over the wooden stool, running the mobile shower head over her naked flesh. Washing away all her worries, as its gentle pulsing action soothed her tight flesh.

This was bliss...this was just perfect.

In time she was lounging in the hot bubbles of the jacuzzi, every muscle was loose and tingling. Her mind had fallen into a peaceful meditation that only the steam and endless massage upon her body could provide. She had closed her eyes, leaning back against the tub's edge. Her long golden hair floating around her in a lazy fashion. Releasing one long drawn out sigh after another, she basked in the peace of the moment.

She was so deep in her relaxing thoughts, she never felt the water shift around her as a sickly green and grey scaly body shimmered beneath the surface.

"Berrryl, zends herrrr regarrrrdzzz" A guttural hissing voice shocked her out of her tranquil fantasies.

She shot up from her lounging position to greet the most hideous face close up. A thick scaly disgusting monstrosity of a human face. With sick yellow eyes that were overly round and large with huge black inky pupils. No eyebrows at all, just a boney ridge over each grotesquely huge eye. A lipless mouth full of tiny pointed teeth, as if she was now staring down a piranha. Instead of ears there were large fins jutting out rigidly from it's head, with slitted gills down it's long slender neck. Attached to a long torso, the scaly skin stretched over protruding ribs. Down to a tiny waist that looked starved, with every hip bone poking out. With long slender arms and legs covered in grey fish scales, long crone like hands were twitching with anticipation near her neck. The yellowing talon's still dripping with water, as it's skin glistened with a mucus like moisture that wasn't all just water. A long fan tail jutted down it's back, full of slender spines the kept the sail like fin taunt.

"Fish-eye..." Was all she was able to utter before his hands clasped her neck in a straggle hold, pulling her swiftly under the water.

Shingo was just cramming a handful of bright orange nacho cheese crumbs into his mouth when a resounding thump echoed from outside. He turned in alarm to find a strange man now recovering from a powerful leap upon Serenity's balcony. Dressed in only a pair of black sleep pants, his incredibly built chest and abs on display for all to see. He had jet black hair that hung thick and wild around his handsome aristocratic features. Piercing dark blue eyes that seemed near midnight in color stared him down from the other side of the glass.

"Let me in!" He shouted his voice commanding, as he pounded on the glass his well muscled arms coiling with the intent to break the window if Shingo didn't comply.

Then he heard Serenity cry out in pain, followed by intense splashing from the bathroom. Unearthly hisses and gurgles ending the strange explosion of sound from down the hall.

"Now!" The dark haired man bellowed, spurning the young man into motion. Shingo had no idea what was going on. It sounded like Serenity was in some major trouble in the tub and there was a maniac on her balcony screaming at him.

He was uncertain as to what to do but the look of fear he saw in the man's eyes was enough for the teen to instantly trust him. Shingo dashed for the patio door and pulled it open.

Darien rushed inside at a sprint, dashing down the hall. His bare feet thundering down the wood flooring.

He had just grasped the silver handle to the bathroom door, when a drenched, water logged Serenity opened the door from her end...inside. Her robe hanging as an after thought over her tiny body, a bare shoulder on display while her long hair was a drenched mess down her back. The robe was barely closed with her loosely tied belt. She looked utterly soaked. The floor was an over flowing puddle that was now flowing into the hall.

"To late boy avenger..I already saved my own narrow ass." She grumbled, the dead fish stench wafting out of the bathroom was soon tainting the hall.

Darien choked on the smell, holding a hand over his mouth. "That's boy...wonder.." He corrected weakly.

"What happened?" He moaned. Her face remained expressionless, almost bordering on disinterest.

"Never mind that, your a smart man you can figure it out." She stated bitterly. Her good mood instantly evaporating along with her humour. She was so sick of this war!

"Sere..." Darien tried to be patient knowing she was quite shook up.

"Look, I do need your help." She sighed, grinding a couple fingers into either side of her temples and closing her eyes trying to quell the headache growing there.

"Go downstairs, around back of the complex, in that small garden. You should find Po, setting up camp if he hasn't already. Get him and bring him here. We have a body to take care of. I need this to be discrete. The young man in my living room doesn't need to know what's going on." She explained, pleading for him to stop questioning her and just do as he was told.

"Ok...uhm what do I tell him?" He floundered.

"Just think of something." She responded in irritation slamming the door in his face. She was still buzzing with power from the battle and she needed to calm down.

From behind the bathroom door she listened in on Darien's brief conversation with Shingo.

"What's going on?" The young man asked nervously.

"She clogged the toilet...big mess...it ain't' pretty, don't go in there. The girl really needs to improve her diet, big time. I got to go get the plumber be right back." Darien explained.

Serenity whimpered in mortification hanging her head in shame as her face flared bright red.

...Damn you Darien...you are such an ass! You are so going to pay for that.

Darien was wandering in the dark through a set of bushes, glancing around with growing agitation as he found only bare lawn with a few trees scattered here and there. He was about ready to bolt and deal with Serenity's body all by himself. When he saw a huge shadow appear as if on que, swaggering from the trees nearby. Dressed in a full Hitatare style kimono in dark crimson with black accents. It featured a typical Kimono top with a kamishimo vest over top that had wide angled shoulder guards. Narrowing into flowing pants to aid in manoeuvrability. He bore his family crest upon the back of the garb, of a crescent moon with rolling clouds underneath all in silver. Dagger hilts and twin katana's were tucked into his obi sash. That wound around his rotund belly multiple times. With wooden geta sandals adorning his large feet, that clopped and strained under his ample weight. His long black hair now tied up in a top knot with two sticks jutting out of the square style odango.

"Po..." He rushed up to him mystified he managed to stay out of police custody dressed like that and packing so many weapons?

"Little man." he greeted in his deep monotone voice.

"You look like a big fat samurai!" He stated in disbelief.

"I am a big fat samurai!" He rumbled, "I am guessing my mistress needs me." He nodded, then gazed up at the back of the grey and white brick condo tower.

"You guessed right, something happened in her condo she needs both of us." Darien darted away, expecting the big man to just follow. To which he did with out question or complaint.

Shingo was rummaging through his army pack by the time they got back, looking about ready to bolt. The condo was flooded with a dull haze of rotten fish, that was making his eyes water.

He slowly stood up his jaw hitting the floor as Darien and a huge man in a battle kimono entered the condo like they owned the place. Striding away down the hall completely ignoring him.

"Ok...that's the weirdest plumber I have ever seen. " Shingo commented softly, following them to the entry way of the hall. Only to stop in his tracks as the two men plus a very wet and sodden looking Serenity in a bath robe came storming back down the hall, their faces set in stone.

He followed after them only to spin back around as they rushed back down the hall with several large garbage bags.

The dead fish smell was rancid, nearly burning the fine hairs inside his nose. He had never encountered such a foul oder before. The sight of the mutant fish man, floating face down in her tub was a bit alarming. Clearly gutted by her silver energy sphere, the water stained a dark crimson, was a bit disconcerting. Darien stood aloof near the vanity, while Po set to work to dispose of the corpse, releasing a katana from his back. Darien stood in stunned horror as the large man began to dismember the body with out emotion. The dull crunch of bone and wet sickening sounds of tearing flesh issuing through the small bathroom.

Serenity stood in the shadows of the door frame, holding herself tight with crossed arms. Leaning casually against the door jam that led into the small toilet area of the bathroom. Keeping her face averted to the further carnage, Po was inflicting upon the corpse, by decapitating the body then chunking it up into smaller pieces.

"I thought the bad guys were supposed melt or fade away when they got killed." Darien stated with a nervous smile.

"He was a man once...before a truly evil scientist turned him into that." Serenity snarled, blinking rapidly as the sour smell was getting to her.

"Oh..." Darien rubbed the back of his head in shame. This was not the time or place for jokes. He moved quietly to her side, sliding an arm around her shoulders seeking to comfort her.

She shrugged off his slight embrace, casting him an irritated look.

"Po?" She inquired moved away from him. Leaving Darien sighing with regret, she was hurting but he just couldn't make it better. It seemed like he was only making things worse for her.

"Almost done, Mistress." He grunted, hauling the last couple pieces of carcass into the last remaining garbage bags.

Serenity nodded, approving of his fast work at disposing the body. The tub looked like a slaughter house, thick with blood and flotsam of muscle, fat and bone. It was going to take a long time to clean it up properly and air out the apartment from the smell of decay.

"I need to go check on Shingo." She stated leaving the room stiffly.

Darien followed after her a couple minutes later. Finding her hovering before the coffee table reading a note.

(Serenity-sama,

Thanks for the room and board but I think things might be a bit crazy for you right now. I feel it might be better if I was scarce for a bit. I'm headed out with friends, I'll be back eventually. Hope your feel better soon.

Shingo-kun.)

She sighed, feeling horrible. One day...that was all Shingo lasted in her new life. She had scared him away in less then twenty-four hours. How would she ever be able to have a family or a lover in this endless battle. It was all so unfair.

Darien approached her softly, his strong hands gripped her shoulder's from behind. His body pressed up soothingly against her slender back. Feeling the damp cotton against his hot stomach, as she trembled upon his light touch.

His bodies heat warming the chill now flooding her small body. She leaned back into him, finally calming enough to allow him to comfort her. She needed him more now then ever.

"I just want a normal life..." she cried brokenly, bowing her head in misery. Her tears dropping upon the note, in a stream of regret. Which had been her constant companion for the last four years.


	29. The Crazy Night:Beginnings

Writing as much as I can, when ever I can. Writing this fic is like purging my brain...sigh. Well, here once more to thank you all for hanging in there. I can tell I got a-lot of silent reader's out there..this is me staring at you all. 0-0

Thank you so much for coming back each week to check up on what our character's are up too. I really feel I am coming into my own voice with this story.

Thanks to all those who are following, and who fav'd the fic. And here's the shout out to all who left their thoughts behind. I found them, picked them up and held them to my heart! Hee,hee,hee. So cute and fluffy!

Trish1573:Their will be humour and light moments, but I am moving into the last half now. So, it will become more intense as we approach the finale.

SailorRallison: Did listening to Les Mis and reading my last two chapters, really make you cry? Les Mis...ohhhh. That's my favourite Musical!

Revy679:Your's reviews are so wonderful! I love how detailed they are. They really help me know what about my chapter's were good and what needs more work.

LoveInTheBattleField:Here ya go!

smfan4ever72:Getting closer and closer...tee,hee,hee. The jumping of bones will commence very soon.

CynDLou 12:LOL, I liked that part too. I feel a little humour now and then makes the drama go down better. Like a spoon full of sugar, makes the medicine go down and all that.

Alrighty then, lets just get the note out of the way and on with the story.

Author's notes: This chapter will have the song lyric's, Zedd featuring Foxes:Clarity. Because it was that dance song that first sent me on this tangent. The next few chapter's will be setup in this framework as a way illustrate how music played such a large role in the story lines creation.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

**The crazy night begins...**

'_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

Serenity moved deeper into his warmth, her lithe body sagging against his. His slow massaging hands crept from around her shoulder's. Rubbing down her tense arms in a soothing caress. To fade away briefly, before clasping his hands before her flat stomach, brushing the wet cotton of her robe against her clammy skin. Forming a comforting circle, as his lips pressed tenderly into the damp hair a- top her head. She moaned with sweet pleasure, closing her eyes and basking in his love. Always he knew exactly what she needed, guided by some unseen force to be able to love her in all the small ways she needed most.

"My Mamoru..." She breathed, bringing her hands up enough to clasp over to his.

"Always...Sere. Always." He whispered to her, so thankful for this moment. Her barriers seemed to be coming down and finally she was allowing him in. He could see with sympathy, light scratches along her collar bone from her struggle in the bathtub with that horrible monster. This fighting seemed normal for her, as if it happened often. It pained him to think that such a sweet creature like her had been fighting for her life for so long.

"Mistress..." Po's deep rumble shattered the tender moment.

Darien turned with a resigned sigh, finding the huge kimono wrapped Ape lumbering back into the living room. With three giant garbage bags full of body parts. The grim sight was enough to fully kill the tenderness in their embrace. Replaced now with a cold reality, creeping back in to slap him hard in the metaphorical face.

"Po..." She moved out his embrace like lightening. Approaching the living mountain with a concerned look.

"I can handle this Mistress. But I suggest you gather your things, Beryl knows were you live now. So this place is not safe." He growled, heading towards the front door. "I shall return and finish cleaning up. Go!" He commanded in a rough bellow.

Darien paid her a small look of concern, as she nodded towards Po. A cold, determination in her eyes. Then darted back down the hall to gather up her things. Time was the enemy now!

It took less then two minutes to shove her things back into her army bag, having never truly unpacked. She had quickly thrown on a grey and black plaid mini skirt, that just touched the crest of her thighs and hugged her hips. Pulling on a pair of white silk stockings that reached just above her knees. With a white low cut shirt, that showed the upper crests of her pert breasts. Which tied up behind her neck with two slim stripes of fabric. The shirt was sleeveless and form fitting, hugging low on her curves like a second skin. It's hem line just touching the waist of the skirt. If she raised her arms up over her head, it pulled up enough to show off her well toned stomach. The design revealing most of her arching slender back as well. It was an alluring number she might wear at a dance club, but breathed enough to allow her full manoeuvrability in her arms. Which is what she needed to cast her energy balls, the skirt as well was loose enough to move unhindered in combat.

Pulling her long blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, she slapped on a pink adidas cap and pulled the tail through the back. She tucked her i-pod into a side pocket of her skirt, flipping her old headphones around her neck. Making sure her most important and most treasures objects were on her body.

Before slinging the huge pack over a shoulder, then she dashed back down the hall. Glancing into the corner of the living room where Shingo's bag had once been. Verifying that the young man had truly bailed on her. With a mute nod she headed for the front door, grabbing her big hot pink purse from the floor of the entryway. Slipping on her white tennis sneakers, before standing up and finding Darien waiting for her just outside her front door. Closing the door resolutely behind her, she would check in with Po later tonight. Right now she needed to get out of dodge.

"Sere, I really needed to know what is going on." Darien called after her, unable to keep up with her frantic stride. Unable to stop himself, he subtly checked her out. His libido approving of the cute yet sexy outfit she had thrown on. Loving how the shirt was backless, and hugged her curves. How the short skirt fell so alluringly over her swaying rear. The hemline barely reaching her thighs, long slender legs accented by sexy white silk stockings.

God she truly was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"I'll give you as many details as I can, but for now I need to find Shingo." She called back, to preoccupied with her worries to notice his ogling.

Darien nodded, figuring that was the young man's name. Shaking his head to clear his mind of all the lewd images he was conjuring there.

"You can stash your stuff at my place." He pulled ahead by the end of the long white hall, understanding that she was avoiding the elevator and heading for the stairs. Not wanting to be trapped anywhere she might get ambushed. He pushed the plain white metal door open allowing her to jog down the flight of steps ahead of him. He kept on her heels, not receiving an answer if she was truly going to drop her stuff off at his place or not. It was a subtle offer for her stay with him until things blew over.

As she dashed across the street, passing under the sharp orange light of the street lamps heading towards his condo complex's front doors. He nodded and smiled with relief before heading after her. She was on a mission, he better get his head in the game or she was going to leave him behind tonight.

"I'm going to go change, be right back." He called, leaving her to glance mildly around his spartan living room. A knowing smile spreading on her face, as he disappeared down the hall. She had been filled with anxious, nervous feelings. All swirling in her gut as she headed over to his condo. Worried she was about to confront all four of her best friends all at once. Thankful, yet somewhat disappointed to find his place empty.

She tossed her army bag in the back corner of the plain beige living room, and her large hot pink purse up on his black marble island. Glancing mildly at the white leather couch and chairs and his large flat screen. He hadn't changed very much, still living in a forced limbo. Refusing to surround himself with anything sentimental. It as sad but understandable, she had very similar issues. Most of her rooms clutter and decor back at Ido's was just a front to keep the old man off her back. A guise of settling into his little make shift family. Truly she was wearing the only item she cared about, her army pack always contained the small tokens of his love she had received years ago. Always prepared to disappear at a moments notice.

She sighed sadly, leaning against the edge of the bar, she pulled her phone out of her purse and sent Shingo a text. Hoping he would send a message back with his where abouts quickly.

Darien rushed around his room, hopping into a pair of worn out jeans. The knees long since given up into a frayed mess. This pair was loose enough around the crotch and legs to move fluidly in both offensive and defensive kata's. He had to put on a thick black leather belt to keep the baggy jeans up on his waist. Knowing that he may need to fight and defend his love tonight he wanted to be prepared for anything. Pulling a tight white muscle shirt over his broad back, he grabbed his old black leather riding jacket from it's hook behind the bedroom door. Shrugging it on, he left it unzipped as he took in his appearance upon the mirror hanging against the door. Quickly running his hands through his hair, he felt dressed enough to head out. He was greeted by a franticly cute sight, once in the archway to the living room. A smile of amusement pulling on his lips, as he watched her ranting in frustration on her cell phone, pacing before the bar on the other end.

"It was your damn 'Talking Universe' speech this afternoon that got me to agree to him coming to live with me in the fist place!" She was frantic, tears beading in the corner of her sweet blue eyes. Her face was flushed with rage and frustration. A slender hand flying up and down in an aggravated state, while the other hand pressed the receiver so tightly against her ear. The flimsy plastic casing look ready to break.

"I blame you 'Ruka!" She accused loudly, her voice cracking under the strain. Then she was quiet for a bit before responding back bitterly.

"Well, now your 'Talking Universe' is telling me I'm a dumb-ass Baka!" She spat vehemently, with a slight hint of defeat hidden deep underneath the angry tone.

"Ruka-chan...he is wandering around Azabu right now. Beryl found out where I was, she most defiantly knows about Shingo. God Dammit, all to hell!" She swore at the top of her lungs. "If she goes after him to get to me...I don't what I'll do. I can't put him through that again!"

Darien had smiled when he heard her swear in the same manner he used too. His smile falling to confusion, his heart aching for the pain she was in. He really had know idea what was going on, but that young man meant the world to her. The terror for him in her voice made his own heart quicken in anxiety.

"Good, text me when you and Michi hit the city...no. I don't want Rini or Helios involved... not yet at least. That would only get Ido riled up. Look, I already have a good week of 'training' ahead of me when I get back there. I don't need any extra time in that torture chamber...alright talk soon." She sighed, hanging up the phone with a moan of anguish. Craning her head back in despair, to stare up at the ceiling feeling absolutely at a loss as to how to find him. Tokyo was a huge place, if he didn't text her back she truly had no way to track him down.

"Sere...?" Darien finally let himself be known to her, approaching her cautiously. Wanting to hold her, yet she looked more like a caged wild cat ready to attack then anything else.

"Lets go! I got to search the streets...something." She growled, noticing that she had no returning texts. Stuffing the cell phone in a side pocket of her skirt, then sought to dash out of the condo.

"Ok, my bikes down in the garage." Darien moved faster, grabbing her hand to halt her run. She gripped his hand, it was a steading gesture she really needed right now. As they crossed the threshold of the condo together, she paid him a grateful look. Standing anxiously beside him, while he began closing and locking the door. Tucking his key in a side pocket of his jeans. Finding thankfully his wallet and cell phone was still in that same pocket from the last time he wore these jeans a couple days prior.

He found her hand was shaking in his grasp, her whole body was beginning to tremble at the pent up fear coursing through her.

"Com'on...let's go find him." He gave her a strong smile before leading her off to the stairs. She willingly allowed him to pull her along. His confidence and self assurance a strengthening balm upon her soul as it ever was. Memories of better days, when they were much younger flooding through her. Of a courageous young man who always put her first. Loving her, protecting her and never failing to arrive when he was needed most...except for once. The warm memories quickly evaporated into the grim reality of what was. She shook her head clearing the last of the jaded feelings she bore towards him. Finding herself upon the identically elegant lobby of his condo complex. Twisting her hand out of his grasp she finally asserted herself once more.

"I would rather search in my own car. " She stated taking a step back from him, needing some space to gather her resolve to leave him.

"Sere?" He reached for her unwilling to let her just leave.

"We can cover more ground faster if we split up. " She pulled out her cell phone from her skirts pocket.

"Give me your cell.." She commanded, staring down at her phone refusing to look up at him any further.

"Fine." He relented, pulling out his own phone from his jeans. "But at some point you are going to have to clue me in here." He growled.

She nodded, but right now she needed to keep Shingo safe. Things were in motion with Haruka and Michiru already. Setsuna was given a heads up, she was ghosting the city right now.

They swapped number's then jogged off in opposite directions. She headed back out to the street, while he dashed down a side hall to another set of stairs that would lead him underground to the parking lot.

Leaving the sheltering light of the stairwell back in her own Condo complex. Serenity grasped her car keys tighter. Flipping them into a defensive position with the ignition key jutting out from between her thumb and index finger's. Prepared to use it as a weapon if needs be, the garage was very poorly lit. Damp and cool like an underground cave. She never trusted places like this, but she couldn't just blow a human mugger away with her super powers. She had to sometimes protect herself as if she was an average human woman. It was times like this when faking human that she found the most frustrating. This guise of vulnerability always taunting her. That leading an average life was the true fantasy.

She was the holder of a fearsome power, that could change reality itself. Could bend time and space at a whim...Darien and the girls were a testament to that. Yet all she wanted was to be a normal human, with out such heavy responsibilities. She guessed it was human nature to yearn for something one couldn't have.

Her sneaker's slapped eerily against the pavement as she crossed through the consuming shadows, thick cement pillars passed by her periphery. Kanji symbols shining out to her due to reflective yellow paint, she glanced briefly at them keeping track as to were she was going. This whole lonely situation resembled a slasher movie way to closely. This little journey was way to circumstantial, she knew from long years of battle tactics. That another one of Beryl's minions could lay in wait for her in the looming darkness.

"Alright, just come out and face me!" She shouted, shattering the all consuming silence. Her voice echoing back to her lamely. As she took a defensive stance in the middle of a the garages main driving lane, that would eventually lead to an up ramp out of this wretched hole in the ground.

It was a pathetic attempt to ease her nerves, minutes later she stood feeling foolish in the empty cavern of parked vehicles. Giving the shadows a long meaningful look before continuing on her way. She sighed and began to walk onward Rounding around a pillar, she cursed herself yet again.

"Hawks-eye!" She roared into the darkness, her fury now creating a silver glow around her body.

Her pride and joy had been completely totalled...

All four tires were shredded, now deflated flat to the pavement. The front bumper was torn half off, with the hood bent and twisted up by massive talons. The doors dented and scratched to hell by the bird man's incredible strength. Each window was smashed, the thick green tinted glass laying in thousands of shards within the cab.

Tears were threatening as she took in the mauled leather seats inside, yellow stuffing and metal frame work could be seen peeking out. This was how Beryl liked to torment her, by destroying what she loved. Stoking the rage within her, until she saw nothing but white. She wanted her to lose control again, she just didn't know why? Why would that woman want to bring that hell down upon herself yet again.

Serenity cast her head down and to the side, taking one calming breath after another. It was only a car...it wasn't worth getting this worked up over.

"Fine...you want to play that way." she growled, pocketing her keys. "Lets play!" She shouted in fury to the empty parking garage that surrounded her. Calling him on with a determined glint in her angry cerulean eyes.

The human guise was now officially off, she was pure Soldier now. With her palms glowing she turned on her heel and headed towards the up ramp out of the garage. If Hawks-eye was still lurking around here to take her on, she would be ready for him.

She bashed her palm against the large red button, mounted in a stout metal and cement pillar before the huge slated metal doors of the parking garage. Standing impatiently for a bit while the whirl of a powerful motor began to chug from nearby. Slowly, with much strain and screaming the yellow pole that blocked the upper portion of ramp way lifted up along with the giant door itself.

Serenity cast the shadows of the garage behind her one more cautious look. Before heading up the ramp, she could feel the cool clean air of the night outside as she crossed beyond the doors. Which began to grind and scream closed behind her as she strode ever upward towards the vague glow of the street above.

Darien was just coming up onto the crest of the ramp way, astride his midnight black Harley Davidson. He had to pay a pretty penny getting his baby oversea's but it was all worth it. Being able to ride when ever he wanted to. His bold American style bike drawing crowds and curious fans where ever he went. The locals rarely saw rides like his, to used to seeing the neon screaming crotch rockets that frequented the streets of Tokyo. Seeing a bike that looked and sounded like pure muscle power was a novelty.

The car dealer back home was down right furious with him, when he was in high school. When only a weeks later he shows up and forfeits on his lease for the Honda Ridgeline. Stating it wasn't a good fit, he had just dropped off the keys and left the dealership. His banker handled all the details, stating he was just an impetuous youth. He quickly bought himself another Harley and never looked back. He loved the freedom he got when on this powerful machine. He sometimes wondered what the hell he was thinking getting that truck. It wasn't something he ever wanted to own?

He had modified his bike over the years, adding more chrome, larger mufflers to protrude over the back wheels. Which had a wider wheel base with fat boy tires and rims that looked like the blades of a shrunken. It had a sport custom chassis with a soft tail that extended over the back wheel hub. The handle bars were now adjusted up higher, bending downward in a lazy road hog style. With a two stroke engine that produced vast amounts a power as well as just as much noise. It was a loud, aggressive beast of a ride that he loved like his son...if he had any kids that is.

Roaring up he just noticed Serenity mounting the last few strides up the ramp to street level. She looked down right pissed, with her hands balled tight at her sides. Moving with a swift irritation in her steps, that spoke volumes about the rage simmering under the surface. He was about to call to her, when an unearthly scream rent the air.

Shooting his gaze up to the roof of her Condo complex he just noticed in time a body descending rapidly in a forward dive.

"Serenity!" He shouted in panic, his voice muffled by both his motorcycle engine and the garage door's rumbling as it sealed behind her.

She glanced up from her feet with a curious look towards him. Darien watched in horror as a bird monster dove like a bullet for her. He had massive grey and gold wings, attached to his back. With the sharp angled hawk-like head. Fierce yellow eyes glowing in the dark and a razor sharp beak screaming to the night. With a man's wiry torso covered in the same dusty grey feathers as his wings. The remains of a pair of jeans hung in rags around his waist, with very human like legs protruding outward. Though his powerful arms ended in yellow bird talons that he grasped into her shoulder's. Digging them viciously into her flesh, drawing blood from the puncture wounds. To trickle downwards between her breasts and down her bare back. She screamed in tremendous pain as he impaled her like a mouse. Her arms reaching instinctively to grasp his fierce some claws, never gaining purchase in time to pull them out. Before he beat his powerful wings a couple times, lifting off into the sky, screaming in satisfaction with its prey dangling helplessly from his claws.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed out to him, as the monster took off over the tops of the nearby tower's headed towards the bay. Darien charged away down the street, his eyes darting from the racing lights of traffic to the beast in the sky above. Dodging and weaving through the congestion along the avenues,the over head lamps strobbing over him. While keeping track of his beloved dangling high over head, amid the steel and glass maze of tower's. The massive sky scraper's of the this glowing city soon enveloping her fading silhouette as they disappeared on the horizon.

He quickly caught up to them after ignoring all good sense and traffic laws, running red lights and exploding down one ways. Using any avenue he could to get up onto the freeway quickly.

His heart was beating in his ears mightier then even his bikes engine. The surge of adrenaline already coursing through his body, activating his Genesis powers at a phenomenal rate. Everything was enhanced, able to guide his bike at it's top speed through charging traffic. His reaction time to avoid collision was a hairs breath, he weaved left to right down the central freeway through Tokyo. Using everything and anything to keep his bike moving forward. The red glowing break lights of passing vehicles a blur in his periphery.

Unwilling to allow that beast to just carry her off into oblivion. He began ramping his machine over any and all obstacles, his mind moving at such an intense rate. He could judge distance and arc from a milliseconds glance at the approaching make shift ramps. Be they left over planks from roadside construction, to the very guard rail of the freeway itself. Nothing stood in his way, as he jumped his bike off the Shuto Expressway overpass right into traffic on the exiting Dorrii below. Roaring away down a wrong way street near the docks.

Weaving through the dock worker's and heavily loaded skiffs, searching for a way onto the Rainbow Bridge. The extended suspension bridge that ran the length of Tokyo Bay towards the man made islands beyond. He could see the vast double decker bridge's glowing splendour just beyond the warehouses. The twin archways of white metal that held it above the water, a sharp contrast against the black backdrop of the bay.

The bird monster seemed intent on flying her over to the reclamation area on the other side. The island city of Odaiba was a shining landscape of towers and blinking lights. With his enhanced sight Darien could see her struggling valiantly in his talons. As they cleared the slender towers and warehouses off Shibaura Pier. Swinging her legs back and forth attempting dislodge his claws from her flesh. She wasn't at all alarmed by the great height she was at. Intent only upon fighting him with everything she had.

_'You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need'_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't' know why._

_If our love is tragedy, then why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, then why are you my clarity?_

Cursing futilely Darien found a large blocking wall of cement at the end of the dock. The bridge was now stretching mere meters away. The various lights of red, white and green blinking upon the massive cables and at the peeks of the tower supports. Making the bone white structures glow bronze at the top fading towards a sun yellow in the middle, then below on the lower portion was a pale blue. It harmonized with the glowing skyline of both Tokyo and the Odaiba waterfront on the other side. Connecting the two landmasses fluidly. The light also letting the boats in the night time harbour kept track of it's length and were they could float underneath unhindered. It was one of Tokyo's glorious landmarks that drew tourists in droves.

Darien spun the bike around at full throttle, lifting the front wheel screaming off the pavement. Charging back the way he had come, losing precious seconds backtracking as Serenity began to fade upon the dark formless horizon once again. He needed to find another way back onto the Shuta expressway to get across the bridge!

"Hawks-eye...what do you intend to do with me?" Serenity called up, her hat long since fallen to earth, amid a forgotten avenue back in Minato-ward. Leaving her long golden tail to whip behind her in the chill air currents that dominated the higher altitude over the bay. Her skin felt cold and on fire at the same time. The outer layer near frozen while her impaled muscles were twitching and blazing in pain.

"Looking for a nice roost to talk, I am just the messenger..." He replied ending his statement with an uncontrollable screech, his beak only capable of making a squawking like voice.

"Then I am not understanding the message!" She shouted back in frustration as the first white steel supporting arch passed under her feet. The massive suspension bridge was now stretching out into the darkness below like a lighted ribbon. Suddenly Hawk-eye dived towards the archway, making Serenity scream in terror as the metal girder's began charging for her. Chuckling at her fear, Hawk-eye enjoyed his aerial acrobatics through the steel beams. That crossed through the thick white metal pillars at the peek of the support tower. Nearly hooking his prey several times as he twisted through the maze of metal girder that held the flanking support pillars of the bridge together. Serenity had to tuck her knees up to her chest to avoid getting caught up on cables or thicker girder's. Hawks-eye was mocking her fear every moment of the breathtaking dive. A guttural laughter issued from his throat, that grated like the scraping upon a chalk board. Suddenly banking upward, by beating his wings again with an intention to ascend back into the sky.

It was the deafening roar of an engine, shattering the dull howling of the winds of the bay that drew both their attention. Serenity looked down and to the right, her eyes flying wide in both astonishment and alarm.

Hawks-eye screeched in fear, finding a powerful black motorcycle riding the massive steel cable on the side of the bridge. Charging up towards the crest of the bridge's support pillar at illogical speed. The lights popping and snapping under it's wheels, as it flew upwards defying gravity itself.

Darien was laughing with exhilaration, his eyes fearless, amazed that he was now a dare devil with excellent balance. There was nothing he wouldn't dream of trying just to gain a few extra feet upon her kidnapper. His whole body was heightened beyond anything humanly plausible. Humming with an explosive pulse of energy that mimicked the beating of his racing heart. He had never felt more alive then when in pursuit of her...his only love, the other half of his soul. When in danger her pure spirit screamed through the very fabric of the universe itself, bestowing upon him power's beyond belief.

"Serenity!" He screamed, having claimed a lead pipe back at the dock hard. Having snatched it up from a pile of debris on the side of a service road towards the bridge. He now had a weapon to use in hand to hand combat if it came to that. It was now wedged between his left muffler near the back wheel, still within reach but out of the way for his feet to use the braking pedal. He drove his bike straight up the cable, gunning the engine as he jumped it onto the roof of the first square support tower. Shooting several steel tipped roses. Like daggers from his finger tips towards the bird man.

Hawks-eye dove down towards traffic on the upper express way of the bridge hoping to use it as cover. Serenity screamed yet again, her voice sounding strained. As this roller coaster ride was making her guts twist, she felt green and ready to vomit. Having to tuck her legs in again as Hawk-eye dove into traffic like a maniac, nearly splattering her against the side of a cargo truck. Banking left just in time to twist into a roll and ascend upward enough to avoid another collision with a bus.

Darien pulled the bike up on its back wheel then using his increased strength, gunning the engine while pulling a wheelie. He hopped the bike off the top of the support tower and back onto the side cable on the other side. Riding it downward towards the congestion of vehicles below on the expressway. The tiny lights exploding under his wheels, sending sparks behind him as if he had become a shooting star.

"Your not getting away...little birdie!" he taunted smugly, as he sped off the cable into an opening between a red convertible and a white storage truck. Weaving through the now stopped traffic, as the spectator's inside the cars began to lean out of open window's to watch the strange drama happening among them. The foot traffic along the side walkways were now flashing their phone camera's. Thankfully the passengers on the Yurikamome rapid transit train on the second level of the bridge remained oblivious to the heroic escapades happening above. The train continued on it's way, its cabin lights strobbing beneath the bare girder's over the bay towards the islands with out complaint.

"This is so going to be on the ten o'clock news tonight." Darien grit his teeth, as he cast his increasing crowd of spectator's on the walkway a bitter glance. He gunned the bike down an alley between cars, charging out of the traffic to a bare stretch of bridge. Casting his eyes upward, frantic to find any trace of the mutant bird man and Serenity. After several agonizing seconds of empty sky he saw them heading over to the last supporting arch several meters away. He raced down the bridge getting ahead of the flying beast then leaped his bike back onto the nearest side cable and rode it upward. Intending to reach the crest of the bone white tower first, to catch the bird as it tried to fly overhead.

"Beryl is done playing...she wants that crystal you stole from the catacombs in Xi'an." Hawk- eye croaked out, his speech had become harder for him since forfeiting his humanity. He had no way to lose this annoying man hunting him. So he gave her the message he was commanded to give.

"I don't have it!" She shouted back up in rage. The scrunchy she had used to tie her hair back had finally pulled free, falling to the bridge several yards back. Now her golden hair was flowing behind her like a snapping cape.

"Then I suggest...you...ArKKKK!" Hawk-eye's threat was cut short as a rose flew past his cheek, cutting it deep. With blood now oozing from the jagged cut, he cocked his predatory, hawk-like head downward. His beastial yellow eyes, second eyelid flicking with disbelief.

Finding the man rearing up on his bike, as he twisted the front tire to cut a sharp turn on the end of the flat sheet of metal that was the peek of the central stability pillar on the bridge. Pacing the motorcycle back across arch. It was a precarious position, with very little room to turn he barely made it. Having to pop a wheelie at the edge just to turn the bike around.

Serenity caught sight of the attack and ducked her head down. Amazed to find Darien on the top of the oncoming metal support. Her blood running cold with fear at the fatal stunts he was pulling just to stay balanced. He had managed to halt his bike half way across the top beam on his second pass. Now braced with one leg on the metal sheeting, glaring up at Hawk-eye with a determination to not let him pass. The wind was tossing his dark hair around wildly as they were over twenty stories up. He stood strong, his gaze steady and heroic. Hand poised at his shoulder with smoke billowing around his fingertips, conjuring roses to his command.

Serenity could not help but admire him, he made quite a fierce some and mysterious figure with the starlight sparkling behind him. Then her stomach lurched with anxiety, he was untrained in how to fight another Soldier. She didn't know how focused his powers had become. Or what he would be capable of, now that he could be facing his first battle.

Four more roses shot towards Hawk-eye's face. Slashing him above the eyes and across his other cheek. The monster squawked in pain, chittering to himself in frustration as blood began to drip over his eyes, slowly blinding him.

"You are just dead weight!" he growled, blinking rapidly to clear the blood from his eyes. His attacker was a blur just below him now. Releasing his claws, he allowed Serenity to drop screaming towards the irritating man. He had said his peace there was not need to hang around.

This man proved to formidable, he was at a disadvantage but he wasn't an impatient hunter like Fish-eye. He could wait until a better opportunity presented itself. Then he would gut that man like the prey he was. Assending to the stars above, he called back a few choices curses in Japanese. Fading into the star scape above the bay.

Darien saw her falling towards him instantly reaching his arms out to catch her. Focusing a look of confidence upon her startled face. Her eyes were wide with fear...arms out stretched for him. A desperation shimmering beneath those pools of cerulean blue, her golden hair now pulled free from it's ponytail. Streaming wildly behind her, against the backdrop of black velvet and sparkling starlight.

Serenity was falling, the world spinning away from her grasp. She needed to tap into the great power of her wings of light to catch herself. Darien was right below her, arms ready to receive her falling body. But she hadn't trusted in anyone..let alone a man... since that horrible day...she needed to save herself.

It had been rare since her first manifestation. That her wings had actually responded to her call, mostly only appearing for mere seconds. Becoming more of a simple trick then a reliable ability. The great amount of power she needed to call forth, just to form them, had always remained illusive since Cross Roads. Again she could feel the heat upon her back as they spread from her punctured shoulder blades.

A smile of pride began to spread as she felt them appear, stretch wide to catch the wind and slow her fall. Then just as quickly as they appeared they faded back into nothing, the power to maintain them evaporating from her control.

"Figures..." She growled bitterly, left screaming once again towards Darien. Arms flailing uselessly as her fall was once more out of control.

Darien's stared in awe as the wings of light formed, like an angels they had appeared upon her back. Casting a cloud of fluttering feather of light out behind her. Stretching outward a majestic wings of pure light, as if she was about to take flight. Then as if they were just a trick of the moonlight they disappeared leaving her in free fall once again.

"I got you!" he shouted confidently, as her whole weight collided with him. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck as they were propelled backward off the bike and the tower as well. He grasped her around the waist with one hand as they fell towards the traffic below. Shooting a rose dagger from his free hand up towards the underside of the supporting arch. A vine stronger then rope was wrapped around his wrist as the rose was propelled upwards towards the shadows of the metal girders. With a resounding thunk it embedded itself, the vine holding tight to it's master. Darien curled his finger's around the swinging vine, holding her tight against his side with a bracing arm. The soft yellow light that bathed this part of the arch, glowing around them. A fake sunlight that warmed the darkness of the night. Providing a false sense of morning that was fleeting, as they swung back and forth in and out of that soft light.

Serenity hung from his neck, her face pressed against his chest. Heart thundering in her chest, that had been close...

"Neat trick." She breathed, craning her head up to give him an approving smile.

"Yeah..it's a real crowd pleaser at parties." he responded breathlessly. He had been playing with his roses for years, coming up with all kinds of different types.

Slowly the vine began to pull them back up to the roof of the support pillar. Her arms were soon shaking from the strain of holding onto his neck. Her muscles were on fire thanks to her injuries, she was a fast healer thanks to her Transcendent Genetic's but it still took time. He held onto her tight, sensing her pain and weakening limbs.

As they reached the summit, Serenity hauled herself up onto the small flat sheet of steel. Kneeling briefly, shaking her arms at her sides, as they had gone slightly numb from the pain. Before crawling away to the far edge, giving Darien enough room to follow her. He climbed up after, settling his heart and breath as he slowly made his way over to her.

She had moved past his fallen bike to sit on the edge of the upper tower, staring out at the shimmering silver crests of black water over the bay. Lost in her thoughts, she barely acknowledged him as he sat himself beside her. Dangling his black sneaker clad feet over the edge.

In time her white tennis shoes began to dangle near his, kicking absently.

"You definitely make my life more exciting, Sere." he grimaced as he turned to face her, noticing her wounded shoulder's. Her blood still oozing from several puncture wounds, her white shirt now splattered and stained a dark red. She was starting to look quite beat up, with new scratches adorning her flushed cheeks. Her hair a fly away mess around her shoulder's, that only made her look more wild and appealing to him. She would always look so beautiful to him, nothing could taint her graceful charms. Sweet rosy cheeks, her skin glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes always carrying that hint of innocence that pulled upon his heart.

He quickly shrugged off his leather jacket, letting it drop behind him to the cold metal. Pulling his white muscle shirt over his head and set to tearing it up into strips.

Serenity watched him make bandages, with an amusement in her eyes.

"Com. Ere." He mumbled around a strip of cloth in his teeth, as he tore it into another long strip.

She smiled and leaned towards him, her small hands laying softly upon his upper thigh. This act was sweet but futile the damage had been done. Fish-eye had explained some of Beryl's plans, during their struggle. As he held her down below the water, she had listened to his echoing voice with a fatal understanding. Beryl had finally killed Tomoe and taken over this group of soldier's. Her plans for domination were much bolder then ever before and all ready in play.

Before she had been forced to kill him, after he explained his part to play in this final act of hers. To avoid getting a more severe dose of poison from his claws, she had thrust a ball of her energy through his abdomen gutting him. Which hadn't helped her much since Hawk-eye had been the back up to make sure it was successful. Thanks to his talon's she had a been injected with a lethal amount of Botulinum toxin. In time her body would just stop and so too would her breath.

While Hawk-eye had let her in on the rest of Beryl's plans during her mid flight to the bay. His claws and Fish-eyes had been tainted with a slow acting poison. If she wanted to live past tonight, she had to bring the Silver crystal to Tokyo Tower before dawn.

She didn't have the crystal artifact and had no way to retrieve it in time anyway. So this was going to be her last night. So she needed to find Shingo and get him under Haruka's protection before the sun rose.

Darien quickly wrapped up both shoulder's tight in the cloth, tying the strips up into knots just under her arms. The left over cloth now dangling down her sides like frayed ribbons.

He never put his coat back on, enjoying the cool breeze against his hot skin. That chase had been intense, he had been in a state of panic the whole time. Now he needed some time to air out!

She sighed, admiring his amazingly muscled and toned chest and arms. He looked like some silver toned adonis in the soft light of the waning moon, that hung silently in the night sky before them. The sky was full of stars, twinkling down on them in a endless star scape. It was so peaceful up here, like they were sitting on the top of the world and no-one and nothing could touch them. She wanted this moment to last forever.

He had just been coming into his adult size and proportions before she had left. Now as a full grown man, he had an absolutely amazing body. She felt her heart quicken at just the sight of him in nothing but a pair of loose fitting jeans. He was gorgeous, with the wind blowing through his dark hair. Those deep blue eyes she used to get lost in. Silently admiring him as he was staring thoughtfully out over the bay. Those soulful eyes drawing her in once more. The world and all her worries seemed to fade away in his pressence just as they used to when they were kids.

"It's kinda beautiful out here...the ocean is so mysterious." He stated, taking in the vague landscape of lighted tower's upon the horizon that was Tokyo. "The silhouette of the city...looks like the battlements and towers of a vast palace." He mused.

Serenity followed his gaze out over the city skyline, nodding silently that she agreed. It was a very whimsical sight to few the city that way. She enjoyed the romantic image he was able to create.

"How long have you been fighting?" He inquired softly, not missing a beat.

"Four years now." She responded curtly.

Darien frowned, that was quite the coincidence, that was exactly how long he had these new powers.

"Those beast men?" He sighed, pushing on. Not seeing the connection between them just yet.

"They worked for an evil scientist..Soichi Tomoe." She started. "He wants to rule the world, to recreate it in his own image. He believes that human's are out dated, that our kind." She started reluctantly, not wanting to overwhelm him. "The one with Genesis Power's are destined to rule over them. That we are the ultimate form of evolution."

"Worked for..as in this man isn't alive anymore?" Darien offered, wondering what else was happening behind that statement.

"Currently they are under new management." She quipped giving him a small smile, her mind spinning at the prospect of that sadistic bitch now ruling over Tomoe's army. With that kind of power at her disposal, she could become quite a threat for her comrades. If she had figured out how to use the crystal they had found in China a year back, she would have been unstoppable. Serenity sighed heavily, thankful the crystal was still safely hidden back in Xi'an.

"Who do you work for then?" he nodded, accepting the answer but pushing forward in another direction.

"A power hungry politician. Ido Takahashi. He believes that we were created to protect human kind. That our purpose is to be Soldier's and nothing more then weapons at his disposal." She shrugged. He treated them like tools and not people with feelings. Just expecting they do as they were told, to fight and sometimes die for his greater good. His so called estate was merely a front for a military compound to churn out young soldier's as quickly as they could be found. It wasn't a home, or even a safe place to be half the time. He could be as dangerous and heartless as any dictator, when his order's were not obeyed.

"So you are always getting into fights with that other guys Soldier's, trying to stop his plans to conquer the world." He grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. This hidden war of super powers, that had waged under everyones noses for the last few decades was amazing. How had it gone on unnoticed for so long? They had just put on quite a show on the bridge, this might just be the end of this secret war.

"So do you know were these powers came from?" He was staring at his hands in his lap now, his face trying to comprehend their purpose.

"No not really. " She shrugged, struggling to explain what she could. "We were all born with them, they are normally dormant in our Genetic makeup. But decades ago some scientists here in Japan had theorized their existence. Based upon some ancient Sanskrit texts found in Xi'an China about something called Transcendence. They were hoping to create some kind of super soldier, it was during the great war. So they were eager to trump the weapon of mass destruction currently being created in America at the time. Hoping to protect our country with the fear of a greater power. In the end our scientist didn't have any break throughs in time. The bombs stuck and the work was buried. Until a young scientist, Soichi Tomoe stumbled upon it. He managed to convince a young politician, Ido Takahashi of it's importance to the countries future. So a lot of funding was put into the research. They developed a series of tests to find Transcendent genetics in japan's children. But governments and people's interests changed and the research got shelved. Later with Ido's personal funding, Soichi developed a serum to find human's with these powers. Parents were told to take their children for a series of immune shots to insure their health. In reality they were to determine who possessed the power of Transcendence. Within the year Soichi had a nice batch of young test subjects for his experiments. All nicely sanctioned by the government thanks to Ido. Unfortunately many children died, as his methods were quite radical. The government quickly shut him down, before the UN caught wind of the mass murder's." She took a deep breath, for it was a long story and she still had much more to go.

"But that didn't stop him, he just went oversea's to start the testing all over again. The remaining test subjects were then kidnapped and sent to France. Were he began to try and force them to activate and manifest. Realizing that it is under severe mental and physical stress that the body's fight or flight response would kick in. Forcing the genetics to respond to save the host. Thus the first Genesis Soldier was created. " She finished. Leaving much still unsaid.

"So something really traumatic happened to me and the girls to get our genetics to activate?" He mused, trying desperately to remember what it could have been. The worst memory he had was when his parents had died, but his powers didn't show up until over a decade later. So that made little sense.

She remained silent, once more at war with herself. She wondered if she should tell him about what truly happened to him. Would it cause more harm then good?

"Those monster men?" He added, pushing onward to other questions.

"A new breed of Genesis Soldier, bonded to animal DNA." She growled. "Tomoe is truly heartless, without morals or conscience to think about his actions."

"A true scientist. He doesn't question if he should do something only how to do it. " Darien pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She had looked so upset, almost near tears. He wanted only to comfort her. She allowed it, feeling cold both inside and out. Curling up under his arm. Resting a hand against his well muscled chest, her cheek molding against his shoulder.

So...warm...

She sighed, closing her eyes in contentment, he felt so wonderful.

"It's always about progress...isn't it." he finished, glancing down at her cuddling against him. Enjoying this moment for what it was. Knowing that any second now she would pull away, not wanting to dwell to much in his comfort. He didn't understand her reluctance fully, she had only really professed that her dreams of him were not so pleasant. That worried him greatly, their conversations had always held a strange sense that she knew him way more then he knew her. So he wasn't going to push yet either. They were getting closer all the time. She acted so much like a scared deer, all skittish and nervous always trying to find a place to hide away. He needed to move forward with her slowly, tentatively until she was ready to let him into her heart.

"We better head back into Azabu. I need to find Shingo before any more of those Soldier's show up to harass me tonight. " She groaned, pulling away with a thoughtful smile.

Darien merely nodded accepting that was all she willing to allow for now. He draped his leather jacket over her shoulder's without a word. Smiling happily as she shrugged it on, the jacket was soon overwhelming her small shoulder's. Hanging over her like a child wearing her father's coat. She truly was a dainty little thing, so cute and endearing. As he turned his back to her focused on checking his bike for any damage. He missed her zippering up the leather shroud, nuzzling her face deep into the jacket's recesses and taking a deep breath of his essence.

God...she missed him so...

She cautiously mounted herself behind him on the bikes leather on tight around his waist, as he kicked the bike to life. Guiding it slowly back down the cable and onto the crowded bridge. She ignored the spectator's and the steady flashing of pictures. She just didn't care anymore.

Pressing her face up against his shoulder blades, basking in his earthy smell, the yielding hot skin against her's. Her body humming to feel more of him against her, at war with her thoughts that were still wary to pursue this romance once again. They disappeared into the stopped traffic, heading down narrow aisle of vehicles back onto the Shuta Expressway.

'_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy._

_'If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity.'_

Within the hour they found themselves on a wide sidewalk, near Ichinoashi park. She had convinced him to park his Harley in a parking garage a few blocks off. Stating it would be faster to move around Tokyo on the transit-line. They could talk to other passengers or workers and get leads to see if Shingo had used the trains recently. That with the crazy night life of this great city, he would spend more time stuck in traffic now on the Dorri's then traveling.

So now they were outside the grand glass doors to Azabu-Juban station. A subway entrance of white steel and glass. With simple kanji signs above the doors. Inside was the upper entrance that sat before the modest stairwell that led down to the platforms of the subways.

Darien leaned against the side of the glass structure, sending a bulk text to the girls who were back at the hotel. Stating he was out with Serenity searching for some teenage boy named Shingo. He had gotten her approval to enlist his friends to help in the search since they were under pressure to find the kid fast. She had agreed rather more quickly then he had assumed. The images she had of Shingo on her phone were curious though. They looked more like surveillance photo's. He had paid her a curious glance, finding her standing nearby absorbed in her own texts. Her golden hair hanging around her shoulder's, dipping low down her back to touch the crest of her butt just peeking out beneath the jacket's hem. The bulky sleeves of his leather coat bunching in massive rolls around her wrists. Only the tips of her typing fingers could be seen beyond the deep black cotton cuffs. She was the very images of sweetness...

Smiling fondly at her he quickly gathered himself back on task. With a shrug he sent the photo to the girls and his bro's. They would be on the streets within the hour searching as well.

"So you think he came here?" He inquired as they took to the stairs leading down to the subway gallery.

"No idea, but this is one of the hubs to reach the neighbouring wards." She responded, jogging down the steps two at a time. The heavy leather coat of his, bouncing absurdly upon her tiny frame. The stairway was well lit, painted all in white, which was quite jarring to the eye.

"If he wanted to get out of Azabu quickly, this would be were he would go." She commented. Azabu-Juban had a-lot to things to do. But it was a heritage ward holding more traditional stores, restaurants and shopping. Filled with temples, parks and embassies. Apartment towers and complex's for most income brackets and a wide spreading suburban sprawl on the west side. It wasn't known to be to be young at heart, or hold the beat of Tokyo's youth. Built with narrow streets full of shops with numerous lanes filled with traditional carts and booths. It didn't have many trendy restaurant or cafe's, bars or dance clubs. To find those one had to travel into the more up scale ward of Ropongii. Which was were Serenity figured he might have gone.

She led him down onto the first floor, the subway was even more intensely lit then the stairwell. All white with digital billboards hanging from the ceiling. Darien surveyed the upper level of the station with appreciation. The Japanese version of the subway was so modern and pristine looking compared to the dingy, rundown subways stations of the states. He wondered if this effort to keep the area well lit worked to cut down on the crime that tended to happen in crowded places like this.

Serenity dashed down the wide main aisle to the ticket booths set up on the far side of the cement platform. He had know idea what he was doing so just hung back. The crowds in the underground station were of course polite. Avidly ignoring him, attempting to keep up their foreign conversations. Even though a shirtless Gaijin was unnerving them to the extremes. He leaned against a cement pillar, glancing at the poster's and advertisements plastered there and on the back wall of this level. Listening in on the hushed words spoken around him, picking up how uncouth and dangerous they viewed him. The people murmuring around him were nervous, paying only sideways glances trying hard not to offend him and set him off. He rolled his eyes in disgust, it the whole us versus them mentality all over again. He understood it, their country had had a long struggle back towards economic equality with the rest of the world. That even though the war was long over, trust in other countries good will was still not nation wide. Have such a solid base of national loyalty was something to be proud of, but at the same time they had no reason to fear him. So was slightly irritated by it.

Serenity returned holding two tickets for the Toei Oedo line. She thrust one into his hand, before dashing away into the spreading crowds of the Tokyo Metro.

"Wait up!" He shouted, pushing rudely through the pressing people. His claustrophobia now slamming against his restraint like a sledge hammer. She was in a rush to find the young man, trusting that Darien could just keep up. She jumped onto the escalator heading down to the third level to catch the train that was leaving in less then five minutes. Darien shoved himself through the converging masses, as politely as he could to get onto the moving stairs. Quickly scrambling down to her side, giving her a disgruntled look as he finally stood above her on the upper stair. She never noticed his mild irritation with her. Keeping a close eye on the billboards coming into view as they descended into the third level of the station.

Upon reaching the proper level, she grabbed his hand and raced down the clogged transit corridor. Serenity glanced up at the overhead departure billboard, as they passed beneath it. Then turned left, heading onward towards the turnstiles. Soon racing down the grey painted platform, with a silver subway train accented with a white orange stipe, sitting impatiently. The doors still all open at the front. While one of the trains conductors, dressed in his navy uniform and cap was moving through the rear compartments one at a time doing a final check before staring his shift. Racing against the last few seconds, she charged into a open door and into the congested atmosphere of the subway car.

Darien groaned in dread as she slid up to a metal pole in the main aisle, since it was standing room only. He moved in behind her, using his body as a shield against the stranger's now pressing up against them. His stomach soon roiling with the strain of such close quarter's. A stress sweat beading upon his body as he continued to feel strange bodies constantly brushing around him. As the crowds finished boarding and settling into position for the ride. The sour smell of humanity surrounded them, masked slightly in the lemon scented disinfectant solution used to regularly clean the train. It was a sickening mix of smells, slowly suffocating him.

Serenity was gripping the pole tightly with both hands, casting him sympathetic looks. As he surrounded her small frame with his, both of his hands gripping the pole a little higher up. The train lurched forward casting her supple backside against his crotch forcefully.

"Gomen..." She muttered.

"Sorry." He stated at the same time, giving her a small uncomfortable smile. Feeling his member becoming aroused by her sudden assault. He shook his jeans briefly, attempting to be non-nonchalant about it. She rolled her shoulder's nervously, refusing to look up at him having felt his hard sex against her butt. It had instantly sent tingles of longing through her, followed by a queasy sick feeling. Daniel had long since tainted the purity of those sexual feelings. She had never dreamed or even found arousal with any male since his assault. In truth Darien was the only man she ever wanted to be with in that intimate way. During that time, with him dead she had no interest in falling in love with another. But now those intense feelings of attraction and want were resurrecting themselves within her. She had so much going on inside her heart and mind, so many conflicting feelings and thoughts she felt ready to explode. Clearing her throat she sought to press herself more firmly against the coldness of the metal pole. Needing to calm her warming body that still remembered how wonderful being with Darien truly was. Finding with surprise that his body was now pressing up tight against her back. Pinning her against the pole in a very uncomfortable yet provoking manner. The crowds were pressing up against them on all sides, as more people chose to move into their car.

She closed her eyes moaning with need, as she began to feel his hardness against her bum again. His arms now pressed up against either side of her. She was now totally surrounded by him, his scent, the hot skin of his powerful arms laying against her cheeks. Trapped within a protective cocoon of his body. That was driving her mad with long forgotten lust and longing for him in every way. Their brief time together as kids had been so precious to her. All those wonderful memories surfacing to cleanse the darkness Daniel had seeded in her soul.

"God...damn...people..." he growled, believing he was crushing her. As she whimpered beneath him.

She didn't want to feel the lifeless pole...she didn't want to be scared anymore by what Daniel had done to her...she didn't want to be without him any longer!

With a cry of want she twisted herself around, giving the pole her back and wrapping her arms around his bare waist. Pressing her face into his lower chest, she sighed with relief to find his strong arm now wrapping around her shoulder's. Holding her against him tight, while he kept them steady with one hand on the pole.

As the ride into Ropongii hills continued, she began to mentally tear down her barriers. Closing her eyes she finally allowed herself to bask in every nuisance of him. Finding once again that peaceful sanctuary that was his embrace. Releasing a soul cleansing sigh, her breath puffing against his sculpted abdomen. Darien smiled down at her with deep love, bending down and kissing the very top of her head. Bestowing silently how much she meant to him, that he would never let her go again.

Strange flashes of memory began to pop in his mind, like the ripples from a tossed stone. They started small at first. Glimpses of forgotten moments of a much younger version of the woman currently in his arms. A cute dancing girl, who had danced past him. Her wide innocent blue eyes wide and full of promise. Then she was dressed in a fluffy beige plaid jacket barely a teen, leaning against him in the same manner as now. He felt much younger as well, the first swells of intimate feelings for her emerging from deep within him. Darien shook his head vigorously, those images were odd, disconcerting at best. Yet they filled him with warmth, beginning to fill that cold void he felt after he woke from dreaming of her. As if missing pieces of a puzzle were coming back into place within his soul.

Wrinkling his brow in concentration he sought to find some semblance of calm. As more images just kept replacing the ones he cleared away, layering and growing more solid as years of lost time began to surge within him. Images of her in a cheerleader's uniform, walking the halls of Cross Roads High as if she had truly been there. Watching him swim at the reservoir, or merely wandering around the streets of his home town, talking with him as if they had been the closest of friends. Intense feelings of close friendship, soon overlapped with the all encompassing emotions of true love. The overwhelming sense of connection to this young woman, so strong , he was soon drowning in it. The final week when they found love began to replay in his heart. That precious night they had shared making love for the first time, took his breath, his heart beating like never before. Watching as if a voyeur to the young couple, delighting in the pleasures they created for one another. Her gorgeous body moving upon him in the moonlight, beneath him as he took her onward towards ultimate release. The incredible feelings of love in all it's purity, reliving themselves inside of him. Then the days of laughter and tender moments as a family with her little brother began...Soothing his loneliness and giving him hope for a brighter future. The bliss he felt just holding her, allowing the memories to find life once more within him was indescribable. He was lost to it, to her...to the sea of his forgotten self that only she could resurrect.

As the train slowed to it's first lurching stop, Darien held on tight spreading his legs to maintain his balance. They were soon jostled by the crowds moving past for the opening doors. Alarming Darien, who was now trying sluggishly to pull his mind out of the fog of images. To become alert to his surroundings again.

It was then Serenity felt the hand lightly brush her hips, slipping inside her skirt pocket swiftly. She cried out in alarm, her eyes flying open instantly. As the invading finger's quickly retreated, taking her cell phone with it.

"No...Imaimashii dorobo!" She spun out of his arms, leaving him confused as she dashed off through the departing crowds. Catching sight of only the top of the thief's head, bobbing away with the crowds. A mass of reddish brunette hair, tied back in a long braid. A head shorter then most of the adults, she knew it was a teenager. No doubt a street kid out to make a few yen by stealing wallets and cell phones on the busy transit lines.

Her whole life was on that phone...all her contacts, images of people and places that should never see the light of day. It had the power to reveal all her secrets..the information it contained. Could put all her friends at risk. Ido could handle the local news, most of the reporters were in his deeply lined pockets, but if 'the Agency' got ahold of that phone. They would be able to track down and kill every one of Ido's Soldier's and put Ido in prison for life. Even worse Shingo would have no way to contact her. She had to get that phone back!

"Hey...Sere!" Darien shouted in panic, charging clumsily after her. As soon as she broke physical contact the images and feelings vanished, leaving him empty inside. He reached for her hand as she slid threw the closing doors of the subway car. His fingers contacting the sealing glass instead.

"Dammit, all to hell!" He roared, as the train began to lurch forward with him trapped behind the doors. Pounding a fist against the glass in exasperation.

He watched bleakly as she disappeared into the departing crowds on the platform beyond. He was stuck until the next the stop then he had to backtrack here and hope like hell he could run into her again. He had so many more questions now. It seemed she had knew him before all this, she had been in his life for a long time... His memory had been altered. He felt betrayed, hurt and angry that she was keeping all these secrets from him. He needed to get the bottom of it all! Their was so much more that lay hidden within him and she was the key to unlocking it.

_'Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends._

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget our common sense._

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose._

_If you pull then I'll push to deep and fall right back to you.'_

Serenity exploded from the street level subway entrance as if propelled by a cannon. Her eyes darting franticly over the evening crowds milling outside. Taking quick stock as to what avenue she had ended up on, realizing quickly enough she had only managed to get as far as the Nogisaka depot. Fine that was close enough to Ropongii hills she could walk the rest of the way. She had lost Darien when she suddenly jumped off, but as soon as she got her phone back. She would send him a text and they could meet up. Scanning the moving crowds she quickly caught sight of the thief, seeking to hide herself within them. A girl several years younger, in her mid teens perhaps about sixteen. Dressed in tight black pants and heavy combat boots. With a pumpkin orange halter top that barely contained her ample breasts. With a loose navy silk sleeveless vest billowing around her voluptuous frame. Her arms sheathed in gold bangles with hoop earrings in her ears. A thick reddish brunette braid cracked like a whip behind her, as she ducked and dodged around the blocking crowds. Serenity narrowed her eyes in scrutiny, sending the young girl a heated glare.

"Ves..." She growled, understanding that this had been a setup. The girl had toned down her braids to fit in more with the populace. Serenity knew she was being lured some where. But why? Beryl already got her point across, if she wanted to live she needed to bring the Silver crystal artifact to Tokyo Tower before dawn. Did she really need to be harassing her with other minion's? Either way she had no choice, so she charged down the street after her.

Ves kept herself just out of reach, this little chase through the outskirts of Minato just a game to her. Ducking through a colourful open market, full of booths and paper lanterns, she put on some speed.

"Get back here!" Serenity snarled, pumping her legs to catch up. Having to hop and spin around aimlessly walking tourists who were not paying attention. To busy gawking at the bright glowing sights of the gaudy billboards that anointed the roofs of the flanking buildings.

The market was a narrow winding maze of vendor booths and food carts, where hawker's of all sort were calling to any who got to near. Serenity was able to push the incessant caterwauling of self advertising to a dull white noise. Focusing on keeping track of the teen, now sprinting through a set of hanging curtains that covered the entrance to a run down shop at the back corner of the small market.

Darting into the dimly lit corridor, pushing the heavy, dusty blankets away. She was greeted by an intimate antique shop, poorly lit with a fine layer of dust covering everything. The recesses filled with free standing statues of Buddhas and old hindu gods. All glowering down at her from the corners of the room. Various glass display's took up the center of the room. Filled with charms and trinkets that Gaijin's would find interesting. Serenity knew it was all just crap, an easy sell for those poser's who knew nothing of this countries traditions or neither its written language. Who just wanted to lay claim to something with Kanji scrawled on it.

These little pieces of jewelry a local scam, the seller spouting something profound about the Kanji symbols etched on it. When in reality the symbols were nonsense or something asinine, sometimes they even wrote swears only the local's would understand like. 'Dumb ass fuck!"

The shallow, lazy foreigner's who bought this stuff were viewed with pity while most just laughed at them. Feeling they deserved to be cheated, a lesson learned to always do a little research and not travel to foreign countries unprepared.

The walls of the shop were filled with shelves of dusty merchandise, books, small incense burner's in the shape of red new year's dragons and even more Buddha's. All cross legged, fat and grinning happily. Books filled most of the shelves, while a sour rotten egg smell was tainting the air. Whom ever owned this little hole in the wall sure smoked a-lot of weed.

Clearing her throat softly, she pressed a hand up against her mouth and nose to filter the musty sour smells. Before moving through the store, trying not to bump into any of the clutter that filled the aisles. Having to move sideways and shuffle through a small wall of stacking boxes and old painted terracotta statues. Finding a small run down counter sitting at the back, next to another narrow hall. Covered at the top with a privacy curtain. That was still fluttering from being disturbed, with a thin smile of determination she pushed through. Finding herself within the store owners private apartment. Cursing under her breath, as she stared at the traditional rice paper walls and bamboo flooring. She was trespassing like a thief herself now.

When she caught up to Ves she was going to strangle that girl for leading her back here. She felt so foolish as she scrambled down a side hall, hoping she wasn't going to get caught. She couldn't afford to be waylayed trying to explained her delinquent actions with the owner. Hearing the soft whisper of a divider opening at the end of the hall, then noticing the bright yellow light from an outside lamp encroaching upon the floor. She picked up her speed, leaping out of the back of the building and into a tiny meditation garden. Filled with manicured miniature trees, delicately places stones and a floor of fine sand. She rushed across the tiny yard and leaped upon a make shift wall built of old billboards and crates. Leaping into a dark alley beyond, hearing the girls feet thundering away. The alley twisted away in several directions. With looming apartment buildings stretching to the red haze sky above.

"For Kami's sake! Ves! Will you stop dragging me into the middle of no where!" She cried, turning in a circle and staring despairingly up at the narrow crack of barren sky. That was all that was visible between the line of flanking buildings.

With a tired groan she kept on the chase, bolting out of the alley back onto another street. Glancing right and left down the sidewalk taking in the low income apartment tower's with their iron balcony's. A few office buildings intermixed between. Across the street was a set of steps the led up to a walking bridge that spanned the length of the silent boulevard. She was now on the Nogizaka slope, now half way to the Aoyama cemetery. Why was she leading her here? Then she noticed three of the sister's standing in the middle of the walkway that spanned the wide street further down. Standing with grim resolution in their eyes. The other two looked more haggard then Ves, as if they had just completed a fight for their lives. Ceres's strawberry blonde hair was half pulled free from her thin hoop style braids. Wearing a similar outfit with brown leather pants and a yellow wrap type sleeveless shirt. That bunched under her breasts, spreading on either side of her flanks revealing her flat stomach. Hanging like a cape, low over her butt. She bore a gold belly button ring and several rings upon her finger's that matched the several hoops in her ears. She had scratches up and down her arms, along with a gash just under her chin. Jun was scowling down at her, her deep green eyes accusing. None of her green hair remained in their slender braids, now left tossing in the wind. Dressed in black leather pants with a matching masculine style vest, that should be used over a dress shirt. But the girl wore nothing beneath, but her tanned skin. Showing off her well muscled arms, that she had crossed over her large breasts. Her hands sheathed in black riding fingerless gloves. The only jewelry she laid claim to were her hoop earrings, and a leather braided necklace that held several small obsidian charms.

Serenity dashed across the dimly lit street, casting the parked cars clogging the sides of the slow incline behind her, a mild interest. Not wanting to get hit by some drunk driver now that she had finally tracked this trio down. The overhead lamps dotting this narrow street gave very little light, providing lots of deep shadows that could conceal more adversaries. She was cautious when she reached the other side of the street, casting her head up briefly to the whispering branches of trees. That were sagging over the top of the long stone guarding wall. The city was filled with privacy gates, guarding walls, cement barriers. Anything to block, divide and sub divide what little land the people could lay claim to. The country was so over crowded it's population was obsessed with trying to create just a little privacy to call their own.

"Alright...lets get this over with." She moved towards the stairs, one tentative step at a time. Expecting an ambush any second now. There was one sister unaccounted for, until she manage to figure out where she was hiding she wasn't taking any chances.

"I am guessing you just wanted to talk...right?" She commented sarcasticly as she rounded the last stair. Her hand brushing along the metal railing and onto the cement guard rail. Wanting to look unthreatening by keeping her hands in view and her movements casual.

"Pretty much...yeah. But I needed to give my sisters enough time to get rid of our little spy too." Ves shrugged, stomping her combat boot hard upon a curled up body at her feet.

Serenity swallowed hard, a lump of cold fear forming in her throat. A young badly beaten, bald monk lay prone upon the cement. Dressed in the orange shrine robes of a Shaolin Temple.

"Let him go..." She glared threateningly at the sister's. Balling her hands into fists, taking a combat stance with one foot forward.

"Not until we have come to an agreement, Serenity-senpai." Ceres sighed, feeling bored already. Bracing her hands on her hips.

"What kind of agreement?" Serenity responded suspiciously. Drawing upon her training, she quickly took in her position on the walkway. The sister's had chosen this location for a reason, it was right in the open with no cover. If she wanted to turn the tables to her advantage she would need to relocate.

"Relax, we're not here to fight... we just want to talk...make a deal." Jun moved forward, raising her hands up in a calming gesture. Her voice was uncertain, almost desperate.

Serenity sighed, "Well, as a good will gesture, back away from the poor man." She took a couple steps forward.

The three sisters nodded and moved off a few feet down the walkway. Watching emotionlessly, as Serenity tended to the young man's broken body.

"You two didn't kill him, but dear god...he's only human." She chastised them, their was no reason for ever going all out on someone weaker. She sadly understood that they didn't care, raised by Tomoe they were taught to have little compassion towards humans. Seeing them more like a lower life form like a bug. It was appalling but she pitied them more then anything. Quickly taking in the man's clean shaven face. Now swollen and disfigured by blood and bruises, he might have once been a very gentle looking young man. Now his nose was a broken mess, taking up most of his face like an inflated ballon. She lightly patted down his travel soiled and torn robes, finding several broken ribs and an arm to add to his list of injuries. He needed a hospital, there could be far more damage happening internally that she didn't have the expertize to look for.

"Whatever." Ceres scoffed.

Gaining a scathing glare from Serenity. She tried hard not to hate them, it wasn't their fault how they saw the world. Raised by a cold hearted narcissist who saw himself as some god who was in charge of creating a new order. Well according to Fish-eye that so called god had been destroyed by one of his own creations. It was sorta fitting.

"This man needs help, you three got about two minutes to talk." She stated cooly, her eyes hard upon them.

"Hey! No way!" Ves shouted. Sounding like a disgruntled child.

"A minute fifty-nine...waisting your time here." She responded, stepping over the unconscious man preparing to face them in battle.

"Serenity...just hear us out. We are not your enemy...not any longer." Jun took the reins, knowing a fight may ensue. She began to pull her incredibly long green hair back into a ponytail, using a scrap of orange cloth she found on the walkway. A piece of the monks robes that had been torn free during his valiant attempt to defend himself from uneven odds.

"Look!" Ceres declared bolting ahead of her sister's. Pulling a dainty silver chain out from the side pocket of her brown leather pants. She thrust the necklace before Serenity, her face both hopeful and scared. A tiny glass bead was clasped in a simple silver clasp, dangling with a fragile grace from her outstretched palm.

"Please...Serenity we need your help." Ves approached her humbly, hands pushed deep into the pockets of her black leather pants. Looking stricken and bowed, she confronted the stern, unwavering blonde. Trying to come off as unthreatening. Her hands were her weapons and she had them sheathed.

These girls were known for deceptions, praying upon the weakness and gullibility of their enemies.

"You guys went back to China to steal the Silver Imperium Crystal from the Xingjiao temple?" She was in disbelief, not trusting just yet that the jewel they were offering up so easily was the real one. Though the broken monk behind her, sure was solid proof that it might be real.

"Yes... " All three responded, they didn't sound ashamed at all for what they did.

She raised her hand as if to receive the jewel.

"Phone!" She commanded Ves instead, her fierce stare unwavering.

Ves grumped, pulling the phone out of her pocket and tossing it to her. She snatched it out of the air so very thankful to have it back.

"Sixty-seconds." She quipped impatiently, eyeing the Silver Crystal with concern. Saving that artifact from Beryl had cost many human lives. The demon woman wanted it bad..which meant it must hold some great power or be a key to something else. Something that would give her the ultimate advantage over Ido's Soldier's. Either way it was dangerous, she had no thoughts about handing it over to Beryl just to save her own life. At least not for very long...

"We want Hotaru." Jun stated boldly.

"Never." Serenity responded out of reflex.

"Beryl has the only antidote to the poison now killing you." Jun crossed her arms in irritation.

Ceres rolled her eyes in disgust, curling her fingers up and concealing the token of trade in her palm. Serenity watched bitterly as her source of her salvation was pulled away. It was a strangled breathless feeling that fell over her as she watch it being slowly withdrawn.

"You will be dead long before the first ray's of the sun. Reach this earth, you are so willing to sacrifice yourself for." Ves added morbidly.

"Were's Palla?" Serenity burst forth, killing any further comments.

All three of them cast their eyes downward in shame. Showing with out words that their sister had gotten severely hurt or worse and they blamed themselves. Serenity was positive that Beryl had been at the heart of that tragedy as well.

"We need a Tomoe to take over as leader of our family..." Ceres replied a jaded tilt to her tone at the word family.

"She is completely insane." Serenity sighed, tucking her phone away in a side pocket of her skirt. Then pressing her palm against her forehead, as before when she had spent to long in contact with that strange artifact. It began to hum to her, a discordant harmony of energy that gave her a blinding headache.

"We would just be trading one lunatic for another." Ves shrugged, her comment a subtle jab at Beryl and Tomoe's fragile state of mind.

"No big deal." Jun agreed.

Ceres offered the crystal once more, as an unnatural scream rent the air.

"Hawk-eye...scram!" Jun exclaimed.

"We will see each other again, Sanctity. Think about it!" Ves shouted over her shoulder. As all three of the teens leaped off the walkway. Bolting up the slow curving incline of Nagisaka slope, disappearing into the gloom of the faintly lit street.

Serenity ducked low, as a shadow flew over head blocking the red haze of the city lights upon the sky. The bird man was hunting. Circling the edge of Minato-ku in lazy circles. She wondered vaguely if it was the trio or her brother he was searching for. After a few minutes his dark silhouette disappeared over the far tower's heading deeper into Ropongii-hills.

With that crisis averted, it left Serenity with the task of calling an ambulance to pick up the severely wounded monk. She quickly made the call giving the emergency operator her location, before tucking the her cell phone away once more. She bent down to comfort the man, placing a tender hand against his cheek, he responded by groaning in agony, his mind long since lost to the pain.

"You were the lone guardian of the temple?" she asked quietly.

He merely grunted an affirmative. He had been the monk in charge of guarding the crystal, after it had been hidden in his rural temple a year ago. To reclaim his honour after they had stolen it from him. He had tracked the sister's from China back to Japan. Challenging them to a duel he knew he wouldn't survive. He lived by the bushido code, it was better to die in battle then to return to his master in dishonour and have to take his own life.

"Po Kwan is here. He has been following his duty as well. I shall send him to the hospital to tend to you my friend. You will be in good hands now. Be at peace, I shall do everything I can to finish your duty. So you can return to your temple with honour. " She soothed him, smiling weakly as he relaxed and began to breath more easily.

She stood slowly her face unreadable, leaving his side, as the siren's began to call from up the street. Heading down the steps back along the narrow streets. A stray thought passed through her, she had only one night to live her life time. Perhaps she should make amends with her father first...Aoyama Cemetery was nearby and she had never, since coming home ever visited him. As she walked along the narrow heritage streets, heavily shrouded with ancient trees that whispered in the night wind. Bordered by stone and mortar walls, the more modern buildings falling behind her. Slowly replaced by the more traditional, squat dwellings of rice and bamboo walls with tile pagoda style roofs. She texted Darien to meet her at the Cemetery.

It was a long and lonely walk through the empty streets this deep in the suburban landscape of Minato's fringe. She had plenty of time to think and come to terms with many things, to finally chart a course for how she wished to spend the last few hours of her life. Funny...she couldn't help but laugh bitterly. The universe really had a dark and twisted sense of humour. It had given them one week as teens to fall in love and now one night as adults to reclaim it.

'_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy._

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity. _

Darien wandered down the long aisle of stone monuments, the grave spires long since cast in dark shadow. Since the sun had set many hours before, leaving only the crisp white light from sporadic lamp posts. Or paper lanterns fluttering among the branches of the great cherry trees to light the way. The sky shimmering with stars, with the gentle light of the moon casting the marker's of the dead in a somber glow. The few lamps that lighted the cobble stone pathways were not enough. Leaving much of the hallowed grounds in darkness. The surrounding cherry blossoms that blocked the Cemetery off from the living of Minato, their spring time glory shed for a lush green summer coat of leaves. Creating an atmosphere that was peaceful, subdued and very reflective. It took him a while, just wandering aimlessly through the lanes of graves to find her. Taking to one rolling hill of stone marker's to another, glancing around as he went, searching for that golden hair that would stand out in the darkness.

In time he caught sight of her, crouched before a simple grave stone. His coat pulled over her knees, which were pressed up against her chest. Seeking to hide within it's protection, her arms wrapped tight around her legs. With her tiny pointed cherub like chin resting upon them. Lost in quiet contemplations as she stared blindly upon the plain stone marker.

Moving slowly, making soft steps as to not disturb her. He stood respectfully behind her, taking in the grave stone with a mild curiosity. It was a simple pointed spire of granite, the base rounded to look like a multi level pagoda with flanking stone curtains extending out from the spire's mounting platform. Separating the family tomb from the rest of the cement haka structures. The haka she was paying respects to looked several years old, the wooden sotoba marker's left upon the occupants burial looked grey and worn. The Buddhist kanji, illustrating the levels of existence, painted on their surface was nearly faded away. The wooden sticks, rotting away, while some had given up, having fallen upon the grass besides the grave. Upon the offering platform before the spire was a tiny cup for incense, the offerings turned to a wet blackened sludge. As well as a small box for business cards. Both remained empty as no one had come to visit the grave for a long time.

"Om Ma Ni Pa Dme Hum..." She whispered in a low methodical tone of reverence. Over and over she murmured the mantra. Praying to the Lord who looks down, the Goddess, Yuan Yin. A prayer she learned among many, during her time at the Buddhist Temple in China. Seeking the wisdom of the Bodhisattva of Compassion. To help her father's spirit find the proper karmic path. She wished her father only peace on his journey towards enlightenment. She wished for herself to find the wisdom needed to overcome the confusion and suffering that lived in her heart. She wanted to find peace before she left this world for the next.

Darien settled himself beside her, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. She was deep in a self mediation, so he knew it could take some time for her to wake. He had tried such deep trance like states while training with Sarge, years ago. It had helped his focus and concentration, also to center his emotional state. So to remain more calm, and think more clearly when in intense bouts. He clasped his hands in his lap, casting her humble looks as she continued to chant. Her eyes closed peacefully, breathing softly as she sought the guidance of a greater power. Completely oblivious to his pressence beside her on the cobble stone aisle.

In time Darien's patience turned to great concern. As her face had turned ashen, her bottom lip began to tremble with silent tears now rolling out from her softly closed eyes. Her mediation had turned into a waking nightmare of the past. With out thinking he turned on his knees and grasped her shoulder's.

"Come back to me now...Sere?" He called to her softly, his voice cracking in both panic and pain. As the flashes began to explode behind his eyes. All of what was came crashing down upon him. As his body was bathed in cold fire, as his true fate was finally revealed to him.

Serenity released a small moan with her shallow breath, as her living memories of her greatest failure was absorbed by his newest Genesis power...Psychometry.

Darien couldn't breath right, couldn't find air. Their last week of love flew across his mind once more then the fated night of horror darkened that bliss. Ending with her losing her mind and his final moments being crushed under the weight of the school's upper stories. By the end of the revelations, he was left shivering in a cold sweat. Staring down at the woman who meant everything to him, the one who had loved him in all the ways he needed most. The one who had murdered him in a fit of uncontrolled rage.

He couldn't help but draw his hands quickly away in fear. Eyes wide in disbelief as he now laid claim to two separate time lines. Both were true, yet false at the same time. His mind was spinning, feeling very dizzy he fell back on his butt.

_'Why are you my clarity, _

_Why are you my remedy._

_Why are you my clarity,_

_Why are you my remedy.'_

She slowly turned to him, raising her chin from her knees in a groggy manner. Staring at him with confusion, not truly understanding were she was or what had just happened. But the clarity came swiftly in waves of anguish, as she stared at the raw unrestrained pain in his eyes. A pain she had put there, a fear he had every right to lay claim to.

She put a shaking hand over her mouth, letting out a mournful cry of regret. As tears of shame streamed down her face.

Darien began to shiver more fiercely, goose flesh spreading over his bare chest and arms. Even though the mid summer night was hot, with a wet humid air that spoke of more rain. The revelations of their years together, their love and then his death at her hand, sending his body into shock.

"I'm sorry..." She cried. "I lost control..." She tried to seek his forgiveness, even though she felt she didn't deserve it.

She felt she was losing him, as he made no move towards her. Just staring off blindly away from her, into another time and place, swallowing like a drowning man.

"Darien...look at me!" She was in a panic.

"Usagi..." he gasped, his chest heaving for breath. Sorting out the last of his true memories of her.

"Yes..." She breathed, a grim smile spreading over her face."Please look at me?"

He moved sluggishly, almost robotic to face her. Finding her now struggling, powerful sobs convulsing her body, as she choked to find air to breath.

The amount of pain she was in, broke the morbid spell he was under. He was no longer consumed by the intensity of his last moments. He was alive and so was she. This was their time to reclaim what was forever theirs. Like shaking off the last of the cobwebs of the past, he blinked rapidly clearing his mind.

His love for her was absolute, not even death could come between them. Suddenly lunging for her, unable to control his rising panic. He needed her in his arms, to solidify the fact they were together again. She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fell backward upon the hard cobble stones.

"I love you Usagi..." He whispered into her ear, as he nuzzled into her neck. His hot breath warming her body and soul. "I am here with you and I will never leave you again." He promised.

Her arms tightened around the back of his neck, as she cried in choking sobs that took her breath. So very relieved that he could forgive her. That after he found out the truth of what she had done, he could still love her.

"Ashiteru, my Mamoru...I love you, my Darien." She sighed, placing soft kisses to his temple. As he anointed her neck with loving kisses of his own. They held each other, like a life line had been created between them. Whispering words of love that strengthened and soothed, as a sweet loving calm over took them.

'_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy. _

_'If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity..._

He rose up from her neck, pressing a guiding hand against her cheek. "Sweetness...God, I've missed you." His voice shook with barely contained emotion. His eyes filled with such a fierce love for her, his heart could barely contain it.

Serenity drew in a small shuttering breath, as her body began to tremble with excitement at his touch. Darien sighed in contentment, finding she was staring just as intensely up at him from the ground. With that same clear gaze of total trust, her eyes still shimmering from her tears.

Serenity couldn't help her breath hitching, falling into his soulful blue eyes, so filled with love only for her. Darien smiled softly, holding her steady as he drew close, capturing her lips with his. Their kisses began softly with a yearning for more. Quickly becoming more heated and passionate. As he delved his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned against him, arching herself against him.

She wanted this...she wanted him...if this was to be her last night. She wanted to experience this love with him in every way. She finally understood what the Universe had been trying to tell her, by thrusting him back into her life. This time she would allow it...she would give into this soul shattering love once more. As Darien had stated on their first meeting, they could love a lifetime in a single night.

Arching her neck to greet his deeper kiss, she thrust her tongue up into his mouth. Accepting his passion and stoking it with her own. Darting and tangling her tongue with his, she drove his lust with her soft cries and approving moans. While his trembling hands roved under the coat to caress her breasts gently. A sensual massage of finger's and palm that made her cry out in need. Her hands caressing up and down his back, in long sensual motions. Loving the feel of his powerful muscles flexing under her fingertips, as he sought to touch every inch of her body beneath her clothes. The passion rose until it became an inferno neither could control. Grasping and caressing they reclaimed what intimate touches they could through their constricting clothing.

But they needed more...


	30. A passion rekindled

Early update! Whoo, Hoo!

trish1573: I have plans trust in me! Please enjoy this new chapter.

CynDLou 12: LOL. Sorry to leave you there. I updated quickly for you.

LoveInTheBattlefield: Here ya go!

Tryntee13:The reunion continues, enjoy!

Revy679: I hope you devour this chapter as wonderfully you do all my fic's. Happy reading!

Author's note: Lyrics from -Krewella:Alive

Also I will be on holiday for the next two weeks, so no updates for a bit. I hope this chapter holds you all over till then.

**Contain's loving lemon fresh scent**

* * *

Simple Sweetness

_Lets make this fleeting moment last forever._

_So, tell me what are you waiting for._

_I'm going to keep frozen here forever._

_There's no regretting anymore._

His hands were everywhere, exploring her breasts, her sides, her thighs. Both tender and rough he gripped and caressed her yielding flesh with a desperate need. While he kissed her so hungrily she barely could keep up to his passion. Her body was coming alive at his touch, arching and twisting in his arms so he could feel more of her. In time all she could do was hang on, wrapping her arms under his and hold on tight. As he devoured her delicate neck, mouthing sensually upon her. Driving her lust beyond her control, all these intense feelings of want, need and arousal soon overwhelmed her. Her body began to feel queasy, his touch once a beautiful thing suddenly felt very unwanted. The bliss of the moment shattered with feelings of being so very dirty, tainted and unworthy.

Daniel had left deep scars, unseen but still very raw. Flaring up and twisting her confidence, warping the pleasure she was feeling into something disgusting. This was all to much, to fast, she needed to reclaim some control. Her body was shivering in a panic, while her mind was screaming to be free of this highly sexual situation.

'I can't. I can't. I can't" She struggled, pushing him off with desperate hands against his bare shoulder's.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She continued, ignoring the hurt and confusion in his eyes. As he rose off of her to kneel back, watching as she scrambled to her feet.

"I just can't do this...not here." She gave him a weak smile, inclining her father's grave. Masking her true unease with a smooth excuse.

With a nod, he understood. Giving her a goofy, lopsided smile that made him look so charming and cute. She couldn't help but giggle, offering him her hand. He took it gratefully, as they continued deeper into the graveyard. Speaking softly over simple things, holding hands and just enjoying the warmth of being close. Niether delving to deeply into their pasts, keeping things light and easy between them. He snapped her headphones, still wrapped snuggly around her neck. As she giggled he always tormented her with her headphones. It was just his way of teasing her when things were tense between them.

Serenity felt extremely guilty for pushing him away, for the dirty feelings his touch began to invoke. She was bitter and so very angry with herself. But more so, enraged at Daniel who had tainted these once pure feelings. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. He was her true love and she did want him, she was just uncertain and nervous. She needed to kill the last of Daniel's bane within her soul. She knew that Darien could do it, could save her from those horrible memories, cleanse her negative thoughts towards love making and bring the light back into her soul. She just needed a little time to work this all out. She could not just dive into love again, like some idealistic teenager who had no clue of consequences. Like she had before. She wasn't quite ready to give into that reckless abandon she found so easily with him.

Truly this scared ground was not the place for such intimate matter's of the heart either.

Holding hands they moved together down the narrow streets of Minato, heading back towards the nearest subway entrance. They passed each other uncertain smiles, when the conversation wained.

Yet their quiet words of reconnection began easily enough. He told her about his last year of high school. Hanging with the girls and all the escapades they got into with testing out their new powers. How Mina seemed to be a living solar battery. She stored energy in her body all day, absorbing sunlight unconsciously. Able to cast beams of light from her palms, how she had even come up with a whip of pure light. Threatening poor Raye on countless occasions that she was going to use it on her.

That story had Serenity laughing lightly, so very happy that her girlfriends had found love.

He then explained that Raye could command fire itself, that she carried a bic lighter in her pocket at all times. She couldn't create it from nothing, but only manipulate the fire itself. How she was able to cast balls of flame from her hands, or merely play with it like a simple rubber ball. Lita's power's worked the same. She needed a source of electricity. Able to pull it forth from light sockets, or light bulbs even circuit breakers. Casting lightening bolts down her arms then out of her palms, like double cannons of explosive energy. Amy's powers were the most passive, able to command water. Pulling it from the very air, or from a water source. Able to create fog, ice or just throw balls of water.

Serenity retold her last four years here in Japan. Her time in high school, lieing to him about all the friends she made. Truly her last four years had been very lonely, refusing to allow anyone but Haruka to get close to her. She didn't trust people as she used to. Didn't let them in as easily, she was very cautious now when meeting new people. It took years for her let anyone in, to get to know the real her.

Instead she told him funny stories of her friends Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Her training with the three women and the battles they fought. Avoiding the more sad moments of losing her brother and the weeks of torture in Ido's training pod. Making her life seem more positive then just an unending series of battles. She boasted about how well she could draw now, how popular her comic was in High School. While he retold her all about his trails going through the ranks of Mixed Martial Arts, finally making it to the UFC. The crazy life of the high roller he had lived in Las Vegas's as he trained for the Championship. All the stupid shit he had done with the guys from the gym. She took up the torch with her tales of being a Idol DJ, and all the insane parties she had attended over the last few years. Their conversation was light hearted and very shallow. Neither wanting to delve to deeply into the somber parts of their pasts while out in public.

_It's worth the wait, even so far away. _

_I'm making the night mine until I die._

_No light to brake, when your hanging by fate._

_You know what it feels like when you dancing blind. _

Taking the train south, Darien found to his delight this time. That the subway car was packed again. Quickly finding a vacant seat near the back door. Smugly enjoying the fact that Serenity had to sit upon his lap. Safe in his arms, as the suffocating crowds milled around them. Struggling with one another, vying for space as the train traveled.

She soon found her confidence again in his patient uncomplicated attitude around her. She wiggled her butt into his crotch, taunting him sassily with a mischievous smile. Then promptly ignored his arousal and fun loving growls of frustration. As a text came through her phone, the device vibrating in her pocket. He adjusted himself by rocking his hips, jostling her a bit as she attempted to read her screen. Casting him a disgruntled look, as he laughed with an indulgent grin. Snaking his arms around her waist more securely, and holding her once squirmy body firmly in place in his lap.

-Family reunion outside of Tokyo Station. Beryl's on the warpath. You are to lay low until I've dealt with her!

Serenity laughed ruefully, Haruka could be so protective. The woman hated Beryl with a passion, wanted her dead as much as Serenity did.

-Met three of the Sister's in Minato. Something bad has happened to Palla. They have deserted Beryl, Hawk-eye is hunting them. She responded back.

-Tomoe's dead. Haruka sent shortly after.

Serenity nodded, sending an affirmative. -Got the update, too. She texted.

-They want Hotaru. She sent a second later.

-Not going to happen, it was a pain in the ass to contain her last time. Haruka sent back several minutes later. Serenity had nothing left to say and was about to pocket her phone, when it buzzed again.

-Were are you? Harkua inquired

-Heading into Sibuya. She texted back.

-I want to see you at the Womb nightclub by midnight. I'll keep you posted if we run into Shingo.

Serenity read the final text by Haruka with a sigh, sending a happy face as a sign she agreed to meet her there later. She had her own plans for right now, she needed to find a nice place to spend some private time with her beloved. They had lots more then just words to catch up on. She was not going to allow what happened to her in the past to stop her from loving him. What ever it took, she would overcome her discomfort. Or fear of physical intimacy what ever it was that was holding her back. She needed him more then ever, knowing unconsciously that he could heal her. She couldn't fight the pull to be with him again. With so little time left she wasn't going to allow her illogical issues to hold sway over her desires.

Turning in his embrace, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, staring down into his dark blue eyes. Seeking her courage as always within the love he held there.

"Sere?" He questioned quietly, his eyes searching her's with concern. She looked near tears again and he didn't know why.

"I'm ok..." She breathed, then sighed deeply snuggling against him. "I'm going to be just fine..." she sought to convince herself. Tucking her head comfortably into his neck to enjoy the rest of the ride into the neighbouring ward. She only had tonight and she was going to make the most of it.

It had taken a great deal of moxy on her part to even think of bringing him to a racy place like this. But she knew most regular hotel's would be booked up by this late in the evening on a weekend. She wasn't willing to go back to his place just yet. If Hawk-eye was still hunting the last thing she wanted was to lead him to Darien's place.

Darien looked upon the modest beige and white cement building, that sat as unassuming at it could between several more boisterously lit up restaurants. With small rectangular windows, all covered in white curtains. A simple tower amid the commercial distinct of Sibuya, it reminded him very much of some inner city hostel. A small foyer' s front glass doors were concealed behind a privacy wall of bamboo panels. The outside plastered with posters and advertisements. As if the entrance was hiding to plain sight.

Darien glanced at the elegant gold english lettering, adoring the side of the pale cement building. His interest peeked as he read the name. which was 'Hotel Casanova'. As they crossed into the outer privacy wall. He finally glanced down at his greatly blushing companion with raised eyebrows of utter disbelief.

"A love hotel...Sere?" He chuckled, sly amusement clear in his tone.

"I need to get cleaned up." She responded non-nonchalantly, holding up the bag which contained her new shirt. She had just bought a few stores back...With Darien's money. Since she had stupidly left her purse on his marble island back at his place. "I can't very well go back to your place with a bunch a Enemy Soldier's hunting me down." She stated as calmly as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. This was bold, definitely the most outrageous thing she had ever done. In truth she had ulterior motives to coming here but he didn't need to know that.

With out a word she pulled the glass door open making him go in first.

"Go pay for a room..." She whispered, giving him a shove towards the quaint wooden booth at the back of the small room. It was unseemly for a woman to purchase a room in a place like this, so Darien was nominated.

The foyer was dimly lit, with plastic chairs lining the walls. A few potted plants thrown here and there as an after thought. A huge cork board was hung against one wall, full of home made advertisements and sale flyer's. A pay phone sat on a corner table amid the plastic chairs. It looked so much like some seedy clinic back in the states. There was only a long hall leading to some offices an elevator and the booth at the back. Smelling oddly musky, Darien was a bit unnerved by it

Swallowing the growing lump forming in his throat he approached the desk, that was surrounded on the inside in a beige anonymity curtain.

"Konichiwa..." he started uncertainly towards the silent curtain.

Serenity moaned, rolling her eyes. She had thought he had learned better Japanese then that. If he didn't start speaking more fluently they would get kicked out. These places had secret regulations of who was allowed to use these kinds of facilities. If any of them were breeched, if the person behind the curtain felt they didn't fit here. They would pull the curtain open and ask them to leave.

"Konbanwa...Gaijin." Responded a snide, snooty sounding female behind the curtain.

"Ha, Arigatio...Konbanwa..." He chuckled nervously, his Japanese was being put to the test and he was failing miserably. He turned to give Serenity a incredulous look, shrugging his shoulder's helplessly.

Serenity groaned, suddenly feeling very nervous as things were just getting worse.

Darien took a deep breath. He never failed at anything...setting his shoulder's and clearing his throat he was going to impress Sweetness with how fluently he could speak her language.

Doing a quick review in his mind, he plunged forth with his best sounding japanese.

"Ima haraimasho ka, soretomo atode?" He inquired if he had to pay now or later. Casting Serenity who was standing at his elbow now a confident grin.

"Ima." (Now )The old woman responded in a bored tone. "Dono yo ni oku no jikan?" She inquired how many hours they would need.

Darien glanced over to Serenity, finding she was holding up two fingers.

"Ni-jikan." He responded, asking for two hours.

_All alone, just the beat in my soul._

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone, where the beat is un-controlled. _

Darien glanced up at the top of the booth were there was a large screen with lighted room number's. The darkened number's he guessed were occupied. Finding a keypad set just outside the glass booth upon the white lino like counter, with a catalog of theme rooms bolted beside it. He perused the rooms with amusement, he couldn't believe she had taken him here! A hot puff of breath against his elbow, announced she had come in close to look as well.

He backed up a step letting her take over, now curious as to what kind of kinky fantasy she had in mind for them tonight. She quickly chose a room number and pressed the corresponding key on the pad to order the room.

"Arigatio." the old woman announced. As Darien pushed his credit card under the curtain.

He nodded, as a wrinkled hand pushed his credit card beneath the curtain towards him a minute later.

"Go-ki." The old women, thrust her hand further out beneath the curtain and point down a dark side hall that led away from the small foyer.

"Arigatio." Darien bowed, grasping Serenity's hand while waggling his eyes brows at her mischievously.

She rolled her eyes again but laughed lightly. As he pulled her along down the narrow hall towards the elevator.

"Let the adventure begin." He stated with an eager sparkling in his eyes.

"Just changing clothes." Serenity reminded him with a modest smile.

Darien didn't respond, just passing her his smug smile from over his shoulder.

As they entered the brightly lit elevator, he found it smelled deliciously suspicious...

Then they found a middle age japanese business man in his beige suit. Standing against the back wall, balding and pot bellied avoiding eye contact. His scantily clad female japanese companion standing meekly beside him. She looked barely legal, in a tiny black dress and dainty clutch. Held tight in her hands, as she too kept her eyes on the floor. A tiny little thing, very Kawaii and endearing. This dirty old man was most likely paying her to fulfill some lewd fantasy of his.

Darien understood such modesty customs and avoided looking at them as well. Gripping Serenity's hand tighter as their awkward ride up to the rooms began. Thankfully the old man and his whore left on the very next floor. Leaving them both giggling nervously in the elevator after the door closed.

"This is crazy..." Darien commented with a laugh.

"But fitting..." Serenity commented with a sly smile of remembrance, casting him a short nervous look out of the corner of her eye. As she kept her head bowed, her cheeks burning fiercely. They had first made love in a hotel, now she had every intention of pushing herself past her fear's and reclaiming their love once again.

"Your a nut sweetness...truly you are." He stated, pulling her off the elevator and into the romanticly lit hall way. That was built of fake looking rice paper and bamboo walls, with simple white glowing paper lanterns glowing along the narrow corridor. The walls were modern drywall panels, wall papered to look like a traditional japanese divider. It was all just so cheap and tacky looking he just shook his head.

They found their room by the blinking light above the plain white door. They were both laughing nervously, when Darien pulled open the door. A thrill was going through him, at how bold his sweetness was being. She had really changed in the last four years, she seemed so mature and self assured. She had accomplished so much for herself, becoming a success in her own right. She had a confidence in her self, beyond just her fighting abilities. She had become a strong woman who knew what she wanted out of life and went after it.

She had been through a-lot he understood without asking, that her hard life as a soldier had changed her. She wasn't innocent or blind to the evils of the world any longer. She hid behind no one now, she was able to take control when in combat. No longer meek or mild mannered, she was a fighter and capable of taking care of herself.

He just wanted to get to know her again, to be as close as they used too. He thought that maybe this was going to fast, but he wasn't going to slow it down or stall the intimate moments to come. He wanted to make love to her, wanted to give her the greatest pleasure he could. To pick up where they left off years ago.

"Well, I never expected this...princess" he stated with a knowing smile, closing the door behind them. He took off his shoes on the tambata mat, following Serenity's lead as she too, took off her tennis shoes. She paid him a contented smile, before toeing softly across the room in her stockings. Pulling off her headphones and setting down with her i-pod on the dark wooden side table beside their fantasy bed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, the room she picked looked like the bed chamber of some medieval castle Lord. With fake stone and mortar wallpaper and oak panelling. A cheery wood four poster bed sat against the middle of the far wall. With fluffy white blankets and dozens of small throw pillows. Several narrow windows, covered in white curtains adorned the opposite wall. It was all so over done, dressed up like some extravagant movie set. He figured a-lot of fantasy cos-play happened in this room, mostly rated R.

They had a large cherry wood entertainment unit with a mid sized flat screen t.v and cable box set inside. A large vending machine, with fake wood sides sat beside the wall unit. Becoming intrigued by the one piece of furniture that clashed so horribly with the decor, he headed over.

As Serenity disappeared through a doorway into the their large bathroom. He was soon checking out the sexy merchandize inside. Becoming disgusted and oddly curious at all the bright plastic sex toys and other erotic items held within.

"That's a butt plug..." He mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Never though I'd ever see one of those." Actually perusing the digital menu on the side of the machine, wondering if he should pick something. Then quickly disregarding the stray thought, grabbing the remote from the stand and sitting on the bed. The white fluffy comforter actually crinkled when he sat down. Blinking in surprise he realized the mattress must have a plastic protector on it. Now suddenly wondering how many couples had engaged on this very bed, looking around the room again, noticing the splash marks against the wall above the oak head board and cringing.

"Lots...and lots...and lots of people have had a real good time on this bed." He remarked, turning back to the t.v. to ignore the unsightly stain. Thinking he could distract himself with a bit of cable t.v. Finding only porn which was making matter's worse. Strange yet oddly arousing porn involving a young girl in training to become a sex slave of all things. Her master an older senpai of her high school.

Having a very shallow plot line of how the boy was a delinquent who never attended class, and she was the class rep. She was trying to prove a point that sex and love was vastly different. The male protagonist was trying to convince her that sex was love. Unfortunately, he was soon pretty involved into the pathetic cliched story line.

Laughing nervously he rubbed the back of his neck, he was getting really turned on in here. Serenity had disappeared into the bathroom for untold minutes, now and he was thinking perhaps she was hiding in there. Turning off the t.v mid movie, he flopped down on the bed, finding the roof of the wooden canopy held a huge mirror.

"Oh...god..." He groaned. All he could think about now was having sex with her. On the bed, against the wall anywhere and everywhere. The erotic images of her supple little body writhing beneath him making his member so hard it ached. He had missed her so much over the years, even though he didn't remember her. His unconscious mind did, it never forgot her. Soothing his loneliness in the only way it knew how. Allowing him to dream and spend time with his only love every night.

Sitting all alone out here so close to her, but having her out of reach was slow torture.

_I know what it feels like._

_Come one make me feel alive._

_Feel, alive, Feel alive, _

_alive, alive, alive..._

Serenity was pacing back and forth across the huge overly lit washroom. A simple traditional looking bathroom of wood flooring and a matching bamboo bathroom cabinets and white counter. With a white porcelain sink and a huge wall sized mirror. It had a shower area with stool and removable faucet mounted on the white tile wall. Along with a massive jacuzzi tub inset within bamboo panels taking up the whole back wall. A small floor toilet sat in a shadowed area just off from the main room.

She had pulled off his leather coat and set in on the long sink counter minutes before along with her plastic bag of spare clothing. Had busied herself with running her bath, getting the temperature just right. Now the steam was warming the air to a muggy level. She just couldn't seem to find the resolve to undress with him just next door. It was completely ludicrous how nervous and uncertain she was feeling. She wanted this...wanted him. Becoming naked surely was the final benchmark to solidifying the fact that she was planing on having sex with him very soon. Her stomach was lurching at the thought of making love, knotting and twisting with anxiety. Her mind filled with disturbing thoughts of how Daniel had used her, how helpless she had felt being held down and taken so forcefully. By a terrible man she never wanted to feel inside her, used like some kind of toy for his own pleasures.

God...this was Darien he wouldn't hurt her or do anything she didn't want. He loved her, respected her in every way. He was always patient and comforting when they made love before. A kind and eager lover, always placing her needs above his own.

Her thoughts of impurity towards herself soon devolved into frustration and anger at her cowardice.

"I need to bathe..." She muttered, wishing to shelve her personal demon's once more. She pulled off her skirt and kicked it into the corner along with her panties and stockings. Which only left her shirt, with a grunt of pain she slowly began to raise her arms up over her head to untie her strap. Her arms were stiff and sore, soon trembling as a shooting, throbbing pain began to course down from her wounded shoulder's and down her arms. Setting her limbs on fire as she attempted to navigate the knot of her thin ties with her fingers.

"Ouch...Ouch...ouchie's...ohhh." She cried out, her voice faltering into a painful moans as her finger's fought with the knot.

"Sere...you alright in there?" Darien called with concern, from the other side of the door.

Serenity's heart exploded in her chest, as she heard the latch pulling open.

Spinning in alarm, she found Darien standing humbly in the open doorway. Valiantly keeping his eyes on her startled face. Even though he knew her bottom half was fully exposed.

"Gomen...I thought maybe you had hurt yourself. That you needed some help? " He stumbled out lamely, swallowing several times. Knowing he was intruding on her personal time. Not really thinking this through very well, his need to help when she was in pain overriding his reason.

Serenity sighed and gave him her back.

"Please, help me untie my shirt." She offered softly, ignoring how aroused she was becoming with him just staring at her half naked body.

"Sure..." he responded a slight satisfied tilt to his voice. Thankful she hadn't screamed at him and thrown him out. Which she had every right to do. He was mentally smacking himself now, barging in on her in the bathroom had been very rude and very self serving of him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some boorish American.

In seconds he was gently lifting the garment over her head.

"Oh...Sere..." He untied his makeshift bandages and tossed them in the corner. Grimacing at how much blood had seeped into the cloth. He breathed, unable to control his sympathy. His lips now pressing tenderly against each half healed puncture wound on her back. Her own breath hitched in sudden excitement as his finger's grasped her hips, holding her firm as he then kissed up and down her neck. His lust for her getting the better of him, all restraint and reason flying right out of the window. With her on display in all her purity before him he gave into his need to feel her. Pulling her hair away and flipping it over the other shoulder to have better advantage to suckle upon the tender flesh of her slender neck.

She moaned in delight, leaning up against him. Finding that his manhood was extremely hard and pressed up against her naked butt. Thrusting up between her bum in a very erotic manner. Illiciting such powerful feelings of want and uncomfortable panic.

"oh...kami...I need to bathe." She cried, lunging away from him and climbing into the tub to conceal herself under the water. She just wasn't ready...her whole body was shivering in fear. "I am so dirty..." she moaned, biting her lip to stop it from trembling. Her words holding a double meaning, Darien couldn't grasp yet. As she blindly began searching for the sponge at the bottom of the huge tub, avoiding the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Several minutes later, Darien moved to sit beside the tub. He was astute enough to realize that her bodies rigid response to his touch meant something foul had happened to her. He was also smart enough not to push it until she was ready to divulge what had happened. He had surmised many horrible scenarios, his more prevalent concern was an obsessed platinum blonde young man. Who had been lurking around the High School that fateful night. After his death she would have been weakened by her powers and made the perfect prey for him. He understood how quickly using ones Genesis Powers could physically drain ones energy.

He watched her start to wash herself, admiring her flawless pale skin. Acknowledging with sorrow the tears in her eyes, as she valiantly focused on scrubbing her arms.  
"I love you." He spoke softly, taking the sponge from her. Seeking to soothe her with his heart felt response to her pain.

She released the sponge without a fight, turning away from him so he could wash her back. She sighed languidly as he wrung out the sponge upon her sore shoulder's. The hot water soothing her tight muscles as it gently showered her. He repeated the action, knowing it made her feel good.

"And I love you." she responded mildly, pulling her hair away and over a shoulder, bowing her head to offer him her bare neck to bathe.

"You say it, but your body betrays you." he could feel a desperation rising in him. Her barrier's were coming up again and shutting him out.

"Gomen nai sai." She sighed, knowing she had been leading him on. This back and forth was cruel of her. She was just so confused, she wanted to enjoy making love to him without guilt. But telling him what happened would devastate him. Knowing that some part deep down blamed him for what Daniel had done to her. That he had failed her, that she had trusted so blindly that he could protect her. That in the end when he hadn't shown up when she needed him most. Even though it was beyond logic that he ever could, had shattered her belief in other's. It had placed a bruise on her soul, that had never fully healed. Had changed her view of the world and the goodness she had once saw in other's. To become more jaded and mistrustful. She wanted to stop feeling this way, it was so unfair to be angry with him over something he had no control over.

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting here all my life. _

_Feelings you can't deny that you are living, open up your eyes. _

"You are holding back from me. It seems that every time I gain an inch towards becoming intimate with you. You freeze and push me aside, physically and mentally. You are holding me at arms length, refusing to let me in." He sighed, rubbing her shoulder's lovingly with his hands. Leaving the sponge to float away to the other side of the huge soaker tub.

She nodded a moment later, her eyes pensive as if emerging from a darkness within.

"Something happened to you, something you don't want to talk about. We've talked about everything else, except what happened to you after the School was destroyed. Out of respect I have kept my peace. But I need you..Usagi. I need all of you." He added, his eyes searching hers or any hint of understanding.

"Usagi was just a nickname, I found out. My real birth name has always been Serenity Durant. I was born in the city called Caen, in France. I was the first Genesis Soldier to awaken and in a fit of rage. I destroyed that city. Resurrected myself as a baby to try again and have a normal life. " She laughed bitterly. "The woman I thought was my mother was a nurse in charge of the test subjects under Soichi Tomoe. Ido placed me in her care after I was returned to his custody. He never liked losing control and wanted to keep tabs on me while I grew up again. If I was to manifest again, then Ikuko would have handed me over to him, without question. I sometimes wonder if that would have truly happened, if she would do it willingly. Or try to run away with me. I wasn't her real child...but I like to believe she loved me like I was. " She smiled weakly. "Funny, she loved me like a mother but truly she was just under order's to care for me."

Darien was startled by this further revelation of her past. But she was avoiding the question.

"Your scared of me, scared of us. " He stated bluntly. Seeking to get her back on track.

"I think you have it a little off. " She responded laughing. "I would never fear you. I have always feared myself...ever since that day."

"Us...you. Darien your love for me has always been something I could trust fully in. It is given freely and with out any hidden agendas. Not like all the other people in my life. " She focused intently him, her eyes mild and unwavering.

"I have become a weapon Darien. I don't want that for you. When I left, I wished for you to live and claim your truest dreams. I wanted to disappear and take all my complications with me." She sighed, brushing her fingertips up and down his cheek tenderly. "I gave you back your life, gave back the girls lives and all who deserved to live again."

"Daniel." He stated, eyes cold. He was the only student unaccounted for.

"I killed him..." She bowed her head and turned away. The flood gates opening upon that confession and she was unable or perhaps unwilling to stop it. Revealing to him all the horror she had experienced.

"Sere?" He grasped her shoulders and turned her back to face him.

"He got you." he finished with a growl, his hands gripping her a little tighter. His rage growing, as she remained silent, pensively staring at the water. He wanted to scream at that moment, her silence speaking with out words that she had been raped. His guts were twisting, his throat going dry as an anger, greater then he had ever experienced, built inside of him.

"He found me at my weakest and took my body against my will." She answered her voice modulated and dull. "I never understood true evil until that moment." She breathed in a hushed voice.

"Elliot held me down, while that bastard raped me!" She screamed, thrusting her arms out of the water breaking his grip on her shoulder's. Pushing his arms away from her as her own fury mounted at the tortured memories.

Darien's face paled as she retold him how disgusting she felt and how helpless she had been. An icy ball had taken up residence inside of him as he listened. A helpless fury that he couldn't take vengeance upon that bastard himself. Thankful his girl had finally found the inner resolve and strength to seek justice for herself.

"I feel so dirty..." She moaned, backing up against the back of the tub and shielding herself with her arms.

"So used... and thrown away. Like a piece of unwanted trash. " She struggled. "You were the only person I wanted inside me, touching me...He forced himself on me and I was to drained and disorientated to stop him. " There was a desperation in her voice, as it cracked and broke just like her pure spirit. "All I could think of was. Where were you! Why didn't you save me like you said you would. "her voice faltered but soon gained strength again. "In a single second, as he was fucking me. I blamed you for not protecting me, from Beryl...from him. For making me believe in you! I hated you! " She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked. "I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you!" She wailed, pressing her hands to her face. As great sobs shook her body. All the years of guilt, regret and anguish leaving her soul.

His anger evaporated as she crumbled before him. "Oh, god...Sere." He pleaded, his body shaking in a state of overwhelming shock.

"I am so sorry." He soothed, his worst fear coming to life. He had been an arrogant fool then. His adolescent posturing and self promotions that he could protect her. When he knew damn well what she was up against was completely out of his league to control. In the end, hurting her so traumatically,he was awe struck she had survived it all. He felt like the worst kind of bastard.

He didn't know how to calm her anxiety and self hatred, gripping the side of the tub with white knuckled strain. "I failed you..." He moaned, tears threatening.

She sucked in a cold breath then. Drawing her knees up to her chest as a shield. "It's not your fault." She corrected. His admission of failure like a cold wind, waking her from her pain and back to reason.

"Of course it is, if I hadn't been such an pompous idiot." He stated, seeing the trauma that assault still held in her eyes. All he wanted to do was hold her, but that would have been a breech of trust. She was confronting a horrific memory of abuse. He would wait for an invitation to touch her. "You have every right to feel betrayed by me. You were so innocent, so trusting back then. I preyed upon that as much as he did. I made you believe I was all powerful, that nothing could harm you if I was around. Wanted to play the hero! It boosted my ego...thinking I could just swoop in a save you no matter the odds. To have reality come crashing down around you in a span of hours. Anyone would have gotten as full of rage as you did. I'm the one who doesn't deserve a second chance." He stated, his voice breaking. "Please do not feel unworthy of me...I am the one who failed."

Serenity looked into his eyes, the self loathing she saw there shattered her heart. This was the last thing she wanted him to feel about himself. Darien had always been her rock to draw strength from, now he was sinking, drowning in his rage over something he had no control over. Moving fluidly threw the water, she drew his head forward and kissed him sweetly upon the forehead.

"No, I am the one who's sorry. Mamo-chan. " Her voice was soft, as she came to understand the uncontrollable moments of life. That sometimes bad things happen and there was nothing you could do about it. Her mother's death...her father's death...Her rape...and countless other small tragic moments that filled her past. One just had to find a reason worth living and move on.

"You didn't do anything wrong, what happened to me was horrible. You couldn't have stopped it. But I did, I took my power and my body back. I punished him as he deserved. You do not! Deserve to be punishing yourself at all." Casting her eyes downward as her voice broke. Falling back into dark reflections, and grim clarity.

"When I left and came back to Japan. I had hoped to live the rest of my life chaste and untouched. Not having to experience anything sexual ever again. I figured I would be so much better off just concentrating on my music or my drawings, anything that didn't pertain to love. Then you came back into my life. Bringing back all those intense feelings I thought I had put past me. I want you Darien, I need you to make love a positive experience for me again. Please...love me." She breathed, her face now inches away from his. Her eyes pleading for him to save her.

_And I just want to sink into your crazy laughter._

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter._

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster._

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

For the first time in minutes, Darien smiled. In that sweet unrestrained happiness that only she could invoke in him. As she caressed his face, her finger's wrinkled from the hot water. "I need you my Mamoru..." She breathed against his lips before pressing her's against his forcefully. A yearning in her touch for him to join with her again. She had gotten all the bitterness and resentments off her chest and she felt cleansed. She only hoped he could forgive her, for her moment of weakness. He joined his tongue with her's, holding onto her shoulder's as the kiss became more passionate. Her wet hands moved from his face and began to unbuckle his belt. As his jeans fell to the bathroom floor she drew away to the back of the tub. Inviting him wordlessly to join her.

He slipped out of his underwear and stepped into the tub. Drawing her up into his arms, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. She responded by returning his kiss, trapped in his surrounding embrace with her arms pinned to her sides. Feeling the strength in his arms, she had never felt so safe and her heart was finally free of its guilt. Pulling back he looked down at her in his arms, loosening his grip just slightly. Looking into those sweet cerulean eyes, so clear and pure. It was like he could see straight into her soul. The honest love of her words and her heart made him tremble. She was everything to him, her very pressence made his life worth living.

She stroked his back, tracing the corded muscles there as he held her still quite tightly. Pressing her breasts up against his chest in a breathless hug. Their tongues dancing, lips compressing and parting as they sought to impart how deeply they loved each other.

Finally he drew away from her, leaving her heaving for breath a huge smile on her face. His eyes moving over her supple frame, appreciating it with a focused gaze, like a fine piece of art. She sat shyly before him, feeling his eyes boring into every part of her nude body as he had done years ago. At nineteen she had come into her full womanhood with a gloriously beautiful body. With subtle curves, long elegant legs and full breasts that just breeched the surface of the water. Her dainty pink nipples rising up in arousal at his hungry gaze.

"You are truly gorgeous. Inside and out...my sweetness." He breathed, smiling meaningfully as her body began to grow rosier, followed by her face.  
"I love how you blush...it is so cute." He commented as he drew close again, his lips brushing her cheek. Ghosting a kiss across her lips and making her moan with yearning. His lips moving up her other cheek to rest near her earlobe. Then he slowly drew it into the heat of his mouth, circling his tongue around the shell of it in slow swirls. Making her cry out in pleasure...

He wanted to take it slow, to cherish every touch, every moment as he made love to her again. Pressing her back against the reclining seat of the jacuzzi, she moaned in bliss. The heat of the water surrounding her, as he leaned himself over her. A soft silky leg caressed his thigh as she instinctively wrapped a leg around him. Wanting him ever closer, her hands crept around his neck drawing him down upon her. Her soft touch raising gooseflesh over his body, as he shivered in arousal. Refusing to give into his need to be inside of her. Even though his stiffness was now brushing up against her core. Taunting it with slow sensual movements that made her belly quiver with rising lust. Sending tingling sensations through the sensitive areas's of her lower body.

Her hand parted from his neck to cup his face once more. Darien focused intently into her eyes, communicating the fathomless depths of his love. A passion that was rising from his soul and beyond his control. Closing his eyes his lips sought her's, crushing them with a fierceness the made her tremble beneath him.

He felt so good, this love was the missing piece of her heart. She felt complete again, her whole self once more filled with the light of a pure love. That only Darien's affections could bring to life.

Their kiss became more heated, as his hands followed the shiver's of her body. Enjoying the smooth taunt skin of her arms, her sides...downward towards her raised thigh. Of the leg currently gripping his own. Resting his palm against her bum, his body responded with tremor's of it 's own.

He felt complete again, the void that had occupied his heart had been filled once more. She was the missing piece of his soul, now whole again.

His body was humming with the pleasure of having her in his arms this intimately. As his other hand traced around the curve of her breast, drawing down her flank and around her waist to hold her against him more tightly. The hand once resting against her bum, now drew down the line of her hip and upper leg. Her breath hitched as she arched backwards from his lips, her hand griping his shoulder's, as he finger's drew to the highly sensitive area between her thighs. Serenity began to gasp at his slow probing touch against her yielding curtain of flesh.

With a satisfied smile, Darien drew down to the hallow of her neck and began to mouth her hungrily. One arm wrapped snuggly around her waist holding her in place, while his other hand cupped her womanhood. Finger's moving gently yet urgently over her tiny bundle of nerves, dipping to the crest of her entrance. His lips tracing up her slender neck to her other ear, lapping at the inner shell in long slow strokes of his tongue.

She moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes to bask in the sensual desires he was sending through her body.

As he began to whisper his profound feelings for her, all the while his hands sought the depths of her core. Seeking to pleasure her and send her to release.

"I have loved you since the first day we met outside Cross Road Elementary." He breathed, listening to her breath quicken and her body shudder. "From the first moment you looked at me. I knew your were the one, the other half of my soul. I call you my Simple Sweetness, because you the sweetest gift that God has ever bestowed upon me. A sweet treat I can savour and call my own. A simple joy I take with me everyday, that gives my life meaning. " He continued. "I was so lonely, so sad and utterly lost before I found you. Your love and friendship has always lit the way to my salvation... You make me a better person...a better man. Thank you." he finished, hearing her begin to cry softly. Not wanting to kill the carnal bliss he was creating, he kept stroking her core. Yet needing to impart how passionately he felt for her.

A love so deep he could never measure it.

"I love you..." She whispered against his cheek as he drew away from her ear. Her breath growing into pants, as his finger's began to speed up their motions. His probing touch a rhythm that matched her rapid heart beat and rising desires for him. His lips returned to her throat briefly before roving downward. Anointing the parts of her breasts as they crested the surface of the water, lapping and circling her nipples with his tongue. Making her cry out in longing, her flesh highly aroused and tingling after his lips moved on. Falling lower to her flat, toned stomach beneath the water.

Her voice turned to whimper's, her hands gripping into his thick hair. As his head dipped even lower between her legs, as his tongue darted out to replace the pressure of his finger's. She began to tremble, oddly wondering how long he could hold his breath. Yet he did not come up for air, his efforts only intensifying upon her mound, hands gripping her waist to keep her steady. She cried out in ecstasy, craning her neck back and almost screaming as an all consuming orgasm rushed through her.

Shivering beneath him, he finally rose out of the water with a satisfied grin on his face. Brushing a hand down his face to clean away some of the water.

She never opened her eyes, as a peace fell over her mind and body. The languid sensations making her sigh in a long moan of satisfaction. She could feel his proud grin, it was perceptible without being seen.

At last she felt his lips press against hers in a loving kiss. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling warmly up at him. Treasuring the way his deep blue eyes were sparkling with both mirth and smug satisfaction that he had done well in pleasuring her.

"How was that?" He inquired, seeking a bit of ego stroking.

She smiled and nodded, "That was just perfect...but not enough." She responded the mischief in her eyes lighting up the clear soft blue. Making her eyes flash like jewels in moonlight. "Here, let me show you." She finished, thrusting her parted legs upward to cup his manhood against her core.

She wrapped her legs around her lover with an intention not lost to him. Darien released a deep sigh of pleasure as he slipped inside of her again. His fond memories of the sensations he had experienced with her years ago, did not do these intense feelings justice. He was amazed at the level of desire she evoked by the slightest movement of her body against his. He began to shiver uncontrollably as she thrust her hips up, drawing him in even deeper.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close, pleading to her not to go to fast. Wanting to enjoy every moment of this blissful oblivion she was stirring within him.

He moved slowly at first, as she rocked herself beneath him in time to his movements. Her answer silent and gentle as always. Reassuring him with her touch, her hands pressed firmly against his back. Holding him as tightly as he was holding her. Comforting him in all the ways he soothed her, pushing his lust and excitement onwards at every thrust, every arch of her hips as she accepted him so flawlessly. They fit together so perfectly it seemed implausible. Yet the fact that they complimented each other so well only fortified the fact that they were soul mates.

In time the pressure built and he could not contain his building desire for release. He began to move more forcefully into her, increasing his speed. All the while holding her against him, never wanting to let her go. He was lost to her, as she was lost the joy of knowing he loved her. That he understood how much that meant to her. How he was the piece of her soul she could not live without.

With each caress of her hands, each motion of their joined hips. Serenity felt they were moving together towards something indescribable. A dual release of ecstasy that would consume them both, in all the ways that were most needed. Satisfying the wild physical desires they held for each other, while healing in a more profound way their wounded souls.

It was in those moments, as they made love to each other with their bodies, their words and their souls that the true healing of their spirits began for both of them.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul._

_Take me home, were my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone were the beat is uncontrolled. _

_I know what it feels like._

_Come on make me feel alive._

_Feel alive, feel alive..._

Darien began to tremble violently as his climax began. She cried out as her insides began to quiver upon him, shivering along with him as they were consumed by waves of ecstasy. Their combined efforts creating a culmination of pleasure that surged from deep within. She clung to Darien as the warm tingling she felt upon her fingers and toes began to surged inward, the intensity growing as they rippled in mounting waves towards her core. She knew when it reached her belly there would be an explosion of pure bliss that would rock her body.

Darien was struggling with his own building pleasures wanting to hold them off to make the moment linger, but he was losing the battle. She opened her eyes studying him, his eyes looking inward and pensive. They hadn't made love in years, this moment was so meaningful she understood his reluctance to let go. Seeing the focused restraint he was forcing upon his body, was spurned to urge him towards completion.

"Let go..." She called to him lovingly, as he began to slow his pounding rhythm seeking to control himself.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head stubbornly refusing to allow himself to release his seed.

Serenity was on the edge, she wasn't plunging into the depths of this all consuming pleasure without him.

"Don't let me go alone..." she pleaded, rocking her hips more insistently upon him. Taking control and forcing him onward.

He nodded with a plaintive moan, pushing into her more forcefully once again. The urgency in his thrusts was soon over whelming them both. As the rapture over took them both, they cried out together.

She had know idea how long the pleasure lasted, but it erased all her bitterness and sorrow from the past. Just as she knew it would.

Darien rolled over into the water, still holding her tightly against his chest. They were both panting and out of breath, as she settled herself in beside him. Resting her head against his chest, her palm resting fitfully against his abdomen. Their love making had drenched the floor, and drained a great deal of the tub. What was left of the water was still warm, it rocked against them tickling their over stimulated bodies.

Serenity felt weary but highly satisfied. Her body vibrating with delight, as she pressed herself up against his warmth. They lay there filled with contentment in the remaining water until it cooled to room temperature.

"Are you alright..I didn't hurt you or you didn't breath in any of the water?" He finally asked with deep concern.

She released a long languid sigh, turning up from his chest to smile fitfully down at him. As he reclined against the back of the tub. Darien swallowed, his throat tightening with emotion, as her beautiful blue eyes shone like starlight.

"My angel of the Moonlight. " He spoke breathlessly, the moment of their first love making coming back to him. He had the very same thought years ago. One of many profound things he had realized that night. "I would be nothing without you." He finished.

"What a romantic thing to say. " She gazed fondly at him, giggling at the compliment.

"I guess you've made me a romantic then. " He shrugged.

She laughed then rose up and kissed him tenderly. Before gaining her feet and departing the tub.

He exited soon after her, neither towelling off. Both their bodies still hot and relaxed from their escapade in the tub. Retreating to the bed to just lay out and enjoy the sated feelings making love had left.

Serenity crawled along the sheets, swaying her bum in a sassy, sexy manner that gained her a lusty moan from Darien.

"Keep it up and I'll take you again, princess." He commented, sliding onto the mattress beside her. Kneeling just behind her quite meaningfully, as she arched her back and turned to face him over her shoulder, giving him a bright playful smile. Before flopping down on her stomach with a tired moan, showing him she was exhausted right now. Not ready just yet for round two...but soon she would be.

Darien settled down beside her. Rubbing a tender hand in small circles around her shoulder blades. Her wounds were nearly healed, fresh pink skin covered the puncture wounds. Running her long golden hair threw his finger's, appreciating the smooth silky texture. She hummed in a lazy relaxed way as he returned to caressing her back, resting her head on crossed arms before her. Turning her head, she lay her cheek down upon her forearms, closing her eyes with a sigh. Basking in the pleasant feelings his touch now invoked.

"So you know I'm not going anywhere..right." He started. "I will be fighting along side you from now on. " He stated, a certainty and determination in his voice.

She took a deep breath and rolled away from his massage. Propping the side of her face up with a palm, her bent arm supporting her. As she stared up at him with the same determined glint in her eyes.

"I realize this. I've accepted the fact you will be danger again. That you will be taking the same risks I do, to keep this world safe. I've had enough of fighting alone anyway. " She smiled grimly. "I can't control you or the other girls. You will do as you have done before, put yourselves in harms way for me. I am just thankful that this time you have powers to protect yourselves."

"I will protect you." He stated, staring intensely at her. She smiled in response, a fond grateful gaze that was filled with understanding. And a commitment to do the same for him.

"I will protect you also." She commented back. "We're a team now. I am no longer some damsel in distress who needs her prince to come rescue her on his white horse."

Darien chuckled, she had changed a great deal in the last few years. No longer scared to fight, to defend herself. Killing still hurt her deeply, as he could see in her stricken reaction to Po cleaning up Fish-eyes remains. She was stubborn, obstinate and easy to rile as ever. Her insecurities were gone, she knew who she was and what she wanted out of life. She drew her strength from an inner source of confidence and self reliance that she had not possessed in High School.

Her sweet allure and child like charms were still very much present, though. He was grateful that they remained a part of her still. That life hadn't been able to harden her to much.

"I will always try and rescue you." he brushed his finger's down her cheek. Instilling in her that she may be able to take care of herself now, but that he was her backup when things got scary.

"Aww...your gonna be my trusty sidekick?" She giggled, mocking him cheerfully.

Darien gave her a dry look, rising up to a seated position. To glower down at her as she lay out on the bed giggling up at him. Her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"My beloved Tonto." She commented, then made a whinny sound. Insinuating that he was her pony all over again.

"You got Tonto right, he was the Lone Ranger's sidekick. But he was the Indian...not the horse." he stated with a laugh.

"Oh, fine, then." She thought more about it, pouting somewhat that her witty comment had failed. "You can be my Wookie co-pilot then." She started.

"I big hairy beast that resembles Big Foot..." He responded incredulously. "I think that one goes to Po."

She started to laugh loudly accepting the comparison happily. " Your right..." she agreed.

Thinking more on it, not willing to give up. Wanting to find at least one comparison that would work for their strange new relationship.

"How about Kato?" She giggled.

"Nope, doesn't work either." Darien shook his head enjoying how frustrated she was getting as he kept finding flaws. "He was asian, you would make a better Kato then me." he added smugly. Insinuating that she was the sidekick.

She growled, he was right she was more Japanese then him. But she was no Sidekick! Truthfully back when they were kids she felt very much like his sidekick. He was so cool and confident, she always felt like she existed in his shadow. Hell, she had been so pathetic and clingy with him in grade school. She could have been one of his groupies..looking back she just felt so humiliate with herself. But this time she was the main event.

"Your a real pain...you know that." she smirked.

"I know...gotta make you work for it. Sweetness." he gave her a charming smile, stretching out on the bed in a starfish like position. Slowly encroaching on what space she had, making her sit up and adjust her position to make room for him.

"Keep at it, I know you will think of a worthy sidekick eventually." He sighed. "I can understand how hard it would be to find a good fit, comparable to me. I am pretty amazing, But I believe in you." He taunted smugly.

Now she was just irritated with him, he could be such an arrogant jerk.

"Scrappy-doo fits!" She snarled. "Your just like him, a loud mouth, arrogant, egotistical self – promoter." Sticking out her tongue and pulling down a lower eye lid.

He looked suddenly hurt, which clamped her mouth shut. He covered it up fast enough with a charming smile. "We'll I think you would make the better sidekick." He threw back indignantly.

"Really?" She crossed her arms, with an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, your sexy like Bat-woman. " he began, watching her blush and accept his complement.

"And incredibly cute like Gizmo...you have the same eating habits too." he continued, with a knowing smile.

"Your comparisons are going down hill." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" He questioned acting confused by her sudden anger. Faking that he couldn't understand why she didn't love his ideas.

"You just compared me to something the turns into an evil ugly gremlin if it eats after midnight!" She cried out in a hurtful tone.

"Only if you don't take good care of it. " He shrugged. "I will always take good care of you." He smirked. Crossing his arms under his head, satisfied with that, he had won this little verbal spar.

"Well, I think your more like the sidekick...anyway. " She countered, giving him a cute defiant look.

"Well, see." He commented back, tweaking the nipple on her left breast and chuckling as she squealed indignantly and covered herself up with a guarding arm.

"Boy wonder..." She smirked.

"Well, looks like I need to remind you that I am not a boy!" He stated with fire gleaming in his eyes. As he rose up, wrapping her up in an arm like lightening and swinging her back down to the bed beneath him. She screamed in playful fright as he took her to the mattress, straddling her waist as he dug his strong fingers into the soft flesh beneath her arms.

"Say, I'm your the sidekick!" he commanded, as she squealed and laughed. Writhing under his tickling finger's. Shaking her head vehemently, refusing to give in. Darien was relentless, digging his finger's into the pressure points in her armpits.

"Say it!" He called playfully.

"Never!" She roared, bucking against his crotch and fighting him like a wild cat.

"Say it!" He crooned..."I, Serenity Durant am Darien Shield's sidekick..."

She growled and fought, glaring up at him and laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

"I, Darien Shield's is Serenity Durant's Sidekick!" She defied him with a beaming smile, her fingernails digging into his forearms. Attempting to pull his hands away.

"Just say it!" He commanded, laughing with her. He had a mean competitive streak and he wasn't going to loose. As her face went beet red from strain and struggle, she was just as stubborn refusing to give in.

"Stop!...Mamo-chan you are going to make me pee!" She pleaded, her bucking and writhing becoming more full of panic. As he wouldn't give in and stop tickling her so persistently.

Then her knee slammed hard into his exposed groin. With a grunt of pain he stopped instantly and non-nonchalantly got off of her. To pace beside the bed, walking out the pain and brutal kink she just put up into his balls.

"Oh...Darien...I am so sorry." She wailed in humiliation, hands pressed against her mouth as she mournfully watched him work through the intense pain she had just inflicted.

"No...Worries. But this is the third time you've nailed me in the balls..." He groaned. "If you are ever wanting kids. I suggest you stop trying to castrate me." He huffed for breath and ground out through clenched teeth.

Serenity sucked in a cold breath, flooded with remorse and regret. She would be gone by daybreak...

Marriage...kids that was not possible for them. She refused to tell him she was dying. It would spoil the night. She wanted to enjoy her last night with him, with out burdening him with worries. Yet she was thrilled beyond belief that he wanted her in that way. That he dreamed of a future with her, as she had fantasized of with him for years.

"Let me make it better..." She breathed seductively, as he turned to her curiously.

Serenity fell to her knees in supplication before him. Her dainty hand gripping his wounded member tenderly. Stroking it lovingly, making him groan in need as he instantly became aroused.

"Oh...god..." He groaned in bliss as she drew him into the heat of her mouth. Taking him deeply, her lips caressing his sensitive flesh in long tender strokes.

His hands fluttered into her long golden hair, wanting to feel her head moving upon him. His body was trembling again with rising lust. Gripping his finger's tightly into her hair, he moaned in need for more.

She obliged understanding her lover's wants without words, quickening her pace briefly. Then the devil rose inside of her, knowing that he did deserve a little payback for the tickle torture. She drew her mouth away just as he was becoming lost to the pleasure. Teasing his head with her tongue, darting and swirling it around his manhood. Before plunging him deeply into her mouth again, drawing him up to the thoroughs of desire only to draw back again to taunting his length. Licking and mouthing him, keeping him at the brink of release. Grinning smugly at how his eyes had fluttered closed in bliss, moaning and whimpering in need slowly becoming over whelmed.

"Sere...please...Your driving me crazy." He pleaded.

"I know..." she responded slyly.

His eyes flew open as he realized she had no intention of finishing this, only to torment him more.

He growled, his eyes darkening and flashing with lust. He crouched down suddenly and grabbed her around the waist. Tossing her like a doll onto the bed. She laughed in delight, as he positioned himself above her. Her legs parting to greet him, eyes sparkling with love.  
"Tease..." He growled, dipping his head into her neck and suckling at her hard.

She yelped as her neck was set on fire by his lips and teeth. In the next instant he had claimed her mouth with his, deepening the kiss in moments. She was having a hard time adjusting to this sudden change in sexual command. He was in control now, hungrily devouring her mouth. Sending her body into an intense flame of arousal. As his lips pulled away from her, she took a deep breath, her heart was slamming against her ribs. Her blood flowing away towards all the sensitive parts of her, wanting him to touch her everywhere all at once. Erotic excitement and exhilaration of engaging in love again, surging within her like the tides of the ocean. They slipped so seamlessly from the banter of close friendship to lovers. Their personalities capable of such perfect harmony.

Her hands wove into his thick hair, as he kissed down her chest, clasping a nipple in his mouth. His lips firming around the nub as he suckled hard upon her. His hands always in motion upon her body, one palming her breast in tender circles while the other gripped her waist. His finger's caressing the soft flesh around her hips. His thumb finding the sensitive valley of tender flesh between her leg and womanhood. Always an attentive and sensual lover, Darien knew how she liked to be touched. What drove her lust and made her make the most beautiful sounds of delight.

"Oh...kami..." She cried as the first jolt of pleasure began to mount from deep within her.

They moved in a wordless dance, drawing each other's passion to insurmountable heights. With the tenderness of their touch, the soft caress of lips upon hot flesh. Her sweet voice calling and moaning to him as he anointed her breasts with his rising passion.

"You are so beautiful..." he breathed, the awe in his voice making him sound husky and lustful. Kissing down her stomach again. As it quivered at his touch. Her skin so flawless and smooth it felt like satin, radiating a heat that soothed him. He raised his head up to find his own euphoria at making love to her reflecting in the clear pools of her luminous blue eyes. Her fingers gripped into his hair as her body was rocked by rising pleasures.

"So very beautiful..." He repeated, returning to his trail of kisses down her flank. He was lost to her flesh soon after.

"You mean everything to me..." She responded in a breathless pant, as his fingers found her inner folds. A thumb now pressing and circling that bundle of nerves at the very peek of her core.

"Oh...god..." she arched herself against his invading hand. Losing contact with his hair, her arms flopped to the sheets at her sides, fingers gripping tight.

Satisfied she was wet enough to not cause her any pain. He slowly entered her, her legs circling once more around his thighs. As he rocked into her, admiring how delicious her breasts looked bouncing beneath him. Her head craned back, eyes closed in bliss as he made love to her in steady thrusts.

Her body bending to this movements, pushing back against him like the tide. Her hands exploring his rippling back, tracing down the trickle of sweat flowing down between his shoulder blades. As she surrendered once more to this rush of passion. As he pumped deeply into her, his arms flanking the sides of her head. His eyes slowly closing as he fell into the bliss of making love to her.

Their quiet pleas mixing with approving sounds as they guided each other towards the ultimate fulfillment of their love. Crying out in unison again, as they climaxed together.

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul,_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold._

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

Collapsing to the mattress completely sated. Darien held her close as he settled their bodies amid the fluffy, rumpled white bed spread. She was dosing softly against his chest, breathing easily. Lightly drawing circles around his pectoral muscles with a finger. Swirling her finger around his firm nipple before trailing her finger back along a languid path over his chest.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent as the top of her head was tucked just under his chin. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of her skin against his. He held her close, arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. He could feel warm tears ebbing from the corner of his eyes, so very thankful that this wasn't a dream. That he was finally holding her again, that she was real and would still be there if he was to fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. Sighing with a broken breath so overcome by this perfect moment.

"Tell about everyone...I miss so many people. " she asked sleepily. "How's Andrew? "

"He is in California on a basketball scholarship." Darien answered.

"Amelia?" She yawned.

"She works for Lita. Vice president of Dark Moon oil. Sebastian is married to her younger sister and they have a little four year old boy. He works under Lia. " He replied with a smile, it was funny how karma worked.

"Lita bought out Daniel's company?" Serenity laughed, seeing the continued justice with a sparkle of mirth in her eyes.

"She is a billionaire several times over now, Sere." Darien smiled mildly, as she turned her face up to his in surprise.

"Wow..." Serenity breathed.

"Chad is running his father and grandfather's farm. Yaten's in New York taking acting, trying to out do his super star cousin Simon. Who turned out to be a one hit wonder anyway." Darien laughed, wondering how he could have ever been jealous of that poser.

"Mel?" She inquired, smiling fondly with memories of the over the top young man, who was so odd and charismatic at the same time.

"Married, has a set of twins now I think. Lives up state somewhere." He squeezed her tight, letting her know that things had turned out wonderful for the love lorn young man.

"Really!" She giggled nervously, nibbling on her lower lip so very happy for him. Never dreaming the shy, awkward young man would find love so quickly. To become a father so young also, it seemed like a one in a million chance that Melvin would find his true love so soon. She wondered if her wish had something to do with that outcome.

"He met some girl at his University...Mandie...no...Molly O'Hara. That was it. She's got this crazy, curly red hair." Darien chuckled, he had only met the girl once. Running into the both of them at a cage match during his day's moving up the ranks of the Mixed Martian Arts competitions. She was a firecracker who accepted the odd ball, with infinite patience and a silly fondness towards his eccentricities.

Silence reigned for a while, each lost to their thoughts.

"You gave Elliot a second chance. Why? " He asked, needing to know what that weak willed loser had done to gain a new life. His actions were as cruel and vile as Daniel's.

"He was sorry,..." She started quietly, her eyes drawing inward to reflect upon that decision. Made unconsciously by her heart alone. "He was crying the whole time, Daniel had his way with me. He repented and sought my forgiveness. I had to kill him too, as he wouldn't let go of me when I pleaded to him. As he died in my hands...I felt him feel that his death was justified...that he deserved to die for his part in my torture." She finished with a broken sigh. It was so hard to relive those memories, to force the muttled time worn recollections of abuse back to life.

"Well, He's used it well. He's in University right now working hard to become a social worker. He wants to help other screwed up teens. He was addicted to drugs at the time he hung out with Daniel. That bastard got him hooked on heroine and crack cocaine. But Elliot was poor, he didn't have the funds to keep up his addiction so he stole from Daniel's dealer. That was why he did what ever Daniel asked of him. If not Daniel would stop paying off his debts and most likely Pink would have been six feet under before grad." Darien explained, knowing it was dredging up traumatic demons for her. But feeling she would want to know her gift wasn't waisted on Pink.

"I sometimes wonder why his nickname was Pink?" She mused.

"Don't know, but based on the fact the guy was a major Hedonist. I bet it had something to do with his penis." Darien smirked, watching as she blushed.

She nodded, as he cupped her cheek drawing her up for a lingering kiss of comfort.

"Randy?" She questioned a moment later he was the last on her list.

"Joined the army..haven't seen him in years." He finished taking a deep breath.

"My wish for everyone came true." she replied with a deep sustained sigh.

"You wanted everyone to be happy..yes." He added.

She nodded.

"Well in truth the girls and I could never be happy without you. That's why we dreamed of you. Finding you was the fulfillment of our happiness." He squeezed her shoulder's again, needing to reassure her that they wanted to fight with her. That was their truest wish, was to be with her, to protect her and help her succeed in her own dreams.

"I am starting to see that...yes. I should really meet with them soon. " She responded dreamily, finally succumbing to sleep.

Soon he closed his eyes as well, falling into the most fitful sleep he had in years.

It was the curt knocking on the their hotel door the awoke them at the end of their time limit.

Serenity roused first, moaning and stretching against him. Her body so relaxed it was difficult of leave his side. Darien groaned in disappointment as cool air replaced the warmth of her body. The sound of the faucet in their luxury tub drawing him awake. He noticed ruefully how crazy his hair was in the mirror above the bed. As narcissistic as it was he began to fix his hair, brushing it back into place before rising from the bed himself.

He moved briskly to the bathroom feeling a chill against his skin. Finding his girl already bathing happily, the jet humming softly. Grinning like a fool, Darien jogged across the bathroom and hopped into the jetted tub.

As he made a loud splash beside her, she gave him a no nonsense look.  
"No more fooling around. I don't need to smell like sex while we search for Shingo." She stated, scrubbing a soapy sponge down her arm for emphasis.

"Fine." he grumped turning towards the faucets, soon becoming intrigued by the fact that there were three of them.

He pulled on the third ornate lever before Serenity could cry out a warning.  
Suddenly the jet's started pumping in a pink scented oil, that smell pungently like fake cherries.

"Oh...Darien!" She wailed, scrambling through the water, to pull the lever back into place and stop the terrible scent now filling the tub.

"Sorry..." He shrugged, pulling the plug in the tub to release the foul, oily pink water.

With the bath ruined they both climbed out of the tub to clean themselves off with the shower faucet. Enjoying soaping each other, teasing the taunting with their caresses. The shower soon becoming it's own foreplay. As soon Darien had her pressed up against the wall tile, hold her up by wrapping his powerful arms under her bum. While he ground himself into her core with long, powerful thrusts. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on as took her with a reckless abandon. Their passion getting the better of them both. Her body along with his exploding in ecstasy mere minutes later. Then trying to shower again with out mishap, only engaging in loving kisses. Now only washing themselves, not wanting to get held up again by their lust for each other.

"I still smell like cherries..." Serenity complained, sniffing her arm. As she wrapped up her hair in a fluffy white towel.

"Embrace the cherries, I don't think it washes off easily. " Darien responded with a resigned sigh. As he stood behind her in the wall sized mirror at the vanity. Wrapping a towel around his waist and fluffing his hair with his finger's. Sending a spray of water against the mirror.

Serenity chuckled softly and left the bathroom, with her plastic garment bag. Leaving him to curiously check the drawer's set along the side of the vanity for anything useful to help mask the smell. Finding only several boxes of condoms. Pink, purple and green and most likely fruit flavoured. With a smirk he pocketed a few, thinking they might come in handy later. It seemed they just couldn't get enough of each other tonight.

When he was finished towelling off, and dressing back into his jeans and leather jacket. He left the bathroom, finding her fully dressed in her grey and black plaid skirt and white stockings. Her blood stained shirt discarded in the bathroom garbage long ago. Now dressed in her new more frilly plush pink top. A mini dress style shirt with a flowing bottom hemline that barely covered her flat toned stomach. With black straps over her shoulder's and a large drooping bow adorning her low square neckline. It was a cute, baby doll looking shift that tapered to her curves. She was just adjusting her headphones around her neck again, tucking her phone and i-pod into a pocket of her skirt. When Darien came up behind her, brushing himself sensually behind her. Rubbing his crotch just barely across her butt. She blushed and cast him a reproachful look over her shoulder. Giving her long golden hair a toss with her finger's having nothing to brush it out with.

"Don't start something we have no time to finish." She chastised.

He chuckled, watching as she moved towards the door to slip on her shoes.

"I can't believe that those headphones are still around your neck, after everything we just survived." He commented heading curiously back to the vending machine.

"They are my good luck charm." She answered seriously.

As she left the room, he found himself once more staring at the sex novelties with both interest and alarm,... that he found them so interesting. Kinda like a train wreck...it was so appalling yet thrilling at the same time. Staring perplexed at the various vibrators and crotchless pink panties. Deciding he was going to bring her back again and soon, to try out some of this stuff...if she was up for it that is.

They rode the elevator back down in comfortable silence, holding hands and passing each other satisfied looks. As they neared the desk in the front foyer, Darien glanced over the booth noticing the same middle aged business man handing over a huge amount of cash. Having perused the vending sex equipment machine in their room. He oddly wondered if the man was purchasing a butt plug or something. Then he noticed a few other rooms were open, one was a classroom theme the other 'mad scientist. Featuring all sorts of things, like a large metal table, test tubes and surgical plastic piping for all your bondage needs. He raised his eye brows, as an awkward nervous chuckle escaped his lips. Darting after Serenity as she was leaving him behind out the glass doors.

_I know what it feel's like. _

_Com'on make me feel alive._

_Feel, alive, feel, alive..._

_Alive, Alive, Alive..._


	31. A friendship reborn pt:1

Welcome back guys, glad you returned! I am back on the horse with my weekly updates, bi-weekly if I get really inspired and the time.

SailorRallison: Love Teen Titan's as well. One of my favourite DC comics and anime's. To bad it wasn't on for more then a few season's boo! Beast boy was the cutest. And Raven...wow what can I say she was the best character on the show for me.

trish1573: I work hard on my chapter's so they are compelling both by description and character interaction. I hope you enjoy this one too.

LoveInTheBattleField: Here's yet another chapter for you.

Revy679:Ha, hey there! Awesome long review as always. You rock! Thanks for all your praise and insights. They help me big time in my writing, as I have said before. My reviews are my creative compass they let me know when I am doing well and when I have gotten a little off track. LOL.

Smfan4ever72: Yes, very strange. But that void will be delved into more in the next few chapters. Concerning him and the girls.

GinnyPotter0183: No worries, I totally understand about life. Mines quite busy as well. I enjoy getting reviews but I understand you guys can't possibly review ever single chapter. As long as I hear from you from time to time, I know I am doing a pretty good job as a story teller.

So I shall keep writing, and you guys send me your thoughts when you can.

Alright here we go, another chapter.

Author's note: Kelly Clarkson's:People like Us.

Yakuza status. Kumicho (supreme boss), wakagashira (Number two-man or regional boss)

Shatie (younger brother) Wakashu ( Junior leader) Shateigashira (leader beneath the regional boss)

Simple Sweetness

_We come into this world unknown._

_But know we are not alone._

_They try and knock us down._

_But change is coming, it's our time now._

Walking the narrow familiar streets back in Minato ward, Serenity kept glancing nervously up to the faceless black sky. The moon was now strangely absent, hiding it's gentle light behind the encroaching clouds. It looked like rain was once more amassing over the city. Filling her with dread and nervous energy, she truly hated storms. They put her on edge in every way, with an unfocused fear that left her helpless. The brown stone towers, or steel and glass structures were flanking the dimly lit streets. Obscuring what stars could be seen through the red haze created by the city lights. Only furthering her ill feelings, was the fact that Darien was now leading her on some secret rendezvous. The cement of the boulevards was a wet inky black, the spoke some of the rain had already dropped, but more was imminent. The pavement seemed to shimmer under the sharp glow of orange street lamps, like slick oily ribbon. The way ahead holding an eerie gloom of the unknown.

Her flowing pink shirt with the droopy black bow, felt inadequate to protect her from the coming rain. Her loose golden hair falling over her shoulder's and down her back in a wild mess. The bursts of wind tossing it into disarray. Her grey and plaid shirt blowing in the breeze, as her tennis shoes made sharp noises against the quiet of the night.

Darien remained close holding her hand lightly, keeping a silent vigil over her and the way ahead. Dressed overly casual in his jeans and leather jacket only. The allure of his rugged chest hidden just out of view beneath the worn black leather was both a temptation and distraction for her. She had to resist several times already of unzipping the jacket to run her fingers up and down the smooth taunt skin of his chest. She had enjoyed caressing every inch of him back at the hotel, was eager for more. Yet she had to keep her mind on task, to much was going on tonight. Beryl was out to get the crystal, and take over the world. The sister's could only stay ahead of Hawk-eye for so long. She needed to get that crystal into safer hands, questioning if even her hands would be strong enough to keep it from Beryl. Shingo was in trouble some where she could feel it. And she was dieing, she could already feel the burning in her veins. Like an itch she could never scratch, moving through her system slowly killing her. She could hear the ticking of a clock in the back of her head, urging her to move more quickly. She only had a determined amount of time to find her brother, the crystal and take care of Beryl for good. It seemed a unobtainable goal, but she was determined have everything solved before she died.

Darien had been staring with a new found wonder at her, his mind clear and full of tender memories once again. His whole body felt alive, humming with energy as if she was the battery for his powers themselves. Passing her a knowing lopsided grin, his blue eyes sparkling like frozen glass. Serenity giggled gripping his hand tighter, her cheeks burning as she was happier and more content then she had been in years. Then the pleasant mood of the moment was abruptly broken by the loud gurgling disturbance of her empty stomach.

"Hungry?" Darien commented, knowing how much Sere's appetite guided her.

"Very." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

Darien glanced around at the empty side street, an expectant look crossing his features as if he knew something she didn't. Then he glanced down at his watch.

Serenity was curious now, something was up?

"Dar..." She started but fell silent, as head lights rounded the street up ahead.

"Right on time." Darien smirked.

"Who is?" Serenity spoke uncertainly.

"Raye and Mina." He nodded back, it was a forced encounter of his own making. Ready or not, he felt she had to set things right with her best friends as well. They also had a missing piece in their souls, a void only her friendship and love could fill. They deserved to be whole again or at least re-start the friendship if regaining their memories wasn't an option. He still didn't understand how he was given the gift of reclaiming his past, but he hoped that by Serenity's pressence alone they too could remember their true past.

"Darien..." she gripped his hand tighter, hissing out his name.

"You said you wanted to meet them?" He responded back innocently as he waved the approaching car down.

"On my own terms...you thoughtless baka!" She growled out, her eyes darting into the silent shops and alleys that backed them. Patheticly seeking a place to hide, to run from this encounter. She hated being thrust into situations out of her control.

Damn...him...this was not her idea of a comfortable, no strings attached first meeting.

Darien chuckled holding her hand firmly. "Sere...they miss you. " He stated, not a hint of guilt in his tone.

But she felt it, that guilt of taking away something precious from her friends. Holding herself hostage for four years in a country far away. With a groan she resigned herself to this awkward encounter, she missed them very much as well. Would love to reclaim that close sisterly like friendship she had once shared with them. That they currently enjoyed with Darien.

A bright sun yellow, brand new model, Chevrolet Corvette. Pulled up to the curb beside them. The body gleamed in the street lights, like a beam of sunlight. With a low profile and flowing curves it moved with a powerful grace. The windows were all a mirrored black tint in which one couldn't see inside.

The engine rumbled with a low purring growl, the power restrained as it slowed to a stop before them.

Serenity blinked...how in the world did they get an American vehicle this expensive, this wild and outrageous, over to japan.

"Lita...Uber rich..." Darien murmured out of the corner of his mouth. "She takes very good care of her friends." He nodded, catching Serenity's disbelief and feeling he needed to explain.

"Wow..." She breathed. Ogling the pristine silver accents of the trim and handles, of the two door sport car, almost drooling on her tennis shoes. She suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy and regret that her precious Shelby Cobra had been totalled so brutally. She would have loved to have showed it off to Mina. Perhaps entertain her with a drift race up the mountains near Osaka. The two cars would have been evenly matched and it would have been an epic show down of speed and precision driving. With a nervous chuckle, Serenity cleared her head she was soundly like Haruka...and that was frightening.

Her affinity for fast cars came from her deep affection and close friendship with the fellow soldier. She wondered sometimes if it was more hero worship, or seeking to live up to an ideal of what she wished to become. A sort of little sister complex, trying to gain the older woman's approval. A way of mimicking her because she wished she could be more like her. The same way Rini always looked up to her, seeking her approval by wearing her hair in Odango and tails?

As the passenger side window rolled down, showing a non-nonchalant Raye. Sitting on the deep plush black leather seat inside, nervously twisting a strand of ebony hair. Dressed nicely in a wine red dress and black panty hose. Matching heels and gold bracelets on her wrists, with a fine gold necklace around her neck. Matching gold studs in her ears, looking ever the haughty and confident beauty she always was. The neckline plunged between her half bared breasts, sleeveless and flowing in cascades over her curving shoulder's. Her skin pale, luminous and flawless like a porcelain doll. Dark almost black eyes staring with the same soulful quality that drew the eye and made a person drown in her penetrating gaze. She looked as regal and elegant as always, even more so since she was an adult now. Her features having matured into a very strong allure that made her near unapproachable. That invisible barrier of high class arrogance still firmly in place even after all these years.

Yet Raye met her eyes with a meekness a few seconds later, swallowing nervously in her pressence.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Mina exclaimed, bowing into view beside Raye in the driver's seat.

The silent moment of reflection between Raye and Serenity shattered by the blondes boisterous personality.

"Mina Anderson and this gorgeous black haired beauty here is Raye Hudson." She inclined the blushing Raye with a nod.

Serenity leaned down to get a better look at her other long lost friend. Finding without surprise, Mina grinning back at her with out any hint of nervousness. She was as always her high spirited and overly loud self. Never putting on any aires, she was who she was. You either had to love and accept her or move on. It was a strong quality Serenity herself wished she could lay claim to.

Mina's long honey blond hair was flowing over her shoulder's in a cascade of sunlight, with silver beads woven into the strands near her ears. Wearing a pair of tight acid wash jeans with several rips in the upper thighs. A skin tight black shirt with short sleeves that hugged her biceps. A rounded collar that dropped low over the crest of her shoulders, revealing much of her upper breasts. Giving her that sexy bombshell appeal, that she had seemed to have perfected over the years. Looking less like some rock star groupie and more like a rock star in her own right. With several silver studs and tiny hoop earrings in her ears and silver rings upon her finger's.

"Hey, Mina." Darien moved up to the open window, glancing over her two door ride with confusion.

"How the hell are we going to fit in this sardine can?" He stated in frustration.

"Lita's coming right behind us. Little miss eager beaver here." Raye smirked, the name caring a double meaning that only Mina understood. "didn't want to wait for you guys back at the hotel in Ropongii so she raced the Limo here." Raye commented with a broader smirk towards a now fiercely blushing Mina. Her smirk only goading her more, receiving a pinch of retaliation on her side from Mina.

Raye yelped, laughing.

"Hi...Sere." Mina gave her a small wave.

"Hi..." Serenity grinned back. Catching the loving back and forth between them, her eyes lighting up with a sweet warmth towards her friends. A look they all cherished, both Mina and Raye blinked at the strange sense of deja vu occurring upon the fond look.

"Can I call you that...it just seems right? " Mina remarked now suddenly nervous she was acting to familiar.

"That's fine...I like it." Serenity sighed, as Mamoru's hand slipped into hers once again. Intwining his finger's with hers for both comfort and strength.

"Great!" Mina glanced up to the rear view mirror, seeing the black limo turning the corner behind her.

"Meet you there Dare!" She called, feeling the conversation at a good stalling point. She gunned the engine, tearing off down the shiny black tarmac and out of sight.

Serenity took a deep breath as the long elegant limo pulled up beside them.

"Here we go." She stated, with a determined glint in her eye. As Mamoru pulled open the door and ushered her inside before him. She gave him a bitter, thin smile that he laughed off before disappearing inside.

Settling down along a side bench, casting her gaze around the opulent interior of black leather and mahogany wood accent panelling. Serenity was quickly amazed by how successful Lita had become in the business world. Small mood lighting glowing upon the plush pewter grey roof, the large sun roof just above the back bench was cracked open. Allowing a good portion of the damp summer breeze into the ample back cabin. Serenity noted the full bar along the other side of the car, and the long tinted windows. This was a luxury vehicle from the states, no doubt. Lita always had an affinity of the state brands. She know doubt had this car shipped over to Japan along with Mina's sports car.

After taking in the cabin, she smiled softly at Amy. Who was settled in on the back bench next to Lita. Dressed in navy blue pants and white sleeveless form fitting shirt. The top buttons undone, showing off a black lace slip underneath. Her black hair pulled back in a white cloth band with large fat, blue polka dots gracing the fabric. Only a few stray strands of her bangs hanging low over the sides of her forehead. The naturally shy and reserved young woman merely smiled warmly back at her. Unwilling to start a conversation, merely watching her with a mild curiosity. Valiantly trying to understand how this stranger was connected to her unconscious mind. Ever the scientist seeking answers to her own greatest mystery.

While Lita, dressed to kill in a pair of tight black leather pants and an emerald green halter top, slightly concealed under a half zipped form fitted black leather jacket. Sat stiffly beside her, her cell phone firmly pressed to her ear. Her long, thick, curly brunette hair pulled up into a messy, sultry cascade from the top of her head. Falling down around her shoulder's in a sexy yet deadly allure.

"Look, get it through your thick skull. Greg. I want that merger pushed through by monday. I don't care what it takes, whine, dine and seduce them! I want those documents signed!" She growled into the device.

The mention of Greg's name creating an odd blush upon Amy's cheeks.

Serenity darted her eyes from one old friend to the other, seeking some kind of connection between the young girls they had been to the adults they had become.

"Greg..." Serenity mouthed out of the corner of her lips towards Darien. She had forgotten about the unassuming young man that had played football with him.

"He works for Lita out of her New York offices. He is her assistant, was her stock broker for many years. He's a shrewd, callus business man. Made his money on wall street just after high school. Lita butt heads a-lot with him over were to take the company." Darien sighed passing Lita a tired grimace.

Serenity merely nodded never gotten a chance to see this strong, stubborn, all most tyrannical part of Lita's personality. When she had known her as a teen. She had been more gentle, more maternal and protective. The Lita she was seeing now was a cold conqueror. Yelling into her phone like a commander, wanting things done her way, cursing and spouting epitaphs of financial ruin upon Greg if he did not succeed. She was down right scary.

As quickly as her dictator persona emerged it faded away as the phone call ended. Replaced with the kind, gentle smile Serenity had known in youth. Directed towards her along with warm emerald eyes that spoke of a forgotten grief concerning her.

She smiled back nervously.

"Sorry you had to witness all that. Money never sleeps you know. Thats what my grandfather taught me." Lita shrugged, leaning down then pulling open the shiny black door of the bar fridge. She gingerly retrieved a half drank bottle of vodka and a shot glass from the neighbouring wooden shelf. Pouring herself a quick drink, and swigging it down effortlessly. It was her chosen drug to calm her nerves. And right now with a major deal tanking back home and Darien pulling their mystery girl in close. Having finally to get a chance to reconnect with the strange woman in her dreams, putting all kinds of stress upon her. Her whole body was on edge, she could feel the residual build up of stored electricity humming along her skin. A sure sign she was under great anxiety, she needed a bit of alcohol to smooth out her worries. Or someone was going to accidentally get a shock of a life time if they touched her.

Serenity watched in disbelief as Lita downed two more shots, swigging back the burning alcohol like twin bullets down her throat. Amy merely cast her a look of thin lipped disapproval, that Lita effortlessly ignored.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lita Kingston" The sultry looking brunette thrust out a hand, as if sealing a deal.

Serenity was feeling very unnerved by how business like Lita was acting. It was just to strange to have her acting like a total stranger. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and cry.

"Serenity Durant." She quickly shook her hand, introducing herself with a shuttering breath. Rubbing her nervous, sweating palms against her grey plaid skirt soon after contact.

"Amy Monroe" Amy spoke, her voice as always mild and calm. Giving Serenity a winning smile that broke the tension building in the cabin. Then the Limo pulled away from the curb heading back toward Ropongii, the hunt for Shingo once more in full swing.

Darien understood, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close to offer her support. She glared up at him, showing him without words her disapproval at his surprise. She had mentioned wanting to reconnect with the girls as a passing thought. She wasn't truly ready to have her total past thrust back into her present so quickly. She suddenly felt trapped and very uncertain in this forced confrontation. Darien's smile faltered at her dark look, confused.

She sighed and braced her arms over her lap, leaning heavily into the leather bench seat. She had wanted to meet with them tonight but not all at once! It was all just so overwhelming. Darien just seemed to have an uncanny knack of making her wishes come true but in the wrong ways! She chuckled softly at that. That was just the way their relationship worked, an imperfect mess always in need of tweaking.

_Hey...everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes. _

_And hey...yeah. I know what your going through._

_Don't let it get the best of you, you will make it out alive._

The light conversation was filled with an awkward tension, filled with heavy pauses and forced conversation. Darien kept trying to smooth the reintroduction of Serenity into their lives as well as he could. But soon allowed the silence to reign, being trapped in a car pushing for conversation that wasn't happening naturally was a losing battle. The girls kept staring strangely at her. Narrowing their eyes trying to understand why she looked and felt so familiar yet to their recollection had just been a figment of their dreams. Darien had wanted to just spill the truth but felt it would just be scoffed off. Amy was to logical and Lita to jaded to accept anything so fantastical as having died and been reborn with out their memories of Serenity. His memories seemed to have returned in time, her pressence sparking their emergence from forgotten depths in his mind. Perhaps that had to happen to the girls as well.

A small shift in the shadowed corner of the front section of the compartment caught Serenity's eye. She had been smiling mildly at Amy, sharing a silent kindred moment when the movement drew her gaze. Sending a small shiver down her spine, a timeless entity she knew well stepping smoothly into the confines of the moving car. A nude woman, whose skin was slightly tanned. With curves and ample breasts shimmering into view. Her long dark hair fluttering in a cold wind only she could feel. Her deep lavender eyes glowing with power as she merely seated herself upon the black leather bench along the opposite side of the cabin. Resting an arm seemly upon the mini bar set before Amy, acting comfortable and dignified. As if she was truly a part of their little gathering, non-pulsed to the fact that she was totally naked and a ghost that only Serenity could perceive.

Serenity knew that only she could see her so a verbal conversation wasn't forthcoming. Knowing that if she started a conversation with thin air, Darien and the girls would think she had gone off her nut! So she merely raised her eyebrows in silent acknowledgment that she saw her.

(Serenity...I have found Shingo.) Setsuna spoke softly, her voice calm and emotionless. A detachment in her tone towards how serious things were, always infuriating her.

Serenity cleared her throat wanting Setsuna impatiently to continue.

(He's at the Onii Arena. Laying bets on the cage matches...) She sighed.

How in the hell did he even have the connections to get involved in that kind of gaming?

Serenity groaned, wondering briefly how he got into that seedy underground in the first place. What kind of crazy situations had landed him there tonight? Then remembered he had been rather proud of his fake id, that would have gotten him into the casinos. Yet those fights were held in a circle of secrecy that only the rich and high profile families in Tokyo knew about. Shingo came from neither of the those.

Shaking her head in resignation then nodding briefly to Setsuna. Shingo could be charming and very manipulative when he needed to be. Why was he getting himself involved in the crime syndicate here in Tokyo? Now her hackles were up about what really got him kicked out of his dorm in Osaka.

(Shall I gather the others?) Setsuna offered, respecting that Shingo may not remember Serenity but he still was her brother and her responsibility.

Serenity shook her head imperceptibly, faking scratching an inch on her cheek.

Telling Setsuna silently she wanted to try and handle it on her own first.

(I shall be watching then.) She nodded before merely fading away.

"I need to go to Ginza." She stated out of the blue, her voice sharp and insistent. She needed to gather information about where the fights were being held, the fastest place to find the Yakuza Wakagashira she was looking for, would be in the Casino's in Ginza.

Darien blinked and frowned, while Amy was confused and Lita completely non-pulsed by the change of plans.

"Ginza it is then." The brunette nodded, then taped a button set into the arm of her plush leather seat.

"Driver, change of plans. I want to go to Ginza. " Lita began giving Serenity an inquiring look.

"Lets start at the Ginza crossing and work our way down the street. Their are tons of small and large casino's to choose from." Serenity admitted with a strained smile. At the mention of gambling Lita gave her a strange look. Serenity laughed it off, giving away to much information.

"I got a text that a friends found the kid we're looking for down in one of the casino's." She added, seeking to cover up the confusion.

When she got her hands on Shingo he was going to tell her everything. She hoped to lose the girls amid the chaos of the foot traffic when they hit the street, though. Dealing with the Yakuza was not for the unwary and her American girlfriends couldn't even speak the language. She doubted she could ditch Darien he would stick to her like glue, but at least he could somewhat figure out what the thugs would be planning when they got inside.

"What's going on in Ginza?" Darien asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shingo's got into a bit of trouble." She responded with a frustrated grimace.

"Got a text?" He frowned with concern.

"Something like that." She smiled up at him thinly. This definitely was the beginning of a long...long night.

Moving into the bright lights of Ginza, Serenity sat unimpressed merely glowering out the expansive windows of the limo brooding over what she was going to do when she got to the Onii Arena. The most deadly and brutal fights in all of Tokyo. The place to start her hunt would be in the private gambling rooms of the Yakuza's Casino's. The city had tried to shut them down for years but they just kept moving locations every few months. The police could find only legitimate establishments so could not press charges. But the true gambler's knew where the rooms had been set up. So it was business as usual. For Serenity it was like going into the belly of the beast. Ginza, The local Yakuza syndicate, it was were it all began for her. He father got mixed up with them, uncovering their human trafficking to Tomoe in Korea. Which in turn put Takahashi's secrets into the light and the Senator couldn't have that. The old man had threatened her father to back off, but it was the Yakuza who took action. Killing the closest person she had to a mother, which in turn got the Agency involved. The third link in this chain of coverups and hidden agendas. The Agency had been formed the year she had decimated Caen in France. A special forces out of the U.N who's sole purpose was to keep the Genesis Soldier's in line. To stop both Tomoe and Takahashi from causing to much chaos and collateral damage with their secret war. Both parties were untouchable, protected by their respective governments. Both well respected in their fields, famous in their own rights that their deaths would be viewed poorly. The Agency did not want any publicity, they were a secret group unto themselves who's sole purpose was to control the Genesis Soldier's at all costs. To protect human life from their vast and wild out of control powers.

So they took it upon themselves to hide the most powerful soldier for years from both parties. Hoping to cripple the two waring groups enough to kill each other off.

Dragging her and her brother and father to America. Hoping that she would never awaken but that wasn't the case. Now the Agency was under new order's just to kill any Genesis Soldier on sight, they had no interest in containment or control anymore. Believing they were a scientific abomination and not some natural evaluation of mankind. A danger to all who lived, that they were no longer human themselves.

Huge towers loomed over the night time traffic, the giant screens built high up on their surface. Strobbing and flashing their massive electronic visions. Advertisements and store lights shone in a blinding array up and down the strip. The limo moved at a snails pace through the throng of busses and cars along the wide avenue. Ginza was Tokyo's hub of commercial and gambling. Holding thousands of department stores and up scale restaurants for locals and tourists alike. Filled with cafe's, casino's, night clubs and shopping it was an almost alien world. Filled with the fantastical to the strange, holding both wonder and horror hidden just beyond the bright lights.

The night life in Ginza was an eclectic barrage of all manner of people and nationalities. A micro world onto itself, moving at it's own pace with it's own set of rules. The sidewalk was clogged with pedestrian's like the parade of a moving circus, ranging from the normal to the down right bizarre.

Lita and Amy's eyes were darting from one window to the next feasting on the strangeness of humanity that lurked in the moving masses surrounding them. Serenity had to admit that Tokyo truly had the most unusual fashion sense. With K-pop style young men, dressed in their bright colours. Of orange or red striped polo's, vests and dress pants. With funky socks and loafer's. Looking like kids out of the fifties, all pristine and pop culture. With overly styled gelled hair that made them look like some kind of boy band. Or making them look more like living ken dolls then real people. The girls with them dressed in trendy outfits right out of some teen magazine. Well put together like walking barbie dolls themselves. Yet only a few feet ahead of them down the sidewalk, mixing in with the regular foot traffic was yet another group of teens on the other extreme of fashion. Looking like rock stars with their leather pants and ripped t-shirts and combat boots. Accessorizing to the extreme with white belts and bangles. Their hair long and shaggy in a wolf-man style. Known as Onii-kei, they attempted to mix American casual style clothing and brands with Italian casual brands. Creating something that resembled the grunge fashion of the early ninety's.

Lita and Amy's eyes shot wide when they caught a group of Lolita girls standing at the corner of the iconic Ginza crossing. Dressed in some strange mixture of gothic and cute, with frilly lace and bright pink skirts. Long stripped stockings and fish nets, sporting neon coloured hair done up in all manner of huge buns and braids. With overly layered accessories of crosses, spider webs and even fake fangs stuffed in their mouths.

Serenity laughed lightly at how shocked the girls were at the fashion trends that walked the streets of her home city. She had to admit the various fashions Tokyo's young people sported just to be different could be quiet loud and very strange. A uniqueness all their own that was famous world wide.

"So were to?" Lita reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the windows to regard her seriously. As if forcing herself not to gawk at a tragic train wreck.

"He can drop us off at the corner, we'll start scowering the local casino's." She stated, pushing forward away from Darien preparing to leave the limo.

Lita nodded, activating the intercom and directing the driver to pull over.

Within minutes they were merging with the night traffic along the sidewalk, heading at a brisk pace towards the hidden gambling strip. Passing past several high class sushi bars and french restaurants that taunted poor Serenity's aching belly with delicious smells. She paused for only a moment in temptation, with a deep sigh, giving Darien a small smile as he caught her longing look. Chuckling softly to himself, happy that this small little weakness hadn't changed. She truly seemed far more serious and perhaps jaded. The sweet kind heart and childlike innocence long buried under the soil of an adult world thrust upon her to quickly. He hoped to see more of her tender side, to pull it forth slowly if it still existed.

The luxury hotels rose up around them, their outer tower's soaring in dull grey cement, like the looming modern castles that they were. Replacing the small shops and glowing icon's upon the massive screens with spartan monoliths. While their long elegant windows glowed a warm blue, speaking silently of a opulence hidden within.

Serenity moved with a grace and precision through the crowds of Ginza. Crossing the streets and weaving back into the current of human traffic with the ease alien to her american friends. Darien was taller then most of the occupants of the commercial mecca, so was able to keep a good eye on her. He wasn't graceful or polite in keeping pace with her, lightly shoving others out of his way as he sought to keep up. Lita and Amy were not as well off, falling behind quickly in the chase. Lita was left cursing and fighting the crowds, elbowing and bumping the people around her. While Amy kept the peace by apologizing over and over for her in crude japanese.

"You think she is trying to lose us?" Amy questioned softly.

"You think!" Lita shot back angrily.

"Do you think it was something I said?"Amy moaned sadly.

Lita rolled her eyes, the girl had no confidence in herself. Always thinking she was to blame for everything. She had barely said two words to Serenity.

Darien watched with determined eyes as a golden blonde head ducked down a narrow side street at least a block ahead. Disappearing down the night market like a pro, if she wanted to lose him and the girls she was doing a remarkable job. But Darien wasn't about to let her out of his sight, with a growl he decided to take the high road. Slipping out of traffic and into a dank alley, Darien used his Genesis strength and agility to leap up to the roof top. Soon he was a blur upon the black velvet night sky, using his sense of her to guide him.

Serenity moved through the commercial alley of stores and tiny cafe's, barely glancing around knowing exactly were she was going. The bright signs and poster boards and booths that littered the narrow street were merely obstacles she deftly avoided. Turning down a side alley of shady shops near the end, that sold more interesting things then t-shirts and novelties. Boasting dingy bars and dance clubs with less then desirable clients. Noodle shops that sold more then just meals, massage parlours that sold special services in the back rooms that only the locals knew about. Moving steadily towards the glowing line of casino's that flanked the hidden avenue deep within the maze of shops. The one she was aiming for was more subtle in stature but not invisible. The huge glowing eclectic sign hovering above their double steel and metal doors. Out shining the hotel tower's that loomed over head, with a strange mix of las vegas's over the top decoration, and a Chinese traditional icon. That of a huge red new years dragon, its elongated body writhing in strobbing relief. A pyro technic display of flame bursting from his gaping mouth every few minutes, with glowing electric blue Kanji letters set below it's body.

"This is Yakuza owned?" Darien landed with a light thump beside her. Having dropped from the roof of a near by building. Chucked a thumb at the tacky sign and raised his brows in disbelief.

Serenity never flinched, only rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had figured she had managed to lose them and was grateful. They may want to fight along side her, but she wasn't just going to throw them into the war and hope for the best.

"It's a small world now, Shields. Anything can be Japanese." She intoned with a huff, not really wanting to argue semantics right now. Their were many things that the States had taken from other countries and made their own.

Her stomach was growling mercilessly at her as well, souring her humour. She couldn't remember the last time she ate and as she entered the bright lights of the main foyer even more delicious smells sought to tempt her.

Darien chuckled moving after her, "You weren't trying to lose me were you?" He inquired with a mocking hurt tone.

"Would never dream of it." She threw him a charming smile over her shoulder, before disappearing once more into the crowds of the main gambling rooms.

As both Lita and Amy burst from the crowds on the sidewalk and scrambling to keep up, dashing blindly into the open market.

Serenity had been on a mission since leaving the Limo, weaving the ducking through the crowds with ease. She had been unable to shake Darien as she tore down the street, but left poor Lita and Amy lost out in the crowds. She was waiting for no one, urgently moving as swiftly as she could to scour this first Casino. Seeking to find leads as to the location of the Onii Arena. She doubted her luck was good enough to stumble upon Haruka's snitch right out of the gate.

The large room beyond the foyer was a Pachinko Parlour. Row upon row of machines crowded the room with tacky white stools, dressed in a bright rainbow design of a dragon similar to the one out front, set before the Japanese style VLT's. A game of chance in which a feather light pin pong ball was sent through a maze of tiny metal spokes. When it lands in certain area's of the maze even more balls are released. The players hovering over the games were busy sending ball after ball into the maze of pins, attempting to capture as many as they could. The more balls captured the bigger the prize that they could cash in for Yen.

Serenity passed through the wide middle row, barely glancing at the mixture and young and old engrossed in claiming their fortune. But most likely just throwing away their money on a false hope of riches. The room was brightly lit with neon lights along the walls that formed into the same red dragon. The machines beeped and twittered merrily behind her as she moved through the room, heading towards the plain back privacy curtain.

Darien glanced at the people playing and losing coin after coin to the machines. Grimacing as he caught the same looks of desperation and fear that had been so predominate in Las Vegas as well. They were hooked on the dream of big money, wanting so badly to magically find a way out of this cycle of poverty. To claim the life of the filthy rich that they idolized on Television. They spent way more then they could afford, resulting in a vicious cycle of always coming back to recoup their loses and never succeeding. Always leaving disappointed, the lucky high only to fleeting, leaving only the guilt and crushing depression behind.

He tore his eyes away from the gambling junkies, quickening his pace as Serenity ducked away down a dingy corridor at the end of the room. His time in Las Vegas had opened his eyes to the true horror's of addiction and how it insidiously creeped into ones life and destroyed it from within. The levels of depravity people would reduce themselves to, to keep their chosen high alive was to tragic to contemplate. Not wanting to dwell on the desperation he saw, he focused on his steps to stay on Serenity's tail.

She pushed a long midnight blue velvet curtain aside, the hung at the end of the hall. Slipping into a small room, set aside for private gambling. Darien's eyes had a hard time adjusting to the lack of light inside the room. Having to widen his eyes for more light, his pupils adjusting slowly as a smoky haze enveloped him. Several poker tables were scattered through out the room, with seedy looking young men huddled around them. Dressed in fine suits or satin shirts and jean's, to busy in their high stakes game to notice the little blonde now striding boldly into their midst.

The unassuming looking dealer's dressed in shiny black and white tuxedo's looked up from their cards to acknowledge her with mild eyes.

"Endo-kun." Serenity called with authority, flipping a errant lock of golden blonde hair back over her shoulder. Feeling very relieved to have found the cowardly young man so easily.

A young japanese man in his late twenty's, glanced up from his cards. He had a long wild dark hair that hung low over his shoulder's and eyes, in greasy, bouncy ringlets. An attempt at some kind of sicilian Casanova type hair style. Dressed in a black satin shirt that sported tacky orange and red flames on the back. Tucked neatly into the waist of his pristine white jeans. His face well maintained, skin smooth and almost glowing. Having a very metro-sexual aura to his features and the style of clothes that covered his lanky frame. His dull brown, almond shaped eyes having a milky sheen of passivity that made Darien want to gag. He was so fake in every way, Darien instantly didn't like him. Growling under his breath as the man was giving Serenity a silky smile. As he brushed some on his long dark hair out of his eyes. Darien began to despise him, narrowing his eyes threateningly. As the man seemed far to familiar with Serenity then he liked. Now he had an ungodly urge to punch him right in that well quaffed face of his.

"Moon, my darling song bird. How are you?" He called in japanese, in a delighted sing song, rising from his seat and gathering her hands in his. His eyes instantly roveing up and down her supple frame in subtle appreciation.

"You are looking as cute as ever, my dear." He lightly slipped his hand under the loose hem of the pink shirt, cupping her naked flanks lightly.

Serenity smiled politely, giving his cheek a light slap before disentangling herself from his touch.

"Endo, I'm here on business, not for your pleasure." She explained, in japanese herself. "I need information."

Darien saw the act of fondling and was already seeing red, he wanted to wring his neck. While he had been standing by the curtain, he had been over looked, practically hidden by the deep shadows of the barely lit room. Now that he was storming over to Serenity a glare of threat clear on his face, the rest of the so call patron's noticed him instantly.

"Gaijin!" A bulky man, balding on top. Dressed in a flashy red suit with black silk shirt jumped to his feet from a hidden table. From the lone table shoved into the other corner, drawing a concealed magnum from a hip holster. Was his companion that lay in wait across the room. They each moved in at Darien's sides, his companion a well muscled but short brute in black jeans and white muscle shirt. Who resembled a small wall more then a human being, with his expressionless face and unfeeling brown eyes. A matt of black hair plastered to his head with to much gel.

"Relax, he's with me." Serenity burst out in english, turning from Endo, acknowledging Darien with a small apologizing smile. She was used to doing this shake down with Haruka. She should have never led Darien into this back room full of vipers.

"I'm looking for the fights...Endo. The Onii Arena specificly. " She sighed, reversing back into japanese, crossing her arms over her chest in a no nonsense manner.

"What fights?" Endo smiled pedantically, raising his hands in a clueless gesture.

"Really..." Serenity was astonished he would try this game. This casino was the usual starting point when hunting down the real player's in the higher ranks of the Yakuza. Endo was just a lowly street thug and not much of a fighter. He had an instant in to the family being a nephew to a honoured Shateigashria. Given a title and some low level position with wakashu status. The title just under Shatei just to get on the payroll, when really he was just a token part of the gang. He had no real power or prestige, but he was weak and easily threatened. Haruka's favourite prey when their mission's for Takahashi led them towards the Ginza District and dealings with any of the Yakuza clans. The young man had a near aversion of violence, even just hinting at it. Causing him enough pain to cause him to start cowering and sputtering information.

Serenity made a great deal of pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, faking placing a call. Endo looked at her curiously, a caution in his pose now. Eyes darting nervously to his two guards and the flimsy curtain.

"Haruka..." She started, knowing that Endo was terrorfied of the woman. Who had used his body as a punching bag or pinata for several years now. He wasn't a truly evil man, just weak and easily manipulated. Serenity pitied him, Haruka found him an utter embarrassment to human kind.

He instantly began to cringe and tremble at the mention of that cursed name.

"Moon...darling. Please, lets just talk. Ok." he moaned, grasping the cell phone in her hand and pulling it away from her ear.

Serenity had gotten his attention she felt and pretended to end the call.

"I can't promises you a lot of time, Endo. She is on her way." She smiled blandly.

Endo narrowed his eyes in a calculating manner, not liking how the young woman felt she was playing him like a instrument. He was quickly losing face among the moderately rich young men in the back room. He ground his teeth, figuring out his options of saving face.

"The Onii Arena...were is it?" She raised an inquired eyebrow not wanting to fool around any longer. Endo brushed a hand through his hair, sighing. This was so unlike this sweet young woman to be the aggressor, she would always be the quiet backup in these shake downs. With Haruka being the one to take the initiative to beat the living piss out of him. While she merely stood back watching him with regretful eyes.

Darien was nearly vibrating at her back, his eyes roving over the dark room surveying the two looming guards and seated patrons. All looking at him with pensive eyes, laying in wait for him to make a move. Sensing the threat from them, as if it was a living thing prowling around him. His body already humming with that tell-tale adrenaline that announced his Genesis state surging forth.

Endo's eyes darted from her to Darien and back swallowing hard. Before taking a step forward snapping his finger's as he did. Their was a flurry of movement from the tables, as one guard moved like lightening to grapple Darien. The other now training his gun directly at Serenity's head.

Darien noticed the movements as if they were in slow motion, ducking forward to avoid the tacky suited man's reaching arms. Seeing several more Yakuza men sitting at the table drawing pistols of their own. The clueless, yet frightened patrons accompany them at the table. Cowered in their seats trying to make them selves smaller targets.

His girl was just as fast, moving with a fighter's grace. She side stepped behind Endo, her left hand glowing to life. As she brought forth her Genesis weapon, a disc of light that she held in her hand like a chakram. Grabbing a fist full of Endo's heavily gelled curly hair and yanking the taller man's head back, as she pressed her blade of light into his throat.

Darien was having his own fun at the moment, proud at how fluidly she had handled Endo and positioned herself behind him for protection. Proving her stories of being a soldier in a silent war for the last four years, true. She was well trained and very proficient with her powers.

He was even more trained in the art of hand to hand combat thanks to years of gruelling commitment to Sarge. Who used various tactics ranging from physical pain, competition, to simply enraging his so called recruits. So they learned the techniques quicker, just be to able to out do each other and avoid further ridicule. Darien had always been one of the smallest at the gym, after Zac and Jed quit. He was the last one standing, having to work even harder to gain an inch against Bane and Hollywood. In the last year he had finally won his life long goal of being able to beat Bane in a match. Taking the man out during the finals of the MMA Tournament back in the US to gain a shot at the Title in Las Vegas.

Now he was fully confident in his abilities to conquer any foe. With a smug smile he utilized one of the disarming techniques Sarge had taught him.

Having sized up the man with the gun earlier he knew he was far superior in strength and height. So the aikijujitzu method would be the fastest way to disarm him. After ducking the old man in the flashy red suit, as he tried to grab him. His younger counterpart in jeans and a muscles shirt had been shocked alert and was training his gun. Darien popped up right in front of the scruffy looking young man. A knowing smile on his handsome face, instantly placing doubt in the young thugs mind.

Darien waved his hands up, making the man even more jittery.

"Com'on now guys, don't you think this is a bit much?" Darien questioned in fluent Japanese, with a mocking arrogance. His hand moving to fast for the boy to see. Side stepping to the right as he twisted the pistol in the young man's hands. He spun in a counter-clock wise step, in between the young man's feet twisting the gun even more in his grip. Turning the muzzle, pointing it at his astonished face, forcing him down to his knees with a grunt of pain. With the gun now pointed at his throat and falling to his knees in defeat. Darien tore the gun out of his grasp, kicking the man right in the face. Breaking his nose and sending blood splattering to the carpet.

"Now I think things have gotten a little carried away here." Darien offered, training the gun on the second guard. Groaning in frustration as he found several other handguns now pointed at him from the Yakuza hidden at the tables. The dealer's had mysteriously disappeared through the back curtain, having gone through this situation countless time before. Not wanting to be a part of the shooting gallery they had taken their leave.

"I...I thought you didn't believe in killing humans..." Endo moaned, casting her a side long look of panic.

"At this point, anything goes. Endo." She admitted sadly, desperate to get to her brother's side before things got even worse. He was in the most dangerous situation and he was to young and fearless to understand why.

Endo swallowed a lump of anxiety, never experiencing this side of the mild even tempered girl.

Serenity had backed herself up against a wall with Endo in front like a shield, her chakram digging into his throat. A fine line of blood now trickling down the man's collar bone, as he darted his eyes about for salvation. Darien took note with a thin smile, the weaselly man's crotch was slightly damp now. The cowardly blow hard had indeed pissed himself.

"Now...now...I believe this has gotten a bit out of hand. " Endo agreed, lifting his hands in a warding gesture. As his so called armed guards began to wave their guns back and forth between Darien and Serenity unsure as to whom to shoot.

Serenity was glowering, her shake down had gone totally out of her control.

"Just tell me were they are and I'll leave." She whispered against Endo's sweaty skin, her breath puffing against his shoulder blades. As she was a couple inches shorter then Endo.

"I don't know...my elder's don't tell me anything anymore. Thanks to Haruka I've been disgraced to many times, they don't trust me anymore!" he shouted, getting the chakram pressed more urgently against the pulsing vein in his throat.

"But...but I know who might..." He shuddered, his knees starting to buckle as he started to faint.

Serenity waited impatiently, licking her lips in agitation.

Endo was so shaken, Moon was acting so out of character, she was never this violent and never with a human. Her sudden reversal from sweet to deadly leaving Endo on uncertain ground as to how to handle her. If he even could.

"Shinoda, Daiki...he runs the Ginza operation now! He's having a party at the Grand Hyatt Hotel...you can find him up in the penthouse." Endo's voice exploded in quaking fear. Never in his life dreaming the gentle hearted Serenity could be so forceful and cold as to threaten his life. His whole concept of her had been rocked to the core.

"Endymion?..." She breathed, her heart skipping. It had been years since she had seen him. The dark prince of the Yamaguchi-gumi. The great grandson of the Kumicho boss of the Yakuza. That last time they had worked together on a mission, he had worked his way up to a Shatei in status. She was not relishing having to deal with him again. They hadn't left on good terms last time.

"Thats all you had to say." She released him, allowing him to drop to the floor. Gagging and gasping for breath, staring at his blood now coating his fingertips from cradling his throat tenderly.

She backed out of the room with Darien guarding her front, dragging his hostage to the curtain. The young man stumbled awkwardly as Darien had his arm wrapped around his throat the gun pressed up against his temple.

As soon as they reached the curtain, Serenity broke into a sprint down the narrow corridor and back into the bright lights of the main casino. Darien tucked the gun into the waist of his jeans, under his leather coat on his back. Moving quickly at her heels, his mind spinning as to what was going on. She was searching for the underground cage matches he participated in. He couldn't really help her either, never knowing where or when his own fights were happening till the last minute. Jed was the one who dealt with the Yakuza, got the inside info as to where their locations were. Perhaps he could help.

They dashed back outside into the neon glow of the market, finding Lita and Amy stalking towards them.

_People like us, we have to stick together._

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever._

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high when you are living on the bottom._

"What the hell! I thought we we're all in this together!" Lita shouted, a crackling hiss from the florescent tubes in the casino's dragon shaped sign. Announcing how angry she was, her Genesis power drawing the electricity unconsciously she was so furious.

"Lita...I am sorry. " Serenity called over her shoulder, not waiting for any of them yet again. "But I can't explain anything right now. If you want to help then you just need to keep up...ok." Her voice was strained, as she jogged off into the crowds.

"Damn it!" Lita exclaimed, taking off at sprint into the crowds, knocking people aside like a bull. With Amy and Darien bringing up the rear.

They literally chased Serenity down over six blocks, as she led them up to an unassuming subway entrance. Descending into the underground and hoping onto a escalator. Dashing down the crowded platform and leaping over the turn style like a gazelle. Lita grimaced as she caught sight of the Tokyo Metro line security now screaming at her in angry japanese. Then hopped the turn style as well, Darien braced a hand on the metal casing that held the metal bars in place. Swinging his legs over the gate like contraption like a gymnast. Leaving the nervous Amy floundering for a moment about breaking the law, before she scrambled over the metal casing itself. Yelping in fright as the guards were right on her heels, dashing into the slowly closing doors of the subway car. Her heart slamming in her chest with anxiety, she was going to jail for sure now! Oddly she wondered what the jail cells looked like in Tokyo?

"What is the god damn rush!" Darien roared, furious that he had nearly being left behind yet again. This cat and mouse game she had started was not cool. He had thought they were in this together now, but she seemed to be trying to shake them off. As if they were just holding her back. He was sweating badly under his heavy leather jacket, his bare chest beneath clammy and sticky. Flopping down beside Serenity on a side bench in the nearly empty car. He cast her disgruntled looks that she avoided by playing with her finger's in her lap. While Lita and Amy crowded before them, hanging onto the iron poles mounted by the doors.

"We have to get across the city, the Grand Hyatt is in Ropongii." She sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands trying to clear the anxiety away.

"We could have taken the Limo." Lita offered, panting for breath.

"It's getting close to Midnight, with the club traffic we would be stuck on the Dorrii forever. This is faster, never under estimate public transit in a huge city." She grinned, slumping back against her plastic bench, closing her eyes as she needed to settle her heart.

A soft touch of finger's brushing up and down her cheek made her open her eyes again. Turning her head weakly to confront Darien's concerned stare. His midnight blue eyes penetrating her in a soul soothing gaze that calmed her in so many ways.

"What is going on Sere?" He asked, his temper once more under control. Lightly brushing some of her damp golden blonde hair away from her face and tucking it behind an ear.

"Shingo's got himself into some real bad trouble with the Yakuza. He got kicked out of his dorm, that was why he was at my place. I think that has something to do with it. He's gambling at the most dangerous underground fighting arena in the city. " Serenity explained.

"You are trying to find out where it is." Darien nodded pulling out his cell phone. "I think I can help you. "

Serenity leaned forward curious, as he sent a text.

"My buddy Jed's been getting us fights in the underground arenas here for the last six months. He would know were they are tonight." Darien stating confidently.

Serenity began to laugh, shaking her head. She should have figured that was why Darien was in the city, were would you go after you conquered the cage in America...to Japan to fight on. That was her Darien never able to bask in his laurels, moving from one goal to the next with out pause.

"Does he know you have powers?" Serenity inquired snidely, never liking Jed. Their first and last meeting as children had been less then polite.

"No. He would never be able to handle that." Darien cleared his throat, Jed was a decent enough guy. But he was an opportunist. If he knew he had some kind of super powers, he would be selling tickets and having him put on shows. Like some kind of circus act hoping to make millions.

"Well, then what he knows doesn't matter." She huffed, her slim hope had not having to face Endymion dashed away.

"What do you mean?" Amy stated, giving Serenity a cold look. She didn't like how bitchy and dissatisfied she was sounding. So far Serenity was not living up to her ideal. She was failing quite miserably actually. She seemed nothing like the darling, sweet and kind image that lived in her dreams. Darien looked hurt and kept his face averted. Tucking his phone away in his jeans pocket as he steeled his feature back in place. Not wanting to let on how Serenity's lack of sharing vital information about her world as a Genesis Soldier, was making him feel as if she didn't trust him. It was unsettling to him how easily she seemed able to make him feel useless and unneeded.

"About a year or so ago the Yakuza got a hold of the Genesis Serum. With it they were able to create a whole new breed of fighter's." Serenity began, condensing the tale to it simplest form. The true story more sordid and tragic then she wished to delve into. Filled with grim memories of betrayal and blood shed that held Endymion's ascension in the Yakuza at it's heart.

"They have made ungodly amounts of money on this gladiator style fights, known as the Onii Arena. It moves all the time all over Tokyo and Osaka. In which Genesis Soldier's are forced to fight to the death. " Her lips thinned to a fine line, keeping her revulsion in check.

"These fighter's?" Lita raised her eyebrows, feeling Serenity was leaving much unsaid.

"Some are willing participants wanting to pay off debts, other's wanting fame, most are kidnapped off the streets and forced to fight. Not all human's are capable of becoming Soldier's. The homicide rate has rocketed since last year." Serenity release a long breath. "What they are not told is that if they survive the ascension, they will ultimately lose their humanity in the ring."

"Like Tiger's- eye?" Darien asked, leaning forward on his knees.

"Not exactly, they are not cross bred with animal DNA. How far have you gone into your Genesis state?" She asked them.

They all shrugged, they had been fooling around with their powers for years. None of them besides Darien had ever gone into combat with them.

"The Genesis state is based on instinct, the instinct to preserve once life. At some point if one is in combat for to long, the conscious mind is overcome. Leaving only instinct behind, the need to kill, or the need to escape becoming the driving force. When that point is breached there is no turning back, your humanity is lost and you remain in your Genesis state forever. What ever it may be." She grimaced, they truly did not understand. They had never witnessed a Soldier breaking. Setsuna had saved her from that very same fate four years ago when she was destroying Cross Roads in her rage.

"So every time you go into battle you run the risk of losing yourself to the power?" Amy was nervous now, her stomach churning with acid. Never dreaming that this power of hers was a curse that was going to destroy her, always seeing it as a gift. She had been able to save a few lives over the years, by commanding the water. She had never attempted to use it as a weapon...

Serenity only nodded, her face lacking in emotion. A blank stare of inevitable fate mirrored in her wide Cerulean eyes.

Lita rolled her shoulder's unsettling thoughts troubling her. She needed her control, yet her power was like a force of nature. Wild and unpredictable, capable of great destruction.

That had made her feel superior for all these years, understanding now that it was a viper in wait wanting to destroy her. Gave her a cold shiver of fear, that crawled over her skin and settled like a glacier in her throat taking her voice. With that realization she wondered if she would ever be able to trust in her power, if she would be able to call it forth again. She wasn't willing to give it control...not ever.

"So this Daiki guy?" Darien pushed on wanting to get as much information as he could before they were thrust into another tense situation. His tone holding an accusing tilt that she knew this man far better then she was letting on.

"He's the great grandson of the Yakuza's boss." She started, getting an odd look from Lita.

"He's the great grandson of the Mob's so called 'God Father'." She smiled fondly up at Lita, explaining in terms the brunette could understand.

Lita nodded then understanding.

"This Yakuza known as the Yamaguchi-gumi have ties to Korea and Japan. Over the years have become a financial force to be reckoned with. Bringing in billions of dollars though all kinds of underground dealings. They run the more seedy side of our country. Extortion, gambling, all aspects of the sex industry. " She blushed at that, having just supported them by paying for a love hotel not long ago. "They have their hands in gun and drug trafficking. Even real estate and kick backs from the construction agencies. Thanks to Daiki who calls himself Endymion, they are now into the stock market and Internet porn." She groaned, shaking her head. She knew the man on a personal level, he was an arrogant, self serving individual. Who enjoyed all the opulence of the filthy rich since he was born, so his moral compass was a bit off.

He loved power, raised to lead and conqueror. He had an iron will and stern focus to achieve his lofty goals. His fierce discipline had gotten him far in the Yakuza. His business savvy had led him to great honour in their ranks, earning him a place as the Wakagashira of Ginza, his power went far beyond Tokyo though. She felt he would continue to succeed in everything he set his sights on, achieving even greater heights in his life. In many ways he reminded her of Darien, but he could never claim to have a kind heart. He was ruthless and cold, always looking for the next angle. She felt he was incapable of giving or receiving love.

"That's doesn't really answer my question." Darien sighed, staring sombrely at her. She was holding back, he was coming to understand that he had barely scratched the surface of her life. It was far more deep and complicated then he would ever know.

She smiled weakly, taking his hand in her's and squeezing tight. Reassuring him that she was his, that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Endymion.

"He's nothing, just someone I used to know is all. " She answered, even though her eyes were unfocused. Lost to sad thoughts over a man who had everything and nothing at the same time.

The hotel was a modern construct of curves and angles, a epitome of harmony between glass and steel. That spoke of unfathomable opulence and visual elegance that guided the eye from it's grand central building up to it's huge flanking tower's. That reached upward to such heights to touch the very tip of the night sky. Rising out of the red haze of the cities light pollution to offer the richest guests, able to purchase the top floor penthouse a breathtaking view the great city of Tokyo.

"Do you think they ditched us?" Mina grumbled, tearing off a chunk of baguette from the wicker basket set between them.

Raye sat in front of her at the white linen table, glancing absently around the high class Italian restaurant 'Fiorantina' that they were to meet the others at, nearly two hours ago. A richly decorated eatery of mahogany walls and yellow painted accent walls. With faint mood lighting hanging from an obscenely high ceiling, creating a somber almost romantic atmosphere. Shelves filled with wine flutes and baskets of fake grapes adorned small bookcases embedded in the wall between the back tables. Along with tiny paintings that spoke of the quaint grandeur of the Italian country side.

From their table they could watch the finely dressed waiter's coming and goings from the kitchen hidden behind the long glass bar. Beside them was large cut outs in the wall to view the lobby of the luxury hotel the restaurant resided in. With the huge mahogany desk and more black suited staff manning the computer. Behind the young men was the gold lettering of the hotel. 'The Grand Hyatt-Tokyo'.

Returning her gaze to Mina with a incredulous half smile. Not offering her any kind of answer, allowing her to fume.

"Yep, most defiantly ditched us..." Mina groused, while Raye ignored her. Unwilling to watch her desecrate any more of the bread sticks. Listening with fraying patiences the angry sounds of her mastication of the sweet baked dough.

Raye had just finished her dull sweep of the crowded restaurant, feeling slightly embarrassed at how under dressed Mina was. While she seemed to fit right in with the well dressed patrons, in her wine red dress. Mina looked ready to attend a rock concert. The people paid them no mind which she was grateful for, understanding bitterly that they must think they were just clueless American's. Slowly pulling her gaze towards the large viewing gap in the wall beside them. Her eyes flying wide as Serenity burst through the glass front doors as if shot from a cannon. Dashing past the front desk and heading for the guest elevator's, with the rest of gang flying behind her.

"I think perhaps they have just forgotten about us. " She smirked, tossing her napkin upon the table and standing up.

Mina stumbled after her, as she stormed out of the restaurant after them.

Raye darted into the elevator just as the doors were closing, with Mina slipping in sideways beside her.

"Damn!" Serenity cried, looking in frustration at the security panel beside the floor buttons. That required an actual hotel key to activate the panel. She was frantic and nervous and not thinking straight.

"Good thing I am guest here." Lita intoned smugly, pulling her card out of a pocket in her jacket.

Serenity paid her a thankful smile, before watching the light on the security panel turn from red to green. The buttons of number's on the pad lighting up a dull yellow.

Serenity punched the top most button on the panel that would carry them up to the highest floor of the hotel and the penthouse suite.

"Hello...remember us?" Mina cued, raising her eyebrows in aggravation. As she leaned against the side of the elevator. Raye stood before her, blocking her view of Serenity.

Raye was frowning, picking up on the agitation flowing off Serenity like rough waves in the ocean.

"It's been a crazy night so far, just shut up and keep up." Lita snapped back, stuffed between Amy and Darien against the back wall. As the elevator slowed, the tension rose. Refusing to move past the eighth floor. This was the floor Lita's room was on so it would go no further.

"Kuso!" Serenity swore firmly, balling her hands into fists at her hips.

"I guess this is as far as it's going to take us, this place has some great security." Amy nodded, approving of the fail safe.

"Well now what?" Darien sighed, brushing a hand through his hair, thinking oddly of climbing the outside of the hotel up to the penthouse. If anyone had the stamina and agility to accomplish that feat it would be him.

"We go back down...Endymion's most definitely having his party down in the ballrooms. Maybe I'll get lucky and track him down there. If he is hiding up in his room, I'll just have to find another way up there." She sighed, slamming her finger down on the lobby button.

Darien prepared himself for when the door opened, coiling his muscles to lunge forward.

Knowing damn well Serenity was going to burst out first and dart away at a sprint. She had been moving as if the fires of hell where on her tail for the last hour. He was understanding the urgency, worrying about the kid himself. Who was so much like a little brother to him. He had been wondering how Shingo got himself involved in all this?

Once back on the first floor they tore through the main area, past the front desk. Down a short corridor that held the huge gift shop along one side. Into a cavernous lobby that held walls of windows that over looked the street beyond. Darien couldn't help but admire the sheer brilliance of such an open atmosphere. With mirrors and glass adorning every corner of the lobby, that seemed to stretch to the heavens above. A down escalator stood along the back wall, attached to a red velvet balcony hanging from the second floor. A massive circular stair case took up a great deal of the main area. Glowing underneath with a soft white light. A silver column like a futuristic shaft was the central pillar to the staircase, that held the elevator's up to the banquet hall above.

A part of him wanted to cry out. 'Beam me up Scotty!' but he kept the quip to himself. Now was not the time for such jokes.

Not wanting to be trapped in an elevator to nowhere again. Serenity took to the stairs, dashing up the winding stairwell up to the third floor. Her friends in pursuit, stampeding up the carpeted staircase. She raced up past the second floor up to the third, never losing her focus to the luxury boutiques that lay within the second floor landing. While her girlfriends slowed for a moment taking in the shops, Darien pushed past them uncaring for such things.

As Serenity burst onto the third floor she was confronted by the open, brightly lit foyer filled with guests, all dressed in fine formal wear sporting harlequin masks of shimmering beads and jewels.

"Crap." She stood frozen at the top of the stairs, staring darkly at the rich and influential citizens milling around the simple bar. Manned by a young woman dressed in barely nothing. A black see through lace and silk piece of baby doll style lingerie, the just covered her hips. The hem floating around her thighs like a sexy cloud. With black bra and matching bikini panties, with velvet straps tied in bows to her black silk stockings. Her long flame red hair curling and framing her heart shaped face, with a pair of black velvet bunny ear's on her head. Her face cast in mystery by a black half mask accented with silver accents to look like a rabbits face.

"Perfect...Endymion. Still the eager playboy I see. " She moaned weakly, noticing a few other sexy bunnies in various other colours parading in and out of the ballroom behind the bar. Along with several guards dressed all in black suits with discrete mics and headset's on their heads. Endymion was not fooling around only the people he invited were allowed into this private party of his.

As she turned she found Darien barely hiding his admiring, of barely dressed young woman, averting his eyes and coughing at the glare she shot him.

Noticing the cloak room hidden away in the corner of the foyer, she made for the empty desk. Glancing around nervously, not wanting to be noticed by the occupants of the party. She slipped into the room through the unlocked door, her friends retreating inside after her.

"What now?" Mina hissed, crouching low under the greeting counter, unable to comfortably fit in the close quarters of the cloak room. Already filled to the brim with boxes and hanging coats, ranging from the extravagant furs to leather long coats.

"I need to get in there..." Was all Serenity said, the top of her head crowded with the hems of coats. While Amy busied herself opening boxes near the back of the tiny room behind the coats.

"Eureka!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Who says Eureka now a days...really?" Mina commented, giving the giggling Serenity a cocky half smile.

"Our Amy says, Eureka, along with several other out dated phrases. Such as Balderdash, and Great Oggily Moogily that we all deem as rather eccentric yet cute. " Raye cuffed Mina upside the head, not liking how her girlfriend was trying to act cool around Serenity. By subtly putting down one of their close friends. Mina was very fickle and very self conscious some times, she wanted Serenity to like her at all costs. Her loyalty to the perfect image of the young woman in their dreams. Trumping any loyalty to their little mild mannered bookish friend.

Serenity stopped laughing, casting Amy a shamed blush. Finding the short dark haired girl to intent in her treasure find, to notice the impolite moment. Regretting her moment of laughter, Serenity bowed her head. She could have inadvertently hurt Amy's feelings, knowing how sensitive the girl was about not fitting in. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, Amy had been her first real friend in America. She was kind and sweet, with a gentle soul. Which in the end she found out had an iron will and resolve to protect her unto death. Serenity loved her...truly and dearly.

When Serenity looked up she found Raye staring at her with dissatisfaction, her deep brown eyes searching hers for understanding.

"Gomen..." Serenity muttered, crawling away to Amy's side to find out what the prize was.

A huge grin spreading on her face as she was presented with what lay within.

"Your so smart Amy." She patted her back, as she complimented her honestly.

Amy chuckled, "Not smart, I just can read Kanji." She stated, flipping the top up so Serenity could get a look at the symbols. Laughing along with her as she read, Waiter and Waitress uniforms.

With the bathrooms right next door, the group filed out of the cloak room with uniforms draped over their arms. No one looked twice at them then, accepting they were just young people reporting for work.

Serenity and the girls each took a stall in the luxurious restrooms, of white tile, silver sinks and red velvet benches. The room looking more like a roman bath than a modern bathroom. Chatting amiably and tossing humorous quips about the barely their uniforms they were currently donning. The conversation between them finally easy and warm hearted. The ice was broken and the friendship was picking up were it left off. While Amy merely giggled nervously the whole time, this outfit was so far outside her comfort zone.

"Relax Amy, dear. Just imagine your going to seduce the man of your dreams." Mina called out cheerfully from her stall.

"That's what I am afraid of." Amy responded in a weak quivering voice. "I don't want to seduce anybody...I have trouble wearing short shorts...I don't think I can pull this off." She cried out uncertainly. Her mind spinning in awkward circles of having to fend off unwanted hands of strange men. Swallowing hard as she had yet to take off any of her clothes at all, merely staring at the skimpy dark blue dress in horror.

"Amy you can stay here. You don't need to come in there. " Serenity comforted her, donning the last of her lingerie. A white baby doll version of what the woman behind the bar was wearing. With matching bra and panties, long white silk stocking hugged her slender dancer's legs. A white pair of strap heels adorned her dainty feet. Moving out of the stall with her silk bunny ears in her hand, she found Mina in a yellow version leaning against the line of sinks. Her yellow ears in place, an amazed look on her face.

"Your quite the sex doll, aren't you, Sere." She smirked, a strange deja vu coming over her at the shortened version of the woman's name yet again.

"Thanks, Mina." Serenity smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to take Mina's admiring gaze since she was gay.

Just as she approached the wall of mirrors, placing her white ears in place over their long golden hair. Raye appeared in her wine red version, giving her a death glare through the reflection. Serenity swallowed hard, never having been on the receiving end of such a look of hate before from her. Raye had always been a dear confidant, the rock she had relied on when Mamoru was absent from her life. That dark look, sent an unwanted tremble through her gut. She felt near tears, by the jealous aggression she felt from her. Averting her eyes, to shield the pain she felt. Raye turned to give Mina an inquiring impatient look. Receiving a breathless stare from her partner.

"My god...I so want to ravish you right now." Mina breathed, her light blue eyes growing wide. "You think we could keep these outfits?" She asked innocently.

Raye's accusing look turned into a deep blush, Mina was a major flirt but she was loyal. She loved her heart and soul, she just wished she could stop getting so jealous all the time. It only caused friction between them. She just needed to relax, Mina would never stray.

Serenity was with Darien, as it should be. Darien's world was finally put right and their friendship with Serenity was blooming all on it's own. In time all their dreams would be realized, yet Raye had this nagging feeling that Serenity wasn't who she proclaimed she was. There was hidden layers to the woman that needed to be uncovered before she would trust her fully. Her dreams and the reality of this young woman wasn't adding up right. Raye was never one to accept people at face value, she was naturally cautious. She wasn't an idealist or an optimist, so friendship, true friendship was something that happened slowly for her. She was to easy to mistrust or misunderstand, having a very fiery, ill tempered personality that took some getting use to. One really had to have patience and an open heart to accept her. An unbiased, naturally kind personality that could be understanding and accepting of her many faults.

Lita was the last to arrive at the sinks in a deep emerald green ensemble. Feeling confident in their appearance, they placed their matching half masks on their faces. While Serenity gave them a brief explanation as to what Shinoda, Daiki looked like.

"He's about six feet tall, with thick black hair that has a kinda a curl around the nape of his neck. Most of the guests will call him Endymion. " she began, adjusting her mask in place, snapping the elastic band under her long hair.

Lita noted that her voice was soft, as she described him. A fondness in the tone, of a long held affection. As if this man had once been a dear friend or even perhaps a lover at one time.

"Why does he call himself Endymion?" Lita inquired.

"He fancies himself as the Prince of Earth. Hating his true name, feeling it isn't manly sounding enough." She laughed, Daiki truly was arrogant. But it was well founded, he was had an unearthly quality to himself. A charisma and inner power that commanded the masses easily, like he truly was royalty.

"He has a strong build, with a thick, sturdy chest. Very well muscled..." she breathed, then sucked in air back tracking knowing she was swooning some what. "Not nearly as strongly built as Darien mind. " She amended, wanting the girls to not get the wrong impression.

"He's Korean, so look for fine boned features. A strong yet pointed chin, with a long regal looking nose. His eyes will have a gentle tilt, of a very striking light brown that seems almost golden." She went on, his handsome exotic face committed to memory long ago. A sudden pang of guilt striking her, she winced and cast her head down. Avoiding the curious gaze of her old girl friends. They filed out a few moments later when she had nothing else to say.

"Do you still love him?" Amy's voice called out to her softly. A protective lilt to her tone, wondering if Darien should be worried. If Serenity was devout to their relationship.

"I don't fool myself thinking it's something so powerful as love. I know that I love Darien, that I have felt that way since childhood. No, this feeling its not love, it's more shallow then that." She glanced up, her glass blue eyes staring sombrely back at the reflection of Amy. Leaning against the beige plastic door of her stall, dressed in her lingerie with her arms folded over her breast. Staring back at her with a serious frown.

"He's just so untouchable, like a god banished here to the mortal plane. He carries himself so regally, with such an inner confidence. He can't help but draw admiration and awe from others. He seems destined for such great things. With out a single weakness to undo him, to break his unwavering resolve." She breathed, trying to clear her mind of his strikingly handsome face. She was very nervous about actually confronting him after such a long time.

"No, it's not love." She stated with firmness in her tone. "I admire him is all, he is far stronger then I will ever be." She cast Amy's confused, yet worried reflection a ghost of a smile. "Meet you in there." Then she left, taking one long breath after another. Suddenly feeling quite jittering and uncertain, her confidence in presenting a strong front against Endymion faltering. The man truly was awe inspiring, he could so easily draw her under his spell. A single kind word, or a piercing look from his golden eyes and she would be frozen. Unable to speak or formulate reasonable thought, he was just that spell binding. Able to inspire and control how others viewed things with only a few well chosen words. He was a true leader, if only he had a moral compass to guide him. He might actually be capable of great things for humanity, instead of only increasing his own wealth and power.

Serenity sighed, casting her head down needing a moment to organize herself.

"Wow." A rough, husky voice echoed through her thoughts.

She looked up with a smile of memory. Finding Darien dressed in a full Tuxedo and tails, with a white harlequin mask in place over his eyes. Filling out the glamourous outfit well, as he was far more handsome and mysterious looking now. His fathomless dark blue eyes staring out from the mask, at her with such wonder and adoration it took her breath.

"You like, Mamo-chan?" She stated finally finding her voice. Then twirled in place, raising her arms over her head. The see through baby doll dress flouncing around her hips merrily.

He was watching her unblinkingly, like a cat hunting a mouse, taking in every alluring curve of her hourglass hips. The flat toned stomach and perfect breasts, the soft flawless cream coloured skin hinting beneath the sheer white fabric. Her long slender legs prancing in a circle, nearly hoping on her toes. In the sexiest stockings and high heels he had ever seen. She was gorgeous, and innocent, like an angel dancing before him. Her golden hair floating around her slender shoulder's like silk. A soft demure blush anointing her rounded cheeks, making his heart tremble at the sight of her.

"I love..." he whispered, gripping her by the wrists and pressing her bodily up against the wall in the small corridor that held the restrooms. Unable to resist his urges, as they crashed upon him needing to show her, to prove his love and desire for her in that moment.

She moaned with longing, as his lips crashed down upon hers. His strong frame pushing her smaller body up tight against the unyielding wall. It was such a possessive kiss, such an powerful act of claim. That her heart was thundering in her chest with sudden passion, her skin tingling with the heat of arousal. She felt completely overwhelmed by his body, trapped and at his mercy. Yet never did she feel threatened or assaulted, but protected. As even in this more aggressive act of sexual passion, the tenderness of their love blanketed the action. Softened it and made it palatable as a wild, raw desire.

"I..." She panted, unable to finish her statement as his tongue delved far to deeply into her mouth. Taking her words away on a current of rising pleasure, as he ground his stiffness into her core. Smothering her against the wall for a few more minutes, enjoying the taste of her, the subtle touch of her flawless skin beneath the silk. Holding her wrists up high over her head as he ravished her mouth with his own.

Finally he pulled away with a satisfied smile, finding her breathless and giggling. Receiving a playful bat against the arm for his antics.

"Mamo-chan...control yourself!" She chastised, with a huge beaming grin.

"You make it so hard...though." He commented, pinching her butt as she sauntered ahead of him.

Casting him a mocking scowl over she shoulder as she swayed her hips a bit more sassily, disappearing into the softly lit ballroom.

Leaving him adjusting himself for a minute, clearing his throat and smiling contentedly. Before heading in after her.


	32. A friendship reborn pt2

Hello all, sorry for the late update. Things are getting crazy in my life right now. I promise to update as quickly as I can. Thanks to you all for your patience between chapter's.

CynDLou12: The gang is back to together! But the night has just begun for them. My vacation was good, saw the sights, paid the mad prices and got plenty of sun.

LoveInTheBattlefield: Heres another chapter, I am glad you are love'in it!

trish1573:Cool you lived in Reno! I haven't travelled outside of my home country. I just do a-lot of research, I figure Darien spent a-lot of time on the strip since he was fighting in the UFC. I figure he has seen all sides of Las Vegas in the months he spent there.

Nancy67:The relationship is explained in full this chapter. Enjoy.

All righty guys, I hope you get a good read out of this one.

Author's note. Kelly Clarkson:People like us

* * *

Simple Sweetness

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire. _

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us. _

Darien had lost Serenity within only a few minutes, the crowds absorbing her small form. As of course she wasn't waiting for anyone. Knowing the lay out far better then he did. She merely left him behind, blending in with the moving crowds. Darien let out a long breath of frustration, he would be spending his time hunting her down and not this Endymion fellow. She was really starting to frustrate him, with these disappearing acts of hers. What was worse was that he had a nagging feeling that she was way more then just friends with this guy.

Left to admire the decorations. He mulled over what he was going to do with her. She had a deep and painful past with this Endymion, something way more then just friends. He was worried about her confrontation with him. Accepting that she wanted to do this alone, needing to have him take a step back and trust that it wouldn't go to far. Grinding his teeth in an attempt at restraining his need to chase after her. He tried to find distractions within the faintly lit ballroom, pulling at this tuxedo tails in a nervous action. His stomach roiling with nerves, as he wandered aimlessly around the party.

The ballroom was exquisitely decorated, with round accent tables along the outer edge. Dressed in fine white linen, bottles of wine chilled in silver decanter's along with pyramids of fragile glass flutes. Massive glass vases holding exotic flower's of every description and shade of color, stood upon short white marble columns between the tables. The whole left wall of the room was floor to ceiling windows, with a black iron balcony set just beyond. Their were several patio doors built into the windows, only thin black iron frame work allowed them to be seen. The windows and balcony had an old world look like something from the streets of Venice.

Darien was in awe the moment he stepped into the soft illumination of the grande ballroom. His dress shoes clicking smartly upon the white marble floor, following a cascade of wide white streamer's that hung down the walls. Upward towards the central chandeliers, that hung from the dead center of the roof. Majestic crystal creations of shimmering glass, that gave the room a magical, surreal quality. The linens hung like a waterfall of elegance, flowing and collecting upon the edges of the marble dance floor. While the chandeliers reflected the gentle lavender glow from the square embedded lights higher up in the rafter's. He could see several spot lights mixed in along with the faintly glowing lights. The thousands of tiny glass shards that made up the chandeliers, breaking the light and casting it down to the floor in million's of flickering lights. As if the whole room was filled with dancing fireflies.

The far side of the ballroom held a small stage of cherry wood, were an orchestra played. Filling the room with quiet classical music. Adding to the romantic, other worldly atmosphere. Darien suddenly felt as if he was attending some heavenly ball. As if olympus itself had come down to earth for one night to mingle with the common human's that lived below them.

It sent a shiver down his spine of unease, casting his gaze around more subtly this time. Not allowing himself to be over come by the opulence of the ballroom. He found hundreds of mascaraed guests, dressed in find ballroom dresses, or full suits. The women's necks adorned with pearls and jewels, their hands clutching fine glasses of wine, sparkling with diamond rings. All their faces were hidden behind elaborate masks of silk and satin, opals and feathers. Ranging in style and design that reached to all corner's of the globe. From samurai masks, to Italian phantoms and all manner of beast. It was a wonderland of make believe that made him feel as if he was taking part in a surreal dream.

As he moved along the outskirts of the room, taking in the mysterious yet fantastical atmosphere. The lingerie bunnies of all shades were mixing with the guests, in a sultry manner. Offering wine upon silver platters that gleamed in the half light. Both the men and women responded to their soft hesitant touches when announcing themselves, the guests enjoying their alluring caresses. As the women began brushing slight fingertips along their hips and thighs. A silent greeting of thanks, as they humbly took their drinks and reluctantly allowed the bunny to retreat away to introduce herself to another group of patrons.

The men in tuxedo's were the same, lingering with the small parties of young men and women. Offering their silver tray of delicacies, with soft seductive touches, beautiful compliments accompanied the invite into the patron's midst. Before they too took their leave to quietly engendered themselves among the other milling groups of young adults.

As he neared the far edge of the cavernous ballroom, he noticed that their were several folding screens scattered along the wall. With antique roman sofa's hiding behind, of luxurious red velvet. Places hidden amid the grandeur, for quiet, discrete conversations and perhaps more carnal delights. The screens keeping the occupants activity safely shielded from the eyes of the guests. Now the romantic ambience of the party took a very erotic turn, he was beginning to understand the underlying tone of desire that permeated this party. The women in lingerie should have been a dead give away that sex would be a predominate factor to the night. But the way the ballroom had been decorated, all soft tones and whispering instruments. Took away from the carnal undertone and diverted ones attention towards the romantic.

As he past before a large privacy screen, painted elegantly with traditional brush strokes. Of the image of a courtesan, her face hidden modestly behind a fan. Breathless sounds could be heard from just behind, along with the moans of desire. Darien didn't need to investigate what was happening behind it's concealment.

As he past the edge of the screen though, he couldn't help but peek, his less then honourable curiosity getting the better of him. His brief look over his shoulder, was enough to take in the full extent of the lewd act happening behind. A young woman with long light blonde hair, wearing the erotic uniform of one of the bunnies. Was kneeling in supplication before a very satisfied looking man in a grey suit, who's identity was hidden behind a leather devil's mask. He lounged upon the velvet couch, his arms resting at his sides. Head lolling back against the wall, eyes closed languidly as he enjoyed the pleasurable feeling she was providing him. As her head bobbed upon his crotch in a well practiced, yet efficient manner. As if she was wanting to finish this sexual act as quickly as possible. Her hair flying about her slender shoulder's, as she used her mouth to urge the man to his completion.

Darien forcefully looked away, a sudden understanding falling upon him like a brick. The out of the way screens and lounging couches tucked behind. The way the waiter and waitresses interacted so flirty with the guests. They were hired to do far more then just serve drinks! They were all escorts paid to service the needs of the guests!

He had to find the girls and warn them, they were going get themselves into some pretty unwanted situations very quickly. Then an icy thought struck him, his chest heaving with anxiety.

...he had to find Serenity!

"Hey! You there." A sharp honey slick voice shouted out to him.

Darien whirled around, finding a lanky pole of a man. With sharp features and long bleached blonde hair striding towards him. Dressed in the same full tuxedo and angelic half mask, yet his was all white with a shiny silver dress shirt under the vest. Brilliant ice blue eyes regarded him impatiently from beneath the mask.

"You are not paid to stand around, come with me." He ordered, snapping his finger's like a queen commanding an errant servant.

Darien rolled his eyes and grumbled some very choice words under his breath. As he reluctantly followed the man across the still empty dance floor. He would have to wait for an opportunity to slip away from his serving duties to track down the girls and warn them.

Serenity knew this Endymion best, he was left wondering why she hadn't warned them as to what to expect at this little party. It wasn't like her to just cast her friends into the fire to further her own goals.

But she was terrorfied for her brother, so perhaps in this instance she would place her friends security at risk. Just to get to his side faster.

With a sigh of frustration he ran a hand through his already tousled hair, not liking the situation at all. He saw them all as little sister's, his over protective nature now surging within him. The rest of the girls had experience in such matter's of casual flirting and sexual innuendo's, they would know how to disengage when things got to intense. Amy, though...Amy was a whole nother issue.

The young woman had no experience at all, chaste as a nun and ten times more prudish. He doubted even by nineteen she had ever even been kissed. This place was like a lion's den, full of predator's with only one goal in mind and poor Amy was just an innocent lamb unprepared to face them.

An icy ball of dread was forming in his stomach, he was soon scanning the crowds for girls.

"Stop leaning against the wall, pouting." Jed accused, standing before his twin, adjusting his harlequin mask. A jesters style half mask, with a blood red diamond pattern on one side, the other pure black with a red slash across the eye. Made of hard plastic with gold trim. Dressed in white kaki's and a plume red silk shirt. Tucked in neatly with a thin black leather tie, hanging loose around his neck. His sunny blonde hair curling around his ears in a calculated messy look. Annoyed by how much of a puss his brother had been all night.

The romantic grandeur of the ballroom surround them, filled with gorgeous women. The waitress's flouncing around in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen, ready and willing to provide any of their guest's desires. For a cost mind, but still to have such a carnal feast at his fingertips. He had a canary eating grin on his face for the last few hours. Practically drooling on his dress shoes, his crotch so rock hard he could barely move right! Several times already he had waded into the midst of the beautiful staff, like a kid in a candy store. Devouring their flirting and lightly questing caresses. His whole body yearning for more, his lust going out of control. Yep, he could spend every night like this...and die a happy man. He figured this was how Hugh Hefner lived, and was mores jealous of the man then ever.

"I am not pouting." Zac retorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. His warm green pupils hidden behind his own mask. A venetian carnival mask of swirling gold obliques, that hugged his forehead and curled down his cheekbones. Zac was not as well put together, not truly getting into the event like Jed had hopped. Dressed in navy blue dress pants and a simple white button up shirt. Now untucked and hanging in wrinkled ruin around his hips. The top most button's undone, his sweaty hairless chest peeking out. A modest black bow tie hung loose around his unbuttoned collar. His dusty blonde hair was hanging in loose ringlets around his face, hiding his frustrated soft green eyes.

"He's hiding actually." Hollywood's, calm unconcerned voice rang out from behind a privacy screen a few feet away.

Jed leaned forward curiously, finding the platinum blonde haired man lounging on his back across a red velvet roman couch. Dressed in a pair of loose jeans, a black dress shirt and white suit jacket. His own shiny black half mask resembling the face a wolf. With pointed ears protruding from the edge of the eye portion, with silver accents that looked like embossed fur. Busy reading something on his phone, relaxing with out a care in the world. His long hair pulled back into a long pony tail that hung off the curving arm, his head was resting on. Dangling without concern to dust the marble floor. He absently cleared his throat after his comment, bracing a hand behind his head to get to more comfortable. The soft glow of his phone screen illuminating his flat expressionless face.

Jed sighed, Hollywood was one to talk. He had been lurking behind that screen, playing on his phone all night!

"And whats your deal! You gay or something. How can you just hide out playing on your phone, when their are living, breathing goddesses roaming around out here!" Jed raved, receiving a silent middle finger from Hollywood who was other wise completely ignoring him.

Jed grumbled under his breath before refocusing his wrath back upon his lame ass brother.

"Look if you don't go out there and mingle, you will never get laid tonight." He stated honestly, his brother had been acting like a shy wall flower all night. Nervous and anxious, unable to form coherent sentences around the scantily clad women. Just sweating and stuttering like an idiot. Finally giving up and gravitating to the nearest shadowed corner. Merely observing the party as it moved like a living thing around him. The well dressed couples entering and exiting the dance floor, the orchestra's instrumental music flowing through the air. The crowds, spinning and waltzing as if they had all gone back in time to the early eighteen hundreds. When Europe had just begun to view Japan as a valued Empire for trade.

Putting on balls and dinner parties for the Emperor and his lords. Wanting the prestige of trade deals, and goods to haul back to Britain. That only wet the appetites of the so called trader's from Europe, who in turn could not get enough of the riches to be had within Japan. And just as they had done to China years before. Began pillaging what they could of the coast line, cheating the young Emperor out of silks, spices and anything else that caught their eye. Trying to break the country little by little by seducing the various lords, ultimately destroying their good relations due to greed.

Zac wasn't a hormone driven, mad hatter like his brother, unable to think straight or even see straight at this point. To busy salivating and ogling the waitress's, always looking to for his next score.

"Stop acting like a nervous little girl! I swear to god man, I feel like I have a sister." Jed growled in disgust.

"Because I'm not interested in prowling the whores like some kind of dog in heat?" Zac shot back.

"Precisely. You are like pathologically shy around women. I don't get it! Just grow a pair for christ's sakes. You can't put two words together before being reduced to a blushing flower and staring down at your god damn shoes!" Jed ranted back.

"I am not here to be your wing man. Go find Kane. " Zac growled back, sneering at him as if he was something disgusting he had found at the bottom on his shoe.

"I would if I could find him. " Jed sighed, casting a vague look around him. Searching for the rusty red headed wild man, with a bland look. Not really putting any real effort into it.

"Look you don't have to hang around here, holding my hand man!" Zac stated in a resigned tone, feeling his brother wasn't really that interested in hanging out out with him anyway. He was highly intelligent and far more observant of people. This parties fake appeal had put him on edge hours ago. Their was far more going on beneath the balls erotic guise, then just a good time. He had noticed several young men from very rich and prominent families from both Tokyo and Osaka. They may be hidden behind masks, but he was highly observant enough to notice them. Much more so then any of his friends.

"Look, Jed. I am just not having a good time is all. We should be trying to find that kid of Darien's. Not wasting our night partying." Zac moaned, closing his eyes. As he caught sight of a lingerie bunny, rubbing herself up and down a patron's leg in the far corner of the ballroom. He had been noticing how the young people were starting to loose their inhibitions and control far to quickly. It was like he was at some kind of ancient roman orgy, he was uncomfortable and sweaty and just wanted to leave.

"We are looking for the kid, but we also have to make a living." Jed ground out, so very frustrated with his brother's luck luster mood. He should be thrilled to be surrounded by such a romantic, and quite fantastical atmosphere. This ball seemed right up his alley, except for the barely dressed women who seemed to put his overly shy brother on edge.

Zac heaved a long sigh, casting his brother a disinterested scowl from beneath his long lashes. Refusing to even raise his head enough to look him properly in the eye.

"Your just hoping if you hang around long enough, you'll get some tail, that's all." He commented bitterly. "End up with some kind of disease." He finished under his breath.

"No!" Jed responded aghast his brother would think so shallow of him. He was right, but still one had to keep face. "I just want to find this Endymion guy, chat him up for a few minutes. Try and get our guys an in, to the cage battles out of Osaka. Then well go...ok." He finished, his words trailing away, as his attention was diverted to a set of sexy looking girls who had just passed him. They were the proverbial Yin and Yang made flesh. The slightly taller of the two in wine red lingerie and long ebony hair, that swayed to the elegant movements of her hips. Slender and curved in all the right places, with well formed breasts that seemed to bounce as she walked. The strap style heels clicking smartly on the marble. Her face had been striking, with fine bones and deep brown eyes. The bunny half mask only adding an alluring mystery to the dark beauty that lay beneath.

Her companion a shorter honey blonde, in a soft yellow version of the sexy uniform. With much larger breasts and slow curves down her body that if Jed had been a car. He would have wanted to hug the road! She had a sassy quality to her stride, that spoke of a confidence in her sex appeal. With an angelic face that held a coy sense of humour in her slight smile.

"Hold that thought..." Jed gave his brother a frantic staying gesture before racing away, hoping to chat up the two beauty's.

Zac watched him disappear into the crowds giving him a disgruntled huff. Blowing his long bangs out of his eyes in frustration. His twin was in such a state of sexual overdrive he wouldn't hear a word of warning. If Zac had even bothered to try, honestly he found him utterly intolerable sometimes. In the end he gave his brother's retreating back a dismissive wave, heading towards the other end of the ballroom. Hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants, as he sulked towards the wall of windows. He needed some fresh air, this party's not to subtle flavor of disrepute was starting to suffocate him.

_Hey, This is not a funeral._

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage._

_Just wait, everything will be okay._

_Even when you're feeling like its going down in flames. _

"Evening ladies. Konbanwa and all that." Jed announced himself confidently, if a bit to loudly. His so called playboy persona he had been trying to cultivate all evening coming off rather flat.

Both Raye and Mina turned with knowing smiles. They had quickly come to realize, as they mingled through the crowds searching for this Endymion. That the staff was hired to do far more then just serve drinks. They were pretty much part of menu, but only for a select few. Those lucky few who had a red card. With it they could pick any one of the serving staff to fulfill their carnal wishes. If you didn't possess that ticket to pleasure. The staff was off limits, they could flirt and touch the guests but the guest could not touch them. They had already watched with some amusement, when a rash young man lost his cool. Unable to stop himself from, or perhaps unthinking from the alcohol. But he had engaged back with the lingerie bunny enticing him, grabbing her arms and pushing her up against the nearby wall. She was instantly startled and frightened. He was breaking the rules and she didn't know what to do. He just barely managed to press his lips up against her's, when out of nowhere. A huge bald bouncer clad in all black. Pulled him off of her and promptly hauled him out of the ballroom. Across the near empty foyer and tossed him into the elevator waiting on the far side.

The disturbance had been brief and dealt with smoothly. It was uncanny how the guards just seemed to appear like a puff of smoke, handling the unruly and disrespectful guests so effectively. The mauled bunny for her part merely pulled herself off the wall, adjusted her sexy outfit back in place and continued her rounds.

Their little undercover investigation so far had been slow and quite frustrating. Barely speaking the language, they found themselves merely floating around the party. Unable to understand what the guests were discussing or the staff. They were left to wander the gauntlet of hunting men and curious women. All hidden discretely behind their masks and refinements. Searching from one end of the ballroom to the other, finding no one that fit Serenity description of her Endymion. They were curious about these red cards that gave the guests permission to engage with the carnal entertainment.

"We speak english." Mina responded with a laughing smile. His japanese was quite bad, embarrassingly so.

"Oh...Thank god!" Jed laughed, rubbing the back of his head. So very thankful, he had been stumbling over his Japanese all night. Having failed so miserably in complementing a simple school girl in Osaka a couple weeks back, he was quite nervous about speaking it. His pride and confidence duly crushed.

Raye laughed at that, casting Mina an incredulous look.

Jed was staring at Raye unable to hide how attracted he was to her. She had caught his eyes instantly, she had this aristocratic beauty to her, that surpassed that of anything he had ever seen. Like a roman goddess fallen to earth, all fine lines and elegance. Her companion was hot but not his target.

"I'm horrible at speaking Japanese, I admit it. " He chuckled, his palms suddenly quite clammy. As Raye silently scrutinized him. Knowing he was trying to engage with her, and what his true intentions were. She had better things to do and wanted this encounter over with quickly.

"I can't understand a word of it." Mina shrugged, her honesty receiving a curious look from Jed. Who was suddenly wondering if they had been hired based on looks alone.

Raye elbowed her to shut up, she was raising suspicion. They had no idea who this man was, he could get them kicked out.

"To much information." Raye stated through clenched teeth, offering Jed an uncomfortable smile.

"Are you guys American?" Jed was considering them both with new eyes, a more arrogant smile pulling upon his lips.

"Uh...yeah." Mina back tracked, glancing around the crowds for an out. "Look, sweetie. We are actually on our way for a meeting. So if you want to play later, you will have get yourself a red card." Mina was smooth, sliding up to Jed and rubbing her hand delicately up and down his chest. A pro when it came to the art of seduction. Her hands moving with an aimless purpose around his neck, her face inches away from his cheek as she spoke.

Jed's breath instantly became clipped, as he swallowed hard.

"A red card..." he mussed, as Mina slipped behind him, her hand trailing around his waist. Giving Raye a look that she needed to engage, to divert his attention from questioning them further.

"Exactly..." Raye grinned, curling a finger under his chin in a commanding gesture to keep his eyes on her face.

"How...how might I get one of those?" Jed stuttered, casting Mina a nervous look over his shoulder. As she was now rubbing her breasts against his back, her arm snaking around his chest. Her fingers lightly dancing at the loose button of his shirt, near this collar bone. His arrogance evaporating into a puddle of overwhelming urges. These women were totally over powering him, handling him like a well trained dog.

"Cutie...we are not free." Raye cooed, cupping his cheeks with both hands drawing his eyes back to her. They were always able to work smoothly with one another, rebounding off the other wordlessly. This sex starved man was as mailable as clay, more then willing to do what ever they wanted.

"I know..." He breathed, feeling about ready to explode as Mina's hand explored downward towards his straining crotch.

"Well, your a smart man. I am sure. You get one of those permission slips, then we are all yours." Mina slipped out from behind him. Coiling herself around Raye, her hands slipping into the cascade of dark hair. Her lips questing tenderly against hers, coaxing a deep passion as Raye was easily seduced into her game. Their tongues darting and swirling, a private show for the benefit of their new pet.

Jed groaned in yearning, as he watched them grope each other.

"I can handle that..." He breathed, the air shallow and shaking. Unable to breath right, as the blonde began to fondle the ebony haired beauty of his dreams. Then as quickly as they had began to inflame his adventurous desires, they pulled away. Beaming at his stunned, poleaxed expression.

"I'll be right back..." he cried, darting away. Determined to get his hands on one of those red cards.

"Well, that was easy." Raye smirked.

"Now we just follow the mouse to the cheese." Mina responded, reaching for Raye's hand. They sauntered after Jed, a highly self satisfied demeanour about their stride.

Amy had remained mostly unnoticed by the crowds so far, keeping herself upon the fringe. Eyeing the quite promiscuous flirting happening all around her, with trepidation. Her sharp mind and photographic memory taking snap shot after snap shot of everything happening around her. Nothing went unnoticed, her memory falling back upon the research she had done in junior high and that first year of high school. She never understood why she had been so obsessed with Tokyo, or the political powers and financial institutions that governed the country. She had hundreds of names and identification photo's filed away in her vault like mind. She had over heard so many important names being tossed around like fine jewels among the guests. She figured most of the people at this party were below thirty-five, which meant they were the younger generation of Japan's wealth. Which if you were an aspiring billionaire, wanting power over the ungodly rich. Or just wishing to be part of the countries elite. Then the children of the rich would be who you preyed upon. The weaker, less wise generation. Easy to flatter, and bribe with gifts. Even easier to control once a so called mutual friendship was established.

Amy was quick to note the wine was flowing far to fast among the guests, the tray's of delicacies moving among them at a steady pace. The guests inhibitions sliding away, leaving them laughing to loudly, acting far to slutty with the staff for her liking. The feeling that she had left reality behind, to end up at a fairies banquet. The clueless humans becoming entranced by their glamours, the tainted food and drink stealing their very minds.

It was unsettling, fraying her nerves at the carnal debauchery slowly manifesting in every corner of the ballroom. The once calming orchestra music a discordant harmony that brought only dread.

"My, aren't you a fine young thing." A slurred rumble vibrated against her shoulder, in crude japanese.

Amy yelped and spun around, flashing the man who snuck up behind her, startled frightened eyes. Backing up slowly like a trapped animal. Soon finding herself trapped against the cold glass of the far wall, that overlooked the large modern black steel balcony.

Swallowing hard she maintained eye contact with the drunken man, dressed in a fine white satin dress shirt. Hanging untucked along one hip, his black tie draped like an after thought around his shoulder's. His pants stained with wine, wrinkled and hanging low, the zipper slightly open. As if he had just left the bathroom, unable to focus his mind enough to finish dressing properly.

His dark hair hung damp and sweaty around his ears, he was highly intoxicated. The milky brown eyes beneath his simple black hunter's mask, were unfocused. The pupils far larger then they needed to be.

"Gomen...ah, oh boy..." Amy muttered, nervously searching around the hovering man for a way of escape.

His chuckled at his good luck, digging into a pocket of his pants and pulling out a wrinkled, soiled red ticket.

Amy's eyes widened even more, understanding that with that ticket he had purchased her unconditional servitude. He could request whatever sexual favours he might want from her. Dressed as she was she couldn't deny him. She would lose her cover, lose her chance of finding this mysteriously powerful man known as Endymion.

"Oh...my goodness..." She moaned in dismay, her heart hammering in her chest as the man closed in.

Lita had wandered around the ballroom for the last hour and had now given up. Taking a short break from her hunt, to have a drink at the bar out in the foyer. Leaning against the polished hard wood, turning a shot glass of gin absently in her fingers. The flame haired bartender in the black bunny lingerie was busy chatting up the patrons who milled past requesting hard alcohol. Casting her fellow courtesan odd looks, wondering why she was hiding out here instead of working.

"Look honey, you are not going to accomplish anything out here. Endymion's paying you quite well to entertain his guests in there. " She admonished with a thin tolerant smile. Busying herself with polishing a silver decanter from the stack behind the oval wooden counter. She was in charge of replenishing the wine supply and calling down to the kitchen's for food as well. Everything arrived via the elevator, sitting silently on the other side of the huge red carpeted foyer.

Lita scowled up at her through half lidded eyes. Not used to be talked down to, having to clamp down on a very unseemly retort.

"I'm taking a break." She stated in clipped tones.

The red head tossed her thick, curly hair over a shoulder dismissively. "Fine, I'll keep my nose out of it. But if Endymion's guards catch you loafing off out here instead of working, they'll toss your lazy ass out of the hotel." She squatted down out of view to replace the decanter on it's shelf. Avoiding hearing Lita's snide retort, or having to endure her death glare.

She had been feeling so uncomfortable in there, being taller and broader in the shoulder's then almost everyone. Including the young men, making her more sturdy italian stature seem like some ungainly amazon. She was sulking out here, bitter and frustrated that she was alone. Hating Andrew for breaking her heart and choosing his career over her. Hating that she had placed her career over him, squandering all those years. Regretting not fighting harder to keep him, to make him happy and wanted. He had been a wonderful man, always more concerned about her happiness and fulfilment then his own. He had tried to put his dreams on hold for her, to remain stead fast and loyal as she took over her grandfather's company. She started to live at the office, never spoke of anything else but merger's and stocks. Her work had taken over every aspect of her life, leaving poor Andrew without a place in it. He had been so lonely for the last six months before finally calling it quits.

In the end she had no one but herself to blame for her loneliness now. He had been the only man she would ever trust, the only man she was comfortable with owning her heart. She had been trying to fill the void in her love life with meaningless sex, and half hearted relationships. That barely lasted a month, if not falling apart even sooner.

"Hey, baby...Do you have any Scottish in you..." Kane nudged himself up beside Lita. An award winning grin plastered on his face. His strong, square shaped jaw line dusted with a fine layer of unshaven rust coloured fuzz. Dressed in an all black suit, with a leather duster layered overtop of his black sharply tucked in shirt. A flawless white tie in place around his neck, along with a simple slender leather mask over his eyes. That reminded her of the spanish hero, Zorro. He had it tied around his head, the long tails weaving in with his wild red hair. That fanned down around his shoulder's in thick curls, only enhancing his appeal as some adonis lover from some romance novel.

Lita wasn't falling for it one bit, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Would you like some?" He offered with an arrogant tone. He had wanted to just talk to her, but when trapped in the moment to actually speak he fell into a lame line yet again. He might be confidant in beating other men down in the ring, but he was most definitely not when it came to women.

Lita promptly threw her shot in his face and stormed back into the ballroom. His pompous pick up line was disgusting and disrespectful. It instantly had her hackles up, what an obnoxious prick!

He had killed his romantic pressence so effectively she had begun to loath the very sight of him.

Kane sighed, wiping the alcohol off his face with a hand.

"That could have gone better." He muttered. Really missing Darien right then, the mans natural charm always made up for how brutish he manged to come off as. Warming the ladies up enough that they would actually give him a chance. If only he could find a way to break the ice with beautiful women with out resorting to such lame come ons.

"You aren't to good at this are you?" The bartender commented, suppressing her laughter.

Kane scowled at her, rolling his broad shoulder's as he reclaimed his confidence.

"Are you even Scottish?" She inquired as he took his leave.

" Aye, me lady. Aye, and proud of it ." He drawled, allowing his native accent to drown his words.

"Aye, right. Well, if are from the Highlands, then. Failing, means your play'in. So don't yer give up. " She called back her accent just as thick.

Kane laughed at that, it had been a long time since he had heard another scottish lilt.

She smiled and nodded as he disappeared once more into the dimly lit ballroom.

Serenity had lied her way smoothly up to the top floor Penthouse. Convincing a guard that Endymion had ordered some wine delivered to his suite. The young guard was to green to know his employer's personal habits. So accepted her story with out verifying it with his supervisor. Serenity had chosen him for the that very reason. She had become a quick judge of character over the last four years, all part of her training. Having been watching the wiry young man, with his nervous blue eyes and sweating face. Manning the huge backdoors near the orchestra stage, the would lead to the neighbouring ballroom. He had a very uncertain look in his eyes as he watched the crowds become intoxicated, a strange high coming over them all. Serenity had grit her teeth, knowing Endymion was up to his old tricks. He wouldn't show his face down here till his guests were good and mailable. Feeling in debt to him for showing them such a good time. He would arrive close to the end of the party to a hero's welcome, the rich and powerful pedigree in attendance. More then willing to listen to his words of a better future under his guidance. The young guard had been easy to fool, now he stood stiffly in his black suit at her elbow. As she stood before the ornate white door to the luxury suite. Taking a deep cleansing breath, her fingers griping the fragile stem of the glass with a trembling hand. This meeting would not be pleasant...but it was fated it seemed.

Setting her courage, she squared her shoulder's and weakly knocked upon the door.

A minute or so passed in awkward silence before a bold, deep voice echoed from within.

"Kuru." Serenity heard him acknowledge, welcoming whom ever was the door in a polite, distracted manner.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open, closing it softly behind her. As the guard took a position on the other side. Entering into a small foyer, with light grey flagstone flooring and antique iron lamps, that looked right out of the nineteen twenties, when the soft elegance of fanned lamps was in style. They hung along the dark wood panelling, a gentle accent that cast the entry way in a fake moonlight. Her heels made a sharp clicking sound upon the extremely hard floors, as she neared the double french doors that would lead her into the suites main sitting area. She oddly wondered if she should take them off. Setting her wine glass down on a plain mahogany and brass butler, set along one wall.

"I can sense you Serenity." His deep voice floated out through the framed glass of the french doors. In a calm, even tone that gave nothing away as to what he was feeling.

Serenity released another heavy sigh, leaving her heels on. She pushed open the ornate door, and stepped up onto the higher tambata flooring inside. Leaving the door slightly ajar this time, in case she might need a quick escape.

The living room stretched out before her as a somber, open expanse of modernity. The room was simple, cast in shadow by simple desk lamps, with very little in decoration. The front wall was made of glass, showing off the brilliant night skyline of Tokyo. The rise and fall of the great tower's, their lights a glow in crisp lines of yellow and blue. The peek of the iconic Tokyo tower, stood upon the horizon like a needle. The spires lights blinking on and off in a steady rhythm. The sight of it only rolled her stomach with anxiety, the effects of the poison were slow but a constant drain upon her energy. She was already starting to feel woozy, her steps uncertain as she walked across the room. Beryl might already be waiting for her there. She would be waiting forever, because Serenity had no intention of full filling her wishes. After she had dealt with Shingo, she was going to hunt down the sister and return the crystal to Po. If she still had time perhaps she would go the tower, just to kill that homicidal bitch. It would be very satisfying to take her down with her into death.

Casting her gaze around, taking in every piece of furniture, every lamp and table. Memorizing them so she could navigate more quickly if this meeting went south. Distracting herself from morbid thoughts, feeling tears of both anguish and bitter loss creeping into her eyes. In the end Beryl had finally managed to take everything away from her. Her life and her future was null and void.

She refocused herself once more to the meeting, her relationship with Endymion always balanced on the razor's edge between love and hate. Their was to much history, to much bitterness and grief to move forward positively.

A large white couch sat in the middle, with two flanking arm chairs set at angles on either side. A long glass coffee table sat before the furniture, all facing the panoramic window. Two heavy wooden trestle tables were set against the side walls, with a simple white runner protecting it's length. With tear drop shaped silver lamps, their canopies made of modest stained glass. In the design of abstract triangles of blues and silvers, that were glowing like gentle moonlight. Casting the vast room into a melancholy half light. A crystal vase of roses sat in the center of one table. The other held the modern decorations of a cordless phone cradle and a red leather desk organizer filled with pens and hotel stationary. Doors to the bedroom and Den sat on either side of the room just before the tables. With a simple wooden bar pushed up against the front wall by the french doors. There wasn't a single painting or mirror on the pale grey walls, making the room look even more expansive.

Serenity moved towards the glass, pressing her palm against the cold glass reviewing her words. Preparing herself to confront Endymion. It wasn't wise to provoke or antagonize him. She tossed her silk bunny ears towards the coffee table, slowly pulling her mask up and over her head. Finger's idly rubbing the white silk in dark contemplations. She needed to be strong and unwavering, or his clever, charming personality would quickly sweep her off her proverbial feet, leaving her floundering. It would be near impossible for her reclaim her resolve, as he took control of her very thoughts. She would just find her self agreeing with him. His abilities to convince of her of his views as solid truths only to easy for him. He was highly intelligent, playing chess with all who fell into his path. Single minded in his pursuits of power and wealth. He was an incredible soldier as well, the only person that Ido did not dictate too. If he even could, Daiki, Shinoba was untouchable, even to the government. The sun rose and fell upon his families generational wealth. If it wasn't for them the country would have been struggling on the world wide markets.

"Serenity." His voice was soft, as she turned to the click of the door that was set just before a trestle table. Her long golden blonde hair twirling back around her delicate shoulder's as she stared wide eyed and breathless as he appeared.

"Calling you by that name is so odd." He commented dryly.

Serenity gave him a ghost of a smile, taking in his handsome countenance with bitter humour. He truly possessed a dark beauty about him. Like a god, with such sharp strong features to his face. Hazel eyes , flecked with such a light tan that they looked nearly golden. His thick black hair framed his face, his bangs hanging low over his eyes. Prepared for the ball, in a full tuxedo and tails. With a black vest buttoned up beneath the long suit jacket, a golden chain hanging low out of a pocket. His most prized possession. A pocket watch with the phases of the moon decorating the face.

His finger's always strayed to the chain, lightly toying with the links whenever he was deep in thought.

He was over a decade older then her, nearing his mid thirties. His face matured yet still holding the flawless taunt skin of the young.

"Endy." She nodded towards him.

"You carry her name, yet you are not her. Your face is as hers was, yet the mind behind the eyes is that of a stranger's. Like a doppelganger, you have taken her body but was unable to retain her personality. " He went on, his eyes always searching for a hint of the woman she once was.

Serenity kept her peace, this was typical of him when angry. Needing to remind her that she but a mirror's reflection of her predecessor. Lacking in all the flare and passionate personality that the first Serenity Durant had.

"You have been called many names over the years...Usagi...Serena... and now Serenity. None of those names truly fit." He grimaced as he stood before her. Raising a hand slowly to caress her cheek, acknowledging mutely how stiff she stood. How she flinched unconsciously upon his touch. With his jaw working to maintain his control he let his hand fall back to his side.

"You no longer wear your Odango's?" He asked.

It was an innocent question, with out prejudice or malice.

"I have outgrown them." Serenity responded honestly.

"You looked better with them, this look is to plain for you." he advised.

She kept her cool and her silence, facing him with unwavering eyes.

He merely nodded accepting it, she had become far more self assured in the last two years.

"I did not think you would ever seek me out again." He turned towards the window, avoiding the pain in her eyes. He had wanted to hurt her, make her feel worthless and had succeeded.

Serenity quickly schooled her features before speaking.

"It wasn't my first choice." She commented, a bit more poisonously then she intended.

"What do you want then, you only show up in my life when you require something from me." Endymion sighed, moving towards the couch and sprawling out, setting his dress shoes up on the glass table. His eyes roving slowly over her sexy outfit with bold appreciation, as if debating were he wanted to kiss her first. An approving smile spreading, as he took in the womanly figure only partly hidden beneath the transparent white silk and lace baby doll lingerie. She was still so striking and angelic, even in her new life. A taunting image of the woman he once knew, once loved and had her love in return. A painful reminder of poor decisions made in youth. His Serenity was long dead, this new version of her carried none of those same feelings that he still harboured for her. Her very pressence was just a bitter sweet sin, that sought only to punish him with what he could never have again.

Serenity cleared her throat, averting her eyes to the floor and blushing. His steady penetrating gaze unnerving her. He looked upon her like a lover, always when he felt she wasn't watching him. This time though he gaze upon her with out any subtly wanting her to know how attractive he found her. Two years ago when they had met again, Endymion had attempted to restart their relationship. She had quickly put the brakes on that, he was twice her age which was just unseemly to her. But mostly she could not give him her heart, it belonged to another. Even in death she could never betray her love for Darien. She also had no interest in ever fording down those water's of love again. She wasn't happy being alone, but she was happy in the little world of safe platonic relationships.

Near the end of their association he had confessed their love and his wild romance with her. In her first life. Yet she could not resurrect those feelings of love for this man. He had been a total stranger, a partner only.

She had infiltrated the Yamaguchi-gumi as a Tokyo heiress. Befriending Daiki who was just a Shatei at the time. They had worked together for a year, to uncover the mass murder's happening within the Yakuza and the streets of Tokyo. Uncovering Tomoe's plans of taking over the crime syndicate through his gifts of genesis serum. Tainted with a mind controlling substance that would place all fighter's that had been ascended under his power. Endymion had made a great partner, a Genesis Soldier in his own right. His power's similar to Michiru's. A passive ability to control how others perceived things, his most prominent power being able to conjure a skin of gold. Like living armour as strong as steel and as light and manoeuvrable as silk. A highly trained assassin, he was a master of weapons and hand to hand combat. He also had the ability to heal incredibly fast, making him near impossible to kill.

Since their goals had been the same in the beginning, they were a force to be reckoned with. He had been a powerful ally, able to guard her back and strategize their next move within the ranks of the crime syndicate. They had soon pushed all of Tomoe's influence and spies back to Korea. Destroying the tainted serum by setting it aflame in a mighty bonfire out on white sands of Isshiiki beach. Yet Endymion had set up a mule in Tomoe's laboratory. Stealing his serum and smuggling it back to Tokyo, on his own terms. In which Endymion used for his own benefit. Inoculating his own loyal men, creating an unstoppable set of soldier's to be used by his Grandfather. Who commanded them to destroy his rivals, murdering and burning them out of Tokyo and Osaka. The petty destruction and brutal crimes were now raging out of control. The old man was power hungry and not subtle like his grandson. All of his dreams were coming true with these unbeatable set of thugs. Ido sent Serenity and her fellow soldier's back into battle to gain control of the streets. It was during that time she had contacted her brother again, while cleaning the streets of Osaka.

Tracking the thugs down one by one and executing them. Serenity had no part in the killing, yet did nothing to stop it either. Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru took care of them swiftly and with out much publicity. While Serenity was sent to bring Endymion in for Ido's justice. She had tracked him down to his grandfather's beachfront mansion off Tokimeki Beach an hour out of Osaka. A secluded paradise of blue pines and fine sand. In which Endymion had finally confessed his feelings for her and their love a lifetime ago. It had nearly shattered her resolve, she managed to stay strong, yet he was her superior. The battle had been epic, laying waste to most of the beach. But it was Endymion's love for her that had stayed his hand from the killing blow. She had time to take a breath and reverse the battle. Taking him down hard with her energy disc's, yet unable to hand him over to Ido for his 'training.' She had in the end handed him over the local police. Who had many warrants out for him concerning his ties to the Yakuza's less then legal activities around Tokyo and Osaka. It had been the most heart wrenching moment for her since the destruction of her life back in America. She left with a hollow, empty feeling in her heart. Another piece of her had died that night. More of her sweet innocence torn away, the light inside dimming yet again. Replaced with a cold understanding of the cruelty this life offered her. The bitterness and regret that she would never feel any of the warmth and purity she once had within herself. That she had once had back in America, when she was human and everything had made sense.

_People like use have got to stick together._

_Keep your heat up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high, when your living on the bottom. _

Endymion could see nothing of the woman he knew in her eyes. The grim understanding that that love had been gone a lifetime. Those feelings of desire and yearning she once had, were just a faint whisper of what they once were. A long forgotten memory, obliterated upon her reincarnation.

"Endy...I don't want to go there." She stated softly, seeing the restrained desire and drowning sadness in his eyes.

"I promise you, Serenity. That offer is long dead, I will never bring up our past again." He growled, rising back to his feet. His affections had been unrequited and shunned by her. He would never show that kind of weakness again. Moving swiftly and smoothly like a lion, he quickly placed himself before her at the windows.

Serenity groaned, feeling his emotions twist back intensely towards something close to hate but falling close to just the hurt of betrayal.

"I need some information." She cut to the chase, trying valiantly to keep the waver out of her voice. Her heart was already beating to fast to control. Her breath shallow and tense, due to how close he was standing. Endymion, knew how unnerving his towering frame was to her and used it as a gambit of power over her.

She raised her face to meet his cold eyes and emotionally vacant face. Not wanting to lose her gall, or her resolve. She needed to reclaim some of her personal power to confront him as an equal and not like some guilty child.

"And what makes you think I would just give you what you wish." He tossed her an uncaring hand, retreating to the far side of the room near the front french doors. In which a small bar was set up. The counter a honey birch, highly polished and looking vaguely like the same material used in the bar down in the foyer by the ballroom. Three silver stools sat before the counter, with matching wooden seats and low backs. Endymion moved behind fluidly, pulling out two wide rimmed champagne glasses from beneath the counter. Then ducked down again to pulled a chilled bottle of rose coloured champagne out. Setting the fat glass bottle with the slender neck down upon the counter, it had a white label with cherry blossoms. He busied himself with finding the cork screw, as Serenity sighed resolutely and made her way towards the bar.

"Tamba, it complements the Japanese palette. " He stated, as she sat herself at the bar on one of the stools.

As he found the cork screw in a small drawer at the back counter of the bar, he deftly pressed a few choice buttons on the cordless phone set upon that counter as well. Placing the phone on speaker, he called out into the room.

"I would like to order room service. An order of Yakitori, kobe beef. Two bowls of miso and a small platter of Isi-Ebi and Otoro tuna Sashimi." he called into thin air, with a commanding superior tone that vibrated through out the room.

Serenity smiled gratefully, finally she was going to get something to eat.

He cut the call and turned to regard her with a mild humour.

"You didn't need to order such expensive food, Endy." She offered with humility.

"I could hear your grumbling stomach from clear across the room. It is hard to have delightful conversation with it interrupting so rudely." He commented curtly, his voice carrying no malice just irritation.

Serenity narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, holding back her mean spirited retort. He could be such a pompous jack-ass. It wasn't like her belly was so loud it disrupted conversation. He wanted to throw it in her face about how impolite a rumbling tummy was. A subtle dig that she wasn't taking proper care of herself.

"It has been nearly two years since we spoke. I want to dine comfortably with you as we reacquaint ourselves." He added, finishing his task of pulling out the cork and pouring two glasses. Handing one over to Serenity, who took it with a calculating look.

"It's clean." he stated, examining her mistrust with a hurt look.

Serenity nodded, twirling the glass in her finger's. If Endymion had ever bothered to get the know the person she was now. He would know she did not drink, would never weaken herself around anyone in that way ever again.

He never questioned why she didn't drink, pressing the rim of his own glass to his lips and taking a long swallow. Savouring the taste, as he closed his eyes and moaned quietly. As the glass came down to rest upon the wooden counter, he licked his lips in a purely seductive manner.

Making Serenity's breath hitched in surprise, uncertain if he wasn't going to try to encourage more from her then quiet conversation. He liked to play games, enjoying the manipulation of her emotions. Liked to be in control, giving her only as much power as he was willing to allow. He recalled that power now by reversing her anger towards more lurid thoughts. He understood how handsome and provoking he was and used that to his advantage as well.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to imply that you would be so..." She started uncertainly. Endymion had a sense of honour, when it came to friends or family. She should have more trust that he wouldn't trying something so underhanded as drugging her.

"Manipulative." He finished, moving out from behind the bar. Casting her a knowing smirk.

"My deeds proceed me. But I thought you knew me better." he added, sitting himself once more on the couch. Beckoning her over with a arched brow cast in her direction.

Serenity smiled and laughed, her guard still not fully down. Leaving her wine on the counter, she moved to sit on the far side of the couch. Hands placed demurely in her lap. Her sexy bunny outfit killing any seriousness she might carry in her expression.

Endymion chuckled as that realization was displayed upon her face.

"I can see you are up to your old tricks as well." He inclined his glass towards her outfit. "Sneaking into my private party to spy for Ido?"

"No, I just needed to see you." She stated in exasperation, he was sidetracking the conversation.

"Or perhaps you have just missed me?" He offered with a self satisfied smile, as again his hand cupped her cheek. Sending shivers down her body unwillingly.

Swallowing and not wanting to piss him off, she evaluated her next few words. "Perhaps...a little." She smiled wanly. Reaching up and placing her own hand upon his and slowly pulling it away. His touch still carried some significant weight of influence over her emotions. Knowing how deeply he still cared for her, knowing it wasn't a true sort of love but a reflection of what it once was. That it both confused and frustrated him every time they were together. A larger part of him just wanting to control her, to claim her once more. Infuriated by how strongly she resisted his pull over her, and admiring her stubborn resilience to his charms.

"Endy I just..." She started again to ask her question.

Her words falling silent as he raised a hand, quelling her.

"Please, is it to much to ask of you. To stay and keep a lonely man company for an hour or so?" he played upon her guilt.

"No..." She sighed, fiddling with her finger's in her lap.

"You sent me away for nearly a year, I have had little contact with my family or anyone else for that matter." He leaned back into the couch. "This is my welcome back party, I want to show all my dear friends a good time is all."

"You always have an angle." She stated back unable to censor herself.

"You look tired." he refused to allow her comment to bother him. She was honest, it was a quality he enjoyed about her. But she was looking pale, a dull grey cloud forming under her eyes that spoke of exhaustion and stress.

"It's been a long night so far." She shrugged dismissively. As a soft knock announced their food had arrived.

Darien felt ready to explode, acting the dutiful understanding boyfriend was not working anymore.

Leaning casually against the wall out in the bright foyer, pretending he was waiting with the rest of the waiter's for more food to arrive from the kitchen. Their mindless chatter was driving him nuts! He had over heard a set of guards a few minutes prior, bragging about the sweet faced golden blonde girl that had been supposedly sent up to Endymion's private suite. Stating the man was no doubt bedding her right now. He had picked up on the fact that they had a history, what kind he didn't know of. But right now he was indulging in some very violent images of his own concerning this mysterious figure. Serenity hadn't bothered to even tell him what Daiki looked like, just disappeared on him. She had been gone a long time now, nearly an hour or more.

It was taking all his strength to keep his feet planted, his mind under tight control, not to subdue a guard and have him take him up the man's penthouse. He had to trust in his girl, trust that she loved him and would not stray. This Endymion had plenty of adoring fan's down in the ballroom, he was like a mythic figure who's reputation far exceeded the powers of any mortal man. It was hard not to feel out classed by the outrageous stories alone. He would be a hard man to deny anything...

Darien growled under his breath, tapping a finger against the wall his whole body vibrating with a need to make sure Serenity was all right. To confirm her devotion to him by charging into the Penthouse to see for himself what kind of so called "Great Leader." He truly was.

It was a rough around the edges, short cropped red head with flame tones in his hair. That suddenly caught his attention. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black pants. Moving from the ballroom and into the stairwell with two guards in black suits ushering him ahead.

"Randy? " Darien breathed, what would he be doing here. He was in the military, stationed in China some where, last time he checked.

Darien was in pursuit, strategizing a way to get himself up to the penthouse. As the group of kitchen staff emerged from the elevator's carrying trays of food for the ball. Darien waited till the waiter's disappeared back into the ballroom. Before taking a tray of sushi and darting for the elevator's. His guise that of a member of room service.

A slender asian man with long platinum blonde hair, dressed in a all white tuxedo regarded Jed curiously. He was standing by a side table, with an angelic half mask, nursing a drink of hard alcohol. An address book laying open at the table along with a booklet of red tickets. A regal looking man with steel blue eyes, that could be described as lanky. The elaborate white mask almost painted over his eyes and high cheekbones, in dark blue and silver glitter. His lips painted an obsidian black, giving him a very gothic look.

"Konbanwa,..." Jed began, that was all that came out right. His japanese a stumbling mess of mispronunciation. As he attempted to ask about how to acquire a ticket. Using the wrong respect language, mixing up his honorifics and verbs. As he became increasingly nervous, with the man's continued silence.

Soon he was sweating and mopping his brow with the back of his hand, giving the man a nervous grin from time to time, before trying again to communicate.

"Stop...Stop. You are hurting my ears." He groaned in english, making a clear statement by cleaning his ears with a finger.

Jed moaned, feeling the bottom go out of his stomach. He had just failed, there was no way to get a ticket now. No way to have those two gorgeous women make every one of his sexy fantasies come true.

"Seek pity on me, my friend. I am a lost and lonely soul, who's only wish before I die is to have crazy monkey sex with at least two beauties at once." Jed pleaded with the man, a misery clear on his face as he clasped his hands before his chest.

"Artemis." A tall guard with a bald head and soul patch moved in front of Jed. Over powering the flustered american by merely giving him his back and forcing the man with the tickets to acknowledge him.

"I am the man of the hour...or hours." Artemis rolled his eyes, his irritation clear.

"Look I know your annoyed, but we all have our duties tonight." He responded.

"You just have to stand like a statue and look threatening." Artemis retorted. "I've got every horny drunk, thrill seeking slut and pathetic foreigner begging for tickets. At first it was fun, I had the power to crush or fulfill their dreams as long as the patronage was right. " his voice was filled with a commanding tone. "Now since everyone in here is drunk off their ass. Their just annoying the shit out of me!" He finished in an irritated rant.

Mina and Raye were lurking in the crowds near by, eaves dropping on the conversation. While Jed looked ready to cry, leaning a few feet away against the wall. Feeling like the biggest loser in the world. The man hadn't bothered to switch to japanese, verbally wanting to put him in his place by having him understand every cruel word his said.

"I don't want to hear your complaints, just give me your account book. Endymion wants to keep track of who's donated to his little fundraiser." He thrust out his hand, large as a baby's and twice as hairy.

Mina narrowed her eyes...the sexual favours were for charity? Turning her head she met Raye's incredulous scowl. What kind of philanthropist puts on such an unseemly fundraiser. This put a whole new twist on 'Pimp'in for charity'.

The rail thin man tossed the book towards the guard, before turning and regarding Jed sulking nearby, thoughtfully.

He plucked a ticket from the booklet with distaste and swigged down the last of his gin coloured ale. Taking measured strides towards the despondent blonde man. Who was now crouched low to the marble floor, drawing circles with a finger. A gloom enshrouding him like a dark cloud upon his head.

"I must be drunk." he grumbled, leaning down and flying the ticket in Jed's bowed face like a flag.

Jed's face lit up at the sight of it, a huge grin of gratitude glowing on his face. As he rose to a stand and confront the gracious man.

"Really...why?" Jed blurted out, totally stunned.

"It's the anniversary of my cat's death. Consider this my offering in her honour." Artemis stated, as Jed tentatively took the ticket.

"Did you really have a cat?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but she's still very much alive. A mean, black furred beast with an even blacker soul. Who is never happy with me and always tears up my furniture and bites my fingers." He snarled angrily, yet had the fondest grin on his lips.

Jed merely nodded before racing off to find his two goddesses.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_We are all misfits, with a world on fire. _

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah,oh_

_Sing for the people like us, the people like us._

''Com'on, just a kiss..." The drunken man commanded in a breathless slur, "At least for now." He amended with lurid laugh.

Amy felt trapped, her back pressed up against the window's. The shadowed ballroom encasing her on all sides, with milling crowds of pleasure seeking young men and women. More intent on their own needs then a stranger's unease in a far off corner. Her girlfriends were lost among the crowds,dealing with their own issues so she was on her own. A clammy sweat began to bead upon her half naked body, feeling even more exposed in her lingerie costume.

"Crap..." She groaned, casting her head away. Trying to evade the young japanese man now leaning in for that kiss.

Her pulse was racing, breath a sharp uncomfortable puffing, her mind spinning at great speeds trying to solve this problem. She had never been kissed before and this wasn't how she wanted it to go. She wanted to be intimate with a man she loved, not with some intoxicated stranger who could barely keep his feet. Clamping her mouth tight, her eyes filled with panic as his large hands gripped her shoulder's. Forcing her to stand still and unable to flee.

Not like this, her mind screamed! As his sweaty face as inches away, she smelled the sour alcohol on his heavy breath. Squeezing her eyes shut, swallowing her bile knowing this was inevitable.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't think the lady is interested." A polite, even toned voice invaded the roar in her ears.

Her soft blue eyes flew open in surprise, confronting a warm yet stern face just off the drunk man's shoulder.

With long curly dusty blonde hair, and warm pale green eyes that held a quiet intelligence, hidden behind a graceful venetian carnival mask. The man's hand was on her seducer's shoulder, gripping tightly. Pulling the drunk man away, gently yet forcefully.

"Fuck off, Gaijin! She's getting paid to give it up." The drunk shouted as he was interrupted, turning with a snarl to confront the gentle young man. Dressed modestly in a white dress shirt and dark blue pants, his bow tie hanging around his neck casually.

Amy blinking in astonishment, as her would be saviour merely smiled and nodded. As if just accepting the man's foul language, and his right to fondle and force himself upon her.

Then out of no-where a right hook exploded towards the man's face, the blondes once gentle smile turned into a determined look of pure steel. The drunk man's chin was rocked with the force of a bullet train, snapped back against the glass. His shaky intoxicated body spun in an awkward circle by the momentum of the strike and with a pathetic moan he merely slid to the floor.

"Thanks..." Amy breathed, her whole body finally relaxing. Meeting the man's gentle green eyes once more with grateful affection.

"Not a problem, this whole place is turning my stomach. I was headed out for some fresh air, when I caught sight of the loser forcing himself on you." He stared down at her with concern, a wonder in his eyes if she was ok.

"I'm fine, that was a close call though." Amy grinned back, acknowledging his concern with thankful words. She was amazed at how comfortable she was with him. Usually with men she would be stuttering and blushing, unable to look up from her shoes.

"Did he not have a ticket?" The blonde inquired, leaning his shoulder casually against the glass. Casting the empty open balcony beyond a longing glance.

"Ah...no. No he didn't" Amy laughed nervously, lieing as smoothly as she could.

The man grinned, "Care for some air then. Take a break from being hired meat for a bit."

"Sure." Amy smiled, as the man pulled the glass patio door aside. Ushering her out into the cool night air.

"What's your name?" Amy asked as she passed him.

"Zachariah Hofer." He responded, following her out into the night.

She moved with a quiet grace to the railing, the wind playing with her short dark hair. Tossing it over her face, making her brush the errant strands away. She was hot and clammy, wanting to feel the air upon her face. She pulled off her mask and let it drop to the ground, a silent refusal to play the whore ever again.

He found himself staring more intently then he should, her sweet demure attitude and soft spoken voice entrancing him. She was the first girl to truly catch his attention in every way, spurning him into action when he had first caught sight of her frightened eyes from across the room. Propelling him out of his sulking funk and into a unthinking heroism, a burning need to rescue her exploding inside him. Bringing out a stronger, more assured version of himself. That he thought had been long dead, crushed in his youth by many unforgiving circumstances. He too wanted no secrets between them and pulled off his mask. Smiling humbly as she was admiring the handsome grace to her features boldly

"That's a Hutterite name." She mussed, suddenly staring at him with a curious air. Masking her obvious fondness with a question.

"Yes, I come from a colony near a small town in America called Rose town." He nodded, gripping the chest high railing himself and gazing in wonder out over the Tokyo skyline.

"I grew up in a city not to far away." Amy laughed, giving him an amused look.

Zac laughed brightly. "It's a small world, huh."

"Yes quite. But why are you here, aren't you a little old to still be on Rumspringa?" She giggled.

"That's for the Amish, my people are a bit more progressive." He laughed back.

"Actually my brother and I left the colony a long time ago." He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. That was a sore point in his past he did not want to go into with a stranger.

Amy caught the hurt in his eyes and turned away to focus on the steel and glass horizon, suddenly feeling rather nervous again.

Zac an avid people watcher for years, picked up on she nervous energy. She was going to stop talking and fall inside herself. If he didn't smooth things over and get this conversation back onto easy grounds. She might just excuse herself from his company and disappear back into the party. To shy and humiliated to keep pressing for conversation.

He desperately wanted to keep her at his side, she was intelligent and rather cute in her own awkward way. Just like him.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He slid up closer to her, unconsciously wanting to block her view of the ballroom behind.

"It is." She commented back, rubbing her arms as a chill spread through her. He moved even closer then. His pressence was comforting, and warm. She wanted him to move even closer, yet was so shy to say anything more.

He began to speak for both of them, grasping onto anything from the weather to the architecture spread out before them. Until their warm, comfortable back and forth of witty conversation began again. He wrapped his arm lightly around her shoulder, laughing lightly at a comment she had made. Testing the water's to see if she approved. She never moved away, even began to lean some of her weight against his side. Zac sighed contentedly, masking his pleasure. The night was ending well after all.

Kane leaned heavily against the wall, hiding behind a privacy screen. With Hollywood still avidly ignoring everything and everyone. Lounging on the low couch with the soft glow of his phone, making his pale face look almost bone white. The party was in full swing now, the orchestra's soft music now replaced with louder, more bold dance music. It exploded out of the speaker's set in the roof, drowning out all thought and conversation. The spot lights strobbing in rainbow colours, refracting off the crystal chandeliers and casting the floor in a kaleidoscope of faerie lights.

The party had de-evolved into a wild rave, the dance floor filled with half naked young men and women. Krumping against each other in a strange half clothed orgy. The paid escorts having already set the sexual tone to the party, now disengaged from the sex crazed mob. Allowing the intoxicated young people to engage with each other instead.

"This place is starting to get a little out of control." Kane leaned out from cover, giving the dance floor turned sexy mosh pit a nervous grimace.

Hollywood merely grunted never lifting his eyes from his phone.  
"Who the hell have you been texting all night!" He shouted over the din, ready to stride over to him and snatch his phone. His frustration at his failed attempt at courting the amazing brunette out in the foyer. Enhancing his anger, giving him satisfying images of shoving Hollywoods phone right up his ass.

His intention's derailed when he caught sight of the gorgeous brunette who had caught his attention earlier. She was standing near the glass wall of windows by the balcony. Searching the mass of writhing humanity with deep concern.

The intensely worried look in her eyes beckoned to him, he promptly left Hollywood's side. Wanting to know why she looked so full of panic and if he could help in anyway.

He was searching for the right words to break the ice, to apologize for his chauvinistic behaviour earlier. A million beautiful, more eloquent words drifted through his mind as he neared her.

"Hey, baby. You look lost...you find what you've been looking for?" Was what ended up coming out of his mouth, as he stood blocking her view of the dance. He groaned inwardly as she turned from looking at the now closed ballroom doors. With nervous concern to glaring daggers up at him from behind her bunny mask. She was tall with an amazing voluptuous body and ample breasts. But Kane was still a good head or more taller then her. Her acidic look only reaching his chin. Her threat was hard to take seriously, due to her skimpy dark green baby doll lingerie. So Kane found himself smirking down at her, the extent of her true threat suddenly quite apparent. When her fist connected with his groin like a thrown brick. Kane moaned in excruciating pain, his eyes rolling back as a wave of nausea over took him.

"Guess not..." He groaned, sucking in cold air and attempting to stay conscious. As he melted down to his knees clutching his throbbing groin in dismay.

Raye and Mina were making their way across the out skirts of the dance floor when the euphoric atmosphere instantly changed to that of horror. Screams broke out from all corners of the ballroom, accompanied by wails of agony. The girls spun is confusion to greet mass hysteria out among the dance floor. Many of the young people had began to lose their minds, howling like the insane. Crying and tearing at their faces. Their beautiful masks discarded in torn ribbons upon the marble. Finger nails digging long gashes down their faces. Chins slowly dripping with blood, puddles forming on the white marble. Other's trying to gouge out their own eyes, or merely curling up in tight balls as their bad trips began to turn into a strange overdose of madness.

Raye grasped Mina's hand, as they began to back up slowly away from the mob. The strobbing lights only adding to the writhing insanity transforming the ballroom. Creating a strange other worldly slow motion to the self mutilation happening before them, like the bowels of hell had arisen before them.

Mina couldn't breath, but her body had instantly gone into overdrive. The uncertainty and threat of violence falling upon her and her girl very apparent. Her body beginning to buzz with an energy she knew well, the tingling of her skin announcing her power's coming alive.

Raye was trembling, swallowing her revulsion. She could feel the inferno of her inner fire taking form, she had tucked her lighter into her bra. Never having her power source to far away, never knowing when she might need to protect herself or her beloved.

"I don't like the look of this." Mina commented, taking another step backwards, pulling Raye in behind her.

Then several young men began to float up into the rafter's their eyes glowing a blood red. Laughing manically, their faces flushed with blood glowing a brilliant pink.

"This bad..." Raye muttered back.

"That's worse..." Mina moaned, pointing to the back corner of the ballroom in which several black uniformed security guards had lined up. High semi automatic rifles aimed at the floating men, training upon them like a shooting gallery. Bullets exploded over the ballroom, bathing the cavernous room in shrapnel explosions of blinding light.

Total chaos broke out over the dance floor. Those not suffering from temporary insanity, surged towards the back windows, seeking the relative safety of the balcony outside.

"Oh Crap!" Mina exclaimed turning and making a panic run for the windows. Raye screaming in fright as the mob of terrorfied people began to swamp them.

"How is it?" Endymion inquired, his voice like an insistent child seeking approval for a good behaviour. They were seating at the white plush couch, the feast set out before them on the glass coffee table.

"Hmmm, very good." Serenity hummed, pulling the elegant white porcelain bowl away from her lips.

The miso was sweet and spicy, hot and soothing on her throat. Warming her body and lulling her nerves. It was always her favourite comfort food. She paid Endymion's eager look a fond smile.

Setting her bowl down and picking up her chop sticks, intent upon the platter of sushi once more.

Endymion always sought to impress her, with his wealth, influence or power. As if she truly cared about such things. He had been her lover in another life time and it made her worry even more about what she had been like before. To be attracted to such a seemingly cold, calculating man. Who prized his wealth and power above all else.

"I'm glad." he nodded, nibbling on a skewer of spiced beef. He wasn't really hungry, politely keeping her company while she ate. Knowing her appetite was quite large, due to her Genesis Power. She had been using up her energy recently, making her ravenous. It was a symptom he was quite intimate with as well. Many a time after a battle, he felt so hungry he had consumed a whole banquet of food. Needing to reclaim the lost energy quickly, lest he fall unconscious from the strain to his body. He understood what she was going through. Her pale skin should look more healthy again, yet it wasn't occurring. The grey exhaustion under her eyes remained, her skin still having that sick pallor.

It was curious to him, she should be looking revitalized, her skin should be pink and glowing.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" he asked, in a mild curiosity. Feinting a lack of concern, yet the question hung heavy between them.

"The same old bull shit with Beryl." She gave him a thin smile, popping a Sashimi into her mouth and chewing methodically.

"She's still trying to kill you?" He sighed, it was a tired battle between the two that never went anywhere beyond causing a lot of collateral damage.

"Always, but that's not why I'm here." She grew serious not wanting to get into the details. He didn't really care anyway, just digging for information that might be useful to him.

Endymion licked his front teeth, knowing she was keeping things from him. He would get her to open up, it would only take a little time and a little more charm. She wasn't looking right, her eyes a bit more dull and less bright.

"Serenity..." he started, a smile like silk spreading over his lips, as he lightly cupped her cheek. Directing her eyes up to focus upon his own. Reaching out gently with his powers, a small tingling like a feather's touch began to caress her skin.

"No..." Serenity frowned, pulling his hand away. "You have lost the right to hear about my life, and I will not allow you to invade my body with your energy either. You lied and betrayed me. "

"What is wrong with you...then." Endymion shrugged, his face frozen and unfeeling. Not letting on how much her refusal hurt him. How guilty he felt about how things ended two years ago, or how broken he was about what he had done over sixteen years ago to her. He had broken her first incarnation in every way a person can be broken, resulting in her rage filled assention and suicide.

"It doesn't matter, nothing I can't handle." She finished off the last piece of tuna sashimi on the silver platter and stood up.  
"If you want to hear about my problem, then answer me a few questions first." She needed space, his touch had instantly spun her head and sent her heart fluttering. The tenderness his eyes still held for her, the affection veiled but never absent in his small caress. Still affected her like a reflection of a lost attraction. Perhaps, if she hadn't met Darien. She might have let her guard down and fell in love with Daiki again. But once she got to know him, she realized it was a poor fit. He was to selfish, cold and manipulative. She could never trust that what his was showing her, was his true feelings.

"How did you get out of prison so quickly?" She kept her tone flat, non-nonchalant. As she lightly clasped her hands behind her back, shielding her hurt by staring out of the windows.

"Quickly!" Endymion jumped to his feet, struggling to contain his temper. "I was in prison over a year!"

Serenity never looked back at him. She felt his punishment was suitable, that finding a way to shorten it was dishonourable. But that was his way, Daiki had his own version of honour. In his mind he had long since convinced himself that what he did wasn't totally for himself but for his family's future or for the greater good of all.

"My grandfather pulled a few strings, got me out on a conditional basis." Endymion moved in close to her at the window's. "I get my freedom, but at a cost."

Serenity was silent for a moment taking in the bitterness in his statement.

"He made a deal with the devil on my behalf." He smiled thinly.

Serenity wished to pursue that line of questioning, but he raised a hand.

"We have all been enslaved by devils." He stopped her question with a truth.

"Speaking of devils, how is old Ido these days?" He turned the inquiry back upon her.

"The same as he ever was, a cantankerous dictator strutting around as if he owns everyone." She growled back.

"Doesn't he?" Endy commented with dry laugh.

Receiving a frustrated glare from her. "I left."

"Your freedom will be short lived, it always is." Endymion shrugged.

Serenity never looked up at him, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Not wanting to show weakness, she averted her eyes to playing with the lace hem of her lingerie.

"You see me as an evil man." Endymion placed a hand on her shoulder, it was cool, his grip reassuring and strong.

"I do not, I think you are just misguided." Serenity admitted softly.

Endymion grunted at that, as if he was about to laugh but stifled it.

"I haven't given up on the serum." He admitted, taking his hand away knowing she would explode.

"NANI!" She roared, glaring up at him in anger and disbelief.

"It was never meant to be used to create weapons." Endymion began, ignoring her look of distaste. He had used it last time to create an army for his grandfather, to elevate his status in the Yakuza.

"It's secrets are that of the god themselves. I need to uncover those secrets, the future of humanity lies there." He kept on ignoring her look of horror.

"The last time you played god! The death toll on Osaka and Tokyo was immense! Your grandfather had to create the Onii Arena to contain the monster's you made." She snarled. He still using what he had left to replenish the cages to this day.

"You think destroying my lab and sending me to prison would deter me!" He growled back, his anger at her refusal to join him two years ago and her own betrayal still burning like a brand upon his heart.

"You are not a god!" She shouted, unable to contain her rage any longer.

"Perhaps not, but I am the only one attempting to tame our power's." He thumped his palm against the glass, his golden eyes determined. Struggling to contain the true intensity of his feelings, not wanting to frighten her again as he had two years ago.

"You can not control our Genesis, Endy..." Serenity's voice was compassionate, as she reached out to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Feeling the tight coiling of his muscles there, he was restraining himself, seeking to contain his temper.

"Yes...I can." He breathed, turning to face her once more. All arrogance and posturing gone. An immense grief reflecting back to her in his eyes.

"The key is in our first Ascension. If we can control how it is first manifested, we can control the Genesis's outcome. So that we are not ticking time bombs waiting to be consumed. I've been working on refining the serum, diluting it in a way so the Ascension would be a step by step process not some fucking on and off switch as it is now." He was pacing back and forth before the windows. The soft lights of the cityscape falling over his pensive face. Revealing a struggling man, fighting with his tortured past. Trying to make amends for a great wrong.

"Did you drug your guests...Endy. Are they an experiment?" All blood drained from her face, staring at him aghast.

"Never," He stopped, honestly disturbed by the notion. "I am merely offering them a good time, at a price. I need funding to get my new lab up and running."

She kept silent, her eyes searching for the truth.

"Honestly, Serenity I would never poison a bunch of clueless kids, especially ones from such wealthy backgrounds. That would be financial suicide!" He professed. "I am trying to be legit now. I have very little to do with my grandfather any more."

"Yet you still run the Ginza syndicate." She smirked, crossing her arms in accusation.

He rushed to her, grabbing her hands in his, pulling away from her disapproving gesture. His eyes boring into her, seeing the lack of faith she had in his honour and it was killing him.

"Serenity, please. I will do right by you this time." He was inches away again, the intensity of his eyes and pressence of his body overwhelming her.

"I am not her." Her breath hitched, her heart a crescendo in her ears.

"But you are my Karma personified. " He responded, a guiding hand on her chin. Lifting her face upward commandingly.

"Endy...Don't." she moaned, unconsciously closing her eyes as he drew ever nearer. Before she could protest more forcefully, she was in the circle of his arms. His lips pressing persistently against her's.

Her whole body instantly began to respond to his kiss, against her own wishes. Her weight falling into him, hands clutching tight into the lapel's of his tuxedo.

His lips hard at first, quickly began softening as he pulled her even closer. She could taste the sweet nectar of the wine he had drank, mixed with a spice from the meat. Her heart was pounding and as much as she enjoyed this moment, it wasn't real to her. A faded memory long buried, along with her old life. Revulsion soon replaced the passion, turning her stomach and igniting her rage.

A sharp knock sounded upon the door, then the creek of the partially opened french doors moving.

"Room Service." Darien's voice echoed through the room like a scythe. Standing frozen in the doorway, his silver tray of food now precariously balanced on his palm. Greeted by the horrible sight of this powerful figure known only as Endymion. Pressing his girl up against the far windows in a passionate kiss. She looked to be welcoming his affections, holding his collar tight, body pressed rigidly against his. The intimate sight crushed him flat, as the platter came crashing down upon the wood floor.

His heart was exploding in his chest, to shaken and stunned to think clearly. As all his worst fears became reality. He merely turned on his heel and proceeded out of the room. His stride stiff, head held high, jaw clenching with the effort to keep his furious scream contained. They had been so wrapped up in their love, his intrusion wasn't even noticed. He meant that little to her did he? Was what they shared just a diversion, a little bit of fun with no strings of love attached? He felt used and cast aside, his whole body ached with the pain of betrayal.

He could taste the bitter iron of his blood upon his tongue, were he had bit it, as he stampeded through the dim foyer before the suite. Slamming the front door open and stepping over the young guard he had knocked out earlier, completely forgetting his had been following a set of guards and Randy up to the Penthouse in the first place. So wrapped up in his rage and personal misery, he totally forgot about them.

It wasn't until the ding of the elevator sounded behind him down the hall, that he awoke from his fury. Spinning around in time to receive the stock of a rifle in the face. Darien grunted, seeing bright white spots before darkness claimed him.

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me._

_This is the life we choose, this is the life that we bleed._

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare._

_Tonight we are going to change forever. _

Serenity quickly regained her control, tearing herself away from his unwanted kiss. Giving him a infuriated glare, before cracking her hand across his face with all the force she could muster.

Endymion reeled backward, shocked and alarmed she would strike him. Before she would have merely blushed and disentangled herself from him.

"Never kiss me again." she seethed. Fists clenched at her sides, she lunged past him. Having noticed Darien's utterly destroyed look at the doorway a moment before. She raced away from him, her heart bleeding for what she had just done to him. Her one and true beloved...

She made it only to the open glass doors, before a set of armed guards in all black thundered into the room. Training M16's directly at her, there long mussels trained upon her. Black steel gleaming in the half light of the room. Adapted from a semi-auto clip, that would fire in three round bursts. Their was no way to outrun the rounds even with her enhanced speed. Raising her hands up she backed up to Endymion by the wall of windows.

"You were warned, Shinoda-sama." A sever man with short cropped red hair, moved into the room. Dressed simply in a white silk shirt and black pants. Looking more ready to attend a wedding then a masquerade.

"Mr. Krisholm, I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Endymion's tender demeanour reverted back to steel. Turning to confront the man, with a careless smile. His charm and silent malevolence back in place.

"I will not stand here like some gullible rookie and just accept your ignorance of the situation, Daiki." He shouted back, his disrespect very clear, as he had not used any honorifics.

Serenity stood in confusion at Endymion's side, her mouth gone dry wanting to just ram through them so she could smooth things over with Darien. Who was most likely fuming and very hurt right now. She wanted to scream, to rage at these ignorant agents now standing in her path. Wanted to beat the crap of Endymion for screwing things up. She needed to get out of here and fix things, she wasn't going to lose him over something so stupid as an reciprocated kiss.

The red head awoke to an odd sense of recognition from her. Her panic cooling as she sought to figure out who he was.

He was staring at her just as intently, searching her face with this mild eyes trying to place her in his memory.

"What is going on?" She questioned in exasperation. "Why is 'The Agency', investigating you?" She could literally smell the musky scent of the military on them.

"They were the condition of my release, Serenity." Endymion responded back, his fierce eyes calculating the guard's clothed in his dark uniforms, pointing their guns at him. He had thought he had weeded out all the undercover agents before his little party.  
"I was placed under their custody." he finished.

Serenity flung him a surprised look.

"Endymion, Sweetie you should know better. My eyes and ears are everywhere." A feather soft voice, sweet as sugar and as smooth as silk invaded the room. Followed by a very familiar woman, dressed in a navy pants suit and black silk shirt. Her curly strawberry blonde hair now pulled back into a long ponytail at the back. Her long bangs hanging in her stern eyes, veiling the hate she felt towards both of them. She hadn't changed a day since the last time Serenity had seen her. It was strange but not unheard off. Endymion as well showed age slowly.

"Bella..." Serenity breathed, she hadn't seen the agent since she had been in America.

"Been a long time, Usagi...or should I say Serena Tsukino?" The acidity in her sly smile, nearly burned her.

Serenity narrowed her eyes, as recollection dawned upon the red haired man.

"Serena...I know you!" He exclaimed, laughing at himself. Now wondering why he had ever forgotten her. She had never really mattered much to him, that was true. But his old buddy Daniel had made such a fuss over her in High School, it had nearly ruined his last year. Thankfully the bastard had disappeared. Along with the golden blonde as well...

Randy narrowed his own eyes in contemplation now wondering if their had been a link between the two. Daniel had a real obsession over forcing her to have sex with him that last night. Pink never mentioned Serena after the Home Coming dance, only a passing nightmare he had frequently about an avenging angel who haunted him. His choices in life after the dance, was in an attempt to stop the nightmares, to redeem himself in the eyes of god. Or heal the broken parts of his mind that he blamed Daniel for.

Either way Randy had left right out of high school and never looked back. Until now...

The blonde paid him a polite nod, her focus on Bella. As if she was a cobra, uncoiling before her. In need of constant watch lest she lunged and sunk her fangs into her victims flesh.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. It is curious that I find you in such unseemly company." Bella shrugged, a casual air to her walk as she crossed to just behind the couch.

"You know damn well what I am!" Serenity shouted back, she had no time for games.

"I see, well. That's correct. I have read your file as of late. Your Genesis state has returned, you are currently in Ido's camp. And Tomoe is strangely dead." She mussed, tapping a finger impatiently upon the couch's back.

Randy knew about the Genesis Soldier's and this secret war, having been recruited within the last year back in Japan. To search and retrieve some ancient artifact, in the China wilds. The mission had been fruitless with the crystal all ready stolen and smuggled away.

"What I am uncertain about, is your affiliation with Shinoda-san." She smirked. "He is a known criminal, with a very..." She was searching for the right words. "Colourful history."

She was stalling, Endymion knew it. Lightly backing up against the penthouses back windows, placing Serenity directly behind him. Things were going to go south very fast. The agency was here in force for a reason.

"He has been out of prison for barely a month and already he is starting such chaos." She raised her hands up in a gesture of frustration towards an errant child. She was several year's younger then Endymion and far inferior to him both mentally and physically. So it only antagonized him, he held his verbal barbs, focusing on the guards now adjusting their stance. They were getting nervous and twitchy and that wasn't good.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Endymion snarled back.

"Sir...Madam. The readings are going off the charts!" A nervous guard broke from the back of the small contingent, his hand griping a small Geiger counter type instrument. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, his eyes wide with fear.

Then a shutter vibrated through the floor, everyone had to widen their stance to stay standing.

Serenity felt the bottom fall out of her stomach, as the icy finger's of dread clawed down her spine.

"Looks like the punch was spiked with far more then just ecstasy. " Bella arched a brow in consideration.

"We got several wild Genesis happening right now..." The jittery agent confirmed.

Randy could only stare in astonishment from the sights of his rifle. As Endymion's body was bathed in gold light. Serena own body began to glow silver, her hair fluttering in a ascending power wave that was sucking the air from the room.

"Wait!" Bella screamed, over the roar of wind. "I have a proposition for you, Daiki."

Endymion stood as a powerful statue of pure gold, his glower far more terrifying due to the gleam of his living armour. A gladiator god come to life, his body a rippling mass of perfect muscles and definition to form that made anyone pause. Either to appreciate or stare in fear at the other worldly nature of his golden body.

"My superiors are very disappointed with my operation back in China. I need to find a very precious and very ancient crystal. " She began, her eyes focusing on Serenity intently. As if she was speaking to her specificly.

"I'm listening." Endymion responded. Not noticing Serenity begin to shake her head not wanting him to deal with the Agency.

"If you have Serenity's ear, then you must have Ido's. " She began.

Endymion broke her proposal with loud, unflattering laughter.  
"I doubt that...the old man listens to no one. I am afraid."

Bella grimaced, her expression souring.

"We, then perhaps your contacts with the Yakuza could aid you." She offered.

"This crystal...what is so special that the agency wants some useless piece of jewelry." He inquired.

"That's classified." She spat back.

They heard the steady thunder of gunfire echoing from below. The agency was starting to euthanize the ballroom. A mass murder was happening in the sake of protecting all of humanity, it was sickening.

"Then why should I help you. It seems you are already cleaning up my supposed mess." Endymion smirked. "I need a better offer then that."

"How about your life?" Bella snarled, as her men lifted the safeties off their weapons.

Endymion sighed, slowly amplifying his armour. Serenity could feel the hum of power pulsing from his golden skin. Her own silver discs coming alive in her hands.

"I need an answer?" Bella was impatient, checking her watch as if she was missing an important appointment.

"I dislike death...but there are things that I dislike more then death." He responded, hearing a soft ticking coming from both the bedroom and the den that flanked the living room. Other agents had snuck in from the roof, the den having a small stairwell up to a personal pool area. Perhaps scaling the outside and slipping into the bedroom through the windows. Endymion was calculating his remaining time, they had planted bombs wanting to take care of him perminately if he didn't co-operate.

"Wrong answer!" Bella screamed, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Randy as her second in command, darting behind her like an eager lap dog.

Endymion spun on his heel, wrapping his armour clad body around Serenity like a protective cocoon.

Serenity screamed as reality began to slow. The echoing thunder of semi-automatic gun fire exploded beyond Endymion. The hollow ding of the bullets connecting with his armoured flesh and ricochetting around the room. As all she could see was his golden eyes, staring down upon her with a tenderness she rarely saw. His eyes the only visible piece of the living flesh contained beneath the golden shell.

"I want you to enjoy your life, all the simple sweetness in every moment. Live on your own terms, Serenity. Be no ones pawn...no ones weapon any longer!" His eyes were pleading, "I am sorry...know that I have lived and suffered for the stupidity of my youth. I will always love you...my sweet, sweet, Serenity." He could feel the poison coursing through her. It left him shaking inside, she was on her own death sentence tonight. But it wasn't going to end here, he would give her a chance to live a few more hours.

She held her breath, her heart aching for the misery he had been hiding from her. The lonely regret he wore as a brand over his soul. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as her breath shuttered in soft spasms. This was his final moment, he knew it. He wanted to save her from the same fate, but given very little choice as to how. He punched the window, shattering the glass. If she was going to die, then he would allow her to die on her own terms and not as a fruitless murder by over zealous military grunts.

"Endy!" She screamed in horror, as he threw her out of the penthouse. The world spun out of control as she fell away. The grey concrete and glowing windows along the side of the tower overcoming her, as his somber, resigned face fell out of view above. Then the penthouse exploded above her, a massive fireball rolling through the inside. Sending the windows as deadly rain, as the shattered glass fell down towards her. She screamed again, protecting her face with crossed arms. The all consuming fireball overwhelmed the luxury suite, sending pillars of poisonous flame and smoke out from the broken windows.

Her ears were still ringing from the concussion blast of the explosion when she finally came to her senses. She wasn't so scared of the fall right now, the wind cooling her hot body, making her mind more alert. It was going to be the sudden stop upon the pavement that was going to ruin her night.

The outer tower was charging past her, way to fast, she needed to slow her descent. Adjusting herself to fall face first instead of on her back. She debated trying to dig her glowing disc's into the concrete, knowing that she would only end up dislocating her arms. But that pain would be better then death right now.

Pinwheeling her arms, they swished uselessly through thin air. Her stomach lurched in failure, a dizzy fear washing her body. She tried again with no success, she was to far out from the wall. The black iron balcony of the third story ballroom was coming up fast below her. If she didn't collide with that and snap her spine upon impact the cars or sidewalk in the valet parking area below... that would finish the job.

"Holy...fuck!" Lita exclaimed, as the ballroom became a shooting gallery. The floating young men, shot out of the air like stunned birds. Their chests blossomed with blood before crumpling to the dance floor. The young men and women screaming in insanity upon the dance floor, had their voices cut short as bullets riddled their bodies. Lita raised her arms over her head, drawing down the electricity from the lights. An ungodly hum thrummed over the ballroom, as Raye and Mina raced behind her and out the patio's doors. The lights flickered then died, her arms rippling with tendrils of raw current. Sending the carnage of brutally gunned down people into deep shadow, as the only light was now strobing from her body.

Kane was now pressed up against the glass behind her, staring in utter bewilderment. Amazed by how she looked even more powerful and gorgeous with the flickering glow of her lightening, pulsing up her arms. Illuminated her determined face in a unearthly light.

"I suggest you move out onto the balcony, things are going to get a bit crazy in here." Lita suggested.

"You do know that those guys are only human...right?" Kane answered humbly, not wanting to piss her off.

"Right." she responded, absently as if just acknowledging his observation, not truly caring what he had to say.

"Killing...killer's isn't the answer..." He pushed on. His ancestor's had faced years of war and inhumane treatment by britain. Then from each other, based purely on the argument of religious beliefs. He understood her fury, but war was never the answer. An eye for a eye only prolonged the blood shed. The ramification's of persecution was a world wide epidemic, this episode was on a smaller scale yet it was no different.

He could see the unjust fury in her eyes, the rage to seek revenge for the innocent. She had the power to lay waste to all the guards, but the cries of the dieing had fallen silent. Their was no one left to protect, to kill them now would not be self defence. It would be murder.

Lita turned her arms back towards the lights, sending most of the charge she had drained back into the light sockets. Squeezing her eyes shut unwilling to look at the carnage, as the room was cast back into faint light. Kane stared grimly out over the bloody dance floor. The guards who had laid fire upon them long gone. Jed and Hollywood were no where to be seen. Kane wondered if they had been caught in the cross fire. He steeled his face, unwilling to allow his true emotions of worry and anguish show. Silently he placed her hands upon her shoulder's and guided her out onto the balcony.

As the cool night air struck her wet face, Lita opened her eyes. Staring upon the worried faces of her girl friends and a concerned dusty blonde man. Kane moved to his side, pulling him aside and muttering darkly. Pulling his leather Zorro mask off his face and casting it away in disgust.

It was in that moment a golden blonde in white lingerie, fell from the sky, screaming in frustration and terror.

"Sere!" Mina was the closest to the railing and with out thinking leaped up onto it. Her whip of light coming alive in her hand.

"Catch me, Raye!" Mina shouted, plunging from the railing in a swan dive knowing her weapon wasn't long enough to catch their beloved friend.

"Mina!" Raye screamed leaping after her, a blur of red lace and a fluttering cascade of black hair.

"Crazy...Bitch!" Raye howled at Mina, grabbing her around the knees, as the honey blonde dangled below her. Casting her whip downward to snag Serenity around the waist. Mere feet from the sidewalk before the parking lot and elaborate front doors.

Amy had reacted as Raye plunged, turning from her place near the railing and lunging over the railing. Her hips still firmly in place on the other side, screaming in stubborn pain as she gripped the dark haired girl around the knees. Lita had lunged into action as the combined weight of the three girls began to pull Amy over.

"Don't let go!" Lita shouted, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist and grounding her with her own weight. Arching her back and bracing her feet on either side of the struggling girls legs. Pushing against the steel framework of the balcony, her fierce stubborn streak alone keeping all four girl steady.

A stream of colourful curses flowed out from Lita as every muscle she owned began to strain and spasm from the combined weight.

Serenity had just come to bitter terms that she was about to leave this world on very bad terms with Mamoru. When she suddenly felt a blistering heat wrap around her hips. Then like a taunt bungee cord she was snagged from death and left dangling over the ground.

Her heart was slamming against her ribs, her chest aching from prolonged fear. Sweaty and breathless she curled herself up to find her saviours hanging a few metres above her. Grinning like a grateful fool up into Mina's flushed and thankful face, her long light blonde hair hanging low over her cheeks. Just above her was Raye, frowning in startled frustration down at both of them. She could just spot Amy hanging bent over the railing and Lita leaning back behind her. They had worked as a team to save her. Her heart swelled with love for her dearest friends. The ones she could always count on most in a pinch.

"I love you guys!" She screamed up at them.

A strange deja vu began to course through Mina as she stared down at her dream girl's beaming smile seemed to illuminate the night itself.

Raye as well felt an odd feeling of memory as she gazed down at Serenity with tolerant yet fond eyes. Flashes of a forgotten past coming alive within her.

Amy felt as if places inside her mind were unlocking as her arms struggled to hang onto Raye. With her eyes squeezed shut to maintain focus, childhood memories began to surface from the murky forgotten depths. Lita was having a hard time holding onto Amy, screaming in frustration she locked her one hand around her other wrist refusing to give up, refusing to let go. Her body was burning with pain, her mind a haze of total concentration. As images of her forgotten past began to form with such a clear and pure clarity she could feel streams of hot tears coursing down her cheeks.

Serenity dangled like a fish from a hook, swinging lazily just as the front doors opened. Two agents were leading a bowed Darien before them. Their rifles trained against his back, none of them noticed the blonde hanging just above their heads. He was brooding, fuming over the loss of his gun unable to get himself out of this forced kidnapping. It must have fallen out of his waist band when he went unconscious or the guards had found it and go rid of it. Either way he was trapped.

Serenity went into action instantly, igniting her chakras once more she stretched downward and thrust the discs out. Darien walked right up between her arms, as she pressed her blades up against the guards necks.

"That's far enough boys." She stated with a self assured air. Quite confident in her abilities to hold her own even upside down.

Darien stared at her with amazement, blinking uncertainly. Unsure how to proceed in such an absurd moment.

The men stood stiff, swallowing nervously and lowering their weapons. Their courage faltering as they confronted the grinning Genesis soldier, hanging upside down before them.

Then the situation only got worse, as the heat from Mina's whip ignited her flimsy white lingerie. She cried out in pain as her skin was burnt slightly, as her outfit combusted. Leaving her only in her white bra and bikini panties.

Darien's mouth fell open for just a moment, quickly gathering his wits. She made quite a sexy sight, hanging upside down in nothing but her underwear. The guards flushing with sudden arousal as the sex bunny that was currently holding them hostage was now almost naked.

Her whole body was now heating up not just from the first degree burns, but from utter humiliation.

"Ooops!" Mina called down.

Serenity kept her gaze locked with Darien's, searching for any kind of forgiveness, anything to kill the awkward silence between them.

"I want to know everything..." he stated, "I want to know all about your past, every tiny little detail no matter what. I want to know it all even what you had for breakfast this morning, to what lead to your little kiss upstairs." he commanded, his midnight blue eyes fierce. Belittling the intimate moment between her and Endymion.

"I promise." Serenity responded gratefully, blinking away thankful tears.

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away some times._

_Ohhh._


	33. A friendship reborn pt3

Howdy, Howdy. All. It's taken a bit to get this one out. Don't know how much commitment I should put into this story right now. My brain is getting tangent driven again on my last fic. I know I should stay focused I'm over half way through. But creativity is a fickle mistress.

Well here are the shout outs!

browntown55:Thanks for the review! I love getting them. I will keep going the pace of updates might slow down for a bit, but I always finish my fics.

Revy679: Great to hear from you! I love your reviews.

Smfan4ever72:I am always playing with Cannon and since this is an AU universe I have even more to play with. Kinda am trying to create a modern retelling of the story. My stories unravel very slowly, but I try and keep them exciting.

LoveInTheBattleField:Here's your update.

Author's note:Contain's a little lemoney scent

Alright guys, off we go.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

_People like us, we have to stick together._

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever._

_Here's to the damned, the lost and forgotten._

_It's hard to get high, when your living on the bottom._

"Now, now. My dear." Bella's voice invaded their private moment. Serenity darted her eyes beyond Darien's shoulder. Finding the strawberry blonde viper, striding out on the hotel sidewalk. A blunt, black steel, semi-automatic pistol aimed right at her head. A U.S military issue Beretta, it would have five to six rounds ready to fire. Her discs would be no protection for her or Darien. The two guards now felt more confidant again. Taking a step back they trained their rifles back towards Darien.

Serenity glance briefly at Darien who shook his head, his face unreadable. Then bent her head up to acknowledge her girls all hanging from the balcony, none in the position to save themselves if bullets started flying.

With a resigned sigh she recalled the glowing weapons back within herself.

"Let go of me, Venus." She called up, not wanting to use Mina's name in front of Bella. It was prudent to try and remain anonymous as long as possible with 'The Agency'. It was too late for her and all of Ido's soldier's. They had been engaging with the rogue military group for far to long.

Mina caught the use of her old street name, her face falling into confusion. Soft blue eyes turning to steel, as she sent Bella a hard look.

"Let me go..." Serenity commanded again, her voice pleading.

Mina nodded, having to make a split second decision. She recalled her whip of light, as it faded away Serenity fell right into Darien's waiting arms.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, giving him a thankful smile. His own expression was severe, lacking in any sort of emotion. She could see him calculating his chances of fighting back.

"Don't." She forced him to look at her. To acknowledge how fatal attempting to fight back right now would be.

"Sere..." He growled.

"I know...but if we don't go with them then they will open fire upon the girls." She stated. Agents didn't mess around, it was success or death with them.

Darien glanced up noticing Mina and Raye slowly working their way over the iron railings of the third floor balcony. Falling out of view in a matter of moments, in a flutter of yellow and red lace.

"Fine." He sighed, setting her down on her feet. Her strap sandals clicking against the pavement as she stood tall before the agents. Glowering up at all of them in defiance.

"The squad is reformed and awaiting orders." Randy burst from the double doors. Giving Bella a quick salute.

"Good, any casualties?" She inquired, never taking her eyes off Serenity.

"None, sir." Randy responded.

"Survivor's?" She stated with more force.

"None." Randy nodded curtly.

"We have our cover up in place, already the staff believe a bomb had been detonated in the pent house. Endymion's good name is now ruined, his ties to the yakuza will ruin him completely. If he even survived that is. They are calling in the emergency crews." Randy continued with out hesitation, unable to take his eyes off Serenity. Taking in her near naked figure with no outward leering, yet still staring as if she was something amazing. The staff never questioned any of the soldier's evacuating the building, all dressed as guards for Endymion's party they had a perfect cover.

Bella raised her eyebrows in irritation, glancing up to the balcony wanting to know who was holding the other end of the that energy whip. Finding the balcony empty, her jaw clenched in added frustration. The towers of the hotel rose out of view into the red haze of the city lights, the penthouse now gutted and up in flames. Remained hidden from view down on the street.

Spinning on her heel she cracked the butt of her pistol across Randy's face. Leaving a nasty cut down his cheek that was oozing blood.

"Check again! Then clear out before the authority's show up. Report in as soon as that's done." She shouted, her ire a booming explosion of rage. Quickly cooling as she regarded her two hostages once more with a small satisfied smile.

"Lets go!" She shook her gun at them.

Serenity and Darien raised their hands above their heads and walked off the sidewalk and into the valet drop off area. Walking slowly out of the warm lights of the cement overhang, casting each other thoughtful glances. The guards led them away, with Bella a few feet behind. Escorting them down the poorly lit block towards a very familiar, rusted out white service van with no back windows.

"Things never change." Serenity growled in distaste, as she was rudely shoved into the back of the van. Her knees scraping against the rough metal flooring.

Darien quickly followed, grunting and cursing at the guards. As they pushed him at gun point inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

He stumbled once inside, never able to get his feet in time before being plunged into total darkness. Tripping over Serenity's prone body, with a curse. As his weight crushed her, making her yelp.

She was now once again laying on her back, and now he was sprawled over top of her. Crushing her hot skin into the freezing cold metal.

"Well isn't this familiar." He commented in a comical tone.

"Not helping..." she moaned painfully, pushing her palms against his shoulder's seeking to dislodge him. His knee was uncomfortably digging into the tender part of her hip.

Darien caught on to the strain in her voice and quickly moved off of her. Planting himself against the wall just behind the tech monitors.

Serenity sighed, moving into the opposite wall just before the musty, now slightly torn up old couch. The rips cleverly sealed with silver duck tape.

Bella moved into the dilapidated beige driver's seat, with one of the guards moving into the passenger seat. The last remaining guard rolled the side door open and slipped inside. Slamming the door shut and collapsing onto the couch, his rifle never leaving them in it's sights.

The van lurched forward, the low rumble of an old engine a dull white noise. As they were taken out of Ropongii, headed gods knows where. For questioning, torture perhaps even jail? These guys were American Military. Darien had no clue why they were involved, he had been led around Tokyo so far on a need to know basis.

Pulling his knees up, rocking back and forth to free his tuxedo tails from the floor. He leaned his arms casually over top of them. Staring at Serenity in a silent accusing way, that made her avert her eyes to the floor. Sitting as modestly as she could against the opposite wall in her underwear. Her once flawless skin now dusted with grey smudges from the floor, her left knee glaring red were she'd scraped it.

Refusing to met his eyes or even to speak, looking guilty and demoralized under the trial of his unblinking stare.

"So we headed out to get some food, or is this just a pleasure ride?" Darien mocked the guard, with a fearless smart ass smirk.

"Shut up!" He responded gruffly.

Darien merely shrugged. Turning back to face Serenity his breath caught in guilt. She was now huddled into the corner, her knees drawn up against her chest. Her forehead resting against her knees, her body limp and rocking with the movement of the van. The tone of her skin was pale, almost grey. She honestly looked close to fainting and it was worrying him greatly.

Bella noticed the silence and glance up from the road, smiling knowingly through the rear view mirror at Serenity's sickly, frail countenance.

"Sere..." Darien shifted forward, wanting to hold her. Comfort her and find out why she was suddenly looking so weak.

"Move again and I'll shoot your knee caps off!" The guard lunged, thrusting his rifle in Darien's face. Making the raven haired man backup against the wall once more. Glaring death at the guard as he settled himself on the floor again.

"Big talk from the little man with the gun." He shot back, adjusting himself more comfortably against the wall. When in reality he was coiling his muscles into position to attack if he needed to.

"I'm fine...just a bit car sick is all." Serenity groaned, never lifting her head. Her voice faint and muffled. She had used a-lot of her energy trying to save herself from that horrendous fall. Her body felt so drained, weak as a kitten they say. Her head was spinning in a dizzy haze, as if her blood pressure was dropping. What was worse was that she was also dealing with the grief of losing Endymion. He had professed his love for her at the end, the honest misery she had seen in his eyes had broken her heart. She knew that now, that she had loved him back. Not in the same earth shattering way she loved Darien. But love all the same, a tempered affection built on a shared connection, a deep friendship and a sordid past. She wished for just one more chance to talk to him, so express to him that he wasn't alone, or hated. That she truly cared for him, forgave him for all the lies and manipulations in the past, that he needed to forgive himself. Now she would never get that chance, her heart ached for all the wasted moments.

She wanted to cry, to let the hot tears cleanse her grief. But it wasn't the time to allow weakness to show. She had to figure out a way of escape. She figured Bella's intention's this time were not to protect her, but to kill her. To finish the job she started up in the Penthouse.

Slowly raising her head, she paid Darien a considering look.

"Can you believe him." Darien cocked a thumb towards the scowling guard. A young man that looked right out high school. Dressed all in black, as all the guards were at the party. His dull brown hair in a crew cut to the scalp, with milky brown eyes that regarded them impassively.

"Fuck'in space monkey." Darien goaded, smugly watching the guard flinch.

"What are ya, Marine? Army?...from the looks of you. I'd guess Cub Scout!" Darien continued.

Watching happily as the man's face began to redden at holding in his anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serenity hissed in warning.

"Relax...I got this." Darien flashed her his perfect white teeth.

She was taken a back by the arrogance nearly dripping off of him. He was trying to infuriate the man holding the gun! It was suicide! He was insane! Yet she was so startled by the sheer fearlessness of his tactic, she could only sit and stare with wild eyes.

Darien narrowed his eyes, as if taking the man measure. Then nodded with some secret understanding.

"I smell something foul, back here." he scrunched up his nose.

"When my girlfriend here nearly sliced your throat back there. Did you piss yourself, you little prick." He snarled out with mocking laughter.

"Shut your god damn mouth!" The man raised his rifle, flicking the safety off.

"Do we need both of'em!" He tossed to the front of the van. "I seriously need to blow this guys head off!"

Bella glanced up from her driving finally recognizing Darien as the Genesis Soldier who had flew past her on the Pagoda roof of the Buddhist shrine a week back. She didn't know the extent of his abilities but knew he could be ungodly fast.

"Just stay away from him!" She warned her underling.

"I am gonna make you my bitch, just like I did your mother last night." Darien responded in a low promising voice.

"FUCK YOU!" He roared, jumping off the couch.

His partner in the front seat, bellowed in alarm. Not able to move fast enough to stop him.

As the enraged guard closed in, aiming his rifle. Darien raised his hand, calling a steel tip rose to life in a cloud of smoke. He shot it from his hand like the bullet from a gun. His movement precise and swift. The guard crumpled to his knees before him, rifle clattering to the floor, with an elegant rose now protruding from his jugular. Clutching his neck piteously, gurgling around the blood now drowning him. Darien caught sight of his partner training his rifle. The woman who commanded them was screaming order's, her voice echoing and discordant as if she was trapped under glass. His body was humming, moving at incredible speeds. The whole world was once more shifting awkwardly behind his movements as if stuck in a slow motion. He snatched the young guard around the collar with both hands. Pulling him off his knees and into the line of fire.

Serenity screamed out to him. "NO...Don't. He's only human!"

But Darien was in the moment, his Genesis powers manifesting in the state of fight or flight reflexes. It was life or death now, and he was not going to die and neither was his girl.

The man's face was stunned and pale, frozen in fright. As Darien held him up, within the next instant he was spasming in his hands as his back was riddled with bullets. The van was lit up with sparks and thunder from his partner's gun, echoing around them in a deafening crescendo.

Serenity was in motion, pulling the back door open. It flew off it's hinges, sucked away by the great speeds the van was traveling at. Bella was on the freeway, charging at top speed past the guard rail. Heading south on the Shuto Expressway. The wind was buffeting Serenity's face, her blonde hair snapping angrily against her neck.

What the hell was his plan now!

She could just make out the dark outline of towers that was Ropongii Hills, just below the over pass, they were currently driving over. The faint blinking lights of the Tokyo Tower, a constant reminder of her mortality. The traffic behind them was casting sharp ambient yellow light upon her, making her skin look almost bronzed.

Bella was shouting, but Serenity couldn't hear due to the roaring of the wind. The second guard was getting up, replacing the clip as he went.

"Mamoru!" She shouted, grabbing at wild locks of golden hair currently whipping in her face and pulling them back behind her ear.

Darien cast her a determined look, crouching low and moving towards her. Hauling the dead body in front of him like a shield. Keeping a wary eye on the approaching guard.

The guard never noticed the rose vine snaking across the floor until it was to late. Darien jerked it like a whip, it snapped up and wrapped around the guards' ankles. Locking them and send him crashing to the floor. The thorns biting into the cotton material of his pants, holding tight as it pulled him down and bound him solidly.

Darien then tossed the dead guard on top of the prone, cursing one on the floor of the van.

Bella was screaming, her face red and livid. Trapped driving she could do nothing, but shoot her pistol blindly over her shoulder.

Darien gave her a mock salute, pushing the other door aside. It snapped off like the previous door, the wind suctioning it off it's hinges. Left bouncing down the freeway, making cars and trucks weave out of their lane. Then he pulled Serenity into his arms at the open back door, casting another of his whip like rose vines out of his hand, snagging a huge silver lamp post as they cruised by. Serenity screamed in fright as he leaped from the van, commanding his vine to shorten and pull them up out of on coming traffic.

Serenity tucked her legs up around his waist, as she hung from Darien's neck, pressing her head into his shoulder. The clean, fresh scent of soap and roses filled her. Instantly calming her nerves and leaving a pleasant reassurance in her soul. Her Mamoru once again came to her rescue, even through she loved the feeling of security he gave her. She was beginning to think this was getting to be a dangerous habit.

Giving him a rueful look, as they hung high up over the freeway, from the thick pedestal of the lamp post.

"This is number three..." She called up to him.

He gave her an odd look, his arm squeezing her tighter against him.

"Three...what?" he asked.

"Saves." She stated with a small laugh.

"Oh...no. Sweetness, this is far past three. Honestly, I have lost count of how many times I've saved your butt." He responded with a charming grin.

"Arrogance doesn't become you." She shot back with a growl.

"Arrogance and Honesty are to separate things." He explained, casting his gaze around him searching for a safe way down. The traffic was roaring below them like a river of metal and lights. They were hanging a good ten feet off the highway, and the cars flying past them underneath paid no notice. They couldn't go down to the highway with out causing a major accident. That crazy woman would turn that van around fast enough and be back for them, the other side of the meridian was the north bound lanes. The only divide in this part of the wide Shuto Expressway being a set of cement divider's that ran for miles. Over his shoulder he could faintly make out the paved embankments of some of Tokyo's storm channels. The canal was still filled with water from the spring run off, it was only mid June so it hadn't all reached the bay yet. Hopefully there would be enough to cushion them. They needed to get out of here before that maniac showed up again. Hanging here like trapped animals wasn't an option.

"Going to swing us over the side and into that storm sewer...ok." He asked, bending his head down to confirm his plan.

"Are you asking me or stating a fact?" Serenity responded sarcasticly, her tone laced with bitterness.

Darien thinned his lips, she could be such a smart ass when stressed out.

He began to swing his legs, turning the vine along the steel column and building momentum. At the peek of his swing, he released the vine. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them falling towards the black water twenty feet below the overpass.

Darien kept his peace as he fell into the unknown. While Serenity was unable to control her fear and plummeted screaming into the freezing wet abyss.

The world twisted away from her, her stomach flipping nauseously as she was plummeting again.

A black shimmering surface rose up beneath her feet, like the surface of liquid mirror. Shrieking, her arms fluttering over her head along with her golden hair. She hit the water, it's frozen temperature stabbing her all over like thousands of knives. Going under into a world of blackness and lung stinging suffocation. Fighting with her panic to hold her breath and not take in any of the icy current. Kicking feebly, the brutal cold sapping her already waining energy. Agonizing pushing inch by inch up through the blue black void towards the surface. Breaking the top of the water, sputtering and moaning, her arms slapping the water in frantic motions. Soon turned to gasping and gagging, as the freezing water burned her skin, black spots filling her vision. Serenity was trapped in the raging current, floundering in the pitch black world, she could only shout.

"DARIEN!" Over and over like a panic filled mantra. Her voice echoed back in lonely desperation.

Her skin slowly going numb, her movements less controlled. She was moving a good clip through the water, she could not see the cement banks or even the expressway. Even the barren sky above, filled with heavy cloud gave her no solace. Trapped in a freezing void with no way of escape. Darien had yet to respond to her calls, dire thoughts of him knocked out upon the embankment screaming in her mind.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, her voice now hoarse and shrill. Holding her head above the waves was getting to be a struggle, she felt so drained she barely had the stamina to tread water.

"Mamo-chan! Darien!" She cried out again, her voice an echoing plea upon the night. Craning her head back, she could make out a sprinkling of stars. She had moved far from the expressway she couldn't hear the hum of traffic any longer. It felt like she was in the middle of no where. The warm gentle light of the moon had finally moved out from cover. The rain clouds having retreated once more on the horizon, it's light now cascaded along the sides of the cement embankments in the distance. Making the etched pavement look like frozen ice.

Her throat was raw and sore from calling, her body ached from the cold and her mind was reeling at the continued silence.

Were was he...was he dead, unconscious...oh dear kami. I can't loose him too! Not again! Not like this!

Her inner dialogue was fuming, cursing and blaming the fates for always making her life so god damn complicated.

"Darien, Shield's you Ignorant Ass, say something!" She screamed to the dark water. Her rage getting the better of her worry. She was chilled to the bone, her teeth chattering and unable to move right. Yet her mind just kept screaming in agony that he might be gone...that he had left her again. Thinking she had cheated on him, betrayed their love in the heat of a passionate kiss to another.

Then she finally heard the faint slapping of dress shoes, thundering down the side of the canal.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, it was uncertain if it was him since she could barely see two feet around herself. But she just hoped it was, her stomach hurt from dread and her body was totally exhausted. If he wasn't here to save her yet again, she might just go under the water forever. At this point she was just to weary to go on.

She felt the vine snap around one of her flailing arms, it pulled tight then began to reel her in. Her frantic breathing instantly began to calm, thankful for the sharp pain of the thorns digging into her flesh. Feeling anything was better then the numbing cold that had been slowly consuming her.

In a matter of minutes, she had been hauled out of the water and up the slick cement of the embankment. Up to the flat narrow service pathway that ran the length of the storm channel.

Soaked and so very relieved she launched herself at the vague shape that was Darien. Colliding with his chest and sending him backward onto his back. Laughing in immense relief, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she proceeded to kiss every inch of his face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she chastised, tears flowing down her face. Bathing his neck in salty moisture, as she huddled against him. He was panting and out of breath, his chest rising and falling in shuttering gasps. She could hear the powerful thundering of his heart, from his exertion and fear.

"Sorry, Sweetness." He sighed remorsefully, petting his hand down the back of her wet hair. "I made it to the side of the canal and pulled myself up. I thought you were swimming behind me, but I guess the current was to strong for you. By the time I got myself up here, I could just make you out in the distance fighting the water and screaming. I ran after you, it took me this long to catch up. " he finished, holding her even tighter, as if she was going to disappear.

As she absorbed the comfort and security, his embrace offered. His tux was still very damp, her white underwear soaking it anew. Yet, she refused to move from her sprawled position on top of him for a long time. As they just held one another, basking in the relief that they were both alive.

"I thought I'd lost you..." She croaked, her voice strained and raw from screaming his name.

"The feelings mutual, when you floated out of sight. I was terrorfied you'd gone under." He answered back, drawing her face away from his neck. Staring deeply into the wet pools of her eyes for a moment before crashing his lips upon her's in a heated kiss.

After the amazing kiss they found themselves laughing off the stress of their escape, so very thankful to have gotten free. As their joy calmed into a reflective silence. Serenity crawled off of him, clammy and cold. She hugged herself tightly, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them. As Darien gathered himself to his feet.

_Oh woah, oh, oh. woah, oh._

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire._

_Oh woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_Sing for the people like us, the people like us._

Lost in her unearthly beauty once more, when it was bathed in the somber light of the moon. Her skin glistening from the water, glittering as if dusted by starlight. Long hair once golden in the daylight had been faded by the night, glowing a sweet silver. Her eyes far more clear and blue then he had ever witnessed. As she gazed upward towards the silent companion to the stars, a subtle communion between her and that celestial body. The serene, angelic countenance she displayed before him took his breath as it did so long ago. Her sweet beauty matured into an incomparable grace. Still small in every way, lithe and shapely. She was more pure and gorgeous in the moonlight then ever before. The night they made love for the first time, he realized that she was the better half of him, the part of his being he could never live with out. Gazing at her now only solidified those intense feelings once again.

"Tell me everything." he commanded kindly.

Serenity nodded, pulling her eyes reluctantly away from the moon. To stare up him, her face calm, eyes full of stern resolve.

"From the beginning." She ascertained, turning on her heel, knowing they needed to keep moving. To find a way back to the hotel or at least a clock. She had know idea what time it was, figuring she was going to miss her appointment with Haruka. The woman was going to blow a gasket...literally.

"The very beginning." Darien reminded her, as he pulled off his long dark jacket, leaving himself in only his dress shirt and black vest. Draping his tuxedo jacket over her small shoulder's. She slipped her arms into the long sleeves. That flowed over her wrists, having to curl her fingertips around the fabric to keep them from swallowing her hands completely. The long tails, flapped over her bum as she deftly button up the coat with just her finger tips.

Darien couldn't help but admire her sweet, yet sexy beauty once again. Wearing only his jacket now, her slender dancers legs striding beneath the short hemline. White strap heels clicking smartly along the pavement She now looked less like a sexy bunny and more like a sexy stripper. Darien gave her alluring backside a cocky, lopsided grin. She never noticed his leering approval, he was thankful. Knowing he would receive a smart punch in the arm, for being such a hentai. She merely cast him a small smile before starting her story as far back she knew. The Genesis research project over twenty years ago. Both casting uneasy looks to the crest of the canal worried that Bella was going to suddenly appear and start shooting at them.

"It all started with the discovery of a new Sanskrit scroll, written on palm leaves. A very ancient piece of scientific protocols and philosophic concepts. It was strange to even have those two theories written down on the same scroll. Written in Brahmanical text, dating back to the mid second century BCE. Which is unheard of, the oldest text ever found, most scholars believed none..." She began.

"oh, ok...I don't need a history lesson." Darien chuckled.

Serenity past him a confused look. "I thought you wanted to know everything?"

"Yes, everything relevant." He smirked.

She gave him a thin lipped grimace of irritation.

"The scroll spoke of something called the Seeds of the Gods. They never listed how many, just that they exist. That the seeded bodies of the cosmos had powers to elevate normal human's to the feet of the gods. "

She began to condense her information.

"So basicly it explained human's with our abilities?" Darien nodded.

"Yes...but they had the knowledge of planets, of solar systems and suns that was far to early. That kind of scientific knowledge didn't arrive till much later in our history. " She countered.

Darien frowned.

"Japanese scientists sought to understand how to activate those genes." She sighed. "It was during the last great war, so we were in the middle of an arms race...that we lost." She finished with a sigh.

"The scrolls and research was buried." She continued. "But a promising Geneticists. Toichi Tomoe, found it. With Ido Takahashi's funding the research was started again. "

Darien listened intently as she described the testing and inoculations they did in Japan, finding the children with dormant Genesis Genes and the brutal testing. Of the government closing them down and how they relocated to France. It was the confession of her first life that him completely stunned.

"This is your second life?" he gasped, giving her a look of such confusion it made her feel like some kind of strange scientific fluke.

"Don't look at me like that!" she shoved him hard, making him cry out in alarm as he nearly fell off the narrow walkway and back into the water.

"Hey...If you wanted me to go for another swim you just had to ask" He laughed, trying to hide his unease.

"I know it's strange...I know I'm strange. You don't have to throw it in my face by looking so horrified."

She moaned, it was unsettling to see him look stunned. She never wanted to see that twisted look of confusion and shock ever again.

"Sorry, I...its just. Well, wow. Sere...do you remember your first life?" He stuttered, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"No, But from what Beryl and Endymion have told me. I don't even light a candle to the first me. She was this amazing young woman, with strength, passion and most entrancing personality. Everyone loved her instantly. She was found at fourteen in the city of Caen, Serenity Durant. Who became kinda a mother to all the children locked up in the research compound. Ido's personal pet, he loved her most out of all the research subjects. Treated her like the daughter he never had. Tomoe never approved of how personally involved Ido got with the test subjects, lest of all with her. He remained scientific, detached from them, treating more like test monkey's then children. The testing was of course brutal both mentally and physically. Tomoe was a cruel, calculating task master. Out to prove his theories without a shred of humanity. I am thankful I don't remember that time. Beryl does and she's not right in the head anymore. " Serenity shuttered. A bloated silence fell between them. As they crossed under the thick shadows of cement bridge that spanned the canal.

Darien followed the access bridge with his eyes, wondering when they would find a set of stairs or a ladder to get themselves back onto street level.

"She was the first Genesis Soldier to awaken. She had also a tumultuous love affair with Daiki Shinoda, who was part of the project's test subjects. And who was also the catalyst of her ascension and her suicide. " She stopped and cast her head down, becoming pensive and thoughtful.

"That was the guy I caught you kissing." He snarled back.

"I never kissed him, he kissed me!" She shot back.

"A kiss is a kiss." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you would have hung around for a half second longer, you would have seen me slap him!" She cried back, resentful of his victimized tone. Her rage at Endymion's death finding a target in him.

"Good! Nice to see a little loyalty. " He responded, feeling justified.

"Oh, like your one to talk about loyalty. Shields." She spun and mockingly laughed in his face.

Darien's face fell in sad confusion again.

"What are getting at?" He asked quietly almost regretting his words before he spoke them. Seeing the justified half smile crossing her lips. He had just opened a can of long festering emotions, she was about to unload on him and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Like how loyal you were to me...with Amelia!" She shouted back, hands balled into fists at her sides. Her face once pale now flooding with long held anger. She had been to submissive to speak her mind back then. But not now and not ever again.

Darien nodded, knowing she was going to throw that back at him. Accepting her anger towards him with humility. Knowing he deserved a bit of tongue lashing, that it was long over due. He had been a manipulative fool back then. He had been irresponsible with her feelings, and completely immature back then. The games he played only ended up hurting everybody involved and solved nothing.

"Seeing you kiss her, that hurt me deeply. Then you go and start dating both of us!" She raged. "I should have never just let you do that. I was a pathetic love sick fool to give you permission to do that!" She sniffed,

"Trust me, I go the message. Little miss passive aggressive!" He threw back.

"What!" She cried back, aghast he would just turn it around like that.

"What..." He tossed back to her yet again, his face showing only mocking shock. "Were you waiting all this time just to hurt me back! To show me how much it would hurt to see the woman I love kiss another man?" He stated bitterly, his own temper rising. Hating that she just kept resurrection how much he had hurt her, back then. As if he hadn't earned any forgiveness or even a shred of amends for his immaturity and pompous behaviour back then.

She was silent for a long time. Staring down at her feet, uncertain if she wanted to continue this painful confrontation. Then squaring her shoulder's she glowered up at him, they had stopped to argue under the bridge. The solid darkness masking their forms, all he could make out clearly was the moist blue of her eyes. Full of fury and hurt as she finally released all her pent up angst over what he had done so long ago.

"The whole time it was killing me inside, wondering what you were doing with her. That you might be saying the same sweet things to her, that you say to me. That you might actually fall in love with her and leave me. I was so afraid back then, so timid and had not confidence in myself at all. And you took advantage of all that..." Her wavering voice was cut off. Darien couldn't stand the pain he had caused, and grabbed her by the shoulder's. Doing the only thing he knew to remedy that long weeping wound. He pressed her up against the rough cement of the support pillar at the side of the bridge. Crushing her lips with his once more. Sealing her further words with the heat of his kiss.

The kiss was full of a fever, harsh and demanding. His hands clasping tight to the sides of her head, fingers locking tightly into her long blonde hair. Needing her to feel his passion, his unrestrained desire for only her.

When he finally pulled himself off of her, his face was wet as well.

"I will never...never...fall in love with another." His voice was low, a breathless rumble that stilled her heart.

She had never seen Darien break before, and never as completely he was right then. His emotions always restrained, solid like a rock. He maintained a stoic control on himself, never allowing true emotion to come forth. Earlier that night when she revealed what Daniel had done to her. He nearly lost his cool, she had seen a mirage of pain, blame, and loathing all cross his face. Quickly contained, then lost to the currents of their love making. Now though, now he was shattered, tears flowing down his face unrestrained.

"Darien..." She breathed, whipping away his tears with trembling hands.

Her face falling into more tears as well.

"I love you...Sere. You mean everything to me. I will never stray, I can promise you that!" He stated, with such certainty she caught her breath. Suddenly feeling even more battered by how deeply she had hurt him by kissing Endymion.

"I'm sorry..." she broke into heavy sobs. As he drew her close, holding tighter then ever.

"I lost everything when I was eight years old...you know that. I've told you the story about my parents, the years of foster care." He started, feeling her nod against his chest.

"What I never told you, was that I shut down. I locked everything I felt away and built walls to keep everyone out. I wasn't comfortable with any kind of intense emotion. I was fine with anger, bitterness and angst. I was not comfortable feeling attached to people...to caring or giving anyone a chance to get to know me. I didn't want to really get to know anyone either. I thought I was happy being alone, I didn't need anyone. Andrew was fun, he was a good friend but we never connected on any deeper level." He hugged her even tighter.

"Then I met you...you saved me Sere. In all the ways a person can be saved, you did it. You showed me that life still had meaning. To appreciate all the wonder and sweetness of every moment. I fell in love with you instantly. You know that." He laughed at his final admission, his heart lighter.

"I know..." She sighed, pulling out of his grasp. Taking a shaky breath, as she clasped his hand tight, leading him out of the darkness and back into the moonlight on the other side of the bridge.

"Endymion was from my first life. I don't love him...at least not in the same way that I love you." She gave him a sorry smile. Having a hard time explaining her feelings over the strange, and convoluted situation.

"In this life, you are my one true love. Endy ruined his chances with me nearly twenty years ago. It doesn't really matter anymore anyway." She choked. "He saved me back at the hotel, tossing me out of the penthouse just as it exploded. I doubt he survived, his armour isn't that strong."

"I'm sorry." Darien squeezed her hand, sympathizing and reassuring her.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan." She gave him a bitter smile over her shoulder.

Taking a long deep breath she continued on track once more. Beginning to work out her next words, as Darien interrupted her train of thought yet again.

"So, you killed yourself?" Darien voice was grim.

"Yes, Endy explained to me what happened. That he played games with me. Always testing my loyalty to him, in one way or another. Manipulating my emotions and torturing my heart. All to help Tomoe create turmoil inside of me. He would have done anything for Tomoe, he idolized the man. I don't know why. He just loved him, more then he loved me. " Her voice was hoarse, filled with a barely remember misery. "They forced an ascension, due to great trauma. It's called a wild ascension. When the subject loses all control of the Genesis state. I was so full of rage at his last betrayal that I snapped. I was sixteen, and very much in love with him. I had just given him my body the night before, when I went back to his room on the compound to get him for breakfast. I found him in bed with another girl from the city. Some nameless local who meant nothing to him. I ran to the courtyard, were they served our breakfast with the rest of the test subjects and staff. He followed me, intent on finishing the final blow. He told me that neither did I, that I was meaningless. That he had enjoyed the chase, the courting but he got his prize. Frankly once he had bedded me, I became boring, a notch on his belt so to speak. He had gotten what he wanted from me and now he was moving on to a better women. He publicly shamed me, belittled me in every way. That was enough to finally push me over. I fell into a fit of blinding rage, wanting to kill him and everyone else who had ever hurt me. My mother who had sold me to the project, the scientists who tortured me. Daiki for not loving me, for being so cruel and unforgiving in the end. " She took a deep breath, brow furrowed in troubled thoughts.

"Ido tried to calm me down, but my Genesis was consuming me. I blasted him back with my power, shattering his left leg. As I sent him flying to the far side of the courtyard. I was becoming a living nuclear bomb at this point, my power was surging out of control. I just wanted it all to end. " Serenity's true memories of her past life began to resurrect themselves, like the fleeting images of a faded dream. She could now lay claim to the faint images and murky feelings of her last moments. She had never wanted to delve to deeply into her past life, not truly wanting to remember. This pain hidden so deep inside of her was like drowning in ice. Enduring thousands of razor sharp cuts, slicing through her very soul.

But with Darien holding her hand so tightly, she felt far braver then ever before. He deserved to know everything and she would hold nothing back again. He was the healing balm that fixed every one of those deep wounds.

"My last thought before I destroyed the city and myself, was that I just wanted to be human again." She took a deep breath.

"Wow. " Darien breathed, amazed by the misery she had undergone in her first life.

They were silent for a long time, before Serenity found her voice.

"I truly don't know who I am anymore." She gave him a bitter sweet look.

"Serenity Durant is dead only a fragment of her lives in me." She stared up at him, her eyes holding an honesty that was startling.

The U.N created 'The Agency' to keep tabs on all the test subjects of the project. I killed thousands that day. A few survived, Tomoe and Daiki had evacuated by helicopter with Ido. Beryl had been pushed into a wild ascension because of me. She lived by absorbing the dieing to keep herself alive. She was only a young child at the time. She was the one to find my infant body and hand me over to the first people she met. It was the only honourable thing she has ever done." She cleared her throat, a lump forming as the weight of her guilt sought to crush her. She was a mass murderer, even if in some odd way it wasn't truly her, still felt it was in some way.

"Ido placed me under the care of Ikuko, a nurse that worked on the project back in Japan. He wanted to keep tabs on me while I grew up again. I thought she was my mother...but now I don't even know if she even loved me. Or if I was just a responsibility? You don't say no to Ido. He could have ruined her new husbands career. Kenji Tsukino, who I thought was my father was a reporter in Tokyo. I felt they both loved me, but I never seemed to live up to their expectations like my younger brother did. Perhaps that was because they honestly loved him. He was their flesh and blood. " She groaned, brushing away a few regretful tears.

"Sere..." He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her as they walked onward down the narrow cement walkway along the canal's sloping barrier walls.

"She named me Usagi, which I found out was my nick name back in Caen. I don't know why, I was french in my first life. I don't think I wore my hair any different then I do now. She gave me that hairstyle of Odango and tails, to symbolize my name." She finished, clutching onto his dress shirt at the walked pressed up against one another.

"I wonder if she thought I was cute, or just making fun of me." She pouted, now completely absorbed in self pity.

"I believe she thought you were cute, when I saw you for the first time you were the sweetest, more cutest creature I had ever seen." He grinned down at her, brushing her long hair back over her ears with his strong fingers. His sincerity making her smile brightly, warming his heart yet again.

They enjoyed the embrace for a few more minutes, just staring lovingly at each other. Before she finally moved out of his arms to continue her tail. Walking ahead of him, maintaining contact by holding his hand. Ensuring his subtle support as she bared more of her painful history.

"Then my father put his nose into Tomoe's business with the Yakuza.'The Agency got involved and I went into hiding in named me Serena and I lived as her for nearly three years." She finished.

"So you ended up back in Japan." He pushed on.

"Yes, Beryl had kidnapped by brother after the school was destroyed, so I followed." She started again, her voice stronger. "She had tortured him relentlessly, taking out her revenge against me on him. My fellow soldier, Michiru has the ability to wipe minds. Ido and Michi, gave Shingo a new life, as did for me. With a family out of Osaka who was loyal to his cause. I've lived and trained out of Ido's mansion just outside of Tokyo ever since. But I was always curious as to what happened to my brother. So I found him years later, against Ido's better judgement." She smiled grimly, before continuing.

"It was during the time that I was on a undercover mission against the Yakuza, I met Endymion then. Tomoe was up to no good again, trying to over power Ido on his own turf. He had flooded the streets with Genesis Serum. I worked with him to purge Tokyo and Osaka, of the serum. But nothing happened. Beyond him revealing my past life and betraying me yet again." She groaned. "I sent him to prison for his crimes. He created the Onii arena, by claiming the serum for himself and creating an army of super soldier's for his grandfather."

"After all that, I was sent to China. Beryl had defected from Ido's side to Tomoe's. Those two's relationship had been destroyed upon my suicide. They've been bitter rival's ever since, using their soldier's to kill each other. In a never ending war to wipe each other out. " She nibbled on her lower lip nervously. Before continuing on topic yet again.

"Beryl had been messing around with me for the last three years. " Serenity stared at her striding feet, giving them a pained frown. Beryl always ignored the Soldier's pact of not killing if one was under age, concerning her. She had been trying to kill her since she arrived in Japan at sixteen. This time the maniac had finally succeeded, it had been only a matter of time before one of her crazy plans worked out.

"Messing around as in?" Darien sought to clarify, knowing her better now. She was holding back again and he wouldn't have it.

"Trying to kill me." Serenity sighed.

"Because you nearly killed her in another life? Or because she just doesn't like you, much?" Darien was feeling a bit over whelmed. Making light of the grim impact of her words.

"She blames me for becoming a Genesis Soldier, I forced her ascension when she was to young to handle it." Serenity thinned her lips, understanding the woman's loathing towards her. Yet unable to feel truly guilty, what had happened in her first life wasn't real to her. She wasn't that woman, it felt unfair that Beryl hated her so much, wanted her dead.

"How young was she?" Darien squeezed her shoulder, seeing the pain upon her face.

"About eight or so." Serenity began. "Children who take on the Genesis State usually lose their minds. A young girl, Hotaru Tomoe was forced in her Genesis State at ten. She lost her mind, we have had her under quarantine for the last four years or so."

"That was the little girl who killed your father, at the courthouse." Darien nodded.

"How do you know that?" Serenity spun out of his grip stunned he knew that.

Darien suddenly looked very guilty. "Well, Amy found a new's feed back when we were kids. She was trying to figure out what happened to you back in Japan. She was trying to prepare us all to protect you."

"Really, and you never thought I might want to know my father was dead?" She was irritated now, bordering on anger. Her face twisting into a barely masked frustration. She had hated her father for a whole year, thinking he had been a coward and left her Shingo to fend for themselves. It wasn't till she reached Japan she found out the truth, but Ido hadn't been compassionate or understanding. He just explained the what had happened as if it was old news that didn't matter. Giving her no time to grieve, eager to have her trained and in combat since Tomoe was making moves to discredit him in the Senate.

"It wasn't the right time, you had a lot of other issues at the time. I was just trying to protect you. " Darien started.

"That was cold!" She shouted. "I might have dealt better with everything if you had told me...instead I lived a whole year despising him. Wondering what happened...worrying and fantasizing of seeing him again. Of yelling at him and telling him how much I loathed him."

She growled. "I never learn the truth till it was to late! He was trying to protect me, died trying and I could only hate him! I felt like the worst daughter ever! "

Darien felt horrible. She had lost everything in the course of a year, left all alone to deal with it all. It had strengthened her a great deal, but it had hardened her heart and left her soul jagged. She was still loving and kind, but the sweet care free nature she had one possessed was gone. Tempered by a harsh reality of fighting for ones life for years on end. Of a created past of lies and hidden agenda's that made trusting difficult. She had changed so much, but he still loved her. No longer innocent or meek, she was a warrior now.

"I'm sorry." Darien started.

"I still hate him." She crossed her arms, glowering down at the dark water, reflecting the moon in a silvery shimmer.

"I still hate my parents too." Darien nodded, settling down on the narrow cement pathway. Hanging his legs over the edge, allowing them to dangle down the paved decline of the storm barrier.

Serenity sat heavily beside him.

"They left me all alone, in a world that didn't care if I lived or died. I had no one to count on, no one that truly loved me." He smiled down at her. "Until a silly little blonde girl with the craziest hairstyle entered my life." He pulled her willingly into his shoulder. Holding her close as she giggled her anger at him melting away. This shared grief connecting them on a deeper level. He could understand her pain, share in it even.

"I learned to depend on me. For everything, I had no one guiding me but me. I supported myself, confided in myself and ultimately learned to live all alone. " Darien sighed, a bleak loneliness thick in his tone. "I learned to be strong and self confidant in myself. " He finished holding her tighter.

"But I wasn't happy or fulfilled with life until you were in it."

"But you had your goals?" She was confused, she thought he would be happy with all the success he had back in America.

"My goals meant nothing with out you to share my success with." He sighed heavily, a grief clear in his lingering release of breath.

"You would have left me too, after graduation." She stated nervously, playing with her fingers.

Darien was shocked that she thought that way. "Never...I had changed my goals after we got together. I wasn't going to leave the city. I might have kept fighting in local competitions, but I would haven't have joined the UFC. " He admitted. "All I wanted was a future with you."

She was taken a back yet again, her heart swelling, yet feeling guilty as hell. For disappearing and waisting all the happiness they could have had. She had wasted a whole year fighting with herself about going to see him.

"I should have found you sooner." She sighed regretfully.

"Yes, yes you should have." He poked her with a bitter humour. " But we have a new start now. I figure we met for a reason then and again right now. I think we both needed time to grow up, to understand how brutal being apart could be.. So we would appreciate each other more, and the second chance we have." He admitted, his eyes filled with an honest hope.

Serenity moaned softly, she couldn't bear to break his heart. "We have right now, Mamo-chan." She offered, reaching up to cup his face with both hands. Drawing him down lovingly into her passionate kiss.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_We are all misfits now in a world on fire. _

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh._

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us. _

Darien's heart lurched at the regret he heard in her voice, but his worries were soon fading as she enticed his lust. Her supple body climbing into lap, deepening the kiss, her slight weight pressing him backward. To recline against the cool rough cement of the canal's embankment. Her intentions were soon clear, that she wanted more from him then just a simple make out session under the moonlight.

As her nimble fingers began to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt. He was lost to her wiles, her small hands darting under the fabric, caressing his chest in smooth fluid motions. Drawing out the most languid moans from his throat. Lost to her eyes, that shone a brilliant ocean blue under the soft gaze of the moon. Her long hair falling like curtains of liquid silver around his face. As she smothered him in long, lust filled kisses. Her lips brushing his tauntingly, for mere seconds before taking his breath in a heated kiss. Her tongue was tangling and teasing him. As her finger's crept lower, slowly pulling down the zipper of his pants.  
"I want you..." She breathed in his ear, before suckling his earlobe loudly.

His mind was spinning, he was having a hard time processing this intense shift in her. They had been existing on a knifes edge for the last hour. On the run, with nerves stretched tight as guitar wires. Glancing over their shoulder's wondering if Bella was going to suddenly appear out of no where and recapture them. The vastly emotional ebb and flow of their conversation thus far, had left him mentally spent. Swinging like a pendulum, from melancholy, to anger and back towards a pensive thoughtfulness of a shared loss.

And now she was seducing him in the middle of nowhere. Wanting to distract him from questioning her further, or spurned by the moment. He couldn't figure out what, but as she pulled his stiff member free, adjusting herself above him. All thoughts were cast aside upon the currents of raw desire, as she reached beneath her hem of the tuxedo jacket, pulling her underwear aside enough to slip him deep inside of herself. Riding him with an abandon, as if she truly was astride a wild pony. He could only grip her hips, as she bounced upon him in nothing up but his tuxedo jacket. Crying his name to the heavens, as she took him in long steady strokes.

"...Mamo, please...oh god." She cried, her whole body trembling upon every thrust.

He accented her calls with low groans as she rode him hard and fast.

"Harder...oh...I need you..." She urged him, her voice breathless pants.

His whole body was shuttering with the fight to control his impulse to pound himself inside of her. He didn't want to destroy her rhythm or her sense of sexual power. She seemed to need to feel a bit of control right now. He was totally fine with her leading, using him like a toy to quench her desires. To obtain a temporary high and escape into a mindless oblivion of pure ecstasy.

Reclining back he watched her with heavy lidded eyes, as her graceful figure rose and fell upon him. Her breasts bouncing, her white silk bra peeking out more and more at every intense thrust. Silvery toned hair tossing wildly as she writhed in his flagging grip. Rocking her hips and riding him madly. The sex was hot and mindless, fuelled not by love but by a need to feel free...if for just a little while.

All the blood was draining from his mind, drowning in the euphoric haze of near climax. His body trembling beneath her, eager to finish but unable to claim said prize. He loved her to much and wanted to please her. He needed to hold on till she came. Biting his lower lip as he struggled to hold on, watching her face move into indescribable bliss as she finally found her temporary heaven. He cried out with her as they completed together yet again.

Slowly she bent down to face him, moving her head lazily from it's craned position against the night sky. Flushed and relaxed, with a blissful shy smile spreading upon her face. As Darien came down from his own high, he found himself admiring her sweet beauty once again. It was remarkable how the beams of moonlight from the bloated half moon, seemed to make her pale skin shimmer as if an inner magic was glittering upon her whole body. The tuxedo jacket, that was several sizes to large for her now hung loose down her slender shoulder's. Giving her such an innocent, erotic allure he felt himself coming alive again between her legs.

The wide cuffs overwhelming her tiny hands now clutching his own broad shoulder's. They were both out of breath, grinning like fools and laughing at how completely taken they had been in the moment. Having sex out in the open like this, with the expressway humming only a few miles over head on the far side of the cement canal was so risky. Which had perhaps added to the excitement of it.

Slowly her head fell in exhaustion towards the crook of his neck, pressing her forehead against the hot skin of his shoulder as she continued to giggle quietly.

"I can't believe I just did that..." She breathed. Her lips quietly brushing against his skin, sending shivers down his whole body.

"But boy did I need it..." She finished, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through her. Dulling the ache of intense emotions and the fatigue now dragging her down from the poison.

"I don't mind at all, happy to donate my body to the cause." He responded with a low rueful chuckle.

Which caused her to laugh rather brightly all over again. He was feeling highly satisfied and guilty as hell. She was just using him, it had been purely sex with no feeling attached. A wild escapade of need only. She felt just as guilty, not lifting her head to meet his face. She couldn't just avoid this topic, or delay it any longer.

"You don't want me here." Darien voiced her recent feelings clearly.

"No, I don't." She responded quietly.

"You can't get rid of me, though." He continued.

"I know. " She moaned.

"So you decided to keep me in the dark, to make me feel useless, to try make me so fed up I would leave?" He asked matter factly, his tone holding no anger or sadness just acceptance.

She leaned back, the somber light of the starlit night playing off the moisture upon her cheeks. The thin trails gleaming like liquid glass. The pain he saw was breaking his heart and stealing his breath. She looked utterly and completely broken.

"I'm a weapon!" She shouted to the heavens, her thin delicate finger's gripping into the thin fabric of his dress shirt so tightly he felt her scratch his skin. Cursing her fate with all that she was worth. Ido had destroyed her and rebuilt her in the image he wanted. Through training, torture and uncompromising missions that had made her a killer. Either by circumstance as it was with Fish-eye or by association. Concerning his two most prized hunting dogs, Haruka and Michiru.

"I never wanted that life for you!" She shook him by the shoulder's fiercely. "I knew you were alive a year ago. I never found you because I wanted you to be free of this. I choose to life without you, to give you a chance at a normal life." She growled, staring down at him with such pain he could barely find his voice.

"Now you have taken a life in cold blood..." She whispered brokenly.

"Sere..." He moaned, wrapping her up in his arms. "Heaven or Hell, I just want to be with you." He whispered as she curled against his chest shivering and sobbing in breathless gasps.

"It was him or us...I don't feel guilty about what I did...I don't feel anything really?" He was being honest. He had no opinion about killing that man, it had been part of his plan all along. To use him as a shield to escape. A calculated risk...a known casualty he had accepted in his heart and mind before he went into action. Sarge had spent years conditioning him and the other guys along military lines. He understood such consequences on a logical, strategic level. He wondered if the more emotional issues with killing would happen later after all this was settled and he could think about things more.

She fell silent, biting her lip hard and drawing blood. Before slowly drawing back up to sit on his lap, facing him with a matured, wise air.

"The guilt and loathing will come." She stated. Knowing it was only big talk from him. If he ever allowed himself to think purely about what he had done. About that man's life, what he might have left behind upon his death. A family? Perhaps a wife or child who now had to deal with the fact that he was never coming home.

"I am so sorry for dragging you into all this." She finished, her face now frozen and emotionless again. She rose off of him and proceeded away, leaving him to scramble after her yet again.

A suffocating silence reigned for a long time. He was left to stare morosely at her swaying backside in his coat tails, her incredible long blonde hair swishing like a lifeless flag. She held herself tightly, struggling with her heart ache.

"So...China?" He probed, he needed her to accept that he was never leaving her again. That he would rather die at her side, then live a long safe life without her.

"An archeologist team uncovered a secret room within the tomb of Emperor Jingdi, in Hanjangling. A part of the province of Xian. Hidden deep within the joint tomb of his Empress, Wang. It is the most important discovery in the last twenty-five years. In a series of rooms holding terracotta warriors, all in full dress and in battle formation. Yet amid the thousands of male warriors was a single contingent of women. All dressed in similar battle armour, more highly detailed then the rest. With one standing out in front grasping a simple clear crystal bead in her hand." Serenity took a deep breath, casting him a concerned look. As he had remained silent not interrupting her so called history lesson.

"A seed of the Gods, I get it." Darien threw back, glancing anxiously about as old brick warehouses began to ascend towards the sky just beyond the embankment of the canal. They were moving out of the commercial area's and into a more run down industrial section of Tokyo. Lots of places to hide out in, to many for his liking.

"Which goes back to the Sanskrit scroll's teachings. The crystal is some kind of power source that is linked our Genetics. Some believe it is extraterrestrial, some believe it's magical, some even think it's the crystallized heart of the first Buddha. Beryl went after it, for herself or for Tomoe a year ago after it was found. I was sent to make sure she didn't get it. I nearly killed her in our last battle, buried her under tones of earth and mortar in Wang's tomb. The crystal went into hiding with the Shang monks. I never saw it again until tonight. " She finished her story, reaching back to clasp his hand. He was mere inches behind her now, as they reached a set of simply build cement stairs that led upward towards the avenue above.

The dull glow of street lamps cast a halo at the very top of the stair case, the faint illumination greeted him like a beckon. Announcing that this part of the long journey was over. They were lost in the middle of no where, but they were also closer then ever.

He gave her a questioning glance, as they finally hit street level again.

"I set of sister's defected from Tomoe. They want to keep the crystal out of Beryl's hands as well." She answered leaving much unsaid again. There was no way for him to help or save her now, so why worry him with the details.

"So what did you have for breakfast this morning?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nothing, " She answered, tossing him a beaming smile over her shoulder.

"That's not to healthy...Sweetness." He chastised in good humour.

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher._

_Oh, woah, oh, oh, woah, oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us._

"Lemme...go!" Jed struggled in Hollywood's vice like grasp. His mask long discarded on the dance floor. The taller, broad chested man had grappled him against his chest. His powerful arms like metal bars, pinning him against him. As he wedged them out of view behind a plain white pillar in the dark ballroom next door. When the mayhem of shooting started. The elder fighter had moved on instinct alone, dashing across the dance floor after Jed, from his hiding place behind the screen. Grabbing the shorter more panic stricken comrade under an arm, and darting out a side door. That led them down a narrow caterer's corridor around to the neighbouring Ballroom. He had tossed his own mask in the hall, fed up with wearing the device that encumbered his periphery vison.

Hollywood slapped a large hand over his mouth, sealing away his protests. Listening to the low voices of the military surveying the dead next door. Their voices were not calm or controlled in the least, a major argument was going on between the ranks. Which did not bode well...

"We got to find better cover..." He growled, all of Sarges training coming alive in his mind. The old man had extensive military training to which he had bestowed upon his students. Hollywood knew how to evade enemy soldier's. He had studied the tactics and protocols used by the American Military. Being quick of mind, and naturally stealthy he had full confidence he could keep Jed and himself safe. As long as the idiot stopped talking!

Hollywood swung Jed around and into the pillar, hard, cracking his hot head against the marble. Bending down threateningly, right in his face.

"You say one more word and I will rip your tongue out. I am not getting killed because your a dumb ass!" He snarled in his face.

Jed paled and nodded. Then meekly followed Hollywood back across the dark ballroom towards the back door. Slipping back into the faintly lit narrow hall, heading further on towards the last doorway.

They had to keep one step ahead of the soldier's. If they were caught they could be taken in for questioning or merely disposed of. Hollywood didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was not getting involved if he could help it.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..." Mina's voice burst out of the bathroom stall, in growling pants as she practically poured herself into her tight jeans. The rips in the knees widening more as her toes caught briefly in the holes. Hopping and cursing as she dressed at a break neck speeds.

"Military's back!" Kane's voice boomed into the girls dressing room. He and Zach had been standing guard while the girls dressed. Hiding out of view down the side hall to the washrooms. They peeked into the foyer from time to time keeping tabs. But mostly staying out of view, hearing the officer's fighting amongst themselves in the ballroom.

Zach maintained his position before the plain white door, while Kane crept back to the opening of the short hall. Leaning around the archway, paying the dead barmaid now sprawled on her stomach over her counter a grim look.

Her curly red hair now fanning over her face, hiding the deadly slash to her throat that had been her undoing. Kane guessed that a soldier had slashed her throat before his death squad had entered the

ballroom to finish off the possessed people within. He had know idea what happened or why the american military was involved. But he wasn't leaving his brunette goddess behind in this mess. He would see her safely taken out of this dangerous situation before leaving her side. It was a tired macho sentiment, he knew it. She had strange super power's to call down lightening itself. As scary as that prospect was, his feelings to cherish and protect her were far superior.

Raye dashed past the series of stalls, tapping Mina's curtly. "Hurry it up!" She cried, already dressed back in her wine red dress, black pantyhose and heels.

"Not helping!" Mina shot back, grunting into her sexy white over the shoulder shirt.

"Amy, you think we should take Sere's clothes?" Lita offered, rounding around the stalls in her black leather vest and pants. Finding the shorter girl sitting upon the single plush red bench in the luxurious bathroom. Dressed once more in her navy dress pants and white form fitted sleeveless shirt. Digging into a small cardboard box. She had stashed everyone clothes and belonging into the stolen box that once held their lingerie. Now the only items left inside were a pair of jeans and a loose pink shirt and a pair of really beat up retro style pink headphones.

"No, just the headphones and I-pod. Those mean the most to her." Amy blinked back tears, her mind still flooding with forgotten memories of the golden blonde woman.

All of them were feeling more then a bit upset and unsettled by the sudden onslaught of new memories.

"All right lets get the hell out of here!" Mina exclaimed darting out of her stall and rushing the bathroom door.

Amy slipped the headphones around her neck and tucked the i-pod into a pants pocket, dashing of after the girls. When a heavy vibration echoed from the box. She had totally over looked Serenity's cell phone.

They had all reclaimed theirs, but she had just not thought of Serenity's. Rushing back to the box she snatched up the silver phone. Seeing a very nasty text glaring up at her.

-Where the hell are you, Koneko!

Amy pocketed the phone, then launched herself from the couch. It was going to be a perilous journey getting out of here undetected by the soldier's. She had no time to deal with Serenity's angry friend just then.

She crept up behind a long line of friends hiding out in the hall. Kane was in the lead scanning the empty foyer for an avenue of escape. Zach was hunched over top of him, squinting into the dark recesses of the ballroom as if his keen eye sight could make out the soldiers movements inside.

Mina had crawled ahead of the men, cowering under Kane's hunched body, aiding in the search for an exit. Lita hovered around Zach's back while Raye merely stood behind her. Back pressed up against the wall, struggling to keep her breathing even. As Amy caught up to them her pocket buzzed loudly, jarring Raye who yelped in surprise then gave her a furious glare.

Lita hushed absently, while the rest ignored her. Amy growled and pulled out the new phone.

-Don't ignore me!

The text read.

Amy groaned and pocketed it again.

"Ok, we have got to get to the stairs. " Kane ducked back into the alcove, as a soldier came into view at the mouth of the ballroom.

"Stairs...right. Got it!" Mina leaped to her feet, preparing to make a mad dash for the winding staircase hidden behind the silver tube of the elevator shaft.

Kane growled and lunged out with a meaty hand, snagging her by the back of the collar and dragging her back into cover.

"When the coast is clear!" He amended, twisting her behind himself and Zach.

Mina was more then a bit disgruntled by his man handling. Glowering down at his back, her palm igniting with inner light.

Raye calmed her with a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Urging her to keep cool, Mina could be a hot head sometimes. Especially if some man was trying to handle her like a little girl.

"Does he think I'm a moron?" She snarled back at Raye in low tones. "Of course I checked to see if any of the soldier's were watching."

Raye sighed, then grabbed her hand as Kane and Zach darted out of hiding. They all moved as a solid unit towards the bar, crouching low and pressing their backs against the blonde highly polished wood.

They had just lined up to dash for the stairs when voices echoed from elevator shaft that was directly in

front of them.

"Shit!" Lita cursed, flipping around and peeking her head above the counter. Pushing the sight of the dead bartender aside to deal with later. Looking over the woman corpse towards the ballroom, finding the doorway clear. Then noticing the open doors to the neighbouring ballroom a few meters down the foyer. Now also echoing with voices.

"There's a Shinto Shrine, set up in a small room at the very corner of the third floor." Amy offered softly. Lita pointed vaguely past the second ballroom to the far left, her eyes beseeching Amy hiding behind the bar for a less vague answer.

Amy merely nodded back, confirming her directions.

Lita acknowledged with a frantic hand gesture then broke cover, her leather boots thundering away as she ran down the length of the foyer. The group running at her heels, just as a set of soldier's walked out of the first ballroom hearing the footfalls.

"Hey!" A solider bellowed. His partner lifting his rifle to aim.

"We got company!" Mina screamed, spinning around to face the two men. Her left hand glowing to life as a whip of light coiled out, snapping as if alive in her hand.

Raye stopped and backed her up, pulling her bic lighter out of her bra. Flicking the fire to life in one smooth motion, swiping the blaze off the device with the fingers of her free hand.

Passing the men now training their weapons a deadly smile, as the fire roared to new heights upon her fingertips.

"Genesis!" The first soldier screamed, suddenly very frightened.

"I've been called worse." Raye admitted, tucking her lighter away before swiping her other hand over the living torch. Creating twin balls of flame, that flickered over her flawless, pale skin creating an unearthly beauty that made the soldier's swallow in dread.

"Wanna play catch...boys?" Raye mocked, while Mina began to laugh mockingly, noticing how the men's knees began to buckle. Raye was scaring the shit out of them. But it was only a matter of moments before more guests entered the party. With the ding of the elevator across the way signalling the arrival of more unwelcome adversaries.

Lita lead the charge down the foyer with Kane and Zach in the back. Amy was a few feet behind when Raye and Mina stopped to deal with the new threat.

The remaining four of them just passed the second open double doors of the neighbouring ballroom when Serenity's cell phone buzzed again.

Amy was regretting not turning the blasted thing off now.

"Hey!" Another soldier exploded from the doorway, alerted by the phone's incredibly loud buzz. The lights flickered then died, casting the foyer into total darkness.

Lightening streamed out beside her, crackling and strobbing like a possessed spirit. Amy leaped backward in fright, barely containing her scream.

As Lita rounded back, her arms becoming living canons of arcing electricity.

"Get out of here!" She commanded, thrusting her chin over her shoulder.

Amy moaned then obeyed, turning to run just as the lumbering silhouette of Kane came into view. His face set in a firm scowl, fists poised for battle. The wild, deadly light of Lita's powers casting his powerful form in a ghostly relief. Creating a terrifying effect that made him look like some avenging ghost.

Amy swallowed hard and continued to run, finding Zach waiting for her at the edge of the foyer.

"Lets go!" he called, his hand outstretched to receive her.

"We can't leave them?" Amy complained, casting a worried look over she shoulder as Zach guided her away.

"They'll catch up. I'm sure. " Zach replied positively, a thin smile that offered little comfort on his face.

He ushered her ahead of himself, turning down into a small alcove from the main foyer. Finding a simple double oak set of doors with a fake stone Torrii adorning the doorway.

Zach was practically pulling Amy after himself at this point, as the girl was franticly looking around for something.

"Water..." She moaned, as he pushed the heavy doors open.

The room set beyond the doors was a somber, humble sanctuary. The tambata floor accented with bamboo rugs for prayer. Lit faintly by simple lamps set against the side walls, illuminating just enough of the room to see the main shrine at the front. A long platform sat beneath a simple half moon shaped ornament. It looked very much like a tear drop with a hole in the rounded end. Or perhaps one half of the yin symbol. Known as the Magatama, a shinto talisman of good fortune. Beneath it the table held a modest offering box.

Zach noticed an iron bell hanging in tiny alcove, off in the corner of the room, with a frayed hemp rope hanging from the wooden beams. Set beside the bell was a quaint stone basin filled with water, with a metal ladle resting against the side. It was a simple and highly spiritual little room that filled him with peace. He didn't know how to pray to these Kami, but he sent a silent prayer that his brother had found a safe place to hide and hadn't gotten himself killed. When Kane had told him on the balcony, about the massacre out in the dance floor, his had felt his heart crack at the thought of losing Jed. When they had been forced to leave the balcony, having to travel through the gloom of the ballroom littered with the dead. His heart had sunk with dread, suddenly intense doubts of ever seeing his brother again began to eat him whole. The guy drove him nuts and annoyed the hell out of him. With his arrogance and constant need for self promotion, but he couldn't see a future with out him in it. Jed had always been the only family he could count on, the one constant in his life.

His prayers were rudely interrupted, as the back door hiding off to the side of the offering table burst open. With Hollywood and Jed tumbling into the room in a state of restrained panic. Zach's heart soared at the sight of his brother. Ready to run and embrace the flustered blonde. When Amy made a bee line for the stone basin with a triumphant cry. Twisting Zac in place, as he watched her summon the whole basin of water into her hands then race away. The giant globe of raging water held between her hands, her eyes shimmering with a fluid power embedded deep in her genetic code.

"What the hell was that! A Water Bender!" Jed exclaimed in sudden fear, having to stay quiet for long had built up quite a pressure inside him. Once having an excuse to vent, it was like a cork exploding from a bottle.

Zach, rolled his eyes. Now wondering if he could live with out Jed...he was an idiot after all. He paid his brother no mind simply raced after Amy. Expecting both Hollywood and Jed to follow.

"Do you smell smoke?" Raye stated absently. Getting an incredulous look from Mina, since she was standing like a insane pyro, with two balls of fire in either hand.

Mina said nothing, spinning towards the two new soldier's racing from the elevator towards them.

"We are going to have the whole platoon playing target practice with us at this rate." She growled, cracking her whip threateningly towards the newcomers in all black uniforms.

"Get out of here, I can handle this." Lita shouted at Kane. Her rage clear in her blazing green eyes and fierce expression.

"I am sure you could, I have no doubts about that." He smiled pedantically, "But I have no intention of letting you fight alone. Sweet cheeks." He added with an even cockier grin, it that was possible.

Lita growled.

"Don't like Sweet cheeks...more of a Honey Muffin then?" He chuckled, feeling her rage shifting from the soldier's to him.

"Ah, I got it! Baby Doll!" He cried out as if he just had an epiphany.

"You are a real Ass." She shot back, not realizing he was stalling her rage giving her time to reign it in with some humour. She had looked ready to kill, now she just looked plain annoyed towards him. To him her intense power's seemed to have only one frequency...sudden, very furious, very painful death. He did not want her to unleash it upon any human, innocent or not he understood the consequences all to well about taking a life.

A sharp click of the soldier's releasing their safeties brought them back to the seriousness at hand. Then a cannon of water slammed between them, knocking the two soldier's back down the foyer. They tumbled away like so much flotsam in a maelstrom. Amy rushed past them, gathering back up as much of her water as she could from the floor and soggy unconscious bodies of the two men. Leaving them prone and dry behind her charge.

"Wow..." Jed gasped in awe as he arrived with Hollywood and Zach in Amy's wake. Lita and Kane turned in mild interest.

Jed leaped back in terror as he noticed the lightening writhing up Lita's arms.

"Holy Hell!" He shouted in fear, recoiling from her as if she was about to explode.

Lita huffed, while Kane paid him a threatening look. Jed swallowed and held his tongue before dashing off after the group now heading back up to the main foyer. Uncaring at this point about the soldier's or stealth just wanting to get to the stairs and out of this insane situation.

The simple white stucco roof began to scream and writhe as if coming alive as some strange ocean.

"What..." Mina breathed, the two new soldier's had stopped in their tracks to gaze up in horror as well.

"I knew I smelled fire!" Raye shouted smugly, her dark eyes tracking the roof's movement with rising room was heating up to a suffocating level, she could feel her skin start to blister.

"BACKDRAFT!" Raye screamed, as the roof exploded above them in a descending inferno. The two soldier's in front of her were blasted back, destroying the bar into splinters as they connected.

Raye raised her hands above her head, calling down the fire upon herself. Seeking to save her girl and any other innocence that lay on the floors below. The unending flames above them roared like a tempest in response, moving as a living current of flame towards her. Surging to consume her, swirling and flaring with the powers of hell itself. Forming a pillar of living fire all around her. Raye screamed in pain, as the fire battled against her will. Like a starving beast it wanted to devour her, unwilling to be tamed by a mere human.

"Raye!" Mina screamed in terror as she was brutally tossed away towards the elevator's. Sent flying by the sudden combustion of the roof. Hitting the two soldier's full force, sending them all sprawling to the floor. Struggling off their unconscious bodies. Mina could no longer see her beloved, only the all consuming inferno.


	34. A life in ruins pt1

Hey, guys. Glad you came back yet again for another thrilling chapter of this crazy tangent of mine.

I've been busy working on the first chapter of the last arc to Moonlight Rhapsody. So all of you waiting patiently for that one. I should have it out in a couple weeks if not sooner. Then you guys can battle it out. Between Symphony of Ages and Simple Sweetness. Which ever fic gets the most review's gets the faster updates.

Well here's the reviewers from last week.

M: I am glad you like this so much! Thanks for the review I love getting them.

Smfan4ever72:I will be going into more detail this chapter and next concerning her relationship with Endymion. I will not give up on this story. I shall keep posting it, just depends on how many reviews I get. Symphony of Ages is really nagging at me to get started on it.

Nancy67: No, I was describing how Soldier's heal more quickly. Then in a metaphorical respect to them healing each other's wounded souls. Darien has no healing abilities, Endymion does.

LoveInTheBattleField: Here you go!

Author's note:Lyrics. Armin van Buuren feat:Trevor Gutherie 'This is what it feels like'

Also contains very graphic descriptions of gore.

For an idea about the Institute in Caen, just look up any images of ruined Cathedral's in the city.

* * *

Simple Sweetness

_Nobody here knocking at my door._

_The sound of silence I can't take anymore._

_Nobody ringing my telephone now. _

_Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound. _

His entire existence consisted of a blood red light. Glowing all around him, heating his skin and burning it away. As if trapped inside the heart of a star itself, the unending agony was beyond his comprehension. So he was soon numb to it, as if all his nerves had been seared away and he could feel nothing. There was no up, no down or anything but the all consuming illumination. Struggling to move even a finger took an insurmountable amount of energy and will power. Yet he pushed on, crawling through the unbearable heat one inch at a time. Resolved not to allow 'The Agency' to take his life. He was a fighter, a conquerer no one could determine his fate but himself. Yet the crushing weight of the light and blinding heat was eating him alive.

Endymion screamed, his strained voice breaking the dull roar of the light. Sounding hoarse and desperate, as cracked and brittle as his whole body now felt.

Barely making out of the burning condo, resigned to a painful crawl upon his stomach. Finding a blackened ash of a body laying in the doorway of his suite, blocking his escape. He merely pushed through the corpse. Which dispersed in a flurry of ashes, seeking to suffocate him briefly as he coughed and retched through the cloud.

He would not die here... his hatred for Bella enough to keep him alive. She had destroyed all that he was, all his years of struggle and power plays to achieve his wealth and rank in the Yakuza. It was all up in flames along with his good name. Daiki, Shinoda was dead...all that remained was his true self...Endymion. He had nothing now but his desire for revenge.

He fought his way down the hall in an agonizing crawl, fighting the inferno towards the elevator. He had been placed in a weakened position when his grandfather granted 'The Agency' custody of him. He had been sold to that particular devil, like a sacrificial lamb. His grandfather had been playing an angle he had not foreseen. When he had petitioned the Kumicho to find a loop hole, to get him out of prison. He had been grateful, yet cautious when he had been released under 'The Agency's' guard. It seemed he wasn't cautious enough, the viper had snapped before he could put counter measures in place to protect himself.

Bella had used that advantage to try and black mail him, due to his ties to Ido. It had backfired and she had then no use for him. Promising himself that she would pay, he would see her life snuffed out before he allowed his own death to claim him. Rolling into the open metal doors, that were screaming and blackening from the intense heat. He screamed in fury, forcing his broken body through the doorway. The sheer effort of will it took to command himself to stand had him screaming in pure agony yet again. He needed to be free of this living hell, needed to find a safe place to heal. He was stunned when his hand came into view, the gold armour dripping like so much melted wax from his arms and hands. The skin blistered and burned down to the slick blood soaked muscle. Oozing with dried brown coloured blood, coating the gold in a red tint. His body was sub coming to the flames slowly, as if cooking him alive from within. His healing powers just barely able to keep up to the flames seeking to turn him into ash.

Arm shivering in intense trauma, fingers twitching yearningly for the sparking panel for the floors. He pressed the button for the lobby before his trembling legs gave out. Crashing to the floor, blackened and flame seared. The small compartment filling with smoke as his muscles were still burning from the inside. A living corpse bent only on vengeance. His mind finally falling into the peace of darkness, unable to stay conscious any longer. He could feel his body shutting down all the unnecessary functions in order to save his life. His Genesis State going into overdrive. He knew if he survived the next few hours to awake again, he would be changed forever. He would be fighting to retain his humanity, as his powers fought to save his body. It would be a matter of time before the war now raging inside would have a victor. Until then Endymion remained trapped in a mental limbo of his own creation, a forced hibernation while his body healed.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it to the shore without your light. _

_No, I don't even know if I'm alive._

_Oh, oh,oh, without you now._

_This is what it feels like._

Rayes screams of torment had fallen silent, leaving Mina's terrorfied voice to shatter the roar of the engulfing inferno.

"Raye!" Mina screamed, staring in horror at the living torch her girl had become. Her heart shattering at the sight of her being consumed alive by her own powers. Screaming her name in deathly fear, over the crackling roar of the flames continued descending from the ceiling. Eyes wide and filled with tears, her voice breaking into sobs of terror. Watching as the living hell flowed like a raging river of flame towards the pillar of living inferno that Raye had become. The foyer was filling with poisonous smoke, the fire unable to devour this floor, trapped by Raye's powers. It could only billow out toxic fumes, in it's fury at being contained. Feeling helpless and utterly useless Mina slowly rose uncertainly to her feet.

As Amy and Lita exploded into the main foyer. The four men bringing up the rear, all with matching faces of pure horror.

The foyer looked to be melting, the sweltering heat creating a wavering mirage before their eyes.

"Oh...my god..." Lita breathed, her face draining of all blood. From her brief talk with Serenity on the subway, she understood that Raye's Genesis state was out of control.

Amy stood beside her, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. Calculating her risks of killing Raye if she used her powers to smother the flames. Glancing down at the modest ball of water she still held in her hands, bleakly assessing that it wasn't enough.

"Why isn't the sprinkler system on?" Jed shouted in panic, the flickering red light of Raye's flames casting his face in a hells glow.

"It is, the heats just to great." Amy answered, noticing the blonde man look upward past the grey haze to the pathetic layer of mist falling from above.

"We have got to get out of here!" Jed's voice was shrill, his body twitching as if ready to bolt in any direction.

The foyer looked like scorched earth, blackened and smoking, making it hard to breath and even harder to move forward. A primal fear of flame, riveting all their feet to the melting wood flooring. Amazed yet terrorfied at the pillar of fire that lay dead center in the large room.

Mina was screaming her girl's name, taking one tentative step then another towards the pillar of flames. Unwilling to just accept that she might be gone, merely ashes floating within the twisting inferno.

Mina approached the column of swirling hell, her light blue eyes set and determined. Breath slow and shallow, totally focused on the blinding glow of the fire. Searching the blaze for any sign, a shadow anything to hint that Raye's body lay untouched within.

Raye was lost in a world of roaring flames, wild and untrustworthy. Surging around her like a massive wall that would burn her to ash if she touched it. Her eyes were stinging from the blinding glow, having to narrow them to protect her sight. The heat was stifling like being in an oven. Her eye's felt dry and itchy, lashes brittle from the heat. The only sound besides the howling of the flames was her intense heart beat. She always saw herself as a strong, passionate woman who could conquer anything. Trapped in this hell of her own creation, her fearlessness was finally given pause.

"Mina...What have I done?" She whispered, closing her eyes against the hellish light. Finding that it penetrated past her eyelids making them glow a bright pink. She could find no way to free herself. Her natural affiliation to flame the only power keeping its destruction of her body at bay. It had burned away all her clothes, leaving her naked before it's might.

"I don't want to die..." She moaned, to terrorfied to move her arms from their crossed position over her bare breasts. Her thoughtless act of calling the whole inferno descending upon them onto herself now in doubt. She had wanted to protect her friends and any innocence still below the flames. Now she wished only to escape, the fire was becoming to powerful and would soon stop listening to her.

Already it was licking seductively at her skin, testing to see how long she might last at keeping it from consuming her. Her endurance was waining, already she felt light headed and dizzy. Exhausting herself in an attempt to stay alive just a few more minutes. She could feel her knees buckling, the flames beginning to burn her delicate skin as the last of her energy was depleted.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, the world turning white as the flames lunged for her.

Then she was bathed in ice, her hot skin shocked by the force of the freezing water exploding threw the flames. She could hear her voice screaming in searing pain, somewhat detached from the sound. Her mind lost in a haze of exhaustion. Then the comforting arms holding her close, the cries of her beloved hovering over her.

"Oh...God...you scared me!" Mina scolded, cradling Rayes naked body against hers. As she held her tight upon the soaked, singed carpeted floor of the foyer. Raye couldn't reciprocate the embrace, merely laying limp in her arms moaning gratefully to be free.

Amy stood nearby, her arms slowly falling to her side. The fireman behind her stood in stunned disbelief, the heavy duty water hose still poised in his hands. Amy had dashed up to him just as he cleared the stairs and cranked the pressure level forward to release the water from the hose. Surprising him as she suddenly appeared out of the smoke and haze. Using her Genesis power's she thrust her palms towards his torrent of water and cast it with ten times the force at the living pillar of flames. That was surging wildly on the far end of the room.

The whole surreal situation he was confronted by left him mouthing silently, his mind unable to understand. How flames could compress around a human being, or how another could command water as if my magic.

"Arigato" Amy bowed, respectfully. Dashing away from him, as her companions rushed to the elevator.

"Ja...ne..." he responded weakly still unable process what had just happened.

Kane had wrapped Raye up in his deep brown leather duster, carrying the sleeping beauty in his strong arms. With Mina hovering at his elbow, as they slipped into the sluggishly opening elevator doors.

Amy was the last to duck into the elevator, the door grinding in complaint behind her. Pressed tightly into the crowded compartment with the rest of them.

The sharp smell of smoke mixed with a sour tinge of sweat, and burnt flesh made her gag slightly. Amy meekly pressed a finger against her nose to block the rancid smell. Glancing around the mass of arms and well dressed torso's of the guys. Finding a curled up mass of crisp blackened corpse, curled up against the back corner.

It had only been a second since they had all crowded into the tiny confines of the compartment. Amy tried to be subtle, not wanting to alarm anyone over the dead body in the corner. Sliding through the throng as swiftly as she could. Making it only a couple steps before Jed screamed liked a frightened girl. Finally noticing the ghoulish corpse laying behind him.

"Gah!., Gah!, gah,gah..." he stuttered in terrorfied distress, shoving through the crowd towards the far end of the elevator. His face pale as rice paper, unable to find his breath.

"My hero..." Mina threw him a disgusted look. Before turned back to Amy, now making it to the corner. Crouching low over the body, her eyes searching for any sign of life.

The body was a blackened, charred mess. Gold metal liquified over the singed meat of the naked muscles. Still wet and oozing blood, making it look as if the man had been pulled inside out. The man's face burned near bone, a death's head staring from grey blind eyes. Patches of black hair still clinging to the skull. A putrid mess of flesh and bone, yet the massively seared chest still rose and fell slightly.

"He's still alive..." Amy refused to touch him, swallowing back her bile. Staring at the ungodly trauma done to his man was hard to absorb without breaking into tears. She was in school back in the states to become a doctor, but had yet to endure anything this graphic. So far her experiences had only gone as far as pictures in text books. The fact that this man was still hanging on to life after being burned alive was incredible.

"Thats...just...wow..." Lita commented, hovering over Mina who was crouched beside Amy. The men had kept a discrete distance as they checked out the body.

Mina had her palm pressed against her mouth, eyes watering at the smell but more over overcome by the gore.

"He's still alive." Amy stated, her voice calm and modulated. Pushing her emotions away, a tactic she knew well. Able to focus on a purely logical and reasonable level with no emotional connections to the situation.

"Don't touch him, if the Fire department is here so is the Trauma unit." She slowly stood, releasing a sigh of regret. The man may not last many more minutes but there was nothing they could do.

"We will let the professionals handle this. We need to find Sere and Darien. " She nodded to Mina and Lita needed them to confirm she was making the right decision.

"Yes. " Mina nodded back. While Lita just stared sternly down at her, silently accepting that they could do nothing for the dieing man.

Hollywood and Jed stared dumb founded at the girls. While Kane and Zach merely grimaced, having already figured out the girls with strange powers had an odd connection with their buddy. Having watched in astonishment as the girls had done a swan dive off the balcony to save a falling blonde. Then forced to run away as Darien and the mysterious blonde were then escorted away at gun point.

_Nothing to hold but the memories and frames._

_Oh they remind me of the battle I face._

_Without your love, without you I drown._

_Somebody save me I'm going down._

Endymion's body was destroyed, needing to hide away from the agony of living. He had fallen deep into his mind, his last sanctuary while healing. Yet his dreams held no solace, only regret and loathing over the poor decisions of his youth.

A world of white flooded over him, drawing his consciousness back through the veil of time to a much younger time in his life. The howls of the helicopter's rotors and intense winds buffeted him. Standing on the glistening black tarmac of the Caen international airport. He stood waiting with his worn military green duffel bag slung over a shoulder. His simple black t-shirt snapping against his sides, jeans hanging low over his hips. The sky had been so blue out on the flat plain of runways. A shimmering jewel that extended endlessly in all directions. The airports hanger's and terminal so far off they were only shadows on the horizon. The sun was glaring down at him, forcing his hazel eyes to squint to make out the coming glare of a limo driving up.

The scene changed, like a pebble thrown into a pond. The vision of the airport rippling away only to reform into the shadowed interior of the limo. Two older gentlemen sat before him on a black leather bench. The younger of the two a soft, gentle faced man with silver white hair and cool blue eyes. Dressed nicely in a pair of pants and a navy polo with a white lab coat draped over top. His outward appearance a very appealing guise. That hid the cold, unfeeling and ultimately detached persona of a pure scientist.

The geneticist Tomoe, Soichi

The elder man was in a dark grey suit and tie, with a mat of wild salt and pepper hair that hung down around his shoulder's. A grim, fierce, almost aristocratic face of a wolf. Broader in the shoulder's and chest, as if in his youth he might been in the army. His body still toned and well muscled from years of military service. A gruff, hardened man who could be as charming a cobra and as deadly as well. Yet he concealed a huge heart, and determination for a better future.

The senator Takahashi, Ido.

Daiki instantly knew which man was which. His grandfather informing him what his duties would be, and how his time as a test subject would bring honour and power to his family. Daiki loved his grandfather would do anything to please him. So donating his body and time to a lab for a few years wasn't to much to ask.

"Shinoda-san, Daiki is it?" Tomoe nodded to him, pulling out a folder that had been stashed beside him on the leather bench.

"Endymion-san, please." He boldly stated. Hating his birth name, having long since chosen something that suited him better. Forcing all he met to call him by it.

"Endymion?" Senator Takahashi raised his scruffy eyebrows in mild sarcasm. At Daiki's arrogance at re-naming himself after such an heroic mythical figure.

"Alright." Tomoe chuckled, taking the young man's measure. Finding the sixteen year old a strapping young man, with a broad chest and strongly muscled arms and legs. With very striking korean features that made him both handsome and exotic. His jet black hair hung long and unruly down around his shoulder's. Like a lion's mane, he was both proud and powerful. A strong commanding air about him.

His fringe tumbling around his face, shadowing his light hazel eyes. He was the idealistic dark prince, with a regal air in his pose and stern resolve in his fierce eyes.

"Your family physician has sent a positive match for Genesis Genes. The shots you received as a child has flagged the existence of higher genetics. So you are now a perfect test subject for this project. " Tomoe smiled in a very excited and eager way, that made Endymion shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We will let you settle in today, get acquainted with the living compound and the daily routines." Ido stated, pulling Endymion's eyes away from the scrutinizing gaze of Tomoe.

"Tomorrow we can start the preliminary testing." Tomoe urged, wanting to get started quickly.

"My grandfather has been compensated for my absence concerning the family business?" Endy inquired.

"Yes, very well. " Ido nodded. Having traded his grandson for lucrative positions in legitimate businesses back in Osaka. Now his family had a way to place their own men into positions of power in the commercial scene of Japan. That would one day bring them even more prosperity in the future.

Endy turned to the window watching the french country side of rolling green fields fly past. The city of Caen lay miles off from the airport. Only the faint hint of towers, and smoke stacks shadowed the far horizon gave any sign of it's existence. He wondered if he would be able to do some sight seeing while here, or if he would be confined to the residence? This port city was supposedly very beautiful, with many scared sights and heritage buildings that dated back into the eighteen hundreds. He was interested in seeing the war ruins and street markets as well.

The world shifted again, moving into another memory. He had been headed through the main outer courtyard of the living compound. A stone atrium that bordered the yard, with roman columns and vast archways ending abruptly at a modern building on the far north side. The bright sun couldn't penetrate the cool shade the covered, open hall provided. The smell of ancient mold and dust thick around him. As he strode lazily between the columns, lightly brushing his fingertips along their smooth stone surface. As other kids milled past him, intent of getting to other more interesting places on campus.

The lab and dormitory was set up in an old abandoned Gothic Cathedral deep in the heart of this old world city. The ancient stone and mortar basilica with it's grande brooding facade, with glowering gargoyles high above among the battlements. With flanking angels standing guard before the Churches great oak front doors. Their stone faces stern yet full of unearthly grace, swords of purity in hand. The vile serpent stomped dead beneath their feet. With long elegant stained glass windows, looming bell towers and gleaming spires. Which faced an unassuming modern streets of Caen.

Giving the populace of the city an undisputed guise of innocence, that nothing strange was happening in their midst. The staff and test subjects made the old church their living area. While a large courtyard was rebuild out of the back, that led to a modern building of steel and glass. That held the lab and computer equipment. The grande Abbey's overpowering walls and elaborate holy structure easily hiding the smaller, less grande building erected behind.

Endymion squinted against the glare of the summer sun just beyond his sanctuary of shade. Taking in the yard beyond that was filled with milling kids of all ages, along with a few nurses in white smocks. A large green space divided into sections was sprawled along the right side of him. A play park for the children who lived here was set up on the far side. The iron structure's painted in bright rainbow colors, their laughter ringing in the air. Picnic tables were set up with bright checker board prints, giving the yard more of a park like appeal. Several huge oak trees sat around the yard, offering shade for any who needed it. He spotted a few kids colouring and reading beneath the waving branches.

It was the next afternoon and the summer sun was just as bright as the day before. The winds that blew threw the courtyard were thick with the scent of wild flowers. He had prepared himself for the sun better, wearing a pair of black and white basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with his favourite expensive sunglasses perched on his nose.

Absently staring out over the park like courtyard from the central path, taking in every small aspect of it's design, when a crumpled up piece of paper bounced off his face.

He caught the wad of paper before it could hit the ground and unfurled it with out thought. Staring down at a math test with a glaring thirty percent inked in the top corner. Endymion glanced up from the test paper, finding a particularly cute little golden blonde girl pouting straight ahead, with her back to him. She had the oddest hairstyle of twin odango's and tails. Dressed in a simple white sun dress, that accented her shapely frame and perky breasts.

"You trying to put my eyes out?" He called to her, adjusting his glasses irritably. Finding she was completely ignoring him, walking ahead scuffing her black strap shoes along the dirt path.

"You listening, little Ms. Dango-head? That hurt you know!" He called louder, not liking being ignored. Embellishing his pain in a vain attempt to gain her attention.

Finding this young girl rather rude, it irritated him that she would just throw her test away with out any respect for the cleanliness of their play yard.

She turned in irritation of her own over his snide comment. Her wide ocean blue eyes blazing with indignation. " I- I'll have you know these are not Dumplings!" She shouted back, her japanese very thick with a french accent. Waving her hands smartly over her buns. "They are called buns!" She finished her accent thick in her airy, sweet voice.

Endymion smirked, glancing down at the paper again. His heart hammering in his chest, she was about his age and the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. With an angelic beauty that held the eye, every feature small and demure. Never had any girl affected him like this.

"Thirty-percent..." He muttered in disapproval.

She grunted back, indignant that he would criticize her. Her cheeks flaring with embarrassment over her failure.

"MIND YOU OWN BUSINESS!" She screamed ripping the test out of his hands. Then in a huff turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Study harder Odango-Atama!" he shouted back, laughing at her fury.

Making her turn back to face him.

"Pretentious jerk!" She called back, flipping him off by raising two fingers. Before strutting away in defiance. Her long tails snapping behind her, disappearing into the compound on the other side. Through a set of glass doors into the modern lab building. He realized she was headed in the same direction as he was, towards the lab that lay on the north side of the institute.

With a resigned sigh he understood that he would have to attend some kind of class room while here. His heart skipping at the thought that he would get another chance to talk to her again. Glancing at his plain silver wrist watch he found he had at least forty-five minutes to kill before he had to report to the lab.

Quickly bored with doing laps around the outer yard, Endymion headed towards the lab. Entering into the hallowed plain corridor of off white. The air conditioning slammed into him like being driven under frozen water. His head instantly hurt, hot skin aching from the sudden cold. Light headed and slightly dizzy, he held a palm to his temple to keep his balance.

Then her screams echoed to him from down the hall, strangled and shrill as if she was being killed agonizingly slow.

With his heart exploding in his chest he lunged into a sprint down the hall. Cornering to sharply as the hall abruptly ended, slamming his shoulder into the unforgiving brick. Not breaking stride he ran full speed down the adjacent hall towards a double set of black doors. A glowing red sign above in french stated that the lab was in use.

He rushed the doors finding them locked, his gut twisting as her cries continued to stab at his heart.

He began to ram his shoulder into the heavy metal door, creating an echoing banging within the lab.

He was stubborn and relentless, pounding the door with his fists shouting curses and epitaphs of vengeance against those hurting the innocent girl within.

Her screams were suddenly silenced, leaving him heaving at the locked door glaring uncertainly at it. As if it might be some kind of monster that lay in wait to attack him. Then as if nothing strange or cruel had happened behind those doors. A sweet natured nurse merely pushed the door open, she had long wavy black hair clipped up behind her ears, with soft blue eyes that held such gentleness. The golden blonde girl was walking under her guiding arm, her legs unsteady, body trembling from an unseen trauma.

"You did very well, Usagi-chan." She smiled down at her with approval. Holding an arm securely around the shorter girls smaller waist.

"Arigato...Ikuko-san..." She groaned, staring with dull exhausted eyes down at her feet.

"Usagi...are you alright?" he bent low to meet her eyes, pushing in front of the nurse to stop them just ignoring him.

"You..." The young girl snarled. "You do not get to call me Usagi. That is an endearment only Ikuko-san gets to use. To you my name is Serenity!" She lifted her head with such fierce eyes, it made him take a step back. There was a silver glow swirling in the depths, that spoke of a power hidden just below her conscious mind.

"Hai...Serenity." he merely nodded, so startled by her eyes he was left slightly disturbed. They left him in the hall, staring after them uncertainly. Then reluctantly he turned back to face the unassuming metal doors of the lab.

He was about to push through the doors to find out what tortures lay inside, when Tomoe burst threw next. Forcing him to walk back down the hall, with a guiding hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry to much about her, my boy." He smiled tolerantly. "She has a very low pain tolerance...kinda a cry baby if you ask me."

Endymion was left nodding in agreement, still to stunned to offer much resistance to his cruel statement. Tomoe took him back to his office and began debriefing him on the procedures and tests he wished to run upon him. Endymion didn't know what hell he had been shipped into by his grandfather, till it was to late.

Serenity ignored his very existence for the next few weeks. Their were only a hand full of kids their age, but she never seemed to interact with any of them. Choosing to eat alone under the trees, absorbed in a book. He had tried several times to keep her company, but she would merely stand up and take her things. Preferring her lonely world to his company.

It bruised his ego and left his heart yearning for only a word from her. She seemed cold and unfeeling, somewhat detached from life and people her own age. Except around the younger children. She dotted and fawned over them, like a big sister always ready to help when needed. Walking the dormitory at night, he often found her in the old english furnished common's room. Sitting before the long windows, in an over stuffed arm chair. Telling stories to the kids surrounding her on the rugs along the stone floor, about princes, dragon and sleeping princesses. A fountain of romantic like fairytales, that kept the kids captivated till the end. Then she would help the nurses usher the kids to bed, giving each a kiss and snuggle before finally retreating to her own room for sleep.

She was amazing to him, a sweet, loving creature who filled his jaded heart with hope. He had been undergoing the gruelling tests as well now. The mental and physical tortures he had to endure in the lab felt like dieing every day. She was further along in the procedures, her testing far more painful then his own. Yet she remained so light hearted and idealistic outside of the lab. As if she was able to forgive Tomoe and his nurses everyday for the torture they inflicted upon her.

He was not so kind or forgiving. He hated Tomoe and Ido, did not see the reasons why they had to suffer for this goal of Ascension. He had no interest in bettering the future of humanity with his gifts. Or pleasing Tomoe or Ido with how resilient he could be with seeing the testing through to the end. The only reason he stayed was to honour his promise to his grandfather. But perhaps, she was now a larger reason he hadn't sought to escape yet too. A goal to strive for, he was stubborn and hated feeling that he might be missing out on something. She was an unconquered land to him. He craved her, wanted to get to know her. Willing to be friends at first but in time he knew he would reach for more.

A month in found him wandering around the courtyard at dusk, fall had set in bitter and cold. The evening's growing frigid, the trees bronzing in the cooling air. Listening absently to his tape player, his large grey headphones hugging his ears. Wearing jeans and a black v-neck sweater, the last ray's of the sun burning upon the crest of the stone walls of the outer yard. When a crumpled up piece of paper once more connected with his face.

"Hey!" He shouted in irritation, angry that the ball of garbage had disturbed his relaxing thoughts. Pulling his head phone down around his neck, gruffly.

"I am not your trash can, Odango-Atama!" He growled at the paper in his hand.

Finding her kneeling over a stone bench, a small note book open. Her golden hair as always in her typical buns and tails. Glowing in the dieing light of day as if made of golden strands of silk. Dressed in a thin sun dress of soft pink, with long translucent sleeves. A heavy cotton grey pea coat, buckled up around her waist. Her legs bare and full of gooseflesh from the frozen dirt beneath her. Wearing nothing at all on her bare feet, her skin looked pink and slightly frozen.

"Ah..." She shot her head up startled by his furious voice. "Ohh...gomen. Your that guy from before." She nodded mildly, returning to her writing. Chewing on her gnawed pen tip completely ignoring him once again.

"I have been here for a month and you haven't even bothered to find out my name?" He sighed, pretending to be hurt as he sat down heavily on the bench.

She merely shrugged uncaring, which then did hurt his feelings.

"What are you writing?" he asked, reaching for the note book.

Her cheeks instantly bloomed a fresh pink, as she scrambled to close her book and jump to her feet.

"Nothing at all." She held her book close to her chest, protectively " Byeee..." She responded nervously, turning on her heel and darting away down the dirt path. Disappearing in the fading light as she crossed the courtyard back towards the old beige stone Cathedral that held the dorms.

Curious he picked up the forgotten crumpled piece of paper from the bench and unrolled it. Thinking he was going to find some flowery poetry or even a sad little drawing. Finding a humble letter, was surprising he had to admit.

The lettering was poorly scrawled across the page in french, with many lines of scribbled out words. A messy confession of love and confusion towards an absent mother. Asking when she could come home, wondering what she had done wrong to be imprisoned here. How she was sorry for what ever it was. Sorry that she could not even remember what the slight had been. Hoping that one day if she could find forgiveness that she might come looking for her and take her away. That she missed her everyday, worried about her health and ultimately just needed her love.

The letter was kinda sad, sorta pathetic, but mostly just filled with a heart felt pain as to why she was here. Endymion's shook his head, licking his bottom lip in bitter sympathy. He had been raised by a large family for most of his life. Sent away by his grandfather, against his own mother's wishes. Even though his grandfather saw him only as an opportunity to exploit. He at least knew he was wanted and loved by one of his parents.

Then he smacked himself in the forehead with his palm he had forgotten to tell her his name.

Another week past with him just staring at her discretely. Keeping his distance as it was certain she really wanted nothing to do with him. His first impression had been so incredibly arrogant she avoided him like a plague. Leaving him to stare at her subtly, during those quiet moments during the day. Sitting at his desk amid the hushed whispers of the other kids in the project. Admiring how the sunlight cascading threw the tall windows of their shared classroom. That seemed to glow like a halo around her head. Leaning in the archway to the outer yard, watching how she huddled in her cotton jacket out in the fall wind. To stubborn to give up sitting and reading under her oak tree in the open courtyard. She seemed so strong, yet so fragile at the same time. A complete contrast to every girl he had ever met.

Dressed in jeans and a wool rust red sweater, with a white dress shirt untucked over his hips. The shirt tails peeking out beneath the edge of the sweater. He crossed the yard, his black sneaker's crunching on the dried dead grass. Determined that this time he would make a better impression. Silently, cautiously he sat himself down beside her. Crossing his legs and leaning back against the tree, feeling rough bark scratching against his back. As he gazed up bleakly at the grey sky above, as sure sign summer was on it's way out. She never noticed him, never even twitched, so totally absorbed in her book.

He waited a few minutes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest working through what he was going to say. How he was going to break the ice, it seemed like lately she was like a frightened deer around him. More ready to bolt then talk to him.

Minutes past as she kept reading, he glanced sideways at her. Finding her cheeks flushed, eyes riveted to the pages refusing to look up at him. He smiled knowingly, adjusting himself to be more comfortable against the tree. She was ignoring him on purpose, trying to hide away in her book.

So began to stretch out, making soft groaning sounds to alert her that she had company. Enjoying how her cheeks flared even brighter.

Still with no response he huffed and sat back up, snatching her book out of her numbed fingers.

"Seriously, Odango. You plan on ignoring me forever?" He commented with a smirk.

"That was the plan." She leaned over his lap to retrieve her book, as he now held it high out of her reach.

"What are you reading anyway?" He fussed, flipping the soft cover over to read the title.

"The Art of War by Sun Tzu?" He stated in bewilderment. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well..." She started indignantly, lunging over his lap yelping when she over reached and was forced to sprawl out over his lap.

Endy began laughing as she scrambled off his lap, giving him a dirty look. He handed her the book back, waiting for her explanation.

"I want to learn how to wage war, cause that's what I am. The genetics Tomoe is trying to activate will make me some kind of super soldier." She shrugged. "I want to be an honourable warrior, to help the human race towards a better future. To be a guardian of Justice."

"Guardian of Justice...huh." Endy crossed his arms, casting her a disbelieving look.

She was blushing even more, nervously picking at the corner's of the books pages.

"I've been studying all kinds of books on being a soldier, about the great wars and anything battle related really. I just want to understand what I am going to become after all this." She blew air up into her long bangs, making them flutter up, away from her clear blue eyes.

He turned to stare up at the sky, wondering himself what he was going to become when his own power's were activated.

"Well, I don't know if those old musty books will teach you about what kind of fighter your going to become in the future. I think it's your heart that will guide you when the power comes. Your own judgement good or bad will shape what kind of soldier you'll become. Truthfully we never know what the future holds for us. So how can we really prepare?" Endy could feel her eyes boring into him. He crossed his arm behind his head, lost in his own troubles. Wondering if he was honourable enough or even worthy of having such great powers as what Tomoe promised.

Serenity sighed and leaned back against the tree joining him in his silent contemplations for a while.

They talked about simple things at first, finding very little in common. Her views were the white to his black. Idealistic and passionate while he was more jaded and rational towards his approach to life. They debated, argued and laughed at one another. Walking together back to the indoor cafeteria for supper. That was set up on the far side of the lab building.

Finally finding a grounding for a real friendship. They sat together speaking of more mundane things over supper, facing each other over the long table. Their plastic yellow trays touching, lightly picking at the fried contents thrown upon the white plates. Leaning towards each other as if a magnetic was now drawing them closer. Sitting before the large windows that over looked a barren lot of yellow dieing grass. The dim light of dusk falling outside, while the cafeteria was warm and overly bright with the halogen lights humming high above. The very plain room filled with long tables was soon over flowing with kids and staff. The high ceiling filled with metal beams echoing their soft words into the cacophony of sound.

Endymion loved her smile, enjoyed her quiet laughter and the sparkle in her eyes when he pleased her with a witty remark. This was the most alive he had felt in years. Just being near her had washed away many layer's of bitterness. That had once laid thick over his heart, at being seen as an outsider, as a hoodlum and not good for anything but petty crime and bad luck. The only people who had ever accepted him had been a part of the Yamaguchi-gumi. But to him they didn't count, he wanted to be accepted by someone he categorized as a civilian. Some one who would see him as him and not as the grandson of a powerful mob boss.

Never running out of things to talk about, they soon found the cafeteria empty and night had fallen outside. At the end of the evening he walked her back up to the dormitory back in the Cathedral. Standing somewhat awkward before his door, gripping the knob to his bedroom. Smiling down at her wondering if he should do something, say anything more. While she stood staring at her finger's biting her lower lip just as uncertain. Finally she had the courage to take a step back, then gave him a curt wave breaking the closeness.

"Can I walk you to class tomorrow?" he offered with hopeful eyes.

"Sure...I'd like that. " Serenity nodded, taking another committed step backward before turning and walking gingerly down dimly lit corridor.

She was half way down the hall, the gentle light of the moon penetrating through the large arched window built into the hall. That divided the boys side of the upper transept to that of the girls side. When he called out in a panic.

"Endymion!" He shouted.

"I know..." She turned, hands braced demurely behind her, giggling mischievously. Giving him a beaming smile that warmed his whole body. The moonlight glittering upon her pale satin like skin, giving it an angelic sheen.

He found himself giggling like a love sick fool as he entered his darkened room. The startlingly gorgeous image she made in the moonlight his companion into sleep that night and many nights to follow.

Several months later during Christmas break, Ido had put on a feast and grande festive ball. His gift to all his treasured children who had been giving him their best, all year, towards achieving a better future for mankind. Ido had converted the Cathedral's nave into a ball room. The old dark polished benches pushed against the walls. The large arched windows with their stained glass design's glowing merrily from the street lamps outside. The high dome ceiling decorated with white lights, twinkling like stars down upon the bone white marble floor. A huge pine tree in all it's glory of decorations and glowing lights, stood tall in the centre of the great room. A small orchestra was commissioned to play up upon the priest's stage at the back axis of the church. Filling the cathedral with the familiar songs of the season.

Everyone was dressed in their finest, dancing and enjoying the party. While he had been hold up in his room, ready to met Serenity several hours prior. Yet he was stuck slumping upon his simple iron bunk, worrying the gold pocket watch she had given him for Christmas. Staring forlorn down at the phases of the moon upon it's surface, his mind on her as it usually was. Serenity had given his present to him a few days back, thinking he would be leaving for Korea to spend Christmas with his family. She had no plans, stating she would be just fine holed up in her room with a few good books over the break. She had kept a brave smile on her face as she stated her lonely plans. A part of him wanted to stay with her, as she was starting to mean more to him then his own family. Thankfully that hard decision was made for him. Now he was stuck talking to his mother on the phone. She was crying and raging that Tomoe had denied him his request to come home for Christmas. He had been soothing her for hours, growing more and more frustrated as he knew Serenity was waiting for him. The longer he was absent the more angry she might be with him.

It was closing in on midnight by the time he had just hung up his mother, fed up with her waisting his night. He had dressed in his finest black tuxedo jacket and pants. A crisp white dress shirt with a bright red tie for a festive touch.

The party was winding down by the time he dashed through the heavy oak doors. Most of the younger kids long since guided away by the nurses to bed. The few older students were milling around the huge christmas tree, speaking softly. As the band on stage was cleaning up and packing their instruments away.

"Dammit!" Endymion hissed, his heart aching he had wanted to spend this night with Serenity. He really hated his mother's melodrama right now. Most times he was able to just ignore her, but being christmas he had felt charitable and had endured her far longer then he should.

Which had royally screwed up his plans and most likely broke his best friends heart. They had been spending every waking moment together since early fall. Never tiring of one another, always finding ways to be near each other. They would eat together, walk to and from class. Study in his room or her's. Each day filled blissfully in each other's company.

He would wait for her in the hall every time she went into the lab, there to comfort and help her back to her room to rest. Ikuko had backed off a bit, seeing how much he cared for her. Approving of the budding relationship. Ikuko was the closest person to Serenity, a sorta mother figure so he was proud that she approved of him.

Endymion barely glanced at the magically decorated church, his hazel eyes dark with brooding emotions. Searching in a panic the empty benches and milling crowds for her. Moving slowly from on end of the church to the other. Acid burning in his stomach, with dread clenching his chest and his throat growing dry. She had really been looking forward to tonight and he had ruined it. Blaming his mother, his own responsible nature to have waisted the night with her drama. All because he felt guilty about not being able to spend the holiday's at home.

Serenity had no one, but him. He should have hung up on his mother long ago...he felt so horrible.

Slowly crossing behind the stage that had once held the alter. He moved into the rounded back of the cathedral that held the over hanging choir balcony above. The ambulatory was filled with one huge round stained glass window that would cast beams of coloured sunlight down upon the alter. The window was dark now, showing only a hint of the starlight above. Three small rooms were built on either side of the back of the church and one in the middle just below the circular window and balcony.

Curtained off by long red velvet drapes, the tiny apse's held only one stone bench with matching velvet cushion's on top. He had spent many hours hiding out in one of those cosy rooms, reading books with Serenity when the snow had began to fall. They were one of her favourite places to retreat too.

He checked them in order, finding the first two empty leaving only the last one on the far side. Taking a deep breath, worried he was going to hear the soft sound of crying as he neared the curtain. He just couldn't handle any more drama tonight even if he deserved it.

Hearing nothing at all, now nervous she had gone up to her room furious with him. He lightly pulled the curtain aside, moving into the tiny rounded room tentatively. His breath hitched as he found her laying curled up on the cushions. Dressed in a beautiful red velvet and satin gown. With a princess bodice that hugged her curves. Pushing up her modest breasts making them look larger and more appealing. The gown was sleeveless, yet she wore a white floral crocheted shawl over her slender shoulder's. Knowing the cold got to her easily, she had added the little touch for warmth. The pointed toes of her black leather boots peeking out beneath the heavy hem of her gown as she was curled up tight against the frozen wall of stone.

The old stone church's only means of heat was from wood fireplaces set here and there through out the structure. Which left many places still cool and damp not able to fully absorb any heat. The Apse at the back of the cathedral was one of those illusive places that remained cold. Her golden hair was curled and pulled up into a cascade that fell like a waterfall around her shoulder's. He could see the dusting of makeup glittering over her angelic face.

Marvelling for a moment at how elegant and graceful she looked. His heart fluttering as he admired her rare beauty now in repose upon the bench. The three narrow slits of windows in the back wall, that provided light into the alcove were casting soft moonlight upon her. Making her flawless pale skin glow, accenting how her beauty seemed to out class every other woman he had ever known.

As he neared the bench, he noticed wet trails of tears down her cheeks. His stomach sank like a lead weight with guilt.

He knew she had given up on him. Had missed the last half of the party, hiding out in here when he never showed. He had broken a very important promise to her. He felt about six inches tall, as he sat humbly at her feet upon the cushions.

Brushing a hand through his thick dark hair, he cast her a pain glance. She had shifted in her sleep, her shoulders falling back against the stone work of the benches back wall. Her face now facing upward towards the tin domed roof.

Endy was lost to her sweet face, staring in awe once again. Her full lips were parted, calling to him to kiss her. He had never kissed a girl before, never had the need or drive to even try.

Something strange and exhilarating overcame him and like a man drunk, he lost his fear and leaned forward over her curled form. Needing to feel her lips upon his, more urgently then he needed to breath. Inches away from her face, the shadow of his body overwhelming her's. He swallowed hard, setting his courage and understanding the consequences of what he was about to do. Everything might change after this if she was even conscious enough to feel his kiss. They could become more then friends or awkwardness might reign between them. She would not doubt be mad that he had missed the party and when she did wake up he would be in for an ear full.

Then like plunging into the ocean he closed his eyes and ducked his head the last few inches. Pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Then suddenly he felt her lips caress firmly against his, reciprocating his kiss with her own. Alarmed his eyes flew open, finding her smiling slightly, as her arms snaked behind his head to hold him near.

"I thought you weren't going to show?" She whispered. "I am so glad you came."

"I'm so sorry, Serenity." He pressed his forehead ruefully against her's. He should have known she would just forgive him. She was the kindest, most loving person he had ever met. "I got caught up with...other stuff." He kept to himself that it was his family who had stalled his coming. Knowing it was a painful subject for her during the holidays.

"But you finally came...that's all that matter's. Endy." She giggled, her voice still hoarse from crying.

The fragile sound only made him feel even worse.

"Ok...stand up." He pulled her hands away from his neck and rose off of her.

She turned her head in confusion as he urged her to stand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a nervous laugh.

"We are going to have our dance. Princess." He smiled, inclining her gown with a charming grin.

Her smile widened, brightening the small room.

He placed her arms around his neck once more, holding her close. His own arms crossed behind the arch of her back, rocking her back and forth to music only they could hear. Slowly her head fell against his chest, basking in the comforting warmth he provided. Endymion sighed, pressing his cheek into the soft cloud of curling blonde hair at the top of her head. Taking in her gentle floral scent, letting it lull his mind. Wanting to forget his worries over how upset his mother was, wanting to just enjoy this simple sweet moment with her. This was the to be the beginning of the happiest time in his young life.

Endymion's tired mind finally fell into darkness, the energy needed to heal casting him beyond dreams and into a self inflicted coma.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it to shore with out your light._

_No, I don't even know if I'm alive._

_Oh, oh,oh without you now._

_This is what it feels like. _

Amy stood just down the block from the Hyatt Hotel. Watching the emergency crews bustling in and out of the front doors. Guiding guests and staff to waiting Ambulances, all in different states of distress.

The valet parking area with its grand stone awning and columns, was a light with strobbing colours from police cars and ambulances. Fire trucks lined the avenue behind, shooting water as high up as they could, while Helicopter's were hovering high over the gutted and smouldering remains of the roof.

They as escaped through the main foyer's at least fifteen minutes prior completely unnoticed in the chaos within. Mina and Kane had headed off to the parking lot to get her Corvette and lay the unconscious Raye in the back seat. Lita, Jed and Hollywood had headed with them to retrieve Jed's rental vehicle. Amy had wished to stay and monitor the search and rescue operation, wanting to make sure the nearly dead man they saw in the elevator got found. Perhaps get a better look at any of the guards hopefully being escorted out in police custody.

Zach stood behind her, monitoring her stress level with growing concern. As she was barely breathing or even blinking. Eyes narrowed, her mind filled with racing thoughts. All chasing each other around like a dog after it's tail. Her past life was now a clear, crisp reel within her mind's eye. She understood why she as researching Japan's politics and social elite back in High School. Could recall with perfect accuracy every moment she spent growing from a girl into a young woman with blonde once known as Usagi...Serena Tsukino. Who was now a woman known as Serenity Moon. They all had unearthly powers, making them more then human. How was Sere connected to all that? Yet it wasn't her memories of Serena that plagued her but the woman who had taken her and Darien. Her face was not her face, yet Amy could not recall why. It was as if she was only a doll, wearing a fake skin.

Then it was the mystery of the guards who had mowed down the party guests and this powerful man known as Endymion? How were they all linked. A gurney was just rolling out of the main glass doors, when Serenity's accursed cell phone began to call out in a electronica beat.

"Oh...Hell!" She shouted in exasperation, completely forgetting about Serenity's angry friend.

Pulling the small device from a pocket of her navy pants, she quickly glanced at the screen finding several more missed texted. The digital clock in the corner of the window read half past midnight.

Taking a deep breath she answered the phone, knowing she needed to soothe this woman's fears or she would be plagued by her all night. She had enough to worry about right now, so she would solve this issue now.

"Moshi, Moshi." Amy sighed barely giving voice to the acknowledgment. Passing Zach's confused look a brief smile before turning her back fully on the man. Trying to make out the body now rolling up into the nearest ambulance. Hooked to wires and tubes for life support. She wagered it was the badly burnt body they found in the elevator.

Still the police had not returned with any of the guards in custody, she wondered what had happened to them? The injustice of them just getting away with mass murder burning inside her like acid.

"Serenity! For Kami's sake why are you not answering my texts. Your half an hour late, Koneko! We can't be playing this game with Beryl out there hunting you down!" The woman on the other end was in hysterics, cursing and rambling on about how disappointed and worried she had been.

Amy knew as soon as she opened her mouth the stranger on the other end was going to go completely ballistic!

"This is not Serenity..." She stated, quickly pulling the phone away from her ear in preparation of the coming scream. It never came, so she lightly pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Who the hell are you." The woman's voice was deep and deathly calm. Amy could hear the heavy beats of a dance club in the background.

"You can call me, Mercury." She answered quickly, remembering how Serenity had used Mina's old street alias and going along with it. She figured the rest of the girls should come up with nicknames until they knew whom to trust.

"Mercury is it." The woman laughed with out any kind of humour. "Well, how did you get Moon's phone?" She replied, using Serenity's stage name. Feeling things were going along these secretive lines and wanting to play along.

"I'm a friend." Amy chewed on her inner cheek, with out a face to look at she couldn't read the woman's expressions and gauge how she was going to react. It left her feeling very nervous and uncertain as to what information she should give.

"So am I." The woman's voice was husky, barely holding onto her rage. "Where is she?"

Amy sighed, "That I don't know. Lets meet somewhere and talk. Perhaps we can figure how to track her down."

There was a long silence, finally the woman spoke. "Where are you?"

"At the Hyatt Hotel in Ropongii." Amy responded quickly knowing her patience was nearing the end.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" The woman shouted back, killing the call.

Amy tapped the screen cancelling her end and tucking the phone away again. Slumping against the beige brick of the hotel's facade. Things were going to get more intense and more strange very quickly. She would have to inform the girls when they got back. That they were about to get more company.

_And I don't even know how I survive._

_I won't make it down the road with one headlight. _

_No, I don't even know how I'm alive. _

_Oh, oh,oh, without you now._

_This is what it feels like. _

It had taken over twenty minutes of mindless walking through the streets of warehouses and factories to make it back into civilization. Quickly losing themselves along the long avenues of apartment complexes and small shops. The greater more commercial area of Ropongii still lay in the far distance as a skyline of tower's and flickering lights.

Darien was highly agitated, sweating profusely his whole body was aching with a bone deep hunger. Never had he felt so drained and so ravenous at the same time. Serenity kept giving him sad, sympathetic eyes that was only pissing him off more.

"What's wrong with me." He growled, striding a few steps ahead of her.

"You need to eat." She glanced up and around the barren, dimly lit street for any sign of a convenience store or restaurant anything to alleviate the angry pain she knew he was going through.

Five minutes of agonizing walking later, salvation was seen in the glowing sun yellow icon of two arches. Hovering over the far end of the busy avenue they were approaching.

"This way!" She grabbed his arm with a huge grin, yanking him down the adjacent avenue at a full sprint.

Serenity sat in stunned disbelief, nibbling lightly on a chicken nugget. While she watched her beloved devour his fourth double cheeseburger with blissful abandon.

"I don't normally...eat...like this." he muttered out between huge mouthfuls of food and air. Polishing off his last burger with a basketball flourish of tossing his crumpled wrapper towards the black plastic garbage bin set beside the outer side door of the restaurant.

They were seated at a round cement table with matching round cement benches, out on the front patio. Of the only place open in the middle of night on the fringe of Ropongii. An American Classic burger palace, with the golden arches glowing high above them, in bright contrast to the dark of the night.

Serenity laughed softly in understanding, not noticing the small crowd of teenager's pressed up against the wide front windows behind her. Whispering and gawking at her, all in varying states of either approval or appalled shock. As she was still only dressed in nothing but a black tuxedo jacket. Darien licked his upper lip and gave them a cocky wink, wanting to acknowledge they had been found out. Hoping that they would disappear and find something else to stare at.

Most blushed and moved away from the windows, while a few boys remained riveted to the windows staring with out shame. While one bold if stupid young man with a very dopey face snapped a picture of her with his phone.

Darien narrowed his eyes in anger, wondering if he could make that boy eat his phone. He was already laying bets that his motorbike stunts earlier tonight, were already on Youtube. He didn't need their faces plastered up again on some social networking sight.

"Excuse me." He jumped to his feet, leaving Serenity in mild confusion out on the patio.

The boy was scrambling out of the yellow plastic booth, as Darien exploded back into the sharp lights of the restaurant. A round pig faced, soft framed, young man in baggy jeans and an overly large white t-shirt. With smiling fruit ironed on the front, a Internet classic that only spoke more loudly how this kid was probably some online troll. The kid had just gathered his feet under him to sprint for the side exit, when Darien's foot struck out and tripped him up. The boy shouted in fright as he landed face first onto the sticky orange lino.

"I am getting really sick of you voyeur's." He sighed, kicking the boy over with a toe of his dress shoe.

Swiftly crouching down and ripping the phone out of his limp grasp.

The kid lay half dazed, blinking nervously up at him. As Darien slammed the phone onto the hard floor and crunched it into junk under his heel.

"It is highly impolite to take someones picture when not given approval." He shook his finger mockingly down at the young man, before punting the broken phone under the nearest side booth out of reach.

Then left with out comment, leaving the place quiet and shamed. The teens now finding much better things to do then stare out of the windows. In fear he was going to lay a beat down on any one of them if they didn't stop staring.

"Lets go. " Darien gathered up the brown takeout bag and tossed it in the garbage.

Serenity had finished her meal, grabbing her coke she followed him back out to the sidewalk. Heading ever onward deeper into the midnight tower's of Ropongii.

"Honestly, Mamo-chan, you take me on the strangest dates." She commented brightly.

Making him laugh, as he slowed down enough for her to move in at his side. They proceeded down the sidewalk. Enjoying the simple joy of just walking close to one another, content in the embrace of suburban silence. Which was the white noise of traffic and low hum of over hanging street lamps.

"I feel like crap..." He groaned a few minutes later, rubbing his belly. His pained grimace almost comical.

"I guess you over ate." She shrugged. "It takes time to get used to regulating your need for food after using a great deal of your powers. "

"Getting this crazy hungry is going to be normal then?" Darien commented bitterly. His athletes diet was completely ruined now. He had felt like a starving animal after all the tension had faded. The need to eat gnawing at him like with drawl from some kind of heavy drug. He had been completely single minded about searching out any kind of food, even tempted to eat out of a dumpster. If that burger place hadn't come along.

"You will learn to endure the pain of energy depletion in time. Learn to use just what you need of your power's so your not weakened by hunger to quickly. " Serenity took a long suck from her straw, her tone somber.

"So earlier tonight when your stomach was growling so badly?" He scratched the back of his neck wondering if she had been in as much pain as he had been.

"Fighting Hawk-eye took a lot out of me, so yeah. I got real hungry, but thankfully Endymion noticed and fed me. " She glanced up to him, finding his face unreadable. Slipping her hand into his, confirming silently that she was his. "The fall from the hotel used much more of my energy." She moved on, "You have to be careful that you don't use to much and weaken yourself to severely. It only increasing the chances your Genesis State will consume you."

Darien merely nodded. Accepting the thin line he would have to tread when using his power's. She had grown so strong and self reliant over the years apart. He was so proud of the woman she had become. He wondered now if he had matured and changed enough to have her take pride in him. She had yet to really compliment him or even profess her love to him in honest words. As she had so often when they were kids. He had bared his heart to her tonight, yet she still held her own heart protectively. He felt her love, she had even said the words. He could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. She made sure to show her affections in any number of small touches and lingering glances. He didn't know why but it wasn't enough, she was still being so guarded. Her silence over how she truly felt for him was some what unsettling. It was like the soul binding connection they had as teens was not fully healed.

A bright green and silver transit bus was just rolling up to the curb across the avenue, the street lamps setting the metal roof a glow as it past underneath.

"Com'on!" he shouted, pulling her along after him. Sprinting across the street during a pause in traffic.

Serenity was left skipping and stumbling on her heels to maintain pace behind him. Dropping her drink half way across the street with a startled yelp.

"Before this night is through, I bet I'll have rode on every kind of dingy piece of public transit Tokyo has to offer." Darien sat down with grumpy distain upon the old worn out grey plastic bench at the far back of the bus.

Serenity sighed and sat herself down beside him. Feeling the cruel eyes of every old lady and leering young man currently riding on the bus with them. Nervously tugging at the short hem of the black cotton jacket.

"You have had the worst luck with clothes tonight." Darien draped a protective arm around her shoulder. He smiled down at her with sympathy for a moment, before passing every passenger a deadly protective glare.

"Tell me about it." Serenity grumped, leaning forward to scrutinize her reflection in the window. Finding her hair was wind tossed and knotted. She looked horrible in damp black cotton, wrinkled and stained with mud. Her face looking extremely pale the food doing nothing to improve the fading pallor.

"Are you feeling ok?" Darien asked quietly, brushing his fingertips down her cheek in concern. Noticing again how withdrawn and tired she looked.

"Fine...can I see your phone?" She asked, changing the topic. As she held out her hand.

Darien reached into the side pocket of his dress pants, pulling out his phone. Which started to drain out murky water from the bottom corner.

"I doubt it still works." he offered, placing it in her palm.

"I just need to figure out what time it is." She responded flipping the top open, since the top screen looked cracked and dead.

"A retro man, huh?" Serenity commented, studying the phone that looked right out of the late nineteen-nineties.

"It's Hollywoods old phone. I'm not retro, I'm cheap." Darien shrugged, not at all ashamed of his rather spend thrift ways.

Serenity laughed and shook her head, smacking the side of the phone with her hand smartly. As if that might wake it up to display something. Finding a faded menu on the tiny grey green screen with small digital numbers up on the far left corner.

"Crap!" She shouted, noticing it was closing in on one in the morning.

"Haruka's going to kill me!" She whined, her thumbs franticly going through the menu looking for the texting screen.

(Haruka's state of mind is of little concern, Serenity.) Setsuna's voice invaded her panic.

She bolted her head up from the phone, finding the ghostly image of a naked woman crouched down in the aisle of the bus. Her long dark green hair shielding her breasts and privates demurely.

She swallowed hard, noticing the dark haired woman's dire expression. Her deep lavender eyes now a fathomless purple with stress.

(You need to get to the Onii Arena right now!) She announced.

"I don't know where it is, Setsuna! I've been trying to but my last two contacts were dead ends." She couldn't contain her rage and frustration any longer. Shouting back at the invisible phantom. Attracting even more attention to herself from the other riders on the bus.

"Sere?" Darien questioned nervously, glancing to the empty aisle she was currently yelling at.

(Shingo was just caught stealing from the safe, in the Arena Master's office) Setsuna was never one to smooth things over with small talk first. Cutting straight to the point.

"Why!" She blurted out in frustration to the heavens then began scrubbing her hands down her face. Trying to rid herself of the anxiety now smothering her.

(I do not know, but right now a couple guards are escorting him down to the holding cages. The Master wants to teach a lesson to anyone else stupid enough to try and steal from him. He is forcing him to fight in the last match of the night. ) Setsuna stood up, making Serenity jump to her own feet.

He would be dead by sunrise!

"Find out where it is and tell me!" She screamed, head inclined towards the bus's roof. Blue eyes glazed with dread,before confronting the less then helpful soldier with a fierce glare.

(What do you think I am, some kind of cosmic GPS!) Setsuna snarled back, she hated having to always be the messenger of strife. Hated seeing her friend so worked up and terrorfied and not having any real power's to help.

(I'll see what I can do.) Setsuna gathered her calm and faded away.

Serenity merely nodded, her whole body trembling with pent up stress and anxiety. She was so fed up with feeling two steps behind all night she was ready to explode.

"What the hell are you all looking at!" She raged at the the crowd of gawking people on the bus. Who were watching her with wary eyes as if she was some crazy nut case. Slamming herself down hard on the plastic bench, crossing her arms and glowering down at her scuffed up white strap heels.

The crowds immediately found other things to stare at out the windows or in their purses or backpacks.

Darien stared at her in pained confusion, only catching half of the conversation but astute enough to gather it was about her brother. That she was talking to another soldier named Setsuna, who was also hunting for her brother. He pulled her in close, cradling her cheek with a hand and forcing her to lean her head down upon his shoulder. When she had calmed enough that he thought she wasn't going to bolt off the bus and blindly go running into the night. He relaxed his grip and moved his hand lower around her shoulder's.

She breathed in steady bursts, her mind roaring with turmoil that she was going to loss Shingo tonight.

Blinking away tears, as Darien attempted to sooth her with soft words of comfort. He was just relaxing into the long ride when she did exactly what he didn't want her to do. Leaping to her feet with jolt, she dashed away from him. Just like in the subway, she made for the back door uncaring that the bus was going full speed down the busy boulevard. She kicked the folding doors open and dove out of the bus, amid startled cries from the driver and patrons.

"What the hell, Sere!" He shouted, uncertain as to what to do for all of a second before he to was leaping off the bus.

Finding her finishing a forward roll off a red Lexus sports car's hood that was pacing the bus. It slammed on the breaks, just as he leaped over the low elegantly curving cab, landing on his feet in the far lane. Having to use his Genesis enhanced balance and agility to pull off a spin and leap, so not to get creamed by on coming traffic.

Making it to the sidewalk in time to dash off after Serenity, who was now a blur of flapping coat tails far ahead.

The street was now lined with small shops, their awning's hanging in bright colors over the sidewalk. Window's filled with novelties and books, shoes or jewelry. Narrow alleys ran between them making the street look like something out of an old European market.

Then he saw them, three young women sitting smugly upon the over hang of the traffic light at the end of the block. The traffic light was swaying back and forth wildly, as the three trouble maker's were kicking their feet as if merely sitting upon a park bench.

"Serenity-senpai!" The tallest of the three jumped to her feet. With a long reddish brunette braid down her back, black tight leather pants and combat boots. A orange tank top that barely contained her large breasts. With a sleeveless navy blue vest, that hung low around her hips. Leaping off the iron pole with a forward flip.

To land just before Serenity, her gold bangles on her wrists clanking with a sharp tin like ring. Her gold hoop earring's swinging merrily in her ears, as she regarded Serenity with a defiant air. Who ignored her, to busy glowering furiously up at the other two still crouched up on the arching pole.

"Get down here!" She yelled up there, like a frustrated older sister.

"Nope, not until you introduce your handsome friend there." Cere's called down tauntingly. An impish smile on her sweet face. Her strawberry blonde hair fluttering over a shoulder, warm brown eyes a glow with admiration. What remained of her thin accent braids snapping in disarray amid her loose hair. Her brown leather pants now torn in several places, yellow wrap style vest having spots of blood around the hem. Serenity didn't know it was her's or someone else's. It could have been the monks and she just didn't notice till now. The stains clearly visible thanks to the light of the nearby street lamp casting the remaining two girls in brilliant fake white light.

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, realizing guiltily she had yet again just left Darien behind. He was glaring down at her, panting for breath.

"This is getting to be a really bad habit." He muttered bitterly.

"Gomen..." she moaned, giving him a sorry half smile. Before returning to keep a close eye on the girls.

"He's my new partner. Uhm...Tux" She shouted, not noticing the slight smirk appearing on his face. Not having much time to come up with an alias and make it believable.

"Fits." Cere's shrugged, jumping off the pole to land behind her sister.

"We told you that we would be back." Jun stated, landing beside Cere's. Her long wavy green hair tossing in the wind, the black leather of her pants and short vest shining like metal in the half light of the lamps nearby. Her black fingerless motorcycle gloves now gripped a long steel pole, no doubt stolen from a nearby construction site. Currently her bow staff of choice, already splattered with blood from being used.

"Man, Senpai. Your looking different?" Ves chuckled, her deep brown eye raking smugly down her body appreciating the sexy costume.

"She looks like a Strip..." Cere's began, soft blue eyes flying wide as Jun clamped a hand over her mouth from behind, deftly silencing her.

Both Ves and Jun had noticed the dangerous look they were getting from the man behind Serenity. Wanting to protect their sister by forcing her to shut up.

"It's doesn't matter." Ves shrugged, "We have business."

"Fine, give me the crystal. " Serenity offered her hand.

"Nope, we want a promise that you'll break Hotaru free." Jun commanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Her emerald green eyes cold, holding a fierceness that made her look very formidable.

"I can't promise that!" Serenity declared. "But both Beryl and 'The Agency' want to get their hands on it!"

She snarled, lunging blindly for Cere's who now had the jewel hanging from her throat.

Cere's leaped back out of her reach with a startled yelp. Never expecting Serenity to act so aggressively.

"Do you seriously want that kind of trouble." Serenity huffed, placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

"Mistress, these little ladies haven't experienced real trouble yet!" A low baritone rumbled out from the heavy shadow's between a set of small boutiques.

The three girls whipped around in time to find a large asian man, striding towards them in full battle dress of an ancient Samurai. A dark crimson kimono with black accents wrapped around his great girth. With black leather, wide angled shoulder guards. With long dark flowing pants underneath that matched the leather vest that overlapped the Kimono. Daggers were tucked into his obi sash, with twin Katana's crossed upon his back. His jet black hair tied back into a single top knot, dark eyes nearly black in rage glared down upon the now highly intimidated girls.

"Po!" Serenity exclaimed in both surprise and happiness. His appearance as an alley made things a bit easier. Now she just needed to get that crystal away from Cere's then she could give it back to Po. It would be one less crisis to deal with.

"Crap, it's the Sumo Samurai!" Ves shouted in alarm, leaping up onto a blue and white striped awning, set just above them.

"Scatter!" Jun screamed, leaping onto the curved hood of a parked silver BMW beetle. That sat on the street in the opposite direction to the awning.

"You do that..." Serenity called her disc's into her hands, narrowing her eyes to a pin pointed focus upon the delicate chain now around Cere's neck. She was not getting away with the Silver Crystal this time.

Ceres crouched low in a defensive stance instantly realizing she was the target.

"Ok...this isn't fair..." she moaned, her legs trembling as if in strain to keep her balance.

Both Serenity and Po, understood by her staggered stance that she was hurt and hiding it. This battle would go quickly in their favour.

Darien took note of Serenity adjusting her legs to spring, her weapons coming alive in her hands.

"She's just a kid?" he muttered.

As Cere's called on her own Genesis Power's. He clutched his head in agony.

Ceres had tossed a tiny ball of dark insanity, about the size of a marble from her palm. When her sister's had created a diversion of jumping in apposite directions. It had hovered in the shadows of the alley, until called upon. Now sinking into the man's soul threw his shoulder blades.

Suddenly Darien felt boiling hot, sweat formed upon his forehead, beading and rolling down his temples. His body began to ache as if tossed back into the frozen canal of water. His dress shirt, vest and pants was now damp from his rapidly over heating body.

Swallowing rapidly, his mouth having gone dry. His vision began to sway and blur. Struggling to focus his eyes upon Serenity now in battle with Ceres. Po's twin blades gleaming in the half light from the street lamps. He was having trouble following the course of the battle, as the two sisters leaped down from their perches to engage. The reddish brunette had two dagger's in her hands, concealed somewhere on her person. Moving with a fluid unbelievable speed, able to evade Po's swords strokes as if she was reading his mind. Knowing what he was planing before he did.

The green tinted haired girl in the black leather, was deflecting Serenity's chakra's of light with her metal staff. Her body becoming more muscular as every strike connected with her metal pole. The last sister, known a Cere's had moved to a discrete distance. Standing with a calculating air upon the glass roof of a bus shelter that sat dead center in the battlefield. Merely staring at him, her sweet blue eyes glowing with an inner illumination that sent his mind into a dizzy trance.

He could hear the metal clang of Serenity striking relentlessly against her opponents staff. The grunts and battle cries of Po, thrusting his blades in whirlwind kata's against his own adversary. It all sounded hollow and far away to him. A distance set apart from reality.

"Tux..." Serenity's voice called out to him, sounding heavy and strange. Darien turned from staring transfixed on the girl Ceres. His breath was instantly sucked out of his lungs, blinking uncomprehendingly upon his true love. Who had transformed before his eyes into something utterly horrific. She looked like some cross between a bat, lizard and snake. A demon made flesh, with red pupils of flame hidden in hollowed out black holes. It was like looking upon the very bowels of hell itself. With a lipless mouth full of razor sharp teeth, long leathery ears twitching at his every breath.  
"What's happening to you?" Her worried voice echoed out of the monster as if in a surreal dream. Then the clang of combat echoed out unseen. The world a swirling vortex of light and sound soon surrounding him.

"Sere..." he croaked, the sight of her making him sick, like he was going to throw up.

Steel tip roses coming to life between his finger's, the need to protect himself from her so fierce he couldn't control it.

"Darien..." The hell beast reached for him with large claws, the crone like finger's elongated towards him. The image ghastly distorted as if the demon was twisting in a mirrored cylinder.

He heard himself scream, twisting away from the her. He wasn't sure why he felt so terrorfied of something he knew damn well wasn't real. But the raw terror surging inside him was like a living thing, devouring his sane mind. He couldn't attack her, so he ran.

Cere stood pursing her lips perplexed, usually her insane minions obeyed her. She had commanded him to attack Serenity, not run screaming like a little girl? She had to gain control of her new toy, he would only cause more trouble running around the city like a lunatic. Like the perfect gymnast that she was, she flipped off the glass bus stop, to bounce upward upon an red awning across the sidewalk. Catapulting herself onto the flat roof of the shop.

"Don't have to much fun with out me." She called down to her two sister's currently quite busy keeping a very enraged giant from pounding them into the cement.

Neither paid her any mind, so she ran off. Leaping from roof top to roof top in Serenity's wake. Who was running and shouting in a panic towards her partner. Darien was using his own Genesis state to it's limits pulling far ahead down the side walk. Then leaping into the night up the balcony's of an apartment tower across the street.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse." Ceres grumped like a disgruntled child. Standing at the end of the block on top the last shop. With Serenity near tears down on the sidewalk below her. Staring in awe struck disbelief towards the set of apartment tower's across the boulevard.


End file.
